Y
by LoveOver
Summary: ¿Cómo es que Illumi es así? ¿Por qué Killua le teme tanto? ¿A caso los Zoldyck ignoran que su primogénito es casi un monstruo? Tal vez sí lo saben, pero hay una historia oculta que nadie quería sacar a la luz. Advertencia: Esta historia promete ser un IlluKillu, contiene abusos y excesos de muchos tipos. A veces te ponen la verdad de frente, para que sea fácil de ignorar
1. Chapter 1

_**Antes de empezar a leer, quiero aclarar que está va a ser una historia larga y tocará temas sensibles. Al principio parecerá que algunos personajes están totalmente OOC, y pido paciencia porque a mi me gusta desarrollar las personalidades para que lleguen a ser lo que los autores originales (según mi interpretación) trataban de decir.**_

 _ **No te diré que por ser menor de edad no es bueno que leas esto, si no que les diré a todos que si no tienen la madurez necesaria, mejor ni lo lean. Va a tener temas que a mi punto de vista son muy fuertes y no todos tienen la resistencia para aguantarlo.**_

 _ **La paciencia es importante para poder leer esto, o al menos así lo creo. No soy escritor consumado, escribo por diversión. Ni siquiera gano nada por hacerlo.**_

 _ **Será un IlluKillu, no por ahora pero sí en el futuro. ¿Por qué? porque me gusta y creo que hay muy pocas personas que les gusta esa pareja.**_  
▲

 **"Y"**

 **Capítulo 1**

Había una gran mesa frente a él, estaba hecha como para doce personas sentadas, pero sólo estaban ellos dos ocupando un par de sillas. Sentados uno frente al otro en una esquina de la larga madera. El ambiente tenebroso y oscuro le hacía tener desconfianza de lo que pasaba y con quien hablaba.

El extraño sacó un montón de cartas envueltas en un paño rojo bien atado, lo primero que vio cuando las sacó fue el símbolo de la estrella de cinco puntas en el centro de un círculo, dibujada a mano sobre un cartón del mismo tamaño que el resto de las cartas. El hombre sacó las cartas murmurando algo que no pudo comprender.

—Los arcanos mayores me ayudarán con esto —le dirigió una sonrisa para ganarse la confianza del peliblanco.

—Yo no creo en esas cosas.

—No hace falta que creas tú, con que yo lo haga es suficiente para ellos.

El hombre barajó las cartas después de un momento observando directamente a los ojos del muchacho.

—Ten —le entregó el mazo en las manos y Killua lo aceptó— corta el mazo y, cuando lo hagas, piensa la pregunta que harás a los arcanos.

Killua suspiró; por más ridículo que le resultara todo eso, de todas formas, lo haría. Quería respuestas y el hombre había prometido que se las daría, así que si hacía falta seguir un tonto juego de cartas, lo haría. Cortó el mazo y pensó "¿Qué debo hacer?" con toda su frustración. Luego se lo regresó a su dueño.

El hombre colocó las cartas boca-abajo, formando una cruz, terminando con la carta del centro.

—La respuesta te la diré después de que escuches lo que tengo que decir. Este es el fruto de muchos años de investigación y te puedo asegurar que nada de lo que diga te va a gustar, ni siquiera querrás aceptarlo como verdadero, pero sólo me creerás cuando los arcanos te respondan.

—Por esa misma cosa es por la que vengo. Ya estaba preparado para oír lo que sea que dices saber.

—Aún eres un niño —se rio— tú crees estar preparado. De acuerdo, comencemos...

Cuando nació no hubo una gran fiesta. Sólo había nacido en una habitación rodeada de médicos especialistas y su padre esperando a la orilla de la cama. Nadie hizo comentario alguno cuando el pequeño bebé llenó con su llanto el ambiente. De no ser por las órdenes que de vez en cuando daba el ginecólogo hubiera sido una silenciosa noche.

Una vez que estuvo en brazos de la mujer el primer comentario al respecto se dio— Illumi —dijo y sonrió, mientras observaba casi diabólicamente a su marido— mi pequeño Illumi.

Y el líder de los Zoldyck dio una vuelta y salió del cuarto. Su primogénito acababa de nacer y él no sabía qué reacción tener al respecto. Lo único que sabía era que el turno de ser un buen maestro asesino para ese pequeño, había empezado. De un niño que podría ser el heredero de la familia.

Zeno y Silva habían preparado todo un entrenamiento. Un entrenamiento arduo, complicado y completo, lo suficiente como para volverlo un experto a muy temprana edad, en el dado caso de que pudiera desarrollarlo al ritmo que ellos deseaban. De ser así, entonces, estaba casi asegurado que sería el orgulloso futuro representante de los Zoldyck. Casi asegurado.

Illumi creció entre muchas pruebas, incluso desde antes del momento en que pudo sostenerse en sus dos pies. Podría decirse que era demasiado, tratándose de un bebé, pero Zeno aseguraba que era justo lo mejor.

Lo que en realidad pasó, es que nadie sabía nada sobre cuidar bebés; se le asignó a los mayordomos el cuidado típico de los bebés ya que su madre no estaba del todo dispuesta realizarlo. El papel que ella adoptó fue el de asegurarse que su pequeño retoño tuviera todo lo que necesitaba sin mimarlo demasiado.

Desde que nació, estuvo rodeado de adultos; no supo lo que era jugar con otros niños, ni siquiera supo lo que era divertirse como un niño normal porque siempre tenía algo importante que practicar, y sus horas de descanso sólo las pasaba junto a su mamá, como un niño obediente; sentado en algún sitio, casi nunca se le escuchaba hablar porque constantemente se le decía que él no comprendía todos los temas que trataban los adultos.

Illumi pasó su segundo año de vida en soledad, su madre no era precisamente una persona conversadora y tampoco era que ella entendiera lo que necesitaba hacer. Lo hacía acompañarla a sus compras, a caminar por el bosque, le dedicaba tiempo para su entrenamiento personal, aunque sabía de sobra que el abuelo ya tenía todo un plan desarrollado para él.

Como la mayor parte del tiempo lo estaban controlando y deteniendo sus acciones, negando sus deseos pese a sus impulsos naturales de bebé, y bajo todo el estrés que pudiera sentir, la primera palabra del pequeño fue "no". Lo gritó durante una horrible sesión donde tenían que romperle un par de huesos para fortalecerlos (porque como hemos de saber, la recuperación de los niños hace que sus defensas se vuelvan más poderosas) y suplicó amargamente que se detuvieran.

Se volvió un niño retraído, pero observador. No se podía decir que fuera tonto porque cada vez que hablaba era para decir cosas que no eran normales en un niño de su edad, observaciones sobre su entorno, comprendía muy bien su cuerpo y podía indicar con precisión lo que le dolía si es que le dolía algo, entendía cuándo debía hablar y cuándo no. Todos se maravillaban por ello.

Nadie entendía lo extraño que él se sentía. Nunca se lo preguntaron ni se preocuparon por ello. Para ellos, él estaba bien.

A los cuatro años Illumi ya dominaba muchas técnicas, tenía un equilibrio excelente y era sobre todo obediente y dedicado. No había otra vida que él pudiera conocer ni describir, más que la vida de entrenamientos, tenía tanta habilidad que su padre y su abuelo comenzaron a llevarlo a sus misiones y le dejaban tomar parte de algunos detalles.

Realizó su primer asesinato a los cuatro años, una misión bien ejecutada a una edad que, para ellos, representaba un buen augurio. El número cuatro, como una analogía de la muerte. En el mundo de los asesinos significaba buena suerte.

Era la primera vez que Illumi veía como la vida de un hombre acababa por su propia mano. Lo había visto moverse y hablar momentos antes, luego ya sólo había un cuerpo. Como no era muy experimentado y no tenía la fuerza de sus padres, había visto un gran charco de sangre a su alrededor, aquél día descubrió su fascinación por la muerte. Para él, que tantas veces escuchó a sus padres hablar sobre sus experiencias y explicarle cómo sería su futuro como asesino, que había soñado muchas veces con ello, simplemente había resultado en la experiencia más impresionante de su corta vida.

Zeno Zoldyck, que esperaba a Illumi fuera del cuarto, por otro lado mala suerte en los oscuros ojos del niño. Pero no le dio importancia, no creyó que fuera una mala reacción a la muerte. Esperaba verle llorar, ver el temor y la pena de haber acabado con una vida, pero en lugar de eso vio fascinación.

—Illumi —le llamó— nosotros no matamos por placer, no lo olvides.

Y la sonrisa del niño desapareció. No era el momento de sonreír, el problema era que Illumi no podía simplemente negar que todo aquello le había gustado, sin embargo, sabía ocultar bien sus intenciones. Desde que a nadie le parecía importar lo que él sintiera, supo que debía aprender a ocultar y callar sus emociones. A nadie le hacía gracia un niño llorón, y eso lo sabía perfectamente.

—Sí, abuelo —aceptó y siguió su camino.

Zeno no comunicó esto a sus padres o a alguien más dentro de la casa. Se dio por satisfecho ante la respuesta del pequeño, después de todo, Illumi parecía captar las cosas a la perfección y era muy obediente a sus órdenes. No debería resultar un gran problema.

Su madre quedó embarazada poco tiempo después, y no hubo quien se tomara el tiempo de explicarle que era lo que pasaría. Sólo sabía que pronto tendría un hermano menor. Su madre para aquel entonces trató de ser más cariñosa con su niño, pero viendo que él no podía responder a esas expresiones, optó por el fácil camino de apartarse. De cualquier modo él no estuvo ahí cuando Milluki nació. Fue enviado a la Torre Celestial antes de que ese suceso se diera. Allá cumplió sus cinco años, y allá permaneció por casi un año, luego de eso estuvo fuera de casa haciendo otra clase de entrenamientos con sus abuelos y trabajos como asesino por dos años más.

A pesar del cambio, se vio nuevamente rodeado de adultos, había pocos niños en la Torre, pero él no sabía como entenderse con ellos así que se alejaba. No tenía interés en tratar con asuntos que no podía comprender y que no tenían nada que ver con su vida y su futuro. Sabía que su padre y su abuelo le vigilaban de vez en cuando, se aseguraban de que estuviera cumpliendo su papel, aunque sabían de sobra que no era precisamente la clase de niño que se distraería de su objetivo tan fácilmente.

Tras un tiempo fuera, un par de niños llamaron su atención. No les dirigía la palabra, sólo los observaba a lo lejos y disimuladamente. Tenía una curiosidad natural sobre hablarles, la curiosidad de cualquier niño que quería convivir. Era tan difícil para él que prefería disfrutarla únicamente observando esa amistad. La disfrutaba con tanta pasión que la sentía como si fuera propia.

Se le asignó una maestra que, en sus horas de descanso en la Torre Celestial, iba a darle clases particulares, Illumi no podía perder el tiempo. Su vida era demasiado estricta y eso comenzaba a notarse en casa después de que su primera maestra decidiera renunciar al ver que Illumi no lograba expresarse apropiadamente y temía que esto a la larga fuera señalado como su responsabilidad.

—Naturalmente Illumi es diferente al resto de los niños, ha sido educado como un asesino —fue la excusa de la madre.

Luego tuvo otro maestro después de eso, uno que no se quejó de ese problema. Lo tomó como parte de la naturaleza de su educación, mientras que el niño no tuviera dificultades de aprendizaje, no lo tomaría como relevante. Para su suerte, no fue así.

Tener que cambiar de maestro por una causa absurda les hizo dudar sobre el desarrollo de su hijo y, sobretodo, recapacitar sobre lo que en verdad tenían en sus manos. Él era sólo un niño y su actitud era más compleja de lo normal; su mente siempre abstraída en algo que -aún si se lo hubiesen pedido- no habría podido expresar con palabras; sin importar su destreza y creatividad para completar sus tareas, había cierto aire de torpeza en su personalidad que normalmente era pasada por alto y justificada por su edad.

En casa la culpa recorrió a todos. "Illumi no está bien", se decían, y se reclamaban por los días en que él pedía estar en brazos y se le negó, por la falta de cariño, de abrazos, de besos y palabras dulces. Se señalaron entre todos buscando culpables hasta que finalmente comprendieron que era culpa de todos y no se habló más del tema.

Al cabo de un tiempo, uno de los dos niños que gustaba observar murió durante una ruda pelea contra un tipo que ya había desarrollado el Nen. Ese evento fue decisivo en su vida porque lo vio todo, vio la pelea hasta el final; el momento en que el amigo del fallecido corrió hacia él y lo abrazó; el drama silencioso del evento. Su mente procesó las cosas de forma que se adaptó a sus experiencias previas.

Dentro de él algo dolía, pero no había nada que justificara ese dolor. Había visto tantas muertes antes, tanto llanto y ruego antes, sólo que nunca había estado relacionado con él mismo.

Se preguntó ¿qué habría pasado si él se hubiera involucrado con ellos? ¿Algo habría cambiado el destino? Lo más seguro era que no, no habría detenido nada, no había posibilidad de que él supiera que moriría finalmente. Tampoco habría dedicado su tiempo al entrenamiento de ellos, no se sentía aún apto para ser maestro de nadie y no era su responsabilidad.

Días después descubrió que el otro niño que había presenciado todo, estaba más débil que antes. Se le veía triste, apagado y distraído.

"Si quisiera cualquiera podría matarlo en estos momentos y no representaría ni el más mínimo obstáculo". Fue lo que se le ocurrió y concluyó que su padre tenía motivos para no permitirle relacionarse con otras personas. Tener amigos débiles te volvía débil, te hacía ciego a las diversas posibilidades que podían ocurrir y lo peor, te volvía inestable.

Milluki creció en esa etapa molesta y llena de culpas; el asunto empeoró un poco más después de que descubrieron que su segundo varón no estaba muy bien de su cuerpo, tenía el pie plano y un defecto en las rodillas, lo que lo volvía poco hábil y lento. Zeno y Silva optaron por no presionar al nuevo integrante de la familia. El entrenamiento se volvió más noble y pausado.

Para cuando Illumi regresó, de no ser por su maestro que eventualmente iba a mostrarle nuevo material escolar, ni siquiera habría tenido algo de conversación que no estuviera relacionada con su trabajo como asesino, no obstante, sólo era una breve interacción y no requería de mucho esfuerzo de su parte. Por ende, era evidente que sólo sabía tratar de asuntos referentes a su entrenamiento y otros aprendizajes, pero sus conversaciones cada día era más difíciles de entender.

Por eso, el momento en que entró a su casa y vio a un niño correr por la entrada para luego resbalar, fue una cosa escalofriantemente nueva. Un comportamiento como ese no era admisible en su mente. Había visto eso en personas ajenas a su hogar y sabía, por parte de sus padres, que eso era algo que vería ahí fuera y no tenía por qué sorprenderse. Entendía que ellos eran diferentes, eran asesinos, los demás no. Eran solo posibles víctimas que tenían otras ocupaciones diferentes.

Lo siguiente que cruzó por su mente fue rechazar a ese niño. Un niño que lloraba en medio de la entrada y se quejaba por su dolor— Milluki, cariño, ¿estás bien? —Y escuchar aquello sólo lo alarmó más. Su madre estaba actuando de un modo extraño al correr, abrazar y consolar a ese pequeño indefenso— ¿te lastimaste? —Milluki no respondía, seguía llorando y se abrazaba a su madre como si hubiese tenido un terrible accidente.

En el pasado había tenido muchos accidentes, había sufrido mucho dolor en sus entrenamientos. Había quedado en cama algunas veces por causa de sus heridas o el desarrollo a su resistencia al veneno, pero nunca había visto una actitud tan protectora como la que había visto en su madre, incluso a él lo dejaban solo para que se atendiera por sí mismo, bajo la excusa de que así se volvería más "independiente".

Ella fue por él y lo cargó, le limpió las lágrimas y luego notó la presencia de su primogénito— Illumi, que felicidad tenerte de vuelta en casa —caminó hasta quedar cerca de él y le extendió una mano.

La primera reacción que tuvo fue precisamente la de rechazo, no estaba dispuesto a acercarse tanto a su madre porque estaba inconforme. Había estado trabajando momentos antes, se había topado con muestras de afecto que por mucho tiempo deseó para él, hasta que al fin se había rendido y convencido a sí mismo que eso era símbolo de debilidad. Incluso había hecho un análisis de las grandes desventajas que eso representaría en su vida y ahora todos sus esquemas habían sido destruidos frente a sus ojos.

Contra su instinto, detuvo cualquier reacción que denotara sus emociones. Illumi tenía mucho control de su cuerpo, había alcanzado un punto en que ni siquiera sus expresiones faciales podían salvarse de su dominio corporal— mamá, hola —sonrió, lo hizo como si de verdad estuviera contento de ver a su madre, pero aún así no tomó su mano, dio un paso atrás y con un leve movimiento de cabeza se despidió de su presencia. Todavía con el mal sabor de boca, fue a ver a su padre.

Kikyo ni siquiera se movió después de que lo vio partir. Un estremecimiento la recorrió, Illumi había sobrepasado sus expectativas. Nadie mejor que ella misma para notarlo.

Milluki apenas tenía dos años y no parecía tener sus instintos de supervivencia bien desarrollados, a los ojos de su hermano, era como un niño normal sólo que más llorón que los que había visto antes. Su padre le había explicado que su hermano tenía un problema que le impedía realizar sus entrenamientos, correctamente, así que contaban con él para ayudarle a desarrollar otras técnicas que pudiera emplear sin que afectara su desarrollo.

La vida de Illumi sólo era eso, entrenamientos, observación, análisis, estudios. Había visto a muchos peleadores durante su estancia en la Torre y en el exterior, él mismo tenía una idea de que hacer, de todos modos, continuaba con su incapacidad para expresar sus ideas. Así que pese a la sugerencia de su padre y su abuelo, no dijo nada. En cambio pasó días observando a su hermano a lo lejos.

Pensaba que era débil, obsoleto para el oficio familiar.

Su madre entonces decidió construir un espacio en la montaña donde ellos pudieran jugar. Colocaron una caja de arena, unos columpios y varios juegos para que pudieran practicar juntos como hermanos algunos entrenamientos. Pero como era de esperarse, Illumi no se mostró interesado al respecto y Kikyo tuvo que tomarse la molestia de enseñarles a sus hijos cómo jugar.

El único juego que Illumi parecía disfrutar eran los columpios, podía estar ahí sentado balanceándose sin decir ni una palabra por mucho tiempo. No se podía discutir sobre si eso era bueno o malo y terminaron adaptándose, a excepción de Milluki que no lograba acercarse lo suficiente a su hermano, sin embargo, era evidente que él lo admiraba.

El más pequeño se pasaba siguiendo a su hermano mayor, tratando de imitarlo, adoraba ver las increíbles habilidades de Illumi.

—Necesitan un juego, algo que los ayude a mejorar su relación —dijo Kikyo a Silva, concluyendo después de un tiempo de no ver avances en la conducta de su hijo mayor— no pueden estar simplemente juntos sin hablarse, Milluki no parece poder avanzar tan rápido como su hermano. Illumi ni siquiera se molesta en dirigirle la palabra...

—Ya construimos un espacio para eso ¿no?

—No está funcionando.

A la semana siguiente había una consola de videojuegos en casa. El papá la puso en la mesa y les explicó que era, Illumi permaneció inexpresivo como siempre pero asintió a usarla, la conectó y la probó. En un principio no comprendía lo que tenía que hacer, pero después de un rato pudo explicarle a su hermano menor cómo usarla. Esa fue la primera vez que los vieron interactuar juntos.

Parecía que el problema estaba solucionado. Ellos convivían así al inicio. Luego el hermano mayor simplemente se alejó. Entonces, hartos en casa de no poder encontrar una solución diferente, decidieron que era algo a lo que debían acostumbrarse. Illumi no se adaptaría a las personas y esperaban que ese fuera el único problema.

Él no estaba hecho para estar frente a una pantalla y olvidar sus deberes. Tenía un fuerte apego a cumplir sus obligaciones que era lo único que había hecho prácticamente desde que nació.

En parte era cierto; sólo vivía para su destino como asesino, su único sueño en la vida era llegar a tomar el puesto como cabeza de la familia y por ello mismo sentía una gran carga en sus hombros cada vez que tomaba el control de videojuegos, sentía que no era lo que debería estar haciendo, que no estaba bien que estuvieran jugando y perdiendo su tiempo cuando podía estar entrenando y perfeccionando sus técnicas.

Dentro de él había un caos, una parte de él quería entrenar, y la otra parte ansiaba divertirse y perder el tiempo como su hermano menor. Por ello comenzó a desarrollar un nuevo comportamiento: entrenaba mucho, hasta el agotamiento, y entonces cuando se aseguraba imaginariamente que todos estaban de acuerdo a que descansara, iba y se quedaba jugando hasta que consideraba que era momento de volver a entrenar. De ese modo no sentía que perdía el tiempo, sino que descansaba. El principio de sus excusas.

Una vez, durante sus horas de juego, escuchó a su hermano Milluki hablar con su padre. Él estaba pidiendo juguetes nuevos.

Illumi nunca había tenido juguetes, ni siquiera se había atrevido a pedir algo a sus padres. Él estaba acostumbrado a que sus padres decidieran lo que él necesitaba, ni siquiera había pensando en que podía actuar como los niños que había visto antes.

Lo más sorprendente para él fue que su padre aceptó. Tragó saliva. Si tan sólo él pudiera abrirse, si solamente alguien se hubiera tomando la molestia de conversar con él sobre algo que no fuera entrenamiento o estudios, tal vez no habría resistido las ganas de preguntar y pedir algo para él.

No, él era diferente. Él aguantaba las horas de tortura con su padre y su abuelo, él aguantaba más el veneno que su hermano, había estado a punto de morir cientos de veces hasta que había perdido el miedo al dolor y al sufrimiento. Había visto muchas muertes, había ya matado muchas veces. Él no podía ser como su hermano. Así que cerró la boca, contuvo sus emociones y lo dejó pasar.

Milluki festejó frente a él cuando su padre le envió sus juguetes que eran figuras de acción.

El mayor de los Zoldyck ni siquiera se atrevió a tocarlas. En lugar de eso se dedicó a hacer lo de siempre, observar y analizar la situación, analizar a su hermano menor.

Tenía ya nueve años cuando decidió que era momento de a acercarse a su hermano a conversar. A los ojos de los demás, parecían llevarse bien y creían que era un progreso positivo en el muchacho, sólo unos cuantos sirvientes conocían lo que ocurría.

—Millu, ¿quieres que te enseñe una técnica nueva?

—Sí, Illumi- _niisan_ —contestó con una gran sonrisa.

—¿De verdad lo quieres?

—Sí, claro que sí.

—¡Oh! Pero no tenemos más videojuegos para cuando vayamos a descansar, será luego entonces... —hizo un gesto de inconformidad fingido.

—Espera hermano, no. Ahora le diré a papá que quiero uno nuevo, espera aquí ¿sí?

—¿Estás seguro? No quiero molestar a papá porque luego yo no podré entrenar bien.

—Sabes que no le diré sobre ti, confía en mi.

Como no se atrevía a pedir nada, aprendió a usar a su hermano para conseguir sus deseos. Y no sólo usaba a su hermano menor, también solía convencer a sus sirvientes de hacer cosas que él quería, podrían ser cosas disparatadas como llevarles comida chatarra a escondidas o actuar como vigilantes para él sólo por saber dónde estaban los demás en casa.

No podía decir con su boca lo que sentía y finalmente eso le dejó de interesar. En lugar de eso, aprendió a hacer que los demás sintieran todo lo que él no podía expresar, como su frustración, su ira, sus deseos. Hacía sentirse culpables a los demás para conseguir su objetivo.

Había comenzado a trascender sobre sí mismo.

Se aprovechaba de que Milluki lo admiraba. Y habría logrado continuar con ese juego de ser el hijo perfecto, de no ser porque un día ya no pudo ocultarlo.

Su hermano sólo tenía cuatro años cuando entró a su cuarto a escondidas y estuvo jugando con su colección de armas hasta que sin querer una de las armas pesadas se le resbaló y destruyó parte del mueble en el que estaban almacenadas, había sido un escándalo así que se dieron cuenta rápidamente de la situación.

Dado que él siempre había respetado los juguetes de su hermano menor, porque sabía que eran su tesoro más preciado, (además no había tenido interés en tocar nada de eso), esperaba que su hermano tuviera ese mismo respeto hacia él.

No se hubiera molestado con Milluki por el mueble y tampoco por las armas, de no ser porque sintió que alguien había invadido su privacidad cuando nunca antes nadie lo había hecho, sin importar si había algo que ocultar o no. Habían sido nueve años de perfecta privacidad hasta que alguien había invadido su espacio.

Algo estalló dentro de él, y casi mata a su hermano. Ese día aprendió cuanto tenía que respetar la vida de su familia. Nunca antes había visto a su padre y a su madre tan enojados. Fue la peor de las torturas que hubiera vivido antes, estuvo en agonizante dolor durante una semana entera hasta que aprendió a pedir perdón.

Había llorado verdaderas lágrimas de arrepentimiento, suplicó a su padre por misericordia y juró que nunca heriría a alguien de su familia desde ese momento. Para cuando salió del cuarto de torturas, no podía moverse, diez días después logró sentarse y mover los brazos. Aún así, no podía caminar, y no lo hizo sino hasta dos meses después. Tras el tratamiento que le fue administrado de mala gana y sólo con la intención de realizar ejercicios para retomar su entrenamiento, además que durante ese tiempo no recibió ninguna visita fuera de sus mayordomos quienes no le dirigían la palabra.

—Presiento que se excedieron con el castigo —confesó el abuelo después de la última revisión del muchacho.

—Estaba muy molesto con él. Nunca me había decepcionado tanto, si no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo Milluki habría muerto —le contestó Silva, y hubo silencio.

—Illumi es obediente, no volverá a pasar. Con ese escarmiento será suficiente —fue la conclusión de la madre.

Por otro lado el pequeño se sentía más solo y despreciado que antes. Milluki podía ser un niño llorón, entrenar muy poco, pedir montones de cosas y no escatimaban en su alimentación, cosa que comenzaba a notarse como un ligero sobrepeso. En cambio, él no podía ni siquiera exigir privacidad, estaba atrapado dentro de sí mismo. Al menos, así se sentía.

Se tragó todo su resentimiento, hundiéndose en sus propios discursos para auto-consolarse. Haciéndose creer que todo eso era justo lo que necesitaba para pulir sus habilidades como asesino. Sus tibias lágrimas nocturnas nunca fueron verdaderamente aliviadas por nadie y, aunque continuaba siendo un niño, tuvo que esforzarse por olvidarse de sí mismo para tener un poco de aprobación.

Tiempo después retomó su entrenamiento y continuó como si nada. Milluki voluntariamente prometió no volver a entrar a su cuarto y le perdonó por lo que había hecho. Su relación no volvió a la normalidad durante un par de meses.

A los diez años logró volverse un verdadero manipulador tanto de él como de los demás, dado que no podía desquitarse con su hermano por las horribles torturas a las que había sido sometido y creía firmemente que debía ocultar su verdadera personalidad, se convenció de que no necesitaba un trato diferente al que había tenido hasta ahora, y se ganó el temor de sus sirvientes, que siempre estaban ahí dispuestos a cumplir sus caprichos sin levantar sospechas en la familia; ni siquiera el menor de los Zoldyck, que era levemente más cercano a él, sabía que atormentaba a sus sirvientes. De ese modo él desahogaba su frustración y sus venganzas internas contra todas las cosas desagradables que había vivido.

Milluki decidió por primera vez en mucho tiempo hacer algo por recuperar (si es que se le podía llamar así) la compleja relación con su hermano y pidió a su padre algo nuevo. Una computadora.

—Tal vez así Illumi- _niisan_ , vuelva a hablar conmigo...

Y al día siguiente había una nueva computadora portátil en casa. El pequeño Illumi fue el encargado oficial de enseñarle a usar a su hermano menor el mentado aparato. Claro que él conocía muy poco de eso, casi nada, así que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por comprenderlo hasta que estuvo listo para explicarle a su hermano menor.

En efecto, la idea funcionó. El primogénito de los Zoldyck volvió a acercarse a él, se tomó el tiempo de explicar todo lo que sabía. Sonaba tan feliz por lo que había encontrado en el dichoso aparato que el más chico terminó por obsesionarse con su uso.

Milluki prefería pasar sus horas aprendiendo cosas en su portátil, que entrenar. Y como era costumbre, nadie lo cuestionaba en su decisión de entrenar poco tiempo. Al menos ahora, con su deseo natural de ser amigo de su hermano, ya estaba retomando sus entrenamientos con un poco más de seriedad.

Recientemente Silva había estado invitando a su hijo mayor a formar parte de las conversaciones entre los adultos, y tanto Zeno como Kikyo habían estado de acuerdo con escucharle. Sólo que el muchacho se sentía forzado a tomar parte de las decisiones de la familia dando su opinión sobre las situaciones que se iban dando cuando toda su vida había sido duramente ignorado.

Y al tiempo notaron como su felicidad aumentaba. Él realmente quería ser el heredero de la familia, sus ojos se iluminaban cuando su padre consultaba su opinión. El trasfondo de la decisión de tenerlo ahí en sus reuniones y forzarlo a hablar, tenía más que ver con su siguiente fase de entrenamiento; el desarrollo de su habilidad con Nen.

Consideraban importante la psique del niño para poder avanzar hacia ese entrenamiento. Era una gran responsabilidad la que tendría que cargar en el momento que comenzara a usar el Nen para pelear. Una persona con poca estabilidad emocional sólo sería una carga para todos, no podría emplear el Nen con naturalidad porque dependería de sus sentimientos y además, en el oficio como asesino, no podría rebajarse a tornarse un vil criminal más y el uso del Nen podría darle el poder para convertirse en uno, un simple asesino serial sin beneficio alguno. Eso no era digno de un Zoldyck que sabía respetar su trabajo.

Illumi era balanceado al momento de hablar, era muy cuidadoso para expresar cada palabra. No decía nada que gustara ni desagradara a quienes le escuchaban. Eso era extraño y en cierta medida sospechoso. Con el tiempo no cambió su actuación y prefirieron creer que en realidad esa neutralidad absoluta era parte de su opinión personal.

Aunque la verdad era que él temía decir una respuesta equivocada, algo que infundiera desconfianza hacia su persona. No quería que fuera así, quería ganarse el puesto como cabeza de la familia.

Y por fortuna sus padres creyeron en su estabilidad aparente y comenzó a desarrollar todo lo relacionado con el Nen.

Estaba orgulloso, jamás creyó que encontraría el sentido a tantas cosas que había visto y vivido en otras batallas. Ahora quedaba claro lo que en su momento habían sido batallas confusas.

Habría continuado con su entrenamiento sin interrupción, de no ser porque ocurrió un pequeño incidente que provocó que lo suspendiera durante un breve período de dos semanas que le parecieron una eternidad.

Fue durante el verano, no hacía demasiado calor, más si era un clima bochornoso. Las nubes comenzaban a amontonarse y anunciaban lluvia. Decidió salir a caminar por los alrededores de la montaña, aprovechando que el ambiente le resultaba atractivo.

Estaba a punto de llegar a la casa de los mayordomos cuando un ruido llamó su atención. Eran dos voces masculinas. Sonaban como quejidos y jadeos, y él pensó que se trataba de algún entrenamiento, así que decidió asomarse sin ninguna sospecha de lo que vería a continuación.

Desde que sus entrenamientos con Zetsu habían iniciado, tenía esa costumbre de ocultar su presencia a donde quiera que iba así que no le notaron cuando se acercó a vigilarlos. Se quedó viendo el panorama.

Siempre le habían llamado la atención los entrenamientos de sus mayordomos, le gustaba ver cómo se esforzaban por estar a su nivel y le demostraban cuán poderoso era él en realidad al comparar sus habilidades de nacimiento con las de ellos. Lo que aquella tarde terminó por ver no era nada como un entrenamiento.

Los dos estaban tendidos sobre una manta rojiza que habían puesto en el suelo entre los árboles, habían sido muy cuidadosos para esconderse porque estaban rodeados de naturaleza.

Estaban desnudos, tocando sus cuerpos y proporcionándose placer. El ruido del viento no permitía escuchar del todo lo que se decían entre ellos, pero sus gemidos pausados de vez en cuando podían ser captados por el pequeño observador. Veía como se acariciaban el uno al otro, cada cosa que hacían con sus bocas, sus manos y sexos. No debió asustar a un muchacho como él, ya que no se fue de ahí, sino que pensó que era algo extraño, incomprensible para su joven mente.

Lo vio todo, hasta el final. Cuando ambos hombres estaban cansados en el suelo, él se levantó en silencio y se alejó de ahí con esas imágenes rondando en su cabeza. Ni siquiera una vez en su vida le había atravesado la idea de que algo así pudiera ocurrir, necesitaba resolver sus dudas cuanto antes. Lo primero que hizo fue ir con su padre a hablar de ello. Pese a que Illumi no fuera precisamente muy conversador, él no era la clase de niño que se quedaba con alguna duda. No lo había sido antes, y no lo sería ahora.

—Entonces... papá ¿qué era aquello? —Le preguntó intrigado, mientras veía a un Silva Zoldyck cerrar los ojos y contener su ira.

—No es algo que necesites saber aún. Antes de hacerte entender, te diré que actos de este tipo están totalmente prohibidos para nuestra servidumbre.

—Ah ¿entonces irás a hacerte cargo primero?

—Sí, luego de eso hablaremos de lo que viste.

—Sí, gracias papá.

—Ven conmigo.

Ambos se dirigieron a la zona donde estaban viviendo los mayordomos; no todos se encontraban ahí en ese momento. Al menos estaban los desafortunados responsables y con eso era más que suficiente.

Una reverencia los recibió a ambos. Y luego de eso quedaron en silencio mientras que Silva buscaba con la mirada a sus victimas.

—¿En qué puedo servirle amo Silva? —Inquirió Gotoh.

—Todos saben las reglas de esta casa ¿verdad?

—Sí, así es amo.

—Entrégame a los dos amantes de allí —los señaló y el resto hizo un gesto de sorpresa.

Los dos hombres en un principio trataron de engañar a su señor, diciendo que era un error, que ellos dos no tenían algo así, y después de escuchar que habían sido descubiertos por Illumi, no les quedó de otra más que admitir su delito y ni suplicar por sus vidas. Aceptaron su castigo.

Silva les cortó las cabezas frente a todos. Estaba indignado porque no sólo en casa estaban batallando con la estabilidad mental de su hijo, si no que añadían algo que no sabían si podría afectar más a su salud mental. Deseó que nunca hubiera ocurrido eso.

Illumi tuvo que suspender sus entrenamientos del Nen hasta que sus responsables se aseguraran de que el evento no fuera un problema para el muchacho.

Tuvieron que pedir a su maestro que le diera clases de educación sexual. Y hablaron con él sobre lo que había visto, fue la conversación más bochornosa que habían tenido en casa. Incluso pensaron que había sido peor haber hablado con él sobre ello porque comenzaron explicando sobre las relaciones amorosas, fue algo tan absurdo para el niño que se la pasó cuestionando todo ello hasta que cayó en cuenta de que sus padres eran una pareja de ese tipo, entonces, sus dudas y argumentos terminaron. Había quedado con la boca abierta en sorpresa.

Él no había visto antes a sus padres de ése modo.

Lo segundo complicado fue explicar la parte sexual.

—¿Mamá y papá hacen eso?

—...

Sí, fue bochornoso para ellos, sobre todo, tratándose de un niño pequeño que apenas comprendía lo que había visto. Y lo más complejo de explicar fue la diferencia entre homosexual y heterosexual, que aunque en realidad no habría sido necesario explicarlo, Kikyo había insistido en hacerlo.

No se habían planteado antes que algo así fuera difícil de esclarecer. En un principio creyeron que sería rápido de entender, pero para Illumi no lo fue. Había sido una charla que sería digna de guardarse para la posteridad.

—Papá, no entiendo... si lo dices así los homo-sexu-ales y los hete-mmm-sexuales son lo mismo, ¿no? —apenas y podía pronunciar las palabras.

Mamá estaba completamente roja de vergüenza. Según ella, su pequeño niño había sido pervertido.

—No, no son lo mismo.

—Pero sólo son hombres o mujeres. No veo el punto ahí. Dices que ellos eran novios así como tu y mamá, no veo la diferencia.

—Ellos no tendrían hijos —argumentó la madre, desesperada— cuando son heterosexuales ellos pueden tener hijos, así fue como tú y tu hermano nacieron.

—Ah... —Illumi asimiló las palabras un momento y sus padres suspiraron creyendo haber llegado a un punto— o sea que si yo no quiero tener hijos, debo ser homo-mm-algo, ¿cierto?

—homosexual —corrigió la madre para luego exclamar alarmada— ¡Illumi! ¿qué estás diciendo?

—¿Qué cosa madre?

Su padre se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano. No encontraban la forma adecuada de decir las cosas sin confundir más al muchacho.

—Illumi, mírame a los ojos. La diferencia más importante aquí es si son del mismo género o no, lo demás son sólo detalles...

—¿Pero siguen siendo como mamá y papá?

—Sí.

—No.

Contestaron al unísono sus padres y se voltearon a ver indignados. Entonces el pequeño asesino bajó la mirada, con una expresión ligeramente triste. Sus padres parecían estar de alguna forma molestos con él. Se había comportado correctamente según las reglas de la casa, lo único que había hecho malo quizá, era haber estado en el momento menos adecuado y haber visto cosas que, al parecer, no eran buenas para él.

—... —Su madre quedó en silencio conteniendo sus ganas de explotar de ira contra su marido que le había contradicho momentos antes.

—Hijo, no pasa nada, tal vez ahora no lo comprendas del todo, pero llegará la edad en que puedas asimilarlo mejor.

—Papá... —levantó su rostro con más calma— si la diferencia es que son del mismo sexo, entonces ¿cómo lo hacen ustedes?

Lo mandaron a su habitación sin responder esa pregunta prometiéndole que su maestro le explicaría mejor las cosas. Ya había sido demasiada confusión para su joven mente.

En efecto, su maestro se tomó varios días explicando todo el proceso del crecimiento de las personas, y resolvió de forma más profesional que sus padres todas sus dudas. Surgían una sobre otra, y los adultos se dieron cuenta que nunca antes se le había visto tan hablador y expresivo. Tal vez habían dado con lo que necesitaban para sensibilizar un poco su mente y asimilar la vida de una forma más natural, cosa que no había hecho desde que era un bebé.

Dos semanas después estaba volviendo a sus prácticas del Nen, y nadie en casa volvió a tocar el tema nuevamente, ni para asegurarse de que el niño estuviera bien al fin.

Cuando cumplió once años volvió a cometer otro gran error. El error más grande de su vida y sin darse por enterado.

Fue durante sus misiones. Sus padres ahora tenían la completa confianza de dejarlo ir solo, y hacer trabajos por su propia cuenta dado que era muy talentoso. No fallaba jamás en sus trabajos, eran trabajos limpios.

Entonces su abuelo consideró una buena idea llevar a su nieto a formar parte de un trabajo que él iba a hacer. Cabe destacar que Illumi se emocionó al haber sido tomado en cuenta por su abuelo para hacer un trabajo junto a él, era su primer trabajo juntos no como alumno y maestro, si no como asesinos profesionales.

El trabajo se desarrolló en un hotel a las afueras de una ciudad, el abuelo se haría cargo de la seguridad que rodeaba a la victima mientras que Illumi se ocuparía de entrar en la habitación y terminar el trabajo, evitando así que el sujeto no tuviera tiempo ni siquiera de pensar en escapar.

Era un tipo adinerado, lo suficiente como para contratar _hunters_ fuertes como guardaespaldas así que se suponía que podría ser un trabajo complicado, al menos para otros asesinos a sueldo, para profesionales como los Zoldyck era cualquier cosa.

El abuelo derrotó a los seis guardaespaldas que protegían la habitación y mientras ellos se enfrentaban, no sospecharon si quiera que una pequeña sombra se desplazó hasta la habitación. Zeno suponía que su nieto saldría rápido de ahí en cuanto escuchara a su abuelo acabar con los _hunters_ , pero no fue así. El abuelo se acercó a la puerta intrigado y escuchó murmullos en su interior, se quedó de pie casi conteniendo la respiración para enfocar toda su atención en lo que pasaba ahí dentro.

—Si te cortas una mano te dejaré vivir.

No había duda de que se trataba de Illumi quién había dicho eso. Luego se escucharon sollozos y ruegos, el hombre no quería hacerlo, ni siquiera tenía la voluntad de herirse.

—Puedo ser benevolente a veces, tan sólo quiero ver un poco de sangre...

No logró entender lo siguiente que dijo, pero el hombre seguía llorando y suplicando por su vida.

—Está bien, podría considerar el dejarte vivir.

—Gracias, gracias...

Zeno apretó los dientes, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. El hombre parecía realmente aliviado y podía jurar que estaba de rodillas ante el muchacho, diciendo cuán bueno y noble era por dejarle vivir, cuánto haría por él y que estaría en deuda por siempre. Pero no pudo terminar su acto de gratitud puesto que su voz se apago y la sombra de la muerte cubrió su rostro.

Illumi abrió la puerta después de eso y lo primero que vio fue a su abuelo con una expresión severa en el rostro.

—¿Ocurre algo abuelo?

—Illumi... —las palabras se quedaron atrapadas en su boca, no podía describir el horror que le había resultado ver a su pequeño nieto actuar de forma enferma— vamos a otro lado.

Se marcharon en silencio. El mar de pensamientos se agolpaba en la mente del abuelo Zoldyck, y sus temores se hacían realidad. Recordó el momento en que vio esa expresión de felicidad en su nieto cuando tenía tan sólo cuatro años. Aquel día le había advertido claramente que no se dejara llevar por esas cosas, además, había creído que en realidad ese suceso no había sido nada. Ahora se arrepentía de no haber tomado eso como una señal.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo Illumi? —le preguntó una vez que llegaron a la montaña, y caminaban hacia la mansión.

—Lo que me pediste abuelo, que me hiciera cargo de ese hombre.

—Illumi, no intentes verme la cara de tonto... sabes de lo que hablo.

—Abuelo... —bajó la voz, comprendiendo que se trataba de lo otro, lo que solía ocultar a todos— papá siempre me dice que cuando conozco a alguien sólo debo preguntarme si soy capaz o no de matarlo. Nunca he considerado el tratar con alguien de otro modo, sólo... sólo me entretenía. Lo siento.

—"Sólo te entretenías" —remarcó— Illumi eso no es entretenerse, es tortura, es... es innecesariamente cruel -confesó sintiéndose molesto por usar esas palabras, después de todo, eran asesinos.

—Pero abuelo, no veo lo cruel, él iba a morir de todos modos ¿cuál es la diferencia?

—Jugaste con sus sentimientos, con su mente —levantó la voz— nosotros somos asesinos serios, el oficio de la familia es matar, no somos depredadores, ni esa clase de asesinos en serie que matan bajo su propios patrones sin ningún beneficio y todo para ser ridículamente atrapados. No empieces a actuar como uno.

—No lo hago, sólo cumplo con mi trabajo.

—¿Eso crees?

—Sí.

—Pues parece que sólo usas el trabajo para tu diversión...

La mirada del muchacho se amplió, para luego mostrar un completo vació que entristeció a su abuelo.

—Abuelo... ¿qué está mal en mi? —el muchacho veía sus manos, esperando una respuesta que no le fue dada.

Zeno puso su mano en el hombro del pequeño, y dejó escapar un suspiro— vamos a casa, nos están esperando.

El anciano convocó a Tsubone y sus aprendices a realizar una misión para él. Era un encargo extremadamente importante y de carácter secreto, esto podía poner en riesgo a la familia, así que tuvo especial cuidado al hablar con ella.

—Vigila a Illumi esta semana, quiero un reporte completo sobre lo que hace cada día, no me ocultes nada, necesito que tú y tus aprendices estén al pendiente de sus actividades y me lo digan, no importa qué tan absurdo sea o si creen que es contraproducente decirlo, hagan ese reporte.

La expresión de horror que notó en el rostro de uno de sus aprendices, era suficiente señal de que algo no estaba bien.

—Como ordene, Zeno- _sama_.

Ni siquiera había pasado una semana de reportes cuando Zeno convocó a una reunión a Silva y Kikyo. Tenía malas noticias para la familia, dijo eso pidiendo extrema privacidad para hablar del tema, las únicas personas fuera de la familia que pudieron estar ahí, fueron Tsubone y Gotoh.

—¿Qué es esto papá? —Silva no podía creer lo que veía, los reportes de su hijo eran totalmente increíbles. Incluso Kikyo soltó una carcajada al no poder creer lo que acababa de leer.

—No es otra cosa más que la verdadera cara de Illumi... yo tampoco podía creerlo.

—Patrañas —dijo Kikyo indignada— mi hijo no puede ser un loco como el que se describe aquí.

—Yo lo vi, hace unos días, vi su comportamiento manipulador Silva, Kikyo. Illumi ni siquiera es capaz de percibir que hace algo como esto.

—Es cierto que han estado desapareciendo aprendices de nuestros mayordomos, pero nunca consideramos que tuviera algo que ver con Illumi, los entrenamientos pueden ser mortales, ya han habido otros muertos a causa de esto antes, ¿cómo es posible que no nos percatáramos de ello? —Silva arrojó los reportes al suelo.

—Es porque no los mata él con sus propias manos, suele forzar a los demás ha realizar sus actos de locura. Illumi no tiene escrúpulos cuando se trata de matar.

—Es un asesino, naturalmente va a matar ¿qué quieres que haga? —añadió Kikyo.

—Pero no somos esa clase de asesinos, nosotros lo hacemos porque es nuestra forma de vida, no nuestra diversión —contestó Silva.

—Gotoh, tú también has caído en sus redes ¿por qué no nos dijiste nada de ello? —Preguntó Kikyo molesta.

—No te enojes con él Kikyo —interrumpió Silva— si te lo hubiera dicho, francamente, ¿le habrías creído?

—... —y no respondió porque sabía que no iba a creer una acusación como aquella— tal vez le afectó mucho lo que ocurrió con los amantes que vio. A lo mejor no lo hace meramente por diversión, sino que esta traumado mi pobre bebé, ¡Ay no, mi pobre niño está sufriendo en silencio! —No muy lejos de la realidad, pero mal enfocado. Terminó por soltar el llanto en desesperación.

—Si me permiten decir algo... —habló Tsubone— Silva- _sama_...

—Habla, Tsubone.

—Illumi- _sama_ no tiene poco de comportarse de este modo. Desde que tiene nueve años...

 _ **Gracias por leer. Y gracias a Luna Mikk que me hizo el inmenso favor de corregir mis errores.**_ ▲


	2. Chapter 2

_**He vuelto, no sé si alguien esté leyendo esto jaja pero por si acaso... recuerden tener paciencia, lo digo por lo OOC que continuará destruyendo el buen concepto y *suspirar* bromeo, todo tiene propósito, lo prometo.**_

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

—Espera, espera… —refutó el albino a mitad de la historia—, lo dices como si en verdad Illumi fuera una victima. Te informo de que yo pasé por lo mismo y no por eso soy un idiota como él.

—¿Me vas a dejar continuar o tengo que esperar a que termines tus…?

—Termina pues —interrumpió molesto.

—Te dije que es una historia larga.

—Y si continuas así, no terminarás jamás.

El hombre suspiró y antes de tomarse las cosas de forma personal, decidió seguir relatando su historia.

—Habla, Tsubone.

—Illumi- _sama_ no tiene poco de comportarse de este modo. Desde que tiene nueve años…

—¿Nueve? ¿Quieres decir que esto de matar a los mayordomos no es algo nuevo?

—Al principio sólo nos hacía cumplir caprichos infantiles como ayudar a hacerle bromas a Milluki- _sama_ o ser sus conejillos de indias en sus entrenamientos en solitario… pero fue evolucionando sus deseos y su capacidad de manipulación.

—Silva —alzó la voz el abuelo Zoldyck— esto sólo significa una cosa… Illumi no puede ser el futuro representante de la familia.

—¡Cómo te atreves a decir algo como eso! —Gritó Kikyo enfadada— ¡Es sólo un niño! ¡No podemos…!

—Cálmate Kikyo… —Silva decidió frenarla antes de que continuara su escándalo.

—Imaginen que él llegara al puesto como cabeza de la familia, ¿qué creen que ocurriría?

Sí, el anciano tenía razón— destruiría a la familia… acabaría con todo nuestro legado —y fue la misma Kikyo la que respondió.

—Nadie aceptaría apoyar su causa, no lo seguirían ni lo respetarían, buscarían cómo acabar con él hasta que lo lograran —secundó Silva.

—Mi pobre bebé —lloró la desesperada madre— mi pequeño ha estado así, enfermo, y no hemos sabido tratarlo, ¿qué podemos hacer?

—Lo único que se me ocurre, es que necesitamos otro heredero y está claro que Milluki tampoco está a la altura de la situación, apenas hizo su primer trabajo y no le veo con muchas ganas de hacer otra cosa que estar jugando con su computadora… —habló Zeno Zoldyck.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con ello, pero no sé si Kikyo quiera.

—… —ella dudó, estaban hablando de desplazar a un niño que había sido tratado toda su vida como el heredero de la familia. Pero finalmente no pudo contra la presión— s-sí, está bien.

—No creo que esté bien que sólo tengan otro hijo más —continuó Zeno— Illumi creció en un entorno solitario y ha llegado a este punto… la diferencia de edades entre él y Milluki no les ha permitido llevarse del todo bien; además sería bueno que tuvieran otros dos hijos más, si uno de ellos no es lo suficientemente apto para el oficio, el otro lo sería así. Se compensaría.

—Tiene lógica —expresó Silva.

—Además podrían crecer más sanamente y aprenderían a desempeñar sus papeles de mejor modo. Quizá esto podría ayudar a Illumi y a Milluki a ser más responsables —concluyó la mujer para demostrar su apoyo a la decisión.

—Quién sabe, a lo mejor, un bebé en casa ayudaría a Illumi a valorar más la vida de otras personas.

Illumi nunca supo que esto estaba pasando mientras él estaba entrenando con Milluki -que era algo que ocurría más seguido ahora-, sólo supo varios meses después que su mamá tendría otro bebé nuevo en casa.

Milluki había hecho un gran escándalo. No quería perder sus privilegios de hermano menor y se echó a llorar en el suelo al tiempo que su padre lo regañaba duramente por su berrinche. Illumi, por su parte, no hizo ninguna expresión. Recordaba haber visto a su hermano menor cuando llegó a su casa aquél día y se preguntó si sería otro niño débil más con quién convivir. En ese momento, consideró que era algo que no tenía nada qué ver con él mismo, así que no le dio importancia al asunto.

Killua nació un siete de julio en medio la sutil tensión familiar y, para sorpresa, tenía un hermoso cabello plateado que lo hacía resaltar entre todos. Hubo fiesta, y los adultos en casa se alegraron mucho por su nacimiento; así mismo, Killua había sido hasta ahora el niño más bonito que había nacido en la familia. El único que mostró su inconformidad en aquel entonces, como era de esperarse, había sido Milluki.

Illumi había asumido que no era su asunto y vaya que se había equivocado.

Desde el momento en que el nuevo integrante cumplió una semana de haber nacido, su abuelo y sus padres habían preparado un plan para que no se repitiera la misma historia de Milluki.

Normalmente habrían esperado a que el niño caminara para comenzar con sus entrenamientos, y había sido por causa de esta espera que, durante el desarrollo de su segundo varón, habían mostrado compasión por él cuando notaron que no tendría la misma capacidad que su hermano mayor, atrasando así sus entrenamientos.

Esta vez se asegurarían de que aún si tuviera o no la capacidad física para ser un asesino profesional, por lo menos desarrollara la resistencia necesaria mínima para ser un buen asesino. Así que recibía pequeñas dosis de choques eléctricos y venenos. Sólo lo justo para que esto no afectara a su crecimiento y salud. Cuando se tenía que hacer esta clase de cosas, Illumi normalmente estaba ahí por ordenes de sus padres y estuvo yendo hasta que entendió que él tendría que hacerlo de vez en cuando, sobre todo en aquellas ocasiones en las que su padre y su abuelo no estaban, y su madre le ayudaba entre tanto.

Por lo menos Killua no era un bebé llorón como su hermano, era un niño alegre excepto cuando tenía que aplicarle los muy ligeros choques eléctricos o los venenos. Y estaba agradecido de no tener que ser el encargado de todos los cuidados que ese bebé requería. Después de su rutina de con él, podía salir del cuarto y dejarle el resto a los mayordomos.

Llegado el momento, Kikyo decidió que era tiempo de enseñarle algo nuevo a su hijo mayor y, tras una charla donde hizo comprometer al muchacho a ser cuidadoso con sus hermanos menores, le comenzó a enseñar a usar el arte de la magia.

Desde el momento en que sus dedos tocaron un libro de encantamientos, quedó fascinado con ello. La mente humana, las emociones, las promesas, las ilusiones y deseos, todo lo que alguna vez se había preguntado estaba ahí plasmado y se dio cuenta de que eran cosas que él podía usar a su favor. Era la clase de cosas que a él le gustaba controlar y ahí decían diversas formas para hacerlo.

Requería de un estricto control de Nen, y pese a que su padre y su abuelo no estaban de acuerdo con lo que su madre le quería enseñar, siguió estudiándolo, mientras se sentaba junto a la cuna de Killua. De ese modo se volvió más soportable estar ahí cerca de él.

A los tres meses del nacimiento del albino, Kikyo volvió a quedar embarazada, para desgracia de Milluki y también ahora de Illumi que se aburría infinitamente cada vez que tenía que realizar sus responsabilidades con su pequeño hermano. Se preguntó si al final esto tendría algún objetivo justo para su vida.

A los cuatro meses de embarazo, Kikyo quedó en cama. Era un embarazo de alto riesgo y no podría moverse como antes mientras durara aquello. Durante un tiempo se habló de un posible aborto, pero no pasó a mayores. Lo único que cambió fue que Illumi ahora tenía que cuidar más tiempo a su hermano Killua, su padre se lo asignó y no pudo negarse.

En casa estaban convencidos de que esa responsabilidad en el mayor de los muchachos lo volvería más estable; no obstante, su frustración empeoró, él no quería ser niñero de nadie, no tenía interés en cuidar a un bebé; sentía que no había quien tomara en cuenta sus deseos y era verdad, el problema era que tampoco él se atrevía a decirlo.

Lo único que hacía era ignorar al máximo la presencia del bebé que cuidaba mientras se dedicaba a estudiar los libros que su madre le había dejado. Y por supuesto, usaba a sus mayordomos como sus sujetos de pruebas para sus experimentos con lo que aprendía. Mientras que no fuera solicitado un reporte, no se le notificó a ningún Zoldyck del malévolo comportamiento de su primogénito. De cualquier modo, esta vez no harían ni dirían nada aún si se enteraban. Se suponía que los mayordomos debían tener la resistencia para poder trabajar con amos tan exigentes como ellos así que no valía la pena hacer alarde al respecto.

Alluka nació muerto, estuvo muerto durante ocho minutos hasta que respiró de milagro y soltó el llanto. Aquel debate entre la vida y la muerte hizo dudar a todos si Alluka tendría algún problema en su aprendizaje y fue un tema de tristeza en la casa. No hubo fiesta por Alluka, además, no tenían el humor. Alluka estaba enfermo al igual que su madre la cual quedó inconsciente por tres semanas. Tuvieron que quedarse en cuidados intensivos mientras que Silva se hacía cargo de todo en casa.

No quisieron que Illumi se responsabilizara de todos los asuntos de Killua porque dudaban si él sería capaz de lograrlo, tan sólo tenía trece años cuando todo eso ocurrió.

El solitario muchacho se dedicó a entrenar por su cuenta, encontró una gran diversión en los libros de su madre y mejoró mucho su control de Nen, sobre todo con las agujas que solía usar para sus practicas de encantamientos. Pero no podía dedicarse sólo a ello.

Silva tenía el objetivo muy claro, había fallado con Illumi, pero esta vez no lo haría con Killua. Se concentró en su pequeño hijo.

Los primeros pasos de Killua fueron dados mientras que él veía a su hermano entrenar. Illumi tuvo que detenerse abruptamente para no terminar atacándolo accidentalmente porque el pequeño comenzó a atravesarse en su camino.

Desde ese instante, los entrenamientos rudos comenzaron. Esta vez, contaría con Illumi para enseñarle al pequeño a conseguir las habilidades necesarias para su futuro.

Illumi no objetó a las ordenes de su padre, si quería que él entrenara a su hermano, lo haría. Después de todo, él ya conocía bien la resistencia del menor, y podía sugerir de vez en cuando, el momento para detenerse y cuanta presión debían ejercer sobre él. Quedó fascinado, Killua no era un bebé débil como lo había sido Milluki. Así que al poco tiempo, aceptó su entrenamiento como parte de sus experimentos personales.

Tuvieron miedo de que Alluka fuera tan delicado que muriera durante los entrenamientos, de hecho creían que podía morir en cualquier momento. Comenzaron a hablar sobre la posibilidad de tener otro hijo, tendrían más cuidado con su embarazo y se dedicarían a vigilar que no pasara lo mismo que con Alluka.

Kikyo quedó embarazada cinco meses después, asegurando que estaría bien. Aunque Illumi varias veces la escuchó quejarse entre dientes— otro niño, otro niño, ¿cuándo tendré una niña?

Alluka siempre estaba rodeado de médicos, en un cuarto aislado y sólo sus padres podían entrar a verlo. Así que él no conoció a Alluka hasta que el pequeño cumplió dos años de edad y dieron por seguro que viviría.

—Papá, pa-pá —Killua había comenzado a hablar y su primer palabra había sido "papá", aunque por ser un bebé y no entender lo que decía, terminó usando esa palabra para todo.

Silva acarició el pequeño rostro del bebé, a su lado Illumi observaba todo con curiosidad.

—Cuándo tú comenzaste a hablar, también a todos nos decías "papá", y luego todos fuimos "mamá" —volteó a ver a Killua y se dirigió a él— di I-llu-mi, I-llu-mi —el bebé veía con seriedad los labios de su padre pero no respondía.

El muchacho lo observó con ironía— no era necesaria la historia, podía imaginarlo.

Silva rio fuertemente mientras notaba el bochorno que sentía su hijo mayor— deberías hacer que diga tu nombre, vas a ver que te sentirás bien cuando lo haga. Es más, te lo dejo de tarea.

No sintió mucha satisfacción al escuchar esa nueva "misión" y sólo asintió con la cabeza. Apenas salió su padre y se sentó frente a su hermano.

—Bien, Killua, ahora di Illumi —se sentía apenado de dirigirle la palabra así a su hermano, no que antes no hubiera intentado hablarle, pero para cosas como regaños, para detenerlo por alguna travesura que fuera a hacer... Hacerlo así lo hacía sentir patético— I-llu-mi.

Vio que Killua seguía sus silabas haciendo un ligero movimiento con la cabeza y se animó a seguir intentándolo, después de todo era una tarea que su padre le había impuesto.

—I-llu-mi -continuó así— I-llu-mi… I

—Mumi —dijo Killua— Mumi.

Sintió que enrojecía en contra de su voluntad— no, no es mumi, es Illumi.

—Mumi —y reía sin sentido alguno.

—Me rindo Killua, nunca aprenderás a hablar, le diré a papá mi conclusión.

—Mumi.

Era más la pena de escucharlo intentar decir su nombre que la tarea en sí. Y para su desgracia, Killua comenzó a llamarlo "Mumi" después de eso.

Kalluto nació sano y también aplicaron en él la misma técnica de entrenamiento que con Killua, aunque con menos empeño, dado que Alluka en aquel entonces requería de mucha atención y sólo pensaban en el cuidado del pequeño enfermo. Además de eso, Kikyo empeoró emocionalmente.

Una noche mientras el mayor le mostraba a su madre sus avances, ella acarició sus cabellos y detuvo su voz.

—Illumi- _chan_ —le sonrió débilmente. Se notaba realmente afectada por su último embarazo y por la situación con Alluka, tanto así que raramente se le escuchaba preguntar por Killua a quién prácticamente ignoraba— eres un niño muy lindo ¿sabías?

—¿Mamá? —Se sorprendió mucho, él no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar esta clase de palabras. Un rubor suave se asomó por sus mejillas.

—Casi podría jurar que pareces mujer —soltó una risita mientras que su hijo enrojecía más— deberías dejarte crecer el cabello, quién sabe, un día terminarás enamorando a un buen caballero para ti.

—¡Mamá! —Comprendía que ella estaba muy delicada e inestable, (además que en su experiencia pasada, sabía que a ella no le agradaban esa clase de charlas) por eso no quiso refutarle más— ¿te sentirás mejor? —Pese a todo él quería mucho a su familia, estaba dispuesto a ser un buen representante. Quería que su madre volviera a estar bien, pero ella parecía enloquecer cada vez que salía del cuarto de Alluka.

—Sí, mamá estará bien ¿lo harás?

—Si papá me deja, sí.

Illumi ya tenía el entendimiento en primera mano sobre desarrollo de su cuerpo: estaba comenzando a cambiar y aunque no lo tomaba como algo relevante en su vida, su cuerpo dejaba entrever sus propios deseos de vez en cuando y eso prácticamente comenzó a mermar su concentración.

Una noche descubrió que su mente no podía dejar de pensar en el día que observó a los dos mayordomos teniendo relaciones sexuales, solía soñar con ello, no tan nítidamente sino de forma extraña, inentendible; apenas era sólo la idea de lo que había visto, pero eso le producía cierto placer que no podía controlar. Sus sueños húmedos le mortificaban, y aunque era una cosa que sabía que pasaría, no estaba del todo preparado para enfrentarlo.

En las mañanas se levantaba de mal humor pensando que esos mayordomos habían arruinado su vida y tranquilidad, que las imágenes habían quedado muy dentro de su cabeza y ahora no encontraba medio para liberarse. Y lo peor de todo es que comenzaba a gustarle. De cierto modo sentía curiosidad por ver más "cosas de esas", pero se resistía porque no estaba conforme con ello, era una lucha interna entre lo que quería y lo que sabía que era lo normal para él.

Pasó un tiempo así, hasta que logró controlarse enfocando su pensamiento de forma médica, pensando en los procesos naturales que pasarían, en lo que hacía falta para enfocar su mente en el entrenamiento. Y sobre todo en cómo no dejar que sus emociones, que estaban aflorando a causa de sus hormonas, derrumbaran todo por lo que había trabajado.

Aún así no le quitaron su responsabilidad sobre Killua dado que su madre tenía más trabajo con Kalluto y Alluka, y sólo de vez en cuando su padre le ayudaba con su deber, a menos que su madre solicitara su presencia.

—Kikyo- _sama_ me pidió que le llevara a Killua- _sama_ —una de los mayordomos iba por una de esas ocasiones raras donde el albino era llevado frente a su madre.

Llevaron al niño hasta donde estaba Kikyo, y hasta entonces Illumi se relajaba un rato en su cuarto, libre de bebés.

—¡Mi niño bonito! — Kikyo lo abrazaba y revisaba su progreso en sus entrenamientos para seguir con sus otros niños— mamá te tiene un nuevo veneno para ti.

La mujer le daba de vez en cuando un veneno más como parte de su labor, y siempre se encargaba de revisar su resistencia hasta que tuviera que inyectar alguna solución para detener el progreso del veneno y aumentar su aguante.

Aquel día, como normalmente ocurría, el bebé comenzó a llorar y a retorcerse de dolor. Apenas podía decir algunas palabras, no lo suficiente para expresar exactamente lo que le dolía ni entender lo que le pasaba. El asunto era, que hecho ovillo en el suelo, como lo estaba en ese momento, no era una señal de que estuviera aguantando el dolor.

—¡Mumi! ¡Mumi! —Comenzó a gritar desesperado por su sufrimiento.

—Aquí estoy cariño, no pasa nada —le respondió Kikyo cargándolo amorosamente, pero el bebé aun pataleaba y lloraba insistentemente.

—¡Mumi!

Kikyo comenzó a desesperarse por culpa del llanto del pequeño y no conseguía hacer que se calmara ni un poco, ni siquiera para ponerle el antídoto. Hasta que comenzó a alterarse por la situación— ¡Killua, aquí estoy, tranquilízate!

Illumi escuchó el llanto de su hermano, victima de sus instintos, sintió que tenía que ir a ver si su madre necesitaba su ayuda. Efectivamente al entrar vio que ella estaba con un inquieto niño en brazos que no se dejaba de retorcer de dolor y gritar.

—¡Mumi!

—Aquí estoy Killua —le contestó Illumi, reconociendo que le llamaba a él. El niño inmediatamente le extendió los brazos para que su hermano lo tomara y entonces dejó de moverse— dame el antídoto mamá, yo se lo pongo.

Kikyo estaba impresionada por la habilidad de su muchacho para controlar al peliblanco. Illumi pronto le puso el antídoto y se fue calmando progresivamente entre sus brazos.

—¿Ahora tu eres "Mumi"? —Se rio Kikyo. A chico no le causó gracia en lo más mínimo.

—Ya está mamá, Killua está tranquilo, toma —le extendió al bebé, pero el niño rechazó apartarse de su hermano.

—No, no… llévatelo, prefiere estar contigo.

Para Illumi y Milluki era más interesante estar practicando sus técnicas y sus propios asuntos, que estar con sus hermanos; eso era evidente. Pero en casa los adultos querían que los dos hermanos mayores permanecieran junto a los más pequeños por más tiempo, a causa de ello comenzaron a obligarlos a llevarlos a jugar al que alguna vez había sido el área de juegos construído para ambos.

Podían estar ahí un rato conversando entre ellos, tratando de no prestar mucha atención, mientras que Killua y Alluka se entretenían con lo que pudieran; Kalluto aún era demasiado pequeño para esos juegos, así que permanecía en la cuna junto a su madre.

Luego Milluki comenzó a participar más en los entrenamientos y a tener sus primeras misiones. Así que hizo un trato con su padre: si le absolvían de sus deberes con sus hermanos menores, aceptaría ir a cuantas misiones le pusieran sin objetar y obedecer. Era conveniente para sus padres que Milluki tomara una actitud más centrada en el oficio de la familia, así que terminaron aceptando.

Ahora sólo era Illumi el que no podía liberarse de sus hermanos, eso ni siquiera estaba a discusión. Él no tenía la capacidad de hacer las cosas como lo hacía Milluki. Estaba concentrado en parecer el hijo perfecto, el asesino estrella, no podía darse el lujo de parecer débil o reluctante a su deber.

Fue evidente que -el ya adolescente- no prestaba la adecuada atención a su obligación como hermano mayor, un día que el pequeño Killua tropezó desde algún lugar alto al que se le ocurrió subir y cayó sobre su hermano menor, lastimándose los dos en el proceso. Se preguntaron, cómo era posible que, teniendo tan buenos reflejos y velocidad en su cuerpo, no hubiera sido capaz de prevenir el accidente.

El mayorcito había visto todo, pero se había quedado de brazos cruzados mientras veía cómo ambos niños se lastimaban.

—Alluka es aún muy débil, y Killua se lastimó una muñeca, necesitará vendaje para poder aguantar los entrenamientos esta semana… si estabas viendo lo que pasaba ¿por qué no lo detuviste?

—… —estaba en silencio frente a su padre, no mostraba alguna emoción que lo delatara como culpable, pero estaba claro que no era inocente.

—Responde.

—Padre… yo… —no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, el sentimiento comenzaba a ganarle, quería gritar "yo también pasé por eso cuando era pequeño, y no recuerdo a nadie protegiéndome así…"— no sabía que debía evitarlo —sus mejillas mostraron un rubor de emociones contenidas.

El corazón del asesino se ablandó un instante. Se preguntó si ellos habían sido malos padres con él, si su falta de sentido común era a causa de algo que ellos no hicieron bien. No tuvo la fuerza para regañar más a su hijo, ni castigarlo.

—Illumi —se acercó hasta él y puso una mano en su hombro— tu deber como hermano mayor es protegerlos, eres responsable por ellos ahora, si algo malo les pasa, será tu culpa. Hoy pasaré por alto esto, pero si vuelve a pasar… irás a la sala de torturas de nuevo.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió. Recordó aquella vez con Milluki y las horas imparables de dolor. Esos días de fiebre, hambre y sed. No, no quería volver a pasar por ello. Protegería a sus hermanos como debía ser.

—Sí papá, haré lo mejor que pueda.

Los entrenamientos con Kalluto pasaron a ser responsabilidad de Kikyo, quién insistía en ello. Silva sólo se aseguraba de que Kalluto estuviera avanzando apropiadamente. Parecía como si la mujer hubiera olvidado por completo la estrategia del heredero, no obstante, cada día se convencían más de que Killua era excepcional.

Sí que lo era, era un niño talentoso y extraordinario. No sólo era rápido para aprender, (con mucha resistencia y sentido de supervivencia), sino que era esforzado y, sobre todo, tenía una increíble gracia y personalidad. No había nadie en casa que pudiera resistirse a sus encantos, nadie salvo sus dos hermanos mayores, uno que prefería tratarlo estrictamente por asuntos de familia y trabajo, y otro que no le tenía la más mínima paciencia.

En gran medida era gracias a la forma en la que Killua estaba siendo educado que él pudiera desarrollar tales habilidades.

Silva sentía culpa por lo ocurrido con Illumi, sentía que había fallado como padre, pero no lo diría en voz alta. Entonces había optado por ser diferente con su otro hijo, y cada vez que veía que su niño tenía miedo a realizar alguna cosa peligrosa no se imponía ante él, sino que lo estimulaba.

—Tú puedes Killua, confío en ti —. Solía decirle.

El niño observaba con mucho respeto a su padre y aceptaba, tal vez dudaba aún, pero saber que contaba con el apoyo y confianza de su padre era suficiente para poner su vida en riesgo tantas veces. Y, aunque el hijo mayor de los Zoldyck no lo admitiera, estaba más que celoso por ello, no deseaba que su hermano menor tuviera un trato tan desigual al suyo.

Pronto comenzó a notar que su padre también trataba de mostrarle una actitud más abierta hacia él. Cosa que consideró buena dado que eso le permitía más libertades, y las aprovechaba para elegir sus misiones y salir sin compañía de nadie, ni vigilancia. Podría matar a su estilo. Era la mejor libertad que podía pedir.

Al igual que había ocurrido con Illumi, Killua a los tres años fue llevado a observar su primer asesinato, pero a él le tocaría ser el vigilante. Lo haría en compañía de su abuelo y su hermano que estarían ahí para asegurarse de que lo realizara correctamente. El pequeño estaba nervioso, su actitud era contraria a todo lo que había mostrado momentos antes de estar ahí. No se sentía preparado para ello.

Para su abuelo esa era buena señal, buena sangre corriendo por sus venas. Por otra parte, su hermano no estaba conforme con eso, sabía que a ese paso Killua no haría el trabajo, conocía al pequeño en ese aspecto. Hacía falta mucho estímulo positivo para lograr que el niño saliera de sus temores y realizara su trabajo, y por eso esperó a que su abuelo se retirara un poco para acercarse a él.

—Kil —lo llamó y el pequeño volteó a verlo con mucha duda. Hasta ese momento de su vida, Illumi no había tratado de hablar con él antes, salvo para darle instrucciones sobre lo que tenía que hacer en sus entrenamientos, y consejos para mejorar sus técnicas. Killua tampoco se había interesado en tratarlo de forma diferente porque su hermano parecía muy distante para él, no era como Milluki que tenía "juguetes escondidos" y de vez en cuando compartía sus videojuegos con él y Alluka, era diferente, siempre silencioso y a la vez sabía que su hermano estaba ahí para cuidarlo, eso era lo que siempre le decían y así lo creía.

—¿ _Aniki_?

—Lo harás bien —pronunció con mucho esfuerzo, tratando de concentrarse en que lo hacía por la misión— confío en ti.

Aunque sus palabras y su expresión no concordaban. Para Killua fueron las palabras más dulces que había escuchado de su hermano y le sonrió de la forma encantadora con la que había enamorado a todos en casa.

—Gracias, _aniki_ —su sonrisa y sus palabras atravesaron a Illumi, era lo más cautivador que había visto jamás. Se quedó paralizado, observando al pequeño peliblanco, pero reaccionó inmediatamente y dirigió al niño al interior de la casa donde Zeno los estaba esperando.

Lejos de sentir felicidad por aquello que le había sido trasmitido, tenía unas tremendas ganas de matar, ¿cómo era posible que un mocoso tan torpe como lo era su hermano comprendiera mejor sus sentimientos que las personas por las que se había esforzado tanto? No podía tolerarlo, no podía resistir las ganas de acabar con esa sonrisa que estaba desgraciando su vida.

Apretó los dientes con ira. Se quedó de pie junto a la puerta mientras observaba lo que ocurría adentro del cuarto, Zeno terminó de darle instrucciones.

Killua le dirigió una ultima mirada sonriente esperando ganar la aprobación de su hermano, pero no tuvo respuesta. El abuelo comenzó con la labor, mientras que el niño veía con conciencia lo que significaba acabar con una vida.

De cualquier modo el pequeño tampoco estuvo tuvo una reacción alegre por ver su primer asesinato. Se quedó ensimismado durante todo el camino de regreso. Illumi no dejó de verlo durante todo ese viaje.

—¿Está bien Kil, abuelo? —Preguntó finalmente. Dentro de él esperaba que no fuera así, que su abuelo diera malas noticias y le retiraran la responsabilidad de entrenar a ese niño.

—Sí, es normal, tu padre también estuvo así su primer día, esto es valorar la vida y respetar la muerte.

No fue lo que esperaba. No era así, para nada.

Para colmo del caso, se recuperó un par de horas después y todo quedó como antes, sería cosa de que el niño se acostumbrara a ello. Su mente era muy fuerte así que después de varias misiones más, logró adaptarse a la situación hasta que comenzó a tomarlo de buena manera, como parte de su trabajo.

En casa todos hablaban de lo increíble que era Killua, de lo talentoso y valiente. Sólo hablaban maravillas de él.

—Será nuestro futuro heredero, el heredero de la familia.

Ese día llegó. Illumi escuchó esas palabras de boca de su padre y helaron su espíritu. Lo habían convocado a una reunión familiar importante en la que había anunciado su decisión final.

Silva se había sentado frente a sus tres hijos mayores, mientras que Alluka y Kalluto se quedaban junto a su madre.

—Killua tiene todos los requisitos para ser la futura cabeza de familia, es justamente lo que los Zoldyck estamos buscando y estoy seguro de que superará por mucho nuestras expectativas.

—Padre… —Kikyo, que estaba de pie, detrás de Silva, con un pequeño Kalluto aferrado a su falda, dirigió su vista a su hijo mayor y luego la bajó con tristeza hacia el suelo, no podía enfrentar a la expresión de su hijo, no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo. Alluka comenzó a correr y a jugar distraídamente.

Zeno, que se encontraba sentado justo detrás de los tres muchachos mayores, pero frente a Silva, miró con desaprobación a su hijo, estaba en total desacuerdo con la manera en la que había procedido. Sabía que había sido muy cruel al haber hablado tan fácilmente.

Milluki, a la derecha de Illumi, fue quien hizo la expresión de horror más notoria en todos. Su mirada de decepción se posó en su padre. Por mucho tiempo había visto el esfuerzo de su hermano mayor hasta que había llegado a la conclusión de que no había otro individuo más digno de ser el representante de la casa. Lo respetaba bastante y, ahora, había sido echado fácilmente por culpa de un niño que apenas había realizado unos cuantos trabajos. Luego de ver que su padre hablaba en serio, con la boca abierta y lleno de ira se giró hacia Illumi, esperando ver una respuesta contra su padre que defendiera su posición, y su sorpresa fue muy grande cuando lo observó.

El mayor estaba inmóvil, su expresión no había cambiado en nada, no podía adivinar lo que pasaba por su mente. Sin embargo, por primera vez podía escuchar su respiración, Illumi respiraba profunda y fuertemente, era evidente que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por calmarse.

Habían roto sus sueños. Desde que había nacido era lo único para lo que había vivido, y ahora sabía perfectamente que esto se volvería algo que jamás tendría la posibilidad de alcanzar. Su vida ya no tendría ese propósito. Y le Dolía. Dolía más que el dolor que alguna vez había experimentado antes. Se había aferrado a no moverse, temeroso de que sus emociones lo traicionaran.

—¿Qué pasa? —la voz de Killua rompió con el silencio. Era el único ahí que, pese a tener la capacidad de comprender lo que ocurría, no entendía nada, dado que no estaba enterado de la situación— Papá, ¿qué es lo que está pasando?

Nadie respondió su pregunta. Illumi hizo una pequeña reverencia y alzó la voz— papá, necesito salir en este momento, espero puedan comprenderme. Lo siento.

—Sí, adelante —Le respondió su padre, y él salió de casa. Sin nadie que le vigilara ni le detuviera. Incluso los sirvientes que no le estimaban sintieron pena por él.

—¿Así es como pensabas enfrentar el problema de Illumi? —Inquirió Zeno.

—Es mi hijo, yo decido cómo tratarlo.

—Esperaba que tuvieras al menos un poco más de tacto al respecto. Ese chico lo único que ha hecho desde que nació ha sido seguir nuestras ordenes.

—Aprenderá a enfrentar las decisiones de esta casa, no siempre se le complacerá.

Milluki contuvo su rabia, por respeto a su hermano que había aguantado en silencio, pero no tenía tanta resistencia como él, así que salió gruñendo y cerrando la puerta con fuerza para expresar su absoluta inconformidad. A partir de ese día, decidió que no volvería a ejercer su profesión como asesino, se quedaría encerrado en su cuarto haciendo lo que le placiera, no dejaría que esa decisión quedara impune.

—Papá, ¿pasará algo conmigo? ¿Hice algo malo? —Interrumpió un desesperado Killua.

—Killua- _chan_ —contestó Kikyo acercándose hasta donde estaba su pequeño niño— no has hecho nada malo, sólo significa que eres muy fuerte y hábil. Ahora tendrás una gran responsabilidad en tus manos —rodeó con sus brazos a su muchacho— mamá está muy orgullosa de ti.

—A partir de mañana tus entrenamientos subirán de nivel —Fue lo que contestó Silva.

—Sí, papá.

Pasó una semana sin que nadie supiera nada sobre Illumi, el quinceañero se había esfumado sin dar aviso del lugar en que podría estar. Durante esos días el único que se tomó la molestia de explicarle al pequeño Killua lo ocurrido fue Gotoh. El mayordomo vio las lágrimas sinceras del niño al enterarse que su hermano mayor había sido desplazado por su culpa.

Gotoh se enterneció, le dijo que lo mejor era mostrar fuerza para que así, el sacrificio de Illumi (si es que podía llamarse así), valiera la pena. Hasta entonces, prometió que no lloraría por eso frente a nadie más y que sería fuerte, pero dentro de él sentía mucha carga por su hermano.

Hasta que una noche Illumi volvió a casa. No le hicieron preguntas al respecto, pero parecía que el muchacho se encontraba mejor o, por lo menos, estable.

Silva le dio la orden de retomar su entrenamiento con su hermano, habló con él sobre el tema, y le encargó una nueva misión para él: su deber ahora era asegurarse de que Killua se trasformara en un digno heredero de la familia. Al no mostrar sus sentimientos -ni siquiera hacer algún comentario en su defensa-, Silva lo tomó como una buena señal, que lo estaba tomando con calma. Estaba verdaderamente equivocado.

Illumi no quería esa misión, no quería entregar sus sueños a un niño que había descubierto su interior y lo había puesto en una mala posición. Tampoco lo quería ayudar a entrenar, no sentía simpatía por él. Ese niño estaba lleno de defectos, según su opinión.

Varios días después de eso, la frustración de Illumi salió a la luz.

Había estado observando el entrenamiento del peliblanco. Sabía que se había estado poniendo muy nervioso cuando él le observaba entrenar, lo notaba en su expresión tensa y sus movimientos se entorpecían más. Eso lo irritaba bastante porque parecía que Killua no avanzaba, y se preguntaba cómo un mocoso como ese pudo haberle arrebatado sus sueños.

—Así no es, así estás anunciando que vas a golpear por la derecha, hasta un novato sabría cómo defenderse de ese golpe.

—Lo siento, hermano…

—No te disculpes, haz lo que te digo.

—Sí…

Pero continuó haciéndolo mal. El adolescente se puso de pie y se acercó hasta dónde estaba el albino.

—Golpéame cómo lo estás haciendo.

—Hermano… no, aún no lo coordino bien.

—¡Golpéame! —Levantó la voz, y Killua dio un paso atrás con miedo. Estaba nervioso y confundido sobre cumplir esa orden o huir temeroso de lo que pasaría.

— _Aniki_ … —no tuvo tiempo ni de posicionarse para defenderse, Illumi lo había tomado de la mano y lo había elevado sobre el suelo— detente.

—Golpéame, te dije, golpéame o si no yo lo haré.

Pero él no respondió, y la amenaza de Illumi se volvió real. Le asestó un golpe en la cara, que le abrió el labio y una sensación de alivio que surgió dentro de él al hacerlo.

— _Aniki_ , no…

—¿Cómo un mocoso como tú pudo hacerme esto? ¿Cómo?

Otro golpe más en la cabeza, y otra herida nueva se abrió, luego otro golpe en el estómago le dejó sin aliento. Illumi disfrutaba todo aquello, apretó fuertemente la mano del menor— ¿no me vas a golpear? —y le asestó una patada, soltando al tiempo aquella mano y mandándolo contra una pared cercana. Killua cayó contra el suelo casi inconsciente. El horror del Nen que su hermano desprendía era lo único que lo hacía ponerse a la defensiva, sabía que si alguien no lo detenía, sería su fin.

—No te golpearé... _aniki_ —dijo mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Illumi caminó hasta donde estaba, sus cabellos se habían teñido de rojo, sus labios sangraban, una de sus muñecas estaba dislocada y apenas podía respirar. Él estaba dispuesto a dar un último golpe, estaba dispuesto a ello, hasta que una voz lo detuvo.

—Tienes un minuto para ir al cuarto de torturas, un movimiento más contra Killua y te arrepentirás para siempre —su padre estaba ahí y sus temores regresaron.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia donde le habían indicado. Aunque no lo mostrara, iba temblando de miedo.

A pesar de que ahora tenía más resistencia al dolor, y pocas cosas podían hacer contra él para que la tortura se volviera insoportable; su padre y su abuelo conocían el límite de su cuerpo mejor que nadie y la tortura esta vez fue peor de lo que había sido antes.

Durante los últimos dos días ahí, en casa pudieron escuchar sus gritos.

Esta vez no suplicó perdón, no pidió misericordia. Sólo gritó hasta que quedó sin aliento y su consciencia escapó de su cuerpo.

Luego de eso, no pudo caminar por casi un mes y tuvo que permanecer en el cuarto de recuperaciones durante todo ese tiempo. Tampoco hablaba con nadie, no respondía a las preguntas que le hacían, y muy a duras penas comía algo. Se sentía humillado de verdad, podía decir que la tortura había cruzado un límite que no había sido tocado antes, casi a lo sexual, era una tortura que había leído antes pero no la había experimentado en carne propia.

De nuevo nadie hablaba del tema. Parecía que cuando algo salía mal, Illumi era quien tenía que pagar, era como un conejillo de indias para sus padres.

—Milluki ¿tú has estado ahí?

—Por cuestiones de entrenamiento, sí. Pero no me han castigado como a Illumi- _niisan_.

—¿Crees que sea algo horrible?

—Hace años Illumi- _niisan_ fue castigado y tuvo que estar en el cuarto de torturas, recuerdo que después de eso no pudo moverse y estuvo en cama muchos días. Así que sí, seguramente se trata de algo horrible.

—…

Durante los días que estuvo en la habitación de torturas, Killua se dedicó a indagar sobre las cosas que pasaban ahí, y entonces descubrió lo muy solitario que era su hermano.

—Oye, cuando _aniki_ tenía mi edad ¿a qué jugaban juntos?

—Mmm… cuando Illumi tenía tú edad, yo no había nacido, así que supongo que jugaba con otras personas de la casa.

—¿Tenía juguetes?

—Que yo recuerde, no. Ahora que lo dices… cuando yo era pequeño, papá nos compró nuestra primera consola de videojuegos para que pudiéramos jugar juntos, pero antes de mi… antes de eso Illumi no tenía otra cosa con qué divertirse.

Escuchó algunas historias sobre él cuando tenía su edad, supo que siempre estaba solo en casa, y su pequeño corazón no pudo soportarlo, ¿cómo podía haber sido feliz un niño que no jugaba con nadie, ni tenía nada con qué jugar? Illumi no le había pegado a Killua por no poder hacer bien una técnica, o por cuestiones de entrenamiento, le había pegado por su propio dolor. No podía culpar a su hermano mayor por actuar de ese modo.

Escuchar sus gritos le hacía tener pesadillas, incluso se sentía culpable por lo que le pasaba y Milluki no facilitaba las cosas al decirle constantemente que por su causa Illumi lo estaba pasando mal.

No pudo resistirlo más, y una semana después de que Illumi saliera del cuarto de torturas, fue a verlo. Se escabulló de todos, porque sabía que no le dejarían entrar ahí hasta asegurarse de que el adolescente controlara sus impulsos.

— _Aniki_ … —le hablo desde la puerta, pero no recibió respuesta.

Illumi tenía la misma expresión de siempre, aunque viendo hacia la nada, mientras que sus puños apretaban la cobija que cubría sus piernas heridas.

— _Aniki_ … —volvió a llamarle y entendió que no le respondería— lo siento, lo siento de verdad —su sensibilidad le traicionó y comenzó a llorar copiosas lágrimas— no quise herirte, no fue mi intención.

El adolescente de cabellos negros, quedó paralizado como aquel día en que la sonrisa y la gratitud habían traspasado su corazón, nunca antes había escuchado una disculpa sincera, tampoco la había esperado, sin embargo, sin saberlo, él mismo la deseaba ansiosamente. Giró su rostro y encontró la dolida mirada de su adorable hermano. El niño corrió hacia él y se subió a la cama para tirarse al regazo de su hermano mayor, ahogando el llanto en su pecho. Y por primera vez, Illumi no sintió ira por eso, no sintió que fuera una muestra de debilidad, le abrazó y le acarició los cabellos, tratando de calmarlo.

—No llores Kil —pidió en voz baja, su voz sonaba lastimada, probablemente por todo lo que había tenido que gritar en el cuarto de torturas.

—Pero _aniki_ está aquí por mi culpa, no quiero desagradarle a _aniki_ —Illumi abrió los ojos impresionado por las palabras de afecto tan sinceras. Y detuvo sus caricias.

—No estoy aquí por tu culpa, estoy aquí porque yo te lastimé a ti, no debí hacerlo, soy yo… —su voz se quebró un muy breve instante— soy yo quien debería disculparse…

Killua levantó el rostro y permitió que su hermano viera de cerca su carita roja y cubierta de lágrimas— no es así, por mi culpa tú te sientes solo… yo no quiero ser el jefe de la familia, no quiero que _aniki_ esté triste por eso.

Illumi fue totalmente derrotado ese día, no había duda que Killua era -por mucho- superior a él. Y ahora podía comprenderlo. Él no tenía ese "algo" que el albino sí tenía. Se dio cuenta que toda la ira que había sentido desde el momento en que aquel niño había nacido, no era por culpa de la diferencia de tratos entre él y su hermano, sino era por su frustración completa hacia el amor. Illumi siempre había estado solo, no había recibido esa atención tan noble que Killua le otorgaba y al recibirla, no había sabido cómo enfrentarla, observó que las heridas que había provocado en su cuerpo aun no terminaban de sanar y se entristeció, se dejó llevar por lo que sentía y limpió dulcemente aquellas enrojecidas mejillas— ¿sabes qué Kil? No volveré a estar triste por eso, si me dejas estar junto a ti, ¿podrías perdonarme por haberte herido?

—Sí, sí _aniki_ , pero también déjame estar junto a ti —y vio esa sonrisa que tanto adoraba en secreto.

—Lo haré, prometo que siempre te protegeré Kill, no dejaré que nada te pase. Tu hermano mayor siempre estará junto a ti.

—Confío en ti —Killua volvió a abrazarlo y él le correspondió, no se había sentido tan lleno de vida antes, quería estar junto a ese pequeño por siempre.

Después de ese día, Killua comenzó a visitar tanto como podía a su hermano. Lo hacía en secreto porque temía que lo regañaran por acercarse a él. Aunque de cualquier modo todos terminaron enterándose de lo que hacía. Después de todo, no era como si fuera experto en ocultarse, sobre todo estando rodeado de tantas personas con mucha más experiencia y preparación.

Y no sólo eso, cuando hacía sus visitas nocturnas llegaba a quedarse dormido junto a su hermano. Illumi no podía estar más agradecido por su presencia, alguien que no esperaba nada de él ni tenía que ser duro, era alguien que le permitía bajar la guardia y además, le daba esa sensación de hogar que no había sentido antes. Su padre llegó a sacar al pequeño Killua del cuarto las veces que se quedaba dormido ahí. Observaba en silencio la escena, alegrándose de que algo tan lamentable se volviera algo positivo.

Illumi ya no lucía infeliz como antes y Killua de verdad disfrutaba su presencia. Silva descansó su conciencia cuando lo notó.

El pequeño Zoldyck solía llevarle libros de magia que sabía que a su hermano le gustaban. En cuanto terminaba de leer uno, le traía otro diferente, además guardaba dulces para compartirlos con él. Su unidad se fortaleció a través de esos días en que no podía caminar a causa de sus músculos heridos. Pero fueron buenos días de provecho, dado que el mayor pudo aprender más cosas sobre técnicas de posesividad que podía ayudarle a mejorar su habilidad con las agujas.

Lo cierto era que durante la semana que no estuvo en casa, se había prometido que, a toda costa, tomaría el lugar para el que había nacido y para ello estaba dispuesto a controlar las mentes de toda su familia, por lo que estuvo practicando con personas inocentes su nuevo truco, el control por medio de agujas. No contaba con que su hermano le haría desistir de su estrategia y no se lamentaba por ello.

De cualquier modo, continuaría desarrollando su técnica. La puliría y la usaría al servicio de su hermano menor, si su padre lo había destinado a ayudarlo a subir a la cima de la familia, lo haría con todas sus fuerzas, no porque fuera su orden, sino porque de verdad lo deseaba.

Cuando Illumi volvió a caminar, el ritmo de las cosas en casa continuaron como antes. Entrenaba con su padre y Killua se tomaba su tiempo para practicar sus técnicas, iba a hacer sus encargos, vigilaba a su hermano y lo cuidaba en sus horas libres, la única diferencia era que ahora disfrutaba todo aquello, ya no era pesado estar viendo un par de niños jugar, siempre y cuando pudiera observar a Killua sonreír.

Su técnica comenzó a volverse poderosa para cuando cumplió dieciséis.

"Justo a tiempo". Pensó.

Killua cumpliría cuatro años en poco tiempo y su primer trabajo como asesino sería realizado. Esperaba que su técnica ayudara a su hermano a desempeñarse mejor.

Cuando el día llego. El peliblanco no estaba contento por ello, su mirada se ensombreció y la desesperación parecía ganarle, él no quería matar a nadie aunque tampoco se quejaría de hacerlo, sabía que terminaría decepcionando a su familia que contaban con él. Pero más que a nadie en casa, decepcionaría a su hermano mayor.

 _ **Gracias por leer. Gracias a Luna Mikk por salvarme de nuevo. Si les gusta como va esto, me agradaría bastante saberlo, hasta pronto ▲**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**He vuelto al fin, de nuevo un capítulo con recuerdos cursi y florecitas para todos. No se olviden que esto es sólo recuerdos, en algún momento Illumi y Killua se volverán lo que son en realidad. Ahorita son un adolescente y un niño *risas***_

 _ **Oh cierto, hay un punto que quiero aclarar, por el momento me referiré a Alluka como hombre y más adelante dejaré de hacerlo, en mi historia Alluka es transgénero y haré como frecuente ocurre con los transgénero (nadie los trata como el género que en realidad son hasta que ellos ya están grandes para afirmarlo).**_

 _ **¡Paciencia! Pronto comenzará lo bueno...**_

 **Capítulo 3  
**

Salió de casa junto a su padre y su hermano. Esta vez Silva se quería asegurar de que no ocurriera lo mismo que había pasado con Illumi. Trató de alentar al pequeño e hizo que su hermano lo llevara hasta donde estaba su víctima.

— _Aniki_ … tengo miedo —murmuró mientras se acercaban al lugar.

—Cierra los ojos, Kil —indicó. Estaba un poco nervioso de hacer eso con su hermano, ya lo había probado antes con otras personas cientos de veces y sabía perfectamente cómo hacerlo, pero no podía negar que al tratarse de un niño tan pequeño y la persona que más protegía en su mundo, le resultaba doloroso. Respiró hondo, lo hacía por su propio bien, no quería que la pureza de su hermano se corrompiera con esa sangre.

Giró una muy corta aguja entre sus dedos; la recubrió con _Nen_ — no tengas miedo Kil, _aniki_ está aquí para ayudarte —velozmente clavó la aguja en el hombro del niño. El cual, apenas sintió un pinchazo pero no se molestó por ello— ve, haz lo que tienes que hacer.

La mirada pálida del pequeño le indicó que había hecho bien su trabajo, ahora su hermano no sentiría miedo, ni preocupación, ni nada que lo detuviera a realizar su labor como asesino. Sacó a luz su concentración y la enfocó hacia su objetivo. Su expresión era fría, justo lo que necesitaba para poder atreverse a matar.

Cuando menos lo pensó, Killua ya estaba de regreso. Para el momento en que llegó su padre, él ya estaba fuera del trance. Como el hechizo sólo lo hacía concentrarse mejor y apartar sus dudas, no había perdido la memoria, ni sus sentimientos habían cambiado, se quedó en silencio mirando hacia la nada.

—Buen trabajo, Kil —le dijo su padre, acariciando sus cabellos y ayudándole a regresar en sí mismo.

—Lo hice —su voz sonaba pausada, de cierto modo sospechaba que algo raro había pasado con su cuerpo, pero no podía ni siquiera adivinar lo que era. La sensación de seguridad simplemente se había desvanecido antes de que pudiera responder.

Regresaron a casa, esta vez Silva lo llevó entre sus brazos para brindarle confort. Sabía que Killua era un buen niño, obediente y noble, no sería un proceso fácil para él y por eso cuidaría que su mente no quedara dañada con tales actividades. Sentía culpa por su hijo mayor, y lo único que podía hacer era aceptar dejarlo ser como él quisiera, sin cuestionar sus deseos, siempre y cuando Illumi también cumpliera su parte dentro de la familia y obedeciera las reglas.

En ese tiempo Silva y Kikyo Zoldyck decidieron que era el momento de enviar a Milluki a la Torre Celestial. Ya había sido demasiada espera para él, incluso sus habilidades se consideraban lo suficientemente buenas como para llegar al piso doscientos en un par de meses y no como había sido en el caso de Illumi.

Su sorpresa fue ver la pasión con la que rechazó salir de casa, llevaba un año sin aceptar realizar misiones y ahora ni por causas de entrenamiento había accedido cumplir su papel como parte de la tradición familiar. Pese a que estaban indignados por su actitud, comprendieron sus sentimientos.

—Si Illumi no es el futuro líder de esta familia, yo no aceptaré seguir como un asesino. Sus órdenes pueden ser traicioneras, he dejado de confiar en ustedes.

Gracias a la forma tan acalorada en la que había dicho tales cosas, consiguió que tomaran en cuenta su petición, aunque no del modo en que él quería, si no que tuvieron que llegar a un acuerdo con Milluki al respecto.

—Si no matarás para la familia entonces ¿qué harás? ¿Cuál será tu función en esta casa? —Cuestionó Silva.

—Yo... me dedicaré en cuerpo y alma al funcionamiento de la casa, me aseguraré de que haya mejor vigilancia, seguridad y llevaré el registro de la familia, todo lo relacionado con la tecnología.

No habían considerado esa clase de necesidades como una prioridad antes, y consideraron que, si con eso iban a mantener a Milluki en orden y obediente, entonces aceptarían.

—Lo aceptaremos bajo la condición de que si eso harás, entonces serás el mejor.

—Así será.

La suerte del muchacho era incuestionable, hasta ahora no le había tocado ser verdaderamente reprendido. La razón por la que no habían sido severos con Milluki era por otra causa más, una situación compleja y, para algunos, desafortunada. El asunto de Alluka.

Ya en casa, sabían que Kikyo estaba pasando por un problema emocional, Kalluto era su quinto varón y ella estaba aferrada en tratarlo como si de una niña se tratase, por ello secretamente todos asumían que era responsabilidad de ella que Alluka actuara extraño.

Mientras que todos le hablaban como un niño, él insistía en referirse a sí mismo como niña en algunas ocasiones, y más extraño aún era cuando se refería a sí mismo en forma plural.

Tenían sus dudas, por un lado creían que era cosa de Kikyo y, por otro, sospechaban que tenía alguna especie de retraso o enfermedad mental a causa de las condiciones de su nacimiento, y en algunos rumores entre la servidumbre, se decía que era un caso de hermafroditismo, pero aun así había huecos en sus acusaciones, como que él no tenía ejemplos de alguien que se refiriera a sí mismo en forma plural. No había sentido en ello.

Y estaban tan estresados por ello que su concentración en gran parte giraba en las necesidades del pequeño. En aquel entonces, Kikyo sugirió que no prestaran atención a esas actitudes; la justificación que dio fue que si se concentraban mucho en el problema entonces confundirían a Alluka y terminaría tratándose de un asunto más serio. Tan serio como el de Illumi.

Siempre y cuando Alluka tuviera el buen ejemplo de Killua, estaban seguros de que él estaría bien. Así que no dieron instrucciones al respecto, lo dejaron pasar, sin darse cuenta que se olvidaban de algo más. Se olvidaban de Kalluto, el menor de todos, pero no había mucho que pudieran hacer al respecto, Kikyo siempre le cuidaba y le entrenaba porque Alluka aún estaba demasiado débil y sensible como para empezar a entrenar, además Kalluto era muy apegado a ella, el más apegado de todos.

Cuando cumplió los diecisiete años, su vida era lo que podría considerar casi perfecta. Así lo veía él. Su sueño ya no era ser la cabeza de la familia, sino vivir para Killua y a cambio él le daba algo que nadie más podía hacer y que no permitía que alguien más le diera: amor, un amor por el que estaba dispuesto a morir.

Nadie sabía de eso dado que el, ya adolescente, no era expresivo y además Silva había ordenado no molestarle, incluso Zeno confiaba el cuidado del futuro heredero en las manos de Illumi, que era el que lucía más entusiasmado en casa por la seguridad y desarrollo peliblanco. Tanto así que ahora Illumi sorprendía a todos con sus observaciones y opiniones durante las reuniones en casa.

Hablaba sobre sus experiencias durante los entrenamientos, aportando buenos métodos para mejorar las capacidades de Killua. También se daba la libertad de opinar respecto a otras cosas, como la relación con Alluka y Kalluto, o los demás mayordomos. Esa actitud fue muy bien recibida en casa, daba a entender que Illumi estaba madurando.

Para él, que siempre había enfocado su mente en ser el responsable de la casa, la familia era lo más importante en su vida, no podía evitar tener esa mentalidad después de haber sido criado exclusivamente con ese objetivo. Eso significaba que fuera de los asuntos de casa, no había otra cosa que para él valiera la pena y era precisamente por eso que los mayordomos se cuidaban de él, porque mientras que con su familia era servicial y buen hermano, con otros podía ser un inmisericorde y despiadado asesino.

Mantenían una distancia prudente, y de todos modos, sus habilidades mentales eran tan superiores que no había quién pudiera detenerlo ahora. Ya sus padres le habían dado la libertad de ser él mismo y no pensaban cuestionar sus acciones de nuevo. Por eso no dudaban que hasta esa nueva actitud era parte de algún plan de Illumi, y muchos mayordomos se lamentaban de que Killua pasara tanto tiempo junto a su hermano mayor.

Hubiera prolongado más su etapa de plenitud de no ser por un nuevo sentimiento que surgió en su interior y que terminó por romper el ambiente en el que había estado hasta ahora.

Fue durante una época invernal.

Él no siempre estaba ahí para vigilar a sus hermanos mientras jugaban, había estado teniendo mucho trabajo últimamente y eso le hacía ocuparse bastante, sin embargo, esto no le había resultado una molestia, sabía que sus padres se ocuparían de ello, además no había nada que temer mientras los niños estuvieran en casa, con tantos sirvientes a su disposición.

Hacía mucho frío en la montaña durante ése tiempo, era un clima que complicaba bastante los movimientos, (que solían aprovechar para entrenarse bajo situaciones extremas). Por eso no le extrañó ver el lugar tan solitario a esa hora del día, estaba bastante silencioso cuando entró, además dentro de un par de horas sería la cena, así que pensaba apresurar el paso para llegar a tiempo sin ser detectado, como usualmente le gustaba hacer.

Un ruido le hizo detenerse un instante, un par de pisadas a unos metros de distancia de él. Buscó con la mirada a lo lejos, y frente a él notó la presencia de Gotoh, que caminaba pausadamente mientras sostenía algo entre sus brazos. Reconoció de inmediato la blanquecina melena que sobresalía entre sus hombros.

"Debe haber salido sin abrigarse correctamente…".

Se le ocurrió tal cosa debido a que Gotoh parecía cubrir con su abrigo al pequeñuelo que se acurrucaba entre sus brazos, y tenía razón. Ralentizó el paso para no alcanzarlos, dejó que Gotoh lo llevara hasta la cima, tenía curiosidad de ver lo que pasaba con su hermano mientras él no estaba en casa.

No sabía que esa decisión le afectaría por siempre.

Gotoh lo había llevado a la casa hasta detenerse fuera de la mansión para bajarlo al suelo. Notó entonces con cuanto cariño le trataba, despeinó ligeramente sus blancos cabellos y Killua le sonrió de esa manera tan dulce que solía deslumbrar a todos en casa.

—Gracias, Gotoh.

Un dolor atravesó al mayor de los Zoldyck. No un típico dolor físico, nada que reconociera o que hubiera experimentado antes. Era una sensación incómoda, inconforme. Como si Gotoh hubiera hecho algo realmente malo.

"Kil está bien, Gotoh no se atrevería a lastimarlo" se dijo a sí mismo tratando de descifrar su interior "… entonces… ¿por qué me siento así?". Decidió ignorar su malestar, si Gotoh realmente planeaba hacerle algo malo, él estaría ahí para protegerlo, no dejaría que nadie se metiera con su hermano.

Siguió su camino hasta la casa, y en su trayecto se cruzó con el mayordomo quién lo saludó ceremoniosamente y él respondió con brevedad, entrando a la mansión rápidamente, aun así el hombre pudo percibir en él una ligera sensación asesina que irradiaba.

Planeaba asearse antes de ir a cenar.

En el pasillo fuera de su cuarto se encontró con la agradable sorpresa de su pequeño hermano esperándole.

— _Aniki_ , sabía que vendrías pronto.

—Kil… —caminó hacia él y se detuvo cuando estuvo cerca— ¿estás bien?

—Sí, ¿entrenaremos hoy juntos? Sé que acabas de llegar de trabajar y no quiero molestarte.

Sonrió satisfecho. Killua seguramente había bajado la montaña desesperado por verle, no había otra cosa que le hiciera así de feliz que saber que su hermano le adoraba.

—Oh… pues… —se quedó pensando un instante.

—Ya casi no he podido entrenar contigo, por favor hermano —le tomó del pantalón e hizo un puchero de inconformidad.

—¡Ah! Maldición, no se podrá Kill —el suave roce en su pierna le provocó un cosquilleo y tomó su mano con cuidado para liberarse de la sensación— jaja me haces cosquillas.

—Te haré más cosquillas si dices que no —sonrió traviesamente ante la acción de su hermano mayor.

—Kil, no es que no quiera estar contigo —se arrodillo para estar frente a él— pero tengo que ir con papá a reportar cosas importantes del trabajo, ¿me explico? Prometo entrenar contigo mañana. Mañana estaremos juntos todo el día.

Killua no parecía conforme con ello, su carita se entristeció e Illumi tuvo el impulso de tocarlo. Puso su mano en la cabeza del pequeño, para brindarle confort— _aniki_ … yo… —sus mejillas se tornaron de un tono rojo y su hermano mayor se sorprendió por ello, tenía mucha curiosidad por lo siguiente que diría—… uhmm… no, nada.

—Dime, Kil. No pasa nada malo, ¿verdad?

La mirada del pequeño cambió a una más sorprendida— no, no. ¡Nada de eso! —Expresó— este… hermano, tienes el cabello muy oscuro y lacio —el repentino cambio de tema intrigó más al adolescente, pero no quiso hacer presión. El pequeño alzó la mano y tocó apenas la punta de uno de sus mechones.

—¿No te gusta?

—Sí, sí me gusta, tu cabello es muy bonito, el mío es aburrido.

—No es así Kil, a mí me gusta tu cabello.

—Está bien… _aniki_ —de nuevo esa expresión de vergüenza.

—¿Qué ocurre Kil? Has estado un poco raro hoy.

—Mmm… ¿ah? no… más tarde te lo diré uah —contestó apresuradamente.

Killua se fue corriendo de ahí dejando a un muy confundido Illumi. De haber tenido el derecho, habría sacado la verdad a la fuerza, y en lugar de eso, supo resistir. Ya sabía que habría otros métodos para saber la verdad.

Para la hora de cenar no ocurrió nada particularmente especial. Lo único que pasaba, era que el mayor esperaba ansiosamente el momento en que pudiera estar a solas con su hermanito.

Terminando la cena, se fue con su padre, como le había dicho a Killua que haría y tras esa reunión, caminando por la casa, divisó al pequeño junto con Alluka mientras jugaban en la sala. Se acercó en silencio, esperando no ser detectado. Analizaría la posibilidad de descubrir por su propia cuenta aquello que el niño no había podido decirle antes.

Al parecer el juego que tenían ellos dos fue abruptamente cortado por las extrañas actitudes del más pequeño.

—Vamos, vamos, vamos —decía Alluka como si hablara con su hermano— sí, ya voy, espera —pero se contestaba a sí mismo. Alluka comenzó a corretear por la casa sin sentido alguno.

Killua estaba muy habituado a estas actitudes, nunca se quejaba al respecto ni cuestionaba a su hermano, era de conocimiento familiar que el albino trataba a Alluka como si fuera mujer, probablemente a causa de la convivencia tan frecuente que ellos dos tenían. Era el único que parecía no estar enterado de que lo que le ocurría a su hermano menor no era común.

—Killua- _sama_ —una tercera voz se escuchó en la sala, Illumi se inclinó para observar mejor lo que pasaba adentro— aquí le manda Tsubone- _sensei_ un regalo —era una de las aprendices de Tsubone, una sonriente chica de quince años probablemente.

—¿Eh? —Killua observó el regalo— ¡Chocolate! —Gritó emocionado, sus ojos se alumbraron de felicidad ante el redondo pastel de chocolate que estaba frente a él— ¡Dile que muchas gracias! —Tomó el pastel y lo puso en una mesa.

La chica le dirigió una mirada repleta de ternura. Illumi volvió a sentir esa extraña molestia de antes, una ira oscura que crecía en su interior.

"¿Por qué me siento así?".

—Con permiso, Killua- _sama_ —hizo una reverencia la chica. Mientras que el sigiloso observador sentía alivio al ver que se iría pronto.

—Ah, espera, espera —pero su alivio se esfumó al ver que le detenía— oye… mm…

—¿Killua- _sama_?

—… —el niño bajó la mirada inconforme.

—Ah, ya veo —sonrió la chica y se arrodilló frente al niño— Killua- _sama_ aún tiene dudas… no tenga miedo Killua- _sama_ , apuesto que si le pregunta, se llevará una sorpresa.

Y vio con mucho odio cómo la aprendiz de Tsubone se inclinaba para abrazar al albino. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan corrompido por dentro, su aura asesina salió a relucir por un segundo, el suficiente para enviar escalofríos a los dos muchachos en la sala.

La chica se alejó despavoridamente del lugar, su cuerpo se tensó y ni un adiós dio al pequeño. Ella sabía que si se quedaba ahí, Illumi no tendría misericordia de ella. Sólo se lamentó haber dejado a ese pequeño cerca de su hermano el monstruo.

—¿I-Illumi? —Escuchó la voz de Killua llamarle con duda, pero no respondió. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó a toda prisa de ahí.

Se encerró en su cuarto, tratando de contener sus emociones. No sabía lo que sentía, sólo entendía que algo dentro de él le estaba abrumando. Era como un temor a algo, y a la vez un odio irracional. Illumi no podía tener esa clase de debilidades, él se había entrenado a sí mismo para mantener siempre la calma y pensar con frialdad. En cambio, sólo deseaba que Gotoh y la mujer esa murieran, deseaba matarlos, no entendía como resistiría las ganas de hacerlo. Estaba comenzando a enloquecer de ira y a la vez de una especie de vacío sin respuesta.

A la mañana siguiente, se decía entre los sirvientes en voz baja lo que había pasado. Illumi se estaba volviendo más peligroso.

Silva mandó a llamar a su hijo mayor. La noche anterior, durante su informe el muchacho le había hecho una petición y tenía ya la respuesta a ello.

—Ayer me dijiste que Killua te pidió que hoy entrenaran juntos y pediste que te sustituyeran en tus trabajos este día para poder dedicarle tiempo a tu hermano.

—Así es papá —respondió con una sonrisa relajada.

A su espalda se encontraba Tsubone y Gotoh junto a algunos aprendices que habían sido convocados a su vez.

—La verdad es que estaba considerando que fuera así desde antes, el equipo de Gotoh se hará cargo de cumplir tus deberes para que tú te ocupes de Kil. Illumi…

—¿Sí, papá?

—Tú madre y yo tendremos que salir de viaje esta semana, necesitamos que te quedes a cargo de la casa durante estos días, el abuelo se ocupará de los trabajos pendientes y tu tendrás que mantener todo bajo control, ¿de acuerdo?

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió una gran emoción por una responsabilidad como esa. Era la mejor oportunidad de su vida para hacerse cargo de todas las cosas que le tenían inconforme podría deshacerse de todos los inconvenientes que se habían estado presentando en su vida y sobre todo podría descubrir lo que le estaba aquejando, haciendo algunos experimentos con las situaciones diversas que se podrían presentar.

—De acuerdo.

—Illumi, escucha con atención. Milluki se ocupará de los entrenamientos de Kalluto, Kikyo ya le está dando las instrucciones necesarias para mantener al niño enfocado a su labor; y el cuidado de Alluka quedará en manos de Tsubone. Es tú responsabilidad cuidar de Kil, asegúrate de que siga con el entrenamiento como debe ser. Cerciórate de que coman a las horas que deben comer y que se comporten correctamente, no dejes que hagan demasiadas travesuras o esto terminará siendo una molestia para todos; además, deberás darles un tiempo de descanso a los niños, deja que jueguen libremente sin que estés observando cada movimiento que hacen, tu madre y yo los dejamos ser, para que puedan descansar de todos sus deberes —eso último lo había dicho porque conocía de sobra a su muchacho, sabía que si le daba esa libertad, vigilaría cada instante de las vidas de los niños— y otra cosa más… —había estado tratando de permanecer tranquilo ante lo último que diría— compórtate Illumi, trata de controlar tus impulsos —observó a los mayordomos que estaban detrás de él, aunque no lo dijera, todos sabían que se refería a la naturaleza violenta y cruel que el adolescente solía mostrar cuando nadie lo vigilaba— quiero que haya vida cuando vuelva a casa…

Illumi se dio cuenta que su plan podía fallar, su padre conocía bien sus intenciones, pero desconocía aún todas sus capacidades, se había preparado para esta clase de casos— sí… papá —así que asintió como si estuviera de acuerdo con ello, después de todo, sus habilidades de control eran tan buenas que ni siquiera conociéndolo desde pequeño podrían adivinar lo que estaba pensando.

—Correcto, entonces no se hable más.

—Oh, papá… una cosa más.

—Dime.

—Tengo una pequeña duda que sólo tú me puedes responder.

—Hazla.

—¿Es correcto que los mayordomos y trabajadores muestren apego a la familia?

—Naturalmente si hay un buen líder, la lealtad es algo que nace en los seguidores.

—Mm… replantearé mi pregunta entonces —detrás de él, la tensión aumentó— ¿está bien que los mayordomos y trabajadores hagan muestras de afecto a nuestros niños?

Silva observó a los mayordomos esperando encontrar el motivo que le llevaba a realizar dicha pregunta a su hijo, y todos evitaron el contacto visual con él.

—¿Qué ocurre Illumi? ¿Por qué repentinamente preguntas eso?

—No es nada serio —mintió— sólo es una mera pregunta por curiosidad.

—No, no está bien. Volverían a nuestros niños débiles. El único afecto que ellos necesitan, es el de la familia misma. Que uno de nuestros mayordomos haga algo como eso merece un castigo ejemplar.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Tsubone y a Gotoh. Entendieron perfectamente el mensaje que les estaba enviando el muchacho de oscura melena.

—Ah, perfecto, lo tendré a consideración —volvió a sonreír y el ambiente se tensó más.

Era claro lo que quería decirles: ustedes no tienen derecho de hacer expresiones así sobre Killua, yo sí, aléjense de él.

—Illumi… —pero su padre lo sacó de sus pensamientos— de cualquier modo, si algo de esa naturaleza llegara a suceder, déjamelo a mí, sólo ocúpate en reportármelo.

—Por supuesto que será así padre.

Mejor aún para él, así él no se mancharía las manos en caso de que algo así ocurriera. De nuevo quedaría como el hijo obediente y tendría un poder sobre los demás.

Ese mismo día, Killua fue muy feliz sabiendo que su hermano se quedaría con él. Si había alguien en casa que comprendía el peso que cargaba sobre sus hombros era él, y en gran medida era por ello que se sentía cómodo a su lado. Él había pasado por eso de tener el puesto de futuro representante de la familia y le ayudaba mucho a comprender las cosas de la casa que eran demasiado complejas para su infantil mente.

Además, el silencioso hermano era muy paciente con él, su forma de enseñarle las cosas era práctica, bastaba un poco de sus palabras y el resto eran ejemplos claros basados en su experiencia. Killua era talentoso, y eso le daba comodidad al mayor al momento de enseñarle. No batallaba en absoluto porque el pequeño era disciplinado y confiaba en él. Eso era justo lo que necesitaba.

Quizá lo único extravagante era que los últimos días la actitud del niño era diferente. Aún tenía la curiosidad de saber qué era aquello de lo que quería hablar con él anoche. Afortunadamente tenía la paciencia necesaria para hacer presión sin verse ansioso, sabía que requeriría tranquilidad y el momento adecuado para conseguir su objetivo.

Por la tarde detuvo las cosas y lo dejó descansar. El pequeño había aguantado todo, así que lo dejó marcharse a jugar y mientras tanto él fingía ocuparse en otras cosas para vigilarlo desde las sombras, esperaba tener su oportunidad para desquitar ese sentimiento que había surgido desde el día anterior.

Y finalmente lo tuvo.

Una hora después de que Killua hubo jugado un rato junto a sus hermanos menores, Kalluto fue llevado hasta donde estaba su madre, y Alluka finalmente se fue a jugar distraídamente por algún lado de la casa. Entonces fue que la chica del día anterior se acercó al él. Illumi sonrió malignamente y contuvo sus emociones.

—Killua- _sama_ ¿se encuentra bien?

—Ah, Kasuga —le sonrió— sí, creo que sí.

—¿Arregló su problema?

Killua dio un paso hacia atrás y se cruzó de brazos— no —un rubor apareció en su rostro. Illumi sostuvo la respiración para contener la ira que comenzaba a aflorar— pero… pero, lo haré más tarde.

La chica rio suavemente al ver la reacción— Killua- _sama_ es usted un niño adorable —Kasuga terminó de reír cuando vio que el niño se cubría el rostro con vergüenza.

—¡Tú dices cosas muy vergonzosas! —Estaba completamente rojo.

Illumi, que rechinaba los dientes inconscientemente, tuvo que desviar la mirada un momento para poder controlarse y no ser descubierto.

—Ay, pero qué dice Killua- _sama_ , usted es muy querido por todos, va a ver que todo saldrá bien.

—Ah… —se descubrió el rostro y aún ruborizado se concentró en ella— tú… tú, ¿también tienes a alguien como yo mm…? —era evidente que le costaba hablar del tema.

—Parece que hay alguien, pero estoy muy cómoda aquí en casa, me gusta mucho estar con usted, amo.

Illumi logró controlarse, ese último comentario contenía información que podía ser de su interés— Kasuga, yo… —ya no dejó que el pequeño continuara con el tema, había tenido suficiente. No soportaba ver que su hermano le dedicara esa atención a otra persona, una persona que se estaba ganando su amistad, era un abuso a su inocencia, o eso mismo era lo que pensaba como justificación a sus emociones.

—Illumi- _sama_ —el aliento escapó por sus labios, la mujer retrocedió lentamente con mucho temor mientras observaba el oscuro _Nen_ que desprendía. Incluso Killua tuvo miedo, de nuevo sentía esa horrenda opresión en su cuerpo.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

—I-Illumi- _sama_ , yo… yo sólo —estaba atemorizada, sabía que no tendría capacidad de enfrentarse a él.

—¿Sólo perdiendo el tiempo? ¿No se supone que tienes trabajo qué hacer? —Aunque su voz sonaba calmada, su presencia no infundía seguridad.

—Pues…

Killua empezó a sentir que se ahogaba, la presencia maligna de su hermano era tan poderosa que sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y ni la voz podía sacar.

—Sabes perfectamente que los mayordomos no pueden mostrar afecto a los miembros de esta familia, ¿debería reportarlo con mi padre o tal vez te gustaría conocer mi piedad?

Ambas cosas sonaban aterradoras para ella. Intentó pensar en una idea que le salvara y dirigió su vista hacia el albino, tal vez si encontraba misericordia en él, se salvaría. En el momento en que sus ojos se posaron en esos blanquecinos cabellos, un dolor extraño recorrió su cuerpo. Una aguja había entrado en su cuello y dejó escapar un suspiro de dolor.

—Pon atención mientras te hablo —escuchó que Illumi le ordenaba y su cuerpo comenzó a moverse en contra de su voluntad, su cabeza se levantó y sus ojos se enfocaron directamente a los ojos negros que parecían hipnotizarle.

—Amo Illumi —otra voz sonó en el cuarto.

Entre la sombras se asomó la vieja Tsubone. Mostraba seriedad y firmeza, sabía que no había forma de intimidar al mayor de los Zoldyck— Silva- _sama_ le ordenó comportarse. Si usted considera adecuado, yo misma reportaré a Silva- _sama_ la situación.

No por eso Illumi bajó la guardia ni ocultó su _Nen_ o liberó a la chica, pero enfocó su vista en la anciana e, inexpresivamente, continuó— no hace falta Tsubone, parece que Kasuga aprendió la lección.

—Por favor Illumi- _sama_ , libérela de su poder.

—¿De qué hablas? —Fingió inocencia.

Tsubone caminó hasta donde ella estaba y la sostuvo por los hombros— Illumi- _sama_ … Kasuga no tiene la culpa de sus celos, pero si cree que merece un castigo sabe que tiene que reportarlo al amo Silva.

Celos, esa palabra sonó en su cabeza con mucha fuerza. Eso era lo que sentía, esa era la palabra que había estado buscando.

—Vale —contestó y liberó a Kasuga de su _nen_ — retírense.

—Gracias Illumi- _sama_. Con su permiso —Tsubone salió del cuarto, casi arrastrando a una temerosa Kasuga.

La sala quedó en silencio. Killua estaba paralizado, tenía tanto miedo que gruesas gotas de sudor resbalaban desde su cabeza, nunca antes había presenciado una fuerza maligna de esa magnitud. Ni durante sus misiones ni siquiera cuando trabajaba con su padre o su abuelo. Sí, notaba que tenían mucho poder y eso era indudable, sin embargo, no irradiaban esa horrenda presencia y sed de sangre.

—Kil.

Killua se colocó en una posición de defensa, como si esperara un golpe. Las imágenes de la ocasión en que su hermano le había apaleado aparecieron en su mente y cerró los ojos, conteniendo el aliento.

Illumi no supo reaccionar a esa respuesta, pero mantuvo la calma- Kil -volvió a llamarlo y caminó hacia él, no obstante, el niño retrocedió instintivamente— tranquilo Kil.

— _Ani… ki_ —murmuró abriendo los ojos, encontrándose con su hermano que se arrodillo frente a él.

—Sí, soy yo, respira hondo.

El niño obedeció mientras bajaba los brazos e Illumi lo atrajo hacia él, cargándolo cuidadosamente.

—¿Ves lo que provocas, Kil? —El peliblanco se acurrucó entre los brazos su hermano y se dejó guiar, estaba apesadumbrado y débil. No lograba asimilar las palabras del mayor— pudo haber salido herida esa mujer y todo por culpa de esos comportamientos inapropiados que provocas ¿lo notas?

—Pero… no entiendo _aniki_ , no lo entiendo.

—No te culpo por no entenderlo, apenas eres un niño —lo dirigió hasta su habitación, donde lo recostó en su cama mientras que trataba de calmarse aún, el estrés vivido había sido demasiado para su joven cuerpo.

Illumi se acostó junto a él y quedaron ambos de frente. Lo requería, necesitaba tener más control sobre el albino si iba a seguir sintiendo esos celos, además, no quería para nada compartirlo. No podía concebir la idea de permitir que alguien más tuviera esos abrazos y cariños que el niño le prodigaba.

—¿Qué es lo que hice mal hermano? —Le preguntó, observando directamente a los ojos a Illumi.

—Papá y yo te lo hemos dicho, ¿no? Lo único que debes considerar al conocer a una persona es si eres capaz de matarla o no, ¿sabes qué significa?

—Eso creo…

—Significa que no necesitas preocuparte por tratar a los demás, no necesitas ser su amigo, en estos momentos no tienes la fuerza necesaria para tener amigos… —recordó el incidente de su infancia, durante la Torre Celestial— cuando te acercas de ese modo a las personas, sólo te vuelves débil y si no tienes la fuerza necesaria te volverás una carga.

—Entonces yo… ¿soy una carga para ti y papá?

—En estos momentos lo eres, pero dejarás de serlo en cuanto puedas desarrollar bien tus habilidades, seguramente cuando domines tu _Nen_.

—¿ _Nen_?

—Cuando estábamos abajo ¿sentiste algo extraño que fluía a través de mí?

—Sí, hermano, me dio miedo.

—Eso es _Nen_ , y es bueno que tengas miedo, cuando sea el momento, te lo enseñaré.

Killua no era consciente de todo lo que pasaba, Illumi no sólo estaba jugando con su mente, al tiempo que conversaba con él y lo motivaba a relajarse. Comenzó a usar sus habilidades extraordinarias de hipnosis para inducir al niño a un estado inconsciente.

—Hermano, tengo sueño…

—Puedes dormir Kil, sólo prométeme una cosa.

—Di… me —su voz sonaba pausada.

—No dejarás que nadie te toque como yo y papá lo hacemos, te reservarás para mí.

—Haré lo mejor… —contestó antes de quedar dormido.

Sonrió satisfecho. Tanto tiempo en entrenamiento, tanto estudio y práctica estaban rindiendo frutos.

La verdad es que Illumi por sus propios méritos no conocía otra forma de conseguir sus objetivos. Todo lo que había logrado hasta ahora, con respecto a sus relaciones, se debían a su singular capacidad para controlar las emociones, deseos y pensamientos de los demás. No conocía un medio diferente, un método más sano y considerado para lograrlo. Sabía que Killua lo tenía de forma natural, tenía ese "algo" que él no podía conseguir por más que se esforzaba por comprender. Actualmente ya no conservaba deseos de desarrollar esa habilidad. Mientras que él se encontrara bien, y no bajara la guardia ni hubiera algo que le estorbara en su camino, significaba que todo estaba en orden.

Por ende podríamos concluir que los celos habían resultado una amenaza a su estabilidad, eran algo que le estaban provocando de alguna manera a bajar la guardia y mostrar su aura asesina, era algo que tenía que corregir y para hacerlo, primero necesitó comprender el motivo que lo desencadenaba.

Ahora se había asegurado de enviar ese mensaje a la mente de Killua. Lo había privado de la capacidad de ser cariñoso con los demás como lo había sido hasta ahora. Sabía que era egoísta, y creía firmemente que era correcto en su modo de actuar, todo por su propio bien y el de Killua.

Killua despertó quince minutos después, sintiéndose como si hubiera descansado muchas horas.

Esa noche su padre dio el anuncio de que saldrían por una semana, no hablaron del motivo que los llevó a salir, sólo dejaron en claro que Illumi estaría a cargo y que los niños debían ser buenos y obedientes con su hermano; que su abuelo iría a verlos de vez en cuando.

Se vieron entre ellos con un aire de complicidad que hasta Milluki compartió y se despidieron de sus padres. Habría sido una despedida normal de no haber sido por un pequeño detalle.

—¡No, mamá! —Chillo Killua cuando su madre se acercó a él a abrazarlo y besarlo— ¡Ay! Esto es vergonzoso.

Era la primera vez que veían que Killua rechazaba una de esas expresiones de cariño por parte de su madre, cuando usualmente las toleraba. Claro que, al ser un niño, lo consideraron algo totalmente normal.

—Ya está entrando en esa etapa —se rio su padre, aún recuerdo cuando Milluko comenzó a actuar así.

—Ay, mi muchachito está creciendo muy rápido, que orgullo.

Illumi se dio cuenta que necesitaría cambiar las condiciones que había introducido en la mente de su hermano o terminaría rechazando al resto de su familia y aún no estaba dispuesto a revelar todas sus habilidades a sus padres en dado caso de que fuera descubierto que algo anormal ocurría en Killua.

Sí, esa noche cuando llevó a dormir a los niños, particularmente le dedicó unos minutos para asegurarse que el rechazo se diera hacia cualquier persona fuera de la familia. La única duda que tenía respecto a esa habilidad, era cuánto duraría, esperaba que al menos lo suficiente, en lo que su cerebro adoptaba esa nueva actitud como una costumbre natural.

Odiaba experimentar con su hermano, lamentablemente consideraba que esta era una situación de emergencia, algo justificable.

Al día siguiente la casa tenía un pésimo ambiente. Los mayordomos se andaban con cuidado, parecía como si hubieran liberado a una bestia, que no tomaría a consideración la delicada situación con tal de satisfacerse. Los únicos exentos de ello, eran precisamente los hermanos Zoldyck de los cuales sólo los dos mayorcitos tenían conciencia de lo que en realidad pasaba.

Nada podía complacer más a Illumi, que saber que tendría el control de todo, aunque debía seguir siendo cuidadoso puesto que desconocía el momento en que llegaría su abuelo si es que de verdad había salido. Illumi Zoldyck no era un tonto, sabía que su abuelo solía vigilarlo aún, no le daría la oportunidad de sospechar de él.

El mayor de los Zoldyck tuvo que despertar un poco más temprano de lo que acostumbraba para dar las instrucciones normales que su madre solía repartir sobre las cosas que debían atenderse en la casa. Para ello, su madre había dejado notas recordándole lo que tenía que hacer.

Había una cosa de esa lista que debía realizar por él mismo, y que su madre hacía sin ayuda de ningún mayordomo. Bañar a los niños.

Kikyo no quería que ninguna persona fuera de la familia pusiera un dedo sobre sus hijos, mucho menos darles la oportunidad de ver sus cuerpos al desnudo. En eso estaba totalmente de acuerdo con su madre.

Alluka era el primero en bañarse, y también el primero en despertar (en este caso, después de Illumi), su madre tenía la costumbre de bañarlo en la mañana únicamente a él por motivos del entrenamiento que tenían Killua y Kalluto, a ellos dos los prefería bañar antes de cenar, para que pudieran dormir mejor.

Para su mala suerte Alluka era demasiado juguetón y distraído, así que en un principio su tarea resultó molesta por culpa del desobediente niño. No tenía tiempo que perder, se preguntó cómo era posible que su madre se ocupara de ese chiquillo todos los días.

No se tomó la molestia de analizarlo más, se arrodilló tomando al niño por los hombros para controlarlo con firmeza y lo detuvo fijando sus miradas para acelerar su trabajo. Dejó que su _Nen_ comenzara a fluir, no necesitaba ser demasiado agresivo, aun así Alluka era bastante sensible a su poder y al instante comenzó a gimotear con tristeza mientras contenía sus lagrimitas.

—Te vas a controlar y te vas a portar bien conmigo.

Le ordenó con seriedad, enviando señales a su inconsciente y el pequeño inocente asintió con la cabeza. Sin poder resistir más continuó llorando en silencio. Sentía que no podía respirar y estaba mareado. Era tanto su temor hacia su hermano que se aguantó cualquier queja que tuviera.

Alluka era sociable únicamente cuando tenía confianza, fuera de ahí podía mantenerse apartado y silencioso hasta que algo lo instara a hablar. Obviamente, Illumi no le daba esa confianza, por lo tanto se resistió a hablar.

El resto del baño Alluka se limitó a obedecer las órdenes de su hermano mayor, no quería volver a sentirse así.

Después de eso, el día avanzó como normalmente pasaba con las tareas normales. Tal vez y lo único que era diferente para los hermanos Zoldyck, era que se sentían menos presionados debido a que no tenían a sus padres sobre ellos y eso se notó al siguiente día, cuando tuvieron más confianza.

Los niños estaban demasiado inquietos a la hora de su descanso, tenían muchas ganas de jugar dentro de la casa, ya que afuera hacía mucho frío. Illumi para ese momento, se había retirado a su cuarto a leer y el único que andaba errante por la montaña era Milluki, que se había ausentado sin ningún motivo aparente.

Kalluto incluso estaba un poco más participativo, aunque era demasiado pequeño para alcanzar a sus hermanos mayores que habían corrido al segundo piso mientras jugaban por el pasillo.

—¡ _Onii-chan_! —Se escuchó la voz de Alluka atravesar de un extremo a otro del pasillo.

Kalluto al fin los encontró, guiado por la voz de su hermano.

—¡Miren, miren, miren! —Abrió un poco la puerta del cuarto al que había llegado.

—¡Oh! —Los otros dos niños gritaron al unísono.

—Es el cuarto de Milluki —dijo Killua.

Y los tres entraron, pasmados por la cantidad de juguetes que se encontraban ahí. La colección de Milluki era enorme y muy llamativa. Había varias consolas de videojuegos a la vista. Los tres pequeños conocían sólo la que tenían en su sala de juegos, y ver otras diferentes les había atraído más. Ni siquiera lo pensaron mucho, eran un grupo de niños curiosos. Comenzaron a ver a su alrededor.

—No vayan a romper nada —advirtió el mayorcito de los tres— para que no se entere Milluki que entramos a su cuarto.

—Pero _onii-chan,_ ¡quiero una de estas! —Alluka tomó una de las muñecas que se encontraban a su alcance.

—¡Alluka, no…! —Killua apenas se acercó para quitarle la muñeca cuando la voz del dueño los interrumpió.

—¡Qué carajo están haciendo malditos mocosos! —Milluki estaba hecho una furia— ¡Suelta eso!

Le arrebató la muñeca a su hermano, y lo empujó. Alluka cayó de espaldas contra el suelo, rompiendo en llanto.

—¡Oye! No seas aprovechado —reaccionó Killua.

—Tú no me dices qué hacer —lo tomó de la camiseta y lo elevó sobre el suelo.

—¡Su-suéltalo! —Kalluto apenas alzó la voz y la mirada de furia de Milluki lo detuvo—… por favor —y se sintió tan intimidado que ya no quiso moverse. También quería defender a sus hermanos, pero se dio cuenta de que su poder era demasiado inferior y comenzó a llorar al igual que su otro hermano que seguía sin ponerse de pie.

—Cállate imbécil —fue lo que le respondió Milluki.

Killua continuaba elevado sobre el suelo, gracias a sus habilidades podía resistir la fuerza en su cuello, y sólo apretaba la mano de Milluki intentando liberarse de esa molestia hasta que se desesperó y lanzó una patada que para su desgracia no alcanzó su objetivo.

—¡Maldito estorbo! —grito nuevamente Milluki arrojando al peliblanco contra el suelo, lamentablemente en el proceso el niño chocó su cabeza contra la orilla de un mueble y comenzó a sangrar aunque no muy fuertemente— demonios… ¡Esto es su culpa! No debieron meterse a mi cuarto —terminó por acusarlos.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Illumi apareció en la puerta con su aura oscura expuesta, ya había aprendido que la requería para intimidar. Tenía un efecto casi instantáneo.

Los cuatro se quedaron paralizados ante la voz de su hermano mayor, ninguno de ellos respondió al momento.

—Illu- _nii_ , los niños…

—Kil…—vio que su hermano estaba de rodillas con una mano cubriendo torpemente la herida en su nuca. Se giró hacia donde estaba Milluki con su aura aún más marcada— comienza a hablar, Milluki.

—¡Ellos comenzaron Illu- _nii_! Entraron a mi cuarto a escondidas e iban a destruir mi colección de no ser porque llegué aquí a tiempo…

—¡No es cierto! —Interrumpió Killua— no íbamos a tocar nada, pero… —volteo a ver a Alluka, recordando que él era quién había comenzado a desobedecer.

—¿Pero…? —Continuo Illumi.

No iba a delatar a su hermano menor, era el más débil de todos y él sabía que era su deber cuidar a sus menores, particularmente a Alluka que requería más delicadeza— yo tomé una de las muñecas, es mi culpa —eso no le quitaba el miedo, su hermano resultaba tenebroso en momentos como ese.

—No, no —añadió Kalluto, intentando formular sus palabras— _onii-chan_ no…

—Sí, Kalluto —lo interrumpió— yo soy el culpable —se puso de pie, poniéndose frente a sus hermanos menores en forma protectora— por favor _aniki_ , no les hagas nada.

—Oye no, espera —habló Milluki— si alguien va a castigarlos seré yo, así aprenderán a no meterse con mis cosas.

—¡Pero fui yo! A mí es a quién tienes que castigar.

—Muy bien, tú me lo pagarás —dio un paso al frente para tomar al peliblanco que retrocedió instintivamente mientras observaba como Illumi continuaba con esa aura a su alrededor.

—Milluki, detente —un escalofrío recorrió a los cuatro, el mencionado se giró para enfrentar a su hermano— papá me dejo a cargo de la casa, y eso incluye esta situación —caminó hasta que quedó frente a los tres pequeños que temblaban de miedo. Killua se armó de valor y sostuvo su llorosa mirada hacia el mayor.

—Illumi- _nii_ … ¿no ves que esto tiene qué ver conmigo? A mí también me dejaron a cargo, debería tener una satisfacción por lo que me acaban de hacer, no es justo —comenzó iracundo.

—Por favor, _aniki_ … deja que Milluki se desquite conmigo, por favor —seguía en esa posición protectora, mientras que Kalluto y Alluka se escondían tras su espalda. Había pedido aquello porque temía lo que Illumi podría hacerles, sabía que tampoco tendría misericordia por parte de Milluki, sin embargo, le era más agradable la idea de enfrentarse al castigo de él, que de alguien con una presencia tenebrosa.

—Mmm… ¡Qué problema! Parece que ustedes dos ya se pusieron de acuerdo —suspiró Illumi, aparentando tranquilidad. No tenía coherencia porque nadie ahí se confiaba de su fachada.

—Si eso es lo que quiere su majestad, le conduciré por mí mismo al cuarto de torturas —continuó sarcásticamente Milluki.

—De acuerdo Milluki, sólo te dejaré así hasta la hora de cenar, no quiero que Kil se quede sin comer algo antes de dormir —se dio la vuelta caminando hacia la salida del cuarto— Alluka, Kalluto, vengan conmigo.

La mirada de horror incrementó en los ojos de Killua— ¡no, no! —Gritó lloroso— ¡no te los lleves, ellos no hicieron nada, por favor _aniki_ , por favor! —Alluka y Kalluto se aferraban a la ropa de su hermano.

—¿Qué pasa Kil? ¿No era lo que querías?

Killua temblaba de miedo y por fin, gruesas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas— no les hagas nada, _aniki_ , te lo ruego…

Illumi se volvió a dar la vuelta, desde la puerta y extendió las manos— acércate Kil…

El niño dudó un momento pero luego le indicó con la mirada a sus hermanos que le dejaran ir. Caminó cabizbajo hasta que quedó frente a su hermano, el cual se arrodilló para luego alzarle el rostro y ambos se observaron fijamente.

—Kil, tú pediste esto, me llevaré a Alluka y a Kalluto conmigo, no lo hagas más difícil.

—Pero _aniki_ —su voz sonaba entrecortada— soy yo quien va a pagar, no quiero que los lastimes.

—Estarán bien, te lo aseguro —deslizó sus dedos delicadamente para limpiar las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

—Me… ¿Me lo prometes?

Suspiró— es una promesa.

—… Gracias… _aniki_.

El mayor volvió a ocultar su _Nen_ y tras una breve señal, salió del cuarto seguido de Alluka quien no paraba de llorar y lamentarse por su hermano, y Kalluto que lucía triste, mirando hacia el suelo. Ambos pequeños sabían que él no merecía el castigo pero ninguno de los dos se prestó lo suficiente para ayudarle.

Milluki arrastró al pequeño hasta el cuarto de torturas, no era la primera vez que estaba ahí, sin embargo, era la primera vez que lo hacía con un fin diferente al de sus entrenamientos. Había sido un niño muy bien portado hasta el momento en que tomó la decisión de proteger a sus hermanos del peligro.

 ** _Un agradecimiento a Luna Mikk que de nuevo corrigió mi trabajo. Y gracias por sus mensajes a killua minamoto y Susubaru *_*, sus mensajes me animaron bastante, ya verán que pronto las cosas comenzarán a tener un sentido diferente, y ojalá esta historia siga pareciendoles interesante. Prometo actualizar pronto._**

 ** _De ahora, creo que comenzaré a publicar cada dos semanas._**

 ** _Si les va gustando la historia, agradecería bastante que me lo hicieran saber ▲_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**He vuelto. Aquí les dejo un capítulo un poco más corto de lo normal (quizá una página menos ja...) eso sí, con mucho contenido porque ya de poco en poco comenzaré a centrarme en lo que va a ser la historia.**_

 _ **Una cosa importante, esta vez, no les pido su paciencia, les pido que recuerden que irá subiendo de nivel y bueno, sólo que recuerden que Killua tiene unos 5 años más o menos, a los 5 años uno es naturalmente tierno ¿no?**_

 _ **Gracias por seguir leyendo**_

 _ **Capítulo 4**_

Durante la hora de cenar no se hablaban, había un ambiente triste. El estrés recaía más sobre el malherido niño que hacía lo posible por sonreír a sus pequeños hermanos.

Killua apenas comió algo. No tenía hambre, sólo había ido para no disgustar a Illumi, que de vez en cuando le dirigía una mirada de reproche por dejar de comer.

Cuando hubo que bañar a los pequeños, Killua se quedó dormido. El pobre estaba tan agotado por haber soportado tanto dolor físico y mental, que difícilmente podía sostenerse en pie. En ese momento Illumi cayó en cuenta de la presión a la que lo había sometido y sintió ternura, una extraña ternura hacia su predilecto niño que había mostrado una actitud valiente en una situación que, aunque no era peligrosa, era difícil para su joven espíritu.

Después de secarles el cabello a ambos y ponerles sus pijamas, los llevó hasta sus cuartos. Killua iba entre sus brazos dormido, así que trataba de tener cuidado con las heridas que había tenido que curar antes de colocarle su pijama. Lo hacía con delicadeza a pesar que dentro de él, moría de ganas por apretarlo en un cálido abrazo.

— _Aniki_ … —murmuró el pequeño cuando le recostó en la cama.

—... —no le respondió porque creyó que balbuceaba en sueños.

Se quedó quieto indagando en la clase de sueño que podría estar teniendo, pero el niño abrió sus ojos ligeramente, enfocando su cansada vista en su hermano que aún seguía de pie junto a él— gracias, _aniki_.

Las mejillas del muchacho enrojecieron, estaba aguantando mucho sus emociones. Quería abrazarlo, besarlo y hacerle cariños; decirle cosas tiernas y dulces que le trasmitieran todo lo que su hermano mayor estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Lamentablemente, no sabía hacer nada de eso, ni siquiera imaginaba cómo podría empezar a expresar cualquier clase de sensación amorosa, y sólo pudo dejar entrever por su rostro una ligera sonrisa.

Otro día más.

Illumi continuó con su rutina pese a que Killua seguía adolorido, sabía que no le haría ningún bien el darle tiempo para recuperarse cuando en un futuro su situación podría ser peor. Necesitaba acostumbrarlo aún más al dolor.

Para la tarde, el ambiente de nuevo era tranquilo, podría decirse que eso que había ocurrido, era el equivalente a la clásica discusión de hermanos que fácil viene y fácil se va.

El mayor de los Zoldyck se encontraba sentado en la sala junto a una caja de agujas que había conseguido recientemente. Las estaba examinando atentamente porque quería asegurarse de que todas fueran a servir de acuerdo a su gusto. En eso estaba cuando una pequeña y agradable presencia lo interrumpió.

— _Aniki_ …

—Kil.

—Ah… ¿son agujas nuevas? —Para ese entonces, Killua tenía entendido que su hermano las usaba para pelear, y al igual que su padre, desconocía el modo en que él las empleaba.

—¿Ocurre algún problema?

—Mmm… no… mmm —en ese momento Illumi reconoció esa actitud, era la misma actitud que había tenido días antes y recordó que aún había algo que el niño no le decía.

—¿Ya me dirás lo del otro día?

—¿Eh? ¿Qu-qué cosa? —Supo rápidamente de qué hablaba, sólo que se encontraba tan nervioso que no quiso ir directamente al asunto.

—Kil… sabes que puedes decirle lo que quieras a tu hermano mayor —trató de darle confianza.

—Sí, sí —, pero no funcionó aparentemente. El niño enrojeció todavía más— ¡Oh! Alluka me dijo que le regañaste el otro día cuando se bañaba, dijo que te tiene miedo —Illumi notó que nuevamente desviaba la conversación para evitar hablar de ese tema que le costaba trabajo confesar.

—Si Alluka se porta mal, no es correcto premiarlo ¿verdad?

—Mm… no pero…

—No puedo hacer una excepción, no creo que él sea un tonto.

—No, no lo es, pero Alluka no es mala, ella… ella tiene muy buen corazón.

Abrió los ojos con impresión por un segundo, era la primera vez que escuchaba a su hermano referirse a Alluka como mujer. Naturalmente cruzó la idea de corregirle, sólo que la curiosidad le ganó.

— _Aniki_ , perdónala —puso una expresión triste— deja que juegue, ella pasa por muchas cosas…

—¿Muchas cosas?

—…

—¿Kil?

La puerta de la sala se abrió sorpresivamente y un tenso Milluki interrumpió la conversación. El responsable de la casa sintió una gran molestia repentina, odiaba saber que Killua le guardaba secretos, lo detestaba completamente, no obstante, lo último que pensaba era forzarlo a hablar. Nunca usaría sus trucos para convencerlo ni mucho menos utilizaría una de sus agujas para forzarlo. Era su adoración, su pequeño e inocente hermano al que amaba, no un enemigo para agredirlo de ese modo. Haría lo que fuera por ganarse su completa confianza y devoción, si para ello necesitaba paciencia, entonces aguantaría hasta que llegara el momento adecuado.

—¿Ahora qué quieres mocoso? —Fue lo primero que dijo Milluki refiriéndose al más chico en la sala.

—Ya nada, me largo —suspiró con molestia y se dio a la fuga antes de que Illumi pudiera detenerlo.

—Sí, sí, largo de aquí…

—¿Qué ocurre ahora Milluki? —De cierto modo comenzó a comprender a sus padres con las constantes interrupciones y necesidades de su hermano. Se acomodó el cabello, y dejó a un lado la caja con agujas que aun sostenía.

—Hermano, necesito pedirte un gran favor, ¿podemos hablar en privado?

Primero lo miró con molestia un momento, tratando de averiguar que era aquello y saber si en realidad era tan importante, luego con un ademán de su mano, ordenó a los mayordomos ahí presentes retirarse del lugar.

—Gracias hermano —continuó Milluki.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Bien… —se notaba algo nervioso— eeh… veamos, ya somos grandes así que hablaré esto directamente.

Illumi levantó una ceja con ironía. No veía a su hermano para nada como un adulto, lo veía como a un chiquillo, después de todo, tenía doce años.

—Sabes… desde hace tiempo que estoy pasando por "los cambios"… —hizo énfasis para que su hermano entendiera a lo que se refería.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Pero él no lo captó.

—Ya sabes, todo eso de comenzar a ser un hombre de verdad.

-Ah…—repasó en lo absurdo que había sonado esa frase— ¿Y…?

Milluki siempre se extrañaba de ver a su hermano actuar tan tranquilamente, no lograba descifrar lo siguiente que haría o diría.

—Al grano —expresó todavía más nervioso. Trataba de darse ánimo hablando rápidamente— pues hace varios días que comencé a curiosear y he estado pagando a algunas prostitutas para divertirme —se quedó viendo a su hermano para ver si conseguía congeniar con él en esos momentos, pero no hubo reacción alguna— he sido bastante cuidadoso con eso, pero el problema es que para que no me descubran en casa, he tenido que hacer todo en la montaña y no es precisamente cómodo. He tenido que encontrar un espacio donde no haya mucho aire y aun así hace frío allá afuera, además es molesto tener que estar cuidando de que no me vean los mayordomos…

—No veo el punto.

—Yo… bueno, hermano, mis papás no están en casa… ¿me dejarías traer algunas chicas aquí?

—Milluki…

—Dime.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que yo te dejaría traer a una de esas mujeres aquí?

—¡Oh, vamos! Hermano, necesito experimentar y desahogarme un poco… debes comprenderme, sólo será un rato. No me digas que no lo has hecho —Illumi se quedó en silencio, su expresión seria era evidente— ¿No has tenido sexo aun?

—¿Es acaso asunto tuyo?

—¡Eso es un no! —Levantó la mano señalándolo acusadoramente.

—No pareces querer convencerme aún —sonrió maliciosamente.

—Ah, por favor hermano, anda, seré cuidadoso, no dejaré que nadie se entere de lo que ocurre, te lo ruego.

Era una situación extraña, eso era cierto. Illumi no era precisamente la clase de persona que estuviera interesada en sexo, -salvo que su inconsciente naturalmente le traicionara-, y fuera de ello, siempre se jactaba de tener todo su cuerpo y mente bajo control.

Ver a su hermano tan necesitado, y a sabiendas de que esta podría ser una oportunidad para hacer que Milluki le debiera un favor, optó por darle un sí, no sin antes hacerle entender tendría que devolverlo luego.

—Puede que sí… pero, sabes, no quiero meterme en problemas. Si nos llegan a descubrir sería una verdadera molestia que papá nos castigara a ambos.

—No, no, ya sé cómo hacerle para traerlas hasta aquí, recuerda que yo me ocupo de la vigilancia de la casa, sé cómo moverme entre las cámaras y sé dónde están todos.

—Mmm… aún así…

—Y-y si me llegan a descubrir, no diré que me diste permiso, diré que fue mi idea y ya, te lo prometo, di que sí hermano, por favor.

—Está bien —sonrió— pero si te descubren, deberás sacar a las mujeres de aquí y nada de volver a sugerir algo como eso, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí —se emocionó por la respuesta de su hermano— gracias Illu- _nii_ … —luego recordó su pequeño nuevo descubrimiento— oye…

—¿Ahora qué?

—¿En serio no has tenido sexo en toda tu vida?

—¿Es eso relevante?

—Hermano… no puedo creerlo, eres un tipo bien parecido… no todo en la vida puede ser entrenamiento y matar, ¡no puedo creer que aún seas virgen! Aunque bueno, para ti todo tú mundo es matar y entrenar a Kil.

—No metas a Kil en una conversación tan vulgar.

—Pfff… es en serio Illu- _nii_ , deberías liberar tu tensión, seguramente por eso andas de amargado. Necesitas algo de sexo, ¿por lo menos, ves porno?

—¿Parezco alguien que ve esas cosas?

—¿Lo ves? Tienes un gran problema, a éste paso lo más cercano al porno que verás será bañar a los niños —Illumi no se inmutó, aunque sintió una ligera molestia en su interior a causa del comentario— eh… olvídalo, incluso para mí eso es demasiado perturbador —se frotó la frente con vergüenza— sólo… sólo relájate un poco… a este paso Killua perderá la virginidad primero que tú —y soltó la carcajada al imaginarlo.

Para el adolescente aquella frase fue superior a todo, no conseguía ni si quiera repetirla en su mente. Su adorado hermano no podía perder su ternura e inocencia. En su interior, él era algo sagrado e intocable que no debía ensuciarse ni con palabras como esa— Milluki, no vuelvas a decir algo como eso. Te lo he advertido una vez, no metas a Killua en tus conversaciones vulgares —comprendía que Milluki no lo viera de ese modo así que sólo quiso dejar las cosas en claro.

—Ay, ay, está bien, dejaré a tu novio Killua en paz…

—…

—De cualquier forma, si quieres ver el catálogo, ven a mi cuarto antes de las seis. A esa hora el pedido quedará listo.

—No, gracias. Ahora sólo vete por favor.

El mayor no reclamó más porque estaba confundido. Por una parte siempre había sido disciplinado y responsable con su familia y por otra estaban sus propios deseos. Él, que nunca antes había deseado algo para sí, guardaba en su interior la idea de que, a través de Killua, llegaría a su meta como líder de la familia y por ello le dedicaba tanto tiempo como podía, sin embargo, fuera de eso, constantemente olvidaba que era un humano, que tenía necesidades comunes; necesidades que, de alguna manera, estaba suprimiendo o resolviendo a través de otras cosas. Las cuales luego terminarían abriendo un camino hacia algo que nadie en esa casa ni siquiera se imaginaría.

Antes de la hora dicha no fue a ver a Milluki, y para la noche, cuando iba a bañar a los dos niños, se dio cuenta que Milluki había salido, seguramente a ir por su pedido.

Desvió su mente de ello, no quería mostrarse incómodo frente a los pequeños que lo estaban esperando.

Tras bañarlos, los mandó a sus cuartos a dormir y notó que, curiosamente, el segundo piso ya estaba vacío. Respiró hondo, sólo esperaba que las cosas no llegaran demasiado lejos, aunque sabía que estando él al cargo nada de eso ocurriría.

Regresó silenciosamente hasta su cuarto y vio una chica parada afuera, junto a su puerta. Detuvo su camino cuando estuvo frente a ella.

—Milluki- _sama_ me pidió que le esperara aquí, usted debe ser Illumi- _sama_ —la chica hizo una reverencia.

Illumi sabía que era una tontería por parte de su hermano el haber enviado a esa chica hasta ahí. Era una broma cruel de su parte, lo entendió bastante bien al ver la fachada de la mujer. Era una chica de baja estatura, cabello largo y recogido en dos coletas, vestida como colegiada, aunque eso no era lo especial. Lo destacable, era su largo cabello blanquecino y sus grandes ojos azules. Era un mensaje, como si quisiera mostrarle una versión femenina y mayor del pequeño Killua.

No se tomó la molestia de responder a la chica, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el cuarto de su hermano sin hacer ningún gesto.

Sigilosamente ingresó al cuarto.

Milluki estaba sentado, con una chica sobre él fingiendo estar muy excitada por la situación. Decidió recargarse en la puerta de la entrada y esperar a que su hermano se diera cuenta de su presencia.

Pero no fue así. Quien lo notó primero fue la chica, que se asustó al verle.

—¡Hey! Illumi, ¿qué no ves que estoy ocupado? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Lo sé, pero… como tu pequeña broma esta parada fuera de mi cuarto decidí venir aquí a hacerte compañía.

—Ja, ja... —comenzó a reír en voz alta— para que sigas viendo a tu adorado Killua.

—No le veo la gracia, Milluki.

—Ya, ya hombre… si no la quieres, mándala para aquí o échala. A fin de cuentas, ya está pagado el servicio. Le ordené a los mayordomos que no subieran a estos pisos, así que nadie se enterará de nada… de verdad te hace falta divertirte un poco, deberías intentarlo al menos.

—Le diré que vuelva a tu cuarto, no quiero que una prostituta ande caminando por la casa descuidadamente o terminará muerta.

La verdad era que estaba un poco alarmado de que hubiera una mujer así en su casa mientras que había niños por ahí. Sabía que, aunque los mandaban a dormir, solían salirse de sus cuartos y terminar durmiendo juntos o incluso a veces bajaban a tomar algo y terminaban dormidos en los sillones. Caminó de prisa y para su desgracia, atinó lo que temía.

Killua estaba de pie observando a la chica que estaba en su cuarto. Bajó el ritmo de sus pisadas, no iba a llegar asustando al pequeño.

El niño la miraba con mucha curiosidad, pero no le dirigía la palabra.

—Hola pequeñín, que bonito niño, ¿no es algo tarde para estar despierto? —La chica estaba con sus manos en sus rodillas, para poder ver al niño un poco más de cerca.

—¡Oh! Tu cabello es como el mío —dijo con sorpresa.

—Ah, pero mi cabello está pintado de este color, ¿el tuyo es así siempre?

Illumi observaba el panorama y escuchaba lo que ocurría, vigilando que no llegara a más. Le causaba mucha conmoción ver a su hermano parado frente a una mujer como esa, pero lo que más le inquietaba era el hecho de que Milluki hubiera elegido a una mujer con esa apariencia para él, de cierto modo, le había gustado aquello y lo confirmó al ver al pequeño junto a ella.

—Sí, así es mi cabello… ¿De dónde eres? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Que hermoso, ¡ah! Que ternura de niño

—Detente ahí —la mujer iba a tocar al peliblanco, eso alertó a Illumi y tuvo que intervenir.

—¡ _Aniki_! —Le sonrió el pequeño.

—Kil, ¿qué haces despierto? Mañana tendrás un entrenamiento muy pesado, deberías ir a dormir ya, diles a los niños que no los quiero ver fuera de sus cuartos o los castigaré.

—Pero…

—No, Kil, ahora no.

—Quiero estar contigo —bajó la voz e hizo un puchero inconforme. Illumi sonrió, e inmediatamente recordó que tenía un problema que atender primero.

—Mañana. Te prometo que iré a dormir a tu cuarto mañana.

—¿De verdad? —Sus ojos se iluminaron de felicidad.

—Sí, ahora ve a tu cuarto.

El pequeño volvió a observar a la chica un momento más y luego se alejó corriendo. Illumi cambió su sonrisa por una expresión de seriedad. De nuevo había visto esa imagen. El infante frente a aquella mujer del bajo mundo y volvió a sentir esa excitación, que decidió ya no controlar.

Normalmente lo único que hacía para satisfacer su curiosidad hasta ahora, durante sus misiones, cuando se había topado alguna escena de sexo, se detenía a ver. Se quedaba ahí desde algún punto donde pudiera vigilar toda la acción hasta el final. A veces había visto cosas absurdas, otras más candentes. No podía determinar si alguna de ellas le había gustado, de todos modos cumplían su papel de satisfacer su curiosidad. Así que tenía la noción de lo que tenía qué hacer.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto. No le gustaba la idea de meter una mujer así en su habitación, no obstante, rechazaba aún más la idea de dejar que la tipa entrara a algún otro lugar del que él no tuviera el control total, y su cuarto era el único que podía usar para lo que planeaba hacer.

Le indicó con la mano que entrara— no hagas ningún ruido —le ordenó.

La chica caminó con desconfianza, no sabía exactamente que podía y que no podía hacer, y tampoco podía preguntar al respecto.

Illumi caminó frente a ella. Por un momento dudó sobre lo que estaba haciendo. Y volvió a centrarse en la idea que lo había llevado a iniciar con todo aquello.

La tomó de la muñeca y la acercó hasta su lecho. No, no iba a dejar que ella subiera a su cama, menos si deseaba que Killua continuara acompañándolo a dormir de vez en cuando.

Quedaron los dos de frente, mientras la chica intentaba comunicarse con él con la mirada, pero él seguía inexpresivo. Finalmente guió la mano de la mujer hacia su pantalón y ella comprendió lo que tenía qué hacer mientras que él concentraba su mente en la imagen del pasillo, Killua de pie frente a ella. Tan puro, tan inocente.

La chica dejó al desnudo su miembro semi-erecto, y él dio un paso hacia atrás, para sentarse en su cama cómodamente— ponte de rodillas, usa tu boca —le indicó a ella— y no hagas ningún ruido.

No quería escuchar la voz de la prostituta. Cualquier sonido que proviniera de ella le haría salir de su fantasía. Le recordaría que era una mujer la que estaba ahí, y no lo que verdaderamente estaba deseando en esos momentos.

La chica obedeció y comenzó con su trabajo, observando que su momentáneo jefe parecía estar en otro mundo.

Para Illumi, los ojos azules y el cabello blanco de la chica, estimulaba aún más su concentración, sobre todo cuando ella comenzó a hacerle el oral, sus cabellos blancos le hacían recordar a su adorable Killua.

Hasta que comenzó a visualizarlo, imaginaba que era él quién estaba ahí, con sus inmaculados labios siendo ultrajados por él. Apretó fuerte la cobija de su cama, su visión comenzó a nublarse de placer.

—Kil… Killua —sus labios pronunciaron su nombre, pero no salió ningún sonido de ellos. Había llegado a la aceptación. Eso era lo que de verdad deseaba tener. A su casto y delicado hermano, en cuerpo y alma, y si podía, aún más allá de eso.

Después de que hubo terminado. Entró en razón y sintió pánico, como si todos a su alrededor estuvieran enterados de lo que había estado pensando, y en un impulso tomó del cuello a la muchacha y la estrelló contra la pared, aunque no lo suficientemente fuerte como para alertar a todos en la casa.

—Ay —se quejó la maltratada trabajadora, tratando de aguantar el dolor sin hacer sonido alguno como le habían ordenado.

Los ojos del muchacho cambiaron, mostraban una especie de encanto en su interior. Estaba enloquecido por dentro. Sólo una parte de su voluntad lo estaba frenando de asesinar a la chica y tomar el control de sus impulsos. Respiró hondo y usó sus conocimientos de hipnosis para inducir a un estado mental vulnerable a la mujer.

—Olvida todo lo que ocurrió aquí.

La pobre mujer quedó en blanco en un instante. La sacó de su cuarto y la hizo caminar hasta el cuarto de Milluki. De ahí en más, no se interesó en saber lo que ocurrió, ni pensar en lo que había hecho.

Batalló mucho al día siguiente para mantener su mente limpia de esos pensamientos. Cada vez que veía a su peliblanco hermano sentía que su corazón saltaba de su pecho y eso le molestaba. La idea de que había ensuciado imaginariamente a esa inocente criatura le hacía enfurecer contra sí mismo. No, Illumi no era débil, prefería ser un frío e insensible asesino antes que formar parte de esa sociedad que, por un poco de placer, cae en las trampas más absurdas.

Lo que más le molestó durante el día fue tener que hacer el entrenamiento con electricidad, eso exigía que el niño mostrara un poco más piel de lo normal y no era como si estuviera en condiciones para ver a su hermanito bajo esa situación. Tuvo que contener sus emociones como nunca antes hasta que logró enfocarse en su labor, cosa que consiguió. No en vano había pasado casi toda su vida entrenándose para dominarse.

Hasta la noche, cuando tuvo que bañar a los muchachos, consiguió sentirse como antes. Un sentimiento plano y seguro.

— _Aniki_ —escuchó que Killua le llamó cuando estaban caminando hacia su cuarto— ayer me prometiste que te quedarías a dormir conmigo.

Illumi había olvidado eso, así que cuando se lo recordó no pudo evitar traer a memoria el momento en que lo vio junto a la prostituta— … —así que se mantuvo en silencio.

—Oye, oye, no me ignores.

—No te ignoro Kil —respondió disimulando su reacción— sólo… pensaba si está bien que duerma contigo, ya estas creciendo y no quiero que te acostumbres a depender tanto de mí.

—¡No es así! Yo también cuido a mis hermanos —puso las manos en su cadera con una graciosa expresión de enfado en el rostro— además lo prometiste _aniki_ , ¿lo recuerdas?

No le quedó de otra. Le había enseñado a no usar las palabras a la ligera, si le había dicho que era una promesa, cumpliría, así fuera molesto o no—Sí, sí, sólo pensaba en eso. Vamos pues —lo cargó de la cintura y él le refutó, necesitaba relajarse un poco antes de que terminara haciendo algo indebido.

Al llegar a su cuarto, el peliblanco reía por el comportamiento de su hermano. Estaba muy feliz de poder verlo tranquilo, se sentía verdaderamente agradecido de que una persona tan seria y tenebrosa, abriera un poco su corazón para él. Ambos se comprendían en su soledad y tristeza. Sabía que Illumi sufría en silencio, por eso quería hacerle las cosas más simples, ser obediente y, de ser posible, hacerle sonreír.

Colocó al pequeño en la cama, y él se hizo a un lado para que su hermano pudiera acomodarse junto a él— _aniki_ —uso ese tono de voz que le recordó a Illumi que desde hace días tenía una cosa que no se animaba a decirle, y se dio cuenta que había ideado la situación para poder hablar con él en privado— uh… mm…

—¿Qué ocurre Kil?

—Oye, ¿quién era la tipa del otro día?

Lo que más detestaba de estar tan vulnerable (en comparación a su actitud de siempre) era que tenía junto a él a la razón de su momentánea debilidad y para colmo, que le hacía recordar lo que quería olvidar.

—No es nadie, no importa.

—¿Es… es… es tu novia? —Killua estaba comenzando a ruborizarse, parecía como si comprendiera de qué hablaba, y a la vez lo decía con tanta inocencia que no era fácil de resistir.

—¿Novia? ¿Qué es eso?

—¡No intentes engañarme! Los adultos saben mejor de esas cosas.

Illumi estaba intrigado no sólo por el hecho de que Killua había utilizado una palabra que él no usaba más que en asuntos que fueran estrictamente necesarios, sino que alguien debió haberle inculcado la idea y ese alguien ahora era de su interés — veamos… primero quiero saber qué entiendes sobre ello y lo más importante, ¿quién te habló de eso?

Killua se puso graciosamente nervioso y tomó una almohada para cubrirse la cara

—¡ _Aniki_!

—Kil…

—Es la… ya sabes, una novia es… eso de adultos, una persona con quién quieres estar todo el día y se dan besos y esas cosas… ugh…

—Ah, ya veo… ¿quién te habló de eso?

—No le dirás a nadie, ¿verdad?

—Puedes confiar en mí.

—Kasuga.

Illumi se alegró internamente, había querido desquitarse de esa mujer desde hace tiempo, pero necesitaba una verdadera excusa que le diera motivos para matarla — ¿Kasuga? ¿Ella tiene novio?

—Pues… no, pero... —Illumi lo volteó a ver— hace poco conoció a un chico que le gusta, ¡son puras tonterías!

Tal vez no tenía aún lo que necesitaba para incriminarla, pero estaba a punto de ocurrir, así que sólo haría uso de su paciencia.

—Entonces no importa.

—Illu-nii, la chica de ayer…

—No, Kil, yo no tengo novia. Tampoco pienso en eso.

—¡Ah! Lo sabía, tú no harías algo así.

—Ja, ja, ja. —se rio y quiso cambiar el foco de atención— Kil, deja esa almohada, pareces una niña hablando de cosas de niñas.

Killua le arrojó la almohada a la cara e Illumi no la esquivó porque sabía que el niño estaba molesto por su comentario, lo que no esperaba era que Killua se pusiera de pie sobre la cama y se arrojara contra él para tumbarlo sobre el colchón.

—¡Cállate! Oh… maldición —quedaron uno sobre el otro— no digas tonterías _aniki_.

Illumi sintió una calidez en su interior, una sensación completamente agradable que recorría su cuerpo. El infante de nuevo estaba dándole a su corazón ese algo que sólo él podía darle, esa vida que no lograba comprender, y sin poder resistirse más, lo rodeó con sus brazos para sostenerlo contra su pecho.

Killua ni se resistió, se sonrojó ligeramente y le correspondió el abrazo—. Hay algo que te he querido preguntar desde hace días, pero… pero la verdad es que tengo miedo de la respuesta —sus respiraciones eran pausadas, Illumi estaba tan relajado ahora que no quería moverse.

—Es sólo una respuesta, ¿no? No pasará nada malo. Yo no dejaría que te pasara algo malo.

—Mm… es algo complicado.

—Sólo dilo.

— _Aniki_ … tú… —tomó aire para agarrar valor— ¿me quieres? Quiero decir… sé que me entrenas porque papá te da la orden y sé que te tomas la molestia de enseñarme muchas cosas, además, me cuidas y me tratas bien. Es sólo que nunca te he escuchado decir algo así sobre nadie, ni sobre mí. No podría estar seguro de que lo haces porque es tu deber o porque en realidad quieres…

El momento pacífico terminó para Illumi. A su punto de vista Killua no debería estar hablando de ese modo, sin embargo, no era tan grave como para que terminara por molestarse. Únicamente resultaba en una situación incómoda— ¿quién te hizo pensar todo eso? —Sabía que alguien más estaba detrás de su razonamiento, era demasiado niño como para idear algo por el estilo.

—Kasuga… —confesó. A diferencia del pelinegro, el albino se había relajado más. Estar entre los brazos de su hermano mayor le hacía sentir esa tranquilidad que probablemente no debería sentir— ella me preguntó si alguna vez tú me habías dicho que me querías y eso me hizo dudar porque en realidad nunca lo he escuchado de ti. Alluka, mamá y papá me lo han dicho… de hecho una vez Kalluto me lo dijo, sólo tú y Milluki no lo han hecho. Milluki no importa, pero tú…

Ato cabos. Seguramente eso que Kasuga le había dicho era con el fin de hacer que Killua se alejara de él. No sólo eso, lo más probable era que aquello no era obra de la misma Kasuga, era un plan por parte de algún grupo de los mayordomos que evidentemente desconfiaban de él. Illumi no caería en esa trampa, siempre se anticipaba a sus enemigos.

—Kil… no es algo que yo suelo decir.

—Lo sé…

—No esperes que yo lo esté diciendo así, tan fácilmente, pero… —deslizó una de sus manos para comenzar a acariciar sus cabellos— yo te quiero Kil. Si te cuido y te entreno es porque es mi deber, pero también lo hago porque te quiero y me gusta estar contigo.

—Yo también te quiero —susurró muy abochornado por sus palabras.

El corazón de Illumi comenzó a latir fuertemente. Era la primera vez que escuchaba esas palabras, no importaba que las hubieran dicho tan bajo que apenas y fueran entendibles, ni siquiera si se lo habían dicho de frente. Lo que importaba era que lo habían dicho con sinceridad, había sido de nuevo ese Killua que lo había derrotado por segunda vez. Para colmo, Killua pudo sentir como su corazón se aceleraba y eso le hizo ruborizarse también.

— _Aniki_ , tu corazón…

—Cállate…

—Ja, ja. —se rio en voz baja— ¡Ah! Cierra los ojos —se detuvo abruptamente, como si se hubiera acordado de algo y se movió de esa posición en la que se encontraban para gatear sobre la cama y acercarse hasta el rostro de su hermano.

—¿Kil? ¿Qué haces?

—Ciérralos, anda…

No le quedó de otra que obedecer. Illumi tembló cuando unos pequeños labios depositaron un suave y tibio beso en su mejilla.

—Ya, espero no volver a hacerlo nunca más… —de nuevo estaba cubriéndose la cara con la cobija, jalando de ella hasta que pudo esconderse entre la tela— estoy dormido, adiós.

Illumi tocó su mejilla, estaba harto de perder contra él; cansado de no poder defenderse cuando se trataba de Killua. Era como si ese chiquillo de sólo cinco años pudiera leer su mente y conocer las necesidades más ocultas de su alma, todo aquello por lo que rogaba y nunca se le concedió, por lo que se resignó a no recibir. De pronto ahora lo tenía, y no sabía qué debía hacer, ni qué actitud debía tomar.

Se levantó de la cama y buscó a su hermano que fingía estar dormido dentro de la cobija y luego la estiró para descubrirlo.

—¡Hace frío! —Se quejó.

—¿Me dejarás dormir aquí o no?

—S-sí… —desvió la mirada, el pelinegro no lo sabía, pero el menor también se sentía vulnerable en esos momentos. Había dado un beso a su hermano y no estaba seguro del efecto que tendría, sólo esperaba que no arruinara las cosas que había conseguido con él.

Para suerte del pequeño, este le sonrió. Pudo ver esa ligera sonrisa en su rostro y él le respondió del mismo modo. Illumi era pésimo para expresar sus emociones, pero Killua era demasiado bueno para comprenderlo.

—Ven aquí —le pidió amablemente Illumi. Y él respondió caminando sobre la cama hasta que quedó frente a él, entonces hizo algo que ni él mismo esperaba hacer. Lo tomó de las suaves mejillas infantiles y le dio un beso prolongado en su frente— supongo que así… estamos a mano.

No hablaron más, ambos sabían que ya no era necesario agregar más a lo que se trasmitían. Durante la noche el confundido hermano mayor permitió que el pequeñuelo se abrazara a su pecho. Para ese momento no le importaba si él sentía su apresurado corazón o si volvía a sentirse derrotado. Lo único que le preocupaba era que todo eso sólo estaba comenzando a desatar en su vida un verdadero problema.

Porque mientras que Killua se abrazaba a él con toda confianza, él, en medio de sus sueños vio de nuevo esa fantasía que había tenido cuando había estado con la prostituta. Comenzó a desearlo aún más.

Despertó alterado, y el hecho de tener a Killua junto a él, no facilitó las cosas.

—No puede ser… —murmuró sin moverse. Casi no pudo dormir después de eso, secretamente se maldecía por manchar imaginariamente su casto cuerpo.

Por fortuna su abuelo llegó al día siguiente, durante la tarde. Se lo encontró cuando salía de la sala de torturas con Killua en brazos, había tenido un entrenamiento demasiado pesado y el niño se encontraba realmente agotado. Para su bien había descubierto que tenía mucha más resistencia a la electricidad de lo que habían calculado, eso y que su instinto de supervivencia estaba cada vez más refinado. Lo único problemático ahora, era que las sesiones con la electricidad lo dejaban bastante aturdido. A veces no podía entrar en razón tan rápidamente y tenían que darle tratamiento para ayudarle a reaccionar.

—Abuelo… —murmuró al verlo en el pasillo.

El venerable hombre estaba con las manos en la espalda mientras observaba fijamente a sus nietos.

—¿Cómo está Killua?

—Está bien, sólo está desorientado por las descargas. Hoy le subí casi al doble de lo que normalmente aguanta y lo hizo bastante bien —el pequeño hizo un sonido en forma de queja a causa del movimiento involuntario que Illumi hizo para observar a su abuelo mientras hablaba con él.

—Que buenas noticias… Illumi, ¿has estado cuidando bien de tus hermanos?

Zeno no confiaba en su nieto, sospechaba que guardaba muchos secretos a la familia. No era un hombre tonto, sabía que desde que era un niño, había sido capaz de burlar a sus padres muchas veces. Pese a su falta de confianza había optado por darle ese beneficio de duda porque confiaba en que no hablaba con un tonto, alguien que sabía cuál era su límite.

Ambos se ocultaban cosas a conveniencia. Eran bastante buenos encubriendo detalles de sus expresiones, entonación y posturas. Zeno asumía rápidamente que todo lo que salía de la boca de su nieto era una mentira más, sin importar si él mismo luego comprobaba que no era así.

—Sí abuelo, he hecho lo mejor que he podido.

—Me alegra bastante, ahora déjame a mí tomar el mando estos días que quedan.

Caminaron hacia el cuarto de descanso, donde había el equipo de emergencia necesario para poder curarse las heridas y otras clases de medicamentos que solían usar en esos casos. Una vez dentro, Illumi sentó al peliblanco en la camilla para comenzar a darle el tratamiento.

—Kil, reacciona —lo sacudió por los hombros con delicadeza— saluda al abuelo.

—¿A… bue… lo? —Evidentemente Killua no estaba muy bien, su mirada estaba totalmente perdida y aunque movió la cabeza para ver al anciano, sus ojos veían a la nada. A duras penas podía escuchar lo que le decían, sólo que sin entenderles— abuelo —murmuró. Repitiendo la palabra pero sin encontrar un sentido.

—¡Ah que muchacho! —Suspiró Zeno— al menos ya se ve mejor que antes.

—Sí, está mejorando muy rápidamente… —No pudo continuar hablando porque sintió algo que lo sacó de su balance. Killua lo había tomado de su playera y lo había estirado para atraerlo cerca de él.

—Illumi- _niisan_ —normalmente no lo llamaba de ese modo, así que estaba claro que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos— Illumi- _nii… san_ —quedó muy cerca de él y sus pequeños brazos lo intentaron rodear, aunque temblaba por la falta de fuerzas.

 ** _Un agradecimiento a Marjorieayamekuran y Lunna Mikk por la infinita ayuda que me ofrecieron al corregir mis errores. Que va, sería un asco sin ustedes._**

 ** _Y un agradecimiento especial a Susubaru y Killua Minamoto por sus mensajes._**

 ** _Susubaru: Jaja me reí tanto con eso último, no soy un pervertido, prometo que todo lo que estará escrito aquí va a tener tanta lógica como mi cerebro me permita. ¡Killua es adorable en mi mente! Lamentablemente sé que se le irá quitando lo tierno. Gracias por leer._**

 ** _Killua Minamoto: Thanks, I'm a little worried because this fic will be an IlluKillu (a complicate pairing). I never write without a reason and in this fic I won't talk about yaoi if it is not necessary. Every scene has a reason to exist. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima quincena ▲_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_He vuelto y con más. Quisiera tardarme mucho menos de lo que lo hago, pero el trabajo consume mi alma._**

 ** _Importante: Quiero recordarles a todos que esto es y será un IlluKillu, es decir, un incesto + yaoi. Me molesta decirlo porque prácticamente les estoy contando una clave de la historia y esa no es mi intención. Si les recuerdo es porque no quiero que me reclamen luego. Es mi fic, así es como me divierto y mi diversión es primero._**

 ** _Ocurre que no me gusta escribir yaoi porque sí, lo más importante en esta historia no es el yaoi, ni lo será._**

 ** _Y... ya, no quise sonar grosero, pero tampoco quiero decepcionarles si es que esperaban algo diferente, porque sé que el IlluKillu no es precisamente aceptado. En fin._**

 ** _Ya es momento de seguir bombardeando con mis headcanons *risas*_**

 ** _Capítulo 5_**

Illumi estaba paralizado, para él, esa expresión de cariño hecha con tanta naturalidad, era algo que prefería en privado. Descubrió que no le gustaba que nadie lo viera en esa situación. Pese a todo no se movió, dejó que Killua continuara abrazándolo sin fuerzas, mientras recargaba su tibia frente en el pecho de su hermano mayor.

—Oye, Kil, necesito atender tus heridas —trató de zafarse amablemente, la mirada de su abuelo comenzaba a sacarlo de quicio— iré por el termómetro, no vaya a ser que tengas fiebre…

—No te vayas, no, no —el albino apretó, tan fuerte como podía, la tela de su ropa.

Apenas iba a reaccionar, lo iba a alejar de sí mismo cuando Zeno lo detuvo— deja que el niño se exprese un poco, debe estar confundido. Si te alejas se caerá de la cama. Yo iré por el termómetro y el medicamento, espera un momento.

—Sí, abuelo.

En cuanto el anciano caminó hacia el cubículo de medicamentos, el muchacho tomó de los hombros a su hermano y lo separó suavemente mientras susurraba— Kil, Kil, detente. El abuelo nos está viendo —para él, lo que ocurría era malo. Pese a que no tenía ningún motivo para pensar así, sentía que de alguna manera estaba siendo descubierto un secreto terrible y eso le hacía alarmarse.

La realidad era que Zeno consideró aquella acción en el pequeño como una buena señal para Illumi. De todos los Zoldyck, el que menos confiaba en el hijo mayor de Silva, era él, debido a que él le había descubierto en sus pensamientos cuando aún no tenía la capacidad de ahora para ocultar sus intenciones. Por eso, ver a Illumi siendo un buen hermano, le dio esperanza de que el muchacho comenzara a valorar la vida y la muerte como debía.

Zeno Zoldyck era el más honorable asesino de la familia. Nunca había matado a una víctima equivocada ni por error. Él era quien más cumplía con la regla de no matar por placer. Era consciente que sólo se trataba de su deber, su trabajo, no su diversión. Además, tenía un sentido humano, cosa destacable tratándose de un asesino; podía convivir en cualquier ambiente sin ningún problema siempre consciente de quién era él, y qué era delante de las personas. No tenía problema en declararse un asesino abiertamente, porque no temía a ser enfrentado, temía perder su humanidad y razonamiento. A diferencia de su hijo, Silva, pese al buen ejemplo y la sabiduría que siempre le había compartido, su hijo era más salvaje. A veces, incluso, mataba sin razón alguna, como una reacción natural en él ante las situaciones.

Silva había tenido un buen padre, dentro de lo que cabe, y considerando que también se trataba de un asesino.

Fue hasta su tercer hijo que descubrió lo importante que era ser un buen ejemplo para ellos. Claro que cargaba siempre en su consciencia a su primogénito, que no había sido tratado quizá como un ser humano, sino como un asesino desde que nació y pese a su esfuerzo, no lograba mantener más cercanía con él. Lo único que podía hacer para compensarle, era aceptarlo como era y dejarlo ser, aún si eso resultara decepcionante.

—Kil…

—¿Ocurre algo, Illumi?

La voz de su abuelo lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

—Sólo intento hacer reaccionar a Kil. Está actuando raro…

—¿Raro?¿Cómo es eso de raro?

Entonces cayó en cuenta que el único raro ahí, era él. Eran hermanos, se suponía que se deberían tener la confianza y el cariño suficiente como para tratarse de esos modos de vez en cuando, sobre todo, considerando que Killua era el niño más expresivo de la casa, tanto que Alluka, que siempre estaba en las nubes, solía abrazarlo constantemente.

—… —si algo sabía bien, era que no le convenía mentirle a su abuelo, considerando que él no le apreciaba lo suficiente—. ¿Sabes, abuelo…? Yo soy el que está cansado, todos estos días han sido estresantes para mí.

—No te preocupes, sí quieres déjamelo, yo me hago cargo de él.

Iba a separarse de nuevo del niño, pero Killua volvió a detenerlo con más insistencia—. A _niki_ … no me siento bien, no te vayas.

—No, no te vayas Illumi, no hace falta, de cualquier modo necesito hablar contigo.

Se quedó quieto y aceptó la orden. Entonces trató de asimilar las cosas, no le parecía bien estar en esa posición frente a su abuelo, con un niño buscando su protección cuando él había pasado una parte de la noche tratando de luchar contra sus instintos sexuales.

Killua era demasiado para él y cada libertad que le daba en su vida, consciente o no, aumentaba su deseo de querer sobrepasar esa línea.

—¿Has notado algo extraño en Alluka? —Preguntó mientras comenzaba su labor de examinar al delirante niño.

—Alluka tiene demasiadas cosas extrañas como para poder enfrascar esa pregunta en una sola respuesta.

—Ja, ja, cierto, cierto —se relajó un poco. Illumi no se daba cuenta de cuán gracioso podía resultar escucharle hablar—, pero hablando seriamente, ¿notas en él alguna cosa que te parezca peligrosa?

—No —fue sincero, recordó que había bastado una sola amenaza el día en que se estaba comportando mal durante su baño para que ya no volviera a tomar esa actitud el resto de la semana. Si Alluka podía obedecer así de rápido, entonces quería decir que no era peligroso—, lo único que he notado es que Killua ya habla de él como si fuera mujer.

—Naturalmente. Ha crecido junto a él y por lo tanto es normal que, si escucha a su hermano hablar de ese modo, él mismo termine por seguirle el juego.

—Ya veo…

—¿Tus padres te dijeron a dónde iban?

—No hablaron de ello.

—Tu madre tiene un problema serio —continuó. Illumi hacía lo posible por ir atando cabos en la conversación—, después de que nació Killua simplemente se encerró en sus rituales, esperando tener a un hijo que pudiera tener todas las cualidades necesarias para ser el más brillante asesino de todos —se sorprendió ante esa declaración. Su abuelo daba a entender que su madre buscaba desde ese entonces a otro hijo para ser la cabeza de la familia y reemplazarle—, pero se equivocó… o eso creo yo… se equivocó en sus pactos y demás cosas que hizo. De alguna manera terminó comprometiendo a su siguiente hijo y en realidad a estas alturas desconocemos el verdadero origen de Alluka. Cualquiera diría que tiene una actitud demasiado anormal para tratarse de un niño de cuatro años… Te lo digo porque necesito ver en ti un análisis objetivo del asunto, antes de que lleguen tus padres y te hagan pensar de algún modo menos objetivo.

Illumi quedó pensativo por un rato. No era una prueba como para que se sintiera de alguna manera preocupado por lo que fuera a decir, trató de pensar con sinceridad si había notado algo de qué hablar—. Siendo franco… paso demasiado tiempo ocupado en mis deberes que en tratar con Alluka. El único que realmente podría decir algo al respecto sería Killua, pero él es demasiado pequeño para distinguir si algo debería ser hablado o no.

—Tienes razón —, afirmó, disculpando el nerviosismo de su nieto—. Por el momento, Silva me dijo que no hay forma de revertir lo que ya está hecho y que tampoco saben qué cosa se ha desatado en Alluka.

Para ese momento, Killua estaba ya dormido.

No había sido una buena noticia y Zeno agradecía que el niño no se encontrara en condiciones para entender lo que estaba pasando. Los siguientes días, habría tristeza en la casa por tener que pasar por ese cambio de ver a un pequeño y juguetón niño, a alguna especie de criatura oscura y desconocida.

Antes de que Silva y Kikyo regresaran con las nuevas noticias a la casa, Illumi tuvo una breve conversación con Milluki. No era como si hubiera querido gastar el favor que él le había hecho a su hermano tan rápidamente, no obstante, necesitaría de la ayuda de él para lograr deshacerse del estorbo que estaba apareciendo en su vida, y dejarle en claro a los mayordomos cuál era el límite que no debían pasar de nuevo.

—Milluki, tienes el control de las redes de la casa ¿cierto?

—Sí, obviamente.

—¿Qué tan difícil sería para ti el tener vigilada la comunicación vía internet?

—¡Pan comido! De hecho lo hago, aunque nunca encuentro nada interesante ahí.

—¿Seguro?

—… —dudó—, tal vez no reviso con tanta frecuencia.

—Necesito que vigiles a una de las aprendices de Tsubone, una chica llamada Kasuga.

—¿Qué hay con ella?

—Aún nada, pero en cuanto ocurra, quiero ser el primero en saber.

—Uh, suena interesante… —se rio maliciosamente imaginando lo que posiblemente su hermano tramaba—. De acuerdo, déjamelo a mí, hermano.

Todo sería cuestión de tiempo.

Unos meses después, Killua cumplió los seis años, y para ese entonces ya había superado sus pruebas con la electricidad. Sólo quedaba que se mantuviera con el hábito de sostener su tenacidad a ese límite. Illumi llegó a decir que tenía mucho más control sobre la electricidad que él mismo a esa edad. Lo que le seguía era mejorar sus habilidades de resistencia, porque estaba claro que, a su muy corta edad, ya podía hacer cosas increíbles como sostener el eco rítmico como todo un experto, y sus pisadas eran tan controladas que empezó a usar sus artes para jugar bromas en casa.

En aquél entonces descubrieron el secreto que Killua y Alluka habían estado guardando.

Para Alluka el único que quedaba disponible era Killua. Se sabía que Kalluto le tenía envidia por tener tanta atención, aunque era demasiado bebé como para controlar sus impulsos.

Alluka tenía su propia guardia de mayordomos a su mano, juguetes y más horas de diversión, su madre y su padre habían hecho una gran excepción con él al no entrenarle y por lo tanto, no pasaba el sufrimiento como lo hacían los otros dos niños, y además estaba la atención de Killua sobre él. Kalluto expresaba su necesidad de atención, era evidente que le molestaba que los demás tuvieran esta preferencia sobre su hermano mayor por ser el más débil. Admiraba a su hermano peliblanco porque, como su madre le repetía incansablemente, a su cortísima edad ya había sido promovido como el futuro representante de la familia y porque naturalmente todos lo adoraban por ser como era.

Así que no, un niño tan complicado como Alluka, no podía contar más que con su hermano mayor y sus mayordomos, no todos querían estar cerca de él después de las muertes ocurridas y en realidad eso no importaba. De cualquier modo él no se enteraba, estaba tan pequeño y además su mente estaba tan poseída por ese espíritu que no requería de la compañía de nadie para estar distraído o de buen humor.

Killua apenas comenzaba a practicar sus habilidades de puntería. Su padre le había dejado el reto de los dardos, que había sido el gran talento de Illumi a esa edad. Eso lo hacía sentirse presionado porque se la pasaba escuchando las anécdotas de como su hermano había roto todas las marcas y puntajes de los Zoldyck en sólo un par de meses, y él, en cambio, sentía que cada día era peor. Lo malo para él era que no había podido ver al mayor en todo ese tiempo debido a que el muchacho tenía bastantes misiones por hacer y no regresaría a casa en, por lo menos, un mes.

Quería su consejo porque no soportaba a veces pasar el tiempo escuchando a su padre exigirle mejorar en una habilidad donde Illumi había sido demasiado bueno.

Illumi estaba agradecido de estar fuera de casa, lejos de la posibilidad de caer en la tentación de acercarse demasiado a su hermano. De ese modo volvía a controlar sus impulsos y se enfocaba en otra cosa que no fuera él. Aunque incluso estando fuera, su inconsciente lo traicionaba. No siempre lograba mantenerse así de lúcido, y por fortuna eso sólo ocurría cuando él se encontraba a solas en algún lugar donde pudiera desahogarse sin que nadie lo viera.

Por eso, las ocasiones en las que podía volver a la montaña, prefería estar fuera y argumentar cualquier excusa para no hacerlo.

Sólo volvió hasta que ya no podía dejar de extrañar al peliblanco y su hermosa sonrisa. Sabía que estaba mal, que estaba contradiciéndose al regresar por tal situación, pero no dejaba de soñar con él, ni de pensar en él, de hecho, podía jurar que su cuerpo exigía su presencia.

Esta vez, su suerte había acabado. Para cuando llegó a la montaña Killua había sido designado a ir a la Torre Celestial a demostrar sus habilidades y ponerlas en práctica.

Hasta ese momento, el pequeño había estado bajo el cuidado de su familia y no era como si todos los días le dejaran trabajos como asesino, sólo le delegaban lo que estaba en su posibilidad y lo más frecuente que se le ordenaba hacer era trabajos de espionaje, lo cual era sencillo para él, tratándose de un niño que podía pasar totalmente inadvertido con facilidad.

La Torre Celestial, entonces, significaba que por fin pondría sus habilidades aprendidas a prueba y que lo haría sin la ayuda de nadie. Como lo había hecho Illumi. Claro está, que sería vigilado y que de vez en cuando irían a ponerle algún ejercicio nuevo, dado que su entrenamiento con los dardos no había sido tan destacable como lo había sido en el caso de Illumi. Le faltaba poco para terminar pero lucía frustrado por no haberlo hecho tan brillantemente como su hermano mayor.

—Regresarás hasta que hayas llegado al piso doscientos, de ahí ya no continúes, sólo ven a casa, ¿entendido?

—Sí, papá… —contestó discorde.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Mm… nada.

—Kil, dime… de lo contrario no podrás preguntar nada hasta que regreses, eso puede tomarte demasiado tiempo y lo sabes.

Eso había ocurrido en su última reunión con su padre y su abuelo. Tenía muchas preguntas, sobre todo por la situación de su hermano menor. Quería saber si Alluka estaría bien, lo había visto muy abandonado aunque sospechaba que si se atrevía a indagar no le dirían la verdad; también se preguntaba si en verdad lo dejarían actuar solo o si tendría alguna instrucción en particular, y su duda más importante— papá, yo… quisiera saber por qué mis hermanos mayores no pueden ser los futuros herederos de la familia como yo…

—Sabía que un día te lo preguntarías, bueno, ya estás en edad de saber ciertas cosas y en realidad te convendría saberlo.

—¿Qué cosas?

Zeno asintió, como dando indicación a Silva de que le respondiera.

—Primero que nada, dime, ¿crees que Milluki podría ser el futuro de la familia?

Dejó salir una sonora carcajada mientras lo imaginaba— no, definitivamente no necesito ser demasiado listo para darme cuenta de lo obvio.

—Bien, ahí tienes tu respuesta con Milluki.

—Pero… Illumi… _aniki_ es un gran asesino, es muy fuerte y además es muy inteligente, apuesto que él sí podría. Además tiene mucha más experiencia que yo, ¿por qué yo sí, y él no?

—No te culpo por no darte cuenta de las cosas, aun eres muy pequeño… —Killua hizo un puchero inconforme—. ¿Recuerdas que te hemos enseñado que tu deber es ser un asesino?

—Sí.

—Eso es porque independientemente de lo que sientas, lo principal es que recuerdes que es el oficio de la familia. Tu abuelo siempre te dice que lo hagas por trabajo y que no te olvides que todas las vidas cuentan y se deben valorar, ¿no es así? —Killua asintió con la cabeza.

—Yo nunca he matado a nadie por error ni de forma innecesaria, así es como debe ser un asesino —continuó Zeno—, debes tener la mente firme y clara en tu objetivo. Se requiere de mucha estabilidad emocional para lograr hacer este oficio sin perderte a ti mismo.

—Recuerdo que alguna vez me han dicho algo como eso antes… y yo hago lo posible por enfocarme en mi trabajo para no fallar.

—Y lo has hecho bien —respondió Silva— eso es porque has entendido quién eres tú, y cuáles son tus objetivos.

—Son personas. Como yo… —tragó saliva, no le gustaba la idea de pensar así porque le hacía dudar en si debía o no matar, siempre tenía que enfriar su mente para lograr realizar su trabajo correctamente y esa parte era la más difícil de todas.

—Para Illumi las cosas son diferentes, él no lo ve como su trabajo.

—¿Eh? —De pronto se sintió perdido— ¿Entonces qué es?

—¿Su diversión, tal vez? ¿Su juego? No lo sabemos, pero definitivamente él no piensa en nadie como parte de su mundo —fue la respuesta de Silva.

—Illumi ha matado a demasiadas personas de forma innecesaria, por sus propios deseos y objetivos, sin importar si esas personas eran parte de su deber o no —continúo Zeno.

—… —Killua no lo podía creer. Era como si le estuvieran hablando de una persona que no existe, como si no conocieran bien a Illumi o se hubieran confundido. Si se quedó en silencio fue porque sabía que no valía la pena discutir si su padre y su abuelo opinaban así de su hermano mayor, nada de lo que él dijera los haría cambiar de parecer.

—Tal vez no lo veas ahora pero un día te darás cuenta y decidirás por ti mismo que debes hacer en este caso. Mientras tanto, lo mejor para ti es que no te preocupes por ello, Illumi no te mataría nunca —esa parte sí era creíble—, pero con una persona como tu hermano, es imposible contar como líder, no tiene las cualidades para serlo. Las personas a su alrededor, en un punto, buscarían matarlo ¿lo entiendes?

Killua partió después de recibir sus últimas instrucciones, nada fuera de lo normal. Pero se fue con un mal sabor. No le gustaba el trato que tenían con Alluka ni con Illumi, las cosas parecían ponerse muy difíciles para él.

Después de esos sucesos, llegó Illumi a casa. Hasta ese momento, cayó en cuenta de su situación. Se estaba debilitando nuevamente, y no podía considerar justificable, en ningún aspecto, el hecho de requerir de su hermano para sentirse nuevamente recuperado. Eso estaba absolutamente mal.

Illumi creía que era cuestión de distancia y distracción para dejar de sentir esa atracción y necesidad hacia el pequeño, no era un tonto, sabía perfectamente que lo que ocurría no era apropiado.

Tener esos sentimientos de lazos hacia alguien tan débil, le recordaba sobre todo a su experiencia cuando era niño, que vio la muerte de uno de los muchachos. Se dio cuenta que él nunca permitiría que algo así le ocurriera a su hermano, que independientemente de sus sentimientos y deseos, primero estaba su deber familiar.

—Ya enviamos a Killua a la Torre Celestial, en tú opinión, ¿qué crees que ocurra con él? —Le preguntó su padre durante su reunión, tras unos días después de que él llegara a su casa.

—Tomando en cuenta que llevo meses sin verlo, y sólo puedo dar mi opinión de acuerdo a la última vez que lo vi. Creo que es apto para esto, su resistencia al dolor ha llegado a un punto muy superior a lo que habíamos esperado en un principio, además es indiscutible su talento y creatividad para pelear.

—Le falta poco para terminar su entrenamiento con los dardos.

—Sí, supe que ya estaba con eso.

—Creo que le ha afectado mucho escuchar las anécdotas sobre tú habilidad con los dardos. Pese a que ha progresado bastante bien, no lo vi muy seguro de ello. Necesito que vayas a animarlo. Nosotros hemos intentado convencerlo de que va bien, pero supongo que él está esperando que seas tú quien se lo diga.

Sintió un descontento muy marcado. Internamente luchaba contra sus sentimientos y su voluntad. Y ciertamente, esa posición era precisamente en la que no quería estar. Tener que ir a verlo cuando aún no encontraba la solución a su dilema.

—Sí, papá.

—Además… Killua ya está en edad de iniciar con sus estudios, enviaremos a un maestro a darle clases, necesitamos que también evalúes el desempeño de su maestro. Eso significa que estarás yendo a vigilar a tu hermano, asegurarte de su progreso.

—…

—Illumi.

—…

—¿Illumi?

—Lo siento, sí escuché… sólo me quedé pensando en eso.

—Sé que debes estarte preguntando por qué hago esto así, Illumi. Killua es el futuro de nuestra familia, tengo grandes expectativas de él y yo no puedo dejarle esta tarea a un mayordomo, confío en que tú harás un buen trabajo.

—Así será, padre —no quería decir eso, simplemente no le quedó opción—, iré tan pronto como termine mis asuntos aquí en casa.

—Sobre eso… tú madre quiere hablar contigo, me pidió que te enviara con ella después de hablar conmigo. Así que te recomiendo que vayas de una vez.

Salió en busca de su madre, inmediatamente de esa reunión. Por el tono serio de la voz de su padre y su actuación tan cautelosa, tenía la sospecha de que no se trataba de algo afortunado para él. Su padre tenía esa costumbre de tratarlo con mucho cuidado, sobre todo durante esos últimos días. Comprendía que fuera así porque había cierta desconfianza hacia él, sin embargo, sabía que había algo diferente y el hecho de que lo enviara con su madre, le dejaba en claro las cosas.

—Pasa Illumi, querido.

—Gracias, mamá.

Entró en su recámara, y se sentó cerca de ella después de recibir su indicación.

—¿Cómo va todo? ¿Has estado practicando todo lo que te dejé?

—Sí, todo bien.

—Has estado practicando cosas nuevas, ¿verdad?

—Nada relevante, supongo —hablaba distraídamente.

—Vi que había al menos unos diez libros nuevos… en realidad te está gustando mucho eso del cerebro humano y las prácticas oscuras.

—… Algo así —fingió no entender lo que hablaba.

—Ven, dame tu mano —le extendió su mano y dejó caer su palma sobre la de ella.

—Déjame ver tu palma —comenzó a acariciar las líneas que había en ella— sabes que me gusta ver las palmas de sus manos. Todos mis hijos tienen historias que parecen un misterio. Pero de todos ustedes, tú eres el que tiene la línea del corazón más misteriosa de todas.

—Mamá… —respondió fastidiado— la quiromancia es una de las cosas menos confiables que he encontrado en tus libros. No hay la suficiente seriedad como para creer en eso, el futuro puede cambiar en cualquier momento.

—Eso es porque no lo has aprendido como yo. Yo no lo veo como la gente normalmente lo ve.

—Mamá… —quiso quitarle su mano, pero ella no se lo permitió.

—Sólo déjame cumplir mi capricho, niño —deslizó sus dedos sobre su palma, para verla con mayor atención— esta línea tuya, es la que más me ha obsesionado desde que la entendí, ¿sabes qué dice?

—No, sabes que no me interesa.

—Dice que ya encontraste al amor de tu vida. Aquí dice que conociste al amor de tu vida desde muy joven y me extraña mucho porque en casa no sabemos nada sobre ello, ¿quién es?

—Mi vida sólo ha sido cumplir mi deber como asesino. Nunca he pensado en involucrarme con nadie fuera de casa, y no es como que me interese alguien de nuestro personal…

—Lo sé… por eso me extraña —siguió deslizando su dedo por esa línea— y a partir de aquí dice cómo empieza tu relación con esa persona y se vuelve tan extraña que no logro entenderla, aunque… —se quedó en silencio e Illumi sólo la observó esperando su continuación— bueno, no eres el único en casa que tiene una parte turbia en su línea del corazón, también Killua y Kalluto la tienen, pero la tuya es… la tuya, me da la impresión de que falta poco para que comience a entrar a esa etapa conflictiva.

—Madre, primero debería haber conocido al supuesto "amor de mi vida" —remarcó con ironía— cosa que no ha ocurrido. Y eso, considerando que ya debería haber aparecido.

—Tal vez no has querido reconocer tus sentimientos. Pero Illumi… nos lo has ocultado a todos muy bien jovencito… como nos has ocultado a todos tus progresos con los entrenamientos que te he dejado.

—No ha sido gran cosa.

—Illumi, no me mientas, puedo verlo en tu mano.

Le sonrió a su madre, divertido— sólo que aún no he terminado mis pruebas, preferiría hacerlo cuando ya haya resuelto todas mis dudas.

—Si no quieres decírmelo a mí, díselo a tu padre, él estará esperando por que vayas a hablar con él.

No, no tenía otra opción. Comenzarían a vigilarlo si continuaba ocultando su situación y eso no le convendría en lo más mínimo.

Su madre lo había llamado para hacerle la advertencia con su sutil manera de decir las cosas, eso también significaba que el motivo por el que su padre había estado a la defensiva era porque temía lo que estuviera planeando hacer con su desarrollo. El miedo a lo desconocido es la inquietud más grande de cualquier humano. Y dejar a todos sin saber sus capacidades era como volverse la más grande amenaza de la familia.

Respiró hondo. Él no era un enemigo, no tenía por qué actuar de ése modo. Se conformó con regresar a ver a su padre y hablar de esos asuntos complejos que había decidido no descubrir hasta su momento. Lamentablemente este sería otro cambio en su vida.

—Padre, lamento interrumpirte de nuevo, ¿puedo hablarte un momento?

—Adelante Illumi.

Probablemente para ese momento Silva ya tenía conocimiento de lo que venía a hacer el muchacho. Sólo estaba tomando su papel de hombre precavido.

—Mamá me pidió que te informara de mis progresos con sus entrenamientos. La verdad me hubiera gustado haberte informado bien cuando ya hubiera terminado de desarrollar la base de mis descubrimientos, pero me veo forzado a hablarte de esto antes de tiempo… —tomó aire—, he estado preparándome en el conocimiento del cerebro y el cuerpo humano en general, y siendo más precisos, las funciones que controlan las capacidades motoras del cuerpo y las emociones.

—Sí, tú madre me habló un tanto de ello.

—Pues en realidad he desarrollado un método para controlar a las personas en un aspecto físico, aunque está aún en fase experimental.

—¿Cómo es esa fase experimental?

—Primero, aún no sé cuánta duración tiene pero ya tengo una sospecha de eso; y la segunda es que las personas que controlo son como zombis, todavía no logro hacer que aparenten tener consciencia. Sin embargo, ya estoy por terminar esa etapa, porque ya he logrado tener control de muchas emociones en las personas, no todas pero sí algunas importantes, como el miedo y la lealtad.

—Eso suena impresionante, hijo —. Más que impresionante, sonaba terrorífico— ¿qué sospecha tienes de la duración?

—Tengo dos personas controladas de ese modo en un campo, la única actividad que hacen es cavar, llevan aproximadamente quince días sin comer, ni beber algún líquido y están muriendo.

—Entonces puedo asumir que aguantarán el efecto hasta que mueran.

—Así es.

—¿Cómo lo haces?

—El mejor método es a través de agujas. Dependiendo de lo que necesito elijo el hechizo que voy a usar con mi _Nen_ y puedo controlarlos como humanos aguja, o puedo matarlos primero para poder controlar sus expresiones faciales y su voz.

—Interesante… quiero decir, con eso que has desarrollado supongo que podrías controlar casi cualquier situación que se presente, así como a los involucrados, estén muertos o no, y hacerlos cambiar de parecer si es necesario.

Básicamente esa era la idea que él mismo tenía. Sabía que su padre creía que lo había desarrollado para beneficiarse a sí mismo, pero él vio una posibilidad más para su futuro.

—Sí, pero esto lo hago para la familia… —y para ello, no le convenía continuar siendo tratado como un enemigo.

—Entiendo, entonces no se quedará sin ser aprovechado. Tenlo en cuenta.

—Sí, gracias papá.

Unas dos semanas después, le fue asignado asistir a la Torre a ver a Killua. Iba de muy mal humor porque los últimos días no lograba tener control de sus deseos carnales, ni de esas emociones molestas y absurdas que sólo hacían que su mente se desestabilizara. Sabía que gran parte del motivo de que se sintiera de ese modo era a causa de sus hormonas y su desarrollo, sólo que él quería creer que, de no ser por el exceso de libertad de cercanía que tenía hacia él, no estaría batallando tanto en esos momentos.

Llegó durante la tarde, y lo encontró con su _En_ , en el piso noventa, obviamente no permitió que lo descubriera. Se detuvo a observarlo durante su pelea, no iba a ser una pelea imposible para él. Era evidente que el niño, pese a sus seis años, tenía una capacidad superior a la de sus contrincantes en ese piso, aunque le tomó varios minutos acabar con la pelea. Y al final -por un par de segundos apenas perceptibles- notó que el pequeño no pisó correctamente, como usualmente lo hacía, y se delató ante Illumi que estaba herido.

Su estómago se revolvió y el mal humor acabó. Sabía que Killua podía con eso y más, que a veces durante sus entrenamientos había quedado incluso con huesos rotos y había continuado entrenando como parte de su desarrollo de resistencia al dolor, pero algo no le gustaba para nada de eso. Tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto, su experiencia se lo decía.

Lo vio andar hasta el siguiente nivel, y correr entre el pasillo, evadiendo a las personas que andaban en su camino.

Lo había extrañado mucho, extrañaba verlo correr libremente y deseaba hablarle, pero se limitó a hacer su trabajo, caminó hacia donde el niño iba, el piso cien **.**

No era que Illumi fuera demasiado cursi como para sentirse preocupado todo el tiempo por su hermano, sino que entendía bien su labor. Tal vez Killua tenía una preparación absolutamente buena y poseía grandes capacidades de resistencia al dolor, velocidad entre otras cosas. De todos modos, seguía siendo un niño y al final de cuentas algo podía afectarle severamente como para arruinar toda su formación. Un golpe mal cuidado podía significar una lesión de por vida y por lo tanto, un importante punto débil.

La profesión de la familia exigía que no hubiera debilidades de las cuales el enemigo pudiera sacar provecho.

Al parecer había aprendido a tomar las cosas con calma, porque no se apuntó inmediatamente en otra pelea para esa misma noche. De todos modos, a los ojos de Illumi, había elegido la decisión equivocada al inscribirse en un encuentro para el día siguiente, no importaba que fuera un día más, sino que el niño no parecía darse cuenta de sus límites y eso lo llevaba a elegir peleas de manera consecutiva, sin esperar a descansar lo suficiente como para su siguiente enfrentamiento.

—Demonios… —maldijo en voz baja—. ¿No puede ser más precavido?

Sería una lección importante para él. Hasta ahora había tenido la suerte de no enfrentar a contrincantes verdaderamente fuertes, sino peleadores del nivel de su hermano, que no eran precisamente experimentados.

Lo observó los dos días siguientes, de nuevo la suerte parecía acompañarle y había llegado al piso ciento diez con algunas nuevas lesiones, y sobre todo, con el pie ahora más marcadamente lastimado.

Para su mala suerte, el siguiente contrincante era un peleador más avanzado; de esa clase de hombres que van a pelear por dinero y lo que más quieren es avanzar rápido a los pisos con buena paga. Illumi entendía que no podía esperar que su hermano hiciera una correcta evaluación de sus posibilidades y capacidades, y se protegiera correctamente para no terminar sacrificando algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse en una simple pelea sin ninguna relevancia.

Killua simplemente tenía una mente infantil que había sido presionada a pensar maduramente y no podía hacer una estimación tan compleja como la que había hecho su hermano. Él meramente se enfocó a demostrar su valentía. Valentía que Illumi consideraba absurda e ineficiente.

Odió ver a su hermano desperdiciar tanta energía en una escueta pelea, que además era arriesgado para su cuerpo. Pese a que había dado una buena batalla a su oponente, el resultado era evidente.

La pelea terminó cuando su contrincante lo arrojó fuera del cuadrilátero y en el proceso, el pie que ya tenía herido terminó por lastimarse aún más, fracturando así el hueso.

El mayor de los hermanos Zoldyck, salió de su escondite instintivamente y caminó hacia donde estaba su adoración, tomándolo entre sus brazos y cargándolo hacía algún lugar donde pudiera atenderlo.

El personal de la Torre corrió hacia donde él estaba y ofreció sus servicios.

—¿ _Aniki_?

—Maldición Kil… —fue lo único que respondió.

Killua hizo un gesto de enfado. Estaba sorprendido de ver de nuevo a su hermano tras varios meses de ausencia. Descubrió que por fin podía expresar su enojo por haber sido abandonado y por el recibimiento tan amable que había tenido.

—No soy un bebé, _aniki_. Puedo ir por mí mismo.

—Aja… —continuó caminando hacia la enfermería sin prestarle atención.

—¡Bájame! ¡Ah! Esto es estúpido.

—Cuida tu vocabulario y deja de patear, vas a empeorar las cosas.

—Mira quién lo dice, ahora sí te importa…

Illumi no entendió a lo que se refería el pequeño, pero no le preguntó en ese momento porque acababa de llegar al lugar y estaba dispuesto a atenderlo él mismo, después de todo, él ya conocía bastante de medicina debido a sus investigaciones, además no confiaba fácilmente en cualquier doctor que pudiera atender a su hermano y no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse.

Lo colocó en la camilla y salió a solicitar atenderle por él mismo. No recibió una respuesta positiva, pero no importó. Uso un poco de presión psicológica para conseguir su objetivo, cabe decir que nadie pudo negarse a asistir sus peticiones y aceptar sus órdenes.

Extendió la pierna del niño una vez que terminó con los primeros auxilios y dejó que una de las enfermeras lo terminara de enyesar.

—Veo que mejoraste con tus agujas… —observó Killua—. No sabía que podías atender heridas con eso.

—Es para el flujo de tu energía, que no te quejes tanto del dolor y ayuda un poco a apresurar el proceso de curación.

—Mmm… —de nuevo recordó que estaba molesto y se cruzó de brazos mientras cerraba los ojos. Intentando demostrar su enojo.

—Kil.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿A qué te refieres con que ahora sí me importa? Los asuntos familiares siempre me han importado, no tiene sentido lo que dices.

Recordó que le había dicho eso momentos atrás y abrió los ojos para observarlo, seguía aún feliz de verlo, pero quería una explicación a pesar de que sabía que no tenía caso. Sabía que su excusa sería el negocio familiar.

—No soy un bebé, podía conseguir atención médica por mí mismo.

—¿Y arriesgarte a que termines con un tratamiento de unos dos meses?

—Sí, sí… Al menos ellos estarían atendiéndome dos meses.

Illumi levantó una ceja comprendiendo el significado oculto en sus palabras—. ¿Me estás reclamando?

—No… —Killua ladeó el rostro para ocultar su expresión.

—He estado trabajando. Aunque, claro, eso ya lo sabías. Suponiendo que no me estás reclamando entonces tampoco es necesario explicar lo evidente.

—¡Qué no te estoy reclamando! Sé que estabas trabajando aunque tus trabajos no eran como para que te ausentaras tanto y te quedaras fuera en algún lugar —bufó aún más molesto.

Illumi suspiró y se sentó junto a él, Killua había estado investigando sobre los asuntos que había estado atendiendo y eso le demostraba cuanto le había importado al niño su ausencia—Oye, sabes bien que no soy bueno para estas cosas.

—Lo sé… umm.

—Entonces, ¿por qué el reclamo?

—Yo sólo… bueno, las cosas… —comenzó a ruborizarse—. Olvídalo, es ridículo.

Iba levantarse e Illumi lo detuvo sosteniéndolo por el hombro para que recordara que tenía un pie recientemente enyesado.

—Sí vas a ponerte en pie, será con muletas…

—No quiero —de nuevo esas expresiones que le recordaban que estaba tratando con un niño pequeño.

—Aprovecharás esto para entrenar con los dardos, no necesitas estar de pie todo el tiempo para hacerlo, y además papá te asignó un maestro para tus estudios escolares.

—¿Qué? No, no… —comenzaba a darse cuenta que no había nada que él pudiera elegir, toda su vida giraba alrededor de lo que le ordenaran hacer y no era precisamente que estuviera de acuerdo con ello. Al menos en la Torre tenía algo de tiempo para explorar otros lados y observar a la gente que había, sobre todo, tratar con otros niños.

—¿No? ¿Desde cuándo te niegas a cumplir tu deber?

—Tal vez desde que "tú" me abandonaste, y desde que todos hacen lo que quieren conmigo.

—No seas inmaduro, sabes que…

—Soy un niño, se supone que debo ser inmaduro. Además, nadie me preguntó si quería hacer todo esto.

Illumi estaba impresionado. Killua estaba siendo grosero, había refutado sus órdenes y para colmo no estaba actuando como el niño obediente que debía ser. Estaba comenzando a preocuparse, no sabía cómo reaccionar al respecto.

En otras personas sólo sería cosa de aplicar presión psicológica combinada con alguna de sus técnicas. Esta vez se trataba de su hermano menor, no le parecía correcto hacerlo, menos a esa edad donde podía afectarlo severamente para toda la vida.

En aquel entonces realmente creía que podría luchar contra sus propios instintos.

—Kil, fue suficiente —dijo seriamente—, entiendo que estés molesto conmigo, pero no tienes por qué tomar esa actitud contra papá, sabes que no puedes oponerte a sus órdenes.

Podía jurar que Killua se tiraría a la cama a hacer un berrinche infantil como muchas veces vio en Milluki y, si eso ocurría, estaba dispuesto a actuar como la autoridad que representaba frente a su hermano.

—… —Killua suspiró, y bajó la cabeza. Se quedaron así unos cuantos minutos, como si estuviera esperando alguna reacción por parte del mayor.

Dicha reacción apareció tarde, Illumi deslizó su mano que seguía sosteniendo aquel suave hombro hasta colocarlo al otro extremo y así poder atraerlo hacía él, en un simple abrazo, a lo que el pequeño respondió recargando su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano.

Pese a que era muy pequeño, comprendía que su hermano no era precisamente la clase de persona que supiera expresar sus emociones correctamente. No era como Alluka con quién podía pasar largas horas jugando y expresando su cariño sin ningún problema de por medio. Tristemente, a veces necesitaba mucho de Illumi. Internamente eso era lo que él creía.

Lo cierto era que Killua había desarrollado esto como una forma de defensa mental contra los abusos constantes a los que era sometido en casa a causa de sus entrenamientos y sus misiones, su forma de supervivencia ante la desgracia, era adaptarse a lo que viniera. La empatía perfecta, una que le permitiera comprender a todos a su alrededor y hacerse comprender por todos.

—¿Cómo vas con los dardos?

—…No soy el genio de la puntería como tú. —Sonaba más molesto aún.

—Ja, ja. Kil, a todos nos toma nuestro tiempo desarrollar nuestras habilidades. Milluki le tomó casi un año lograrlo, a papá le tomó aproximadamente seis meses, tu apenas llevas tres meses practicando y ya estás por terminar.

—¡A papá le tomó seis meses!

—Quizá un poco menos, pero sí.

—Oh, ¡no puedo creerlo!

—El hecho de que yo lo haya logrado en dos meses no quiere decir que tú no seas talentoso. Cada quién tiene su habilidad natural, lo mío es esto. Por otro lado, no hay nadie con más resistencia a la electricidad en la familia que tú.

—Electricidad, gran cosa —contestó sarcástico—, ¿qué se supone que haré con eso? Además yo quiero aprender bien la técnica de las agujas.

—Algún día sabrás qué uso darle a tu habilidad con la electricidad. La técnica de las agujas yo la inventé.

—¿En serio? —Estaba más sorprendido aún, Illumi comenzaba a parecerle un tipo de genio poderoso, un superhéroe.

—Sí, la hice basándome en las cosas que papá me enseñó con los dardos; el _Nen_ , que luego te enseñarán a ti, y mamá me enseñó a darle el sentido a mi _Nen_ para poder hacer lo que hago con las agujas.

—¡Eso es genial hermano!

—Algún día tú también lo harás y no necesitarás de nadie para hacerlo, por eso te enseñamos muchas cosas diferentes, para que en base a ello crees tu propio estilo de pelear.

—De acuerdo…

—Te ayudaré con los dardos, pero quiero que dejes de comportarte así y obedezcas las órdenes que se te han dado.

Se alegró mucho de que su admirado hermano mayor aceptara enseñarle por él mismo, aunque no le dio mucha relevancia a su sugerencia ya que siempre había sido un niño obediente, y responsable.

Fue cosa de dos o tres días para que llegara el maestro de Killua. Illumi lo reconoció. Había sido su maestro cuando él estuvo en la Torre, sabía que era un hombre serio y que no daría problemas así que estuvo de acuerdo con que él se quedara ahí.

Tal vez a quién no le agradó del todo su nuevo maestro fue al mismo Killua, que estaba acostumbrado a llevar una buena conversación con quién estuviera cerca de él, y con aquél indiferente hombre, parecía que las cosas no serían así. El hombre era demasiado serio, estoico y apenas podía compartir unas cuantas frases con él, que no fuera con respecto a las clases.

Al inicio creyó que esa actitud se debía a la presencia de su hermano, y terminó descartándolo luego de que vio que el hombre continuaba con esa actuación después de que su hermano se retirara por cuestiones de trabajo.

Killua apenas comenzaba a hacer conciencia del efecto que su hermano tenía sobre las personas. Donde quiera que el mayor de los Zoldyck estaba, había silencio repentino, todos se ponían en alerta y difícilmente alguien le dirigía la palabra. El efecto Illumi era poderoso.

 _ **Algún día aprenderé a terminar un capítulo *risas***_

 _ **Agradecimiento especial a Killua Minamoto y a Anana16 por el apoyo.**_

 _ **Gracias a ustedes sigo publicando capítulos.**_

 _ **Nos vemos el 10 de Julio (o antes).**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Yo quería publicar esto por el cumpleaños de Killua, pero no he podido *lágrimas intensas* mi trabajo sí que es asfixiante._**

 ** _Aquí lo tienen, capítulo nuevo, con las hermosas correcciones de Luna Mikk y Marjorieayamekuran._**

 ** _¿Algo importante que deban saber? Uuhm... no por ahora._**

 ** _Capítulo 6_**

Una par de semanas después, Killua completó su entrenamiento con los dardos. El apoyo de su hermano había sido lo suficientemente bueno como para alcanzar su meta y estaba seguro de que se lo debía a él.

Tras su recuperación, tuvo que regresar a la planta cuarenta para reiniciar su recorrido. Esta vez fue más rápido, como ya había pasado hasta el piso cien, los jueces determinaron, después de su victoria, que debía ir hasta el piso ochenta y seguir desde ahí.

Lo que había empezado pareciendo algo fácil para Killua, terminó complicándose un poco más ya que, después de avanzar hasta la planta ciento treinta, volvió a pelear contra alguien con mucha experiencia y, sobre todo, con el uso de _Nen_ , que él no conocía. Antes de que pudiera defenderse adecuadamente terminó hospitalizado por segunda ocasión. Como resultado habían sido varias fracturas a causa de que era demasiado persistente a la hora de pelear, forzando a su oponente a ser más rudo con él.

Sin la presencia de su hermano mayor, tuvo que aguantar un tratamiento un poco más largo de lo que esperaba, unos tres meses en recuperación mínimo para que le permitieran regresar a las peleas. Ahora entendía por qué su padre había elegido ese tiempo para ponerle un mentor, podía pasar los días en cama, pero con trabajo por hacer, no era precisamente un momento para descansar.

Illumi volvió a la Torre tras varios meses, poco antes de que a su hermano le permitieran volver a pelear. Estaba enterado de que había estado en recuperación y no veía necesaria su presencia. Había tenido que informar a su padre de la actitud del pequeño y éste le había autorizado tomar acciones en caso de que continuara con eso. Contaba con que no sería así. El albino no se había caracterizado por ser un problema para él.

Killua volvió a la planta cien. Venía con más conocimiento de lo que tenía qué hacer, se había vuelto más precavido y ahora entendía que sus oponentes podían ser verdaderamente fuertes, y no sólo los débiles que frecuentemente encontraba. Ya no se arriesgaba a elegir enfrentamientos a diario, dedicaba al menos un día para observar a los oponentes que se encontraban en el piso y estudiar sus posibilidades.

Eso lo notó Illumi, que se encargaba de vigilarle a distancia y se alegró de que fuera más paciente y cauteloso. Tal vez eso no era un firme indicador de que había ganado suficiente comprensión de lo que tenía que hacer, pero, era un avance verdadero en la mentalidad que requería para ser un buen asesino.

Normalmente los adultos le decían a Killua, que debía hacer y observar. Ahora era él quien decidía eso y comenzaba a entenderlo.

Estuvo observándolo por varios días más, hasta que llegó otro nuevo enfrentamiento con un oponente complicado para él. Otro usuario de _Nen_. Aunque el sujeto no estaba adiestrado, de cualquier forma representaba un reto complejo. Illumi creyó que Killua desistiría de la pelea y se retiraría a tiempo, y conforme se acercó la hora, se fue convenciendo de que si Killua no se retiraba, entonces había ideado algo que él no conocía.

No atinó a ninguna opción. Killua entró en el campo de peleas. El niño en verdad quería avanzar rápido y aprender de su experiencia. Su hermano mayor vio su mirada de valor, su resistencia y temeraria actitud. Lentamente descubrió que eso acarrearía más problemas.

Fue una batalla larga. El blanquecino niño terminó derrotándolo. Sólo un esquince en la muñeca era lo más grave que había conseguido, fuera de las cortadas y moretones, (aunque, al punto de vista de Illumi, estaba lo bastante herido como para tomar otro enfrentamiento pronto).

Illumi consideró que no intervendría esta vez, se quedaría a lo lejos observando para asegurarse de que el infante supiera tomar la decisión más adecuada para él. Lo siguió, hasta que, sin previo aviso, quedó frente a otro muchacho quizá cinco o seis años mayor que él.

El muchacho y su hermano intercambiaron algunas palabras que no pudo escuchar por la distancia y el ruido a su alrededor.

Sintió que su sangre hervía cuando el nuevo individuo se atrevió a acariciar aquellos suaves y blancos cabellos para luego tomar su muñeca y revisarla.

—Esto no puede estar pasando… —murmuró.

No era como en el caso de los mayordomos, en los que él podía tomar cartas en el asunto. No, se trataba de un muchacho sin relación alguna con la familia, un tipo que se veía con menos experiencia que su hermano y, para colmo, parecía que venía acompañado de algunos sirvientes que al dar la orden atendieron las heridas del menor.

Sabía que no debía meter el nombre de su familia en asuntos innecesarios, sin importar si su padre le daba la libertad de actuar como mejor le pareciera. Detestaba admitirlo, pero si las cosas continuaban así de mal, terminaría matando a alguien sin ningún motivo relevante.

Killua determinó otra pelea para dos días después. El joven Zoldyck insistía en que debía parar de pelear, recuperarse de sus heridas y examinar más a sus oponentes, así que después de indagar un poco, descubrió que, quién estaba detrás de su decisión, había sido el infame muchacho que lo acompañaba de vez en cuando. Ese muchacho estaba ahí dándole supuestos consejos sobre cómo hacer bien su trabajo, diciéndole lo importante que era ser valiente, arriesgarse en la batalla para obtener experiencia real, una enseñanza que en verdad Killua no necesitaba. Su destino ya estaba escrito, sería un asesino, su habilidad debía ser para matar a sus víctimas, no para vivir "aventuras", ni experimentar alguna cosa que no fuera el placer de matar.

Su siguiente oponente fue más complejo, otro usuario de _Nen_. Esta vez se trataba de alguien con verdaderos conocimientos. Illumi esperaba que Killua reconociera su incapacidad y se retirara, y en lugar de eso se dio cuenta de algo: él estaba tomando en serio su determinación para ponerse frente a enemigos más poderosos que él.

Sintió por primera vez un pánico atravesando su cuerpo. Killua podía morir frente a sus ojos. Su adorable e inocente hermano podía morir ahí o en cualquier momento por falta de experiencia en batallas. Su comportamiento estaba cambiando, y ahora parecía seguir el consejo de otras personas que no eran de su familia. Las cosas no estaban yendo por buen camino.

Salió de su escondite y se colocó entre el público para que su hermano lo viera. El efecto fue inmediato, el pequeño le sonrió como diciendo "mírame hermano, ya soy más fuerte", y él le devolvió la sonrisa, ocultando sus emociones. Estaba dispuesto a saltar al escenario en cuanto viera que las cosas no iban bien.

La pelea se prolongó más de lo que él hubiera querido. En efecto Killua había mejorado bastante, se notaba que había madurado sus ataques y no desperdiciaba tanta energía como antes; su creatividad y talento estaban dando sus frutos, pero no era suficiente contra un peleador como el que tenía frente a él. Su adversario empezó a comprender los movimientos del menor y pronto sus ataques comenzaron a tener un efecto negativo en su cuerpo.

Calculó un poco para saber cuándo bajar al escenario, luego reconoció al niño que había visto con su hermano y comprendió lo que debía hacer ahora: no bajar, no intervenir. Los hechos hablarían por él, sería su mejor arma frente a su hermano.

Las cosas terminaron mejor de lo que él pensaba. No estuvo al borde de la muerte, pero sí terminó mucho peor que en las ocasiones anteriores, todo por su exceso de determinación. Ahora sí tenía un arma para usar en su contra. Sabía que el pequeño no era tonto, no podía decirle cualquier cosa para justificar sus órdenes, usaría la verdad y los hechos para hacerlo desistir de sus ideas.

Pero primero, debía dejarle en claro que no estaba de acuerdo con su forma de actuar. Así que en el momento en que Killua perdió su pelea y cayó fuera del cuadrilátero, sus ojos negros se enfrentaron contra esos azules brillantes, dirigiéndole una mirada de desaprobación absoluta. La felicidad del pequeño se acabó e Illumi se dio la vuelta, marchándose de la Torre Celestial.

Le costó mucho trabajo hacerlo y dejarlo ahí sólo y triste. Le había dolido mucho pero se decía una y otra vez que lo hacía por su bien. No le beneficiaría en nada a Killua ser mimado por él todo el tiempo.

Le fue asignada una recuperación de cinco meses, estaba muy lastimado, y los médicos de la Torre habían determinado que el muchacho estaba exponiéndose demasiado al momento de pelear, que si seguía con ese ritmo de pelea, acabaría muy mal y los administrativos de la Torre no estaban dispuestos a enfrentar una queja por daños perpetuos en menores de edad.

El pequeño estaba deprimido. Su hermano mayor, que era como un héroe para él, le había dirigido una expresión tan hiriente que no podía soportar. No lloraba, no era precisamente un niño de lágrimas como para llorar por ello, pero sí estuvo en silencio por varias horas, sin que nadie comprendiera el porqué de su malestar.

Su amigo fue a visitarlo, e intentó comprender lo que hacía que él se sintiera de ese modo. Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta que Killua tenía algo muy profundo dentro de él, que no le permitiría exteriorizar lo que le ocurriera aunque le rogara.

Prefirió cambiar de tema y tratar de animarlo, no obstante, sin buenos resultados. De cualquier modo, Killua optó hacerse el fuerte mientras esperaba poder conversar con su hermano.

Por otra parte, Illumi fue a su casa. Regresó con su padre y su abuelo porque consideró de vital importancia el asunto que iba a tratar.

—Killua está cambiando… —razonó su padre después de escuchar la historia de Illumi.

Lo único que omitió, por cuestiones personales, fue el momento en que se dejó ver por su hermano. Fuera de ahí, añadió lo muy herido que había resultado después de esa pelea y que había sido atendido por el personal de la Torre Celestial.

—No necesita la ayuda de extraños para mejorar su habilidad como asesino ni para cambiar su manera de ver las cosas… tal vez no sea buena idea dejarlo con mínima vigilancia —añadió Zeno Zoldyck.

—Su actitud también ha estado muy rebelde —suspiró Illumi— no me sorprendería que luego se oponga a mí.

Parecía que estaba en contra de su hermano, que esperaba hacerlo ver en mal, pero no era así. Illumi hacía todo lo posible por ganar más autoridad sobre él, tener el permiso de quitar de su camino al "otro", el nuevo amigo del niño. Sabía que sin el apoyo de sus padres, no importaba cuanto quisiera mantenerlo apartado de todos, lo dejarían hacer lo que le pareciera.

Sus palabras fueron veneno. De algún modo él siempre lograba hacerse ver de muchas maneras, menos el responsable del mal. Si un día Killua se enfrentaba a él, seguramente sería por muchas razones que no tendrían que ver con su bienestar, y para Illumi, todo estaba perfectamente justificado. Eso lo dejaba en claro a todos.

—Mientras no se oponga a las órdenes de su padre, no creo que eso sea un verdadero problema —Zeno calculó lo que su nieto intentaba hacer.

—Killua siempre ha sido un buen muchacho. Sabe que debe obedecerte Illumi, yo se lo he dejado en claro. Si no estoy yo, o su abuelo, a ti es a quién debe responder. Será así hasta que pueda asumir el papel como cabeza de la familia.

—Sólo lo digo porque yo trato más con él, que ustedes… —interrumpió sus observaciones, sabiendo que no llegaría a nada bueno para él—, lo que me preocupa en realidad es que Killua se siga exponiendo al peligro de ese modo. Como dijo el abuelo, Killua no necesita ayuda externa para mejorar, tampoco necesita de esos riesgos que nosotros no controlamos para avanzar en sus habilidades.

—¿Qué es lo que propones, Illumi? —Preguntó Zeno—, sería absurdo encerrarlo en casa y entrenarlo por años hasta que pueda dominar todas las técnicas a la perfección. Con eso no aprendería nada.

—No, no… jamás propondría algo así. Yo pienso más en el bienestar de mi hermano menor.

—¿Puedes hacer algo con tus agujas? —interrumpió Silva la discusión que se avecinaba.

Le habían dicho al muchacho que su habilidad no quedaría sin ser aprovechada, y en ese momento parecía que se estaban cumpliendo esas palabras.

Hubo silencio. Illumi no pensaba en usar las agujas. Pensaba en castigos, en trampas, en más reglas para el niño. De pronto la idea de las agujas resultaba un poco más atractiva que antes, su mente empezó a procesar todo de forma veloz, calculando riesgos; explorando los resultado que había obtenido antes, experimentos exitosos y sus fracasos, mientras que con temor trataba de ubicar a Killua entre sus víctimas. No quería que resultara herido por su culpa.

—¿Manipularlo con agujas, Silva? ¿En serio crees que algo así tenga un buen resultado? Ni siquiera sabemos si Illumi lo domina, o sigue con sus experimentos.

—Ya lo domino —contestó— yo… ya domino las agujas, pero… —no quería hacerlo así. Ya lo había hecho una vez (cuando el niño había tenido que acabar con su primera víctima), y había tenido un buen resultado pese al riesgo y la ignorancia que tenía en aquel entones. Lo que ocurría ahora, era que sentía algo así como una traición.

—Entonces puedes asegurarte de que Killua deje de escuchar lo que los demás dicen que debe hacer y controlar sus actitudes ¿no? Podemos asegurarnos de que no se meta en problemas. Al menos hasta que esté en edad de hacer todo por sí mismo.

—Sí, sí puedo —no se atrevió a mentir frente a sus dos autoridades más importantes— al menos hasta que Killua mismo pueda obrar por su propia cuenta y sin dudar de su deber. Sí es así, entonces no encuentro el problema

—Yo no estoy de acuerdo con esto —espetó Zeno— aunque Illumi lo domine, esto podría afectar severamente el crecimiento del muchacho.

—Conozco bien a mi hijo. Hemos visto que él tiene una nobleza innecesaria para el oficio, si no lo ayudamos a enfocar bien su mente, estoy seguro que esto a la larga será peor para él.

Zeno tuvo que reconocer la certeza en sus palabras. No era una decisión que Silva había tomado de forma improvisada, era algo que él estaba pensando desde hace tiempo, seguramente desde que descubrió que Illumi podía hacerlo, que notó que su futuro líder estaba comenzando a navegar con bandera de debilidad. Pese a su resistencia mental y talento, tenía un serio problema de enfoque que siempre tocaba el tema de la moralidad. La única razón por la que, hasta ahora, no había propuesto usar la habilidad de su hijo, era la misma razón por la que Illumi mismo no lo había hecho antes. Heriría la sensibilidad del infante.

—De acuerdo —cerró Zeno—, hagan lo que mejor les parezca, pero no esperen que yo lo apruebe del todo. No lo alarguen demasiado.

Illumi no tuvo más opción que aceptar el trabajo, después de todo, él mismo había provocado aquello. Ahora tenía permiso de actuar sobre su hermano, tal vez no del modo que deseaba, sin embargo, era un resultado que igual podría controlar.

Salió a hacer los preparativos con sus agujas, si iba a hacer un trabajo de ese tipo sobre su más preciado tesoro, lo haría del mejor modo. Garantizando que funcionaría, que no habría secuelas qué lamentar. Todo por el bienestar de la familia.

Le tomó casi tres días tener listo todo, era una aguja con un gran hechizo. Uno que le ayudaría a detectar en todo tiempo la situación física de su hermano, y le introduciría en la mente una protección que, para él, era vital que Killua tuviera. Cerró los ojos y sostuvo sus agujas, sólo una de ellas era la que introduciría en su cuerpo esta vez, y sería una aguja que estaría ahí quizá por el resto de su vida. No podía ser una aguja cualquiera, las demás servirían para otras funciones en el futuro.

Se marchó a la Torre Celestial -cuando había pasado una semana después del incidente-, revisó en que parte del hospital se encontraba el albino y luego se dirigió allá. Era de madrugada cuando entró en la habitación, usando una ventana para evadir todas las preguntas y seguridad, que seguramente le impediría llegar hasta ahí.

El pequeño dormía sobre su costado derecho. Tenía vendajes en ambos brazos y piernas, y rastros muy pequeños de sangre seca sobre su cabeza. Aquella era una herida que aún sangraba con el roce de los cabellos y la tela de la cama.

Illumi sintió una pena en su corazón por verle en ese estado, no podía hacer el ritual con Killua en esa situación; sobre todo si lo hacía a la velocidad que esperaban sus autoridades, o no sobreviviría. El niño necesitaría de toda su energía para recuperarse de ser atravesado por una aguja.

Se arrodilló junto a él, acercando su rostro al del menor, y percibió una cálida respiración chocar en una de sus mejillas. Respiraba con un poco de dificultad, quizá por alguna otra herida en el pecho o abdomen y se le antojó revisar qué tan severo era el daño.

Resultaba contradictorio que Illumi sintiera más ira respecto al muchacho que ayudaba a su hermano, que sobre el tipo que lo había herido. Aunque él entendía por qué se sentía así. No sólo eran los celos; era que comprendía que esos actos de bondad eran un arma de doble filo, un favor que tendría que pagar con otro favor.

—¿En qué te has metido? —Susurró moviendo sus dedos para despejar los cabellos que estaban sobre la frente del niño.

—Illu- _nii_ —Killua abrió ligeramente los ojos y los volvió a cerrar. Estaba tan cansado que no podía mantenerse alerta por mucho tiempo.

—Duerme, vendré en la mañana —se acercó a él y depositó un beso en su frente. Si lo había hecho, era porque se sentía seguro de que ni el mismo Killua se daría por enterado de que había realizado tal actuación y así no se comprometería a dar explicaciones.

Tal y como había dicho, regresó en la mañana, justo antes de que el muchacho del otro día también llegara, y preguntó por el pequeño paciente.

—¡ _Aniki_! —gritó con sorpresa al verlo entrar a su cuarto seguido de una enfermera que traía su desayuno y lo acomodaba en sus piernas para que pudiera empezar a comer.

—Kil —saludó brevemente—, yo le ayudaré a comer, gracias —y detuvo a la enfermera que estaba a punto de alimentar al pequeño.

La cara del albino mostraba muchas emociones. Desde temor, tristeza, hasta una felicidad muy mal disimulada. Illumi se sentó junto a él sin ninguna expresión en particular, esto sólo hacía dudar a Killua sobre qué clase de respuesta debía dar.

—¿Ves Kil? Si tan sólo no hubieras tomado tan mala decisión yo no tendría que hacer esto.

—La enfermera lo iba a hacer… —dijo con inseguridad.

—Ja, ja, pero, ¿no crees que tu hermano mayor lo hace mejor?

No respondió, aceptó la cucharada que se le ofrecía. Volvía a sentirse muy indefenso frente a su hermano. No podía simplemente actuar como si no le importara su ayuda, cuando no podía ni levantar un brazo para demostrar su fortaleza.

—Me recuerda a cuando eras un bebé… —continuó Illumi y esta vez sonreía con verdadera amabilidad— mamá estaba tan ocupada con Alluka porque estaba enfermo, que siempre me tocaba darte de comer a ti.

—¿Alluka estaba enferma?

—Sí, por eso no había sido entrenado y probablemente no lo será jamás… —agregó rápidamente— di "ah".

—¡No soy un bebé!

—Ah… —repitió el gesto, burlescamente.

Sólo se divertía a expensas del menor. De vez en cuando era entretenido ser su hermano mayor y hacerle toda clase de bromas, si bien, a veces solían ser bromas bastante crueles.

Killua no podía resistirse, continuó comiendo aunque un poco a la defensiva.

—No te cuesta nada ser un niño bueno y obediente.

—Como si tuviera otra opción…

Esas palabras habían dolido. Sabía que esa era la razón por la que ahora tendría que cargar con una aguja que lo harían entrar en control.

— _Aniki_ … ¿Cómo está Alluka? ¿Ella está bien?

—Oh sí. Papá lo está cuidando mucho. Todos en casa estamos al pendiente de él, vas a ver que todo saldrá de maravilla.

No tenía bases para creer o no, en lo que su hermano decía, especialmente si su padre estaba a cargo pero, estaba seguro de algo, Illumi no le diría nada de esto por un mal contra él, prefirió creerle antes que batallar con algo contra lo que no podría luchar.

—Kil…

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué te expusiste de un modo tan inútil? Podías haber muerto.

—Yo… Illu- _nii_ … —tuvo la tentación momentánea de disculparse, sin saber por qué— No… yo quiero ser fuerte como tú y papá lo son, no puedo avanzar si me quedo quieto ante el miedo.

—Sí, es cierto que no puedes quedarte quieto ante el miedo ¿acaso nosotros no te hemos enseñado a enfrentar tu temor ya? —una suave aura de oscuro _Nen_ comenzó a desprenderse de su cuerpo— ¿es necesario actuar entonces tontamente?

Killua comenzó a sudar, la sensación era escalofriante. Sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

—P-pero… quiero mejorar.

—¿Y mejorarás suicidándote en batalla? ¿Metiéndote contra objetivos que no puedes derrotar?

—Ya, ¡basta!

—¿Qué ocurre Kil? No te estoy haciendo nada, ¿a qué le temes?

—No… no tengo miedo, es tu _Nen_.

—¿Mi _Nen_? Entonces no tienes miedo —aumentó su aura y Killua ya no pudo abrir más la boca. Apretaba los dientes y cerraba los ojos, para contener esa sensación— ¿Lo comprendes ahora? Nosotros te enseñaremos a llegar a este nivel. No necesitas exponerte a esos riesgos, nosotros somos los que nos encargaremos del desarrollo de tus habilidades, y tampoco necesitas que nadie más fuera de la familia te diga lo que tienes qué hacer para lograrlo…

—¡Me niego! —El peliblanco abrió los ojos, sobreponiéndose a la sensación y le dirigió una mirada de valor a su hermano— yo haré lo que mejor me parezca. Si tengo que pelear contra la voluntad de mi padre, entonces lo haré, pero seré tan fuerte como papá y tú…

—Kil… —detuvo su aura, y entristeció. Había tenido la esperanza que, haciéndole temer de forma más "natural" del peligro, sería suficiente, pero le demostró que él tenía más valor sobre ello. Y ahora no tenía otra opción más que trabajar con las agujas ayudándolo a enfocarse correctamente en su misión. Lo haría por el bien de todos, por el bien de su propio hermano.

—¿ _Aniki_?

—Yo estaba muy preocupado por ti… —para lograr su objetivo, primero debía debilitarlo mentalmente, casi del mismo modo en que el albino lo había vencido antes a él. La única diferencia era que él nunca lo había hecho con sinceridad. A todas sus víctimas las había llevado hasta el límite— no soportaría verte morir por culpa de tu necedad. —Y esta vez, lo haría por una necesidad.

—No digas eso, por favor…

Para lograr su objetivo, se requería paciencia y respetar cada etapa del proceso. La aguja sólo contendría el poder para efectuar los disparadores que primero tendría que introducir en la mente del niño y de esa forma controlarlo sin tener que estar induciéndolo una y otra vez a un estado mental donde pudiera acatar las órdenes sin cuestionarlas. La aguja haría esa función de forma sutil ante la vista del enemigo, el cual no entendería los cambios de actitud y decisiones que pudiera tomar en beneficio a su oficio. A partir de ese instante, había comenzado su trabajo sobre la mente de su hermano.

Lo único afortunado que Killua tenía, a diferencia de todas las víctimas experimentales que habían sufrido ese proceso, era que Illumi lo amaba, era la persona más cercana a él después de todo.

Illumi respetaba a la familia porque así había sido enseñado desde que tenía memoria. Se le había inculcado desde el principio el papel de ser la cabeza de la familia. Si bien, ese puesto había sido delegado al pequeño que estaba frente a él, no quería decir que él sintiera desapego por todos, sino que ahora su mayor meta era la de perfeccionar a su hermano.

Pese a que todo lo que le iba a hacer era terrible, se aseguraría de que no se volviera una hoja en blanco como sus otros títeres, ni que con el tiempo se volviera inútil o ya no pudiera actuar por sí mismo, este sería su trabajo más grande y difícil de todos.

—Me han enseñado a arriesgar mi vida, a perder el temor y arrojarme contra mi objetivo, no lo hago porque desee morir.

—Pero no te enseñé a hacer cosas innecesarias, esto no debe ser así Kil...

—… —se sentía molesto por no haber sido comprendido. Él quería demostrar que era fuerte, que podía cumplir su papel como asesino. Disfrutaba la sensación de competencia y la libertad de actuar en esos casos, sobre todo cuando conseguía una victoria, pero no a costa de los sentimientos de su hermano mayor que le demostraba esa cara suya de sincera preocupación— Mm… está bien, yo… seré más cuidadoso.

—Gracias —no era lo que quería; ni remotamente cercano a lo que deseaba conseguir. Por el momento era mejor si lo hacía de este modo.

La situación era ideal para comenzar con el proceso de cambio.

Illumi salió del cuarto, primero se aseguraría de sacarlo de esa habitación controlada, para llevarlo a un espacio donde él pudiera manipular toda clase de situaciones necesarias para bajar sus defensas y poder reajustar su mente.

Volvió la tarde del siguiente día. Cuando había conseguido el permiso de llevarlo a otra parte y lo encontró conversando animadamente con el muchacho que había visto antes. Optó por mantenerse oculto y así poder escuchar lo que hablaban. Entre más herramientas tuviera, mejor.

—Me alegra mucho verte más animado, el otro día ni siquiera te reías de mis bromas.

—Estoy bien, Greco. Últimamente todos hacen mucho escándalo por cualquier cosa —Greco rio por el comentario.

—Oye… no te lo había dicho pero la pelea estuvo asombrosa.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, sí… tienes un estilo increíble, ya quiero que te recuperes para verte pelear otra vez

—Pero no puedo elegir contra quién pelear —sonaba inconforme. Illumi se molestó internamente porque ese no había sido el trato que habían hecho el día anterior.

—Descuida, ya pelearás luego contra Kozi, escuché que sigue en la planta ciento cuarenta, no ha querido pelear aún porque no ha encontrado algún reto digno de él.

—¡Ay no! A este paso nunca podré alcanzarlo.

Kozi era, en ese momento, el usuario _Nen_ que más había destacado en la Torre. Un bufón presumido y por ello mismo era famoso. Porque a los ojos de Illumi, había otros peleadores que realmente podría resultar un serio problema para su hermano. De todos modos, Kozi no era precisamente algo por lo cual bajar la guardia, no había modo de que Killua pudiera derrotarlo sin batallar, por lo menos con la experiencia que el pequeño tenía. Aquel tipo, así fuera un hablador, era un sanguinario y tenía ya el conocimiento suficiente como para no ser tomado a la ligera. Aunque claro, si el tal Kozi se enfrentaba contra alguien del calibre de Illumi, las cosas cambiaban totalmente.

—Claro que sí, y aunque no te enfrentes a Kozi, sabes que hay otros peleadores que tienen buen nivel.

Illumi ahora estaba seguro de quién era el responsable de que su hermano tuviera ese despliegue de temerario valor. Sí, ahora sólo tenía que deshacerse de él usándolo como una herramienta para su plan.

Entró en ese momento al cuarto, interrumpiendo la conversación.

—¡Ah, _aniki_! Hola.

—No sabía que tenías un hermano —Greco sonó sorprendido. Illumi se dio cuenta que Killua había sido cuidadoso con respecto a la información que daba sobre su familia— hola, soy Greco, mucho gusto.

—Hola —saludó sin muchas ganas.

—Descuida Greco, mi hermano siempre es así de serio…

—Kil, vine por ti. Te cambiarás de cuarto a uno donde yo pueda ayudar con tu recuperación.

—Oh, disculpe —llamó Greco— yo podría ayudar con eso, no necesitaría cambiarlo de cuarto…

—Mm… lo siento, Greco pero ya está todo listo para hacer el cambio. Sólo venía a avisar a Killua para que no se sorprendiera. Si quieres acompañarnos, adelante.

Killua agradeció internamente que su hermano no fuera un desconsiderado con su amigo. Habría resultado muy molesto para él, tener que lidiar con una mala actitud al tiempo que estaba en recuperación. Sin embargo, los motivos de su hermano eran diferentes al de ser un buen tipo, parte de ello, era tener la absoluta confianza del pequeño.

Eso sí, conocía bastante bien a su hermano mayor, sabía que tarde o temprano le pediría una buena explicación sobre lo que estaba pasando, para eso ya tenía preparado un discurso convincente, sólo quedaba esperar a que comenzara con el interrogatorio.

Lo movieron de cuarto, uno limpio y espacioso, con un gran closet que abarcaba la pared y un baño al fondo. Eso quería decir que Illumi estaría por un largo tiempo y en cierto modo le alegraba bastante saber que ya no estaría solo, aunque no sabía qué esperar.

Greco se retiró unos minutos después de que llegaron al cuarto y Killua se preparó para hablar con el mayor.

—No te haré preguntas, creo que ya estás lo suficientemente mayorcito como para darte cuenta de tu situación.

Y no lo haría porque entonces el niño no estaría receptivo a sus efectos y complicaría la misión.

—¿Estás molesto?

—No, sólo no estoy de acuerdo, pero es tú decisión.

—Gracias, _aniki_.

Aun dudaba en ponerle esa aguja, Killua era demasiado pequeño para pasar por ello, la edad ideal era a los once. Lamentablemente, no había tiempo suficiente como para esperar hasta esa edad. Primero procedería a ayudarle a su recuperación, entre más pronto pudiera moverse, más sencillo sería comenzar a aplicar los demás efectos.

—Voy a quitarte el vendaje de los brazos, no lo necesitarás para el tratamiento que te daré, ahora no moverás las piernas hasta que yo te diga. Será más rápido si te portas bien y me dejas trabajar.

Se quedaron luchando con la mirada. Killua secretamente detestaba que su hermano le clavara sus agujas, sin embargo, el pequeño podía jurar que no hacía escándalo cuando tenían que usarlas en su cuerpo. Por otro lado Illumi sentía los reflejos del niño, y afirmaba que en muchas ocasiones tenía que hacer uso de la fuerza para detenerlo o ser un poco más veloz de lo normal para poder terminar de colocarle las agujas.

Sin más demora, se acercó a él y comenzó a quitarle el vendaje, cortándolo para no tener que batallar. Su brazo izquierdo estaba más lastimado que el derecho, así que primero se enfocó en ese.

—¿Ves a lo que me refiero? No puedes ni moverte y todo por esa necedad de enfrentarte sin medir tus posibilidades.

—¿Y entonces cómo se supone que voy a avanzar?

—¿Papá y yo te enseñamos a actuar de ese modo?

Era el plan, primero debía hacerlo confesar por él mismo que estaba siendo influenciado por alguien más.

—Greco me dijo…

—¿Greco? ¿Acaso él es experto en esto?

—…

—Sé que intentas hacer las cosas bien, no creo que seas el responsable de esto, Kil, pero tienes que aprender a confiar más en nosotros… —tomó su mentón y levantó su rostro para que le viera directamente a los ojos— ¿no confías en mí?

—Sí…

Esa fue la primera vez que aprovechó la oportunidad de la vulnerabilidad de su hermano pequeño para hacerlo entrar en trance. Con la perfeccionada habilidad de hipnosis que hacía con sus ojos, combinado con su _Nen_ y la inocente mente de éste, fue breve. Sabía que si no lo hacía así, la psique delicada del peliblanco se vería severamente dañada.

—Killua… si te digo "hablemos libremente" me verás a los ojos y no perderás contacto visual hasta que te sientas libre, como en este momento.

Era como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado, la oración se había pronunciado con lentitud y las pupilas oscuras irradiaban una extraña espiral que parecía como si estuviera estática. Detuvo el flujo de su _Nen_ y Killua reaccionó.

—¡Eh! Hermano… ¿Me quedé dormido?

—No, ¿por qué lo dices?

—Mmm… No, por nada —no sentía ninguna molestia en particular o debilidad. Sólo una breve sensación de haberse quedado paralizado, como si hubiera puesto una pausa rápida o si hubiera estado soñando despierto para luego reaccionar— _aniki_ … yo confío en ti, pero también necesito que creas tú en mí, yo también puedo tomar decisiones.

Eso era precisamente lo que iba a contrarrestar y controlar, sus decisiones. Así que lo mejor era hacerle creer que tendría esa libertad.

—Lo hago Kil, pero tampoco esperes que me quede quieto mientras veo cómo te equivocas, eres muy pequeño, ¿no te has dado cuenta?

—Cuando les conviene… —rodó los ojos— cuando se trata de entrenar sí soy grande y cuando se trata de todo lo demás, estoy pequeño.

—Así es —respondió sonriente.

—¡Qué! —Gritó indignado— ¿De verdad esperas que yo acepte eso?

—Porque eres mi hermanito pequeño y no hay forma alguna de que me convenzas de lo contrario.

—¡Illu- _nii_! —Reprochó— no, no acepto el trato.

—Ya, bromeo Kil. Mira, para que veas que confío en ti dejaré que me demuestres que puedes manejar el asunto con Greco, si no, entonces deberás reconocer que yo tengo razón.

Illumi esperó tres días más antes de poder volver a actuar sobre el niño. Los experimentos que había realizado antes sobre personas nunca habían llegado a edades tan jóvenes porque no las consideraba precisamente óptimas para conseguir sus objetivos, por lo tanto prefirió hacerlo a un ritmo en el que su influencia no fuera tan abrasiva, que no hubiera vuelta atrás; porque debía haber vuelta atrás, el niño no podía estar así por siempre.

Todo marchaba con tranquilidad aparente. Illumi estaba totalmente inconforme con las visitas del tal Greco. Tal vez no eran visitas largas, pero su presencia resultaba tan molesta que a veces deseaba simplemente matarlo. Killua estaba consciente de que a su hermano no le agradaba y trataba de ser breve y sobre todo no recordarle a su hermano nada referente a Greco.

Con el plan en marcha, por la noche decidió comenzar a abrir una brecha para introducirse en su mente.

—¿Qué harías si papá se entera que estás haciendo caso a una persona extraña?

—¿Eh? ¿Le dirás a papá? —Se asustó un poco, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si eso estaba permitido o no, por las palabras y el tono de voz que Illumi había usado, daba a entender que estaba haciendo algo malo.

—Tal vez…

El pequeño sabía que no había mucho caso en rogar, si Illumi quería algo simplemente lo hacía. Lo extraño era la advertencia, no era como si él tuviera la costumbre de dar advertencias sobre las acciones que iba a realizar a menos que quisiera sacar algo de provecho en el trato.

—¿Me castigarán? Sabes que no le he dicho nada específico a Greco, sólo sabe que vine aquí a entrenar.

—Quizá yo debería castigarte, así no tendría que decirle nada a papá, ¿no crees?

Era una pregunta sencilla que contenía un doble sentido, admitir que su padre era más fuerte que su hermano, eso era fácil; luego, asentir que su padre era peligroso y malvado, era otra cosa. Lo que diría, volvería el castigo de su padre en algo malvado y el castigo de Illumi pasaría a ser algo como un favor.

—Está bien…

—Ahora no te castigaré porque estás en cama, pero nos tomaremos nuestro tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?

De ese modo lo tendría en un estado de espera y estrés, sin conocer el cuándo ni el cómo sería castigado. Tendría miedo y a la vez estaría relajado por no tener que esperar la respuesta de su padre, aunque con la extraña sensación de que en algún momento, su hermano, tomaría cartas en el asunto.

Illumi esperó a que Killua pudiera mover uno de sus brazos, eventualmente fue el brazo derecho el que pudo mover, dos días después. Y para ese momento el niño se encontraba de buen humor, estaba agradecido de que su hermano le hubiera ayudado a recuperarse de sus heridas.

—Eres genial, Illu- _nii_ —expresó levantando su mano y moviendo sus dedos— ya no me duele.

—De nada —tomó la mano izquierda del niño y comenzó a examinarla— esta tomará un poco más de tiempo, no vayas a hacer mucho esfuerzo para que mejore pronto.

Dejó que su hermano disfrutara del movimiento y se sintiera seguro de lo que podía hacer.

Se veía aliviado de recuperar un poco de autonomía, porque eso de ser alimentado le resultaba vergonzoso, sobre todo con los comentarios burlescos del más grande, con referencia a cuando era un bebé.

Lamentablemente su alivio no iba a ser por siempre. Dos días después de que se hubiese acostumbrado a su movimiento y se hubiera relajado un poco, Illumi le habló.

—Kil, ¿recuerdas que me debes un castigo?

—Sí… —había estado esperando mucho por este momento, así que estaba ansioso por quitarse ese peso de encima.

—Ya tengo una idea de lo que sería mejor.

—Dime, aceptaré lo que me digas.

—Quiero que no muevas tu brazo derecho hasta que yo te lo indique.

No lucía conforme, apenas había recuperado su movilidad y ahora de nuevo debía sacrificarla. Esta vez será una privación de su libertad y no por una necesidad. Sería muy difícil para él, que siendo un niño apenas, tuviera que aceptar someterse a sí mismo de ese modo sólo para cumplir un castigo, y lo peor era de nuevo ese tiempo indefinido. No era buena señal.

—¿Estás seguro? No preferirías…

—No. Dije que quiero eso y eso es todo lo que te pediré. No es difícil, ¿o sí?

De nuevo esas preguntas tramposas que lo harían admitir algo con lo que no estaba de acuerdo.

Tuvo que explicarle a su amigo Greco que no podría mover el brazo por cuestiones del castigo, solamente no dio especificaciones del motivo. Así que batalló un poco con su amigo, tratando de convencerlo de que no era tan malo comparado con las otras cosas que podrían pasarle, asimismo regresó a la rutina de los otros días, aguantando no mover su brazo y aceptar la ayuda de los otros para hacer todo lo que necesitara.

Illumi calculó lo que necesitaba para volver a abrir su mente y debilitarlo un poco más, la obediencia no era algo fácil de ganar, sobre todo si quería que Killua no los cuestionara ni pusiera resistencia. Sabía que el verdadero motivo de que peligrara tanto era su noble corazón que no lo dejaba ver las cosas con frialdad y lo llevara a explorar áreas que un asesino como él no necesitaba conocer.

—Tengo algo importante que decirte.

Se reunió con él una noche antes de irse a dormir.

—Dime.

—Mañana tendré que irme a casa a hablar unas cosas con papá. Así que tendrás que estar aquí solo por unos días.

—Sí, está bien —volteó hacia abajo y su hermano comprendió lo que quería preguntar.

—Kil, te has portado muy bien. Te pediré que sigas con el castigo, estoy seguro que lo harás bien porque eres tú. La verdad, estoy agradecido contigo… sé que puedo confiar en ti y esto es algo que no he hecho con nadie. Sabes, me han decepcionado muchas veces. Por eso le pedí a Greco que venga a cuidarte un poco mientras yo no estoy. He visto que has crecido y puedes manejar la situación. Si cumples con este castigo yo… —bajó la voz, simulando decir algo muy delicado— podría ser que vea en ti a la persona con quién pueda abrir mi corazón.

La mirada del peliblanco se iluminó. De nuevo el tipo más raro, apartado y frío que conocía, estaba ahí, mostrándole una puerta por la que podría pasar hacia él. Podría acabar con los días de desesperación en casa por culpa de los entrenamientos, lo único que necesitaba era un poco de empatía y estaba a punto de conseguirla de la persona más especial en su vida.

—Sí, claro que sí Illu- _nii_ —contestó efusivamente— puedes confiar en mí, prometo que no moveré mi brazo.

—Gracias. Y Kil, hablemos libremente —murmuró.

Apenas lo dijo y Killua reaccionó dirigiendo sus azules ojos a esos oscuros que emitían un poder asfixiante. Una espiral infinita que dejaba su mente en blanco.

—Killua, durante estos días que yo no esté, tú necesitarás mover tu brazo derecho.

—No… —su voz sonaba ausente, pero esa resistencia era símbolo de la lealtad hacia su hermano, Illumi sintió escalofríos y nuevamente dudó de lo que tenía qué hacer.

—Debes buscar dentro de ti un motivo justo para fallar a tu promesa, —entonces debía encontrar una forma de ir más profundo en su mente.

Esta vez no hubo respuesta, había dado en el blanco y liberó a su hermano. Illumi no era de piedra, sintió culpa de tener que forzarlo a hacer esto.

—¡Ah no! De nuevo me quedé pensando en otras cosas _aniki_ … perdón, no te puse atención.

Esa frase lo sacó de sus pensamientos depresivos y se concentró. Lo hacía por el bien de la familia, no se retractaría.

Soltó una risa un poco fingida y continuó— sólo dije que estoy orgulloso de ti, sé que no me fallarás, sabes que si me fallas, me daré cuenta.

—No lo haré —Killua hablaba con mucha seriedad, incluso Illumi empezó a creer que no funcionaría la orden que había dejado en su mente— ah… _aniki_ , ¿podría encargarte algo?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ya que vas para la casa, ¿podrías asegurarte de que Alluka esté bien? Estoy preocupado por ella.

—¿Le pasó algo?

—Mm… —no quiso decirle, porque eso involucraba también su otra molestia por el trato hacia su hermano mayor— no pude despedirme cuando vine para acá, seguramente se quedó muy triste y me dolería mucho saber que ella…

—Le diré que estás bien y que lamentas no haberte despedido, ¿de acuerdo? Tú preocúpate por recuperarte.

—Gracias, hermano.

Si partió a su casa, lo hizo porque sabía que Killua bajo ciertas circunstancias podía darse cuenta si le mentía. Podía llamar a la casa y preguntar a los mayordomos, sabía que no podía contar con su silencio y cooperación, principalmente tratándose de Killua.

 _ **¿Alguna vez acabaré bien un capítulo? No lo creo.**_

 _ **En mi mente siempre ha estado esa escena en la que Silva le pregunta a Zeno "¿Cómo está Killua?", y Zeno le responde que se ve que ha crecido y que se ha quitado la aguja; y luego cuando Killua afirma que todos (o sea su familia), estarían de acuerdo en controlarlo con agujas... cuando pienso en ello, simplemente llego a la conclusión de que el asunto de la aguja no era meramente cosa de Illumi, sino que Illumi sólo fue una herramienta de la familia. Por ello es que en mi historia parece que ha sido Silva el de la idea original *suspiro*, mis headcanons atacaron de nuevo.**_

 _ **Gracias a por seguir leyendo esto. Y gracias a**_ ** _Susubaru y killua minamoto por sus mensajes, siempre que los leo me emociono mucho y bienvenida seas Absolian, gracias por el apoyo :)_**

 ** _Nos vemos el 24 con un capítulo que sea más divertido que esto jaja._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ahora sí, aparecí como siempre en la madrugada. Si hay algo que disfruté mucho de este capítulo, es que sé que ya va a comenzar lo mero bueno.**_

 _ **Apenas me di cuenta que ff . net elimina mis triángulos, eso me deprime mucho porque mis triángulos amados son importantes en mi vida, tendré que poner líneas aburridas.**_

 ** _Advertencias: algo de abuso psicológico, que se volverá bastante habitual en esta historia. Demasiado habitual, para ser sincero._**

 ** _Algún día escribiré esto en inglés. Ya... los dejo con el capítulo._**

 **Capítulo 7**

Greco fue al día siguiente a verlo. Obviamente para un niño casi ordinario como él, le impresionó ver que el valiente paciente estaba aún dispuesto a mantener su promesa de no mover el brazo, a pesar de que lo necesitaba y que nadie lo vigilara, porque claro estaba, él no iba a ir a decirle a Illumi si Killua había fallado a su orden.

Se mantuvo firme todo el día. Sólo de vez en cuando sentía mucha ansiedad y le costaba bastante trabajo sostener su voluntad.

Illumi llegó a su casa a descansar, no había ninguna cosa especial que tuviera que hacer, así que se dio una vuelta a los alrededores para enterarse de las novedades. Recordó que tendría que ver a Alluka para darle el mensaje. No sería un mal hermano, haría lo que había dicho antes.

Las cosas continuaban normales en casa; tal vez había un poco de tensión entre los mayordomos, misma que él no comprendió desde el principio. Por suerte encontró a la persona que le actualizaría de esto.

—Illu- _nii_ , vaya que te habías tardado en volver.

—Milluki… sabes que estoy en una misión, sólo vine a descansar. Veo que todos se han vuelto locos, ¿qué ha pasado?

—La cosa de Alluka… esa cosa.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Después de que te fuiste ella siguió pidiendo cosas, a lo mejor porque Killua no está. Mamá no le creía a Killua y mató a un par de mayordomos para ver si era cierto. Ayer mató a otros más sólo porque quería estar segura de que no era casualidad. Alluka volvió a pedir cosas y al final sólo desearon un abrazo, mamá está esperando que vuelva a pedir algo para confirmar su teoría. _Aniki_ … el poder de Alluka es impresionante.

A decir verdad, al principio no le dio importancia, ni siquiera le había prestado atención la primera vez que supo sobre el asunto de Alluka, lo había tomado como algo que aún no tenía una descripción clara, a causa de que lo había escuchado de segunda mano. Su principal ocupación era su hermano menor y todo lo que tuviera que ver con él.

—Tal vez si yo lo veo, o si tú le pidieras volverte un buen asesino… —Milluki le lanzó una mirada molesta y continuó— ¿dónde está mamá?

—Ah, debe estar en la sala de vigilancia, esperando a que Alluka comience de nuevo sus molestias.

—¿No deberías estar tú ahí?

—Se puso algo pesada… ya sabes cómo es mamá cuando se le mete una idea y no la quiere soltar.

Tenía razón Milluki, su madre a veces podía ser una persona desgastante, incluso, en algunas ocasiones, se preguntaba cómo su padre podía soportarla. Partió hacia el área que -se suponía- era de trabajo de Milluki.

El cuarto estaba a oscuras, como siempre, sólo el brillo de las pantallas era el que alumbraba todo el lugar y su madre estaba de pie observando obsesivamente la pantalla mientras murmuraba algo extraño que él no logró comprender.

—Detente ahí —le ordenó la mujer antes de que pudiera avanzar más.

"Dame la mano…". Escuchó que Alluka decía a través de la bocina. Entonces comprendió que su madre en verdad estaba vigilando con mucha atención lo que estaba ocurriendo.

El horrible grito del hombre inundó toda la habitación. Una nueva víctima acababa de morir frente a su hermano pequeño y su madre sólo reía— lo logré, al fin tiene sentido todo, sólo un poco más, una vez más para entender este patrón y todo quedará listo.

—Madre…

—Illumi, rápido, déjame ver tu mano. Mamá quiere ver cuánto ha madurado tu línea, y ver si ya tiene sentido esto.

—¿Qué has visto? —Le extendió su mano, sabía que no le convenía poner resistencia a los caprichos de Kikyo.

—Lo sabía, lo sabía… tu línea se ha vuelto más siniestra, algo normal… —el pelinegro ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarle al respecto— Illumi, ¿cómo está mi bebé, mi Killua?

—Él está bien mamá, ¿me dirás qué ocurre con Alluka?

—Sí, sí, pero primero déjame ver tu otra mano —Illumi obedeció. La mujer concentró su _Nen_ nuevamente para resaltar las líneas de su hijo— mira, ve, aquí dice que toda tu vida serás un asesino de corazón, pero eso era de esperarse, y esta curva es… el anillo de venus, ¿tenías el anillo de venus antes?

—Mamá, no sé de qué me hablas.

—Te he dado muchos libros de estudio —comenzó a irritarse— se supone que debes leerlos con atención.

—…

—Como sea, Illumi, tu mano es una contradicción en todo el sentido de la palabra. Me dice que tus sentimientos son largos y profundos, pero de malas relaciones y cortas, que estás hecho para la soltería, sin embargo… sin embargo, aquí hay algo. No sé qué es. Como si no estuvieras soltero y a la vez sí. No sé cómo decirlo… —suspiró frustrada— a eso añade el anillo de venus que con _Nen_ puedo ver… tal vez Alluka pueda darme la habilidad de entenderlo.

—¿Qué hay con el tal anillo de venus? —Si su madre quería un poco de atención, entonces se la daría.

—Es la línea del libertinaje, sexualidad o gustos depravados. Te gusta lo excéntrico, aunque para cómo te veo… no me extrañaría en absoluto.

Era de esas raras ocasiones en las que los comentarios de su madre lo hacían ruborizar. Al menos había encontrado una línea que sí tenía razón con respecto a él. Y dentro de su mente lo había reconocido, a su adorable hermano, el cual era su esporádica fantasía cada que su inconsciente lo traicionaba. Trabajaba mucho por suprimirla, tratando de controlar los procesos de su propia mente, pero había una fuerza superior que lo hacía fallar cada vez que se acercaba un poco a lograr tener el manejo de esas imágenes.

—Mamá, ¿de qué han servido todas esas cosas?

—Bueno… me casé con tu padre. Y además quiero prevenir la desgracia en la familia, tengo derecho a preocuparme por ti y por los niños…

—De acuerdo, entiendo —interrumpió antes de que su madre comenzara a ponerse quisquillosa con su discurso.

—Estoy segura de que no. Sino, ni me dejarías seguir leyendo tu mano… —soltó la mano de su hijo— ¿qué hay con Alluka? ¿Eso quieres que responda?

—Sí, si es posible me gustaría saber…

—Mi consejo será que estudies con atención su poder, si tan sólo lo domináramos podríamos sacar mucho provecho de él. Prácticamente podríamos hacer lo que sea.

Su madre le explicó los detalles de su experimento. A veces lograba entender por qué es que sus mayordomos solían temer a su madre. Él mismo tenía mucha similitud a ella, era más importante para ellos lo que deseaban alcanzar que todo lo demás y muchas veces tenían que pasar por sobre alguien para lograrlo. Illumi comprendió que el poder que tenía frente a él podía traerle beneficios en un futuro, siempre y cuando comprendiera las reglas a las que tenía que enfrentarse.

—Illumi, hay algo más que necesito hacer con respecto a ti.

Su madre tenía esa costumbre de hablar como si estuviera fuera del mundo. Siempre consideró que se debía a lo mal que había quedado después de Alluka, y peor aún después de Kalluto. La única diferencia es que esta vez sonaba más consciente de lo que decía.

—¿Qué falta, madre?

—Lo siguiente que diré, es algo que tú padre no debe enterarse… ¿entiendes lo que digo? Esto será entre tú y yo. Ten —le entregó en su mano, una cadena de oro, delgada; con un camafeo que tenía un símbolo extraño, algo parecido a una "Y" con una franja en la parte de abajo que se cruzaba en ella, como si formara una cruz— las próximas tres semanas quiero que practiques la meditación con esto puesto en tu cuello por una hora al día, no más ni menos.

—Es algo excesivo, ¿no?

—No. —Contestó con firmeza— sentirás el campo de un _Nen_ rodeándote y mucha fuerza, no te dejes vencer ni te enamores de esa vitalidad. Una hora es el límite.

—¿Para qué es eso?

—Para iniciarte. Es todo lo que te diré, ¿cuánto tiempo estarás en casa?

—Dos días más.

—Correcto. Practica a partir de mañana esa meditación, despeja tu mente. Al final entenderás la verdadera naturaleza de tu poder. Y por cierto, no abras nunca el camafeo, por nada del mundo se te ocurra hacerlo.

—Entendido.

Se quedó los dos días ahí, y cumplió con lo que su madre le había ordenado. La primera vez fue suficiente para entender que lo que tenía en sus manos era algo con un poder muy especial. Era como si su _Nen_ se fusionara con algún otro proveniente de esa cadena y luego volviera a su cuerpo en forma de cientos de partículas oscuras y brillantes que lo llenaban de vitalidad.

Sabían todos en casa que Kikyo tenía una vida particularmente oscura, era amante de lo tenebroso y lo oculto. Sus prácticas asesinas eran casi rituales completos y complejos, con ganancias no sólo monetarias, por algo Silva la respetaba al grado de decidir tomarla como su mujer. Pero nadie más que Illumi entendía cuán oscura era su alma.

Fuera de casa, ella sostenía otra vida más, una que no permitía que nadie se enterara.

Illumi nunca le había dado importancia a esas características de su madre. Era un chico de familia, obediente y que aceptaba la vida que le había tocado, al grado que podía disfrutarla. Ese mismo ejemplo le había dado a Milluki, y de alguna manera las cosas se habían salido de control con Killua.

Antes de que Illumi volviera a la Torre, el futuro heredero de los Zoldyck permanecía en su cuarto con su único brazo disponible inmovilizado por voluntad propia, esperando a que su hermano mayor volviera y le liberara de su castigo.

* * *

Para la noche del segundo día sin el mayor de los Zoldyck, Greco estaba lleno de curiosidad por el comportamiento tan resistente del chico. Se preguntaba cómo podía tener una voluntad tan poderosa como para no mover el brazo sin nadie que le vigilara, no había forma de comprobar si había fallado el encargo o no, y aún así el niño seguía necio a su consejo.

—Si no mueves el brazo, será peor para ti.

—No, ya te dije que no lo moveré. Illu- _nii_ me lo impuso y él no haría nada que me lastime.

—Bueno… —sabía que lo mejor era ya no insistir— ¡Ah! Cierto acabo de recordar que tenía un regalo para ti —buscó en la mochila que traía con él, pero no encontró lo que deseaba— demonios, debí haberlo olvidado en mi cuarto, iré por él, ¿está bien?

—¿Eh? Greco, no tienes que darme nada, no te preocupes —contestó sonriente.

—No es gran cosa, sólo unos dulces. Ya vuelvo, ya vuelvo —salió casi corriendo del cuarto.

Killua se quedó viendo la puerta cerrada, estaba embobado en sus pensamientos. Nunca se había preguntado hasta ese momento, qué clase de relación tenía con Greco. ¿Eran amigos? ¿Eran meros conocidos? No lo sabía, pero recordó las palabras de su hermano mayor, sabía que algo no iba para nada bien y menos si Greco le daba un regalo.

Illumi sabría que Greco le regaló algo y entonces tendría que terminar con esa relación, no podía permitir que el lazo continuara, sin importar si no entendía por qué estaba mal. Lo que mejor comprendía era que no le haría gracia a su hermano y ese gesto amable lo haría ver débil.

Comenzó a estresarse ante estos pensamientos. Por un lado sentía que su deber era romper con ese lazo hacia Greco, y otra parte dentro de él, sólo quería divertirse y seguir relajado con ese muchacho, sin importar nada. No quería fragmentar esa divertida relación, fueran o no amigos. Tan preocupado y desidioso estaba, que sólo una sensación anormal lo sacó de sus pensamientos, una comezón en su brazo izquierdo, un picor extraño y resbaloso comenzó a moverse debajo de la venda.

Al principio sólo observaba su brazo, atónito por la sensación. Luego llegó su amigo al cuarto y le llamó.

—Mira, aquí están los dulces que te decía… ¿Killua? —Pero él seguía analizando su brazo y se extrañó por su actitud— ¿estás bien?

—Creo que tengo algo debajo de la venda y está caminando en mi piel.

—¡Oh vaya! Déjame ver… —con mucho cuidado se acercó para observar detenidamente y tocar con delicadeza en busca de lo que fuera que tuviera dentro.

—Es ahí, ¿lo sientes?

—No, no hay nada Killua, debe ser tu imaginación.

La mirada del pequeño se llenó de terror cuando un resbaloso gusano apareció de entre la tela y seguido de ese aparecieron más, de diferentes tamaños y colores, que comenzaron a recorrer con lentitud su brazo, al grado que creía que llegarían hasta sus oídos y boca. Nunca antes se había sentido atemorizado por dichas alimañas hasta ese momento, en que no podía mover sus brazos para deshacerse de ellos.

—¡Gusanos! ¡Quítamelos! Quítalos, quítalos —estaba aterrorizado mientras veía aquellos asquerosos animales moviéndose en su brazo, y reparaba como algunos de ellos comenzaban a subir hacia su hombro.

—¿Qué gusanos? ¿De qué hablas?

—¿Estás ciego? Están en todo mi brazo, ayúdame, por favor, quítalos —comenzó a temblar, sin embargo, Greco no le respondía, se quedaba viendo con asombro al niño que parecía cada vez más alterado.

—Killua… —murmuró con preocupación.

Killua soltó un grito corto, no pudiendo resistir más y levantó su brazo derecho para comenzar a sacudirse desesperadamente los gusanos que caminaban por su piel— ¡ah no, no se van! —Los movía desesperadamente hasta que su miedo cambió a una reacción de sorpresa que detuvo todos sus movimientos— moví… moví mi brazo —miró su mano derecha y luego su izquierda. No había ningún rastro de gusanos en él, no había ni en el suelo, ni en la cama, simplemente habían desaparecido por completo.

—Te dije que no veía nada.

—No había nada, sólo era mi imaginación…

—Fue una alucinación Killua, no por eso quiere decir que fallaste…

—No es así, fallé, fallé, le fallé a mi hermano —su mente infantil no podía concebir una explicación que justificara su falta, para él no había disculpa alguna que pudiera considerar correcta, menos si había sido un efecto de su imaginación.

—Killua, si yo fuera Illumi entendería que no fue tu voluntad.

—…

De nuevo esa expresión de oscura soledad apareció en el rostro del niño. La misma que había visto cuando lo llevó a emergencias el día de la pelea y se preocupó, a pesar de que no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

No intentó acercarse más al pequeño, dejó los dulces a un lado, y se quedó sentado en silencio, esperando a que él le dirigiera la palabra por su propia voluntad. Greco, que no tenía hermanos, y tampoco estaba capacitado para tratar con alguien con un problema tan complejo como el que tenía el niño de cabellos blancos, no supo qué más hacer.

A la mañana siguiente Killua estaba de mejor humor y prefirió no indagar más en el asunto, para no reabrir la herida y, con eso, ganarse la enemistad de su hermano mayor si es que lo veía en ese estado depresivo.

—¿Te ayudo con los dulces?

—Sí —Killua sonrió. Entonces vio en su sonrisa un brillo tácito de tristeza oculta.

* * *

Illumi llegó al anochecer. Greco se despidió en seguida que lo vio entrar, bajo la excusa de que iría a concretar una nueva pelea, ya que llevaba algunos días sin acción y quería ir antes de que cerraran las inscripciones del día.

—Antes de que te vayas, me gustaría que me dijeras una cosa Greco, si no te es mucha molestia —Illumi lo detuvo justo cuando estaba por cruzar la puerta.

—Claro, dime en qué puedo ayudarte.

—¿Cómo se portó Killua? ¿Movió su brazo derecho?

—… —Greco le dirigió una sonrisa a Killua, tratando de brindarle confianza— descuida, se portó muy bien. No movió su brazo derecho, por más que le insistieran. Él respetó su castigo, ¿verdad Killua?

—¿En verdad, Kil? —Fingió una expresión de sorpresa, aunque sabía de antemano que era una mentira. Killua era un niño todavía y por lo tanto no era precisamente bueno para mentir, aunque sí para ocultar cosas.

—S-sí, cumplí mi promesa.

— ¡Oh! Maravilloso, sabía que podía contar contigo Kil, que no me defraudarías. Entonces, puedes ya mover tu mano.

—Sí... gracias —y la alegría esperada no apareció.

Greco salió del cuarto antes de que pudiera terminar añadiendo detalles inexistentes de su mentira blanca. Sólo esperaba que Killua pudiera lidiar con la situación en lugar de echar todo a perder.

Illumi se dio la vuelta y se acercó hasta donde estaba el niño, que tenía la vista enfocada en las sábanas blancas de su cama.

—Kil, gracias por ser tan bueno y obediente conmigo —acarició sus cabellos, despeinándolos levemente; luego deslizó sus dedos por su dulce mejilla y levantó su rostro a lo que pequeño respondió regresando la mirada a su hermano— ahora puedo confiar en ti —despejó la frente de sus blancos cabellos y se inclinó para darle un suave beso en la frente, a lo que él reaccionó sobresaltándose, tratando de alejarse de su hermano.

—¿Qué ocurre Kil? ¿Te lastimé?

—No, no… este… sólo… acabo de recordar que Greco me trajo dulces y aparté unos para ti, quería compartirlos contigo.

—¿Estás bien con eso? Fue un regalo, no deberías regalar lo que te dan a ti especialmente.

—No, no importa. Además quiero dártelos a ti —pese a que estaba dando un regalo, sonaba más como si se disculpara de algún modo— están aquí a mi derecha.

—Ah, entonces dámelos por ti mismo, ya puedes mover el brazo y no lo has hecho aún, ya es hora de que lo muevas, ¿no lo extrañabas?

Los azules ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y, una auténtica expresión de tristeza y arrepentimiento apareció en su pequeño rostro.

—No, no quiero moverlo, no merezco moverlo… lo siento, lo siento mucho hermano, yo tuve una alucinación, y creí tener gusanos, y-y… y terminé moviendo mi brazo derecho. Yo no quise fallarte, pero entré en pánico… —gimoteaba y sus palabras se entrecortaban con mucho dolor en su interior. No había resistido mantener una mentira a la persona que más admiraba en su mundo.

El joven Zoldyck no se sentía nada bien con ver a su hermano en ese estado. Quería abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien, que no importaba lo que hubiera pasado, que él estaba ahí para protegerlo y consolarle. Quería seguir expresándole todo su cariño hasta que su hermano volviera a sonreír. Lamentablemente, tuvo que tragarse sus emociones y continuar con su papel.

—¿Me estás diciendo que cuando Greco dijo que no habías movido el brazo, no era verdad?

—Lo siento —no paraba de llorar— no quise hacerlo, lo siento.

—Me mentiste y lo hiciste en complicidad con Greco. Me mintieron de forma planeada y se burlaron de mí.

—¡No! No es así.

—Pero ahora Greco me cree un tonto porque acepté su mentira.

—No… no. Te lo ruego.

—Confiaste más en él que en mí… si me hubieras dicho la verdad desde el inicio yo te habría apoyado Kil. Lo que me duele es que me hayas avergonzado.

Killua explotó en llanto. Le dolía tanto en su corazón porque Illumi se había alejado de él y ahora se sentía la peor persona del mundo. Trataba de hablar, sin lograrlo; su voz se atoraba en su garganta y sólo podía emitir sonidos desesperados.

Illumi clavó sus uñas en sus palmas, apretando sus puños, mientras se enfocaba en creer su propia treta. En que de verdad estaba siendo "humillado" para poder continuar con su actuación. No obstante, por dentro moría de frustración por ver a su hermano en ese estado. Se dio la vuelta para no tener que soportar verlo y respiró hondo.

—No, _aniki_ … no —suplicaba con mucha pena en su corazón— no te vayas, no, no…

—Ya no sé en qué creer… me iré a descansar. De todos modos, ya no estás castigado, así que podrás atenderte solo. Nos vemos mañana.

—No, no… _aniki_ … —Illumi dio unos pasos acercándose a la salida, cuando la voz del pequeño lo detuvo— fue Greco, fue él…

La trampa había tenido más éxito de lo que esperaba. Lo sabía de antemano, conocía el corazón noble de Killua, que continuaba siendo demasiado inocente como para caer y creer en todo lo que su hermano mayor le decía.

—¿Él, qué?

—Yo, yo no te iba a mentir pero luego Greco dijo eso y yo me asusté. Lo siento, ¡lo siento tanto! Yo quisiera que confiaras en mí, no sé qué hacer. Soy un tonto.

—… mañana hablamos.

Illumi no se quedó ahí. Se sentó afuera del cuarto, recargado contra la puerta mientras que ahí se dio permiso de expresar su tristeza, apretando la tela de su playera. Puso su cabeza contra sus rodillas y se quedó así hasta que se durmió, cuando el llanto de Killua se detuvo y se convenció de que se había quedado dormido de tanto llorar.

* * *

Muy temprano despertó de un sobresalto, y recordó que debía ir a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa antes de ir a ver a su hermano para que el impacto visual tuviera un efecto en su mente. Si lo veía vestido aun con eso, lo más seguro es que Killua volvería a sentirse derrotado y no era lo que requería, necesitaba que el niño sintiera esperanza y deseos de recuperar su confianza para así avanzar más en su mente.

Regresó un par de horas más tarde, cuando era la hora del almuerzo del menor. Y lo vio cabizbajo, con la bandeja de comida frente a él, inmóvil.

—Kil, se va a enfriar la comida.

—No tengo hambre…

—Come.

—Pero…

—Es una orden.

—…

El albino alzó la mirada hacia los ojos negros del mayor, se notaba que había dormido poco y descansado mal su cuerpo, probablemente había tenido pesadillas y albergaba un remordimiento tal que Illumi se arrepintió por completo de todo lo que había hecho. De nuevo estaba perdiendo frente a ese peliblanco que estaba lleno de emociones sinceras y sin maldad.

—No lo hagas Kil —se acercó a él y lo atrajo a su pecho, abrazándolo un poco brusco por su falta de control— no estés triste…

Las lágrimas del niño volvieron a surgir— te fallé, y no sólo eso, sino que te lastimé. No puedo simplemente ignorarlo, tú has sido siempre tan bueno conmigo.

—Ya, ya pasó. Te perdono Kil. Está bien, no estés triste.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan bueno conmigo después de todo? —Pero Killua no podía parar de llorar.

Tragó saliva. Él estaba consciente de que lo que estaba haciendo era todo, menos ser bueno con su hermano menor. Estaba siendo un verdugo, un horrible monstruo usando sus sentimientos para ponerlo en contra de sí mismo y poder dominarlo. Enfocó su energía, mientras se maldecía internamente, recordándose que lo hacía por el bienestar de la familia y la protección de Killua. Nadie en el mundo lo protegería más que Illumi mismo.

—No llores, mira… ya te perdoné —se sentó junto a él para limpiar sus lágrimas y regalarle una sonrisa.

—Me duele mucho la cabeza… —murmuró tallándose los ojos.

—Come —tomó su mano derecha y la abrió para depositar ahí la cuchara, como indicándole que podía mover su mano. Killua comprendió el gesto y continuó moviéndose— Kil, la verdad estuve pensando más en lo que pasó ayer…

—Lo siento…

—Tranquilo. Me gustaría que notaras una cosa. Anoche me dijiste que fue una alucinación lo que te ocurrió.

—Sí, veía gusanos que salían de mi brazo izquierdo.

Illumi se sorprendió del increíble esfuerzo que había tenido que hacer el cerebro del infante para cumplir la orden dejada en su inconsciente. Recurriendo a algo tan poderoso como una alucinación tan vívida, así alterarlo y forzarlo a moverse.

—¿Greco estaba contigo?

—Sí.

—¿Y no te ayudó?

—Pues…

—¿No te movió para sacarte del trance?

—No… pero, es que Greco no sabía lo que me ocurría. Él no podía ver lo que yo.

—¿Y por eso se quedó quieto mientras te veía sufrir?

—… —de cierta manera Illumi tenía algo de razón, más sólo era porque estaba tergiversando la situación de modo que notara la maldad del otro chico.

—Además, me dijiste que tú no querías mentirme y que Greco te obligó a hacerlo.

Killua trataba de expresar algo que no podía, ni siquiera se imaginaba qué era lo que estaba mal en todo aquel análisis. Simplemente lo podía percibir aunque sin lograr atinar a lo que debía decir en su defensa.

—¿Te das cuenta hermano? Esta es la clase de cosas que papá y yo te queremos evitar. Tú no estás para esta clase de situaciones absurdas.

—Lo sé…

—Dejaré que tú mismo decidas lo que debes hacer, después de todo, ya eres lo suficientemente grande como para tomar tus decisiones por ti mismo.

—Sí —siguió comiendo aunque con poco ánimo. El mayor acarició su espalda, brindándole una sensación de seguridad, misma que necesitaba para tomar la decisión que estaba planeada para él. Luego de un momento, sintió que su menudo cuerpo se relajó y continuó comiendo, ya más tranquilo.

Desde pequeño, el albino fue muy dependiente emocionalmente de las personas que lo rodeaban; como no tenía misericordia cuando admitía tener miedo en algún entrenamiento o prueba, lo que hacía era luchar por congeniar con las personas que le rodeaban. No lo hacía por mal, lo hacía porque esa era la forma más inteligente de sobrellevar su problema. "Si no puedes contra ellos, úneteles", sólo que él, en lugar de unirse a ellos, lograba llevar a todos, a su causa de forma sutil. Por ejemplo, con sus mayordomos, él solía ser amable con ellos, aunque ellos se esforzaban por ser firmes en su entrenamiento, hasta que secretamente cedían. No en todos los casos accedían a suavizarse, y cuando era así, de igual modo lograba un avance en el trato que tuvieran.

* * *

Los días pasaron, y Greco no se apareció dado que había tenido una pelea que había ganado, no sin salir herido. El personal de la Torre evaluó que no sería bueno para su salud darle otra batalla más hasta que se recuperara. Por supuesto que esto Illumi se lo notificó a su hermano con el fin de calcular cuanta influencia tenía sobre él y así saber si requería más presión o ya podía pasar al siguiente nivel.

Bajo circunstancias comunes, Illumi se saltaría todo el procedimiento y simplemente tomaría el dominio de la mente de su víctima para realizar lo que sea que se había propuesto y luego matarlo piadosamente antes de que cayera en la locura y el terror de vivir sin tener control de nada en su vida.

En esta ocasión era Killua de quién se trataba, y a pesar de que le dolía, sabía que la noble naturaleza de su hermano le acarrearía muchas dificultades en su futuro como asesino.

Haría todo con la máxima cautela, lo protegería durante todo el proceso porque quería asegurarse que al menos él tuviera la oportunidad de volver del estado en que lo dejaría; que su mente pudiera recuperarse y superar cualquier trauma; le enseñaría a fortalecerse al tiempo que eliminaba su confianza para poder ingresar en su psique; haría lo que fuera, de forma rápida y luego no volver a tocar su mente jamás. Se lo había prometido a sí mismo, después de eso no volvería a hacerle algo así a su hermano aún si su padre se lo pedía con amenazas.

Se dio cuenta que Killua tenía culpa, estaba lleno de sensaciones de deudas y temores, y era una buena señal para él, porque significaba que tenía acceso a algunas partes que normalmente no podía acceder. No obstante, la culpa no era todo lo que necesitaba para completar su misión.

Durante la ausencia del Greco, el niño no habló de él, no preguntó por él ni siquiera respondió el mensaje que el muchacho le había enviado preguntando por la salud del peliblanco. Era como si Greco fuera un extraño ahora.

A todo esto Illumi sabía que lo hacía por su causa, porque no quería que él se sintiera mal por sostener comunicación con el molesto muchacho y no porque había admitido que el mayor tenía razón. Para llegar a ese punto aún faltaba camino.

Estructuró un nuevo plan para la siguiente fase. Hizo un rápido cálculo mental de lo que tenía que esperar para hacerlo porque no podía dejar pasar mucho tiempo como para que se recuperara de la culpa que sentía. Estimó que si se mantenía apartado –emocional y físicamente– de Killua, mostrándose poco afectivo lo mantendría en ese estado tal vez por tres días como máximo. Luego usaría la reaparición de Greco para retomar ese sentimiento junto a la sensación de incomodidad por tener que tratar con ambos al mismo tiempo. Nada podía salir mal, eso creía él.

Killua resintió mucho el cambio de su hermano, tanto que en momentos se esforzaba por llamar su atención en busca de recibir una respuesta positiva y trasferir su desesperación. Le tomaba de la mano, lo jalaba de la ropa e incluso llegó a hablarle por cualquier tontería, como preguntarle la hora cada cinco minutos. Obviamente a Illumi no le hacía gracia que lo jalaran y molestaran, así que tuvo que regañar en varias ocasiones a su hermano por esas actitudes.

—Esta es la última vez que te lo diré Killua, no tires de mí; estoy aquí junto a ti, no necesitas acercarme más.

—Lo siento…

Suspiro, no era la reacción que estaba esperando. Lo que en realidad creía que iba a suceder era que el niño se volvería más tímido, más reservado y esperaba ver una actitud de respeto provocado por la falta de confianza que generaba la culpa y, en lugar de eso, tenía a un niño que hacía todo lo posible por tratar de aferrarse a él y hacerlo sonreír con una actitud cariñosa y llena de bondad. Era la reacción menos favorable para él, aunque seguía siendo una reacción adecuada para lo que buscaba.

Obviamente, no le favorecía porque le hacía dudar de lo que hacía y tenía que luchar contra su voluntad para seguir avanzando.

—Mírame Kil, estoy siendo serio, ¿pido mucho cuando te digo que te comportes?

—No.

—¿Cuál es tu dificultad para respetarme?

—… —quería decirle "es que no estás cerca de mí, ya no te alejes", pero no podía, sentía que en el momento en que dijera algo así, Illumi lo vería débil y lo acusaría más por su actitud (cosa que no estaba tan lejos de la realidad)— no lo volveré a hacer…

—Bien.

Siguió practicando la meditación, tal y como su madre le había indicado -con la cadena puesta en su cuello- y una sensación del _Nen_ rodeándolo. Tenía que agradecer que su _Nen_ fuera manipulador porque de alguna manera se sincronizaba tan bien con aquél artefacto, que de momentos creía que era su propio _Nen_ el que hacía todo aquello y no su concentración.

Para cuando Greco reapareció, la cosa volvió a ponerse tensa. Killua estaba desidioso entre lo que podía sentir Illumi y lo que podía sentir Greco. Se juzgaba no sólo por lo que había pasado con su hermano, sino que de cierto modo, sabía que había usado a Greco para ocultar su responsabilidad y librarse de la verdad. Por ello no se atrevía a ver a la cara a su amigo, que por más que intentó e intentó acercarse a él, notó que sería en vano. No se encontraba en buenas condiciones como para escucharle y supuso que entonces era algo más serio de lo que pensaba. Lamentablemente, Greco nunca se enteraría de lo que en realidad pasaba.

Unos días más pasaron e Illumi comenzó a sentir algo extraño. Podía jurar que en ocasiones percibía que algo lo seguía. Una mirada que muchas veces se quedaba fija sobre él por largo tiempo. Jamás lograba encontrar al causante, era como si estuviera tan lejos de él que no pudiera verlo, o como si hubiera encontrado la forma de hacerse invisible.

Las meditaciones se volvieron más complicadas por causa de esa mirada, lo hacían creer que sería atacado mientras se concentraba.

No había nadie. Hacía lo posible por convencerse de eso, por convencerse de que se trataba de su imaginación y fingía seguir como si nada, enfocar su energía en su hermano.

Killua comenzó a mover el brazo izquierdo después de que Greco regresara. La verdad era que se sentía falto de cariño y el hecho de que Greco estuviera ahí a pesar de que se mantenía un poco más callado de lo normal, lo hacía sentirse mejor. Mover el brazo izquierdo le ayudó mucho para cambiar su estado de ánimo. Estar dependiendo de los demás para moverse le resultaba muy incómodo.

Fue entonces que una noche, como una sombra, silencioso, se dirigió al cuarto del pequeño paciente. Una diminuta lamparilla pobremente aluzaba el cuarto y el pequeño dormía ya.

—Kil, despierta —habló con voz queda y lo agitó suavemente— despierta Kil, Kil…

—Mmm… —sus dulces ojos azules comenzaron a abrirse para enfocarse en su hermano. Estaba muy cansado por culpa de los excedidos medicamentos que era forzado a tomar— Illu- _nii_ ¿qué ocurre?

—Necesito que hablemos libremente.

Inconscientemente dirigió sus ojos hacia las oscuras espirales que lo atrajeron a un estado profundo de vacío y vulnerabilidad. El cansancio no le había ayudado a sostener ni poco su voluntad.

—Killua, hay algo en tu cuarto.

—Hay muchas cosas en mi cuarto —habló pausadamente.

—Hay algo especialmente extraño en tu cuarto.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Qué cosa? —Contestó imitando la entonación de su voz.

—…

—Algo va a entrar a tu cuarto —dicho esto liberó al niño para dejarlo en la duda.

Lo siguiente que ocurriría, sería una reacción de acuerdo a la poca experiencia del peliblanco. Una incertidumbre que tendría que prolongar hasta que se debilitara y de esa forma, podría avanzar con el siguiente paso.

—Illu- _nii,_ ¿eres tú?

—Sí, Kil —susurró— sólo venía a verte porque me pareció escuchar un ruido en tu cuarto, ¿estás bien?

—Estaba dormido, _aniki_ —se quejó un poco—, pero estoy bien.

—Me alegra —ahora era turno de cambiar de nuevo su personalidad a una que les diera alivio a los dos. Volvió a tocar con suavidad esos blancos cabellos por un rato, y sin querer, lo arrullo con sus caricias. Le costó mucho trabajo despegarse de él. Hizo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano para marcharse de ahí.

Tras varios días sintiéndose sólo y culpable, esa noche le pareció que durmió todo lo que los días anteriores no había podido. Su admirado hermano mayor había vuelto a darle ese amor que necesitaba tanto de él.

Hay que recordar que Killua para aquel entonces llevaba sus estudios escolares con su maestro privado, sus sesiones eran después del desayuno, y solían hacerse sin la presencia de su hermano, el cual se marchaba a hacer cualquier otra cosa que quisiera. Greco lo visitaba después de eso, y muchas veces coincidía con Illumi, que decidía si los dejaba o no, a solas. Cosa que no hacía seguido, por lo que a veces, las conversaciones privadas entre ambos niños tendían a cortarse y volverse difíciles de entender.

Pero después de ese día, Illumi dejó que pasaran más tiempo a solas. Eso por supuesto, confundió al peliblanco, dado que estaba seguro que su hermano había sido especialmente cariñoso unos días antes y esperaba que continuara estando cerca de él.

Illumi hizo cambiar las cortinas de su cuarto por unas cortinas de color morado oscuro, con la excusa de que no quería que le molestara tanto la luz del Sol. No sabía de dónde había sacado esa idea su hermano mayor, pero no lo puso en discusión porque no le pareció relevante, y lo tomó como un gesto de preocupación.

Ese color, más la rutina del día, comenzaron a hacerle sentir que estaba perdido. No tenía seguridad de la hora y constantemente volteaba a ver el reloj de su cuarto. De no ser por la visita de Greco y de su maestro, podía confundir las tres de la mañana con las tres de la tarde.

Esa sensación molesta, de confusión temporal, pronto se tornó pesada, pero no se animaba a hablarlo con Illumi, ya que su hermano volvía a ser el tipo bueno y amoroso por el que se había esforzado mucho en ganar y no quería decirle algo como, "hermano devuelve las cortinas como estaban, no me siento cómodo con ellas", porque sería parecido a decirle que su decisión había sido mala y lo haría sentir mal o eso creía él.

Un día, de la nada comenzó a preguntarse a dónde iba su hermano mayor cuando no estaba con él, notando que nunca antes le había preocupado esa cuestión. Y ahora sentía una necesidad por saberlo.

—¿Qué estará haciendo Illu- _nii_? —Preguntó abiertamente en presencia de Greco.

—No lo sé… debe pasear por la Torre o algo así, ¿no crees?

—En realidad no creo que pasee por ahí.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas?

—Sí, es una buena idea.

—Lo que yo me pregunto es por qué ahora nos deja estar solos. Creía que yo no le agradaba para como lo vi después de lo de tu castigo.

Era cierto, debía estar esperando a que Killua cortara esa relación y en lugar de eso había ignorado ese asunto y para colmo había esperado que Illumi, no sólo lo aceptara así, sino que también quería que volviera a ser cariñoso con él, aún y cuando él no hiciera nada por restaurar el daño. Había sido extremadamente egoísta con su hermano y en cambio Illumi de nuevo estaba siendo bueno con él.

Para el anochecer Illumi volvía a verlo, justo después de que Greco se fuera y entonces comenzaba con una revisión diaria de sus heridas. Los dos brazos ya estaban mucho mejor, el problema era que ambas piernas estaban fracturadas así que en ese punto sólo podía aplicar sus agujas para que sus músculos no perdieran la condición del entrenamiento al que estaba acostumbrado, sabía que incluso un descanso de una semana podía ser decisivo entre seguir con una buena rutina o no.

Después de aplicarle las agujas, y revisar su estado, comenzó a hacer algo que le producía un placer particular, ayudaba al menor a ponerse boca abajo y le daba un masaje.

Estar en una sola posición podía resultar terriblemente cansado. Aun si tuviera todas esas almohadas y un colchón especial, Killua necesitaba descansar de tener que estar así todo el día.

La razón por la que Illumi adoraba tanto darle ese masaje, era porque el de ojos azules se sentía mejor, podía verlo sonreír, podía tocar su blanca piel desnuda y escuchar esos inocentes sonidos de satisfacción que a veces, en su mente, podían sonar como otra cosa.

Con todo, Illumi luchó para no caer en la tentación de volver su fantasía una realidad. Se regañaba constantemente por pensar de ese modo, diciéndose cosas coherentes, como que era un niño, que él no podía hacerle eso a su hermano, que Killua dejaría de confiar en él, que sus papás lo matarían, que dañaría su mente y corazón por toda la eternidad; entonces, simplemente lo reservaba para la retorcida imaginación que tenía y de ahí, esperaba, jamás saliera.

La única cosa que lo ayudaba a aliviar esa tensión sexual, era cuando se sentaba junto a él al final de darle el masaje. Estando en su cama, dejaba que Killua se recargara sobre él, y solían conversar un poco sobre cualquier trivialidad o asunto que ocurriera. Incluso hablaban de las cosas de la familia, de sus inconformidades individuales, sobre todo le platicaba de sus experiencias como asesino para enriquecerle la mente. Después de un corto rato de conversación, recordaba que se trataba de su hermano menor y se le pasaba cualquier sensación importuna que pudiera sentir.

—¿A dónde vas en las mañanas? —Ya había pasado el masaje y Killua se encontraba acostado de lado, con su cabeza sobre las piernas de Illumi, mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos, usando su mano como si fuera un muñeco que lo hacía caminar sobre las rodillas de su hermano mayor.

—¿A dónde voy? No, no voy a ninguna parte me quedo en mi cuarto —contuvo un poco la risa por las cosquillas que le producían los pequeños dedos en sus piernas.

—¿Qué haces ahí? —su mano brincó de una rodilla a otra y los reflejos de Illumi lo hicieron evitar el cosquilleo siguiente, girando un poco su pierna para que no pusiera sus dedos sobre algún área sensible.

—Dormir.

—¿Dormir? —Gritó el peliblanco y detuvo la mano-juguete de su recorrido— ¿Cómo puedes dormir tantas horas?

—¿Es mucho? Que mal, en realidad me gusta dormir.

— _Aniki_ …

—Dime.

—Eres raro…

Illumi levantó una ceja, ese niño lo estaba llamado raro, cuando todos en casa lo eran. Otra cosa era que él no se había dado cuenta de la realidad.

— _Aniki,_ ¿después qué haces? Cuando vienes a verme y dejas a Greco aquí.

—Practico y preparo las agujas para ti. A veces voy a la ciudad a comprar material.

—¿No te molesta... que Greco esté aquí?

—Tú sabes la respuesta.

No le gustó que contestara eso porque le recordaba cuan egoísta estaba siendo. A pesar de todo Illumi no le pediría que hiciera algo más, tenía que ser su decisión el cortar el lazo con Greco.

—Si Greco ya no viniera, ¿tú estarías aquí conmigo desde temprano?

—Hoy has hecho muchas preguntas, Kil, será mejor que me vaya. Te veré mañana.

—Pero…

—Kil, no pasa nada, no importa… igual vendré si algo raro ocurre.

—Sí… —dejó que sus dedos caminaran un poco más hasta que Illumi sutilmente se quitó de su sitio, despidiéndose antes de salir de su cuarto.

La noche comenzó a volverse tormentosa. Killua solía despertar muchas veces entre sueños, preguntándose si era ya de día o no. Ese reloj sólo lo engañaba, quería un reloj nuevo, uno que mostrara las veinticuatro horas completas y no ese de doce; era pesado. Fue entonces que un pensamiento, sin motivo previo alguno, lo asaltó.

"Hay algo en mi cuarto".

Miró a su alrededor, buscando lo que fuera que estuviera ahí.

—No hay nada… —trató de convencerse. Llevaba ya tiempo en ese cuarto y no había notado algo extraño ahí, en lo absoluto.

Esta vez, debido a que su hermano le había asegurado que iría si algo raro pasaba, se quedó extrañado— ¿por qué Illu- _nii_ dijo que vendría si algo raro ocurría? No hay nada raro que pueda ocurrir.

Y tal vez sí, o tal vez no tenía razón, comenzó a examinar en su memoria algo que no estuviera antes. Algo que hubiera debido parecerle extraño, pero que en su momento no lo tomó a mal. Y la mente comenzó a crear su historia.

Había una marca en la pared que no había visto antes, o probablemente sí la había visto. Tenía la forma de un puño apoyado y se asombró; tal vez no podía pararse a ver de cerca la marca, pero la reconocía, era un puño. Si llevaba días ahí y no había notado ese puño era porque algo había ocurrido mientras dormía o eso comenzó a creer.

Buscó más rastros en su cuarto, y dio con una marca más, como de algo filoso que había sido clavado en la puerta de un closet que se encontraba cerca. Y entró en estado de alerta.

"¿Qué está pasando?"

Se preocupó y vio la hora de nuevo, eran las 3:30, debía ser de noche porque no había nadie en su cuarto.

Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido otro rato más. Despertó porque creyó escuchar un ruido, no sabía si dentro o fuera de su cuarto. Para cómo veía las cosas, eso era lo de menos. Volvió a buscar a su alrededor, y esta vez no encontró nada, sólo el puño y la marca en la madera. Era todo.

Miró hacia la puerta.

Se consideraba indefenso, si alguien lo atacaba en ese estado no tendría mucha oportunidad para reaccionar y ni siquiera estaba seguro de si Illumi estaba cerca o no. Deseaba que Illumi entrara y entonces le asegurara que todo estaba bien, pero si le decía que se sentía así seguramente se burlaría de él por hacerle caso a su imaginación. Respiró hondo, cerró los ojos y trató de dormir.

 _ **Debo felicitarme a mi mismo por acabar decentemente un capítulo.**_

 _ **Como ven, ya escribí mucho y sigo pensando que este capítulo está algo loco. Illumi me controló todo el tiempo.**_

 _ **Quiero agradecer a Luna Mikk y a M**_ ** _arjorieayamekuran por hacer las debidas correcciones en mi capítulo._**

 ** _¡Bienvenida seas Naruko-neko! Y gracias a todos por seguir leyendo._**

 ** _Killua minamoto: Creo que ya más o menos, en este capítulo te das una idea de lo que va a pasar en esa linda~ relación que tenían. Y sí, pienso que Silva tiene que estar bien loco, más aún como para casarse con Kikyo *LOL* Sobre Alluka, lo siento, yo lo veo como un transgénero, pero ya es cuestión de cómo se interprete a ese adorable personaje. En mi historia, es de vital importancia que Alluka haya nacido hombre, luego verás por qué. Muchas gracias por tú maravilloso mensaje :)_**

 ** _Susubaru: Me reí tanto cuando leí tu mensaje xD (por la risa de inicio), verás... Killua es un hermoso bebé de seis añitos, y con apenas conocimiento de peleas, está entrenado sí, pero la escena donde Killua le cuenta a Gon que tardó 2 años en llegar al piso 200, me hizo pensar que de inicio no era precisamente el super peleador que todos conocemos. Para que llegue a ese punto, aún falta un rato. Ojalá te haya parecido bien este capítulo. Mil gracias por escribirme._**

 ** _Los veré el 7 de agosto. El mes de agosto es de mala suerte para mí, espero, que este año no me ataque de nuevo._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Perdón por la tardanza (unas horas más de lo esperado), como les comenté, Agosto no es mi mes.**_

 _ **¿Les gustan los giros inesperados en las historias? Porque aquí viene el primer gran giro, a mí me emociona, pero estoy seguro que habrá quienes piensen que esta historia va para mal *suspiro* ¡Denle una oportunidad!**_

 ** _Segunda parte._**

 _Sin embargo, el homunculus vegetaba en el mundo glacial, infructuoso y rígido de la razón, que carecía de aquella sabiduría que se encuentra más allá del nivel astral y este lado del nivel mental, sumido en el reino de las_ « _tinieblas exteriores_ » _. No podía hallar un punto de conexión en ningún lugar, no podía echar el ancla en ningún lugar. Estaba seco por completo y era insensible como sólo puede estarlo y serlo un sofisma vacío. El placer no lo estimulaba y estaba exento de toda emoción._

 _-El león rojo, Mária Szepes-_

 **Capítulo 8**

Ya iba en la tercera semana desde que su madre le había entregado la misteriosa cadena y ahora la mirada que lo perseguía, pasó a ser exclusivamente una sensación rara que aprendió a ignorar. Después de todo, si le atacaban él sabía exactamente cómo defenderse, él no era un oponente sencillo.

Durante una noche, una sombra le habló entre sueños. Tenía la forma de un hombre, no podía ver su cuerpo ni su cara, lo vio caminar detrás de él durante el sueño; escuchó que le hablaba por su nombre « _Illumi, Illumi, ¿qué deseas?_ », le decía. Despertó de un sobresalto, sintiendo esa mirada nuevamente, y buscó sin éxito.

—¡ _Aniki_! —Escuchó el grito de Killua, no era un grito de miedo, más bien era un llamado.

Desde que le había dicho que su habitación estaba justo al frente, el niño le hablaba a cualquier hora. Sabía que la razón por la que lo hacía, era a causa de lo que había introducido en su mente.

Los últimos días se le veía paranoico, pero no decía qué era lo que lo mantenía así. Parecía como si estuviera en estado de alerta, preguntándose si de verdad estaba solo o no.

Illumi analizaba sus reacciones y podía empatizar un poco con él, debido a que también estaba siendo acosado por algo, una cosa semejante a una sombra masculina que lo llamaba constantemente y no le daba buena espina.

—¿Qué ocurre, Kil? —Se detuvo recargado en el marco de la puerta.

—Perdón si te desperté… quería saber si podrías quedarte esta tarde conmigo.

Greco había vuelto a pelear, por lo tanto se había ausentado, posiblemente esta vez lo haría por más tiempo, -lo cual era totalmente conveniente para sus planes-. Era más sencillo mantener en estado de incertidumbre a su hermano si no tenía a alguien de confianza cerca de él. Eso implicaba que de nuevo tendría que alejarse de él, aunque no del modo emocional, si no físico.

—Claro que sí, después de todo, mañana tendré que regresar a la casa.

—No, no vayas… —pidió de la forma más infantil que pudo.

—No seas mimado, mamá me pidió un favor y voy a ir a verla.

Killua se sentía nervioso porque se marchara, no quería estar solo y tampoco quería decirle el motivo a su hermano. Lo que no sabía era que sin importar si le decía sus miedos o no, Illumi buscaría cualquier excusa para abandonarlo.

Al día siguiente partió, no sin antes presentársele otro incidente más fuerte los anteriores. Otra vez había despertado en medio de un sueño inquietante, sólo que esta vez la sombra estaba flotando sobre él, una sombra delineada, sin rostro. El pulso del pelinegro se aceleró y por un momento su respiración se volvió inestable.

« _Puedo saber tus deseos, puedo entender tus secretos. Tú eres yo y yo soy tú_ ». De alguna manera infrahumana, escuchó que la sombra hablaba y entonces se desvanecía ante sus ojos.

No iba a mentir, tuvo miedo, un temor que no podía comprender. En ese instante tuvo la seguridad de que su madre era la única persona a que sabía lo que le estaba ocurriendo, debía verla lo más pronto posible.

Se marchó entre sutiles ruegos de Killua para quedarse. Internamente se sentía fatal, sin energías, odiaba debilitar a su hermano, odiaba tener que hacerle todo eso con tal de asegurarse de que siempre estuviera a salvo. Le aseveró que volvería en cinco días, que sólo tenía que estar así poco tiempo y que cuando volviera, mandaría a poner una cama junto a la suya para que se sintiera menos preocupado.

Su casa estaba hecha prácticamente un desastre cuando llegó y no precisamente por suciedad o tiradero, sino porque la tensión en casa había empeorado. Podía ver en los mayordomos un temor que rondaba por todas partes. Se preguntó si su mamá seguía matando a los mayordomos por experimentación o si había ocurrido algo más.

—Deberías ir a la habitación de tu padre —sugirió Zeno cuando lo encontró en el camino a su habitación— hay asuntos que debes saber.

—Sí, en seguida iré, gracias abuelo.

Su madre y su padre se encontraban ahí adentro, sentados frente a un púber Milluki que estaba de rodillas pidiendo perdón a sus padres.

—¿Estás consciente de que lo que hiciste pudo haber afectado nuestra reputación, Milluki?

—Sí, lo siento mamá, lo siento.

—Somos asesinos, entiendo que tengas tendencia a matar, pero tienes que aprender a hacerlo por ti mismo, no usando a tu hermano menor (al que apenas estamos entendiendo) para que lo haga por ti…

Entró a la habitación y saludó cordialmente. Milluki levantó la mirada con asombro, todos notaron algo extraño en Illumi, como un aura a su alrededor que no lo dejaba verse como una persona normal.

—Illumi… ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, papá, ¿qué ocurre?

Nadie habló del extraño cambio que veían en él, tenían otro asunto qué atender.

—Milluki uso el poder de Alluka para matar a alguien. Como se ha negado a salir de casa, uso a Alluka y creyó que no nos daríamos cuenta si sacrificaba a un par de extraños…

—Ay Milluki, no deberías ser tan perezoso.

—Era un turista que se encontraba tomando fotos. Lo importante aquí es que al instante murieron tres personas, no sabemos si murieron más, y tampoco sabemos el motivo.

—¿Qué no eran sólo dos sacrificios los que se debían hacer?

—Sí, hasta ayer… hijo, ¿podrían encargarse ustedes dos en averiguar si hubo más muertes?

—Claro que sí padre —contestó él— vamos Milluki, tenemos trabajo por hacer.

El chico se levantó del suelo y corrió detrás de su hermano mayor.

—Kikyo… Illumi está cambiando de nuevo.

—Lo sé, también lo he notado, ¿no es maravilloso?

—En realidad no estoy seguro de ello. Sólo espero que esta vez sea para bien.

Ambos hermanos se dirigieron al cuarto de vigilancia, donde estaban las herramientas de Milluki. Ahí podían realizar la investigación sobre el señor que había muerto por el efecto de Alluka. Podía ser que en Internet encontraran rastros del hombre y de ahí simplemente darían las órdenes para revisar los sitios que el tipo frecuentaba y dar con más muertes.

—Milluki, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

—Sabes que no quiero salir, y papá no me quiere comprar una computadora nueva hasta que vaya a hacer algún trabajo.

—No me refiero a eso, sino con el turista, ¿hubo algo extraño en las peticiones?

—Mm… no, hice mi petición como normalmente lo han hecho. Después de que mi deseo se cumplió, llevé a los niños a caminar hasta que nos encontramos con el turista y Alluka comenzó con sus "molestias". Le dije al hombre que era un juego de niños, que le respondiera que no y no hubo nada extraordinario… he visto como lo ha hecho mamá con los mayordomos, sé todo lo que ocurre y como ocurre, estoy seguro de que no hay diferencia.

—Tú siempre dices saberlo todo. Simplemente, piensa con más atención.

—Es en serio, ¿crees que querría ocultar algo? No quiero ni imaginar el castigo que me impondrían si llegara a ocultarles algo. Además, yo también tengo curiosidad.

Tomó una de las computadoras y en poco tiempo averiguaron un par de cosas sobre el tipo, tales como su ciudad de origen, lugar de trabajo, y detalles superficiales.

Los mayordomos se encargarían de sacar la información sobre la ubicación exacta de la casa del señor Muna, y de paso indagaría sobre las muertes ocurridas.

Y en seguida salió el mayor de los hermanos Zoldyck a revisar todo el rastro de aquella víctima, no esperaba demorarse demasiado.

Dar con el lugar de trabajo había sido cosa fácil, no era como si el hombre trabajara en una ciudad demasiado lejana a la montaña, le había tomado unas cuantas horas en llegar en dirigible. Y al pasar por el lugar notó que tendrían mucha gente a quién preguntar así que les tomó un poco más de tiempo para encontrar la información que requerían.

Después envió a algunos de sus mayordomos a indagar en la casa del señor Muna, que estaba sola, y ordenó que algunos se quedaran en espera de que ocurriera algo nuevo.

Se dio cuenta que no le tomaría unas cuantas horas averiguar todo, probablemente terminar con esa investigación le llevaría unos cuantos días, y su mamá lo estaba esperando. Dio instrucciones precisas de volver a indagar en el área de trabajo para encontrar algún otro familiar y que todo se le notificara a él, luego se regresó a casa, para hablar con su madre.

* * *

No se había equivocado, Kikyo estaba esperándolo furiosa por haberse demorado todo el día en regresar. Así que tuvo que soportar sus regaños por un largo rato.

—Saldremos de casa ahora, sé que estas en medio de lo que tu padre pidió, pero tenemos que darle prioridad a esto antes de que las cosas se tornen mal.

—¿De qué trata?

—Vamos, ya habrá tiempo de que lo sepas todo.

Se marcharon los dos, aparentemente a escondidas de todos. Eso fue lo que pensó porque ninguno del servicio de su madre iba a acompañarles y ni siquiera le habían notificado correctamente a Silva de su salida.

Su madre luego le dijo que era algo que había reservado para él y que era de vital importancia que Silva no se enterara de nada, que ella le había dicho a su marido que tenía curiosidad sobre el caso del señor Muna y que le había pedido a Illumi que la llevara con él.

Apenas salieron de casa, nuevamente rechazaron el servicio de los mayordomos, Illumi conduciría siguiendo las instrucciones de Kikyo.

Así lo llevó entre el terreno de la montaña, aún más allá, donde todo se volvía más verde y silencioso, no iban a una ciudad, iban por un estrecho camino a través del bosque, cruzaron por montones de árboles a unas diez horas de camino, hasta llegar a un punto donde la mujer le indició que bajarían del auto y caminarían entre la naturaleza.

Llegaron hasta un sendero claro, en un terreno en el que parecía que había pintura amarilla en el suelo. En algunos puntos podía ver una franja amarilla ya desgastada, oculta entre las plantas y la tierra, como si en algún punto del pasado ese lugar hubiera sido usado como un camino hacía algún lugar.

Illumi observó que llegaban hasta una cascada, y su madre agitó la mano, una brisa hizo temblar los árboles y una cueva apareció detrás del agua que caía. Dieron un gran salto y se introdujeron a ella. El camino amarillo parecía terminar ahí.

—¿De nuevo vienes a nosotros? ¿A qué has venido? —Resonó un eco en el interior de la cavidad.

Era una voz masculina que salía del fondo de la oscuridad, y percibió una presencia extraña que no se mostraba. Con todo, su madre no parecía asustada, ni siquiera en guardia, confió en que ella sabía lo que hacía y se mantuvo alerta por si algo extraño ocurría.

—He tenido un progreso —tomó a su hijo por el brazo como señalándolo.

—¿Un varón?

—Mi primogénito.

—Sigue siendo un hombre, no has tenido más que hombres Kikyo, estás maldita.

—¡No es así! El Y (*)… ya no me odia, me ha perdonado.

—Si es así, entonces, ¿dónde está tu hija para ofrecerla al Y?

—No tendré más hijos…

Escuchó un murmullo en el aire. Esperaba que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad y pronto se dio cuenta que no importaba qué tanto se acostumbraran, la oscuridad era tan profunda que ni así vería lo que estaba a su alrededor.

—Entren, los dos. Iremos a la mesa Kikyo, asegúrate de que no se pierda.

—Dame la mano Illumi —inmediatamente obedeció— si te pierdes aquí, jamás volverás.

Dio unos cuantos pasos, y la oscuridad se volvió terrorífica, sólo sentía la mano de su madre estirándolo hacia dentro, ni siquiera podía escuchar pasos o algún eco en su interior. Era como si se hubiera perdido en la nada. Ahora entendía que su madre hablaba seriamente cuando decía que nunca volvería. Apretó con más fuerza la mano de su madre, preocupado por perderla, quería estar seguro que estaba tomando su mano y no que la hubiera extraviado en el trayecto y lo que sostenía era alguna otra cosa.

—¿Mamá?

—Ya casi llegamos Illumi, aguarda un poco.

Una tenue luz apareció de entre la nada y se dirigieron hacia ella. Fueron conducidos a un espacio en la cueva, un lugar bien arreglado y lujoso, con una gran mesa de madera que estaba ubicada al centro del lugar, y candelabros alumbraban por doquier. Diversas figuras adornaban el recinto con símbolos conocidos, que solía usar su mamá, y otros símbolos que jamás había visto en su vida.

—¿Kikyo? ¿Eres tú?

—Soy yo, Geppetto.

—¿A qué has vuelto mi niña? ¿No querías ser libre ya? —el tal Geppetto parecía ser un afable anciano con ropas modestas. Una gran sonrisa paternal adornaba su rostro.

—Dice que ha tenido un progreso —Illumi reconoció la voz del hombre que anteriormente les había recibido y se giró para verle. Era un hombre elegante, con un traje completamente negro con cuello estilo mao y afelpado en las mangas, un cinto de tela oscura se ceñía en su cintura y destacaba su gran sombrero negro, también afelpado. Era demasiado extravagante y sin embargo, una figura llamativa.

Otras dos voces más sonaron al fondo, un par de murmullos de personas que se encontraban ocultas tras unos pilares, pero no alcanzó a divisar lo que había ahí. De cualquier modo, su madre no parecía interesada en ello.

—¿Ya tienes una hija? —Una tercera voz surgió, un hombre igual de extravagante que el otro estaba ahí, con ropas coloridas; el cabello largo, rizado y desordenado, le daba un toque de locura a su aspecto.

—Galileo… —dijo con sorpresa Kikyo— he continuado mis trabajos e investigaciones, y conseguí un progreso diferente.

—Pregunté si tienes una hija y a menos que este muchacho que está contigo en realidad sea una mujer, entonces no creeré en tu supuesto progreso.

—Primero tendrás que escuchar lo que tengo que decir y entonces optarán por creer o no.

—Así es, comienza a hablar —interrumpió otro de los hombres.

Tomaron asiento en la mesa. Illumi estaba totalmente impresionado por lo que veía. Era como un santuario tenebroso y en el centro de la mesa había una bola de cristal que parecía estar llena de humo. Se sentía fuera de lugar porque no lucía como la gente que estaba ahí, su madre incluso traía uno de sus clásicos vestidos que la hacían parecer como de otra época. Y él estaba ahí, sin nada especial, aparente.

—Hasta donde recuerdo tu cuarto hijo ya quedó resuelto.

Illumi volteó a ver a su madre, esperando una explicación, pero la mujer sólo le sonrió en respuesta.

—Illumi no debe saber —murmuró.

—¡¿Illumi?! ¿Llamaste a tu hijo de ese modo? ¡Vaya ironía! —expuso con sorpresa, el hombre del traje negro.

—Ay mi señor Barón, lo hice para honrarlos a todos.

—Comienza a hablar de tu "progreso", Kikyo, cariño —el amable anciano volvió a hablar.

—Me había quedado con sólo la mitad y me rechazaba, no me dejaba estar en paz, ni podía dormir ya. He sufrido muchas penas por su causa y "él". Para colmo. "Él" no soportaba ya a mi marido, no me quería ni a diez centímetros de él, ¿qué clase de esposa sería yo si obedeciera al Y en algo así?

—Es tu responsabilidad, atente a las consecuencias —replicó Galileo.

—Entonces empecé a hablar con "él". Traté de llegar a un acuerdo, y que me dejara vivir en paz, hice el ritual, el fuego violeta me dio la santidad para realizar mi voluntad. Illumi había sido elegido por él desde el momento en que nació.

—Te dije que te alejaras de esos rituales, no te dirán la verdad completa para que los obedezcas. No podrás negarte a nada. —Continuó el hombre de traje negro.

—Para bien o para mal, ya lo hice.

Murmullos de asombro sonaron, los tres hombres se vieron entre ellos con horror. Kikyo se puso de pie y descubrió el cuello de su hijo, donde estaba esa cadena junto al camafeo con la Y inscrita en él. Illumi dio un sobresalto ante la acción de su madre, podía jurar que ella estaba volviéndose loca.

—Galileo, Barón —habló el anciano— me llevaré a Kikyo. Ustedes quédense aquí con el pequeño Illumi, seguramente este adorable jovencito tiene muchas preguntas ahora y ustedes tienen que darle orientación.

—Con el Barón bastará, —refutó Galileo— no quiero tener nada con el Y, yo iré contigo y Kikyo… también tengo cosas que hacer allá.

—De acuerdo, yo me quedaré con Illumi.

La mujer atónita fue arrastrada entre gritos desesperados. Illumi no podía moverse, ni siquiera sabía por qué; su voluntad era quedarse, mientras que su razonamiento le decía que ayudara a su madre. Estaba desconcertado ante tal situación, entonces entendió que había una fuerza superior ahí, -que él no podía alcanzar aún- y contra la que no podría luchar, que era mejor rendirse.

—Estamos a solas Illumi, quédate en tu asiento, mírame —ordenó el Barón. Illumi no se puso de pie, pero tampoco volteó a ver al hombre, por si había algún truco de hipnosis o algo por el estilo que él bien conocía.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes?

—Suenas como un niño perdido.

—¿Quiénes son…?

—¿Por qué traes puesto eso en el cuello?

Lo arrancó de un tirón y se lo extendió para ofrecérselo. Supuso que si todo el escándalo era sólo por una estúpida cadena, entonces simplemente se desharía de ella y listo. Pero el Barón retrocedió horrorizado por la acción.

—¡No acerques esa cosa a mí!

Illumi atrajo de vuelta su mano y guardó el collar en la bolsa de su suéter— mamá me lo dio, me dijo que realizara meditaciones por una hora al día, con él puesto.

—¿Y qué te ha pasado?

—Esto no puede funcionar así, necesito respuestas también. Además tú pareces conocerlo mejor que yo, tú deberías saber, ¿no?

—¿Eres hombre o eres mujer? —Pero el hombre parecía aferrado a no responder su pregunta.

—Todo este tiempo ustedes me han llamado hombre, ¿por qué dudas ahora de mi género?

—Sólo dilo con tu boca.

—Soy hombre. —Rodó los ojos, con fastidio.

—Definitivamente lo eres. Dime, Illumi, ¿has sentido algo extraño con ese collar?

De pronto todo tuvo sentido: la voz, la sombra, la mirada que lo seguía; después de todo no eran efecto de su imaginación y estrés por estar dañando a su hermano, sino que en verdad había algo más ahí, tal vez en ese objeto; una entidad que estaba apareciendo frente a él. Sin embargo, no quería responder, no estaba seguro si era correcto o no dar alguna respuesta.

—Illumi, no dudes en decirlo. Después de todo, nada de lo que yo haga o diga puede ser peor que lo que ya han hecho en ti.

Y entonces entendió que su madre no le diría nada, que el momento de las respuestas estaba ahí frente a sus ojos y debía aprovecharlo.

—Al principio creía que alguien me observaba…

—Porque así era, alguien te observaba.

—Creí que era alguien a mí alrededor…

—En realidad provenía de ti. Prosigue.

—Luego empecé a oír una voz.

—Aclaremos esto, ¿era de hombre?

Pese a que el hombre se la pasaba interrumpiendo quiso esforzarse por seguir respondiendo—. Sí.

—¿Puedes verlo?

—Mm… lo único que veo es una sombra, como de un hombre, pero es una sombra que me habla.

—Es tu propia sombra, eres tú mismo.

—Eso mismo me dijo él, que éramos uno mismo ahora.

—Ya está hecho, sin lugar a dudas —El hombre dio un rodeo a la mesa y se sentó justo frente al muchacho.

—Pero sigo sin entender qué es esto.

—Por muchos siglos el hombre ha aprendido a manejar el _Nen_ de su cuerpo, «una energía poderosa que le ayuda a obtener habilidades especiales que sobrepasan el entendimiento humano». Todo aquello lo comprendes con tu mente y tu cuerpo. Sin embargo, te has puesto a indagar ¿cómo es que ese _Nen,_ que es como una fuerza invisible, exista? Si existe eso invisible, ¿no habrá otras cosas igual de invisibles y poderosas en el mundo? En realidad es así, nosotros fuimos guiados a la luz para comprender este origen, a dar vida al mismo _Nen_ y así obtener poderes aún más útiles que cualquier otro ser humano pudiera tener. Tu madre, hasta hace poco poseía ese objeto, con la Y adentro.

El hombre continuó hablando sobre cómo su madre había obtenido ese camafeo, que ella había cometido un gran pecado al traspasar su deber como portadora a él. Simples detalles que Illumi necesitaba saber en ese momento, pero no le habló de toda la verdad porque Illumi ya no era apto para escucharla, si la escuchaba él, también la escucharía «el hombre de la Y», eso era precisamente lo que tenían que evitar. Al menos comprendió que portaba un espíritu hecho de _Nen_.

—Ese espíritu que posees puede hacerte favores. Te dará más comprensión, sabiduría y poder, y además te ayudará en tus objetivos. Puede ser un amuleto de la buena suerte si haya en ti la luz que necesita. El punto es que ya está atado a tu alma y con el paso del tiempo será una simbiosis perfecta.

—Esto suena a una gran locura, no te creería de no ser porque yo mismo lo he visto y oído.

—De cualquier modo… no entró en ti sólo porque sí… ese hombre se alimenta de deseos. Debió ver en ti una gran ambición, algo que le atrajera por el reto que representa para él. ¿Hay algo en tu corazón que deseas más que a nada en el mundo? —tal vez porque en el momento hablaban con calma y el Zoldyck no lucía como un tipo trastornado, creyó que trataría con algo más común, de un adolescente normal. Había demasiadas cosas que Illumi podía responder en ese momento; cosas como dinero, fama, éxito, mujeres, entre otras más.

—Yo… yo soy un asesino, no necesito desear nada.

—Vamos, vamos, que eso te lo puede creer tu mamá y tu papá, pero si esta entidad entró en tu _Nen_ , es porque hay algo que deseas.

Hubo un silencio prolongado, Illumi buscaba las palabras para decir lo que quería, sin encontrar la forma de hacerlo.

—Hay una cosa, pero no es así como un deseo…

—Eso es suficiente, dila. Tu madre no está aquí, y te aseguro que de este sitio no saldrá tu secreto.

Illumi se concentró y comenzó a hablar, no sabía si hablaba por su propia voluntad o si algo lo estaba impulsando a hacerlo— cuando era pequeño, fui enseñado a ser el líder de la familia, pero por alguna razón fui desplazado por mi hermano menor —el Barón suspiró, creyó que seguramente se trataba de un puesto familiar, un asunto sencillo— yo prácticamente he criado a Killua desde que era un bebé, creo que he pasado más tiempo junto a él, que papá y mamá.

—Oh bueno, problemas familiares, nada del otro mundo, ¿eh?

—No es eso. —Remarcó— fui obligado a entrenarlo, a pesar de que él me había desplazado… entonces… yo…

—¿Quieres recuperar tu posición?

—Antes eso deseaba. Ya no. Descubrí que Killua es más apto que yo para eso. Él realmente sabe cómo tener el liderazgo.

—¿Entonces, cuál es tu deseo?

—Yo simplemente lo quiero a él. Sé que suena ridículo, es sólo que yo he estado con él todo este tiempo, mi esfuerzo ha sido sobre él, yo debería tenerlo, debería ser mío.

El Barón se quitó el sombrero y lo puso sobre la mesa. ¿Había cometido un gran error al preguntarle tal deseo? No, no había forma de que él averiguara la respuesta de Illumi antes de que él la pronunciara. Había sido una fatídica coincidencia. Ahora el espíritu que habitaba en su _Nen_ tendría ese conocimiento, sabría de qué deseo se estaba alimentando y ese deseo se intensificaría con el tiempo y se volvería una terrible obsesión, una codicia descontrolada.

El monstruo de la Y se ataría a su alma, aumentando su deseo, volviéndolo un cazador de su meta. Había posibilidad de que este le brindara energía e inteligencia para obtenerlo si es que él lo veía conveniente. Aquella criatura era desconocida por todos y podría resultar desde una gran bendición para su portador, hasta su ruina absoluta.

De todas las cosas que el joven Zoldyck podía desear, deseaba algo que la naturaleza le negaría por completo. Esa era la ambición que el hombre de la Y sintió cuando Illumi comenzó sus meditaciones, aquel deseo que le serviría de motor para continuar su existencia.

—Puede que hayas hecho todo eso por tu hermano, porque tus padres te lo impusieron, eso no te hace acreedor de ese derecho.

—Nadie se preocupa más por él de lo que yo lo hago. Nadie lo cuida más que yo, ni lo entiende mejor que yo. Y además él… me da algo que no pienso dejar que nadie más me dé.

—Tengo miedo a preguntar… sin embargo, tal vez deba saberlo porque en el futuro podría servir, ¿qué es eso que él te da?

—Amor —sentía que una energía poderosa lo estaba cubriendo y lo forzaba a hablar.

—¿Kikyo y Silva no te dan amor?

—… —al fin luchó por cerrar la boca.

—Siempre dije que los Zoldyck estaban locos. Cuando Kikyo fue a dar a sus vidas, las cosas se pusieron peor.

—¿Alguna otra cosa que deba saber? —Indagó el muchacho, antes de que el hombre comenzara a delirar.

—Sí, aléjate de tu hermano, podrías estar a tiempo de salvarlo.

—Me niego.

—Perfecto, entonces todos pueden irse al maldito demonio, ¿sabes qué? Olvídalo, déjate dominar por el espíritu de la Y, y quédate con Killua para ti solito que al fin de cuentas tu hermano no siente ni piensa, y no le importará estar atado a ti el resto de su vida.

—No hay por qué exagerar. Sólo quiero que sea un gran asesino, y quiero que sea feliz.

—Eso dices ahora. —Rezongó fastidiado— yo hablaba muy en serio. En fin…

—Perdón que los interrumpa —entró Geppetto seguido de Galileo, que sostenía en brazos a una inconsciente Kikyo.

—¿Terminaron el ritual? —Preguntó el extravagante Barón.

—Sí, ella ya está lista, ya no podrá intervenir más en el asunto de la Y.

—Illumi… Illumi —comenzó a murmurar Kikyo y la colocaron sobre la mesa, recostada boca arriba. Ella estiró su mano para tocar el rostro de su hijo— ¿dónde está mi hijo?

—Para Illumi ya es muy tarde. El hombre está atado a su corazón —aclaró el Barón.

—Es el hombre… yo me cuidaría más de la mujer, pero el hombre será un castigo para su portador. ¡Oh Kikyo! Al menos déjame darle una bendición salomónica a tu niño —murmuró con zozobra el anciano.

—Yo voto por esa bendición, y de paso una protección para él. Para que si un día logra dominar al hombre, vuelva con su corazón intacto —añadió Galileo y se dirigió hacia un armario, abrió las grandes puertas de madera y sacó de ahí unas velas blancas, una brocha y un plato hondo repleto de aceite.

—Illumi —le habló el Barón— déjalo ir, piensa en otro deseo.

—No, eso es lo que más deseo. No le haré daño, tampoco intervendré en su vida ni le estorbaré, me conformo con estar junto a él siempre que se pueda.

—Eso dices ahora, insisto.

Los demás no entendieron de lo que hablaban, y tampoco iban a preguntar. Solicitaron a muchacho que desnudara su torso y así proceder con la bendición. Lo siguiente que vio Illumi fue un hombre cubierto de pies a cabeza, trazando con carbón los círculos de Honorius.

—ALPHA, OMEGA, ELY, ELOTHE… —escuchó un susurro y vio que los hombres se acercaban alumbrando el suelo con las velas.

—Entra al símbolo.

Illumi obedeció, viendo como su madre con tristeza le ordenaba que hiciera caso a lo que los hombres le indicaban.

Después de eso, para él todo se volvió niebla, no supo qué más ocurrió, sino que despertó aun de pie en el círculo. Sentía como si toda su energía hubiera sido drenada y cayó de rodillas, sosteniéndose con sus dos manos para no golpearse la cabeza. Inmediatamente le socorrieron, lo levantaron y recostaron en la mesa donde antes había estado su madre. Luego vio que ella estaba ahora de pie, junto a los hombres y sostenía su mano con fuerza.

—Ya pasó, pronto estarás bien —le consoló Kikyo, y él dudó que sus palabras fueran ciertas.

—No está ni cerca de estar bien, pero al menos el espíritu de la Y no podrá simplemente librarse de tu hijo, necesitará mucho esfuerzo para hacerlo… esperemos que haya bondad en él, tratándose de un niño que fue criado como un asesino —el Barón hablaba.

—Para eso tiene a Killua, él le enseñará la bondad, ¿verdad Illumi?

—Te odio Kikyo, eres la peor aberración de esta sala. Juro que si un día puedo, libraré a tu hijo del castigo que le has impuesto y luego te buscaré y te sacaré lo ojos para que no lo vuelvas a ver en tu vida —terminó por decir, mientras que Galileo y Geppetto continuaban animando a Illumi a reaccionar.

Illumi siguió débil por más tiempo. Tanto así que Kikyo tuvo que llevarlo en su espalda, cargándolo por todo el recorrido desde la cascada hasta el auto, donde ella misma condujo de regreso. Se sentía intranquila sobre la explicación que daría si vieran a su hijo en ese estado.

—Hombre de la Y, sé que estás ahí y me podrías escuchar si así lo desearas… si quieres continuar con tu voluntad, tendrás que sacar a Illumi de esta situación.

—¿Mamá? ¿Por qué le hablas?

—Oh, no te preocupes hijo, tu mamá estará a cargo ahora.

Cuando Kikyo se bajó del carro, se quedó de pie, esperando que un milagro ocurriera y no tuviera que dar alguna explicación sobre lo que pasaba. Los guardias de la puerta la recibieron y ella les contestó el saludo secamente. De pronto, ocurrió su milagro, Illumi bajó del auto y caminó silenciosamente hasta la puerta de la montaña, sin hablar ni voltear a ver a nadie, y entró tras las pesadas puertas. La mujer lo siguió de cerca, notando en seguida que quien estaba dirigiendo el camino, no era solamente Illumi, era el espíritu de la Y, y por primera vez en muchos años ella tuvo auténtico miedo.

Le había entregado a ese espíritu de _Nen_ , a su primogénito, un muchacho inteligente, atractivo y talentoso, que además dominaba técnicas de control mental y físico; que era fuerte y tenía cierto control sobre la familia. Se dio cuenta que le había dado al espíritu, una terrible arma contra la que nadie querría enfrentarse.

—¿Cuál es el deseo de Illumi? —Le preguntó poco antes de llegar hasta la mansión.

—No te lo diré, y no vuelvas a preguntar.

Ella lo guio hasta la habitación de su hijo, donde el espíritu lo soltó e Illumi volvió a caer al suelo, inconsciente. Su madre lo recostó en la cama y se sentó junto a él para simular que ellos estaban hablando del asunto del turista.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el celular de Illumi comenzó a sonar, el muchacho despertó a tiempo para responder, pese a que sonaba débil su voz y apenas comenzaba a recobrar fuerzas.

—Illumi- _sama_ , perdón que lo interrumpa, le hemos intentado localizar desde hace tiempo. La familia del señor Muna ha vuelto a la casa, estamos esperando a que usted venga para que los interrogue, ¿deberíamos ir a secuestrarlos mientras usted llega?

—Mmm… sí, está bien. Iré para allá en seguida.

Ni siquiera volteó a ver a su madre, salió de ahí. Kikyo entendió que estaba molesto con ella, no le quedó más remedio que tirarse sobre la cama vacía de su hijo a maldecirse. Ahora sólo le quedaban tres hijos puros.

Illumi llegó al lugar al amanecer del día siguiente, e hizo lo que tenía qué hacer. Con sus agujas consiguió la información que requería. El tal Muna, no era de muchos amigos, y las otras dos personas que viajaron con el turista aquél fatídico día, eran los únicos parientes cercanos que le quedaban, un hermano y un primo. Los que estaban en esa casa, la que alguna vez fue su hogar, en realidad eran familia de su esposa, que también falleció, ellos habían ido a la casa a ocuparla para que no estuviera sola.

Después de eso, por la tarde regresó al edificio donde trabajaba el hombre y recibió el reporte de que dos compañeros de trabajo habían muerto bajo las mismas circunstancias, y tras otra serie de investigaciones, se convencieron de que esos eran todos. Seis muertes en total.

Trató de relacionarlo con algún patrón en el pasado, y por más que lo intentó no le parecía encajar del todo. Se sentía muy estresado por los últimos sucesos en su vida, tenía que resolver el asunto del señor Muna, continuar con el proceso de Killua y para colmo, enfrentarse a un espíritu de _Nen_ que, aunque no hacía más que aparecer en sueños, sabía que era peligroso y que posiblemente seguiría alimentándose de su deseo. Cosa que ni siquiera sabía si era buena o mala, no obstante, entendía que nada con esa descripción podía ser buena.

Sabía que no debía hablar del tema con nadie. De por sí su posición no era la de alguien de confianza, y con algo así merodeando por su cuerpo, no sería precisamente fácil resolver sus problemas.

Se dio cuenta que no podría cumplir su palabra con Killua y llamó al cuarto donde él estaba para darle la noticia.

—No, _aniki_ , por favor… me dijiste que vendrías pronto —sonaba mucho más alterado que antes.

—Apenas han pasado tres días.

—No lo sé, ni siquiera entiendo si es de día o de noche, estoy confundido Illu- _nii_ , ven por mí —sintió que algo en su interior se contraía y quiso mandar a la basura todo lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento para ir con su hermano, pero recordó que estaba así por su causa, que era natural que se sintiera paranoico bajo las condiciones en que lo tenía y que lo mejor era que continuara así hasta llegar a un límite nuevo donde pudiera tener más acceso a su voluntad.

—Lo siento, Kil. Volveré en cuanto pueda.

—¡ _Aniki_!

—¿Sí?

—Al menos… si no puedes venir, llama más seguido, por favor…

Odiaba que él sonara tan mal. Odiaba más sentir ese amor que el niño le trasmitía y le hacía sentir vivo porque perdía el control y la voluntad. Podía volverse fácilmente su eterno esclavo si tan sólo su hermano supiera cómo controlarlo. Así que invertir un poco los papeles no le vendría a mal después de todo.

Probablemente casi una semana después. Milluki le dio la noticia del éxito en su trabajo como espía, el asunto de Kasuga tuvo frutos. Illumi al fin tuvo las pruebas que necesitaba para delatarla y estaba satisfecho de poder deshacerse de al menos una de las personas que estorbaban en su relación con su hermano, las cosas sucedieron mejor de lo que había deseado.

Sin embargo, otra situación igual de benéfica estaba por suceder. Mientras que Illumi y su madre trabajaban en otros asuntos y a Milluki le habían prohibido pedir otro deseo hasta nuevo aviso, Alluka había quedado al cuidado de los mayordomos, los cuales estaban en la decidía si contestar que sí o que no a sus infames peticiones. Así que nadie pudo evitar el momento en que Yasuha pidió su deseo de ser millonaria. Gran noticia para Illumi, sería un dos por uno, porque ahora tenía al sacrificio perfecto para Alluka.

Así que aprovechó la confusión del momento para conseguir el permiso y hacerse cargo de la chica sin que su padre y su abuelo sospecharan de su deseo de matarla. Illumi no perdió la oportunidad de experimentar y a la vez hacerse cargo de la mujer.

Estaba satisfecho, no sólo había conseguido lo que quería, si no que ahora que Alluka había resultado tener un poder de esa magnitud, estaba más interesado que antes sobre la condición del niño, o de la criatura que fuera, porque en su interior, así como ocurrió con sus padres, su abuelo y su hermano Milluki, Alluka había dejado de ser visto con buenos ojos.

Tuvo que atar cabos, y haciendo cuentas, había sido extremadamente peligroso haber puesto a Kasuga en esa situación, considerando que pudo haber muerto Killua y la familia completa si ellos hubieran pasado más tiempo con esa mujer. Aunque no era como si se fuera a arrepentir del todo, la había hecho pagar y eso estaba bien, al fin de cuentas no ocurrió nada de qué preocuparse.

Al día siguiente -por alguna razón que no se interesó en preguntar- su madre sugirió a Silva que mantuvieran a Alluka encerrada en una habitación, lejos de todos. Era la primera vez que veía que hacía algo por aquel niño, considerando que siempre cargaba con ella a Kalluto, y que dejaba el resto del trabajo a los mayordomos, creyó que quizá, al final de cuentas, Kikyo podía querer a esa criatura, y mantenerla con vida era lo mínimo que podía hacer para compensar su fallo como madre.

Kikyo también sugirió, aunque en privado, que Illumi no trabajara de cerca con Alluka. Si bien, él era un muchacho brillante y capaz de controlar cualquier cosa que se le impusiera - de ser era necesario-, dijo que no sería conveniente para la familia que un chico con sus deficiencias personales tuviera bajo su poder a una criatura como lo era Alluka. Tal vez y eso fue lo único bueno que había hecho hasta ahora Kikyo, porque de ese modo Illumi se mantendría lejos de su hermano y evitaría todos los riesgos que traía consigo, la presencia del mayor de los Zoldyck junto a un poderoso ser.

Después de haber arreglado todo lo que necesitaba, y haber escuchado las ordenes con respecto al cuarto hijo de los Zoldyck, Illumi se despidió y se marchó de vuelta a la Torre, donde Killua lo había estado esperando impacientemente desde hacía poco más de una semana.

* * *

Para Killua esos días habían sido una horrible pesadilla. Únicamente tenía la compañía de su maestro y las enfermeras que lo atendían, la vida era extremadamente rutinaria, de no ser porque las clases variaban y podía entretener su mente en algo diferente. Sin embargo, no quitaba la sensación de la pérdida de tiempo. Ya no sabía a qué hora dormía ni a qué hora despertaba, a veces soñaba con la misma rutina que tenía durante el día y comenzaba a dudar si estaba despierto o soñando.

Illumi sólo lo había llamado dos veces más, y habían sido llamadas muy cortas, apenas para saludarlo y avisarle que pronto iría. No le había bastado con eso para sentirse aliviado, sentía que Illumi también estaba formando parte de su pesadilla, al grado que empezó a dudar si él en realidad estaba en casa, o estaba espiándolo desde algún punto de su cuarto.

Añadiendo que aún no lograba averiguar de dónde había salido la marca del puño y las hendiduras de la madera del closet. Descubrió más marcas en el cuarto. Un pequeñísimo agujero en el techo, que bien podía ser una parte que faltaba cubrir con cemento, pero que arbitrariamente calificó como anormal; y unas manchas en el suelo, redondas que creyó no haber visto antes.

Para la noche que llegó Illumi, él había entrado en estado de pánico. Esa noche escuchó unos cuantos golpes provenientes de alguna otra habitación aledaña. Alguien estaba clavando algo en una pared y él comenzó a imaginarse lo peor, que la cosa que lo estaba acosando todo este tiempo, al fin iría por él y no había nadie para ayudarlo.

En su desesperación se tiró al suelo para esconderse y elaborar una estrategia para sobrevivir.

Lamentablemente en el momento que cayó al suelo Illumi entró para verlo.

—¿Qué haces ahí?

— _A-aniki_.

Las lágrimas salieron. Había sido muy cansado para él estar así por tanto tiempo; había sufrido mucho en soledad, demasiada angustia para su joven corazón y ahora, su alivio estaba frente a sus ojos.

—Oh… ven aquí —Illumi lo tomó en sus brazos, cargándolo con cuidado para no lastimarlo y se sentó con él en sus piernas mientras el pequeño seguía sin poder controlar su llanto— ¿qué ocurre Kil? —Acarició sus cabellos y lo abrazó con suavidad. Killua se acomodó en su pecho y continuó sin responder.

Debía decir que su decisión de querer a su hermano para él, no cambiaría por nada. Estar así con él, era mejor que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera desear, así que no se arrepentía de haberle dicho al Barón que no se alejaría de su niño, aun si eso representaba alimentar al espíritu de _Nen_ con su deseo, después de todo, no era un mal deseo. No le deseaba el mal a nadie ni estaba buscando la destrucción de nada, sólo quería que su hermano hiciera su sueño de ser líder de la familia y que le permitiera estar junto a él por siempre, quería ver esa linda sonrisa suya y acompañarlo en su camino como asesino.

—Te tardaste mucho —fue lo primero que escuchó.

—Lo siento, ya sabes que tu hermano mayor tiene muchas cosas por hacer… pero ya estoy aquí.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Ya es de noche, deberías estar dormido.

—Me despertó un ruido muy fuerte.

—Se descompuso el elevador e hicieron un arreglo de emergencia, ¿qué hacías en el suelo Kil? No puedes caminar aún, ¿te lastimaste?

—No vuelvas a irte, Illu- _nii_ …

—Ya pasó, ¿ves? No hay nada qué temer.

Sabía que si había un responsable de que el niño hubiera tratado de huir de su cuarto y de hacerlo sentir con una incertidumbre tal que no lograra controlar sus impulsos, era él. Aunque lamentara hacerlo pasar por esas situaciones, valía la pena porque al final podía sostenerlo en sus brazos y arrullarlo.

—¿Te quedarías a dormir conmigo?

—…

Quería responder que sí, y de hecho, su primer impulso fue aceptar. Al momento recordó lo que su pequeño hermano provocaba en él, no quería lastimarlo de ése modo; Killua era demasiado pequeño para experimentar esa clase de cosas y además, si sus padres se enteraban o si alguien más se enteraba, sabía que su castigo sería pasar el resto de su vida lejos de su adoración.

—Por favor, _aniki_. Dijiste que te quedarías aquí en el cuarto.

—Pero no han traído mi cama.

—Quédate aquí conmigo, sólo por hoy, ¿sí? Una vez nada más.

Tuvo que aceptar que de vez en cuando no sería malo pasar tiempo de calidad entre ambos. Acomodó a su hermano en la cama, asegurándose de hacer espacio para él y se recostaron frente a frente, de ese modo él podía ver su rostro para revisar los efectos del trauma que le estaba provocando.

Ojeras un poco marcadas, su piel lucía más pálida y se notaba que estaba comiendo mal, se había estado mordiendo los labios, podía verlo por las marcas rojas en ellos, además se notaba que se había estado mordiendo las uñas.

—Kil, mírate, te has descuidado mucho —acarició su mejilla.

Pero el pequeño ya estaba dormido.

Después de tantos días en estado de alerta, su cuerpo había, al fin, encontrado descanso.

 ** _Hay muchas cosas interesantes que se pueden aprender del pasado._**

 ** _Gracias a Luna Mikk por sus correcciones. Gracias por seguir leyendo._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_¡Hola a todos los que se ponen a leer las notas de autor! He estado pensando en cambiar la extensión de los capítulos y volverlos más largos para agregar más detalles que tengo en el borrador ¿Qué les parecería eso? ¿Continuo con esta extensión o los hago más largos? En verdad tengo interés en conocer su respuesta._**

 ** _Hay nombres que cortaré porque hacen referencia a cosas que ustedes tienen qué pensar en su origen (como "Y" que no es sólo una letra, es una palabra) Cualquier parecido a la realidad, es mera coincidencia *risas*._**

 ** _¡Ah sí! Una cosa importante que deben recordar, es que Killua tien años, es un niño, y su personalidad como tal no está todavía definida, así que parecerá algo disperso, sin embargo, en esencia ahí esta (o eso ruego)._**

 ** _Ahora sí, continuemos..._**

 ** _Capítulo 9_**

Illumi despertó con un pequeño peso recargado en su pecho, el calor del cuerpo de su hermano era una sensación agradable, así que podía decir que despertó con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

Bajó la vista y vio la blanca melena que no resistió tocar. Killua estaba profundamente dormido, se notaba que estaba bastante cansado y todo se debía al estado de pánico al que había sido sometido, que no le había permitido tener descanso. Se sintió orgulloso de saber que él era el motivo de su tranquilidad ahora, aún si fuese provocado y no de forma natural, no estaba tan mal ser el centro de atención de alguien tan especial.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que cuando se abrió la puerta del cuarto, para dar paso a una enfermera, se sintió molesto por el cambio— ¡ah! Perdón, no sabía que se encontraba usted aquí… —susurró viendo al niño dormido— al fin está tranquilo, —señaló al pequeño paciente— yo sólo venía a preparar el baño.

—Sí, entiendo —respondió sin mucho ánimo.

—Disculpe.

—¿Sí?

—El día de ayer, Killua- _sama_ estaba muy alterado, no dejó que nadie lo tocara, no dejó que le bañáramos… quizá sería buena idea que usted lo ayudara a bañarse, Killua- _sama_ ha estado preguntado por usted todo este tiempo.

No lo pensó mucho, sólo quería que la chica saliera pronto del cuarto— sí, está bien.

—Bien, con permiso —dio una reverencia y añadió— en seguida traeremos el almuerzo —y luego salió de ahí.

Continuó relajándose una vez que la enfermera salió. No tenía ganas de levantarse, menos con Killua recostado sobre su cuerpo.

—Al fin me usaste como almohada, ¿verdad? —susurró, y luego recordó que no importaba si quería levantarse o no, tenía que hacerlo. Killua debía bañarse y pronto les traerían su desayuno, además de eso, debía examinarlo y comenzar a prepararlo para la siguiente fase— Kil… —sacudió su hombro con cuidado porque no sabía si la caída del día anterior lo había vuelto a lastimar— Kil, despierta.

—Mmm… —fue su un sonido desganado, lo que recibió por respuesta.

—Kil, van a traer el almuerzo pronto, despierta —aunque no era demasiado convincente porque él tampoco se movía mucho como para despertarlo de verdad.

—Sí… —era esa clase de respuestas que daban los niños pequeños cuando fingían que aceptaban una orden y no hacían caso. Elevó una mano como si fuera a atender a las palabras de su hermano, pero sólo la movió de lugar y la puso justo en la parte baja del abdomen de Illumi.

Illumi dio un respingo, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al sentir esa pequeña mano moverse sobre su vientre. Los dedos de Killua se clavaron en la piel descubierta y se deslizaron un poco para luego quedarse quietos nuevamente.

«Por esto no quería dormir aquí». Pensó molesto.

Quería despertarlo y decirle algo como, "oye, me estás haciendo cosquillas". Sólo que no eran cosquillas, era una sensación diferente y electrizante. La pequeña mano rozaba el filo de su pantalón y eso lo desesperaba. La parte más molesta de todas fue cuando comenzó a sentir que su cuerpo reaccionaba a esas caricias, y comenzaba a excitarse.

—Kil, por favor —su voz sonó suave, demasiado suave para su gusto y el niño reaccionó moviendo de nuevo su mano.

«¡Oh, perfecto! De nuevo me está tocando». Volvió a quejarse mentalmente y cerró los ojos, sentía que un rubor aparecía en sus mejillas. «Por favor, es mi hermano, es mi hermano menor, no debo pensar así, no debería reaccionar así, esto está mal, está reverendamente mal». Respiró hondo, buscando calmarse. Definitivamente no era el momento para sentirse así y él no era precisamente la clase de chicos que disfrutara masturbándose.

Se armó de fuerza para levantarse, empujando con cuidado al niño y sentándose en la cama. Necesitaba tomar aire para pensar con frialdad.

—Illu- _nii_ —Killua ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para despertar, sólo había estirado la mano para jalar a su hermano de la ropa, como pidiéndole que no se apartara, y entrecerró los ojos.

—Kil, te he dicho que no me jales…

Como no tuvo respuesta, aprovechó para ponerse de pie y dirigirse al baño. En realidad agradecía que el niño estuviera dormido porque le habría costado trabajo disimular lo muy excitado que aún estaba.

Una vez que entró al baño, se lavó la cara y luego volteó a verse frente al espejo. Vio reflejado detrás de él la bañera y recordó que encima de todo, tendría que bañar a su hermano, es decir, estar en contacto con su cuerpo desnudo, con una horrible mente como la suya luchando por mantenerse bajo control.

—Es tu hermano menor, respétalo —se dijo frente al espejo, tratando de convencerse.

« _Oh, pero sí tú lo quieres de verdad, ¿o prefieres dejar que alguien más lo bañe?»_ Escuchó la voz del ente de la Y, y recordó el collar que traía puesto. Inmediatamente lo arrancó de su cuello y lo arrojó a la basura. Entonces escuchó una risa, como un eco en su mente _. «Ya no estoy en esa cadena, ya no hay nada ahí más que un sello roto. Ahora tú y yo somos uno mismo, ¿no lo entiendes? Siento lo que tú sientes, pienso lo que tú piensas. Puedes verme como un amigo imaginario porque todo lo que soy, te lo debo a ti, y si llegamos a un buen acuerdo, juntos podríamos hacer una gran alianza_ ».

Illumi no estaba con ganas de contestar a algo que ni siquiera podía ver. Era como escuchar su misma voz hablando en su mente. Como si tal cosa no existiera y fuera él inventando algo en su cabeza, ¿cómo podía creer que no era así? No tenía nada para demostrar que no era él quién estaba diciendo esas palabras de forma imaginaria, después de haber estudiado tanto tiempo la mente humana, sabía cuan poderosa era.

« _En este mundo, los más fuertes son los que hacen las reglas. Yo puedo darte una fuente de Nen que jamás has imaginado y a la que nadie ha llegado. Sólo tienes que sostener tus deseos, ni siquiera te pido que lo hagas realidad, sólo quiero que sigas deseando como lo has hecho hasta ahora_ ». Al menos no era un espíritu molesto que le exigiera imposibles. Desear no era algo que estuviera fuera de su capacidad, y lo bueno era que aquel suceso, le había hecho perder la excitación del momento.

—¿Sólo desear eh? —contestó en voz baja.

« _Sí, sólo desear. Alguien te dijo que yo me alimento de deseos, pero sólo me gustan los deseos imposibles y tú tienes un deseo muy imposible_ ».

—¿Y qué harás al respecto?

« _Nada, ¿dije que soy una varita mágica? No. Sólo que, como mi anfitrión, te agradeceré dándote poder. Haré por ti, todo lo que tú no puedas hacer y tú harás por mi todo lo que yo no pueda hacer_ ».

—¿Eso es todo? —En realidad no le creía, sin embargo, fuera verdad o no, terminaría haciéndole parcialmente caso, dado que no podía evitar sentir ese deseo y seguir alimentándolo.

« _Quién sabe…_ » Advirtió que se desvanecía.

El joven Zoldyck no lo sabía, pero el espíritu de Nen aún era débil. Requería de mucha energía para subsistir, la cual se formaba con cada ocasión que el muchacho sentía ese deseo imposible, y el hecho de que Illumi controlara bien sus impulsos le dificultaba materializar su existencia. Había elegido a un portador difícil de tratar, y ahora él lo notaba. Esperaba que con el tiempo, el muchacho comenzara a ceder; escucharle más para comenzar a crear su poder y por supuesto, proporcionarle ese maravilloso _Nen_ del que le había hablado.

Escuchó que tocaban la puerta y salió a abrir, traían el almuerzo para los dos. Así que ordenó que lo colocaran a un lado de la cama de Killua y pidió que trajeran una cama más para poder comenzar a dormir ahí, si era necesario. Luego se dio a la tarea de despertar de verdad al chiquillo. Reconocía que el niño estaba cansado, pero tenían una agenda que cumplir.

Al final de cuentas, bañarlo no había sido tan difícil como había temido. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, y Killua ya estaba lo bastante grandecito como para no tener que necesitar tanta asistencia, sólo había sido necesario ayudarlo a entrar en el agua, a salir y un poco de apoyo al vestirse. De ahí en más, no hubo mayor contacto físico. Asimismo, una vez que vio el rostro de su hermano, notó con orgullo cuánta confianza le tenía y eso le dio la seguridad que le hacía falta para superar el problema mental en el que se estaba metiendo.

Illumi atribuía sus necesidades sexuales a la etapa adolescente en la que estaba. Sus hormonas estaban haciendo estragos en su cuerpo y mente. Eso era lo que él creía firmemente y en gran parte no se equivocaba, así que decidió que una vez que hubiera terminado el encargo con su hermano, se tomaría un tiempo de meditación, lejos de él para no continuar con aquellas molestas fantasías esporádicas.

También se negaba a aceptar el consejo que el Barón le había dado, por el simple y sencillo hecho de que lo que pedía no era demasiado. Sólo pedía estar junto al niño con el que siempre había estado, no pedía alguna cosa mala, no pedía tocarlo; nada en especial, ni siquiera dominarlo le parecía atractivo; sólo quería estar cerca de él, e incluso era consciente de que no podía estar todo el tiempo con él, pero el tiempo que pudiera, era suficiente.

Después de eso, dejó a Killua junto a su maestro y se marchó, quería revisar cuánto tiempo le quedaba para preparar el siguiente escenario. Para ello necesitaba primero revisar el estado de Greco, cosa que fue fácil de averiguar. El muchacho estaría ausente una semana más y luego volvería a comenzar las peleas, así lo había pedido el maestro del chico. Y eso le dejaba un marco de tiempo bastante bueno para trabajar.

Cuando volvió al cuarto, ya estaba la otra cama puesta en su sitio. Killua estaba haciendo alguna tarea en una libreta y sólo se detuvo para saludar.

— _Aniki_ , te habías tardado.

Aunque no le gustaba que Killua le reclamara por sus actividades, tenía que reconocer que le agradaba sentirse importante para alguien, porque, como han de recordar, a Illumi nadie lo echaba de menos en casa, tan sólo lo hacía el albino. Era un tipo poco sociable, y eso no le acarreaba nada bueno.

—¡Al fin! Una cama para descansar… —suspiró sentándose en ella. Killua lo observaba sonriente.

—Dormiste muy poco hoy, ¿verdad?

—¿Eh? En realidad yo no tengo un ritmo de descanso.

—Sí, te gusta dormir mucho.

—Aprovecho cuando se puede, es diferente… por cierto —se puso de pie y se sentó junto al niño— anoche no pude revisarte, déjame ver cómo estás.

—Sí.

Killua se mostró nervioso y no era para menos, con tanta paranoia que sentía, se había descuidado demasiado y hasta había perdido algo de peso. Lo tomó del rostro y revisó sus ojos y labios, luego le extendió los brazos y revisó sus manos— ¿te has estado rasguñando? ¿Ya viste cómo tienes los labios? Kil… mira nada más, ni siquiera has dormido bien, ¿qué pasa contigo?

—L-lo siento, hermano.

—Kil… —acarició su mejilla— me preocupas mucho, dime la verdad, ¿qué hacías anoche en el suelo?

El pequeño se escondió entre las sábanas de su cama, no quería que su hermano mayor lo siguiera viendo. Estaba ruborizado hasta las orejas, y eso era porque estaba consciente que su explicación era ridícula e irracional.

—Kil. —Jaló la cobija para destaparlo y el niño instintivamente se abrazó a él para ocultar su rostro en el estómago de su hermano.

—Es que… es que, es muy tonto.

—Sí, ya vi.

—No, no esto —se rió inintencionadamente— yo… es que creí que había algo raro en el cuarto, una persona peligrosa o algo así y me quería esconder.

—¿Cómo va a entrar alguien así al cuarto si yo te estoy cuidando?

—¡Pero tú no estabas!

—Yo velo por tu seguridad —lo había dicho en un tono autoritario, y fue suficiente para callarlo— la única persona de quién no te puedo cuidar, es de Greco… me complicas mucho las cosas Kil.

—… —quería defender su deseo de seguir con esa compañía, pero nunca tenía los argumentos necesarios para hacerlo— yo no creo que Greco me vaya a hacer algo.

—¿No?

—¡No! —Aunque alzó la voz, siguió sin ver a su hermano a la cara.

—… Olvídalo…

—Illu- _nii_ … —se arrepintió de haberle gritado y lo abrazó más fuerte, no quería pelear con su hermano— lo siento, no dudo de ti, no lo haré, lo siento.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y acarició los blancos cabellos de su hermano— está bien, Kil, seguramente lo dices porque estás muy cansado. Vamos a hacer que te relajes un poco, ¿está bien?

—Sí.

—Veamos… déjame verte un poco, recuéstate —el peliblanco accedió al instante— respira… aspira… —el niño obedecía sus instrucciones—, ahora cierra tus ojos y vuelve a hacerlo. Respira… aspira —hablaba con una voz suave y lenta, lo suficiente para relajarlo y poder iniciar la siguiente fase— abre tus ojos —sus miradas chocaron un instante. El momento perfecto para volver a inducirlo al trance.

Killua quedó en blanco otra vez.

—Killua, ¿sabías que tu hermano Illumi podría estar equivocado? Illumi nunca ha tenido amigos, no sabe lo que significa confiar en alguien. Illumi podría estar equivocado y tú podrías explicarle la realidad.

No esperó una respuesta, si lo hacía se prestaría a una discusión del tema y esa no era su intención. Necesitaba que conservara esa idea, se la cuestionara y meditara para que, cuando comenzara con el siguiente nivel de control sobre él, tuviera algo contra qué pelear. Lo sacó del trance en el que estaba y susurró— ¿ya mejor?

—Sí, gracias —le respondió sintiéndose más aliviado.

—Vamos, quítate la playera, te voy a dar un masaje.

—¡Genial! —Puso su más adorable sonrisa e Illumi deseo con todas sus fuerzas poder abrazarlo, acurrucarse junto a él y mandar todo al demonio— extrañaba tus masajes, ya no soporto estar tanto en esta cama.

Tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad para aguantar su impulso, ayudó a su hermano a recostarse boca abajo y comenzó con su labor. Se notaba que estaba algo tenso, lo más tenso que puede estar un niño, así que esa era señal de que había hecho bien su trabajo de mantenerlo en estado de alerta. Lo único que había olvidado era lo mucho que Killua disfrutaba aquello y que por ser un niño pequeño no podía disimular el placer que le provocaba. Illumi sólo podía morderse el labio para no prestar atención a los sonidos que salían de la boca del menor.

En esos momentos realmente el que sufría en silencio era el mismo Illumi. Era como si Killua supiera cómo torturar su mente.

—Kil, en realidad odio enojarme contigo —dijo una vez que terminó con su labor y que se cerciorara de que el trabajo de los doctores estuviera teniendo un buen progreso.

—¿Estás enojado conmigo?

—Hace un momento me hiciste enojar. No me gusta que discutamos, se supone que no deberíamos discutir entre nosotros.

—Illu- _nii_ —sonrió plácidamente— es normal que peleemos. Papá y mamá en ocasiones discuten, y a veces yo y Alluka discutimos por nuestros juguetes, o Alluka y Kalluto pelean mucho por muchas cosas, pero eso no nos aleja.

—Mamá y papá discuten, pero de cosas de papás, y es normal que tanto tú, como Alluka y Kalluto peleen porque están chicos y no se controlan. Pero tú siempre has sido obediente conmigo y además, creo que nos llevamos lo suficientemente bien como para que nos pasen cosas así.

—No te preocupes _aniki_ , yo no pienso portarme mal contigo —era lo que más le gustaba al muchacho de su hermano, que siempre tenía esa buena actitud y noble corazón, un corazón puro que se ganaba su confianza y amor.

Entonces Illumi volteó hacia atrás y vio la cortina morada— ¿por qué no has pedido que habrán la cortina? ¿No crees que está muy oscuro aquí?

—¡Ah! Es cierto, no lo había pensado —soltó una carcajada— todo este tiempo he estado a oscuras. Ni siquiera sé si es de día o de noche… supongo que estoy acostumbrado a este ambiente.

—Puede ser, en casa siempre estamos a oscuras.

Dicho esto, dejó abierta la cortina y el albino, después de tantos días en misterio, se dio cuenta del verdadero clima del día, de la hora y lo mejor era que ya no estaría sólo en el cuarto. Todos sus problemas se habían solucionado en un instante. Su hermano lo había arreglado todo. De pronto experimentó una gratitud tan profunda hacia él, que lo vio como un héroe y se sintió avergonzado de haberlo hecho enojar sólo por sus motivos personales.

* * *

Los días pasaron con un ambiente apacible. Ambos se habían estado entendiendo mejor, incluso volvían a conversar como antes. Eso provocó que el niño volviera a sentir la esperanza de recuperar por completo la confianza que había perdido de su hermano el día que le mintió. La mejor parte para Killua, no sólo era tener la cortina abierta y poder ver al exterior, sino tener a alguien que lo comprendía en muchos sentidos, y que dormía junto a él, así que no tenía miedo de lo que sea que hubiera en el cuarto, así le creyeran o no.

Habría continuado así de bien de no ser porque Greco regresó poco después de una semana, ya estaba de vuelta en las peleas y había ido a ver cómo seguía el pequeño.

—¡Killua! ¿Cómo va todo? —Había llegado de excelente humor.

—¡Greco! Todo está bien.

Vio que Illumi salía del cuarto en silencio y una incomodidad apareció dentro de él. Comenzó a pensar que todo sería más sencillo si el mayor le diera una oportunidad a Greco. Lamentablemente él nunca le hacía caso, lo veía, lo saludaba y luego se iba. No había hecho el esfuerzo suficiente para conocerlo o preocuparse por ver si era una persona segura o no.

Si Illumi se sentía inseguro de la presencia de Greco, era culpa de él mismo, no de Greco. Illumi a veces afirmaba que era la única persona de quién no podía protegerlo y eso le molestaba de sobremanera, porque sentía que ponía en duda su capacidad para protegerse, de su inteligencia. Era como si le afirmara que, "por culpa de sus malas decisiones es que se había enredado en una situación delicada". Siendo que él no veía nada problemático. Greco había sido siempre educado y bueno con él, incluso lo visitaba para que no se aburriera mientras él estaba en cama.

Decidió que era hora de hablar seriamente con su hermano. Y esperó a la noche para volver a verlo.

— _Aniki_ , ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro que sí, dime.

—¿Alguna vez has pensado en conocer a Greco?

—… —hizo una rápida expresión de disgusto que el menor inmediatamente percibió— ¿por qué habría de?

—¡Es obvio! Si lo conocieras, dejarías de preocuparte por él. Podrías confiar un poco más en mí.

—Yo confío… lo suficiente en ti.

—¡No es verdad! Crees que yo no puedo tomar bien mis decisiones.

—Eso es diferente de la confianza. Confío en lo que conozco de ti. Sé en dónde me vas a fallar, pero eres demasiado pequeño Kil, no sabes lo que dices porque no tienes la experiencia suficiente para saberlo.

—Y tampoco voy a aprender si no lo hago.

—No lo necesitas, para eso estoy yo. Para enseñarte sin que tengas que cargar con esa clase de problemas.

De la nada sintió que esas palabras rebasaban su límite. Le resultaba una carga que su hermano mostrara tantas expresiones de falta de confianza— eso es demasiado Illu- _nii_ , ¡no eres mi padre! —Exclamó con una súbita rabia que no supo disimular.

Hubo un silencio incómodo y largo. Killua se arrepintió por completo de haber expresado todo aquello y en un tono hiriente, sin embargo, no podía dar marcha atrás y borrar sus palabras.

—Lo sien…

—Tienes razón, no soy tu papá. No sé qué estoy haciendo aquí.

—Illu- _nii_ …

Se marchó del cuarto antes de que Killua pudiera decir algo al respecto. Y después de varias horas el niño comprendió que Illumi no volvería al cuarto, volteó a ver la cama vacía a su lado y la culpa comenzó a carcomerlo. No pudiendo resistirse más, comenzó a llorar. De nuevo había lastimado a su héroe, que se esforzaba por él, y seguramente ahora su hermano estaba triste, en la otra recámara. Porque a diferencia de él, cuando el morocho estaba triste no decía algo al respecto ni mostraba lo que sentía, simplemente se alejaba de todos y esa idea era lo que estaba torturándole.

—Illumi, vuelve… —ni siquiera pudo dormir bien.

Era cierto que le habían dolido las palabras de su hermano menor, -había despreciado lo que él hacía para mantenerlo a salvo-, pero él estaba consciente que era debido a lo que él le había pedido a su subconsciente, y sabía que Killua le diría más cosas así pronto, y probablemente cosas que lo lastimarían más profundamente, pero debía ser fuerte porque eso era parte de lo que necesitaba para acceder a él. Era el turno de mantenerlo en depresión.

Quizá la etapa más dolorosa para ambos.

Illumi también había batallado en dormir por la misma causa, por el hecho de saber que del otro lado del pasillo se encontraba su adorable niño, a quién había tenido que sensibilizar todavía más, y lloraba inconsolablemente. Eso sí, resistiendo el salir y arruinarlo todo.

 _«¿Por qué lo haces llorar? A ti no te gusta verlo llorar, ¿por qué lastimarlo así?_ » Escuchó su propia voz en su mente, y la reconoció como la voz del espíritu del hombre de la Y.

—Es mi deber.

« _¿En serio? Para mí que sólo se trata de ser malvado con ese niño, seguramente disfrutas verlo llorar_ ».

—No, y si tanto dices saber lo que deseo, deberías saberlo.

« _Entonces simplemente ve con él y consuélalo. Limpia sus lágrimas_ ».

—Necesita aprender disciplina, esto es parte de su crecimiento. Le va a servir.

« _No te diré qué hacer, entonces. Tú eres el dueño de este cuerpo_ ».

Entre más contuviera su deseo, entre más ganas tuviera de romper las reglas, ese espíritu de _Nen_ incrementaba su apego hacia el niño, y obtenía alimento tenía para mantener su existencia. Le era conveniente que se controlara tanto, y si tan sólo el inocente Zoldyck hubiera sabido algo al respecto, tampoco hubiera podido hacer la más mínima cosa para controlarlo.

A la mañana siguiente fue al cuarto de Killua justo cuando su maestro estaba terminando la lección del día, y se asomó sólo para examinar el efecto que tenía sobre el niño, el cual volteó a verlo abriendo los ojos con impresión, y al instante comenzó a ruborizarse.

—Eh… _aniki_ … —expresó en voz alta.

No pudo evitar caer ante esa atrayente y menuda figura. Su mente lo único que pensó fue «que tierno» y se dio cuenta que no estaba todavía preparado para enfrentar a su hermano menor. Si continuaba cerca de él, tarde o temprano perdería la fuerza para controlarlo.

Se dio la vuelta y salió de ahí, antes de estropear todo su plan.

El albino volvió a entristecerse. Se moría de ganas por disculparse con su hermano, sabía que había sido hiriente y no soportaba la idea de mantenerse distanciado de la única persona con la que verdaderamente podía contar en esos momentos.

Afortunadamente, apenas volvió a quedarse a solas, Greco llegó a visitarlo para a avisarle que ya estaba de vuelta en la planta cien, y que estaba emocionado porque Kozi había vuelto a iniciar todo el recorrido de la Arena Celeste, así que tenía la esperanza de enfrentarse a él. No sabía cuán cerca estaba de hacerlo.

Illumi también estaba enterado del progreso de Greco, de la presencia del tal Kozi y de lo muy importante que era para los dos chicos el enfrentarse a un oponente como él.

El moreno seguía insistiendo que aquel sujeto era sólo un hablador, que seguramente había reiniciado el recorrido de la Torre porque en el piso doscientos se había topado con verdaderos oponentes. Quizá era un poco fuerte, pero no lo suficiente como para preocuparse y lo que menos le importaba era que se enfrentara a su hermano en un futuro. Lo que ahora quería era manipular una nueva situación.

Buscó un poco y dio con el tipo en cuestión, a partir de ahí sólo le vigilaría. Descubrió que estaba en lo cierto, no se estaba enfrentando a un imposible, era un tipo normal. No obstante, Kozi llegaría pronto al piso ciento ochenta, si no hacía nada para detenerlo.

—Kozi, hola —saludó con una sonrisa fingida el día que planeó ir a verle en persona.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué quieres? —Se notaba que era una clásica persona de carácter débil, de aquellos que son muy sensibles a cualquier estímulo.

—Oh, yo sólo venía a conversar un poco —y ahora que tenía la atención que necesitaba comenzó con lo suyo. Ni siquiera le tomó mucho esfuerzo hipnotizarle. El tipo tenía menos resistencias que su hermano menor, era una presa patéticamente fácil de cazar— ¿qué tal si te quedas un tiempo en el piso ciento cincuenta hasta que tengas un buen oponente?

—No puedo.

—Sí, sí puedes lo solicitarás al juez, le dirás que sólo avanzarás hasta que tengas una pelea digna.

—¿Cuándo será…? —El tipo ni siquiera podía hablar apropiadamente, la fuerza de Illumi era demasiado opresora sobre él.

—Será hasta que yo quiera, me verás de nuevo y me buscarás antes de entrar a la pelea.

Liberó su _Nen_ y el hombre cayó de golpe contra el suelo. Luego él se marchó de ahí antes de que el tipo volviera en sí. Ese ya no sería su problema. Normalmente era así cuando se trataba de extraños, no le importaba las reacciones secundarias, mientras lograra su objetivo, era más que suficiente.

* * *

Cuando regresó al cuarto donde se encontraba su hermano, ya llevaba una hora que Greco se había marchado de ahí. Así que el albino había tenido tiempo para reflexionar sobre lo que debía decirle para disculparse.

Apenas lo vio, se ruborizó nuevamente, pero no abrió la boca, bajó la mirada por la pena que le daba ver al rostro a su hermano mayor.

Illumi suspiró, seguía siendo difícil mantenerse firme cuando se trataba de Killua, pero esta vez lo logró, mantuvo su apariencia serena y se acercó hasta la cama del niño.

—Vine a revisarte.

El pequeño asintió con la cabeza, y siguió en la misma posición, tratando de evadir cualquier contacto visual.

—Kil, voltea un momento —se lo pidió con toda sinceridad, necesitaba verlo a los ojos para revisar cuán profundo era el efecto que había en su mente.

El niño lucía un poco desgastado, no lo suficientemente como para decir que había completado la etapa, así que debía presionar un poco más aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con ello.

— _Aniki_ … —susurró con vergüenza— perdón por lo de ayer, no debí decirte eso…

—Está bien. Oye, en realidad tienes razón, no soy tu padre, no puedo ponerme en esa posición. Es sólo que… Kil, me preocupo mucho por ti, sé que quizá no lo entiendes, pero yo no puedo permitir que algo malo te pase. Ayer me sentí mal, pero sé que tienes razón, no soy papá.

—Lo siento, en verdad lo siento mucho —Killua escondió bajó su rostro, mirando hacia las sábanas, y extendió una mano para apretar de la camisa de su hermano, con mucho arrepentimiento.

—Decir que lo sientes en realidad no arreglará nada.

—No, no. Por favor, dime qué debo hacer, dime… no quiero que te sientas mal.

—Kil, tú siempre has sido bueno y obediente conmigo. Eso es lo único que te he pedido. —Tomó aire y continuó— desde que Greco está aquí, tu actitud deja mucho a desear.

—¡No es verdad, _aniki_! Me he portado bien, ni siquiera puedo caminar como para que digas que me opongo…

—¿Lo ves? Tienes esa actitud.

—No, tú me pides que me aleje de todos pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué está mal?

—Eres un asesino, ése es tu destino. Lo único que te debe importar sobre las personas, es si puedes matarles o no.

—¡Pero esto es diferente!

—No, no lo es.

—Sí, lo es.

—¿Alguna vez has pensado en lo que harías si de pronto, por alguna razón, concretaran un trato con papá para matar a Greco y a su familia, y papá te diera la orden a ti de hacerlo?

Detestó profundamente que Illumi tuviera razón. Si algo así llegara a pasar no le quedaría de otra más que matarlo y aunque lo hubiera conocido como haya sido, si se lo ordenaba su padre, no tendría elección.

Sólo que este pensamiento lo enfadó muchísimo, era algo terriblemente cruel, ser un asesino no le daría nada bueno a este paso, nunca tendría una verdadera vida como lo había visto con los demás.

—¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que eso ocurra? —Levantó el rostro con seriedad y se enfocó en su hermano.

—Ni siquiera te has dado a la tarea de investigar sobre quién es en realidad Greco y su familia. No sabes lo que puede pasar. Es precisamente todo esto lo que te quiero evitar, no te hará nada bien.

—Pero no has respondido a mi pregunta.

—¿Podemos hacer una apuesta? Puedo apostarte que de verdad esto terminará muy mal para ti.

—¡No va a ser así! Greco no es malo.

—¿Entonces aceptas la apuesta? Si yo gano, entonces dejarás de portarte mal, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo dices porque tú nunca has tenido amigos.

Esas palabras habían salido primero de la boca de Illumi, así que sabía que la pelea que estaban teniendo era producto de su buena habilidad para manipular a su hermano. Se tragó su orgullo y se concentró en aparentar estar herido nuevamente.

—…

— _Aniki_ … yo… —Killua volvió a ruborizarse, ni siquiera había pensado en decir algo así, apretó más fuerte la playera de Illumi.

—Debo irme… —trató de ponerse de pie, pero el niño lo jaló con fuerza.

—¿Illu- _nii_? ¿Di-dije algo malo?

—Bueno, yo… —dio un paso atrás, tratando de apartarse de él con suavidad— en realidad creía que tú eras mi amigo, pero está bien, tienes razón, tú y yo somos hermanos.

Killua sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas. De nuevo había dicho algo hiriente, otra vez lo había lastimado y sin querer. Illumi tenía razón, estaba actuando como un tonto, esa actitud suya le estaba acarreando serios problemas.

—No, _aniki_ , no.

—Necesito estar solo, por favor.

—¡No! Lo siento, lo siento mucho.

—Ya te dije que dejes de disculparte, no arreglarás nada.

—Por favor, no te vayas.

—Kil, lo necesito. Estaré bien, solo déjame.

Al final tuvo que ser brusco para quitarse al niño de encima y salir del cuarto. Nuevamente Killua vería vacía la cama de su hermano. Sentía que por su culpa esa cama estaba así. Ver esa cama junto a él le hacía recordar cuán malvado había sido con su héroe, que con su actitud lo había alejado de él. Volvió a estar profundamente triste, y aunque ya no gimoteaba como antes, las lágrimas salían copiosamente.

Illumi se regañó mil veces en su mente por ser tan cruel. No importaba cuanto repitiera, que hacer todo esto le era necesario, nunca iba a sentirse bien por hacerlo. Killua era tan pequeño e indefenso en esos momentos, que cualquier cosa que le hiciera era demasiado para él. Se encerró en su cuarto y se tapó con una almohada para no pensar en el llanto de su adorable hermano menor.

Pudo jurar que escuchó al espíritu de _Nen_ reírse en su interior.

* * *

—¡De nuevo estás triste! ¡Ay, Killua! No, no estés triste —Greco, quién era el que veía todo lo que ocurría desde una perspectiva diferente, estaba molesto de que estuviera pasando por situaciones tan complejas y lo peor era que no había nada que pudiera hacer, porque el pequeño se lo ocultaba todo, ni siquiera con muchas trampas lograba hacer que confesara alguna cosa que lo delatara.

—Greco, no tengo ganas de hablar.

—Nunca tienes ganas ya, ¿te peleaste con tu hermano?

—…

—Tu hermano es un poco raro, pero no creo que él quiera verte triste. Si yo no quiero verte triste, menos él.

—Es que soy un tonto, le dije cosas muy desagradables.

Greco no tenía hermanos, así que no podía decir algo como "así son los hermanos" ni un consejo típico de familia. En primer lugar, la razón por la que él se había apegado a un niño mucho menor que él, era porque siempre había querido un hermano menor, y Killua podía hacer muy bien ése papel.

—¿Y ya hablaste con él?

—No.

—Entonces sólo cálmate para que puedas pensar en lo que tienes qué decirle.

—Es que no me siento bien.

—Mmm… lo sé, mejor cambiemos de tema, ¿sí? Así te olvidas un rato de eso.

—Me parece mejor.

—Veamos… ¡Ah, cierto! Me dijeron que por alguna razón Kozi solicitó al comité que lo dejaran en el piso ciento cincuenta, ¿puedes creerlo? Dicen que está esperando a un oponente en especial, pero nadie sabe quién es.

—¿Está permitido algo así?

—No lo sé… supongo que sí, porque se quedó en ese piso.

—¡De todos modos yo sigo aquí!

—Pero tal vez yo sí pueda enfrentarlo.

—¡Oh… eso sería genial! —Tuvo un buen efecto esa conversación porque el peliblanco estaba de nuevo tranquilo, al menos en apariencia.

—Sí, ya extraño verte pelear, espero te recuperes pronto.

—Mi _Aniki_ me está ayudando con eso, vas a ver que será menos tiempo de lo que indican los doctores.

Desafortunadamente para él, eso sólo era una forma de ignorar su tristeza. Porque en cuanto Greco se fue, Killua quedó nuevamente triste. Pensando en soledad en lo muy cruel que había sido con su hermano.

El nunca antes había sido así de desalmado ni siquiera con Milluki a pesar de que no se llevaban precisamente bien. Siempre había sido un niño muy amigable, tampoco era que fuera muy cariñoso, eso sólo ocurría en determinadas ocasiones y con personas en específico, como con Alluka, que se dejaba querer por él.

Con Illumi tenía una cierta conexión porque sabía que él lo comprendía en un sentido que nadie más en casa lo hacía, aparte, lo había entrenado y cuidado prácticamente desde que había nacido y eso lo volvía automáticamente la persona más cercana para él. Por eso, entre todas las personas que le rodeaban, Illumi era la persona con la que más contacto quería tener, a quién más cariño quería dar, y él se lo dificultaba bastante dado que no era precisamente una persona muy demostrativa y cuando lo era, era a base de muchas cosas complejas, así que no le gustaba desperdiciar esas oportunidades.

Conforme iba creciendo se iba dando cuenta de lo bochornoso que era ser cariñoso abiertamente, sobre todo con alguien como lo era Illumi, que no sólo era su hermano, sino que frente a su familia, era su autoridad directamente. No era como que todos los días uno es amoroso con su autoridad y Killua estaba aprendiendo eso.

Para la noche, Illumi llegó silencioso como era su habitual estado y el niño se mantuvo de igual modo, evitando el contacto visual, con esa vergüenza que lo comenzaba a caracterizar.

—Vine a revisarte.

Ni siquiera alzo la voz para contestar, simplemente asintió con la cabeza y dejó que su hermano comenzara con su tarea.

Le colocó algunas agujas en las piernas, y en los brazos, para los músculos y ayudarlo a reponerse más sanamente. Se aseguró del avance, como era debido. Los efectos psicológicos de la depresión estaban comenzando a marcarse más, el único problema era que, al ser un niño, la evaluación no era tan fácil.

—Te voy a ayudar a recostarte boca abajo, voy a darte un masaje.

—No, no es necesario —susurró con voz apesadumbrada. No se sentía digno de ser tratado con tanto valor.

—No se trata de cómo te sientas, papá me ordenó cuidarte. Asegurarme de tu bienestar es mi deber, no te estoy haciendo ningún favor.

— _Aniki_ , no… —se mordió el labio con fuerza y cerró los puños. Para él no era importante que Illumi dijera eso, sabía bien que mentía, que él hacía todo aquello porque le quería, sólo que como los días anteriores lo había maltratado, se estaba comportando más rudo de lo normal.

—No te muerdas el labio, ¿ya viste que tienes toda la boca marcada por tus dientes? —Le dijo con seriedad y el pequeño abrió la boca avergonzado de su respuesta.

—Lo siento.

—Que no te disculpes, te dije que disculpándote no estás arreglando nada.

Killua no pudo más y comenzó a llorar, lo único que había querido era ganarse de nuevo a su hermano, pero todo lo que hacía estaba mal. Se sentía un completo fracaso como hermano, pero se negaba a obedecer. Seguía insistente en que se equivocaba con su idea de que todo saldría mal y mientras fuera así, no podía hacer nada para reestablecer la situación sin herir los sentimientos del mayor.

— _Aniki_ , ya basta. No seas así.

—¿Así cómo?

Pero no pudo responder, el celular de Illumi comenzó a sonar y la discusión se tuvo que detener.

—Hola papá.

—Illumi, ¿estás con Killua en este momento?

—Sí.

—Necesito hablarte en privado.

—Sí.

Illumi se dio la vuelta y salió del cuarto dejando al peliblanco llorando en silencio.

—Hijo, te estás demorando demasiado con Killua, ¿qué está ocurriendo?

Su padre tenía razón, este era un trabajo que a él le costaba, -a lo mucho-, un par de semanas en terminar, siempre y cuando tuviera a la persona en vigilancia, en un lugar de torturas adecuado y con toda clase de herramientas a su alcance para hacer el lavado y reprogramación, sin preocuparse por los efectos secundarios y por supuesto, no dejar una posible vuelta atrás para que la persona pudiera recuperarse del daño.

Lo que ocurría era que estaba tratando de algo absolutamente diferente y no encontraba forma de dejarle eso en claro a su padre.

—Lo sé, papá, pero si lo hago con rapidez, Killua podría quedar como un objeto inútil y vacío. No creo que eso sea conveniente para todos —al menos no le mintió en su respuesta.

En realidad no había problema alguno si le decía a su padre que no quería maltratar seriamente al niño porque era su hermano menor y le quería, sin embargo, para él, el cariño era algo que estaba mal porque no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado. Así que él suponía que si le decía eso a su papá, sería sancionado.

—Ya veo… Illumi, ¿tienes tiempo para ir a hacer un encargo?

—Claro.

—No te tomará mucho tiempo, sólo estarás vigilando hasta que yo te dé la orden de matarle.

Después de que escuchara las instrucciones de su padre, regresó al cuarto recobrando la seriedad que necesitaba para que Killua continuara en su estado depresivo.

El peliblanco lo siguió con la mirada y suspiró, tratando de armarse de valor para hablar con él.

— _Aniki_ , yo…

—Me voy a dormir, mañana tengo que ir a trabajar.

Illumi optó por quedarse a dormir en la cama de al lado, para que el impacto visual fuera más fuerte.

—Pero…

—Kil, estoy casando, otro día hablamos.

Se acostó dándole la espalda para no ver su expresión de tristeza. Aunque tuviera mucho autocontrol, no quería decir que mecánicamente fuera un insensible y pudiera soportar con facilidad las lágrimas del pequeño. Al contrario, no podía dormir de sólo escuchar su respiración entrecortada por el llanto silencioso que intentaba callar para no molestarle.

Se fue de ahí muy temprano en la mañana, quería aprovechar que el niño estaba dormido para romper su regla y despedirse de él dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

—Perdóname, Kil —murmuró y se marchó de ahí lo más rápido que pudo.

Se fue entre desidia y molestia, porque no estaba de acuerdo con maltratarlo.

Y todo esto el espíritu de _Nen_ lo veía. Esta entidad comprendía que su portador no quería lastimar al pequeño, que todo esto lo estaba haciendo contra su voluntad. El espíritu se alimentó aún más de esto.

Illumi sabía que el espíritu sólo buscaba de dónde nutrirse, y él le estaba dando esa satisfacción, aunque no la consideraba del todo peligrosa, por dos motivos: el primero era porque él aún seguía dudando de la posible existencia y capacidades de un espíritu _Nen_ , sólo había leído sobre ellos y no había tenido contacto con alguno en toda su vida, y en caso de que lo hubiera hecho, nada le había sorprendido demasiado hasta ahora; y segundo porque sólo requería de su deseo, eso era todo, no le pedía que volviera realidad nada y aunque así fuera, no lo haría, no estaba entre sus planes fallar como hermano, sino más bien, darse su espacio para considerar las cosas con seriedad y no lastimar a Killua. Al mismo tiempo, en caso de que el supuesto espíritu de _Nen_ aumentara, lo único que le estaba prometiendo a Illumi, era más poder y habilidad para él, ¿qué podía salir mal?

 _ **Quedó bastante lloroso el capítulo, pero todo tiene su motivo, nunca lo olviden. En este fanfic, todos los detalles son muy importantes para las escenas que siguen.**_

 ** _NOTA IMPORTANTE : Den por un hecho que cada segundo viernes publico, es decir, hoy viernes 21 publico este capítulo y regreso el viernes 4 de septiembre. Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo esta historia :) _**

**_Un agradecimiento especial a Lunna Mikk y Monnie por sus correcciones y a Saya Kishimoto por su agradable mensaje (el cual, según yo, respondí por fanfiction, espero que te haya llegado mi mensaje).  
_**

 ** _Susubaru: Me emociona tanto saber que te está gustando y más sabiendo que no es precisamente tu OTP *lágrimas intensas*. Espero que lo que sigue de la historia (que ya muero por publicar), te parezca tan interesante como el capítulo 8. ¿Tampoco tu mes? Amorosamente suelo llamar a este mes "angustia", en lugar de Agosto, le queda mejor._**

 ** _Gracias por su apoyo. Nos vemos pronto._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Me gusta pensar que a partir de aquí se acabaron los capítulos aburridos (sí, yo creo que los capítulos anteriores no son tan entretenidos como todo lo que viene), últimamente me he visto tentado a dejar de publicar este fic por la falta de betas y otras cosas, pero sigo aquí, así que no es mala señal._**

 _ **Dedico este capítulo a mi nueva musa y editora Lilium, quién me ayudó mucho con el inicio.**_

 **Capítulo 10**

Después de tres días trabajando en lo que su padre le había ordenado, Illumi volvió en secreto al hotel donde se encontraba Killua. Estaba preparando el escenario siguiente para su hermano. Como era un trabajo complejo, no podía darse el lujo de fallar.

En aquel entonces, tenía una técnica más que no se atrevía a mostrar a su padre, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano lo tendría qué hacer. La desarrolló durante su tiempo fuera de casa, en los ratos en que dejaba a su hermano a solas. Todo comenzó gracias a las pruebas con su técnica de los _humanos-aguja_. Se dio cuenta de un fallo verdaderamente relevante para él: Podía tener el control de una persona por determinado tiempo, hasta hacerlo morir; incluso después de dejarlo sin vida aun manipulaba el cadáver de su víctima, lo que no evitaba era la naturaleza de descomposición de mente y cuerpo, dificultando el seguir usándolo como títere.

Investigó en libros, métodos que detuvieran la descomposición y permitiera la movilidad natural en el cuerpo humano sin vida. Simplemente para él era difícil encontrar algo adecuado que lograra dominar. Muchas de las cosas que se mostraban ahí, exigían más trabajo del que podía dedicar. Por supuesto que deseaba hacer uso de esas metodologías en un futuro, sólo necesitaba una técnica más rápida que le sirviera en situaciones de emergencia.

Fue cuando encontró en su camino que, algunas veces, había usuarios _Nen_ que cambiaban su apariencia para tener determinada belleza. Como ya antes había visto con algunos miembros del zodiaco. Ellos lo hacían con _Nen_ , por lo cual sabía que si usaba eso mismo frente a algún otro usuario experimentado, podría poner en riesgo la misión, así que se esforzó por perfeccionar esa misma técnica.

Años de tortura y entrenamientos en casa, le hicieron tener mayor resistencia al dolor que cualquier mortal. Ni hablar, ya no temía cuando se trataba de que el sufrimiento llegara hasta los huesos, de modo que aprovechó su capacidad para controlar su todo cuerpo con su _Nen_ , y deformarlo a tal grado que pudiera dar la apariencia de otra persona. Descubriendo que combinándolo con sus agujas tenía un efecto más perdurable, de tal forma que, si un experimentado usuario _Nen_ se encontrara con él, le sería casi imposible descubrirle.

Illumi no se rindió, permaneció fuerte y resistente, era su determinación.

En la Torre Celestial, perfeccionaba su técnica, con agujas o sin ellas. Esperando el momento preciso lo puso a prueba. Sin temor lo hizo. Conocía sus límites al igual que las consecuencias de todo lo que planeaba. Para todo se tenía un segundo plan.

Cuando estuvo de regresó, indagó en las cosas que habían estado ocurriendo alrededor de su hermano. Y tal y como lo calculó, para el día siguiente Greco pelearía en el piso ciento cincuenta, justamente el lugar donde dejó a Kozi, y ahora tendría que asegurarse de que Kozi se enfrentara al muchacho.

Para asegurar la pelea realizó los preparativos el mismo día, investigó cómo hacían la selección, vio que era por sorteo, así que tendría que modificarlo un poco. Para hacerlo, Illumi necesitaba cambiar su apariencia por la de alguien del personal de confianza de la Torre, el encargado era el objetivo perfecto. Lo mantuvo en trance, con cuidado de no matarlo ni dañar la psique del individuo para no verse envuelto en algún dilema. Una vez hechos los cambios a su conveniencia, liberó al encargado el cual no se dio por enterado de lo ocurrido. Después Illumi regresó a su cuarto.

Una vez previsto, la siguiente pelea fue anunciada, Kozi se enfrentaría a Greco.

La víctima fue visitada por segunda y última vez. Kozi apenas vio al asesino caminar por los alrededores, lo siguió mientras lo llamaba.

—¡Oye tú, espera ahí!

Illumi caminó hasta llegar a un punto donde no sería visto con facilidad, luego se dio la vuelta para ver cara cara a su objetivo.

—¿Estás listo Kozi?

Le dijo, al escucharlo el hombre se horrorizo y se detuvo, un aura oscura comenzó a resplandecer en el cuerpo del Zoldyck y su mente no pudo evitar sentirse atraída por esos oscuros ojos.

—¿Qué? — Apenas se expresó, y quedó nuevamente bajo los efectos de la hipnosis.

Illumi sonrió, las cosas siempre eran tan fáciles para él.

—Ve a pelear. Matarás a tu oponente para mostrar a todos tu poder. Después de eso, me buscarás de nuevo.

Kozi no tuvo opción, su mente se había desconectado de su cuerpo. La instrucción de su titiritero era tan poderosa que su voluntad se adaptó a la orden, ahora sólo quedaba una sola opción.

* * *

El morocho se alejó, tenía días que se había sentido molesto consigo mismo por tener que hacer llorar a Killua, pero ahora se sentía extrañamente bien, un placer enorme había surgido gracias a lo que acababa de hacer. Era como liberarse de una terrible carga. Al fin, Greco quedaría fuera de su camino y su niño no tendría más opción que abrazarse a él.

Llegó hasta el cuarto de Killua. El pequeño no pudo evitar sonreírle por volver a verlo, pero inmediatamente cambio su expresión por un rubor de vergüenza, aún no se había reconciliado con él y eso le hacía no tener la suficiente confianza.

—Kil, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien…

Bajó la mirada al suelo. Era demasiado obvio que estaba intentando contener sus emociones.

—Me alegra. Hace un momento me encontré con Greco. —Mintió— y me dijo que va a tener una pelea con alguien… mmm… perdón, olvidé el nombre del tipo, pero me dijo que quería que fueras a verlo

—¿Platicaste con Greco? —La sorpresa enmarcó su rostro.

—Bueno, Kil… si tanto estoy equivocado contigo, entonces podría intentar las cosas a tu modo ¿no?

De nuevo tuvo vergüenza, todas sus peleas estaban en base a su relación con ese muchacho. Él fue quién maltrató a su hermano y lo había hecho sentir mal, sin embargo, Illumi estaba dándole la oportunidad de demostrar que él podía tener la razón. A los ojos del albino, su hermano mayor era un tipo demasiado bueno. No había duda de que tenía un gran corazón porque a pesar de sus desplantes, le estaba perdonando y le estaba dando aún más de él. Killua no tenía palabras para agradecer tanto apoyo y comprensión.

—No tienes que hacer…

—Te llevaré a ver la pelea, —interrumpió— vamos.

Acercó una silla de ruedas que tenía tiempo guardada porque Killua detestaba usarla. Decía que lo hacía sentir débil y estaba seguro que llevarlo en brazos no le haría ninguna gracia, así que aprovechó que el pequeño estaba vulnerable a él como para negarse a hacer las cosas. Sólo recibió una débil protesta cuando lo colocó en la silla, y lo llevó hasta la arena donde sería el enfrentamiento. Killua se emocionó y olvidó su condición cuando cambió de ambiente después de tanto tiempo encerrado, era mejor de lo que había pensado. Escuchar los gritos y aplausos de los espectadores, la voz de la presentadora, le trajeron buenos recuerdos, tanto así que se animó a dejar a un lado sus inhibiciones y olvidar todos los problemas presentados los últimos días.

La pelea comenzó, no sabía si Greco estaba consciente de que él estaba ahí, o no, porque su amigo se concentró bastante en lo que hizo.

Greco era un muchacho con talento, dentro de lo que cabía, fuerte y ágil, además no tenía miedo de nada, así que inmediatamente inició la pelea, llevaba la delantera, controlando los movimientos de Kozi. Pero Kozi tenía la experiencia de la que carecía Greco, además, su mente estaba ya fuera de control, y se notaba porque el peleador tiraba a matar, sin medir las consecuencias. El chico esquivó varios de sus ataques hasta que uno de ellos lo hizo perder el equilibrio y todo se volvió en cámara lenta para Killua.

Hasta ese momento, no había considerado a Greco como un amigo cercano, sólo lo veía como un chiquillo con el que pasaba el tiempo. Y durante la batalla, cuando lo vio caer al suelo, sintió una carga por él. Tenía deseos de correr a ayudarle, porque sabía que su hermano no lo haría, ya que no era su deber. Illumi sólo hacía lo que le correspondía.

Continuando, Kozi juntó la fuerza de su _Nen_ en un brazo, volviéndolo como un martillo, y golpeó con mucha fuerza el pecho de Greco. El albino lo vio escupir sangre, y comprendió que Greco no podría huir de ello, tenía que salir de cuadrilátero. Lamentablemente vio que el muchacho extendía una de sus manos para defenderse (lo cual hizo que el juez considerara que el chico aún tenía la fuerza para seguir peleando), y Kozi volvió a martillarle, esta vez en la cabeza. Todo el peso de Greco golpeó el suelo con fuerza, y comenzó a convulsionarse.

La gente se ponía de pie haciendo mucho escándalo, el juez indicó que la pelea había terminado, pero Kozi no obedeció, no se detuvo, volvió a golpearlo. A estas alturas Killua se había quedado sin voz, sólo una mueca de profundo dolor era lo que mostraba su pequeña cara.

Illumi lo observaba en silencio, desde el inicio conocía el resultado de la pelea, y su única preocupación era el efecto que tendría en su hermano. Si sus cálculos eran correctos, esto traería consigo un montón de emociones encontradas y entre ellas, la depresión que tanto buscaba. Tuvieron que detener a Kozi a la fuerza, Greco estaba muerto y el peleador continuaba destrozando su cuerpo fuera de control. No parecía comprender el lenguaje y nadie podía creer lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

Illumi vio el rostro de Killua ensombrecido, y lo llevó de regreso a su cuarto, en silencio. De pronto todo se volvió vacío y sólo se escucharon las cosas a su alrededor como si estuvieran muy lejos de ellos dos. A diferencia de las veces anteriores, Killua no lloraba, estaba fuera de sí, como si comprendiera y a la vez no, lo que había ocurrido.

Una vez que quedaron a solas, lo recostó en su cama; sabía que las siguientes palabras marcarían el inicio del fin de esa etapa.

—Te dije que las cosas acabarían mal.

Debía tener la razón para poder controlar a su hermano, recordarle lo que paso, ya le había sido advertido con anterioridad. Necesitaba ganarse un espacio en su mente que le dijera que el mayor de los Zoldyck no se equivocaba tan fácilmente. Tenía que combatir contra su propia instrucción otra vez.

—Quiero estar solo… — Le respondió, y él le concedió su deseo.

Lo mejor en esos momentos para que el niño terminara de asimilar las cosas y poder estar deprimido, era dejándolo solo sin que nadie le consolara. La presencia de Greco al fin había sido erradicada, Illumi podría trabajar más tranquilamente con su hermano y terminar todo ese proceso de trauma más rápidamente.

* * *

Como todo niño en una fase depresiva, Killua no sabía cómo expresar lo que tenía. Estaba triste, no comprendía toda su carga emocional. Comía sin ganas, no quería hablar, no quería ayuda para nada, ni que nadie lo tocara porque creía que le dolía algo físicamente hablando, así que constantemente le decían que no era así.

Sufría mucho de dolores de cabeza y -debido a su estado-, no quería moverse tanto. Además se volvió irritable más allá de lo acostumbrado y eso complicaba el trabajo a todos. Illumi incluso había dejado de dormir en el cuarto por la falta de tacto que tenía en esos momentos. Lo hizo con el propósito de prolongar su estado hasta que requiriera de verdadera ayuda.

El maestro de Killua estuvo batallando demasiado con él, dado que no le ponía atención y contestaba groseramente a sus sugerencias. El pobre hombre incluso tuvo que hablar con los padres del niño para informar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Kil, papá quiere hablar contigo —Illumi le extendió el teléfono. Su padre había recibido el informe del maestro y necesitaba cerciorase de lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí.

—Dile que no me siento de humor para hablar —contestó tajantemente.

—Dile eso tú mismo —no se dejó llevar por sus provocaciones. Colocó el celular a un lado de él, pero el niño de un manotazo lo arrojó al suelo, haciendo que se deslizara por debajo de la otra cama— no es mi culpa que estés molesto. No te he hecho nada. —Se agachó a recogerlo, por fortuna, no le había ocurrido nada al aparato. Del otro lado de la línea, Silva escuchaba la discusión.

—No lo entiendes, Illu- _nii_ , no me siento bien, no puedo respirar y me duele la cabeza —abrazaba una almohada mientras gimoteaba desesperado. Quería ganar un poco de empatía haciendo todos esos gestos.

—Llevas una semana diciendo lo mismo y no tienes nada.

—¡Hablo en serio!

—Yo también, y no me grites. Hablaré yo con papá, así que compórtate —Illumi contestó el teléfono nuevamente, su padre seguía en línea— ¿papá? Killua no quiere hablar contigo porque esta de mal humor.

—¡No es cierto! ¡Yo no dije eso! —Se avergonzó de que su padre escuchara tal mensaje.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora se te olvida lo que me dices? —Dijo el mayor, alejándose un poco del aparato para que su padre comprendiera que le hablaba a su hermano— lo siento papá, aquí estoy.

—¿Puedes ponerme en altavoz? —Le contestó el hombre.

—Claro —y al instante obedeció.

—Killua, estoy escuchando cómo te estás portando con tu hermano, no puedo creer que estés siendo irrespetuoso. Iré para allá ahora mismo.

—Illu- _nii_ , —le miró nerviosamente— no… papá, ya me controlaré. Por favor… es que no me siento bien pero _aniki_ no te dice nada de eso.

—¿Le estás diciendo a papá que soy un mentiroso? Tú me pediste que le dijera que no estabas de humor.

—Yo mismo estoy escuchando lo que le dices —alzó la voz el padre de los muchachos para detener la discusión— tengo mucho trabajo Kil, si voy para allá, ten por seguro que no te va a hacer gracia.

—Lo siento —respondió el pequeño.

—¿Vas a portarte bien con tu hermano? Él se está esforzando mucho por ti, al menos valora algo.

—Sí, lo siento.

—Si Illumi vuelve a decir que estás fuera de control otra vez, yo mismo iré a sustituirlo ¿entendido?

—Sí, papá.

La llamada se cortó después de eso y ambos muchachos quedaron viéndose de forma retadora hasta que Illumi suspiró y cortó el ambiente

—¡Papá siempre es tan paciente contigo! Tienes suerte.

—¿Por qué le dijiste eso a papá? Me vas a meter en problemas, _aniki_.

—Tu maestro fue quien le dijo que estabas teniendo arranques de ira. Estás bajando de calificaciones y además estás siendo grosero con todo el mundo. Yo no fui quien le avisó, pero si papá me habla y me pregunta tampoco le voy a mentir al respecto.

—me siento mal… —murmuró, ignorando las palabras de su hermano mayor.

Los arranques continuaron otra semana más, con la diferencia de que el pequeño trataba de controlarse frente a su maestro para no volver a tener problemas con su padre. El único con el que no mejoraba su actitud ni un poco era con su hermano mayor, debido al exceso de confianza que le tenía. Illumi era consciente de eso, y dado a que él mismo había construido el escenario, no le resultaba tan fastidioso tratar con un iracundo niño de casi siete años. Lo único que de verdad le molestaba, era tener que esperar para poder terminar todo aquello.

Killua se sentía al borde de una enfermedad que no lograba matarlo. Empezó a extrañar a Greco, una vez que lo perdió. Se dio cuenta que en realidad ese muchacho representaba algo de valor para él, algo como un amigo. Quería hablar con Illumi, mas, de algún modo últimamente terminaba por ser irrespetuoso con él y eso lo hacía alejarse inconscientemente de quien más necesitaba. Esperaba que su hermano lo perdonara por no poder comportarse.

Resultaba que en ocasiones se a sí mismo diciéndose que era débil y otros malos adjetivos; o que nadie, sobre todo Illumi, debía quererlo; que no tenía la fuerza para proteger a nadie. Se calificaba a sí mismo como poca cosa o algo sin valor y cuando hacía eso, lloraba y se enojaba todavía más, si alguien más lo veía llorar. Quería estar solo todo el tiempo y al mismo tiempo no, quería que Illumi fuera y lo abrazara, sólo que sabía que su hermano no lo haría porque él lo estaba tratando bastante mal.

De cualquier forma su hermano se ausentó otros días más por causas de trabajo y él se quedó otra vez solo.

Illumi volvió a regresar en secreto a la Torre. En sus alrededores encontró a Kozi, que se había ocultado todo ese tiempo huyendo de las autoridades del lugar tras ser juzgada su pelea como injusta, ya que había matado a su oponente justo después de que el juez declarara la pelea como terminada. Estaban pensando en atraparlo y castigarlo, y el tipo se había ocultado en los alrededores todo ese tiempo porque sentía la necesidad constante de encontrar a quién le había dado la orden de matar a Greco.

Así que no le fue difícil dar con su objetivo, el mismo Kozi lo estaba esperando. El hombre sentía que aquel Zoldyck era el verdadero responsable de la muerte del niño, pero no tenía forma de demostrarlo. Penosamente, apenas dio un paso para acercarse a su objetivo, una aguja lo atravesó. Su cuerpo se revolvió un momento, intentando luchar contra aquella fuerza que lo estaba sometiendo, y pronto fue vencido. Perdió por completo su consciencia y todo su cuerpo se puso al servicio de su nuevo titiritero.

Illumi lo requeriría próximamente.

Habían pasado poco más de dos semanas con el pequeño niño en depresión. Ese era el tiempo suficiente para evaluar si el estado mental actual le permitiría acceder a un área aún más sensible.

—Kil ¿qué haces? —Le llamó la tarde que terminó su trabajo con Kozi. Se encontró con el pequeño sentado, con la mirada perdida en la nada. Su aspecto estaba más demacrado ahora, ni siquiera un rastro de sonrisa se asomaba por su rostro. La luz de sus ojos estaba casi extinta.

—…

No hubo reacción alguna, ni nervios, ni ira, estaba apagado. Y comprendió que había logrado su meta. Con mucho dolor, se sentó a un lado suyo, quedando casi frente a él, y le levantó el rostro para que lo mirara fijamente, ahora sería más sencillo ponerlo en trance.

— Killua. Kozi te está buscando. Su trabajo no ha terminado y tienes qué detenerlo.

—No, no puedo, soy débil.

Esa era una excelente respuesta, lo reconocía. Con todo el pesar de su corazón, sabía que necesitaba escuchar esas palabras de su predilecto hermano— si no lo puedes detener, no puedes pedirle ayuda a nadie. Estás solo en esto.

—No puedo.

Lo sacó del trance y acarició su mejilla— Kil, ¿qué ocurre?

—¿ _Aniki_? ¿Cuándo llegaste?

—Hace un momento, te hablé pero no respondías.

—…

—¿Qué tienes?

—Me siento mal, _aniki_ … ayúdame.

Esto no estaba en sus planes. Si Killua le estaba pidiendo ayuda era porque todavía quedaba un pequeño rastro de esperanza dentro de él, y esa pequeña esperanza podía arruinar todo su trabajo.

Detuvo sus movimientos un instante, pensando en los pros y contras de la situación, y decidió que no lo tomaría en cuenta, después de todo, deseaba que Killua tuviera un camino de regreso cuando terminara todo.

Respiró hondo, tampoco dejaría que su adorable hermano menor sufriera tanto.

—Aquí estoy… —le respondió y lo acercó a él, lentamente— yo no te voy a dejar solo nunca, nunca más.

Tal vez eran las palabras más sinceras que le había dicho alguna vez, en todo el tiempo que había iniciado con su tratamiento. El pequeño asesino dejo de reprimir su tristeza y volvió a llorar después de tantos días soportando la carga.

—No sé por qué lloro, _aniki_ , no sé qué me pasa…

— _Shh_ … ya todo está bien.

—Tenías razón, tenías razón… yo estoy mal, no debí creer que las cosas serían diferentes, yo estoy mal.

—Yo sólo intentaba cuidarte.

La esperanza que tenía Killua, estaba en su hermano mayor, en la confianza que tenía en él. Y era por ello que Illumi no lo consideraba peligroso, porque eso era parte de su más íntimo deseo. Tener a su hermano junto a él implicaba un nivel de confianza superior al que pudiera tener en alguien más. Disfrutaba en secreto tener esa cercanía al pequeño de cabellos blancos. Mientras que Illumi pudiera sostener su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos, significaba que todo estaba bien, porque él tenía todo bajo control, todo lo demás no importaba.

Lo único bueno de todo esto, era que ya casi estaba por terminar y pronto podría dejar toda la fachada a un lado, o al menos, casi toda su fachada.

Sabía que lo que vendría, sería fatal.

—Illu- _nii_ , lamento ser tan malo contigo —después de un rato en silencio el pequeño se había animado a hablar— he sido un completo desastre, no sé qué hacer.

—No te preocupes, no me siento mal. Mi deber es cuidarte, no importa si eres bueno conmigo o no.

—Lo sé, y aun así… aun así no me siento bien siendo tan cruel contigo. A veces creo que todos han sido demasiado crueles contigo.

Illumi lució sorprendido como nunca antes se había mostrado. Si había algo a lo que le temía, incluso más que a la misma derrota, era a ser descubierto en su interior y Killua muchas veces solía sobrepasar esa barrera. Esta era una de esas aterradoras ocasiones en las que su corazón se veía expuesto y a pesar de que su impulso natural era matar, se contuvo porque se trataba de su hermano menor.

—…

—¿Illu- _nii_?

—Perdón Kil, me quedé pensando en lo que dijiste…

—Te quiero.

Para una persona normal, esa sería la forma correcta de arreglar los problemas que habían estado pasando. Infortunadamente no se trataba de una situación normal, comenzando porque esta resistencia a su necesidad afectiva sólo alimentó aún más al espíritu de _Nen_ al grado de que comenzó a tener vida nuevamente.

Illumi se acercó un poco más al niño y lo atrajo a él en un semi-abrazo. Estaba temblando por la necesidad de tocarlo, de abrazarlo apropiadamente y dedicarle toda su atención y cariño, estaba empezando a quebrarse por dentro.

Si no hubiera hecho esto, lo más seguro es que Killua se hubiera sentido defraudado y atemorizado de expresarse nuevamente. Así que la acción de Illumi, la tomó como una respuesta positiva, como un "yo también te quiero".

* * *

Tres días después de aquello, las cosas marcharon con calma. Killua seguía triste, sólo que sus emociones estaban un poco más controladas gracias a la oportuna presencia de su hermano mayor, que lo asistía y le ayudaba a pensar en algo más positivo. De cualquier modo, una trágica pérdida no era cualquier cosa, fuera un Zoldyck o no, él tenía sentimientos encontrados como resultado de ese fatídico día.

—Extraño a Greco…

Illumi enfocó su vista sobre él un momento y continuó quitando las agujas después de haberle dado el tratamiento.

—Perdiste mucho tiempo con ese muchacho, además, yo no puedo estar todo el día a tu lado y como ya no tienes con quien conversar, es normal que te sientas así.

—… —de nuevo esa expresión de desesperada tristeza volvía a aparecer.

—Durante tu vida como un asesino verás muchas otras muertes, unas más dramáticas que otras. Esta es sólo otra de tantas. Con el tiempo se te olvidará y te será indiferente todo lo que pasó.

—Illu- _nii_ , ¿eso está bien? Quiero decir, ser indiferente a Greco... después de todo, él era mi amigo ¿no?

—¿Amigo? ¿Hablas en serio?

—… —le contestó con una mirada confusa.

—Kil, ¿cómo estás seguro de que era tu amigo? No me digas que no te has dado cuenta de que todo lo que te ha pasado últimamente ha sido por culpa de ese muchacho.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Para empezar ¿por qué estás aquí en este cuarto?

—Porque tú me trajiste, porque me enfrenté a un sujeto que era mucho más fuerte que yo.

—No, fue porque seguiste el consejo de un niño que te hizo creer que era necesario hacerlo.

—¿Qué esperabas qué hiciera? Te dije que quiero ser más fuerte.

—Huir. Te he enseñado a medir tu habilidad con tu oponente. Si desconocías el límite de tu adversario debiste evitar la pelea, y peor aun sabiendo que no podrías enfrentarlo. Con más razón debiste haber abandonado a tiempo y volver a iniciar el recorrido de la Torre, no te impusieron un límite de tiempo.

—¡Eso no es ser valiente!

—No estás aquí para demostrarle a nadie tu valor; estás aquí porque es parte de tu entrenamiento como asesino.

—Pero…

—No necesitas apresurarte a crecer, Kil —extendió su mano y lo tomó del mentón para que no continuara refutando— no necesitas presionarte a hacer cosas de ese tipo. Yo soy quien se encargará de que seas un gran asesino.

De nuevo guardó silencio. Últimamente se daba cuenta que no podía contra los argumentos de su hermano. No sólo eran más fuertes, sino que le daban razones justas, que le hacían flaquear en sus decisiones.

—Desde que comenzaste a juntarte con ese niño, sólo han sido problemas. Míranos, tú y yo nunca nos habíamos llevado tan mal, y eso que te he hecho el favor de no decirle nada a papá ¿sabes lo riesgoso que ha sido eso? Habría sido un serio problema para mí, si papá se hubiera enterado, pero eso no te ha importado y tu comportamiento ha sido…

—Lo sé, lo entiendo.

—Podría decirse que tuviste suerte esta vez, Kil —se acomodó para sentarse junto a él— las cosas pudieron ser peores. No sabes la cantidad de enemigos que tenemos los Zoldyck por el simple hecho de ser asesinos. Somos perseguidos y la verdad es que nadie quiere ser amigo de un asesino.

El pequeño apretó las sábanas de su cama. Su hermano hoy más que nunca tenía la razón y ni siquiera tenía un argumento para defender su postura.

—Dejamos que la gente sepa nuestro oficio porque no tenemos miedo, estamos preparados para ser más fuertes que los demás y no ser fáciles de capturar. Si continuas con esas malas decisiones, podrías terminar siendo atrapado por culpa de uno de esos "amigos" y eso sería muy malo para la familia, ¿entiendes ahora?

—Sí, creo… creo que será mejor que me mantenga apartado de las personas.

—Además Kil, siempre me tendrás a mí.

Al menos unas palabras un poco más consoladoras después de haberle mostrado la supuesta verdad que debía comprender. Había sido una frase que lo había hecho sonreír y agradecer tener algo con qué contar a pesar de las dificultades que se habían presentado en el camino.

Al término de la semana, el tratamiento para recuperarse de sus fracturas había tenido al fin un gran resultado. Le quitaron el yeso que lo tenía sometiendo a la cama. Killua sintió un gran alivio después de tres meses en ese estado tan deprimente y fastidioso. Estaba mucho más ligero y renovado, ahora sólo necesitaba un poco de ejercicios para recuperar la movilidad natural y volvería a la Torre.

Illumi se estaba encargado de dichos ejercicios, le había puesto unas rutinas sencillas para comenzar a fortalecer los músculos.

—Puedes salir a caminar, pero no se te ocurra correr aun ni hacer nada peligroso. Necesito asegurarme que estés perfectamente recuperado o si no soy capaz de volver a ponerte el yeso con tal de que no hagas nada que ponga en riesgo tu recuperación.

El albino lo vio de modo burlesco— _aniki_ , no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero desde hace tiempo ya puedo pasar por una de las puertas de la casa por mi propia fuerza. Puedo destruir el yeso que me pongas con mucha facilidad.

—Y por supuesto que si lo hicieras me vería en la obligación de decirle a papá, así que compórtate hermanito —el pequeño suspiró. Al menos agradecía volver a caminar después de tres horribles meses encerrado— estaré viniendo a ponerte más ejercicios así que…

—¡¿Te irás?! No otra vez Illu- _nii_.

—Estamos algo saturados de trabajo Kil. Papá necesita mi ayuda en algunos asuntos mientras que él se ocupa de otros, pero no te preocupes, estaré viniendo a verte.

La verdadera razón por la que no quería que se fuera su hermano era porque desde hacía un par de días había estado comenzando a tener pesadillas. Soñaba contantemente con la muerte de Greco, que Kozi lo buscaba y lo perseguía. Eran tan vívidos sus sueños que despertaba atemorizado en las noches, no obstante, sólo bastaba con voltear a su lado y ver que su hermano estaba ahí durmiendo para sentirse de nuevo a salvo. Obviamente no admitiría que un simple sueño lo estaba teniendo en un estado de terror, dado que era un asesino y se le había enseñado a no tener miedo tan fácilmente.

—Oye… antes de que te vayas, ¿podrías dejarme algo de dinero? —Le sonrió traviesamente— hace mucho que no voy a comprar dulces.

—Kil —lo vio acusadoramente, pero la sonrisa de su hermano terminó por convencerlo— está bien —revisó en los bolsillos de su pantalón y sacó su cartera— toma, —le extendió unos cuantos billetes y advirtió—, úsalo bien, no te lo gastes tan rápido.

—¡Genial! ¡Eres el mejor Illu- _nii_!

Tuvo que admitir que la felicidad de ese niño era contagiosa. Decidió que era momento de salir. En realidad tardaría menos tiempo del que le había dicho a su hermano, sólo que para su siguiente fase requería mantenerlo en observación a distancia.

Por lo menos ahora el niño no tenía problemas para caminar, si por casualidad tenía un mal sueño y no podía dormir en la noche, podía salir de su cuarto y dar una vuelta, después de todo, era una zona turística.

Con la prohibición de correr ni hacer cosas que le exigieran mucho movimiento, tenía que conformarse con caminar por los alrededores. Por supuesto que lo primero que se le ocurrió hacer, fue volver a la Torre, esta vez como un espectador. Se dio cuenta que, en efecto, comenzaba a sentir menos pena por el asunto de Greco, ya que cada vez que salía de su cuarto y veía los otros enfrentamientos, le daban ganas de regresar a la competencia, seguir con su entrenamiento; entonces el dolor de la pérdida se volvía más soportable.

Agradecía que Illumi le hubiera hecho el tratamiento; pese a que era un poco doloroso, le había ayudado a reponerse. De no haber sido por él, incluso caminar habría sido un trabajo más por hacer.

En la noche de nuevo tuvo esa pesadilla recurrente, la pelea dramática de Kozi y Greco. Escuchaba el crujido de los huesos siendo aplastados por el golpe, la sangre salpicando por todas partes y luego la mirada enloquecida de Kozi, como suplicando porque alguien le detuviera. Entonces el sueño se volvía más estresante y veía al enloquecido hombre hablándole "Killua, Killua", y despertaba alarmado.

Se levantó y buscó por inercia a su hermano, solo que la cama estaba vacía y no pudo evitar sentirse triste por ello. Quería volver a ver a Greco, despedirse de él, que su hermano fuera por él y lo consolara; deseaba ser un niño normal y tener la libertad de llorar porque tuvo una pesadilla y que alguien lo consolara. Entonces escuchó un ruido a su derecha, una respiración que antes no había captado por estar ensimismado y giró el rostro para ver lo que estaba a su lado.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta y su pulso se aceleró con horror. Estaba ahí el objeto de sus pesadillas, Kozi. Con su mirada muerta como un zombi le observaba sin moverse. Killua se paralizó un instante, creyendo que seguía soñando y luego vio que Kozi, a paso lento, salía de su cuarto y cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

Se sintió mareado, y se tiró en su cama intentando recuperar el aliento, hasta que sin querer volvió a dormirse, sin darle más vueltas al asunto.

A la mañana siguiente consideró que había sido todo parte del sueño, que sólo una variación más y no quiso darle mayor importancia.

Al anochecer, nuevamente comenzó a batallar para conciliar el sueño, pensando en si la imagen de Kozi observándolo al lado de su cama era real o no, estuvo despierto hasta que no pudo más. Lo siguiente que supo fue que despertó de nuevo alarmado por su pesadilla. Su respiración estaba acelerada, sus ojos lagrimearon un momento por la necesidad de conseguir un poco de paz; estaba comenzando a hartarse de la horrible sensación de falta de sueño y de nuevo volvió a escuchar esa respiración, esta vez al pie de su cama.

La luz de la luna le permitió ver con claridad las facciones de objeto de sus pesadillas. Sus ojos estaban demasiado abiertos, como si no pudiera parpadear, y su expresión era una mueca desagradable que en sí le dio una horrible impresión. Se sobresaltó y se sentó en la cama, si era un sueño entonces debía enfrentarlo, pero el dolor de sus rodillas le hizo darse cuenta que no era un sueño, que efectivamente, era la realidad.

—Ki-Kil… Killu… a —como una voz de ultratumba le llamó, el hombre— Ki… llu… a.

No grito, no se movió, tantos años de entrenamiento le hicieron mantener la calma, a pesar de que sentía un terror interno. En su mente decía «no puedes pelear, estás débil, eres débil, nadie te va a proteger. Hasta aquí llegó mi camino».

Tanto tiempo con el autoestima por los suelos, pasando angustia, preguntándose si él estaba bien o mal; incapaz ahora de reconocerse a sí mismo. A sus seis años, ya su mente estaba siendo destrozada. Y si no reaccionó como era debido, fue porque ya no se sentía apto para nada.

El ensombrecido hombre siguió ahí de pie un par de minutos que parecieron eternos, y luego, al igual que el día anterior, se dio la vuelta y se fue por la puerta, como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Pasó un par de horas en vela hasta que su pequeño cuerpo no resistió más y se quedó dormido.

Una hora después volvió despertar por culpa de los movimientos de uno de los mayordomos que Illumi había dejado para su supervisión.

—Killua- _sama_ , su maestro llegará dentro de poco, por favor despierte para que pueda almorzar algo.

Aquel mayordomo era un hombre serio. Si se suponía que era del personal de confianza de Illumi, era porque el hombre sólo aparecía cuando era estrictamente necesario y no mostraba ninguna especie de actitud afectiva o apego hacia algún miembro de la familia. Un tipo que casi parecía casi un mueble de lo invisible que a veces podía resultar ser.

Killua despertó de mal humor a causa de la falta de sueño que tenía, pero se levantó. Poco después de la clase, salió a investigar una cosa que se había estado preguntando desde la noche anterior.

—¿Kozi el prófugo? —Respondió uno de los jueces que había encontrado en una de las bancas de descanso de la Torre Celestial.

—¿Prófugo?

—Sí. Si es el mismo Kozi por el que me estás preguntando entonces es un prófugo.

—Es el que… que mató a un muchacho.

—Greco Ruah ¿cierto?

—Sí, yo lo conocía.

—Ah… uh… lo siento.

—Sólo quiero saber, qué fue de Kozi.

—Debido a que lo mató justo después de que la pelea había sido detenida por el juez, se calificó como un delito. La familia Ruah es muy rica, son políticos en general y desean su cabeza. Hasta el momento nadie sabe dónde se encuentra, dicen que los padres del muchacho planean contratar gente para cazarlo.

Después de eso su mente se quedó divagando. Sentía que algo estaba mal, sabía que Kozi era un peleador fuerte, pero no era el tipo de hombre que se caracterizara por matar a sus oponentes.

«A menos que… él supiera que yo soy un Zoldyck y tuviera algo en contra de mi familia. Quizá sabía que Greco y yo éramos amigos, y entonces… entonces él lo mató porque sabe quién soy yo y ahora vendrá por mí. Era una advertencia». Su mente comenzó a fantasear. Habría sido una idea totalmente ilógica y descabellada de no ser porque comenzó a recordar que hace tiempo había notado "actividad sospechosa" en su cuarto, (el golpe en la madera, las manchas en el suelo, y el puño que había visto en la pared). Todo comenzaba a tener sentido ahora, en su razonamiento.

«Yo tuve la culpa de que Greco muriera». Detuvo sus pasos y se cubrió la boca con la mano, lleno de intriga y horror.

Ni siquiera en los planes de Illumi estaba que Killua llegaría a tal conclusión, y aun así sólo significaba que las cosas estaban saliendo a pedir de boca.

Luego de eso ya no pudo poner más atención a las peleas de la Torre, estaba angustiado en sus pensamientos. Su realidad mental era que aún no estaba preparado para pelear contra alguien como Kozi. No podía correr, no se sentía fuerte, se veía minúsculo frente a todo el mundo y estaba histérico. Volvió a su mal hábito de rasguñarse las manos y los antebrazos por los nervios.

Conforme pasaban las horas, más inquieto estaba. Le daba vergüenza admitir abiertamente que tenía miedo. Era un Zoldyck, no un niño cualquiera que todo el mundo iba a proteger. Sobre todo, no tenía a alguien de confianza a su alrededor en quién apoyarse, por eso esperó a que fuera la hora en la que ya no iba nadie a su cuarto a revisarlo para hacer algo que estaba seguro, que no debía hacer: puso el seguro a la puerta. Sabía que no lo debía hacer porque en las mañanas entraban a su cuarto a despertarle y a traer su desayuno, entre otras cosas, y todo eso generalmente lo hacían mientras él aun dormía y no estaba disponible para abrirles la puerta.

Prefirió arriesgarse a recibir un regaño que a correr el riesgo de enfrentar a Kozi.

La noche avanzó, había apagado la luz para no llamar la atención pero él permaneció despierto, abrazando sus piernas a su pecho mientras veía constantemente los movimientos que sucedían afuera de su cuarto. Estaba alerta, esperando el momento en que llegara Kozi.

Aproximadamente a las tres de la mañana, cuando comenzaba a adormitar, la puerta sonó, pero no como el sonido de alguien que llamaba normalmente, sino de alguien que había intentado abrir y ahora forcejeaba la puerta.

—¿Quién es? —Killua preguntó, esperando escuchar la voz de alguien de enfermería o el mayordomo que su hermano había dejado. Aunque no tenía sentido alguno que alguien fuera a verlo a esa hora, las revisiones de su progreso fueron cambiadas a una vez cada tres días y el resto eran ejercicios que él tenía que hacer. Su mayordomo sólo asistía estrictamente cuando había algo muy puntual que atender.

No tuvo respuesta, y quién sea que estaba al otro lado de la puerta, ya no sólo giraba insistentemente la perilla, ahora también daba manotazos. De pronto el ruido paró y escuchó que la persona se recargaba contra la madera.

—Ki… llu… a —sí, era Kozi, ahora estaba seguro que se trataba de él. Esa voz desencajada lo hizo temblar de miedo.

Sabía que Kozi fácilmente podría romper la puerta, y por alguna razón no lo hacía. Volvía a azotar la madera y a forcejear como si intentara atemorizarlo más, cosa que lograba con éxito.

Killua cerró los ojos y se cubrió los oídos, estaba lleno de miedo. Su hermano no estaba, su mayordomo no iría, nadie iría a protegerlo. Y aunque llamara a Illumi, creía con firmeza que lo único que escucharía de él sería algo como "estás bien entrenado, defiéndete tú mismo", y tendría razón. Se supone que tenía una resistencia contra la electricidad, había matado a algunas personas y era fuerte, más fuerte que cualquier niño y que muchos adultos, estaba preparado para morir y tenía cierta tolerancia al dolor ¿por qué tener miedo ahora? No lo sabía. Su corazón latía con fuerza, sus manos y sus piernas temblaban. Se quedó en esa posición hasta que percibió que ya no había nadie del otro lado de la puerta.

Entonces sólo se quedó despierto hasta que ya no pudo más.

—Killua- _sama_ —una voz y el golpeteo insistente en la puerta lo sacó de su descanso— Killua- _sama_ , perdone que lo moleste pero ya es hora de despertar.

Despertó adolorido, había dormido en una muy mala posición y se sobresaltó al pensar que podía haberse lastimado las piernas.

—¿Killua- _sama_?

—Mmm… sí, estoy despierto, gracias —habló mientras estiraba lentamente ambas piernas, sintiendo como los músculos se contraían dolorosamente.

—En cinco minutos traerán su almuerzo, le recomiendo que abra la puerta para que puedan pasar, recuerde que su maestro vendrá en una hora.

—Sí, ya voy —cojeando caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió. La mirada del mayordomo mostró una breve expresión de sorpresa al verlo y luego regresó a la seriedad acostumbrada.

—Gracias, Killua- _sama_.

Después de almorzar y darse un baño, su maestro llegó. Todos los que le veían notaban con sorpresa las ojeras de sus ojos, y la expresión apagada de su rostro y cuerpo en general, y dado que tenían la orden de no cuestionar nada ni implicarse en los asuntos correspondientes al niño, nadie dijo algo sobre ello. Quizá entre ellos se lo comentaron, pero Killua no se dio por enterado.

Al paso de unos días se dio cuenta que no había un patrón de comportamiento en Kozi. Había aparecido dos días seguidos, y luego no apareció hasta tres días después.

De nuevo Killua se había decidido a poner el seguro de su cuarto, aunque eso implicara levantarse un poco más temprano para abrir. Luego de su tercera aparición, volvió a ausentarse otros cinco días más, para luego reaparecer los dos días siguientes.

En aquel entonces ya había tomado la decisión de dormir por las tardes un par de horas para poder aguantar el quedarse despierto por las noches y esperar a que Kozi, se apareciera por su cuarto. Situación que no podía controlar debido a la ausencia de un patrón.

Estos malos hábitos de sueño, comenzaron a afectarle física y mentalmente. Incluso había comenzado a perder el. Ahora no sólo se rasguñaba y se mordía los labios, también apretaba con sus dedos su piel hasta hacerse pequeños moretones. Estaba siempre a la defensiva, a excepción de con su maestro, con quién no dirigía palabra alguna a menos de que se tratara de cuestiones de estudios, y apenas podía comprender lo que trataban las clases.

La última noche que apareció Kozi golpeando la puerta, había sido más agresivo que las veces anteriores, asimismo le había visto asomarse por debajo de la puerta e intentar meter una mano. El pequeño asesino terminó por salir de la cama y correr a acostarse sobre la de su hermano Illumi, ocultándose debajo de las cobijas, como si así consiguiera algo. Había llegado a la conclusión que si Kozi no destruía la puerta era porque no quería que lo descubrieran y por eso intentaba no llamar demasiado la atención.

 ** _Nos vemos en dos semanas. Ya verán que esto se pondrá mejor, mucho mejor._**

 ** _Gracias por seguir leyendo._**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Pues aquí me tienen, aún tengo material para publicar y nuevas betas :) lo cual me da un alivio porque es muy difícil escribir sin recibir una segunda o tercer opinión que me diga "sí, me gustó, puedes publicarlo". No sé, soy muy tímido._**

 ** _Estaba leyendo mi borrador y pensé "maldita sea, ya quiero que avance la historia"._**

 ** _Yo no sé porqué escribo suspenso si ni me sale.'._**

 ** _Capítulo 11_**

―Despierta, Kil…

La voz suave de su hermano lo sacó de sus sueños, incitando en él una felicidad inmensa. Illumi quien llegó a la mañana siguiente, encontró al pequeño durmiendo sobre su cama, en cuanto lo vio, se arrodilló frente a él para verlo de cerca.

―Illu- _nii_ …

Abrió sus ojos, y se quedó quieto. Dejó que sus hermosos luceros azules se centraran en la persona que tenía frente a él.

—Me dijeron que te has estado encerrando en el cuarto, ¿está todo bien?

Killua optó por sentarse en la cama para terminar de despertar.

—mmm…

Asintió con la cabeza y dejó escapar un bostezo. Illumi observó atentamente cada uno de los detalles de su cuerpo, notó todas las huellas del terror que estaban marcadas en él. Lo tomó del mentón y levantó su rostro. El niño se quejó un poco a causa del dolor provocado por ese movimiento.

—¿Te has estado mordiendo de nuevo los labios?

Esta pregunta hizo que el albino girara violentamente la cara para que no siguiera viéndolo pero no lo dejó huir y le tomó de una de las manos, estirándola para revisar todo el brazo. En efecto, había más arañazos en él, eso y nuevas marcas de moretones

—Kil ¿qué significa todo esto?

El peliblanco volvió a soltarse bruscamente y se escondió entre las cobijas, avergonzado de ser descubierto; Illumi no le permitió esconderse. Lo forzó a mostrarse, una vez fuera lo cargó como si fuera un bebé pequeño

—¿Qué pasa contigo? Ven aquí.

Instantáneamente Killua se acurrucó entre sus brazos sin querer pronunciar palabra.

—Le diré a tu maestro que te de la clase por la tarde, vamos a almorzar.

Salieron del hotel para romper la rutina, caminaron rumbo a un restaurante cercano, el aire fresco les sentaba bien, tranquilos ahora podían hablar con libertad.

—¿Es que acaso no puedo confiar en que te puedes cuidar por ti mismo? Siempre que te dejo solo unos días y regreso estás hecho un desastre.

Pese a que su pequeño hermano había dicho que no tenía hambre, logró hacer que comiera, relajándose un poco. Pudo ver una débil sonrisa después de un rato de estar ahí sentados juntos y lo mejor de todo era que en el interior, el niño sintió un alivio al saber que volvería a dormir como antes.

—Estoy bien, _aniki_ , yo sólo… uuh… —se quedó pensando en una excusa creíble— supongo que la muerte de Greco pues…

—¿Aun con eso? —Inconscientemente sonó más agresivo de lo que deseaba.

—Bueno… también te echo de menos.

—Si vas a mentir al menos hazlo bien.

—¡Es en serio Illu- _nii_! Sí te… te… —enrojeció— sí te extraño.

Illumi se desconcertó ante la reacción de su hermano, no lo había visto avergonzarse por expresar su cariño. Alzó una ceja.

—¿Por qué te da pena decir algo así? Ni que no me lo hubieras dicho antes.

—No es tan fácil. Ya estoy grande.

—No es así.

—¡Que sí!

Sentados como estaban, Illumi levantó una de sus manos a un lado de la mesa, aparentando una medida de altura.

—Ponte de pie, debajo de mi mano. Si tu cabeza sobrepasa el límite de ella, entonces aceptaré que estás grande.

Killua lo miró acusadoramente, sabía que no lo lograría, era una de esas jugarretas irritantes de su hermano mayor— no-lo-haré —gruñó.

—Anda, dices que ya estás grande, demuéstralo.

—Idiota… —murmuró enojado.

La expresión de Illumi cambió a una seria— ¿cómo me llamaste?

—…

Se dio cuenta de su error, nunca le había faltado al respeto a su hermano. Quizá durante los entrenamientos solía usar groserías, pero ahí era admisible para liberar el estrés y la ira que desataba el sufrir dolor.

—Si soy un idiota para ti, entonces tampoco es necesario que me quede aquí. No te preocupes, no le diré a papá, sólo te quedarás con el mayordomo y eso será todo.

Killua se sintió peor que si sólo recibía un golpe como castigo por su ofensa.

—No, _aniki_ … lo siento.

Cuando la expresión de su hermano mayor no cambió, los nervios se le pusieron de punta. El hecho de pensar que se quedaría solo, con Kozi acosándolo, sin poder dormir por el miedo que lo mantenía paralizado, le hizo darse cuenta que era demasiado estrés para él. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para conservar la compañía del mayor.

— _Aniki_ , no te vayas, por favor — Trató de hacer su expresión más tierna.

—Pareces un gatito indefenso, y aun así no pienso cambiar de opinión.

La mente del peliblanco comenzó a trabajar con gran velocidad. Su instinto de supervivencia, superior a cualquier otro, estaba comenzando a actuar y eso Illumi lo veía, sólo quería medir su límite.

—Illu- _nii_ te extraño, no me dejes solo de nuevo.

El pequeño se puso de pie sobre la silla en la que estaba, colocando sus manos sobre la mesa para ver más de cerca a su hermano, no rindiéndose en hacerse ver como muy necesitado.

—¿No ves lo que me pasa cuando no estás? ¿Estás dispuesto a hacerte responsable de mis heridas, si papá se llegara a enterar?

Fue un golpe bajo, significaba que el niño podía tener un límite muchísimo más lejano del que había calculado.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan manipulador?

Killua sonrió traviesamente— Paso mucho tiempo contigo, eres un gran maestro.

Le devolvió el gesto sarcástico. Era cierto, ese estilo acusador sólo podía ser obra suya, así que no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de que su pequeño alumno comenzara a responder más inteligentemente. Tal vez para muchos, esta clase de actitudes no era aceptable, pero él conocía el mundo de los asesinos mejor, sabía que muchas de las veces, en cuestiones de negocios, un trato inteligente, manipulador, le ayudaría a crecer y llegar más rápido a sus metas.

—Kil, Kil… está bien, me quedaré los días que puedo.

Lo cierto era que estaba esperando a que su hermano le dijera lo que le ocurría, sobre las visitas nocturnas de Kozi y el miedo que le estaba atormentando.

Por supuesto que el terror que sufría era evidente, ni siquiera era necesario que tuvieran esa conversación, no obstante quería ver cómo estaba ahora psicológicamente, principalmente, porque asustar a un niño asesino, no era cosa fácil, si lo estaba haciendo bien entonces las resistencias de su mente debían estar bajando aún más, lo suficiente como para que pidiera auxilio.

Después de comer lo llevó de regreso a su cuarto, manipulado por el niño que le había extendido los brazos para que lo llevara de regreso, a lo que no pudo resistirse. Y bien sabía que si Killua lo había hecho, era en su afán de convencerlo a quedarse mucho tiempo, lo cual significaba que ya era consciente del cariño que su hermano mayor le tenía, haciéndolo débil. No era una buena señal para sus planes y tampoco era mala señal para sus deseos. Estaba en un grandísimo dilema. Cuando llegó a su cuarto, vio que bostezaba constantemente, el sueño se manifestaba.

Sonrió para sí mismo. Después de no haberlo hecho en varios años, volvió a sentir lo dulce que era arrullarlo para que se durmiera, recordaba el deseo sobreprotector que tenía por el pequeño. Aunque tenía que evitar que en ese instante se durmiera, aun no era hora ya que más tarde batallaría en concebir el sueño.

—Parezco más tu padre, te cuido mejor que mamá y papá juntos —susurró.

Al llegar al cuarto, lo bajó de sus brazos y vio que el niño volvía a bostezar con evidente cansancio— Kil, no te duermas, tienes que meterte a bañar y tu maestro ya no debe tardar en llegar.

—Mejor dile que no venga y nos quedamos a descansar, ¿sí? —Contestó adormilado.

—No. Si vas a dormir, será en la noche ¿no has estado durmiendo bien? —Esperaba que eso lo hiciera hablar del asunto de Kozi.

—No… bueno, me meteré a bañar —el niño había preferido cambiar de tema antes que comenzar a enredarse entre palabras.

Se quedó viendo fijamente a la puerta del baño, luego escuchó el agua caer. Anteriormente no se había preocupado por el daño que le provocaba a su hermano, puesto que consideraba completamente necesario el mal, además, internamente, estaba protegiendo sus intereses a futuro, y era su excusa para estar cerca de él sin tener que dar explicaciones a sus padres.

«¿En serio te conformas con tan poco?» Escuchó la voz del espíritu de _Nen_ , que desde hace días estaba ausente. «No es que yo quiera ser entrometido, pero tú pareces ser el tipo más apropiado para estar junto a ese enano. Sólo date cuenta, tus padres ni siquiera han llamado para saber sobre él»

—Ellos son personas ocupadas — murmuró muy suavemente.

«La excusa de todos. Tú también lo eres, aun así veo que apartas tiempo para el nene». Illumi no quiso continuar con la conversación, en realidad sabía que lo que el espíritu de la Y buscaba, era seguir incitándole a desear a su hermano para él, porque su poder no estaba creciendo como él quería. «Además, si me permites decirlo, ese pequeñín se ve adorable. Estoy seguro que si lo dejas solo, alguien más querrá llevárselo». No lo creyó posible, porque sabía que Killua estaba muy bien entrenado. «Digo, durante este tiempo que planeaste dejarlo débil y temeroso, si alguien más se diera cuenta podría, no sé… intentar hacerle algo ¿tal vez?»

El espíritu de la Y aun no sabía cómo tocar las fibras del corazón de su anfitrión, no le conocía lo suficiente como convencerle. De igual modo, su conocimiento del exterior dependía directamente de lo que Illumi mismo sabía o lograba saber, eso hacía que el autocontrol del muchacho lo obligara a pasar por muchos problemas.

—Te informo que lo que intentas hacer no está funcionando. Sabes bien que yo soy el que lo vigila, no dejaría que algo le pasara.

El espíritu _Nen_ se desvaneció nuevamente. Y respiró aliviado, en realidad detestaba escuchar esa voz, porque le hacía dudar quién era él y quién era el espíritu, esperaba que con el tiempo las cosas fueran más simples. Killua tuvo sueño el resto del día, incluso su maestro decidió terminar la clase un poco más temprano que de costumbre, porque veía al niño caer de cansancio. Illumi tuvo que regañarle un par de veces hasta que se rindió, porque no era cosa que el albino pudiera controlar. Al menos no sería difícil hacerlo dormir en la noche, o eso creyó, ya que llegado el momento parecía más despierto que hacía algunas horas.

Lo notó nervioso, observando constantemente la puerta mientras hacían los ejercicios para antes de dormir. Intentó hacer presión para hacerlo hablar preguntándole qué le ocurría en un par de ocasiones, pero no obtuvo respuesta, y lamentó que no fuera así porque eso sólo significaba que tendría que alargar el estado de terror e intensificarlo más. A medianoche se convenció de que no era buena idea dejarlo dormir solo en la cama, si es que quería que el niño no superará su temor.

—¿No puedes dormir Kil? Toda la tarde estuviste diciendo que estabas cansado, incluso tu maestro sintió pena por ti —Le habló desde su cama, girando hacia su costado para verlo de frente.

—Lo siento Illu- _nii_ , creo que me acostumbré a desvelarme —le respondió observándolo, hecho ovillo en su cama.

Fingió resoplar desesperado— ven —se sentó y le hizo un espacio en su cama. Killua saltó rápidamente y se apresuró a sentarse junto a su hermano— sé que me estás ocultando algo, no te preguntaré más porque he decidido confiar en tú decisión de esconderlo.

—Gracias.

La razón por la que Killua no quería decirle a su hermano, no sólo era por vergüenza de reconocerse débil, sino por no decepcionar a quién le había estado entrenando desde que tenía uso de razón. Lo que esperaba era que su hermano estuviera ahí el tiempo suficiente como para que Kozi apareciera de nuevo y entonces, con la fortaleza de su hermano junto a él, pudiera enfrentarlo sin tener tanto miedo.

—Hoy vi que dormías en mi cama, si te dejo acostarte aquí conmigo ¿crees que te vuelva a dar sueño?

La sonrisa de Killua le dio la respuesta antes de escucharlo de su propia boca

—¡Sí!

—Bien, entonces acuéstate.

Indicó, y él hizo lo mismo. El pequeño se acurrucó junto a él, y ya no resistiendo más sus impulsos, lo abrazó para que pudiera dormir tranquilo. En efecto, apenas pasaron cinco minutos cuando ya había caído rendido.

Por los dos días siguientes que Illumi estuvo ahí de visita, Kozi no se apareció. Para desesperación del pequeño peliblanco, que comenzó a preguntarse si Kozi lo estaba espiando, y de ser así, significaba que tenía mejor capacidad que su mismo hermano, a quién era difícil de engañar. Para el tercer día Illumi anunció que se iría a trabajar nuevamente, cosa que para nada agradaba a su hermano menor. Killua prácticamente tuvo que usar todas sus cartas para convencerlo de quedarse. A pesar de tener casi siete años era capaz de idear estrategias manipuladoras de convencimiento, basadas en los lazos emocionales que poseían entre ellos. Por supuesto, eso no era tierno porque Illumi todo este tiempo había afirmado tener más resistencia sobre las cuestiones emocionales. Terminó por quedarse otro día y no aceptó más juegos para quedarse un quinto día, así que se marchó dejando a un inestable Killua.

Killua se quedó viendo la puerta cuando su hermano salió de su cuarto, estaba inconforme con su partida, su pequeña esperanza se había esfumado. No sabía ahora qué pasaría. Lo que más le angustiaba era la incertidumbre de las apariciones de Kozi. Si es que éstas volverían pronto, ¿se tomaría más tiempo o simplemente ya no volverían a ocurrir? Por lo menos durante los días en que tuvo la compañía de su hermano, durmió un poco más y su apetito había vuelto, gracias a que sus conversaciones le habían distraído, así que se encontraba más recuperado aunque no lo suficiente como para decir que estuviera listo para un enfrentamiento.

No fue necesario esperar mucho tiempo, esa misma noche Kozi volvió. Killua se había confiado gracias a la presencia de su hermano, olvidando cerrar la puerta, así que para su desgracia el hombre irrumpió mientras él dormía, lo despertó dándole un buen susto al tomarlo de uno de sus pies y estirarlo hasta casi sacarlo de la cama. Si no se cayó fue porque su instinto le hizo sostenerse a tiempo, pero vio con horror cómo el hombre había intentado usar su fuerza y violencia para atraparlo, tuvo que lanzar una patada al aire, forcejear antes de que repentinamente el hombre le soltara y saliera del cuarto a toda velocidad. Era la primera vez que había tenido contacto con él, y no había sido para nada grato.

Por causa de ese suceso las pesadillas volvieron. Ahora incluían a su hermano a lo lejos observándole, con una mirada de decepción, para luego darle la espalda, entonces él corría sin conseguir avanzar. Era tan intenso el pánico que después de despertar, no le daban ganas de seguir durmiendo. Dejaba la luz prendida para no batallar en enfocar las cosas cada vez que se despertaba, y eso le provocó que su descanso se redujera todavía más. Ni hablar de su humor o de sus hábitos alimenticios, estaba más irritable, apenas aceptaba comer. Comenzó a usar el dinero que su hermano le había dejado para comprar cosas que distraían su mente y su hambre.

* * *

Tres días después de la partida de Illumi los ataques de Kozi continuaron. Los golpes fueron cada vez más fuertes e incluso lo escuchó arañar la madera y paredes de la entrada. Fingió no saber qué era lo que había pasado con la puerta cuando le preguntaron por las marcas, continuó con su angustia en silencio.

Luego hubo un día de descanso. Para ese momento, el desgaste había sido especialmente tremendo. No sólo estaba deprimido por pensar en el pésimo amigo que había resultado ser para Greco, también le molestaba no corresponder como debía al entrenamiento de su hermano y su padre, es decir, demostrar el nivel de un Zoldyck. A pesar de que físicamente se sentía ya recuperado de las fracturas y golpes por los que había ido a parar a enfermería, emocionalmente estaba impedido como para notar esta recuperación. Ahora era como un niño más.

Durante esa noche se puso a pensar en los problemas por los que estaba pasando, ya era demasiado obvio en esos momentos que tenía que tomar medidas serias para enfrentar sus dificultades. Primero que nada debía confirmar su sospecha del porqué estaba siendo atacado, y luego averiguar exactamente qué era lo que Kozi planeaba hacerle. Dado que era muy sospechoso que el hombre no le estaba haciendo nada y eso que tenía ventaja sobre él. Su miedo estaba dentro de la mente, sin ser capaz de darse cuenta.

Al día siguiente, sobre la noche, como era habitual, Kozi apareció entre el pasillo. Killua estaba expectante, escuchando atentamente mientras el golpeteo de sus pasos se aproximaba a su cuarto. Contuvo la respiración para prestar más atención y luego oyó los golpes contra la puerta.

—Ki-llu-a… Killu-a… — Advirtió que le llamaba con su voz espectral y su miedo se disparó. Ya no pudo controlar más su respiración.

La diferencia era que ya había tomado una decisión, estaba dispuesto a cambiar algo y no ser sólo un chiquillo cobarde orillado en su cama. Tomó aire para agarrar valor, alzó la voz tímidamente

—Aquí…

Sólo que su voz no resonó lo suficientemente fuerte. Volvió a hacerlo con más confianza— ¡¿Qué quieres, Kozi?! ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?! —Hubo una pausa del otro lado.

Si Killua hubiera abierto la puerta, tal vez habría visto que Kozi no estaba solo en esos instantes, su hermano Illumi yacía contra la pared, junto a Kozi, analizando de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Al principio pensó que las cosas se habían salido de control y luego reaccionó, no era que Killua intentara perder el miedo, era que intentaba comprender lo que le pasaba.

—Ven aquí, ven aquí, sal de ahí —Comenzó a decir Kozi, una y otra vez mientras apaleaba la puerta ferozmente, al grado que la madera empezó a ceder a sus golpes. El niño corrió a sostener la madera, temeroso de que su voz hubiera provocado más al hombre y que esto desembocara en un ataque real. Sin su hermano, sentía que no podía hacer absolutamente nada.

Kozi destruyó la madera, metió violentamente una de sus manos a través del agujero que se formó y el niño dio un brinco hacia atrás, retrocediendo hasta quedar contra la pared. Pensando seriamente en hacer otra entrada en el muro que lo acorralaba y escapar a través. Y contra su pronóstico, Kozi no continuo, se detuvo abruptamente y se asomó para encontrarle.

—Ven aquí… —fue todo lo que dijo antes de irse de ahí.

Killua se dejó caer al suelo, aun con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. Sus lágrimas cubrieron su rostro, estaba cansado, harto de no poder dormir, comer ni pelear, de sentirse tan débil e impedido. En su corazón no creía poder soportar por más tiempo una noche de pesadilla, sentía que moriría si continuaba así. Y es que en su totalidad, el breve descanso que había tenido al lado de su hermano había sido nada en comparación a lo que necesitaba. Todo su cuerpo resentía el maltrato al que lo sometían. Tenía la esperanza de que su hermano volvería pronto a él.

Despertó justo después de que hubieran cambiado puerta por órdenes de Illumi, a quién por supuesto, nadie cuestionó por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Las ideas del pequeño albino comenzaron a verse mermadas por el cansancio físico y mental, tanto que no se atrevió a averiguar por qué había una puerta nueva. Eso alegró mucho al morocho, era una señal de que estaba casi listo. Para ello sólo tuvo que esperar un día más de desgaste. Killua pasó casi toda la noche siguiente en vela esperando a que llegara un acosador que no se apareció, el estado en el que se encontraba era más que lamentable; no se mostraba fácil de tratar, no aceptaba responder ninguna pregunta, por ello su maestro canceló la clase.

Los que le rodeaban notaban que comenzaba a enloquecer. Para Killua, todos lucían en su mente como Kozi, o como personas aliadas a su enemigo. Su justificación para pensar así era que a pesar de todo el escándalo que hacía en las noches, nadie se había animado a preguntarle algo, ni se aparecían por curiosidad cuando ocurrían los ataques. Su única conclusión era que no podía confiar en nadie, salvo en Illumi, quién seguía sin aparecer.

A la noche siguiente, su pesadilla volvió. Killua lo había estado esperando con la mirada fija en algún punto sobre la puerta, había dejado de reaccionar como antes. Como si el temor hubiera evolucionado a una sensación de adormecimiento y permaneció así hasta que escuchó la voz de Kozi detrás de la madera.

—Killu… a…

Corrió contra la entrada, como la última vez, y esta vez no vaciló en hablar:

—¡¿Qué quieres de mí?!

Gritó al borde del ahogo.

—Ven aquí… ven, ven, ven, ven…

Comenzó a llamarlo insistentemente, de nuevo los golpes en la puerta se hicieron presentes hasta destruirla. El pequeño Zoldyck corrió hacia la pared, estaba decidido a romperla en cuanto el hombre cruzara. Cuando Kozi derrumbó por completo la única barrera que lo separaba del niño, se quedó paralizado al otro lado.

—Ven Killua… ven.

—¡No! ¡Déjame en paz!

Suplicaba a gritos, y luego cayó al suelo aterrorizado por la sensación del _Nen_ que comenzó a desprender Kozi, reconoció inmediatamente esa sensación que había experimentado antes cuando su hermano se enojaba.

—Ven.

Comenzó a hiperventilar con lágrimas en los ojos brotando por montones y su visión empezando a dar vueltas. Escuchó a Kozi correr hasta alejarse del cuarto unos metros, y luego regresar, esto ocurrió un par de veces más, antes de que Killua se decidiera a levantarse y a salir.

—Si he de morir, que muera entonces… —murmuró—. Pero ya quiero que termine.

Caminó hasta quedar frente a la puerta y escuchó a Kozi al final del pasillo, entonces se animó a salir. Vio que el hombre lo observaba a lo lejos.

—Ven.

Kozi dio media vuelta y volvió a andar, esta vez Killua le siguió a distancia. Salieron del edificio y entonces el acosador comenzó a correr. Era una noche silenciosa, la calle estaba sospechosamente despejada, el aire comenzaba a sentirse húmedo por culpa de las nubes que opacaron el brillo de las estrellas. Caminó unos metros afuera del edificio y escuchó pasos a distancia, era más gente que estaba a su alrededor, probablemente oculta por todas partes. Su pulso volvió a acelerarse, y cuando quiso regresar al interior del edificio, ya era muy tarde. Vio más sombras caminando desde la recepción del edificio, no le quedó más remedio que alejarse lo más rápido que pudo. Las personas a su alrededor le persiguieron y huyó por el camino que veía con más claridad. Tenía la sensación de que todo lo que le estaba pasando había sido planeado porque al seguir ese camino, sin desearlo, terminó adentrándose en un parque oscuro. Apenas y podía evadir los árboles que estaban apareciendo mientras corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

—¡No, no, no!

Comenzó a gritar desesperado, ya sin encontrar nada en su mente que le pudiera dar solución. El miedo a morir, era más poderoso de lo que nunca antes se había imaginado.

En un instante de falta de concentración por estar buscando a las personas que aún estaban detrás de él, terminó por estrellarse contra un árbol haciéndolo caer de espaldas al suelo. Estaba tan oscuro que no supo cómo reaccionar en un principio.

—A-ayuda.

No gritaba, ya no tenía la voz para hacerlo, y no quería delatar su posición. Se levantó pensando que no podía quedarse ahí o sería atrapado, comenzó a moverse entre los árboles que le impedían seguir avanzando; hasta que vio con horror que su decisión le hizo ir a caer a una trampa. Se encontró con más personas que reconoció como sus vecinos de las habitaciones que lo rodeaban y personal de enfermería.

—Lo-lo sabía…

Declaró convencido de que todo este tiempo había estado siendo vigilado por Kozi y sus secuaces. Retrocedió lentamente de espaldas para no perder de vista a la gente que caminaba hacia él, como una horda de zombis atontados, de nuevo chocó contra algo, pero esta vez era diferente. Era alguien. Se dio la vuelta ya sin noción sobre cómo reaccionar. La luz de la luna se asomó entre las nubes, permitiéndole ver el panorama. Estaba rodeado por todas partes, en un círculo formado por gente poseída, pero no se encontraba completamente solo en el centro, a unos metros de él estaba Kozi con la mirada perdida, y la persona contra quién había chocado, era nada menos que su salvación. No pudiendo resistir más, se puso a llorar:

—Ayúdame, ayúdame _aniki_ , ayúdame…

Se aferraba al pantalón de su hermano mientras temblaba.

—Kil…

Illumi se arrodilló frente a él y notó la locura del pánico en sus ojos.

—Hablemos libremente.

Inmediatamente tuvo respuesta, el niño estaba en trance, ni siquiera una pequeña reacción de lucha había tenido y eso era justo lo que había estado buscando.

—Killua, por culpa de Greco has lastimado a tu hermano, por culpa de Greco, Illumi está triste y tú tienes que arreglarlo. Si no hubieras confiado en él, las cosas serían mejor.

—Illu- _nii_ … —vio más lágrimas brotando de sus ojos azules —no, hermano, te prefiero a ti.

—Entonces odia a Greco. Escucha a tu hermano.

No era que todo el asunto de Greco hubiera sido planeado por él. En otros tiempos hubiera hecho que su hermano lo odiara, y no a alguien más, Greco había aparecido en su camino gracias al destino y se había aprovechado de ello. Hasta ese momento, no había introducido una instrucción tan invasiva en su mente, esperaba que fuera la última. Se sintió aliviado al no escuchar respuesta negativa por parte del niño, al fin tenía acceso a esa área sensible, y sólo quedaba un paso más antes de aplicar la aguja. Lo sacó del trance y lo abrazó inmediatamente.

—¿Qué pasa Kil? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Killua temblaba insistentemente e incluso podía escuchar sus dientes tintinear.

—Ayúdame…

—¿A qué?

—M-me siguen ¿n-no lo ves? —Tartamudeaba de miedo.

—Ah… ellos no te siguen, siguen a mi objetivo. —Le señaló a Kozi—, me pidieron que lo matara.

—¿Y ellos… ellos…? —Se refería a los demás, al personal de enfermería y las otras personas.

—Están muertos ya, yo los estoy controlando —Killua volteo a ver a las personas que estaban de pie a lo lejos. Luego vio como algunos de ellos caían sin vida al suelo.

—¿Ves? Ya están muertos.

—¿T-tú… tú hiciste eso? —Se impresionó horrorizado, ahora por lo que acababa de ver en su hermano.

—Sí, y es momento… —se dio la vuelta y de una simple tajada, rebanó el cuello de Kozi. Aunque no era necesario, lo había hecho para que la debilitada mente del pequeño comprendiera que él lo había matado— ya no está Kozi, no te preocupes.

—Illu- _nii_ …

Decidió bloquear de su mente la confusión emocional que le había provocado ver a su hermano acabar con las vidas de montones de personas inocentes por causa de la necesidad de sentirse protegido. Se abrazó a una de las piernas del muchacho de profundos ojos negros, ya no sabiendo qué más añadir. El morocho lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo sacó de ahí de regreso a su cuarto. El niño temblaba ya sin llorar, aguantando todo lo que sus pensamientos le alertaban. Nada de lo que estaba pasando estaba bien, su querido hermano mayor, no era precisamente una persona buena. Se recargó en su hombro y soltó un suspiro.

Esta vez lo condujo hasta el otro cuarto, dado que no era buena idea que el niño continuara reviviendo la sensación de peligro. Si quería que la instrucción nueva tuviera efecto, lo mejor era apartarlo de cualquier escenario que pudiera relacionar con sus pesadillas. Además, no le parecía agradable la idea de dormir en un cuarto sin puerta. Lo recostó en su cama, acarició sus blancos cabellos.

—¿Aun tienes miedo? —El pequeño asintió, y se sentó junto a él, tomando su mano y acariciándola con suavidad— aquí estoy hermanito, mira, te enseñaré una forma para sentirte mejor cuando tengas miedo.

Killua centró su atención en lo que su hermano le diría.

—Respira hondo y cierra tus ojos.

Esperó a que el pequeño siguiera sus instrucciones.

—Con calma, sitúate en un lugar donde te sientas tranquilo ¿dónde estás?

—Estoy… estoy en la montaña, en casa.

—Mira a tú alrededor; el verde del suelo, los árboles que te rodean, escucha el sonido de la montaña; recuerda el aroma de casa.

Fue notorio que el pequeño comenzó a relajarse e incluso una tenue sonrisa adornó su rostro.

—¿Ves a alguien ahí?

—Sí.

—¿Quién está ahí?

—Alluka.

Illumi se sorprendió, no pudo evitar sentir celos. Inconscientemente había estado esperando ser él quién apareciera en esa imagen mental, pero no había sido así.

«Jo… cada vez está más difícil para ti ¿no? Es una pena que no puedas ser nada especial para él» _._ Escuchó que el espíritu de la Y se reía y se molestó consigo mismo por darle el alimento que él estaba esperando, así que se concentró en su actual situación.

—¿Qué ocurre con Alluka?

—Vamos a jugar, vino a llevarme a jugar y olvidarme de todo.

Respiró más aliviado. Entendía que Alluka representaba la tranquilidad que Killua estaba esperando porque su vida era demasiado violenta y movida, raramente tenía tiempo para descansar y cuando podía hacerlo, Alluka siempre estaba para él, alguien que no estaba destinado a ser un asesino más, alguien que le hiciera vivir algo diferente a sólo matar. No, Illumi no estaba ahí para eso, él estaba ahí para hacerlo triunfar en su oscuro mundo. Tarde o temprano se ganaría la gratitud absoluta de su hermano menor o eso esperaba.

—Pues entonces, deberías quedarte ahí jugando con él.

Pero Killua abrió de nuevo los ojos y se enfocó en él.

—Vamos a dormir, _aniki_.

Hasta el mismo espíritu de _Nen_ se retorció en su interior por esa tierna respuesta.

—Sí, vamos.

Durmieron juntos en la cama, con el pequeño abrazado a su cuerpo.

* * *

Se dio el lujo de quedarse ahí acostado junto a su hermano, que no parecía tener hora para despertar. Sólo se levantó cuando sabía que tenía que dar señales de vida en casa y traer nuevo personal porque el suyo ya había pasado a otra vida. Por supuesto, cuidó que su hermano no se despertara, necesitaba que se repusiera por todo lo que había estado ocurriendo durante casi un mes. Acomodó las cosas que necesitaba para comenzar lo que sería la última fase. Esta vez había decidido no involucrar a tantas personas, sólo el mayordomo que aún continuaba ahí, el maestro de Killua y otras dos personas que supervisarían su terapia. Porque ahora el pequeño no necesitaba de cuidados médicos como antes, sólo retrasaría su regreso a la Torre hasta que la aguja hubiera quedado insertada en su cabeza y ya no tuviera que volver a preocuparse por sus actitudes. Cuando regresó al cuarto, vio que el niño estaba despierto, con su mirada perdida en la nada. Probablemente sumido en sus pensamientos.

—Kil ¿estás bien?

Apenas reaccionó a su voz, y pensó que sólo era una fase de asimilar que su enemigo por fin había muerto.

—Kozi… ¿él está muerto?

—Sí, ya no volverá a molestarte.

—¿Y los demás?

—No tiene relevancia.

—¿Dónde están? Esas enfermeras me ayudaban, y siempre se portaron muy bien conmigo.

—No necesito responderte lo que ya sabes.

—No era… no era necesario. Illumi ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿Qué te habían hecho ellas a ti?

No supo qué contestarle, en cierta forma era correcto lo que el pequeño Killua cuestionaba. No había verdaderos motivos para matar esas personas, sin embargo, por su mente no había cruzado la idea de si aquello, de algún modo, podría ser encapsulado en la palabra "mal", pero si contestaba con la verdad, había la posibilidad de perder la credibilidad que con esfuerzo había ganado.

Por parte del menor, las cosas eran peores. No podía aceptar que todo este tiempo, las personas que le habían advertido sobre su hermano pudieran tener razón, no sólo no podía aceptarlo, no iba a hacerlo. Para él, era la primera vez que Illumi se equivocaba y confiaba en que no volvería a pasar, quiso pensar que seguramente había una razón más por la que lo había hecho, que si su hermano no se lo decía, se debía a que resultaba ser algo para lo que aún no estaba preparado.

—Illu- _nii_ … —su voz se ablandó después de un rato de pensar un poco más— está bien, puedo perdonarte.

Esas palabras le dolieron. Él no estaba pidiendo perdón, ni siquiera había considerado haber fallado en algo, pero prefirió suponer que la mente cansada y débil de su hermano le motivaron a expresarse de ese modo, y bajo esas circunstancias era mejor mantenerlo calmado.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Optó por cambiar de tema.

—Me siento cansado aún —se tiró sobre la cama juguetonamente— no quiero hacer nada hoy…

—Kil… —le habló en forma de regaño.

—Por favor…

—Kil, no.

—Por favor hermano, por favor. Sólo por hoy.

Suspiró, de todos modos su plan original era precisamente dejarlo descansar.

—Está bien ¿quieres quedarte aquí?

—¿Este es tu cuarto?

—Sí.

—No había estado aquí antes. Sí, sí prefiero quedarme aquí, mi cuarto me da… —se detuvo antes de afirmar lo siguiente que diría.

—¿Miedo?

—Es que te fuiste. —Lo miró suplicante—, y yo no podía correr. Me sentía mal, no quiero que te enojes conmigo, pero…

—Está bien, no es malo tener miedo a veces. Nos ayuda a sobrevivir.

Y si Killua lloró en esos momentos era por la sensación de alivio que aligeró la carga con la que había estado lidiando tanto tiempo, preguntándose si de algún modo decepcionaría a quién más lo enseñaba a defenderse. Todas sus dudas se disiparon y sólo quería una cosa, estar con la persona que le proporcionaba esa calma y estabilidad.

—Oh… veo que no te sientes muy bien ¿quieres que me quede aquí contigo?

—Sí ¿podemos comer aquí?

Tuvieron un día completo de tranquila convivencia, Illumi volvió a hablar con el maestro de su hermano para pedir un día de descanso más. Era de mucho provecho para él que su hermano se fortaleciera. Como ya no había necesidad de estar con médicos, (aunque la prescripción habían sido cinco meses), con el tratamiento que él personalmente había aplicado las cosas se apresuraron un poco.

Decidió que era el momento de ayudarlo a recuperarse físicamente para poder regresar a las peleas en la Torre sin ningún contratiempo. Los siguientes días preparó un nuevo cuarto para los dos, con dos camas y aparte solicitó un espacio más para poder entrenar al niño. Dos cosas requería ahora, una buena dosis de adrenalina, más una dieta baja en vitamina b. Una bomba para volverlo violento. La baja estima y paranoia que aún volvían a la mente del albino no le garantizaban que fuera obediente en cuanto comenzara a recuperarse.

En su nueva rutina, primero se aseguraba de revisarlo antes de entrenarlo. Un examen sencillo y rápido era suficiente, aunque en el proceso tenía que tocarlo para asegurarse de que su cuerpo fuera a resistir todo el ejercicio que le obligaría a hacer. Al principio todo esto lo pasaba por alto, nunca antes había pensado que encontraría una debilidad en él, en simples entrenamientos rutinarios. Todo había estado bien hasta que el espíritu de la Y lo notó.

«Su piel debe ser muy suave». Fue lo primero que le escuchó decir, durante una de sus revisiones. «¿Alguna vez te has preguntado qué pasaría si pudieras tocarlo un poco más?»

—No ahora…

Habló en voz muy baja, y aun así no pudo evitar ser escuchado.

—¿Ocurre algo Illu- _nii_?

«Sí, Illu- _nii_ , ¿ocurre algo? ¿Te gustaría que tu pequeño hermano disfrutara tus manos?»

—No, Kil, sólo estoy un poco distraído el día de hoy.

—¿Tú distraído? Eso es nuevo para mí.

Se disgustó por completo por los comentarios tan fuera de lugar del espíritu, como si no hubiera tenido suficiente molestia por haber pensado en tales cosas por sí mismo en otros tiempos y ahora resultará que hasta un ridículo espíritu de _Nen_ se atrevía a insinuar algo tan bajo y soez, que él no pensaba tolerar. Pero con el paso de las horas olvidó el asunto porque en realidad, para Illumi, todo aquello no tenía mayor relevancia que sólo meras palabras e imágenes mentales que nunca llegarían a más y con eso se conformaría hasta que encontrara una solución más humana.

Mientras que las cosas comenzaban a tomar un rumbo más normal. Killua estaba agradecido de que el asunto de Kozi hubiera terminado al fin, y descubrió que admiraba a su hermano más que nunca porque él siempre estaba ahí cuando las cosas marchaban de lo peor, lo rescataba del peligro; además de eso, el entrenamiento lo estimulaba a recuperar su confianza. Casi había olvidado lo bien que se sentía tener la capacidad para defenderse por sí mismo, lo mucho que disfrutaba hacer todo ese ejercicio; aunque era rudo, estaba orgulloso de sus capacidades que estaban por encima de las personas normales. No quería abandonar esa cómoda sensación. Entonces comenzó a reflexionar sobre lo que lo había frenado a seguir por ese buen camino, antes de que todo comenzara a desmoronarse.

—Oye Kil, hay una pregunta que he querido hacerte desde la mañana.

Esa noche Illumi decidió dar su primer golpe rudo en la mente del niño.

—Dime.

—¿Aún extrañas a Greco?

Lo dijo con una voz suave, tímida, como si se sintiera apenado de mencionar ese nombre.

—¿Greco?

Situó su mirada en la expresión de su hermano, y no pudo evitar el sentirse más avergonzado. Si de reflexiones se trataba, tenía que llegar a una sola conclusión.

—Sabes _aniki_ , tenías razón, en algún punto me iba a ser indiferente…

El valor de sus palabras era nada comparado con el tono y la expresión corporal con la que habían sido pronunciadas. Habían sido dichas con desprecio y orgullo. Killua había llegado a la conclusión de que si nunca hubiera desobedecido a su hermano, si no se hubiera involucrado con alguien más, probablemente no hubiera estado en enfermería; no habría mentido a su hermano, ni se hubiera peleado con él o con las demás personas; nadie hubiera muerto, ni siquiera Kozi habría podido encontrar un punto débil en él. Todo ese terror, angustia se pudieron evitar, si desde el principio hubiera tomado la decisión correcta.

—¿Seguro? Quiero decir, todo este tiempo lucías realmente serio cuando se trataba de él, incluso…

—Lo sé, lo sé. —Interrumpió irritado— lo que quiero decir es que ya pasó ¿no?

—Dímelo tú.

Illumi sonrió, esto comenzaba a tener un buen efecto, por fin había presionado el disparador de su odio. Lamentablemente la indiferencia, el desprecio que había expresado no eran aún suficientes, necesitaba más energía. Luego el entrenamiento cambió un poco y suspendió las revisiones definitivamente. Le dijo al niño que ya no las necesitaba, cuando en realidad estaba harto de la insistente voz del espíritu que siempre aparecía para interrumpir en las peores ocasiones. No podía permitirse ningún desliz a estas alturas.

Como el cuerpo del peliblanco ya comenzaba a tener la rapidez y fuerza que antes tenía, sólo bastaba con asegurar que sus reflejos e intuición estuvieran a un buen nivel. Aprovechando la ocasión, le vendó los ojos. De ese modo podía explorar su mente y sus reacciones para averiguar si es que tenía algún trauma; era el mejor método para que aflorara cualquier cosa oculta y era la mejor forma de comenzar el ritual para aplicar la aguja. Necesitaba una base de confianza. Si lograba mantenerlo con los ojos cubiertos, si se dejaba manipular por él, entonces podía colocar su _Nen_ manipulador para preparar el área del cerebro dónde aplicaría la aguja. Esto, obviamente sin que su hermano se enterara en lo más mínimo.

«Si tienes tanto control sobre el niño, ¿por qué no haces algo para complacerte?»

Illumi se enfocó en la voz que sonaba en su mente.

«Lo tienes con los ojos vendados ¿acaso no podrías aprovechar la ocasión? Es dócil para ti, aceptará lo que sea que le impongas ¿por qué no lo presionas para que se olvide de todos y sólo te vea a ti?»

—Yo sé lo que es conveniente o no. Él es mi hermano, yo soy quién lo llevará a ser un gran asesino, no el que intervenga en su camino.

«No tienes que arruinar sus expectativas de vida, bien podrías sólo asegurarte de no perderlo nunca ¿no es así? ¿No hay algo que se te antoje de él?»

—No —y terminó la conversación.

Era un verdadero problema tener a una entidad molesta intentado explorar su mente y sus deseos, sobre todo las partes más ocultas de su ser. Últimamente parecía estar más al acecho. Cualquier desliz, insinuación e incluso alguna expresión hecha con naturalidad, pero que pudiera ser interpretada de otro modo, era suficiente para que el espíritu dijera al menos una frase.

Le acusaba frecuentemente, insistiéndole en hacerle pensar en apropiarse de su hermano, de hacer que sus padres se dieran cuenta de su ineficiencia y adueñarse de él. Estaba muy lejos de los verdaderos sentimientos que de él surgían, mismos que él tampoco comprendía. El problema fue que a partir de esas palabras, comenzó a pensar en algo que no había visto con morbo hasta ese momento. Killua tenía los ojos vendados, y eso lo hacía imaginar en la cantidad de posibilidades que lograría si tomaba provecho de ello.

De nuevo volvieron sus problemas nocturnos, y una de esas ocasiones soñó con su hermano, con sus ojos vendados, expuesto para él, a darle libertad sobre lo que podía o no hacer con su cuerpo; soñó cómo podía hacerlo emplear su pequeña boca para su placer y diversión. Y despertó alterado, maldiciendo su mente. Convenciéndose de que era algo totalmente inadmisible.

 _«Aunque lo induzca a un estado inconsciente y vende sus ojos para que nunca se entere de lo que estamos haciendo, convencerlo de que es algo normal, es imposible determinar la naturaleza que su mente podría tomar para enfrentar el trauma, podría volverse loco… ¿en qué estoy pensando? Es mi hermano menor, soy un maldito enfermo…»_

Y trató de ignorar todo ese malestar.

* * *

 **Nota especial:** Hoy quisiera contarles algo personal: en febrero supimos que mi mamá tenía un tumor cerebral maligno (GBM), estos meses estuvimos cuidando de ella, especialmente mis hermanos menores y yo... este 12 de septiembre ella partió a otro mundo, y yo pensaba tomarme este tiempo en luto y no escribir nada, pero mi hermana mayor nos dijo "¿Y ahora qué harán con tanto tiempo libre?" Y me di cuenta de algo, si dejo de escribir, si me detengo, entonces tendré tiempo para pensar en ella y extrañarla más de lo que ya lo hago. Así que no suspenderé las publicaciones, seguiré adelante. Sólo me hace falta un poco de ánimo porque la tristeza me quita la inspiración y de pronto quiero dejar de escribir.

* * *

 _ **Un agradecimiento especial a Infinitywords, GirlinBlue2364, mis nuevas y maravillosas betas, y a Lilium, mi editora, por sus correcciones.**_

 _ **Bienvenidas a esta historia Tiashe42, xOphiuchusx, Hippiewooh :) gracias infinitas por su apoyo.'.**_

 _ **Regulus de Leo: Lo leen juntas, *lágrimas intensas* que genial, ninguno de mis amigos comparte mi gusto, así que confieso que me da un poco de envidia jaja... sí, me he esforzado por analizar cada detalle que voy a escribir (soy un maldito obsesivo), incluso tengo que admitir que tengo amigos japoneses a quienes a veces les hago preguntas sobre expresiones que usan en la serie por eso opté por usar la palabra "aniki" en lugar de usar una traducción, porque es una palabra muy compleja y no me gusta que simplemente digan "hermano mayor"... Yay! El primer intento de averiguar quién es el tarotista :D y... nop, no es Botan, de hecho, no me he dado el tiempo de ver Yu Yu Hakusho, y no habrá crossover en esta historia, al menos, si tuviera que admitir que hay crossover, sería con la realidad *fingir inocencia*, o sea, ese personaje existió en nuestro mundo, pero en la vida real no me consta que tuviera el más mínimo conocimiento sobre el tarot LOL. Gracias por su mensaje, no saben cuánto me animó esta semana a seguir escribiendo.'.**_

 _ **Regreso el 2 de octubre.'.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Aquí de vuelta, las 2 am en dónde yo vivo.'.**_

 ** _Quiero aclarar un detalle, yo sigo el manga de Hunter x Hunter. De hecho, no tomo en cuenta esos "canon" del anime porque frecuentemente son ideas que a otras personas se les ocurrieron para vender el anime, por ejemplo, el beso que sale en la enciclopedia de Gon y Killua. Por eso, no esperen ver referencias al anime, trato de ser más fiel a las ideas de Togashi que a las de mad house._**

 ** _Me gustaría pedirles que imaginen el mundo que estoy creando, como un lugar mágico y tenebroso. Sé que puede ser difícil pero esa es la intención inicial, después entenderán bien de qué estoy hablando... sólo siganme el juego por esta vez *risas*_**

 ** _.'._**

 ** _Capítulo 12_**

Después de un tiempo, en el cerebro de Killua ya se formaba una cubierta delicada pero resistente, perfecta para no dañarse en el proceso y que en caso de que se dañara, diera tiempo para recuperarse, también permitiendo adaptarse al nuevo intruso en su cabeza. Porque una cuestión delicada era el clavarse una simple aguja en la masa encefálica.

Día a día Illumi fomentaba seguridad en la mente del niño, la confianza que se había perdido durante todo ese tiempo se empezó a transformar en orgullo y vanidad. Un objetivo fácil, debido que su hermano era bastante competitivo, en ese momento bastaba con halagar las capacidades para que comenzara a creer que su principal valor era su fuerza y talento para matar. Tal acto incitó al menor a pensar más sobre su relación con Greco, atribuyéndole su debilidad. Constantemente pensaba cosas como: «Si no hubiera ignorado a mi papá», «No necesito consejo de alguien con menos experiencia que mi familia», «Yo tengo que hacerlo por mí mismo». Aislándose voluntariamente de las relaciones con otras personas, enfocando su ira en un inocente y fallecido muchacho.

—Lo has hecho muy bien Kil, tal vez en un día o dos podrás regresar a la Torre Celestial.

—Ya quiero volver, me siento mejor ahora y te lo debo a ti —afirmó con una gran sonrisa.

—No. Has sido tú el que ha trabajado para mejorar. Comprendo porque papá tiene tantas expectativas sobre ti.

—La verdad es que no quiero sentirme débil de nuevo. Eso es lo peor.

—Me alegra mucho que vuelvas a ser tú mismo —confeso en voz alta—. Desde hace un tiempo tu actitud me dejaba un poco…

—¿Triste?

No pudo evitar sentirse molesto consigo mismo por haber lastimado a su hermano mayor, que tanto se esforzó por él. «Y todo por la mala decisión», noto la expresión seria de su hermano. Era difícil descifrar lo que sentía, pero no imposible.

—Preocupado. Pensé que ya nunca te recuperaría.

—¡No! No pienses así Illu- _nii_ , siempre seré tu hermano menor, lamento haberte fallado.

—Está bien, no te preocupes.

Intencionalmente levantó su mano derecha, de forma que Killua la visualizará desde un ángulo diferente. Mostrando una herida que el mismo se provocó y que preparó para una ocasión como esta, donde el niño se mostraba más dócil ante él.

—¡ _Aniki_ , qué te ocurrió! ¡Tu mano tiene algo!

El pequeño mordió el anzuelo, e Illumi escondió la mano para simular que no quería mostrar la lesión.

—¡Oh!, no es nada… además ya está sanando.

—Déjame ver.

—No hace falta.

—Por favor.

Hizo una expresión de preocupación que Illumi no pudo resistir y permitió que su hermano examinara la herida.

—¿Que te ocurrió?

—Preferiría que esta conversación terminara Kil. Sera lo mejor.

—Illu- _nii_ , ¡dímelo! No me asustare —aseguró y una leve risa se escapó, era consciente de que habían cosas peores a las cuales temer.

—Papá se molestó conmigo, es todo…

—¿Por qué?

—¿No son ya muchas preguntas?

—Si no me dices las cosas completas seguiré cuestionando.

Illumi suspiró, aparentando no querer decir la verdad.

—Papá descubrió que te seguiste portando mal, y como yo no le había dicho la verdad me castigó, para evitar venir el cómo lo prometía.

Solo una parte de lo que decía Illumi era verdad. Era cierto que Silvia volvió a recibir el reporte del maestro de Killua, pero Illumi había hablado con su padre para advertirle que eran efectos necesarios para la aplicación de la aguja, quedando todo solucionado, después de un breve regaño por no aclarar eso desde el inicio.

—Entonces es… es mi culpa.

La mirada del pequeño se quedó clavada en la nada, pensando en las consecuencias tan catastróficas que pudieron ocurrir, en el sacrificio que hizo su hermano mayor por él.

—No fue realmente tú culpa, yo fui quien mintió, además no quería que papá descubriera lo de tu amistad con Greco; no me hubiera gustado que él te hiciera daño si se enteraba de eso.

En los ojos del albino la furia que tenía dentro era notable. Para él era lo más cercano al odio que había sentido hasta ahora, bajo condiciones normales Killua habría enfrentado la situación de un modo humanitario, no obstante, con la instrucción que había sido marcada en su mente, solo hacía falta presionar un poco para incitarlo a ser lo que no era.

Esa misma noche, el niño no podía dormir por pensar en el asunto de su hermano. Recordó su herida, las horribles cosas que ocurrieron durante los pasados meses; miedo, tristeza, desesperación, soledad, falta de sueño, para colmo notó lo absurdo que era no haber podido hacer algo para frenar todo eso. Comenzó alucinar sobre el pasado, lo que haría si volviera acontecer todo aquello. Imaginaba como le hubiera gustado haber descargado toda esa ira sobre Greco, el responsable de todos sus problemas. Creyó que lo sucedido con Greco, era algo que se tenía bien merecido por acercarse a un Zoldyck. Por supuesto que no se sentía agradecido por su muerte, pensaba que la justicia, su karma, suerte o lo que fuera, se hicieron cargo de hacer pagar a Greco. Lo que lamentó es no haberlo realizado por sí mismo. Se dejó llevar por el sentimiento hasta quedarse dormido y tuvo sueño sobre el pasado, pero ahí, él tomaba justicia por su propia mano y rechazaba a Greco para proteger a su hermano y a sí mismo.

«No es justo». Fue el primer pensamiento que lo hizo despertar, la ira se acumuló en su cabeza y corazón.

Veía a Illumi aun durmiendo en su cama, mientras se maldecía el mismo por haber arruinado la buena relación que se tenía. No había más confianza de acercarse para conversar como antes, el daño invisible quedó para no permitir tener de nuevo esa relación sincera.

Durante el día, en el entrenamiento expresó todo su enojo. La adrenalina de su cuerpo alimentó aún más sus emociones, haciéndolo más fuerte, veloz, violento. Su hermano mayor estaba complacido por los resultados, gracias a la malla que elaboró, percibió que la ínsula y el putamen de su cerebro estaban entrando en funcionamiento (1), demostrándole cuan listo estaba para recibir la aguja, no había mucho tiempo que perder o comenzaría a recuperarse y encontrar otro medio para superar su ira.

—¿Qué ocurre? Hoy te vez molesto —le preguntó a Killua.

El entrenamiento se detuvo abruptamente.

—Recuerda que debes estar tranquilo a la hora de pelear, sino, no podrás pensar correctamente las cosas.

—Estoy bien. — Contestó de mala gana. Killua exhaló, luchando por controlarse— y no, no es algo contra ti… yo… no estoy nada satisfecho con mi decisión de haber seguido en compañía de ese niño.

—¿Ese niño?

—Greco —dijo entre dientes, mencionar su nombre le provocaba malestar.

—Te lo dije, ese niño no te iba hacer nada bien.

—¡Me hubieras detenido! No sé cómo me dejé manipular tanto por él, me siento ridículo.

—¿Cómo querías que te detuviera? Luego te ibas a enojar conmigo, son cosas que tenías que entender por ti mismo.

—¡Pero no es justo! ¡Yo no quería perder tanto! ¡No es justo! —Toda su sangre se agolpó en su cabeza, su pulso se aceleró y, sobre todo, su odio se remarcó. Sin embargo, ya no hubo más intercambio de palabras. Illumi tocó su frente con su dedo índice, reduciendo dramáticamente el tamaño de su _Nen_ alrededor del cerebro para acumularlo todo en un sólo punto. En ese momento Killua se desmayó.

Era de noche, las luces tintinearon hasta que terminaron por apagarse y una oscuridad suave inundó el cuarto, otras en el exterior aluzaban un poco el denso ambiente. Si en ese momento alguien hubiera intentado entrar, la presencia oscura y la fuerza del _Nen_ que emanaba de ahí, no se lo habría permitido.

—¿Quieres pelear Killua? ¿Contra quién quieres pelear? Ni siquiera sabes si podrás ganar.

Tomó la aguja que tanto había estado preparando para ese momento. El pequeño abrió ligeramente los ojos y se encontró con la negra mirada de Illumi, entrando inmediatamente en trance. Si dijéramos que Illumi simplemente clavó la aguja y dio por terminado el trabajo, estaríamos mintiendo porque el mayor de los Zoldyck dudó un instante, sabía el peligro que esto significaba, que tal vez podía haberse equivocado en algo. Pero luego pensó en los beneficios que traería, que podría controlarlo y olvidarse de detalles como que la nobleza del corazón de su hermano tarde o temprano se volvería una dificultad para su oficio. Fue un instante solamente en el que dudó, y antes de que volviera a hacerlo, dirigió con su _Nen_ la aguja para insertarla en su cerebro.

—Si el nivel del enemigo es desconocido, huye. Evítalo si no estás seguro de ganar. Si sientes que no puedes golpearlo, no lo confrontes. Corre.

Hizo una breve pausa, antes de terminar de grabar sus palabras en el cerebro del niño.

—Nunca pelees contra un enemigo que no puedes vencer.

Se quedó en silencio, creyendo que le faltaba decir algo más, cualquier cosa que dijera en esos momentos serían tomados como una orden que Killua no podría desobedecer. Quiso añadir un poco de violencia para que su hermano no temiera en hacer su trabajo como asesino, pero terminó por descartarlo, no quería arruinar su buena personalidad aunque quizá en el futuro se arrepintiera por ello.

Selló la aguja y todo su trabajo al fin acabó. Entonces lo abrazó delicadamente contra su pecho. Su interior comenzó a ser un caos por el miedo a perder la verdadera esencia de su hermano, junto con el lazo que los unía

—Por favor no cambies tu bondad. —Susurró muy quedamente, rendido a sus temores.

Sintió un hueco en la profundidad de su ser, y decidió ignorar sus emociones. Ahora sólo haría falta quedarse a ver la recuperación y asegurarse de que todo marchaba como lo había planeado. Killua tuvo mucha fiebre toda la noche; Illumi permaneció cuidándolo, y por primera vez sintió una sincera misericordia por el pequeño. Estaba muy débil y aun tomando todas las medidas necesarias para evitar que la aguja le afectara de forma permanente o negativa, siempre existía la posibilidad de fallar. Ni siquiera al amanecer el niño de ojos azules había despertado, la fiebre había bajado un poco pero lo agotó enormemente. Por sus expresiones y movimientos, podía apostar que estaba teniendo pesadillas, así que de vez en cuando se atrevía a acariciar sus mejillas y cabellos, tratando de infundirle paz. Fue hasta entrada la tarde que Killua logró despertar, con todo su cuerpo debilitado por la enfermedad.

—Illu- _nii_ ¿qué ocurrió? —Su voz sonaba agotada.

—Te desmayaste mientras entrenabas, has tenido mucha fiebre.

Se sentó en la cama, mirando a su alrededor e intentando recordar algo de lo que había pasado, y al instante su visión comenzó a volverse confusa y nublada.

—¡Oye! —Illumi se acercó a socorrerlo antes de que se volviera a desvanecer— aún estás muy débil, no has comido nada en todo el día; sólo he podido ponerte suero y refrescarte los labios con un trapo.

Efectivamente vio, su muñeca derecha tenía una aguja clavada y conectada a un pequeño tubo que dirigía suero a sus venas.

—Más agujas no… —se quejó cómicamente— he tenido suficiente con las agujas. Espero que esta sea la última en mi vida.

Su hermano soltó una carcajada—. Sabes bien que es poco probable lo que pides.

—No sé. Me siento muy mal.

—Lo sé, acuéstate. —Lo acomodó nuevamente en la cama— iré a traerte algo para que comas, y además necesitas vitaminas.

—¿Eso significan más agujas?

—¿Tú qué crees?

—Ah —suspiró— ya quería regresar a la Torre… —cerró sus dulces ojos y escuchó a Illumi salir de su cuarto.

Después de un rato, regresó, no sólo con la comida que había anunciado, también con unos cuantos dulces en compensación por las inyecciones que iba a aplicarle. Tardó casi tres días en recuperarse y regresar a su entrenamiento.

* * *

Había "algo" diferente durante los siguientes ejercicios junto a su hermano mayor, como si el instinto de supervivencia de Killua hubiera aumentado notoriamente, sus reflejos eran increíblemente más rápidos, una parte de ello se debía al miedo que de vez en cuando permitía salir.

—¿A qué le temes? —Le preguntó sólo para averiguar cómo iba el proceso de su mente.

—No le temo a nada.

—¿No? ¿Entonces por qué esa reacción tan repentina? —Preguntó, refiriéndose a la última vez que había evitado el contacto rudo con su hermano.

—No quiero… no. No sé.

Y la respuesta tal vez era que sólo había roto todas sus ilusiones sobre ser un gran peleador, reduciéndolo a un simple asesino asalariado que hacía muy bien su trabajo. Tristemente para Illumi todo estaba en orden, no había nada de qué arrepentirse porque era parte del cuidado y bienestar de su hermano, de su familia, además de sus intereses personales y pasionales. Quizá, los deseos de Killua no tenían valor porque era un simple niño que no conocía nada más que esa vida y a esa gente.

—Bueno, quizá sólo has madurado, aprendiste que debes tener más cuidado cuando te enfrentas a un enemigo.

Le sonrió amablemente y vio que Killua se relajaba un poco más. Después de todo, ahora sólo escucharía lo que su padre y su hermano le aconsejaran, ya le habían demostrado que él no podía tomar buenas decisiones sin ponerse en peligro, ¿qué más le quedaba? Ese era su destino, pelear contra ello no tenía sentido, si no era el de sólo arriesgar su vida en vano.

«No viniste aquí a demostrar tu valor, viniste aquí a entrenar». Recordó las palabras de su hermano y se consoló internamente con ellas, porque sentía que algo muy importante le faltaba, sólo que no entendía aun de qué se trataba. Se repitió a sí mismo todo lo que había aprendido como si con ello, en algún punto, lograra convencerse de que esa era la única realidad válida. A pesar del lamentable estado en el que ahora se encontraba, su talento no disminuyó ni un poco. Sus habilidades eran tan buenas, atemorizantes como siempre, él único que no era capaz de verlo como debía ser, era él mismo. Sólo su enfoque había cambiado.

Un par de días más y Killua estaba listo para volver a la Torre.

—Me iré a casa porque necesito arreglar unos asuntos, pero antes de eso quiero darte un pequeño consejo —se arrodilló para quedar frente a él y ver de cerca su reacción.

—De acuerdo.

Ahora no refutaba a la partida de su hermano, se sentía ansioso por regresar al verdadero mundo que disfrutaba.

—No pelees si no estás seguro de ganar.

Las palabras dichas impresionaron tanto al pequeño, sus ojos se abrieron completamente, le pareció como si esas palabras resonaran en su cabeza con un eco extraño, más que una sensación de _Déjà vu,_ una orden de la que no podía escapar, sin importar si era un consejo.

—Gra-gracias… —apenas pudo responder, con su voz entrecortada— A _niki_ —terminó bajando la voz temeroso de lo que sentía.

Illumi se alegró bastante por la reacción positiva de su hermano, la fuerza de su mente y su carácter le habían ayudado a superar el trauma de recibir tantos sobresaltos constantemente y asimilar todo como si fuera natural para él. No esperaba menos del pequeño Zoldyck. Se animó a tomarlo de la barbilla y depositar un fugaz beso en su mejilla.

—Confió en ti.

Aunque el acto de expresión había sido dulce, y cualquiera pudiera haberse sentido alegre o reconfortado, en realidad trajo el recuerdo de la falta de confianza que Illumi tenía para con el niño. Killua lo tomó de la manga de su suéter deteniéndole antes de que se marchara. Estaba confundido a causa de esas palabras que sin querer, lo habían hecho enfadar dado que antes prácticamente había suplicado por recuperar su amistad, y además se le decía aquello justo después de haberle dado el "consejo", es decir, de nuevo le estaba dejando una responsabilidad mayor que la de sus posibilidades.

— _Aniki_ , recuerda, sólo recuerda que soy un niño.

—Y puedes equivocarte, y si lo haces, estaré aquí para ayudarte —se despidió acariciando su cabeza.

Al menos eso último gesto sí había sido reconfortante, en parte lo redimía un poco de fallar. Por supuesto no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de ganarse de vuelta a su hermano mayor, aún si eso implicara más esfuerzo.

* * *

El mayor de los Zoldyck llegó a su casa por la tarde. El ambiente se encontraba silencioso y por un momento creyó que no estaban sus padres hasta que entró a la sala y vio a su madre de pie, en medio de todo. Ambos quedaron viéndose mutuamente, estáticos, hasta que unos segundos después Kalluto entró, sacándolos de su trance.

—Illumi —le llamó la mujer.

—Hola, mamá.

Kalluto se quedó en silencio, mostrándose a la defensiva con su hermano mayor.

—¿Ocurre algo Kalluto?

Le preguntó el muchacho, analizando la actitud del más pequeño. Pero el niño se negó a hablar, y respondió con la cabeza que no ocurría nada. Evidentemente no era así, pero no se iba a adentrar en algo tan inútil como una conversación con el chaval que era el juguetito de su madre.

—Illumi, me da mucho gusto volverte a ver, noto que estás muy bien.

Habló haciendo alusión al alivio que sentía de ver aún a su hijo y no a una cosa extraña proveniente del espíritu de _Nen._

—Supe del mensaje que le enviaste a papá ¿cómo está mi bebé?

—Por supuesto que nada me iba a pasar —contestó a la insinuación de su madre— Killua está mejor de lo que esperaba, estoy buscando a papá para hablar con él sobre ello.

—Iré contigo, yo también tengo derecho a saber lo que hacen con mi hijo.

«¿Ahora sí es tú hijo?», quiso cuestionarla al respecto, pero se tragó su absoluta inconformidad.

Le ordenaron a Kalluto alejarse de ellos para dirigirse a una nueva reunión familiar. Kikyo estaba comenzando a relajarse. Todo el asunto de la Y la había mantenido estresada los últimos meses, pensando en cuánto daño le había provocado a su muchacho y si había cometido un error grande del cual arrepentirse. Conociendo el historial de los propietarios de la cadena, sabía que había un evidente cambio de personalidad en sus poseedores. La locura se extendía en sus años de adultez, normalmente para cuando eso comenzaba a ocurrir, los miembros de la hermandad aparecían a tiempo para hacer desaparecer a su poseedor, y no precisamente para matarles, sino para llevárselos a un lugar lejos de la sociedad, donde pudieran permanecer ahí hasta que un nuevo heredero apareciera y entonces el dueño era asesinado. Tal destino había mantenido en horror a Kikyo cuando comenzó a profundizar en sus emociones, fue gracias a ello que no tuvo miedo de fallar al rito.

—Veo que no estás afectado por el espíritu de la Y.

Volvió a indagar sobre ello, esta vez en voz alta.

—No sé de qué me hablas, madre. En lo que a mí respecta, no existe algo conocido como el "espíritu de la Y".

No supo exactamente por qué lo negó, si una parte de él le decía que ese espíritu realmente estaba ahí en él, en esos momentos le parecía aceptable afirmar que no existía, al ver que no tenía suficiente poder.

—Espérame aquí un momento.

Kikyo entró primero al cuarto interrumpiendo la conversación que se llevaba ahí dentro. Estaban los dos, Silva y Zeno conversando seriamente sobre algún asunto de negocios cuando ella habló.

—Nuestro Illumi ya está aquí.

—De acuerdo, dile que pase —contestó Silva y desvió inmediatamente la conversación en la que estaba.

Illumi entró saludando como era debido y se sentó, listo para responder todas las preguntas que vendrían. Primero comenzó a explicar lo que había hecho, la orden que insertó en el cerebro del niño y las observaciones más relevantes que había notado, omitiendo algunos detalles relevantes para él, como el hecho de que se había instaurado a sí mismo como el héroe, la autoridad más importante para sus hermano después de todo los procesos a los que le sometió.

—En pocas palabras, no podrá pelear contra oponentes verdaderamente poderosos sin una autorización de nuestra parte.

—Así es abuelo.

—Por ejemplo, tú mismo — lo miró con seriedad, como si lo acusara de algo.

—Bueno, es cierto que yo también entraré en su rango de enemigos que no puede vencer, pero también están ustedes en esa lista.

No obstante, Illumi no era para nada tonto y comprendía la preferencia que tenía su abuelo para con su hermano.

—Mi pregunta sería ¿por qué Killua nos vería como enemigos? —Añadió Silva.

—No, no tiene por qué vernos como enemigos. Killua es un buen niño, no tiene nada qué temer si se trata de nosotros. —Secundó Kikyo.

—Yo no digo que esté mal que a nosotros nos vea como parte de aquellos a los que no puede vencer… al menos no por el momento, sino que Illumi es sólo su hermano mayor, ¿por qué tiene que representar una autoridad tan complicada?

—Lo siento. Sólo fueron consecuencias que no medimos a tiempo.

El aludido fingió inocencia. Él mismo había pensado ya en ese punto, lo había visto como una pequeña ventaja para mantenerse cerca de su hermano sin tener que dar alguna excusa ridícula. Nada como alegar ser visto como una autoridad, para tener responsabilidad sobre él.

—¿Cuatro o cinco meses sin "darte cuenta" que eso podía pasar?

—Lo hecho, hecho esta. Además yo creo en Illumi. Él siempre ha hecho su trabajo como se le ordena —salió en su defensa Kikyo.

Hubo un silencio cómplice, donde los adultos se miraron entre ellos diciéndose en secreto "él es un tipo peligroso aún, no deberíamos estar confiando en él". Y no lo harían, al menos hasta que estuvieran seguros de que las intenciones del chico fueran bien vigiladas y con resultados decentes.

—Kikyo tiene razón. Ya está hecho el trabajo que nosotros le ordenamos. Aceptó hacerlo pese a que tuvo que interrumpir todas sus actividades por nuestra causa —continuó el padre de los muchachos, antes de que la tensión aumentara.

—¿Cuánto tiempo durará Killua con la aguja, Illumi? —Preguntó Zeno.

—Lo que ustedes me digan… yo sugeriría hasta que su mente se adapte a nuestras enseñanzas.

—¿Tiempo indefinido?

—Sí. Así podría decirse.

—Ya será cosa entre nosotros… —la conversación se detuvo— Illumi, sólo te pediré que vayas a ver el avance de tu hermano, eres el único que entiende a la perfección lo que hiciste y creo que hago bien en confiarte esto.

—Sí papá. Quiero aclarar una cosa.

Los observó a los tres, para trasmitir con fuerza su posición

—Yo no tengo nada en contra de mi hermano, yo lo respeto, lo único que deseo es que él sea el mejor asesino de élite que pueda ser.

El mensaje era claro, él no pensaba ser el enemigo que ellos querían descubrir. Y para cerrar el asunto, todos en la habitación se sintieron relajados al escuchar eso, incluido el abuelo que tanto desconfiaba de su nieto. El temor de que Illumi dañara a Killua desapareció casi por completo, porque todos comprendían que aunque el muchacho nunca lo admitiera, sentía un verdadero cariño por su hermano, tan sólo Illumi luchaba por ocultarlo, llamando a ese cariño "respeto".

Cuando la reunión dio por terminada, tanto Illumi como Kikyo se retiraron del cuarto, y la mujer detuvo a su hijo antes que se marchara a su recámara a descansar.

—Illumi, sé que estás un poco apurado, pero te llevaré mañana a la cueva.

—No, no quiero ir.

—Podrás enojarte todo lo que quieras, de todos modos no te pregunte. Iremos.

Ella se dio la vuelta y lo dejó ahí pensando. Raramente su madre le daba una orden tan firme como esa, por supuesto que aun así él podía ser rebelde e ignorarla, porque tenía bastante de qué acusarla. En esta ocasión, si ella se había arriesgado tanto, era porque tenía algo verdaderamente serio y relevante por hacer, y se convenció de que sería interesante descubrir aquello. Sin embargo, sentía una carga por seguir analizando a su hermano, temía que hubiera un efecto negativo inesperado y quería regresar tan pronto como pudiera. Así que decidió que después de ir a la cueva, regresaría a la Torre.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la cueva los estaban esperando, no había sido una ocasión improvisada como la vez anterior, así que Illumi no pudo evitar ponerse a la defensiva en cuanto vio a los hombres de pie en la entrada de la cueva.

—Tranquilo muchacho, ya no existe nada mala que te podamos hacer. Tú madre ya se encargó de arruinar tu vida. Comparados con ella, somos tus aliados.

No tenía mucha opción de todos modos, así que no bajó la guardia, sólo permitió que la reunión continuara. De nuevo fueron llevados al interior del lugar.

A diferencia de la ocasión anterior, no había tanta gente ahí reunida, tal vez unas cinco personas más, ocultas entre la penumbra. Las antorchas alumbraban el centro, la mesa larga con la bola de cristal que estaba en medio de todo tenía un frasco grande con unas cuantas velas encendidas que permitían ver mejor una especie de pergamino abierto con muchos símbolos ahí escritos a lo largo y ancho.

La última vez, ante tanta impresión, no había tenido tiempo de observar todo su entorno, ahora notaba mejor los detalles, incluso los símbolos que le habían resultado desconocidos, le parecieron familiares, unos los encontró amigables y se preguntó si estaba comenzando a alucinar. Escuchó un constante goteo de alguna parte del fondo del lugar, más unos susurros que no logró distinguir, y se dio cuenta que él era el centro de atención era él.

—Illumi —le llamó el hombre que reconoció como el tipo con el que había conversado de sus deseos— sigue pareciéndome extraño llamarte así.

—¿Ahora qué quieren conmigo?

—Sé que no te agrada estar aquí, pero tenemos varias dudas con respecto a ti. Dudas que han surgido por las cartas que hemos recibido de tu madre, aseguran que tienes poder sobre el espíritu de la Y.

El hombre portaba en sus manos un péndulo en una mano y en la otra un cetro, lucía más extravagante que la última vez: una túnica larga que cubría sus pies y una enorme corona adornaba su cabeza. Geppetto, en cambio, se veía como antes, portando un traje sencillo, con gafas gruesas, y su apariencia afable, junto a Galileo, con su traje colorido y lleno de encajes.

—El péndulo indica la maldad, no hay duda. Podríamos estar hablando en estos momentos con el espíritu y no con tú hijo Kikyo —advirtió el Barón.

—Oh, amigo mío, deja esto en manos del experto.

El anciano hizo un esfuerzo por contener la risa ante la reacción explosiva del Barón.

—Sé que temes a este espíritu, pero de todos aquí, soy el único que puede distinguir mejor entre la verdad y la mentira —dio un paso al frente y tomó del hombro a Illumi— ven conmigo. —Ordenó.

Bajo condiciones normales, probablemente Illumi habría detenido todo aquello. Una intriga mayor a la que nunca antes había tenido, había despertado en él, se sentía atraído a ese ambiente, quería saber qué pasaba ahí y porque había un aire que oprimía el lugar, como si la misma cueva tuviera vida y lo estuviera forzando a obedecer.

—¿Puedo quedarme a ver? —Preguntó el Barón.

—Sí, me siento honrado de que nos acompañes —respondió y luego se dio la vuelta.

—Galileo, ¿podrías llevarte a nuestra pequeña Kikyo de aquí? Ella necesita descansar.

—No, no, Illumi es mi hijo. —Habló agresivamente la Zoldyck, comenzando a desesperarse por el trato que estaba recibiendo— no puedo dejarlo solo y desconocer lo que hagan con él.

—Ven aquí, puta —la tomó del brazo Galileo— levanta la mano contra mí, y no saldrás de nuevo de esta cueva.

No le quedó más remedio que obedecer, mirando angustiadamente a su hijo. Illumi ni siquiera se inmutó ante sus ruegos, él estaba más enfocado en lo que el anciano iba a hacerle.

Cuando quedaron a solas, el anciano tomó el pergamino y lo extendió sobre la mesa, colocando sobre él algunas velas, y comenzó a recitar cosas en un idioma desconocido para Illumi.

—¡Ah! Esos sellos… —una idea vino a la mente del joven Zoldyck presente.

—¿Los reconoces? —Preguntó el Barón, esperando que el anciano terminara de hacer sus rezos.

—Los he visto en los libros de mamá, pero no encontré toda la información para hacer el ritual.

—Eso es porque una parte está escrita y la otra nosotros la enseñamos a los miembros de nuestra orden…

—Pequeño, acércate al abuelo Geppetto, —el anciano lo llamó.

Vamos a ver qué hay dentro de ti.

Sí bien, al principio titubeó en sus pasos. La voz y el cuerpo del hombre seguían siendo los mismos, pero notó algo en sus ojos que le insinuaban un cambio peligroso. El Barón tuvo que orillarlo a caminar, empujándolo con trucos que nunca antes había visto, hasta que quedó lo suficientemente cerca de Geppetto. Luego el muchacho sintió con la palma de la mano izquierda de se posicionó sobre su pecho, a la altura de su corazón. Un área que no había permitido que nadie tocara, un punto vital, tuvo el reflejo asesino de protegerse, pero su cuerpo ya no respondió más a sus órdenes, pese a su entrenamiento tan arraigado no logró hacer más que una expresión de furia.

—No te enojes cariño, si no lo hacemos así, si el espíritu de la Y predomina en ti, no tendremos salvación ante su poder.

—Y sigue sin ser mi asunto —rodó los ojos.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Cuál es tú nombre?

—Ya lo sabes —contestó cada vez más exasperado.

—Responde.

Suspiró, no estaba ahora en posición de ponerse reacio contra quién estaba haciendo presión en su cuerpo— Illumi Zoldyck.

Geppeto y el Barón compartieron miradas, como afirmando entre ellos que en efecto, se trataba de Illumi quién hablaba.

—¿Qué edad tienes?

—Dieciocho.

—Bien, lo primero nos dice que no estamos en peligro —el anciano giró el rostro hacia donde estaba el Barón—. Alex, por favor, toma asiento y presta atención. Aunque tenemos ya la forma perfecta de saber la verdad, no quiere decir que puede durar por mucho tiempo. Esta técnica es limitada.

El Barón obedeció y se sentó frente a los dos, mirando atentamente cada cosa que ocurriría a continuación.

—¿El espíritu está contigo?

—No.

El hombre de la corona levantó una ceja, no era verdad aquello, sólo negaba la existencia de ese ser sobrenatural.

—Debes estar confundido, Alex, pero no es que el espíritu de verdad lo este. Aunque su boca dijo que no, su corazón me está diciendo que en efecto ahí está el espíritu. Si lo visualizáramos, ese ente ahora sería del tamaño de una hormiga. No ha podido crecer con la velocidad que normalmente crecería y es por eso que Kikyo cree que ha sido bien librada de su pecado.

El Barón silbó impresionado y luego expresó— este chico debe tener el autocontrol más poderoso que he conocido jamás.

—Illumi, el Barón me dijo que le confiaste la verdad de tú deseo. Sin decirme tu secreto, responde ¿Aún sigues queriendo lo mismo?

El muchacho se quedó callado un momento, no teniendo la mínima intención de responder, sólo visualizó en su mente lo que anhelaba; la sonrisa de su hermano menor, los momentos en que el pequeño le había dado ese calor tan suave y sus palabras que le habían brindado una confianza que no había tenido antes, sin querer, una expresión de felicidad se mostró en su rostro.

—¡Oh es un deseo muy positivo! —Exclamó Geppetto— no sólo lo deseas, parece ser que es algo muy bonito para ti, entonces debes estar enamorado.

El Barón había tratado de detener las palabras del anciano, pero no lo había logrado a tiempo. Se quedó con la expresión de horror, tal vez él no conocía lo suficiente a Illumi, y de todos modos sabía que algo no andaba bien en la mente de ese chico.

—No puedes decir que eso sea positivo. Nadie que sea "amado" por alguien con una maldición así, tiene posibilidades de ser feliz, (si es que amar es la palabra correcta), ¿te imaginas cuán destructivo puede resultar que alguien intente poseerte por todos los medios?

Intentó defender un poco su postura como lo había hecho antes, enfocándose en el peligro que podía representar Illumi para su hermano menor.

—Todo depende de cómo se vea, puede que Illumi intente dominar a la chica en cuestión, o puede que se vuelva un fiel esclavo para ella.

La mirada del Barón le indicó que no había algo común en esa atracción.

—¿O él…? Sea como sea, Illumi enfócate en el amor. Ese amor es el que te va a salvar a ti y a esa persona, sea hombre o sea mujer.

—Esto es ridículo, no puedo estar enamorado.

Al fin se defendió Illumi, pensando a quién se referían. Intentó apartarse pero su cuerpo parecía adormecido, ni siquiera podía usar su _Nen_ , en su lugar sólo _En_ aparecía, prefirió ahorrar sus energías para cuando tuviera oportunidad de atacarles. Él de verdad quería a su hermano, y esas palabras habían sido mayores. Sintió que el espíritu comenzaba a reaccionar de forma silenciosa porque estaba siendo observado y él estaba desesperado. Detestaba cómo el Barón seguía aferrado en hacerle desistir de su protección y cariño a su hermano, odiaba ser examinado de ese modo y sobre todo, no soportaba las interpretaciones que esos hombres hacían sobre él como si le entendieran.

—Respira hondo Illumi, mejor dinos tú, dinos ¿es malo o bueno tu deseo?

La pregunta lo hizo controlarse, pensar en sus sentimientos, lo que había visto a lo largo de su vida. Él conocía la respuesta según sus propias enseñanzas

—Es… es malo —confesó más para él mismo que para sus oyentes.

—¿Por qué es malo?

—… —escuchó la pregunta, y visualizó en su mente todo lo que había atravesado para llegar a su conclusión— porque me hace débil.

—¿Físicamente?

—…

Geppetto volvió a enfocarse en su amigo—. Mira, no es que su deseo de verdad sea malo o bueno. Cualquier deseo es tan bueno como malo, porque una cosa es lo que todos ven y concluyen, y otra es el origen del mismo deseo. En estos momentos su corazón me está diciendo que su deseo es sincero, es bueno, y lleno de amor.

—Yo opino que no le demos armas al espíritu, ya fue suficiente. Habíamos quedado en que yo haría el procedimiento por ser el único que conoce el deseo de Illumi, pero todo ha sido de nuevo estropeado.

—También le hemos dado armas a Illumi, si no le damos armas, jamás sabrá cómo defenderse —volvió a ver confundido al muchacho —este es mi consejo, pequeño: mantente cerca de esa persona, acepta lo que sientes y exprésalo, deja que el amor fluya aunque no te correspondan y así, te asegurarás de que ese espíritu maligno no se aproveche de ti ni de tu persona amada.

—Ya ha sido suficiente —respondió— no necesito nada de esto, he estado bien sin su ayuda.

—Pues de todos modos no te soltaré hasta que prometas que lo harás.

—Lo que sea, sí, ahora déjame ir.

—Puedo sentir que no te has comprometido con lo que te pido —señaló sonrientemente. La mirada asesina de Illumi le indicó que no habría forma de simpatizar con ese muchacho y asintió con la cabeza— de acuerdo, eres tú mismo quien se lleva a la ruina, consejo no te faltó.

Lo soltó apartándose velozmente de Zoldyck, pues entendía que si no lo hacía, los impulsos homicidas del muchacho acabarían pronto con su vida. No importaba si Geppetto tenía mucho poder, no significaba que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte o hábil para contrarrestar el ataque de un asesino.

—Illumi no te vayas, dame un minuto de tú valioso tiempo —interrumpió el hombre de la corona— maestro Geppetto, permítame un momento a solas con el muchacho.

El anciano se marchó sin rechistar, era preferente hacerlo antes que ser asesinado a manos de ese irreverente joven. El muchacho no tuvo más opción que quedarse, no era como si pudiera ir a algún otro lado fuera de la cueva, volvió a controlar sus impulsos. Por lo menos el Barón le resultaba un poco más agradable que el anciano, le parecía interesante su apariencia y no sólo por la vestimenta, sino en la forma en que se dirigía a él.

—Oye, sé que no somos precisamente de tu agrado. Yo entiendo bien tu reacción cuando escuchaste la palabra "enamorado" en esta situación, es tú hermano de quién se trata después de todo… no es como que estés enamorado de tu hermano al que viste crecer.

—Es un niño pequeño, es una falta de respeto para el futuro heredero de la familia que hablen de ese modo sobre él —se giró hacia él, un poco cansado pues la tensión que le provocó estar paralizado estaba haciendo efecto.

—¿Así que te enojas por tu instinto protector? —Sonrió por ver el motivo detrás de sus emociones.

—…

—Kikyo nos habló de un ritual que estás haciendo con tu hermano, con una habilidad tuya que ella no nos quiso revelar. No te preguntaría por esto de no ser porque ella habló sobre una capacidad tuya para controlar a las personas, relacionándola con tu hermano Killua. Dime ¿es él?

—No lo hice para sacar un beneficio personal.

—Mira, no necesitas ocultarme la verdad, después de todo, yo, aunque no estoy de acuerdo con tú deseo, prefiero que te sientas satisfecho a que carezcas de él. Entre más satisfacción tengas, menor poder tendrá el espíritu.

—Es la verdad.

—¿Y qué ganas tú? A lo mejor no ganas algo directamente. Alguna comodidad ¿tal vez?

—Lo hice para proteger los intereses de la familia, de éste modo me aseguro de que él no se ponga en situaciones de riesgo innecesarias.

—¿Qué ritual fue?

—M*

—Esas son palabras mayores jovencito, —habló con seriedad después de escuchar el nombre, incluso se quitó la corona para frotarse las sienes— con esas cosas no se juega, pudiste haber destrozado su mente para siempre ¿estás consciente de ello?

—Ya lo he hecho antes, comprendo todos los detalles.

—¿Y los que no vienen en tus libros?

—… —de nuevo habían dado en un punto ciego, y él comenzó a temer de su trabajo, si las cosas habían sido bien hechas y si su hermano estaría bien.

—Afortunadamente lo que no viene ahí, es poco, quizá uno o dos detalles durante el sellado. —La mirada de Illumi se relajó un momento— Cuando cerraste el trato en su mente ¿lo dejaste en un cuarto silencioso para que se recuperara?

—Sí, sólo yo estaba ahí presente.

—Y no le hablaste ¿verdad?

—Yo… —recordó que una vez que había terminado de colocar la aguja le había dicho algunas palabras más— en realidad le dije una cosa más, pero totalmente inofensivo.

—Para ti, —remarcó— inofensivo para ti. No subestimes la mente.

—Quizá es malo para un asesino, pero él siempre ha hecho bien su trabajo.

—Mira, eso que le dijiste no será una orden en su vida, ni otra regla para su robotizada alma, —esa frase le dolió por la veracidad de la misma— lo que hiciste quedará por siempre en su inconsciente. Él se sentirá de algún modo identificado con ello, quizá se obsesione con esa idea sin saber que provino de ti. Ojalá y no le sea para mal.

—No lo será, yo estaré ahí para él.

—Algún día entenderás que tú no puedes controlar todo, hoy dices esto, mañana no sabes qué puede pasar.

Después de eso, Kikyo regresó por su hijo y se marcharon de ahí.

Todo el camino de regreso lo hicieron en silencio, ni siquiera se dirigieron la mirada. Un ambiente denso y depresivo entre los rodeaba, tanto así que parecía que en cualquier momento uno de los dos estallaría en emociones. Sólo cambió su tensión hasta que llegaron a casa y les resultó más sencillo disimular que algo malo ocurría.

Kikyo comenzaba a comprender cuánto daño había provocado, y sobre todo, que ahora no había nada que pudiera hacer para detener las consecuencias de sus actos. Quizá confiar en que en el futuro sus hijos encontrarían la clave para reparar las cosas, o al menos, aprender a vivir con ello.

* * *

(1)Estas son las áreas del cerebro que se activan cuando el odio aparece.

*Nombres que corto porque hacen referencia a otras cosas.

* * *

 ** _Cuando Biscuit ve que Killua controla la electricidad ella dice que la infancia de Killua debió ser un infierno, "me sorprende que aún pueda sonreír", esto fue lo que me hizo pensar en qué hizo conservar a Killua su buen corazón a pesar de todo lo que vivió. Pero aquí le damos las gracias a Illumi :p lo sé, apesto._**

 ** _Creo que este ha sido el capítulo más difícil de escribir en toda mi vida.'._**

 _ **Un agradecimiento especial a Infinitywords, GirlinBlue2364, mis nuevas y maravillosas betas y a Lilium mi editora por sus correcciones.**_

 ** _Guest: *risas* no sé por qué siempre me imagino así a Killua cuando estaba pequeño, como un bebé tierno y cariñoso que todos aman. Estoy muy, muy feliz de saber que te gusta mi historia y el modo en que escribo :') me esfuerzo mucho por hacerlo bien. Y gracias por tus palabras, me hicieron sentir mejor en momentos difíciles.'._**

 ** _Asdf: xD me encanta tu apodo. Gracias por el mensaje, yo también quería publicarlo pero mi editora se retraso un poquito *culpando a otros* espero de todos corazón que te haya gustado este capítulo.'._**

 ** _Nos vemos el 16 de Octubre. Me muero por publicar el 13!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Viernes de publicación :) justo a tiempo y con mucho nuevo contenido para ustedes._**

 ** _Esperaba publicar este capítulo con muchas ansias, ¿recuerdan que me gusta darle giros a la historia? Bien, porque aquí comienza otro.'._**

 ** _Tercera parte_**

 _La mente así como todos los metales y demás elementos, pueden ser transmutados, de estado en estado,_ _de grado en grado, de condición en condición, de polo a polo, de vibración en vibración. La verdadera_ _transmutación hermética es una práctica, un método, un arte mental._

 _-El Kybalion, Hermes Trismegisto-_

 ** _Capítulo 13_**

 ** _.'._**

Illumi se fue tan rápido cómo pudo a la Torre. No soportaba la idea de que algo inesperado le ocurriera a su hermano. La verdad es que no se mantendría tranquilo hasta comprobar él mismo la estabilidad del albino, deseaba que sólo hubiese recibido la instrucción de la aguja y no encontrara daño provocado por las últimas palabras pronunciadas durante el sellado.

Al llegar, notó que el pequeño apenas estaba en el piso número cien, y todavía no se inscribía para alguna pelea. Así que, por el momento decidió que lo mejor sería observarlo en secreto.

Killua llevaba un día completo analizando a sus posibles adversarios, se había tomado una molestia muy exagerada al clasificarlos a todos, vigilando su entorno como si nunca en su vida lo hubiera visto. Si no lo conociera bien, diría que tenía la apariencia de un niño perdido entre la multitud, y a sus ojos, sabía que estaba nervioso, más de lo normal.

Después de varias horas en la misma situación Killua fue a solicitar un nuevo encuentro y al cabo de una hora se lo dieron. Lo siguió mientras el niño llegaba a la tarima dónde sería la pelea y se detuvo a una distancia prudente, cerca de la entrada, para observarlo. Sus movimientos y respuestas seguían siendo magníficos, llenos de gracia y una técnica indudablemente limpia, sólo había ese "algo" en su actitud que había destacado. El enfoque de su pelea no era normal, no era una pelea como las demás, dónde ambos contrincantes mostraban su destreza y capacidad, parecía más bien planeada para que Killua lo venciera en poco tiempo.

—Un niño bastante interesante, ¿verdad? —Escuchó una voz masculina detrás de su hombro muy cerca de él, pero lejos de sobresaltarse, se mantuvo sereno— hace varios meses estuvo aquí y daba mejores peleas de las que ahora da.

—¿Lo has estado observando? —Alzo la voz en un tono lleno de fastidio.

—Sí, ¿algún problema?

No le respondió. No sabía si clasificar al individuo que le hablaba, como un tonto que no sabía con quién se metía, o como un verdadero problema. Su presencia se mostraba bastante ambigua entre alguien con buen nivel o no, y eso también comenzaba a irritarlo.

—Sólo por si acaso, preferiría que no estorbarás en mi camino. —Advirtió el extraño individuo.

Para colmo eso último sonaba como un "yo lo vi primero", y sintió su sangre hervir. Si algo no iba a permitir bajo ninguna circunstancia era que alguien tocará lo que él reconocía como suyo, y tratándose de su persona predilecta, podía ponerse bastante serio al respecto.

—Entonces yo diré, que no me hace gracia que estés vigilando a mi hermano.

Había lanzado a una increíble velocidad, un par de agujas contra el sujeto detrás de él, cosa que le sirvió para confirmar su duda: se trataba de un verdadero problema. El ambiguo hombre esquivo las agujas con mucha destreza y se había situado a su izquierda.

—Eso fue impresionante —le escuchó decir, y él se volteó a ver su rostro conteniendo su sorpresa— veo que el talento es de familia.

Illumi retrocedió por la cercanía que el sujeto había tenido hacia él por un instante. Deseaba hacerle ver que él tampoco era cualquier oponente.

El hombre lejos de darle importancia a su amenaza, demostraba tener un cierto aire de confianza y una experiencia que de inmediato identificó como homicida. Ese sujeto no era normal, era un verdadero asesino.

—¿Quién eres? —En realidad no quería sonar interesado en conocerlo, pero encontró algo en su presencia que le resultaba familiar, no sólo por el hecho de ser un asesino como él, sino por su apariencia física, la cual le hacía recordar a los hombres que vio en la cueva junto a su madre y se preguntó si no estaba siendo seguido por esa gente.

—Un mago.

—Tú nombre —espetó.

—No es necesaria la agresión —le contestó con una sonrisa burlesca.

Pero la conversación se vio interrumpida. La pelea en el fondo había terminado, así que prefirió darle prioridad a su hermano, antes de averiguar quién era ese individuo y el motivo por el que vigilaba a su preciado tesoro. No le daba confianza en lo más mínimo.

Para su sorpresa, en cuanto se fue caminando detrás de Killua, el supuesto mago comenzó a seguirlo a él, caminando relajadamente mientras le dirigía una sonrisa llena de confianza que sólo le hacía irritarse más.

Decidió que no se acercaría a su hermano, primero se desharía del molesto individuo. Killua subió al piso ciento diez, de todos modos era evidente que volvería a su estado de nerviosismo, observando y clasificando a todos los peleadores que se encontraban en ese piso, así que Illumi decidió que tomaría ese tiempo para hacer su trabajo y matar al "mago".

Primero hizo una prueba para ver si a quién seguía era a él o al niño, así que mientras el pequeño continuaba explorando el piso, él se detuvo y caminó en sentido contrario. Para su suerte, el extravagante hombre le siguió, y se alegró pensando que sería más fácil eliminarlo si lo mantenía lejos de su hermano.

Dejo de caminar cuando divisó un área con más control para él y escuchó al hombre hablarle.

—Muchas precauciones, tratándose de un tipo con experiencia ¿no?

—¿Qué se supone que estás buscando?

—Un poco de diversión ¿tal vez?

—Mmm… que lástima, no tengo tiempo para tú diversión —levantó su mano izquierda mostrando en su puño tres agujas listas para ser arrojadas.

—¿Más agujas? Es un arma muy peculiar.

—…

—No tengo intención de pelear contra ti en este momento —le indicó con un ligero movimiento de su mano para que mirará a su alrededor.

Había varios espectadores curiosos de lo que ocurría entre ellos dos. De cualquier modo, esto no representó algo de importancia para Illumi, y continuó con su posición para luego arrojar las tres agujas de un golpe, en respuesta el mago lanzó un par de cartas tan rápido como pudo y desvió el ataque, ambas cartas golpearon su objetivo y cayeron al suelo. La tercera aguja que había sido lanzada, estaba atrapada en una carta más, ubicada entre el dedo índice y el pulgar de su propietario.

Un as de corazones con una aguja clavada al centro fue lo que levantó para demostrar al Zoldyck que había fallado en su objetivo, mientras sonreía orgulloso de su veloz respuesta. Es cierto que Illumi no estaba acostumbrado a fallar, esta vez sólo había subestimado a su contrincante, pero luego la reacción del desconocido lo hizo detener su siguiente ataque. La carta que tenía en su mano comenzó a doblarse violentamente y destruirse en su mano.

«¿Veneno?». Se preguntó el individuo. «No, esto es _Nen_ , y no es cualquier clase de _Nen_ …», la dorada mirada del mago se mostró sorprendida, acababa de reconocer esa sensación de poder y arrojó la carta mientras esta comenzaba a disolverse en el aire, un _Nen_ altamente corrosivo y oscuro que comenzó a tomar forma.

—Oye, chico, ¿de dónde sacaste este _Nen_ ancestral? —Le dijo dejando a un lado su actuación alegre de antes.

Illumi entonces terminó de suponer que el hombre ahí presente en realidad tenía alguna especie de relación con los amigos de su madre y decidió ya no pelear más. Si había algo de provecho que pudiera sacar de él, entonces lo mejor era conseguir respuestas— ¿arcaico dices? Yo no sé de qué estás hablando.

—Mi nombre es Hisoka —volvió a sonreír, colocó una mano en su cintura y se aproximó al muchacho— y sería bueno que tú y yo tuviéramos una linda charla.

Illumi no lo pensó dos veces, asintió con un ligero movimiento de la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, no iban a conversar ahí, frente a los curiosos que aún los observaban. Más tarde volvería por su hermano, después de todo, no se ausentaría por mucho tiempo.

Hisoka lo siguió por detrás, observando muy atento los movimientos del Zoldyck. Un chico que parecía todo menos una amenaza, pero que ocultaba una fuerza y habilidades superiores a las que hubiera visto antes. Se enfocó en analizar toda su expresión corporal, encontrándola fascinante, si no fuese por ese oscuro _Nen_ que representaba una amenaza de muerte, mejor dicho de un asunto personal, probablemente habría propuesto un encuentro en esos momentos, reconocía que su propia vida podía estar en peligro si estaba hablando con la persona equivocada. Incluso su diversión podía tener límites.

El morocho hizo una pausa frente a una cafetería que había dentro de la Torre, lo cierto era que había llegado con algo de hambre así que aprovecharía la ocasión para tener una conversación interesante con el mago.

—Todo el camino me has estado observando, ¿qué se supone que intentas lograr?

—Tienes una linda apariencia ¿lo sabías? —No lo había dicho con la intención de coquetear, sólo buscaba cualquier reacción posible. Illumi no pudo evitar quedarse paralizado un par de segundos, no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de palabras y su reacción aunque había sido breve, fue lo suficiente para captar la atención de Hisoka.

El Zoldyck, levantó una ceja con ironía y se dio la vuelta para ingresar a la cafetería, tratando de ignorar el comentario del pelirrojo.

Después de que hubieran tomado un lugar, apartado de todos, la atención de ambos se enfocó en lo que tenían que decirse.

—¿De dónde sacaste la idea de " _Nen_ ancestral"?

—¿No me dirás tu nombre primero? Ah, es un poco triste, quiero conocer al muchacho de linda apariencia —lo había dicho con toda la intención de molestar, pero una segunda vez no había sido tan efectiva como la primera.

—Illumi—respondió mecánicamente— ¿De dónde…?

—¡Vaya nombre! —Interrumpió, creyendo que era una broma, no le había parecido de buen gusto—. Yo preferiría usar tu nombre, antes que llamarte de ese modo.

Pero el rostro serio de Illumi le confirmó que no se trataba de un juego de palabras— Illumi Zoldyck, es mi nombre, no me importa si me quieres llamar de otro modo.

Sudó frío, su apellido ciertamente imponía— y sobre el _Nen_ … digamos que puedo verlo, tengo esa capacidad.

—¿Cómo funciona?

—¿De verdad no lo sabes? —Hisoka se encontraba ahora más sorprendido— entonces se trata de una casualidad, una muy mala casualidad.

—¿Acaso tienes algo que ver con los hombres de la cueva? —Illumi estaba desesperado por respuestas y se esforzaba por ocultarlo.

La expresión de Hisoka volvió a ser seria— ¿ellos te pusieron ese espíritu?

—¿Podrías responder alguna de las preguntas?, no tengo tiempo para perderlo en ti…

Hisoka había perdido ya su expresión alegre, no le gustaba la sensación que le provocaba estar cerca de alguien que podía tener relación con algo que él deseaba dejar atrás.

—No, yo… yo no tengo nada que ver con esos hombres… ya no ¿y qué me dices de ti?

—No tengo absolutamente nada que ver con ellos.

—¿Y ese _Nen_?

—Digamos que por accidente lo obtuve ¿cómo sabes que lo tengo?

—La técnica para poder ver esa clase de _Nen_ no se aprende por algún medio, tiene que ser trasmitida por una de esas personas que ya poseen la habilidad, de ahí que yo puedo verlo.

Illumi se quedó observando a su acompañante, en busca de algún signo de mentira y terminó por aceptar que el tipo podía o bien ser un gran mentiroso o estar diciendo la verdad. No supo de qué modo, pero al final dejó que el pelirrojo dirigiera la conversación aunque de forma absurda porque solía dar muchos rodeos y detenerse a hacer alguna observación sobre cualquier cosa que parecía salir de su mente. Hisoka sólo estaba intentando medirlo para asegurarse de que no estuviera hablando en realidad con un miembro del grupo de la cueva, sino un Zoldyck con mala suerte.

Y después de comer algo, ya estaban seguros de su posición, ambos eran sólo meros asesinos que se habían enredado en algún punto de sus vidas con un miembro de la cueva y por cuestiones de la vida, habían terminado en malas situaciones que no estaban bajo su control.

—¿Por qué estabas vigilando a mi hermano? —Pero Hisoka no había podido evitar al final, que Illumi recordara ese detalle.

—Me gusta conocer a gente poderosa, no te lo voy a negar. Tu hermanito tiene ese algo especial que me llama la atención.

—De cualquier modo tienes mi invitación a mantenerte lejos de él.

—¿Y de ti?

—También —contestó sonriente.

Por supuesto que eso estaba muy lejos de los planes del mago, no iba a dejar pasar una oportunidad como esta.

—De seguro no sabes ni cómo usar ese _Nen_ que tienes, ¿no preferirías que yo te explicará cómo usarlo?

Se quedó pensativo, nunca había estado en una situación donde alguien fuera de la familia pudiera enseñarle algo, sobre todo tratándose de otro asesino— ¿Y tú qué ganarías al respecto?

—Mmm… —sonrió malévolamente— estar cerca de ti —Hisoka sabía cómo importunar siempre.

—Esa no es una ganancia, yo bien podría matarte.

—Pareces alguien divertido, además, tengo curiosidad sobre lo que resultaría… en qué se trasformará ese _Nen_ si lo usa un tipo como tú.

No lo convencían sus motivos. De todos modos Hisoka no le parecía una verdadera amenaza, podía sacarle provecho, conocerlo y entender sus habilidades y al final matarlo, o quién sabe, a lo mejor podía seguir manteniendo esa relación de conveniencia hasta que ya no fuera interesante.

—De acuerdo, sólo tendrás que esperar hasta mañana, tengo que vigilar a mi hermano.

Batalló un poco más de lo que esperaba para quitarse al molesto tipo de encima, al parecer su curiosidad no tenía el límite que él tenía, y tampoco parecía comprender la importancia de disimular sus impulsos.

* * *

Encontró al pequeño sentado en una banca mientras observaba el suelo, no había gente a su alrededor así que le tomó un poco más de esfuerzo acercarse a él sin que se diera cuenta.

Lo que nadie había notado era que Killua se sentía diferente, estaba inseguro y temeroso de lo que había a su alrededor, y no era como si esa sensación le agradará. Desde que su hermano se había ido, todo a su alrededor fue desmoronándose poco a poco. Había intentado pelear de buenas a primeras en las plantas iniciales y no lo había logrado, e internamente se maldecía porque eran sólo peleadores comunes, de bajo nivel.

«Por favor… ya he hecho esto antes ¿qué pasa conmigo? Me siento un grandísimo inútil», comenzó a bajar más su rostro para ocultar la verdadera tristeza que en realidad sentía. «¿Qué me pasa? Me siento mal, me siento enfermo», la palabra que buscaba era discapacitado, se sentía como si de pronto algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado comenzará a fallar, después de todo había perdido su capacidad de ser valiente.

Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas, y empapar sus ropas. No comprendía qué le ocurría, y eso le avergonzaba, ¿cómo iba a encarar a su papá y a su hermano si estaba actuando como un cobarde? Y aun así, no sentía que su destreza bajara de nivel o que hubiera perdido su talento. Simplemente acaba de entrar a un mundo oscuro dentro de él mismo.

—Todo se pone mal siempre que Illu- _nii_ se va. Debe ser su culpa —más lágrimas aparecían y él empezó a limpiarlas.

Balanceo sus pies que colgaban bajo la banca, pensaba en lo mucho que extrañaba sentir su confianza, en cuánto deseaba una buena compañía y olvidarse de todo eso del entrenamiento y sus asuntos de asesino. Estaba harto.

Illumi sintió que algo dentro de él se rompía. Killua parecía más un enfermo que un asesino en entrenamiento y se dio cuenta de la responsabilidad que tenía. No era buena idea permanecer oculto, tuvo miedo de que su hermano mostrara algún impulso suicida si lo dejaba más tiempo así. Tenía que hacer la labor de restaurar el daño, equilibrar los efectos de su cerebro y ayudarlo a desarrollar alguna especie de confianza que le ayudará a hacer su trabajo. Definitivamente tenía mucho trabajo pendiente.

—Kil —lo llamó, dando unos pasos hacia él.

El niño se sobresaltó y se ruborizó al ser descubierto llorando en solitario, y se cubrió las mejillas con uno de sus brazos— I-Illu- _nii_ … yo.

—¿Qué tienes? —Illumi tenía el fuerte deseo de abrazarlo y estrecharlo en su pecho, brindarle el calor que le hacía falta, pero por alguna razón paradójica, creyó que eso era algo malo así que se mantuvo firme, acercándose un poco más a Killua para arrodillarse y quedar frente a él, sosteniendo las manos del menor para que no ocultará su rostro, y sin querer, ese gesto le pareció lo suficientemente alentador al pequeño. No obstante, no disminuyó su vergüenza de ser descubierto.

—Es que… Illu- _nii_ … es que no sé qué me pasa, no quiero seguir peleando.

—¿Por qué no?

—No puedo, no puedo… —apretó las manos de su hermano, buscando un poco de comprensión— no sé por qué, antes sí podía pero ya no.

—Ah ya veo —comenzó su jugueteo psicológico para hacer sentir mejor al niño— una vez me pasó algo así, yo sé lo que necesitas para volver a sentirte mejor.

Eran mentiras, pero mentiras piadosas.

—¿En serio? —Al menos la mentira había resultado en un efecto positivo porque Killua instantáneamente olvidó su tristeza.

—Sí Kil —le sonrió amablemente—, es normal, pero trabajaremos en ello. Sólo sé un niño obediente ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí —le contestó con otra sonrisa.

Este era un truco clásico de Illumi para hacer creer que comprendía la situación de su hermano, el más efectivo de todos, porque la inocencia del pequeño le hacía aceptar cualquier consejo que le pudieran dar. De este modo lo mantuvo meditando y haciendo algunos ejercicios en su cuarto para sugestionarlo con que estaba consiguiendo un avance a su problema.

Le contó un falso recuerdo sobre él sintiéndose así durante su época en la Torre, y le explicó que era porque extrañaba estar en casa, y hacer otras cosas como antes. La historia, aunque era absurda, mantenía cierta lógica con sus sentimientos, debido a que él no había tenido noticias de sus hermanos menores, y recordó su preocupación por Alluka.

Luego Illumi lo hizo tranquilizarse diciéndole que todos estaban bien, que Alluka se encontraba en casa bajo observación, pero que no corría ningún peligro (en realidad no le convenía mentirle demasiado sobre las cosas de casa porque él podía averiguar por otro medio y no quería perder la confianza que Killua le tenía), y le aclaró que no se enfocará tanto en esos asuntos porque si no, su estado actual se prolongaría más tiempo.

—Prácticamente te meterás en un ciclo —le explicó— si sigues intranquilo por las cosas de casa, seguirás extrañando estar en casa, si extrañas estar en casa entonces no podrás concentrarte de nuevo en las peleas y si no lo haces, no podrás volver a casa.

Aquellas palabras lo habían motivado un poco. No podía evitar inquietarse por los asuntos de sus hermanos menores, pero tampoco quería seguir así, sin poder pelear.

* * *

Al día siguiente lo llevó a su pelea, lo alentó diciéndole que se enfrentaría a un peleador que él ya había vigilado y tenía muchas posibilidades de ganar.

—¿A caso tú tienes algo que ver con su problema para pelear?

Escuchó la voz de Hisoka, cuando estaba de pie observando la pelea de su hermano.

—¿No tienes otra cosa por hacer?

—Esto es más interesante que aquello otro. —Contestó con burla.

Illumi no quitó la vista sobre su hermano, Killua estaba demorando demasiado en atacar, seguía aún observando el estilo de su enemigo y evitando sus ataques.

—Ahora se ve más centrado que ayer —comentó Hisoka y continuó asediando— ¿es por tú culpa entonces?

—Nuestros asuntos no tienen nada qué ver contigo.

—Pongámoslo de este modo: tú y yo tenemos un trato, ¿lo recuerdas? Bueno, si voy a acercarme a ti, entonces debo saber qué clase de persona eres.

Illumi suspiró, sabía que algo malo había en ese acuerdo. De todos modos, una conversación no iba a ser dañina— yo le enseñé a pelear, si esa es tú duda.

—¿Y también lo volviste un cobarde?

Sintió deseos de matar a Hisoka. Le molestaba que insultará a su hermano porque él niño era prácticamente el resultado de todos sus esfuerzos— no es un cobarde, simplemente está siendo precavido.

—Bah… daba mejores batallas antes. —El pelirrojo ya había entendido cómo provocarlo, y eso le empezaba a divertir.

—Eso crees porque a ti no te importa lo que puedas perder en una pelea; mi hermano es muy pequeño, necesita ser cuidadoso y no meterse en problemas, sólo me aseguro de que se enfoque en entrenar, no en venir a darle un espectáculo a los demás.

La pelea había terminado, Killua había ganado y ahora se movería de planta.

—Te veré en el piso doscientos treinta, dentro de una hora, asegúrate de estar ahí a tiempo.

Hisoka se marchó e Illumi se dirigió a su hermano que estaba un poco alterado a causa de sus propios temores. Tuvo que ayudarlo a calmarse debido a que estaba obsesionado con la idea de que iba a morir, y afirmaba que durante el combate podía escuchar la voz del mayor hablándole, diciéndole que huyera; hasta que tuvo el control de la situación y logró ganar.

Illumi le prometió que siguiendo sus consejos y prácticas, progresivamente iba a perder esos temores. Claro que tendría que ayudarlo, aunque la instrucción estaba haciendo perfectamente bien su trabajo, Killua era demasiado infantil para comprender cuándo estaba en verdadero peligro y cuándo no. Su mente aún veía todas las amenazas de salir herido como peligros mortales, independientemente de su entrenamiento y fuerza.

Lo dejó en la siguiente planta, con la misión de explorar y reconocer a todos los contrincantes. Mientras tanto él se marchó a ver a Hisoka.

Ahora tenía un montón de dudas sobre lo que ocurriría. No confiaba en el supuesto mago, y de todos modos era evidente que él sí parecía entender quiénes eran los hombres de la cueva, además comprendía ese _Nen_ que tantos problemas le estaba acarreando.

—Justo a tiempo. Como lo esperaba de un Zoldyck.

Lo guío por el pasillo hasta que llegaron al cuarto en el cual se hospedaba Hisoka. Necesitaban privacidad y qué mejor que el cuarto del pelirrojo para ello, el tipo era incluso reconocido por las personas que tenían la desgracia de tener un cuarto junto al de él y terminaban huyendo de ahí, en algunos de los casos.

Una vez dentro, el mago le ofreció un asiento a su invitado y comenzó con su explicación.

—Supongo que como usuario _Nen_ , sabes de sus usos y otras especificaciones al respecto.

—Sí, he sido bien enseñado.

—De acuerdo, sabes sobre las restricciones y pagos ¿verdad?

—Sí. Como dije, estoy bien enseñado.

—Cuando alguien usa una restricción sobre ti, es posible que ese _Nen_ , después de la muerte del usuario, sigua funcionando, incluso puede volverse más poderoso… en el pasado hubo una agrupación que usó esto como una técnica que sólo ellos conocen, un método para trasmitir sus espíritus a través de _Nen_ que sellaban en objetos personales. Estamos hablando de miles de años.

—¿Estás diciendo que tengo un espíritu? —Preguntó para confirmar todo lo que sabía de su condición.

—Así es —afirmó—, pero para que este _Nen_ permaneciera en el mundo era necesario que hubiera un portador del objeto y una paga. Cada _Nen_ ancestral necesita de un pago que su creador formuló en base a sus habilidades, pero no son pagos imposibles porque si no dejarían de existir. A veces bastaba con repetir una palabra, hacer un ejercicio o incluso tener ciertos pensamientos, mi pregunta entonces para ti es ¿qué pagas tú al espíritu que está proporcionándote ese _Nen_?

—Me dijeron que él se alimenta de un deseo, que busca que su portador tenga un deseo del cual se alimenta.

—Nada mal —se rió— no conozco todos los detalles de esas condiciones. Me escapé de quienes me entrenaban hace algunos años, pero sé perfectamente que si tú le das a ese espíritu de _Nen_ lo que él busca, entonces te dará más poder… siempre y cuando tenga lo que pide entonces él te beneficiará y te dará incluso alguna habilidad que sobrepasa los límites de los humanos.

Por primera vez la idea sonaba tentadora para Illumi, y sus ojos brillaron ante la idea de conseguir algo tan grande que no había imaginado antes. Esos hombres de la cueva habían sido bastante inteligentes al ocultarle esto y sobre todo intentar hacerle ver su condición como una maldición.

—¿Dónde está el objeto que almacena al espíritu? —La pregunta de Hisoka lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Lo tiré. No sé dónde está.

—¿Qué? —Quedó paralizado, aquello no era normal y posiblemente era el peor augurio de todos— ¿cómo es posible que ese _Nen_ siga en ti? Se supone que debe provenir de un objeto de su creador, nunca escuché que un _Nen_ ancestral se funcionará sin un objeto.

—No lo sé, tal vez por eso ellos han hecho tanto escándalo.

Algo andaba severamente mal y eso lo sabía Hisoka, con esas cosas no se podía andar jugando ni mucho menos estar pensando en suposiciones. Un _Nen_ como aquel tenía la capacidad de hacer cosas imposibles, en todos los casos sus portadores tenían malos finales llenos de locura y enfermedades. Por eso era preferente ser un portador temporal, uno que sólo tuviera el objeto durante determinado tiempo, antes de que los efectos negativos comenzaran a corroerlo, que uno permanente. El caso de Illumi era totalmente diferente a cualquiera que hubiera escuchado antes.

—¿Cuál es tú deseo? —Preguntó al fin, después de pensarlo bien.

—No te lo diré.

—¿Es parte de la condición?

—No, pero son asuntos míos.

—¿Conoces el nombre de tú espíritu de _Nen_?

—Ellos lo llaman "el hombre de la Y"

—"Y"… —volvió a extrañarse— no sé mucho de eso, ¿qué diablos pasa contigo?

—Sólo sé que si no puedes con tu parte del trato, entonces hemos terminado aquí.

—Claro que puedo, pequeño —Illumi lo miró ofensivamente por la palabra con la que se había referido a él—, pero sin un trasfondo en qué basarme para ayudarte a cooperar con tú espíritu, será difícil.

—¿Entonces?

—Dices que se alimenta de un deseo tuyo, se supone que tienes que seguir deseándolo ¿no? Es decir, tienes que seguir careciendo de ello para darle poder a " _el hombre de la Y_ ".

Carecer de ello significaba alejarse de Killua, y esa no era ni por cerca una opción que tomaría en cuenta. Fue ese momento cuando recordó que el Barón le imploraba que se alejará de su hermano, y el consejo de Geppetto de estar cerca de él, las dos peticiones ahora tenían sentido, ¿podía entonces encontrar un equilibro entre ambas cosas?

Ni tan lejos como para volver a sufrir por extrañarlo, ni tan cerca como para perder la posibilidad de poseer un poder más allá de lo imaginable.

—No pienso carecer por completo, pero podría buscar un balance.

—No puedes jugar con ese espíritu, de una vez te lo aclaro. Por el momento no sabemos de dónde provenga, y…

—Uno de los de la cueva, dijo que él estaba ahora en mí, que haríamos simbiosis.

Ninguno de los dos podía decir con certeza lo que esas palabras significaban, pero en esos momentos no sonó nada alentador.

—No queda de otra, si quieres ese poder, sólo comienza a darle un poco de lo que te pide y conforme vaya fluyendo iremos dándole forma.

Después de eso Illumi tuvo que pasar un tiempo de meditación sobre lo que él era y lo que haría. Desde que tenía memoria no había considerado el tener contacto con las personas más allá de los negocios, siempre y cuando fueran para beneficio propio o familiar, y de ahí no cruzaba la línea. Ahora Hisoka había aparecido en su vida, y tenía esa constante necesidad de clasificarlo en alguna posición para que tuviera sentido, estaba claro que no pensaba en él como un amigo, si eso le enseñaba a su hermano, entonces tenía que ser coherente en sus palabras, él más bien era su respaldo contra la gente de la cueva y su madre.

Sin duda, Hisoka no era precisamente amigo de esas personas y su opinión con respecto a todas esas situaciones era totalmente diferente a la que había escuchado hasta ahora. Tenía mucha inconformidad por lo que entendía sobre del espíritu de _Nen_ , para colmo, estaba en desventaja en información y a causa de ello, había tenido que aceptar seguir las instrucciones de Kikyo cada vez que ella se lo ordenaba, sabía que si quería deshacerse del poder de su madre sobre él, entonces debía tener una salida alternativa para continuar teniendo información sobre lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Esa salida, precisamente, era Hisoka. Tal vez ese irreverente mago no sabía mucho sobre el origen y habilidades del espíritu de la Y, pero a él no le importaba, lo único que veía interesante era el cómo podía sacar ventaja de esa entidad, así que mantendría a Hisoka cerca de él hasta que dejara de serle útil.

* * *

Durante ese tiempo Killua no mostraba verdaderos avances en su desarrollo, incluso en su siguiente pelea él mismo se retiró por puro miedo a lo desconocido. Así que Illumi se dio a la tarea de enseñarle a evaluar a sus enemigos, ese era todo su problema, que a pesar de que se dedicaba a observarlos no lograba sacar una conclusión firme para enfrentarse a ellos. Para un pequeño como él, todos representaban un reto.

El niño requería de al menos veintiún días para que sus neuronas comenzaran a regenerarse y adaptarse a su nueva condición, más el tiempo en que pudiera desarrollar nuevas habilidades que le permitieran decidir cuándo un enemigo era peligroso y cuándo no. Al principio continuamente se equivocaba sobre esto, pero su hermano mayor le tenía la paciencia suficiente para volver a explicarle todo.

—Observa el ambiente y el lugar en el que se mueven todos.

—Lo que me preocupa es que no sé si me van a matar o no.

—Kil, escucha lo que te estoy diciendo y obedece.

—Ya sé… están en grupo.

Illumi suspiró, Killua parecía más apurado viendo a los peleadores, que escuchando sus palabras.

—Empecemos de nuevo por lo más simple; supongamos que hay dos tipos de peleadores, los que trabajan solos y los que trabajan en grupo ¿cuáles crees que son más peligrosos?

—Los que trabajan en grupo seguramente están así porque solos no pueden, y los que están solos puede que sean más fuertes o que no les gusta relacionarse con los demás.

—Perfecto —felicitó al niño por haber entendido correctamente sus enseñanzas— ahora volverás a apuntarte para una pelea y si te toca un peleador solitario te retiras, si no, ten por seguro que ganarás ¿confías en mí?

—Claro que sí, hermano.

—Entonces créeme cuando te digo que vas a ganar. —Remarcaba para que la aguja no tuviera efecto en caso de encontrar a un oponente según su instrucción.

Las enseñanzas tenían que empezar desde lo más primitivo. En esos momentos, él niño tenía que volver a crear las bases de su confianza al pelear, ya que prácticamente la aguja se lo había anulado, y a pesar de que esa era una mala consecuencia, se podía corregir fácilmente. Sobre todo con un fanático de la mente como lo era Illumi, a quien no se le escapaban fácilmente los detalles.

* * *

Lo único que Hisoka requería de él, era información, obvio no le revelaría su deseo, eso implicaba revelar una debilidad, sólo que no se podía ocultar lo evidente. Le era preferente que Hisoka se diera cuenta por sí mismo cuán importante era Killua para él, que admitirlo verbalmente. Y no tardó mucho para que ocurriera, fue cosa sencilla para el pelirrojo notar que Illumi era un hermano "especial".

—Oye, lo tuyo no es ser solamente sobreprotector ¿eh?

—No soy sobreprotector, Killua va a sus peleas sin mi ayuda.

—Claro, con tú instrucción previa y vigilancia. Bastante normal, diría yo. —Soltó con sarcasmo.

—No le digo qué hacer, sólo me aseguro que aprenda distinguir entre un enemigo peligroso de uno fácil.

—Eso no tiene ningún chiste. Uno lo aprende por la propia experiencia, no necesita de un maestro para eso —observó la expresión de fastidio de Illumi—, de acuerdo, digamos que tú hermanito favorito, lo necesita. Eso no quita el hecho de que tienes una obsesión con él.

En algún punto, el mago comenzó a comprender su expresión corporal, descubrió pronto que trataba con un chico que cuando hablaba, esperaba que todos lo entendieran entre líneas.

—El único obsesivo aquí eres tú, yo ni siquiera hablo de él. Vine aquí en labor de investigación sobre el espíritu de _Nen_ , no por consejería familiar.

Hisoka se rio de su reacción, su aguda mente le había ayudado ya a notar cuando su acompañante se encontraba avergonzado, tal vez no lo expresaba físicamente, pero cuando algo lo incomodaba, tendía a cambiar de tema abruptamente.

—Si hablo de él, es porque todo tu mundo gira a su alrededor.

—Basta, ¿vamos a hacer los experimentos o debería irme ya?

Lo único que le disgustaba a Hisoka de Illumi, era esa tendencia marcada a seguir sus reglas, todas sus órdenes mentales. No podía pasar nada inesperado, solía ser exageradamente controlador y obsesivo. El único que se salvaba de sus arranques era precisamente su hermano a quién le permitía el factor sorpresa. Él podía tomar una decisión, luego, resultaba que Killua cambiaba su postura, entonces tenía que volver a calcular todo hasta que se adaptará a los deseos del albino.

* * *

Killua cumplió sus siete años, dentro de la Torre, después de casi diez largos meses lejos de casa. Lo que más le gustaba de estar fuera, eran todos los dulces que había podido comprar tras haber ganado varias veces con la ayuda de su hermano. Antes de irse a la Torre, su padre le había dicho que como parte de su aprendizaje, ahora tendría que pagar por sí mismo sus gastos y había tenido que resignarse a usar parte de su dinero en las cosas que necesitará, lo único bueno era que no siempre tenía que pagar por hospedaje, siempre y cuando permaneciera en los pisos de arriba (desde la planta cien en adelante).

Illumi le prometió que durante ese mes sus gastos correrían por su cuenta, como regalo de cumpleaños, así que todo su dinero lo fue gastando en cuanta cosa se le iba ocurriendo.

El mayor de los Zoldyck disfrutaba mucho verlo así de satisfecho, porque entre más se relajaba, más iba dejando atrás el trauma que la aguja le había creado y podía seguir avanzando en su objetivo. Se aseguró que obtuviera la menor cantidad de estrés, y así su adaptación a las nuevas reglas que regían su vida fue más rápida, ahora le tomaba menos tiempo analizar a sus oponentes, hasta que se volvió raro que perdiera en alguna de sus peleas.

Con los consejos de su hermano y su entrenamiento, lo único que lo detenía a avanzar rápidamente eran sus propias limitaciones, porque ya no se había accidentado luchando, no tenía motivos fuertes para ausentarse en la Torre, únicamente estaba con esa constante mentalidad de miedo que lo hacía perder las peleas por abandono y dado que aún no establecía bien todas las reglas para calificar a un contrincante como "mejor que él" no lograba subir más allá del piso ciento cincuenta.

Al final de cuentas, lo que más le importaba a Illumi era que se adaptará a vivir con la aguja en su cerebro, cosa que logró después de ese mes. Luego de que eso ocurriera, se centró en entrenarlo con la finalidad de que ya no hubiera ningún peleador en ninguna planta que pudiera hacerle frente. Eso tomaría mucho tiempo, considerando que en la Torre todos los días había peleadores nuevos y algunos de ellos eran usuarios _Nen_ contra los que su hermano no tenía muchas posibilidades.

Mientras que el menor continuaba con su entrenamiento, Illumi se concentraba en los experimentos que Hisoka y él hacían para comprender el _Nen_ del espíritu, y el cómo usarlo.

Hisoka le había explicado que si pudieran ver al espíritu de la Y, este tendría un tamaño minúsculo, que por espacio de ese tiempo sólo había crecido un par de milímetros. Es decir, nada comparado con el crecimiento normal de cualquier espíritu. Eso se debía a la enorme resistencia y control que el Zoldyck poseía, el cual impedía el progreso del espíritu.

El mago le había insistido en que dejará de hacer lo que sea que estuviera haciendo para complacer su deseo, cosa que Illumi rechazó rotundamente. No porque no tuviera interés en el crecimiento de ese poder, sino porque en esos momentos lo más importante para él era que Killua se adaptará a su nuevo modo de vida, por lo que mantenerse lejos de él estaba totalmente fuera de su alcance.

—Ya deberías decirme cuál es tu deseo, es incómodo trabajar a ciegas —volvió a insistirle un día después de tener un nuevo experimento fallido.

—Sigo diciendo que no, y no pienso cambiar de parecer.

—Mira, he estado pensando mucho sobre esto y tengo una conclusión que justifica mi petición. Los espíritus de Nen no tienen cuerpo, no tienen ojos, ni boca. Usan el cuerpo de su portador para salir a la luz, pero no tienen mayor conocimiento sobre el cuerpo en el que habitan que lo que su portador exprese en voz alta. Es probable que tu espíritu no sabe de qué se está alimentando, no puede crecer como normalmente lo debería hacer.

—¿Y por eso es necesario que yo te lo diga a ti?

No. La respuesta era no. Illumi podía comunicarse con ese espíritu, e incluso había conversado con él antes. Pero Hisoka tenía una gran curiosidad por saber qué clase de deseo podía tener.

—Sí, dices que los de la cueva te hicieron preguntas ¿no? Entonces ellos lo hicieron para proporcionarle información al espíritu —y Hisoka era bastante habilidoso mintiendo.

Illumi quedó un poco convencido, de cualquier modo había un serio problema con respecto a su deseo— mi hermano…

—¿Qué tiene tu hermano?

—Ese es mi deseo, tener a mi hermano sólo para mí. Yo prácticamente lo crie. Como ves, yo soy quién lo entrena… no le veo el caso a compartirlo con alguien más si yo tengo todo el crédito.

—Por qué no lo pensé antes —se dijo con ironía— pero ¿a qué te refieres con que deseas a tu hermano? ¿Cómo lo deseas a él?

—No entiendo la pregunta.

—Sí, digo, si lo deseas como tu hermano, no tiene sentido porque ya es tú hermano ¿lo deseas cómo tu hijo?

—No, no como un hijo.

—¿Para qué lo quieres para ti? ¿Qué es lo que deseas de él?

No hubo respuesta, en ese momento Hisoka supuso que ni siquiera Illumi sabía qué era lo que quería. Sólo sentía un fuerte deseo por tener a su hermano. Sonrió orgulloso, había mucho aún por descubrir en su nuevo juguetito.

Hisoka requería tiempo para analizar a su nueva diversión. Illumi era extraordinario en más aspectos de los que él creía, incluso sospechaba que había un lado oculto dentro de él que no le había mostrado y eso era precisamente lo que quería descubrir.

Killua tuvo que redescubrir sus habilidades, era cierto que entre más enseñanza recibía, mayor confianza desarrollaba en sí mismo y eso le permitía poner los pies sobre la Tierra, conocer lo que podía y lo que no podía hacer.

Illumi había considerado mejorar su flexibilidad, resistencia, su capacidad de reacción y sobre todo continuar con su análisis sobre quién era un peleador admisible para tener un enfrentamiento y ganarle. Y para todo ello, había pedido a su padre suspender las clases normales de Killua, para poder concentrarse en sus ajustes nuevos y su entrenamiento.

Quizá eso le molestó al pequeño peliblanco porque era muy doloroso y estresante tener que estar entrenando tantas horas al día. Además, no lo habían tomado en consideración, otra vez. Sólo que ahora ya no se tomó la molestia de quejarse, a esas alturas era evidente que no le darían gusto. Así que toda su inconformidad se la tragó y aceptó todos los retos que su hermano le ponía.

Entre cada entrenamiento, análisis y peleas se le iba todo su día, ni siquiera le daba tiempo para convivir con otras personas. Parecía hecho a propósito. Una de dos opciones; Illumi no quería que tuviera de nuevo la oportunidad de pensar en algo más allá que sólo entrenar, o era sólo una coincidencia que lo presionará tanto cuando le había dicho que irían a un ritmo calmado.

Un poco de ambas en realidad, por una parte Illumi no quería que su hermano viera a alguien más o tuviera en mente algo diferente a lo que él quería, y la otra parte era que buscaba cualquier excusa para tener más cercanía con él, disfrutaba mucho de esa compañía. Killua era demasiado joven para entenderle en un modo profundo, y eso era lo que más le relajaba, que su hermano no perdía el tiempo en preguntas y conversaciones complejas como las que tenía con Hisoka, podía centrarse en cosas más simples, en observar la belleza de su rostro, en escucharlo reír o quejarse de cansancio, en las respuestas que daba a sus estímulos.

Precisamente aquello era lo que más le molestaba a Hisoka. El Zoldyck tenía un montón de excusas para ver por más tiempo al albino y tenía que conformarse con una hora por la noche. Para Hisoka era exagerado todo lo que presionaba a Killua, podía ver que el niño a veces estaba de mal humor por culpa de los excesos, claro, Illumi también hacía mucho esfuerzo en él, quizá un poco más esfuerzo comparado con lo que niño hacía, dado que no sólo durante el día le ayudaba con los ejercicios e incluso él mismo los realizaba para poner el ejemplo, también cuando lo dejaba descansar él se ponía a preparar el siguiente itinerario. Es decir, Illumi era proporcionalmente dedicado a su trabajo, tanto como Killua, no obstante, esto no significaba nada bueno para el pelirrojo…

 ** _Me había prometido no terminar con puntos suspensivos, pero al final *suspiro* es necesario._**

 ** _Hisoka in the house baby! XD me encanta ese tipo. Ya sé, ya sé que en el anime Illumi dijo que lo conocía de hacía poco tiempo, y en este fanfic esas palabras tendrán un significado diferente. Muy diferente._**

 ** _Uno de mis headcanons preferidos es que Killua duró años en la arena celeste porque fue la época en la que le pusieron la aguja. ¿Se imaginan adaptarse a vivir con una cosa semejante? Seguramente no fue rápido, ni fácil y mucho menos indoloro._**

 ** _Un agradecimiento especial a Infinitywords, GirlinBlue2364, KaiD23, mis nuevas y maravillosas betas y a Lilium mi editora por sus correcciones.'._**

 ** _Anonimo: Oh sí, ese Illumi, alguien debería darle una lección... me preguntó quién lo hará... No te preocupes, tómate tu tiempo leyendo, yo también me tomo mi tiempo leyendo *suspiro* Yo también amo a Killua, y verás que habrá mucho Killua pronto, tanto que ya no vas a querer que haya tanto Killua en esta triste historia *risa maligna* Gracias por leer mi historia y tomarte la inmensa molestia de dejarme un comentario, hace que me den más ganas de continuar escribiendo! .'._**

 ** _xOphiuchusx, gracias por los mensajes, tenía miedo de que el sistema de fanfiction no estuviera funcionando.'._**

 ** _Nos vemos el 31 de Octubre con un capítulo de terror (?) .'._**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Heme aquí, no sé si alguien lea estas notas, por si acaso... gracias por seguir leyendo, les prometo que dentro de poco, muy, muy poco todo se irá al carajo._**

 ** _Hay una gran diferencia entre un mago y un brujo._**

 ** _.'._**

 **Capítulo 14**

Precisamente aquello era lo que más le molestaba a Hisoka. El Zoldyck tenía un montón de excusas para ver por más tiempo al albino, y él tenía que conformarse con una hora por la noche. Para Hisoka era exagerado todo lo que presionaba a Killua. Podía ver que el niño a veces estaba de mal humor por culpa de los excesos, claro, Illumi también hacía mucho esfuerzo en él, quizá un poco más, comparado con lo que el niño hacía, dado que no sólo durante el día le ayudaba con los ejercicios e incluso él mismo los realizaba para poner ejemplo, sino que también cuando lo dejaba descansar él se ponía a preparar el siguiente itinerario. Es decir, Illumi era proporcionalmente dedicado a su trabajo, tanto como Killua, no obstante, esto no significaba nada bueno para el pelirrojo.

Hisoka decidió arriesgarse a reclamar, estaba consciente del problema que podía ocasionar al hacerlo, no tenía ánimos de estar simplemente peleando y haciendo de observador en otras luchas hasta que fuera la hora de ver al Zoldyck. No, él también se daba su tiempo para vigilar a los dos hermanos, notando así un patrón de conducta poco habitual en el mayor. No se trataba sólo de entrenar al pequeño Killua, ni de pasar tiempo con él sea cual fuese el motivo, había una devoción y entrega total por parte del morocho hacia el pequeño. Lo dejaba expresarse y lo escuchaba, tal vez no le respondía como el niño deseaba, pero tenía la seguridad de que su hermano le prestaría atención y tomaría en cuenta lo que dijera. Se adaptaba a él.

Illumi era alguien excesivamente controlador, pero cuando se trataba de Killua, lo dejaba decidir cosas que luego tendría que reconsiderar. Resignando su instinto sobreprotector y obsesivo con él, la mirada que le dirigía era como si estuviera observando la cosa más hermosa y perfecta del mundo. Incluso lo notaba auténticamente feliz.

Por la mente de Hisoka pasó una idea, la cual sabía de sobra que era una innegable locura. Aunque de entrada el portador de la Y no era precisamente una persona normal, quizá surgió debido a la forma en que había revelado su deseo, ese estilo misterioso daba la sensación de que había algo más que sólo un "quiero a mi hermano". De cualquier modo, mantuvo esa idea oculta, esperando pacientemente para dejarla salir en algún momento especial.

—Ya tuve suficiente Illumi. No puedo trabajar así, no lo disfruto tanto como quisiera.

—¿Disfrutar? ¿Qué cosa?

Acababa de entrar a la habitación del pelirrojo y aquello había sido lo primero que escuchó.

—Entiendo que tú hermano es muy importante para ti, pero no estamos avanzando Illumi y esto no me está gustando. Mejoraríamos si tan sólo me dieras más tiempo.

—… —Illumi lo pensó un poco, antes de responder bruscamente e irse—. Si no tienes tanto tiempo, entonces podríamos dejar esta discusión y…

—No. Lo arreglamos ahora o me rindo. También hay otras cosas interesantes en las que podría estar centrando mi atención. —Mintió, él era casi tan obsesivo como Illumi cuando una idea se le metía en la cabeza.

Ese fue un golpe bajo, Illumi sabía que lo único que Hisoka le estaba pidiendo como paga era su presencia y no le estaba retribuyendo adecuadamente.

—Ah —suspiró, no quería separarse de su hermano, finalmente era parte del sacrificio que habría de hacer para acceder a ese poder.

—Mira, Kil ya está alcanzando de nuevo su nivel, necesito prepararlo para que aprenda a ser independiente de mí y en cuanto llegue a ese punto, tomaré mi distancia.

—Tendremos que marcharnos de la Torre —al menos ya tenía un progreso y no sentía que continuarían estancados.

—Mmm… lo veo difícil —hizo sin querer un gesto inconforme que no pasó desapercibido—necesito tenerlo en observación al menos mientras está fuera de su cuarto… son ordenes de papá, tengo que vigilarlo.

—Aclárame algo, en cuanto Killua llegue a ese nivel ¿pasarás más tiempo conmigo?

—Así es, y además podría forzarme a mantenerme distancia de mi hermano. Limitarme a sólo verlo, eso ayudaría mucho al crecimiento del espíritu.

—¿Cómo? ¿Te fastidiaría mucho dedicarte sólo a observarlo y no poder dirigirle la palabra?

Lanzó la pregunta deliberadamente, para calcular lo que ya había pensado anteriormente con respecto a su deseo.

—Algo así… —y con esa respuesta le había dado una pista posible de que su idea no estaba precisamente equivocada—. Permaneceré a unos metros lejos de él, de ese modo me pondría en una situación en la que mi deseo podría aumentar.

—Tú hermano no es precisamente tonto, él podría descubrirte si estas demasiado cerca y lo sabes.

—Sobre eso…—su mirada se intensificó— tengo una técnica que mi hermano desconoce, puedo cambiar mi apariencia y darme el aspecto que yo prefiera.

Comenzó a explicar a grandes rasgos su plan de mantenerse de un modo cerca de su hermano, pero con la restricción de no acercarse a él, dado que tendría que fingir no conocerlo. Y mientras hablaba, Hisoka sólo pensaba en lo increíblemente atrayente que comenzaba a resultarle. Ése poder oculto, unido a aquella mente calculadora, tanto talento asesino era deslumbrante, no pudo evitar sentirse seriamente excitado y fascinado por el mayor de los Zoldyck. Aquel poder era seductor.

Cortó la explicación del muchacho abruptamente, y lo apresó contra la pared, colocando sus manos a los costados de sus hombros, y puso una de sus rodillas entre las piernas de Illumi. Implicó un movimiento brusco y significativo.

—Sabes, desde hace un tiempo he tenido una visión sobre tú deseo —susurró a su oído— estoy seguro que ni siquiera tú mismo sabes qué es exactamente lo que deseas de tu hermano, y si mi teoría es cierta, yo puedo decirte lo que quieres.

Illumi no evadió ni reaccionó a los movimientos de Hisoka, no porque no hubiera podido, le había resultado perturbador que el tipo se lanzara sobre él cuando ambos tenían un acuerdo que implicaba una "no agresión", no sabía exactamente qué respuesta dar. Tras escuchar esas palabras, se quedó quieto, casi conteniendo la respiración mientras esperaba que terminara su discurso.

—Lo que tú quieres es que sea tu amante, quieres todo su amor para ti, ser todo su mundo y que haga lo que sea por ti. Tal cómo él te tiene a ti. He notado tu modo de verlo, no es precisamente la forma en que un hermano ve a otro… si hubieras podido antes, lo habrías tenido de la misma forma en que te tengo yo a ti, lo habrías tocado más allá de lo permitido.

Esas palabras lo habían hecho vibrar. Parecía que el mago estaba en lo correcto, quería que su hermano sintiera lo que él sentía, que lo viera del mismo modo en que él lo veía, que tuviera la libertad de hacer con él lo que deseará sin arrepentirse de nada, sin consecuencias, esa parte era verdad, no obstante, él no entendía su deseo.

Si hubiera podido, quizá, se habría dado cuenta que su deseo en realidad no era ser amante de su hermano, era ser libre de expresar todo lo feliz que era estando cerca de él, darle amor de forma recíproca. Su vida había sido dura. Todo el tiempo se limitaba a seguir unas pautas que le fueron impuestas a base de rechazo y creía que eso era lo correcto. Hisoka había dicho esas palabras que parecían acomodarse perfectamente en sus necesidades, y ahora él lo creía. Ya no era sólo un montón de ideas por parte de unos tipos en una cueva.

Hisoka lo sacó de sus pensamientos cuando deslizó un par de dedos por su mejilla y levantó su rostro sosteniéndole por la barbilla.

—Sin importar lo que quieras, eres fascinante —estaba decidido, no le importaba qué clase de persona fuera Illumi, era poderoso y magnifico, a pesar de que no tuviera consciencia real de quién era él.

Sus reacciones no eran para nada comunes, Illumi no estaba acostumbrado a recibir un halago, era como romper con todo lo que él conocía como "normal". Eso lo había conducido a acercarse de ese modo al Zoldyck, cruzando el límite que había entre ellos.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Por tu reacción en general —señaló, no parecía captar la posición en la que se encontraba— puedo deducir que no estás experimentado en los deliciosos manjares del sexo, no creo que quieras hacerlo con tú querido hermanito.

—No todo en la vida es sexo.

—Oh claro que sí, eso lo dice alguien que no ha experimentado la delicia del acto sexual… dime, hasta éste momento ¿cómo te has desahogado de tu necesidad de tocar a Killua?

—Yo no necesito desahogarme de esa manera, me conformo con pasar el día a su lado.

—Y por culpa de esa "sana convivencia", estoy seguro que tu cuerpo te exige cada día un poco más, vamos Illumi… tienes instintos, eres un ser viviente, estoy seguro que tienes necesidades.

Lo dejó sin argumentos, su falta de práctica y conocimiento propio le habían traicionado, y ahora estaba sin excusas, nada qué añadir frente a un loco pelirrojo que estaba sobre él y lo tenía casi paralizado.

—Te tengo una propuesta nueva, Illumi —Hisoka se acercó más a su rostro— ven y desahógate aquí conmigo. Deja que ese deseo por tu hermano fluya a través de mí, sería un buen método para que entiendas más lo que pasa por tu mente ¿no?

—Ya lo dije, no lo necesito.

Illumi se mantuvo tranquilo, a pesar de que en ese momento las palabras del mago habían puesto en alerta todos sus sentidos y su mente trabajaba más aprisa, ahora creía comprender mejor lo que sentía.

—Quizá sí… quizá por ahora. Pero cuando estés listo… siempre serás bienvenido a mi cama.

No se contuvo más y lo besó, el beso no fue prenda de pasión como hubiera querido. Fue un beso pausado, ejerciendo la presión adecuada para trasmitirle toda la tensión sexual que estaba sintiendo al haber quedado deslumbrado por su poder. Y en ese instante su sospecha se hizo presente, pudo notar que el chico era nuevo en los aspectos del contacto físico. Torpemente le había respondido. Tal vez intentado disimular que no había besado antes, y eso le había gustado aún más. En esos negocios y a esa edad, era un poco raro encontrar un producto nuevo, listo para ser disfrutado. Así era Illumi para él en esos momentos. Tendría paciencia, sabía que tarde o temprano el Zoldyck iría a pedírselo. En eso confiaba.

* * *

Un par de días después del encuentro con Hisoka, Illumi comenzó a tener problemas con el espíritu.

Gracias al discurso del mago, no tenía dudas de lo que buscaba en Killua, el asunto era que el dichoso hombre de la Y, ahora entendía de dónde había estado sacando su poder, de un amor prohibido, el deseo imposible de Illumi, había sido muy desafortunado que él se enterara, porque ya no dejaba descansar a su portador.

Cada vez que conseguía tener fuerzas, las usaba para remarcarle detalles de Killua, evidenciando que su pequeño hermano le quería y haciéndole sentir una cercanía de protección más fuerte que antes. Si Illumi no se había dado cuenta que tenía un pequeño niño que le admiraba y apreciaba, ahora, con las observaciones del espíritu de la Y, no le había quedado duda alguna.

Esa actividad duró hasta que el espíritu sintió que Illumi estaba comenzando a cruzar la línea con su hermano, acariciándolo de vez en cuando, dándole palabras de ánimo. Ahora, entre ellos había un ambiente mucho más relajado durante los entrenamientos, cosa que alegraba bastante a Killua, porque sabía que tenía el apoyo y la confianza para expresarse. De hecho, en ocasiones, solía pedir descansos entre ejercicios, a lo que Illumi no se negaba.

« _Si sigues así no podrás detenerte_ », le advirtió el espíritu de la Y, mientras ayudaba al niño con sus ejercicios de flexibilidad. Como de costumbre Illumi no le respondió porque no estaban en privado, « _sólo mira que delicia de niño, yo no soy tonto, puedo distinguir entre un individuo cualquiera y un manja_ r». El hecho de que reconociera abiertamente aquella atracción por su hermano, no significaba que le agradara escuchar esa clase de comentarios. Ya sabía que estaba mal lo que deseaba, que era un imposible. Se conformaba con la cercanía que compartían, incluso estaba seguro de que se conformaría con menos.

Desde que el espíritu de la Y, conoció su deseo, ahora sólo tenía un objetivo en mente: alimentarse de él. Con cada bocado que obtenía de ese imposible, crecía y aumentaba la intensidad de las emociones de su portador, ese era el único medio que tenía para existir no sólo como una esencia.

« _¿No te gustaría meter tu mano por debajo de su camisa?_ » Señaló una vez que Killua se encontraba sentado en el suelo, con sus piernas extendidas y él apoyaba una mano en su espalda para empujarlo a que tocara su barbilla con el suelo. Estando en esa posición no podía evitar ver algunas áreas de su cuerpo que usualmente su ropa ocultaba. Esa piel blanca, suave, lo tentaba constantemente. « _Parece como si te estuviera seduciendo, puedo verlo a través de tus ojos_ ».

Illumi perdió por un instante el control y dejó que su imaginación fluyera. Una imagen mental, la cual apareció como un disparo, bastó lo suficiente como para encender el calor de su cuerpo y una leve, pero evidente excitación se mostró en su entrepierna. Levantó la mano que apoyaba en su hermano y retrocedió avergonzado de sí mismo. «Kil me va a descubrir», pensó alertado y se sentó a un lado, flexionando las piernas para ocultar su erección.

—¿Illu- _nii_? —Killua se levantó confundido por la actitud de su hermano— ¿qué ocurrió?

Entonces reflexiono, el pequeño no iba a notar su problema, ni siquiera entendería lo que pasaba. El único que lo notaba, por culpa de sus malos pensamientos, era él mismo. Resopló, fingiendo cansancio.

—La verdad es que hemos hecho esto tantas veces, que ya comienzo a sentirme cansado, creo que deberíamos tomar una pausa.

El niño no iba a rechazar la oportunidad de relajarse un rato. Illumi se marchó apresuradamente y lo dejó solo, para que hiciera lo que deseará. Fue entonces cuando el espíritu vio que sus palabras estaban haciendo mella en el corazón de su portador, ese era el mejor momento para actuar. Vino a él mientras estaba en la soledad de su baño, a punto de entrar al agua.

 _«¿Pero qué veo aquí?»_ Illumi tuvo una alucinación, comenzó a ver su rostro reflejado en todos los azulejos que le rodeaban y se detuvo enfocando su vista en el agua que caía por la regadera « _un mal hermano mayor que no puede contener sus deseos ¿qué ocurre contigo Illumi?_ ».

—Esto ha sido tú culpa, si no insistieras tanto en molestarme mientras estoy con Killua, no habría la necesidad de tomar mi espacio.

« _¿Mi culpa? Yo no soy quien desea a su hermano menor. Hasta yo que soy sólo un espíritu, estoy consciente de que ese sentimiento y deseo están mal. Sólo es un niño_ »

—… —miró hacia el suelo, comenzaba a marearse por las imágenes repartidas por todo el lugar.

« _Apenas tiene siete años, es un bebé, no podría sentir el mismo placer que tú sentirías si atravesaras la línea_ ».

—Puedo contenerme. Ya lo he hecho antes, no me resulta difícil.

« _Tienes que alejarte de él, eso es lo que necesitas, si estás lejos yo te daré más poder, yo te ayudaré a lidiar con esa ausencia_ ».

—No. —En realidad no quería hacerlo.

Abandonar a su hermano era peor que abandonarse a sí mismo.

« _Yo te ayudaré, sólo aléjate un poco. Ya tienes un plan ¿no? El que hablaste con el mago ese. Sabes que aunque te alejes de tu hermanito, el pequeño te buscará, comenzará a extrañarte y te hablará, y entonces ¿qué harás? Volverás a caer en ese pozo y será cada vez más difícil salir de ahí. Llegará un momento en que no lo resistas más y cruzarás el límite_ ».

—Killua me odiará si hago eso.

« _Exacto, precisamente a eso quería llegar. Él es tan sólo un bebé, no sentirá nada bonito si tú le hicieras algo ahora… en cambio te propongo algo diferente, para que veas que no estoy en tu contra, que somos uno mismo ahora. Si tú te alejas de él, yo te ayudaré a mantenerlo a raya, y cuando llegue el momento, te mostraré mis hechizos. Tengo mis secretos y encantamientos para atar a quién quieras a ti_ ».

No, en realidad el espíritu de la Y no pensaba hacer nada como eso, pero por su crecimiento estaba dispuesto a mentir todo lo que fuera necesario para conseguir su objetivo.

—El momento…

« _Sí. Cuando su cuerpo haya madurado lo suficiente para sentir ese placer que tú le provocarás_ ».

—Kil…

« _Déjalo ir por ahora, sólo por ahora_ ».

Comenzó a desvanecerse en el aire y la alucinación se detuvo. No había tenido ya la energía para seguir haciéndose presente, aunque esta vez, había hecho lo suficiente como para motivar a su portador.

Ahora Illumi tenía una visión y una meta en su mente. Ser paciente era la clave. Tendría que mantenerse así, en silencio, seguir preparando a su hermano hasta que él pudiera continuar peleando en la Arena Celeste sin su ayuda, entonces comenzaría con ese desprendimiento necesario. Dejaría que el espíritu se ocupará de los detalles que él no podía, aceptaría su destino de unión con ese ente extraño, haría todo lo que fuera necesario para luego en un futuro poder volver a Killua y que su ilusión se hiciera realidad. Caer en esa trampa resultó fácil.

* * *

Fue cosa de días para que Killua retomara su nivel de pelea usual. Cuando lo logró fue como un "te lo dije" de parte de su hermano. El miedo seguía ahí latente pero sólo era bajo las condiciones adecuadas, es decir, cuando se enfrentara a lo desconocido o a algo que era evidentemente superior a sus posibilidades. La idea era continuar mejorando, que no se estancara buscando pelear sólo contra débiles, así que Illumi le dijo que continuara entrenando que él estaría yendo a verlo tan seguido como pudiese. Killua le hizo ver que no estaba para nada de acuerdo con que se ausentara debido a las experiencias pasadas que habían mermado su confianza al estar solo, pero accedió después de hacerlo comprometerse a volver cada tercer día, aunque fuera sólo por unas horas. El albino no estaba dispuesto a pasar ni de broma, por esas horribles situaciones en las que había estado antes. Illumi accedió y fingió marcharse.

Ahora cambiaría su apariencia y sería como una práctica más ruda para sus habilidades. Al tiempo que se presionaba a no satisfacer su deseo para alimentar al espíritu de la Y. Arregló las cosas para solicitar un nuevo cuarto. Ya bajo una nueva personalidad y apariencia, se preparó mentalmente para lo que vendría.

Hisoka estaba enterado de todos sus movimientos. Se había puesto de acuerdo para todo ello. Debían prevenir que Illumi fuera a fallar. Principalmente lograr que el muchacho dejara de buscar el contacto constante con el pequeño Zoldyck, si lo lograba, podría avanzar a la siguiente etapa.

Cuando el pelirrojo entró al cuarto, se quedó un poco extrañado por la nueva personalidad, al enfrentarse a la contrariada personalidad del asesino, aunque Illumi fuera un tipo de lo más obsesivo y ordenado, el cuarto estaba sumido en un desorden total, había hojas de papeles tirados por todo el cuarto, y una semi-oscuridad que sólo ayudaba lo suficiente a distinguir lo que había en los papeles.

Muchos bocetos tirados al suelo de caras completas, ojos, narices, toda clase de facciones y formas allí trazados; otras eran complejas notas llenas de números y signos por todas partes. Illumi había hecho un gran desastre para decidir qué forma tomaría. Y lo que más le sorprendió fue ver a su nuevo personaje ya hecho, un rostro extravagante y femenino, con un cabello morado, oscuro. Se preguntó por un momento si hacer eso era complicado.

—Estoy listo —le dijo a Hisoka. El oyente quedó maravillado ante la habilidad y la belleza con la que había hecho las cosas. Nada se le escapaba cuando se proponía algo.

Caminaron hacía el gimnasio donde se encontraba Killua, allí lo incitó a entrar para probarse estando cerca del niño, obviamente sin una reacción por parte del peliblanco. Illumi había insistido que eso no era difícil, pero después de casi un mes en esa misma rutina las cosas ya no eran tan fáciles. Veía a su hermano cada tercer día, sí, pero no por ello podía ir y desahogarse. El espíritu de la Y había comenzado con su alimentación y su deseo se veía cada vez más marcado, no era un cambio precisamente rápido, porque Illumi siempre había sido un muchacho muy disciplinado, controlaba sus impulsos muy bien, pero ciertamente era un cambio dentro de él.

Fue evidente cuando en una tarde, mientras observaba a su hermano menor, otro muchacho se le acercó, esta vez uno mayor, más o menos de la edad de Illumi. Los primeros minutos de su conversación los resistió como si no ocurriera nada, pero en cuanto notó que la conversación se prolongaba comenzó a sentir de nuevo esa sensación de inconformidad, la que empeoró al ver la suave sonrisa en el rostro del menor dirigida hacia ese individuo. Comenzó a enloquecer, ni siquiera habían tenido algún roce, pero la sola conversación lo estaba enfureciendo. Pronto sintió que no controlaría su aura asesina cuando notó que el sujeto extendía su mano hacía su hermano como invitándolo a caminar a alguna parte, casi se dejó guiar por sus impulsos, de no haber sido porque una palmada en la espalda lo detuvo.

—Déjalo, ahora no eres Illumi —la voz de Hisoka lo hizo volver a la razón.

Illumi se dio la vuelta y salió a toda prisa del lugar, decidió que era momento para volver a su cuarto. Y se quedó ahí hecho un completo desastre mental, una furia, luchando contra su voluntad y su razonamiento. Hisoka tenía razón, en esos momentos él no era Illumi, no podía matar al tipo y luego disculparse con su hermano alegando cualquier cosa que justificara su acción. No, ahora estaba atado a su decisión de mantenerse oculto.

No salió más de su cuarto. Eso le extrañó a Hisoka, quien decidido fue a llamarlo para sacarle de su habitación, esta vez no le recibió Illumi, la puerta estaba abierta y se dispuso a entrar. De nuevo estaba esa oscuridad molesta y todo el desorden por los bocetos que Illumi tenía para sus diversas personalidades. Había unas puertas de vidrio que conducían a un balcón y de ahí la poca luz del exterior permitía ver la sombra del chico que buscaba, mirando hacia afuera recargado en el barandal.

—Oye, Illumi, ¿por qué no has salido? —Caminó hasta donde él estaba, a pasos lentos, en busca de alguna señal de vida.

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta y fue hasta que estuvo junto a él que notó su mirada perdida, su rostro mostraba una absoluta seriedad, más profunda de la habitual, vio que las manos de Illumi desprendían un aura oscura, maligna. El aura del espíritu de la Y, fluyendo por sus dedos, envolviendo una aguja afilada y luego, sin siquiera apuntar a algo en concreto, la arrojaba hasta dar contra algún blanco. El mago miró hacia abajo y vio varios cuerpos en el suelo, contó al menos unos siete, y un gran escándalo comenzaba a armarse. Las personas parecían hormigas que no sabían lo que ocurría, corriendo de un lado a otro sin ningún sentido. Otras tantas estaban mirando, curiosos desde las ventanas de los edificios, mientras que la oscuridad de la noche encubría bien al autor de las muertes. Una aguja más voló por el aire y atravesó a una mujer que estaba frente a otro de los cuerpos.

—Illumi detente —exigió Hisoka, entendiendo que las cosas se estaban comenzando a salir de control—. Oye, esto no tiene ningún sentido.

Estaba a punto de arrojar otra aguja más, cuando la mano firme de Hisoka lo detuvo.

—Déjame en paz —advirtió.

—¿Eres estúpido? Estás matando de forma innecesaria, al menos ten la decencia de elegir bien a quién vas asesinar, no lo hagas por coraje.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

Sí, tenía razón, no tenía nada qué ver con Hisoka pero aun así, no le pareció motivo suficiente para dejarlo actuar como fuera.

—Mira no me importa, al final de cuentas yo soy libre de elegir lo que quiero hacer, y se me antoja detenerte.

Tuvo que reaccionar rápido antes de ser atravesado por una de las agujas de Illumi.

—¿Por qué… ? —Decía el muchacho con una voz llena de ira.

—Porque es tu hermano —lo interrumpió—, es tu hermano menor y si tienes al menos consciencia en tu cerebro, entonces debes entender que a tu hermano no le haría ninguna gracia que te propasaras con él.

Reaccionó al fin. Se alejó de la ventana, caminó de vuelta al interior de la habitación y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Hisoka miró una vez más al exterior, escuchando algunas voces pidiendo auxilio. Regresó al cuarto, maravillado de ver con cuánta facilidad el muchacho ignoraba el ruido del exterior. Probablemente Illumi tendría a la justicia rondando por la zona al día siguiente dado que podía escuchar el ruido de las patrullas tomando cartas en el asunto.

—Ya llevamos un avance considerable en el crecimiento de tu _Nen_ ancestral, ¿acaso no te interesa este poder?

—Por supuesto que sí… —contestó de forma monótona.

—Será mejor que te alejes de él.

—No. Yo aún puedo con esto, estoy seguro de que sólo será cuestión de tiempo.

Tal vez, bajo circunstancias normales habría tenido razón. Por el momento, era algo imposible de determinar, dependía sobre todo del poder que había alcanzado el espíritu de la Y.

* * *

Illumi tuvo un progreso importante en cuanto al desarrollo de sus habilidades en ese entonces, incluso Hisoka quedó asombrado por su capacidad. Estaba sacrificando todo lo que deseaba por ese poder, y de no haber sido porque él era fiel a sus enseñanzas, habría abandonado ese empeño por continuar haciendo algo más noble como cuidar de su hermano.

Al día siguiente vería a Killua. Era su día de descanso, detalle no agradable para el espíritu de la Y porque lo que había crecido se reducía a la mitad en tan sólo un día de convivencia. Era una guerra de voluntades, una que el espíritu de _Nen_ no estaba dispuesto a perder.

Nunca dejaba pasar la oportunidad de encender aún más la llama del deseo en Illumi, solía aparecer para susurrarle morbosidades, ideas para corromper el alma del pequeño Killua. No esperaba que Illumi lo hiciera, esperaba que lo imaginara y se quedara dentro de él como una idea más y entonces, poco a poco sus provocaciones harían algo grande.

—¡ _Aniki_! —Le llamó el infante con una gran sonrisa cuando lo vio entrar al cuarto— lo estoy logrando, ya casi no me da miedo pelear.

Sabía que estaba adquiriendo una nueva confianza en sí mismo basada en sus enseñanzas. Se había vuelto más fuerte, ahora sabía examinar mejor a sus enemigos, no se dejaba llevar por sus emociones al momento de pelear. No podía estar más orgulloso de su pequeña y adorable creación. Lo más extraño de todo era que Killua seguía siendo tan bueno y sonriente como siempre, a pesar de todo el daño que le fue provocado. Había tenido un grandísimo golpe de suerte. Las primeras palabras dichas después de sellar la aguja habían salvado su alma de hundirse en la más profunda oscuridad. Sólo quedaba un pequeño problema, el niño no podía desprenderse de él tan fácilmente y eso lo notaba con cada visita, era evidente que seguía teniendo miedo a estar solo por largos periodos, se esmeraba porque esto no fuera una carga para nadie.

—Ya veo… entonces es momento de subir a un nivel más alto ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Crees que con eso ya pueda pasar de nuevo del piso ciento cincuenta?

Pese a su buen entrenamiento, en las últimas peleas había tenido que retirarse antes de llegar hasta la planta ciento treinta, debido a que se en su recorrido se encontró en situaciones donde había tenido que rechazar las peleas.

—No te desesperes Kil, recuerda porqué estás aquí.

Y apenas comenzaba a enseñarle las nuevas técnicas que tendría que aplicar, cuando el espíritu de _Nen_ aparecía ahí para incitarlo a acercarse a él.

« _¡No es una ternura de niño!_ » le decía. « _Seguramente el tipo de ayer se lo quería llevar… yo lo haría_ ».

—Kil, recuerda que no estás aquí para jugar. Si vuelvo a ver que te involucras con alguna otra persona no dudaré en reportarlo.

—No necesitas amenazarme Illu- _nii_ , no pienso meterme en problemas —no le había hecho gracia el tono de voz de su hermano.

Ese fue el primer cambio notable que tenía Illumi, ahora se permitía negarle la compañía bajo la excusa de que no estaba permitido. Solía decírselo cada ocasión que lo veía aceptar la compañía de alguien más y Killua comenzó a darse cuenta. Internamente comenzaba a sospechar que Illumi lo vigilaba en secreto, pero no iba a decir nada al respecto debido a que no quería molestar a su hermano.

Cuando Killua completó un año estando lejos de casa, la situación de Illumi empeoro. Era más estricto en cuanto a sus relaciones, prácticamente no le permitía hablar con nadie si no era para algo muy puntual y siempre lo cuestionaba sobre todas sus actitudes frente a la gente. De hecho se atrevió a hablar con el maestro de su hermano remarcando los límites que tenía para poder acercarse a él. Lo hizo de este modo porque ahora su posesividad no le permitía la idea de que el albino pudiera pensar en alguien más. Eso sí, el poder de su _Nen_ era cada vez más impresionante, y eso que el espíritu, -según la medida de Hisoka-, era como de un cinco por ciento de su verdadero tamaño.

—Illu- _nii_ —una noche antes de que se marchara de vuelta, lo detuvo un momento antes de salir del cuarto—. Déjame hablar con alguien más… cuando no estás aquí me aburro mucho. —Estaba muy nervioso al momento de pedirle compañía extra, al grado que no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Cosa que molestó al morocho.

—Sabes que no lo hago por mal…

—Pero es que no lo entiendes… siento que me sofoco mucho, no aguanto demasiado así. Por favor… —apretó la tela del pantalón de Illumi, con una mirada suplicante.

Esa expresión lo desarmó.

—Kil, no hagas esto más difícil —pero continuó con ese gesto suplicante. Sintió que su pantalón resbalaba un poco por culpa de la pequeña mano que lo halaba insistentemente.

—Por favor, _aniki_. Me portaré bien, lo prometo.

—Está bien, está bien —respondió bruscamente, empujándolo un poco para quitárselo de encima. Esa actitud sólo era un arma más para el espíritu, él sabía que el acoso volvería. Y en efecto había sido así.

Esa noche el espíritu había sido tan claro e insistente en su mensaje que no pudo más con su resistencia. A las tres de la mañana Illumi salió de su cuarto, camino a otra habitación, tocó a la puerta del pelirrojo.

—Por un momento pensé que no vendrías nunca —Hisoka lo recibió con una gran sonrisa— no te arrepentirás.

—Ya lo estoy haciendo, créeme.

—Ja, ja… no soy un niño de siete años después de todo —Illumi lo vio con ironía—, pero si estás aquí es porque ya no importa.

—Sólo no hagas ruido y con eso me conformo. —Illumi no sabía que pedía demasiado cuando dijo eso.

Hisoka había estado hambriento de deseo por él. Apenas al primer movimiento para darse el jugueteo previo, empezó a deleitarse por el cuerpo del Zoldyck, despertando una lujuria que no podía ocultar.

—Relájate Illumi —le sugirió mientras comenzaba a lamer su abdomen. El muchacho había estado bastante tenso todo el tiempo, dado que el falso mago no lo dejaba concentrarse en su fantasía.

—Sólo cállate —jadeó desesperado. El placer que Hisoka le proporcionaba era lo suficientemente intenso para él como para mantenerlo excitado, sólo que desde el principio había querido mantener su mente en lo que su hermano le hacía sentir.

—Tranquilo —deslizó sus manos hacia abajo hasta encontrar el miembro erecto de Illumi para comenzar a masturbarlo. Illumi contuvo la respiración evitando que su voz saliera.

—Déjame escucharte.

—Cá-lla-te —tartamudeo intentado no sonar sugestivo, y sin pensarlo más estiro violentamente el cabello de su acompañante.

Hisoka rio, su instinto masoquista le dio una idea interesante para él—. Me preguntó qué pasaría si continuara distrayéndote de tu fantasía.

Dirigió su boca al sexo del muchacho, sintió como Illumi se retorcía de placer y clavaba sus uñas en los hombros, y ese gesto lo encendió aún más. De tal modo que encontraron un balance entre ambos, si Hisoka se mantenía comunicativo durante el sexo, Illumi entonces respondía con violencia, el mago se encendía más a causa de esto y a su vez, excitaba más a Illumi, por lo tanto el deseo por su hermano se volvía soportable.

* * *

Después de un largo tiempo de ausencia en la montaña, Illumi fue nuevamente llamado a regresar para reportar los avances. Ante esto tuvo temor de que aquello tomara más tiempo de lo debido, así que antes de marcharse advirtió que sólo podría ausentarse de la Torre por tres días, cosa que no le hizo gracia a su padre. Le pidió de favor a Hisoka que se ocupara de vigilar a Killua, independientemente si lo hacía o no, el tener en mente que alguien lo cuidaría mientras él no estaba ahí, lo mantendría menos estresado.

Lo recibieron algunos mayordomos en la entrada de la sala, como era lo acostumbrado, y preguntó por sus padres. Sabía que su madre lo iba a estar esperando, esa mujer tenía demasiadas dudas en su mente al grado que no podía dormir correctamente, pero no quiso ir a verla a ella. Inmediatamente se fue a ver a su padre.

Eran las preguntas de siempre, lo necesario para saber de los avances en la mente del niño. Lo único bueno era que seguía con la misma asignación de ir a vigilar su avance, y el ambiente hubiera continuado tranquilo, de no ser por la presencia de su madre, quien ingresó a mitad de la entrevista.

—¿Illumi? —Ella lo llamó estupefacta— ¿eres tú?

—Sí madre, soy yo.

—¿Tú también lo notaste? —Preguntó Silva con un tono grave que alertó al muchacho—. De no ser porque lo conozco desde niño, habría jurado que no es Illumi el que está aquí presente.

¿Por qué decían eso? La presencia del muchacho era totalmente diferente a la habitual. Un exterior más oscuro e intenso, el cual hizo dudar a todos en casa de si se trataba del mismo Illumi de siempre. Evidentemente esto no lo notaba él.

—¿Qué tengo ahora de extraño padre?

Nadie pudo responder adecuadamente, más que con divagaciones. Kikyo sólo desvió la atención del tema, entendía que ahora su hijo ya no sería solamente él, sino una doble presencia comenzaba a apoderarse de su existencia y ella no estaba dispuesta a decir la verdad.

Ese cambio no infundió confianza en la familia, Silva accedió a poner nuevamente vigilancia sobre su hijo mayor. Durante las siguientes misiones y tras dos semanas de investigación, nadie pudo alegar que hubiera alguna actividad extraña que provocara tal aura. Illumi seguía siendo el mismo muchacho apático de siempre, sólo que con una actitud un poco más desagradable.

El Zoldyck continuó con el ritual de mantenerse distante de su hermano, para luego permitirse la satisfacción de estar con él durante un día, por seis meses más que fue cuando aquello cambió, ya no eran sólo tres días, debido a que ya no tenía el compromiso de vigilarlo, ahora debía atender su trabajo como asesino. Killua no había objetado más sobre ello. Dio la orden a todos los que trabajaban con su hermano, de no mantener una cercanía "inapropiada". Cosa de la que se enteró el menor, gracias a que uno de los mayordomos que Illumi había elegido para atenderle, le informó que por órdenes de su hermano no podían mantener conversaciones con él. Añadiendo a esa molestia, le había vuelto a prohibir mantener contacto con otras personas.

Killua creía que enloquecería de aburrimiento a este paso, se sentía sólo y estaba molesto con la forma en que su hermano había comenzado a comportarse. Era excesivamente estricto, reconocía que disfrutaba su compañía a pesar de esos cambios, Illumi seguía siendo el hermano quien lo había cuidado desde que era un bebé y después de todo, continuaba siendo amable.

Decidió que tenía que hablar sobre su inconformidad. Era un niño muy independiente e inteligente, sabía tomar decisiones bastante complejas para su edad, lo que facilitaba su relación con los demás adultos y por ello se había tomado el tiempo necesario para pensar mejor las palabras que usaría con su hermano.

— _Aniki_ … quisiera que tuvieras confianza en mí. Tú me has enseñado muchas cosas y sé perfectamente lo que debo y no debo hacer, no he fallado en las reglas hasta ahora ¿por qué no me dejas convivir un poco con los demás?

—¿Otra vez con eso Kil? Si lo dices, entonces no estoy seguro si de verdad cumples o no con las reglas.

Pese a que había repetido en su mente muchas veces el discurso para ser libre, seguía siendo un niño y no tenía el autocontrol que el mayor tenía. Así que no pudo evitar indignarse al escuchar a esa respuesta.

—Como si no supiera que me vigilas… —murmuró irritado.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Al principio se asustó, sabía que no debía hacer enojar a Illumi, aún había mucho de él a lo que podía temer, pero estaba decidido a no pasar más tiempo con esos límites tan complicados. Era demasiado frustrante el no poder llegar hasta la planta doscientos por culpa de sus temores, y si iba a estar más tiempo en la Torre, quería un mejor ambiente para continuar con su entrenamiento.

—No soy tonto _aniki_ —su voz tembló un poco— yo… yo a lo mejor no sé dónde estás, pero sé que me vigilas. No te has esforzado lo suficiente para que yo no me dé cuenta. Sé que lo haces.

Illumi sonrió orgulloso, si su hermano se daba cuenta de detalles como ese, era porque él lo estaba entrenado correctamente. Killua era un maravilloso aprendiz y estaba satisfecho de poder ser él quien lo guiara en su vida.

—Sí, es cierto. Te he estado vigilando por tú propio bien.

—¿Papá te ordenó hacerlo?

—Me ordenó cuidarte.

—¡Lo sabía! Tú siempre haces las cosas a tú modo, ¿por qué no me dejas hacer algo a mi modo? Yo sólo quiero hacer mi entrenamiento más ameno, voy a morir de aburrimiento si continúo así. Déjame hacer algo por mí mismo _aniki_.

—¿Para qué pierdas tu tiempo haciendo tonterías?

—¿De verdad es por eso? ¿O lo haces por algo más? —Bajó la mirada, un recuerdo había cruzado por su mente y su atención se dispersó entre lo que quería decir y lo que ocurría.

—¿Por qué otra causa sería? —Illumi estaba intrigado, las reacciones de Killua lo estaban confundiendo.

—Una vez alguien me dijo… me dijo —comenzó a ponerse nervioso. De pronto ya no quería hablar más del tema y se lamentó haber desviado la conversación.

—¿Qué cosa?

—…

—Habla.

—No importa…

—¡Ahora! —Fue más severo de lo que hubiera querido, Killua se sobresaltó. En su desesperación el _Nen_ de Illumi comenzó a fluir lentamente.

—Es que me dijo… que tú eras un hermano celoso, que no te gustaba compartirme.

—¿Quién dijo eso?

—Greco —susurró atemorizado, con su voz entrecortada; comenzaba a batallar para respirar. Illumi mostraba su aura asesina, ahora era notoriamente más terrorífica que antes, contenía esa sensación de maldad infinita a la que Killua temía más que a cualquier otra cosa. El pequeño dio un paso atrás en un intento por huir sutilmente sin irritar más a su hermano

— _Ani… ki_ —empezó a temblar sin poder controlarse.

—¿Aún no has podido olvidar a ese idiota? ¿Por qué tienes que mencionarlo?

El pequeño retrocedió nuevamente—, ¿ _aniki_ … eres tú?

Esa pregunta lo trajo en sí. La misma cuestión que le habían hecho en casa, y que ahora lo hacía dudar sobre sí mismo. Detuvo el flujo de su _Nen_ , y contuvo la respiración para concentrarse en algo diferente a su ira. Vio que su adoración temblaba de miedo y se arrodilló para quedar a la altura de su pequeño rostro.

—Kil, tranquilo. Soy yo —Killua levantó la vista y se concentró en la oscura mirada de Illumi. El muchacho lo tomó de las trémulas manos y lo acercó más a él.

—¿No te das cuenta de lo que provocas? Yo sólo quiero cuidarte ¿por qué tienes ese afán de juntarte con esa gente? Ellos no son como tú, tú eres superior a ellos, podrías matarlos de un sólo movimiento, no necesitas la compañía de esa escoria.

—¿De verdad eres tú? —Seguía paralizado.

Illumi apretó suavemente sus pequeñas manos para hacerle ver que no tenía nada que temer.

—Sí, soy yo. —Killua respondió con otro apretón de manos, intentado regresar de su estado de pánico, y se acercó un poco más a Illumi, para verlo directamente a los ojos.

—Te veías diferente —llevó una de sus pequeñas manos a la mejilla del morocho—, pero de nuevo eres tú.

El muchacho aprovechó esa cercanía para darle un abrazo cálido que le diera alivio. A veces la presión que él ejercía sobre el niño para hacerlo obedecer podía ser perjudicial para su mente, sobre todo sabiendo que tenía una aguja en su cerebro que lo forzaba a no ponerse en su contra, él entendía esto y por eso mantenía su poder al límite.

De todos modos, todo esto no le sirvió de mucho al niño, ya que Illumi no solo cambió de parecer, ahora solía hablar de lo muy poca cosa que eran las personas en comparación con él, era cruel con los demás. Peor aún si dichas personas tenían un poco de atención especial por parte del albino, ya sea si habían sido saludados por él o si por alguna razón los mencionaba en una conversación.

Illumi ya no podía controlar sus reacciones ante sus celos. Killua seguía siendo el pequeño adorable que todos querían tratar, cuidar sin importar si su hermano estaba ahí para interponerse. La gracia del albino, hacía que las personas que lo notaban quisieran acercarse a él. De no haber sido porque Hisoka estaba ahí como desahogo, probablemente el Zoldyck ya habría cometido una locura.

El falso mago también había notado el cambio de Illumi, que era abiertamente protector, posesivo y celoso con su hermano. No era un secreto para los que rodeaban al par de hermanos Zoldyck, que tenía una fijación poco natural en el menor, sólo Killua seguía con esa inocencia que no le dejaba ver esas actitudes malintencionadas e incluso cuando alguien solía insinuar algo al respecto, él solía defenderlo, alegando que no lo conocían tan profundamente como él lo hacía.

Para Hisoka había sido bastante complejo entender al portador del espíritu de la Y, a veces parecía una contradicción. No permitía que nadie tuviera contacto físico con su propio cuerpo, pero cuando se trataba de sus visitas nocturnas, esa restricción se eliminaba, y Hisoka adoraba tenerlo solo para él. De no ser porque conocía ese defecto del espíritu de la Y, (que era un límite extremadamente peligroso), diría que Illumi era una especie de mala adicción. Una gran desventaja, porque planeaba enfrentarse contra él en algún tiempo, aunque desconocía si el resultado final sería la muerte de uno de los dos. Notó que el progreso del _Nen_ de Illumi comenzaba a ser un poco más notorio, sin embargo, volvió a desesperarse porque el muchacho seguía satisfaciendo de algún modo su deseo, eso provocaba que todo el progreso obtenido hasta ese momento, disminuyera drásticamente, entonces no era precisamente grande el avance que tenían.

—Ya es suficiente ¿no?

Una tarde Hisoka detuvo a Illumi de perseguir a su hermano durante sus días de vigilancia. Había estado al pendiente de las últimas decisiones del portador de la Y para controlar el ambiente en el cual se desenvolvía su hermano.

—¿De qué hablas Hisoka?

—Debes comprender que también necesitas límites con tú hermano. Sólo ve cuánto se esfuerza él por satisfacerte, ni siquiera he visto que se queje de todas las medidas que le impones, y todo para que tú continúes presionándolo.

—No lo presiono —Illumi ya no era capaz de distinguir sus celos de su instinto protector y aunque esto no fuera asunto de Hisoka, sabía que una parte importante del desarrollo del espíritu de _Nen_ estaba siendo directamente influenciado por la relación de esos dos.

—¿A ti te aplican esas reglas para convivir con los demás? Lo dudo.

—No entiendo por qué te sigues metiendo en lo que no te importa. Kil necesita protección, lo único que hago es cumplir con lo que nuestro padre me ordenó.

—Ven, vamos a mi cuarto. Necesitas relajarte —cambió deliberadamente de tema. La única forma en la que lograba hacer que Illumi dejara todas esas reacciones violentas hacia él y los demás era con sexo.

Después de una sesión de placer, Illumi era más receptivo, le permitía a Hisoka dar su opinión sobre lo que quisiera, inclusive sobre sus actitudes con su hermano. Era la única herramienta que tenía para convencerlo de hacer cambios, de no haber sido por Hisoka, lo más seguro era que dejase que sus instintos homicidas terminaran por eliminar a todo ser que cruzara palabra con el pequeño Killua.

—No necesito eso, tengo cosas por hacer.

—Vamos Illumi, te sentirás mejor después —susurró a su oído, atrayéndolo por la cintura para que el muchacho no se escapara de sus brazos.

Si él accedía, no era precisamente porque tuviera deseos directamente hacia Hisoka, sino que su frustración era aliviada cuando podía descargarla con alguien que resistiera sus impulsos asesinos cada que vez que escuchaba su voz. Illumi aprendió a trasmitir sus casi todas emociones sobre Hisoka, porque no podía desahogar su amor acumulado sobre el pelirrojo, sólo balanceaba su carga emocional. Aun así no era lo suficiente como para que el espíritu de la Y se redujera.

Tal vez Illumi no se percataba de ello, pero el espíritu poco a poco fue tomando posesión de él.

 _ **.'.**_

 ** _Soy asexual, odio cuando me dicen "eso lo dices porque no tienes sexo" *risas* si Hisoka lo dice, se lo puedo perdonar._**

 _ **A veces mientras escribo suelo enojarme con Illumi por ser tan posesivo con mi bebé, me suelto diciendo grosería y media hasta que se me pasa el coraje y sigo escribiendo.**_

 _Muchas, muchas gracias **Tiashe42** por tomarte la molestia de escribirme, no sabes cuánto me emociona ver que hay quienes disfrutan de esto. Seguido suelo pensar que esto es un asco y debería eliminarlo... pero me hacen cambiar de parecer. Ja. (Según yo, te respondí por fanfiction, pero me da miedo que con las actualizaciones y demás no te haya llegado nada)._

 _ **Un agradecimiento especial a Infinitywords, KaiD23, mis maravillosas betas y a Lilium mi editora por sus correcciones.**_

 _ **Nos vemos el viernes 13 de noviembre, quise añadir el "viernes" porque suena genial hablar de mala suerte .'.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A tiempo con un nuevo capítulo. Por poco y no lo logro, digamos que no he tenido una buena temporada... sí, sí comenzó mi viernes 13.**_

 ** _Debo confesar que no soy muy fanático del HisoIllu, para empezar, en mi mente siempre he creído que Illumi es Virgo, y como saben, Virgo y Géminis no son una buena combinación. Eso no quiere decir que no sospeche de su relación *risas*_**

 ** _Debo confesar que tengo estoy muy nervioso por publicar este capítulo, me lo he pensado mucho y sigo sin estar conforme._**

 ** _.'._**

 ** _Capítulo 15_**

—Todo se arreglaría si él odiara a los demás… —fue la conclusión a la que llegó Illumi, después de analizar sus últimos problemas con su hermano.

Hisoka al salir de bañarse, se le quedó observando fijamente, mientras estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama, pensativo. Cada día lucía peor, más alucinante, no parecía comprender que algo serio le estaba ocurriendo y que precisamente aquello, era una desgracia.

—¿Pensando en más reglas para tú niño?

—No, pienso en una solución a mis problemas.

—¿Y qué se te ocurrió ahora?

—La principal razón por la cual no me gusta que él se junte con los demás, es porque la gente es un estorbo, y si él comprendiera esto, dejaría de buscarlos. Lo que necesito en realidad es que él los odie para que no trate con ellos.

—No, la principal razón es que no quieres compartir con nadie a tú hermanito. Eres extremadamente celoso ¿lo sabías?

—Eso es imposible, yo tengo algo llamado autocontrol.

—Sí, sí… —entorno los ojos— pero no puedes controlar algo que para empezar no sabes que tienes.

—No estoy celoso.

—Eres imposible…

Lo que le fastidiaba más del Zolyck, era que no importaba con cuántos buenos argumentos pudiera intentar convencerlo, él nunca aceptaría algo que ya había razonado "perfectamente bien". Illumi estaba tan acostumbrado a actuar por sí mismo y estar solo, que tenía mucha autoconfianza, no creía fácilmente en lo que los demás alegaban si él ya podía con ello. De hecho así fue, ignorando lo que le decía Hisoka, movido por sus impulsos emocionales se dejó llevar.

* * *

Después de una semana de ausencia, debido a cuestiones de trabajo, Illumi regresó con una mentalidad un poco diferente. Ya estaba verdaderamente afectado por las emociones que el espíritu de la Y le hacía sentir, el primero en notarlo fue el pequeño Killua, que no paraba de observarlo analíticamente, tratando de descubrir lo que le estaba haciendo cambiar.

—¿Ocurre algo Kil?

—… —Killua bajó la mirada, y fingió no haberle escuchado.

—Sabes que no me puedes engañar, hermanito. Dime qué te ocurre.

— _Aniki_ , yo también quisiera saber qué te ocurre. Últimamente me pones demasiadas reglas, sabes que me esfuerzo por obedecerte, y hago todo lo que puedo por… porque no te enojes conmigo. Pero últimamente te comportas diferente.

Illumi pensó en retrospectiva, decidió que debía calmarse. Estaban a solas, tranquilos, nada los interrumpía, nadie robaba la atención de Killua, en ese preciso momento no tenía razón para sentir odio hacia los demás.

—Lo siento Kil, creo que no me he sentido bien ¿es qué no comprendes lo mucho que me preocupa que te relaciones con otros?

— _Aniki_ , ya no hago nada de eso, no me relaciono con cualquiera, te he pedido un poco de compañía de alguien más porque mmm… —sonaba desesperado— ¡yo me aburro mucho!

—¿Ves? No te aburrirías si comprendieras lo importante que es tú papel. Además, sé perfectamente que no has cumplido del todo con las reglas.

—¡Si lo dices por lo del otro día, fue porque él me habló! —Comenzó a perder el control, estaba cansado de no ser comprendido—. ¿Cómo quieres que reaccione cuando alguien me habla?

—Ignóralo.

—No puedo.

—Sí puedes.

—¡No!, y si quieres que lo haga, deberás de hacer que papá me lo pida.

—¡Sí, es buena idea! Le diré a papá que te estás portando mal.

—¡¿Qué?! —Apretó los dientes— ¡no!… no _aniki_. No hace falta molestar a papá.

Con la mirada en el suelo y los puños apretados, se dio la vuelta para que su hermano no viera su decepción. Hasta ahí llegó la voluntad de Illumi. A pesar de que el espíritu de la Y tenía mucha influencia sobre sus emociones, no podía controlar el deseo de su portador. Detuvo a Killua antes de que se pudiera marchar, poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza.

—Espera —el niño se detuvo sin voltear a ver a su hermano— Kil… —no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que sentía.

Afortunadamente para él, si había alguien que le conocía y comprendía en un modo más profundo, era el albino. Killua se dio cuenta de que esta era la oportunidad que había estado esperando.

—Illu- _nii_ , por favor, déjame ser yo mismo, —se dio la vuelta para encarar a su hermano, que seguía susceptible a sus palabras— quiero conocer algo diferente.

Hasta ese momento, Illumi comprendió que su hermano no quería hablar con los demás para cambiarlo a él, sólo quería explorar el mundo como el niño curioso que era. En cierto modo sintió alivio de ello y decidió hablar con él únicamente para que comprendiera que, fuera de lo nuevo que vería a su alrededor, no había nadie que valiera la pena para él.

—Kil, sabes que no me gustaría meternos en problemas…

—Illu- _nii_ , yo sé que te preocupas por mí —sonrió para tranquilizar los nervios de su hermano— sé qué haces todo esto porque en parte… puede que estés asustado por mí, por todo lo que ha pasado y yo no quiero decepcionarte, me portaré bien.

Lo que disfrutaba más de su hermano menor, era la sensación de alivio que le provocaba. No tenía por qué batallar al expresar lo que no podía, emociones que le fueron impedidas desde que nació, podía ser el mismo y estar seguro de que dentro de Killua había una comprensión especial para él. Dejo de pensar en lo que le molestaba últimamente, se inclinó hacia el pequeño.

—Gracias, hermanito.

Acarició su mejilla. De pronto se vio a si mismo esperando con todo su corazón que Killua nunca se apartara de él, no perderlo jamás. Sentía un amor tan fuerte por él que se estaba volviendo insoportable. Era una montaña rusa de emociones. Si su hermano no lo apaciguaba, su descontrol volvía y con ello las reglas estrictas. Era desgastante, se convirtió en una relación asfixiante y agotadora para Killua, y un día, sin más, dejó de sonreír.

Killua sentía que perdía la conexión que tenía hacia su hermano, quien era como un padre para él, alguien a quien respetaba y en quien confiaba. Ahora era un dolor de cabeza, no podía lidiar bien con las emociones tan fuertes que provenían de él. Tal vez si no hubiera sido un niño, habría llegado a la conclusión de que era buena idea hablar para conseguir a una solución, alejarse o en el peor de los casos amenazarlo para que comprendiera que su actitud no era la apropiada. Lamentablemente no era así, y los malos tratos a veces crean lazos más fuertes.

Entre más complicadas fueran las emociones de Illumi, más aferrado estaba Killua a ayudarlo, a satisfacerlo a cambio de unos pocos días de paz. Al paso del tiempo se volvió una situación natural, Killua cumplió sus ocho años dentro de la Torre y ya tenía preocupaciones de una persona adulta.

Se limitaba al conversar con Illumi debido a que le traía problemas, sabía que no era buena idea mencionar a nadie, porque el mayor solía hacer comentarios crueles sobre ellos y además no toleraba que algún extraño le dirigiera la palabra.

En ciertos días Illumi volvía en sí, dejaba de ser el tipo obsesivo que tanto fastidiaba a Killua, era amable y tolerante. Esas raras ocasiones le ayudaban a descansar, su hermano se comportaba como lo que antes era.

Dejando a un lado la parte emocional, Killua se estaba volviendo más fuerte y hábil para pelear. Fue cuestión de tiempo para que completara la misión que su padre le había impuesto. Llegó al piso doscientos más preparado que antes.

* * *

Cuando el peliblanco regresó a casa, llegó con la esperanza de que el aire familiar le trajera la tranquilidad que estaba esperando. Volvió cansado, por la tarde. Lo recibió alegremente el señor Zebro, quien fue el primero en saludarlo e invitarlo a pasar. El pequeño no tenía muchas ganas conversar, sin embargo, se dejó animar por el hombre, y luego ingresó a la casa, descubriendo así que ya lograba pasar la segunda puerta, lo cual significaba que había obtenido frutos de todo su entrenamiento en el que había estado. A pesar de eso internamente consideró que no era suficiente, ya que estando en la Torre había descubierto un límite insuperable, existía gente a quién no podía derrotar.

Con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada en el suelo, caminó lentamente por la montaña, no tenía prisa por llegar. Quería ver el mundo a su alrededor mientras andaba por el camino a su casa, un espacio que no había visto en dos años y que había cambiado un poco. Algunos árboles estaban más altos, otros más gastados, otros habían sido quitados, el pasaje lucía más amplio, detalles que fue viendo conforme iba subiendo. Escuchó unos peculiares pasos detrás de él y supo que no estaba solo. Sabía que su hermano siempre estaba vigilándolo. Esta vez, se preguntó por qué, así que se detuvo a medio camino, se giró a ver a su persecutor.

— _Aniki_ , ya estoy en casa, ya no es necesario que me vigiles, además aquí se me permite la convivencia.

El otro asesino lo miró serenamente, sabía que tenía razón, la misión había acabado, su pequeño hermano estaba de vuelta en casa, y Kalluto seguramente ya estaba en camino a la Torre. Desde que se notificó que Killua había completado su entrenamiento, estaba un poco estresado por la idea de que se le solicitara vigilar a Kalluto y perder de vista a su hermano menor, por tal motivo, había comenzado a idear un plan para que eso no ocurriera.

—Lo sé Kil, sólo me aseguro que llegues bien a casa.

Hacia tanto tiempo que Illumi había cambiado, que ya no podía recordar una época en que no fuera difícil de tratar.

—No exageres por favor, no me va a pasar nada malo, estoy en casa, Mike debe estar por ahí paseando; hay mayordomos andando por estos lados y además puedo defenderme con mis propias manos.

Illumi caminó hasta quedar a un metro de él, se agacho, puso sus manos en sus rodillas para que el pequeño pudiera verle más directamente a los ojos.

—Sé que no comprendes mi preocupación. Pero para mí, eres muy importante.

Al escuchar esas palabras, el pequeño Zoldyck razonó. Conocía mejor que nadie a Illumi, sabía que no mentía. Si quería que las cosas continuaran con calma, lo mejor era ser complaciente con él.

—Vamos a casa. —Le tendió la mano e Illumi se sintió profundamente halagado por ello.

Con titubeo, se animó a tomar su mano y caminar junto a él hasta llegar a la cima.

El espíritu de _Nen_ odiaba más que nada que el albino comprendiera lo que su anfitrión necesitaba, porque cada vez que el pequeño satisfacía a su hermano, le restaba el alimento por que se esforzaba tanto, y entonces lo volvía débil. Veía a Killua a través de los ojos del mayor, que sostenía esa mano con gran devoción y se decía a si mismo con afán « _algún día acabaré con él_ ». Finalmente se decidió a planear el modo en que cumpliría su objetivo.

Durante la caminata, Killua estaba ansioso por ver una cara diferente y familiar, pensaba que incluso con ver a su madre estaría satisfecho. Lamentablemente no fue como él creía, nadie los esperó en la sala, ni siquiera los mayordomos, debido a que estos temían el escalofriante poder del mayor de los Zoldyck, mientras que su padre, madre y abuelo atendían asuntos mucho más importantes. A pesar de no ver alguna cara familiar, con sólo estar en casa sintió cómo todo el peso del estrés que sufrió durante su larga estancia en la Torre Celestial se esfumaba de su cuerpo. Todo ese estado de alerta se apagaba, ya había acabado y por lo tanto el cansancio se apoderó de su cuerpo. Bostezó notoriamente, aun sosteniendo la mano de su hermano y olvidó su decepción.

Killua interpretaba a Illumi como alguien de dos facetas. Una que le agradaba, en la que no lo trataba como si fuera un objeto al que podía privatizar, sino que era tolerante, tranquilo e incluso solía hacer de vez en cuando expresiones sinceras de cariño; y la otra que era insoportable, manipulador y frívolo. Mientras se mantuviera en la faceta agradable, podía confiar en él, porque sabía que él haría lo que fuera por darle lo que le pedía, por tanto se esforzaba en tener siempre el estado de ánimo agradable de su hermano mayor.

Illumi al escuchar a su hermano bostezar, se giró para verle, encontró en su mirada un cansancio pronunciado.

—¡Oh, Kil! No me había dado cuenta que estás muy cansado, ven. —Se inclinó y lo cargó entre sus brazos, el niño inmediatamente se abrazó a él— te llevaré a tu cuarto.

El peliblanco no sabía la razón exacta qué provocaba que su hermano tuviera esos arranques de nobleza, pero lo agradecía. Le gustaba la forma en que el morocho caminaba, siempre era tan silencioso y al ser llevado en brazos, sintió un suave arrullo que pronto lo dejó dormido.

Caminaba a paso lento porque quería que el niño no se despertara. Sentir el calor que ese pequeño cuerpo le trasmitía y su respiración era bastante agradable, tanto que comenzó a sentirse contagiado de sueño. Tan absorto iba en sus sensaciones que no pudo controlarse cuando vio a su padre observándole a mitad del pasillo con una expresión que no lograba descifrar. Por un momento no reaccionó, experimentando una vergüenza por su actitud amorosa con Killua. Luego tuvo miedo, miedo por ser descubierto en sus bajos pensamientos y deseos. Se quedó quieto, intentando que sus expresiones no lo delataran.

—Cuidar a Killua te ha hecho mucho bien —dijo Silva observando la escena con una ternura paternal que no había experimentado antes.

—Papá… —por otra parte Illumi no sabía qué responder ante eso.

Silva caminó hacia sus dos hijos y vio que el más pequeño estaba dormido, entonces besó esa blanquecina nuca, y luego le dio una palmada en el hombro al morocho.

—Me alegro mucho por ti.

Le dijo muy cerca de su cara y se marchó. Illumi seguía paralizado, él nunca antes había recibido una caricia similar por parte de su padre.

A la mañana siguiente se dio una breve reunión familiar. Killua esperaba volver a ver a toda su familia reunida, pero nuevamente no fue así, sólo sus padres, su abuelo y sus dos hermanos mayores estaban ahí presentes. Había escuchado a los adultos conversar un poco sobre temas de la casa, y el resto permanecía en silencio.

—Ya veo que conseguiste llegar a la planta doscientos —su padre se dirigió a el— ¿hasta qué puerta pudiste abrir cuando llegaste?

—Pues, —se ruborizó ligeramente, él esperaba más de sí— a la segunda puerta.

—Muy bien ¿tienes algo que decir sobre tu entrenamiento allá?

—Mmm… —volteó a ver a Illumi, como esperando alguna indicación, sin recibir contestación de su parte— no.

—De acuerdo, por la tarde te marcharás a un encargo que tienes que atender, Illumi y tú abuelo irán a evaluar tu desempeño.

Illumi, quien no estaba enterado de dicha tarea, prefirió no comentar nada, sino aceptar su deber.

—Sí —respondió el niño. Se sentía un poco molesto, sin embargo no objetó— ¿puedo retirarme?

—Sí. Ve a preparar lo que creas que necesitarás para tu misión. —El peliblanco salió de ahí sintiendo la mirada escrutiñadora de todos los adultos presentes.

Silva llamó a su hijo mayor— Illumi

—Dime, padre.

—¿Hay algo especial que deba saber sobre Killua? —Su padre había visto su expresión incómoda mientras se hablaba sobre la misión.

—Sí —sonrió como si no ocurriera nada extraño— recuerda que Killua está condicionado para no meterse en situaciones muy complejas.

—¿Qué necesitas entonces?

—La información completa del lugar al que va, y todo lo que tendrá que enfrentar. Él lo necesita saber, de lo contrario no podrá completar su trabajo. Aún que es rápido para evaluar situaciones, debe conocer de antemano lo que va a encontrar.

Silva volteó a ver a uno de los mayordomos que estaba de pie junto a la puerta y ordenó— trae el informe y dáselo a Illumi —enseguida el hombre salió— ¿algo más?

—No, es todo —siguió disimulando mientras sonreía.

—Kalluto ya está en la Torre Celestial —comentó Silva, aun conversando con el mayor— me gustaría que fueras a verlo, pero ya ha sido suficiente para ti, no puedes estar todo el tiempo de niñero. Sólo pediré que vayas algunas veces, por el momento te dejaré trabajar en el negocio familiar.

—Quiero seguir entrenando a Killua —respondió antes de que su padre pudiera alegar— aún tiene cosas que me gustaría arreglar.

—De acuerdo, ten cuidado. No quiero que se vuelva dependiente de ti.

—No lo hará. —Mintió, Killua era proporcionalmente dependiente de él, sobre todo en el marco emocional. Eliminar esa dependencia sabía que sería difícil, no por parte del albino, sino por su propia cuenta, cortar esa dependencia era dejarlo ir, cosa a la que él no estaba preparado.

Luego de eso, Illumi salió para leer la investigación que le había sido entregada. En esos momentos contenía varias preocupaciones con respecto al hermano de sus obsesiones, dudaba que pudiera completar la misión en su estado. Lo más sensato era idear un plan para darle la confianza de poder pelear; además se preguntaba si la bondad que le había impuesto le sería un estorbo a partir de ahora; su otra preocupación tenía que ver con Hisoka. No habían acordado verse después de ello, y temía que el pelirrojo sabía demasiado sobre él, lo peor era que ni siquiera se había molestado en pedirle una forma de contactarlo, nunca habían intercambiado números de teléfono puesto que estaban en el mismo lugar y era fácil comunicarse entre ambos, de sobra entendía que había hecho mal en acercarse a él y que debía ocuparse de ese asunto cuanto antes, de momento lo dejó como un pendiente entre todos sus problemas.

El trabajo con el _Nen_ ancestral era demasiado complejo, no era algo que él pudiera hacer fluir por su propia voluntad, tenía que estar en constante contacto con el espíritu de la Y, para eso hacía falta fortalecerlo, crear un lazo de unidad. Para ese entonces, el crecimiento del espíritu no era lo suficiente aún, estaba oscilando entre un treinta por ciento de su nivel real. No estaba en un nivel apropiado para que el contacto con el espíritu fuera inmediato ni se mantuviera activo por mucho tiempo.

Antes de que salieran a la su misión, Illumi encontró al niño en el pasillo caminando rumbo a la cocina mirando hacia el suelo, trasmitiendo su molestia a todo aquel que le mirara.

—¿Ocurre algo Kil? —Le preguntó deteniendo sus pasos.

El niño negó con la cabeza.

—No es nada importante.

—¿Por qué el enojo, entonces?

—De nuevo lo están haciendo, —dijo en voz baja— de nuevo me están mandando, sin preguntarme si quiero o no. Papá ni siquiera me ha preguntado cómo me siento, quería descansar hoy, el agotamiento es demasiado, quiero estar en casa, nada más.

Se dio cuenta que el niño aún continuaba con esa voluntad resistente y esto le desagradó.

—No te enojes, de todos modos sabes que tienes que hacerlo. Cuando termines podrás descansar.

—Lo sé. —Contestó sin mucho ánimo.

En la tarde los tres asesinos abordaron un dirigible privado para ir rumbo a su destino. El ambiente era tenso. El menor estaba más que harto de todo eso, tenía ganas de jugar, de reír y divertirse como cualquier otro niño, quería ver a sus hermanos menores y hacer otra cosa que no fuera entrenar o matar, lo peor para él era que entendía todo lo que pasaba en su entorno. Se había dado cuenta que su abuelo no aprobaba precisamente a Illumi, por los modos en los que se habían hablado durante su viaje. Mandándose indirectas mutuamente y tratando de averiguar lo que el otro estaba pensando, para colmo la situación seguiría por tres horas más.

Zeno iba observando a sus dos nietos, y ponía una especial atención sobre Illumi, desconfiaba en la finalidad de sus planes, probablemente no era lastimar a Killua, comenzaba a sospechar si de algún modo él pensaba sacar provecho de todo y traicionar sus enseñanzas. El celular de Zeno interrumpió el silencio. Se puso de pie, disculpándose por marcharse para atender la llamada en privado y salió, dejando a los dos muchachos a solas.

—Sigues molesto por lo mismo ¿verdad? —Illumi aprovechó el momento para hablar con el menor.

—Me conoces bastante bien, no sé por qué preguntas.

—Lo sé… pero hay algo que me gustaría hablar contigo.

—¿Eh? —Le había llamado la atención su mirada consternada, no todos los días veía a Illumi expresarse de ese modo, él siempre era tan sereno y controlado, tanto que parecía que todo en él era perfecto— dime.

—¿Recuerdas que papá alguna vez te habló sobre la sed de sangre?

—¿La sensación aquella que todos tenemos cuando queremos matar?

—Si —contesto sin darle mucha relevancia.

—¿Qué piensas de ella?

—Es algo normal ¿no? —La sonrisa maliciosa de su hermano le demostró que no había perdido ni una pizca de su naturaleza asesina—. Mamá y papá lo tienen, así como yo. Creo que todas las personas en el mundo lo desarrollan, pero sólo las personas como nosotros le damos uso y es más necesaria.

Illumi se sintió más tranquilo, aparentemente pedirle que no perdiera su bondad no había afectado ésa área importante en su vida.

—¿Qué piensas hacer con el dinero que ganaste en la arena celeste?

—Pues tendría que ir a la ciudad, quiero ir a comprar dulces.

—Hagamos un trato ¿sí? Si hoy tú acabas con tu objetivo como debe ser, yo te llevaré a la ciudad a que compres dulces.

La mirada del pequeño se iluminó de felicidad, al fin escuchaba algo agradable.

—¡Sí, sí! Ah… ¿podemos llevar a Alluka y a Kalluto con nosotros? —Recordó que desde que había llegado a la casa no había visto a sus hermanos menores.

—¡Oh! Es cierto, no te lo he dicho, Kalluto está en la Torre Celestial. Ayer mientras tú venías él ya iba en camino.

—¡¿Kalluto en la Torre?! —Exclamó asustado, recordando toda su mala experiencia en tal lugar— _aniki_ , Kalluto no puede estar en la Torre solo, ¿irás a verlo?

—Mamá le asignó mayordomos para acompañarlo, y papá me dijo que yo iré de vez en cuando a vigilarlo.

—¿Y Alluka? Me muero de ganas por verla.

—Pues… —se lo pensó dos veces antes de responder a la ligera— tendríamos que pedirle permiso a mamá para que lo deje venir con nosotros. Mamá lo ha estado cuidando todo este tiempo.

—¿Mamá? —Lo encontró irónico— Ella no cuida a nadie, seguramente la debe de tener con muchos mayordomos y sólo dice que hace algo.

—Ja, ja… sí, seguramente así es —sabía que las cosas se habían complicado para la pequeña Alluka, incluso habían decidido que no le darían estudios con tal de no correr riesgos.

Al entrar Zeno Zoldyck interrumpió la conversación y ambos chicos voltearon a ver a su abuelo.

—¿Todo bien muchachos? —Preguntó con un aire ceremonioso.

—Sí, abuelo —contestó Illumi.

El anciano se quedó en silencio analizando la situación, la sonrisa del más chico le indicaba que se había perdido de una conversación importante que seguramente ya el morocho había ocultado con algo agradable para que Killua olvidara el origen de esa conversación.

—¿De qué estaban hablando? —Aun así preguntó, de ese modo le demostraría a su nieto mayor que él le seguía los pasos.

—¡Illu- _nii_ me prometió que me llevaría a la ciudad a comprar dulces!

«Dulces, la clásica trampa para niños», pensó.

—¿Una promesa eh? —Zeno sonrió, no podía evitar contagiarse del buen humor del adorable niño— ¿saben cómo nosotros los asesinos hacemos nuestras promesas? —Los dos chicos negaron, normalmente lo asociaban al intercambio de palabras con la seguridad de que lo dicho se cumpliría—. Ven —llamó al más pequeño— hagamos una promesa, prométanme que siempre serán buenos hermanos.

El albino volteó a ver a su hermano, veía esa promesa un poco difícil de cumplir y temía fallar. Volvió a ver a su a ver al anciano y respondió— yo, no sé si Illu- _nii_ un día se harte de mí, pero prometo que me esforzaré —sentía sus ojos negros clavados en su nuca, comprendía que su abuelo decía aquello para que el mayor lo escuchara, como si con esa indirecta estuviera dejando en claro un punto en el que ambos disentían.

—Ahora, mira. —El abuelo mordió su pulgar derecho, una gota de sangre brotó de ahí, y lo extendió hacia el pequeño— ahora tú has lo mismo, —Killua obedeció al momento, dejando que una pequeña gota de sangre fluyera de su dedo— nuestras promesas son con sangre, así —tomó la mano del pequeño y unió sus pulgares— ahora hazlo tú, Illumi.

El muchacho procedió a morder su pulgar y lo extendió a su abuelo sin darle mucha importancia. Killua veía su mano que volvía a sangrar, y luego volteó a ver a su hermano, que estaba a punto de limpiarse la sangre con su ropa.

—¡Espera Illu- _nii_! —Lo detuvo antes de que detuviera el sangrado— falta nuestra promesa.

Y sin decir nada más tomó su mano y juntó sus pulgares. Illumi se ruborizó notoriamente, pero desvió la atención alegando que tenía que salir de ahí, marchándose al instante.

* * *

El lugar era en las afueras de la ciudad, un jardín enorme, bien decorado, rodeado de mesas, y se alcanzaba a escuchar música a volumen muy fuerte. Una casa no muy grande con las puertas abiertas para los invitados que preferían estar en el interior. Había bastante gente, se estaba festejando el cumpleaños de alguno de los invitados. El objetivo era un hombre de unos cuarenta años aproximadamente, el cual se encontraba en una de las mesas del centro del lugar, así que el verdadero reto para Killua sería hacerlo sin ser detectado. Lo segundo era que había dos _Hunters_ ahí, y eso implicaba una dificultad especial. Según el plan, Illumi se encargaría de ellos dado que el albino no podía usar _Nen_ y eso podría detener su capacidad, mientras que su abuelo evaluaba al albino.

No era algo que implicara algún esfuerzo extraordinario, raramente los Zoldyck eran solicitados para asuntos complejos y cuando lo era, enviaban a los más fuertes de la familia.

Zeno Zoldyck se despidió de sus muchachos y desapareció velozmente. Tenía pensado perderse entre los invitados para situarse en el lugar más alto de la casa y observar desde esa distancia a sus nietos, enfocándose más en Killua. Illumi en cambio se distanció de su hermano para introducirse por otro rumbo, ambos esperaban la señal del abuelo avisándoles que ya podía verlos bien y podían actuar.

Killua buscó su objetivo entre la gente que hablaba y bailaba. Distinguió un grupo de niños que jugaban y corrían entre las mesas, y sé quedó absorto en lo que veía. De pronto se dio cuenta que extrañaba más que a nadie a su hermana Alluka, ella era quién le hacía salir de ese mundo oscuro, además era tierna y compasiva, cosas que no veía todos los días en el resto de las personas que le rodeaban.

Illumi a lo lejos veía como todos sus temores se volvían realidad, la bondad que había sembrado en su hermano podía volverse contraproducente en su trabajo y quiso correr a hacerlo entrar en razón, intervenir, pero cualquier clase de mediación sería severamente castigada, así que no podía arriesgarse, debía dejar a al niño solo, que hiciera su trabajo por sí mismo.

Una oscura mirada lo detuvo, Killua sintió a lo lejos la presencia de su hermano, trayéndolo a la realidad, no estaba ahí para jugar, debía concentrase en hacer su papel, un verdadero trabajo monstruoso.

Divisó nuevamente a su objetivo y se concentró desde el fondo de su corazón, en la parte más profunda de su alma para traer a la luz esa aura asesina, su sed de sangre. Le tomaría un segundo llegar hasta él y matarlo, luego se escondería entre los niños de la fiesta y saldría de ahí como si nada, así lo planeó.

En el momento en que su aura asesina se desprendió, los dos cazadores la detectaron, y se pusieron a la defensiva, buscando la fuente de dónde provenía todo, y el resto fue demasiado rápido. Illumi arrojó sus agujas, a la cabeza y cara de los cazadores, que en un santiamén cayeron muertos. Killua actuó conforme a su plan, de un movimiento veloz y bien coordinado le rompió el cuello a su víctima, luego dio un salto, escondiéndose entre la gente que apenas detectó el incidente, sin comprender qué era lo que había ocurrido.

Otros guardaespaldas que se encontraban ahí y que no se habían percatado de que su jefe estaba en peligro, trataron de contener a la gente que estaba asustada. Algunos gritos sonaron entre la música y provocaban histeria entre los demás. Lo que indicaba que el trabajo estaba terminado y tenían que salir pronto de ahí.

Antes que Killua pudiera llegar a la espalda de uno de los niños de la fiesta, Illumi alcanzó a tomarlo por la cintura y se lo llevó a un espacio donde se encontrarían con su abuelo. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo para protestar. Se vieron los tres Zoldyck, y hasta ese momento Illumi soltó al niño mientras que éste le dirigía una mirada de reclamo y el abuelo los felicitó por su buen trabajo, ahora podían volver a casa. El examen de Killua había finalizado.

Y así tan rápido como había ocurrido todo, se fueron. Killua agradecía que los viajes de noche no fueran tan pesados, podía viajar varias horas seguidas sin darse cuenta, siempre y cuando durmiera.

* * *

No invitaron a Illumi a la reunión donde Zeno habló de lo analizado sobre la misión, esperaban tener un reporte objetivo y así juzgar mejor lo siguiente que se haría.

—¿Cómo viste a Killua, papá?

—Sin duda es mucho más fuerte, rápido y su técnica es perfecta, incluso para su edad podría decir que es un genio. Illumi lo ha entrenado bastante bien. Lo que en otro momento le habría tomado un poco más tiempo y esfuerzo de hacer, lo ejecutó limpiamente.

—Excelentes noticias entonces.

—Lo que en realidad me preocupa es Illumi, ese misterioso poder que tiene, podría volverse un serio problema para nosotros.

El semblante de Silva se endureció.

—Yo lo vi padre, no lo estoy inventado, Illumi se comportó como un buen hermano con Killua.

—Yo no lo vi, al contrario, veía que él intentaba apartarse del niño mientras que Killua parecía buscar su atención.

—Pues sólo ve la diferencia de edades papá, —interrumpió Kikyo entrando al cuarto, mientras se quitaba los guantes que cubrían sus manos— Illumi no es precisamente un mocoso, no debería querer estar con un niño todo el tiempo.

Zeno caminó con sus manos en la espalda, a un lado, dejando que la mujer se acomodara junto a su esposo.

—Illumi no lastimaría a Killua, de eso estoy seguro, —insistió Silva— o dime ¿viste algo anormal en el comportamiento de Killua como para que tengas esas sospechas?

El anciano quedó pensativo, no era como si tuviera una prueba de lo que decía, de hecho en esos momentos lo único que lo guiaba era su instinto— Killua es un niño muy noble…

—¡Por eso es el sucesor de la familia! Porque él sabe desempeñar bien su papel como asesino y como líder. ¿Ves? No hay nada extraño con él, Illumi ha hecho un buen trabajo —continuó la mujer.

—Demasiado noble para el oficio quizá… —replicó Zeno, molesto por haber sido interrumpido.

—¿No será que al contrario de lo que creíamos, Illumi es demasiado bueno con él?

—¿Tanto como para que nadie se dé cuenta de eso? Entiendo que la imagen que viste de ellos dos en el pasillo fue suficiente como para darte una idea que posiblemente sea correcta, pero sólo quiero que recuerdes que todo esto empezó porque Illumi no está bien de su mente.

—Y sé que en eso no hemos tenido progreso, pero Illumi ha sido muy obediente con nosotros.

—¿Y qué harás el día que se salga de nuestro control?

—…

No había nada qué añadir, para Silva, su hijo mayor ya no representaba un peligro. Dudaba que él se volviera en su contra, lo conocía bastante bien y sabía todos sus límites. Pero para el abuelo, Illumi era una gran carga, especialmente por ser un muchacho sobresalientemente inteligente, que entendía cada una de las cosas que tenía que hacer para tener el control de lo que quisiera, era quizá el jugador más peligroso en la familia. Debido a esto, decidieron poner a prueba al muchacho.

Por otro lado, Kikyo, quién era la única que entendía la verdadera naturaleza de su hijo y la corrupción que había traído a su vida, decidió que era el momento de creer que lo que proponía su marido era la solución. Mantenerlo al cuidado de su hermano, para que de algún modo siempre tuviera una responsabilidad que lo inspirara a mantener los pies en la tierra, o mejor dicho, en la casa.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Silva mandó a su hijo mayor a realizar algunos trabajos que habían surgido, y no estaría en casa por lo menos unas dos semanas, mientras tanto él mismo se dedicaría al entrenamiento del peliblanco. Si algo malo había en él, como sospechaba Zeno, no tardaría en notarlo. Además que Killua era especialmente comunicativo cuando estaban juntos, las maldades de Illumi no quedarían ocultas si de eso se trataba.

Killua se despertó pensando en una sola cosa: Alluka. Se preguntaba dónde podía estar su hermana menor. Su hermano le había dicho que su mamá se hacía cargo de ella, pero él bien sabía que eso significaba que Alluka estaba abandonada en alguna parte de la casa y se preocupó.

Alluka solía estar vigilada por Milluki, el cual se aseguraba que no fuera peligrosa para su madre. Dependiendo de su humor, hacía que algún mayordomo rechazara las peticiones de Alluka hasta morir o le permitía vivir, pidiendo algún absurdo deseo que no tuviera ningún riesgo, o deteniendo las peticiones por días, fuera como fuera, el caso era que al final, cuando ya consideraba que su madre podía acceder a esa niña, entonces la enviaba con ella. Los mayordomos que conocían la buena relación que había entre los dos hermanos no querían que el pequeño se enterara de lo que estaba ocurriendo con su hermana, dado que temían a la reacción que pudiera tener.

Lo bueno era que su padre lo mantenía entrenando mientras que Milluki cuidaba a la niña, y cuando él tenía su rato de descanso, se le permitía ir a jugar con ella hasta que su madre la llamaba de vuelta. No pasaban tanto tiempo como ambos quisieran, pero no se molestaban porque les permitían estar juntos.

—¡Ah, olvidé decirte! Illu- _nii_ nos llevará a la ciudad a comprar dulces. —Le anunció con orgullo, como si hubiera conseguido algún imposible.

—¿La ciudad? Oh ¿cómo es eso? —Preguntó mordiendo nerviosamente su dedo índice.

—¿No has ido a la ciudad?

—No.

—¿No has salido de la montaña?

—No.

—¡¿Qué?! No puedo creerlo ¿Mientras estuve en la Torre, no saliste de aquí? —La pequeña negó con la cabeza, Killua no pudo evitar estar disconforme con eso, incluso Kalluto estaba fuera, conociendo un nuevo sitio— tal vez porque no entrenas como Kalluto y yo… —y cuando lo pensó así le pareció razonable. Él estaba agradecido que su hermana no pasara por las mismas cosas que él, tampoco le parecía que Kalluto lo pasara, pero como tenía mucho tiempo sin verlo, le era más fácil lidiar con la idea.

No obstante, Alluka no se deprimía, nunca se le veía triste ni asustada. Ese era el principal motivo por el que su presencia aunque aterrorizaba a los que conocían su escalofriante poder, seguía atrayendo a la gente que le rodeaba y sobre todo, traía paz a su hermano, que constantemente era puesto a prueba.

Al menos le pareció una gran oportunidad de hacer que su hermana saliera, podría experimentar con ella lo que era conocer el mundo por primera vez en la vida y llevarla a conocer las grandes tiendas de dulces que ni siquiera él había conocido porque sus estancias en el exterior eran demasiado breves como para que tuviera el tiempo suficiente para salir.

Los ejercicios con su padre eran mucho más cansados que con su hermano. El muchacho era perfeccionista, pero tenía una forma de enseñarle que le permitía un margen de error más amplio que con su padre, el cual era más experimentado. De todos modos, era cansado y molesto. La única diferencia era que uno era más cansado al inicio, y el otro era más cansado al final.

Esta vez estuvo esperando con ansias el regreso de Illumi. Lo malo era que como nadie hablaba sobre él, no tenía forma de enterarse cuándo regresaría y aunque sabía que podía marcar desde el teléfono de su casa, desconocía si su hermano estaba en algún trabajo arriesgado y se encontraría en la disposición de responderle o no y además, debía pedir permiso a sus padres primero, cosa que terminó haciendo una semana después sin noticias de él y perdiendo la paciencia.

—No molestes a tu hermano mayor, él se encuentra ocupado.

Fue lo que le dijeron cuando lo intentó y supo que entonces se encontraba en algo muy complejo, que tal vez le tomaría demasiado tiempo en volver.

No tuvo noticias de él hasta que en una ocasión, por accidente, escuchó una conversación entre los mayordomos que muy preocupadamente se decían entre sí "ya avisó que viene en camino", y el ambiente se puso tenso. Él no lo notó porque estaba más alegre por lo que eso significaba para él y para su hermana, que para los demás.

—¡Gotoh, Gotoh! ¿Es cierto que Illu- _nii_ ya viene? —Salió de la casa al encuentro del mayordomo, si alguien podía confirmarle lo que había escuchado, era él.

El resto del personal que lo escuchó se sintió mal por el pobre niño, se compadecían de su inocencia. No era precisamente bueno que su hermano tuviera una fijación tan latente por él.

—Así es amo Killua, el amo Illumi seguramente llegará en cualquier momento.

Sonriente se marchó a buscar a su hermana y darle la buena nueva. Para después comenzar a bajar por la montaña y encontrarse con su hermano en el camino. Estaba tan extasiado por la noticia que no quiso quedarse en casa a esperarlo, ya quería apresurar las cosas. Llegó a mitad de la montaña cuando percibió una esencia maligna y escalofriante. Al principio tuvo miedo, su nuevo instinto de protección lo hizo reaccionar buscando alejarse de ahí, pero aquella fuerza era más poderosa y rápida que él, lo alcanzó.

—Kil, ¿qué haces aquí?

—… —apenas y tenía aliento, luchaba por detener su deseo de huir de su presencia porque era una fuerza tan oscura y con mucho esfuerzo lograba resistirse.

—¿Ah? —Illumi comprendió que era él quien no le permitía al niño estabilizarse y ocultó su aura— lo siento Kil, he tenido un mal día. —Caminó lentamente hacía el pequeño que estaba paralizado de miedo.

Killua se mantuvo quieto, mirando hacia el suelo, intentado recordar a qué había ido hasta ahí sin ninguna precaución primero, hasta que sintió que una mano tocaba sus cabellos pudo reaccionar.

— _A-aniki_.

—¿Estás bien?

—Mm… —asintió con la cabeza—-¿Qué fue eso?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Esa sensación. Esa frialdad que se desprendía de ti.

—Ya te lo había dicho, es _Nen_ , pero aún no estás listo para aprenderlo luego lo comprenderás.

—…

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes trabajo por hacer?

Entonces lo recordó, lo que le había dicho a Alluka, la promesa de su hermano. Todo lo que había estado esperando desde hace días, lo único que en realidad había querido.

—Me prometiste llevarme a la ciudad ¿lo recuerdas?

—Sí, claro que sí ¿quieres ir ahora mismo? Kil, —tomó aire— acabo de llegar a casa en verdad estoy muy cansado. —El niño hizo un puchero, estaba que se moría de ganas por salir y olvidarse de toda su carga— no te enojes, te llevaré mañana si quieres ¿ya pediste permiso?

—¡Illu- _nii_! —Al fin se quejó— no, no… si lo pides tú, papá y mamá no dirán nada.

El mayor hizo una expresión burlesca.

—Pero eres tú el que me hará salir, no yo a ti —evadió la verdad, estaba molesto con su padre. Lo habían enviado a un trabajo muy complejo y sin previo aviso, ni información suficiente, había arriesgado innecesariamente su vida e incluso había tenido que emplear recursos que no había contemplado, odiaba que las cosas no hubieran estado bajo el estricto control que él acostumbraba, además del tiempo que había invertido. En realidad no quería ver a sus padres por ahora.

—Tramposo…

—¿Me llamas tramposo? Tú eres el que me quiere usar para conseguir un permiso. Apuesto lo que quieras a que si lo pides bien, papá te dejará salir.

—Está bien —contestó desganadamente—, pero le diré que tú me llevarás porque tú mismo me dijiste.

No había demasiadas consecuencias si eso ocurría, de hecho, él no pensaba pedir permiso, ni avisar. Simplemente se marcharía con su hermano, pero si Killua le hacía el favor de avisar por él, entonces no refutaría.

—De acuerdo, —comenzó a caminar para seguir su camino a casa— por cierto ¿cómo te ha ido con tú entrenamiento?

Caminaron juntos hasta la entrada de la casa, donde se separaron, cada uno a su asunto. Illumi no se molestó en saludar a los demás, se encerró en su cuarto y ya no salió ni por algún aperitivo. En cambio su madre mandó a un par de mayordomos a atenderle en todo lo que necesitara y con eso fue suficiente para que la ira del muchacho fuera calmándose.

 _ **.'.**_

 ** _S_** ** _iento quitarles a Hisoka. Como ven, intento apegarme tanto al manga como me es posible, entonces no puedo quitarme de la mente la idea de que Illumi no lo conoce mucho. Ya verán que luego volverá a salir y ya su papel será muy claro. Hay mucho por descubrir en él._**

 ** _Anon:_** _Lo siento... como habrás notado, no habrá mucha interacción de ellos dos, hasta dentro de un tiempo. Sobre Killua sólo puedo decir esto: pobre niño *llanto* soy un maldito monstruo. La intención principal de esta historia es narrar todo lo que pasó antes del manga y si te soy sincero *risa malévola* también contaré lo que pasó entre y después del manga... una larga historia, espero que no te moleste eso :'( y... te entiendo, "del odio al amor hay sólo un paso", y odiar a Illumi te hace estar a un paso de amarlo y viceversa (sólo yo me entiendo). ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo! Espero seguirte leyendo por estos rumbos.'._

 ** _Un agradecimiento especial a Infinitywords, KaiD23, mis maravillosas betas y a Lilium mi editora por sus correcciones._**

 ** _Nos vemos el 27 de noviembre entrando al terror de la historia. Ya casi tocando el corazón de lo que es la Y.'._**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Bienvenidos al final de temporada, ya en el siguiente capítulo comienza la temporada del mal *yay* y lo haré en conmemoración de mi triste, triste cumpleaños (para los que querían saber, es el 14 de diciembre el mismo día que Mária Szepes)_**

 ** _Sobre este capítulo, sólo les diré que me reí mucho porque es la última vez que verán algo fluffy hasta el extremo, bye bye cursilerías, espero que lo disfruten._**

 ** _.'._**

 **Capítulo 16**

Killua terminó sus ejercicios del día y se dirigió a reportarlo, en ese momento se animó a hablar con sus padres sobre el permiso que quería. Una acción como esta, sobre otra cosa que no fuera su labor como asesino, no era algo que hubiera intentado antes, pero tampoco podía evitarlo para siempre. Había visto a sus hermanos mayores, especialmente a Milluki, tratar otros asuntos y no parecía algo imposible, sin embargo, pedir un permiso era totalmente nuevo para él.

—Papá… —alzo la voz antes de que su padre se despidiera de él.

—Dime.

—Papá… Illumi me prometió que me llevaría mañana a la ciudad a comprar dulces, pero sólo lo hará si me das permiso para salir.

—¿Illumi dijo eso?

—Sí.

—No me ha comentado nada —le dijo mientras observó la reacción de su hijo, no era su propósito que su muchacho no tuviera la confianza para hablar con él— está bien, sí él te lleva me parece bien.

—¡Gracias papá! ¿Alluka puede venir con nosotros? —Preguntó más animadamente al ver la respuesta positiva.

—¡¿Qué?! No, definitivamente ese niño no saldrá de aquí —reaccionó Kikyo sorpresivamente, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro por completo.

Era frustrante, su madre solía ser demasiado expresiva y ese grito no se había quedado sólo en palabras, golpeó el piso con los pies para hacerse notar, apretó los puños y los agitó con dramatismo. Gestos que enfurecieron a su pequeño hijo.

—¡Ella nunca ha salido de casa! ¡No es justo! —Nunca se había atrevido a cuestionar las órdenes de su madre, por muy ridículas que a veces le parecieran, mucho menos delante de su padre.

—Killua, no, lo siento pero no puedo cumplirte ese capricho. Alluka se quedará en casa te guste o no —secundó su padre y él ya no quiso replicar más, se despidió de ellos y se marchó triste.

Tenía vergüenza, se sentía molesto por tener que darle una mala noticia a su hermana. Así que pensó que lo mejor sería que él tampoco saliera. Por supuesto que el buen corazón de Alluka no permitió que continuara en ese estado, ella alegó que, como no había salido antes, no le parecía relevante la decisión, y que de ese modo no extrañaría volver a salir en un futuro.

—Entonces me quedaré contigo, no saldré tampoco.

—¡Hermano, no! Si puedes salir, entonces ve.

—¡No! Y es mi decisión.

Alluka no le parecía correcto que su hermano se encerrara junto con ella, al final terminaron olvidando el tema. Sus travesuras en casa ahora eran más frecuentes y daban dolores de cabeza a Milluki, que con todas las habilidades del albino, era casi imposible atraparlos antes de que lograran su cometido. Sus padres no estaban enterados de todos los líos que provocaban dado que a Milluki le molestaba que ellos descubrieran como no podía mantener bajo control a dos niños pequeños. Particularmente a Killua, que era quién más lo hacía pasar por arranques de ira. Para su desgracia, los planes eran ideados por el pequeño peliblanco, el papel de Alluka regularmente era como su espía o distractor, y parecía que Milluki no acababa de comprender que no debía prestar tanta atención a la niña porque siempre caía en su trampa.

—Hermano ¿vamos a tomar el juguete nuevo?

—Sí, Milluki debería aprender a compartir con nosotros —la excusa de siempre.

—¡Genial, sí, vamos! —Alluka no se quedaba atrás, se divertía mucho al lado de su hermano y estaba dispuesta a participar en cuantas maldades se le ocurriera.

Ya conocían bien cómo funcionaban los dispositivos de seguridad que su hermano instalaba, pese a que el muchacho los cambiaba de lugar de vez en cuando, los dos niños traviesos siempre se las ingeniaban para encontrar todas las cámaras y localizar los puntos clave para esconderse de la mirada de su hermano.

El cuarto de Milluki estaba casi plagado de cámaras, tenía trece en total. Debido a que el muchacho no quería que nadie se enterara de sus actividades secretas. Sin importar cuántas cámaras instalara, no siempre estaba a la expectativa de lo que ahí ocurría, sobre todo cuando se iba al cuarto de vigilancia, su lugar de trabajo. Sus padres no le habían permitido tener ahí su habitación dado que, conociéndolo, descuidaría por completo sus deberes. De cualquier modo lo hacía, sólo bastaba con dar órdenes a sus mayordomos para que tomaran su puesto mientras él se divertía. Todo esto lo sabía Killua. Por ello la niña y él se coordinaban para vigilar el momento en que él bajara la guardia para comenzar con sus actividades.

Esta vez Alluka se quedaría afuera del cuarto de Milluki, vigilando el pasillo, con la instrucción de que si alguien aparecía, ella debía gritar, advirtiendo a su hermano, a quien le tomaría un segundo en salir del cuarto, agarrar a su hermana y correr.

El pequeño se preparó. Alluka regresó corriendo en el momento en que vio que Milluki, estaba jugando, y le avisó que estaba distraído, éste ingresó en el cuarto. Usando una pistola de agua, que previamente había llenado de pintura, fue tapando las cámaras para que en caso de que su hermano quisiera vigilar, tardara un rato en comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Escaló por sobre los estantes para acercarse a su meta, en su camino fue bloqueando la visión del resto de las cámaras. Era una misión exitosa. Tomó la figura que estaba encerrada entre cristales, cortando el vidrio, manipulando su mano derecha volviendo sus uñas en afiladas garras para facilitarle la tarea. En cuanto la tomó, salió de ahí. Tristemente para los dos, Milluki ahora no estaba solo y antes de que lograran salirse con la suya, Illumi ya los tenía a los dos colgando de sus playeras.

—No tienen por qué estar entrando al cuarto de Milluki.

—¡Aaah! Duele —se quejó Alluka.

—¡Oye! Bájala, ¿no ves que la lastimas? —Le reclamó el niño.

—Ustedes dos se lo buscaron, los soltaré cuando estemos con Milluki.

Era el peor escenario en el que podían estar, Killua lo había pensado muchas veces, sabía que a él lo castigarían, lo mandarían a la sala de torturas y le darían de latigazos, cosa para la que estaba preparado. Creía que Alluka correría la misma suerte, ella estaría indefensa y sufriría mucho si cayera en manos del más vengativo e iracundo de sus hermanos.

—Illu- _nii_ , no, no… —comenzó a forcejear para liberarse, apretando con sus dedos la muñeca de Illumi— por favor no. —Al no recibir respuesta comenzó a balancearse hasta que logró torcer la mano que lo sostenía.

—¡Kil, quédate quieto!

—¡No, no Illu- _nii_! Tienes que escucharme un momento…

Illumi detuvo sus pasos y se quedó observando al pequeño, indicándole que podía hablar.

— _Aniki_ , cualquier castigo que quieran darle a Alluka, yo lo recibo, por favor, déjala ir, es mi culpa. Yo la llevé allí, ella no hizo nada.

—No es tan simple, era tú cómplice. Milluki no aceptará un trato como ese.

—Entonces… —cambió su expresión por una muy seria, incluso su aura asesina comenzó a desprenderse— si se atreven a poner un sólo dedo sobre Alluka, se las verán muy seriamente conmigo.

Illumi alzó el brazo, levantando a su hermano, viéndole a los ojos— ¿me estás amenazando?

—…

Fue una situación chocante con su realidad. Nunca antes había visto una actitud tan protectora en su hermano menor, ni siquiera cuando creía que Greco lo alejaría de él. Killua estaba siendo serio. Tuvo escalofríos. Volteó su rostro hacia donde la pequeña Alluka forcejeaba por liberarse y decidió no probar su suerte con su hermano, si Killua sabía amenazar, era porque lo había aprendido de él mismo. No dudaba que buscaría cómo protegerla. Bajó lentamente a Alluka, y ella comenzó a sobarse y a sollozar de dolor. Y luego fijó su mirada en su hermano.

Killua ablandó su expresión, al darse cuenta que Illumi empezaba a desprender esa oscura aura que le recordaba que su hermano no era cualquier persona, era alguien peligroso, a quién no podía ni imaginar con enfrentarse y tembló de nervios. Esa presencia no estaba en un nivel tan elevado, como lo había visto en otras ocasiones y aun así tenía la capacidad de imponer. Comenzó a hiperventilar, no estaba en una posición de huir. Si su hermano deseaba golpearlo, lo haría sin ninguna dificultad. Y en definitiva, tuvo miedo.

—¿Seguirás amenazándome, Kil?

No obtuvo respuesta, fue porque la voz del pequeño ni siquiera lograba salir por su boca. Sólo el sonido de su respiración fuera de control era lo único que se escuchaba.

—No vuelvas a amenazarme, yo no me ando con juegos sentimentales ¿entendido?

—S-sí…

Volvió a ocultar su _Nen_ y bajó a su hermano, que inmediatamente se acercó a Alluka, revisando que estuviera bien.

—Dame el juguete —le pidió Illumi, y Killua aún con aprensión le dio la figura, extendiéndola lentamente— Kil, no voy a delatarlos a Milluki, pero necesito que me digas dónde estaba esto y qué hiciste, para limpiar tu desastre, supongo que se aseguraron primero para que él no se fuera a enterar tan fácilmente.

El niño aún estaba nervioso, no lograba sincronizar sus respuestas con sus pensamientos por lo que sólo respondía con su mirada insegura.

—Ven, ven aquí —lo alejó de Alluka contra su voluntad, arrodillándose frente a él, sosteniéndolo por los hombros, quedando frente a frente— respira hondo, todo está bien.

Al principio de su orden, hizo lo mismo que le pedía al niño, respiraba para que pudiera entenderlo e imitarlo, pero Killua inmediatamente perdió el contacto visual enfocándose en algún punto en el suelo— ¡ey, aquí! mírame —volvió a ordenarle levantando el mentón del niño con las yemas de sus dedos.

—Ani… _aniki_ … yo.

—Ya, tranquilo —con la hipnosis a través de sus ojos envió una señal al inconsciente del niño, para que se mantuviera en calma, y no terminara por desmayarse ahí— ahora lentamente dime, qué fue lo que destruiste del cuarto para arreglarlo antes de que Milluki lo note.

—Yo… —se detuvo a tomar aire— arrojé pintura sobre las cámaras de su cuarto.

—¿Cuántas?

—Seis… —contestó y luego repensó su respuesta— no, ocho.

—¿Dónde estaba esto? —Señaló la recién adquisición de su hermano.

—En… en… —volteó a ver a Alluka, la cual le sonrió para brindarle confianza— estaba en una caja de cristal al fondo del cuarto, lo podrías reconocer fácilmente porque esta apartado del resto de los estantes.

—¿La rompiste?

—No, la corté con las uñas de mi mano.

—Bien. —Miró a su alrededor, pensando un poco en lo que sucedía, Killua lucía aun un tanto desesperado y prefirió cambiar de tema para que el ambiente se relajara— después de comer iremos a la ciudad.

—Pero, _Aniki_ …

—¡Hermano, ve! —Interrumpió Alluka antes de que pudiera terminar de negarse a salir— si no vas, no tendremos dulces. Esta es nuestra oportunidad.

Ella siempre sabía cómo convencer a su hermano fuera lo que fuera, no iba a dejar que él se entristeciera y se perdiera en la oscuridad. No iba a permitir que sólo porque ella fuera tratada diferente él tuviera que sufrir por su causa.

—¿Todo bien? —Preguntó Illumi al ver la conversación cómplice que ocurría frente a él.

—Sí, es cierto Alluka. No quiero dejarte sola, pero te prometo que te traeré dulces de todos los sabores que encuentre, tendremos que averiguar qué clase de dulces te gustan. —Luego, ya más cuerdo, volteó a ver al morocho— todo bien, _aniki_ —le sonrió.

—De acuerdo, iré a pedir una caja nueva. Llévate a Alluka de aquí y no anden haciendo travesuras de nuevo ¿entendido?

—¡Sí! —Contestó animadamente la niña, que comprendía que su hermano mayor no estaba en las mejores condiciones para actuar y lo tomó del brazo para alejarlo de ahí antes de que Killua pudiera terminar de reaccionar.

Illumi se quedó pensativo, viendo la dirección donde se habían dirigido sus dos hermanos. Todo había resultado muy extraño para él, nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de que Killua deseara proteger a alguien, mucho menos que un integrante de la familia pudiera significar algo importante para él, después de todo, con quién más pasaba tiempo era con el mayor de los hermanos Zoldyck, para él, era bastante obvio que no existieran persona más importante para Killua que él mismo. Por esa razón ver su actitud con Alluka era perturbador. Se dirigió al cuarto de Milluki, ordenó que limpiaran las cámaras y cambiaran el vidrio que suponía era la protección para la figura. Después de eso regresó a su cuarto.

Illumi no había perdonado aún a su padre por lo ocurrido de modo que a la hora de comer, no salió de su cuarto, allí continuó con sus entrenamientos para fortalecer su cuerpo y resistir a la energía del espíritu. Dicha actitud no pasó inadvertida, su padre comenzaba a molestarse. Era de esa clase de actitudes rebeldes que le fastidiaban mucho.

—Killua, ¿a qué hora quedaste de salir con tu hermano? —Le preguntó Silva.

—Después de comer… pero, no vino…

—Debe estar en su cuarto —le respondió rápidamente y luego continuó— cuando lo veas dile que se está buscando su propio castigo.

Killua se tensó, su padre lucía más serio de lo usual. No alegó, porque no estaba acostumbrado a hablar con él, además de que no tenía algún argumento que dar a favor de su hermano.

Al terminar de comer, se dirigió a buscar al mayor. Tocó a la puerta con nerviosismo ya que ahora estaba enterado de que había una situación complicada, no podía mantener la calma de manera tan simple.

—Pasa Kil, está abierto.

Aproximadamente a un metro de distancia Killua se quedó observando a su hermano, él estaba sentado sobre un gran escritorio al fondo del cuarto, con sus piernas sobre una silla giratoria que estaba frente a él; cercado de agujas clavadas en cojines y otras tantas amontonadas en cajones. Sus finos dedos rodeaban y exploraban diferentes agujas de distintos tamaños y colores, algunas de ellas eran seleccionadas para clavarlas estratégicamente en sus brazos y manos. Aquella actividad era realmente escalofriante para el pequeño Killua que temía que en algún punto él tuviera que pasar por algo similar.

—Se ve doloroso —murmuró horrorizado.

—Lo es —contestó contrastantemente, su expresión corporal no coincidía con sus palabras. Luego volteó a ver a su hermano y sonrientemente añadió— ¿estás listo?

— _Aniki_ …

—¿Qué ocurre? —Los gestos del menor delataba que había algo mal.

—No has ido a reportarte con papá, ¿verdad?

—No —sonó orgulloso y burlesco.

—¿No piensas hacerlo?

—Absolutamente, no.

—Te va a castigar, ¿lo sabías?

—Que lo haga, que me castigue.

—¿No tienes miedo? ¿Por qué lo haces?

Illumi dejó a un lado las agujas, extendió la mano para que su hermano se acercara a él, tomándola y jalándolo hasta tenerlo a un lado. Estando así, comenzó a jugar con sus menudos dedos.

—Kil, esto es algo que tienes que comprender ahora, los Zoldyck no negociamos. Papá me faltó al respeto, podría decirse que intentó humillarme, no puedo ir a reportarme con él para que luego lo tome como que estoy de acuerdo con su manera de actuar conmigo.

—¿No puedes simplemente ir y hablar con él?

—No, ya te lo dije, no negociamos, no llegaremos jamás a un acuerdo. Papá cree que puede actuar como quiera conmigo, yo no puedo ir a discutir con él sobre quién tiene la razón o no, debo demostrarle que no puede tratarme así. Algún día tendrás que hacer lo mismo, si quieres conseguir algo en esta familia.

—… —Killua no estaba de acuerdo. La vida al lado de Alluka parecía más simple y llevadera a diferencia de lo que le presentaban esas palabras. Una vida dura, de entrenamiento, asesinatos, sin buenos métodos para acuerdos familiares.

—¿Nos vamos entonces o…? —Detuvo sus palabras, el rostro turbado y pensativo de su hermano menor hizo acelerar su corazón, hace tiempo que no se alteraba de tal manera. Killua estaba preocupado por él, se sintió importante por el sentimiento que mostraba el pequeño, repentinamente quería abrazarlo, y besarlo. Pero una segunda voz sonó en su interior.

 _«¿Tocarlo tan pronto? No querrás manchar su pureza ¿o sí? Él es tan pequeño y adorable, no puedes simplemente cruzar la línea por esa simple muestra de cariño, recuérdalo»._

Quería contestarle, por supuesto, decirle que no estaba cruzando ninguna línea, de hecho era una de las ventajas que tenía por ser su hermano mayor, pero se quedó callado.

—Illu- _nii_ … ¡ten cuidado!, sé qué harás lo que quieres, pero yo no puedo seguir tu ritmo.

—Sí. —Contestó desinteresadamente— vámonos, ¿de acuerdo?

* * *

Una vez en la ciudad, Killua, impaciente, se bajó del auto a recorrer las tiendas, a las que varias veces llegó a ver sin poder ingresar por estar en medio de algún otro asunto. Corría entre los pasillos del local más grande de dulces que conocía, misma que solicitó a Illumi que lo llevara. Algunos mayordomos habían asistido con ellos, acompañándolos en otros autos que iban detrás. Centrándose especialmente en el niño que los hacía cargar con bolsas y bolsas de dulces.

Estaba tan emocionado que no se dio cuenta que su hermano no dejaba de observarlo. Lucía particularmente tierno, de un modo en que el mayor se daba cuenta de que se trataba de un niño inocente, uno que apenas comenzaba a comprender la vida, y no podía evitar sentir ese instinto protector, comenzando a fluir mientras notaba como la gente de los alrededores veía al adorable niño comprando montones de dulces sin medida.

Por primera vez pensó que no sería bueno dejar a Killua salir, de manera tan simple y sin vigilancia. Deseó poder controlar sus acciones. Estaba consciente que su padre no le dejaría tomar el control de su hermano, no era algo que fuera de su completo agrado, le gustaba verlo así, tal cual era, pero eso no significaba que le pareciera apropiado ese exceso de amabilidad que él poseía.

Como si no hubiera mañana se había comprado toda variedad de dulces que se vendía en la tienda, sin importar el costo de cada uno, Killua llego al punto de percatarse que ya no podría comprar nada diferente a lo que llevaba, luego ambos Zoldycks se dirigieron de vuelta a su casa.

El pequeño se sentía emocionado por lo nuevo que compartiría con su hermana menor, y a la vez esa emoción la relacionaba con el morocho, con quien estaba agradecido por todo lo que hacía por él. Eso hacía que se alterara al recordar lo que pasaría con Illumi, y para desgracia de ambos, ya casi llegando a su casa, su padre los interceptó a ambos.

El hombre de pie, frente a ellos con las manos en la cintura los observó, parecía que llevaba rato esperándolos a ambos. Su presencia imponente hizo que ambos jóvenes detuvieran sus pasos, seguidos de sus mayordomos, que cargaban todas las bolsas de los chicos, los cuales continuaron su camino debido a que entendían que no era su asunto.

Una vez que Silva vio que estaban solos habló.

—No has ido a reportarte Illumi.

—Lo sé —contestó sonrientemente.

—¿No piensas hacerlo?

—No. —Era tajante, sin lugar a dudas, estaba orgulloso de hacer su voluntad.

La sonrisa cínica del muchacho comenzó a fastidiar al líder de los Zoldyck.

—Te estás buscando tú propio castigo Illumi.

—Pues que así sea, no pienso estar de acuerdo contigo en tus "métodos" —seguía con esa actitud que sólo enfadaba más a su padre, cómo si con ella intentara sobrepasar su inteligencia y autoridad.

—Tienes cinco minutos para estar en el cuarto de…

—Yo lo tomaré —interrumpió el pequeño Killua.

La expresión de Illumi cambió instantáneamente a una mirada de horror al escuchar la voz de su hermano. Silva también notó esto y se sintió complacido, había dado justo en el clavo, la debilidad de su hijo mayor. Si pensaba escarmentarlo, este era el mejor método para ello.

—¿Tú lo tomarás? —Preguntó Silva.

—Sí, papá.

—¡No! —Alzó la voz Illumi— ¡no es tu asunto Kil, vete a tu cuarto, yo iré al cuarto de castigos, no tengo ningún problema con esto!

—No, _aniki_ … yo lo haré en tú lugar —se expresaba con tanta seguridad que no se le podía tomar a juego.

Lo que más horrorizaba a Illumi era que su padre, era ya consciente de lo importante que era el niño en su vida, y ahora no tomaría sus palabras en serio.

—Bien, entonces que así sea —concluyó Silva sin ningún remordimiento— te veré en el cuarto de torturas en cinco minutos y más te vale estar puntual o serán peores las consecuencias.

Su padre desapareció en un instante y los dos Zoldyck se quedaron en soledad.

—Ni siquiera se te ocurra mover un músculo, Kil. No te dejaré ir— estaba luchando por mantener su control, pensaba seriamente en lazarse sobre su hermano y dejarlo inconsciente antes de que él pudiera llegar hasta el interior de la casa y entonces hacerse cargo de la situación.

Pero Killua conocía muy bien a su hermano, sabía que no era el momento para argumentar con él, que eso sólo le daría la ventaja, así que no esperó ni un segundo más y salió corriendo a toda velocidad de ahí. Entre más pronto llegara al cuarto, mejor para él.

Illumi maldijo en voz baja. Sí, Killua había hecho justo lo que no quería que hiciera y ahora tenía que ir detrás de él, ser más rápido antes de que lograra su cometido. Lamentablemente para él, los mayordomos estaban a favor de Killua y al ver que estaban en una persecución estorbaban en el camino al mayor antes de que pudiera detenerlo de encerrarse en el cuarto indicado.

—Abre la puerta —ordenó una vez que lo alcanzó en la cámara de castigos, pero Killua había atracado la puerta. Conociendo los materiales que solían usar los Zoldyck dentro de la casa, no sería fácil romper la pared o la misma puerta en sí, al menos, no le tomaría menos de cinco minutos hacerlo sin llamar la atención de alguien más en casa.

— _Aniki_ por favor, entiende mi deseo.

—No.

—No quiero ver que te lastimen de nuevo —lo dijo con firmeza. En verdad el niño había quedado marcado desde la última vez que vio como castigaban a su hermano mayor y se había planteado que haría esto a toda costa, evitándole el sufrimiento.

—¿Tú crees que quiero esto? ¿Crees que quiero que tomes mi lugar? Si es así déjame decirte que estás equivocado. Abre la maldita puerta.

—Entonces enójate conmigo, lo entiendo, pero no abriré.

Illumi exhaló fuertemente. Dentro de él no podía evitar sentir esa sensación de cariño que el pequeño le trasmitía, lo cual le preocupaba. ¿Cómo podría evitar que estas situaciones se dieran? Killua podía llegar a ser extremadamente obsesivo con su manera de proteger lo que quería, cosa que seguramente había aprendido de él, pero la diferencia era que no lo disimulaba. Actuaba como si todo aquello fuera normal y permisivo, cuando en la mente de Illumi, no había lugar para las demostraciones de afecto aún y cuando él mismo se había llegado a contradecir en sus acciones.

—No puedo permitir que no haya otra forma de llegar a acuerdos entre nosotros —Illumi levantó la mirada hacia la puerta recargado ambas manos contra ella— tiene que haber otra manera.

Esta vez no protestó más, se mordió el labio inferior. Sabía que su padre ya estaba ahí dentro, sólo que no hacía ruido para escucharlos mientras discutían, no le convenía que notara más debilidad de su parte. «Entonces me quedaré aquí, tu dolor será mi dolor», pensó. Se dio la vuelta y se recargó contra la pared, a un lado de la puerta, cerrando los ojos, intentando concentrarse en algo que no fuera su deseo de sacar al infante de ahí y tomar su lugar.

—¿Illumi? —Escuchó la vocecita llamándolo, simplemente la ignoró.

Luego una presencia más se apareció en el cuarto, su padre se hizo notar, había ingresado desde algún pasaje secreto en el interior de su recámara personal evitando así encontrarse con su hijo mayor.

No duró mucho ahí dentro, la tortura apenas y fue de un día y medio, cosa que Illumi agradeció profundamente. Su padre no quiso hacer tal trabajo sobre su hijo porque su amor de padre lo había alcanzado antes de terminar. Decidió que para el futuro, el responsable de volver a Killua más resistente contra toda clase de dolor sería Illumi y de ese modo, confiaría en su hijo mayor para tan soez labor.

Para Illumi aquel día y medio había sido suficiente para darse cuenta que tenía una limitante, una que ahora su padre conocía y podía aprovecharse de él. No se despegó de la habitación hasta que vio a su padre salir del cuarto con el niño en brazos, bañado en sangre y respirando entrecortadamente resistiendo el dolor.

—Toma, esto es lo que conseguiste por tu desobediencia. Te hará pensar mejor las cosas la próxima vez —le entregó al pequeño y se retiró, a sabiendas de que Illumi se haría cargo de él correctamente.

No se sintió mal por verlo ensangrentado, ya lo había visto así varias veces en otras circunstancias y ya no era sensible a eso, sino al motivo que estaba relacionado con él, indirectamente implicándole como el responsable de sus heridas de un modo más bien emocional, como una verdadera demostración de amor por parte del pequeño y eso le molestaba.

No sólo había perdido frente a su padre, había perdido como autoridad. Tenía una gran debilidad que no podía disimular ahora, a menos que tomara cartas en el asunto, y a estas alturas, con un espíritu de _Nen_ creciendo y alimentándose de él, no era precisamente una acción fácil de hacer. Significaba perder el lazo con Killua, alejarlo de él para que él niño no volviera a tomar una decisión así. Para eso Illumi habría de pasar por un difícil camino.

Killua se recuperó rápidamente, fue cosa de tres días en los que tuvo un poco de fiebre debido a los venenos que su padre había usado para debilitar su resistencia. Illumi por supuesto estuvo esos días vigilando su recuperación y tuvo que soportar sus deseos de tener más cercanía con él.

El día en que el niño reaccionó, Illumi estaba junto a él, en parte eso se debía a que quería evitar la presencia de su padre en la casa y dado que ese era el único lugar donde estaba seguro de que Silva no aparecería prefirió quedarse ahí, además de que no pensaba abandonar al pequeño aún y pese a que sabía que si quería fortalecerse en todos los aspectos, necesitaría desapegarse de él.

—¿Illumi? —Murmuró apenas abriendo los ojos y éste reaccionó fijando su atención en él y en todas sus expresiones.

—… —no quería responderle, no quería involucrarse en una conversación cuando ni siquiera él mismo podía expresar lo que sentía.

— _Aniki_ ¿estás enojado conmigo? —Preguntó al cerciorarse de la situación actual.

Illumi sólo lo observaba fijamente, contestando con la mirada, que implícitamente seguiría sólo escuchando.

—Por favor, di algo.

—…

—Entiendo, —se quedó viendo hacia la nada, con sus ojos llenos de angustia— aunque ahora me odies, no me retractaré de lo que hice. No quiero volver a… —bajó la mirada apenado de haber tropezado con sus palabras.

Al inicio el morocho no entendía de qué hablaba, de pronto un recuerdo vino a él, la última vez que estuvo él en ese cuarto, misma ocasión en la que Killua había estado de testigo de todos los sufrimientos por los que había sido forzado a pasar. Comprendió que el peliblanco no podía simplemente olvidar un detalle como ese.

—No quiero que te ocurra nada malo.

—No te odio, y estoy preparado para que me sucedan cosas como estas, soy un asesino —lo interrumpió antes de que volviera a enredarse—, pero dejaré que reflexiones. —Mintió, ni él mismo había decidido todavía qué haría en estas circunstancias, secretamente estaba asustado, paralizado entre sus deseos por su hermano y su definición de éxito.

Salió del cuarto antes de que volviera a cruzar palabra con él, y se marchó a su recámara.

* * *

Al día siguiente volvió para revisar que el niño ya estuviera recuperado. Venía con el objetivo de entrar y hacer lo que tuviera que hacer sin detenerse a escuchar lo que fuera a decirle el pequeño, y así completar su tarea sin más problemas.

Lo que no esperaba era que su padre ya le tuviera un nuevo trabajo y apenas cruzando la puerta de la habitación, lo llamó frente a Killua y le dio la orden de ir a alistarse. El niño sólo le dirigió una mirada de desesperación que Illumi resolvió con una breve sonrisa antes de salir de ahí. Esa sonrisa le había dado todo el alivio que el pequeño necesitaba, se dio por perdonado, confortado tras tantas dificultades.

Para Illumi esa sólo era una herramienta para mantenerlo bajo control, si el problema era que Killua no estaba dispuesto a soportar su forma de cumplir sus objetivos, tendría que mantenerlo tranquilo, en la ignorancia. Así que había sonreído a pesar de que lo que había querido decirle era que él estaba tan confundido como el mismo niño.

En cambio Silva actuó de ese modo para demostrar que él tenía aún el mando sobre ellos dos, que podía decidir por ellos lo que debían hacer. El mensaje había sido claro para ambos, no caería nuevamente en la provocación de Illumi. Lo mandó de nuevo a un trabajo sin darle mayor información que los datos básicos de la víctima, como una forma de decirle "te tengo".

Illumi después de preparar todo se marchó, sin solicitar la presencia de algún mayordomo como acompañante, esta vez decidió que si haría algo molesto, lo haría solo, porque de ese modo sentía que su padre no tendría tanto poder sobre él. Demostrarle que no le importaba bajo qué situación lo enviaran, él podía con eso y más.

Se tomaría su tiempo para investigar los pocos datos que conocía de su objetivo, rento la habitación de un hotel, y lo primero que hizo una vez que llegó fue sentarse en una cómoda silla frente a un tocador de madera quedándose quieto, sumergido en sus pensamientos.

 _«Ya te diste cuenta de tu debilidad ¿cierto?»_ escuchó la voz del espíritu de _Nen_. La verdad era que ya lo había visto venir por eso no se sorprendió ni se incomodó cuando escuchó su voz.

—¿De qué hablas?

« _De Killua, de tu adorable y tierno hermanito menor, tu debilidad»._

—Si vas a hablar, tienes que ser claro o te ignoraré.

 _«¿Ahora si vas a ser rudo? Oye, yo sé mejor que nadie que quieres a tu hermanito, por eso estoy aquí, pero incluso yo que sólo soy un humilde espectador sé que estás comenzando a perder autoridad en tú familia todo por culpa de un mocoso de ocho años»._

—¿Y?

 _«La solución es clara, necesitas alejarte por completo de él»._

—¡De ninguna manera! Soy yo el responsable de su entrenamiento no puedo ni siquiera pensar en abandonar mi deber. Además de que no me da la gana —en realidad el espíritu de la Y se había alimentado bastante de su deseo y a estas alturas era evidente que lo que experimentaba era más parecido a una adicción que a un simple deseo, no sería posible tomar una distancia del objeto de sus desvelos.

El espíritu estaba renuente a aceptar sus necesidades, él necesitaba crecer más y con el ritmo que llevaba tomaría mucho tiempo, antes de poder tener la libertad que estaba buscando, es decir, tomar el control sobre el cuerpo de su anfitrión y olvidarse del asunto del deseo, pasando al Zoldyck a un segundo plano existencial.

 _«¿Qué acaso piensas seguir perdiendo? Olvídate de Killua, tú podrías acceder a un mejor poder si tan sólo me hicieras caso»._

—¿Olvidarme de Killua? Te recuerdo que la única razón por la que comencé a tomar distancia de él fue porque me aseguraste que en un futuro me ayudarás a recuperar ese lazo con tus habilidades o lo que sea que vayas a hacer.

Ciertamente el espíritu de la Y no recordaba sus propias mentiras. _«Y por supuesto que lo haré, es por eso que te digo que lo dejes a un lado. Sabes que esto no les conviene a ninguno de los dos»._

—No me puedes forzar a alejarme de mi hermano menor. Sé que necesito hacer que de alguna manera él pueda mantener sus emociones bajo control, —empezó a meditar, hablándose más a él mismo que a la entidad, estaba confuso, herido por su deseo de mejorar la relación que tenía con el pequeño, el cual al mismo tiempo era el origen de todos sus males.

—Por lo visto, sé que él me quiere y por ese amor no me deja ser, así que…yo lo mantendré bajo control. —No quería aceptar la realidad que lo alejaría de él, para que el hecho no volviera a repetirse. Killua era un alma noble y él no podía darle el apoyo que buscaba.

 _«Sabes que puedo ayudarte ¿cierto? Si tan sólo me dieras más control, no sufrirías nada de esto»._

Él no quería perder el lazo, deseaba enseñarle a su hermano a no meterse en problemas de ese estilo, a distinguir cuando era conveniente ayudar y cuando no, pero toda esa clase de cosas no podían enseñarse, eran instintivas, estaban basadas en los ideales de quién las efectuara.

Comenzó a deprimirse al darse cuenta que sus discapacidades mentales le estaban superando. Su mano con fuerza se aferró a la tela de su camisa, sintiendo que se ahogaba dentro de su propio cuerpo. Las cosas nunca habían sido fáciles, pero ahora había algo que complicaba aún más los sucesos, una parte de él ansiaba triunfar como un asesino, ser un digno ejemplo para su familia y sobre todo para el albino, y por otro lado, se daba cuenta que sus aspiraciones no congeniaban con su deseo por mantener el lazo con la única persona que en verdad amaba. En esos momentos él sólo quería morir, sin embargo, no tenía la capacidad para cometer suicidio, a lo largo de su vida le fue enseñada toda clase de técnicas para sobrevivir bajo cualquier condición. Su inteligencia no daba con un método diferente para resolver todo de forma más humana. Estaba atrapado en sus enseñanzas e instintos.

No respondió más al espíritu y este se dio por vencido. Illumi era mucho más resistente de lo que había pensado que un ser humano podía ser. Ni estando triste podía bajar la guardia, eso le indicaba que nunca en su vida había sido verdaderamente libre, ni dentro de su propia mente, y apostaba que tampoco él Zoldyck estaba enterado de esa situación.

* * *

Con Illumi fuera de casa, las cosas volvieron a ser la rutina compleja de siempre. Entrenar con su padre siempre había sido estresante, sobre todo al descubrir que esa autoridad tenía la capacidad de lastimarlo severamente si era necesario. Le había visto mientras lo torturaba, sin ninguna expresión, como si fuera algo normal. Killua no podía decir que no había tenido miedo durante todo el proceso, era mejor evitar toda clase de recuerdos indeseables si quería mantener su concentración en terminar las tareas que su padre le dejaba. Lamentablemente era inevitable pensar en Illumi, estaba consciente que parte de todo ese desastre era precisamente su culpa y eso no le agradaba. De algún modo era más que un hermano para él, era la persona adulta en quién más podía contar. Temía que su padre ahora les impusiera el estar lejos por mucho tiempo con tal de demostrarles que él era quién mandaba.

Esa situación se mantuvo por casi un mes, en el que Killua no se atrevió a preguntar abiertamente por su hermano así que de vez en cuando se acercaba a Gotoh por nuevas noticias. El mayordomo, muy a su pesar le ayudaba en su deseo. Particularmente Killua ahora prefería concentrarse en Alluka, a quién sí podía cuidar sin ninguna pena, jugar con ella era el único desahogo que tenía y no estaba dispuesto a abandonar esa situación por nada.

Una mañana, sin previo aviso, Illumi regresó, en un acto de independencia que fue notorio en casa. Él llegó sin que algún mayordomo o Zoldyck pudiera sospecharlo, no supieron de él hasta que se dio el reporte en la entrada: el mayor de los muchachos estaba de vuelta. En su mirada destellaba un aire de locura que no se había visto antes. Como era de esperarse lo primero que buscó el ansioso muchacho, fue a su hermano menor, que aunque lo negara era su más grande deseo. Sentía un vacío terrible, un hambre por volver a verlo. La abstinencia no la había podido pasar como antes.

Caminó hasta que escuchó la voz del pequeño, jugando con Alluka en alguna parte del patio que sus padres habían construido desde hacía años para sus niños. Sigilosamente se acercó, esperando observarlo primero a distancia y luego aparecerse. La niña parecía haberle sugerido alguna especie de juego con la arena porque constantemente él niño le preguntaba a su hermana qué tan alto quería la montaña.

Nunca le había parecido relevante esa relación, aun el día que vio que para su hermano ella era importante no lo encontró alarmante. Quizá habría continuado así de no ser porque él notó con asombro la increíble presencia que desprendía la niña. Pese a su habilidad de entrenamiento y que llegó sin ser notado, Alluka, o mejor dicho, la otra presencia que habitaba dentro de ella se apareció para dirigir sus oscuros ojos hacia donde él se encontraba oculto. Lo miraba con una sonrisa siniestra, no era de este mundo, el mismo espíritu de la Y lo confirmó en su mente.

—Killua, Killua… tenemos visita.

El otro niño, escuchó el nombre con el que era llamado, al instante comprendió que ya no se trataba más de Alluka. Su posición cambió a una defensiva, mirando a su alrededor, esperando no encontrar más problemas para su hermana.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí.

El morocho salió de su escondite, mirando insistentemente a Alluka. Eso había sido impresionante tratándose de alguien que no había recibido entrenamiento alguno, si Killua que había sido duramente entrenado no se había percatado de él, significaba que el poder de Alluka le había permitido desarrollar esa sensibilidad.

—¡Illu- _nii_! —El grito de felicidad lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Killua corrió hasta quedar frente a él— ¿cuándo llegaste? Te tardaste mucho.

—Hola, Kil —era el alivio que había estado buscando todo este tiempo, la libertad sobre su dolor— acabo de llegar, vine a saludarte primero.

—Saludarnos, dirás —le corrigió abrazando a su hermana por los hombros—¿irás con papá?

Advirtió la cercanía entre ellos dos, no la vio con agrado, sintió esa horrible molestia que hasta entonces había enfocado sobre sus mayordomos y gente fuera de la familia, esos celos que ahora se dirigían a su hermana. Esta vez no quiso quedarse con sólo la intención.

—Sí, así es —tomó el brazo que sostenía el hombro de su hermana y lo apartó de ella— ¿Quieres venir conmigo? —Continuó hablando para disimular su enfado.

—¿Eh? —Al principio el pequeño se sintió confuso con la acción poco amable de su hermano, pero fue fácil de ignorar por la felicidad que sentía ahora— mmm… bueno, iría contigo pero no quiero que Alluka se quede sola, debo cuidarla.

—Puedo llamar a alguien para que venga por él, si quieres.

—No, no hace falta… te veré más tarde —añadió sonrientemente.

Pero los celos de Illumi no podían cesar, no aceptaría que el albino prefiriera la compañía de esa niña por sobre él— no sé, tal vez me vuelva a ir… ya veremos entonces.

—¿Qué? ¡No, no! No te irás de nuevo ¿verdad? Papá te dejará descansar un poco.

—No es como que estemos en buenos términos papá y yo…

—Yo he estado hablando con él, y me dijo que te pondría a darme otro entrenamiento.

—Pero tal vez me necesite más Kalluto, —siguió actuando de ese modo, hiriendo sutilmente al pequeño para satisfacerse a sí mismo.

—… —no tenía argumento con el cual pudiera defender su deseo de pasar tiempo con su hermano mayor, sabía que lo más seguro era que Kalluto necesitara más de Illumi que él mismo, egoístamente parte de él quería que se quedara ahí más tiempo, temía que su hermano ya no volviera a estar junto a él como era antes— pero…

—Bueno, iré con papá. Nos vemos.

—¡Espera, espera! —Lo detuvo aún desidioso entre dejar a su hermana o no— por favor, prométeme que no te irás sin despedirte de mí.

No podía dejar a Alluka sola, especialmente con Milluki rondando libremente, era el único que continuaba molestando a su hermana con sus deseos— Illu- _nii_ …

—No puedo prometer eso Kil, pero trataré.

—Illu- _nii_ , yo… —se quedó trabado en sus ideas, el mayor dirigió su mirada a ese tenue rubor que apareció brevemente en sus mejillas— te echo de menos.

Eso era todo lo que quería ver, una reacción que denotara lo importante que él era para el pequeño. Se inclinó hacia él y acariciando brevemente sus blancos cabellos mientras le sonreía.

—Ya volveré, Kil.

 _ **No saben lo feliz que me hace comenzar con una nueva etapa de la vida de mis dos personajes preferidos. Supongo que si han leído hasta aquí, es porque en verdad les está gustando esta historia. Gracias por seguir leyendo.**_

 _ **Un agradecimiento especial a Infinitywords, GirlinBlue2364, KaiD23, mis maravillosas betas y a Lilium mi editora por sus correcciones.'.**_

 **Anon:** _Sí, espera lo peor para ambos. Tanto Illumi como Killua la tendrán muy díficil... era de ley que sacara a Hisoka de escena, si no, tendría que decir que mi fic no es 100% apegado al manga y estoy tratando de hacer que esta historia parezca sacada de la misma serie._ _*Lágrimas* me encanta cuando dices que esta es una explicación a lo de la torre, digo, no es mas que un fanfic, pero si te convence a ti, quiere decir que no está mal mi suposición. No te imaginas cuán difícil me resultó escribir el examen... las escenas de acción no son mi fuerte. Espero no tengas prisa por que esta historia ya los haga tener la edad de la serie, porque... diantres, en realidad veo mi borrador, y sé que faltan bastantes capítulos. No pude detenerme, lo siento. Gracias por leerme, y por tomarte la molestia de escribirme, no sabes cuánto me inspira a seguir._

 _Para mí, es un placer seguir haciendo este esfuerzo, porque esta historia quedé maravillosa y no entregarles un montón de basura aburrida.'._

 ** _Gracias nuevamente_** ** _xOphiuchusx por tu adorable mensaje.'._**

 ** _Nos vemos el viernes 11 de diciembre. El peor mes de mi vida, peor que agosto. *suspiro* mi vida apesta.'._**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Sinceramente, he tenido unos días muy tristes, diciembre comenzó *suspiro* ¡Bienvenidos al inicio de temporada!_**

 ** _Primero, quiero recordarles que esta historia es larga, muy larga, así que no tengan prisa por ver a Killua odiar y temer a Illumi. Segundo, ¿recuerdan las advertencias que vienen en el resumen de la página y que está en categoría M? Bueno, aquí apenas comienza el verdadero "desliz", ODIO advertir con claridad, ya saben poner cosas como "advertencia: violencia con un extraterrextre sentado manejando un avión, cuando fulano cruzaba la calle porque blablaba", NO, no me gusta hacer spoilers de mi propio fic (excepto en Tumblr *risas* ahí si pongo notas y headcanons de todo lo que escribo), pero les advierto que ocurrirá algo que podría hacerlos sentir incómodos._**

 ** _¿Algo más? Ah sí, hace tiempo hablaba con un amigo a que lee la historia y me dijo que le gustaría escuchar la música que yo pongo mientras escribo. Pues hice una lista de música y la puse en mi perfil, pueden, si quieren, pasar a mi perfil y copiar-pegar el link que viene ahí, si no en mi tumblr con la etiqueta de "fanfic Y" pueden encontrarla. No pongo aquí el enlace porque no está permitido y se borra el enlace._**

 ** _YA, ya dije demasiado esta vez, los dejo con la historia.'._**

 _Los proyectos involucraban: investigación para el desarrollo de una capacidad en el uso encubierto de materiales químicos biológicos. Ésta área consiste en la producción de diversas condiciones fisiológicas que podrían apoyar operaciones clandestinas actuales o futuras. Aparte del potencial ofensivo, el desarrollo de una capacidad integral en este campo de la química encubierta... lo que nos permite defendernos contra el enemigo..._

 _-Project MK Ultra the cia's program of research in behavioral modification-_

 **Capítulo 17**

Illumi fue directamente a ver a su padre, para reportarse como era debido. Esperaba poder quedarse en casa por más tiempo, pero su desafortunada predicción ocurrió, tal como le había advertido a su hermano.

—Tu madre lleva ya dos semanas en la Torre, fue a evaluar a Kalluto pero no ha querido volver. Quiero que vayas por ella.

« _Ve…_ » Illumi estaba a punto de negarse, de un modo poco educado, pero una voz lo detuvo « _ve con tu madre, Illumi_ ».

—No quiero verla —susurró con una voz tan suave, que Silva no logró comprender.

—¿Qué has dicho? —Notó que un oscuro _Nen_ comenzaba a envolver al muchacho, pero no quiso detenerse en ello.

 _«Has lo que digo muchacho, necesito ver un par de cosas. Tú también lo necesitas»._ De cualquier modo no era como si en realidad pudiera negarse a la orden, además era cierto, sí había alguien en casa que pudiera responder sus dudas con respecto a su recién contacto con Alluka, era ella, la mujer que lo había envuelto en un oscuro secreto.

—Sí padre.

Entonces fue ya inevitable el mencionar el evidente incremento del Nen del pelinegro, no sólo por la fuerza con la que se desprendía sin siquiera haber un real esfuerzo de por medio, sino que era oscuro, maligno en un modo que Silva no había visto antes.

—Al parecer te has vuelto más fuerte ya. Te ha servido mucho esta misión, ¿cierto?

Illumi sólo levantó la mirada, mostrando indiferencia— ¿cómo está Killua?

Esa simple respuesta era una clara indicación de que esta vez no habría debilidades por dónde atacarlo, Silva sabía que ahora su hijo se estaba revelando en un modo que era mejor no cuestionar— él está bien, está avanzando en su trabajo por lo que he decidido que serás tú quien continúe con las torturas.

—¿Por qué yo? —De manera tajante respondió, con una sonrisa que destellaba en su rostro como si en realidad no hubiera sido grosero. Internamente Illumi no quería aceptar aquello. Ser el encargado del sufrimiento de su hermano menor no era una posición en la que quisiera estar.

 _«Eso es perfecto para ti, eres el tipo más afortunado de todos ¿te lo había dicho?»_

—Porque te lo estoy ordenando.

—Cállate —volvió a susurrar y el aura asesina se afiló más, su padre dejó de estar sentado para adoptar una posición defensiva, el ambiente se volvió tenso.

 _«Ya va siendo hora Illumi… va siendo hora de que me dejes auxiliarte, eso te ayudará a dejar el apego por ese niño»._

—Lo siento papá —continuó Illumi, notando la situación que estaba provocando y calmó sus ansias de matar— iré en seguida.

Se dio la vuelta y salió. Estaba claro que ese muchacho era un verdadero peligro, si un día lo buscaba como enemigo tendría dificultad en enfrentarlo.

Tan pronto como salió del cuarto se encaminó rumbo a la Torre, antes de marcharse se detuvo a ver a Killua a distancia, el pequeño sólo alcanzó a verle cuando le decía con un breve ademán que volvería luego. La mirada triste de Killua fue reparadora, la había disfrutado sinceramente y no estaba seguro del porqué.

Ciertamente algo extraño había estado ocurriendo con Kalluto, dado que al llegar a la Torre Celestial no lo encontró tan rápido como esperaba, luego le informaron que su hermano estaba en un hotel aledaño, junto a su madre, que llevaba aproximadamente dos días así.

Caminó hasta el hotel, a sólo un par de cuadras de ahí. Llegó impresionado por el temor que los mayordomos manifestaban, no a causa de su presencia, más bien parecían decirle sin palabras que su madre no quería que nadie más estuviera cerca de ella en esos momentos. Y claro que eso al pelinegro le importaba muy poco.

—La señora pidió que nadie la interrumpiera, amo Illumi, sé que usted comprenderá…

Pero la petición fue ignorada y él abrió la puerta del cuarto donde ella se encontraba.

Tal y como lo esperaba, el lugar daba una apariencia lúgubre, silenciosa y espeluznante, sólo unas cuantas velas alumbraban el interior, se escuchaba un tarareo constante, como una tétrica melodía que sonaba en la boca de su madre, mientras Kalluto estaba de pie en medio de un círculo hecho con tela roja. El menor estaba en trance, su respiración se escuchaba entrecortada, veloz, su mirada estaba perdida en la nada.

 _«Un ritual femenino»_. El espíritu de _Nen_ habló e Illumi comprendió que no era una buena señal.

—Mamá ¿Qué le estás haciendo a Kalluto?

Pero Kikyo siguió enfocada en su trabajo haciendo un pequeño nudo con sus dedos, sosteniendo otro trozo de tela, tarareando aquella molesta canción.

 _«Despierta a tu hermano»_.

—¡Mamá! —volvió a llamarla, convenciéndose entonces de que ella no le pondría atención, se aproximó hasta donde estaba, jalando su mano y deshaciendo su nudo.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Lo has estropeado todo! ¡Todo! —Chilló haciendo aspavientos contra su hijo mayor.

—Te he estado hablado y no respondes.

—Ves que estoy ocupada y no me dejas en paz, pedí que no me interrumpieran.

—¿Qué le estás haciendo a Kalluto? —Exigió saber.

 _«Déjame hablar con ella»_ , insistió el espíritu de la Y.

—Silva me dijo que pronto comenzarían con las torturas para Killua, ¿recuerdas lo mucho que lloraste cuando fue tu turno? Me preguntaba cuándo te volverías un hombre de verdad. —expresó con burla.

Illumi se quedó en silencio, estaba más preocupado por el hecho de que Kalluto seguía en ese estado, fuera de control.

—Kalluto está aquí solo. Necesita desarrollar resistencia al dolor, ustedes usan su método con Killua y mírame, yo le ahorro energías a mi bebé con unos cuantos trucos.

—¿Usando un ritual femenino? —Continuó Illumi, sin estar seguro de lo que acababa de decir.

—¿Femenino? ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?

 _«Es un ritual para mujeres, déjame hablar con ella»_ , el espíritu de la Y comenzó a manifestarse a través de su Nen, haciendo que la mujer retrocediera con temor.

—Madre, responde rápido.

Apenas articuló esas palabras, sintió que su mente se apagaba, era como si se hubiera quedado dormido en algún pozo profundo y oscuro, sin dolor, sin alguna sensación que le indicara tiempo o espacio. Illumi se quedó suspendido en una parte de su mente que él mismo desconocía y entonces, cuando comenzó a desesperarse escuchó una voz. _«Te he dejado tomar el control de todo muchas veces, ya va siendo hora de que me des mi lugar»_ , reconoció inmediatamente esa voz, era su misma voz, con un extraño aire de sabiduría, que denotaba al espíritu de la Y.

Kikyo notó con horror que aquello que estaba frente a ella, ya no era más su hijo mayor, si no ese ser oscuro que ella misma había implantado en él.

—Hombre de la Y —pronunció su nombre temblorosamente.

—Sabes bien que esos rituales no son para niños, ¿se te olvida que no tienes hijas? —Era la voz de Illumi, pero de una forma que sólo ella comprendía, no era él. Estaba llena de desprecio y odio—. Los hombres, Kikyo, —daba pasos lentos arrinconando cada vez más a la aterrorizada mujer— no tienen la complexión ni resistencia que una mujer posee. No pueden, por ejemplo, funcionar como putas como tú lo has de comprender… con suerte tu pequeño despertará.

—Yo sé lo que hago — tomó valor para hablar, pero bien sabía que no tendría oportunidad frente a un horrible ente como el que estaba ante sus ojos.

—Eres sólo una pequeña prostituta que entregó a sus hijos a la oscuridad, pudiste haber hecho las cosas bien…

—Aún hay una esperanza, hablé con el oráculo —ante esas palabras el espíritu pareció dudar un instante. En las facciones de Illumi podía divisar una fuerte ira contenida— me dijo que Killua era la solución a todo, él traerá el balance para nuestra situación, es la clave —lo mejor era ocultar su temor, así que dejó de huir, fingiendo arrogancia, creyendo sus propias palabras en que Killua era la solución a toda esa tragedia.

—¿Killua?

—Sí, son buenas noticias ¿no crees? De nuevo volverás a tener tu balance y dejarás esa forma inestable.

—Pues yo tengo mejores noticias para ti… —el espíritu colocó velozmente una mano en la nuca de la mujer, atrayéndola bruscamente hacia su cara— tengo a tu Illumi, y pronto Killua será mío, y cuando eso pase no volverás a verlos jamás —apretó con fuerza el cráneo y ella reaccionó alejándose de él para su supervivencia. El diabólico espíritu se dio la vuelta observando a Kalluto, y entonces dejó de nuevo salir a su anfitrión.

Para Illumi todo fue como un instante, mientras salía a la luz, todos los movimientos y recuerdos de lo que había ocurrido mientras él estaba en la oscuridad, comenzaron a formularse como una visión borrosa, como si se hubiera visto a sí mismo en tercera persona y entonces comprendió que todas esas imágenes eran en realidad lo que el espíritu había hecho mientras que él estaba sumido en esa penumbra interna.

Tuvo vergüenza, él nunca se había planteado seriamente la idea de lastimar a su madre bajo ninguna circunstancia, ahora sabía que ella estaba detrás de él, sangrando de la nuca, lo corroboró al revisar sus manos ensangrentadas y entonces vio a Kalluto, que seguía en ese trance peligroso y se apresuró a despertarlo.

Al principio lo estrujó por los hombros para hacerlo reaccionar de forma más natural, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta que no era un trance normal.

—¿Illumi? —Escuchó que su madre lo llamaba— ¿Eres tú?

No respondió, fue hasta la cocina donde tomó un vaso el cual llenó con agua y se dirigió de vuelta hasta dónde estaba Kalluto, mirando acusadoramente a su madre, sabía que era la única responsable de que él hubiera quedado poseído, y era la responsable del estado de Kalluto. Ella era el verdadero problema dentro de la familia, y por lo tanto no debía sentirse tan mal por tomar ese comportamiento en su contra.

Arrojó el agua al rostro del pequeño, el cual logró reaccionar con mucho temor mirando a todos lados, desorientado— mamá… mamá —decía sin entender lo que pasaba.

—Kalluto, soy yo, Illumi, tu hermano mayor.

—Illu… _nii_ —murmuró observándolo antes de desmayarse.

No era tiempo para pensar en lo molesto que había sido perder el control de lo único que consideraba completamente suyo, su cuerpo. Era momento de fijar su atención en Kalluto, que comenzaba a arder en fiebre, y según sus conocimientos necesitaría al menos dos semanas de descanso antes de que su cuerpo comenzara a reaccionar. Quizá más. Su madre era la persona más irresponsable que conocía. Se preguntó por qué su padre optó por casarse con ella, ¿cómo no se dio cuenta de semejante monstruo?

Pero ella no se levantaba, seguía mirando al suelo. Perdida en sus propios pensamientos, era una pecadora y ahora, a causa de sus trasgresiones, sus hijos estaban comenzando a pagar sus culpas, esto no se detendría nunca. Ahora estaba convencida de que Illumi nunca volvería a ser el mismo de antes, que Killua no traería el balance.

—Killua… —murmuró— no, no puedo permitir que me quiten a Killua.

Una idea brilló en su cabeza. El oráculo nunca se había equivocado antes, y este no sería el momento. Su hijo tendría que volverse el heredero de la familia, el único hijo al que ella no había tenido acceso libremente y que estaba limpio de sus cargas; era el que no portaría la terrible maldición de sus secretos y prácticas, tendría que asegurarse de mantener su posición como mujer de un Zoldyck.

Miró a Illumi, que llevaba a su hermano al baño, seguramente a bañarlo en agua fría para bajar la fiebre y se dio cuenta del riesgo que representaba ahora ese espíritu. Illumi, aún sin tener una preparación profunda como la que ella tenía, albergaba cierta percepción de las cosas ocultas y ahora poseía la habilidad de tener información a la cual nunca antes había accedido, es decir, él había estado en contacto con ese espíritu sin que se lo hubiera revelado antes. Debía ganarse a su primogénito, si es que quería mantener cierto control en las cosas. El acceso al poder que el mayor poseía, podía significar una clave para destruir las barreras de la información a la que ella nunca había tenido permitido llegar, y quizá ahí estaría la respuesta que buscaba para quitar las maldiciones a las que había entregado a sus hijos.

Inmediatamente comenzó a formular su propia estrategia para resolver su problema sin que su marido pudiera descubrirla. Lo principal para ella, era seguir conservando esa vida que tanto adoraba tener.

Notó que Illumi regresaba y se levantó del suelo, mirándolo calculadoramente. Dudando si aquello que caminaba hacia ella era o no su hijo.

—¿Illumi?

—¿Quién te quitará a Killua? ¿El espíritu?

—No.

—No estoy para tus mentiras madre, ya fue suficiente… —Illumi no lucía alterado en realidad, pero tenía aún esa urgencia por comprender todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor— sabes que puedo hablar con papá sobre tú secretos.

Kikyo lo sabía, su mayor enemigo podía ser ese muchacho— tú no me lo quitarías, ¿cierto?

—¿Quién…? —insistió.

—Ellos… —su plan, su principal plan tenía que funcionar, debía conseguir el apoyo incondicional y fidelidad de su primogénito— los de la cueva —y para comenzar tenía que hacer alianza con él a como diera lugar— tú lo quieres Illumi, lo quieres como yo lo quiero, es mi hijo, es tu hermano menor, no podemos permitir que nos lo quiten.

—… —Illumi entendía que su madre no conocía la naturaleza de su deseo enfermizo sobre su hermano, y tampoco permitiría que ella lo supiera— nadie nos lo quitará mamá, yo lo cuidaré.

Sí, ese era el primer paso hacia lo que ella buscaba— Illumi, por favor, no dejes que ellos se lo lleven.

—¿Por qué quieren llevárselo?

—Estoy segura que así es, estoy segura que ellos planean tomarlo, el espíritu de _Nen_ dijo que se lo llevaría él mismo, él sabe más que nosotros.

Eso era suficiente para él, Illumi no necesitó que su madre supiera el motivo, él creía saberlo. Imaginó que los hombres de la cueva querían mantenerlo lejos de su hermano menor porque ellos sabían que él lo deseaba, y no permitirían que tal atrocidad se llevara a cabo. El ente de _Nen_ no dijo nada, y ese silencio fue suficiente motor para seguir en su teoría.

—Tenemos que averiguar más del asunto. Vamos a trabajar juntos en esto.

Después de eso, convenció a su madre de dejar a Kalluto en manos de los mayordomos y regresar a casa. No que estuviera de acuerdo en abandonar a su hermano menor a su suerte, pero ya no podía luchar más contra la ausencia y ansiedad que le provocaba estar tanto tiempo sin una adecuada convivencia con Killua, ya no podía seguir obedeciendo a su razonamiento. Se encaminó sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Apenas llegaron a la gran casa en la cima de la montaña cuando él se apartó de su madre, concentrado en lo principal que necesitaba hacer, esta vez no era correr en busca de su hermano. Necesitaba estar a solas, necesitaba dejarlas cosas en claro con el espíritu de _Nen_.

Escuchó que su madre lo llamó y él siguió su camino, ignorándola. Se encerró en su cuarto, esta vez no saldría hasta arreglar las cosas que más le preocupaban. Se paró frente a un espejo que solía usar cuando estaba en casa y se concentró en sí mismo.

—Sé que estás ahí ¿Desde cuándo puedes hacerlo? —Preguntó refiriéndose al momento en el que el espíritu tomó control de su cuerpo, cuestionó asegurándose de no lucir alarmado.

 _«Es la primera vez que lo hago de este modo»_. Fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

—¿Cómo sabías que iba a funcionar? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que era posible que esto pasara?

 _«Oye, oye niño. No comiences con tus molestias, yo no soy tu enemigo»_.

A Illumi lo que más le importaba era perder el control de sí mismo, había pensado en eso durante el camino de regreso; en la posibilidad de que tanto poder por parte de esa criatura de _Nen_ le diera la habilidad de volverse autónomo, tomar su cuerpo a su antojo. De la única cosa que no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

—Si vas a estar haciendo eso entonces deberás avisarme primero, quiero saber qué harás y por qué. Yo no le hablo de ese modo a mi madre.

 _«Kikyo… la pequeña Kikyo es sólo una pecadora, una vil y sucia pecadora. Illumi… tú y yo hemos hecho una fuerte conexión ¿No es así?»._

—Deja de desviar el tema, no quiero que estés tomando el control de mi cuerpo sin avisarme.

 _«¿Tu cuerpo? Ja, ja, ja niño, este ya no es tu cuerpo nada más, tu madre fue quien lo canjeó para liberarse de su maldición»._

Entonces cayó en cuenta que de nuevo estaba atrapado, que ni siquiera en su madre podía confiar, estaba solo. Más solo que nunca, quería creer que tenía algo, a Killua y por él haría lo que fuera. Si su madre estaba en lo cierto, entonces valía la pena hacer alianza con ella con tal de mantenerlo a salvo. Miró su rostro en el espejo, no había una expresión clara en él a pesar de que por dentro había un desastre de emociones.

 _«Como bien sabes, originalmente no tengo un cuerpo, pero ahora tengo este y pronto, tu Nen y mi Nen serán uno mismo, luego nadie podrá notar la diferencia entre el tuyo y el mío ¿sabes qué significa? Significa que lo que te ocurra a ti, me ocurrirá a mí, tenemos incluso la misma mente y conciencia, podríamos compartir conocimientos. En realidad no quiero estar en el cuerpo de un adolescente perdedor por eso estoy agradecido de compartirlo contigo»._

Eso sonó más sincero e Illumi decidió dejar de pensar, optó por ignorar su desesperación porque en realidad no serviría de nada. Nadie correría a auxiliarlo y sacarle ese demonio que comenzaba a carcomerlo, no habría alguien que le creyera y cuidara de él. Para su familia él sólo era una herramienta, e incluso una herramienta peligrosa que ellos mismos temían y preferían mantener a distancia, ocupado para no tener que lidiar con él.

Podía sentarse a compadecerse de sí mismo toda una noche, y estaría en su derecho de hacerlo, pero él no sabía que eso era posible, ni siquiera como desahogo. Tendría que soportarse a sí mismo, con esa incapacidad mental para comprender a los demás. Era doloroso en un modo que no podía explicar.

— _Aniki_ … ¿estás ahí? —Escuchó la voz de su hermano. La única que necesitaba para su alivio.

—Kil —murmuró muy bajo, apenas para sí mismo, luego, de forma inconsciente enunció—: Kil, ayúdame.

 _«¿Ayudarte? Ese niño sólo te ha vuelto débil, yo te volveré fuerte, déjamelo a mí»._

La puerta sonó y de nuevo la voz del pequeño sobresalió— _aniki_ , mamá me pidió que viniera a verte.

—Aquí estoy —esta vez contestó fuerte, caminó hasta la puerta y abrió.

—¿ _Illu-nii_? Te pasó algo malo —si alguien podía notar sus emociones, ése era el peliblanco.

—Tranquilo, no es nada —tomó su mano y lo metió dentro de su cuarto, para asegurarse de que la conversación no fuese precisamente escuchada por alguien más. En su interior podía oír como el espíritu de la Y comenzaba a maldecir sus decisiones, comprendía perfectamente a qué se debía esa ira.

— _Aniki_ ¿qué te ha ocurrido? —Preguntó inocentemente. Necesitaba tener en claro lo que en verdad había pasado entre ellos dos, desde que él mismo había estado en la Torre Celestial, todas esas cosas que le habían llevado a desconfiar un tanto en él. Siguió a su hermano dentro de su recámara, sentándose sobre la cama mientras que veía al inestable muchacho caminar hacia la ventana.

—Todo está bien Kil, estoy muy cansado, apenas regresé de un trabajo muy extenuante y papá me volvió a enviar lejos tan repentinamente, pero ya estoy aquí.

—¿Volveremos a entrenar juntos? Papá me dijo que te pondría a ti a ejercitarme de nuevo.

—¿No te gusta entrenar con papá? —Se giró de la ventana y se quedó observando a su pequeño hermano, quien continuaba sentado sobre la cama, balanceando sus piernas.

—Sinceramente… no, en realidad me siento atemorizado de lo que él me pueda hacer.

—¿Qué podría hacerte?

Negó con la cabeza— no lo sé, es sólo un pensamiento que viene a mi mente de vez en cuando; también me pasa con el abuelo y a veces con mamá.

La aguja. Illumi sabía bien que ese pensamiento de autoprotección era debido a aquél control que tenía sobre el menor— ¿crees que conmigo sería diferente?

—Sí, eres mi hermano, hemos estado juntos por mucho tiempo.

Illumi sonrió, esa confianza y afecto era lo único que lo había mantenido con vida todo este tiempo. Se acercó hasta el pequeño y acarició sus cabellos— yo no te quiero lastimar Kil, pero no sé si tendré que hacerlo.

—¿Tienes que hacerlo…?

Bajó su mano de su cabeza y le acarició la mejilla— si lo tengo que hacer, será por tu bien ¿lo entiendes?

Estaba anunciando la desafortunada decisión de su padre de ser él quien fuera a torturarlo y no podía ocultar por mucho tiempo su miedo a lo que eso fuera a desatar.

* * *

Tal vez lo único bueno que su padre hizo por ellos fue dejarlos descansar un par de días antes de comenzar a ejercer su decisión. Killua prácticamente fue el último en enterarse lo que ahora tendría que trabajar con su hermano mayor y no estaba precisamente emocionado por hacer algo como eso. Significaría que en cualquier momento comenzaría a pasar más tiempo en esa cámara oscura y fría, que en casa, y volvería a olvidarse por un largo tiempo lo que era en realidad descansar.

Para que los malos pensamientos llenos de asuntos complejos no mermaran su voluntad y disciplina, el muchacho se concentró en sus ejercicios, una idea que le ayudara a evitar lidiar con eso de tener que torturar a su hermano. No le asustaba verlo herido, después de todo eso no era novedad, tampoco ser él quien provocara el dolor, comprendía que tales cosas eran necesarias; temía a las repercusiones provocadas por la angustia de estar en una situación tan estresante. También sería una tortura para él mismo ejecutarlo pese a que no fuera evidente en su lenguaje corporal, el reviviría sus sufrimientos a través del infante.

Ser un Zoldyck no implicaba el gusto por la tortura, eso era independiente de cada uno. Illumi no sentía atracción precisamente por ello aunque lo aparentara. Lo que en realidad le gustaba era el tener el control de la muerte, decidir cuándo y cómo ocurriría, independientemente del género, edad o experiencia de la víctima, la sensación de poder, le resultaba adictiva. La tortura no era precisamente el atractivo de ello. Si le hubiesen preguntado a Killua su opinión sobre el tema, para él habría sido una negativa absoluta. Él sólo cumplía órdenes, en el dado caso de que tuviera que verse forzado a realizarlo sería bajo condiciones estrictas y no algo que frecuentemente ocurriera.

Era aún temprano cuando Illumi fue convocado por sus padres y su abuelo para hablar sobre la siguiente etapa del entrenamiento del menor. El muchacho iba dispuesto a no poner resistencia a lo que fuera a decir su padre, especialmente a sabiendas que eso sólo lo afectaría a él y aun si lo llegara a solicitar, no le quitarían la responsabilidad de ser el verdugo de su hermano.

Su abuelo le entregó un programa completo y detallado de todo lo que tendría que hacer, paso a paso y luego, muchos recuerdos desagradables comenzaron a llegar a su mente. Momentos dolorosos e infelices que él mismo tuvo que experimentar a costa de sus padres, y se vio fuertemente tentado a rechazar hacerlo.

—Tú mismo sabes que tiene que estar preparado para eso —le dijo su abuelo clavando su mirada en sus oscuros orbes— o tal vez no lo sabes aún…

Illumi cambió su expresión por una evidente muesca de confusión y hubo un silencio prolongado.

—Aún no estás listo para comprenderlo. Sólo has lo que te pedimos, ahora ve por Killua.

Salió de la habitación sin preguntar nada, de cualquier forma no le iban a responder. Se quedó molesto, irritado por el misterio que su abuelo dejó en sus palabras, odiaba esos montones de secretos de familia, entre más aprendía, más infeliz era y estaba al tanto de que no tendría ninguna ganancia de aquel conocimiento, sólo el hecho de saber una nueva verdad familiar oculta ¿y para qué? Para presumir que era otro Zoldyck más, un asesino de élite, reconocido e invencible. Como quiera él no había sido enseñado a desear, ni siquiera podía imaginar algo que pudiera querer más allá de su hermano o de lo que ya tenía.

Se dirigió hasta donde estaba el albino. El cual se encontraba jugando con la pequeña Alluka, notó como el niño le hacía caricias en la cabeza y la trataba con tanto cuidado y amor que no pudo evitar más celar esa posición. No quería a esa niña ni remotamente cerca de Killua, tarde o temprano ella terminaría robándose todo su amor y eso era algo a lo que no estaba dispuesto a entregar.

Era indudable la buena relación que había entre ambos niños, Alluka era más pequeña y podía comprender a su hermano en esos aspectos que Illumi no podía descifrar, no podía jugar a las mismas cosas que ellos dos jugaban; sin importar si él le había intentado inculcar su propia definición de diversión -fallidamente- en su hermano. No, esto le resultó tan irritante que consideró completamente necesario apartarlo de ella en ese mismo instante.

—Killua —lo llamó a varios metros de distancia— ya es hora de comenzar con tu entrenamiento —se dio la vuelta y se apartó, esperando a que su hermano lo siguiera.

Esta vez el entrenamiento los llevaría a otro nivel.

Killua lo alcanzó antes de entrar al largo pasillo oscuro que dirigía al cuarto de torturas. Él niño iba tranquilo, a sabiendas del sitio al que se dirigían— papá me explicó que tengo que hacer esto, y que tú me ayudarás a superar esta etapa, pero, ¿en realidad es necesario?

Illumi no le contestó, ni siquiera él mismo sabía ahora por qué esto era importante en sus vidas, ambos tenían un entrenamiento estricto desde que tenía memoria, y su habilidad no había precisamente mejorado después de completar los niveles de aquellos ejercicios, simplemente su consciencia había cambiado a raíz de ello ¿qué clase de habilidad había adquirido después de sufrir tanto? En realidad no lo conocía, pero las instrucciones de su abuelo eran claras, tenía que hacer todo tal cual como él había descrito.

Se pusieron frente a una gran pared de ladrillos gruesos, Illumi sostenía una lámpara en su mano porque el área a la que habían llegado había sido diseñada para estar en una tenue oscuridad.

—La puerta es más al fondo Illumi —remarcó Killua.

—Ése es el cuarto de torturas para castigos —aclaró, y la expresión del pequeño cambió a una de sorpresa.

—Entonces, ¿a dónde se supone que vamos?

—Aquí —sus manos temblaban, los recuerdos de haber pasado por esas pruebas se agolpaban en su mente. Tomó aire y recargó su mano contra la pared, al instante una luz morada destelló e hizo el símbolo que su padre le había previamente explicado como clave para ingresar, la puerta se abrió, deslizándose por sí misma y le indicó con la mirada al niño que debía entrar.

—No tenía idea de que este lugar existiera.

—Este lugar será como tu nuevo hogar por un tiempo.

Era un lugar un poco oscuro, como el pasillo. Tenía una enorme celda con una cama pequeña, apenas con la medida para que un niño la ocupara y a un lado de ella, hasta una esquina, se podía ver un pozo elaborado con bordes de cemento y piedras, dejaba en claro que ese sería el baño para el prisionero que ocupara ese espacio.

—¡No jodas! No me digas que tendré que permanecer aquí.

—Ven —indicó con la mano— ponte esta ropa —era un conjunto gris que consistía en un pantalón y una camisa del mismo tono. Además le entregó un par de cosas para su higiene y una almohada.

Killua tragó saliva, nunca antes había sido tratado como prisionero. No temía estar ahí, creía que con un poco de esfuerzo podría romper la celda en la que estaba, que quizá lo difícil sería romper las paredes. Lamentablemente para él, en el momento en que Illumi le indicó que entrara en la celda notó que todo era diferente a lo que imaginó, el material emanaba cierto poder que no le permitiría escapar de ahí. Las rejas estaban fortalecidas con algo que él no conocía.

— _Aniki_ ¿cuánto tiempo estaré aquí? —Preguntó tras darse cuenta que su situación era poco convencional, pero Illumi salió del cuarto sin dar explicación alguna.

Illumi ahora estaba metido en su papel de verdugo, nunca lograba empatizar fácilmente con él cuando se ponía en ese estado, la concentración de su hermano se centraba en su objetivo y entonces era difícil tratar con su ausencia de sensibilidad, sólo esperaba que no fuera por mucho tiempo. A juzgar por la cantidad de cosas que tenía ahí, creyó que posiblemente estaría por una larga temporada.

Enfocándose en lo que tenía a su alrededor escuchó el golpeteo de un reloj en algún lugar, y dirigió su mirada a su alrededor hasta que logró divisar al fondo un, apenas perceptible, pequeño reloj de pared con las manecillas marcando una hora incierta. «Al menos hay algo en qué entretenerme», repasó irónicamente.

Miraba hacia adelante con mucha cautela, estaba en medio de una prueba y no era momento de bajar la guardia. Entonces escuchó que su hermano entraba— acércate —le llamó, mientras abría la puerta de la reja.

Killua no sabía qué esperar— ¿Qué se supone que tengo qué hacer?

Illumi se detuvo un instante, viendo fijamente a los ojos azules de su hermano, quería decir muchas cosas y darle muchas recomendaciones pero sólo pudo manifestar—: aguantar —la forma en que lo había dicho dejó en claro que había mucho en juego y Killua sólo asintió.

Le quitó la camisa, esposó sus muñecas con unas cadenas y cubrió sus ojos con una tela gruesa, finalizando con unas orejeras que le impedían escuchar a su alrededor. Entonces Killua sintió pánico. Ya antes había permanecido sin ver por largos periodos, como parte de algunos entrenamientos, gracias a eso había desarrollado su audición y atención de un modo que le había permitido sobrevivir durante varios de sus ejercicios y trabajos, pero con unas cadenas tan poderosas, y sin poder escuchar, las cosas se pondrían difíciles. No sabía qué esperar.

El mayor lo encaminó contra una pared, Killua levantaba los pies con mucha torpeza, temeroso de chocar contra algo— ¿ _aniki_?

Escuchó que le llamaba pero él se centró en terminar su trabajo, tomó un largo y pesado látigo que apuntó con firmeza, calculando su fuerza, no quería desollar su espalda, sólo hacerle ver que había más cosas qué temer.

Los primeros golpes le hicieron ver al menor a qué iba tener que enfrentarse. Pero no por eso dolía menos, le preocupaba dónde caería el siguiente golpe, lo cual no le permitía concentrarse en resistir y comenzaba a dejar salir gritos cortos y desesperados, hasta que los golpes se intensificaron y lo empujaron contra la pared, chocando contra ella y abriéndose la frente. Ni siquiera había sido consciente de que tenía una pared frente a él hasta que se estrelló contra ella.

No tuvo tiempo de recuperarse, más latigazos abrieron heridas en sus brazos y cuello, y calló de rodillas haciendo inservibles aspavientos con las manos para encontrar la fuente de su dolor, «si tan sólo atrapara el látigo, tal vez podría…» creía que ese era el fin, desarrollar habilidades para enfrentar a enemigos bajo condiciones extremas.

«Debe haber un patrón», supuso, la desesperación le estaba comenzando a dar ideas, y se volvió a poner de pie. Esta vez no fue un latigazo el que siguió, sino una fuerte patada que lo hizo nuevamente estrellarse contra la pared para luego caer al suelo. Iba muy en serio.

Illumi caminó hasta dónde él estaba, repitiéndose a sí mismo «es por un bien».

—¿Qué está pasando? —escuchó que Killua gimoteaba, y estuvo a punto de detener todo. Tomó valor y lo jaló de los cabellos para forzarlo a ponerse de pie; posteriormente lo obligó a caminar tomándolo por la nuca, empujándolo para que comprendiera que debía obedecer, entre tropezones y quejas, dado a que estaba sangrando.

Lo guio hasta una silla donde lo ató para que no pudiera moverse de ahí, el respaldo era grande y lo forzaba a estar en una posición casi acostada. Le quitó la venda y las orejeras para que volviera a tener consciencia de su situación.

—¿Tienes sed?

—No.

—De todos modos, tendrás que tomar agua —empujó una botella hasta su boca y vació el contenido de ella, al menos un galón de agua que calló por su rostro, ingresando en su nariz y resbalando hasta su cuello y nuca. El pequeño tuvo que toser la cantidad de agua que lo casi ahogaba en el proceso— ya vuelvo —fue lo último que dijo el mayor y se marchó.

Ahora sí, en verdad no tenía medio para saber qué ocurría, ni cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que su hermano le tapó los ojos. El dolor de su espalda y sus brazos comenzó a intensificarse, solo que tampoco tenía forma de saber qué tanto daño había recibido. Escuchó que algunas gotas se estrellaban contra el suelo y deseo que fuera agua y no su sangre la que estaba sonando, aunque posiblemente se trataba de una combinación de ambas.

Intentó ver a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que su cabeza estaba inmovilizada también, tendría que conformarse con ver el techo de esa habitación, una luz cercana le molestaba en los ojos y se quedó en ese silencio prolongado y aburrido.

Unas horas después regresó Illumi, quien se asomó hasta dónde él estaba y comenzó a tomarle el pulso.

—¿Qué sigue? ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré aquí?

Pero su hermano seguía sin responder, estaba sumido en su deber.

El pulso del pequeño estaba nuevamente estable, la sangre para esos momentos ya se había secado, después de todo, no habían sido heridas profundas, el asunto no era mantenerlo al borde de la muerte, sino al borde de la desesperación de una manera consciente, no como las últimas veces, en las que el pequeño no sabía lo que estaba pasando, sino que ahora él tendría conocimiento de que estaba en medio de una sesión de tortura, con una supuesta finalidad para su entrenamiento.

Comenzó a colocar diversas cosas alrededor de su cuerpo, que el niño no podía ver. Eran aparatos que le servirían para medir el pulso y la actividad cerebral durante lo siguiente que le haría.

Luego el infante sintió que unas pequeñas garras de acero se clavaban dolorosamente en su piel; una entre sus dedos, en los talones, el cuello, hasta que sintió que una se clavaba horriblemente en su ingle.

—¡Illumi, para!

No era que Illumi estuviera disfrutado todo esto, le había costado mucha determinación hacerlo sin dudar, sobre todo al momento de colocarle ese gancho en la ingle, un área de su cuerpo a la que prefería estar alejado y que ahora no había podido evitar tocar, aunque por sobre la tela del pantalón.

—Este es un dolor al que ya estás habituado, sólo tendrás que aguantarlo más.

 _«¿Por qué se lo dices?»_ Escuchó una voz en su cabeza, y titubeó un instante. Killua no podía verlo, mas pudo percibir ese momento de vacilación.

Cuando un torrente de electricidad recorrió su pequeño cuerpo desde su mano derecha hasta el resto de sus extremidades, entonces comprendió que esto en serio se trataría sólo de aguantar.

La sesión de tortura se extendió por otras cuatro horas más, con mucho dolor. Diferentes medidas de descarga en diferentes puntos sin un patrón ni descanso. Hasta que Killua dejó de soportar el dolor y de su boca salían quejidos desesperados.

Sus oídos estaban tapados, comenzaba a sentir fiebre y sueño, no podía alzar la voz para pedirle a su hermano que se detuviera, estaba cansado de resistir, sus labios temblaban por el frío de la humedad, la falta de sangre.

Y sin más terminó por desmayarse.

 _«Tucker telephone, eso es para niños»._

—Killua es un niño —Illumi respondió a la voz. Se detuvo a revisar tanto ondas cerebrales, como el ritmo cardiaco.

 _«Me refería a quien lo aplica»._

—Este es un ejercicio para ayudarlo a crear resistencia mental a la tortura y…

 _«Eso es lo que tú crees, en realidad ni tú mismo sabes la verdad detrás de esto»_.

—Ya que pareces saberlo todo, por qué no me lo dices.

 _«Dejaré que tu papi y tu abuelito te cuenten la verdad, si es que un día deciden hacerlo»._

Una risa burlona prosiguió y no pudo evitar desconfiar en todo lo que su abuelo y su padre le habían inculcado con respecto a esas sesiones y todo lo que estaba haciendo, aunque tampoco podía confiar en las palabras de esa entidad. Estaba más que enojado, lo peor es que Killua no reaccionaba, no obstante, no era como si pudiera sacarlo así de simple del cuarto. Sabía que lo estarían vigilando tanto a él como a su hermano, así que no le convenía meterse en problemas a estas alturas.

Killua permaneció en ese cuarto por dos días más, alimentándose a base de carne seca, y agua. Era todo lo que habían decidido que él podría comer. Los latigazos y los choques eléctricos se volvieron más resistibles apenas al tercer día, cuando recibió la noticia que saldría de ahí para descansar y reponerse.

Agradeció desde lo más hondo de su corazón que las cosas hubieran terminado, aunque sabía que volvería en una semana. Por lo menos retornaría más mentalizado para lo que vendría, o al menos, eso creía él.

Illumi se encerró en su cuarto, internamente estaba paralizado por el asco que sentía contra sí mismo. De todas las enseñanzas que había dado a su hermano, esta era una de esas en las que no creía, quizá la más relevante. Nunca le explicaron en realidad para qué le serviría en la vida y ponía en duda todo lo que había aprendido hasta ese momento.

* * *

Al día siguiente aceptó salir a de su habitación, ver a su hermano era todo lo que su cuerpo necesitaba para reponerse del mal sabor que tenía desde el día anterior, pero vio algo que le desagradó aún más.

Killua tuvo que continuar entrenando con su padre, no se le permitió simplemente descansar para reponerse del trauma debido a ciertos patrones y roles que debían cumplirse, así que el morocho tuvo que esperar hasta su hora de descanso. Apenas estaba acercándose al cuarto de juegos, cuando un llanto llegó a sus oídos. Era la voz de Alluka que resonaba en todo el pasillo hasta perderse en el interior de la enorme casa.

—Ya, ya, Alluka. No me ayudarás a sentirme mejor.

—Pero, pero hermanito, estás herido, te ves mal ¡No es justo!

La pequeña estaba aferrada al abdomen de su hermano, abrazándolo efusivamente y llorando en su vientre, lamentando una y otra vez que su hermano mayor hubiera sufrido tanto a costa de su entrenamiento. Lucía con unas marcadas ojeras, y heridas por todas partes, además, estaba claro que necesitaba tiempo para reponerse y el cansancio del entrenamiento no le ayudaba mucho al respecto.

Illumi apretó los dientes. No pudo darse tiempo para preocuparse por los detalles en la salud de su hermano, odiaba por completo esa cercanía que la niña tenía con su pequeña adoración, que lo abrazara de aquél modo y sobre todo, odiaba que el niño le correspondiera. No soportaba la idea de ver a su predilección aceptando ese amor tan libremente, él quería ser todo para el pequeño. Maldijo internamente, sin embargo, optó por no actuar conforme a sus emociones, sabía desde siempre que esa nunca era la respuesta correcta para resolver sus problemas. Resistió su ira, para la suerte de ambos niños.

Únicamente se quedó viendo a distancia esa escena, y se prometió que algún día, no habría nada que se interpusiera entre él y su hermano. Estarían siempre juntos, sin importar nada.

 _ **Bien. Creo que ya más o menos se imaginan lo que sigue, ya nada será como antes.'.**_

 _Anon: ... *risa* diablos, eso fue tan extraño y divertido, lo siento, no pude evitar leer todos los mensajes. Espero que tu problema se haya solucionado. ¡Estoy tan feliz de saber que te gustó el otro capítulo! Espero que este no te haya asustado, sobre todo porque nadie disfruta que lastimen a Killua *llanto* ¡es un bebé! Ya verás que el papel de Alluka se irá aclarando conforme vaya avanzando la historia, batalle bastante para definir qué sería para ella. Aún hay mucha historia qué contar, probablemente te tome un poco de tiempo antes de adivinar de qué se trata en realidad la historia. *sonrojo* ¡Cielos! Gracias por esas palabras, me esfuerzo mucho porque esto salga a la perfección, aún leo los capítulos anteriores y me da vergüenza la pobreza de estructura que tienen, pero bueno, soy un perfeccionista. ¡Espero leerte en el siguiente capítulo! Quiero mi abrazo imaginario de cumpleaños *risa* Gracias.'._

 _Lightningbeat: Intenté responderte por la página pero tienes desactivados los mensajes privados. En fin, gracias por leer esta historia *risas* no sé en qué capítulo te quedaste aún falta muchísimo antes de que esta historia termine, (creo que no vamos ni a la mitad de... lo que me he imaginado), en fin. Muchísimas gracias por tu mensaje, haces mi día mejor.'._

 _muchas gracias por el mensaje, según yo, respondí por los mensajes privados.'._

 ** _Nos vemos el 25 de diciembre, sí, con un capítulo no navideño porque esto se pondrá muy mal, ¡felices fiestas a todos! Gracias por leer.'._**


	18. Chapter 18

**_¡Felices fiestas a todos! Les traje un presente para todos, conmemorando el solsticio de invierno, el festejo del dios sol y todos sus derivados. Es un gusto compartir con ustedes esta historia, sé que esta_** ** _volviéndose cada vez más seria, así que espero que abran un poco su mente y se preparen para descubrir cómo fue cambiando la relación tan linda que los hermanos Zoldyck tenían, antes de volverse... bueno, ya saben..._**

 ** _No sé si hay alguien que lee esto, pero bueno, si gustan pueden escuchar la misma lista de música que viene en mi perfil, ¡quisiera que hubiera más IlluKillu en el mundo!.'._**

 ** _Capítulo 18_**

Era de esperarse, una semana no fue suficiente para descansar. Sobre todo si incluía entrenamiento de por medio. Killua esta vez, sabía hasta dónde debía caminar cuando iban por el pasillo rumbo al verdadero cuarto de torturas, tenía una idea de lo que vendría una vez dentro. Serían sólo días de maltrato, nada más, nadie de por medio le aconsejaría, ni una clase previa antes de tener que aguantar el dolor. Apenas entró al lugar y de inmediato tomó las prendas que le correspondían, el conjunto gris oscuro que en un lapso corto, estaría sucio e inservible porque la tela ni siquiera era cálida o cómoda. Esto era a propósito, algo más con qué batallar. Luego Illumi le esposó las muñecas, está vez permanecería con esas molestas cadenas durante todo el tiempo. Lo único que sorprendió a Killua fue el momento en que su hermano lo guio a su celda. Increíblemente no era la misma a la que el recordaba, ahora esta celda tenia rutas escondidas que conducían a diferentes lugares por medio de laberintos, caminaron hasta otro pasadizo secreto, dónde encontró otro cuarto diferente, aunque con algunas similitudes al que estuvo tiempo atrás, encerrado: luz tenue, un reloj de manecillas que estaba colgado al fondo, la jaula de acero. En esta ocasión el cuarto completo era pequeño; la celda del centro incluía una cama y un pozo para hacer sus necesidades. Lo que pareció nuevo, fue que divisó al fondo una silla y algunos ladrillos, además de los ganchos en el techo y diferentes látigos. Se hizo una idea de lo que le esperaba.

Sí, volvieron esas orejeras y la venda que cubría sus ojos. Illumi unió las cadenas de sus muñecas hacia uno de los ganchos en el techo y lo elevó sobre el suelo, tomó una tabla y procedió a golpearlo. No había sangre de por medio, pero el dolor era intenso y pesado, además no había forma alguna en que el niño pudiera cubrirse contra los golpes. Killua no se quejaba, su respiración era la única que delataba que estaba resistiendo al dolor. Ya no tenía miedo a los golpes, las vendas y las orejeras no eran más un temor, porque estaba consciente de que eso era lo que recibiría, se había adaptado, sin embargo, temía al sitio y a la forma en la que estos caerían sobre su menudo cuerpo.

Aturdido, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado así, el hinchazón de los golpes adormecía las áreas lastimadas, el dolor se disimulaba en ciertos puntos, hasta que Illumi detuvo la paliza, y lo bajó del techo. Killua no respondió nada, sólo agradeció cuando sus ojos fueron descubiertos y de nuevo la luz tenue regresó. Por la mirada que tenía Illumi en ese momento, sabía que su hermano mayor estaba en estado de trance, en el que se había metido en varias ocasiones para poder hacer bien su trabajo. A si mismo esta era la señal de que no podría hablar con su hermano ni acordar un descanso.

Illumi quitó las esposas de sus muñecas y colocó otras cadenas, esta vez separadas y cada una tenía al extremo una pesa.

—No es demasiado, son cien kilogramos, estás acostumbrado a más peso —indicó ajustando la segunda pesa.

Killua asintió. A pesar del físico y edad, el niño sometido a la tortura, sorprendía con la fuerza anormal que poseía, prácticamente el peso de pocos kilogramos no era nada comparado con las toneladas de material que era capaz de empujar con sus pequeñas manos.

—Extiende tus brazos a los lados —ordenó. Killua los levantó a sus costados— flexiona las rodillas un poco —el pequeño obedeció, esperando su aprobación— sí, así está muy bien. Perfecto, mira al frente, quédate así.

Lo único que veía era una gran pared oscura, luego silencio. Esperaba más instrucciones pero al cabo de media hora se dio cuenta que no se diría nada más. Illumi estaba detrás de él, de pie observándolo, entonces escuchó que salía del cuarto un breve instante, y volvía cargando algo que reconoció como una silla.

El muchacho se sentó cómodamente detrás del niño, además traía consigo un libro el cual se había puesto a leer para distraer su mente, sabía que esto tomaría un tiempo y lo mejor era concentrarse en algo más que no fuera el sufrimiento de su pequeño hermano. Después de una hora, llamaron a la puerta, uno de los mayordomos había sido enviado con comida para el mayor de los Zoldyck.

Un carrito con una comida humeante, ingresó y el niño pudo oler el delicioso aroma que desprendía. Estaba hambriento para ese momento y su estómago lo delató, no sólo quería comer, tenía sed, todo su cuerpo le dolía y sus brazos, piernas comenzaban a temblar por permanecer en la misma posición durante un largo periodo.

Sólo que apenas había pasado una hora, e Illumi no había decidido que era suficiente.

—I-Illu- _nii_ —le llamó tartamudeando— tengo sed, tengo sed… —su voz sonaba estresada, como si con hablar intentara huir de todo el padecimiento por el que estaba pasando.

El muchacho se concentró en esa blanca figura, su cuerpecillo tiritaba de dolor y cansancio. Sus palabras sonaban tan débiles que no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos, toda su concentración se perdió en ese instante. No quería hacer esto, era algo absurdamente innecesario, no lograba comprender por qué su padre lo había hecho pasar por todo aquello cuando él era un niño.

 _«¿Vas_ _a_ _darle agua o qué?»_ La criatura de _Nen_ se hizo presente, y no dudó en pararse, volver a fijar su atención y tomar un vaso que llenó con agua fría.

—Bebe —lo colocó sobre los labios del pequeño.

Killua dudó un segundo, la vez pasada su hermano se había limitado a lanzarle el agua sin piedad, y ahora vacilaba si ese gesto se repetiría o sólo había sido parte del ejercicio anterior. Después de asegurarse que no fuera un truco más, comenzó a tomar el agua. También este acto resultó inaguantable, el agua estaba demasiado fría como para tomarla rápidamente.

Sintió que su cerebro se helaba al primer trago y quiso alejarse del vaso, pero su hermano mayor no se lo permitió, continuó bebiendo con sorbos pausados. Al parecer, lo forzaría a beber toda el agua. Después, Illumi regresó a su sitio.

Pasada otra media hora notó que el pequeño ya no aguantaría más tiempo en esa posición, en cualquier momento comenzaría a flaquear su voluntad.

— _Aniki_ … no, no puedo más —no sólo era el peso, ni la posición cansada, era el dolor causado por los golpes recibidos y el hambre lo que lo habían llevado al hartazgo— ¡ya no! —sus brazos bajaron unos centímetros temblorosamente.

—Levántalos de vuelta.

—¡No puedo!

—No te estoy preguntando.

—¡No es que no quiera, no puedo!

—Sigo sin preguntarte. Levanta esos malditos brazos.

Apretó los dientes, y cerró los ojos con fuerza, dolía profundamente. Y pensó que podría aguantar un poco más si se concentraba en algo que no fuera el padecimiento. Al principio así fue, aguantó otros minutos más hasta que sus manos volvieron a ceder por cansancio y comenzó a bajarlos. Illumi lo presionaba a continuar en esa posición como estaba escrito en las instrucciones. Internamente se decía que su hermano no aguantaría más, que sus piernas estaban demasiado debilitadas como para resistir, tampoco era como si en verdad le importara que el niño continuara haciendo aquello, pero su deber, según las instrucciones de su abuelo, era hacer que permaneciera en esa posición hasta que fisiológicamente se volviera una tarea imposible.

Y así fue, Killua soltó de golpe las pesas, y se arrodilló, respirando entrecortadamente. Sabía que sería castigado por aquello, pero no le importaba, además, toda el agua que había tomado le habían provocado ganas de ir a orinar.

—Párate —escuchó la voz de su hermano— y vuelve a tu posición.

—¡No puedo más! —Reconoció con enojo y frustración— además necesito ir al baño.

Illumi lo veía de rodillas, sabía que si ya no podía, no importaba cuanto se lo pidiera, el niño en verdad no lograría volver a esa posición—. Ve, rápido.

Killua se levantó como pudo y caminó lentamente hasta la celda. Entonces otro dilema apareció. Quería hacer sus necesidades, pero no quería que su hermano estuviera ahí, observándolo. Se dio la vuelta, un poco abochornado, esperaba que comprendiera su expresión corporal y le diera un poco de espacio.

—¿Qué estás esperando? Date prisa —y esa respuesta le hizo darse cuenta que no tendría alternativa.

Se apuró tanto como pudo, hasta que salió de la celda, aún más molesto por ese espectáculo que fue forzado a dar. A duras penas podía permanecer de pie, todo su cuerpo dolía y el hambre sólo se había intensificado más. Su hermano lo forzó a caminar hasta estar frente a uno de los muros, le quitó las pesas y lo hizo quedar con los brazos y piernas extendidas atadas firmemente a la pared, impidiéndoles el movimiento. Aquí fue cuando Killua comenzó a reaccionar a la tortura, y el asunto empeoró cuando una aguja gruesa atravesó su piel. Illumi ahora lo usaría como tiro al blanco. Si el dolor ya era intenso, ahora se volvería insoportable.

No se podría decir que resistió todo el tiempo, dado que en algún punto dejó de aguantar y comenzó a gritar de angustia, a rogar que parara y rogar, hasta que, sin saber una medida de tiempo, su petición fue atendida. Illumi lo soltó y cayó sin misericordia contra el suelo. Luego, su hermano lo condujo casi a rastras hasta su jaula, le llevó una charola de carne seca y agua, y le dejó a solas.

Para el peliblanco, esa fue la hora de descanso más hermosa y la comida más deliciosa que pudiera probar. Al menos ya se había mentalizado para lo que continuaría por los días posteriores.

Illumi apenas hubo salido del cuarto, recargó su espalda contra la pared y se dejó caer. No quería seguir con todo aquello, tal vez podría aguantar toda esta segunda etapa de la tortura, pero una tercera ya no. No tan fácilmente.

 _«Oye, niño…»_

—¿Qué? —Contestó sin ánimo.

 _«Estaba pensando, si no puedes hacer esto, tu padre te volverá a usar como su juguete»._

—Lo sé, lo sé… no se trata de que pueda o no hacerle esto a Killua, es algo que debo hacer sin importar nada.

 _«Sería una vergüenza si no lo completas, pero si en serio no puedes, yo puedo hacerlo por ti»._

Esas palabras resultaron una gran tentación. Liberarse de la carga de hacer una actividad perturbadora y dejarla a cargo de esa criatura oscura que habitaba dentro de él. Tenía muchas dudas, sobre todo al recordar la forma en que había tratado a su madre. No quería involucrar a un monstruo siniestro que no poseía la delicadeza necesaria para tratar con un niño de ocho años en plena tortura, cuando ni siquiera él mismo se había atrevido a hablar durante las sesiones de dolor, no, no había querido pronunciar algo que tocara más profundamente la sensibilidad de su hermano, que ya de por si sabía que estaba sobrepasando el límite de su aguante y el niño ahora mostraba aversión a todo aquello.

 _«Yo también deseo lo que tú deseas, y sabes, tengo más aptitudes que tú para tratar con el pequeño Killua»._

—No es cierto. Ni siquiera puedo confiar en ti, recuerdas que tomaste mi cuerpo sin mi permiso.

 _«Ni que hubiera sido la primera vez»._ Recordó la ocasión en que había llegado de la cueva antes de enterarse que su madre le había impuesto una entidad de _Nen_ y que al final, cuando él había perdido su consciencia y no podía levantarse, ella había recurrido a esa fuerza para disimular que su hijo se encontraba lo suficientemente indispuesto como para caminar hasta su cuarto.

Se quedó ahí un rato más hasta que acabó la hora de descanso, sabía que Killua ya habría comido y aprovechado el tiempo correctamente para hacer lo que fuera necesario. Sólo requería una cosa más y podría terminar con su rutina del día.

En efecto, al entrar al lugar se encontró con el niño, que estaba recostado en la cama, adormilado.

—Levántate, Kil —elevó la mirada, notoriamente enfadado por haber sido interrumpido. Simplemente acató sus palabras— ven —abrió la jaula y el niño salió de ahí.

Lo condujo a lo que parecía una banca hecha de una simple tabla de madera larga, con un aparente respaldo delgado, todo del mismo material. El niño entendió más o menos lo que era, lo había visto antes en su trabajo como asesino. Una especie de tortura que nunca había comprendido porque no le parecía particularmente dolorosa.

—Siéntate.

—Lo sé…

Al sentarse notó lo incómodo que en realidad era. El aparato de tortura lo forzaba a estar en una posición equilibrada, sentado con las piernas alargadas, firme, con la espalda recta, sus pies y hombros fueron atados junto con las tablas de madera que formaban el asiento.

— _Aniki_ —le llamó.

Le ignoró. Illumi le colocó unos cuatro ladrillos debajo de sus pies, arqueando levemente las rodillas del albino hacia adelante, asegurándose de haber ajustado la presión suficiente sin que obstruyera el flujo de la sangre. Luego caminó pausadamente y tomó una lámpara grande que colocó justo frente al niño y la encendió. Inmediatamente la luz molestó a los ojos del pequeño.

—Listo, te veré mañana.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué hora es?

—Nos vemos.

No estaba feliz con dejarlo así. Todos sus ideales chocaban en su mente y no encontraba la coherencia entre la tortura y el trabajo como asesino. Entrenaba a su hermano como un arma mortal, le enseñaba a pensar como un desalmado y frío psicópata, a evaluar a sus víctimas, a hacer trabajos limpios que no emplearan toda su energía ¿qué relación tenía la tortura en todo aquello?

La sesión se extendió una semana completa, en la que solo dejó dormir a Killua en la cama por tres noches, para que recuperara un mínimo de la energía consumida durante todo ese tiempo sobre las tablas, con esa luz que le hacía sentir que no era de noche, cansado del tormento y de la incertidumbre. Hastiado de que su hermano no le dirigiera la palabra más que en breves segundos.

El itinerario de su abuelo marcaba que debía dejar descansar una semana y tres días al niño, de ese modo él podría recuperarse del trauma lo suficiente como para fortalecerse mentalmente, aunque no tanto como para regresar al cuarto. Y lo peor era que cada sesión incluía más y más daño para su hermano.

Leía una y otra vez lo que tenía qué hacer, paso a paso y se estresaba, perdía el apetito y las ganas de dormir. Recordaba la mirada de angustia del chiquillo durante las mañanas, cuando iba por él y lo desataba de las tablas, era de verdadero agotamiento. Y sabía que aun si no veía sangre embarrada en su ropa, internamente tenía dolores constantes por culpa de los golpes y las posiciones incómodas a los que lo forzaba a permanecer por tanto tiempo. A duras penas se quejaba, y cuando lo hacía, lo hacía inteligentemente, apelando a la sensibilidad del mayor, y tenía éxito, en la mayoría de los casos.

* * *

Al término de la semana de descanso, Illumi fue a buscar a su pequeño hermano para arrastrarlo hasta la celda de torturas una vez más. Venía meditando sobre lo que quería decirle, expresarle de algún modo su deseo de terminar pronto con todas esas sesiones y decirle que en realidad no quería involucrarse en esas prácticas. De cierto modo, esperaba que con ello Killua se refugiara en él para consolarse, y que no terminara en brazos de Alluka.

Tal vez Illumi habría podido resistir un poco más, y seguir torturándolo con la misma firmeza que hasta ahora había mostrado, de no haber sido por la presencia de esos celos. Él quería ser quien consolara al albino, él quería ser el único a quien fuera dirigido ese amor. No quería ser simplemente el mentor a quién trataba sólo en esos casos de entrenamiento.

Iba subiendo las escaleras hacia la habitación del infante, cuando escucho una voz al otro lado del pasillo que le hizo detenerse antes de ser notado. Una voz tierna, llorando, evidentemente se trataba de Alluka.

—Hermanito, no vayas, no vayas… por favor.

—Alluka, tranquila, no es que quiera ir, es mi deber.

—No, no… odio que vayas allá. Has estado cambiando últimamente… no quiero que dejemos de ser amigos, no quiero que me olvides.

—No digas eso Alluka, yo nunca te olvidaré.

Se asomó, aun disimulando su presencia, y vio, para su desgracia, como el peliblanco mantenía abrazada a su hermana, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos intentando consolarla.

No pudo soportar más sus celos, esto excedía el límite de su resistencia. Su sed de sangre se desprendió inconscientemente de su cuerpo y Killua reaccionó aterrorizado por culpa de la aguja, esperando a que su hermano apareciera y abrazando aún más protectoramente a su hermana.

—Kil —le llamó haciéndose ver— ven aquí.

Respondió con un atisbo dudoso. Su instinto le decía que huyera, pero el temor lo hacía mantenerse paralizado, desidioso en soltar a Alluka. La mirada amenazadora de Illumi, le hizo darse cuenta que debía ir inmediatamente con su hermano y soltar a la pequeña.

—Ya vuelvo —susurró y siguió a Illumi.

Caminaron escaleras abajo, y entonces Illumi, ya víctima de sus emociones terminó por hablar.

—Detesto la manera en que te llevas con esa mocosa.

—Tienes que estar bromeando, _aniki_ … Alluka es mi hermana—no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, no había justificación para que Illumi dijera algo como eso, menos refiriéndose a alguien de su propia familia.

—¿No te das cuenta? Te está volviendo débil.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? Alluka es la única con quien puedo jugar, y… —se quedó callado antes de cometer alguna imprudencia. El tema de Alluka era bastante sensible para él.

—Ese modo en que se tratan, es inapropiado, es… —detuvo su discurso antes de decir "romántico", era la palabra que había estado evitando decir cuando se trataba de su hermano, no quería pensar en ello como algún tema amoroso porque entonces sus celos se encendían como fuego.

—¡¿Has estado espiándonos?! —Exclamó indignado, lo último que quería, era que más información sobre Alluka fuera descubierta, de por si lo que sabían de ella la había puesto en una muy mala posición en casa.

—Mi deber principal es educarte.

—¡Al demonio con eso! Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con Alluka no es tu asunto.

—Lo hago porque me preocupo por ti —argumentó como si con ello pudiera justificar su comportamiento obsesivo.

—No. Yo trato de ser obediente con ustedes, pero ustedes, los adultos, siempre se superan con sus injusticias, ¡estoy harto!

Iban caminando y el tono de la discusión se había alzado lo suficiente como para que varios mayordomos que se encontraban cerca pudieran escucharlos hablar.

—¡Es por tu propio bien! Yo no quiero que te vuelvas un mal asesino sólo por culpa de tus sentimientos.

—¡Nunca confías en mí! Entonces yo tampoco voy a confiar en ti —fue simple razonamiento infantil, un intercambio de confianza, era todo lo que pedía. Detuvo sus pasos frente a la puerta del cuarto de torturas, haciendo aspavientos en un desesperado intento por darse a entender.

—Después de todo lo que hago por ti —contestó entre dientes. Así era como se sentía y no pudo evitar decir en voz alta. Estaba herido, su influencia comenzaba a disminuir y era evidente, Killua ya no quería simplemente decir que sí y dejarse llevar por sus razonamientos. Se sintió defraudado.

La expresión del morocho le demostró al albino que lo que dijo antes, había resultado una ofensa que no debió atreverse a expresar, sin embargo, sentía que no había razón para juzgar de ese modo sus palabras, algo salió mal en esa descarga de reproche. Illumi lo estaba controlando con sus emociones, y el problema era que no sabía cómo definirlo.

—¡¿Por qué siempre eres así?! —Gritó llenó de angustia, quería encontrar una palabra que explicara por qué Illumi estaba mal y que él sólo pedía lo justo.

—¿Así cómo? —Puso la clave de la puerta, y apretó la mandíbula, conteniendo sus ganas de descargar su ira.

—¡Así! —Manipulador, chantajista, era lo que en realidad hubiera querido decir, referido a lo que sentía, pero Killua en ese entonces no tenía un vocabulario tan amplio como para expresarlo.

—Eso no tiene sentido, ahora entra al cuarto.

Pero ya no quería entrar, sabía que con un hermano enojado, la tortura no sólo sería dolorosa físicamente, sino que emocionalmente sería peor. Además, no entendía ya el sentido de estar ahí.

— _Aniki_ …

—Entra.

—No.

—¿No? Ja… —odiaba la situación, no quería discutir con su hermano, pero el asunto estaba comenzando a írsele de las manos— no es algo que me guste, pero lo hago por tu bien, y tú no te das el tiempo ni siquiera de notarlo.

El menor lo escuchó con asombro. Dentro de su corazón guardaba el presentimiento de que su hermano estaba batallando casi tanto como él lo hacía. Por una parte, su madre, únicamente era eso, un título, jamás había representado gran cosa en su vida. Su padre hasta hace poco comenzaba a ser algo más que una autoridad, volviéndose en alguien que estaba cada vez más involucrando en su aprendizaje, cosa que le alegraba bastante. En comparación a ellos, su hermano mayor siempre había estado ahí, haciendo deficientemente el papel de padre, el problema importante radicaba en que Killua era demasiado infantil como para apreciar todo el esfuerzo que él ponía en cada una de sus decisiones; sólo era capaz de notarlo cuando alguien se lo hacía ver. Este era uno de esos momentos en que las palabras del morocho le hacían darse cuenta de su pesar.

—Lo siento.

—Entra, ahora. —Dictó con vehemencia.

Y el pequeño, sintiéndose tan débil y ridículo, hizo lo que se le pidió. Pensaba en esos momentos que él era un malagradecido. "No es algo que me guste", había dicho, y ahora se preguntaba qué debía responder. Las palabras resonaban en su cabeza constantemente, miró la celda de la primer etapa, recordó todo el dolor que había sentido, y se imaginó la carga que debía ser para Illumi estar ahí también.

Illumi le vendo los ojos, y esta vez el albino ni siquiera se molestó en reaccionar al roce de la tela. Estaba meditativo. Luego lo condujo por algún pasillo secreto hasta otra habitación diferente, con otra jaula, el nuevo lugar dónde pasaría la tercera fase de la tortura.

— _Aniki_ … —le llamó cuando sintió que se detenían en un cuarto desconocido.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Le quitó la venda de los ojos para que pudiera observar el nuevo lugar.

La luz tintineante le reveló un cuarto que parecía sacado de alguna película de terror de bajo presupuesto. Contenía un espacio oscuro al fondo, podía divisar una mesa con algunas herramientas sobre ella, pero él no sabía de qué se trataban; se encontró nuevamente con la jaula en una esquina, está vez, sólo había una cama y un bote pequeño, seguramente para sus necesidades fisiológicas. Lo que más sobresalía era la humedad del sitio.

Se dio cuenta que en verdad no quería estar allí, eso era demasiado para él. La angustia comenzó a apoderarse del pequeño, no estaba preparado para una vida tan desgraciada y miserable.

—¿Qué se supone que tengo que aprender aquí?

—Te lo dije, resistir. —Desató las cadenas para que comprendiera que debía quedarse ahí.

—No, no… hablo en serio. ¿Resistir qué? ¿Ser inmune al dolor que se sufre con las torturas? No lo creo.

—… —Illumi casi lo arrastró hasta el interior de la jaula, intentando evadir mentalmente el dilema que se le presentaba, en las reflexiones de Killua.

—Dime la verdad, esto es horrible Illu- _nii_ ¡por lo menos dime cómo debería enfrentar este supuesto nivel! ¡¿Alguna vez has estado en una situación como esta?! No, ¿verdad? ¿Qué diablos es esto? —Se estremecía de sólo imaginar estar ahí, en ese cuarto donde difícilmente se podía respirar por la humedad, con hambre, sufrimientos y sueño. Debía luchar todo lo posible por oponerse a esa desolación. Se aferró a las prendas de su hermano, en un intento por despertar algo de compasión en él.

Illumi comprendía su miedo, él recordaba cada uno de sus padecimientos en esos lugares, pero jamás se atrevió a cuestionar nada de lo que hacían con él. Se había dejado controlar por sus padres y aceptado esa vida como la única posibilidad. A él le tomó años darse cuenta que podía haber algo mal en todo ese entrenamiento, y Killua, a sus ocho años estaba despertando a la realidad, encontrando esos puntos flojos en el sistema.

—El hecho de que yo no lo haya vivido aún, no quiere decir que tú no lo vayas a vivir. —Luchaba por librarse de su agarre pero no le permitía moverse sin hacer uso de su fuerza.

—¡Hablo en serio _aniki_! Esto no tiene ningún sentido. Nunca salimos a pelear así sin un plan, siempre nuestros mayordomos revisan el territorio antes que nosotros vayamos, elaboramos una estrategia, y luego vamos. Nosotros nunca somos capturados, esto… de verdad, esto no tiene ningún sentido. Te lo ruego, dime por qué tengo que pasar por todo esto, ¡dímelo!

Illumi forcejeó para salir de la jaula y cuando por fin logró librarse de él, la cerró, mirándolo con miedo, era el peor momento para que Killua comenzara a ganarle psicológicamente—Mírame Kil, yo soy demasiado precavido por eso nunca me han atrapado, nunca me arriesgo demasiado. Tú eres diferente, no eres capaz de medir tus consecuencias; en cualquier momento podrías exponerte.

— _Aniki_ … —respondió con la más profunda gravedad que un niño podía— voy a ser sincero contigo. Siempre que salgo a hacer alguna misión, alguien más reporta lo que yo hago antes que yo mismo vaya con papá y lo noto cuando hablo con él, papá siempre sabe de antemano lo que voy a decir. La única persona que tiene permiso para hacer algo así... eres tú ¿acaso crees que no soy consciente de que me vigilas? No sé cómo lo haces, pero siempre estás ahí —tenía gran razón, la mayor parte del tiempo Illumi mantenía una extrema vigilancia sobre el menor, si no era por él mismo, alguna de sus marionetas se haría cargo de ello— ahora responde _aniki_ ¿en verdad dejarías que me capturaran y torturaran?

Illumi quería huir de esa conversación en la que evidentemente él saldría perjudicado, pero sus pies estaban anclados al suelo, sus temores afloraban a través del albino, reflejando sus pensamientos en una pequeña voz desesperada que sólo quería comprender el sentido de algo que nunca había sido aclarado— tienes razón —comenzó a hablar, creyendo que así lograría mantenerse firme— no dejaría que te capturaran… no por ahora, quizá, cuando estés más grande, si fuera necesario lo haría —no estaba mintiendo. Por supuesto que no permitiría que alguien más lastimara lo que más apreciaba, pero en el dado caso de que algo así ocurriera, antes de rescatarlo se tomaría su tiempo para elaborar un plan inteligente.

—Para cuando eso ocurra, ya tendré la capacidad de defenderme apropiadamente. No soy tonto. La forma de vida que llevo me hace estar en una zona de seguridad. Papá tampoco permitiría que algo así me ocurriera, además… —más argumentos. Killua se había preparado con antelación para todo aquello. Él iba a pelear hasta que las cosas llegaran a un punto lógico.

—Dilo —no era que quisiera escucharlo, era que necesitaba estar seguro de que el niño había notado todos esos huecos que él también había descubierto. Lo necesitaba como al aire, no quería ser él quien metiera esas ideas en su mente, quería que el mismo Killua lo admitiera lastimosamente como él mismo tuvo que admitir en su momento y entonces, tal vez, podría apelar por su causa, ir con su padre y decir todo lo que su hermano menor y él habían concluido, sin tener que arriesgar su posición ya que su padre bajo esos términos no podría alegar que todas esas "erróneas" ideas provenían de boca del mayor, y no de un inteligente niño de ocho años.

—Estuve investigando más, sobre la tortura, leyendo los manuales de mamá. Normalmente cuando te capturan es porque quieren algo de ti, tal vez información, tal vez dinero. Sea como sea, no hacen lo mismo que tú a mí. Ellos mutilan, queman, no les importa si en realidad te afecta y en el mejor de los casos, sólo te dejan fracturas, heridas serias, cicatrices… para como yo te veo a ti —señaló refiriéndose a su cuerpo, el cual no tenía ni una señal de tortura— es evidente que no me harás eso.

—…

Killua esperó una reacción, una respuesta que le alentara, que le hiciera ver lo equivocado o certero que estaba. Illumi sólo permaneció de pie, con una expresión de sorpresa indescriptible—. Dices que debo resistir... todo este tiempo he resistido este dolor no por algo que me hayas dicho, si he aguantado ha sido por todo el entrenamiento que he recibido desde que tengo memoria. Me han roto todos los huesos de mi cuerpo, me han herido y apuñalado varias veces, me he desangrado hasta desmayar y he aguantado hasta la electricidad y venenos ¿qué caso tiene la tortura que me hacen pasar? ¿No sería más fácil que sólo me explicaras lo que es esto? Porque no veo que esté aprendiendo algo, simplemente parece que me quieren castigar por nada.

Lo había dicho, exactamente todo lo que él había pensado. No había enseñanza ni una mejora en sus capacidades a raíz de esto, nunca tuvo algo que agradecer de haber estado en esas situaciones. Le sonrió a Killua de forma confusa y salió a toda velocidad de aquel cuarto. Escuchó que el niño le llamaba desesperadamente para que se detuviera, pero no lo hizo. Estaba dispuesto a pelear por esta causa, pero no podía involucrar a Killua tan fácilmente, iba a entender primero lo que pasaba y luego, una vez que todo quedara aclarado, sacaría a su hermano de ahí. Eso iba pensando, cuando una voz lo hizo detenerse en pleno camino a la habitación de su padre.

 _«¿A dónde crees que vas?»._ El monstruo de _Nen_ había hablado con tanta autoridad que fue imposible ignorarle.

—Voy con mi padre.

 _«¿Para qué?»._

—Necesito saberlo, necesito saber qué fin tiene toda esta tortura. Ni yo mismo lo entiendo y aun así me están obligando a realizarla.

 _«Illumi… ja, ja»._ El tono se había vuelto burlesco, llegando a lo ofensivo. Illumi retomó su camino intentando ignorar ese molesto espíritu _. «No puedes ir a pelear con tu padre por esto, nadie te responderá ni te dirá lo que pasa porque eres tan sólo un subordinado más… yo sé todo lo que ocurre, pero dado que no confías en mí, no puedo hacer mucho»._

—Si lo sabes, entonces responde, no puedo darte mucho tiempo para argumentar porque ya tuve suficiente.

 _«No es un entrenamiento. Es un ritual»._

Esas palabras habían detenido de nuevo su recorrido. Estaba a tan sólo unos metros del cuarto de su padre, notó que algunos de los mayordomos que rodeaban la recámara lo observaban con interés.

—Explícate —susurró.

 _«No puedo decirte más, pero apuesto a que algo en ti te está diciendo que tengo razón. Todo lo que has aprendido comienza a tener sentido ahora ¿cierto?»_

Si en verdad era un ritual como el monstruo de la Y afirmaba, entonces tenía que reconocer que era algo más allá de sólo aguantar. Había leído en los manuales de su madre sobre diferentes rituales que incluían tortura y otras actividades, normalmente para romper la mente, atarla a algo, afiliar a quién era sometido, a alguna cosa que quisieran que venerara. Y de pronto todo tenía un sentido más profundo.

Estiró su cabello con ambas manos, intentando escarbar en su mente cualquier pista que pudiera hacerle entender el fin de eso ¿en qué beneficiaría a la familia el romper la mente de sus miembros? Intentó recordar todo lo que él pasó, una pista, algo que aclarara el secreto oculto detrás de todo su sufrimiento, pero era cuando más confusas se volvían las cosas, y entonces entendió que por más que se concentrara en resolverlo no lo lograría. Sus padres no le darían la verdad que él buscaba, y la única forma en que él resolvería el enigma a corto plazo, era terminando el ritual sobre su hermano.

Era una apuesta que tendría que hacer si quería comprender los secretos de la familia, antes de hundirse en ellos. Entonces, era totalmente imposible ir y pelear por la causa de Killua, sería incluso perjudicial. Si sus padres terminaban ese trabajo y no él, corría el riesgo de que el albino terminara más lastimado de lo que ya estaba, además, nunca podría estar ahí para inspeccionar lo que ocurría y descubrir aquello que sus padres habían conseguido de él tras romper su mente.

El problema era que no quería torturarlo. En realidad, no podía ni imaginar hacer todo lo que en el itinerario de su abuelo aparecía. En este nuevo nivel, inclusive, tenía que ser hiriente verbalmente, rebajar esa autoestima y hacerlo dudar de sus habilidades. Ya había hecho eso antes, cuando tuvo que poner la aguja y ya no quería volver a hacerlo. Lo consideraba excesivo.

Quería negarse a volver, y a la vez sabía que no tenía elección.

 _«Déjamelo a mí»._ El monstruo de _Nen_ habló.

Temía que ocurriera como con su madre, que había cruzado la línea del respeto y había usado su cuerpo para sus acciones egoístas.

 _«Oye, sé que te da miedo, pero sabes… tus intereses son los míos, yo también quiero que tu deseo se vuelva realidad ¿recuerdas? Te prometí que un día me haría cargo de ello si primero tú me ayudabas… deja que yo lo haga, y te prometo que Killua y tú saldrán bien librados. Eres mi anfitrión, me interesa tu bienestar»._

¿Qué tal si no era cierto lo que decía? No lo sabía. La realidad era que, ese ofrecimiento era todo lo que tenía para sostenerse en esa situación. La única salida para no ser él quien infringiera todo ese daño sobre el niño, y a la vez, sí.

Su consciencia desapareció nuevamente, ingresó de vuelta al vació de su mente. Tras volver en sí, lo siguiente que supo, fue que salía del cuarto de Killua durante la noche, después de una larga y pesada sesión de agonía.

Los recuerdos comenzaron a proyectarse en su mente. Como si estuviera viendo una grabación a toda velocidad. El espíritu de la Y se había atrevido a llegar hasta Killua sin decirle nada que lo calmara primero, ni una respuesta a sus dudas. Al contrario, había ridiculizado sus miedos acusándolo de ser un cobarde, de que sus dudas estaban infundadas en su temor de pasar por todo aquello, cuestionando su inteligencia y capacidad. Entonces fue que el espíritu arrancó su esperanza, y realizó toda la rutina de tortura que ahora tocaba.

Se lamentaba profundamente que la criatura de _Nen_ hubiera actuado de ese modo, tenía miedo de perder la confianza de su hermano.

Después de la posesión, su cuerpo se encontraba débil y sin energía. Como pudo se dirigió hasta su cuarto y se encerró sin responder a los llamados de los mayordomos que fueron enviados por su padre para conocer los resultados de lo realizado. Quedó sumido en una tristeza que no podía controlar. Si tenía que vivir una vida sin volver a ver la sonrisa de Killua, no quería estar ahí; sin su dulce éxtasis que sólo lograba alcanzar en presencia de aquel pequeñuelo inocente. Su sola existencia a lo lejos era todo lo que le quedaría a ese paso. Esas prácticas de tortura serían la causa de que todos sus temores se volvieran realidad. Sin embargo, tenía una esperanza, un oscuro espíritu que le había asegurado un futuro prometedor al lado de su niño, que todo volvería a la normalidad y que saldría bien librado. Mientras tanto mantendría su dolor oculto, en silencio.

Por la mañana no tenía fuerzas para levantarse. La idea de dejarse vencer se volvió más tentadora, entonces el espíritu apareció para consolarlo y tomar su lugar.

El hombre de _Nen_ se dirigió hasta el cuarto del pequeño. Tenía la hoja con las notas del abuelo Zoldyck, y sonreía. En varios siglos no había salido al exterior, ahora lo hacía sin dificultad alguna, sabiéndose respetado y fuerte.

Eran aproximadamente las siete de la mañana cuando despertó a un -completamente cansado- Killua, que había permanecido de pie toda la noche hasta que ya no pudo más y durmió recargado contra la reja del horrible cuarto.

—¡Nadie te dio permiso para dormir! —Le gritó, golpeando con un tubo de fierro los barrotes de la jaula. El susto alertó al niño que miró con horror a su hermano.

No comprendía cómo una persona que había sido tan cercana a él por tantos años ahora estaba trasformada en una bestia espantosa, que no mostraba piedad. Cuando poco tiempo atrás estaba hablando de lo mucho que él sacrificaba por su bienestar, haciéndolo creer que estaba a salvo junto a él y ahora sólo parecía que todo aquello era una estrategia para entrar en sus defensas y volverse su peor enemigo.

Ese _Nen_ oscuro que emanaba de él le provocaba escalofríos, encendía su instinto de preservación, quería huir de su presencia sin tener otra opción que aguantar. Illumi era más fuerte e inteligente, no sería cualquier cosa si se decidía a enfrentarlo. Quería creer que se trataba de una actuación, que luego volvería en sí en cuanto toda esa sesión terminara, que recuperaría esa confianza que alguna vez se tuvieron, y a la vez, algo le decía que no sería posible.

—Es hora de comer —escuchó que le decía. Esperaba ver la caja de carne seca y el vaso con agua, pero en lugar de eso, vio que abría la puerta y le indicaba que saliera.

Tomó al niño por la nuca y lo arrastró hasta una silla grande, lo sentó a la fuerza, atando sus manos, pies y cabeza al sitio, para impedirle que se moviera e intentara escapar de lo próximo que vendría. Tomó un delgado tubo de plástico trasparente, que estaba conectado a una bolsa de suero, dicho tubo fue introducido por la nariz del niño.

—¿Qué? Agh, detente… —intentó rechazar la molesta intrusión, moviendo de un lado a otro la cabeza, tanto como podía. La punta del tubo estaba impregnada de algún lubricante que permitía que se deslizara por el interior de su nariz. Mientras que la supuesta bolsa de suero contenía comida molida, perfectamente licuada y que al ingresar a su cuerpo quemaba su garganta, le hacía sentir unas inmensas ganas de llorar y patalear.

Era doloroso y humillante. No podía comer de ese modo, pero tampoco tenía la fuerza suficiente para oponerse a ese trato.

—Detente _aniki_ , por favor… —insistió luchando por mover su cabeza— ah, duele. ¡Ya, ya basta! —Sus ojos lagrimeaban por el dolor de la intrusión, y la horrible sensación de la comida bajando desde su nariz hasta su garganta.

Sus suplicas no fueron atendidas, todo ese proceso tardó casi dos horas hasta que por fin el líquido dejó de salir por el tubo. Copiosas lágrimas habían humedecido su ropa, surgidas involuntariamente por el desagradable licuado que había sido introducido forzosamente por su nariz.

Apenas le soltó la cabeza, el niño intentó atacarlo en un acto de reflejo. Estaba enfurecido ¿cómo había sido capaz de hacer todo aquello sin siquiera darle un descanso a pesar de sus ruegos? Seguía sin entender por qué tenía que seguir ahí, lo cual lo estresaba en sobremanera y su hermano estaba actuando como una fiera desalmada.

—Tranquilo niño, sólo hago mi trabajo —fue la explicación que dio, intentando no quedar mal frente a su anfitrión cuando este regresara a su cuerpo, si no, sabía que éste no volvería a aceptar tratos con él.

—¡No te perdono, déjame en paz! —Escupió las palabras estrujando la silla luchando por desatarse y golpear al autor de su dolor.

No era una buena señal, no quería asustar a Illumi, no cuando apenas estaba teniendo un poco de interacción en el exterior— Killua, mírame —lo llamó colocándose frente a él, sosteniendo su cabeza para forzarlo a verlo a los ojos, y usando el conocimiento de Illumi, de hipnosis lo dejó quieto, controló ese impulso violento— tranquilízate o te irá peor, déjame trabajar.

El pequeño sintió como si algo vibrara en su interior, y de pronto toda su ira se trasformó en miedo. No sabía por qué tan repentinamente todo su enojo se había opacado, tuvo terror de que Illumi hubiera hecho algo más que sólo introducirle ese líquido por la nariz, sino alguna droga especial que lo hubiera hecho perder el ánimo de pelear. Vio al morocho alejarse de él, para regresar con una máquina de afeitar. Killua estaba aturdido por sus pensamientos, aquella intromisión a su mente había sido excesivamente violenta para él.

El espíritu observaba con orgullo el efecto poderoso que tenía Illumi cuando usaba esas maravillosas habilidades suyas. Usarlas era la herramienta más perfecta que pudo haber encontrado y no dudaría en seguir empleándolas para su beneficio. Aunque después de un tiempo, observando al pequeño, se prometió que estudiaría con cautela sus habilidades, no debía dañar la mente del albino o entonces estaría en serios problemas.

Tranquilamente procedió a raparle. Sus blancos cabellos cayeron al suelo y a la ropa del pequeño, el cual reaccionó hasta que su hermano lo desato de aquella silla. Justo para darse cuenta que ni en su aspecto físico tendría control. Alguien más decidiría por él todo lo que debía hacer, sentir y desear. Y las lágrimas de verdadera amargura no se hicieron esperar.

Después de ello, el espíritu de _Nen_ procedió para completar la rutina, haciéndolo permanecer en posiciones incómodas, golpeándolo con una tabla de madera, y forzándolo a hacer ejercicio sin un descanso; debilitando su mente, cansándolo hasta que decidió que era momento de hacer algo más complejo.

Lo arrastró hasta una camilla dónde lo ató sin mayor problema. El chiquillo ya no se quejaba, solo se dejaba llevar, resistir empeoraba las cosas. Una vez recostado, colocó una toalla sobre su cara, y sin misericordia fue vaciando agua fría sobre su rostro en grandes cantidades. Pese al agotamiento físico y mental, su cuerpo todavía reaccionó cuando sentía que se ahogaba. Ya no quería estar ahí, no quería eso y esta vez la actitud de Illumi no hacía otra cosa más que empeorar su situación. Antes de dejarlo ir a su jaula, para finalizar el ejercicio, esta vez le inyectó un medicamento que le hizo tener alucinaciones durante casi toda la noche.

La desgraciada rutina se repitió por poco más de dos semanas. En las que Illumi sólo era consciente durante las noches, y sin poder dormir a causa de la angustia que representaba para él, saber que Killua estaba sufriendo a su costa sin que él pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo. Sólo acatar las órdenes de sus autoridades.

* * *

Al término de las sesiones, Illumi obtuvo de vuelta el completo control de su cuerpo, pero estaba tan cansado que no fue capaz de levantarse, incluso en la mañana siguiente se quedó en cama, con las imágenes de Killua rondando en su mente, repasando una y otra vez las acciones que el monstruo de _Nen_ había hecho a su costa. Estaba molesto, desesperado y a la vez, volvía a aparecer ese hueco en su interior, un sentimiento que no podía definir y hacía que su cabeza adoleciera y su cuerpo se volviera pesado, perdiendo los ánimos.

—No tenías que hablarle de ese modo… —susurró conteniendo apenas sus ganas de maldecir en voz alta.

 _«¡De nuevo con ese tema! Oye, hago mi mejor esfuerzo ¿sabes? Lo estás torturando, no llevándolo a comprar dulces._

—Eso no justifica tu actuación. Si me conocieras tan bien, sabrías que Killua es aún muy sensible al maltrato.

 _«Tú eres el único responsable de que sea así, tú le pediste que conservara su bondad»._ Remarcó con ironía.

—Y por eso mismo puedo afirmar que un poco de rechazo es suficiente para que él entre en crisis, pero lo que hiciste no me lo va a perdonar.

 _«Si no te gusta lo que hago, entonces ve y termina el resto del itinerario por tu cuenta, a puesto que te lo sabes de memoria y sabes exactamente lo que sigue…»_

Illumi respiró hondo, de todas las horribles cosas que le habían hecho a él en su infancia, esta siguiente etapa, era quizá la que más había odiado, lo recordaba a la perfección, incluso más que lo último que le habían hecho. Esa fase era la que le había dejado en claro que su padre no estaba jugando a torturarlo.

—…

 _«Además, sabes bien que estoy siendo amable. ¡Vaya que sí! Dime ¿tus padres te trataron mejor de lo que yo traté a Killua?»_

En cierto modo el espíritu del Y tenía razón. Su padre no había mostrado ningún índice de misericordia cuando había sido el turno de Illumi de pasar por ese cruel ritual. Tal vez fue gracias a su deseo por mantenerlo como el líder de la familia que usó más fuerza de la necesaria para someterlo con mayor contundencia.

 _«Ya, ya… tranquilo, mira… cuando esté más grandecito, lo vamos a domar a tu gusto y entonces tendrás todo lo que quieras de él»._

—¿Quién dijo que quiero domarlo?

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió sorpresivamente y una enfurecida Kikyo hizo acto de presencia realizando escándalo tal como era su hábito.

—Ya son las doce Illumi ¿A qué hora piensas levantarte? ¡Por el amor de Dios, tu cuarto está muy oscuro! Abre las ventanas al menos —gritaba mientras caminaba moviendo violentamente las cortinas. Luego se giró para ver a su hijo, y notó con temor que el aura del espíritu estaba presente, era como un vapor oscuro que se deslizaba sobre su piel, apenas perceptible y aun así fue suficiente para hacerle sentir escalofríos— él… ¿él está aquí?

—No. —Comprendió la pregunta y se sentó en la cama.

—¿Estás enfermo?

—No.

Se acercó hasta su lado, aún asustada de lo que fuera a suceder— Illumi, no has ido a ver a tu padre desde hace dos semanas, está hecho una furia, me envió a pedirte que fueras a verlo, Illumi—el muchacho la miró y ella remarcó— tienes que ir.

Luego de eso fue hasta el cuarto de su padre. Como era de esperarse, recibió una advertencia sobre su comportamiento y tuvo que contestar cuanta pregunta le hicieron, mientras que trataba de justificar su ausencia.

No fue fácil para él, sobre todo cuando notó la mirada que le dirigían. No era como si estuvieran hablando con un miembro más de la familia, sino con algún enemigo, incluso su madre estaba a la defensiva. Entendió entonces que el asunto del monstruo de _Nen_ estaba cada vez más latente, y que tendría que controlarlo si es que quería continuar con aquello como un secreto.

 ** _Tengo miedo..._**

 ** _Me imagino que alguien ya supone lo que va a pasar y dejen me decirles que probablemente es eso y más, este es sólo el primer paso_**

 ** _Gracias por leer y por escribirme, me dan ánimos para continuar.'._**

 _ **Anon** : ¡Gracias! Ya veo que tú si lees las notas de autor, me alegraste el día totalmente. Y sí, siempre puede empeorar *risa malévola* Illumi parece haber tenido una vida difícil gracias a sus padres, tomando en cuenta que aquí él tiene algunas limitaciones mentales como para ayudarse... __Mmm... pues parece que sí, Kikyo no sabe cómo controlar sus malas "costumbres", le hace falta una corrección. ¡Apoya tus ideas descabelladas! Lo más probable es que tengas mucha razón, me encantaría explicarte esos detalles, pero lo irás descubriendo a través del fanfic. Sobre mi biografía, je... de hecho siempre que publico mis fanfic, (que si te das cuenta sólo he publicado unos pocos), me aseguro de que no sean parejas populares porque así me cuido de recibir mucha rechazo porque, como verás, me voy por el lado de los tabues y las incomodidades morales *suspiro* no me gusta escribir sobre cosas normales, y por cierto amo a los albinos, me encantan. ¡Por mi encantado de descubrir tu cuenta! Sería genial poder conversar de vez en cuando con personas que aprecian mis gustos. Saludos, y gracias por escribirme.'._

 ** _El capítulo siguiente espero poder publicarlo el viernes 8 de enero 2016, sin embargo, estoy por pasar una transición y no puedo asegurar nada. Eso sí, continuaré, no hay duda de eso. '._**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Sigue la violencia. Recuerden que en mi perfil está la lista de reproducción... no sé por qué lo sigo diciendo.'._**

No resultó simple tratar el tema de los supuestos entrenamientos de su hermano. Principalmente cuando advirtió la forma en la que todos se dirigían a él. No era como si estuvieran tratando con un miembro más de la familia, sino con algún enemigo, incluso su madre, quién se suponía era la única que conocía su secreto, estaba a la defensiva. Entendió que el asunto del monstruo de _Nen_ estaba cada vez más latente, y tendría que controlarlo si es que quería continuar con aquello como un secreto.

El problema real para Illumi fue que durante toda la semana de descanso, Killua huía de él. Podría decirse que dio un paso más allá al enviar a uno de sus mayordomos a pedirle que no se le acercara y eso le había dolido mucho. Tuvo que abstenerse de matar al mensajero por respeto al deseo del pequeño, pero a mitad de semana se rindió. En la mente de Illumi era imposible verse a sí mismo como el culpable de que el menor lo viera con temor, y por supuesto, era impensable que éste hubiera orquestado ese rechazo hacia él así de simple. La única posibilidad que encontraba, era que los mayordomos lo estaban manipulando para señalarlo como el malo y romper con su relación.

Desde que recordaba, había tenido esa desconfianza hacia los mayordomos, era un odio mutuo, lamentaba que nunca se hubiera tomado la molestia de hacerle ver a Killua que esa gente no era precisamente de fiar. Ahora estaba en una situación en la cual no tenía otra alternativa que planear su siguiente movimiento y recuperar a su hermano, lo cual resultó un tanto complicado, considerando que él era quién lo estaba evitando, siempre rodeado de sus mayordomos y jugando con Alluka en sus ratos libres. Si quería acercársele, tendría que obligarlo. De modo que, contra todo pronóstico, le pidió ayuda a su padre. Acudió a él alegando que esa actitud podía poner en riesgo futuras misiones y ante esto su padre tuvo que ceder.

—Killua —lo llamó al término de su entrenamiento— ¿qué ha pasado contigo? Me han reportado que tienes un comportamiento inadecuado con tu hermano mayor ¿Puedes explicármelo?

No, no podía. Killua era bastante inteligente, estaba actuando así porque quería castigar a su hermano mayor por su exceso de crueldad, dejarlo con dudas y obedecer órdenes sin haber llegado a un acuerdo con él, pero eso no era una justificación frente a su padre. Comenzaba a comprender cómo debía actuar dentro de su propia familia si quería conseguir algo, debía ser más inteligente y mover bien sus fichas.

—No necesito estar con él todo el tiempo. Con verlo durante las torturas es más que suficiente —respondió, intentando sonar respetuoso.

—Modérate —le ordenó— ahora ve al cuarto de tu hermano y habla con él porque esto se está volviendo un dolor de cabeza.

La única forma en que su padre pudiera enterarse de aquello era si su hermano intervenía, jamás imaginó que eso llegaría a pasar. Lo había subestimado, y a la vez no era tan malo. Quería decir que Illumi no había aguantado el castigo y por ello había tenido que humillarse frente a su padre pidiéndole ayuda, o eso se imaginó para aligerar su enojo, porque definitivamente, no quería verlo. Recordaba cuántas veces le rogó que parara sin recibir misericordia a cambio, fue avergonzado cuando había pedido una explicación que justificara tanto salvajismo, y eso hacía arder su sangre ¿cómo pudo ser tan cruel? Aguantó toda su amargura, caminó hasta el cuarto de Illumi y llamó a su puerta.

—¿ _Aniki_?

—Pasa —El corazón de Illumi recobró la vida al escuchar su voz, lo hacía olvidar toda su ira y pesar.

Illumi estaba sentado sobre una silla acojinada, frente al gran tocador de madera cuyo espejo le mostró en el reflejo el momento en que el albino cruzo la puerta y se quedó de pie junto al marco.

—Papá me dijo que viniera… yo… —tragó saliva— ni siquiera sé qué debo decir —estaba herido por haber sido forzado a ir hasta allí.

—Me has estado evitando todo este tiempo. —Contestó sin ninguna pena, girándose hacia donde él estaba.

—¿Y qué se supone qué debería hacer? Que fácil olvidas las cosas. No hiciste caso a la más mínima de mis peticiones ni siquiera respondiste mi pregunta —su voz se quebró, recordar le hacía daño.

—Kil… —podía notar que unas lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse por sus ojos y finalmente se conmovió— ven, acércate.

El niño negó con la cabeza, prefería quedarse ahí, a una distancia decente de él y poder salir tan rápido como terminara la conversación. Pero le insistió con un movimiento de su mano y no pudo ignorarlo. Illumi le extendió la mano para tomarlo de la muñeca, y así presionarlo a acercarse a él.

—¿Ahora qué más quieres? —Estaba avergonzado por las lágrimas que cubrían sus mejillas, delatando sus profundos sentimientos. Illumi fue tan malo con él, que ahora no estaba seguro si los buenos recuerdos que tenía sobre él eran reales o alguna invención para hacerlo sentir confianza y ser obediente.

—La respuesta a tu pregunta, Kil… —habló mientras aún le sostenía— no la sé.

—… —Su rostro mostró su turbación interior y esperó a que su hermano continuara explicando.

—No sé por qué tengo que hacer esto, pero tú sabes que yo cumplo órdenes.

—¡No! No tienes que hacer algo tan absurdo.

—Yo también pasé por esto —le impidió continuar antes de que sus emociones le ganaran— yo también tuve que hacerlo en su tiempo, y sólo sé que ha sido parte de mi formación como asesino.

Si algo tenía Killua, mejor que cualquier otro en casa, era creatividad. La suficiente como para imaginar a su hermano mayor teniendo que pasar por todo aquello y además, pensar en los detalles que hacían que la tarea de Illumi fuera más compleja que la propia.

—¿Por qué no sabes…?

—Si quieres saberlo, tendrás que preguntarle a papá. Yo confío en él, y creo que si tuve que pasar por este entrenamiento, fue por mi bien —mintió, no lo hacía por maldad, en verdad reconocía que estaba intrigado y defraudado por todos los obstáculos por los que tuvo que pasar para llegar a su conclusión, y tener que aceptar que las autoridades en quienes había depositado toda su confianza, eran después de todo, humanos llenos de secretos—. Era todo lo que quería decirte. Ahora puedes ignorarme si así lo prefieres. —Soltó su mano, y se dio la vuelta.

Killua se acongojó por esa última expresión, era como si hubiera abierto su corazón sólo por un instante para luego hacerse la víctima, demostrándole que no era el único que sufría. Él siempre lograba eso, hacerlo sentir mal al final de cada discusión, sin importar qué, el resultado era el mismo: Illumi tenía la razón, y él no. Y ahora, por algún motivo no muy claro, sentía que debía disculparse.

— _A-aniki_ —tartamudeó abrumado— yo, yo… lo siento.

Antes de que su hermano mayor alargara más ese momento incómodo, salió corriendo del cuarto, para ya no comprometerse. Estaba seguro de que aún tenía motivos para estar indignado, pero con Illumi comportándose de esa manera, era imposible llegar a una conclusión que le beneficiara.

Con todo, Killua decidió que volvería a evitar la presencia del mayor, no por el mismo motivo que antes, sino porque aún tenía un propósito. Ahora que comprendía cómo era que los Zoldyck conseguían sus objetivos, pretendía hacerle entender que sin importar qué, él no estaría más de acuerdo con esa tortura. Toda su corta vida había aceptado la palabra de Illumi como verdadera, él siempre tenía la razón aunque para el niño había algo que no encajaba. Nunca tenía tantos argumentos como su hermano y por esa causa solía perder. Esta vez no se dejaría dominar por esos sentimientos de culpa, si quería demostrar que era firme en sus decisiones, tendría que mantenerse en su posición. No se rendiría hasta haber conseguido, aunque fuera, un pequeño cambio.

Al final lo logró, el mensaje fue claro. Illumi lo comprendió desde el momento en que vio que Killua, aun después de retirar a los mayordomos, evadía su presencia. Debía admitir que ese movimiento era muy valiente y evitar a toda costa que Killua se volviera inmune a su control, así que optó por seguirle el juego, si su deseo era que fuera más moderado a la hora de la tortura, así sería y hablaría con el ente de _Nen_ para dejarlo en claro.

* * *

Al término de la semana, Killua nuevamente fue consciente de que estaba próximo a volver al cuarto de torturas, y lo que menos quería era que hubiera una relación hostil entre ambos. Sus temores se intensificaron cuando, llegada la habitual hora en que se suponía que su hermano iría por él, no se presentó Illumi. Un mayordomo lo llamó para avisarle que éste lo estaría esperando en la puerta del cuarto de torturas. Y en definitiva esa no era buena señal.

Para el pequeño de cabellos blancos, ver a su hermano poseído por el espíritu como primera impresión para su entrenamiento del día no fue nada grato. El temor lo invadió desde la entrada del pasillo. Veía a lo lejos la figura del morocho, pero sus pies quedaron fijos al suelo, no quería acercarse a él, su cuerpo no se lo permitía porque su instinto de supervivencia era más fuerte.

—Ven aquí —lo llamó.

Al principio dio un par de pasos lentos, pero la aguja lo hacía retroceder. Hasta que el espíritu, malévolamente sonriente, decidió controlar su poder para permitir que el niño se acercara.

Temblando aún de nervios, caminó hasta quedar frente a él.

—Vamos, tenemos cosas por hacer…

De nuevo todo aquel terror había comenzado.

Todo lo que había vivido en las ocasiones pasadas se repetía. A veces era la alimentación forzada, el alucinógeno durante las noches, las posiciones incómodas y cansadas, golpes, luz molesta por la noche, y todo lo demás, pero en diferente orden, o a veces no incluía alguno de ellos. Volvía a aparecer la odiada toalla que lo había sofocado en la sesión anterior, y la electricidad. Con la novedad de que todos los días variaba, ya no era rutinario, y a eso se añadía que la habitación era diferente. No era una habitación oscura, fría, ni húmeda, estaba en un cuarto gris claro, con una luz blanca de bajo voltaje que cansaba la vista. El piso era completamente liso y blanco, pero había cámaras por todas partes. En un lugar así era imposible pensar en la posibilidad de sentirse solo. Sí, había una jaula, con la típica cama y el bote para sus necesidades, únicamente no se veía el mismo panorama devastador de antes.

Quizá no era así, pero los constantes abusos no le permitían sentir la diferencia. Incluso creía que era delirantemente peor, porque ahora ignoraba lo que ocurriría, no sabía si despertaría a las siete de la mañana para que su hermano le hiciera comer de forma forzada, o si sólo lo colgaría en las cadenas y lo golpearía con una tabla; tampoco sabía si esa noche dormiría, o su hermano estaría todo el tiempo provocando interrupciones que lo mantuvieran alerta; o si le aplicaría un alucinógeno, un medicamento que lo hiciera dormir, como llegó a pasar en tres ocasiones durante su estancia.

Tras dos semanas, entendió por qué ese cuarto no era como los anteriores. Reservaba un elemento nuevo y particularmente traumático.

—Desnúdate —Le indicó Illumi una mañana, justo después de que terminara su desayuno.

Killua creyó que había escuchado mal, víctima de tanta tortura. Este había sido el motivo principal para que Illumi acudiera al espíritu del Y. La más importante razón para cederle el lugar. No sólo no soportaría de nuevo ver a su hermano desnudo, sino que lo siguiente que estaba forzado a realizar era algo que le había enseñado una gran lección de vida.

—Desnúdate, he dicho.

— ¿Desnudarme? De ningún modo, no me da la gana.

— ¡Cierto! No tengo por qué pedírtelo—tomó al niño por las muñecas, y afiló las uñas de su mano derecha.

Ignorando por completo los reproches que profería el pequeño, comenzó a destruir la tela gris que portaba. Hasta dejarlo expuesto por completo. Killua se sentía incómodo, todavía más al preguntarse quién estaba del otro lado de las cámaras. Estaba indefenso de un modo diferente. Sabía que si su padre lo observaba y descubría algo que no le agradaba de su hermano o de él, intervendría y, la experiencia le había enseñado que existían más razones para respetar a su padre. Al menos esta vez su hermano había evitado el humillarlo verbalmente, cosa que agradecía en cierto modo.

Illumi lo tomó por la nuca y lo forzó a caminar hasta quedar frente a una caja hecha con alguna aleación de acero, era de un tamaño un poco grande para ser una simple caja.

—Entra.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahí? No, de ninguna manera —pese al maltrato, ahora ostentaba cierta resistencia mental, ya no tenía tanto miedo como al inicio, sólo que esta caja se veía diferente.

—No te hice ninguna pregunta —eso sí, durante todo este tiempo, Illumi se había negado rotundamente a usar su nombre para dirigirse a él, ahora sólo era "haz esto", "ve allá", "párate así", era como si fuera una máquina.

El pequeño miró las cámaras, aún abochornado por su desnudez, pero considero que al menos esa caja ocultaría esa sensación un tiempo. Optó por obedecer, entró a la caja de metal, era un espacio bastante grande como para que él pudiera caber en ella, y a la vez, no lo suficiente, impidiéndole permanecer de pie; tenía que estar forzosamente sentado o en alguna posición donde tuviera que doblar el cuerpo.

— _Aniki_ ¡no, espera! —Vociferó cuando vio que su hermano colocaba la gran tapa de metal, sellando así la salida. La única abertura que tenía esa caja, era una pequeña reja del tamaño de uno de sus puños.

—Nos vemos luego —escuchó que decía, antes de salir de aquella habitación.

Estuvo dentro de esa caja por tres días que parecieron una eternidad, el hambre era terrible, había tenido que forzar a su cuerpo a aguantar las ganas de ir al baño, hasta que contra todo, se orinó ahí dentro. Gracias a la falta de oxígeno, el hedor era asqueroso; la ausencia del tiempo y el aburrimiento, abrumadores. Ese había sido el peor confinamiento de todos. Había ratos en que su llanto era incontrolable, quería estirarse apropiadamente pero el espacio se lo impedía, tenía calor extremo y la claustrofobia se hizo más latente con el paso del tiempo. Pero ni los golpes ni intentos por escapar sirvieron de algo.

Durante esos días, el monstruo de _Nen_ mantuvo a Illumi en segundo plano. Sabía que si le permitía salir, lo primero que haría sería arruinar todo su trabajo sacándolo de la caja y entonces, su padre tomaría su lugar, así nunca sabría el verdadero propósito detrás de todo ese fatal ritual. A falta de conocimiento adecuado para tratar con cuerpos humanos, la entidad se enclaustró en su cuarto, negando la entrada a todo aquel que intentaba contactarlo, ni siquiera aceptaba las comidas que le eran enviadas. Permanecía meditando, ejercitando el flujo de su _Nen_.

Su madre fue a verlo, cuando Killua cumplía setenta y dos horas dentro de la caja. El yacía sentado sobre su cama, en posición de loto, con su aura oscura fluyendo notoriamente, cubriendo casi todo el interior de su cuarto. Entró como la vez pasada, sin llamar a su puerta, esperando verle decaído por verse forzado a torturar a su hermano menor, pero al entrar, se percató del _Nen_ oscuro perteneciente al hombre de la Y. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no gritar cuando notó que esa presencia maligna comenzaba a acabar con su hijo. No quería que sus secretos fueran descubiertos, no estaba dispuesta a perder su posición social, dejar de ser una Zoldyck. Estaba más preocupada por sus logros personales que por el desastre que estaba frente a sus ojos.

—¿A qué has venido? —Le llamó el hombre.

—¿Dónde está Illumi? —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar, no pensaba moverse de su sitio a menos que fuera para huir.

—Aquí —señaló su frente, como indicando que se encontraba en alguna parte de su cabeza.

—Mi hijo…

—Ah, cállate, arruinas mis asuntos ¿no te preocupa más que esté a cargo de tu pequeña salvación?

Y cayó en cuenta que el hombre del Y estaba tratando directamente con su hijo más preciado, su adorado Killua—. Aléjate de él, aléjate de mis hijos.

—Oh, no, no… Killua es todo mío —se mofó de ella.

A diferencia de Illumi o Kikyo, el hombre de la Y nunca se refirió al asunto de controlar a Killua con sinceridad, lo alardeaba para mantener a su anfitrión creyendo que velaba por sus intereses, y para atormentar a la madre de los muchachos, fuera de ello, le era indiferente lo relacionado directamente con el peliblanco, más bien, su atención estaba en lo que representaba tanto para su anfitrión como para la mujer que había provocado su existencia física. Si bien era cierto que controlando las acciones de Killua, podía manipular su propio crecimiento no debía proceder tan rápidamente o entonces asustaría al morocho. Si Killua estaba lejos de Illumi, entonces tenía mayor crecimiento, pero no sólo eso, si Killua rechazaba a Illumi, entonces su anfitrión se debilitaba y permitía el paso al espíritu. Era cuestión de someter sus acciones, trazando un plan coherente que le ayudara a llegar a ese punto fingiendo inocencia.

—Ahora, si me permites Kikyo, tengo un niño qué atender —se puso de pie, y salió del cuarto. Dejando a una desolada madre que no encontraba en qué apoyarse para soportar su frustración. No había nada en esos momentos que pudiera hacer para arreglar lo que estaba pasando.

El hombre de la Y se dirigió al cuarto, la voz de Killua sonaba amortiguada por el metal de la caja, se escuchaba sollozante, como un enfermo mental diciendo incoherencias. Algunos mayordomos que habían acompañado a Illumi, traían con ellos carne seca y agua para el niño, además de instrumentos para revisar su situación de salud, estaban listos para recibir instrucciones una vez que la caja fuera abierta.

Uno de ellos removió la tapa, cada quien hacía el mayor esfuerzo por aguantar lo que veían. Se notaba que el niño estaba increíblemente cansado y hambriento, tenía unas terribles ojeras, sus labios estaban partidos de tanta sed, y un fétido olor se desprendía del interior.

Killua salió inmediatamente que notó su libertad, dando tumbos a causa de que su cuerpo dolía, tenía una debilidad apenas soportable. No tomó en cuenta su desnudez, lo importante para él era tomar esa botella de agua y la carne seca. Se hidrató tanto como pudo y comió velozmente, sin decir palabra alguna.

Illumi hizo sacar la caja de la habitación, y esperó a que su hermano reaccionara.

Killua se dio cuenta de las cosas una vez que su instinto de supervivencia quedó satisfecho. Las miradas de todos estaban sobre él, y él no estaba seguro de cómo lucía. Tan pronto como pudieron, revisaron su pulso, su temperatura y otras cosas para asegurarse que aún aguantara todo lo que seguía. En cuanto terminaron, Illumi los hizo salir. Para desgracia del niño, aún tenía las fuerzas y salud adecuadas para continuar ahí.

El mayor caminó hasta una puerta, una que no era fácil de captar porque el color era exactamente el mismo que el resto de la pared y la apertura apenas era notoria— entra —apuntó, luego de abrirla.

Killua temía que fuera otro espacio en el que permanecería encerrado, así que se quedó quieto, dudando obedecer o no la orden.

—Entra —repitió, y el niño se armó de valor para someterse— tienes una hora —señaló cerrando la puerta.

Era un baño completo, y limpio, con paredes blancas y rojas, un gran reloj y otras decoraciones a su alrededor. Un retrete, en un lado, y una regadera con agua caliente que para el bienestar de la pequeña víctima, habían sido puestas. Además, había ropa limpia, el mismo uniforme de siempre, pero por lo menos limpio.

Después de una media hora ahí, notó con amargura que si se habían tomado esas molestias era porque estaría más tiempo en ese sitio.

—No quiero salir —murmuró recargando su cuerpo contra la humedecida pared— maldición, no, ya no quiero salir, ya no…—miró a su alrededor, el vapor de la regadera se expandía por todo el baño, se sentía tan relajado ahí que temía del reloj, ese aparato parecía haber sido puesto ahí con el propósito de negarle su descanso. Probablemente tenía razón.

Volvió a meterse en la regadera, cerró los ojos y trató de pensar en otra cosa, algo que no fuera en salir del baño. Apenas se concentraba en ello, su mente volvía a su situación, hasta que perdió la paciencia y golpeó con rudeza la pared del baño, está sólo se agrietó, lo que señalaba que hasta el baño estaba especializado para mantener ahí a un niño con sus capacidades.

La puerta del baño se abrió violentamente— ¿Qué demonios intentas? —espetó el morocho.

—Yo…

—Un golpe más, y tendrás motivos para arrepentirte —la puerta se azotó con violencia.

«Ni siquiera puedo desahogar mi frustración», pensó con amargura.

Por otro lado, el hombre de la Y no lo estaba pasando bien. Tanto él como Illumi no tenían la resistencia adecuada para mantenerse en esa faceta por mucho tiempo. Tres días era el límite para sostenerse fuerte.

Para su suerte, Kikyo llegó. Con obvia furia mal disimulada— Ya fue suficiente, Illumi —intentó sonar normal, sabía que detrás de las cámaras se encontraba Silva observando lo que ahí ocurría— mamá se hará cargo del resto del trabajo, ve a descansar y luego, ve con tu padre —remarcó en ese orden a sabiendas de que en cuanto Illumi regresara a la normalidad, no tendría fuerzas para levantarse.

El espíritu no respondió, no era conveniente, tampoco quería que sus planes se vieran mermados sólo por algún error en su comportamiento. En cuanto consiguió llevar a Illumi hasta su recámara, soltó ese cuerpo. Estaba demasiado agotado, tanto que Illumi no fue capaz de llegar hasta su cama, cayó al suelo inconsciente, y estuvo ahí por dos horas antes de poder reaccionar. Y todavía, cuando despertó, duramente pudo ponerse en pie y llegar su cama. Debía hablar con el espíritu sobre cómo tratar su cuerpo si es que iba a continuar cediéndole el lugar. Había un claro desgaste de su _Nen_ , sentía un hambre muy intensa, probablemente no había dormido, su cuerpo recibió ciertos cuidados, lo sabía, pero no era suficiente. Él espíritu tenía que aprender a lidiar con las personas de su casa, otra cosa que guardó en su mente para discutir después.

—¿Estás enfermo?

Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Usualmente nadie iba a su cuarto, salvo su madre que en determinadas ocasiones se daba a la tarea de entrar ahí con o sin su consentimiento para hablar con él o redecorar su cuarto, como si de una madre normal se tratara. Esas interrupciones no eran bien recibidas, excepto cuando de algo realmente importante se trataba.

—¿Papá? —Esta era una de esas ocasiones.

—No has ido a verme, creí que habíamos dejado eso en claro la última vez ¿Desde cuándo tengo que ser yo quien tiene que buscarte?

No tenía justificación para su comportamiento, en sus planes no había figurado la posibilidad de que algo así ocurriera, pero para dichas ocasiones él guardaba una bala de emergencia.

—Mamá me indicó que no fuera.

—¿Tú madre dijo eso?

—Sí, no dijo por qué —se sentó en la cama, tocándose la frente por el mareo que repentinamente sintió— pero así me lo pidió.

Kikyo le debía tanto a Illumi que ahora ella simplemente tenía que cumplir con ciertos caprichos del muchacho, él nunca hacía uso de eso, a menos que valiera la pena.

Silva estaba en silencio, intentando imaginar por qué su mujer le pediría algo semejante a su hijo y sin consultárselo primero. Algún desaire, o molestia que ella tuviera en su contra.

—Hablaré con ella más tarde. En cuanto estés más dispuesto ve a buscarme.

* * *

Si había algo peor que Illumi como mentor, era su madre. Killua lo descubrió ese día cuando vio con desconcierto a la mujer ahí de pie, junto a sus mayordomos más allegados.

—Illumi se fue a descansar mi pequeño Killua, mamá se hará cargo de todo ahora.

La mujer estaba loca, para ella todo ese dolor al que sometía a su hijo era un placer exquisito. Se reía escandalosamente cuando intensificaba el sufrimiento para demostrar que aún podía ser peor. Ella sí que no mostraba ni un ápice de sensibilidad; si de mantener en posiciones incómodas se trataba, ella elegía alguna demasiado laborosa mientras usaba al niño de tiro al blanco cada vez que flaqueaba; las drogas que ella elegía para torturarlo por las noches eran terroríficas, lo hacían vomitar la poca comida que había ingerido y no paraban incluso hasta casi a medio día, ella hacía burla de todos sus esfuerzos, minimizando sus capacidades como si fueran poca cosa.

—Eres el heredero, no me vas a enorgullecer con tus quejas.

Eso insistía, hasta que él niño se fastidió y comenzó a maldecir cada vez que ella repetía esas palabras.

Si ella había optado por no ponerle algún medicamento a la hora de dormir, modificaba la temperatura del cuarto para hacerle vivir una noche helada o muy calurosa, ni ganas de dormir quedaban. Y lo peor era que ya no tenía fuerzas para llorar.

—Maldito Illumi —murmuró tiritando una de esas heladas noches— si no se hubiera ido a descansar… —podía hacer la comparación, sin lugar a dudas era más aceptable tener ahí a su hermano mayor, que a esa loca mujer.

Y el día en que verdaderamente se arrepintió de haber nacido en esa familia, fue cuando la mujer llegó a su cuarto con la desgraciada caja de metal. Sus mayordomos la colocaron a un lado y abrieron la reja del pequeño. Killua lejos de salir, se pegó más a los barrotes que lo mantenían a salvo de esa situación.

—Killua, ven con mamá.

—¡No! —Chilló desesperado.

Temía demasiado a lo que venía, la primera vez había sido aguantable porque no tenía idea de lo que iba a pasar, y porque su hermano -tras hacer la comparación-, al menos le permitía conservar ciertas fuerzas para aguantar todo el ritual, pero su madre le había torturado sin un descanso, lo había hecho ver el infierno en vida y además, quería que reviviera el horrible trauma de estar dentro de ese asqueroso espacio pequeño.

—¡Que vengas acá, maldita sea! —gruño apretando los puños y caminado al interior de la jaula.

El niño la esquivó en un principio, no iba a dejarse atrapar tan fácilmente, el problema era que no contaba en esos momentos con sus habilidades en correcta forma, tampoco poseía su fuerza como para poder salir bien librado. En un par de segundos, Kikyo lo tenía levantado por el brazo izquierdo.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame ir! —pataleó insistentemente.

—¿O qué? ¿Me golpearás? —Preguntó alegremente. Esperando una respuesta positiva, ella deseaba entrenar a algo más que un asesino, una bestia desalmada y oscura.

—… —el albino la observó taciturno, tal vez no tenía un lazo con ella, pero era su madre y eso le daba una sensación de respeto hacia ella— no —contestó.

—¿No? —Apretó fuertemente la muñeca del menor, causándole un dolor en los huesos— ¿qué clase de cobarde estamos educando? ¿Illumi no te ha enseñado nada?

—No… y no me importa lo que me enseñen —alzó la voz, aun intentando contener su dolor— yo haré lo que quiera.

—Estúpido Illumi, no sabe hacer nada bien, ese mocoso me va a escuchar —sacó a su pequeño hijo de la jaula— ten, mételo en la caja— y se lo entregó a uno de sus mayordomos, dando la instrucción que ninguno de los presentes quería realizar.

El hombre temblaba, Killua lo podía sentir. No quería cumplir las órdenes, tenía en sus manos al pequeño que había cambiado todas las cosas en casa, lo mejor de los Zoldyck al punto de vista de algunos.

—No, por favor, no —trató de apelar a la sensibilidad del hombre.

—¡Ah, cierra el pico! Me avergüenzas.

—No —las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y el hombre no quiso moverse, divisó con angustia a su ama como si fuera a ganar algo, y una daga atravesó su garganta, tan rápido que cuando menos lo esperó, Killua estaba ya en el suelo con el peso del hombre sobre él— ¿Mamá? —Preguntó confundido, no comprendió lo que acababa de ocurrir. Su mirada se llenó de más horror al ver que sin ninguna misericordia ella había matado a aquél mayordomo.

—No iba a obedecerme, eso les enseñará a obedecer tan rápido como yo lo ordeno.

—¡Lo mataste! ¡Lo…!

—Somos asesinos niño ¿No lo entiendes? Esto, es una parte de nosotros.

Eso fue demasiado impresionante para su joven mente. Había estado acostumbrado a esas muertes impersonales. Los asesinatos hechos por él o su familia por cuestiones de negocios se habían vuelto cotidianos, tanto así que había desarrollado una resistencia mental para ellas, como algo que simplemente pasaba, como un programa de TV o un videojuego, pero no como parte de su vida. Matar a uno de sus mayordomos, uno de confianza, de aquellos que estaban ahí en su vida diaria y que él conocía desde que tenía memoria, era diferente. Abandonando lo impersonal, dejando una huella en su vida.

La mujer volvió a tomar del brazo al niño, y lo arrastró hasta la entrada de la caja

—Ahora entra —insistió, pero Killua se aferraba con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban a luchar contra los jalones de su madre.

—¡No, no quiero! —avizoró a sus mayordomos que estaban de pie a su alrededor intentando convencerlos de que lo ayudaran a salir de ahí.

—Entra —sacó otra daga de una de sus mangas— o alguien más morirá.

Los mayordomos ahí presentes estaban atrapados, no podrían atacar a Kikyo no sólo por lealtad a la familia, también porque el cuarto estaba vigilado por otros Zoldyck y eso significaba que sus vidas estaban en manos de esos asesinos.

—Mamá —se quedó sin aliento, su cabeza daba vueltas por tanta angustia— no, por favor… me da miedo entrar —admitió con nuevas lágrimas fluyendo por sus mejillas— no puedo mamá.

Otro mayordomo cayó al suelo, su mamá no estaba jugando a amenazarlo. Killua cerró los ojos, no quería saber quién había sido el siguiente— ahora ¿crees que me importa que tengas miedo? Te estoy diciendo que entres ahí.

—No, por favor… —murmuró sosteniéndose contra la entrada de la caja— no puedo —un tercer cuerpo cayó— ¡ya, ya… mamá detente! ¿Cuál es el fin de esto? ¿Qué se supone que voy a aprender? ¡No tiene sentido, ya detente!

—Abre los ojos —dictaminó la mujer, y una esperanza de haberse dado a entender surgió— ¿ves esto? Estas son tus consecuencias, es tu culpa —señaló los cuerpos— tú eres el responsable de ellos y ahora ¿me vas a decir que no has aprendido nada? Entrarás a la maldita caja de una vez y entonces me llevaré los cuerpos de aquí, si no, dormirás con ellos en tu cama hasta que me dé la gana quitártelos. No estás actuando como un verdadero asesino.

Todas sus fuerzas se perdieron, conmocionado reflexionó en esas últimas palabras, las cuales hicieron que se concentrara en su realidad. Él siempre había matado, esas muertes no eran diferentes a las otras. Ya no había otra cosa por hacer, se quedó en blanco, sus ojos perdieron su luz y dejó de llorar. Entonces, sin más órdenes, entró a la caja. Sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, sólo la determinación de un asesino, era una sombra sin vida. Lo estaba volviendo un ser de la oscuridad. Aprendiendo a dejar de valorar su propia vida y la vida de los demás, que ya no tuviera necesidades ni temores que impidieran realizar sus trabajos, para lo que había sido traído al mundo.

Estuvo dentro de la caja por tres horas, antes de que su madre lo hiciera salir. Eso lo hizo enfurecer tanto que ya no fue capaz de dirigir palabra alguna hacia la mujer, quería matarla, sólo eso pensaba. Lo había forzado a estar ahí dentro, asesinando a tres excelentes hombres sólo para obligarlo a abandonarse a sí mismo y todo por tres horas ahí adentro. Tres horas que no valían tanto como la vida de tres hombres.

—Maldito Illumi —lo maldecía por haberlo abandonado en las manos de Kikyo.

* * *

Le tomó un día y medio recuperarse de todo el desgaste que el espíritu había provocado. Estuvo alimentándose adecuadamente y se inyectó vitaminas para fortalecerse, estaba cansado y eso era lo único que en realidad le pesaba, quería levantarse y proteger a su adorado tesoro. Los recuerdos del espíritu regresaron a su mente y se habían metido en lo más hondo de sus emociones. Sí, en definitiva se arrepentía de no haber intercedido por su hermano cuando aún era a tiempo. No le quedaba ánimo para deambular por la casa, estando al tanto de que su madre, la horrible mujer que él conocía, ahora cuidaba del peliblanco.

Siempre considero que Kalluto tenía la desgracia de estar en manos de ese monstruo, porque su madre tenía esas tendencias extravagantes a buscar el completo placer en la muerte, la veneraba como si fuera una diosa, y eso era notorio cuando de matar se trataba. Raramente lo hacía de forma poco planeada. Cargaba con armas que habían pasado por sus ritos para asegurarse de no fallar, hablaba de lo maravilloso que resultaba ser un asesino y de lo atractivo que era ser desalmado. Él nunca había enseñado esas cosas a Killua porque ni siquiera las consideraba relevantes. Matar para él nunca fue un ritual, era más bien su diversión, su trabajo, pero lo encontraba sagrado como lo hacía su madre. Ahora tenía ahí a los dos polos más opuestos de la casa, juntos en la misma habitación. Eso sí que era mala suerte. Killua debía estarlo pasando mal.

Alejó sus preocupaciones porque en nada lo beneficiarían y fue a ver a su padre. Kikyo le había dado cualquier excusa para justificar las ausencias de su hijo mayor, a lo que Silva considero por "cosa de mujeres" y no indagó más, así que Illumi no iba con temor volver a ser interrogado.

—¿Está bien que mamá se ocupe de ello?

—Sí.

—Padre —dado que su madre le había quitado la oportunidad de entender lo que pasaba, ahora no le quedaba más remedio que usar una nueva táctica para saber la verdad, era una apuesta que tenía que realizar—. Hice todo tal cual como me indicaron, pero aun así, hay algo que no me queda en claro.

—Lo sé, sé cuál es tu duda —Silva claramente mostró su postura, como si estuviera esperando precisamente que él preguntara por ello. Esto sorprendió al morocho, nunca antes su padre se había anticipado a sus emociones ni pensamientos— Illumi ¿crees que Killua es estable mentalmente?

—¿Eh? —Ahora no sabía qué esperar—. Sí, claro —optó por dejarse guiar por su padre.

—Cuando tú pasaste por ese entrenamiento, te puse en manos de los mayordomos, yo sólo iba a verificar las cosas y tú madre en varias ocasiones fue a hacer lo que ahora ha estado haciendo con Killua.

—Recuerdo eso —en efecto, Silva había evitado también realizar todo ese nefasto ritual cuando se trató de su hijo mayor, pero había sido bastante estricto con todos los que se involucraron.

—Lo que nos dejó de ti, fue un niño que por mucho tiempo y en secreto se dedicó a matar a la servidumbre —Illumi instintivamente se puso a la defensiva, de alguna forma sabía que sus actividades eran vigiladas, pero desconocía el momento en que sería empleado en su contra— no te preocupes, las medidas ya fueron tomadas —y Silva no dio oportunidad a nuevas preguntas— por mucho tiempo me pregunté si hice mal… en su momento, mi padre fue quién realizó todo eso conmigo y yo no lo hice contigo del mismo modo. He llegado a la conclusión de que esto es algo que debió haberse realizado sólo entre familia y entonces se habría evitado el orillarte a odiar a los mayordomos.

Illumi quedó en silencio, indirectamente ese discurso le indicaba que en casa lo tomaban por alguien mentalmente inestable y, si de medidas se trataba, lo más probable era que eso le costara el puesto como cabeza de los Zoldyck. Mucha información en un sólo instante.

—Te he puesto a ti a hacerlo porque conozco el lazo que tú y Killua comparten —no era del todo verdad, él no quería hacer tales cosas a su hijo, así como no había querido hacerlo con Illumi. No por cobardía, si no por su papel como padre— aunque estás muy joven, lo has hecho muy bien, pero tú madre considera que no es correcto que como su hermano te veas forzado a hacerlo, por eso me pareció adecuado cuando ella misma se ofreció a terminar los ejercicios. Ya no falta mucho y además, necesito que vayas a ver a Kalluto.

Mentiras, Illumi sabía que su madre no quería al espíritu de la Y cerca de su hermano, y sólo obraba a favor de sus intereses.

—Pero… aun así, seguirías sin responder a mi pregunta.

—Es algo, que más adelante sabrás. Tenlo por seguro.

Le extrañaba que Illumi preguntara sobre la verdad, justamente ahora, él nunca había sido alguien que cuestionara sus métodos, los daba por válidos tan rápido como eran emitidos. Killua era un curioso en comparación, él hacía preguntas cuando las consideraba adecuadas, era muy perceptivo y lograba darse cuenta de las cosas desde antes de que se las dijeran. Había una gran brecha entre ellos dos, y eso dejaba en evidencia que la elección de poner a Killua como el futuro heredero, era la mejor opción.

Killua estuvo muy feliz de que su padre enviara a Illumi lejos. Estaba tan molesto contra él que estaba seguro que si lo volvía a ver, lo único que haría sería echarle en cara lo muy idiota que había sido y quizá habría intentado herirlo. Al menos el siguiente descanso fue más largo, dos semanas completas para sólo dedicarse a realizar breves trabajos y jugar con Alluka, era fácil y en algún punto llegó a pensar que si así fuera su vida, no sería tan malo. Claro, lo decía contrastando el completo mes que pasó en esa cámara de torturas junto a su madre.

Alluka había llorado mucho por él, pero luego prometió que no volvería a hacerlo, después de ver que su hermano se amargó más por su reacción. Killua se había preocupado tanto por ella que se arrepintió de obrar sin la consideración adecuada. En cambio, ella se aseguró de que el resto de las semanas su hermano tuviera el mejor y más relajante tiempo que ella pudiera proporcionarle. Lamentablemente no era tan sencillo, dado que en algunos momentos la entidad que vivía dentro de ella salía a flote y volvía tenso el ambiente. En esos casos, tenía que jugar un doble papel, el ser un buen hermano con Alluka y el proteger la integridad de sus habilidades. Y eso, sin querer, lo mantenía aún en un fastidioso estado de alerta constante.

* * *

Cuando Illumi regresó a casa, Killua ya había sido llevado por su madre de vuelta al cuarto de torturas. Se suponía que esta sería la última sesión. Llegó tan rápido como pudo al cuarto de vigilancia, encontrándose ahí con sus padres y su hermano Milluki, observando lo que ocurría en una pantalla, un espacio en el que ahora el peliblanco llevaba veinticuatro horas.

Era un cuarto de dos metros cúbicos, completamente blanco desde las paredes, hasta el piso y techo, incluso sus ropas ahora eran blancas, con paredes insonorizadas. Las cámaras ahí dentro estaban escondidas repartidas entre las esquinas del lugar. La temperatura era regulada desde el exterior y eran modificadas de acuerdo a las órdenes de Kikyo, en ocasiones muy frías, en ocasiones muy calientes como era su gusto. La comida ahora consistía en arroz blanco y leche, en un plato y vaso del mismo color respectivamente, y si el niño necesitaba ir al baño un cubo blanco era extendido para él a través de una pequeña puerta, entonces, a pesar de que sabía que estaba siendo vigilado, tenía que aceptar ser expuesto de ese modo. Eso hacía que se tensara tanto que prefería aguantar hacer sus necesidades. Gracias a ello comenzó a volverse inmune a los laxantes (cosa que finalmente estaba planeada). Cuando el niño estaba comenzando a quedarse dormido, un ruido interrumpía su sueño, en ocasiones era un simple ruido aleatorio, de sonidos agudos, o eran voces pregrabadas y nada familiares para él. Personas que exponían un discurso sobre la vida humana y la muerte. Una prédica demasiado elaborada y que parecía enseñarle que el hombre era un sólo títere de un ser superior a quién debía obedecer si no quería ser tratado como basura.

En el segundo día Kikyo decidió que el único sonido que el niño escucharía sería una voz constante que repetía "eres un fracaso", a un volumen exagerado.

Cuando Illumi llegó, llevaba seis horas escuchando la misma frase. Killua estaba en sus rodillas, cubriendo sus oídos como si las palabras comenzaran a lastimarlo.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —Entró preguntando, sin saludar. Todos miraban expectantes a la pantalla.

—¡Ya! ¡Ya basta! —Escuchó que el niño gritaba desde el otro lado.

—¿Puedo irme mamá? —Preguntó Milluki— estoy harto de escuchar la misma cosa.

—Anda, vete, Illumi ya está aquí —respondió la mujer.

Illumi veía como el pequeño peliblanco arañaba su cabeza hasta hacer finos cortes que comenzaron a manchar de sangre el suelo.

Milluki salió de ahí seguido por su padre que detuvo un momento su mirada en Illumi, como diciendo "encárgate del resto". En manos de Kikyo la tortura estaba saliendo tal y cómo debía ser, ella no tenía piedad ni aun tratándose de sus hijos.

—Killua no ha dormido, y ahora están por enviarle la comida.

—¿Ha tenido alguna reacción negativa?

—No, todo ha salido a pedir de boca. Esto es más sencillo de lo que crees —le sonrió.

Entonces la reacción mala apareció, Killua parecía jugar con su sangre en el suelo, manchándolo con ella. Kikyo apretó los dientes, iracunda, e Illumi rodó los ojos con ironía. La Zoldyck apretó un botón y un gas fue expulsando en el interior del cuarto. Killua cayó dormido unos minutos después, luego un grupo de mayordomos ingresó a detener el sangrado y limpiar las manchas. En ningún momento la voz pregrabada dejó de sonar en el interior del cuarto.

—Dos horas —aseveró Kikyo— y luego lo forzaremos a despertar.

Era, por mucho la peor tortura de todas a pesar de que no lo aparentara. No había interacción humana a cual apelar, solo sonidos, temperaturas y sensaciones controladas. Cada que volvía a tener alguna reacción negativa como intentar manchar con otros colores el suelo y paredes; gritar sin detenerse por un largo periodo, intentar destruir el lugar, desnudarse o hablar solo; un gas se dispersaba por todo el lugar, a veces lo hacían dormir, a veces alucinar, o volverse más receptivo a las voces y sensaciones, como ocurrió al quinto día.

Killua no podía dormir porque el suelo estaba muy frío y las prendas que tenía no eran precisamente hechas para resistir los climas. Se había hecho un ovillo en una esquina, abrazándose a sí mismo para hacer un poco de calor, llevaba en silencio unas cuatro horas y comenzaba a tallarse las manos no sólo buscando calentarse, sino un sonido nuevo. Sus manos comenzaron a hacer un siseo y él comenzó a imitar el ruido con su boca. Su madre decidió que esa era una mala reacción y soltó el gas.

El efecto fue casi instantáneo, comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo en su estómago y luego, su percepción se volvió tres veces más fuerte. El latido de su corazón, la sangre corriendo por sus venas, los procesos de sus órganos, su piel, los vellos de todo su cuerpo y sus cabellos, y el roce de su ropa, empezaron a hacerle cosquillas. Reía locamente por la sensación y cuando lo hacía escuchaba su risa como si tuviera un volumen antinatural. Su visión comenzó a jugarle malas bromas, veía el color blanco del cuarto como una luz intensa que le lastimaba los ojos, y cuando los cerraba, los ruidos de su propio cuerpo lo aterrorizaban; entonces gritaba, para abrirlos y que la luz volviera a asustarlo. No tenía control de su cuerpo, eso era lo peor. El efecto del gas duró al menos dos horas, dos que parecieron una eternidad.

Estuvo en ese cuarto diez días más de lo planeado porque su madre había encontrado retorcidamente divertido hacerlo. Cuando salió de ahí, Illumi no estuvo porque fue enviado nuevamente a vigilar a Kalluto. Killua no volvió a ser el mismo después de eso.

 ** _Me pregunto si alguien lee esto, en ese caso muchas gracias por seguir aunque debo decir que no sé si escribir o no._**

 ** _Un agradecimiento especial a GirlinBlue2364, KaiD23, mis maravillosas betas y a Lilium mi editora por sus correcciones._**

 ** _Ya no les daré fechas de cuándo volveré, la verdad no siento que haya interés en que yo publique cada dos semanas o cada fin de año *suspiro* nos vemos luego.'._**


	20. Chapter 20

_**No planeaba publicar hoy, pero la verdad es que si no lo hago hoy, sólo Dios sabe cuándo volveré a hacerlo, y además, creo que este capítulo me ha costado un dolor como no se imaginan, mi editora es cada día más exigente *risas***_

 _ **Bienvenidos a este nuevo capítulo, casi final de la trilogía Y, no puedo creer que alguien lea esta historia, en verdad me han cerrado mi gran boca. Gracias por esto.'.**_

 _ **Capítulo 20**_

La tortura fue excesiva, cuando salió del cuarto no fue capaz de diferenciar la realidad. Su madre lo hizo llevar directamente con su padre para que diera por terminado el ciclo. Suponía pues que era algo sencillo. Tomaban al niño, le enseñaban mediante algunas técnicas de _Nen_ que necesitaba matar para que esa sensación de miedo terminara y luego lo llevaban de cacería, después de eso, regresaría en sí y volvería a su vida normal.

Por la noche, después del largo tratamiento, lo sacaron de la montaña. Previo a ello prepararon un objetivo fácil para Killua, en un terreno aislado donde el único foco sería su víctima. Lo hizo, acabó con su objetivo como le fue indicado, el problema fue que cuando el hombre yacía sobre el frío asfalto, la mente del atormentado infante no lo asimiló como parte de su trabajo para salir, al contrario, lo relacionó con las recientes muertes de sus mayordomos a manos de su madre y luego de gritar histéricamente, para asombro de su padre y abuelo, entró en pánico.

—¡Es él, maté a Enma, lo maté! —Chillaba descontroladamente de rodillas jalando las prendas del fallecido.

Su abuelo lo tomó de los hombros y lo sacudió— Killua, reacciona… Killua —pero ya era tarde, lejos de responder se sumió en la oscuridad de sus recuerdos, en la profundidad de la celda.

Se preocuparon y lo llevaron de regreso al tratamiento. Necesitaban calmarlo, cabía la posibilidad de que algo no hubiera salido bien durante su primer contacto con el _Nen_ , y no precisamente que el niño tuviera la culpa de sus malos resultados. Debían cerrar el ciclo, aquello que lo mantenía en la celda blanca. Al menos, así arguyó Zeno, aclarando cuál era el punto de esa fase final.

Lo prepararon nuevamente para "matar y salir", un día completo de mucha presión para su mente, pero se repitió la escena del día anterior, sólo que esta vez, no era "Enma", era "Togura", y el trauma empeoró. Se llevó a cabo una indagación sobre los nombres que él identificaba sobre sus víctimas, notaron que ambos eran los mayordomos que su madre había matado días antes, frente a él y que lo más probable era que Killua estuviera asociando sus muertes debido a culpas y sentimientos reprimidos que debían salir cuanto antes para sanar, y que le impedían abandonar la celda blanca.

—Eran tres muertos, hagamos que mate un cuarto más. Quizá eso baste —concluyó Silva.

Repitieron el proceso, hasta una cuarta ocasión más, pero ambas muertes no fueron diferentes de las anteriores. Killua seguía insistiendo en verse a sí mismo como un traidor, lloraba y gritaba abatido, señalándose a como el autor de esas pérdidas. Entonces la preocupación incrementó para todos.

—Estamos a nada de perder a Killua —afirmó su padre— necesitamos sacarlo de la celda blanca o no podrá ni ser un asesino.

—Podríamos pedirle a sus mayordomos que se hagan pasar por los tres que han muerto y engañar a Killua, para que ya no sienta más cargas por sus muertes.

—¡Eso es ridículo! —Contestó Kikyo— Killua no necesita de esas tonterías para recuperarse, lo más probable es que su cuerpo no haya asimilado correctamente alguna de las drogas que le aplicamos y está teniendo problemas para recobrar la consciencia.

Era el razonamiento más lógico y probable que hasta ese momento se argumentó.

—Pero Killua ya debería ser inmune a ellos. Es cierto que está sobrecargado de químicos, si es así como dices, sólo tendríamos que esperar unas horas, y ya han pasado suficientes días como para que tu argumento tenga validez —añadió Zeno, considerando la realidad de un Zoldyck, que su cuerpo y mente eran más poderosas que las de cualquier persona común.

—Y todavía no termina de procesarlo. —Se aferró la mujer.

—Illumi podría hacerse cargo —intervino Silva— de todos nosotros él es quien más le conoce, y tiene la capacidad de adentrarse en su mente, así nos aseguraríamos de que Killua salga de la celda blanca.

—O podría tomar provecho de esto y hacerlo a su modo —objetó el anciano, no dando crédito a su nieto.

—¡Al diablo con eso, papá! Illumi ha probado ya muchas veces que él es leal a su hermano.

Kikyo tembló, no permitiría que el espíritu de _Nen_ estuviera cerca de su hijo, no podía darse el lujo de arruinar su propio futuro— o yo podría hacerlo, yo solía hacer estos trabajos antes y…

—¡De ninguna manera, esto no es tema de mujeres! No vuelvas a abrir la boca en asuntos del heredero, ya te di bastante oportunidades —Silva la hizo callar, Kikyo recordó su lugar en la familia y bajó el rostro, resignada—. Llamaré a Illumi, sé que él tendrá una solución. No discutiré más este tema, Killua está delicado y no jugaré con su salud.

Kikyo se sintió profundamente herida, sus capacidades de control mental fueron rechazadas, eso no lo iba a perdonar. Ella era quién había enseñado a Illumi a ser la persona que era, creía que merecía esta oportunidad más que nadie, y sin embargo, según las tradiciones de los asesinos, no tenía permitido intervenir más.

En cuanto Illumi recibió la llamada de su padre, salió ignorando todo lo demás, su más amado tesoro estaba en peligro, y en cuestión de horas llegó.

* * *

—Killua está en enfermería, no ha querido comer en estos días así que le administramos suero, por más que le hablamos parece que no estamos ahí. No es capaz de escucharnos.

Illumi se dirigió a toda prisa al lugar donde estaba su pequeño hermano, nervioso porque cualquier cosa podía pasar. Lo miró un momento a través de la ventana, antes de entrar. Lo vio demasiado pálido, delgado, débil, con ojeras y rasguños por todas partes, los labios secos, lagañas que no se molestaba en limpiar y se veían algunos moretones en sus brazos y piernas; mirando hacia la nada, sentado sobre la cama.

—Kil… —le llamó, tomando asiento a su lado, sosteniendo su mano para hacerlo voltear.

—Tú no estás aquí —enunció con amargura— es imposible, es imposible, es imposible…

—Kil, soy yo Illumi.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Déjame! —Vociferaba, arrebatándole su mano. Se orilló al respaldo de la cama con una mirada de horror indescriptible— ¡No estás aquí!

Continuó gritando e Illumi tuvo que salir a pedir ayuda, necesitaba urgentemente revisarlo y con Killua forcejeando no sería fácil, así que lo mandó a amarrar a la cama para controlarlo y procedió a examinar sus pupilas, sacarle sangre, tomar muestras de su saliva; observó su pulso, respiración, garganta, temperatura y músculos. Todo con tal de ofrecerle un tratamiento adecuado.

Killua luchaba desesperado contra las sogas, le era terriblemente confuso. Su cerebro le jugaba muchas bromas, de momento desvariaba con que iban a torturarlo, que sus días de angustia no habían terminado. En su mente, aquel que le hablaba no era Illumi ni los mayordomos, empero espectros de las alucinaciones, semejantes a las de los días pasados.

Terminando de juntar las muestras, mandó a que se hiciera una exploración sobre lo que contenía en la sangre y saliva. Precisaba descartar toxinas y bacterias que pudieran haberlo afectado, para que los médicos de los Zoldyck se hicieran cargo o si era un aspecto psicológico, entonces él tomaría cartas en el asunto. Luego se marchó a hablar con sus padres.

—Antes que nada necesito saber qué síntomas tiene.

—¿Síntomas?

—Sí, lo que los mueve a pensar que esta reacción en Killua no es normal. Quiero decir, lleva tres meses entre torturas ¿por qué no es normal que su mente esté así?

—Cuando tu padre pasó por eso —relató ceremoniosamente Zeno— Silva estuvo en transe al inicio y luego mató a un hombre y reaccionó, salió de la caja blanca; no hubo ningún problema, lo mismo fue conmigo, y con los anteriores Zoldyck.

—¿Recuerdas qué pasó contigo? —Preguntó su padre.

—No.

—Cuando tú lo hiciste, no mataste a un hombre, mataste a treinta. Luego regresaste y dijiste que había sido liberador.

—…

—El asunto es que Killua ha matado a tres y eso no ha servido de nada, todo empeoro.

—Según lo que pude revisar, su respiración es muy agitada, pero su pulso no está mal, tiene aún efectos de drogas que su organismo está asimilando para volverse inmune, por eso sus pupilas están tan temblorosas; está a la defensiva, tiene una infección en la garganta y los oídos, probablemente por los cambios de temperatura y los ambientes hostiles en los que se mantuvo; además de eso, ha bajado diez kilos. Estoy esperando los resultados de lo que sea que contenga su sangre y saliva.

—¿Desde cuándo sabes tanto de medicina? —Inquirió Kikyo.

—Madre, tú misma me dabas esos libros para que yo estudiara. —Naturalmente así fue, por lo tanto no le dio importancia a su tono de voz, le era más relevante concentrarse en su hermano— necesito saber si hay algún comportamiento más que consideren malo.

—No quiere comer —completó Kikyo.

—No acepta que estemos cerca de él, cree que somos alucinaciones —afirmó Silva.

—¿Tiene pesadillas?

—Sí.

—¿Habla sólo?

—Sí.

—¿Qué dice?

—Delira sobre los mayordomos que tu madre mató hace unos días; habla de que lo abandonaron, ah… dice que tiene hambre, pero sigue sin aceptar la comida —Zeno amplió más el panorama, esperando ver alguna reacción de sorpresa en Illumi.

—De acuerdo, iré por los resultados y luego volveré cuando ya tenga algo concreto.

Salió de ahí, los mayordomos le entregaron de buena gana los resultados de los exámenes, dado que todos sabían que esto ya no era un asunto de emociones, sino que el mismo Killua estaba en peligro y la única salida que tenía era su hermano mayor. Presentaba una cantidad excesiva de alucinógenos que en cualquier otra persona le habría costado la vida; estaba enfermo, tenía una infección estomacal debido a que había pasado demasiado tiempo soportando las ganas de ir al baño. Así que irónicamente, eso, junto con la adrenalina y el cortisol, envenenaron su cuerpo, sin embargo, eso no justificaba que el niño no pudiera asimilar la realidad. Dado que no tenían tiempo para ahondar en esos detalles, optó por una medida más sana.

—Lo haré regresar a la realidad con mis agujas, luego, lo hipnotizaré para que se vuelva receptivo a lo que ustedes digan y pase lo que ustedes quieran. Al final, le quitaré las agujas y lo dejaremos que termine de recuperarse por sí mismo.

Sonaba un plan real, no había duda que Illumi era capaz de resolver esas situaciones mejor de lo que esperaban, aunque Kikyo sospechaba que su hijo recurriría al espíritu del Y, lo cual podría traer muchas malas consecuencias. Por otro lado Illumi no estaba del todo seguro de su plan, claro que tenía motivos para confiar en sus habilidades, pero él no era un médico; carecía de pruebas científicas que explicaran sus procedimientos, todo lo que sabía estaba basado en meras pruebas realizadas en montones de personas. El espíritu estaba al tanto de ello, por ende se dio el lujo de explayar una pizca de sus verdaderos conocimientos.

 _«Déjame a mí hacer el trabajo»,_ le dijo la entidad durante los preparativos de sus agujas. _«Tú no quieres cometer un error más»._

—No tengo nada que me demuestre que puedes hacer algo así. No voy a jugar con la mente de Killua.

 _«¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cómo es que puedo comunicarme contigo si no tengo voz?»_. Le dijo e Illumi se quedó expectante, el hombre de la Y continuó, satisfecho por su reacción _«eso se debe a que me comunico por Nen, y eso mismo lo puedo hacer con Killua. Si tú y yo trabajamos juntos podría enviar un mensaje a tu hermano para que crea que matar es lo que necesita, y mi mensaje no puede ser simplemente evadido o malinterpretado»._

—Pruébalo.

 _«Vamos a otro sitio, busquemos a alguna victima»._

Salieron ambos de ahí, Illumi deseaba presenciar eso mismo. De ser así, entonces era muy factible que el plan funcionara. No podía hipnotizar a su hermano y hacerle creer cualquier cosa si estaba fuera de control, con una mente alucinando a causa de tantos químicos, determinar el correcto funcionamiento del trabajo de la hipnosis resultaba imposible, con reacciones secundarias devastadoras. No tardó mucho cuando encontró a uno de los mayordomos, lo observó desde lejos. ¿Qué debía ordenarle? Se preguntó, debía ser algo simple pero fuerte, que tuviera un impacto duradero. Tomó su decisión y le llamó, el hombre estuvo frente a él unos segundos mientras él le pedía que llevara los análisis de Killua hasta dónde estaba su madre, en tanto que un sello se formó en sus ojos, uno casi invisible y el _Nen_ del espíritu se fusionó con el suyo, enviando un mensaje a su víctima: quédate de pie aquí hasta el amanecer. El hombre asintió, parecía que había escuchado correctamente la indicación de Illumi, pero lejos de llevar los resultados hasta dónde estaba Kikyo, obedeció a la orden oculta. Las palabras del ente se ejecutaron tal cual.

—Nunca me habías dicho que podías hacer esto.

 _«No podía antes, ahora que puedo, quiero compartirlo contigo»_.

Terminó con sus agujas, y fue hasta dónde estaba el niño. Ordenó que le llevaran dulces y comidas de su gusto (contra los deseos de su madre que insistía que eso no era saludable) y así percatar su atención. Lo desataron y acomodaron todo a su alrededor.

—Kil, come algo.

El niño distinguía el aroma de la comida y los dulces a su alrededor, parecía que iba a resistirse a sus antojos, pero no fue así. Extendiendo las manos, tomó lo primero que encontró, unas cajas de chocolates que abrió rápidamente y comenzó a comer. Estaba más ansioso y desesperado que antes, comía sin ver a nadie como si no fuera consciente de lo que había a su alrededor.

—Kil —Illumi se sentó a su lado. Necesitaba asegurarse de su condición mental antes de continuar.

El niño comenzó a temblar como un animal asustado, dejó de comer y empezó a arrojar las cosas por doquier. Volvió a exclamar que él no estaba ahí y a encerrarse en su mundo de alucinaciones. Illumi tuvo que tomarlo por las muñecas con fuerza y ordenar a sus mayordomos a que lo sometieran, de ese modo, sacó un par de agujas y las clavó, una en la parte baja de la nuca, y otra en la parte alta. El _Nen_ bloqueo el flujo excesivo de adrenalina, como un calmante veloz. Killua estaba en sí por primera vez después de haber salido de la habitación blanca. El niño despertó asustado, mirando atónito a su alrededor, los demás le soltaron, dudosos de lo que iba suceder.

—¿ _Aniki_? —Hizo una mirada de molestia— ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —Corriéndolo de forma indirecta.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Vine a ayudarte a despertar ¿recuerdas lo que pasó?

—Mmm… ¿dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Y mamá? —Ahora sí parecía captar todo.

—Kil, estás así porque te estoy manteniendo calmado, en cuanto te quite las agujas volverás a perder la consciencia. Te encuentras en la enfermería, saliste del cuarto blanco y tuviste un bloqueo emocional, mamá está con papá esperando a que te lleve para que terminen de prepararte.

Killua deslizó una mano por su cuello, notó que tenía dos dolorosas agujas clavadas ahí, que le provocaban punzadas cada vez que intentaba mover la cabeza

—¿Puedo quitarlas?

—No, ya te lo dije, si te las quito vas a volver a perder la consciencia.

Parecía una conversación normal, el espíritu del Y comenzaba a enviar el mensaje, una tenue aura maligna se desprendía por el cuerpo de Illumi y eso mantenía tanto a Killua como al resto de los presentes a la defensiva. El menor se asustó, sentía que algo no estaba bien en su hermano, creyó que era su enojó por todas las cosas indeseables que habían sucedido. Sin darse cuenta un mensaje estaba siendo enviado a su subconsciente.

"Mata, matar es la única solución, mata"

—Necesito que te calmes, ¿recuerdas que cuando estabas en la Torre Celestial, te dije que había un método que te podía servir cuando tuvieras miedo? —Killua se ruborizó, odiaba recordar esas cosas ahora. Asintió irritado— quiero que lo hagas ahora, te quitaré las agujas, y luego te llevaré con papá ¿entendido?

—Sí —contestó sin ganas. Cerró los ojos y enfocó su mente en algo que lo ayudara a tranquilizarse, y esta vez no halló nada. Alluka era divertida, sí, pero siempre había esa tensión a su alrededor, ese complot constante sobre lo que los demás codiciaban de ella y cada vez que lo pensaba, no podía evitar alterarse. Entonces, por primera vez, su imaginación le situó fuera de casa, en un lugar inexistente, una ciudad silenciosa, con gente caminando, un lugar donde él ya no fuera un Zoldyck, sólo un niño más, uno normal que pudiera salir a jugar con algún amigo.

Illumi no cuestionó lo que el pequeño ideaba, no quería interrumpir su fantasía. Y cuando vio que era el momento, quitó las agujas. Killua quedó en blanco, sus ojos se perdieron en la oscuridad, no había agresividad ni tristeza, un simple vacío, listo para ser llenado.

—¿Kil? ¿Me escuchas? —Tanteó el terreno.

—Sí… —su voz sonaba plana.

Estaba listo. Killua prestó atención a todo el tratamiento. Esta vez todo salió tal cual lo planeado desde el inicio. El niño volvió en sí al final, demostrando que el ritual estaba completo. Despertó, pero la luz de inocencia en su rostro, la felicidad natural que encuentras en un niño desaparecieron. En teoría habían roto su mente, asociado el sufrimiento a estar en inactividad, encerrado en un cuarto blanco con alguien experimentando con su espíritu; el alivio, emparejándolo con el acto de matar, y la felicidad, con la muerte de alguien. Todo con tal de que continuara realizando su trabajo sin amargura de por medio. Matando como un acto que le conduciría a la libertad. No contaban con que algo había salido mal, un pequeño detalle que desconocían: Killua aún conservaba su bondad, misma que casi anulaba el ritual. Se suponía que el martirio por el que pasó debía forzarlo a crear una barrera imaginaria de protección mental contra el sufrimiento, pero su barrera estaba en la consciencia de la realidad, en saber quién era él, y porqué habían hecho tales atrocidades contra su pequeño cuerpo, no en algún otro método represivo, mas en su razonamiento. La soledad le invadió, su padre era genial, lo admiraba, pero no precisamente por ser el padre que necesitaba; su madre era una loca que carecía de tacto para tratarlo como a un hijo, y sólo aparentaba amor cuando buscaba algo de provecho de él; y su hermano mayor, su más próxima figura autoritaria y paternal con quien contaba, lo había decepcionado. Nada le atormentaba tanto como la decepción, atravesaba las fibras sensibles de su corazón, poniendo en duda el lugar que Illumi ocupaba en su vida. Ya no deseaba admirarlo más, se dio cuenta que no había motivos para hacerlo. Ambos eran asesinos, el mayor sólo le ganaba en experiencia, otros conocimientos y ese _Nen_ que tanto temía, pero eso era algo que con el paso del tiempo él también adquiriría, e incluso sabía que sus padres tenían más expectativas sobre él, él sería el heredero de la familia.

¿En primera, por qué Illumi lo había deslumbrado? Porque no convivía con alguien más, era su máximo ejemplo a seguir. Estaba ahí con él día y noche, le tenía paciencia y le educaba, pese a que era una persona difícil, no le rechazaba. Confió plenamente en él, hasta que le abandonó en medio de su angustia. Nunca antes se había visto tan frágil, ni siquiera cuando estaba sólo e indefenso en la Torre, allí incluso podía pelear mentalmente para mantenerse estable. Acá no había nada de eso ¿acaso pelearía contra su propia familia? No, no era posible, pero tampoco creyó que un día lo desearía y a la vez, anhelaría tanta comprensión para él. El error de Illumi no fue torturarlo, él estaba dispuesto a soportar eso y más; irse a descansar en medio del ritual, dejarlo a su suerte en manos de su madre, esa era su falta. Por esto mismo, perdió toda esperanza y consuelo, antes de entrar al cuarto blanco, se rindió y no quiso pelear más. Ya no quería esforzarse por ser un asesino, ni por sobrevivir. Se dejó llevar, maldiciendo a su hermano por haberlo hecho a un lado como si fuera cualquier cosa, si él iba a sufrir, al menos hubiera deseado que fuera a manos de alguien que también sufriera en el proceso, tal como suponía que Illumi lo estaba pasando (a lo que tenía razón), y no obstante, resultó ser un cobarde. Por eso, a pesar de que Killua estaba de nuevo lúcido, ya no sonreía, no veía motivos para hacerlo. Estuvo dos días más en enfermería, lejos de Illumi dado que él había vuelto a la Torre y en parte lo agradecía, pero esos dos días no hizo otra cosa que lamentarse, pensar en su abandono y llorar en silencio.

Apenas salió de enfermería, su padre organizó una nueva rutina de ejercicios. Ahora sus entrenamientos serían más largos, abarcarían incluso noches enteras. Ya no le causó la ilusión que en otro momento hubiera sentido, deseoso de demostrar sus capacidades. Consintió y siguió su camino.

Alluka lo vio ese día, durante la hora de comida. El extremo rencor y abatimiento en el corazón de su hermano le dejaron sin palabras. Ella fue capaz de ver que aquel niño ya no era más el Killua que alguna vez la animó, se había transformado en una sombra, un muñeco vacío y sin vida, rendido a la nada. Alluka quedó muda por dos meses, hasta que eventualmente quiso volver a hablar.

El albino se mantuvo realizando todo de forma automática, sin trasmitir la curiosidad que le caracterizaba, no hacía más preguntas o sugerencias sobre los ejercicios. Esta actitud poco a poco exasperó a su padre, quien en muchas ocasiones moría de ganas por tomarle de los hombros y zarandearlo hasta que reaccionara, sin embargo, se lo guardó, tampoco era que éste estuviera obligado a disfrutarlo.

En aquel entonces Illumi tenía una rutina irregular, salía y regresaba a casa por temporadas, intercalando su tiempo entre la familia, vigilar a Kalluto y trabajar. Por supuesto, notó la depresión en la que estaba sumergido su pequeño peliblanco. Era evidente, los dulces no le animaban, su comportamiento era hostil, no le dirigía la palabra a menos que se tratara de algo muy puntual y no aceptaba que nadie lo tocara, ni siquiera Alluka.

El mutismo de Alluka casi pasó desapercibido, sólo Illumi, Killua, y algunos mayordomos que simpatizaban con ella sabían lo que ocurría. Entre ambos niños se expresaban por señas, era el único método en que conseguían saber lo que Alluka necesitaba, a pesar de que se reportó varias veces la situación de la niña, sus padres hicieron caso omiso dado que ambos coincidían en que mientras le dieran todo lo que pudieran para mantenerla satisfecha no importaba lo demás.

Illumi, al mes de vivir en aquella circunstancia, empezó a perder la calma, estaba cansado de no tener un acercamiento real a su hermano. Constantemente se preguntaba en qué había fallado como para ganarse ese rechazo, no era como si él tuviera la capacidad de interpretar los mensajes tácitos de las personas. Por más que indagaba, le era imposible de resolver el enigma, menos con Killua insistiendo en que no le pasaba nada, que le dejara en paz, que le dejara a solas.

El albino solía quejarse constantemente de enfermedades que no tenía, dolencias que eran imaginarias, se volvió más irritable de lo normal, incluso con los mayordomos era arrogante y nada lo complacía. Cuando le regañaban aguantaba en silencio, con una actitud irónica a las palabras que le dijeran y al final se echaba a llorar como si hubieran herido fuertemente su autoestima. No sólo eso, Illumi en algunos momentos lo llegó a escuchar decirse a sí mismo frases alarmantes, "quiero irme de esta casa", "ojalá muriera", cosas que no eran creíbles en un niño tan pequeño. A raíz de los ejercicios de tortura, se volvió muy sensible a la vigilancia, no toleraba ver cámaras dónde él estuviera, solía destruirlas, peor aún si se percataba que alguien le seguía. Cada quién poco a poco advirtió que se trataba de un problema más allá de un simple mal carácter. Especialmente Illumi reconoció ese comportamiento, ya lo había experimentado, sólo que no a un grado como este, en el que el mismo Killua se deseaba la muerte.

Nada ni nadie fue capaz de animarlo durante ese período. Illumi decidió tolerar la presencia de Alluka, amén de que su hermano regresara a la normalidad. Killua no sabía que mientras tomaba esa decisión de castigar a todos por su soledad y desilusión, lastimaba más allá de lo posible a Illumi. No que él fuera malo, era sólo un niño, pero su hermano no estaba en condiciones normales como para hacerle frente al repudio por parte del ser que más amaba en el mundo. Sus palabras, aunque infantiles, le hacían sentir miserable y eso lo aprovechaba el espíritu de _Nen_. El ente constantemente estaba ahí echándole en cara que se alejara, que era un inútil para su hermano, insistiendo en que le dejara todo a él.

Pese a ello, Illumi luchaba por recuperar al pequeño, dándole su espacio, vigilando su estado de salud, ayudándole con sus entrenamientos. Trataba de animarlo llevándolo de compras o felicitándolo de vez en cuando por sus trabajos o sus pequeñas mejoras en el entrenamiento. Todo sin un resultado positivo. Cuando Alluka volvió a hablar, tuvo miedo de perder ante ella y comenzó a cometer el error de criticarla frente a Killua, haciendo comentarios hirientes sobre su relación porque ahora era incapaz de moderar sus impulsos, promovido por el espíritu que estropeaba su autocontrol. Al principio Killua no respondía a los ataques de Illumi, restándole importancia. No obstante, fue gracias a eso que poco a poco superó su dolor, aunque de un mal modo. El celoso muchacho y sus comentarios fuera de lugar lo obligaron a dejar a un lado la tristeza.

Silva le otorgó como premio un par de días de descanso al albino, así que el pequeño decidió disfrutarlos junto a su hermana. Salieron ambos a caminar por la montaña y jugar con Mike, caminaban tomados de la mano, bromeando y charlando amenamente, cuando una sombra al fondo, rodeada de una tenue aura asesina los detuvo. De inmediato la reconocieron, se trataba de Illumi quien se hallaba en busca de su hermano, esto era algo a lo que ya se habían habituado los dos niños. Illumi era dado a ir e interrumpirlos en cualquier momento que se le ocurriera, y cuando eso pasaba, Killua sabía que debía irse con él y dejar a Alluka en dónde sea que estuvieran. Tan sólo bastaba con verlo a distancia, para que la soltara, se despidiera de ella y se marchara con él. Todo para que lo llevara a donde fuera que se le ocurriera, y en el camino, escuchar reclamaciones por su relación con la niña, siempre enfocado a que ella lo debilitaba, que era un estorbo, que no le beneficiaba en nada juntarse con ella, ni debía perder su tiempo. Por supuesto que con Illumi no hacía gran cosa, a veces sólo lo llevaba a caminar por la ciudad, lo ponía a hacer ejercicios de relajación y meditación, con la excusa de que eso lo ayudaba a descansar. En cierta forma esos métodos le servían, pero eso no era suficiente. Su enojo contra Illumi continuaba latente, y a veces deseaba echárselo en cara tanto así que se quedaba en profundo silencio por horas. Y esas actitudes, su hermano nunca se las cuestionó.

Aquél día vieron a su hermano mayor acercarse a ellos, con su ritmo pausado como si les diera tiempo para terminar sus asuntos. Alluka le sonrió comprensivamente, despidiéndose de él de forma indirecta, pero esa vez el niño no quiso soltar su mano.

—Hermano, tienes que ir… —ella advirtió, una falta como esa podría significar algo peor para él.

—No, no tengo que ir. Papá me dio este tiempo de descanso y no quiero ir con él para desperdiciar mi día.

—Hermano —remarcó acusadoramente.

—No iré, no está vez —jaló su mano— ven —y cambió su curso para evitar llegar hasta el mayor.

Alluka tragó saliva, ella siempre rehuía meterse en problemas. En el momento en que ella se atreviera a desobedecer, el albino estaría en dificultades porque saldría en su defensa. Ella tenía el objetivo de ayudarle a sentirse mejor, era consciente de las cosas por las que pasaba y cuando estaban juntos, lo último que Killua quería, era recordar esas horribles obligaciones diarias de las que no podía escapar. Aunque con ella sólo era diversión, era imposible no ser una carga para su hermano, Killua podía mentir con que no era así, y la verdad tarde o temprano salía a relucir.

Illumi no tomó a bien la reacción del menor, en su mente procesó el momento como una mala coincidencia y apretó los puños. Tampoco consideró la probabilidad de que Killua eligiera a su hermana por sobre él y entonces pensó que quizá Alluka estaba haciendo uso de sus habilidades para mantener al albino a su lado. Dejó las cosas así por el momento, aceptando que esa tarde Killua se marchara sin él. Si descubría cualquier cosa que demostrara la letalidad de la presencia de la niña, podría tener la libertad de apartarlos para siempre. Tenía algunos mayordomos controlados para su servicio, era el único método que tenía para poder vigilar a distancia a su hermano, no le importaba ser castigado si en un punto era descubierto. Esto era algo que Killua desconocía, únicamente tenía cierta impresión de ser observado a lo lejos, pero prefería evitar ese escalofriante presentimiento por temor a descubrir más profundidades malévolas en su hermano mayor.

* * *

—Necesitamos saber si ya es momento de subir el nivel o si aún necesitas más tiempo —cierto día Silva le anunció a su muchacho que sería evaluado, mientras estaban sentados el uno frente al otro.

—Sí papá —su depresión había sido reducida, pero su mal comportamiento no fue erradicado, en casa opinaban que él no era estable emocionalmente y por ello cuidaban sus métodos para dirigirse a él.

—Kil, esta vez será Illumi quien te evalué.

—¡¿Él?! —Hizo un gesto de disgusto.

Su padre se impresionó, era la primera vez que le veía mostrar desagrado por su hermano mayor, en otros tiempos le defendía a viva voz.

—Sí, y espero que te comportes como debe ser.

—Sí, sí…

Esa reacción todavía era más extraordinaria, nunca antes había tenido una conducta tan desafiante e irónica, pero sólo fue una pequeña reacción apenas lo suficiente para tomarla en cuenta. El niño salió de allí dejando pensativo a Silva.

Ahora Killua estaba malhumorado, tomó de mal modo el hecho de pasar tiempo con su hermano mayor, que continuaba actuando como si nada hubiera pasado antes. Eso era algo que él no quería tolerar, no pretendía olvidar que Illumi lo había traicionado porque si no, volvería a pasar; no deseaba que permanecieran sin tomarle en serio, dándose libertades más allá de su límite. Esta vez impondría sus necesidades estratégicamente y no por medio de las palabras. El caso era que Illumi no se daba por enterado de su falta, y Killua no podía obtener ningún beneficio, si para empezar no existían responsables que señalar. Entonces el pequeño sólo parecía como un niño pesimista y grosero por puro gusto, y no como una forma de castigar a quién le había herido. Forzándolo pues a cambiar de táctica, de una silenciosa tristeza a expresar abiertamente su oposición.

—Papá me pidió que viniera a evaluarte, así que iremos fuera de aquí para que te encargues de un par de objetivos.

—Sí, intenté hacerlo cambiar de parecer, pero no funcionan los poderes mentales con él —soltó sarcásticamente.

—¿Está es otra de esas curiosidades que aprendiste con Alluka?

—¡No metas a Alluka en esto! —No estaba dispuesto a resistir más acusaciones injustas.

Illumi, lejos de sentirse amenazado, se planteó la idea de que no tenía caso discutir con un niño de casi nueve años— vamos, no tengo tiempo para esto… —pese a que se encontraba afligido, era incapaz de demostrarlo. Sólo el espíritu de _Nen_ comprendía la profundidad del daño que el pequeño le ocasionaba.

No quiso retar más a Illumi o se arriesgaría a ser severamente castigado si su padre se enteraba de ello, por eso simplemente se sumió en sus pensamientos y siguió a su hermano a donde fuera que él le indicara. La misión tenía cierto grado de complejidad para él, ya no era como antes, cuando sólo trataba con objetivos aislados o en lugares en donde el riesgo estaba controlado. Era el turno de afrontar situaciones rodeado de testigos inocentes en el proceso, así que su reto era idear cómo pasar inadvertido. Cosa fácil, dada su edad.

Llegaron hasta un hotel, allí Illumi le entregó el mapa para terminar de explicar algunos datos sobre las tareas a ejecutar. Lo molesto era que cada cosa que el albino decía, Illumi tenía algo que refutar. Añadía más y más constantes que tornaban una simple misión en un trabajo complejo. Ese era el papel del mayor, hacerle pensar y empujarlo a tomar una decisión que fuera arriesgada, al tiempo que lo concientizaba de sus actos, pero no lo estaba tomando a bien.

—¡Sólo quieres molestarme! Ya tuve suficiente, me voy —se puso de pie, acomodándose la ropa dispuesto a salir del cuarto.

—Si das un paso afuera consideraré que es otro de los consejos de Alluka y se lo haré saber a papá —Killua se frenó, tensando su cuerpo y mirando al suelo— no creo que a él le guste mucho saberlo… seguramente va a prohibir que te juntes con él.

No resistió más el impulso de golpear a Illumi, se lanzó contra él y arremetió tan fuerte como pudo. Por supuesto, apenas y rozó su abdomen cuando el muchacho ya había tomado sus manos, aplicándole una llave, gracias al impulso logró someterlo contra la pared en una posición de completa ventaja para el morocho.

—¡Suéltame! —Gritó forcejeando— ¡Suéltame, maldita sea!

—No —no se molestó en levantar la voz, apretó más el agarre.

—¡Carajo! Déjame ir.

—¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?

—¿No es evidente? ¡Tú eres mi maldito problema!

—¿Eh? —Illumi reaccionó atónito, Killua seguía forcejeando, mas pobremente movía un poco a su hermano— no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero eres tú quien no ha querido comportarse todo este tiempo.

—No es como si te hayas ganado mi respeto.

Aquello dolió en su orgullo— ¿Ganarme tú respeto? No necesito ganarlo, soy tu hermano mayor, así que si no te gusta por las buenas, entonces quizá por las malas lo aprendas.

—No me das miedo —lo miró retadoramente, e Illumi le sonrió de una manera tan escalofriante que dejó de forcejear y su sangre se heló.

Una sensación aplastante lo recorrió de la cabeza a los pies, la alerta máxima se activó. El recordatorio de muerte más poderoso que hubiera sentido jamás, y lo peor es que no estaba ni remotamente cerca de poder huir de su captor.

—¿Me vas a escuchar ahora?

Killua iba a desmayarse de miedo, todo su mundo comenzaba a dar vueltas. Su instinto de supervivencia le exigía huir.

—No puedes contra mí, no lo olvides. Estoy comenzando a hartarme de tu actitud —le advirtió, consciente de que el temor que el niño sentía era debido a la aguja. El dolor que Killua debía estar sintiendo era similar a uno de muerte.

— _A-ni-ki_ —susurró antes de desmayarse.

Illumi lo cargó y lo llevó hasta el sillón de la sala para recostarlo. Era cierto que el niño lo había sacado de sus casillas, orillándole a recurrir a esa última herramienta para controlarlo, pero tampoco quería decir que estaba feliz de proceder así. No estaba de acuerdo con lastimarlo sin una buena causa. Consciente de que Killua sufría un inmenso dolor cada vez que activaba el sistema de protección en su cerebro, porque todo su ser se centraba en huir, y un temor más allá de lo normal surgía. Como una fobia a la muerte.

Suspiró, esperaba sinceramente no tener que volver a recurrir a ello.

 _«Fue lo mejor»._ Le dijo el espíritu intentando consolar a su portador. _«Killua se está sublevando a tus órdenes, tienes que hacer esto para que él aprenda a respetarte»_.

—Él nunca había sido tan rebelde —murmuró en respuesta, acariciando la mejilla de su inerte hermano.

 _«Sólo son efectos secundarios de la tortura, tiene mucha energía vengativa guardada. Deberías endurecerte para que él no olvide quién manda»_. Sugirió.

Illumi no estaba de acuerdo con ello, sobre todo cuando Killua tenía un espíritu bondadoso y podía apelar a sus sentimientos de culpa para controlarlo, como era su costumbre. Últimamente el espíritu de _Nen_ insistía en que debía ser cruel, aplicar castigos más severos, ser más hiriente, y con la fuerza que ahora tenía ese monstruo, era casi imposible ignorarle.

 _«Déjame hacerlo yo, si tú no puedes yo sí»._ Sugería eso como un mantra que repetía constantemente, desde que le había dado la oportunidad cuando tuvo que ejecutar los nefastos rituales, ahora buscaba cualquier excusa para alegar que él sí conseguía desempeñar cosas que el otro no era capaz, física o psicológicamente.

—¿Dónde estoy? —Killua despertó, y todos sus recuerdos regresaron uno a uno. De un manotazo rechazó la cercanía de su hermano—. Aléjate de mí —reclamó disgustado.

—¿Qué tienes en mi contra? —Refunfuñó, conteniendo sus ganas de lastimarlo para ver si de ese modo lo hacía entrar en razón.

—¿Qué tengo en tú contra? Mejor pregúntame qué no tengo en tu contra.

—Necesito saber, para que podamos trabajar de una buena vez. Quieres irte ya a casa, ¿no? —respiró hondo, lo último que haría, sería crear más discusiones ahora, iba a actuar como el hermano maduro que se suponía ser.

—… —un silencio prolongado. Veía hacía la nada mientras abrazaba sus piernas. Repasó en su mente cada cosa que deseaba reclamar y así justificar su actitud opositora. Ya no sólo estaba decepcionado de Illumi por haberlo abandonado, o lo culpaba de que su madre hubiera acabado con las vidas de tres excelentes hombres (como alegando que si Illumi hubiera estado ahí, ella no habría matado a nadie), también se sentía molesto por su actitud celosa con Alluka, su falta de sensibilidad al verlo triste. En realidad había estropeado aún más las cosas en lugar de arreglarlas. Parecía que Illumi, competía contra sí mismo por ser cada vez peor, acosándolo hasta encontrar algo que fuera más intenso que lo ya hecho. Esta vez él no apetecía ingenuamente dejarlo pasar o justificarlo como en otras ocasiones, no tenía ánimos de ser pisoteado de nuevo.

—Kil…

—Eres un idiota —cortó— todo este tiempo has sido un completo idiota.

Illumi se había comportado como un completo patán frente a los sentimientos de su pequeño hermano y ahora era el mejor momento para hacérselo ver.

—…

—¿Quieres saber por qué?

—Supongo.

—Idiota.

—Ya deja eso, o…

—Me dejaste sólo con mamá —escupió las palabras con furor— te largaste "a descansar" y me dejaste con esa desquiciada ¡sólo empeoraste las cosas! Y todo porque el señor "estaba cansado" —se le fue la voz, hablaba con todo el veneno de ironía que podía remarcar pero al final su falta de control le venció.

Illumi reconoció que el peliblanco tenía razón, lo había abandonado, y así como cuando su padre le exigía respuestas que explicaran su ausencia, él no tenía ninguna justificación sincera para dar. No podía exponerle a su hermano lo estrechamente relacionado que estaba con su madre, y decirle que, inicialmente, no había sido él mismo quién aplicó toda la tortura— Kil, sabes que no es cosa mía.

—¡Entonces de quién! Claro que fuiste tú, te largaste como un maldito cobarde.

—Cálmate —bajó el tono, no quería verse dirigido por las emociones de su hermano y terminar en otra escandalosa pelea.

—¡No!

—Suficiente —esta vez fue severo, necesitaba ser escuchado y Killua no estaba cooperando— Kil… dieron la orden de que me fuera, mamá misma pidió ser ella quien ocupara mi lugar.

—Sí, siempre dices lo mismo.

—Yo sólo obedezco —subrayó.

—¿Sí, verdad? Es todo lo que sabes hacer, nunca serías capaz de defenderme frente a papá porque no puedes ni decir que no a una maldita orden.

Era dolorosamente cierto, Killua le había quitado cualquier posibilidad de argumentar.

—Ni siquiera intentes justificarte, estoy harto de escuchar siempre tus excusas. No sólo me abandonaste cuando yo esperaba más de ti, sino que en todo este tiempo no te has tomado la molestia en arreglar lo que provocaste, te has empeñado a arruinar… —su voz volvía a desaparecer y dejó escapar sus lágrimas de frustración— lo único que me queda. Mis horas de descanso, yo… —todas sus ideas se revolvieron en su mente y no pudo hablar más.

Desde que Illumi comenzó a crecer, todos se dieron cuenta que él no era precisamente la clase de persona que podía empatizar con los demás. Aunque veía a Killua llorar, él no sabía qué hacer, no había una lógica natural que le guiara en sus respuestas, estaba helado. Ahora sólo atinaba a observarlo, formando un gran vacío en su interior. Esta era una de esas ocasiones en las que el espíritu del Y ganaba algo más que sólo un alimento común, adquiría una nueva ventaja sobre el cuerpo de su anfitrión. Illumi veía todo su esfuerzo destrozado, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para idear algo, estaba perdido.

—Entiendo… —contestó falto de voluntad— sí quieres irte, no te detendré —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, creyendo que si aceptaba cumplir uno de los caprichos del niño, podría al menos demostrarle que deseaba restaurar la relación.

Killua volteó a verlo directamente a los ojos, se mostraba incrédulo y herido— eres un asco para comprender a las personas ¿sabías? —Reprochó, abriendo una nueva llaga en su hermano.

Illumi bajó la mirada, avergonzado de su discapacidad, conteniendo la respiración porque un sentimiento extremadamente doloroso apareció en su interior y para colmo el albino giró su rostro decidido a sostener sus palabras con dramatismo. De todas las personas en el mundo, siempre creyó que contaría con el apoyo y comprensión de su hermano menor para compensar esas faltas en su vida. Nunca había tenido que hacer un gran esfuerzo para demostrarle sus sentimientos, Killua era capaz de darse cuenta de ello con rapidez, pero esta vez, resultó especialmente humillante porque ahora ya no tenía a nadie en quien confiar como para correr a refugiarse en ese alguien.

El peliblanco se dio cuenta de eso inmediatamente que notó el silencio de su hermano, recordando que trataba con una persona que no gozaba de esa facultad humana para expresarse, y se arrepintió totalmente de sus palabras. Más de lo que antes lo hubiera hecho. La falta de argumento por parte del morocho probaba cuan dañado se encontraba, tanto como para no usar una de sus estrategias manipuladoras para ganar. Tampoco era la intención de Killua de reventarlo y ser incluso peor de lo que Illumi había sido con él, sabía que aunque el mayor no lo pronunciara, lo amaba y eso automáticamente le abría las puertas a su vulnerabilidad. Por eso se había comportado rebelde para devolverle un poco de lo que sintió, consciente de que tendría éxito. Tomó aire, decidido a arreglar las cosas, guiar a su hermano para que entendiera sus necesidades— Illumi, lo que quiero decir… —y no obstante, se quedó sin aliento, cuando al mirar a su lado, descubrió que Illumi se había marchado ya.

 ** _Primero que nada, quiero agradecer a todos por seguir aquí pese a mi arranque depresivo del capítulo anterior. Quiero disculparme por ello, yo creo que es mi deber con ustedes admitir que sufro depresión a raíz de la muerte de mi madre y que ésta es sólo una herramienta para... ya saben, superarlo. Eran fechas navideñas, de inicio de año y bueno, me sentí muy solo._**

 ** _Lamento las molestias._**

 ** _Este capítulo lo dedico a Anita, la persona que me inspiró a escribir sobre el mutismo selectivo que sufre Alluka. Hay niños en este mundo que pasan por tantas cosas tristes, que tienen tanto por contar._**

 ** _cronopia . cron_** ** _, ladyshinigami4, Sasarious, lightningbeat, no tengo palabras para agradecer sus mensajes, yo en momento más responderé a sus respectivas cuentas, sinceramente cambiaron mi día.'._**

 ** _Anon: Sé que tu mensaje fue en el capítulo uno, y te agradezco que te tomes este tiempo para escribirme. Illumi es también de mis favoritos y analizarlo a fondo es un gusto que acepté darme, siempre he pensado que él es más que sólo un amenazante tipo de 24 años que acosa a su hermano menor, pero lo ama... eso no tiene sentido en primer lugar. Gracias por tu mensaje, espero que un día leas esta respuesta.'._**

 ** _Un agradecimiento especial a GirlinBlue2364, KaiD23, mis maravillosas betas y a Lilium mi editora por sus correcciones._**

 ** _El siguiente capítulo me gustaría publicarlo el viernes 5 de febrero, pero no puedo asegurarlo ya que estoy por mudarme y mi vida cambiará por completo, sin embargo, haré un esfuerzo por tenerlo a tiempo.'._**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Volví, no saben lo mucho que me gusta escribir, y espero que sigan apoyando este proyecto sin fines de lucro. Mientras haga felices a algunos de ustedes, yo me doy por satisfecho.**_

 **Este capítulo, tendré que hacer una advertencia, toca un tema que puede herir la sensibilidad de algunos de ustedes, no quiero decir qué es para no fastidiar la sorpresa a los que les gusta el suspenso, pero lean con cuidado y antes de ofenderse, lean la nota que viene hasta abajo, al final del capítulo.**

 _ **¡Hay una lista de canciones nueva en mi perfil! Para todos aquellos que gustan de escuchar la música en la que me inspiro a escribir, esa lista está dedicada sólo para determinados capítulos, y este capítulo lo acredita por completo.**_

 _ **Fin de temporada, ya de aquí comienza "93 en Babel" que lo publicaré desde este mismo link porque me da pereza abrir otro. Bueno, suficientes notas. ¡Acción!.'.**_

 _ **Capítulo 21**_

Se asustó, no era buena señal que su hermano desapareciera, estaban en plena misión y aún tenían cosas por hacer, además, no le parecía justo que Illumi se marchara sin darle tiempo para retractarse de esas hirientes palabras.

—¿Illumi? —se puso de pie buscando a su alrededor— Illumi ¿Dónde estás?

Era cierto, se había ido de ahí, sólo Dios sabía a dónde. Comprendió que ese acto reflejaba que su hermano mayor estaba cediéndole la razón, y ahora, posiblemente también su descuido terminó por fracturar la relación que alguna vez los mantuvo unidos. Lloró amargamente, no había sido esa su intención, Illumi debía comprenderlo, era su deber entender que él sólo era un niño y esas habían sido palabras de un mocoso enojado o eso quería creer con todas sus fuerzas. Pero el mayor no volvió sino hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

Illumi se marchó tan rápido como su cuerpo se lo permitió, se fue lejos para sentirse miserable sin que nadie lo viera. Apenas el movimiento de sus veloces pasos provocaban que ligeras lágrimas resbalaran, poco notorias, pero sollozos a fin de cuentas. Un intenso dolor recorrió sus pupilas, era un ardor extremo que siempre lo forzaba a detener su llanto, sus ojos no estaban acostumbrados a ellas dado que no solía llorar. Se detuvo cuando se vio solo en una calle vacía. Se talló los ojos intentando eliminar las dolorosas gotas de sus pestañas

—Maldición, esto apesta —se quejó desesperado, siendo que al tallarlos empeoró su situación.

El espíritu permaneció extrañamente silencioso durante ese tiempo y eso le provocaba náuseas, que un monstruo de _Nen_ fuera capaz de sentir compasión por él. Apretó la mandíbula, molesto consigo mismo; nunca en su vida había mostrado una debilidad como esa.

Hasta ahora las intenciones del joven Zoldyck habían sido malinterpretadas, lo que más deseaba era explicarle al albino que no era sano para un asesino involucrarse emocionalmente con alguien más, cuando en realidad, era una proyección de sí mismo, él estaba estrechamente enlazado a Killua, de forma tal que le asustaba que su hermano acabará repitiendo su mismo patrón.

—No importa… —se decía, refiriéndose a sus sentimientos— Nunca ha importado y no va a importar ahora.

Con eso intentaba hacer consciencia de quién era y así consolarse, recordando que estaba solo como siempre, y que eso no significaba que debía hundirse en la tristeza como otras personas lo hacían, al contrario, era el momento de sentirse fuerte porque nadie era totalmente indispensable para él. Excusas baratas para mantenerse estable.

 _«Oye, niño…_ —habló el espíritu al fin, una vez que lo vio recuperar la compostura».

—Ahora qué quieres —dijo mirando hacia la nada.

 _«Ya es tiempo de que lo dejes ir, veo que te estás volviendo más inútil cada día_ —declaró, pero esta vez no era burlesco, lo decía en serio—. _Sólo mírate, acabas de rebajarte patéticamente»._

—Esto no es tu asunto.

 _«Desde que compartimos este cuerpo, lo es, y ya te lo he dicho, si no puedes por ti mismo, déjamelo a mí»._

—¡No!

Su respuesta era sólo una costumbre, no quería decir que en realidad no pensara cederle el paso. Perdía el control de sus emociones, de su mente. Killua lo había rechazado, no le quedaba otra cosa por hacer para que todo fueran como antes, además comenzaba a avergonzarse de sí mismo, de sentir esa compasión por ese niño que sólo lo estaba volviendo débil. Necesitaba urgentemente una solución.

 _«¿No? Mira… sé que no te agrado del todo, pero no tienes por qué ser bueno con un niño malcriado, si lo sigues haciendo sólo se volverá a aprovechar de ti. Todo este tiempo se ha aprovechado, esperando que tú resuelvas todo y lo aguantes a él aún si está siendo un malagradecido_ —apelaba a las emociones que interpretaba en él—. _Yo creo que deberías ser más duro con él, y apartarte un poco de su camino ¿recuerdas que te dije que un día haré que ese niño vuelva a ti? Si no puedes, deja que yo lo haga»._

Dolía pero el espíritu parecía tener razón, estaba enojado porque detestaba su falta de control, y por las palabras hirientes de Killua. No importaba cuánto se esforzara por ayudarlo, nadie parecía darle relevancia a todo su trabajo. Ya no encajaba ni dentro de su familia, y en medio de su sufrimiento personal, decidió que nunca más volvería a dejar que lo controlaran así. No tenía por qué pasar por esos desastres, era más fuerte e inteligente que los demás y contaba con sus habilidades para hacer doblegar la voluntad de cuanto ser se le opusiera. Así que, no dispuesto a perder ante un niño, eligió endurecerse, tal como el espíritu de _Nen_ le había sugerido, y si no podía él, entonces le dejaría las cosas a ese ente. En efecto, terminó cayendo en la trampa.

Se quedó en otro hotel, trazando y elaborando su nueva forma de coordinarse con el espíritu, para establecer una rutina de "colaboración", si es que se le podía llamar de ese modo, a su forma de actuar. A Illumi ya poco le importaba si el ente era confiable o no, estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera con tal de disciplinar a su hermano y hacerlo entrar en razón. No más riesgos innecesarios, no dejaría más oportunidades para que Killua arruinará sus buenas intenciones otra vez. Les demostraría a todos que con él no se podía jugar así y de paso se fortalecería más con esa criatura de _Nen_. No tenía grandes ambiciones, pero tratándose de Killua era capaz de pensar en las cosas más descabelladas de todas con tal de seguir cerca.

* * *

Killua estaba nervioso, temblaba ligeramente por el temor de lo que fuera a pasar. Le dolía el estómago, no había dormido correctamente, de hecho no podía comer, estaba expectante a lo que iba a pasar. Miraba a todas partes esperando que Illumi apareciera. Durante la noche ideó un discurso imaginario para arreglar las cosas, modificándolo tantas veces hasta que dejó de dudar sobre lo que iba a decir, repasándolo en su mente, revisando que no quedara ningún error en sus palabras. Estaba tan estresado porque su hermano seguía sin aparecer, que empezó a perder la fe en que solucionaría el problema. Ahora no era como la Torre en la cual estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano su hermano regresaría, se encontraba en medio de la nada y no había forma de saber si volvería. Cuando intentó llamarle, descubrió que su celular estaba apagado, así que cualquier intento por localizarlo fue frustrado.

Cuando escuchó la puerta del cuarto abriéndose, sintió que se desmayaría, olvidó cómo empezaba su discurso y tuvo miedo de hablar. Sólo se quedó mirando a su hermano mientras su corazón latía fuertemente al grado de creer que el sonido podía ser escuchado desde afuera.

—¿Qué estás viendo? —preguntó Illumi— ¿terminaste tu plan? ¿Ya estás listo?

— _Aniki_ …

—¿Ya nos vamos? —sonaba muy agresivo, pero su expresión corporal era plana, como si no sintiera nada de lo que sus palabras denotaban.

Eso estaba fuera del plan del niño, con su hermano en ese estado dificultaba mucho hablar las cosas y arreglarlas. Su guión para disculparse se estropeó y decidió saltar todas sus palabras.

—Lo lamento _aniki_ , yo fui muy cruel contigo, no fue mi intención.

—Sí, siempre dices eso ¿Y sabes qué? No importa, ya estoy acostumbrado. Lo que quiero saber es qué estás esperando para irnos.

La mirada de Killua se llenó de emociones, sus labios temblaron y luchó por controlarse. No encontró rastro de que Illumi le hubiera dado, al menos, un poco de importancia a sus palabras, era como si dialogara con un robot. Entonces recordó el momento en que Illumi expuso que las cosas en casa no se resolvían conversando, no quedaba duda de que era en serio, y eso también los incluía a ellos dos. Vio cómo su voluntad e intenciones se abatían muy duramente, pero esta vez no se dio tiempo para lamentarse. Era momento de seguir adelante, ser fuerte. Alluka no lidiaría de nuevo con sus problemas, destrozado por la depresión. Quería retener algo, lo necesitaba para sobrevivir.

—Sí… —habló conteniéndose—. Sólo quiero repasar un poco mi plan ¿Puedo?

—Tuviste toda la noche y ahora resulta que necesitas repasar.

—Lo siento, es que no me siento bien.

Exhaló como si fuera una gran carga esperar al albino y se dio la vuelta.

—Cuando se te ocurra algo me llamas, no tengo tiempo para esto —caminó de vuelta a la salida y Killua abrió la boca con sorpresa.

—E-Espera…

—¿Qué? —contestó dándole la espalda.

—Yo… —quiso recordar alguna frase de su discurso, una forma de decir lo que sentía y librarse de esa presión, pero luego recordó que su disculpa fue rechazada, y perdió las ganas de hablar—. Mmm…

—¿No tienes cosas por hacer? Ya me voy.

Ésta no era una de esas veces en que lo intentaba manipular emocionalmente, era simplemente Illumi siendo como él era con las demás personas que para él no era relevantes. Eso Killua lo podía distinguir perfectamente después de años de verlo actuar con sus mayordomos y otras personas fuera de casa. ¿Es que acaso ya no merecía ese trato especial? Necesitaba aferrarse a una esperanza por recuperar un poco el lazo que los mantuvo unidos. Cerró los ojos y se dejó vencer por un momento, recordó que debía ser fuerte, todavía tenía otras cosas por las cuales pelear, de todos modos nada en casa era justo, y rápidamente, con su creatividad, comenzó a justificarse, a señalar a Illumi como el único responsable de que la relación se fraccionara. Si ahora ya no podría ni hablarle era porque el mayor había bloqueado la comunicación con su actitud pedante. Dejó de llorar, si su hermano iba a ser cruel, él también iba a jugar ese juego. No se dejaría llevar por más manipulación emocional, ya era hora de liberarse.

Tal vez tuvo un gran entrenamiento toda su vida, y vio cosas que a los ojos de cualquier otro hubieran sido terriblemente desagradables, pero seguía siendo un niño, sin importar cuanto lo forzaran a volverse otra cosa, él mantendría esa mente infantil. Estaba demasiado molesto y dispuesto a hacer cambios en su vida, decidió que no se dejaría influenciar por nadie nunca más. La decepción y tristeza no se curaron, se trasformaron en un estado de enojo que le fortalecieron a través de esas nuevas circunstancias.

Esa misma noche terminó de hacer los preparativos para su plan, no se tomó la molestia de llamar a su hermano, era su responsabilidad estar ahí, que él decidiera irse, no era su culpa. Killua cumpliría su deber con o sin evaluación, y lo hubiera logrado de no ser porque una de las marionetas de su hermano dio el aviso de que ya estaba en camino a terminar su trabajo, así que durante todo el proceso el morocho lo vigiló de cerca sin que Killua se percatara de ello.

No fue una gran demostración de rebeldía, se trató de un simple gesto, uno que revelaba un fuerte cambio de personalidad en el niño. Durante su trabajo fue meticuloso y cuidadoso, tal y como Illumi le enseñó a ser, pero con un sentido diferente, como una consecuencia de su instinto de supervivencia y no por decisión propia. Logrando sacar provecho de su edad para que la gente confiara en él y pasara desapercibido aun estando frente a las narices de toda la vigilancia. Era rápido, agraciado y elegante. Su mirada oscura al final delató su sed de sangre, era simplemente perfecto. Illumi suspiró, deseaba tanto tocar esa piel, moldear más a ese pequeño para que sólo pudiera vivir para él, quedárselo sin compartir ni un poco con nadie y a su vez tenía miedo de que sus deseos se volvieran en su contra.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo —le expresó una vez que terminó su demostración y se acercó a él.

Killua se le quedó viendo un instante, sin ninguna expresión y sus manos en los bolsillos.

—Como sea —declaró dándole la espalda y comenzando a caminar, lejos de ahí.

Illumi no se inmutó, estaba consciente que esto era lo mejor para no dejarse vencer por sus ambiciones. El espíritu le aplaudía y lo alentaba a seguir así. Así que ambos Zoldyck fueron a casa.

No fue gran cosa para Illumi hacer el reporte de todo lo visto, Killua sin dudas era maravilloso y talentoso, no tenía que exagerar ni un poco para expresar lo bien que hacía su trabajo. Sin contar su extremo cuidado, era perfecto para el puesto. Su madre estaba más que orgullosa, pese a las amenazas constantes en las que ella se encontraba, creía que Killua descubriría el método para liberarse y resolvería todo, personalmente ella no podía imaginar alguna forma en que un niño como él pudiera hacer algo al respecto, y de todos modos no perdía la esperanza.

Su padre decidió que era momento de hacer que Killua ejerciera la profesión como debía ser, ya no requeriría el entrenamiento salvaje, sólo preparación en técnicas de pelea, uso de armamento y planificación de estrategias. Su resistencia podría mantenerse con todas las enseñanzas que le habían dado a lo largo de su vida. Además, bajo sus criterios, sólo requería de una vigilancia mínima para asegurarse de que sus errores fueran lo menos perjudiciales posibles. Con esa novedad Killua se dio por enterado de que ahora sería tratado como un asesino de verdad. Poco tiempo después cumplió nueve años, hecho que ocurrió cuando Illumi estaba fuera de casa, en una misión que supo luego que era de extrema dificultad.

Killua se preguntaba qué clase de trabajos solía realizar su hermano. Los objetivos del niño siempre eran planeados, seleccionados para él por diferentes causas. Cuando llegaba, sus mayordomos ya habían hecho una parte del trabajo, y eso facilitaba considerablemente su papel, prácticamente llegaba sólo a terminar el encargo, sonar la alarma para anunciar que había acabado. Por otro lado, cuando Illumi volvía parecía venir de algún lugar horrible; cada vez lucía más tenebroso y serio, era como si hubiera visto el mismo infierno luego vuelto para dar el reporte. Le resultaba muy extravagante y misterioso, eso era lo que Killua pensaba, que su hermano cada que regresaba de su trabajo, era como si fuera una persona más.

Evidentemente eso era porque tanto el espíritu como él, habían alcanzado un nivel de sincronización superior; podían cambiar de lugar a placer, controlando el flujo de su _Nen_ para que nadie notara un cambio; el espíritu adoptó las actitudes, practicado sus expresiones para simular la personalidad de su portador, ambos se aliaron convenientemente para lograr todas sus metas. Los dos se fortalecían mutuamente.

Nadie en casa advirtió lo que le ocurría en el muchacho, aparentemente su trabajo lo estaba puliendo, volviéndolo un ser oscuro. Un tipo balanceado, expresivo, pero inexplicablemente imposible de descifrar, con sus dos personalidades saliendo a relucir y a ocultar todo lo que no le beneficiaba que fuera conocido. Al cabo de poco tiempo era casi imposible atinar lo que planeaba, pensaba o siquiera si estaba en casa o no. Porque de alguna manera macabra, él siempre estaba presente, si no era físicamente, era a través de sus marionetas. A esas alturas, era fácil de entender que incluso sus padres lo tomaran por alguien peligroso y estuvieran decididos a vigilarlo, sin buenos resultados esta vez.

—Hola mamá —le habló a Kikyo, cierto día que recién se aparecía en casa, tan sorpresivo para la mujer que no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al escuchar su voz.

—¡Illumi! ¡No hagas eso! —gruñó molesta, girándose para verlo directamente.

Pero apenas lo vio, notó que tenía más motivos para estar asustada que enojada. En la mirada de su hijo el brillo que caracterizaba de ser humano había desaparecido.

—¿Algún problema mamá? —sonrió malévolamente mientras notaba el cambio de expresión.

—¿Eres tú?

Tomó valor, no podía dejar que vieran su miedo, no estaba sola en casa, la vigilancia estaba por todas partes, podía haber alguien viendo detrás de las cámaras, ahora más que nunca, gracias a las preocupaciones que el morocho despertaba.

—Mamá, Illumi y yo tenemos cosas qué hacer en la cueva y hemos decidido que nos llevarás allá. Así que has lo que tengas que hacer y espero estar ahí la siguiente semana, tendré tiempo libre.

—Eres…

Tuvo deseos de huir de su presencia pero no pudo moverse, Illumi la rodeó lentamente mientras su aura amenazadora se incrementaba, antes de que la mujer hiciera cualquier cosa, se marchó de ahí en busca de su adorado hermano.

En aquél entonces Milluki no hacía otra cosa que estar en su cuarto vigilando y obedeciendo las ordenes de sus padres de mantenerse atento de lo que ocurría en todas partes de la casa, especialmente si se trataba de Illumi. Por lo tanto era el único en la familia, fuera de su madre, que sabía que algo anormal ocurría con su hermano, pero lejos de decir la verdad, optó por darle libertades, como quitar las cámaras de su cuarto alegando que Illumi no estaba de acuerdo con ello —cosa que era cierta—, no podía hacer nada para ir contra sus deseos, cuando en realidad ni una sola vez intentó convencerlo; se la pasaba mintiendo sobre lo que descubría, afirmaba que Illumi era raro como siempre, pero jamás reconoció ante nadie que lo veía hablar sólo o que solía entrenar su _Nen_ de una manera espeluznante; a mitad de la noche, realizaba rituales extraños que Milluki no entendía ni quería entender. Algo dentro de él le aconsejaba que era mejor permanecer en la ignorancia. Estaba en lo correcto.

Kalluto seguía en la Torre Celestial, su madre e Illumi solían ir a verlo. Por evidentes motivos, el más joven de los hermanos prefería a su madre; el morocho era un ser demasiado tenebroso para él, por lo menos estaba más habituado a los métodos de la señora Zoldyck.

Alluka era la única que estaba esforzándose por permanecer como siempre, jugando, haciendo bromas y buscando la amistad de los que se acercaban a ella. El problema era que aquella cosa oscura que habitaba en su interior solía salir cuando menos lo esperaban, recordándoles que no estaban tratando meramente con una niña. La influencia de Killua para mantenerla a salvo comenzaba a reducirse, sobre todo con la actitud agresiva que ahora mostraba, la cual en lugar de ayudarle, volvía el mundo de Alluka en un gran problema dado que Illumi insistía en que su actitud estaba siendo directamente influenciada por la niña, aunque esta vez, no se lo decía al peliblanco, sino a sus padres.

Contra la influencia de Illumi poco podía hacer el albino; sus padres creían que él era quien mejor le conocía y entendía, por lo tanto, tomaban sus acusaciones como ciertas. Sin que el niño se diera cuenta, nuevas decisiones se empezaban a orquestar. El único que faltaba para que la fórmula de Illumi terminara por hacer efecto, era Zeno, sin el consentimiento del anciano, por más que él se empeñara en arruinar la reputación de la pequeña, no se tomarían medidas drásticas como él lo deseaba.

Kikyo se vio forzada a obedecer al espíritu del Y sabía que ya no sólo su matrimonio o comodidad estaban en riesgo, sino su vida misma. Tenía demasiada fe en las lecturas de sus cartas, y sus técnicas de adivinación, todas le decían que Killua era su solución y por ello, comenzó a buscar al niño, a aliarse a él en busca de protección futura contra lo que fuera a venir. Si Killua iba a salvarlos a todos, entonces debía ganarse su favor para ser la primera en subir al bote. Bajo excusas de salud convenció a Silva de dejarla salir y llevarse con ella a Illumi. Silva no solía aceptar esa clase de peticiones, dada la utilidad del mayor para hacer sus trabajos, estaba claro que ese muchacho era una perfecta máquina para matar, pero la mujer fue tan persistente que se vio forzado a ceder.

—Illumi, hijo, por favor, necesito hablar contigo —imploró caminando por la ruta amarilla que llevaba a la cueva.

—Illumi no está aquí —le contestó sarcásticamente.

—Illumi…

—Mamá, basta, no hay nada de qué hablar.

—Hijo, prométeme que no dejarás que se quede con Killua, él es nuestra esperanza ¿Lo entiendes? Él es mi bebé.

—Mamá, Killua estará bien. Yo me hago cargo de él —sonreía, pero dudaba tanto sobre quién era él que no supo si tomarlo como una buena respuesta o no.

Llegaron a la cascada, ahora parecía que no había nadie en el interior de la cueva porque una multitud de gente estaba de pie en la entrada y en las orillas de la cascada, hacía viento pero nadie parecía moverse o preocuparse por el agua fría que caía cerca de ellos. Estaban todos en silencio incluso al ver a Kikyo acercarse, no hubo bienvenida como las veces pasadas.

—¿Tú de nuevo? —Galileo fue el primero en hablar, lucía malhumorado.

—Kikyo, bombón —le secundó Geppetto—, y también está tu adorable hijo.

—Parece que todos han notado tu cambio —murmuró la mujer dirigiéndose a Illumi.

—¿Cambio? —preguntó Galileo— Ese cambio del que hablas era totalmente de esperarse, pero no, no estamos aquí por eso.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué ha pasado entonces?

—Un grupo intentó escapar esta mañana, lo habitual.

—¿Otro más? Seguramente están perdidos dentro del bosque —la mujer soltó la carcajada— Me trae tantos recuerdos.

—No todos tienen tanta suerte como tú, deja de reírte —el Barón dio un salto desde el interior de la cueva y se aproximó a los nuevos visitantes, dirigiendo especial atención hacia el muchacho que acompañaba a la asesina.

Illumi observó el panorama. La gente a su alrededor era una mezcolanza de rarezas, todos vestidos como de otra época o como si fueran a hacer un gran espectáculo ahí. Colores llamativos, prendas espléndidas y adornos, en medio de un paisaje puro, libre de los cambios tecnológicos que no encajaba en nada con su aspecto. Sobre todo el Barón, que era quién más sobresalía con su atuendo, un traje de gala con un moño colorido y maquillaje por todo el rostro de líneas blancas y negras y esferas en su cabello, que hacían aún más extraña su apariencia. De no ser porque conocía su voz, no habría atinado quién era él.

Pasos detrás de ellos interrumpieron la escena, un hombre fornido llegó sosteniendo de la mano a una pequeña niña que cargaba un oso de peluche, abrazándolo protectoramente y llorando.

—Aquí está Bridgit —habló con una voz gruesa. El hombre empujó a la niña a dar un paso adelante.

La niña era rubia con unos enormes ojos azules, de aproximadamente unos seis años de edad y temblaba mirando a su alrededor.

—Ah, Bridgit, mi amor ¿qué pasó contigo? ¿Estás bien? —Geppetto se le acercó, cargándola acogedoramente. La niña respondió asintiendo con la cabeza— ¿Quién te sacó de tu cuarto? Dímelo —la niña negó y ocultó su rostro en el cuello del anciano, no quería responder—. Bridgit, papá se va a enojar si no te ve ahí, dime quién te sacó de tu cuarto, corazón.

—Teo —su voz se ahogó en la tela de las ropas del hombre, luego soltó el llanto.

—Teo… pero Teo es un niño adorable, no creo que él haya pensado en hacer algo tan tonto como eso.

—Matt —agregó el hombre fornido—, seguramente fue Matt, ha querido influenciar sobre los niños.

—Ese Matt… —suspiró Geppetto— ya no hay nada que podamos hacer por él.

Kikyo siguió con la mirada a la niña compadeciéndose de la pobre criatura, y se mordió el labio

—¿Ella está para un nuevo ritual?

—No —se rió Geppetto—, ni siquiera es virgen. Es nuestra, su papá nos la dio a ella y a su hermano como muestra de lealtad —añadió y acarició la espalda de la pequeña.

Escalofríos recorrieron a Kikyo, ella sabía todo lo que eso quería decir. Más pasos en el fondo sonaron y un grito de un niño resonó en los alrededores.

—¡No! ¡Suéltenme! —gritaba.

Y otra voz se le unió:

—¡Suéltenlo! Es mi culpa.

Un niño como de unos doce años junto a otro muchacho de unos dieciséis fueron arrastrados hasta quedar cerca de la cueva, donde estaba la multitud.

—Teo, Matt, que hermosa reunión —Geppetto caminó hacia los niños que se quedaron en silencio, pasmados por la presencia de la pequeña.

—¡¿Brid por qué saliste de tu escondite?! Debiste quedarte ahí —reclamó el mayor de los tres, Matt.

—Su hermano nos dio el aviso —interrumpió Geppetto—. Didier es un niño muy bueno y rescató a su hermana de ti. Ya no tienes solución Matty ¿Sabes qué significa eso?

El niño no habló, comenzó a derramar gruesas lágrimas y temblar, sus labios se volvieron morados de miedo.

—¡No quiero estar aquí, no quiero, no quiero! —exclamó Teo, despavorido por ver a su amigo en pánico.

—Teo, no digas algo tan triste —se colocó frente al niño, todavía sosteniendo a Bridgit en sus brazos—. Nosotros te damos todo, juguetes, dulces, ropa, nos haremos cargo de ti siempre, lo único que te pedimos es que sigas haciendo eso para lo que fuiste traído aquí —acarició los cabellos del pequeño.

—¡No! No me toque, estoy maldito, me doy asco ¡No quiero vivir! —el niño lloraba amargamente, mientras que dos hombres lo sostenían por los brazos, al igual que al mayor, Matt, que se había desmayado de miedo.

—Ja, ja, ja —al anciano le hacía gracia el dramatismo—, perdona Kikyo, Illumi, vinieron a ver este deplorable espectáculo… —se dio la vuelta y continuó—: deshazte de Matt, ya no son necesarios sus servicios.

Inmediatamente uno de los hombres que mantenían de pie el cuerpo del muchacho, sostuvo la cabeza del adolescente para romperle el cuello. El cuerpo de Matt cayó al suelo sin ninguna piedad y Teo gritó aún más horrorizado.

—¿Era necesario…? —preguntó casi sin aliento uno de los jóvenes que acompañaban a Geppetto.

—Sí, corazón, Teo necesita saber lo que va a pasar si continúa así. Por otro lado Matt ya tenía mucho con su rebeldía, era sólo un huérfano que recogimos por ahí, no será gran cosa.

—Mátenme, mátenme por favor —suplicaba Teo, adolorido.

—Teo, no puedo matarte bombón, tú papi va a venir a verte pronto.

—¡Ese bastardo no es mi padre! ¡Es un bueno para nada que me abandonó aquí para que ustedes hagan lo que quieran conmigo! Quiero morir.

Una aguja atravesó su garganta y el niño cayó al suelo, agonizante. Illumi acababa de comprender las cosas y no pudo evitar sentir pena por el pequeño que gritaba. Frecuentemente soñaba con sobrepasar la línea que tenía con Killua, pero nunca lo había efectuado por una simple causa, no quería dañarlo, física o emocionalmente, jamás planeó efectuarlo porque lo amaba y respetaba. Y ahí estaba ese niño de doce años como la representación de lo que pasaría si él cruzara los límites morales establecidos. Un ser vacío y triste, suplicante de morir para poder sentir paz.

—¡Espera! No —gritó el Barón—, no lo mates, no…

—Gracias —susurró el niño con su respiración agitada, comenzando a perder la consciencia.

Ante eso Illumi sólo incrementó su poder y acabó con la vida del pequeño. Hubo un momento de incómodo silencio, reflexionando sobre lo que acababan de ver, diciéndose con la mirada que había ocurrido algo verdaderamente inesperado. Aquella aura se rompió cuando el llanto de Bridgit estalló con fuerza.

—Cariño, no pasa nada, tranquila. Vamos a la iglesia ahí verás a tus otros amiguitos y ya no estarás sola.

De una señal todos comenzaron a caminar detrás de Geppetto. Kikyo le hizo la seña a Illumi de que los siguiera, avanzaron durante media hora hasta el lado contrario de la cueva, donde había una enorme iglesia de piedra en medio de una ciudad rodeada de verdor, bastante agradable. Antes de llegar ahí, los hombres tomaron unas túnicas que les fueron ofrecidas por un grupo de sacerdotes que estaban en la entrada del bosque. Al parecer llevaban rato esperándolos.

Illumi venía confundido, se negó a tomar una túnica para vestir como el resto y su madre lo sacó de la fila, decidida a que su hijo no terminara enredándose en algo que no le competía. Se alejó un poco de la multitud pero los siguió hasta dónde iban. El espíritu le dio instrucción de seguirlos al interior de la iglesia donde todos tomaron lugares en las bancas, Illumi se sentó junto a su madre después de que ella le indicara con la mano que se aproximara hasta su sitio.

—¿Qué está pasando? —le susurró, dado que el silencio del lugar imponía respeto.

—Estamos en el templo, así que cállate…

—¿Eres creyente? —le preguntó sorprendido por el descubrimiento.

—Sí, ahora deja de interrumpir, para que el sacerdote pueda empezar el ritual.

El joven Zoldyck estaba desesperado por tanto secretismo, se dedicó a observar a su alrededor. La decoración elegante de oro, mármol y otras piedras preciosas, cruces, imágenes religiosas que se extendían en los muros y vitrales. Luego unas campanas sonaron. Todos se pusieron de pie y una fila de hombres vestidos con largas túnicas blancas y moradas, ingresaron al lugar, pronunciando algunas palabras en un idioma que no reconoció. Había un ambiente frío, silencioso, una antorcha se encendió en lo alto de un poste y un humo extraño subió por la chimenea del fondo.

— _Ordo Ab Chao_ —pronunció el misterioso hombre.

La niña que había visto antes estaba ahí, en las bancas de la primera fila junto a otros niños, todos en perfecto silencio, sus ojos lucían como si estuvieran en alguna especie de trance que los hacía estar quietos. Seguramente así era.

Se procedió a realizar una especie de ceremonia que él no conocía, pero que Kikyo parecía comprender por completo; de vez en cuando se sentaban, se arrodillaban y luego repetían lo que el hombre les decía. Illumi no tomó parte del ritual, permaneció sentado observando lo que pasaba mientras escuchaba en su cabeza al espíritu del Y pronunciar palabras en algún idioma que él no conocía. Los niños pasaron en fila y el hombre les hacía comer algo, una especie de hoja blanca alargada y para luego hacerlos beber un trago de algo que parecía vino tinto.

De pronto, vio que el ritual había terminado. Los niños se colocaron a un costado de la iglesia, quitando sus largos atavíos y comenzando a platicar entre ellos, otros tantos en el público empezaron a saludarse y moverse de lugar.

—¿Qué ocurre ahora?

 _«Ahora sigues tú…_ —le dijo el espíritu».

—Seguramente se atenderán asuntos que conciernen sólo a los miembros de la fraternidad —aclaró su madre.

Algunas personas se retiraron del gran salón, despidiéndose. Otros se llevaron a algunos niños, aparentemente hijos de ellos. Y cuando todos los que ya no debían estar ahí, se marcharon, los sacerdotes volvieron a ingresar para llamar su atención.

—Hermanos, tenemos entre nosotros de vuelta a Kikyo, hagamos la labor de saludarla —hizo una seña con las manos y Kikyo respondió con una reverencia.

Illumi estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, observando entretenidamente a su madre que parecía una persona completamente diferente, como si estuviera entregada a su religión desde hace años. Le recordaba más a hipocresía que a un auténtico amor por sus creencias.

—También ha traído con ella a su hijo, Illumi —señaló el sacerdote y muchos murmuraron por los alrededores— ¿Lo has traído para entregarlo a nosotros? —curioseó.

Kikyo se cubrió los labios con la palma de la mano, pensando despavorida lo que Silva le haría si ella llegaba a hacer algo como eso, y negó con la cabeza.

—Ha venido por su propia decisión.

—¿Sí?

—Él tiene al espíritu del hombre del Y —reveló Galileo, señalándolo acusadoramente con el dedo índice y al instante las personas que estaban cerca de ambos Zoldyck se pusieron de pie y empezaron a alejarse de ellos.

Illumi alzó una ceja, sintiéndose orgulloso de causar temor.

—¡Oh! —escuchó al que parecía ser el sacerdote más importante— Ven aquí hijo, algo me dice que tienes un tema importante por compartir.

Illumi se puso de pie y caminó entre las bancas de madera, se situó justo en frente del altar, y al momento de hacerlo, tres hombres con túnicas rojas que cubrían sus rostros, se colocaron a su alrededor, uno frente a él y dos a sus costados. En forma de triángulo.

—¿Una trampa? —examinó Illumi mirando a su alrededor. La gente se ponía de pie acercándose a ver el espectáculo.

—Prefiero llamarlo "prevención", no todos los días tienes que lidiar con un poderoso espíritu de _Nen_ ancestral —le contestó el sacerdote.

Los hombres a su alrededor levantaron sus manos a la altura de sus pechos, con las palmas hacia arriba, dejaron fluir su _Nen_ , estableciendo una barrera que encerró al muchacho. La gente que estaba cerca se amontonó, tomándose de las manos para formar un círculo que reforzaron también con su _Nen_ , todo con tal de tener bien encerrado al portador del ente maligno.

—Esto es absurdo —añadió Illumi y comenzó a caminar por el borde del triángulo, tocándolo con los dedos para cerciorarse de que estaba completamente atrapado. Un choque doloroso de energía fue el resultado que obtuvo de tocar esa barrera.

—Pero es seguro, así que... ¿Qué es lo que nos tienes que decir?

La sonrisa del Zoldyck se extendió malévolamente, y sin anunciar nada, cruzó la barrera como si hubiera sido cualquier cosa. La gente se mostró alarmada. En un instante, Illumi ya no estaba más dentro del círculo, si no sentado en el altar, mirando con una sonrisa altanera a la multitud. Voces de miedo inundaron el templo, alegrando su corazón. El espíritu que poseía era señal de que tenía poder y ver la reacción de la gente, le hacía darse cuenta de la fuerte influencia que él poseía.

—¿Así es como me reciben hermanos? —aunque era la voz de Illumi, para algunos, era evidente que quien hablaba no era él.

Entonces fue cuando los sacerdotes comenzaron una discusión con el ente, en un idioma que Kikyo reconoció como una lengua muerta, era totalmente imposible que su hijo conociera tal idioma. Sus manos temblaron, cada vez era más difícil sostener la mentira a su marido. Sólo deseó que cuando él se enterara, tuvieran piedad de ella.

Una carcajada la hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Su hijo reía histéricamente en un modo poco natural.

—Entonces que así sea —finalizó y luego su mirada se transformó drásticamente, cambiando su lugar para que Illumi saliera.

—Amigos míos, hemos de darle la bienvenida a nuestro hermano que ha sido iluminado con la máxima fuerza del conocimiento ¡Hay que festejar!

Aplausos y aclamaciones siguieron. Eran buenas noticias para los miembros de la hermandad, un nuevo poder había llegado hasta ellos. Algunos de los presentes condujeron a Illumi a un cuarto especial, indicándole que para la gran fiesta debía estar vestido de forma adecuada. Era un cuarto extremadamente lujoso y grande, repleto de ropas de varias tallas, accesorios, maquillaje en varias vitrinas y guardarropas. También vislumbró una zona con espejos y luces que decoraban el lugar, había una regadera y todo lo que necesitara para que él se preparara para su gran bienvenida.

 _«Es ahora el momento de elegir cómo hemos de lucir frente al mundo ahora que somos superiores_ » —dijo con orgullo el espíritu, dejando que fuera el Zoldyck quien escogiera la vestimenta.

Illumi revisó todo cuanto pudo, no sabía por dónde empezar, había tanto ahí que no podía enfocarse en algo concreto. Sombreros, trajes de gala, vestidos, máscaras, bolsas, joyería, y luego halló más trajes extravagantes de colores y adornos llamativos.

—¿Cuál es el punto de esto? —preguntó, él no era precisamente la clase de persona que prestaba atención a las modas, le bastaba con sentirse cómodo, no llamar la atención. Cualquier conjunto que le permitiera la movilidad para matar.

 _«Ya eres parte de esto, ¿te has dado cuenta? Sólo ve a tu madre y sus vestidos victorianos. Deberías buscar algo que demuestre quiénes somos nosotros, algo que te haga sentir que eres un verdadero Iluminado»._

Respiró hondo, y visualizó detrás de unas túnicas negras, un traje verde, un verde esmeralda que sobresalía entre todo lo negro y lo tomó.

 _«Símbolo de virgo, el color oculto de Satán_ —le dijo con engreimiento—; _excelente elección»._

Illumi tomó un baño en ese cuarto, y se alistó para salir. Se tomó su tiempo. Cuando salió vio que habían cambiado las cosas, acomodaron las bancas para dar espacio a unas estatuas que colocaron como indicación del camino que conducía a la ceremonia, afuera la iglesia. Allí estaban distribuidas unas cuantas tarimas, mesas, sillas y una enorme fogata que se alzaba con fuertes llamas, música de clarinetes, arpas, laúdes y otros instrumentos sonaban tranquilamente mientras que la gente se acomodaba en las elegantes mesas.

En el centro y orillas divisó mesas atiborradas de botellas de muchas marcas y sabores, acompañados de sirvientes que preparaban bebidas de acuerdo al gusto de los invitados. Enseguida a la mesa central, encontró otra larga mesa rodeada de cocineros y personal que hacía comidas y postres, todo con tal de mantener a los invitados felices. Otros meseros llevaban todo tipo de drogas y medicamentos, venenos y algunas otras cosas que no supo identificar pero que veía que ciertas personas tomaban sin mucho alarde. Toda clase de excesos para su diversión. De eso estuvo seguro una vez que vio que entraban al lugar mujeres y hombres de apariencias llamativas, vestidos con poca ropa, una mujer subía a un escenario, arreglada vulgarmente disfrazada de coneja e invitaba a todos a acercarse, para escucharla cantar, y al momento de empezar su espectáculo a pesar de no estar tan relacionado con las cosas seculares, reconoció esa voz como la de una cantante particularmente popular en la actualidad.

La fiesta se animó. Luces, libertinaje y gente en todas partes, repartidos en las mesas conversando, bailando y hablando. Se sentía extrañamente atraído por ello, pero había tanta gente a su alrededor que no terminaba de sentirse cómodo.

—¿Dónde está mi madre? —se preguntó.

 _«Ella es una pecadora, no puede ser parte de la fiesta hasta que acabe su penitencia, seguramente está en el altar»._

Buscó con la mirada hasta que dio con el dichoso altar, unas cinco personas estaban ahí de rodillas, con símbolos en las manos, aparentemente rezando. Luego advirtió que los niños que había visto antes, entraban de regreso y eran repartidos entre los sacerdotes y otras personas que parecían de una élite sobresaliente.

—¿Perdido en su propia fiesta? —Galileo le interrumpió sorpresivamente.

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

—Eso es precisamente lo que nosotros queremos saber, de entre todos nosotros tú eres el ser con la libertad más grande —Illumi mostró interés en sus palabras y él lo condujo a su mesa, dónde se encontraba el Barón de R y otras personas que no conocía.

—¿Me explicarás el resto o yo tengo que averiguarlo?

—Ja, ja, claro que te explicaré —contestó alegremente, su personalidad arisca ya no era la misma repentinamente—. Siéntate.

Se acomodó en la mesa, la gente de allí lo saludaba alegremente como si fuera un gran honor tenerlo entre ellos y hacían traer más comida y bebidas al lugar. El único que no hablaba allí era el Barón, que en un principio Illumi no lo reconoció por su cambio de ropa y la máscara blanca que cubría todo su rostro.

—Todos los miembros de la hermandad buscamos la máxima iluminación, el conocimiento y libertad de todo, las ataduras morales, sociales y de cualquier otra índole quedan fuera de nuestra mente. El hombre ha sido marcado desde niño con una ética poderosa que se arraiga en su espíritu, reglas que no te permiten alcanzar el conocimiento puro ¿sabes por qué? Porque cuando te acercas demasiado a la verdad, te das cuenta que hay cosas que es mejor no saber y tratas a toda costa de evitar, si no le huyes por temor a los efectos, le huyes porque tus reglas sociales o morales no te permiten acceder a ello. El conocimiento debe ser completo, no sólo de arte, ciencia, filosofía, historia, matemáticas, también de aquello que creemos mal, el asesinato, el robo, control mental, sexualidad, y otras tantas cosas, por ejemplo, ve allá —señaló una mesa cerca— ¿Reconoces la gente que está allí sentada? —Illumi lo había visto, en la fiesta habían presidentes de algunos países, empresarios, mafiosos, y otras figuras importantes en el mundo, aquella mesa estaba llena de millonarios de diferentes países que simulaban conversar animadamente entre ellos— Ellos te pueden decir con precisión cuál carne humana es la mejor, la han comido en diferentes presentaciones, incluso ahora, eso que ves allí en sus platos es carne humana —Illumi no supo qué expresión hacer, encontró absolutamente repugnante aquello, pero a la vez, no quiso delatar sus emociones—. Esos otros, disfrutan los placeres del sexo abiertamente, podría decir que no hay cosa alguna a la que no hayan accedido, en este lugar hay gente de todas las edades, desde bebés hasta ancianos que están aquí para el servicio sexual de todos los invitados y sólo unos cuantos. Aquellos que han roto la barrera de la moralidad sexual, pueden acceder a ese conocimiento para compartirlo con todos —Illumi se dio cuenta que no había visto con tanta atención a su alrededor. Había toda clase de rituales, prácticas morbosas y obscenas ocurriendo mientras ellos hablaban—. Y tú, nuestro querido Illumi, tienes dentro de ti el conocimiento de grandes cosas a las que puedes acceder cuando quieras, además no hay práctica que resulte moralmente imposible para ti, sólo tienes que hacer que el hombre de la Y tome tu lugar, y dejar que él lo haga por ti, cuando vuelvas a ti mismo recordarás con pureza todo lo vivido mientras él ejercía tu puesto, lo recordarás exactamente como si tú mismo lo hubieras hecho y la honradez ahí no tendrá papel, podrás liberarte, podrías incluso ir y violar a tu madre sin ningún problema —varios en la mesa se partieron de la risa.

—¿Esa es la gran cosa? —respondió con desprecio y todos dejaron de reír.

—Pruébalo tú, estoy seguro que encontrarás algo con qué empezar. Luego sabrás que lo que te digo se volverá tan tentador como todo lo demás.

—Illumi —pronunció el Barón, dio un gran trago a su copa, llamando la atención de los comensales presentes— ¿Sabes que aún soy el único aquí que sabe tu deseo?

Illumi le respondió con su silencio, su mirada seria era una advertencia de que no debía difundir aquello.

—Te voy a dar un consejo, el único consejo que de verdad necesitas: no confíes en ese espíritu ni en nadie aquí, cualquier exceso es malo, sobre todo cuando es de poder. Quién sabe… A lo mejor con tanta libertad nos terminas regalando lo que más deseas para que nosotros lo disfrutemos.

Mensaje captado, Illumi aparentó que no había dado relevancia a esas palabras y el Barón se puso de pie.

—Me retiro, espero no volver a verte jamás, yo ya he tenido suficiente aquí.

El Barón se fue tan sorpresivamente delante de todos, que no hubo tiempo de discutir su huida; él estaba ahora en gran peligro al decir esas palabras en público. Los únicos que comprendían su despedida eran Galileo y Geppetto, su amigo había llegado a su límite de conocimiento, ya no podía cruzar más líneas de moralidad sin tener que recurrir a alguna práctica que empleara algún _Nen_ ancestral para dominarle y tampoco pensaba hacerlo.

Luego de eso Illumi sintió la necesidad de ir a buscar a su madre, y sin avisar se marchó de la mesa, caminaba entre los bailes y veía con curiosidad todo lo que en cada área se efectuaba, prácticas de adivinación, juegos entre algunos amigos, reconociendo más caras, gente que alguna vez habían sido clientes de los Zoldyck, y otros tantos que le hablaban para invitarlo a formar parte de sus mesas.

 _«¿Qué harás ahora?»._

—Buscar a mamá.

 _«¡¿En serio?! ¡Estás en nuestra fiesta de bienvenida y lo único que te importa es encontrar a tu mamá! Niño… te falta mucho por aprender. Seguramente ella ya no está en el altar, debe estar fornicando con alguien de por ahí»._

—Cuida tu vocabulario.

 _«Ah descuida, es sólo sexo. Aquí el sexo es una forma de expresar tu unidad a la hermandad, no es como si estuviera engañando a tu papá, es sólo algo… natural»._

—Sea como sea, no quiero ver a mamá haciendo algo como eso.

 _«Entonces ¿Qué harás? Deberías probar con los niños. Sabes, si vas a querer disfrutar a tu hermanito deberías esforzarte por tener algo de práctica. Debe haber un niño de ocho años por ahí, estoy seguro que sí»._

—El único niño de nueve años que me interesa es Killua —corrigió—. Y no, será mejor que me vaya de aquí.

 _«Si no piensas seguir la fiesta, déjame a mí, yo te daré la experiencia que necesitas»._

Detuvo sus pasos, en realidad se sentía harto de estar rodeado de gente, el ruido por todas partes, las orgías y demás cosas comenzaban a darle dolor de cabeza—. Has lo que quieras, sólo no te metas con mi mamá, no quiero sentir asco luego —lo último que escuchó fue una risa burlesca y el espíritu del hombre tomó su lugar.

La fiesta se extendió por tres días, entre excesos y ceremonias que se realizaron ahí. Illumi y Kikyo no permanecieron más que esa noche completa y a la mañana partieron de regreso a la montaña. No querían despertar sospechas por causa de su ausencia. Mientras ellos se iban, otros más llegaban. La fiesta, pese a que se hizo en una ciudad concurrida, no pareció ser notada por nadie, incluso en las noticias no se hablaba de ello. Lo más cercano era una serie de notas que afirmaban que los presidentes de determinados países se habían reunido para realizar acuerdos con empresarios importantes; esto acompañado de imágenes de los mencionados, bien presentados, en un salón pulcro, con todas las formalidades. Ciertamente incluso los dueños de las cadenas televisivas e importantes medios de comunicación, fueron parte de esa reunión, y por lo tanto cubrieron a la perfección toda la información.

Era el verdadero poder.

 ** _Cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia._**

 **Ahora sí, con respecto a lo que advertí: creo que ya se dieron cuenta que hace énfasis en cierto aspecto religioso. No quiero ponerle nombre a la religión, ¿por qué? Porque yo no creo que la religión sea la culpable de que cosas de ésta índole ocurran, yo creo que los verdaderos malditos, son esos hombres y mujeres que cometen actos horrendos como estos. Nunca verán que es Católico, Judío, Budismo, etc., porque es estigmatizar a todo un grupo de personas que no vale la pena señalar. El ritual aquí mencionado no es exclusivo de la iglesia católica, (por si se lo estaban imaginando), pertenece a varios otros grupos que practican estos mismos ritos. ¿Alguna duda o sugerencia? Soy abierto a escuchar sus palabras, no teman, no los señalaré.**

 _Capítulo dedicado a Didier y Bridgit C. de la M. Sé que hay más personas como ellos, sé que sus padres fueron unos buenos para nada que merecen peores penas que las que ellos sufrieron cuando estaban con vida. Si hay alguien aquí que se sienta identificado, quiero que sepa que tiene en mi un apoyo con el que puede contar._

 ** _Y en cuanto a lo demás, ya sé... la historia comienza a tomar un giro loco (?) de verdad, no saben lo que les espera... Gracias Sasarious por tu mensaje, respondí en tu cuenta de ff . net_**

 **asdf: Jaja ese nombre fue gracioso, descuida, no cambiaré las fechas a menos que mi trabajo me lo impida, ahí si no tengo cómo ayudar *rubor* mmm... gracias por tu mensaje, fue muy lindo.**

 **Un agradecimiento especial a Kalen, KaiD23, mis maravillosas betas y a Lilium mi editora por sus correcciones.**

 ** _Gracias a todos, nos vemos el 19 de febrero, ya comenzaré a trabajar en mi nuevo puesto, y no puedo asegurar nada, no por el momento, (pero ya saben, siempre venzo mis problemas) ¡Hasta luego! No olviden escribir.'._**


	22. 93 en Babel Capítulo 1

_**Lamento mucho mi demora. Como había advertido, no estaba seguro que podría actualizar antes, pero aquí está, en viernes, tarde, pero viernes todavía, al menos donde vivo, sí.**_

 ** _Termina la etapa del descubrimiento del hombre de la Y, ahora comienza la aventura, y como tal viene con una nueva lista de música que está disponible en mi perfil. Por favor, no se olviden que soy un ser humano en alguna parte del mundo y tengo sentimientos. No fue nada agradable el mensaje que me dejaron para insultarme._**

 ** _Nos vemos en las notas finales.'._**

 **93 en Babel**

 **Capítulo 1**

 _Saber cómo y cuándo usar un arma de fuego es igualmente importante. Conocer cuándo usar el arma puede salvar tu vida. Conocer cuando usar el arma puede librarte de ser un criminal perseguido e ir a la cárcel._

 _-State of California bureau of security and investigate services firearms training manual 2012-_

Se aclaró la garganta, llevaba mucho tiempo hablando y tuvo la urgencia de tomar agua.

—De haber sabido que alguien me contaría la historia de mi vida, habría traído bocadillos —refutó el albino; estaba cansado de permanecer por tanto tiempo sentado, esperando a que comenzara la infame tirada de Tarot.

—Oye, aprecia mi trabajo un poco. ¿Ya sabías todo esto? —reclamó. Dio otro gran trago a su vaso, dejándolo vacío y volvió a servirse agua.

—Obviamente no —tampoco quería saberlo.

El relato le había quitado las pocas ganas de seguir adelante con sus planes. Se estaba empezando a preguntar para qué había recurrido a ese hombre en primer lugar.

—Bueno, como te decía: después de eso ya no volví a ver a Illumi de nuevo. Me marché antes de que me encerraran en algún horrendo edificio, para la seguridad de la hermandad.

—¿Ya? ¡Creí que nunca terminarías de hablar!

—¡Ya cállate mocoso! —el rebote de la sed apareció, y tuvo que volver a beber agua.

—¿Y para qué eran las cartas?

En silencio el hombre sonrió, su expresión en contraste con la oscuridad de la sala, le daba una apariencia macabra que le alteraba. El tarotista acomodó las cartas sobre la mesa, una a una, Killua no le perdía la vista a sus movimientos, a la espera de algún truco sucio que le afectara.

—¿Listo? —Killua asintió sin ánimo, no obstante intrigado por lo que fuera a resultar—. Comenzaremos de izquierda a derecha, éste de aquí representa tu pasado.

«Diez espadas».

* * *

Volvieron a casa, en absoluto silencio. Cada uno dedicado a pensar en lo que recientemente vivieron. Illumi ahora recordaba todo lo que el espíritu había realizado en posesión de su cuerpo. El hombre de la Y participó en rituales particularmente extraños; de no ser por el potente control de _Nen_ que poseía, las probabilidades de sobrevivir hubieran sido bajas; también consumió drogas y alcohol sin que nada de esto le causara algún efecto, además tomó parte de dos orgías sexuales, con hombres, mujeres y finalmente —como se lo había advertido—, con niños.

En la fiesta tuvo un encuentro particular con uno de los hombres que jugaban un papel diplomático entre los Iluminados y otra sociedad más. El espíritu de _Nen_ conversó con él por poco tiempo. Su nombre era Pariston Hill, quien intentó despertar el interés del Zoldyick en sus proyectos. Illumi apenas consiguió prestar atención al aburrido discurso que el rubio sostenía con entusiasmo; y cuando se tomó un momento para demostrar algo de interés por cortesía,unos hombres interrumpieron la conversación para guiarlo a una nueva ceremonia; donde fue el exclusivo centro de atención.

Como asesino, consciente de quién era él, no estaba de acuerdo para nada en todos los actos cometido durante esa noche. No le gustaba ser conocido, esperaba que el espíritu no insistiera en formar parte de nada de eso otra vez, más aún cuando estaba intentando bloquear de su mente sus experiencias sexuales.

Illumi estaba perturbado, no sólo por el hecho de que su cuerpo fue usado para realizar actos sexuales sin su entero consentimiento —porque en parte era su culpa el haberle permitido al espíritu de _Nen_ hacer lo que quisiera—, sino que había descubierto una gran verdad detrás de los estilos de vida que las personas más destacada en el mundo llevaban. Mientras que por un lado se anunciaban como importantes empresarios; gente dispuesta a llevar las riendas de países por los que trabajaban. En realidad eran personas con deseos de control y poder en masas. Cierto que, como parte de su trabajo, él tenía conocimiento de algunos de esos detalles secretos, gracias a otro asunto más, concerniente a los Zoldyck: ellos mismo eran parte de otra organización secreta de la cual pronto tomaría parte con mayor seriedad.

Lo mejor que podía hacer ahora para relajarse era ver a su hermano. Así que en cuanto ingresó a la montaña, se dispuso a buscarle. Encontró al niño jugando animadamente con su hermana. Escuchó su risa al fondo del área de juegos y se aproximó, sintiendo la molestia habitual de saber que su amado estaba compartiendo tiempo con alguien a quien consideraba un estorbo. Apenas se hubo asomado cuando vislumbró el momento en que Killua se movió a una velocidad superior para tratarse de un juego. El niño colocó a Alluka detrás de sí y miró ofensivamente en dirección a él. Illumi sonrió por dentro; su habilidad era tan fuerte como para que su hermano menor se diera cuenta y huyera fácilmente. Cayó en cuenta de que desde su entrada a la montaña, había estado sospechosamente solo, eso quería decir que todos a su alrededor huyeron tan pronto como él se acercó a la mansión.

—¿Qué quieres? —habló amenazadoramente el peliblanco.

—¿Así me recibes? Vine a saludarte —dio un paso adelante y el niño retrocedió, protegiendo a Alluka.

—¿Y por eso vienes en ese modo? —señaló a su aura oscura.

—¿En qué modo? —fingió no entender de lo que hablaba.

—Así, con tu _Nen_ activo.

—Ni siquiera estoy empleando mi _Nen_.

Era su propia aura asesina la que había alarmado a todos, eso le parecía interesante.

—Lo que sea que tengas, déjalo Illumi, no estoy de humor.

Dejó salir una breve risa, y notó que una cuarta presencia se acercaba: era su abuelo que se había quedado de pie en el pasillo, a unos metros. Illumi se dio la vuelta; comprendió que el anciano iba tras él, así que se dirigió hacia donde lo esperaba.

—¿Quién eres tú? —le preguntó, en un tono poco amable.

—Soy yo, abuelo, Illumi.

Zeno sospechaba que su nieto hacía contacto con fuerzas de las tinieblas, pero no tenía forma de comprobarlo y aunque fuera así, no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. No existía una sola regla que prohibiera el contacto con los entes de _Nen_ o con rituales oscuros como los que Kikyo solía hacer, sobre todo si no se trataba del sucesor de Silva. Illumi poseía la libertad para realizar cualquier práctica oscura sin pedir permiso o por lo menos avisar. Quería creer que si le dejaba ser, en algún punto sacaría provecho de ello.

—Illumi, tu padre te busca.

Debido a la espeluznante presencia del mayor, todos los sirvientes se mostraron aterrorizados con la idea de acercarse a él, por ello su abuelo decidió averiguar a cuenta propia qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Ya veo…

Illumi fue hasta el cuarto de su padre, seguido por Zeno que no quería quitarle la vista de encima. Y al entrar advirtió que estaba a la defensiva.

—Illumi, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?

Se extrañó. Por un momento tuvo temor de que su madre hubiera hablado, sin embargo, desechó la idea de inmediato. Kikyo también se había involucrado, realizando cosas de las que era preferente no hacer mención.

—Nada relevante papá, acompañé a mamá a ver a un chamán, debe estar pasando por una de sus etapas. Ya sabes cómo es ella —y él era un gran mentiroso gracias al control desarrollado por el ente de _Nen_.

—Ha tenido una actitud extrañamente seria, no me puedo acercar a ella y preguntarle. No quiero incomodarla si algo la está molestando.

—Mmm… Seria dices, veamos… —se quedó dubitativo ideando una excusa perfecta—, mamá es religiosa, ¿verdad?

Dicho esto, Silva y Zeno palidecieron, cómplices, como si supieran algo en particular que Illumi desconociera.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Bueno, me hizo acompañarla a una iglesia. Estuvo rezando frente a un altar. Eso fue extraño, ¿saben? Yo nunca había estado dentro de una iglesia con motivos diferentes a los de matar.

—Sí, eso es parte de la educación de tu madre que es mejor no cuestionar. Si tienes curiosidad al respecto pregúntale tú por ello, pero Illumi —ahora se le veía relajado, como si las palabras de su hijo hubieran encajado en muchas cosas que él previamente estuvo intentando entender—, no confíes mucho en tu madre.

Después de muchos años permitiéndole ser parte de las actividades de Kikyo, por fin escuchaba una advertencia —tardía— por parte de su padre. Y si eso era así, era porque Silva sabía más de lo que el morocho sospechaba. Para empezar, Illumi creía que su padre no tenía ni la más mínima idea del lugar del que provenía su madre, sin embargo, aquello resultaba absolutamente erróneo. Silva no sólo conocía sus orígenes, empero su forma de entrenamiento, el grupo secreto al que pertenecía y las reglas que rompió al casarse con él. Entendía de sobra que no se casó con cualquier mujer, sino con una poderosa practicante del _Nen_ , que llegó a su vida de forma extraordinaria.

—No te preocupes papá, conozco bien a mamá —contestó dando a entender al hombre que su consejo había llegado tarde.

—Has cambiado mucho, ¿lo habías notado? —ignoró el tema drásticamente, ocultando su verdadera motivación.

—No, no lo creo.

—Debes cuidar tu aura, no creo que sea conveniente que todos se den cuenta de lo que tienes.

Su padre tenía razón, así que en señal de aprobación liberó esa carga negativa. Después de eso, los mayordomos volvieron a sus puestos reconociendo que ya no había peligro.

—Illumi, quiero pedirte algo en especial. Killua ha estado teniendo un comportamiento particularmente agresivo. Hace unos días me reportaron que estuvo hablando de irse de la casa, voy a enviarlo a hacer unos cuantos trabajos mañana, así que estará fuera unos días, y no quiero que por su rebeldía nos haga quedar mal. Necesito que vayas y lo vigiles para que te asegures de que haga su trabajo.

—Claro papá.

Illumi no conocía otro placer más agraciado que ir a ver a su hermano. Significaba que su padre no tendría trabajo para él y podría estar a su lado por más tiempo.

Tal y como planeó, Illumi se fue detrás de Killua, trasformado en mayordomo, para asegurarse de que el pequeño cumpliera sus órdenes. Captó su inquietud y malhumor; contestaba con desdén a las cosas que los sirvientes le decían y sugerían. En ocasiones su desinterés era tal que exasperaba a cuanta persona le rodeaba. Esas actitudes eran mala señal según su aprendizaje.

De acuerdo a la etapa en la que iba el menor, sus trabajos ahora consistían en seguir a su objetivo y matarlo cuando tuviera una oportunidad adecuada, es decir, cuando le viera solo o en un lugar que lo expusiera. Si no era posible durante el día, habría que esperar a que durmiera; evadir la guardia, si es que la tenía, y luego asestarle un golpe mortal. Los mayordomos estaban ahí para asegurarse de que el plan del niño funcionara, que vigilaran su espalda y al final daban un reporte con las fallas que tuviera. Entonces su padre se enfocaría en esos errores para ayudarle a mejorar.

Killua realizó su primer asesinato del día, correctamente. Lo mató mientras el hombre estaba a punto de entrar a una tienda para comprar un regalo a su amante. Se encontraba solo y la tienda reportó el incidente treinta minutos después, cuando otro cliente llegó y se encontró con el desafortunado panorama. Para ese momento Killua ya estaba en el hotel, esperando que le dieran la señal, así irse a la otra ciudad donde estaría su siguiente trabajo.

Su estado de ánimo era inconstante, aún aparentando esa desesperación y molestia, sin embargo, no expresaba verbalmente lo que le ocurría, de cualquier modo nadie le preguntaría principalmente porque algunos sabían que Illumi estaba ahí, inmiscuido.

En su segundo día, Killua estuvo vigilando a su objetivo durante casi la tarde completa. Por la noche fue cuando decidió actuar y cuando el hombre estuvo a punto de entrar a su casa, el niño lo ejecutó. Los guardias reaccionaron al escuchar el fuerte golpe del cuerpo del hombre contra el piso, y Killua se dio a la fuga mucho antes de que alguien pudiera siquiera notar que algo más se había movido desde las sombras. Esta vez corrió varias cuadras lejos, sus mayordomos lo siguieron a una buena distancia para no interrumpirle, hasta que de pronto se detuvieron. El albino se quedó quieto por encima de un puente, mirando hacia abajo, le percibieron agitado como si no estuviera acostumbrado a correr esas distancias, pero sólo fue una forma de engañar a todos. Saltó sobre el puente, cayó en la oscuridad de la carretera que cruzaba por debajo y comenzó a huir de sus mayordomos. Podría decirse que nadie se esperaba esa reacción, así que en el momento y la falta de visibilidad ocasionada por la noche le perdieron el rastro, todos menos Illumi, y justo cuando Killua llegaba a la entrada de un callejón, una aguja atravesó su hombro derecho. Reconoció ese dolor perfectamente, ya estaba habituado a él y comprendía que ese suceso sólo podía significar una sola cosa.

—¡ _Aniki_! —se dio la vuelta y sus ojos azules se encontraron con la larga figura de su hermano mayor.

Illumi caminó hacia él, portando el traje clásico de los mayordomos.

—¿A dónde se supone que vas? —Killua reculó instintivamente, puesto que temía a lo que era capaz de hacer.

—Estoy estresado, quiero ir a caminar.

—¿A dónde? ¿Con qué permiso? —dio otro paso y Killua volvió a retroceder.

—¡No tengo que pedir permiso para ir a caminar!

—Baja la voz, ven aquí —le ofreció una mano, pero el niño no respondió. Su mirada hostil delataba que no estaba de humor para las extravagancias de su hermano mayor.

—Sabía que me espiabas, por eso actué así, quería sacarte de tu escondite —habló con nerviosismo, deseoso de alejar de sí la posibilidad de ser castigado.

—Ven aquí —remarcó y sin avisar, la mano del niño se extendió con lentitud, sus músculos estaban siendo controlados a través de la aguja.

—N-no, mi mano… detente —sintió cómo todos sus nervios obedecían al poder y voluntad de su hermano.

Su brazo, tenso por la fuerza que él ponía para contrarrestar el poder de Illumi, alargó sus dedos para que el manipulador le tomara de la mano y acariciara sus dedos.

—Kil, para llamar la atención no tienes que hacer esta clase de cosas.

—Suéltame —contestó temerosamente.

—Lamentablemente tengo que castigarte —suspiró—. Nos vemos en un rato.

Le dejó inconsciente y luego lo cargó en sus brazos llevándolo hasta una casa lejos de ahí. Sólo los mayordomos le siguieron, conscientes de lo que ocurriría.

Después de eso el pequeño peliblanco despertó recostado en una cama, en un cuarto de ambiente cálido y cómodo. Las sábanas azul oscuro y almohadas le parecieron nada familiares así que se asustó e intentó levantarse. Pronto se percató de las cadenas que sostenían sus muñecas bien ajustadas, fijas en los extremos de la cama. Mala señal. Killua se sobresaltó e hizo un esfuerzo por mantenerse en calma; pensando en un medio para liberarse. Sus fuerzas no eran suficientes para esas cadenas, como esperaba de algo que Illumi había hecho para él. Tenía dos opciones: o buscaba una forma de escapar ya sea física o mentalmente, o aceptaba lo que tenían preparado para él.

—Ya despertaste, qué gusto —escuchó la voz de su hermano al pie de la cama—. Tuve que atarte para estar seguro de que no te escaparías de aquí.

—Vaya que me conoces —contestó en tono irónico.

Una especie de ráfaga oscura comenzó a inundar la habitación y un escalofrío le hizo recordar que su hermano no estaba jugando. Contuvo su miedo, intentado verlo directamente desde la posición en la que estaba, pero le resultó imposible.

—Kil, Kil —aunque era la voz de su hermano, algo dentro de él le hacía suponer que aquello que estaba con él ni siquiera era humano—. Vaya que te gusta meterte en problemas —y tenía mucha razón al dudar de su humanidad, el meollo era que no tenía forma de demostrar su teoría.

El peso del cuerpo de Illumi le hizo darse cuenta que ya estaba sobre la cama, gateó por encima de él, colocando sus piernas y brazos a los costados del niño que comenzó a temblar inconscientemente.

—Quítate de encima, _aniki_ —ordenó, luchando por sonar valiente—. Esto es incómodo.

Aquello que parecía Illumi no reaccionó a sus palabras, al contrario, acercó su mejilla a la del pequeño y respiró el suave aroma que desprendía de su piel, provocando más escalofríos.

—Tan inocente…, aún no te das cuenta en qué posición estás.

Sea lo que fuera que Illumi tuviera planeado, no le agradaba. Sentía un terrible malestar de tener a su hermano actuando de ese modo, cruzaba los límites de su espacio personal y eso era más allá de lo ofensivo. Lo peor era esa sensación de poder, por sobre él. Una fuerza invisible que le hacía recordar a su cuerpo que la muerte era algo que podía ocurrir, sin poder huir de ella.

—Ya déjame —susurró casi sin aliento.

—Mírame Kil, y escucha esto —se distanció de él para que Killua pudiera enfocarse a sus negros ojos.

Un _Nen_ horrorosamente maligno estaba ahí oculto en su interior, un _Nen_ que guardaba un mensaje que sólo el inconsciente podía captar.

—Eres un asesino. Tu felicidad está en el asesinato, está en tu sangre, en todo tu organismo —la mano derecha de Illumi se deslizó por el pecho del menor—. Tú necesitas hacer tu trabajo. Después de eso, papá y yo te dejaremos ir a jugar todo lo que quieras, ¿entiendes esto?

Killua asintió, tragó saliva porque sentía una resequedad molesta en su garganta.

Esos ojos tramposos reforzaban el mensaje hablado. Envolvió la mente del albino, introduciéndose en lo más hondo de sus emociones y pensamientos, acorralándole a esos deseos, como un instinto natural para su supervivencia. Y luego, como si nunca hubiera existido esa opresión, Illumi cambió y su aura volvía a ser neutral. De facto, la proximidad entre ellos dejó de ser inquietante

—Kil, lo hacemos por tu bien. Cuando estés más grande lo comprenderás mejor.

Illumi estaba de vuelta. Sólo había dejado el papel del malvado al espíritu del Y, por motivos egoístas. Primeramente por no querer aceptar la culpa de todo lo malo que le ocasionaban al niño, y luego porque sabía que el poder de aquel _Nen_ era suficiente para controlar lo que fuera. Era como una piedra filosofal en su cuerpo, amplificaba su poder y cubría todos los huecos que sus habilidades normales no llenaban. Dejó una orden en la mente de Killua que le forzaría a terminar su actual misión, induciéndole trance para que al final pudiera retomar su vida sin tantos riesgos. Lo cierto era que estaba desesperado; el albino había continuado rechazándolo pese a sus esfuerzos. Ahora lo veía más participativo con Alluka y el resto de mayordomos que sólo esperaban una oportunidad para estar junto a él. Todas esas cosas eran algo que no quería soportar más, porque le hacían ver todo lo que él no lograría, ser consciente de cuán lejos estaba su deseo de poder cumplirse.

Killua ya no respondió más, ni cuando lo desató. Quedó en un trance tan poderoso que parecía una máquina. Se puso de pie, obedeció sus instrucciones de salir de ahí y dirigirse al siguiente punto de trabajo. Terminó sus encargos como si lo hubiera hecho conscientemente, en tanto el morocho le observaba desde lejos. Todo aparentemente normal y perfecto. Regresaron a casa y fue hasta que atravesó la puerta, ante la mirada preocupada de los trabajadores presentes, que reaccionó. Sintiéndose perdido en sus acciones, mirando a su alrededor como si no reconociera su propia casa.

—Maldito Illumi —masculló para él mismo.

Luego se dio la vuelta, alterado por una angustia repentina que apareció en su corazón. No había manera de explicarlo pero sabía que una parte de su mente fue duramente ultrajada y buscó entre sus mayordomos una explicación.

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? —preguntó despectivamente.

—Amo Killua, usted hizo su trabajo. Lo terminó tal y cómo debía ser.

—Eso no, lo de Illumi, ¿qué fue lo que pasó exactamente?

Nadie le supo responder, y se encolerizó aún más. Era como si todos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para arruinar su mente y dejar las cosas peor de lo que ya estaban.

—¿Por qué estás perdiendo el tiempo aquí? Deberías estar en camino a presentarte con papá —la voz de Illumi sobresalió del grupo.

Killua se apartó de su presencia. No porque su hermano fuera una amenaza, o porque estuviera ejerciendo su _Nen_ para atosigarlo, sino que quería demostrarle que ya no confiaba más en él, al grado de estar a la defensiva sólo por escucharle hablar.

—Iré para allá, sólo aléjate de mí.

—Kil —mostró un poco de sorpresa ante la actitud del niño—, ¿por qué esa respuesta? Yo no soy tu enemigo.

—Eso está por verse.

Illumi perdió la esperanza de que el albino dejara esa actuación y le permitiera acercarse a él libremente. Entonces se marchó de ahí, dejándolo terminar de cumplir su deber.

Era difícil para el niño comprender con quién estaba lidiando, no sólo por el hecho de que Illumi era totalmente inestable. En un tiempo se trataba de alguien oscuro y peligroso, y de pronto parecía como si estuviera tratando con cualquier otra persona, una más tranquila y menos letal. Lo que más le molestaba era que no podía calcular cuándo éste cambio iba a ocurrir para poder acercarse a él.

El caso era que el hombre del Y había convencido a Illumi de darle mayor participación en su vida, con la excusa de que él tenía más posibilidad de controlar las cosas que su portador no podía. Además el espíritu persistía últimamente en tratar a Killua con más rudeza que antes y eso desembocaba en pelea tras pelea.

Killua ya no se dejaba oprimir como antes; él respondía ante las amenazas de forma brusca, y eso provocaba que Illumi fuera aún más cruel con él. Era un ciclo que se estaba trasformando en un problema. Los padres lo atribuían a la diferencia de edades; a que Illumi ya estaba harto de convivir con niños y que toda su vida girara alrededor de ellos. Era fácil asumir que Killua estaba en un periodo de rebeldía, dado que no sólo era así con Illumi, sino con cualquiera que pasara tiempo con él, salvo con Alluka; era la única a quien parecía tolerar, y eso aún con ciertos desplantes que a veces solía hacerle. Nadie sospechó esta vez que algo malo estuviera ocurriendo ahí, simplemente lo dejaron pasar.

* * *

Al cabo de unos tres meses Kalluto volvió a casa, había tardado menos que Killua, por evidentes motivos. El peliblanco no podía estar más contento de volver a ver a su hermano más pequeño. Kalluto era diferente a todo lo que él recordaba; parecía una chica, pero no como Alluka, más bien simulaba un mal intento de mujer. Siempre había sido bastante tímido, y esta vez sobresalía su actitud distante, como si hubiera sido severamente torturado durante su estancia en la Torre; el brillo de sus infantiles ojos había sido succionado casi por completo.

—Kalluto, ¿eres tú?

Kalluto estaba maravillado por volver a ver a Killua. Durante su estancia en la Arena Celeste y en toda su vida, lo único que lo mantenía motivado era ser como su hermano mayor, que a su corta edad estaba destinado a ser el heredero del negocio familiar, de quién había escuchado hablar mucho; desde siempre admiraba su talento innato. Quería conocerlo y tratarlo más ahora que nunca.

—Hermano, hola —expresó con su voz suave, y vio la sonrisa relajada que le era devuelta.

—¿Estás en tu tiempo libre?

—Mmm —asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Quieres jugar? Alluka quiere ir a espiar el cuarto de Milluki, dice que tiene un plan.

En otro tiempo Kalluto solía convivir con sus hermanos mayores. Tristemente dejó de ver a Killua cuando él contaba sólo con cuatro años de edad, y durante el período vivido en la montaña su madre no le permitió mantener ninguna relación con Alluka dado que mantenían a la pequeña en vigilancia constante para resolver el enigma de sus habilidades. Eso despertó los temores de que Kalluto terminara cayendo en sus juegos peligrosos, tanto así que en la actualidad, al menor de los Zoldyck, le era imposible afirmar que conocía a su hermana mayor, mucho menos sentir un verdadero apego hacia ella.

No rechazó la invitación de Killua dado que se trataba de él, y eso le daba curiosidad. Sin embargo, su relación con Alluka era imposible. Detestaba la forma en la que ella trataba al peliblanco. Según su opinión ella no lo respetaba, lo tenía como un sirviente, pidiendo más y más cosas para ella y no brindándole comodidades que consideraba adecuadas para el heredero de la familia. Envidiaba la vida fácil que suponía que Alluka tenía. Desde el inicio de su vida todo giraba en torno al oficio familiar, mientras que la chica, sólo se preocupaba por jugar y recibir atención de todos, una atención que él no disponía. A la larga esto propició muchas discusiones entre ellos dos —y con mucha facilidad—, a tal grado que era menester que Killua interviniera para detener a Kalluto de lastimar a su hermana.

—Kalluto tendrás que controlarte o si no te las verás conmigo.

El más pequeño resistía tanto como podía, pero lo suyo en realidad no era eso, pasaba demasiado tiempo con su madre como para comprender el concepto del autocontrol.

—¿Cómo puedes defender a esa… cosa?

—¡¿Qué has dicho?! Alluka es tú hermana mayor, así que aprende a respetarla.

—Esa cosa ni sé si es humana.

—Suficiente Kalluto, vete de aquí.

Alluka lloraba constantemente por el maltrato de Kalluto. Ella era muy sensible, más que cualquier otro miembro de la familia; lo consideraba como un amigo más, e igual a Killua; por eso el rechazo de su hermano menor era difícil de cargar. El mayorcito hacía lo posible por mantenerla tranquila, pero se complicaba más de lo posible, hasta que terminó por cortar la amistad con Kalluto —muy a su pesar—, y forzar a Alluka a tomar esa misma decisión con tal de mantener sus emociones a salvo. El menor finalmente se alejó de ellos, pero mantuvo cierta distancia vigilante. Era como si sintiera más satisfacción observándolos, que teniendo trato directo. Seguramente era un efecto secundario de ser tan cercano a su madre.

Lo que desconocía el heredero de los Zoldyck, era que las palabras que Kalluto expresaba sobre su hermana no eran meramente inventadas por él, se trataban de algo que había escuchado decir a su madre en varias ocasiones, cuando la mujer se ponía a hablar sobre lo malo que era para Kalluto el juntarse con su hermana mayor. La cuestión aquí era que, hasta ese momento, el peliblanco no había escuchado que alguien se refiriera de esa manera hacia Alluka.

Gracias a esos detalles, Killua estaba más irritable que de costumbre. Por todo debatía con su padre y su hermano, pero no le convenía para nada ser así puesto que sólo hacía que su padre le comenzara a plantear la idea de alejarlo de Alluka. Esas amenazas eran la única cosa que lo mantenía en cintura. Hasta que llegó el día de subir de nivel.

—Kil, escucha, a partir de hoy dejaré de nuevo el mando a Illumi —informó su padre, dejándole en completo disgusto—; debo ocuparme de otros asuntos, mientras tanto ve con él. Primero aprenderás a dominar las armas de fuego y luego las armas blancas, ¿cuento contigo?

Últimamente esa pregunta significaba si iba a obedecer por las buenas o tendría que amenazarlo con Alluka, así que ya sabía qué debía responder.

—Sí, papá.

—Illumi —llamó Silva, al instante y para sorpresa de Killua, su hermano se hizo ver.

«Él siempre está presente» pensó el niño y sintió un terrible frío en su espalda.

—Dime —contestó Illumi.

—Lleva a Killua a la bodega, ya sabes lo que tiene que hacer.

Y así fue. Illumi lo llevó hasta al otro extremo de la casa, donde había una enorme bodega llena de armamento. Killua nunca había estado ahí adentro debido a que el lugar era estrictamente controlado. Estaba rodeado por mayordomos desde el pasillo hasta la entrada, y dentro de la bodega. Entre cada estante se encontraban mayordomos de pie, revisando quién entraba y quién salía, además de cámaras colocadas en puntos específicos para mantener todo bajo control.

—Esta es la colección de papá —aclaró Illumi—. No verás toda clase de armas de fuego aquí porque él no está interesado en ellas. Todo esto está aquí porque algunas son buenas para ciertas funciones y además nos sirven para aprender. Como tú lo harás ahora.

—Sí las conozco, no tiene gracia, sólo es cuestión de apuntar y disparar, ¿cuál es el punto en esto?

—Bueno —se dio la vuelta deteniéndose a mitad del pasillo—, supongo que papá piensa enviarte a misiones más complejas. Hasta ahora lo único que has hecho es seguir a tus objetivos y matarles cuando ves que están débiles o solos. Presumo que has visto que tienen guardaespaldas o seguridad y ellos, por lo regular, portan esta clase de armas. Tu deber ahora es relacionarte con ellas para que sepas cómo actuar al verlas de cerca.

—¿Me enfrentaré a gente que usa estas cosas?

—Sí, seguramente ahora será así.

—Sigo sin entender el punto —rodó los ojos, él era veloz, fuerte y resistente al dolor en el extraño caso de salir herido. No consideraba necesario aprender algo tan irrelevante—. ¿Alguna vez te ha servido a ti saber esto?

—Sí —contestó categóricamente—, bajo ciertas circunstancias que algún día te tocará enfrentar —esa forma de hablar le indicaba que se trataba de uno de esos secretos de los Zoldyck, para los que tendría que esperar varios años antes de saberlo.

—Mmm, de acuerdo.

—Aquí hay mil diferentes armas, están separadas por el calibre. Entre armas cortas y largas; manuales, semiautomáticas y automáticas. Estas son las comúnmente usadas, pero puede que encuentres otras más por ahí, depende del país al que vayas.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer con ellas?

—Memorizarlas, por el momento es todo lo que te pediré.

—¿Todas? ¡Están locos!

—Ja ja, no, no todas, ni siquiera yo he memorizado todas. Tal vez pueda identificar unas setecientas. Te pediré que de todo lo que ves aquí, al menos me puedas mencionar unas trescientas de entre todos los estantes.

Trescientas armas de cualquier modo sonaban a un gran número, lo peor es que hablaba en serio cuando le decían que debía memorizar todo aquello.

—Sólo memorízalas físicamente, no necesitas accionarlas o usarlas, analiza lo que necesites para recordarlas. Hasta que lo hagas podrás salir de aquí.

—Fantástico, me quedaré encerrado por siempre —contestó ácidamente.

Illumi salió del cuarto y dejó al pequeño sin opción alguna más que estudiar, si es que a eso se le podía llamar estudio. No era algo sencillo al inicio; todas las armas se veían similares y sin ningún aspecto interesante. La actividad se volvía peor a causa de que el armamento se encontraba en una serie de estantes con vidrios, y aunque la luz era intensa, la ausencia de ventanas en el lugar le daba un aspecto de pesada oscuridad que cansaba la vista.

Intentó memorizar un arma de entre cada estante; una larga, una corta; un revólver; una semiautomática; rifles, escopetas, y demás. Entre más sabía, más se confundía, porque no tenía ánimo para trabajar en algo como eso.

Al cabo de cuatro horas Illumi regresó. Un mayordomo que venía junto a él traía consigo una bandeja de comida para el niño. Saludó al entrar para llamar su atención. Killua estaba hambriento, así que no pudo resistirse a la invitación a descansar y comer algo.

—¿Has avanzado ya?

—Puedo nombrarte veinte, ¿eso es suficiente?

—No.

—¿Tú lo lograste?

—Sí.

—Entonces debe ser pan comido para mí.

Se vieron desafiantes entre ellos, pero Illumi ya venía preparado para tolerar el irrespetuoso comportamiento del pequeño.

—Haz una historia con lo que ves.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—De las armas, por supuesto. Asocia lo que ves con algo que te parezca familiar, podrías inventar una historia en tu mente de algo común para ti, usando los nombres de las armas que te parezcan más simples de memorizar y asócialas con la imagen del arma que estés viendo.

—¿Eso haces tú?

—Sí, algo así.

Ya no encontraba la situación fraternal, como escuchando los consejos de un hermano cercano. No obstante, sonaba lógico, y al final de cuentas no era hiriente la sugerencia.

—Si con eso me ahorro toda una noche en este lugar, entonces lo haré.

Illumi tampoco se había esperado que le escuchara tan receptivamente, después de tanto tiempo actuando como si fueran enemigos. Quizá una tregua entre ambos no vendría mal durante los entrenamientos.

Killua al final del día logró su meta, y el morocho lo dejó irse a descansar. No sin antes recordarle que esos armamentos que había mencionado seguirían siendo parte de su vida por los próximos entrenamientos, así que era importante que no los olvidara. Al día siguiente Killua regresó e Illumi lo hizo repetir todas las armas que reconocía.

—Todos los días repetirás los nombres de las armas que conoces, así duremos dos horas aquí, lo harás y después podremos avanzar.

—¡Que estupidez! Todo por un ridículo capricho —como ya era habitual, el peliblanco emprendía con sus quejas y reproches.

—Comienza.

Tras una larga sesión de repetir nombres, señalando el arma al que pertenecía, Illumi lo condujo hasta la parte inferior del almacén. Se encontró con una gran mesa ahí que contenía algunos instrumentos de limpieza para armas y piezas acomodadas entre más cajones con etiquetas.

—Ven, ahora te explicaré las partes más básicas de las armas. Ya dependerá de cada una si cuenta con algo especial o no, pero prácticamente todas las armas contienen ciertas partes esenciales.

Tomó una de las armas y comenzó a señalar cada parte de acuerdo a su funcionamiento, remarcando en todo momento que era algo sumamente sencillo. Se notaba que Illumi no disfrutaba nada de eso y terminaba trasmitiéndolo hacia su hermano. Tocaba el turno de Killua de identificar y aprender las reglas de uso, dado que él era un niño y no tenía capacidades de _Nen_ como para poder asegurar que se mantendría a salvo en todo el proceso. Fue otro día aburrido, y al final Illumi le dio una noticia más.

—Kil, ve con Milluki, él te tiene preparado ahora algo para completar mejor este entrenamiento.

—¿El cerdito? Ah —sopló exasperado—, ya que.

Salió a buscar a Milluki. El chico era verdaderamente entusiasta cuando se trataba de esas herramientas. Podía explicar con profundidad detalles que ayudaban a comprender el funcionamiento de casi cualquier arma dentro de esa extensa colección. Incluso descubrió que él era el verdadero dueño de ellas y que conocía a la perfección la tecnología con la que estaban hechas. Lo único bueno para Killua fue que Milluki le dio su primera consola de videojuegos, alegando que a través de los juegos aprendería mejor sobre armamentos de un modo divertido.

No se equivocó; Killua por primera vez se sentía identificado con algo que Milluki dominaba. No era como si él quisiera experimentar mucho o estuviera dispuesto a volverse un aficionado como lo era su hermano, pero al menos era algo más sencillo de comprender y fácil de disfrutar. Aceptaron comprar más juegos para Killua, siempre y cuando tuviera justificación relacionada con lo que estaba aprendiendo. Por supuesto, Milluki inspeccionaba eso y se aseguraba de tener siempre los mejores títulos para Killua. De vez en cuando Illumi se sentaban a jugar con sus hermanos, a fin de estimular su interés, y el menor descubrió que siempre había algo para lo que no estaba preparado.

Milluki era un excelente jugador, mas Illumi no se quedaba atrás, y constantemente le ganaban. De ese modo Killua aceptaba entrenar con esas armas, porque al final de todo eso, irían a competir con los videojuegos; entonces planeaba estrategias para ganarles a sus hermanos. La relación entre ellos no era precisamente buena, hasta que tomaban una consola y descargaban sus frustraciones entre ellos, luego cada quien se iba por su lado. A veces Killua se quedaba a jugar solo o invitaba a Alluka a formar parte de sus actividades, pero ella nunca terminó de interesarse en ello.

Killua comenzó a usar las armas a los tres días de que dominó lo referente y las reglas para usarlas.

—Tienes que aprender a diferenciar el calibre de las armas con el sonido —le explicó Illumi—, a veces puedes discernir ciertos datos de las personas con sólo escuchar. Puedes determinar cosas como el tipo de armamento, si el que la usa es bueno o sólo es alguien con un arma; su posición, velocidad y estimar un plan para contraatacar.

—¿Para qué todo eso? ¿No se supone que debo matarlos?

Illumi esperó un momento en silencio, meditando rápidamente si era conveniente o no explicarle eso

—Kil, esto te será útil en determinados momentos de tu vida. Por el momento, te servirá para las siguientes misiones a las que vas a ser enviado.

—¿Qué clase de misiones se supone que son?

—Con tiroteos de por medio.

Los próximos días Killua fue parte de simulaciones de tiroteos. Los mayordomos se repartían en diferentes posiciones dentro de la montaña y detonaban armas reales, entonces él debía determinar las posiciones de los mayordomos, el calibre, y tratar de salir lo más ileso posible. Sin embargo, no siempre todo resultaba accesible. Illumi vigilaba que las cosas salieran bien, observando a distancia que Killua esquivara y planeara correctamente cómo sobrevivir a esa situación. El problema principal era que el niño menospreciaba el armamento usado y se volvía descuidado en su manera de actuar.

—¡Alto! —escuchó que gritaba el mayordomo principal bajo la orden de Illumi.

Killua rechistó, detestaba que Illumi interrumpiera los ejercicios porque sólo prolongaba más las cosas. Se dirigió velozmente hasta dónde estaba su hermano dispuesto a reclamar.

—¿Por qué nos detienes?

—Estás sangrando, no esquivaste tres balas, dos salieron pero una más sigue ahí.

—Ni que fuera la primera vez que salgo herido —objetó con desdén.

—Una en el brazo, otra en la pierna, ¿dónde está la tercera? —continuó ignorando su berrinche.

Siguió el camino de la sangre que comenzaba a escurrir por los dedos de su mano derecha y empapar el inicio del calzado del enojado chiquillo.

—¿Cuál tercer bala? Si me hubieran disparado otra más me habría dado cuenta —los dedos de la mano derecha le temblaron a causa del dolor e instintivamente presionó la herida para detener el sangrado.

—Kil, concéntrate ¿dónde está la tercera bala? Tú conoces mejor tu cuerpo.

—No hay… —su vista se nubló y se tambaleó un poco. Illumi lo tomó por los hombros revisando su cuello—. Suelta… me —murmuró antes de caer inconsciente.

Afortunadamente el morocho estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para no dejarlo desplomarse.

—La bala entró… —advirtió que la tercer bala había penetrado por su cabeza alojándose en alguna parte de su interior—. La aguja... —susurró alarmado.

Reaccionó velozmente, formando nuevamente la malla que antes había hecho para proteger el cerebro del niño, asustado por lo que pudiera haber ocasionado esa herida en conjunto con la aguja.

—¡Llamen a mi padre, y al cirujano! —ordenó a los mayordomos que estaban ahí.

Se aseguró de poder mover al pequeño sin perjudicarlo, lo cargó en sus brazos, y lo llevó hasta la enfermería. Era más rápido que el cirujano de la familia llegara hasta ellos, que ellos fueran hasta donde él se encontraba.

Para esta clase de situaciones siempre contaban con un equipo médico especializado, Hunters dedicados al desarrollo medicinal, con capacidades sobrenaturales para la realización de su trabajo. Personas confiables que trabajaban para ellos tras muchos años, sin cuestionar los motivos por los que eran recurridos en secreto. Sólo los usaban cuando era estrictamente necesario, dado que ellos mismos eran enseñados a tratar con la mayor parte de las heridas que sufrían en enfrentamientos.

Su padre fue notificado, y el cirujano, junto a su equipo llegó tan pronto como fue avisado. Para suerte de Illumi, la bala no alcanzó la aguja, de hecho, fue gracias al _Nen_ que él había aplicado en la cabeza de su hermano durante el ritual de la aguja, que Killua estaba vivo. La bala atravesó su cabeza, hundiéndose apenas un poco. Así que el niño duró en ese estado aproximadamente unas ocho horas, hasta que despertó sudando, ya que su cuerpo comenzó a bajar la fiebre elevada en el proceso de recuperación.

—¿Qué pasó?

Despertó de sorpresa. Ya era de noche y Gotoh estaba ahí revisando constantemente el progreso.

—¿No lo recuerda?

Killua quedó pensativo.

—Estábamos entrenando y… —los recuerdos aparecieron con lentitud—. Illumi detuvo todo, dijo que no había esquivado una bala.

—En realidad fueron tres balas —corrigió, para despertar la memoria del niño.

—Cierto… ¡no! —cayó en cuenta que había algo extraño en la historia—. Eran dos balas nada más.

—La de su brazo derecho, la de su pierna derecha y la que entró por su nuca —le señaló Gotoh.

Killua revisó su brazo y su pierna para constatar la historia, pero no encontró sangre o rastro alguno de ello, incluso parecía que las heridas habían sanado completamente, sólo quedaba el dolor en el músculo.

—No recuerdo ninguna bala en la cabeza, no es verdad.

Lamentablemente Gotoh no podía dar más detalles del asunto, él no estuvo en el momento del incidente y únicamente recibió órdenes de cuidar al pequeño hasta que volviera en sí.

—Amo Killua, el amo Illumi me ordenó que le notificara en cuanto usted despertara, así que iré a darle el aviso.

—No, no vayas —intervino.

No quería ver a su hermano, tenía la noción de que lo que le pasaba, cada cosa mala en su vida, era responsabilidad de su hermano mayor, y no podía confiar más en él.

Gotoh se detuvo debido al fuerte lazo que le unía al pequeño amo. Él tampoco quería que Illumi estuviera ahí, sin embargo, estaba imposibilitado a negarse. Quizá era capaz de retrasar el momento lo suficiente como para que Killua se mentalizara en que tendría que volver a ver a su hermano, pero luego, invariablemente, iría a cumplir su deber.

—Lo siento, no puedo ignorar las órdenes de su hermano mayor, pero podría esperar si usted así lo desea.

Killua se sentó, tocando y revisando su cuerpo, prestando especial atención a su cabeza. Palpó el vendaje que llegaba desde la parte trasera hasta su frente. Todavía tenía un punto caliente y doloroso en esa área de su nuca. El hueso aún estaba blando y podía sentir cómo se movía cuando lo presionaba.

—¿Qué me hizo Illumi, Gotoh? Dímelo.

—El amo Illumi lo trajo a la enfermería después de que resultara herido durante el ejercicio. El cirujano vino a operarle después de eso.

—¡La verdad, quiero la verdad! —rezongó irritado—. Estoy harto de escuchar lo que Illumi les hace decir para ocultar lo que en realidad él hace, quiero saber lo que hizo. Gotoh, ¡deja de mentirme!

 ** _*llanto* no les gustó, ¿verdad? Me odian y por eso me mandaron ese mensaje de odio. Realmente me sentí un poquito mal pero ya que se me pasará._**

 ** _Me pregunto si alguien lee esto..._**

¡rukiakuran1997 :) te doy la cordial bienvenida a este espacio que espero disfrutes tanto como yo lo hago!

 ** _Un agradecimiento especial a Kalen, GirlinBlue2364, KaiD23, mis maravillosas betas y a Lilium mi editora por sus correcciones._**

 ** _Nos vemos el viernes 4 de marzo, ya no desde temprano, tendrán que esperar hasta la noche porque mi trabajo nuevo me impide actualizar en la mañana.'._**


	23. 93 en Babel Capítulo 2

_**Estos capítulos *llanto* yo sé que no leen las notas de autor, así que no puedo pedir mucho.**_  
 _ **Ya quiero que comience la diversión otra vez...**_

 _ **.'.**_

 _ **93 en Babel**_

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

Gotoh dominó su expresión. Encontró hiriente que el pequeño a quién había visto crecer y servido felizmente durante esos cortos nueve años, usara tal lenguaje que denotaba que ya no era un simple niño, el cual despertaba a la realidad; ya no bastaría decir lo que fuera para satisfacer su curiosidad. La peor parte de estar en una situación como ésta, era que Killua exigía algo a lo que una persona —fuera quien fuera— tenía derecho: conocer la verdad; esa realidad en la que le usaban, aprovechando su debilidad e inocencia para conseguir sus metas. Gotoh sabía de antemano que su joven amo, a lo largo de su vida, había sido controlado por Illumi. Pese a que el niño era amigable y no daba problemas, nadie se acercaba libremente a él porque el morocho siempre estaba al acecho. Estaba limitado a causa de su posición en la casa, su deber como mayordomo de los Zoldyck.

Lo que vieran y oyeran en esa casa, sin importar cuán injusto fuera, estaba absolutamente prohibido intervenir. Gotoh se estremeció por su falta de poder. Estimaba a la familia Zoldyck, se enorgullecía de sus amos, incluso él podía lidiar con Kikyo sin sentirse intimidado. Era sencillo hasta que llegaba el hermano mayor; ahí sólo se hallaba terreno oscuro e impenetrable. Un muchacho que no podía empatizar con nadie, y tampoco buscaba la empatía de los demás, añadiendo su formación como un asesino y sus habilidades incuestionablemente escalofriantes.

—Lo lamento.

Se disculpó con una reverencia a la petición del albino, cargaba con el peso del deber en sus hombros. Anhelaba ayudarlo, que contara con él y a la vez no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Las cosas no se arreglarían sólo porque él intercediera un poco, de hecho podrían ponerse peor.

Killua se le quedó viendo. Gotoh tenía una sincera expresión de arrepentimiento por culpa de la presión que él ejercía con tal de sacar la información solicitada. No obstante, no era falta de Gotoh que sus emociones estuvieran descontroladas; entendió que el mayordomo vivía limitado por las reglas de la casa y si lo forzaba demasiado, lo terminaría metiendo en un serio problema.

—Está bien —murmuró aún molesto—, no es tu responsabilidad, ve por Illumi, yo mismo le sacaré la verdad.

—Sí, como ordene.

El trabajador deseó con todo su corazón que lo lograra, que Illumi dejara de tener tanta autoridad sobre su hermano, y comenzara a servir para algo que no fuera su propia vanidad. Killua merecía saberlo todo.

Illumi llegó tan pronto como se enteró que Killua estaba despierto, tuvo la urgencia de saber si había efectos colaterales en el pequeño, aunque la malla que él había elaborado resguardó del peligro al niño y había pocas posibilidades de que hubiera un daño que lamentar. Sabía que el cerebro era una cosa que no podía tomar a la ligera.

—Kil —le llamó en cuanto entró al cuarto.

—¿Qué me hiciste? —un iracundo niño le recibió.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿Una tercer bala? Ja, no estés jugando conmigo. No hubo tal cosa, ¿qué querías hacerme?

—¿Estás delirando? Seguramente no lo recuerdas, pero una tercera bala entró por tu nuca —Illumi estaba sorprendido. Era la primera vez que Killua parecía sospechar de algo oculto en su cuerpo.

—No estoy alucinando, fuiste tú y tus habilidades. Algo estás tramando, lo sé.

—No tengo tiempo para esto —se dio la vuelta fingiendo enojo.

Él espíritu estaba haciendo mofa de sus acusaciones y luchó por contener la reacción que quería tomar contra el pequeño. Últimamente era ése su más grande problema. El espíritu de la Y quería tener autonomía sobre su cuerpo, y constantemente salía a la realidad cuando cualquier cosa perturbaba la tranquilidad de su anfitrión, siempre excusándose de que él haría un mejor trabajo. Se había pasado las últimas semanas remarcándole su inutilidad para ciertas cosas, que podría hacer su trabajo de mejor forma.

—¿Entonces para qué carajo vienes hasta aquí? _Aniki_ , quiero respuestas y las quiero ahora —y el tono de voz había sido suficiente para que el espíritu despertara de forma violenta.

—… —pero el mayor no respondía porque dentro de él sostenía una lucha por contener el poder de su _Nen_ oscuro, negándole el control.

—No soy tonto. Por mucho tiempo me he dejado manipular por ti, pero ya no lo voy a permitir. Sólo admite la estúpida cosa que me hiciste esta vez y con eso me daré por satisfecho.

—No te hice nada —afirmó respirando hondo, tratando de sonar natural—. Te dispararon en la cabeza por no poner atención y te traje hasta aquí para que te operaran.

—¡En dónde está ese doctor! No tienes pruebas de nada de lo que dices e insistes que soy yo quien alucina.

Se dio la vuelta de nuevo, para encararlo.

 _«Ni siquiera puedes ganarte la confianza de un niño de nueve años. Eres un asco Illumi»_ le dijo el espíritu, remarcando lo evidente.

—Si no me crees a mí, traeré a papá para que él te diga…

—No —interrumpió—, seguramente a él también le has engañado para que siga tus juegos.

—Kil…

—Cállate, haces mejor no alegando más estupideces que mintiéndome.

Si tan sólo Illumi hubiera sido un muchacho normal, esto hubiera tenido otro resultado, pero ante tal compleja situación no sólo no sabía cómo reaccionar, sino que, debilitado por las constantes humillaciones de la entidad, llegó a la inmediata conclusión de que él no podía con esto y dejó el lugar al espíritu de la Y. Una oscura sombra recorrió el cuarto, seguido de una potente sed de sangre que fluyó desde el cuerpo de Illumi. La aguja emitió la señal de peligro inminente, y Killua entendió que había cruzado el límite.

—¿Así de silencioso te gusta? —su rostro mostró una expresión infrahumana. El control sobre la aguja comenzó a ejercerse, su poder sobre el niño era tal que sudaba en grandes cantidades.

Killua entró en pánico. Sus piernas temblaron y retrocedió instintivamente hasta quedar completamente pegado a la pared, ni siquiera pudo emitir sonido alguno que expresara cuánto le afectaba estar en presencia de aquel ser.

—¿Acaso no te das cuenta que no puedes enfrentarme? —continuó hablando y caminó hacia él.

La reacción inmediata de Killua fue de sostener su cabeza para protegerse de lo que viniera, a la vez que todo su cuerpo convulsionaba, intentando escapar de algún modo y contradictoriamente permanecer en presencia de su hermano. Su vista se nubló y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar.

—Si no puedes enfrentarme, sólo te queda obedecer y callar. No tientes más a tu suerte Killua, las cosas siempre pueden ser peor —burlescamente fue subiéndose a la cama, la presencia de su _Nen_ recorrió el cuerpo del menor que luchaba por sostenerse consciente.

— _Ani_ … —y antes de que pudiera terminar la palabra, se desmayó.

—¡Ah, qué problema! Illumi se pondrá sentimental —desdeñó la entidad maligna.

Ese momento de su vida quedó grabado en la mente del menor como una prueba de que debía andar con cuidado cuando se trataba de Illumi y no confiar. A pesar de que el espíritu de _Nen_ reconoció que abusó de su habilidad sobre el niño, Illumi no quiso regresar a la consciencia real, así que Killua tuvo que batallar con la sofocante personalidad de su hermano.

* * *

El espíritu de la Y no sólo aprovechaba cada momento para aplastar la dañada autoestima de su anfitrión echándole en cara que era un tipo demasiado sensible y tonto para relacionarse con la humanidad. Se daba el lujo de atormentar a Killua durante los entrenamientos, haciéndole ver quien mandaba, usando sus habilidades _Nen_ para mantenerlo en un estado de pánico hasta cansarlo y forzarlo a hacer lo que quisiera. Por supuesto, le beneficiaba mantener a Illumi en ese estado.

Para Illumi el lazo emocional que tenía con su hermano menor era muy fuerte como para resistirlo, siendo que no se lo había buscado, al contrario, toda su vida trato de librarse de este tipo de ataduras, pero con ese espíritu alimentándose de su inocente deseo, lo que había comenzado como un estable sentimiento de hermandad, ahora era un desastre de emociones que le debilitaban. Illumi optó por huir de sí mismo para no tener que lidiar con esas condiciones y ahí el espíritu encontró su debilidad. Se mantuvo atormentándolo, usando el rechazo de Killua a su favor. De esa forma podía mantener oculto a su portador y tomar el lugar en el exterior que tanto ambicionaba. Cierto que el monstruo de _Nen_ sentía todo lo que Illumi le trasmitía, pero no le importaban sus sentimientos, fue fácil pretender que Killua no era relevante, y la ventaja más grande que tenía era que al conocer todos los sentimientos por los que pasaba su portador, sabía qué cosas desencadenaban emociones depresivas que lo mantenían atado a esa oscuridad.

Killua estaba por terminar su entrenamiento con armas de fuego, había dominado rápidamente todo lo relacionado, sólo le quedaba emplear el conocimiento en la forma en que su padre ordenaba. Después de cada entrenamiento, era usual que acompañara a alguien para verle realizar lo que él luego haría, así hasta que se le permitiera hacerlo. Primero asistido por alguien más y cuando tuviera las cosas claras, sería su turno de hacerlo solo. De modo que Killua dominaba todo lo que se le enseñaba a la perfección.

A base de pruebas dadas por su abuelo terminó por aceptar que por culpa de su descuido había recibido una bala en la cabeza y gracias a ello, se tornó más cuidadoso y observador con las armas; sin embargo, no quiso disculparse con su hermano por su acusación. Continuó sosteniendo que Illumi le hacía algo que lo mantenía doblegado, quizá no tenía pruebas, pero su instinto se lo advertía.

* * *

—¿Sabes cuál es tu problema Kil? Que eres demasiado sentimental, ya viene siendo tiempo de que te controles.

Repentinamente, un día el monstruo de _Nen_ decidió que Killua no debía ser el mismo niño expresivo que siempre había sido. No porque en serio hubiese pensado que eso era lo mejor, sino porque simplemente le dio la gana de experimentar con él y ver los resultados.

—No pedí tu consejo _aniki_ , termina la clase o déjame en paz —pero Killua se había vuelto más agresivo, no contemplaba en sus planes el dejarse vencer. Quería oponerse a pesar de que Illumi tenía esa feroz arma para controlarle.

—De cualquier modo no es un consejo. Fue mi error expresarme así, quise decir, Alluka y Kalluto ya no requieren de tus expresiones, así que tomaré medidas para ayudarte en tu nueva enseñanza.

—Ya deja tus… —una mano en su boca detuvo sus palabras, la fuerte presencia de su hermano le recordó con quién estaba hablando.

—De ahora en adelante sólo tendrás una hora para visitarlos y te comportarás como es debido, si no atente a las consecuencias —Killua tembló, no sólo por el temor que le provocaba su hermano, también porque su subconsciente estaba recibiendo un mensaje oculto a través de los globos oculares de su hermano.

Soltó al niño y éste cayó de rodillas contra el suelo, vomitando por la presión emocional que le ejercía.

Killua estaba harto. Siempre que Illumi le hacía algo como eso terminaban pasando cosas que él no quería que ocurrieran, como diciendo mentiras, rechazando la compañía de los mayordomos que comúnmente aceptaba cerca; siendo grosero con Alluka y Kalluto, hasta terminar en peleas absurdas con quién fuera. Estaba llegando a su límite y no era libre de quejarse con nadie, ya que por alguna razón desconocida, creía que si acusaba a Illumi con su padre, éste no le creería y sólo empeoraría su situación. Por supuesto, no tenía fundamentos para pensar así; en cuanto Illumi se volvió ese ser oscuro, con un humor extremadamente inestable, se habituó a pensar que lo peor siempre estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Era parte de los experimentos que el hombre de la Y hacía constantemente con Killua, en un esfuerzo por comprender todas las habilidades de su anfitrión, combinadas con su poder de _Nen_ , no escatimaba en el daño que estuviera ocasionando al albino. A pesar de sus esfuerzos por mantener a Illumi oculto, aún no hacía una completa simbiosis con su portador, así que llegado un tiempo, tenía que dejarlo salir para recargar energías. Trabajó para garantizar que una vez que dejara a su anfitrión fuera, éste no deseara quedarse por mucho tiempo en el exterior, y terminara por volver a la oscuridad. Logró convencer a Illumi que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo con Killua, apartándolo de todos, reservándolo para él y mantener al niño a salvo. Siempre argüía que sabía lo que hacía, que los mensajes que mandaba a su mente eran parte de un elaboradísimo plan para asegurar que en un futuro Killua accediera a estar junto a Illumi por siempre. Dado que Illumi estaba ya atontado por el ente, con un deseo aumentando y cegando su razonamiento, era difícil evitar su caída.

Illumi regresaba cada vez que tocaba llevar a Killua a las misiones donde él aprendería a hacer el trabajo que le correspondería realizar. El cambio era evidente, tanto para Killua, como para quienes les asistían. En esos momentos Illumi era más receptivo a los comentarios del peliblanco, se volvía excesivamente halagador y paciente, sin mencionar que su aura era más ligera, lo que hacía que quienes le rodeaban se sintieran más confiados al estar a su lado. Incluso Killua perdía el miedo, y lograba concentrarse en observar a su hermano mientras hacía el trabajo. En ocasiones llegaba a sentir nostalgia al recordar los momentos en los que su hermano y él no habían tenido una mala relación, añoraba eso, esa cálida compañía.

Las misiones eran un poco más complejas. Ahora no tendría que esperar a que su objetivo estuviera aislado, debía aprovechar cualquier momento, sin importar si era un lugar público, sólo bastaba con pasar inadvertido. Esto implicaba que se encontraría en medio de tiroteos ya que las mafias solían contratarles para contraatacar en situaciones de emergencia.

Killua observó atentamente a su hermano. Illumi tenía una destreza tal que era evidente su experiencia en el campo. Hacía lucir tan fácil su trabajo, sin temor a las balas ni a salir herido, acababa con sus enemigos en un instante, sin cometer ningún error. Tal y como esperaban que el heredero hiciera.

—Kil, cuando sea tu momento, verás que todo el entrenamiento tuvo sentido.

—Sí —asintió, y luego le llamó, en esos momentos tenía otra cosa en mente—. _Aniki_ , la siguiente semana es el cumpleaños de Alluka, ¿crees que pueda estar de regreso para ese día? —No albergaba muchas esperanzas, sólo preguntó para asegurarse de que lo dicho antes sobre pasar una hora con sus hermanos, iba muy en serio.

—Mmm —lució naturalmente pensativo, no como si fuera a contestarle una ironía o que se hubiese molestado con su pregunta—, si no nos detenemos a descansar hoy, ni mañana, seguramente sí, ¿quieres que nos demos prisa?

—En realidad sí quiero.

—Vamos, pues.

Eso le resultó muy extraño, contradictorio por sobre todo. Era otra de esas cosas que había notado, en ciertas ocasiones, Illumi solía ir en contra de sus propias decisiones y amenazas. Parecía como si en la vida, nada estuviera decidido. Una parte de él le prohibía ser una persona normal, y la otra era su hermano mayor tolerante que le dejaba ser libre. Ante estos cambios lo mejor era no confiarse, ni dejarse engañar, Illumi seguiría siendo aquel ser que tanto le confundía.

Los pasados días estuvo asistiendo al morocho y había llegado el tiempo de que se involucrara un poco más, siguiendo las instrucciones de su hermano sobre el trabajo que le correspondería hacer. En esta ocasión su hermano sólo mediaría en caso de que cometiera algún error. Estuvieron trabajando con ese método durante cuatro días más antes de regresar a la montaña. Illumi alegó que era mejor regresar y descansar, antes de que terminaran más fastidiados y que cumpliría con su promesa.

Killua se lo agradeció, el problema fue que a un día de regresar a la casa su hermano volvió a ser ese ente de oscuridad. Ese día juró que la montaña estaba maldita y la señaló como la responsable de todas sus desgracias. Ya no era un niño inocente como antes, entendía que su hermano lo vigilaba aun si él no podía notarlo. Cuando vio que Illumi estaba demasiado cerca durante su hora de descanso, mientras jugaba con su hermana, comprendió que aplicaría la nueva regla del tiempo medido, y que sería forzado a pasar más tiempo con él.

—Alluka, sígueme —le indicó en secreto cuando escuchó sus pisadas cada vez más próximas. Se molestó porque sólo había estado quince minutos con ella y ya le estaba acosando.

Illumi se movió como una sombra entre los árboles, dejándose notar a propósito para demostrar su poder.

El albino siguió conduciendo a Alluka entre la montaña, intentando deshacerse de él hasta que se desesperó y la cargó en sus brazos para correr más rápido. Su acosador aumentó el paso para mantenerse a una distancia constante, y mostró una amenazante aura que sólo distrajo al más chico.

El albino comenzó a sudar de nervios, su mente se nubló de ideas y tuvo que detenerse. Con su respiración agitada, volteó a todos lados hasta que reparó en que Illumi no se había distanciado de ellos.

—Alluka —llamó a la niña, intentando calmarse—, por favor escóndete detrás de este árbol, yo hablaré con Illu- _nii_ —como era de esperarse, al principio a la niña no le pareció buena idea, pero finalmente accedió dado que no deseaba dar problemas a nadie.

Killua se dio la vuelta una vez que se aseguró que su hermana estuviera oculta, sabía que eso no serviría de mucho, no obstante, no quería que ella lo viera alterado frente a su hermano mayor.

—¡ _Aniki_ , ya basta! —gritó desesperado.

La sombra de Illumi se detuvo, pero siguió ahí cerca oprimiéndole con su poder.

— _Aniki_ , ya…, déjanos en paz.

Salió entonces de su obvio escondite y caminando lentamente hacia el niño pronunció:

—¿Dejarlos en paz? No les estoy haciendo nada.

— _Aniki_ , dijiste que me dejarías estar con Alluka en su cumpleaños.

—Yo dije que estaríamos aquí para este momento, no que te dejaría romper la regla de la hora.

—Pero es una fecha especial —insistió angustiado, sus palabras se trababan y le restaban seguridad.

—¿Fecha especial? Es sólo un cumpleaños.

Se dio cuenta que Illumi no iba a ceder, y sintió un dolor profundo. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contener sus lágrimas de desilusión.

—Por favor —tartamudeó y bajó la mirada.

—Ven aquí —Illumi ordenó y Killua con pasos dudosos obedeció—. No te haré nada, sólo ven.

Una vez que lo tuvo a una distancia considerable, se arrodilló frente a él. El espíritu del Y estaba disfrutando demasiado su poder sobre el niño, había descubierto un placer inexplicable en someterlo y subyugar a su vez a su portador. Se había dado cuenta que tenía no sólo poder sobre ellos, sino sobre cualquier otra persona.

—Sabes lo que es un favor, ¿verdad? —le preguntó y Killua asintió con la cabeza—. Los favores se pagan, no son gratis y si yo te dejo hacer lo que quieras, también pediré algo a cambio, ¿entiendes?

— _Aniki_ …

—¿De acuerdo? —interrumpió antes de que pudiera quejarse.

—Sí.

Puso su mano sobre el pequeño rostro del niño y acarició su mejilla, para luego deslizar su dedo pulgar sobre los labios del menor.

—Y yo pido tan poco —susurró pronunciando las palabras con lentitud—, muy poco a cambio.

De una manera inexplicable Killua sintió por primera vez que algo en esas caricias no estaban bien. Un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza e inconscientemente retrocedió para protegerse.

—¿Qué pasa Kil? Soy yo —lo tomó de la muñeca para detenerlo y volver a acercarlo.

—L-lo sé —todo su cuerpo se puso tenso, no comprendía porqué repentinamente no podía aceptar las caricias de su hermano siendo que antes no le habían causado ninguna incomodidad.

Illumi soltó su muñeca para deslizar sus dedos por el brazo del pequeño hasta llegar a su cuello mientras que su otra mano lo sostenía por la cintura. Killua deseaba apartarse, y resistió cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

—¿Y-y qué es lo que vas a querer? —habló tan rápido como pudo para cortar ese momento incómodo.

—Tranquilo —soltó una risa que hizo que el albino se sintiera ofendido—. Es algo muy simple, en realidad, no es nada comparado con lo que tú quieres a cambio.

—Sólo dilo, ¿quieres?

De nuevo rio, el hombre de la Y estaba disfrutando como nunca antes las reacciones del niño. Se preguntó incluso por qué no lo había visto de ese modo antes si el mismo Illumi no podía evitar sentirse así cuando estaba con su hermanito. Killua era un niño adorable y en ese estado incómodo, sonrojado por los nervios, era aún más atractivo

—Un beso.

Killua abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¡¿Qué?! Debes estar loco _aniki_ —reclamó intentando alejarse de su hermano, pero Illumi lo tenía fuertemente sostenido y no le permitió alejarse.

—No es gran cosa. Te dejaré estar libre este día y no te vigilaré, sólo es un simple beso. Hace mucho que no me das un beso, ¿sabes?

—Porque era un bebé y no sabía lo que hacía —se excusó.

—Un beso en la mejilla a cambio de dejarte ir este día, ¿es mucho?

Killua se detuvo a pensar. Alluka lo esperaba, y en realidad tenía tantas ganas de pasar el tiempo con ella que tuvo que reconocer que aquello que pedía Illumi no era tanto comparado con todo lo que podría hacer el resto del día para olvidarse de ese incómodo incidente.

—De acuerdo —suspiró—, pero será rápido y es todo.

—Perfecto —sintió como el niño temblaba de nervios y lo tomó por ambas manos para acercarlo y ofrecerle la mejilla.

Killua cerró los ojos para evitar cualquier imagen que pudiera quedar guardada en su memoria. Tomó tanto valor como pudo y sin pensarlo más, dio un veloz beso en la mejilla de su hermano.

—Ya, ya, suéltame —agitó los brazos para que Illumi le dejara ir.

Killua estaba completamente rojo de vergüenza, pero agradecía que Alluka no hubiera visto todo aquello. Vio la sonrisa orgullosa de su hermano mayor y su estómago se revolvió, detestaba que Illumi saliera ganando en todo, aun cuando sólo había sido un leve roce de sus labios, lo que Illumi disfrutaba eran sus reacciones y eso lo comprendía.

—¿Lo ves? No es mucho lo que pido.

—Sí, sí lo que sea. Ahora vete.

—Como gustes —dicho eso, desapareció de ahí sin dejar rastro de su esencia.

Fue hasta ese momento en que Killua descansó y corrió a buscar a su hermana.

Alluka estaba sentada, recargada contra el árbol mientras cerraba los ojos y se tapaba los oídos. Tuvo que tocar su hombro para que ella se advirtiera que ya estaba él de regreso.

—Killua.

Sólo que descubrió que quien abrió los ojos, no era precisamente su hermana.

—Hola —le sonrió amablemente—, estuviste cuidando de Alluka, ¿verdad?

El ente sonrió y confirmó con la cabeza.

—Ella estaba asustada, pero ahora ya está tranquila, esperándote.

—Todo está bien —tomó la mano de Alluka—. ¿Podrías dejarla salir? Hoy es su cumpleaños y me gustaría que festejáramos juntos su día.

—¡Sí!

El espíritu de la Y e Illumi aún no estaban completamente fusionados. Mantenían un acuerdo para intercambiarse a voluntad de forma imperceptible, sin embargo, el cuerpo de su anfitrión no soportaba por mucho tiempo que un ente de _Nen_ tan poderoso lo controlara. Agotaba sus energías, era menester que Illumi regresara a ocupar su cuerpo para su recuperación. El espíritu averiguó el límite que poseía y así no dejar totalmente fuera de combate a su anfitrión como las primeras veces. Apenas notaba los rastros de debilidad, dejaba el lugar a su dueño, justo para que sólo requirieran de unas horas de descanso para estar nuevamente listo. Además aprendió a obtener energía de todo lo que le rodeaba con sólo repasar dentro de sus memorias antiguas. Le bastaba con realizar algunos mudras para mantenerse fuerte por un poco más de tiempo que su límite natural. Tales mudras los realizaba cuando se encontraba con sus mayordomos o sus hermanos, de ellos podía absorber mucha más energía que de las personas normales y recuperarse velozmente. Esta práctica no era precisamente nueva en los Zoldyck, por ello no obtuvo objeción alguna cuando comenzó a realizarla, salvo que los Zoldyck no acudían a tales métodos en presencia de la propia familia. Lamentablemente esta regla no le era conocida y por ello era justificable su falta de control.

Illumi se marchó hasta dónde sabía que encontraría a Milluki, la única persona que era capaz de observar lo que ocurría en todas las áreas de la mansión, sin tener que usar técnicas para ocultarse. Pero Killua no era tonto, si se descuidaba, el niño descubriría que rompió su acuerdo de no vigilarlo por el resto del día. Decidió que sin importar lo que viera tras las cámaras de Milluki, no sacaría nada de ventaja de ahí. Sería un simple espectador.

Milluki lo admiraba tanto que hacía de todo por llamar su atención. Como no tenía un gran talento para el arte del asesinato, se esmeraba como era posible por ganarse los halagos de su familia, haciendo algo que nadie más podía hacer, ser un experto informático y electrónico. Sin embargo, a pesar de que en ocasiones se le agradecía por su labor, no era tomado con la seriedad a la que aspiraba. Era más bien tolerado porque no estaba simplemente de ocioso en casa, pero no se le ordenaba lo mismo que al resto de sus hermanos.

Al mayor de los Zoldyck le venía importando muy poco lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer Milluki, sólo lo buscaba cuando requería una ventaja, y porque así le ordenaba mantener la boca cerrada frente a su padre; no revelar los asuntos sobre su madre y sus prácticas secretas. El desastroso adolescente nunca cuestionaba lo que veía tras los monitores porque se negaba a creer que lo que ocurría era algo serio. Aquéllas ceremonias nocturnas que realizaban tanto Illumi como Kikyo; las costumbres extrañas de su madre por tratar a Kalluto como si fuera una mujer; las peleas que ambos Zoldyck tenían; y el comportamiento obsesivo de su hermano mayor por hacer señas extrañas en momentos menos esperados.

—Oh vaya, _aniki_ , estás aquí —le habló Milluki una vez que reparó en la presencia de su hermano mayor, el cual se sentó junto a él—. ¿Viniste a observar a Killua? Esos niños se fueron con Mike y no los he encontrado aún.

—Como era de esperarse, Killua sabe dónde están tus cámaras.

—De todos modos, no es como que él vaya a hacer algo más allá de lo que tiene permitido.

Milluki ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a las cámaras, traía en sus manos un pequeño aparato que Illumi reconoció como "uno de sus juguetes". Estaba distraído, armándolo.

—¿Puedo cambiar las pantallas?

—Uh, sí —le respondió observando cómo Illumi movía todo para localizar al pequeño peliblanco.

Milluki no lo diría en voz alta pero estaba celoso de ese niño, no sólo su hermano mayor lo quería, también su padre, su madre y su abuelo. En realidad todos parecían estar obsesionados con él y eso lo irritaba mucho. Simplemente decidió seguir concentrado en su trabajo, tal vez y así lograría captar la atención del mayor.

—Aquí están —escuchó que Illumi murmuró cuando localizó a los niños.

—Te lo dije, no se irán lejos.

Illumi ni siquiera lo volteaba a ver y eso era deprimente. Incrementaba su odio a su hermano menor que al mismo tiempo era el único en casa que de vez en cuando le hacía cumplidos por sus trabajos tecnológicos o su conocimiento de cosas que no tenían relación con su oficio como asesino. Encontraba aquello peor todavía.

—Mil, ni siquiera estás prestando atención a lo único que sabes hacer.

—He estado ocupado _aniki_ , esto es importante.

—¿Un juguete? —por primera vez en ese rato, Illumi le dirigió la mirada.

—No es un juguete, es un robot. Le acabo de colocar el sensor ultrasónico para que detecte su objetivo y dispare. Los detectará a treinta metros de distancia y además con esta cámara reconocerá al objetivo incluso antes de que el ojo humano lo haga.

—¿Disparar? —preguntó con ironía—. Mil no lo tomes a mal, pero esas armas sólo servirán para objetivos como los que Killua y Kalluto cazan, y para eso no requerimos armas de fuego, cualquier otro objetivo está preparado para esta clase de situaciones.

—Pero estas cosas no son detectables porque no poseen aura.

—¿Crees que mis objetivos están buscando auras? No se trata de eso. Puedes ocultar tu presencia con Zetsu y sería lo mismo que tu juguete.

Repentinamente, para sorpresa de ambos muchachos, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y una molesta Kikyo se hizo notar.

—¡Milluki, te pedí hace media hora que…! —detuvo sus palabras cuando notó que el adolescente estaba acompañado de su temible hermano mayor—. Tú también estás aquí…

—Hola mamá.

—¡Mamá, lo siento, en cinco minutos más lo tendré listo!

—Eh… sí —se aclaró la garganta—, volveré más tarde —fue demasiado obvio para ambos que la presencia de Illumi la había asustado.

—Ya vuelvo Milluki, vigila a Killua —pero eso no detuvo al espíritu de la Y. Se marchó detrás de ella, motivado por las emociones que reveló la mujer.

En cuanto salió de ahí, Milluki se apresuró a revisar las cámaras para perseguir a Illumi y saber lo que tenía planeado hacer con su madre.

Illumi corrió tras ella sigilosamente, alcanzándola antes de que pudiera ocultarse en alguna parte de la casa. Ella se sobresaltó al inicio pero de inmediato tomó todo el control de sus facciones, mostrando una postura defensiva para el agrado del hombre de la Y.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más seguirás usando el cuerpo de mi hijo? —reclamó empujando al muchacho lejos de ella, vigilando el tono de su voz para no llamar la atención de los que pudieran escucharles.

—Eso no es tu asunto, madre —contestó burlescamente.

—Te he estado vigilando, no creas que te dejaré salir con la tuya, deja en paz a mis hijos. Te lo advierto.

Dio un paso adelante y ella amenazó de nuevo, dando un golpe al aire para crear distancia. El espíritu de _Nen_ por supuesto que lo esquivó.

—No es como que puedas hacerme mucho, madre, he sido entrenado desde que tengo memoria. Nací en un mundo de asesinos.

—¡Has estado usando mudras sobre mis niños! Escúchame bien —se acercó a él apretando fuertemente los puños, con la intención de resaltar sus palabras—, en esta casa no está permitido usar mudras contra la familia, vuelve a usarlos y me encargaré de que Silva te haga pedazos.

—¿Papá? Oh madre, creo que no estás bien informada. No es como si Illumi tuviera una buena relación con él, así que será cosa fácil desobedecerle.

—Eso es porque tú has ido arruinando la vida de mi bebé —reclamó molesta, quería arrojarse sobre él y sacarlo del cuerpo de su hijo a golpes.

La entidad volteó a ver la cámara que lo había estado siguiendo como una amenaza a Milluki, cosa que el muchacho comprendió inmediatamente y giró el lente para no vigilarlo más.

—Tú fuiste quien me puso aquí, mamá —continuó con su irónico tono de hablar, y desvergonzadamente realizó uno de esos temibles signos—. ¿O qué ves tú aquí?

—¡Ya basta! —gritó, cerró los ojos y giró la cabeza para huir del símbolo que tanto la atemorizaba.

—¡Illumi! —la voz de Silva sobresalió por detrás de él—, ¿qué crees que haces?

Illumi no se veía nada arrepentido ni sorprendido, más bien parecía actuar como si no comprendiera la posición en la que se hallaba.

—¿Qué ocurre papá? —dejó de hacer el gesto para ver a su padre—, sólo estoy jugando —se alzó de hombros fingiendo inocencia.

—Queda estrictamente prohibido hacer mudras contra la familia, esta vez te lo pasaré porque no lo sabes —por desgracia no tenía pruebas para acusar a Illumi de hacerse el tonto. Se acercó hasta donde estaba él, tomó a su mujer por el brazo y la apartó de su hijo—, pero sólo será por ésta ocasión. La próxima te aseguro que te arrepentirás.

—Illumi cada día tiene peor sentido del humor —farfulló entre dientes, Kikyo.

Ambos adultos se alejaron, no sin que Silva le dirigiera una verdadera mirada de ira a su hijo. Una señal de que iba muy en serio con eso de que se arrepentiría si lo volviera a hacer.

—Illumi, Illumi —dijo el espíritu de _Nen_ , sonriente—; me pregunto cuánto más te falta para que tus padres te digan el verdadero secreto de esta familia.

Las cámaras de Milluki no guardaban audio, sólo eran imágenes. Por instrucción del abuelo se le había sido solicitado que fuera de ese modo. En ocasiones tenían reuniones secretas, o había situaciones en las que era importante que no hubiera audio guardado, así que Milluki, pese a que pudo ver todo lo ocurrido, en realidad no entendió gran cosa, a excepción de que su madre no confiaba en Illumi, pero no importaba, después de todo, nadie confiaba en él. Al final de cuentas Milluki admiraba, seguía y obedecía sin discutir a su hermano mayor, incluso conservaba la esperanza de que Illumi retomara su posición en la familia como el heredero, sólo que tras los años había perdido la verdadera motivación que lo llevó a desear aquello. Ahora sólo lo hacía por inercia.

* * *

Killua retomó sus enseñanzas pocos días después, y comprobó de aquel modo que estando fuera de casa Illumi cambiaba de personalidad. Era de nuevo el paciente y sospechosamente agradable hermano mayor que detestaba, porque le hacía sentir que todo volvería a estar bien sólo para llegar a la conclusión de que era un mentiroso que jugaba con sus sentimientos. Tras un breve repaso de sus ejercicios, fue turno del niño de hacer una misión por su cuenta. Por supuesto, bajo la supervisión de su hermano que se aseguró que no saliera herido y completara su tarea. Evadir balas y contraatacar, acabar con su objetivo antes de que pudiera ser atrapado, tan sólo eso. El pequeño heredero era naturalmente un talentoso asesino, su resistencia había mejorado notoriamente quizá debido a la aguja en su cabeza que lo obligaba a ir más allá de sus propias capacidades con tal de sobrevivir, y ese era el lado bueno que Illumi veía.

A sus nueve años, Killua comenzó a sentir un vacío existencial. Se preguntaba si en realidad eso era todo lo que sería su vida, un tortuoso entrenamiento con alguien que no dejaba de observarlo, hiciera lo que hiciera. Sus deseos de explorar el mundo y conocer otras cosas no hacían más que incrementar desde que tuvo contacto con la mafia y conoció a los hijos de esos hombres. Niños que no hacían otra cosa más que divertirse con el dinero de sus padres y no mostraban alguna otra preocupación que tener todo lo que deseaban. Esa imagen lo hacía titubear entre seguir siendo un asesino o no.

—Mejor no los veas —le aconsejó Illumi un día que lo descubrió observando entretenidamente desde la ventana a un grupo de niños caminando afuera de una escuela—. Tú no necesitas pensar en esas cosas, sólo te estorbaran en tu camino.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó tajante.

—"¿Por qué?" —cerró la cortina para que Killua no continuara con su actividad—, por tu propio bien.

—Esa no es una respuesta.

—Porque eres un asesino —razonó—. Tú misión en esta vida es fortalecerte para ser el heredero de la familia, un asesino de la élite, y no ser derrotado. Al menos no fácilmente.

Killua sintió un nudo en la garganta, como si todos sus temores se hubieran hecho realidad.

—Ahora, vámonos de aquí, nos están esperando.

La noche era el mejor momento para actuar. Aunque también de día lo podía hacer, de noche la mayoría de sus presas estaban cansadas y no ponían suficiente resistencia a la hora de ser asesinados. Tras la misión, simplemente se fueron de regreso a la casa.

Killua iba con miedo porque sabía que Illumi volvería a ser ese monstruo que lo acosaba en cuanto entraran a la montaña. Así que inconscientemente intentaba persuadirlo durante el camino, para hacerlo comprometerse en dejarlo descansar, cosa que no consiguió.

—Kil, no está en mis manos y lo sabes. Papá puede pedir que vayas con él para ponerte nuevos ejercicios o quizá me pida a mí que te ponga a entrenar. No voy a decirle que no si me lo pide.

—Pero podrías sólo un día dejarme descansar.

—No está en mis manos.

No logró nada, y no iba a usar lo del beso ni estando loco. Ya suficiente tenía con tener que batallar con él en su forma más difícil como para añadir esa tortuosa conducta.

Llegaron de noche, así que el infante fue directamente a dormir. Para un niño de su edad era terriblemente estresante tener que estar todo el día dudando si el que era responsable de su seguridad, era de confianza o no. Lo malo fue que a la mañana siguiente las cosas fueron tal cual como él temía. Desde la hora en que despertó se percató de su presencia a su alrededor. Illumi estaba en todas partes. Esta vez iba muy en serio en eso de sólo permitirle estar una hora con sus hermanos menores. Una hora no era suficiente, presentía que Alluka se contenía de decirle cosas que eran importantes para ella, y que se las reservaba a falta de tiempo y privacidad.

Por otro lado, Kalluto hacía las cosas más fáciles. Él se mantenía distante mientras los veía a ellos dos jugar. Aparentaba no tener ni el más mínimo interés en Alluka. Lo único que agradecía el albino era que no se comportaba grosero con ellos dos.

Alluka ya no sólo era mantenida en vigilancia por las cámaras. Mientras que no era la hora de ver a Killua, la mandaban a un cuarto a estar encerrada todo el día. Dicho cuarto tenía de todo ahí, era como una casa propia. A la hora de comer, alguno de los mayordomos nuevos, de los cuales desconocía el nombre, le preparaba algo de su antojo, y mientras estuviera ahí no le dirigía la palabra. De no haber sido por aquél espíritu que habitaba dentro de ella, su mente se habría consumido de dolor. Ese espíritu la hacía muy feliz, tenía una esencia infantil protectora que le daba tranquilidad y la incitaba a no perder la paciencia, aún si sentía que la soledad era muy pesada. Alluka aprendió a no cargar sus problemas a su hermano mayor, tal vez era demasiado joven para su madurez mental puesto había sido forzada a ello. Valoraba cada segundo que pasaba con su hermano, ella no permitía que el albino se la pasara quejándose sobre el poco tiempo que les daban juntos.

—Sólo tenemos una hora, ¿piensas usarla para decir esas cosas? —le refutaba y hacía aspavientos desaprobando la conducta del peliblanco, a lo que éste reaccionaba con una disculpa y olvidaba el asunto.

No era que ella quisiera contribuir a la causa de los demás, sino que se había sometido a sí misma para ser un soporte y no una carga. Ella era capaz de ver a través de todos, comprendía perfectamente su situación. Aprendió a controlarse y a callar aún si tuviera mucho qué decir.

Si había alguien en casa que podía confirmar lo anterior, para sorpresa de todos, ese era Kalluto. El pequeño niño que al igual que su hermana mayor, había aprendido a callar, pero con otros propósitos. Kalluto había sido severamente dañado por su madre en incontables ocasiones, no sólo con la represión de sus emociones, también su apariencia escogida por su madre y su entrenamiento tan diferente al de sus hermanos. Era el único que podía testificar de los experimentos que su madre hacía no sólo a su persona, sino a todos en casa. Desde que tenía memoria, su más grande admiración había sido Killua, su hermano mayor, quien había conseguido el título de heredero de la familia cuando aún era prácticamente un bebé. Su estancia en la Torre había sido la más breve de todos los Zodyck como un esfuerzo por mostrar que él también tenía talento. Lamentablemente todo aquello se vio eclipsado por su hermana mayor, y tras ese instante, por primera vez pudo expresar un sentimiento diferente en su llana apariencia. La envidia fue creciendo hasta que se vio forzado a razonar sobre sí mismo. Desde ese momento comenzó a prestar atención a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor como si fuera nuevo y descubrió entonces que su madre no era precisamente una persona confiable, que sólo buscaba intimidarle y entrenarle al estilo en que ella había sido criada. Y pudo ver y entender el mundo que en realidad le rodea, incluso más que ningún otro de los jóvenes Zoldyck.

—Maldito, maldito Y —escuchaba murmurar a su madre nuevamente, en la semana.

Recién había tenido otro encuentro con Illumi y el espíritu le había amenazado, orillándola a volver a mentir a su marido para disculpar su comportamiento.

—¿Mamá? —Kalluto siempre le hacía salir de sus pensamientos depresivos antes de que estos se volvieran un tormento para el más pequeño de los Zoldyck.

—Kalluto, ¡ah! Mi pequeño —lo cargaba entre sus brazos y lo abrazaba como si el que requiriera consuelo era él y no ella.

—Ese maldito espíritu de nuevo está rondando por aquí; debes prometerme mantente lejos de él ¿de acuerdo? Por su culpa tenemos que hacer demasiadas cosas. Incluso Alluka, todo parece indicar que moverán su cuarto al fondo de la montaña.

—Mamá —habló con voz suave.

Kalluto había aprendido bien que si quería obtener algo, una respuesta, una verdad, o alguna comodidad, era mejor hacerlo en momentos en que su madre estuviera vulnerable, justo después de haber interactuado con Illumi.

—¿Qué ocurre Kalluto?

—Mamá, ¿por qué han encerrado a Alluka? ¿Es en realidad necesario?

—Mi adorable Kalluto, yo… —quedó en teatral silencio—, yo he sido atormentada tantas veces, ¡he sufrido mucho! —gimoteaba entre palabras, como si de verdad creyera lo que decía—. Mis padres me entregaron a los Iluminados. Me entrenaron por varios años; me forzaron a realizar un "juramento y restricción" para portar la señal del Y. Kalluto, debo confesar que yo nunca debí haberme casado con tu padre —el pequeño abrió los ojos con impresión, era la primera vez que escuchaba a su madre reconocer un error, y mostrar un mínimo arrepentimiento—. La restricción constaba en permanecer virgen y así proteger la señal del Y, el poder que alguna vez sustentó a toda la logia —luego se apartó de su muchacho. Caminó por el quiosco que les rodeaba y se asomó hacia el paisaje—. ¿En realidad crees que una mujer como yo podía vivir así? Una mujer tan elegante, de buen porte, con toda esta belleza, ¡imposible! —se contestó, volvió a mirar a su hijo—. Para colmo del asunto, la señal la conformaba una pareja de enamorados: un hombre y una mujer que formaban ese poder. La verdad era que los envidiaba profundamente, quería tener eso para mí y cuando conocí a tu padre tuvimos un flechazo al instante. Hubo fuego entre nosotros y de inmediato me entregué al amor —en todo tiempo mantuvo su discurso con ese tono típico en ella, como si deseara que todo el mundo le escuchara y se conmoviera. Kalluto se ruborizó por tanta información que apenas comprendía—. Meses después supe que estaba embarazada de Illumi. La hermandad enfureció; me echaron de casa, pero yo me robé varios de sus manuscritos, no iba a irme con las manos vacías después de todo lo que había hecho por ellos. Tu padre me acogió y se casó conmigo —de la nada su mirada mostró un aire de desprecio que luego cambió por un falso llanto—. La paga por mi traición debía ser una muerte voluntaria, quitarme la vida para así compensar a la señal o en su defecto, debía entregar a mi primer hija, y cuando tuve a mi pequeño Illumi en brazos, supe que no quería morir —milagrosamente lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas—. Con mi traición provoqué que la pareja se separara por completo, la mujer de la Y quedó en silencio. Nunca más volvió a dirigirme la palabra, mientras que el hombre tomó represalias en mi contra. Todo el tiempo me atormentaba y finalmente me maldijo diciendo que nunca tendría una hija y no me libraría de él jamás —detuvo su historia para limpiar sus lágrimas con sus guantes—. Tras varios años, resultó que Illumi no estuvo a la altura de los estándares de tu abuelo. Ese viejo amargado no quiso a mi bebé, entonces me di cuenta que mi posición estaba en peligro —en realidad nunca estuvo en peligro. Eran interpretaciones de la mente de Kikyo; ella siempre imaginaba cosas de más, aun si no tuviera pruebas, bastaba con sus pensamientos para darlo como verdadero—. Tuve que esforzarme porque mi siguiente hijo fuera perfecto, así que me entregué al estudio y experimentación para darles a ustedes un extremo poder desde su nacimiento. Se suponía que Killua sería la prueba y mi siguiente hijo sería el verdadero heredero, pero Killua resultó maravilloso, todo gracias a mis esfuerzos. Después vino esa cosa —su expresión se endureció, como si estuviera hablando del origen de todos sus males—. Alluka nació muerto, él murió, no tengo duda, pero algo más tomó su lugar… Estamos de acuerdo en que yo no tengo hijas, ¿cierto? —Kalluto asintió forzadamente—. Entonces, ¿qué diablos le ocurre a esa… cosa? En realidad no estoy segura del verdadero origen de Alluka, y tengo suficientes pruebas para argumentar que él es en realidad el espíritu oculto de la mujer de la Y, ¿sabes qué significa? —Kalluto negó—. Por supuesto que no lo sabes. El hombre de la Y me engañó hace tiempo, me estuvo torturando por tanto tiempo hasta que mi matrimonio comenzó a pender de un hilo. El hombre me dijo que aceptaría dejarme ir si le entregaba a mi niño, a mi Illumi, me dio a entender que él sólo lo volvería más poderoso y yo le creí —de nuevo las lágrimas aparecieron. Kalluto sintió un terrible desagrado por las constantes reacciones de su madre—. Le entregué a mi Illumi, y ahora ha estado buscando a la mujer. No podemos permitir que eso ocurra, si llegara a pasar no puedo imaginar el terrible peligro al que nos enfrentaríamos...

 ** _Chan chan chan... lo hice, volví a terminar con puntos suspensivos._**  
 ** _Yay, Killua le dio un beso a su hermano, ¡Que ternura! No pude evitarlo, aunque no fue por algo lindo._**

 ** _Los mudras pueden buscarlos en internet, está bastante interesante, recuerdo cuando me los enseñaron.'. fue bastante emocionante, valió la pena aprender. Según me explicó mi padrino, éstos símbolos sirven para diversas cosas, por ejemplo, cruzarse de brazos ayuda a contrarrestar efectos negativos en una conversación, o las manos en la cintura, (y comprobado científicamente), estimula al cerebro a darnos confianza porque estamos en una "posición de poder"._**

 ** _Sobre la historia de Kikyo, KaiD23 me comentó que parece que Milluki no cuenta como hijo de Kikyo *risas* recuerden que es una mala madre, yo quería que se notara que poco le importan si no le sirven de herramientas._**

 _Anon: Muchas gracias por tu mensaje, me alegra saber que mi historia le sigue gustando a alguien, sé que escribo mucho y eso no a todo el mundo le agrada. Espero verte de nuevo por éste rumbo. Ten un grandioso día._

 ** _Nos vemos el viernes 18 de Marzo.'._**

 ** _Un agradecimiento especial a Kalen, GirlinBlue2364, KaiD23, mis maravillosas betas y a Lilium mi editora por sus correcciones._**


	24. 93 en Babel Capítulo 3

**¡Togashi volverá! Dios, quiero llorar y gritar, y volver a llorar, hacerme bolita en el suelo hasta que se me duerman las piernas, pararme y gritar, y luego llorar hasta quedarme dormido...**  
 **Que felicidad. Ojalá no nos vuelva a hacer eso de "dice mi mamá que siempre no" *miedo***

 **¿Alguien pidió un capítulo? Yo sé que no, pero aquí lo dejaré por si algún alma caritativa quiere leerlo. En fin, desde aquí les advierto, se viene lo mero bueno...'.**

 **93 en Babel. Capítulo 3**

No era la primera vez que escuchaba esa historia, Kikyo solía contarla cuando tenía un altercado con el hombre del Y, iba a lamentarse con Kalluto, y descargaba toda su historia una y otra vez, añadiendo o quitando detalles, a veces describiéndose como una valiente mujer que luchaba por su familia, otras como una víctima de las circunstancias; jamás se condenó a sí misma, ni habló de sus crímenes.

El pequeño pasó por una larga odisea antes de comprender mejor el motivo que hacía que su madre escondiera a su hermana; ella guardaba un poder relacionado estrechamente con el pecado que cometió, mismo poder que ahora yacía en Illumi y que se ampliaba hasta Alluka. Tras observar a su hermana, llegó a la evidente conclusión de que ella no era una mala persona, sino alguien que estaba en el momento y lugar equivocados. Sentía envidia, sí, por muchas cosas, pero no era su intención rechazarla. Por primera vez, sintió lástima por ella. No era su culpa estar así, vivir bajo esas condiciones dolorosas cuando su madre era quien había provocado todo aquello.

La suerte del más joven de los Zoldyck había sido bastante diferente desde el día en que nació. Pasando siempre desapercibido, era fácil que se escabullera en casa y merodear por todas partes sin que se le diera gran importancia. Desgraciadamente fue criado por Kikyo, y eso significaba que la represión y el maltrato eran la máxima constante en su día a día, porque como era bien sabido Kikyo no tenía ninguna piedad, menos tratándose de sus hijos. Siempre vivió a la sombra de Killua escuchando como su madre se atribuía a sí misma el talento nato del albino, alegando que fue gracias a sus rituales que hubiera adquirido esas habilidades siendo un bebé. Exageraba constantemente las hazañas del niño y todo esto se quedaba en la mente de Kalluto, el cual terminó viendo en Killua a un héroe más valioso que sus otros hermanos, y quería ser como él, así que en cuanto notó que el albino tenía una buena relación con los mayordomos, comenzó a imitarlo tanto como podía. Al principio no fue fácil. Kikyo no le permitía tener contacto con los sirvientes y eso frustraba todos sus intentos por socializar, pero eso no fue ignorado por los mayordomos y de vez en cuando le daban oportunidades para expresarse tal y como lo hicieron con Killua. Al final buenos resultados se obtuvieron, y Kalluto, quien había sido torturado prácticamente toda su vida, con su seria y apartada personalidad, desarrolló una aguda capacidad de observación que le permitía comprender cosas que no cualquier niño era capaz. En ejemplo, el trasfondo bajo el que vivía Alluka, cuando ella se esforzaba por ocultarle a Killua su realidad, y era capaz de estimar cómo aquello terminaría afectando a toda la familia. Por supuesto que el menor de los Zoldyick había sido orillado a desarrollar esa capacidad para su supervivencia, así que, por sobre todos los miembros de la familia, él era el único que podía manejar cualquier situación con respecto a Kikyo como si fuera cualquier cosa. Por eso mismo, trabajaron en conjunto, Kalluto y los mayordomos, para desarrollar un lenguaje de señas que les ayudara a comunicarse entre ellos y prevenir cualquier situación de riesgo con referencia a la señora Zoldyck.

—Mi pequeño Kalluto, ¡mamá ha sufrido demasiado! —lloraba copiosas lágrimas y se limpiaba las que podía con sus temblorosas manos.

En silencio Kalluto reparó en la presencia de uno de los mayordomos de su madre, alzó la mirada, enfocándose en él y disimuladamente levantó el dedo índice de su mano derecha. El hombre vio a lo lejos la señal y se ocultó. Si Kalluto levantaba el dedo índice, significaba que debía esperar afuera del cuarto hasta que el niño saliera a buscarle. Gracias a estas advertencias, todos los mayordomos consultaban al pequeño cuando se trataba de su madre, obviamente procurando que nadie más se enterara de dicho trato que tenían.

—Mamá, no llores, nada de esto ha sido tu culpa —consoló a su madre a sabiendas de que esto era precisamente lo que la mujer quería escuchar—, iré a por algo para que seques tus lágrimas.

Se alejó de ella, y salió del cuarto. El mayordomo lo estaba esperando ahí afuera, ocultando su presencia para no perturbar a su ama.

—Joven amo.

—¿Eres el que mamá envió con la nota para papá?

—Sí, pero no tuve buena suerte. El amo Silva no quiso que la ama saliera de casa otra vez.

—¿Te dijo por qué?

—No, ese es el problema

—¡Maldición! —murmuró el pequeño—, si mamá escucha eso te va a matar.

—Lo sé, por eso vine a usted primero.

Kalluto planeó en silencio una estrategia para resolver el dilema.

—¡Ya sé!, ven conmigo y quédate callado. Yo hablaré con mamá, ¿tienes un pañuelo?

—Sí —todos los mayordomos de Kikyo cargaban siempre con pañuelos ante los constantes cambios emocionales de la mujer.

Kalluto tomó el trapo y seguido del hombre entró al cuarto.

—Mamá, toma, te traje esto —le ofreció el trozo de tela y la mujer inmediatamente lo usó para limpiar su rostro. Decidió actuar rápido y no darle oportunidad de hablar, sabía que terminaría interrogando al mayordomo y eso no era bueno en su caso—. Illumi escuchó que querías permiso para salir. Él habló con papá, le dijo que se haría cargo de tus mandados y que no era necesario ya que salieras de la montaña —mintió para sorpresa del mayordomo.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó descontrolada—. No puedo creer que Illumi hiciera eso, ¡no, no! —se mordió una uña y su respiración se volvió agitada—, ¡ese maldito hombre! No tengo opción más que ir yo misma a hablar con tu padre. Kalluto, toma el abanico y has tus ejercicios yo volveré más tarde —salió a toda prisa del lugar.

—Joven amo.

—Está todo bien —interrumpió conociendo de antemano sus temores—; mamá nunca hablará con Illumi. Le tiene tanto miedo que hace lo posible por evitarlo, no cuestionará a Illumi, así que quédate tranquilo.

—¿Está seguro de esto?

—Sí —tomó el abanico y el hombre dio un paso atrás a punto de despedirse, pero Kalluto se apresuró a detenerlo—. Espera, necesito que me ayudes en algo.

—Dígame, ¿en qué puedo servirle?

—Alluka, necesito averiguar cómo se encuentra y si es verdad que moverán su cuarto hasta el fondo de la montaña.

—Puedo enviarle a Gotoh, él controla todos los movimientos que su padre ordena en casa.

—No, él es amigo de Killua —refutó.

—Amo Kalluto, Gotoh no le traicionaría a usted. Mantendrá todo en estricto secreto.

—Pero mi hermano Killua no es tonto. Notará que algo está mal si comienzo a juntarme con Gotoh.

—¿Tiene a alguien en mente?

—Tsubone —contestó con voz firme—, pídele que venga a verme. Necesito hacer las cosas rápido antes de que todo empeore.

—Enseguida lo haré.

En cierto modo, Kalluto sabía más secretos importantes familiares en comparación a sus hermanos. Y por lo mismo, nunca abría la boca porque era consciente del problema que provocaría. Habría grandes consecuencias si escapaba información delicada de sus labios, por ello, pese a que Killua necesitaba enterarse de todo, no le decía a su hermano lo que estaba ocurriendo. Quizá no comprendía totalmente la historia que su madre le contaba, pero reconocía cuan cierta era. Era peligroso que Illumi lo viera también a él como un obstáculo, y entonces tener a su obsesivo hermano sobre él del mismo modo en que tenía a su madre.

Kalluto decidió seguir el rastro de su hermana mayor, independientemente de sus celos. Tenía consciencia de que Alluka era inocente y que lo que le hacían era injusto e innecesario. Desde la distancia y en secreto, se encargó de que su hermana recibiera siempre un trato digno, aun si sus padres dejaran de verle como parte de la familia.

* * *

Killua comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Illumi lo hacía sentir como si estuviera en el cuarto blanco, siempre vigilado, controlado desde todas partes, sin tener libertad para decidir la más mínima cosa y eso lo hacía tener pesadillas constantemente. Retomó su actitud rebelde con más fuerza, llegó a tal grado que un día simplemente decidió no aparecer en el área de entrenamientos donde Illumi le esperaba, optó por marcharse a buscar a Alluka. De principio entendía perfectamente que eso significaba que tendría problemas, pero estaba tan concentrado en su ira que no se detuvo a pensar en las serias consecuencias que eso traería a su vida.

Para el espíritu del Y no era tan relevante que Killua se comportara de ese modo, de hecho le importaba muy poco lo que el niño hiciera, pero los sentimientos profundos y el deseo de Illumi eran en ocasiones asfixiantes. Los sentía no como un alimento para su subsistencia sino como una adicción, un torrente de energía que lo impulsaba a actuar repentinamente sin tomar en cuenta si hacía bien o no.

En cuanto se hizo evidente que Killua estaba pasando la línea de su obediencia, sintió esa energía que lo consumía y se lanzó a la caza del niño. No esperaba ser malvado y arrancarlo de dónde fuera que estuviera, luchó por mantenerse cuerdo, e ideó un plan para sacar provecho. Los observó mientras jugaban. El albino eran tan dulce con ella que los celos de su anfitrión lo fueron sobrepasando poco a poco. Ansiaba tener a Killua de vuelta, gozarlo y que nada los obstruyera en su camino, absolutamente nada, eso incluía los sentimientos del niño. Su sed de sangre se desprendió por todo el lugar. Killua no tuvo tiempo ni de moverse cuando el morocho ya los tenía a los dos sostenidos por el hombro.

Alluka no emitió ningún sonido, estaba confiada en que saldría bien librada, pero Killua entró en estado de pánico. Leves convulsiones lo recorrieron y comenzó a hiperventilar, mientras Illumi los observaba con esos oscuros ojos y un aura con olor a muerte los envolvía.

—¿Quieres mucho a tu hermano? —una voz siniestra salió de su boca e hizo los temblar a ambos.

Pero Killua no pudo hablar, sus piernas temblaban y apenas podía respirar.

—Si hay algo que me molesta más que me hayas abandonado es que vengas aquí y le des a alguien más lo que me corresponde a mí —murmuró en el oído del albino.

Lamentablemente Killua no estaba en condiciones para escuchar ni entender lo que se le decía.

—Hermano —Alluka apretó su mano en un intento forzado por sacarlo de su estado.

—Cállate —ordenó Illumi y la pequeña retrocedió instintivamente buscando dónde ocultarse—. Kil, sabes que ambos merecen un castigo, ¿verdad?

Esas palabras fueron lo único que hicieron reaccionar al menor.

— _Aniki_ , no —y fue todo lo que pudo decir.

—Puedo ser bueno si quieres, puedo perdonarlos a los dos —apretó el agarre de sus hombros y Alluka chilló de dolor.

—Suéltala…

—¿Por qué?, ustedes provocaron esto.

—Fui yo —a duras penas podía dejar salir su voz, sonaba como un murmullo tembloroso.

—Kil, ¿quieres que sea bueno? Si quieres que yo sea bueno, entonces tú también tienes que ser un niño bueno, ¿entiendes? —soltó a Alluka para acariciar el rostro del pequeño, del mismo modo que le había provocado escalofríos la última vez.

Instintivamente apretó la mandíbula y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar.

—¿Serás bueno?, ¿sí? —Killua asintió con la cabeza. Se sintió perdido y lamentó que Alluka estuviera ahí viendo cuán indefenso en realidad era—. Escúchame bien Kil, vuelve a desobedecerme y Alluka lo pagará, ¿te gustaría que eso pasara? No lo creo, pero ten por seguro que tendrá consecuencias y no te van a hacer gracia.

— _Aniki_ —intentó hablar pero su hermano le tapó la boca con la palma de la mano.

—Esto te servirá de lección. Ahora, nos vamos —lo tomó del brazo y con fuerza lo arrastró lejos—. Lleven a Alluka a su habitación —ordenó antes de salir de ahí.

Sí hubo consecuencias; Killua fue a dar a la cámara de castigos por una semana. Por primera vez en su vida había tenido que estar ahí por causa de su desobediencia. Los golpes y latigazos que recibió no fueron nada comparados con la ansiedad de no saber nada sobre su hermana, así se sintió durante los primeros tres días. Illumi tampoco fue a verlo en ése periodo, lo dejó todo en manos de los mayordomos y se marchó a hablar con sus padres sobre lo que había ocurrido.

—Se me notificó ayer que Killua está en el cuarto de castigos —le dijo Silva a Illumi durante su reunión privada.

—Así es papá, lo estuve esperando para el entrenamiento y descubrí que había preferido irse a jugar con Alluka en lugar de hacer sus deberes.

Kikyo estaba presente, cabe destacar que llevaba días sin poder dormir a causa de su atormentado corazón. El espíritu del Y estuvo demasiado tiempo poseyendo el cuerpo de Illumi hasta que poco a poco se desprendió de la idea de verlo como su hijo. Estaba asustada de que su única salida, Killua, se perdiera a causa del excesivo control que Illumi tenía sobre él. Y entre tantas meditaciones nocturnas llegó a la conclusión de que la solución era arrebatar a Killua de Illumi, volverlo un ser oscuro capaz de matar a su propia familia si es que era necesario. Contaba con que acabara con Illumi sin tener remordimientos para así no arruinar su fortaleza mental. En realidad no albergaba esperanza de lograrlo, dejó de tener acceso a su hijo desde que fue nombrado heredero, sólo lo había visto crecer a distancia y procuraba mostrarle a su muchacho su devoción, sin éxito alguno.

—Eso ocurre porque el niño pasa demasiado tiempo rodeado de malos ejemplos. Killua ya presenta una bondad poco útil para el oficio. Sólo puedo pensar en una sola persona que pueda estar con él tiempo suficiente como para enseñarle esos malos hábitos —objetó ella.

—La única persona que pasa tiempo de "bondad" con él, sería Alluka —reaccionó Illumi—, aunque si estás hablando de mí, entonces tendríamos serios problemas —remarcó con evidente amenaza. El ente de _Nen_ no quería perder su cercanía a Killua para sus presentes experimentos.

—Ya hablamos de ese tema antes, y llegamos a la conclusión de que Alluka es demasiado peligroso para Killua. Por eso mismo redujimos su tiempo de convivencia a sólo una hora —alegó Silva.

—Quizá por ello reaccionó de este modo, como una forma de protestar contra nosotros —continuó Kikyo—. Si es así, no está mal que reaccione así. Volverlo agresivo es parte de su crecimiento como asesino.

—No creo que la rebeldía sea parte de una educación como asesino. Mamá, papá, me temo que él no comprende la posición en la que está Alluka y eso afecta su desempeño.

—Lo lamento Kikyo, pero opino lo mismo que Illumi. ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia para esto, hijo?

—Terminar de separarlos, es la única opción que mantendría a Killua a salvo y enfocado en su papel.

—¡Estás viendo que el reflejo de mi bebé es volverse en tu contra y sigues así!, ¡eres un necio Illumi! Tú eres el problema.

—Kikyo, déjalo hablar un momento —levantó un poco la voz para que la mujer se controlara.

—No digo que los separemos de golpe porque sólo provocaría que él termine por volverse nuestro enemigo. He estado pensando en una forma para hacer esto razonable.

—Dilo entonces.

Illumi continuó explicando su plan. En realidad Silva y Zeno habían estado pensando en encerrar a Alluka desde hace tiempo, dado que ella estaba creciendo y temían que su forma de trabajar fuera cambiando hasta que nadie en casa pudiera controlarla. Eso no era conveniente para la familia, por el bien de ellos, Alluka debía permanecer por siempre en la ignorancia como un bebé feliz y así sacar provecho de ella, pero con Killua cerca, esa tarea era casi imposible. Illumi como siempre había llegado oportunamente para dar un fin al problema.

—De acuerdo, en cuanto quieras iniciar, cuenta con nuestro apoyo.

A Kikyo no le quedó más que aceptar el plan de lo que quedaba de Illumi, y tragar su ira y frustración. Nuevamente fue a desahogarse con Kalluto hasta que ya no le quedó más de qué quejarse.

* * *

Killua recibió la visita de su hermano mayor después de tres pesados días colgado del techo. Estaba sediento y no logró asimilar su presencia hasta que se acercó a ofrecerle una bebida. Antes de hablar dio un gran sorbo al vaso.

— _Aniki_ —musitó una vez que su mente salió de su estado.

—¡Ah, Kil! Eres un desastre —removió algunos cabellos de su frente—, no era necesario que llegáramos a esto.

—Alluka, ¿dónde está ella?

—Tranquilo, Kil, te dije que sería bueno, ¿no? Él está en su cuarto, meditando sus acciones —afirmó sin mentir. Alluka fue encerrada en su cuarto por órdenes suyas.

— _Aniki_ , por favor, dime si ella está bien. Es mi culpa, yo provoqué todo esto.

—Él está bien, Kil —suspiró—, por lo visto a ti no te importan las consecuencias de tus acciones. Tuve que hablar con papá de esto y él decidió tomar medidas al respecto.

—¿Le dijiste a papá?, ¡no es justo!

—¿Eh?, ¿qué querías que hiciera? No te mereces un premio —Killua apretó los dientes, por muy desagradable que fuera, su hermano tenía razón—. Por otro lado… me has decepcionado.

—¿De qué hablas? _Aniki_ , siempre te obedezco en todo. Cometí un simple error, estoy cansado y…

—¿Alguna vez has pensado en el esfuerzo que papá y yo hacemos por ti? —prosiguió—. Papá tiene muchas cosas por hacer, yo tengo mis deberes en el negocio, mi entrenamiento personal y luego estás tú. Me tomo mi tiempo para planear tu entrenamiento todos los días, y ayudarte a ser el mejor, ¿hago mal en querer ayudarte?

Jugaba con sus palabras, las utilizaba como herramientas para tocar la moralidad de su hermano, sabía que no podría resistirse fácilmente. Aunque dentro de su cabeza, Killua percibía que había algo muy retorcido en todo lo que formulaba; era aún demasiado inocente como para encontrar el problema.

—No.

—¿No te gusta aprender?

—Sí.

—¿Te das cuenta entonces? Yo te ayudo, me esfuerzo por ti y, ¿qué me das a cambio? Nada, sólo te quejas y tienes esa actitud…, me dejaste ahí esperando después de todo lo que he hecho por ti. Espero que estés satisfecho.

—L-lo siento —no lograba encontrar la razón que le justificara, y al verse atrapado en el discurso de su hermano, una turbia culpa lo envolvió.

—Yo más. Estos días te servirán para reflexionar por tus acciones. Papá decidió quitarte un día de visita a Alluka, no pude hacer nada al respecto.

No tuvo cara para reclamar la furia que le hacía sentir eso.

—Si no tienes algo más que decir, me voy.

Tenía muchas cosas por decir, pero no lograba encontrar la forma de empezar

—Lo siento... —repitió.

Illumi se dio la vuelta, fingiendo seguir herido y se marchó de ahí, dejando a un muy mortificado Killua.

De ahí partió directamente al cuarto de Alluka. Era la primera vez que tenía no sólo el permiso, sino la disposición de ir a verla. Era un alivio para Kikyo que tanto el ente de _Nen_ como Illumi no mostraran interés en ella.

Alluka estaba sentada, jugando con un par de muñecas mientras susurraba para ella misma algunas cosas. Illumi la observó a lo lejos un instante, antes de hacerse notar.

—Ven aquí —le llamó y la pequeña se sobresaltó dándose la vuelta para ver a su hermano mayor—, ¿ya viste el daño que provocaste? —le preguntó—; por tu culpa Kil está en el cuarto de castigos y seguirá ahí por más tiempo.

Ella no respondió, era bastante inteligente como para percibir que no era conveniente dirigirle la palabra a un ser tan maligno como Illumi.

—¿Sabes por qué te tenemos lejos de todos? —ella negó—. Porque eres un peligro, porque ni siquiera tú nos puedes ayudar con tus habilidades. Podrías matar a Killua en un instante, ¿lo habías pensado?

La niña bajó la cabeza, apenada por lo que él decía. Pero el espectro que yacía dentro de ella, secretamente le abrazó.

Illumi se arrodilló y le levantó el rostro.

—Podrías ser una gran herramienta para la familia y en lugar de eso sólo eres un peligro para Kil. Tu egoísmo no te permite aceptarlo, sigues manteniendo a Killua cerca de ti sin pensar en las consecuencias. Sabías perfectamente que era la hora de entrenamiento de Killua y aun así no hiciste nada para ayudarlo, ¿quieres hacerle un favor?, aléjate de él.

Sonaba celoso y dolido, probablemente se debía a los verdaderos sentimientos de su anfitrión que pese a que aún no se daba por enterado de lo que estaba ocurriendo, una parte de él seguía consciente, albergando todas esas vivencias para que en el momento en que el espíritu le cediera el lugar pudiera recuperar sus recuerdos.

—No quise hacerlo —confesó. Ella sabía que no era bueno hablar frente a Illumi, pero no pudo resistir a sus sentimientos.

—¿No?, ¿qué tal ahora?, podrías ayudarlo si tan sólo cooperaras con nosotros.

Esperó para que procesara la información, en cuanto vio una luz de esperanza en los ojos de ella continuó.

—Si eso quieres entonces déjame encontrarte un lugar aquí, obedéceme, y no le des más problemas a Killua.

—No le daré problemas —afirmó con certeza, y porque aquello que yacía dentro de ella le había indicado que actuara así. Con la finalidad de que Illumi se marchara satisfecho incluso si ella le estuviera mintiendo.

—Eso es —acarició su cabeza y ella le sonrió—, espero que comprendas que si Killua vuelve a fallar por tu culpa, las cosas se pondrán muy mal para él y para ti —advirtió antes de salir de ahí.

Eso era todo lo que Illumi necesitaba si de verdad hubiera querido mantener a Killua bajo control. Lo cierto era que su deseo estaba más allá de tener una respuesta positiva por parte del muchacho.

* * *

El pequeño albino apagó su voluntad nuevamente, dejó de ser el chiquillo vengativo de antes. Simplemente hacía su papel y descansaba hasta la hora en que veía a Alluka, con un sentimiento monótono dentro de él; como si los días pasasen sin ninguna emoción de por medio. Ni siquiera saber que pronto tendría nuevos trabajos con una dificultad diferente le hacía pensar en que tenía que esforzarse.

Esto evidentemente resaltaba en su desempeño diario, y mientras que para al espíritu de la Y era cosa sin importancia, para Illumi era algo que no podía dejar pasar. Así que pese a todas las excusas que daba el ente de _Nen_ , Illumi comenzó a hacer presión en las pocas horas que tenía lucidez para recordarle que no debía dejar que Killua siguiera con esa actitud. Eso sólo ayudó un poco a que Illumi siguiera motivando al niño a entrenar, aunque ese no era el verdadero propósito del espíritu, quien finalmente, como ya era una costumbre, terminó por convencer a su portador que él tomaba un mejor camino por sus intereses y el bienestar de la familia.

Cierta mañana, mientras Killua realizaba su rutina de calentamiento, Illumi llegó en secreto, observándolo detenidamente y unos segundos después, arrojó una veloz aguja sobre el hombro derecho de su hermano. La aguja atravesó la piel y se clavó hasta la mitad, apenas dándole tiempo para quejarse del dolor.

—¡Maldita sea, _aniki_!, ¡intento hacer mi trabajo! —se expresó molesto, arrojando la aguja lejos de él y refunfuñando entre dientes unas cuantas groserías. Demostrando que pese a su nueva actitud obediente, guardaba cierto resentimiento listo para salir a flote en cualquier momento.

—Es para que despiertes —sonrió como si no fuera la gran cosa.

—Llevo despierto desde las cinco de la mañana, son las ocho, ¿no te basta?

—Ya, ya. Tranquilo.

Killua sólo se dio la vuelta y continuó con lo suyo. El ente estaba complacido con las habilidades de su anfitrión, nadie sospecharía del poder de una —aparentemente— inocente aguja si no le conocieran desde antes. Como en el caso de Killua, quien no sospechó del reciente ataque recibido y continuó su día olvidando el suceso.

Illumi no le quitó el ojo mientras esperaba el efecto de la aguja. Dando las debidas instrucciones del día para actuar natural.

Tan sólo a cuatro horas después del suceso, Killua se detuvo abruptamente, calculó mal un movimiento y su tobillo terminó por chocar contra una roca.

—¡Carajo!, no es mi día —se quejó, revisando el área adolorida.

—¿Qué ocurrió, Kil? —observó Illumi, acercándose al lugar.

—Nada —contestó jadeante, mucho más de lo normal, también se le veía sudoroso, y pequeños temblores de cansancio delataban su condición—, ya déjame continuar.

—¿Estás enfermo?

—No, no es nada —insistió con tal de alejarse de su hermano.

—No luces nada bien, ¿estás seguro que puedes continuar?

Entonces el niño se dejó caer al suelo, sentándose con las piernas extendidas mientras que sus palmas sostenían el peso de su espalda.

—No me siento bien _aniki_ , no es mi día.

—¿Te lastimaste?

—Hoy estás demasiado amable, ¿estás enfermo? —preguntó sarcásticamente.

—Sólo cumplo mi deber.

—Sí, sí —rodó los ojos, pero su condición comenzó a empeorar, apostaba que no podría ponerse en pie de nuevo—, estoy cansado, me pesa todo el cuerpo y luego llegas tú para acosarme. Dame aire —cerró los ojos y terminó de acostarse sobre el pasto.

—Tal vez necesitas tomar un descanso —se arrodilló junto a él, tocando su sudorosa frente y revisar si su temperatura se había elevado más de lo esperado.

—No estoy enfermo, sólo estoy cansado. No sé…, pero creo que sí tomaré ese descanso.

Retiró su mano, seguro de que los síntomas eran los correctos.

—Perfecto, te veré dentro de tres horas.

Killua sintió un gran alivio justo después de que su hermano se alejara de la zona, sobre todo al saber que tenía tiempo libre para disfrutar y relajarse. El exceso de cansancio que sentía le extrañaba bastante puesto que ya estaba acostumbrado al ritmo pesado del entrenamiento, pero no quiso indagar mucho en ello; tener tiempo para estar lejos de su hermano era buena señal. Se refugió en el único lugar que para él valía la pena siempre que no podía estar con su hermana: la casa de los mayordomos. Lejos de su familia, donde sería bien recibido. Dentro de ese lugar había un ambiente relajado más cómodo que en su propia casa. Se quedó entonces ahí, conversando con todo aquel que llegaba, incluso descubrió el juego de Gotoh y sus monedas, definitivamente estaba agradecido con ese descanso que le habían dejado tomar. Tanto estaba disfrutándolo que se olvidó que Illumi le iba a estar esperando.

—Amo Killua, ¿no había quedado de verse con el amo Illumi a las tres de la tarde?

—Sí, pero estoy mejor aquí que con ese tramposo.

—Su hermano se molestará con usted si no llega a tiempo.

—Ya es hora de comer, no sé para qué me quiere ver ahora mismo.

—Perdone que le insista, pero sería buena idea que se apresurara a encontrarse con él.

—Ya, ya entendí Gotoh. Ya voy —refutó malhumorado; a fin de cuentas en el camino recordó porqué era tan importante estar ahí. No quería problemas con él ni con su padre, mucho menos si eso repercutía en su limitado tiempo con Alluka.

Llegó exactamente en el momento acordado e Illumi ya llevaba rato esperándole. Su expresión no mostraba satisfacción por alguna razón que prefirió ignorar, sabía de sobra que cualquier molestia que su hermano sintiera, si tenía relación con él, tarde o temprano se lo haría saber. No era una persona que diera tantos rodeos para expresar lo que fuera.

—¿De dónde vienes? —le preguntó el mayor.

—No es tu asunto —rebatió tajante.

—Kil, no me hagas preguntártelo dos veces.

—De casa de los mayordomos, y sigue sin ser tu asunto.

—De acuerdo.

Podía adivinar que el disgusto de su hermano se debía precisamente a su buena relación con los empleados de la casa mientras que el mayor era claramente detestado por la gran mayoría. La verdad era que Illumi ya se había resignado a que sus celos nunca serían saciados si no tomaba el absoluto control de todo lo que rodeaba al niño.

La rutina del día siguiente se repitió. Illumi esperó el momento adecuado para lanzar nuevamente una aguja, esta vez hacia el hombro izquierdo del niño. El dolor lo atravesó rápidamente y lo escuchó maldecir a lo lejos. El albino pronto volvería a ser el rebelde que estaba necesitando para avanzar con su plan.

—Es para que despiertes.

—¿Sabes qué?, cállate. Desde ayer no me siento bien del todo y no necesito tus comentarios para terminar de empeorar las cosas.

Sonrió malévolo. No sólo la reacción, sino la información que el niño soltó en el momento era perfectamente lo que estaba buscando. Más orgulloso de sí mismo no podía estar.

—¿Mal aún?

—Sólo estoy cansado, mi cuerpo se siente pesado.

Le dio las instrucciones para su entrenamiento, lo dejó solo para que trabajara, y se alejó para espiarle. Exactamente a la misma hora de la vez pasada Killua colapsó, esta vez habría sido contra el suelo, de no ser porque Illumi llegó justo en el momento en que estaba a punto de chocar su cabeza contra uno de los árboles, deteniéndolo con una mano antes de que se provocara una herida importante.

—Kil, reacciona.

El chiquillo estaba confundido. Se había desmayado y a pesar de que ya había logrado despertar, la sensación de falta de aire continuaba.

— _Aniki_ …, no puedo…, no puedo respirar.

Más que no poder respirar, tenía dificultad para hacerlo y eso le angustiaba.

—Kil, creo que necesitas tomar un descanso, seguramente estás estresado y por ello reaccionas así. De cualquier modo si en la tarde continuas sin poder respirar bien, te haré una revisión.

Killua asintió y dejó que su hermano le llevara hasta la casa sin decir palabra alguna. Era preferible darle el gusto a desatar una discusión sobre lo molesta que era su presencia. Para la tarde se encontraba de nuevo bien, olvidó cómo se había sentido antes y pudo terminar sus ejercicios sin mayor problema. Illumi estaba complacido.

Al siguiente día, Killua logró esquivar la aguja, no sin maldecir por no poder tener un entrenamiento normal. Lo que no previó era que su hermano le arrojaría una segunda aguja, la cual se enterró ligeramente en su frente. Killua la sintió como una pequeña astilla molesta que le produjo una comezón momentánea.

—Ya deja tus ridículos juegos, _aniki_.

—Sólo fue una aguja. No es gran cosa.

—No me dejas concentrarme —refunfuñó—, ¿eso quieres?, ¿qué me desconcentre?

Esa actitud rebelde era perfecta para lo que buscaba. Dejó que su hermano menor terminara de expresar su frustración. Esta vez no fue necesario esperar ni un minuto para ver el efecto del _Nen_ insertado en su menudo cuerpo.

—¡Y ya ves!, por tu culpa ahora me duele la cabeza —se tomaba de los cabellos con un dolor terrible que no le dejaba abrir los ojos—. ¡¿Qué pasa conmigo?! —exclamó desesperado.

Illumi no comentó nada, lo tomó de la cintura para llevárselo de vuelta a la casa con la excusa de que le daría tratamiento para el dolor.

—Deja de hacer escándalo Kil, ya casi llegamos.

—Tres días sin poder terminar bien mi rutina. Ya quiero acabar de vivir.

—Esto que te pasa es porque estás muy estresado —señaló, y lo acomodó en el sillón más grande que había en la sala, luego ordenó a un sirviente que le preparara un té, mientras él se sentaba a su lado— es todo lo que veo, porque no creo que estés enfermo, nosotros no tendemos a enfermar. Al menos no fácilmente.

—Lo sé —sostenía su frente en un vano intento por calmar la sensación.

—Deberías hacer lo que cualquier asesino haría en estos casos.

Dejó sus azules ojos clavados en la expresión serena del mayor, haciendo evidente su confusión.

—Matar, ¿no era obvio? Necesitas matar más gente, pero te cierras por tus propios prejuicios. Mata aunque sea algún animal.

—No, no tiene caso.

—Si te lo guardas, tarde o temprano saldrá. Es una necesidad básica de un asesino.

—Yo ni siquiera llamaría a eso una necesidad.

—Como quieras. Yo sólo hago la sugerencia.

Llegó el necesitado té y se lo entregó al pequeño.

—Aunque sea bebe esto, te daré una hora para que te repongas, y volveré a revisar a ver si ya te sientes mejor —dicho esto, salió de ahí.

El plan de clavarle las agujas era con el simple propósito de volver a Killua un arma para matar, así fuera en contra de su propia naturaleza. Gracias a todo el conocimiento que tenía sobre el niño y las técnicas perfeccionadas con sus agujas, ahora poseía el acceso a partes de su voluntad que estaban ligadas al flujo natural de su energía, y no sólo era capaz de mandar un mensaje oculto a su mente, su poder conseguía que obedeciera sus órdenes. Cumpliría con la parte del trato acordado con su padre y obligaría a Killua a apartarse de su hermana.

En efecto, ni siquiera pasó una semana cuando Killua comenzó a actuar extraño. La monotonía del día era confusa a tal grado que no comprendía qué día de la semana era. Durante la hora que compartía con Alluka, ella solía hacerle recordatorios de la fecha y trataba de mantenerlo tranquilo, pero Killua estaba empecinado a dudar de su palabra. La ansiedad lo rodeaba, en momentos tenía impulsos fuertes por salir corriendo y hacer travesuras, bromas más pesadas de lo normal y molestar a los demás, tanto física como verbalmente. Solía incluso ignorar las advertencias de Alluka, puesto que se ponía en situaciones de riesgo constante, tanto así que en su casa había una orden especial de vigilar a Killua mientras que Illumi no estuviera cerca. Cosa que comenzó a ocurrir con frecuencia. El morocho se apartaba para realizar trabajos como asesino y atender asuntos por parte del espíritu de la Y; además de tomar descansos, dado que la entidad aún no tenía la capacidad de usar sus habilidades por completo.

Por otro lado, los mayordomos estaban completamente preocupados por el pequeño albino y sus arranques de locura. En ocasiones parecía como si estuviera a punto de explotar, y tenían razón, lo peor estaba por ocurrir. A pesar de las advertencias y regaños, Killua no era consciente de las cosas que él hacía o decía, sólo tenía una desesperación constante que no le permitía ni dormir y culpaba a todos los adultos de su situación. Los señalaba a ellos como los tiranos que no le dejaban ser él mismo, además de que lo forzaban a hacer cosas que ya no le motivaban. Estaba dispuesto a ponerse en contra de todos para hacer valer su palabra, apelando a lo que Illumi le había dicho: que así se hacían las cosas en casa. Nada de diálogos.

Alluka estaba triste. No soportó más el ser tratada como un objeto y volvió su mutismo, aunque no tan acentuado como la primera vez. Simplemente dejaba los discursos para el ente que estaba dentro de ella y eso asustaba mucho a los trabajadores. Alluka sólo volvía cuando Killua estaba con ella.

La situación se puso más tensa cuando una mañana descubrieron a Killua flagelándose a mitad de la montaña. Con sus propias uñas se abrió numerosas heridas en brazos y piernas, y alegó que era por diversión. Silva cuestionó por primera vez el método que Illumi estaba usando; tuvo que aplacarse cuando su primogénito le contestó con elocuencia que ese había sido su acuerdo inicial y que detenerlo sólo confundiría al albino más de lo que ya estaba. Silva decidió poner vigilancia sobre Illumi, cosa que a su hijo no le sorprendió; no era una novedad.

—Papá me dijo que te has hecho cortadas, Kil, ¿qué piensas al respecto?

—Que es mi cuerpo y yo hago lo que se me da la gana.

Illumi regresó después de que su padre le notificara el suceso y no permitió dejar las cosas en manos del ente de _Nen_ por temor a que su insensibilidad perturbara más al menor. Por supuesto que al hombre de la Y no le hizo gracia que le hicieran a un lado y todo el tiempo intentó interferir.

—Kil, mírame cuando te estoy hablando —reprochó tomándolo de la muñeca.

—Me lastimas —se quejó por las heridas, giró su brazo para soltarse del agarre, pero su hermano no se lo permitió.

—Tú eres el que se lastimó primero, esto es completamente innecesario y absurdo —dijo señalándole las lesiones de su brazo.

—Ni sabes lo que pasa, no tienes derecho a opinar —volvió a girar su muñeca con la intención de romperle el pulgar a Illumi y así liberarse de él.

—Basta —Illumi lo empujó contra el suelo para evitar que lo lastimara—, ya te expliqué lo que te ocurre, ¿no lo recuerdas? —hizo alusión al consejo que el espíritu de la Y le había dado para solucionar su supuesto estrés—. Necesitas matar, ven, vamos a cazar algo para que te relajes.

—No pienso ir contigo.

—No te estoy preguntando.

Prácticamente lo arrastró hasta una zona apartada, dentro de la montaña, por donde Mike solía pasar la mayor parte del tiempo buscando otros animales, a los cuales mataba por diversión y tras un tiempo de recorrer la zona encontraron una madriguera de alguna especie de conejo que vivía ahí. No tomó en cuenta los ruegos de Killua por detenerse, lo obligó a matar a tres de ellos.

Al principio estuvo demasiado desconcentrado ante la orden dada y con manos temblorosas lo realizó, justo en ese instante una sensación de librante placer lo inundó. Illumi tenía razón, o eso comenzó a creer. Por fuera sonreía, había encontrado lo que necesitaba; por dentro se decepcionó de sí mismo. Por primera vez en su vida disfrutó matar a una criatura inocente que no había tenido la culpa de estar ahí, se enredó entre sus sentimientos. Pasó la noche angustiado, imaginando que se volvería como Illumi. La presencia de Alluka y la rutina del día menguaron su angustia, y quiso creer que aquello era sólo un acto aislado, pero no fue así. Después de tres días de tranquilidad, la inquietud regresó, así como la necesidad de lastimar. Quiso aguantar, fingir que no pasaba nada, pero entre más reprimía sus emociones, su carácter empeoraba. Desafiante, impulsivo y grosero, al punto en que terminó por discutir fuertemente con Alluka y marcharse, dejándola en medio de la conversación. Aguantó hasta que ya no pudo más y a escondidas, entrada la noche, salió a cazar algo en la montaña. Esta vez no fueron tres, sino diez conejos los que aliviaron su necesidad. No se percató de que el número había incrementado, no obstante, ahora reconocía un mal dentro de él. Su alma de asesino era una realidad, necesitaba matar.

Estaba en aparente paz mientras su supuesto estrés no se presentara, soportaba hasta que ya no podía más y tenía la necesidad de matar para calmarse. Llegó a creer veraces las palabras de Illumi.

Vino el día en que matar pequeñas criaturas ya no le bastaba, y la cantidad aumentó, así como el tamaño de las criaturas que asesinaban. No importaba que fuera, cada animal que cruzaba los límites de la propiedad Zoldyck se convertía en la diversión de un niño de nueve años, frustrado por reconocerse como un asesino.

Su nuevo hábito tuvo fin cuando una noche de angustiantes pesadillas forjó en su mente la idea de que animales le producía un desgaste innecesario, que no llenaba el vacío que traía la incertidumbre a su corazón. Creyó necesario el matar humanos. Una voz interior se lo decía constantemente y esa voz no se detendría hasta que cumpliera su petición. Así que dispuesto a ponerle un fin a su deseo de matar, habló directamente con su padre para solicitarle un nuevo trabajo.

—Buscaré algo apropiado para ti, pero no puedo decir si será pronto o no —no salió satisfecho tras escuchar tal respuesta, sin embargo, era mejor que nada.

Silva quedó impresionado con la nueva actitud de su hijo. Su rebeldía pasaba a segundo plano cuando se compensaba con su fuerza e inteligencia. Estaba enterado de las noches de cacería que realizaba su hijo. Se vio obligado a reconocer que lo que fue planeado por su hijo mayor estaba ocurriendo al pie de la letra. Y con mucha certeza tuvo que afirmar que Illumi resultaba escalofriantemente efectivo.

 _ **Cuando Tsubone dice que no le tiene estima a Illumi ni a Milluki porque son muy similares a Kikyo, me hizo pensar que Kalluto, pese a que se le ve siempre del lado de la mamá y no parece llevarse bien con Alluka (lo cual significa que tampoco es muy cercano a Killua), es también alguien apreciado por los mayordomos. Además, creo que Kalluto es un personaje muyinteresante, me encanta.**_

 _ **Al parecer este pasado capítulo no les gustó mucho que digamos, pero les prometo que la acción está muy cerca de empezar. Por favor, no se olviden de escribirme si es que les gusta la historia, es muy motivante para mí, que soy un escritor sin paga y que invierte muchas horas de su vida en este hobby y me muero por saber si la historia va bien. Al menos en mi mente sí va bien.**_

 _ **Nos vemos el 1 de Abril 2016, si es que nada impide que publique un nuevo capítulo.'.**_

 _ **Un agradecimiento especial a Kalen, GirlinBlue2364, KaiD23, mis maravillosas betas y a Lilium mi editora por sus correcciones.**_


	25. 93 en Babel Capítulo 4

_**Hola, he regresado con el nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfruten.'.**_

 **93 en Babel**

 **Capítulo 4**

Illumi se enteró con regocijo sobre la noticia. Su amado hermano solicitó por primera vez en su vida un encargo. Esto era justo lo que buscaba, quería decir que la desesperación no le dejaba alternativa más que a pedir ayuda. Lo vigiló durante su trabajo, la misión pareció rutinaria, Killua no puso mucho empeño en terminar con su objetivo, al contrario, resistió a sus instintos asesinos para no actuar con violencia innecesaria. Procedió como normalmente lo había hecho hasta ahora, sin hacerse notar por su víctima ni darle mayor sufrimiento. Tristemente esta actitud sólo implicaba más trabajo sobre su ansiedad, hacían falta emociones negativas que le permitieran corromper su moralidad. Si bien el joven Zoldyck se sintió feliz al ver que su hermano seguía esforzándose por conservar esa nobleza que lo caracterizaba y que lo hacía más adorable antes sus ojos, llegó a desear detener su trabajo; el ente lo convenció de que era mejor mantenerlo alejado de Alluka antes de que alguien más ocupara un lugar importante en la vida del menor.

El hombre de la Y tomó la ventaja al ser quien conocía hasta el más íntimo detalle del morocho y siempre aparentaba ser el experto en cada cosa que se proponía. Independientemente de cuánto se esforzaba por seguir siendo parte de la vida del albino, Killua continuaba rechazándolo. Eso le restaba ganas a Illumi de salir al primer plano de su cuerpo; dejando todo el trabajo al ente de _Nen_. Encontraba más seguro orquestar sus asuntos desde ahí y que el monstruo se encargara de hacer lo que él no consideraba posible. Prácticamente estaba perdiendo la batalla sobre su cuerpo.

Killua secretamente decidió hacer caso al consejo de Illumi sin importar si creía que era una estupidez. No admitiría abiertamente que su hermano había tenido razón. Aunque el gusto le duró poco, no porque la ansiedad reapareciera más pronto de lo esperado, sino porque cuando ese sentimiento regresó, lo hizo con mayor intensidad, gracias a que el espíritu incrementó el _Nen_ introducido en su cuerpo. Intentó nuevamente con animales, pero las bestias grandes se alejaron de los alrededores debido a su presencia y para colmo las criaturas pequeñas no le servían de nada. Lejos de aliviar su tensión terminó por odiarse a sí mismo. Eso más las pesadillas lo mantenían en un estado huraño constante.

—Hermano por favor, ya fue suficiente —cierto día Alluka le reclamó tras ver cómo actuaba especialmente cruel con uno de los mayordomos que les vigilaba, acusándolo de ser un títere de Illumi, cosa que carecía de fundamentos.

—Lo dices porque no lo notas, pero yo sí.

—¡Hermano, no!

—¡Ya cállate!

Esa vez fue Alluka misma quien decidió no verlo más hasta que el evento quedó olvidado. Killua notó con desesperación que la situación se había salido de sus manos, y lejos de comprender sus emociones culpó a sus instintos asesinos. Creyendo que estaba condenado a actuar como tal, fue de vuelta a solicitarle a su padre otro trabajo más. Estaba muy seguro de que era la mejor solución para liberar su estrés, ya no tenía duda alguna, pero su padre había recibido instrucciones de Illumi de no dejarle salir a matar hasta que él se lo indicara. Esta vez no tuvo tanta suerte.

—¡¿Por qué no?! —contestó retadoramente.

—Compórtate —le regañó su padre al ver la rudeza expresada.

—¿No es esto lo que quieren?, que salga a matar, entonces ¿para qué detenerme?

—Kil, estás bajo entrenamiento de Illumi. No sé cuándo vuelva, pero mientras él no me indique que puedes salir, no me queda de otra que dejarte aquí.

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido —murmuró entre dientes.

—Que no lo puedas entender no quiere decir que no tenga sentido. Ahora retírate, tengo asuntos que atender.

E iba a seguir hablando cuando la mirada fulminante de su padre lo hizo frenar y salir de ahí con los puños apretados. Corrió entonces por su segunda opción.

—¿Te falta mucho para volver?

—Hola, vaya forma de saludar. Qué milagro que me llames.

Illumi recibió la llamada del niño después de un tiempo sin que este se atreviera a comunicarse con él. Comprendió que debía estar lo suficientemente urgido como para dejar su orgullo y llamarle.

—Sólo responde —se mordía una uña, ansioso, al tiempo que sostenía el teléfono, luchando por no hacer una rabieta.

—Veamos… Kil, estoy en medio de un trabajo importante, sólo contesté porque la llamada viene de casa y creí que era papá. No sé cuándo volveré, eso depende también de él.

—¿Mañana puedes?

—¿Estás escuchando lo que digo?

— _Aniki_ —hubo un corto silencio en la línea en el que Illumi estuvo a punto de cortar la llamada— necesito… mmm… "relajarme".

—¿Eh?, ¿qué tengo yo que ver ahí? —se hizo el desentendido.

—Ya sabes de lo que hablo, de mi estrés —para Killua era vergonzoso decir esas palabras de esa forma tan frívola, como si no valiera nada matar.

—Kil, estás en la montaña ve a matar ahí.

—¡No está funcionando!, ya no me sirven de nada los animales, necesito ir a alguna misión.

—Kil, estoy ocupado, debo colgar —alegó. En realidad sólo estaba recostado en la cama del hotel, esperando la hora para ir a acabar con su objetivo.

—¡No!, no, sólo llama a papá y dile que me deje salir a alguna misión Illu- _nii_ , te lo ruego —estaba fuera de sí. Inclusive usó ese modo fraternal para llamarle.

Del otro lado se escuchó a Illumi suspirar.

—Mira, no voy a molestar a papá. Estás en casa y tienes muchos mayordomos que puedes matar, ve y mata alguno de ellos.

—¡¿Estás loco?!, ¿por qué he de matar a uno de nuestros aliados? —dio un manotazo a un mueble que estaba cerca. Illumi pudo escuchar el golpe seco a través del auricular.

—Son nuestros empleados, tenemos una escuela para entrenarlos, si no sobrevive a ti es porque no es un digno trabajador de los Zoldyck.

—¿Quieres decir que has matado mayordomos?

—No tengo tiempo para esto, te veré en casa.

—Sólo llama a papá, es todo lo que te pido.

—Nos vemos —colgó a sabiendas de que Killua se pondría peor. Lo único bueno de ello era que no estaría ahí para verlo actuar como un niño mimado.

Pero también esa llamada era parte de un plan. Durante la conversación activó un disparador para el siguiente mensaje que había introducido en el subconsciente del niño.

«Mata a un mayordomo». El albino comenzó a pensarlo mucho, en los momentos en que menos creía ya se hacía en su mente arrancando la cabeza de alguno de sus empleados y la sola idea le resultaba liberadora. En verdad apetecía acabar con alguien. Por supuesto que había hecho lo posible por hacer a un lado la idea sin éxito alguno. Las pesadillas continuaron, perdió el hambre y se dedicó a hacer las rutinas de ejercicios que Illumi le dejó con toda su concentración, a fin de distraer su mente. Nunca se planteó la idea de hablar con Alluka para pedirle ayuda dado que era un niño y no consideraba la posibilidad de estar enfermo, pese a que el ente con quién Alluka compartía su cuerpo le curaría si se lo pedía. Lo emocional lo consideraba parte de su naturaleza asesina y por lo tanto creía que era "un deseo malvado" que no estaba dispuesto a satisfacer. Maldecía sus instintos, sí que los odiaba porque no tenía paz.

Decidió ocupar el puesto de Mike, y estar cerca de la puerta para esperar a uno de los fisgones que el enorme canino solía matar; seguramente lo hubiera logrado de no haber sido porque fue detenido de camino al portón.

—Joven amo, por favor deténgase —le habló Gotoh cuando comenzaba a acercarse sospechosamente al área— su padre nos dio la orden de no permitirle bajar más allá de este límite.

—Gotoh —le llamó con incredulidad—, si están temiendo que salga de casa, puedo asegurarles que no es así, sólo quiero practicar mis técnicas con los intrusos.

—Lo sentimos joven amo —continuó—. No podemos permitirle eso, tendrá que regresar a casa o quedarse a esta altura de la montaña.

—¡Déjame pasar! —reclamó, estaba tan cerca de su salvación; no podría enfrentarse a tantos mayordomos a la vez. Ellos lo someterían y lo harían volver a casa como su padre les ordenó.

—Si se rehúsa tendremos que llevarle a la fuerza hasta arriba.

Tenía ganas de hacer un berrinche, de insultarlos a todos y desafiar su suerte, mas pensar que Alluka estaba en juego le hizo frenar sus acciones y regresar a su puesto.

Al cabo de una semana se vio tan presionado que no resistió la idea de ir tras su carta oculta, aquella otra persona que era capaz ayudarle a salir a matar. Caminó hasta el cuarto donde su madre y Kalluto debían estar. Odiaba pasar tiempo con esa mujer, pero no se le ocurría otra salida. Se quedó viendo la enorme puerta sin hacer movimiento alguno, sólo limitarse a observar e idear un discurso que le ahorrara tiempo para estar cerca de Kikyo y que además la fuera a convencer, lo que consideraba extremadamente fácil. Y estaba todavía dudando en entrar cuando su madre abrió la puerta.

—¿Kil?, ¿qué haces aquí?

Su voz le sacó de sus pensamientos, recordó lo mucho que detestaba estar cerca de ella, y dirigió su mirada a Kalluto, el cual estaba en el fondo del cuarto, observándolo.

—¿Esto es lo que Illumi hace contigo?, ¡no puedo creerlo!

La mujer se asombró ante el aspecto de su pequeño hijo; lucía cansado, enfermo y por la forma en que las heridas de sus brazos y piernas estaban hechas, era evidente que el mismo era el autor de ellas.

—Este es mi límite ahora sí verá ese mocoso idiota, le diré a tu padre que yo me haré cargo de ti —farfullaba como si fuera capaz de cumplir su palabra.

Kikyo había aguantado al espíritu del hombre todo ese tiempo, podría decirse que lo hizo con dignidad, suponiendo que Silva había dejado en buenas manos a su pequeño. Ahora veía su error.

—Estoy bien mamá —Killua visualizó lo que eso significaba, y le tomó menos de un segundo pensar lo desafortunado que sería volver a caer en manos de esa mujer—, no es nada.

—¡¿No es nada?!, ¡¿has perdido la cabeza?! Ahora sí, Silva me va a escuchar.

—¡No, ya déjalo así mamá!

—No, no, ese muchacho merece un castigo.

—Mamá, ya, por favor —hizo un esfuerzo por controlarse— sólo venía a hablar contigo.

Y de la nada la mujer percibió una luz de esperanza. Tras años de verse apartada de su muchacho, decidió poner toda su atención y esfuerzo por ese niño.

—Dime, mi amor, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

Pero ese cambio brusco no fue bien recibido por Killua. Él no estaba acostumbrado a que su madre le tratara de ese modo. Frunció el ceño al ver el trato hipócrita.

—¡¿Eh?! —concluyó que su madre no se retractaría y prefirió ignorar ese cambio—, mamá, papá dijo que no puedo salir de casa a menos que Illumi esté aquí.

—Naturalmente no puedes, estás muy pequeño como para andar por ahí solo.

—¡No es eso!, yo, mmm… —le era incómodo conversar con ella, era una completa extraña para él y sin embargo, se veía forzado a confiar en Kikyo—, quisiera salir a hacer algún trabajo y poner en práctica todo mi entrenamiento.

—Kil, no necesitas salir a hacer eso. Debes esperar a que Illumi te evalúe, yo no puedo hacerlo porque las tradiciones de los Asesinos no me lo permiten.

—Mmm… —tomó valor, no estaba seguro de cómo tomaría las cosas su madre si le decía la verdad, pero ella era su única esperanza—, mamá, no me siento bien —confesó bajando la mirada hacia sus manos, distrayéndose para no ver la expresión que Kikyo trasmitía— últimamente siento un vacío dentro de mí, y luego tengo muchas ganas de matar, siento… siento que debo matar y eso me tiene mal.

—¿Algo como ansiedad?, ah, ya veo, creo que algo así una vez me ocurrió a mí —habló por hablar, porque quería congeniar con él.

Por dentro estaba fascinada, con esto confirmó las palabras del oráculo,ésta era la respuesta a la supuesta profecía de que Killua sería su salvador. Sí el peliblanco desarrollaba ese desapego necesario, al final podría matar a Illumi. A ojos de Kikyo, Killua era la única persona capaz de matarlo aprovechando su cercanía. No lo decía sólo por el talento natural de niño, también era evidente que Illumi era vulnerable a él, y si Killua no lo había hecho antes, era porque poseía esa nobleza que Kikyo comenzaba a detestar. Le impedía realizar su meta.

—¿Ansiedad? Sí, creo que esa es la palabra.

—Ven, acércate —una idea cruzó por su mente—. Killua, dame tu mano.

—¿Para qué?, no.

—Kil, obedece a tu madre. Dame tu mano —lo tomó por la muñeca y lo jaló al interior del cuarto—. Kalluto, pásame la vela morada del cajón… sí, ése —tomó la mentada vela y entre tropezones, forzó al albino a colocar su mano sobre una pequeña mesa redonda—. Kalluto, ve a fuera a vigilar que nadie venga a interrumpir.

—Sí mamá —y él más pequeño de los Zoldyck salió de ahí sin añadir palabras. Sólo lamentando dejar a su hermano a solas con su madre.

Killua estaba extrañado, imaginaba lo que ella haría con una vela y su mano en una mesa, y en todos los escenarios alguien salía herido. La única interacción con su madre hasta ahora había sido en el cuarto de torturas, la experiencia le advertía que tuviera cuidado.

—Yo ya me extrañaba que no tuvieras este cambio antes —comenzó a murmurar la mujer—, en la fase de tortura debió ocurrir, incluso creí que se había perdido la esperanza, pero mírate, estás comenzando a buscar la muerte de los demás. Se suponía que esto debía ocurrir allá…, en fin, lo importante es que ya estás empezando a desarrollarte.

—¿De qué estás hablando mamá? —intentó apartarse de la mesa, pero ella lo contuvo firmemente, colocando su mano boca arriba para así guiar la luz de la vela por los alrededores de la mano.

—Quédate quieto niño.

A Kikyo le preocupaba que su hijo no hubiera desarrollado una personalidad que le protegiera de los daños mentales que ocurrían cuando uno se dedicaba tanto tiempo a derramar sangre y esparcir sufrimiento.

—Veamos qué le dice tu mano a mamá —y aunque según Silva, su pequeño era "demasiado talentoso", para ella, la falta de una personalidad maligna casi había sido el presagio de que las cosas terminarían mal para ella.

—¿Qué me vas a hacer? —exigió saber.

Su madre le había leído la mano antes, como un hábito normal en la familia, y nunca le importó conocer sus motivos. Sospechaba de sus intenciones puesto que su impresión sobre ella cambió por completo después del cuarto de torturas.

—La vela me ayuda a redirigir mi _Nen_ , mamá sólo quiere leerte la mano —siguió el camino de su mano derecha, buscando algo que no encontró—, dame tu otra mano —Killua, prefirió obedecer antes de que las cosas se pusieran embarazosas—. ¿Pero qué…?, ¡no puede ser! —se cubrió la boca dramáticamente.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —se molestó porque su madre no le prestaba atención, ni siquiera había respondido ninguna de sus preguntas.

—¿Ya te había dicho que tenías el anillo de venus?, ¿Kil, recuerdas esta línea antes?

—¿Anillo de venus? —desconocía lo que ella hablaba.

—No puede ser que ya lo tengas, sólo eres un niño —se le quedó viendo directamente los ojos, como si buscara más información de lo que ya veía—. Bueno, de cualquier modo esto puede cambiar, tu mano es tan similar a la de Illumi seguramente por todo el tiempo que pasas con él.

—Sí, sí, como sea —estaba cansado de que su madre no le respondiera e insistiera en tenerlo ahí actuando como si todo esto tuviera sentido para él—. Mamá, papá no me deja salir a menos que Illumi me deje, y el tarado no va a volver a casa en un tiempo ¿podrías pedirle a papá que me deje salir a…? —no fue capaz de terminar su oración, se quedó sin aliento, se avergonzó de actuar como un asesino.

Kikyo volvió a verlo a los ojos, sus palmas no le dieron ninguna de las pistas que estaba buscando para poder guiarlo a ser el asesino que ella quería.

—Kil, desafortunadamente tu padre e Illumi tienen un no-sé-qué-trato y no me permiten opinar cuando se trata de ti, sólo cuando hay alguna reunión me dejan expresarme, así que me temo que no puedo ayudarte. Al menos no yo —soltó su mano y Killua se apartó decepcionado— deberías hacer lo que Illumi y yo hacemos cuando hace falta —continuó antes de que el niño saliera del cuarto—, desde que Illumi tenía tu edad él solía experimentar con los mayordomos. Tenemos muchos. Podrías usarlos como tus blancos sólo que ten cuidado con que tu padre o tu abuelo no se enteren. A ellos no les agrada la idea… eso le pasó a Illumi y por eso no puede ser el heredero de la familia.

Por primera vez escuchó el verdadero motivo por el que debía cargar con ese puesto tan demandante y no le pareció una buena noticia. Para colmo su madre reforzó la idea de matar mayordomos. Se enfureció de enterarse que era el heredero de los Zoldyck por algo tan inverosímil.

—¿Matar a quienes me han servido?, ¿en qué mundo tiene eso sentido para ti? —su tono de voz delataba un furor ardiendo en su interior.

—No dramatices, niño —contestó—. Los entrenamos muy duro, si no pueden resistirte a ti, quiere decir que no valía tanto la pena. Deben estar a la altura de sus amos.

Apretó la mandíbula y salió del cuarto antes de que continuara escuchando más sobre esa idea exasperante.

* * *

Illumi tardó dos semanas más en regresar. Anhelaba ver a su hermano y ordenó al hombre de _Nen_ que permaneciera en segundo plano, cosa que al ente no le hizo gracia, pero tuvo que soportarlo. Para su suerte, Killua estaba solo cuando llegó, sus ojos denotaban el inicio de una locura interna, hambriento por matar. Si todavía el albino resistía, era porque faltaba presionar un par de botones más antes de que hiciera estallar la bomba. Se acercó a él mientras el menor transitaba sin rumbo por la montaña, había acabado su primera rutina de ejercicios y parecía buscar entre todo su camino, probablemente, algo que matar.

—Kil —le llamó e inmediatamente el niño se giró a verlo, su mirada delataba cuán alerta en realidad estaba.

—Hasta que te acercas —ya sabía con anticipación que su hermano estaba tras él, sus sentidos asesinos estaban en su máximo punto.

—Ja, ja, sí, veo que estás muy alterado.

—Idiota, te tardaste demasiado en volver.

—Estaba trabajando —aclaró con una gran sonrisa.

—¡No me importa qué estabas haciendo!, yo te he estado esperando.

—No me hables de ese modo —advirtió, pero sabía que estaba fuera de sí.

El niño resopló fastidiado.

—¿Por fin me dejarás salir a hacer algún trabajo?

Illumi no respondió de inmediato, dejó su mirada fija en él, explorándolo de pies a cabeza.

—Maldición, ¿no te puedo dejar solo, verdad? Me voy unos días y te pones peor.

—Esto no es tu asunto.

—Te has vuelto a cortar, ya te habíamos dicho que dejaras eso.

—Es mi maldito cuerpo, hago lo que quiera con él —dicho esto, trasformó las uñas de su mano derecha en afiladas garras, las clavó en brazo izquierdo y apenas iba a rasgarlo para hacerse profundas heridas cuando Illumi lo detuvo; jalándolo por la muñeca, bloqueó sus movimientos colocando uno de sus codos contra la cara del menor. Al tiempo que estiró el brazo del menor, Killua colocó velozmente su otra mano frente a su rostro, amortiguando así el golpe, el cual finalmente no fue tan efectivo.

—Veo que tus reflejos están muy bien —apretó más la muñeca y escuchó un muy leve quejido de dolor—, pero estás muy débil.

—Ya suéltame —reclamó sin moverse, sabía que estaba en desventaja—, imbécil.

—Te dije que no me hablaras de ese modo —y sin dudarlo, atravesó una de sus piernas entre las piernas del niño para hacer que cayera, soltándolo en el proceso.

A duras penas pudo atenuar la caída, lo hizo relativamente bien, pero, en efecto, Illumi tenía razón; su cuerpo estaba más débil de lo normal. Su hermano se colocó frente a él, intimidándolo con su posición.

—Kil, has bajado mucho de peso, mírate, es evidente que no has dormido bien en días, y esas cortadas no te ayudan en nada. No puedo dejarte salir en ese estado, no aguantarás ni vigilar a tu objetivo.

—¡¿Qué?!, ¡no, no te he estado esperando para que me digas que no! No puedes hacerme esto —se levantó con esfuerzo del suelo, su razón le decía que Illumi estaba en lo cierto, pero su deseo por matar era más grande.

—Recupérate, dejaré que descanses del entrenamiento, duerme y come bien, y luego te dejaré salir.

—No, ya tuve suficiente.

Su sed de sangre se desprendía libremente e Illumi sintió escalofríos, de no ser porque el albino se encontraba débil, seguramente esa habría sido una terrible señal para él. Killua era extremadamente talentoso.

—Me largo de aquí ahora mismo, saldré y haré las cosas a mi modo —se levantó del suelo, sacudió su ropa y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse de ahí.

—Estás desafiando la autoridad de papá, te hemos dicho que no puedes salir.

—No me importa lo que ustedes dos digan, y yo no les importo a ustedes. Estamos igual —dio un paso para continuar con su camino pero la voz de Illumi le retuvo.

—¿Y qué se supone que harás allá afuera?, ¿irás y matarás al primer transeúnte que te encuentres en el camino? —Illumi dio un paso para acercarse a su hermano—, por mí está bien, yo lo haría, no tengo ningún problema con matar. Lo sabes, me has visto, y por tu reacción deduzco que aunque tengas esta determinación, no lo harás. No estás hecho para matar a cualquier persona.

Killua de inmediato dejó su sed de sangre, su hermano tenía tanta razón que era molesto más allá de las palabras. Lo peor era que en caso de que saliera no sabría a dónde ir ni qué hacer allá; no identificaría a su víctima si es que alguna lo merecía.

—Te dejaré hacer eso que dices. Claro, ya que voy con papá tendré que hablar de esto con él —advirtió, y en seguida retrocedió girando rumbo a la mansión—. Suerte en tu plan, si es que logras salir.

Killua se dio cuenta que se había metido en un gran problema, su padre lo tomaría como un desafío de verdad y no estaba preparado para recibir otro castigo.

— _Aniki_ , espera —intentó detenerlo, sin embargo Illumi se marchó de ahí dejándolo con la incertidumbre.

Los mayordomos lo detuvieron mucho antes de que llegara a la puerta. Y esta vez no se tomaron la molestia de hablar con él, lo llevaron directamente hasta la entrada de la casa donde su padre lo esperaba para guiarlo al cuarto de castigos. Killua estaba abochornado, no se atrevió a mirar a su padre a los ojos o hablar. Fue conducido en silencio y aceptó todo lo que le impusieron. Una semana más de tortura habitual, colgado de ambos brazos hacia el techo y sin derecho a soltarse.

—Illumi sólo hace su trabajo, Killua —expuso Silva una vez que lo tuvo en esa posición tan incómoda—, le he dado autoridad sobre ti, desafiarlo a él equivale a desafiarme a mí y si quiero ser coherente con esto, entonces debo castigarte. Estarás aquí una semana y te restaré un día más de tus visitas a Alluka, espero que con esto reflexiones sobre tus últimas actitudes en casa.

No se atrevió ni a argumentar con su padre, se lo había buscado y no ganaría nada con pelear. Al contrario, las cosas empeorarían, así que prefirió aguantarse. Una hora después, Illumi fue a verlo. Se le veía decepcionado.

—Papá me dijo que estarás aquí una semana y que te quitó una hora más de tu tiempo con Alluka.

Killua se resistió a responder.

—No pude evitar que papá tomara esa decisión, sólo trato de ayudar y ¡vaya desastre!—caminó dado un rodeo en el pequeño espacio— sólo te pedía que tuvieras paciencia, te recuperaras y luego te dejaría salir a matar.

—Y yo sólo te pedía que me dejaras salir a relajarme —objetó entre dientes con su mirada inyectada de sangre.

—Soy responsable de ti, no aceptaré que te lastimes sólo por querer salir. Dije que sí, te llevaré de cacería, sólo quiero que estés bien.

Tal vez estaba débil, pero eso no le quitaba su mirada de odio. Detestaba los constantes argumentos bajo los que le sometía el morocho.

—Era más fácil llevarme primero a relajarme y luego me recuperaba y continuaba con tu estúpido entrenamiento —paulatinamente fue alzando la voz.

—¿No te has dado cuenta de tu estado?, estás enfermo, ni siquiera aguantarías vigilar a tu objetivo.

—Estoy bien.

—Eres un necio —acarició la mejilla del menor amorosamente.

Killua se comportaba así por el efecto que tenían las agujas en su cuerpo y por ello las ofensas no le afectaban. Internamente deseaba creer que una vez que estos tiempos de maltrato terminaran las cosas volverían a ser como antes.

—Si es cierto eso entonces deshazte de esas cadenas. Si logras bajarte de ahí entonces te llevaré en este momento a matar a alguien y yo mismo responderé frente a papá por ti.

Killua lo miró con sospecha, existía la posibilidad de que fuera una trampa, no obstante quiso intentarlo y al instante se dio cuenta que sus fuerzas sólo alcanzaban para hacer temblar el techo que sostenía el grueso metal, pero no pasaba de ahí.

—No, no puede ser, ¿qué le hicieron a las cadenas?

—¿Hacerles algo? No, nada de eso.

—Sí, yo usualmente puedo romperlas.

Jaló de las cadenas una vez más. El techo desprendió una capa de polvo y pequeñas piedras y nada más. La ira comenzó a dominarle por no lograr su objetivo.

—¿Quieres que traiga a Kalluto para que lo verifiques?

Illumi no bromeaba, y de todos modos no quería aceptar que de nuevo tenía razón.

—Mejor cállate —pequeñas lágrimas de frustración comenzaron a fluir.

Illlumi limpió las lágrimas con sus dedos, no iba a permitir que su predilecto hermano continuara viéndose más débil de lo que en realidad era.

—Cuando acabe tu castigo te dejaré descansar para que te recuperes, come bien, duerme lo que debes dormir y te llevaré a matar a unas cuantas personas seleccionadas para ti.

Se marchó dejando en claro que no estaba nada satisfecho con la forma en la que el niño se había estado portando. Hasta ese momento Illumi accedió a hacer el cambio con el hombre del Y, de modo que todo lo siguiente estaría a cargo de él, así se aseguraría de que todo saliera a la perfección.

* * *

Fue una semana terrible. El poder del _Nen_ que lo impulsaba a matar incrementó un poco más en su cuerpo, y con los mayordomos a cargo de su castigo, su resistencia fue reduciéndose, tanto así que al tercer día entre latigazos su sed de sangre se hizo latente, quienes estaban cerca de él temieron por su seguridad. No porque no pudieran defenderse de él y su disminuida fuerza, sino porque era Killua de quién se trataba, una persona especial que no deseaban enfrentar, y que al primer impulso asesino del menor le permitirían tomar sus vidas. Los que le asistieron dentro del cuarto tomaron una distancia prudente para no incitarlo a hacer algo de lo que se arrepentirían. Para el quinto día Killua dejó de parecer el mismo niño que conocían, era siniestro, como una fiera lista para atacar. Los sirvientes se lamentaron por verlo así, de cierto modo sospecharon que se trataba de otro truco por parte de su hermano mayor.

Cuando Illumi volvió por él, no faltaba mucho para que su plan tuviera los buenos resultados que se esperaban, sus gestos y posturas daban un aire de locura. El pequeño albino, quien siempre se había mostrado afable con todos, ahora daba la impresión de tener la mente en un lugar muy lejano al que nadie podía acceder, y eso incluía a su hermana Alluka, por quien ni siquiera preguntó incluso después de su encierro.

Triste cosa para la pequeña niña, que se quedó sin nadie con quién hablar fuera del ente que habitaba en ella. Killua estaba ahí, se sentaba junto a ella con esa expresión de asesino desalmado, frío, con sus uñas siempre afiladas, a la defensiva, como si estuviera esperando pacientemente por una carnada. Alluka le hablaba, trataba de animarlo y sacarlo de ahí, pero él dejó de responder con el paso del tiempo, hasta que únicamente manifestaba completo silencio a todo lo que ella le preguntara. Lo que residía en Alluka decidió que era momento de proteger a su anfitriona, y no permitió que la niña estuviera siempre triste por su hermano, comenzando a jugar como solía hacer cuando era mucho más pequeña y distrayendo su mente para que durante la hora de visita de Killua, ella no notara la ausencia en la que el niño estaba metido.

—Killua, ¿quieres venir a jugar?

La criatura le insistía aunque supiera que no recibiría una respuesta, lo hacía por amor a ambos hermanos.

—Oye, mira —le mostraba al niño un insecto que había encontrado recientemente—, creo que está perdido, ¿lo ayudamos a encontrar su casa?

Los mayordomos que les vigilaban empezaron a hartarse de ese mutismo provocativo. De hecho precisamente esa era su finalidad: hacer enojar. Killua había optado por esa actitud para molestar al primero que cayera en su provocación y tener una excusa para atacar.

—Killua.

—El joven amo no desea hacer nada, amo Alluka.

El día esperado llegó, Killua cambió su mirada hacía el vacío por una de desconfianza.

—¿Ah?, pero él no me lo ha dicho —respondió la pequeña—, ¿no quieres hacer nada Killua?

No obtuvo respuesta. No se rindió e insistió.

—Killua, ¿no quieres hacer nada?

—Amo Alluka, por favor, el amo…

—Cállate —irrumpió Killua—, esto no tiene absolutamente nada que ver contigo.

Se puso de pie, y caminó en un semicírculo, como si quisiera rodear al mayordomo que se había atrevido a hablar.

—Joven amo, yo sólo…

—Te he dicho que cierres la boca —había una gran tensión a su alrededor, los espectadores creían que por fin Killua perdería el control de sus impulsos asesinos— Kyoya, no necesito que un idiota como tú…

—Kyoya, oye ¿me tomarías de la mano? —bastó ese momento en el que el nombre del mayordomo sobresalió para que el ente que habitaba en Alluka comenzara a hacer sus peticiones.

La mirada de odio y horror de Killua expresó lo que en esos momentos los mayordomos sentían; habían tenido la orden de rechazar las peticiones de Alluka, pero eso no quería decir que estuvieran dispuestos a cumplir su deber. Y ciertamente Kyoya no era uno de ellos, el aterrorizado hombre tomó la mano de la niña, ante el reproche de todos a su alrededor.

—Kyoya, ¿tomarías este insecto? —Kyoya extendió su mano para tomarlo, mientras sus nervios provocaban un temblor en su cuerpo.

Los Zoldyck habían mantenido en secreto las reglas que regían sobre Alluka, no todos los mayordomos estaban enterados sobre lo que debían hacer para conservar las peticiones de Alluka en un nivel bajo, si es que sabían que algo así existía. Algunos sólo estaban enterados de las muertes ocasionados por su poder, eran tantos los rumores y desinformación que corría entre ellos que nadie quería pasar mucho tiempo junto a ella.

La respuesta positiva de Kyoya hizo enfurecer a Killua, que en esos momentos no se detuvo a pensar por qué Kyoya obedecía a la entidad. Lo tomó como una señal de que era un hombre ambicioso que quería sacar provecho de su hermana. En cuanto el hombre tomó el insecto de la mano de Alluka, la afilada garra del niño atravesó su garganta tan profundamente que incluso parte del hueso del cuello fue cortado y el cuerpo del individuó cayó al suelo de golpe, chocando contra una piedra que salpicó sangre por doquier. Un hecho insólito, considerando que él ni siquiera se había atrevido antes a realizar una amenaza a alguien involucrado con su familia. El niño sintió un alivio profundo, un goce tan extremo que se echó sobre su víctima, y con sus garras fue arremetiendo contra su piel, sus huesos, no quería parar. Estaba destrozando todo lo que veía a su paso, hasta deformar los restos del hombre. Entonces tornó en sí y cuando lo hizo, su mente quedó en blanco. Advirtió la sangrienta escena delante de él y al mismo tiempo no lo pudo comprender, poco a poco fue tomando forma y su cuerpo empezó a temblar agresivamente, intentó decir algo en su defensa, pero todo lo que salía de su boca eran incoherencias. Killua tuvo una crisis nerviosa al ver sus manos llenas de sangre y el cuerpo del hombre con el que alguna vez llegó a compartir su tiempo.

Se llevaron a Alluka a su cuarto y el niño fue trasladado hasta la habitación de su padre, donde se encontró con él, junto a Illumi. Detrás de ellos, sentada a un lado de Kalluto estaba su madre. Los tres adultos lo observaron detenidamente. Kikyo le sonreía, era la única ahí que parecía no entender la situación.

—No necesito que me expliques qué ocurrió —le dijo su padre—, así que te pediré que me des tus motivos.

Killua aún no podía hablar, miró avergonzado hacia el piso. Había hecho un acto de traición no sólo a los ideales de la familia, también a sus mayordomos quienes contaban con él. Se suponía que todo su trabajo era desempeñado en equipo, que no por ser un Zoldyck quería decir que él era superior a ellos.

—Yo… papá… —y pese a que continuaba desorientado comenzó a hablar—, yo… en realidad no lo sé.

—Kill — prosiguió Silva—, Kyoya era hombre muerto de todos modos, los mayordomos que trabajan con Alluka están obligados a ocultar sus nombres, y si Alluka descubre sus identidades, es su responsabilidad lo que les ocurra. Su orden es responder que no a todo lo que él les pida. De cualquier modo él iba a morir, ¿lo entiendes?, sí murió entonces quizá no estaba a la altura de las exigencias de este oficio.

El pequeño levantó la mirada, sorprendido de escuchar tales palabras en boca de su padre. Illumi y Kikyo se lo habían dicho antes, como una forma de justificar sus asesinatos. En su padre sonaban tan diferentes, tan llenas de coherencia.

Illumi no hizo ningún gesto, y su madre asintió como si lo dicho por su padre tuviera un peso mucho más grande que los argumentos de cualquiera en el mundo.

—Pero… es mi culpa —sus orbes azules se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente—, yo dije su nombre, lo dije frente a Alluka. Yo tengo la culpa.

—Alluka ya ha sido responsable de muchas muertes y ellos lo saben. Él debió tener más cuidado.

—Sólo fue un instante.

—Y si él no cuidó su vida, no te hace culpable.

—¡De todos modos yo lo maté! Yo…

—Eso fue porque no pudiste controlarte —cortó su padre—, así como ahora mismo no puedes controlarte.

Killua volvió a guardar silencio.

—No te puedo dejar simplemente así, a pesar de que no estoy enojado porque hayas matado a uno de mis hombres. Digamos que fue un accidente —remarcó esa última palabra—. Así que serás de nuevo castigado, regresarás al cuarto de castigo y Kill... —suspiró, dentro de Silva había una incomodidad por seguir el juego de Illumi, no obstante ya no podía detenerse— perderás otro día más con Alluka, es evidente que no te hace bien pasar tiempo con él.

Killua mordió su labio, y dejó escapar más lágrimas. Su cabeza le dolía de tanto pensar en sus acciones frente a su frágil hermana. No le estaban castigando por matar a un hombre, le estaban castigando para calmar la hostilidad que pudiera despertar en los demás miembros de la servidumbre, le restringían sus visitas a Alluka porque se estaba trasformando en alguien peligroso. No le quedó argumento alguno para defenderse, es más, sintió un alivio en ser castigado. Deseó más que nunca esos azotes y soledad, como si fueran una respuesta a algo que estaba buscando. Por supuesto que esa corta temporada en el cuarto de castigos le sirvió para reflexionar. Dentro de ahí quiso ofrecer batalla a su excéntrica hambre por matar.

* * *

Una vez fuera, reanudó su rutina de ejercicios, combinándolo con una buena y balanceada alimentación que le ayudara a estar fuerte, y no darle de nuevo esa excusa a su hermano mayor para no dejarlo salir a matar.

En cuanto Illumi vio que estaba comenzando a controlar su naturaleza asesina, se dio cuenta que necesitaba ejercer más presión. Y después de llevarlo a matar, se aseguró de dejar pasar un tiempo largo para permitir que el ente de _Nen_ le indujera otra vez ese descontrolado impulso asesino.

Esta vez la sed de sangre resultó más agresiva porque su inhibición por matar a su propia gente había disminuido. Comprendió lo que significaba para la familia y para los mayordomos, el matar a un miembro de su equipo. Los mayordomos persistieron dándole razones para que dejara su culpabilidad a un lado, y gracias a eso, ya no había un temor reverente por acabar con uno de los suyos. Simplemente reconocía que si no lo hacía era sólo por el lazo emocional. La nueva presión se intensificó tanto que Killua podía sentir su necesidad de matar como un dolor físico real. Lo sentía en el pecho y las manos; un dolor que le recorría hasta los codos y el estómago, que además no le dejaba respirar en algunos momentos. Por eso el hombre de _Nen_ ya no le permitió estar a solas, no iba a dejar que descansara en privado y se diera fuerzas para seguir soportando. Fue oscureciendo de nuevo su razonamiento hasta volverlo una fiera. Llegado a ese nivel, de nuevo fue difícil tratar con él.

Alluka decidió no hacerle preguntas ni mostrarle su preocupación, simplemente se hundió en el criatura de su interior, dejando a un lado las cosas que tanto les gustaban a ambos. La mirada perdida de Killua era símbolo de la bomba de tiempo que estaba dentro de él.

—¿Cuándo me llevarás a trabajar?

—Aún no, Kil, necesito que termines tus ejercicios. No has podido concentrarte en los entrenamientos y no creo que vayas a concentrarte fuera de casa.

—Ya fue suficiente —llegó a su límite—, no quiero entrenar hoy.

—¿Cuál es tu problema ahora? —contestó con fastidio, Illumi.

—Llévame a matar. Quiero salir de aquí. Es una orden —dijo con una seriedad tal que parecía irreal.

—¿Una orden?

—Sí, soy el heredero de la familia, la futura cabeza o como quieras llamarme. Tú deberías estar a mi disposición.

—Número uno —levantó el dedo índice—: yo soy el representante de papá frente a ti, si me desafías a mí, desafías a papá.

—¡Pues que así sea!

—Y número dos —habló más fuerte para no dejarlo continuar—: eres sólo el heredero, tú lo has dicho. Aún no tienes tal puesto y por lo tanto vas a obedecerme.

Más que la interrupción y la forma en que su hermano le había respondido, lo que a Killua le enfadó fue el rechazo constante que recibía cuando se trataba de alguna petición de su parte.

—Ustedes sólo me controlan, no tienen idea de lo que yo necesito.

—Sé cómo te sientes y ya te he dicho que si yo puedo controlarme, tú también puedes.

—No, no lo entiendes.

—Sí, ¿podemos dejar esto?, hay mucho por hacer.

—¡No lo entiendes!

—Baja la voz —hizo un ademán inconscientemente que Killua interpretó como una señal de amenaza.

El niño saltó sobre Illumi, intentó golpearle el rostro. El morocho lo contrarrestó desviando aquel puño. A lo que el menor respondió con una patada, dando una vuelta hacia atrás para tomar distancia y agredirlo otra vez. Entonces Illumi decidió que no bloquearía sus golpes, para demostrarle que no estaba siendo tan efectivo como él creía y ver si de ese modo lo hacía detenerse. Dos golpes se asestaron en su pecho y abdomen, y al tercer golpe vio cómo velozmente Killua trasformó su mano en un afilado conjunto de garras que sin duda se le clavarían en el corazón si es que no lo detenía; le sujetó la muñeca a poco más de un centímetro de lograr su objetivo. Fue un descuido de su parte creer que Killua sólo quería lastimarlo y entonces comprendió que su pequeño proyecto ya estaba por concluir.

—Mejor cállate y deja tus sandeces inútiles. Nada de lo que dices sirve. Idiota inservible.

Esas palabras, aunque dichas bajo los efectos de la ira y sed de sangre sembrados en su interior, dolieron porque le gustara o no, eran una idea que venía de lo más hondo del albino.

—Intentaste matarme —respondió pausadamente, sosteniendo aún la mano afilada, con una expresión que denotaba cuán conmocionado estaba.

—¿Matar… te? —entonces Killua reparó en el filo de su mano, lista para atravesar el corazón del mayor. No pudo evitar tener miedo de sí mismo, no había sido consciente del momento en que su mano llegó ahí más rápido que su razonamiento.

—Esto no puedo pasártelo —apretó la muñeca de Killua, girándole hueso hacia afuera para forzarlo a tomar distancia.

—¡Espera! —fue lo último que dijo antes de ser noqueado.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que se encontraba de vuelta en el cuarto de castigos, colgado de ambos brazos, con las habituales cadenas ajustadas a sus muñecas.

—Demasiados castigos en poco tiempo, ¿no?

—¿Papá?

—Kil, puedo aceptar que mates a uno de nuestros mayordomos. Es un riesgo que ellos toman al trabajar con nosotros. Pero querer matar a tu hermano, quien se preocupa por ti más de lo que crees, es diferente.

—Papá, ¿dónde está?, ¿dónde está Illumi?

—Probablemente esté en su cuarto, no lo sé.

—¿Puedo verlo?

Silva retrocedió. Su hijo estaba bastante delicado e insistía en parecer razonable, le dolía en el fondo tener que tratarlo como si fuera el verdadero culpable de sus acciones.

—Kil, yo no tengo ningún problema de que hables con él. De hecho vas a tener que hacerlo… Lo cierto es que Illumi no quiere verte. Fue y te dejó conmigo, me explicó lo que había pasado y dijo que no quería verte de nuevo, necesita tiempo.

Sintió que su estómago se removía, y pese a su esfuerzo por contenerse, sus emociones afloraron con breves temblores y lastimeros gimoteos. Sentía un odio hacia sí mismo tal, que si hubiera podido, habría intentado acabar con su propia vida.

—No puedo dejar este castigo en manos de los mayordomos, esto es asunto de familia, pero yo no tengo tiempo e Illumi no quiere verte, así que vendrá tu madre a hacerse cargo. Estarás aquí dos semanas. Creo que lo único que te aplaca por un tiempo es quitarte horas con Alluka, así que puedes dar por hecho que ahora sólo lo verás tres veces por semana. Espero que este sea tu último castigo.

—Alluka, no… —susurró—, no quiero ver a mamá… Illumi —sonaba como lo que era, un niño, un inocente menor asustado y confundido.

 ** _Bien, no sé qué les está pareciendo hasta aquí, espero que todo vaya con lógica y les parezca interesante.'._**

 ** _Yuuki: Gracias por tomarte la molestia de venir hasta acá desde amor yaoi para dejarme un comentario, no sabes lo bien que me haces sentir. ¿Cómo van las cosas ahora?, ¿te sientes mejor? ¡Que felicidad saber que éste fanfic te relaja un rato!, sé lo que se siente *risa* Gracias por tu observación, sí, Illumi parece siempre el malo, pero también la pasa bastante mal y para colmo el nene no sabe cómo enfrentarlo ¿qué se le va a hacer? Descuida, ya habrá IlluKillu luego... la pregunta es ¿cuándo? *risa diabólica* tendría que leer los capítulos siguientes para decirte cuándo oopss. ¡Cuídate mucho Yuuki! Ojalá vuelva a leerte pronto.'._**

 ** _Un agradecimiento especial a Kalen, GirlinBlue2364, KaiD23, mis maravillosas betas y a Lilium mi editora por sus correcciones._**


	26. 93 en Babel Capítulo 5

**93 en Babel**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **.'.**

Su padre le dejó inmerso en la oscuridad; esperando a la persona idónea para darle el peor de los castigos: su madre. Quería ver a Illumi, explicarle que había sido un mero accidente. Después de un par de horas en soledad, Kikyo fue a verlo, él no pudo darse cuenta cuando entró ya que se había quedado dormido luego de rendirse ante la angustia.

—¿Mamá?

Ella estaba de espaldas, sostenía entre sus manos uno de los látigos que dejaron sobre una mesa junto a otras herramientas de tortura.

—Éstas cosas seguramente las compró Milluki —las examinó; las levantaba unos segundos para luego dejarlas en cualquier parte, revolviéndolas—, que mal gusto. Ya ni siquiera hacen los látigos como antes. Una de esas cosas podía destrozarte la espalda con sólo un azote, ahora sólo están hechas para darte dolor…, no le veo el sentido.

—¿Dónde está Illumi? —preguntó con esperanza de tener alguna buena noticia.

—A ese niño de pronto le nacieron sentimientos y resulta que está decepcionado de ti, ¿puedes creerlo?, patético.

Se sintió mal. Ésas palabras le recordaron lo menospreciado que era su hermano, que ni siquiera de su mismo maltrato se había librado, cuando antes lo que más deseaba era ganarse su confianza. Le dolió añadir un nuevo daño irreversible en su, ya muy fracturada, relación.

—Tu padre quiere que te castigue, pero esto es absurdo. Somos asesinos y se supone que vamos a matar. Seguramente tu hermano se lo estaba buscando y por eso intentaste acabar con él. Eso sólo me hace sentir orgullosa de ti, Kil. Bien hecho.

—Cállate —murmuró, mirándola con odio.

—Esa mirada tan hermosa —le sonrió, creyendo que había encontrado al niño de su profecía; un ser insensible que pudiera ser capaz de matar a su propio hermano y liberarla de su esclavitud—. Sé lo que sientes, deberías dejarte guiar por ese instinto asesino.

—¿Y si te eligiera a ti como objetivo?

La sonrisa de Kikyo se desvaneció por un momento y luego recuperó su compostura.

—No sería tan fácil como con Illumi. Ese idiota tiene la culpa por bajar la guardia. Nosotros nunca debemos bajar la guardia, mucho menos estando en casa. Estamos para servirte Killua, si matar a mamá te sirve de algo, estaré orgullosa de ser tu víctima.

Se sintió derrotado ante su falta de sensibilidad. Kikyo no tenía una entrada que le permitiera hacerla razonar como un ser humano normal.

—Bien, te propongo algo mi amor —caminó hasta quedar frente a él—, te soltaré, y deberás ir a matar a tu hermano. Hazlo ahora que está sensible y se dejará matar, yo ocultaré todo para que tu padre y tu abuelo no sepan nada. Será nuestro primer secreto, ¿no te gustaría eso?; un secreto con mamá.

La mirada azul de odio se intensificó; ¿cómo podía una mujer desear la muerte de uno de sus hijos por mano de otro de ellos? Ninguna madre que se jactara de serlo sería capaz de enfrentar a su familia de la forma en que ella lo hacía, sin siquiera una pizca de remordimiento.

—Pero no contestes ahora —previno Kikyo—, dejaré que lo pienses mejor. Mañana vendré por mi respuesta, espero que sea un sí.

Ordenó que le soltaran de las cadenas, mas permaneció encerrado en la habitación, bajo la habitual vigilancia. Un nuevo deseo nació en su interior mientras veía a la puerta; quería irse de casa, alejarse de todos y dejar de ser un asesino. Un destino oscuro era todo lo que hallaba delante de sus ojos, rodeado de gente cruel y vacía, la sola idea le acongojaba. Ese fue su pensamiento durante el resto del día, lo repasó de cabo a rabo, hasta que concluyó que abandonar todo —así de simple— sería ridículo y más tratándose de abandonar a Alluka.

Al día siguiente Kikyo volvió alegre y vivaz, creyendo haber encontrado el final de sus problemas, pero una vez más dio con un muro. Era imposible convencer a su hijo de realizar tal acto atroz. Killua se negó a su petición.

—Otro día, eso necesitas. Todavía es muy pronto para que decidas. Dejaré que lo pienses bien. Mira dónde estás, no creo que quieras estar aquí y que mamá te torture. A nadie le gustan las torturas de mamá.

Dos días después volvió y su sorpresa fue mayor, cuando vio a su pequeño voluntariamente colgado al techo. Pidió que se le colocaran las cadenas y durante esos días permaneció en silencio, sin comer ni beber nada. Sólo miraba al frente con decisión.

—Un "no", ¿cierto?

—Haz lo que quieras conmigo mamá, pero no mataré a Illumi. Adelante, tortúrame, mátame si así lo quieres. Ya no tengo nada que perder.

El dolor que sufrió fue demasiado intenso. Kikyo era especialista en torturas; y a pesar de todo el maltrato que su cuerpo padeció, nada fue comparado con el dolor que el vacío existencial le provocaba. Pensaba en Illumi, a quien detestaba, pero no lo catalogaba como un enemigo; era consciente de que su hermano llevaba más tiempo soportando todo esa vida y era lógico pensar que su locura y rareza se derivaban de los efectos secundarios de permanecer junto al fuego por tanto tiempo. No podía culparlo, ni odiarlo, pero tampoco podía quererlo porque el hecho de que Illumi hubiera sufrido tanto no justificaba sus acciones. Luego pensó en Alluka, y su corazón dolió más. Era inadmisible que un ser tan noble y puro, permaneciera en un mundo tan oscuro y sin sentido. Se hallaba dolorosamente atado a su vida; quería morir, volar lejos de ahí y no volver jamás. Dejar de presenciar el sufrimiento, cerrar sus ojos a todo.

Cuando salió del cuarto requirió asistencia médica para curarse durante tres días. Kikyo era una genio de la tortura, ella sólo le produjo dolor durante esos días, pero no tanto como para que no pudiera moverse, como solían hacer con Illumi. A ella no le convenía que quedara incapacitado por mucho tiempo, así que sólo aplicó el dolor de modo que el niño se recuperara pronto.

Illumi fue a verle cuando aún estaba en tratamiento, lo cual resultó un momento vergonzoso. Él menor quería verlo, pero no a los ojos. Quería trasmitirle su arrepentimiento y, sin decir una sola palabra, pedirle perdón.

—¿Cómo te sientes?, ¿tienes ansiedad?

Se alzó de hombros, y dejó escapar un suspiro. No tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—Killua, ¿me escuchas?

Su mandíbula tembló y dejó escapar un par de lágrimas.

—Vamos, no vas a llorar a cada rato por tus acciones. Las lágrimas no solucionan nada —sonó duro, pero tenía razón, Killua ya no era un bebé como para permitirle que se dejara llevar por sus emociones así de simple, ya era hora de enseñarle a tener autocontrol.

— _Aniki_ , yo… —pensó seriamente en disculparse, conteniendo torpemente su tristeza.

—¿Estás bien?

—Mmm —asintió con la cabeza—, _aniki_ …

—Perfecto, en cuanto salgas continuaremos con el entrenamiento…, a menos que necesites salir a hacer algún trabajo. Me avisas con tiempo para tomar una decisión —se fue aprisa.

Evidentemente no iba a darle la oportunidad de reconciliarse, al menos no por el momento. El efecto de las agujas continuó y su corazón se oscureció tan pronto como dejó el cuarto de recuperación. No era capaz de controlarlo porque esto no dependía de él sino de Illumi, quien a su vez estaba siendo manipulado por el hombre de _Nen_ , creyendo que todo lo que hacía era para un beneficio futuro.

Killua dejó de tener la confianza de acercarse a Illumi y maltratarlo como ya se había vuelto usual en él. Cuando lo veía recordaba el penoso suceso; intentó matarlo y eso no era cualquier cosa. Estaba preocupado porque Illumi no se había prestado para tocar el tema, lo evadía constantemente. Cada vez que el albino se acercaba a él, se percataba de sus intenciones y no le daba tiempo para lograr su cometido, dándole instrucciones sobre sus entrenamientos para luego dejarlo solo. Sabía que lo estaba evitando y eso le afligía. Deseaba recuperar la confianza para pedirle ayuda, quejarse de su hambre de matar y salir de casa para satisfacerse.

El verdadero Illumi se encontraba triste por el intento de homicidio. Esa parte sí era cierta, pero el ente de _Nen_ le juró que sólo era "un paso para lograr su objetivo". Dicho objetivo cada día era más borroso, esas palabras se transformaron en un mantra que le ayudaba a mantenerse tranquilo, imaginando que todo estaba bajo control. Fue a ver a su hermano mientras entrenaba, aproximadamente unos cuatro días después de que se recuperara de los efectos de la tortura y se dirigió a él.

—Kil, ¿cómo va tu problema?

No sabía cómo responder, había salido de boca del mismo Illumi la pregunta y eso le ahorraba mucho esfuerzo; por otro lado entendía que eso no le daba derecho de aprovecharse de la situación.

—Igual… mmm… —era evidente su falta de descanso, de nueva cuenta estaba flagelándose los brazos y piernas, lo cual aludía que estaba llegando a su límite de resistencia.

—Tenemos que hacer algo antes de que vuelvas a empeorar. Ve a prepararte, vamos a salir.

—Sí.

Partieron de la montaña. Illumi descansó del ente de _Nen_ , cosa que agradeció porque estaba harto de esa presencia poderosa la cual requería cada día de más energía para conservarse en el primer plano. Killua, al fin se liberó del estrés y cualquier otro malestar que le aquejara. Estuvieron fuera por treinta días, de los cuales el menor se encargó de quince personas en total. Obviamente todo esto ya estaba planificado. Illumi distribuyó los objetivos a lo largo de los treinta días para mantener a Killua bajo control. Poco a poco la mente del niño identificó su tranquilidad y placer, con la muerte de otros. Hizo a un lado aquello que su abuelo tanto le decía, que era un mero trabajo. Lo hizo porque era prioritaria su estabilidad mental.

Estaba feliz, miraba el paisaje de cada nueva ciudad a su alrededor y lo disfrutaba. Su trato con sus mayordomos regresó a la normalidad e incluso su relación con Illumi estaba retomando sus antiguos lazos agradables; su hermano le daba tiempo para que saliera a explorar y comprar cuantas golosinas se le antojaran. Los días malos, ahora eran como un mal recuerdo muy lejano.

—Illu- _nii_ , podríamos detenernos en esa tienda, no he ido ahí aún.

—Sí, claro.

Esto era como la adicción a una droga en una persona común. La sensación de bienestar provocado por el acto de matar era terriblemente adictiva, y el hecho de que le administraran dicha droga con tanta frecuencia sólo hacía que el efecto fuera en aumento.

—Genial, ¿mañana nos cambiaremos de hotel?, hay otro lugar al que me gustaría ir.

—Mañana tenemos nuestra última misión, supongo que podría dejarte ir hoy y mañana…

—¡¿Qué?!, no, no puede ser que ya no haya más objetivos —se sobresaltó, abandonar esa cómoda vida era lo peor que le podía pasar en esos momentos.

—Llevamos un mes fuera de casa, papá no me va a dejar tenerte así por más tiempo. Necesitas ir a la montaña a entrenar.

—Pero podemos continuar desde aquí ¿no?

—Necesitas descansar.

—No estoy cansado —intentaba razonar desesperadamente, pese a que de antemano sabía que perdería—, ¿cuánto tiempo?

—¿Cuánto tiempo qué cosa?

—¿Por cuánto tiempo estaríamos en casa?

—No sé, eso depende de ti.

—Illu- _nii_ … —debía confesar que disfrutaba mucho que Killua le llamara de ese modo. Era como si el plan del ente de _Nen_ estuviera funcionando a la perfección—, por favor.

—Posiblemente un mes. Dos semanas si es que decides dejar a un lado tus descansos para concentrarte en tu objetivo.

—¡¿Un mes?!, no, de ninguna manera. Es demasiado.

Sólo le faltaba una cosa por averiguar.

—Es justamente el mismo tiempo que llevamos fuera de casa, Kil, ¿no extrañas a Alluka?—su corazón se aceleró cuando decidió sacarlo a flote.

Fue como si le hubieran lanzado un balde de agua fría. Killua la recordó de golpe y se apenó de haber ignorado por tanto tiempo a su pequeña hermana.

—Alluka —en todo ese tiempo ni siquiera había hablado a la casa para preguntar por ella, simplemente la dejó atrás—, uh… sí, creo que estaría bien visitarla un poco, pero volveremos ¿verdad?

Aquellas palabras eran como un dulce manjar para el morocho. Killua no sólo olvidó momentáneamente a su hermana, sino que estaba más interesado por estar lejos de ella, junto a él. No dudaba que a este paso el hombre de la Y estaría cumpliendo su parte del trato en tan sólo unos meses.

—Te lo aseguro, pero tendrás que esforzarte por terminar todo rápido.

—Sí, no pienso estar tanto tiempo en ese infierno.

Aquello bastó como prueba de que la eficiencia del monstruo de _Nen_ era real. A su vez algo le incomodaba, no era común en él aceptar que alguien más interviniera en sus decisiones, por más que el hombre de la Y argumentara que eran decisiones de ambos dado que compartían tanto el cuerpo como _Nen_ , inteligencia, conocimientos y demás recursos; prácticamente eran la misma persona, pero con diferente estado de consciencia; esto no llegaba a convencer al morocho de que era él, al final de cuentas, quien hacía las cosas.

La adicción a una droga al principio se puede frenar, desistir de su consumo y dejar todo como en una o dos experiencias aisladas; no obstante, si se continúa en ello, probado y provocando que el cerebro relacione la sensación de bienestar con el empleo de la droga; se elimina la diferencia entre el bienestar y el consumo, y no se puede dejar el uso de la misma tan fácil como al inicio. De igual modo Killua relacionó en su mente su sensación de estabilidad y felicidad con el acto de matar; ahora no podía dejarlo, estaba arraigado a él y era deseable continuar así. Sin darse cuenta, era un adicto a asesinar y el supuesto descanso de Illumi, sólo era la fachada para orillarlo a lidiar con la amargura de la abstinencia.

La semana de entrenamientos era una forma de liberar su mente de esa necesidad, se animaba mucho a desempeñar mejor su papel para terminar su nuevo nivel y salir de casa. Era el estímulo principal para ignorar su adicción. A pesar de que Illumi le hizo, en distintas ocasiones, la sugerencia de que descansara. Él se negó, alegando que eso únicamente empeoraría su condición, y estaba en lo correcto; Illumi fingía estar naturalmente preocupado.

Fue una noche intranquila cuando el mayor decidió dar punto final al incentivo que lo mantenía estable. Había estado nublado todo el día y como era de esperarse, para el anochecer se soltó la lluvia. El pequeño aún dormía cuando los truenos comenzaron a inquietarlo, se sentía cansado, por eso hizo caso omiso del bullicio en el exterior. Tras un fuerte estruendo tuvo que esforzarse por salir de su cómoda cama y activar el dispositivo para aislar su cuarto del ruido de afuera. Caminó aún dormido hasta el botón y un rayo alumbró su cuarto, entonces entrevió una sombra que apareció en medio de su habitación, había sido muy breve. Sin querer presionó el botón para reforzar las paredes y vidrios, lo cual oscureció por completo el cuarto y no pudo distinguir quién era el que estaba ahí. Esperó percibir cualquier movimiento. No tenía miedo, sólo curiosidad.

—¿Quién está ahí? —indagó en voz baja.

—Tranquilo Kil, soy yo —reconoció la voz de Illumi y se relajó. Su cansancio regresó y decidió reanudar su camino a la cama.

—Illu- _nii_ tengo sueño, ¿qué ocurre?

—Duerme entonces. No te preocupes por mí.

Aunque sonaba como Illumi, era el ente de _Nen_ el que ocupaba el lugar del Zoldyck. Le hablaba en voz queda al niño, con la intención de arrullarle, un truco básico recurrente en el hipnotismo. Era necesario que el peliblanco se encontrara en ese estado para completar su trabajo y depositar en su consciencia un último mensaje. El punto cúlmine del ritual al que estuvo manteniendo al niño a lo largo de esos días llegó y tras asegurarse de que no hubiera resistencia alguna, se marchó de la recámara.

Cuando el menor despertó, notó cuán cansado y débil estaba. Habría optado por quedarse en cama por más tiempo de no ser porque un vacío estomacal lo obligó a levantarse. Se extrañó, jamás se había sentido así, tenía una sensación de malestar y hambre imposibles de ignorar. Se vistió y salió a desayunar. Al ver la hora se alarmó por lo tarde que era, casi mediodía. Illumi estaría furioso si se retrasaba más tiempo, pero no quería irse sin haber comido algo o no soportaría el entrenamiento.

—Amo Killua, no necesita comer tan deprisa, no le hará bien durante el entrenamiento —comentó Gotoh, quién fue el que le atendió.

—Está bien Gotoh, tengo mucha hambre y de todos modos Illumi me castigará por llegar tarde.

—¿El amo Illumi? —preguntó confundido— él no se encuentra en casa, ¿lo recuerda?

—¡¿Eh?!, ¿a dónde fue? —detuvo abruptamente su comida para escuchar con atención lo que su mayordomo fuera a decirle.

—El amo Illumi salió a terminar un trabajo.

—¿Hace cuánto se fue? —no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso.

—Ayer en la mañana. Creí que lo sabía y por eso ayer no salió de su cuarto en todo el día.

—¿Ayer?, no, yo… no recuerdo nada. No dormí todo un día completo... ¿o sí?

—No lo sé. Lo lamento.

Entonces comprendió que en efecto, pasó un día entero en su cuarto, sin enterarse de nada, eso explicaba su hambre al despertar. Una imagen fugaz apareció en su mente, recordó que Illumi fue por la noche a verle, probablemente con la intención de llevarlo con él, pero al no tener respuesta se había marchado dejándolo atrás.

—Maldición —masculló irritado. Sintió como si sus puertas se cerraran y no encontrara otra salida—, esto no me puede estar pasando de nuevo… Gotoh ¿cuándo volverá?

—Lo siento, no nos lo han notificado.

Se negó a tomarlo con calma. La ansiedad reapareció tan pronto como se percató de que su única esperanza no estaba en casa, sus manos temblaron mientras la ambición insaciable de matar retornaba a su cuerpo.

—¿Traes tu celular?

—Así es.

—Quiero hacer una llamada, déjame hablarle.

Gotoh le extendió el teléfono y se apresuró a marcarle, para su desgracia Illumi nunca atendió sus intentos de localizarlo. Killua trató de comunicarse con él durante todo el día, pero su hermano no respondió jamás. Eso siempre ocurría cuando se encontraba en un trabajo muy serio que le impedía responder, lo cual indicaba que el morocho podría tardar mucho tiempo en regresar.

* * *

De hecho Illumi sí salió de casa. El ente y él tenían un trato que consistía en un intercambio de favores. Si el espíritu se ocupaba de Killua, entonces se veía en el deber de conseguir un permiso para salir de casa y dejar que el hombre atendiera sus asuntos personales.

El trabajo principal del espíritu consistió en proteger a la entidad femenina en todos los aspectos posibles, hasta el momento en que Kikyo traicionó el sello que mantenía al hombre y la mujer de la Y en perfecta comunión. Ella era la principal motivación para su existencia, su otro lado, aun su misma existencia dependía totalmente de ella. Cuando le perdió, cualquier rastro posible para localizarla desapareció y carecía de la capacidad para encontrarla. Por ende lo que más le importaba en la vida era recuperarla. Tenía pocas pistas que podían guiarlo a su objetivo, muchas de ellas provenían de épocas muy remotas, así que entendía que no todo lo que conocía continuaría en el mismo sitio de antes, pero había otras cosas que siempre permanecerían en su lugar original y precisamente a esas pistas eran a las que acudiría. Primero requería descubrir todo lo relacionado con los actuales Iluminados antes de involucrarse con ellos. Se fue a una ciudad lejana de la montaña, en un pueblo muy verde, rodeado de praderas coloridas y flores exóticas. Una ciudad que aún conservaba los vestigios de su cultura original.

—Este lugar siempre ha sido preservado por la hermandad de los RK —le explicó a su anfitrión una vez que ingresó a la ciudad.

Los edificios poseían un estilo gótico muy elegante, incluso algunas de las casas de la región se notaba que tenían muchísimos años manteniéndose firmes. Al principio estuvo perdido, caminando entre las calles en busca de pistas que le hicieran encontrar el templo que estaba buscando y no le tomó tanto esfuerzo como en un principio creyó. El templo de los RK aún se conservaba con el mismo material con el que había sido construido en sus orígenes. Los símbolos de la iluminación le indicaron que estaba en el lugar correcto. Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie lo siguiera. El templo tenía señalamientos de entrada y salida como si de un museo se tratara, quizá para confundir a los visitantes. El lugar estaba deshabitado, únicamente vio personal de trabajo. No obstante, lo importante estaba a la vista, en un lugar donde nadie tendría curiosidad por ver. Caminó hasta el centro del templo, unas cuantas sillas se encontraban ahí, de frente a una gran cruz decorada con una figura al centro, una rosa. Algunas estrellas de cinco y seis picos estaban a su alrededor, dibujadas entre las paredes y el suelo. Y entonces esperó. Al cabo de unos minutos, un hombre se le acercó a investigarle.

—Tú no eres de por aquí ¿cierto?, no pareces de esta ciudad.

—Ni de ningún otro lugar. Vine siguiendo la luz —esa respuesta fue la señal que el hombre esperaba.

—Un iluminado, teníamos mucho tiempo sin recibir a alguno en nuestro templo, ¿a qué debemos su intrusión?

—¿Intrusión?, ¿desde cuándo los RK nos consideran intrusos?

El hombre tuvo la paciencia de analizar al individuo frente a sus ojos. Le parecía ver algo extraño en él.

—Esa aura —mencionó. El hombre del Y sonrió tratando de parecer inofensivo—, _Nen_ arcaico, ¿no podría ser…?, debería ser imposible.

—¿Una criatura de _Nen_?

—Es un tabú.

—No para siempre —vio el temor del hombre en sus ojos y tuvo el impulso de calmarlo— no te preocupes, no te haré nada. Los RK han trabajado siempre limpiamente siguiendo los estatutos de SG y yo respeto mucho su labor. Siempre lo he hecho.

Observando con detenimiento reparó en detalles que antes no lo había hecho. Las paredes no lucían tan bien cuidadas, algunas partes de concreto y decoraciones faltaban, era como un templo a duras penas conservado.

—¿Qué ocurrió aquí?

—En otro tiempo fuimos gloriosos, tuvimos mucho qué festejar y nuestras alianzas eran siempre fuertes.

—Demando que me informes de todo lo que me he perdido. En mi tiempo habría sido recibido como un maestro, y ahora me dices que no han recibido a ningún "intruso" iluminado por aquí.

—Lamento haber usado esa palabra —se disculpó, tomando una de las sillas y haciendo la invitación al hombre del Y para que le acompañara a sentarse junto a él—, pero por lo que veo eres de otra época; no sabes lo que ha ocurrido.

—¿Me lo dirás?

—Sin ocultar ni añadir nada. Pero primero quiero saber con quién estoy hablando.

—Afirmas que me lo dirás sin haber preguntado antes mi origen, ¿no es descuidado de tu parte?

—"Quien nada debe, nada teme" —citó—. Y yo no tengo nada que ocultar.

—Soy la entidad de la Y, originalmente éramos dos, mi lado femenino y yo. Vivíamos en nuestro objeto preciado, pero la última persona que nos tuvo, faltó a su restricción y nos separó. Estoy buscando mi lado femenino, y en mi camino quiero saber qué más ha ocurrido.

—El Y… hace tantos años que no escuchaba hablar de él. Los Iluminados habían guardado con mucho recelo el camafeo que los contenía, es una verdadera lástima que las cosas no les hayan funcionado esta vez.

—No lo es tanto, al menos, no para mí. Heme aquí, estoy satisfecho con tener vida propia.

Aquél hombre sabía lo que eso significaba y tembló de miedo, era un tabú poco conocido y estaba frente a sus ojos, un espíritu de _Nen_ con autonomía. No debía estar ahí.

—¿Me matarás?

—No, no hace falta.

—Los Iluminados han dejado de ser nuestros aliados, desde hace varios años, aun así ¿no has de matarme?

—Sigo impresionado con lo que me dices. Los RK nunca representaron un peligro para nosotros, nos respetamos mutuamente, como a un hermano amoroso a quién guiamos como si de un bebé se tratase.

El hombre, ataviado como una especie de sacerdote blanco, se inclinó hacia adelante recargando su rostro entre sus manos enlazadas, y prosiguió a contar una historia que tantas veces repasó en su mente, esperando el momento en que alguien capaz de ayudarles, la escuchara y pudiera efectuar algún cambio a favor de ellos.

—Hace bastantes años, antes de que yo siquiera hubiera nacido, los Iluminados alcanzaron su objetivo. Fueron unificando el mundo, se aliaron con los _Hunters_ y se mezclaron entre ellos, crearon una nueva lengua, la lengua del cazador. Alcanzaron el poder de todos los gobiernos del mundo y comenzaron a gobernar en secreto, trayendo prosperidad y paz al mundo. Nadie sabe cuándo ni cómo, pero en algún momento, varios de los altos mandos que ellos controlaban comenzaron a corromperse. Cambiaron sus libertades por actitudes libertinas, sucias, bajo la bandera de que ellos disfrutaban más de la ausencia de carga moral, emocional y control mental. Empezaron a enseñar cosas espantosas a sus inferiores y en su afán por mantenerse en una élite, transformaron la hermandad en una plaga ambiciosa. La tierra que eligen se la apropian; se adueñan de los ciudadanos, los controlan y se quedan con todo lo que les apetece, lo que sea que deseen en su corazón, lo toman sin importar a quién afecten.

—Desde mi existencia ellos gozaban de esa libertad espiritual de la que hablas.

—Pero eso era entre ustedes, entre sus miembros. No lo practicaban abiertamente contra la sociedad. Sus niños, sus hombres, mujeres y ancianos, todos eran de ustedes, y ustedes se hacían y practicaban lo que deseaban, sin meterse con la sociedad ignorante. Al resto de la sociedad solo la usaban para mantenerse estables y fuertes.

—¿Estás diciendo que las tradiciones y rituales que entre nosotros nos trasmitíamos, están ahora sobre los profanos?

No respondió a su pregunta, prosiguió con su historia.

—Hace veinticinco años hubo una reunión en la isla secreta, todos sus miembro élite estaban ahí reunidos y llevaron con ellos a un grupo de asesinos. Fue la primera vez que introducían miembros que no eran parte oficial de su organización. Se desconoce lo que hablaron y lo que haya ocurrido ahí. Lo cierto es que varios años después de esa reunión, hubo una masacre contra todas las demás organizaciones cuyos propósitos se asemejaran aunque fuera un poco a la de ellos; los RK fuimos acechados, sólo unos pocos sobrevivimos porque nos mantuvimos ocultos, pero otras organizaciones no tuvieron esa suerte y desaparecieron por completo; algunos otros miembros sucumbieron ante sus peticiones y se volvieron parte de ellos, sólo tres organizaciones quedaron de pie, pero bajo el control absoluto de los Iluminados.

—Fue durante la época en que mi querida Kikyo conoció a su marido —se rió la entidad. El individuo frente a él no entendió su oración.

—Luego de eso, se introdujeron en una ciudad importante al norte de York Shin, y abiertamente comenzaron a ejercer su poder, colocaron títeres en el gobierno, alborotaron a las mafias e introdujeron enseñanzas malignas en las escuelas, apresaron a la ciudad completa. Muchos niños murieron a causa de sus prácticas. Se marcharon quince años después, cuando la ciudad quedó devastada, la dejaron para que se recuperara naturalmente y se movieron a otra parte. Se distribuyeron en diferentes ciudades para seguir con sus prácticas.

Repentinamente la historia se volvió turbulenta. Las novedades que esperaba no se asemejaban ni remotamente a lo que tenía en mente. El hombre de la Y estaba horrorizado.

—No puede ser. Nuestro propósito primordial es la supervivencia de la humanidad. Esto no tiene ningún sentido.

—Decide tú qué creer, yo te ofrezco esta verdad. Si no te convence puedes ir a buscar a otra parte, aunque lo más seguro es que encuentres la misma historia que yo te cuento.

—¿Quién es el actual maestro elevado de los RK?

—Estás hablando con él —sus miradas se cruzaron con tanta intensidad que un fuerza oscura inundó el aire a su alrededor.

El ente de _Nen_ estaba furioso por la noticia.

—Tomaré cartas en el asunto. He de hacer justicia, y si tengo que matar a todos, lo haré.

—No todos son malos. Yo puedo guiarte hacia uno de los pocos con los que aún se puede mantener una comunicación decente, pero te lo advierto, los que no han caído en sus prácticas libertinas, se han visto acosados por los otros miembros. No los dejan en paz hasta que logran convencerlos de realizar actos vergonzosos.

—Vergonzosos quizá para ti, no subestimes sus enseñanzas. Pero no toleraré que se aprovechen del poder para destruir a la humanidad.

Luego de que el hombre le diera la información del Iluminado con el que podría hablar, el monstruo del Y salió de ahí. Se sentía defraudado y burlado por aquellos que consideraba sus hermanos. Tenía ganas de correr a la sede de la cueva y exigir la verdad, empero si lo que el hombre había dicho era cierto, lo más probable era que disfrazaran la historia y entonces lo harían verse como un loco hablador. Tendría que jugar un doble papel, seguir sus juegos al tiempo que se dedicaba a cazarlos, por suerte contaba con un verdadero y talentoso asesino, Illumi era totalmente suyo ahora.

Primero que nada se daría a la tarea de continuar investigando otras hermandades, quizá una de ellas podía darle más respuestas antes de ir a buscar al Iluminado. No quería llegar como un completo ignorante ante un miembro de su propia hermandad.

* * *

Killua se volvió un ser tenebroso, esa era la novedad en casa. Su sed de sangre era tan potente que incluso daba la impresión de tratar con un monstruo y no un ser humano. Había enloquecido a tal punto que consideraron mantener lejos a Alluka por su propia seguridad; así mismo, colocaron nuevos mayordomos junto al niño, personal especializado que pudiera contenerlo en caso de ser necesario y no provocar una masacre en vano.

Silva no lo tomó a mal, dado que él conocía la situación a fondo y pese a que tenía sentimientos encontrados al ver a su pequeño hijo actuar como un animal salvaje, quiso hacerse el fuerte; soportar esa presión y compromiso, impuestos voluntariamente, a fin de que Zeno no se mofara de su decisión. El anciano de plano optó por irse de la montaña a tomar vacaciones y no ver lo que ocurría.

El resto de la familia huía constantemente cada que veían al niño acercarse. Era una amenaza. El alumno de Illumi, el asesino más talentoso y perfecto estaba hambriento de muerte; con sus habilidades sería sencillo volver su blanco a cualquiera. Sólo la contradictoria orden de mantener su bondad lo frenaba de perderse por completo, le permitía dar batalla contra la penumbra interior y mantener un poco de lucidez en el pequeño.

Para Milluki el asunto se volvió una historia de terror. Vigilaba obsesivamente a Killua, no podía despegar su mirada de él por temor a que en un descuido extraviara su ubicación y que luego lo encontrara en su cuarto. Temía ser la primera víctima de su juego. Desgraciadamente para él su pesadilla se volvió realidad cuando menos lo pensaba; en una de esas ocasiones en las que el niño vagaba por la casa sin sentido alguno, le perdió de la pantalla. El adolescente apenas tuvo tiempo de gritar cuando la sombra de Killua se deslizó al interior del cuarto de vigilancia.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó.

Milluki retrocedió hasta quedar contra el escritorio de la recámara.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?, ¡largo! —hacía aspavientos como si de una mosca se tratase.

—Ja, pareces un pollo aleteando —se mofó el niño y encendió más la ira de su hermano.

—¡No tienes por qué estar aquí!, ¡largo, he dicho! —en un intento por verse más serio cambió su postura por una lista para pelear.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? —llegó Kikyo movida por los gritos del mayor, para salvación del asustado adolescente.

—Mamá, Killua está actuando altaneramente, aléjalo de mí o lo golpearé.

Killua se dio la vuelta, vio a la mujer a los ojos con un odio casi irrefrenable, no la quería perdonar por haberle sugerido asesinar a su propio hermano. Su respiración se volvió pesada, como la de una fiera salvaje a punto de cazar.

—Kil, ¿qué te ocurre? —Kikyo no estaba enterada de lo que le pasaba a su hijo, ella lo interpretaba como vestigios de madurez asesina, era incapaz de verlo como otra cosa—, ¿necesitas algo?

—Necesito que te calles —espetó y salió del cuarto.

Kikyo sonrió maliciosamente, esa actitud brava le había refrescado la memoria de lo que ella deseaba tanto; un hijo que le vengara del ente de _Nen_ , ese ser superior incontrolable, pero que en manos de su pequeño albino se volvería como paja, según su predicción. Creía que tendría la solución que tanto anhelaba.

Killua la mayor parte del tiempo se encontraba liado en sus propios pensamientos, sus periodos de lucidez eran escasos, y cuando eso ocurría sospechaba ser objeto de algún experimento humano por parte su propia familia. No confiaba en nadie y solía hacer cosas ridículas como enviar cartas sin remitente a direcciones que asociaba a personas que en sus alucinaciones le decían que le ayudarían en caso de que se encontrara precisamente en esa situación. Los desvaríos ganaron terreno sobre su espíritu; pese a que le insistieran que eran sólo espectros de su mente, ignoraba con frecuencia esas palabras. Entrenaba por rutina, pues no era consciente de sus propios actos. Cuando no tenía tareas en qué entretener su mente era cuando su problema era evidente.

Hacía dos semanas desde que Illumi se marchó para dejarlo a su suerte y el albino parecía que nunca más volvería a ser el mismo. Una mañana, despertó creyendo que los mayordomos querían matarlo. Soñó que planeaban una venganza por la muerte del mayordomo a quien recientemente mató "por accidente", alegando que no importaba si había sido castigado por ello. Le fue sencillo confundirlo con la realidad, juraba que lo querían matar.

Illumi volvió durante esos días, pero se mantuvo oculto para vigilar a su hermano. Tenía una preocupación muy grande por su actitud, supuso que el efecto del ente del Y sobrepasó el límite estipulado. Constantemente se lo reprochaba al ente; no estaba conforme con lo que veía; un niño desorientado, necesitado de sangre y sin poder satisfacerse por causa de la orden contrapuesta almacenada en su mente. Se estaba torturando a sí mismo.

Killua hizo un último intento desesperado por pedir ayuda. Escribió con su sangre sobre una pared de la casa "ayuda, intentan matarme", y eso fue el acabose para Silva, quien presionó a Illumi a terminar su plan. Killua había dejado de actuar como un asesino, para pasar a ser un enfermo mental.

El hombre de la Y aseguraba sin cesar que eso no era gran cosa, que tendría un fácil camino de regreso; luchaba sin cansancio por convencer a su anfitrión que las cosas estaban saliendo tal y como él lo tenía planeado. Como siempre, no mentía, era justo lo que él quería, sin embargo no Illumi estaba preparado para ello, aunque eso a él no le importaba.

Sólo por causa de la presión por parte del líder de los Zoldyck, el hombre de la Y terminó por explotar la última toxina que necesitaba para que Killua perdiera el control de su cuerpo y se entregara completamente al instinto asesino. Para el día siguiente de haber escrito el horrendo cartel de sangre, el experimento llegó a su fin. Al menos diez mayordomos inocentes murieron en un arranque de ira sin sentido por parte del menor. Era una cifra exagerada dado que los mayordomos —se suponía— estaban capacitados para controlar al niño. Silva descubrió la verdadera habilidad que el menor poseía. Esa tarde los hizo pedazos a todos, hubo un gran desastre que afortunadamente sólo fue presenciado por pocas personas que se encontraban escondidas en la escena, entre ellos Illumi.

Killua reaccionó después de satisfacer su instinto y tuvo una crisis de pánico por la que se vieron obligados a noquearle y llevarlo hasta un cuarto controlado en el que pudiera permanecer sin herirse a sí mismo. No sabían cómo reaccionaría cuando despertara, así que prepararon una serie de estrategias para mantenerlo bajo control, cosa que no fue necesaria. Killua despertó sin ánimo de nada, se quedó acostado en la misma cama, mirando el techo mientras sus lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas. Su respiración era pausada, así como su pulso. Intentaron saber su condición haciéndole preguntas, pero él no respondió. Estaba de nuevo triste, se veía a sí mismo como basura. No importaba sus años de buen ejemplo. Todo su esfuerzo en demostrar que no disfrutaba matar quedó brutalmente estropeado. No podía creer que su cuerpo y mente le traicionaron de aquel penoso modo.

* * *

—¿Has visto lo que provocaste?

Lejos de que Silva le cuestionara lo que seguía en el plan, la mirada intensa le demostraba que estaba a punto de golpearlo. Se contuvo porque reconocía que él mismo había sido parte de todo el juego.

—Es parte del tratamiento. Necesito que Killua baje sus defensas mentales para que me deje introducir una orden nueva, sólo estará triste un tiempo —alegó intentando sonar tranquilo y librarse de la amenaza.

—¿Triste? Killua siempre está triste, eso es evidente. Desde que regresó de la Torre, a duras penas lo he visto auténticamente feliz, pero ya acepté eso como parte de la personalidad de mi hijo —a Silva no lo podía atontar con sus argumentos, y esto se lo demostraba—, no me importa que esté triste mientras haga bien su trabajo. Pero eso que estás viendo en cama, no es un niño triste, es un niño enfermo. Killua tiene la actitud de alguien que ya no quiere continuar con nada ¿cómo piensas sacarlo de ahí?

Illumi se quedó pasmado. Silva tenía absoluta razón, Killua llevaba demasiado tiempo triste como para comparar ese estado con algún tiempo que fuera mejor que el actual, para colmo la tristeza pasaba a segundo plano cuando se estimaba el cuadro por completo, se estaba trasformando en un fracasado. Por primera vez durante todo el trabajo del ente de _Nen_ , se preguntó si en realidad estaba haciendo algo bien.

—¿Illumi?

Ni siquiera notó cuando su padre comenzó a llamarlo, pero el hombre de la Y estaba ahí, observando con desesperación cómo la luz de la duda aparecía en la mente de su anfitrión y tuvo miedo de perder el control sobre él. Sin previo aviso, tomó el lugar de Illumi para enfrentar la situación, su _Nen_ estaba tan unido que aún si Silva hubiera estado enterado de la existencia del espíritu, no habría notado el cambio de esencia entre él y su hijo.

—Ah, padre —suspiró pesadamente—, creo que hay un malentendido aquí.

Illumi se mantuvo en segundo plano, enredado por las circunstancias.

—Nuestro trato era para separar a Killua de Alluka y que no volviera a preguntar sobre ella, dejarlo sin debilidades. Este es el mejor momento para que vayas y le digas a Killua que ya no volverá a ver a Alluka, no te cuestionará o refutará. Si no quieres ir tú, puedes decirle a alguno de tus sirvientes que vaya y lo haga por ti.

Silva se ofendió. El tono y expresión de Illumi eran terriblemente molestos

—¿Y por qué no vas mejor tú y le dices eso?

—Porque hay un pequeño detalle, yo soy quien va a inducirle la orden de que se olvide de… la cosa esa que se hace llamar Alluka; y necesito de su confianza para que me deje hacerlo. Claro que si tienes a alguien que sepa manejar mejor la mente de mi hermanito, con todo gusto voy yo mismo a darle la gran noticia —miró a su padre con una sonrisa cínica y luego continuó—, es aquí donde haces tu propuesta, soy todo oídos.

—No hace falta el sarcasmo Illumi —Silva apenas tenía voz para controlar la ira que le estaba provocando. Su hijo nunca antes había sido tan descarado, esa actitud le tomó por sorpresa—. A la siguiente, cuenta con que yo rompa tu cara.

Salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a la recámara donde yacía Killua. Entonces en soledad el hombre del Y dejó a Illumi salir de donde estaba. El morocho tuvo que sostenerse de la pared, porque el cambio, aunque imperceptible, era demasiado poderoso como para dejarlo volver así de simple. Los recuerdos de la conversación con su padre volvieron y se abochornó por ello; ni aún en su etapa infantil, cuando carecía de control emocional soñó con usar tales expresiones para hablar con su padre. Era por esta misma razón que él prefería tratar con sus autoridades cuando se trataba de situaciones de este tipo.

—Lo hiciste de nuevo, tomaste mi cuerpo sin permiso.

« _Un mal necesario. Tú estabas actuando como un niñito llorón, tuve que entrar a salvarte_ ».

—¿Salvarme?, estas arruinando la vida de Killua. No se repondrá bien de ésta; es diferente.

« _Ah sí, así es la vida_ —cambió el tema drásticamente, sin darle importancia a los sentimientos de su anfitrión _—. ¡Extraño tanto a mi parte femenina!, quisiera que volviera a mi lado_ ».

—Deja de cambiar el tema. No te perdonaré, ya tuve suficiente.

« _Vamos Illumi, te reto. Hazlo tú mismo, ve y arregla a ese niño que tanto adoras, estaré aquí esperando el momento en que lo arruines…_ »

Illumi no respondió, veía por el vidrio del cuarto del albino el momento en que su padre le anunciaba que no vería más a Alluka.

« _Sabes que tengo razón. Tú no sabes qué debes hacer ahora, Illumi…, sólo me tomó unos momentos dominar tus técnicas y obtener tus conocimientos. Ahora mismo puedo ser tu maestro. Soy mejor que tú en tu propia área y lo sabes. Claro, si aún dudas de mí, adelante, no te detendré, de inicio todo lo hago por ti, por nuestro bienestar_ ».

Illumi estaba débil no en un modo físico, sino en un modo mental; asustado por lo que le ocurría a su hermano y francamente, tenía pocas pruebas que le demostraran que el ente hacía mal su papel. No fue capaz de refutarle al hombre de la Y, todavía necesitaba de su ayuda para terminar el trabajo sin ocasionarle más daños al albino.

« _Si vas tú, y lo haces, sabes que no podrás garantizar el trabajo. En cambio yo no sólo te aseguro que lo lograré, sino que le pondré un retorno en su mente por si un día necesitamos que vuelva a este estado y reconstruir todo lo que hemos hecho. Sabes que no miento. Cada vez que te devuelvo el control de nuestro cuerpo puedes tomar tanto recuerdos como el conocimiento adquirido mientras yo me hacía cargo de todo. Con mi ayuda no sólo estás obteniendo fuerza, te has vuelto capaz de hacer lo que sea sin poner una pizca de duda en tus acciones, y lo que es mejor para ti, no necesitas dedicar años de entrenamiento en nada. Un tiempo a mi lado y has obtenido mayor conocimiento que tu misma madre en su propio arte_ ».

El monstruo no alegaba algo que no pudiera cumplir, no era palabrería para mantener a su anfitrión tranquilo. Todo lo que decía lo hacía porque podía comprobarlo. En aquel tiempo no le convenía mentirle a su anfitrión porque en cualquier momento regresaría a la consciencia y accedería a cada detalle de sus vivencias, entonces si su plan demostraba tener malas intenciones, Illumi lo sabría sin lugar a dudas. Sin embargo, el hombre de la Y sabía perfectamente cómo mantener sus planes ocultos.

—¿Un retorno en su mente?

« _Así es. Illumi, he estado aquí en este mundo desde la torre de Babel, he visto, oído y vivido cosas que el mundo no podría imaginar; he tenido muchos anfitriones, he examinado muchas mentes; tu conocimiento y arte me enseñaron el camino para emplear mis habilidades, y ahora ¿dudas que podré lograrlo?, para mí es como darle un dulce a ese mocoso_ ».

El muchacho buscó reflejo en el vidrio. No creía que era él quien estaba ahí, se veía y se desconocía. Una fuerza lo estaba absorbiendo, nunca antes reparó en ello hasta ahora, quizá ya demasiado tarde como para poner resistencia.

—Cuida a Kil. Cuídalo —susurró.

El ente ganó. Illumi cada día se hundía más en su trampa. Bastaba con darle un poco más de confianza para que se dejara controlar y luego Illumi dejaría de existir en primer plano, se volvería un esclavo atrapado en algún lugar oscuro de su mente. Si las cosas marchaban según sus planes, no volvería a salir jamás.

« _Por supuesto, ¿lo recuerdas? Somos uno mismo, tus deseos son mis deseos. Yo también espero ese momento en que Killua se quede junto a nosotros por siempre_ ».

 _ **¿Alguien lee esta historia?**_

 _ **.'.**_


	27. 93 en Babel Capítulo 6

"… _¿Quién decreta que el oro es más valioso que la arena?, ¿quién reclama que sostener un papel con un número impreso en él es más valioso que una fruta que crece en un árbol?; cuando uno está hambriento, no puede comer papel u oro._

 _Las palabras son el verdadero poder de la élite. Las palabras dicen que ése papel impreso y rocas talladas pueden ser transferidas por comida, agua y abrigo. Las palabras dicen que simples números en la pantalla de una computadora bancaria, determinan que un valor humano es más importante que otros._

 _Las palabras son la riqueza de la riqueza. El conocimiento está en el poder de las palabras…"_

 _—Illuminatiam. The first testament of the Illuminati_ _—_

 **93 en Babel**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **.'.**

Quizá el hombre de la Y compartía con su anfitrión el deseo por Killua, no obstante, para él no era especial. Él era experto en leer deseos, a fin de alimentarse de ellos; no en obtenerlos. No le importaba estar con el albino, no existía en él la necesidad de estar a su lado, el secreto de Illumi le era como una pelusa escondida entre sus bolsillos. Desconocía lo que esa minúscula basurilla representaría un día para él.

Silva halló relativamente fácil decirle a Killua que ya no vería más a Alluka. No obtuvo contestación, el niño se quedó viendo a la nada incapaz de responder, y hubiera creído que le ignoraba de no ser por su movimiento de cabeza, con un "sí" implícito en él, aunque en cuanto reaccionara, volvería a estar en desacuerdo con ser tratado de ese modo. Esta vez le anunció que no recibiría castigo alguno, sólo ya no vería a su hermana, y supuso que luego sería un tema de futuras discusiones con su hijo, si es que Illumi no hacía bien su trabajo.

Aproximadamente una hora después de que el albino recibiera la noticia, Illumi llegó a su cuarto, como si recién acabara de subir a la montaña a toda prisa desde una gran distancia, apurado por los acontecimientos.

 ** _Un agradecimiento especial a Kalen y KaiD23, mis maravillosas betas por sus correcciones._**

—Kil, ¿estás bien? Kil… —apretó la orilla de la sábana que cubría los pies del niño—, vine tan rápido como pude, me dieron la noticia de lo que pasó… Kil…

Respiraba agitado, el menor lo observaba sin ninguna expresión. Sus pocas ganas de responder lo mantuvieron en silencio. Internamente le pareció confusa la actitud de su hermano, parecía importarle demasiado lo que le pasara cuando antes ni siquiera había atendido sus llamadas.

—Está bien, entiendo que no tengas ánimo. Lamento no haber estado aquí antes, dejé el trabajo a medias, ¿puedes creerlo?; me es más importante tu bienestar. Cuando papá se entere que abandoné mis deberes me castigará, pero no importa ya.

Pese a su silencio, sus expresiones comenzaron a tomar sentido. Sus ojos delataron que prestaba atención a lo que le decía. El ente de _Nen_ era quien ocupaba el cuerpo de Illumi, e iba memorizando las reacciones de su hermano para su futuro plan.

—También me vi forzado a venir porque —se aclaró la garganta— descubrí una mejor forma de ayudarte a resolver tu problema de autocontrol. Kil, si me estás escuchando házmelo saber.

Alzó los ojos, enfocándose en su hermano mayor. Estaba comenzando a entrar en consciencia de lo que le decía.

—Gracias —se sentó en la orilla de la cama aún mirándolo fijamente—, necesitamos irnos de aquí. Vamos lejos, escapemos juntos, ¿quieres? Este lugar sólo nos impedirá hacer las cosas bien, todo lo entorpecerá.

Killua se sobresaltó, esa idea jamás había sido tan clara en su vida. Illumi le estaba ofreciendo una oportunidad para liberarse de sus propios pensamientos, alejarse de las personas que tanto había lastimado. Se mordió el labio inferior, este era el alivio que tanto anhelaba, tras días repletos de angustia, la puerta de la esperanza se abrió para él. A duras penas podía contener su emoción. Se imaginó a sí mismo fuera de casa en cualquier lugar, sin más tareas ni personas que pudiera lastimar con su falta de control.

—Dejemos nuestros asuntos a un lado. Cuando volvamos tendremos tiempo de solucionarlo, pero si nos quedamos papá me castigará a mí y volverás a recaer mientras estoy allá. No vale la pena quedarnos. Si aceptas venir, entonces levántate ahora mismo, tenemos que irnos ya.

—S-sí —la primera palabra que pronunció justo después de la tragedia. La había susurrado mientras su corazón se aceleraba, llenándose de energía para escapar de ahí.

Durante todo el camino al exterior iba emocionado, la adrenalina en su cuerpo era incontenible. Había salido tantas veces de casa con otros fines; esta vez contenía un significado profundo que lo hacía sentir bastante bien. Seguía a Illumi como una luz guía, que lo llevaba lejos de todo su dolor. La sangre volvió a correr en sus venas trayéndole nueva vida que tanto requería para soportar su dolor.

Se trasladaron en dirigible por varias horas a un lugar muy alejado de casa, ahí tuvieron que correr el resto del camino atravesando una gran llanura. El morocho insistió que allí estarían bien, que él conocía un lugar perfecto para ocultarse.

Viajaron durante casi todo un día, hasta el anochecer. Pronto divisaron una construcción increíble erigida a la distancia. Un castillo barroco lejos de la civilización, rodeado de algunos fresnos que acompañaban sobre la hierba a las flechillas negras, meciéndose con la brisa. Cerca de un alto pozo paseaba libremente un zorro, el cual levantó sus orejas advertido al verlos llegar. Killua respiró hondo, el lugar era hermoso y relajante.

—Ah que bien, temía que no llegáramos a buen tiempo —resopló el morocho—. Lo logramos.

—¿Qué es este lugar?

—Mi casa —contestó como si no fuera la gran cosa—, pasemos de una vez —abrió la puerta principal y Killua se vio en un gran salón que tenía varias puertas repartidas en distintas direcciones.

—No sabía que tuvieras una casa.

—La mandé a construir hace tiempo, no recuerdo cuándo… ¿quieres verla?

Y por primera vez en una larga temporada Killua sonrió de forma natural; la idea de estar haciendo algo divertido, contra las reglas de su padre, alimentaba sus pocas fuerzas, creyendo que nadie más estaba enterado de lo que pasaba ahí. Tenía la oportunidad para huir de las consecuencias del incidente; olvidar sus defectos, simplemente dedicarse a algo diferente. Illumi le devolvió esa sensación de calma que tanto le hacía falta.

—Sí, sí quiero —contestó animadamente.

—Ve, te veo dentro de una hora en aquel cuarto rojo —le señaló uno de los cuartos a su izquierda— trata de no perderte y olvídate de todo lo que haya pasado antes, aquí no estamos para pensar en ser asesinos ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Sí! —no se hizo de rogar, corrió al primer pasillo que encontró.

El lugar parecía salido de algún cuadro surrealista. No era una casa con una temática como él hubiera esperado —conociendo tan bien a su hermano—, creía que vería cuartos de un mismo color, muebles simples y nada de adornos. Pero se había espacio era totalmente diferente al otro. Los colores, los muebles, los estilos. Se metió a un pasillo con pinturas colgadas en su camino, vio símbolos extraños en ellas e inscripciones talladas. Si esa casa había sido "mandada a construir" como Illumi afirmó, debió haber sido hace años, mucho antes de su propio nacimiento, pero eso Killua no fue capaz de percibirlo.

El pasillo llegaba hasta un jardín, uno que de entrada tenía un huerto, y más plantas que conducían a una salida. Killua caminó con curiosidad hasta ella. Esperaba encontrarse con el paisaje de la pradera, pero en lugar de eso vio más jardín. Comenzó a sentirse perdido ante tanto paisaje y detalles a su alrededor. Ese jardín mostraba diferentes tipos de arquitecturas, junto con inscripciones que decían cosas como "Jardín romano IV", "Jardín griego II a. de C.", "Babilonia 33", y otros más, cada uno contenía un mensaje diferente. Y entonces a lo lejos le llamó la atención un movimiento, que a primera vista no pudo distinguir. Impulsado por su curiosidad, se quedó quieto, esperando captarlo de nuevo, y no tardó mucho en descubrir lo que era: un pequeño conejo blanco escondido entre las flores. Corrió tras él para alcanzarlo sin éxito, y descubrió que aquel edén estaba rodeado por un gran muro, que no sólo era alto, y pesado, si no que no permitía al conejo escapar de ahí. De no ser por el alumbrado del lugar, no habría sido capaz de regresar hasta la puerta por la que había entrado. Dichas luces se apagaron en cuanto salió, y eso lo llevó a cuestionar cómo era posible que hubiera electricidad en un lugar tan apartado. El globo por el que llegaron, según Illumi, no pudo acercarse más debido a que el terreno contenía un círculo con altos niveles de magnetismo que no permitía el cruce de cualquier aparato electrónico. Hacía falta que desactivaran el dispositivo desde el interior de la casa, y nadie la habitaba por el momento. Podría decirse que por primera vez Killua estaba siendo un niño acorde a su edad. Ya no tenía que actuar conforme a las reglas de su familia. Era libre de divertirse, explorar y descubrir por sí mismo lo que le hacía humano.

Silva ordenó que vigilaran a su hijo mayor durante todo el trayecto, esto por supuesto, era del conocimiento de Illumi. No le preocupaba que le revelaran a su padre la ubicación de la casa, ni siquiera que fueran testigos del tiempo que compartiría con Killua, o sus actividades, después de todo, el hombre de la Y era un experto de la mente humana; ahora sabía cómo controlar toda la vigilancia y salirse siempre con la suya.

Al hombre del Y no le convenía en lo más mínimo que Illumi dudara de sus intenciones. Necesitaba esa confianza para poder acabar con él. Así que haría un excelente trabajo, se comportaría a la altura de la situación, puesto que no era fácil engañarlo.

Killua perdió la noción del tiempo durante su recorrido y se avergonzó por dejar a Illumi solo en su propia casa. Se dio tanta prisa como pudo para volver a él y lo encontró en el cuarto rojo.

—Oh Kil, te tardaste menos de lo que creí que tardarías.

—¿Menos?

—Cuando dije "una hora" no hablaba en serio —soltó una risa suave—, sabía que te tomaría más tiempo. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Mmm —asintió.

—Ven conmigo, te serviré algo para que comas y luego nos iremos a dormir, ¿te parece?

—Sí.

Cruzaron el cuarto rojo. Tantas decoraciones le hicieron creer que se encontraría con un gran comedor extravagante, pero no fue así, había una simple mesa para cuatro personas junto a una ventana enorme que daba hacía el oscuro exterior; ni un faro o alumbrado afuera, permitiéndole contemplar con claridad las estrellas. Además de eso, en el fondo del cuarto divisó un sillón más, y otras cosas a las que no les prestó atención, se centró más en la comida que su hermano colocó sobre la mesa. Un delicioso aroma le hizo recordar que no había ingerido alimento desde hacía dos días.

—¡Qué hambre tengo!

Illumi le invitó a sentarse con una gran sonrisa.

—Adelante, disfrútalo.

Killua tomó los cubiertos para comenzar a comer, mientras Illumi encendía unas luces que alumbraron tenuemente el patio. Era un lugar mágico, esa era la palabra que surgía en su mente cuando buscaba una descripción. Se sentía tan feliz que ya no le importaban todas sus malas experiencias hasta el momento. Entonces cayó en cuenta de algo.

—¿De dónde salió esta comida?

—Yo la hice —contestó alegremente el hombre de la Y. Observaba complacido cada movimiento y emoción en el niño, se notaba que estaba disfrutando la estancia y la comida, y eso le hacía levantar su ego.

—¡¿Estás bromeando?!

—No, en serio, yo la hice.

—¿Por qué no habías cocinado en casa?, ¡es lo más delicioso que he probado en mi vida!

—Tenemos mayordomos, no necesito ocuparme de eso.

—Espera, ¿cómo aprendiste a cocinar?

El hombre del Y sabía que Killua tendría muchas dudas. Esa sería la parte más divertida de tenerlo ahí. En realidad no había nada qué hacer con él,más que mantenerlo entretenido. El _Nen_ que lo tenía sometido a la necesidad de matar fue removido desde que se cumplió la condición que buscaba. Ya no volvería a sentirse así, salvo por el trauma que seguramente le generaron tantos conflictos morales. Era su deber, darle algo que lo fortaleciera, un placebo que le hiciera creerse "curado" de su sed de sangre.

—Con Marco Polo, durante nuestros viajes, uno de sus cocineros temporales me enseñó todo sobre su arte y nunca lo olvidé. Fue un gran maestro —contestó con sinceridad cínica.

—¿Marco Polo?, me suena…

—Deberías estudiar más Kil; tu desarrollo como asesino es importante, pero también es importante que aprendas más sobre otras cosas. No todo en la vida es matar.

—¡Eso es justo lo que yo pienso! —exclamó sin reparo alguno. Luego se quedó helado de impresión, se dio cuenta que algo no encajaba, miró a su alrededor con atención. Como si hubiera cruzado alguna dimensión desconocida sin ningún aviso.

—¿Qué ocurre Kil?

—Estoy soñando, ¿cierto?

—¿Soñar?, ¿por qué habría de ser esto un sueño?

—Tú… tú normalmente no eres así, nunca me sacarías de casa a escondidas; siempre cumples tus deberes. Esta casa no encaja con tu personalidad, tampoco entiendo… no…, tú no eres así, esto no tiene sentido. Ni siquiera sabía que bebías alcohol.

El ente rió divertido ante el comentario.

—En realidad, no conoces muy bien a tu hermano mayor —levantó una copa de vino y la bebió de un sorbo—, apenas y tienes una leve idea de lo que en realidad es él.

—La casa es enorme —desvió la conversación. Escucharlo hablar tercera persona le provocaba escalofríos—, ¿no tienes sirvientes?

—Sabes que no me llevo bien con los mayordomos, así que no me hacen falta aunque una vez por semana viene un equipo de mantenimiento. Cuidan los jardines, quitan el polvo, plagas, revisan los almacenes, todo lo que tengan que hacer y luego se van. Como no hay nadie en casa, no tienen demasiado trabajo.

—¡Es cierto!, tienes un huerto, vi árboles frutales.

—Sí, ellos se encargan de eso. Prefiero tener mi propia comida en casa, es más saludable ¿no crees?

—Eh… supongo —sonrió. Recargó sus codos sobre la mesa y luego recordó un detalle más—, hay un conejo allí, lo vi entre las plantas.

—Ah sí, el señor conejo.

—¿El señor conejo?

—¿Esperabas que le pusiera nombre?

—¿Es tuyo? —las sorpresas no paraban de aparecer.

—Así es, vive aquí desde hace tiempo, debe tener por ahí a su familia, pero la mantiene oculta siempre.

—No sabía que fueras bueno con los animales —murmuró.

—Dicen que los buenos cazadores, son buenos lidiando con los animales —contestó, pero Killua no entendió la frase, creyó que hablaba de su destreza para matarlos, que se refería a sí mismo de ese modo dado que era un asesino.

Illumi levantó la cabeza, ojeó el plato de comida vacío del albino y se sintió satisfecho.

—Creo que tienes aún muchas preguntas, pero es mejor dormir, mañana tendrás todo el tiempo que quieras para preguntarme lo que gustes. Comenzaremos ayudándote con tu problema. Aún sientes ansiedad, ¿verdad?

El menor pensó en retrospectiva, estaba tan feliz que olvidó por completo el asunto por el que estaba ahí. La pregunta le llegó de sorpresa; su mente todavía sensible por los recientes sucesos le hizo creer que el deseo de matar sólo estaba oculto.

—S-sí, lo… —dudó al responder—, lo siento.

—¿Qué cosa?, recuerda que te pedí que te olvidaras de todo, no me cuentes nada de lo que pasó. Estos días nos centraremos en ti y ya luego lidiaremos con todos los asuntos de la familia.

Después de cenar, terminaron por irse a dormir. Illumi le insistió que buscara algún cuarto —el que gustara—. El niño se emocionó bastante por ello, así que dio vueltas por la casa hasta dar con una habitación extravagante que le diera la sensación de estar en otra época.

Cuatro días era el límite que el ente de _Nen_ tenía para aguantar estar junto a Killua en primer plano, conviviendo sanamente antes de comenzar a decaer. Estar junto a él implicaba concederle el deseo a su anfitrión, por eso evitaba al máximo su cercanía, porque entonces perdía su fuente de alimento y no podía darse ese lujo, menos ahora que necesitaba estar ocupando ese cuerpo sin perder su fuerza. Se aseguraría que esos días rindieran lo suficiente como para hacer olvidar a Killua que alguna vez tuvo problemas y que disfrutaba pasar tiempo junto a Alluka. El niño estaba en sus manos, doblegado por él, tan predecible como lo había sido su hermano mayor. Sólo quedaba la cuenta regresiva antes de deshacerse de su anfitrión para tomar el lugar como el nuevo Zoldyck y seguir con sus planes. Las cosas no podían ser mejores para él. Muy pocos conocían las verdaderas habilidades del hombre de la Y. Ni siquiera cuando era un ser humano hubo gente que conociera el límite de su conocimiento, su conexión con la divinidad. En su tiempo fue uno de los seres más elevados que existieron. Si existían criaturas a las cuales temer, esta era una de ellas.

Mientras Killua dormía, él trabajaba en su influencia sobre su joven mente. Esparció pequeñas, muy sutiles partículas de _Nen_ por toda la casa que atravesaron el cuerpo del niño, hasta alojarse en su sistema, y comenzaron con el proceso de alienar su organismo para que colaborara con su objetivo. Iba a cumplir el capricho de Illumi, lo haría olvidar a Alluka del mejor modo posible. Era una apuesta que no podía perder si quería bajar más las defensas de su anfitrión.

999

A la mañana siguiente, Killua despertó de un sobresalto, temeroso de que todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior hubiera sido un triste sueño. Su sorpresa fue grande al descubrir que no era así. Todo lo que veía a su alrededor era muy real. El cuarto en el que estaba era bastante curioso, la alfombra esponjosa de color café contrastaba con las cobijas rojas con bordados dorados y el enorme espejo del mueble que estaba frente a él lo hacía ver incluso más amplio. Entonces notó un perchero casi a la entrada del cuarto que cargaba una túnica azul oscura y unos pantalones colgados junto a un letrero que decía "úsalo", y se dio cuenta que Illumi ya lo había localizado de entre tantas habitaciones. Se levantó más animado, lleno de curiosidad por saber lo que le depararía ese día, el misterio le excitaba. Tomó las prendas del perchero, necesitaba ropa limpia; se disgustó al descubrir restos de sangre y tierra en su cabello y piel. Dio un fuerte respiro alejando esos pensamientos y luego corrió al baño a ducharse, quería salir de allí tan pronto pudiera; desechando los vestigios del pasado y listo para enfrentar nuevos retos.

Por donde sea que mirara, los detalles reflejaban una elegancia incomparable. Si tan sólo él conociera más, habría atinado a decir que la cultura hindú estaba representada dentro de ese cuarto en un vasto modo. El misticismo se manifestaba en todas sus formas. A Killua le maravilló bastante, pero era incapaz de comprender lo que sus ojos admiraban. Tras cambiarse de prendas, se sintió más ligero. Esas ropas y esa casa tenían un efecto mágico sobre él. Salió apresurado a buscar a su hermano, seguramente se encontraba en el cuarto rojo del día anterior. Illumi estaba ahí, recostado sobre el cómodo sillón mientras leía un libro del cual pudo alcanzar a leer el título.

—¿El león rojo?

—Muy ilustrativo para cualquier joven que quiera aprender a controlar sus impulsos.

—¿De qué trata?

—De alquimia, y de las consecuencias que trae a un novato a jugar con todo arte oscuro.

—¿Alquimia?

El hombre del Y sintió pena por la ignorancia del niño. Killua podía ser brillante para muchas cosas, un gran peleador, un estratega espléndido, pero cuando se trataba de enfocarse en asuntos reales, o por decirlo de otro modo, más humanos, era tan sólo un bebé recién nacido. Por supuesto que esto no le agradaba, así que decidió que ese sería su juego personal, dejaría la aburrición al tiempo que enseñaba al niño retazos de sus conocimientos, algo más que sólo sobrevivir durante un ataque enemigo.

—Ven, tu almuerzo te espera.

—¿Lo preparaste tú? —aún tenía esa sensación de que algo no encajaba, que todo estaba más extraño de lo normal.

—¿Ves a alguien más en casa?, claro que fui yo.

—Es que… creí que era un sueño.

—¿Insistes? —el ente de _Nen_ guardaba un ligero temor al respecto. Modificar la mente del niño para que olvidara a Alluka no iba a ser una labor limpia y sin consecuencias, por supuesto que no, y el desperfecto relucía cuando el menor no lograba distinguir la realidad de la fantasía.

—L-lo siento.

—Olvídalo, vamos.

Entraron a la cocina y el aroma le hizo salivar. Era dulce y se notaba que había sido elaborado con mucha paciencia. Lucía justo como olía, y su sabor y textura eran mejores que eso.

El niño no podía creer que su hermano tuviera tal gracia. Comida que en su vida había imaginado probar y que se antojaba a la vista más que cualquier otro alimento que hubiera saboreado antes. Olvidó sus dudas y deseó que las cosas fueran así siempre.

—¿Te gustan las fresas?, esta fue una buena cosecha, no esperaba tener tantas para hoy.

—Me encantan, además, éstas saben mejor que las que comemos en casa, ¿por qué? —de nuevo volvía a sus preguntas, esa era buena señal en la presente situación.

—Porque estas fueron sembradas aquí, no contienen los químicos que la gente come a diario. Son naturales.

La esencia de Illumi era completamente diferente, cierta parte de eso lo asustaba. Por experiencia entendía que debía protegerse más de la gente amable, esa gente siempre tiene algo que ocultar.

—Yo… no puedo creer que tienes una casa, y además, eres tan diferente aquí. Milluki siempre ha dicho que eres un tipo con muy poca experiencia en la vida, ¡con esto se callaría de una vez!

—¿Dice eso? Vaya…

—Eres muy raro, _aniki_ —se rió juguetonamente, el ente de _Nen_ sintió que algo se retorcía dentro de él, las emociones de su anfitrión por aquel niño eran poderosas—. Aunque es cierto, no tienes tanta experiencia como Milluki.

—Y el señor Killua resultó comprender demasiado sobre la palabra experiencia, dígame entonces, ¿qué es esa experiencia de la que tanto habla?

—Es… mmm… —comenzó a dudar de sus conocimientos—, lo que dice Milluki; tú nunca has tenido una novia y él ya ha tenido tres —se ruborizó, nunca se le ocurrió que terminaría hablando de un tema como este con su hermano mayor. En general, le avergonzaba hablar de esos asuntos.

Illumi rodó los ojos.

—La chicas imaginarias de Milluki no cuentan como experiencias amorosas —el pequeño soltó una carcajada nerviosa, internamente deseaba cambiar de tema—, además ¿quién dijo que yo no he tenido experiencias, según tu definición? —la risa del albino se detuvo, era inverosímil lo que su hermano acababa de afirmar.

El morocho se puso de pie y caminó hacia la gran ventana del comedor, observó al exterior como perdido en sus recuerdos.

—No sólo he tenido ya una novia, estuve casado con ella, vivimos en esta casa juntos por años hasta que todo tuvo que acabar —de nuevo los recuerdos de la entidad salían a la luz. Detuvo sus divagaciones cuando escuchó nuevamente la carcajada del pequeño albino.

—¡Por un momento creí que hablabas en serio!, por todos los cielos, nunca he entendido tu sentido del humor.

El hombre del Y rió junto con él, esos recuerdos Killua no los comprendería y era mejor que no lo hiciera.

—¿Terminaste?, tenemos que empezar con lo que te prometí. Te ayudaré con tu problema.

Tras alistarse, salieron del cuarto. El niño estaba ansioso por iniciar con el supuesto tratamiento. El mayor lo condujo hasta el jardín. La luz suave del día alumbraba entre las hojas de los árboles. Podía escuchar a las aves cantando a lo lejos, el aire fresco corriendo entre las plantas y pudo apreciar el esplendor del cielo parcialmente nublado, un clima perfecto.

—Elige un lugar para estar, debe ser un sitio que te inspire mucho.

Killua observó a su alrededor las variadas opciones para escoger: junto a los árboles de diferentes tamaños, repartidos entre el pasto; por las jardineras cuyas esculturas extravagantes relucían entre el verduzco panorama; junto a las flores que adornaban coloridamente los campos cercanos al huerto; pero no podía escoger uno de ellos. Todo le inspiraba, le parecía extraordinariamente perfecto.

Su hermano mayor notó su duda, y sonrió complacido. Nada le enorgullecía más que darse cuenta de que sus gustos eran el deleite de los otros.

—¿Quieres un poco de ayuda?, puedo mostrarte mi lugar favorito si así lo deseas.

El niño asintió con la cabeza, y su hermano lo guió hasta las jardineras que había visto el día anterior, aquellas que portaban los carteles con las leyendas del lugar al cual representaban. Se detuvieron frente a uno que decía "Maya 1" y una gran estatua extraña apareció frente al niño, una especie de dragón alado.

—¿Has escuchado hablar sobre los mayas?

—¿Los mayas? No, nunca.

—Fueron unos genios matemáticos, científicos que se dedicaban entre otras cosas, a observar el cielo. Este lado del jardín es una imitación a escala de parte de sus construcciones, ven aquí arriba —Illumi dio un gran brinco hasta quedar sobre una reproducción a escala de una pirámide—; observa desde aquí.

Killua quedó paralizado por lo que veía, la pirámide aunque pequeña, era lo suficientemente alta como para asomarse por sobre el resto de las construcciones y árboles a su alrededor, descubriendo así figuras que no había notado antes. Era como ver un enorme paraíso extendiéndose a sus anchas.

—Desde aquí puedes ver las imitaciones de la cultura egipcia, y babilónica; nuestro sueño dorado, la torre de babel —le señaló una pequeña torre que apenas era más alta que la pirámide sobre la que se encontraba—, y el Jardín de flores, supongo que Alejandro Magno estaría contento de ver esto.

—¿Alejandro Magno?

—Un viejo conocido —contestó como si nada— no importa, ¿te gusta este lugar?

—¡Absolutamente _aniki_!

—Entonces, siéntate, ponte cómodo. Quiero que sigas mis instrucciones, ¿entendido?

El niño se acomodó, recargando su espalda sobre un muro que servía como punta para la pirámide; enfocó toda su atención a lo que le fuera a indicar su hermano mayor.

—Cierra los ojos —obedeció al instante—, respira hondo, respira profunda y suavemente, no hay prisa en ello, nadie te está tomando el tiempo —cuando notó que el menor se adaptaba a su ritmo, continuó—. Ahora concéntrate en tu cuerpo, siente tus pies, siente tus piernas, tus rodillas; ve subiendo y posando tu mente en cada parte de tu cuerpo; tu espalda, cualquier cosa que recuerdes. Si puedes, visualiza cada parte, incluso tu cabello —Illumi se sentó a su lado, dándole suficiente espacio para que su presencia no interrumpiera su concentración. Los músculos de Killua fueron relajándose poco a poco y esperó hasta que se habituara a su nuevo estado—. Ahora sal de esa concentración, siente el aire a tu alrededor, la temperatura de aquí, escucha la naturaleza, ¿puedes oír el sonido de las hojas de los árboles?

Lo cierto era que todo eso era estimulante. Nunca antes se había sentido tan tranquilo y lleno de vida. El aire fresco no hacía otra cosa más que mejorar su estado de ánimo, escuchar todo lo que le rodeaba le provocaba una sensación de armonía dentro de él, consciente de la vida en su entorno.

—Sigue así, trata de encontrar más detalles. Allá afuera hay mucho más de lo que tus ojos te permiten ver y necesitas que una mirada de tu interior te lo muestre.

El pequeño asesino continuó con su concentración, una experiencia vivificante para su debilitado espíritu, fue consciente de cuánto el ser humano se bloqueaba a sí mismo para no apreciar la gran belleza de la naturaleza y la creación divina, que diariamente estaban presentes, pero que lo terminaban menospreciando gracias a la constante convivencia. Illumi se marchó de ahí para que él pudiera seguir con aquel ejercicio sin interrupciones.

Cuando abrió los ojos, vio que el día había avanzado demasiado. Ya el sol se encontraba sobre él, las nubes obstruían la luz. Probablemente era hora de comer, lo supuso al sentir su estómago reclamar algo de alimento y pensó en lo estupendo que sería probar otro de esos manjares que su hermano sabía preparar.

—¿Illumi? —volteó a su alrededor, reparando en la ausencia de éste.

Se puso de pie, sacudió su túnica y se dispuso a hallar a su hermano. Cuando alzó de nuevo la vista, pudo divisar a su objetivo a lo lejos, junto a la torre que antes le fue señalada, y notó el gran letrero que decía "Babel 33", de un salto bajó para alcanzarlo. Se sentía recuperado, listo para cualquier desafío. Cuando al fin quedó detrás de él, Illumi se dio la vuelta y notó por un efímero instante, una expresión de tristeza en su rostro.

—Kil, ¿terminaste con el ejercicio? —pero la pronta sonrisa de su hermano le hizo olvidar lo que acababa de ver.

—No lo sé —se rió—, ¿cuándo sé si ya terminé?

—Cuando ya no puedes concentrarte más.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Sí, se llama meditación. Muchas personas no lo saben, pero la meditación estimula la inteligencia y, por decirlo de algún modo, limpia todas las impurezas que se quedan en nuestra mente —el pequeño lo observó curioso por las cosas que decía—; como esos impulsos asesinos que te impiden ver las cosas con claridad. Los mantendrá bajo control.

—¡No puedo creer que algo tan simple sea tan…! —se quedó en silencio. Recordó la matanza que provocó la última vez y una gran tristeza surgió dentro de él.

—¿Tan…? —distinguió la desesperación en aquellos ojos azules y supo que debía usar sus recursos para traerlo a calma antes de que volviera a salirse de control. Se arrodilló frente a él y tomó su rostro— Kil, no hay nada, no pasa nada, todo está bien —dictó suavemente para estimular su inconsciente, como tantas otras veces lo había hecho—, recuerda que ya estás a salvo.

—Lo siento, lo siento _aniki_.

—¿Qué cosa?, todo está perfectamente bien, sólo tienes que continuar practicando, y aún tienes otros tres días más para dominarlo. No tienes otra tarea más por hacer —acarició sus cabellos, sintiendo como pequeñas ondas de placer surgían desde las emociones de Illumi, tocar a Killua se volvía cada vez más peligroso para el ente de _Nen_.

—¿Con eso todo volverá a ser como antes?

—Todo será mejor que antes, y nunca más volverás a preocuparte —pese al dolor que le provocaba tocarlo, dado que concedía un poco de su deseo a su anfitrión, no retiró su mano. Era más importante su misión que su propio bienestar.

—Illu- _nii_ —se ruborizó—, tengo hambre.

Llegó a la conclusión de que su vida era maravillosa estando en casa de su hermano. Comía mejores cosas que en su propia casa; el lugar era un paraíso, un hermoso castillo con cuartos que lo conducían a un mundo imaginario preferible que el real; meditar, y jugar con el señor conejo era todo lo que deseaba hacer en la vida. Un niño con tanto sufrimiento detrás de él, no podía soñar con algo diferente.

Reconoció que Illumi era sorprendentemente inteligente, sus conversaciones estaban llenas de conocimiento extraño y fascinante; sobre la mente, enfermedades, plantas, animales, ciudades, tácticas de guerra, y otras tantas que desconocía. Incluso el mayor le permitió tomar su colección de libros para leer de todo lo que le hablaba. Mucho de lo que leía eran cosas extrañas que constantemente tenía que ir a preguntar a su hermano el significado.

El ente agradecía que Killua fuera un niño tan brillante. No batallaba en explicarle nada, entendía ahora por qué todos le admiraban tanto, no sólo era capaz de comprender lo que le decía, sino que lograba visualizar sus palabras más allá de su propio significado y añadir detalles, ligar sus conocimientos y encontrarles utilidad. Secretamente comenzó a sentir una fascinación por el niño, la misma emoción que Illumi sintió cuando descubrió la gran diferencia que su hermano representaba con respecto a los demás. Prácticamente tuvo que forzar al pequeño a dormir, su curiosidad era insaciable, y se marchó a una recámara con un par de libros en mano. No quería que se desvelara o si no se quedaría dormido durante los ejercicios de meditación, tan necesarios para mantener su fachada.

El mundo a su alrededor era perfecto, lo suficiente para que el albino no se percatara del momento en que algo dentro de su mente se bloqueó. Sólo tenía una molesta sensación de ausencia que no dejaba de aparecer y se convenció de que se debía a que ahora era consciente de todo el conocimiento que por muchos años ignoró. El hombre de la Y obstruyó los recuerdos negativos vividos desde que comenzó a controlar su sed de sangre y junto a ellos, su recuerdo sobre Alluka, el cual su mente asociaba a toda la negatividad por la que había pasado durante ese periodo oscuro.

—"Siempre que vayas a atacar y a combatir, debes conocer primero los talentos de los servidores del enemigo, y así puedes enfrentarte a ellos según sus capacidades"(1) —citó—. Ellos tenían este sistema de espías, los cinco tipos de espías, no todos los días se consigue este control en el campo de guerra.

—¿Cuál es mejor?, he pensado que los espías nativos pueden ser muy peligrosos, pueden jugar un papel doble sin que uno lo sospeche.

—Depende de tu presupuesto o lo que puedas ofrecer. Recuerda que debes darle algo que anhele más que todo, y lo vuelva leal a ti.

—Lo sé, aun así los nativos me dan mala espina.

—Yo pienso peor de los funcionarios. Los usaría para desecharlos luego. Ellos son verdaderos traidores.

—Pero son más fáciles de controlar, sus condiciones son más simples.

Se encontraban en una de las salas, en medio de un acalorado análisis sobre las guerras y artes de espionaje. Killua estaba recostado sobre un sillón, con un par de libros abiertos sobre el suelo, los cuales volteaba a revisar cada cierto tiempo mientras leía otro más en sus manos. Illumi por su parte, se encontraba sentado en un somier con una copa de vino en la mano, disfrutando del estudio al que sometía al menor.

—Una vez, durante un trabajo con el abuelo, nos encontramos en una situación con un sistema de espías brutal. La gente era incitada desde adentro a delatarse entre ellos, tenían separadas a las familias para mantenerlos amenazados; si un miembro de la familia escapaba a otro país, el resto de ellos era asesinado o encarcelado de por vida; en cambio, si se mantenían atentos a los espías, y traidores, delatando a los desertores, obtenían algo así como "puntos" que se traducían en dinero, posición social, y otros lujos a cambio; así permanecían acumulado dichos puntos para seguir su concepto de "buena vida". Pero si alguna información era falsa, recibían un castigo por su estupidez.

—¡Eso suena terrible!

—¿Qué tipo de espías eran ellos?

—Nativos y liquidables.

—Correcto —le alabó.

Killua se levantó a tomar una pieza de chocolate que estaba sobre un plato, junto a los libros.

—Lo que no entiendo es cómo los mantenían a todos bajo control, ¿qué les impedía revelarse?

—Los poderosos los forzaban a vivir en una situación extrema, en la que pocos tienen riqueza, y el resto sufre hambre. Los medios de comunicación los bombardean con noticias de otros países haciéndoles creer que ellos sufren más, que su situación es buena.

—Escalofriante.

—Y por eso nosotros no nos podemos dejar llevar por ningún gobierno.

Su tiempo libre lo aprovechaban en aprender, conocerse un poco más, y continuar con los ejercicios que supuestamente curarían al niño de su hambre de muerte, de modo que su amnesia pasara desapercibida y pudiera regresar a casa como si no hubiera ocurrido absolutamente nada.

Los mayordomos que estaban tras Illumi, informaron de todo lo que vieron al padre y abuelo de los muchachos. Este último quedó con una impresión profunda, no era capaz de asimilar que un chico de tan sólo veintidós años tuviera un conocimiento tan extraordinario. Como si la genialidad de su nieto hubiera permanecido oculta durante todo ese tiempo y ellos fueran un par de tontos por haber dudado de él. Eso lo hacía titubear aún más. La sospecha de que el mayor de los hermanos Zoldyck era aún peor de lo calculado incrementó, y sabía que si quería mantener esa acusación debía darse el tiempo para vigilarlo con mayor precaución que antes. No podía arruinarlo.

—Kil, esta vez trata de dormir temprano. Mañana volveremos a casa —le anunció durante la cena. El niño sintió un pánico por la noticia.

—¡No!, no, no. Illu- _nii_ , no podemos volver aún, no estoy listo.

—Me encantaría que nos quedáramos más tiempo, pero los espías de papá nos han encontrado. No quiero que vengan a tomar la casa, mucho menos quiero que venga papá hasta acá. Esta es mi casa, no quiero que papá me la quite por mi desobediencia.

Era egoísta de su parte querer seguir ahí a pesar de que al final, su hermano pagaría por todo el beneficio que él recibiría.

—Sí, entiendo.

—Míralo por el lado bueno, podremos volver luego y ya no tendríamos que escapar, podríamos quedarnos aquí una temporada larga —mintió, lo último que quería era volver ahí con ese niño que sólo lo debilitaba.

—Más te vale —le amenazó a modo de broma.

—Ahora ve a buscar un cuarto para dormir, yo me iré a mi recámara, necesitaré toda mi energía para aguantar a mamá cuando volvamos.

La carcajada de Killua le reveló que su trabajo estaba terminado. Ni siquiera batalló en hacerlo reír por cualquier tontería, y apostó que si le mencionaba el nombre de Alluka, no le daría relevancia a su presencia, ya actuaba como si todo lo que sufrió los días anteriores fueran simples detalles del pasado.

Pero la noche no parecía buena para el niño, no lograba concentrarse en su lectura, tampoco encontró un cuarto que le llevara de nuevo a otro mundo, ni siquiera caminar por la casa le ayudó a olvidar ese sentimiento de angustia. No quería volver a la montaña, le horrorizaba, sin saber el motivo; no lograba recordar aquello que le hacía temer tanto a su propio hogar. Estaba tan preocupado, que decidió ir a despertar a su hermano y hasta entonces cayó en cuenta que desconocía la famosa recamara de Illumi. La casa era demasiado grande como para poder adivinar rápidamente cuál de todas las habitaciones era la que buscaba.

—Illu- _nii_ —dijo en voz alta, y se dio cuenta que su voz no iba a ser escuchada entre tantas paredes, debía gritar, pero le avergonzaba hacerlo y tras reflexionar que nadie más en casa le escucharía, dejó su inhibición— ¡Illu- _nii_! —exclamó, miró a ambos lados esperando una respuesta y en vista del éxito no obtenido volvió a llamar otra vez. Entonces corrió por los pasillos en busca de su hermano mientras le hablaba.

Una puerta tras otra aparecieron en su camino, hasta que le llamó la atención una que estaba entreabierta. Una cadena, que desde adentro impedía que la puerta se abriera por completo, le dejó ver que en algún momento alguien deseó mantenerlo cerrado. El cuarto se encontraba abandonado. Observó por la apertura un montón de cosas estaban amontonadas en el suelo; por la oscuridad no logró interpretar lo que eran, sólo distinguió ropa de mujer tirada a los alrededores. Jaló la cadena y se aventuró a revisar el interior del cuarto. Vislumbró un tocador con un espejo que cubría gran parte de la pared, y lo que llamó su atención fue que, escrito en decorativos colores pasteles, la palabra "Kikyo" resaltaba. El nombre de su madre escrito ahí le hizo sentir escalofríos, no halló otra cosa más que objetos para mujer, una chica adolescente quizá. Al mirar a la derecha notó un librero casi vacío, unos cuantos libros salvados del posible saqueo que se había llevado a cabo ahí. De inmediato reconoció los libros, eran justamente la clase de literatura que su madre coleccionaba. Una libreta arrumbada en el librero atrajo su vista, la cual estaba abierta, mostrando una hoja degastada y amarillenta, posiblemente empolvada por el tiempo, con un corazón dibujado y que en su interior decía "S y K".

—Aquí estoy Kil —su hermano apareció en ese instante, en medio del pasillo, provocándole un gran sobresalto—, ¿estás bien?

— _Aniki_ , no puedo dormir, no me siento bien.

—¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

—No, pero… no quiero volver a casa.

—Acércate —Killua se apresuró a él. Illumi le dio la mano, para llevarlo consigo hasta su cuarto.

Estando en ese sitio podría controlar mejor sus emociones y hacerlo sentir listo para regresar a la montaña, no iba a permitir que la duda del niño, provocara que su anfitrión se saliera de control. El albino por su parte dejó pasar todo lo que había visto, no quiso indagar en ello. Por alguna razón lo percibía como un tema prohibido.

Desafortunadamente para el ente, tener a Killua en su cama fue peor de lo que en un principio creyó. No iba a resistir hasta la mañana, su cuerpo estaba recibiendo más de su deseo de lo que él esperaba, y el hambre poco a poco lo iba consumiendo. Así que decidió desaparecer y permitir a Illumi ser quien pasara el resto de la noche junto a ese niño, guardaría la poca energía que le quedaba para el regreso a la montaña. Ya tendría tiempo para cobrarse con su anfitrión todos los favores hechos.

Por la mañana el menor despertó un poco malhumorado, el pensamiento de que pronto volvería a casa le había robado el descanso y no era inspirador para levantarse de la cama. Decidió hacerlo una vez que comprobó que su hermano ya no estaba junto a él y recordó que estaba en el cuarto de Illumi. Por primera vez tendría tiempo para ver ese lugar que tanta curiosidad le despertaba, además prefería concentrar su mente en algo diferente. Sí, el cuarto era tal y como ahora suponía que sería del gusto de su hermano. Un lugar lleno de lujos, hermoso y brillante, no estaba repleto de adornos y símbolos como los otros cuartos, sin embargo, contenía esa esencia extravagante que ya consideraba propia de su hermano.

A la derecha de la cama había una puerta corrediza que daba al enorme jardín en el que solía hacer sus ó la gran torre de la jardinera de Babel, detrás de la pirámide Maya; lo que más le llamó la atención eran las flores que al fin tenía de cerca, aquellas que mientras meditaba desde la pirámide no alcanzaba a ver bien. Eran parte de una decoración de otro jardín más con el texto "Babilonia 33" que recorría varios metros hasta unirse a una estatua, una que no había distinguido antes. Bajo los pies de la estatua estaba la leyenda "Alejandro III Magno".

Dio un respingo, recordó a su hermano mencionándolo en algún momento de sus conversaciones, pero no lograba ubicarse en el contexto de sus palabras, y se quedó sumido en sus recuerdos, tratando de averiguar lo que su hermano dijo con respecto a ese nombre. En el reflejo del vidrio se encontró con que Illumi le había vuelto a dejar nuevas prendas para cambiarse, y decidió que era momento de salir de ahí para averiguar por sí mismo qué era lo que le había dicho sobre el tal Alejandro.

El morocho estaba recostado sobre el cómodo sillón del cuarto rojo, mientras leía otro libro. Sonrió cuando lo vio, nunca antes consideró a Illumi la clase de persona que leyera otra cosa que no fueran los intereses que su madre y él compartían.

—"La más ruin compañía te hará sentir que eres hombre entre los hombres"(2) —leyó en voz alta al notar la encantadora presencia del pequeño.

—¿Qué es?

—Fausto —le mostró la portada del libro—. Muy ilustrador para quienes gustan de jugar con fuego.

—Hablas tan extraño _aniki_ —dejó escapar una risita. Se acercó hasta él para tomar el libro de sus manos—, pero es divertido.

—¿Tienes hambre? Recuerda que nos iremos en un par de horas —esos ojos azules le expresaron una molestia al mencionar su partida, imposible de disimular.

—Sí, sí tengo hambre.

Y de nuevo fueron a la cocina, el lugar que era el favorito de ambos para conversar.

—¿Quién es Alejandro Magno?

—¿Eh?, ¿a qué viene esa pregunta tan repentina?

—Vi la estatua desde tu cuarto.

—Un viejo conocido, siempre quisimos revivir Babilonia juntos, pero teníamos muchos enemigos y las cosas no funcionaron como lo esperábamos al final.

—¿Qué? —estaba confundido, no sólo porque no sabía lo que era Babilonia, sino porque no entendía por qué hablaba tan serio de una vida que evidentemente él no había vivido. Hasta donde él entendía, él siempre estuvo en casa con la familia y nunca se tomaba el tiempo de hacer amistad con nadie.

—Bromeo Kil —aclaró ante la confusión provocada—. Él vivió hace cientos de años y se supone que yo sólo tengo veintidós, ¿no?, él fue un conquistador importante en su época.

—¿Por qué tienes una estatua de él?

—Mmm… ¡vaya pregunta! —se quedó observando al niño. No planeaba responder así que optó por cambiar el tema—. Sabes, creo que en verdad ya estás listo para volver a casa.

—¿Volver?, ¿en serio tenemos que volver?

—Kil, ya te lo dije, no quiero que papá me quite la casa.

—¡No te la va a quitar!, tú la compraste. No tendría derecho a quitarte algo que tú compraste.

—Sí, sí, yo la compré, pero tú no pareces comprender cómo son las cosas en casa. Papá puede hacer muchas cosas para arruinarme si se lo propone.

Sus ojos azules se desviaron al suelo sin más palabras para refutar. Cambiar el tema original resultó extremadamente sencillo.

—Además, podremos regresar luego.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Sí, sí —contestó el hombre del Y como si nada, alejándose de la mesa para acomodar la vajilla usada durante su comida.

— _Aniki_ —detuvo su actividad para girarse a ver al niño, no contaba con que Killua mordería su dedo y se lo extendería— es una promesa ¿verdad?, recuerda que el abuelo nos dijo que así se hacían las promesas.

El ente tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo terrible para moderar sus impulsos malignos sobre el niño. Lucía apetecible, adorable, al extremo que comprendía a gran profundidad el amor enfermo que su anfitrión sentía por él.

—Sí —y temblando de emoción, unió su dedo ensangrentado a aquel otro diminuto que le transmitió una sensación de calidez casi irresistible.

 _ **(1)El arte de la guerra - Sun Tzu.**_

 _ **(2) Fausto - Johann Wolfgang.**_

 _ **Ambos libros son muy recomendables.**_

 _ **La historia que Illumi le cuenta cuando están hablando sobre espías, es la misma que viene en el anime/manga que Killua le cuenta a Gon cuando van a pelear contra el rey de las hormigas quimera. A ver si se dan cuenta de mi pequeña maldad...'.**_

 **Yuuki:** *risas* no me acordaba de actualizarlo aquí, hasta hoy casi sábado... me he sentido desmotivado por la falta de interés que veo que hay en fanfiction, y he pensado seriamente en si quiero tenerlo en ésta página o no. Sé que el odio por Kikyo es brutal, pero... todo a su tiempo. ¿La manita de Kil te dice algo?, ¿sí?, que todo está predestinado *insertar corazones* Kil sufrió, pero como podrás ver, ya las cosas comienzan a tener su nivel. Posiblemente Illumi se sienta feliz por ser tratado con la cercanía usual, pero todavía no cantemos victoria. ¿Cómo fue que el hombre de la Y supo arreglar el caos provocado?, es un interesante misterio.

Ouu, lo sé, el hombre va ganando terreno, poco a poco esto comienza a arder. Me hace tan feliz saber que lo disfrutas, es como si me dieran oro por todo mi esfuerzo entre cada capítulo.

¡Eres de las mías!, yo tampoco siento apego por el gonkillu, killugon, nop, para nada. Soy illuKillu de hueso colorado, mi OTP por siempre, y jamás me atrevería a cambiar el fanfic de modo drástico sólo por lo que está haciendo Togashi. Tú tranquila, que yo me ocupo de esparcir mi el poquísimo IlluKillu por el mundo.

Menos mal que ya estás mejor de salud, ten mucho cuidado con los cambios de clima, a todo el mundo le afectan. Y descuida que por nada del mundo me aburrirías, atesoro profundamente el hecho de que te tomes tu tiempo para escribirme. No sabes cuánto lo valoro. Ojalá que tu salud siga estable y que esas investigaciones hayan sido de mucho provecho. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo con mucha acción.'.

 **Reina:** Gracias por tomarte un momento de tu tiempo para hacerme saber que vale la pena continuar. Tu opinión por supuesto me es relevante, al inicio de la historia pregunté si a alguien le molestaba lo largo de los capítulos pero nadie respondió. Quizá podría reconsiderar el hacerlos más cortos. Por lo pronto, espero que sigas interesada en la historia y que te guste lo que va, y lo que vendrá! Saludos.'.


	28. 93 en Babel Capítulo 7

**93 en Babel**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **.'.**

Al anochecer retornaron a la montaña. Concluyendo su viaje en medio de una amena conversación sobre estrategias de batalla lideradas por Alejandro Magno. Killua nunca antes se había sentido tan atraído al conocimiento como lo estaba ahora. Tenía muchas ganas de aprender, de saciar su curiosidad sobre el mundo y todo lo que le rodeaba. Lamentablemente su diversión tuvo que detenerse cuando notaron que Silva les esperaba en la entrada de la casa.

—¿Tuvieron un buen viaje?

Ambos hermanos quedaron en silencio, listos para escuchar sus respectivos castigos.

—Illumi, no puedo entender cómo es que te hayas atrevido a… —Silva trataba de concentrarse en representar su papel de padre molesto, pero le resultó una tarea imposible al ver a su pequeño hijo en tan perfectas condiciones, comparado a los días anteriores. Lejos de estar molesto, se sintió aliviado— Illumi, ya no eres un niño para que te castigue como antes; dejaste un trabajo importante a medias, tuve que ir yo mismo a terminarlo, estos días he tenido demasiado trabajo por culpa de ustedes dos.

En ese instante fue el mismo Illumi a quien le intrigó lo que Silva estaba diciendo.

—Toma tus cosas, te irás a trabajar dos meses sin paga, ni se te ocurra fallarme esta vez porque no te gustaran las medidas que tomaré —su voz sonaba amenazante, al menos, así la percibió el niño.

—Sí, padre.

—Sígueme —le indicó Silva.

—Papá —no obstante Killua los detuvo antes de que se marcharan—, ¿qué hay de mí?

—Tú ya tienes bastante en qué reflexionar —no había planeado un castigo para él, estaba bastante feliz de verlo estable como para querer infringir más daño a su joven mente.

—Illu- _nii_ —llamó suplicante.

El hombre del Y estaba harto de controlar los deseos de su anfitrión, de concederle la cercanía con su hermano y para colmo, limitarse a actuar sin ninguna recompensa a cambio. Ni siquiera quiso dirigir una mirada al pequeño, siguió caminando como si no hubiese escuchado jamás su voz; lo cual fue desconcertante para Killua, que no lograba justificar esa repentina actitud fría y distante

Silva guió a Illumi al cuarto de siempre, aquel en el que hacían sus reuniones. Allí estaban Zeno y Kikyo en silencio, parecía como si ambos acabaran de tener una discusión y se limitaron a observar a los dos recién llegados.

—Magnífico trabajo —dijo en voz alta Zeno—, me pregunto en qué momento te volviste tan poderoso.

—Calmar a un niño no significa tener poder, yo lo habría hecho mejor —contestó Kikyo con ira.

—Ya ha sido suficiente discusión —alzó la voz Silva—, lo importante es que esto ya está completo.

—¿No deberías decir eso después de revisar si ya olvidó a Alluka?

—Illumi, he visto a Killua demasiado inestable desde que volvió de la Torre, estoy conforme con esto. Si me dices que ya no volverá a ser un problema la presencia de Alluka, lo tomaré por cierto.

Al ente no le quedaba mucho tiempo para permanecer en ese plano de la realidad, había aguantado bastante en el exterior. Era el turno de asegurarse en tener la distancia suficiente para mantener a su anfitrión deseoso de estar junto a su hermano.

—Aprovechando la ocasión —llamó la atención de los adultos presentes—, quisiera pedirles algo.

Los tres se enfocaron en él.

—Padre, creo que ya ha llegado la hora de que me valga por mí mismo. Ya no soy precisamente un niño. Como podrás ver, ya tengo una casa y…

—Esa casa… —murmuró su padre.

Kikyo se quedó observando fijamente a su hijo.

Ella mejor que nadie sabía que ese lugar no le pertenecía a Illumi, sino al hombre del Y; ya que había crecido y entrenado allí desde que era una niña. Ahora que ellos estaban enlazados, la idea de que el ente de _Nen_ quisiera regresar a su hogar la alegraba, así tendría una nueva oportunidad para acercarse a Killua.

—No sabía que tenías fondos para ello —continuó hablando—. Normalmente me entero de todos los movimientos que se hacen en las cuentas de la familia. Esto pasó totalmente desapercibido para mí.

—No necesito rendirte cuentas de todo lo que hago padre. Ya soy lo suficientemente mayor para esto.

—Lo sé, sé que ya estás en edad de hacer tu propia vida. Podrías considerar la idea de tener un matrimonio.

El ente de _Nen_ rió, conocía bien a su anfitrión. La conversación no estaba llegando al punto deseado.

—¿Y sobre mi petición?

—Es imposible Illumi. Como bien sabes, no somos una familia común, no podemos regirnos bajo las mismas reglas sociales que los demás. Tú trabajas para la familia, no sólo soy tu padre, soy tu superior —dijo con seriedad Silva y continuó exponiendo sus motivos—, además necesito que evalúes a Kalluto y entrenes a Killua.

El ente de _Nen_ comenzó a enfadarse, hizo un esfuerzo por resistir sus ganas de refutar.

—¿No se supone que ese es tu trabajo?

—Las cosas siempre han sido así; tú entrenas a Killua y yo lo evalúo. No siempre tengo tiempo para entrenarlo, sabes que tu abuelo y yo nos ocupamos de las otras cosas importantes para la familia. Kikyo ha entrenado todo este tiempo a Kalluto, pero va siendo hora de que alguien lo evalúe, y quiero que seas tú quien lo haga.

—Sí, sí… —resopló—. Pero podría irme, vivir en mi propia casa, y tú podrías llamarme cuando tengas un trabajo para mí; de vez en cuando vendría a evaluar a Kalluto y a poner más ejercicios a Killua.

—No. He dicho —conocía a su hijo, sabía que él argumentaría hasta que no quedara más opción que aceptar sus condiciones—. Yo necesito que estés en casa. Sabes que Killua no es como nosotros; necesita de ti para que aprenda, y lo controles mientras se forma como el líder de la familia.

Un no, era un no. Illumi se masajeó las sienes intentando contener el estrés que le provocaba no poder hacer su vida a su gusto.

—No me queda opción entonces… —y no estaba conforme con eso. El ente necesitaba espacio para fortalecerse.

—Illumi, lo he estado pensando y por ello decidí darte unas vacaciones. Te daré dos meses para que salgas a hacer lo que desees. Ya vi que tienes tus propios asuntos de los cuales no estoy enterado, ve y ocúpate de ellos, no pondré vigilancia sobre ti. Dejaré que seas libre por estos dos meses, y tengas los fondos para que no te falte dinero en lo que sea que planees hacer.

No era precisamente lo que buscaba, sin embargo, era mejor que nada. Ocurría que el ente de la Y necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse de los días desperdiciados con el niño. Concederle un deseo así a su anfitrión menguaba por completo su fuerza, requería de siete días por cada día que había ocupado en ello, es decir, de al menos veintiocho días completos lejos de Killua para recuperarse en su estado actual. Silva no sólo le ofreció esa cantidad, sino le añadía más días, eso significaba que no sólo se recuperaría; se volvería más fuerte. Esperaba que lo suficiente como para deshacerse de una vez por todas de su anfitrión; debía ser cauteloso para mantener sus planes en secreto.

—Bien padre, entonces lo tomaré de una vez.

—Esa era la idea.

Ese mismo día se marchó de la montaña sin despedirse de nadie. El albino supo de su partida al anochecer, apenas cuando planeaba hablar con él, por tanto no pudo evitar sentirse inconforme con su hermano. Se había ido sin siquiera aclarar lo ocurrido en esos cuatro misteriosos días.

El hombre del _Nen_ condujo a Illumi hasta un hotel cercano a su casa. Era conveniente que hicieran esa parada; de otro modo el cuerpo de su anfitrión no sería capaz de soportar el viaje hasta la ciudad a la que deseaba ir; donde tuvo que darle algunas horas más de sueño.

Cuando despertó, era Illumi de nuevo, con las memorias completas de todo lo que había vivido los últimos días. Y ahora podía ver las cosas mejor; el ente era realmente poderoso, incluso más de lo que él mismo alguna vez creyó, podía comprender por qué el temor por parte de los demás hacia lo que podía lograr con un ser tan increíble dentro de él.

 _«Illumi, al fin estás despierto»._

Escuchó que le llamaba desde alguna parte de su inconsciente. Ya no le molestaba escuchar su propia voz hablándole como si no fuera él mismo, se había adaptado a reconocer cuando era su propia mente y cuando era aquello otro.

—Sí, no iba a dormir por siempre. Veo que ya me tienes donde querías.

 _«¿Viste por la ventana?, es una linda ciudad»._

—No es necesario que lo haga.

El hombre de la Y tenía ahora que hablar de sus intereses, el precio que le cobraría a Illumi por sus servicios.

 _«Oye niño, ya es tiempo de que seamos claros, necesito fuerzas para subsistir, ya te concedí mucho de tu deseo estos días, Killua ha vuelto a adorarte. ¿No ves que soy capaz de eso y más?, es momento que me dejes alimentarme como es debido»._

—Tú "comida" era durante las noches —le remarcó, comprendiendo a dónde iba la conversación.

« _Una botana nocturna no es suficiente para mí…_ —hubo un breve silencio— _no puedo sostenerme más allá de cuatro días frente a Killua, tú sabes bien que soy la mejor opción para ti, para mantenernos fuertes. Illumi, nuestro Nen deben ser uno mismo, nuestro conocimiento puede ser también uno mismo. No necesitas batallar en nada, yo puedo enseñarte más rápido de lo que tus libros lo harán»._

Lo que le molestaba, era que no mentía, no bromeaba cuando decía cada cosa. Sonaba más como un fiel aliado en los peores momentos de su vida, y más allá de un aliado.

—¿Puedes ir al punto? Estoy harto de tus rodeos.

 _«Yo podría demandar poco alimento, si tan sólo tuviera los nutrientes suficientes para subsistir. Estoy en un buen nivel, pero para que llegue a ese nivel que necesitamos, requiero que aumente tu deseo por Killua. El problema es que eres "el señor todo control" y no me permites desarrollarme»._

—¿Qué necesitas? —preguntó impaciente, detestaba las constantes divagaciones del monstruo.

 _«Tu padre te dio dos meses de libertad, ¿podrías aguantar dos meses sin ver a tu hermano?»_

—De ningún modo, Killua no sólo me necesita, ahora mismo está más receptivo a mí. Es un buen momento para volverme cercano a él…

 _«Te recuerdo que fui yo quien lo consiguió_ —tenía que echárselo en cara— _y podría recuperarlo cuando yo quiera. Sabes que no miento»._

Las pruebas decían que tenía habilidad para eso y más. No dudaba en que fuera capaz de hacer que Killua le amara más allá del lazo de hermanos. Tenía una cantidad enorme de conocimiento adquirido tras vivir muchas vidas en diferentes cuerpos, diferentes lugares y tiempos.

 _«Mira, no te estoy pidiendo mucho. Necesito un mes lejos de Killua para volver a mi antigua condición, más otro tiempo para fortalecerme. Una vez que tenga esa fuerza, tú deseo mutará. Eso es justo lo que necesito»._

—¿Mutar?

 _«Sí, se volverá… "diferente"_ —había un aire de misterio que no le agradaba, de todos modos, el hombre del Y no le diría la verdad, así que no valía la pena indagar más— _pero esa diferencia me hará fuerte. Y entonces, sólo bastaría con una hora al día lejos de él para alimentarme. No importaría si pasas todo el tiempo que quieras con él, yo sólo solicitaré una hora y lograrás acceder a todo mi poder»._

—Una hora… —no sospechó de sus intenciones, iba a concedérselo sin pensar más allá, la ambición por Killua lo estaba volviendo ciego en sus decisiones—. Dos meses a cambio de eso, suena mejor.

 _«Sí, sí. Ahora niño, escucha esto, ¿sabes por qué te traje aquí?»_

—Vienes a buscar al tipo de los RK.

 _«¡Bingo! Muy bien, ahora, necesito ir, pero en estos momentos no tengo la fuerza suficiente para moverme por mí mismo. Te necesito para completar esto. Si te digo: "vamos a buscarlo", ¿qué me dirías?»._

—¿Vamos?

 _«Mal, mal… Los RK y los Iluminados por alguna razón ya no son amigos como antes. Naturalmente voy a pensar que estoy a punto de caer en una trampa. Tienes que decir "¿en dónde está la trampa?"»_

Illumi rodó los ojos, detestaba el exceso de confianza que tenía el ente a veces.

—¿En dónde…?

 _«¡Que buena pregunta Illumi!, aprendes muy rápido. Eso me gusta mucho de ti_ —el ente interrumpió, y él prefirió recostarse en la cama; hablar con aquella criatura le cansaba. Siempre se tomaba su tiempo para decir una cosa simple—. _Cuando quieres ocultar algo, no lo entierras en una isla, haces un mapa y lo ocultas para que todos tengan curiosidad por ver qué pasó, y vayan por tu tesoro. No. Cuando vas a ocultar algo, lo pones en un lugar público, un lugar que todo el mundo puede ver, y lo ven durante tanto tiempo que deja de parecer interesante hasta que se convierte en algo normal. Nadie sabe que está ahí, pero tú sí, y eso es lo importante. Nosotros los Iluminados, hemos ocultado a través de todo el mundo nuestros recursos y secretos. Hemos colocado trampas con tal de prevalecer. Si un RK va a atacarnos, nos daremos cuenta por la cantidad de secretos que nos rodean, si vemos un patrón que delate que estamos en terreno peligroso, entonces nos abstendremos de buscar al tipo, si no, entonces iremos por él»._

—El asunto es encontrar los símbolos que están en la ciudad, ¿es eso?

 _«Sí, vaya, se nota que Killua aprendió de ti lo observador»._

Se sonrió orgulloso, por supuesto que su niño iba a ser brillante, él no se fijaría en alguien que fuera poca cosa.

 _«Necesitamos averiguarlo lo más pronto posible, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que te tome hacer la investigación?»._

—Depende de qué tantos lugares tenga que visitar.

Salió del cuarto, en busca de alguna tienda en la que pudiera comprar una laptop para usar y recopilar información de la ciudad donde estaba. Aprovechó la salida para comer algo y luego volvió, listo para hacer todo lo que el hombre de _Nen_ le sugería. Comenzó a buscar los sitios importantes de la ciudad: museos, edificios del gobierno, calles principales, centros de arte, y áreas históricas, lo que propiciara turismo.

 _«Descarta los centros recreativos»_ , le advirtió el ente.

—¿No sería más factible usarlos?

 _«No, no cuando vas a robar Nen»._

—¿Robar _Nen_? —ni siquiera lo había pensado antes.

 _«¡Tú mismo lo has usado con tus mudras, no te hagas el inocente! No es tanto como robar, pero mi querido Illumi, nosotros no somos asesinos como tú y tu familia, necesitamos otros medios para subsistir y ser poderosos. Cada uno de nosotros tenemos un valioso Nen que podemos usar en muchas cosas. Hay gente que lo tiene y a lo largo de su vida lo usa en muy pocos momentos, valdría más que ese Nen no se desperdiciara en nada, nosotros nos aprovechamos de su ignorancia y le damos un uso a su energía para el beneficio de la humanidad»._

—A mí no me tienes que engañar con esos cuentos. No hay beneficio en la humanidad si ellos ni siquiera saben que existe tal cosa a su alcance.

 _«Es lo que estoy averiguando, pequeño. Dame tiempo»._

La idea del robo de _Nen_ estuvo rondando en su mente mientras continuaba su labor. Tenía curiosidad natural por ella. La sola idea le ayudó a reparar en detalles que anteriormente no habían recibido explicación. Seres como Galileo, Geppetto y compañía, requerían de una cantidad de _Nen_ impresionante para poder realizar todas sus prácticas, y nunca antes se planteó la idea de que recurrieran al robo de _Nen_ para poder hacerlo. Había aceptado que ellos podían hacer todas sus prácticas, sin cuestionar su capacidad, y se lamentó por su falta de curiosidad en algunos momentos de su vida.

Llegada la noche recabó información suficiente como para satisfacer al espíritu y poder comenzar con su investigación apropiadamente. La ciudad, aunque amplia, no tenía más allá de diez puntos sobresalientes y relevantes a visitar. Algunos museos básicos, teatros, zonas históricas, y otros eventos, entre los que resaltó una feria cultural que el hombre de la Y sugirió como interesante para revisar. Entre esos lugares se encontró rápidamente con los símbolos que esperaba, y otros que no le habían parecido familiares.

 _«Hemos visto suficiente, ¿no lo crees?»_

—Es territorio de los Iluminados, no hay duda de ello —concluyó Illumi. Tenía evidencia suficiente para darlo por un hecho.

 _«El actual dueño del centro cultural de Cluj es el señor S. Marga, abogado de cabecera del gobernador; y el arquitecto es Ítalo Miga. Revisa un poco la información de ambos»._

Y ahí estaba, de alguna manera tanto el abogado como el arquitecto tenían un parentesco, lejano pero al final de cuentas, un par de primos. El espíritu era impresionante a la hora de deducir, esto le sirvió al morocho para aprender a conseguir su propia información en un futuro.

 _«Ambos son de la familia Marga, el abogado tiene más línea pura que el arquitecto. Marga es una familia de Iluminados. ¿Sabes qué significa todo esto?»_

—Que estamos a salvo.

 _«¿No te parece excesivo que una familia adinerada tenga tantas posesiones importantes dentro de un país en el que no viven?, es territorio hostil para un RK; han sido brillantes al ocultarse en un lugar como éste. Tendremos que presentar credenciales que les den confianza para que nos dejen hablar con ellos»._

—¿Dirías que esa familia obtiene su poder de esta ciudad?

 _«Con toda seguridad así lo es. Lo mejor es darnos prisa y salir de aquí. Si algo ocurre no quiero verme involucrado en esos problemas. No nos conviene»._

Le tomó una semana dar con la casa del sujeto en cuestión. Tuvo que buscar e interrogar a mucha gente para lograrlo y al final lo consiguió, aunque no como lo había esperado; la casa a la que llegó se veía abandonada, con maleza a su alrededor y rayada por vándalos. Tocó a la puerta y vio entonces que una cámara apuntaba hacia la entrada. Por un instante creyó que estaba encendida, pero luego notó que era sólo una fachada para asustar a las personas. Volvió a llamar a la puerta y añadió:

—Señor Gregg sé que está ahí —se sentía ridículo hablando de ese modo.

Se hizo a la idea de que tenía una deuda con la entidad y que lo mejor era continuar con su labor.

—Señor Gregg, el gran maestro Lewis me envió aquí a buscarle. Me dijo que tenía información importante para mí.

La puerta se abrió con un rechinido molesto. Un hombre de aproximadamente unos cincuenta años asomó la cabeza por la apertura de la puerta, lucía desaliñado y murmuraba las palabras entre dientes.

—¿El _Nen_ … eres tú?

—Él no se encuentra presente en estos momentos. No está en condición para manipular mi cuerpo.

El hombre de pie junto a la puerta miró a los lados como buscando algo, ansioso, tallándose las manos sudorosas; dudó al dar algunos pasos hacia afuera, regresando con torpeza detrás del marco y observó decepcionado a su invitado.

—Pasa, pasa. No es buena idea que te quedes ahí afuera.

La casa estaba sumida en la penumbra; unas largas cortinas obstruían la luz y apenas revelaban la alfombra sucia, donde se amontonaban varias pilas de periódicos, hojas sueltas y libros en derredor de algunos sillones oscuros, atravesados en medio de la pequeña sala de la casa. Un sillón de dos cuerpos parecía ser usado como cama; había una colcha sobre él y varias almohadas.

—Ese _Nen_ arcaico…

—Está aquí, sí. Puede escucharnos.

—¿Sientes algo extraño?, ¿te sientes enfermo o algo por el estilo?

—No, nada de eso.

—Vaya —fue lo único que atinó a responder—, toma asiento donde gustes —luego se dio la vuelta frente a un gran mueble de madera que tenía un montón de botellas de licores diferentes, desordenados y amontonados—. ¿Gusta algo de beber? Acabo de lavar las copas.

Entonces se detuvo a observar al hombre. Parecía pálido, asustado y tomaba precauciones por todo, mirando a su alrededor constantemente. Su ropa estaba arrugada y tenía una gran barba de un día lejano en que deliberadamente dejó de rasurarse, además sus lentes gruesos le hacían parecer más débil de lo que deseaba mostrarse.

Dio un paso al frente y el hombre retrocedió instintivamente, asustado.

—No es contagioso —aclaró Illumi sonrientemente.

—No, pero… ¿qué tal si me alargas la vida si tengo contacto contigo?

—¿Esto alarga la vida?

—No, no… es sólo una suposición, una consecuencia a la que yo le temería.

Illumi desvió la mirada y caminó frente al mueble para tomar una de las botellas que llamó su atención. Se sirvió en una de las copas que estaban ahí amontonadas entre las botellas, y terminó por sentarse en uno de los sillones, algo le decía que sería una larga conversación.

—¿Hay algo que desees saber en especial?

—Esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Pero el ente quiere saber qué ha sido de los iluminados antes de involucrarse a profundidad con ellos.

—Es un tipo listo —el anciano se sirvió una copa de vino y se paró frente a Illumi—. ¿Qué sabe sobre ellos?

—No mucho —declaró—. Sé que tienen el control del mundo, que andan de ciudad en ciudad causando disturbios, haciendo lo que desean.

—Hace años nos llevábamos bien. Yo era el encargado de hacer el balance entre nuestros grupos. Era un erudito respetado, me reconocían entre ellos y entre los RK. Ellos tenían sus objetivos y nosotros los nuestros, por lo que nunca teníamos qué temer. Cualquier persona diría que ellos estaban en busca de la dominación mundial, pero eso lo habían logrado muchos años atrás —dio un sorbo a su bebida y continuó—, las pruebas más claras de esto son que el yeni es la moneda oficial por excelencia en todo el mundo y el idioma del cazador; que usaron a los Hunters para lograr su objetivo de diseminarlo por el mundo. Y dirás, ¿si ya tienen su objetivo listo por qué no se hacen públicos? —Illumi le prestaba atención, parecía que comenzaba a llegar a un punto interesante—, dos razones se destacan, la primera es porque deben mantener la población mundial por debajo de los quinientos millones de habitantes, entre menos es mejor, para distribuir los territorios, y para lograrlo deben ir controlando la cantidad de pobladores… lo que nos lleva al segundo motivo. Ellos tienen el control de todo, la tecnología, arte, climas, ambiente político, guerras; todo, ellos usan todos sus recursos para mantener sus ideales y controlar la cantidad de pobladores. ¿Sabes qué pasaría si las personas supieran que ellos existen en verdad?, no puedes pelear contra lo que no puedes ver, el anonimato les ha servido para continuar con el poder del mundo. Han implantado en la humanidad la idea de que ellos no existen, que sólo son teorías conspirativas ridículas. Incluso si tu llegas alegando que tienes pruebas y las muestras, la gente te dirá que es mentira y terminarán alienándote a ellos —tal vez lo que decía el hombre era escalofriante, pero para Illumi eran sólo palabras sin importancia que no tenían relación con él—, de cualquier modo, su meta más importante apenas se cumplió hace unos quince años.

—¿Otra meta más? —sintió como el ente se quería materializar pero no podía y se sonrió. El monstruo aún le necesitaba para existir.

—Siempre han estado a la caza de gente talentosa. Te ofrecen cosas interesantes para que aceptes unirte, la ambición humana es una gran debilidad. Supongo que tú, al poseer ese ente, pasaste a ser parte de ellos, ¿cierto?

—Algo así.

—¿Te hicieron una ceremonia?

—Sí.

—¿Hiciste algún juramento?

Recordó lo que lo ocurrido ese día y respondió.

—Sí, así fue.

—Ya no hay marcha atrás entonces. Jamás podrás salirte de ahí.

Illumi esperó en silencio a que continuara. El hombre se talló la barba, dio un trago a su bebida y continuó con su conversación.

—En su búsqueda dieron con la persona que deseaban. Una persona única en el mundo, fuerte, libre, con todos los dones de este planeta; capaz de controlar todo y mantener el balance; con una inteligencia que supera las conocidas hasta ahora; que puede hacer lo que sea con la humanidad.

 _«Pregunta por su nombre, Illumi. Debo saber quién es él»._

—¿Cómo se llama?

—¿Nombre?, no tiene ningún nombre; ellos lo llaman "él único". No hay registro de él sobre la tierra. No importa cómo busques, no existe en ningún país. Sus padres fueron sacrificados cuando nació para que no tuviera ataduras. Vive en un territorio desconocido, que tampoco aparece en ningún mapa. Incluso los que tienen permiso de acercarse a él; meros mensajeros, son huérfanos sin registro en el mundo. Desde el sitio en que vive, él puede controlar todo, tomar decisiones de lo que va a pasar en la humanidad.

El anciano dio otro trago apresurado a su bebida. Hablar con la verdad le producía mucha sed.

—Cada cierto tiempo los líderes del mundo se reúnen en un lugar conocido como "el cuarto blanco", a tomar decisiones. Entonces uno de los mensajeros huérfanos va con ellos y da las órdenes que manda "el único". Una vez terminado el mensaje, el huérfano se suicida. El resto de los mensajeros recluta a nuevos repuestos. Luego se encargan de que los reyes y gobernantes del mundo cumplan sus órdenes… de hecho no importa si los mensajeros los vigilan o no. No pueden escapar de las órdenes y poder del elegido. Nadie puede.

 _«Ahora lo entiendo todo»_ , alegó el hombre de la Y.

Fue turno del joven Zoldyck de tomar un sorbo a su bebida, estaba relajado, creyendo aún que nada de lo que le era relatado tenía relación con su vida. Él era un asesino después de todo.

—Hace años él mandó a unificar al resto de las logias. Las que rechazaron la propuesta dejaron de serle útiles y mandó a exterminarlas. Lo ha ido haciendo de poco en poco; las otras aceptaron sus órdenes. Incluso Netero, el presidente de los cazadores se vio en la necesidad de acceder a sus deseos, tuvo que reconocer que tenía mucho más poder que nadie en este mundo. Ahora los Cazadores son sólo sus marionetas, ni que decir de los Asesinos —Illumi levantó la mirada, curioso por lo que fuera a decir—, la élite maestra de todos los asesinos alrededor del planeta dobló sus rodillas ante él.

Illumi estuvo a punto de preguntar al respecto, pero el espíritu le detuvo. No era conveniente que revelara su posición, ni despertara la curiosidad de ese hombre.

—Yo entiendo perfectamente el miedo. Hace diez años lo vi, justo en esta ciudad. Él vino aquí a visitar a los RK, a tomar el poder a la fuerza, ¡sólo era un niño de cinco años!, desde entonces estoy en esta casa. Hay un _Nen_ alrededor de aquí que no me permite salir. Cualquiera puede entrar y salir, excepto yo. Los pocos miembros del RK que quedaron me mantienen informado sobre el exterior, envían cartas, periódicos, comida, y cosas para que pueda seguir viviendo; porque tampoco puedo matarme, "el único" me mantiene con vida —vio la sonrisa entristecida del hombre, se veía realmente desesperado—. Desde el momento en que tocaste la puerta, "él único" supo que llegaste aquí; sólo basta con que levante una mano y sabrá quién eres. Los miembros de los iluminados no tienen permitido ocultarle ninguna información, el hecho de hacerlo, acredita un castigo. Si uno de los iluminados sabe alguna de tus debilidades, él la sabrá y la usará en tu contra.

Entonces todo tuvo que ver con Illumi, la sorpresa le produjo un nudo en la garganta. Tanto su padre como su abuelo estaban involucrados en los asuntos de aquel sujeto anónimo, lo cual implicaba muchas cosas que a lo largo de su vida había ignorado. No obstante, lo que más le atemorizó fue que aquel sujeto pudiera ir en busca de Killua y tomarlo como su punto débil.

 _«No permitiré que le hagan nada a Killua, tranquilo, confía en mí»_ , aseguró la entidad para hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Eso claro, si le fallas. Si por ejemplo, si me mataras, porque él me mantiene con vida por alguna razón que yo desconozco, si lo hicieras, él te castigaría. Imagina lo que podría hacer ahora que ya no es un bebé, sino un adolescente de quince años.

 _«Pero yo no tengo debilidades, yo soy la solución a todos tus problemas»._

Llegó el día en que Illumi descubrió algo a lo cual temer. Comprendió que en cualquier momento su padre lo involucraría en esos asuntos; que los iluminados lo ataron a ellos en el instante en que aceptó ingresar a su sociedad; y que el ente, bajo el trato al que accedió, le forzaría a cumplir sus objetivos. Ya no sólo se trataba de servir a la familia para proteger a Killua, sino de una gran cadena de sucesos que ni siquiera habría imaginado.

—Para mantener a sus sirvientes felices les concede todos sus caprichos. Originalmente los Iluminados tenían la obligación de poseer dos familias, una para exhibirla al mundo y otra para entregarla a los deseos de la hermandad. Antes podías lamentarte por la familia que era entregada, decir algo como: "pobres, el destino de su vida fue ese", y ahora ya no están obligados a ello. Por eso antes raramente una mujer llegaba al poder, porque las mujeres usualmente no podían cumplir con ese trato de entregar a sus familias. Solían colocar a algunas mujeres en altos puestos para hacer creer a la gente en cosas como la equidad de género y demás… Actualmente los Iluminados pueden tomar a la población inocente como quieran, y no tienen consecuencias por ello.

—¿Qué se puede hacer entonces?

—¿El ente desea hacer algo?

—Tal vez.

—No hay nada. Dile que se rinda y acepte lo que vaya a pasar. No importa, de todos modos seguirá pasando.

 _«Pregúntale si nos puede decir de alguien más que me pueda dar información»._

—¿Hay alguien más a quién me pueda acercar para que el ente conozca más sobre él?

—Esas de allá —le indicó el ya cansado Gregg, señalando un montón de sobres atados con una soga—; son cartas que me han enviado mis aliados, y otros Hunters que de vez en cuando hacen la labor de mantenerme informado. Puedes tomar sus cartas y leerlas; verás sus nombres y remitentes, no nos conviene ocultarle esto al "único", así que tómalas. Quizá uno de ellos pueda darte información actual más detallada.

Lo hizo, tomó las cartas y luego salió de ahí. La entidad le dijo que no fueran al hotel, que no era conveniente encontrarse con algún Iluminado en el camino, seguramente habría uno esperando a que regresara a su cuarto. Así que se fue de la ciudad para tomarse el tiempo de leer las cartas que Gregg le había dejado.

Viajaron durante toda la noche hasta una ciudad poco conocida al norte. Era un poblado verduzco y alegre. El ente se enfureció cuando Illumi optó por primero pasar a comer algo antes que llegar a un hotel en el que se encerraría a leer las dichosas cartas. No era como si sintiera mucha prisa por hacerlo. Regresó a su cuarto en el hotel y se preparó para comenzar a leer.

Las cartas habían sido ordenadas cronológicamente desde la más antigua hasta la más nueva. Eran aproximadamente unas ciento veinte cartas repartidas a través de los años, de diferentes colores, tamaños y texturas.

Tomó la primera carta, tenía un sello de cera que había sido roto hace mucho tiempo. Al abrirlo su sorpresa fue grande. Estaba escrito en un idioma que sólo recordaba a través de la compleja mente del monstruo de _Nen_ , un idioma que había leído, pero no comprendía las reglas del todo. Si el hombre de la Y se hubiera tomado la molestia de leer en voz alta, quizá la inteligencia de Illumi hubiera absorbido el conocimiento. Resultó en mala suerte para el ente, quién aún no podía materializarse.

 _«¿Qué dice?»._

—No lo sé —contestó automáticamente—, ¿no puedes verlo?

 _«Illumi, creo que no lo has entendido. ¿Acaso tú ves algo cuando estás en esta posición? Normalmente cuando estoy aquí lo que hago es revisar en tu memoria, todo lo que puedo ver, lo noto con un retraso de la vista a tu mente. No es tan simple_ —dudó un momento antes de comenzar a decir su explicación, preocupado por revelar información delicada—. _Veo la carta, y lo que se refleja es una hoja vacía, no puedes memorizar algo que no entiendes. No lo proyectas en tu mente… maldición, no olvidaré enseñarte idiomas cuando esté de vuelta a la realidad»._

Eso significaba que tendría que esperar aún a que el monstruo se recuperara para que pudiera terminar de hacer la exploración de las notas por sí mismo.

—¿Qué te parece si primero comienzo a buscar las cartas que estén escritas en el idioma del cazador y me centro en ellas?

 _«Sabía que podía contar contigo»_. Si tuviera rostro, estaría sonriendo. Su anfitrión era un chico listo.

Illumi comenzó a explorar entre el montón de cartas, revisando de una en una hasta juntar una pila como de unas cincuenta cartas escritas en un lenguaje entendible. Las acomodó en orden cronológico y procedió a leer. La primer carta indicaba una fecha de nueve años atrás.

 _M.'_ _.H.'_ _. Keros:_

 _Me es un pesar en el corazón ser quien tenga que darle la noticia. Su esposa, junto con su hijo menor fallecieron durante su viaje a una ciudad en busca de protección, el auto en el que iban salió volando de un puente. Su hijo mayor aún no ha sido encontrado. Trabajaremos muy duro en hallarlo, cuente con nosotros, mi más sentido pésame. Esperamos que el amor en la sabiduría y la trascendencia espiritual le consuele en su pérdida, y que confíe en que un día ha de reunirse en la energía a sus almas._

 _Jnani de L. A.'_ _.A.'._ _de Z._

—Pensé que las cartas estaban dirigidas a él —murmuró el morocho.

 _«Keros debe ser su nombre en la hermandad»._

Una nueva carta databa del mes siguiente al de esa otra carta.

 _M.'._ _H.'._ _Keros:_

 _Su hijo mayor se había encontrado hasta ahora bajo la tutela de su hermano, el M.'._ _M.'._ _Sibai. Lamentamos informarle que_ _el tal falleció_ _de forma misteriosa mientras estaban en casa, en la hora de comida. El M.'._ _M.'._ _Sibai, junto a sus hijos, esposa y su hijo mayor, todos fallecieron estando ahí. Al parecer un veneno que no ha sido identificado aún fue el responsable. Nuestro más profundo pésame._

 _G.'._ _C.'._ _Gr.'._ _M.'._ _Tali._

Las siguientes cartas eran de más muertes. La familia de Gregg fue completamente aniquilada por los planes del sujeto que era llamado "el único". No era nada interesante para ambos, dado que hablaban de la vida personal de Gregg y eso los desanimaba entre más pasaban las cartas. De pronto una de ellas llamó la atención de Illumi. Una escrita hacía siete años.

 _H.'._ _Keros:_

 _Lo que sea que esté pasando, sé que tienes la respuesta y no nos lo has dicho. Pero en tu encarcelamiento has sido verdaderamente afortunado. Quien sea que es, tiene el poder para controlar a toda la comunidad de asesinos en el mundo. Los mismos Zoldyck trabajan ahora mano a mano con ellos. Nos están acabando, H.'._ _Keros, ya no queda mucho, estamos huyendo._

 _D.'._ _G.'._ _A.'._ _S.'._ _Celeste_

No fue su imaginación. Ese apellido estaba ahí, no era cualquier apellido, era el suyo, lo habían relacionado con los asesinos así que sólo podía referirse a su misma familia. Siete años atrás, aproximadamente, Killua fue nombrado el nuevo heredero de la familia, fecha en que él comenzó a desarrollar su habilidad con las agujas. No era casualidad que él fuera nombrado el tutor de Killua, todo resultó parte de un plan de un niño anónimo en alguna parte del mundo.

 _«¿Qué se siente saber la verdad?»_ , se mofó.

No le respondió al hombre de la Y, sus temores comenzaron a aflorar. Y buscó desesperadamente la siguiente carta. Una de hace cinco años.

 _Q.'._ _H.'._ _Keros:_

 _Por medio de la D.'._ _V.'._ _he sido delegado para informarle que la O.'._ _R.'._ _+.'._ _ha sido disuelta oficialmente para la preservación de I.'._ _N.'._ _R.'._ _I.'._ _y seguridad de nuestra permanencia. Hemos de trascender cada uno por su cuenta. Por respeto a la memoria del G.'._ _A.'._ _S.'._ _G.'._ _Zain, decidimos en el G.'._ _C.'._ _G.'._ _que entre todos continuaremos haciéndonos cargo de su salud y bienestar, y mantenerle informado. Supimos lo del incidente con el ácido, ¿su garganta ya sanó?, le recordamos que los intentos de suicidio son fútiles en su condición. A.'._ _V.'_ _._ _T.'._

 _O.'._ _S.'._ _C.'._ _L.'._ _N.'._ _M.'._ _Q.'._ _O.'._ _S.'._ _C.'._

 _D.'._ _D_ _.'._ _y G.'._ _M.'_ _. Sim_

 _«Lo que sea que haya hecho ese niño, logró disolver una de las logias más antiguas del mundo. A menos claro que sólo hayan pasado a un segundo plano anónimo_ —soltó una carcajada—. _Y pensar que ahora ustedes los asesinos trabajan en conjunto para él… dime Illumi, ¿cuándo crees que tu papi planee decirte esto?»._

Recordó los sucesos pasados. Durante aquellos años tuvo que enfrentarse contra algunas personas que poseían una habilidad _Nen_ muy especial; no una cualquiera. Por esa misma razón se entrenó bastante, dado que el nivel de dificultad era muy elevado y había hecho lo posible por crear esa consciencia en su hermano menor, esa aguja en la cabeza fue la única solución que encontró para hacerlo reflexionar antes de actuar.

Respiró hondo, su pulso se aceleró ante tanta información expuesta. Se dio cuenta que estaba presenciando un cambio en su perspectiva de vida.

 _Gregg:_

 _Por lo que más quieras Gregg, ocúltame en tu casa. Me están buscando los Zoldyck, los he visto ya. Hay muchos rumores sobre ellos, dicen que son cinco hermanos, sus papás y hasta tienen abuelos. Uno de ellos está completamente zafado, dicen que usa agujas para mutilarte, ¡agujas Gregg!, ten piedad. Te lo suplico. Sé que en tu casa será imposible que ellos me localicen._

 _Bayan._

Illumi río por la ironía. Le describieron de una manera casi acertada, a su familia y a él.

Un vacío apareció en su interior. Descubrir que la verdad en la que fundamentó su existencia no era la que siempre había creído, era un golpe muy duro. Ahora las cosas tenían un sentido completamente diferente.

—Killua, será reconocido en el concilio de Asesinos cuando cumpla dieciséis años. Esta es la verdadera razón por la que mi papá tiene tanta urgencia por tener un heredero firme… —sonrió amargamente. Su hermano era más que un asesino, era un niño con buenas intenciones, que tarde o temprano sería usado como una herramienta para un tipo loco que se había apoderado del mundo. Repentinamente deseó que él pudiera librarse de ese puesto.

 _«Pero las cosas serán peores si Killua no toma esa posición. Kalluto no puede ocupar ese puesto y lo sabes»._

Era verdad, en la hermandad de Asesinos sólo los hombres eran admisibles. El hecho de que un asesino fuera entrenado por una mujer habría sido visto con malos ojos; el buen nombre de los Zoldyck se derrumbaría y una cadena de asuntos desafortunados comenzaría a ocurrir. Los líderes del concilio tarde o temprano se enterarían de la verdad. Estaba dicho, Killua no podía huir de su cargo, su padre haría lo imposible por mantenerlo ahí sin posibilidad de una salida.

Se preguntó si Killua podría tomar el cargo y librarse de ellos al mismo tiempo. Inmediatamente descartó la idea, "el único" parecía tener un poder que sobrepasaba los límites de la lógica. Buscó en su mente una posibilidad, algo que le animara. Ser un asesino era todo para él, era su mundo. Quería compartir eso con Killua, no cooperar con un ideal enfermo de un tipo que había sido nombrado el dueño del planeta entero.

 _«A su tiempo Illumi, hoy no pienses en esto. A su tiempo»._

999

Llevaba seis horas caminando entre la gran montaña que rodeaba su casa. Su padre le había puesto un nuevo ejercicio. Tendría que permanecer por veinte días completos en el exterior, sobreviviendo como pudiera. No que antes no lo hubiera hecho, pero no por un periodo tan prolongado y valiéndose por sí mismo, sin ninguna ayuda o instrucción. Sólo los mayordomos que lo vigilaban silenciosamente eran quienes lo acompañaban a la distancia.

Una vez al día bajaba Gotoh, por órdenes de su jefe, a aplicar algún acertijo o ejercicio al niño, que debía completar en un margen de veinticuatro horas, entonces, si atinaba a la respuesta o terminaba la tarea, tenía derecho a un premio. Ya sea una navaja, un cambio de ropa, una cobija, o algo que pudiera canjear hasta la siguiente prueba, Killua se esforzaba mucho por resolverlo y tener algo que le sirviera en su vida al intemperie.

—Amo Killua —le llamó Gotoh.

El albino se aproximó sonriente al verlo.

—¡Gotoh!, ¿traes una nueva pregunta?

—Así es.

—¿Más matemáticas? —preguntó esperanzado en que no fuera así.

—Lo siento.

—Demonios… no es justo… —Gotoh estaba a punto de comenzar con su ejercicio cuando la voz del niño lo detuvo—. Espera, Gotoh, ¿has sabido algo de…?

—El amo Illumi aún se encuentra trabajando en el exterior. No se ha comunicado.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde su partida, y a Killua aún le quedaban doce días más para terminar su ejercicio. No había recibido ninguna noticia de su hermano mayor, y comenzaba a sentirse preocupado por verlo. Illumi fue bastante cruel al marcharse de ese modo, sin despedirse cuando ambos llegaron, tras una gran experiencia en casa del mayor. Quería estar seguro de lo vivido en ese enigmático lugar. Su desesperación por saber la verdad lo tenía al borde de hacer una locura, ir a casa y hacer una llamada. Su padre lo castigaría severamente, y de todos modos deseaba hacerlo, lo pensaba todo el día hasta el hartazgo.

—Gotoh, ¿y si le llamas?

—¿Al amo Illumi?, joven amo, yo no tengo nada que decirle —Gotoh era el único mayordomo en casa que aceptaba ser cómplice de Killua en cuanto a su hermano mayor, cualquier otro habría huido y rechazado sus peticiones.

—Llámalo por mí, ¿sí?, será un momento, lo prometo. Dile que quiero hablar con él.

—Joven amo… —no estaba rompiendo las reglas, no era como si Killua estuviera robando un teléfono o regresando a la casa, sólo pedía una breve llamada. La expresión de súplica le hizo convencerse que hacerlo no le haría daño—, será mejor que espere hasta que el amo vuelva a casa. No tiene caso que le interrumpa en su trabajo.

—Por favor, Gotoh…

No lo pensó más, le prestó el celular y le indicó con un ademán que se encargara por él mismo de hacer la llamada. El pequeño heredero sonrió y se apresuró a buscar el número. Se preparó, tragó saliva; estaba nervioso porque no sabía qué esperar. Su hermano era un tipo misterioso, siempre lo había visto como alguien difícil, pero poseyendo cierto grado de amabilidad que le permitía aceptar seguir bajo su tutela; después de haber estado con él a solas, no podía esperar por compartir una amistad secreta con él. Esto era algo que toda su corta vida deseó tener, un amigo.

La línea sonó, el teléfono de Illumi estaba sonando y luego escuchó que hablaba.

— _Aniki_ , soy yo. Killua.

La llamada se cortó al instante. Escuchó un clic y fue todo. Creyó que estaba alucinando y volteó a ver el celular como si hubiera ocurrido algo estúpido. Supuso que él mismo erróneamente presionó el botón de colgar y procedió a buscar el número velozmente para intentarlo nuevamente. Un mal presentimiento le provocó náuseas, tenía miedo de que hubiera sido a propósito. Sintió un nudo en la garganta. Le sonrió nerviosamente a Gotoh y volvió a marcar. Escuchó que la línea de su hermano sonó, pero esta vez ni siquiera respondió. Cortó la llamada. Se desesperó y miró a Gotoh como si él tuviera la culpa de algo.

—¿Ocurre algo amo Killua?

—Creo que hay interferencia, la llamada se cortó.

—Amo Killua, con todo respeto, nuestros equipos son de la más alta tecnología, sería imposible que perdiera la señal o comenzaran a fallar. Es muy poco probable.

—No el tuyo, el de Illumi.

—Le recuerdo que el equipo del amo Illumi es incluso mejor que el nuestro. Podría hacer una llamada en la profundidad de un océano sin problema alguno.

Se lamentó por apresurarse a señalar el hueco en la explicación del niño. La mirada de angustia del menor lo paralizó. Se veía acabado, consumido por una emoción que al fin dejaba salir a flote.

—Tal vez no es eso… a lo mejor está en una situación peligrosa y no puede atender la llamada. De seguro más tarde le devolverá la llamada y le daré su mensaje, ¿de acuerdo?

Tuvo la momentánea tentación de acariciar esos blancos cabellos, y se resistió como todo un buen mayordomo.

—Sí, debe ser eso… —no sonaba muy convencido—. Dile que necesito mucho hablar con él.

El pequeño sintió un vacío terrible, apenas podía respirar. Se quería aferrar con todas sus fuerzas a esa esperanza, aunque había pocas posibilidades de que esta no fuera otra treta más de su hermano.

—Joven amo, el acertijo —afortunadamente tenía trabajo por hacer que le distraería un poco de su decepción.

 _ **3**_

 _ **Un agradecimiento especial a Kalen, GirlinBlue2364, KaiD23, mis maravillosas betas por sus correcciones.**_


	29. 93 en Babel Capítulo 8

_**93 en Babel**_

 _ **Capítulo 8**_

 _ **.'.**_

Illumi y la criatura de _Nen_ establecieron un pacto por la temporada en la que estarían fuera de casa; mismo que inició en cuanto el monstruo tuvo de vuelta su autonomía. Illumi tomaría el lugar durante los fines de semana, mientras que el resto de los días el ente se encargaría de atender sus asuntos. Esto con tal de que no perdiera el control absoluto de su cuerpo y consciencia.

Llegó hasta una ciudad citada en las cartas; el penúltimo lugar en el que los Iluminados habitaron. Un país al que Illumi nunca antes había ido por motivos de negocios. Según los buenos tratos establecidos con la hermandad de Asesinos, los Zoldyck predominaban en una zona específica, en la que trabajaban sin ningún percance y poseían protección política, por eso mismo no importaba que tanta gente supiera de su existencia, ni siquiera Hunters serían contratados para atraparlos o estorbar en su camino. No obstante, fuera de esa área no les correspondía trabajar, a menos que estuvieran dispuestos a pelear contra los otros miembros del concilio, cosa no muy conveniente dado que ellos no eran los únicos con buen entrenamiento desde su niñez, el precio se elevaba bastante. Así que el sitio al que Illumi viajó era uno de esos raros lugares en los que no tenía permitido trabajar. En caso de que decidiera arriesgarse y matar a alguien, podía ser que los miembros de la familia de asesinos encargados de esa zona tomaran represalias en su contra o, en caso más sencillo, ser buscado por la ley y hallado, para ser luego procesado como un criminal. Por supuesto que eso arruinaría la buena reputación de los Zoldyck, e Illumi nunca se arriesgaría de forma innecesaria. Le aclaró esto al ente, y este rió cuando escuchó la advertencia.

« _No te preocupes mocoso, yo sé lo que hago_ ».

—Eso es lo que me molesta. Tenemos que acordar esto o si no olvídalo, me regreso a casa —era un domingo por la tarde, así que tenía tiempo aún para ocupar el primer plano de su cuerpo.

« _Illumi... tan joven e inocente..._ ».

La carta era clara. Los Iluminados habían vivido ahí por siete años, explotando los recursos al máximo hasta que la ciudad ya no tuvo mucho por ofrecerles y la abandonaron. La carta señalaba que había una persona en especial, un abogado de nombre Yayin Santi. Un hombre de buen corazón, noble, de poco más de cincuenta años. Durante el tiempo en que los Iluminados habitaron la ciudad, estuvo al tanto de sus necesidades, concediéndoles cuanto demandaran, pese a que esto le incomodaba excesivamente. El sujeto en cuestión actualmente era una figura pública, gracias a los contactos con los Iluminados fue postulado a una candidatura dentro de la ciudad como alcalde; él esperaba de todo corazón restaurar todo el daño que durante siete años provocó en la sociedad, o al menos así insinuaba la nota.

Así que Yayin Santi era el objetivo del ente. Era sencillo, iría con él y le sacaría tantas pruebas e información como pudiera, luego se marcharía y se aseguraría que el hombre no se atreviera a traicionarle.

—Creo que para ti ésta es una pregunta absurda pero ¿cómo piensas obtener la información de un tipo que pone en riesgo su vida si te dice todo lo que sabe? Él tiene mucho que perder si los Iluminados se enteran que te entregó información así de simple.

No quería ser obvio, pero era menester aclarar que de su parte no contribuiría a poner en riesgo la reputación de su familia. Así que forzaría al hombre de la Y a usar sus propias habilidades para tratar el asunto de Yayin Santi.

« _Y como eres tan listo, ya notaste que el dinero no será nada para ese hombre. Es un buen tipo, viste la descripción en la carta_ ».

Ni el dinero, el acoso o las amenazas harían que el sujeto hablara. Sin la cooperación de Illumi, no sería sencillo usar sus habilidades con las agujas, además, no era como si tuviera tiempo de realizar un ritual completo para controlar a la persona por un determinado tiempo y dejarle sin repercusiones mentales que delataran un abuso. Tal vez los Iluminados no vivían más ahí, pero sus espías estaban por todas partes, no podían darse el lujo de dejar sus huellas en el camino.

—Esa parte es la que más me inquieta. No aceptará dinero, y dudo mucho que tu convencimiento verbal sea suficiente.

« _Illumi, ¿cuántas formas de manipulación conoces?_ »

—¿Formas de…? —pensó en todo su entrenamiento con su _Nen_ manipulador, e intentó visualizar la respuesta.

« _La ambición humana no comprende sólo de dinero o poder, hay cosas muy simples que un hombre puede desear. Por ejemplo, un hermano menor…_ —el muchacho rodó los ojos con molestia. Sí, por supuesto que él comprendía ese punto—. _Hay una cosa que puedo asegurar que todos los seres de esta tierra desean, ser seducidos. No importa cuán asexual sea una persona, siempre existirá algo que le seduzca así sea de forma intelectual, sólo hay que aprender a tocar los botones correctos_ ».

—Así que tu plan es ir a seducirlo y luego salirte con la tuya —lo dijo intentando sonar tranquilo, pero la verdad es que eso le parecía nefasto.

« _Los hombres mayores tienen menos inhibición y prejuicios que un joven como tú. Esto será pan comido, ya lo verás_ ».

Quiso no pensar mucho en lo que decía el hombre de la Y; temía averiguar algo desagradable. Al día siguiente tomó su lugar y se preparó para la visita al abogado.

La descripción de Yayin se quedó bastante corta cuando lo comparó con la persona que vio mientras lo espiaba. Un señor respetado, a pesar de que había trabajado para los Iluminados. Él defendió los derechos de su pueblo tanto como le fue posible; ocultando personas cuando había sido necesario e incluso arriesgó muchas veces su propio bienestar durante sus encuentros con esas personas misteriosas. Tenía valores y principios que prefería que fueran del dominio público, para que no se dijera que él no era un hombre de bien. Por eso muchos se alegraron cuando lo vieron postularse como alcalde. Por siete años trabajó como abogado de las altas élites del gobierno, y una vez comenzada su campaña, se vio forzado a dejar ese trabajo, no sin antes terminar sus pendientes, lo que provocó que pasara demasiado tiempo en su oficina, a expensas de descuidar su vida privada.

Por la tarde, después de la comida, esperó a un hombre llamado Gamaliel, un individuo que deseaba comprar unas minas en esa misma ciudad. Dichas minas eran propiedad de uno de sus clientes, quien había dejado en claro que sin importar la cantidad descomunal de dinero que le ofrecieran, se negara a venderlas. Era un terreno aparentemente sagrado para su cliente.

La puerta se abrió, su secretaria se asomó y sonriente le dijo en voz queda:

—Yayin, Yayin, te he estado llamando pero no respondes. El licenciado Gamaliel está aquí, por favor, recuerda que tienes una cita con él.

—Lo siento Connie. —Suspiró, tallándose los ojos de cansancio, luego se reclinó en su acojinado asiento y contestó:— Hazlo pasar.

El hombre entró. Justo como lo recordaba Yayin en su reunión pasada; trajeado, elegante y con un maletín que parecía anunciar una suma de dinero que superaba lo que él podría imaginar. Por supuesto, sabía la respuesta de su cliente y la respetaría. El tal Gamaliel caminó con calma hasta el asiento.

—Señor Gamaliel, que gusto tenerle aquí —apretó su mano en un saludo—. Gracias por venir, pase, tome asiento —le ofreció el lugar frente a su escritorio, y el invitado accedió, sentándose con una mueca alegre que no le trasmitió confianza.

Así lo hizo y Yayin prosiguió, no deseaba prolongar mucho la reunión; el tipo interrumpió todos sus asuntos con tal de tener una respuesta acerca de las minas cuando de antemano tenía la contestación en claro. Lo miró a los ojos como acostumbraba hacer con todos sus clientes, para brindarle compañerismo y seguridad.

—No le quitaré su tiempo, seré breve. Mi cliente no desea vender esas minas, para él son vitales, lamento haberle hecho darse una vuelta hasta acá.

—¿Minas? —Escuchó una especie de risa siniestra que no comprendió. El sujeto frente a él se hizo hacia adelante, recargando ambos codos sobre el escritorio—. Lo siento, pero el señor Gamaliel no vendrá este día, tuvo un percance. —Acto seguido la figura del hombre frente a sus ojos comenzó a deformarse.

El hombre de _Nen_ trasformó su apariencia para hacerse pasar por el sujeto que Yayin esperaba, mientras que al verdadero, lo hizo perderse, gracias a sus trucos de hipnosis. Yayin estuvo a punto de tocar el botón de pánico, pero una aguja atravesó su camino y lo hizo retroceder aterrorizado.

—Permítame aclararle su situación. Señor Yayin, usted tiene algo que yo deseo. Puede dármelo de buena gana o puede hacer un lío de esto y de todos modos dármelo.

Mostró tres largas y afiladas agujas que clavó estratégicamente en la silla, junto al cuello y rostro del hombre. El abogado entendió que no estaba en una posición de discutir.

Yayin, gracias a su experiencia frecuentando a gente cruel y enloquecida, sabía cómo tratar con personas peligrosas. Así que se relajó usando uno de sus trucos mentales que tantas veces practicó para mantenerse bajo control mientras los Iluminados le atormentaban. Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos; luego los volvió a abrir, esta vez con la certeza de que tenía cosas importantes por las cuales vivir. Volteó a ver la foto que estaba sobre su escritorio, en ella dos niñas abrazadas sostenían un cartel en forma de corazón que decía "te amamos papá". Tragó saliva y se animó a hablar.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—Eso está mejor, relájese —se recargó en el respaldo de la silla; sacó una amenazadora aguja que puso entre sus dedos para jugar con ella—. Hace tres años, estuvieron aquí viviendo un grupo de Iluminados, ellos ocuparon muchos puestos importantes en la zona y sé que destrozaron muchas cosas valiosas. Necesito toda la información que tiene de ellos y lo más importante, saber en dónde puedo encontrarlos actualmente.

No podía mentir, si ese muchacho había llegado hasta ahí, con información delicada, no se trataba de cualquier persona. Yayin tembló y rogó porque sus problemas dejaran de aparecer.

—El asunto es que yo no tengo nada de eso aquí; este lugar es muy poco confiable para mí como para que yo conserve esos papeles en la oficina.

—Oh, lo sé, lo entiendo, ¿qué le parece si este día suspende sus reuniones y se dedica a reunir la información? Esta noche sería estupendo para que usted y yo tuviéramos una reunión privada.

—No puedo hoy, lo siento —quiso tomar el control, sus conocimientos previos en situaciones de emergencia le enseñaron que ser muy complaciente con un criminal sólo empeoraría las cosas, debía moderar la situación—. Pero mañana, sí que podré. Necesitaría hablar con los encargados de los del sistema de seguridad de aquí. Para tener privacidad…

—De acuerdo —Yayin le sonrió, podía entrever sus intenciones, y sus malas experiencias con gente opresiva—. Un día es todo lo que necesitas, mañana mismo lo veré en la noche. Espero que esté completamente listo.

Illumi se puso de pie, caminó hasta la gran ventana del edificio, abriéndola de lado a lado y dejó que el abogado le viera saltar por la apertura a una altura de unos veinte metros, llegar hasta abajo y caminar como si no hubiera ocurrido nada; a fin de darle a entender que estaba frente a una persona en extremo peligrosa. El azorado Yayin tuvo miedo por su vida.

El hombre de la Y tenía aproximadamente unas veinticuatro horas para asegurarse de que todo lo que fuera a ocurrir en esa oficina, quedara almacenado para su uso posterior y beneficio personal. Grabaría lo ocurrido ahí como si le importara mucho, y lo guardaría. Se dispuso a investigar el sistema de seguridad y controlar al personal.

Yayin llevó los documentos y cintas que tenía en su almacén privado. Por supuesto, no era un hombre tonto, notó en la actitud del joven morocho que no estaba bromeando con eso de matarlo. Verlo brincar por la ventana fue aterrador y le dejó en claro que no tenía posibilidad contra él. Escondió una parte de las pruebas contra los Iluminados, no porque le pudieran servir, era imposible pelear contra quienes tenían el poder de todo; guardó esas pruebas por respeto a la privacidad de sus clientes. Pese a todo lo que pudieran opinar de él respecto a su sospechosa colaboración con esos hombres, él tenía principios que proteger y sobre todo una familia por la cual pelear. No arriesgaría a sus hijas. Yayin era un hombre fuerte, había enviudado hacía cuatro años. Ahora hacía de papá y mamá de dos hermosas gemelas que lo adoraban, por las cuales seguía adelante. Desde que enviudó no se había aventurado a involucrarse en alguna otra relación por temor a que sus hijas lo tomaran a mal, aún eran muy pequeñas como para aceptar tener una segunda madre. Como abogado, aprendió a controlar sus impulsos emocionales y ahora mantenía una relación fría hacia las personas que le rodeaban, con tal de no cruzar la línea de las relaciones amorosas. Esa descripción le había costado el título de "el romántico". En todas las planas se había contado su historia como si fuera un hombre leal a su difunta esposa y las mujeres de la ciudad le veían con buenos ojos. Esta historia le valió un puntaje bastante alto en las encuestas y eso lo agradecía.

Caminó por su oficina, revisando todo por última vez. Tenía temor de que fuera su última noche. Siempre tenía ese temor de por medio porque trataba con gente muy peligrosa todos los días. Encendió la vela que estaba frente a la foto de su ex-mujer, recordó nostálgicamente como ella le hacía reír durante sus peores momentos, luego tomó los papeles y se encaminó hacía la foto de sus hijas; se prometió que sin importar el final, él libraría a sus dos princesas de todo peligro.

—Lindas niñas —una voz en su oído le hizo sobresaltarse. Tuvo mucho miedo. No había sido capaz de captar la presencia del muchacho entrando a su oficina.

Se dio la vuelta, tratando de tomar distancia del peligroso asesino que le sonreía burlescamente.

—No, no le escuché entrar… —se sintió estúpido al decir eso. Como si no tuviera algo más qué decir.

—Tranquilo señor Yayin. Tome asiento.

El rostro de Illumi mostraba una confianza absoluta. Vio cómo el hombre casi tropezaba en su camino a una silla. Avanzó con paso lento hasta un estante en el que había muchas botellas de vino.

—¿Bebe señor Yayin? —interrogó al sujeto, ojeando los objetos dentro del estante.

—No, no. Esas botellas son regalos de mis clientes, los pongo ahí a la vista para que no se ofendan si no las bebo. Usted puede servirse si gusta. Yo dejé de tomar hace algunos años.

—¿Por qué? —tomó un par de copas. Ignorando el discurso del hombre.

—Soy un padre de familia —confesó abochornado, no podía ocultarle ese detalle cuando había visto la foto de sus gemelas—, debo dar un buen ejemplo a mis hijas.

Illumi se dio la vuelta y soltó una risa suave.

—Tranquilo Yayin, no pienso hacerte daño. En realidad, mi plan nunca fue matarte. No me convendría tenerte muerto —le llevó la copa de vino—. Toma, bebe conmigo un poco.

Yayin sintió como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso sobre sus hombros. El alivio era apenas comparable con sus nervios por soltar la información sobre sus antiguos acosadores, toda una bomba lista para explotar.

—¿Qu-qué? —dudó de lo que había escuchado y quiso asegurarse.

—Tuve que hacer las cosas de este modo para tener privacidad real. Usted y yo compartimos un enemigo, no iba a llegar diciéndole mi postura así de simple y arriesgarme. Lamento haberle asustado.

Al fin soltó la carcajada. Yayin estaba feliz, una noche más que viviría para contar las ocasiones que había estado tan cerca de la muerte.

—¡Pues vaya que lo hiciste bien! —exclamó tomando la copa entre sus manos—. Lo has logrado, tienes toda mi atención, información y privacidad, ¿qué más requieres?

—Que se relaje, Yayin —entre más alerta estuviera, más difícil sería sacarle la información—. Vamos, tiene muchos años sin beber, aquí no están sus hijas y yo no le diré a nadie que rompió su pequeña regla.

Viéndolo bien, Illumi lucía diferente al día anterior. No venía con un lujoso traje que le diera ese aire ominoso, que tanto detestaba ver. Ahora portaba un extravagante traje negro y verde oscuro que resaltaba el contorno de su cuerpo de una manera poco común. Era como ver a un ser andrógino, sensual; su abdomen, sus brazos y su cuello sutilmente expuestos atraían la mirada. Por un momento se sintió confundido si lo que veía era un hombre o una mujer, pero se convenció por los etéreos detalles de su cuerpo que delataban que era un hombre lo que tenía ante sus ojos.

—Lo siento, ha sido muy sorpresivo todo esto.

—Lo entiendo, ¿qué tal si primero nos conocemos un poco? —no quería sonar apresurado pero no tenía tanto tiempo que perder—. La mujer de su foto, ¿es su esposa?

—Oh, sí…, bueno, no, hace unos años murió, linda, ¿verdad?

—Ciertamente —dio un trago y Yayin lo imitó bebiendo todavía más que su invitado—, aunque debo decir, que la belleza de sus hijas debió salir de usted.

—¡¿Qué?!, no, no…, mi esposa era muy bella, mis hijas tienen tanto que agradecerle.

—No lo creo —contestó sonriente—; pese a su edad, no parece un hombre típico. Apuesto a que ha tenido muchas propuestas desde que su mujer falleció.

El abogado soltó una sonora carcajada, jamás imaginó que se encontraría con tales comentarios por parte de un extraño joven, en la soledad de su oficina.

—Me has atrapado, sí —ahora fue el mismo Yayin quien se sirvió más licor. Se convenció a sí mismo de que era un simple muchacho enviado por alguien más a sacar información. Una persona con esa descripción no podía ser peligrosa—, he tenido bastantes propuestas, pero sabes… mis hijas…, soy un ser humano, tengo necesidades como cualquier otro y cuatro años de abstinencia me hacen querer dejar la idea de lado.

—¡Eso es bastante tiempo!, me refiero, para un hombre como usted.

De pronto le sonó que esas palabras tenían un significado diferente. Como una especie de ligera coquetería que despertó todos sus instintos. El muchacho dejó de parecer maligno, se le antojó un poco más cuando lo miró de cerca. Un extraño que iba hasta él con lisonjas agradables, alcohol de por medio, poca inhibición y nada que esconder; un ambiente excelente para hacer algún pecado sobre los sillones.

Miró con intensidad a Illumi, y este se acercó a él, se sentó sobre el escritorio, a un lado suyo y le ofreció más alcohol. Se percató de que Illumi ya iba en su cuarta copa y se veía más abierto a hablar.

—Gracias —aceptó beber más como si no hubiera mañana.

—A decir verdad, yo también tengo un buen tiempo sin involucrarme con nadie. Mi trabajo me lo ha impedido —dio un gran trago a su bebida, estaba orgulloso de poseer el cuerpo de un asesino entrenado. El alcohol no le hacía ni la más mínima mella en su cuerpo—; claro que tengo necesidades…

La voz, la forma en que movía su cuerpo se volvieron cada vez más atrayentes; como un hechizo que se conjuraba entre cada movimiento de sus manos, sus piernas. No podía quitar los ojos de encima y relamerse los labios con nerviosismo. Santi deseaba a ese muchacho, expresar lo que por tanto tiempo se había resistido como un voto de paz con su difunta mujer.

—¿Un joven tan elegante y sin sexo?, suena a una mala combinación.

Illumi sonrió complacido, el hombre le había halagado y esa era buena señal. Deslizó uno de sus pies hasta chocar "accidentalmente" con la pierna del hombre, en un suave roce que hizo estremecer al hombre. Sus hormonas estaban comenzando a enloquecer. De su frente deslizaron un par de gotas de sudor, el calor de la excitación se volvió sofocante.

—Lo siento.

Se disculpó el morocho ante el engañoso tacto, y en la mente del abogado sonó indudablemente sexy, ya no tuvo más voluntad para resistir a la tentación. Illumi supo que había tenido éxito cuando sintió la mano del señor moviéndose sobre su rodilla.

—¿Y ahora, no sientes necesidad?

El brillo de su lujuria era la señal que buscaba.

—Yayin, soy un joven inexperto, tengo aún curiosidad…

Y sin más preámbulos, se dejaron llevar por los impulsos del placer.

El ente sabía que al siguiente fin de semana, recibiría los reclamos de su anfitrión, pero había valido la pena por completo. Esa noche Yayin no sólo le entregó las pruebas, también se dejó llevar, confesando que poseía más información en su almacén privado; dando indicaciones y más detalles de su experiencia con los Iluminados. Ahora sólo quedaba conseguir esas últimas pruebas y marcharse dejando una buena marioneta detrás, para el dado caso en que volviera a necesitarle. Finalmente no quiso usar la hipnosis con él pues comprendía que sus habilidades en ocasiones dejaban inutilizables a sus víctimas, y volver una hoja en blanco a Yayin podía poner en peligro su misión. El sexo era la mejor herramienta, y la más sana de todas, por supuesto que no iba a jugar con el cuerpo de su anfitrión así de simple; tomó precauciones antes de simplemente acostarse con el hombre.

Dos días después mientras Yayin revisaba su correspondencia apareció entre sus cartas un sobre que contenía el vídeo de la cámara de seguridad de esa noche. Una nota venía adjunta, en ella le advertía que había más copias de esa grabación y que serían usadas en su contra. Se derrumbó en su asiento, atormentado por sus temores. Su carrera se arruinaría en un instante, sus hijas saldrían lastimadas. Se asustó de no haber preguntado la edad del muchacho, ni siquiera se preocupó por averiguar su nombre. En su momento no creyó posible que el mismo Illumi fuera quien hizo el trabajo, la seguridad de las oficinas dependía de una empresa que tenía un estricto sistema para trabajar, no era algo tan fácil de vencer. Inmediatamente convocó a una junta secreta con la empresa de seguridad, quienes no se hicieron de rogar. Estaba furioso, no permitiría que esto se esparciera y manchara su buen nombre. Podía reconocer su bisexualidad abiertamente, pero no toleraría que lastimaran a su familia en el proceso.

No hubo mucho de qué hablar. La grabación resultó hecha con sus cámaras, sin lugar a dudas, pero no había forma de que ese vídeo hubiera llegado hasta sus manos. Cada grabación se mantenía en las cámaras por cuarenta y ocho horas continuas, almacenaba un día a la vez y era imposible acceder a esa grabación desde cualquier lugar, sólo en determinada área era donde se hallaban las grabaciones. Los guardias nada más vigilaban que las cosas estuvieran en orden. La grabación pasaba directamente a sus servidores que eran vigilados a su vez por otros sistemas. La única forma posible de obtenerlo era que alguien hubiese violado su sistema, encendido las cámaras a distancia, grabado y luego borrado todo registro de sus servidores; aunque en la documentación estaba bastante claro que las cámaras habían sido apagadas ese día. Era una falla tremenda, o un hacker muy especializado.

Yayin no se convenció de la negativa. Sin embargo no tenía poder legal para proceder en su contra, el hecho de que él solicitara apagar las cámaras estaba registrado y firmado por él mismo. Estuvo angustiado por el resto del día hasta que, al anochecer, recibió una llamada de un número desconocido mientras estaba en casa con sus hijas.

—¡Eres tú! —la voz de Illumi era inconfundible—, ¡dime por favor que no eres menor de edad!

—Yayin, claro que soy mayor de edad —se mofó—. Sé lo que hago perfectamente.

—¡Oh Dios! Qué alivio.

—¿Te ha gustado el vídeo?

La felicidad se acabó. Entendió lo que eso significaba y se lamentó por su inocencia y estupidez. No podía creer por qué a pesar de tantas experiencias como abogado todavía se aferraba a la bondad humana cuando él mismo había visto tantas veces la corrupción y deshonra.

—¿Qué quieres?

—El otro día estuviste muy conversador, fue divertido. Recuerdo que dijiste que tenías más pruebas, están en tu almacén, el que tienes en casa. Me preguntaba si yo mismo debería ir hasta allá a por ellas.

Lección aprendida, esta vez el abogado Santi no confiaría en ese sujeto.

—No, te veré en la mañana en la fuente fuera de las oficinas. A las nueve sería perfecto.

—Allá te veré.

Yayin podía arriesgar todo menos a su familia. No le importaba entregar a esos bastardos Iluminados si con ello se aseguraba un poco de paz. Dejó que sus principios de privacidad no le dominaran y juntó el resto de las pruebas para ese traidor. Se aseguró de que no quedara nada que ocultar. Esta vez jugaría su juego. Illumi le dejó en claro que ahora trabajaría para él, así controlaría una zona en la que un Zoldyck no tenía suficiente poder. No había forma alguna de librarse de ese vídeo. Su plan estaba perfecto ahora. Ya sólo revisaría sus pruebas.

999

Se cumplió un mes desde que Illumi se marchó de casa, y Killua había pasado de uno a otro ejercicio para que su padre lo evaluara. Tenía esa sensación de que su padre era demasiado exigente y nunca quedaba satisfecho con su trabajo. Quizá porque de cierta forma se lo insinuaba, eso le molestaba mucho. La parte positiva de entrenar de esa manera, era que podía estar a solas mucho tiempo. Silva siempre estaba ocupado así que podía pasar horas practicando por su cuenta hasta que le llamaba para que pudiera evaluarlo.

Tocaba el turno de aprender a atacar a los puntos vitales con sus manos desnudas. Eso le emocionaba bastante, sin embargo, todavía sentía que faltaba algo en su vida. Illumi no sólo no le devolvió la llamada, el bastardo apagó su teléfono, cosa que le desconcertó. No esperaba que tuviera esa reacción a una simple llamada, tampoco tenía modo para saber si su hermano estaba bien o cuándo volvería. Así que se armó de valor para averiguar con la única persona que podía darle información precisa de su hermano, es decir, su padre. De una vez por todas dejaría la máscara de desinterés para librarse de la pregunta que no podía responder.

—¿El trabajo de Illumi es muy difícil? —le preguntó al finalizar una evaluación.

—¿Trabajo? —le contestó como si hubiera dicho una palabra demasiado extraña—. Illumi no está trabajando, está de vacaciones, seguramente no ha de querer tener ninguna molestia.

Molestia. Eso era lo que Killua era para Illumi. Así fue como lo interpretó. Todo su mundo se derrumbó, tanto tiempo esperándolo, creyendo que estaba en algún apuro; que su hermano se había arriesgado al sacarlo de casa para darle un tratamiento y todo para descubrir que su padre no le castigó, al contrario, le dio un premio, eso explicaba que su actitud cambiara de manera sorpresiva.

«Soy una simple molestia», se dijo con dolor.

Horas después de la noticia, ya no pudo concentrarse más en sus deberes. Se veía a sí mismo como un idiota. Uno de un tamaño descomunal, ¿qué lo hacía creer que él era especial para Illumi?, el desgraciado ni siquiera se había molestado en despedirse de él antes de ir de vacaciones. Recordaba la cortísima llamada que le hizo. Y entendió que su hermano había sido quien colgó el teléfono al escuchar su voz. Se prometió que nunca más volvería a confiar en él, pero amargamente sabía que no podría cumplir con ello. De cierto modo, siempre terminaba cayendo en sus juegos, se ilusionaba y luego, simplemente descubría que no había más motivo para confiar en él y se llevaba otra decepción.

—¿Extraña al amo Alluka? —una pregunta le interrumpió. Seguramente su rostro lleno de tristeza delató sus pensamientos.

Un mayordomo enviado con ese mismo propósito, fue el que la hizo deliberadamente. Ya se cumplía un mes desde que Killua había vuelto de casa de Illumi y su padre tenía curiosidad sobre el éxito en el experimento de su hijo mayor.

—¿Alluka?, ella está bien, está en casa. ¿Por qué tendría que extrañarla? —preguntó con naturalidad.

—Lo siento, joven amo. Ha estado actuando un poco distraído en este día. Le habré interpretado mal.

Ni siquiera sospechaba dónde estaba ella, pero su cerebro había arreglado una respuesta al vacío creado por Illumi, en su mente. Algo que le pareciera lógico y fácil de digerir. Por otro lado se sentía muy solo en casa; extrañaba mucho a Illumi, sin importar los problemas o la diferencia de edades, quería congeniar con él y ya no sentirse tan apartado del mundo. Y no era que tuviera una mala relación con Kalluto, pero el más chico siempre estaba con su madre. A diferencia de sus hermanos mayores, Killua nunca se lamentó por Kalluto. Le parecía que su hermano menor estaba satisfecho con su situación, no le escuchaba quejarse ni le veía deprimido como para que tomara en cuenta lo que estaba pasando. Además, evidentemente Kalluto estaba ya bastante habituado a su madre, cosa que le daba escalofríos.

—Buenas noches, hermano Killua —el más chico acababa de llegar de una misión con su abuelo.

Tenía entendido que su hermano menor comenzaría a entrenar con él. Su padre había tomado la repentina decisión de separarlo un poco de su madre. Por supuesto que la mujer armó un escándalo cuando lo supo, y al final tuvo que someterse a la voluntad de su marido.

—Hey Kalluto, ¿cómo te fue con el abuelo?

El menor le dirigió una mirada examinadora, como si algo estuviera mal en él.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó el pequeño Zoldyck.

—¿Eh?, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Tu postura. Normalmente mantienes la guardia alta.

Killua se dio cuenta de que estaba en lo cierto. Sus brazos estaban debajo de la altura recomendada y su cabeza gacha daba un buen ángulo para ser golpeado. De inmediato la corrigió y se ruborizó por su respuesta.

—¡Todos se dan cuenta!, ya lo sé, estoy bien… —se sentó sobre el suelo sin darle importancia al lugar, estaba cansado.

—Papá ordenó que me quedara aquí entrenando contigo, creo que nos mandará a hacer un trabajo juntos.

—Sí, también me lo dijo —hubo un breve silencio entre ambos. Entonces, como ya era de esperar Killua tomó la iniciativa, aprovechó para sacar a flote el tema que tanto dolor de cabeza le provocaba—. Kalluto tú… ¿qué piensas de Illumi?

La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa. Kalluto sabía mejor que nadie la situación, tanto del lado de su mamá y como de su hermano mayor. Tomaba una distancia prudente de todo porque entendía que la situación era peligrosa y que no era conveniente verse entrometido en eso. Tal vez Killua no se compadecía de él, pero él sí se compadecía de Killua. Sabía que lo que sea que molestara al heredero de los Zoldyck con respecto a su maligno hermano mayor, era a causa de una tercera persona; una figura que no sentía ataduras emocionales y no se dejaba llevar por las mismas motivaciones que Illumi.

—Pues… tú sabes que yo no tengo ninguna relación con Illumi —Killua resopló, temiendo haber hecho una pregunta inapropiada—. Mamá siempre dice que él trabaja para papá, es fiel y obediente a sus órdenes, y lo que yo veo es que él siempre está contigo. Personalmente yo creo que Illumi trabaja…

—¡No lo digas!, no me digas que crees que "trabaja para mi" —cortó con sarcasmo.

—Que trabaja para sí mismo —le dirigió una mirada de ironía y el albino se sorprendió—; creo que todo lo que él hace, lo hace para su propio beneficio. Si se beneficia de ayudar a papá, lo hará, si se beneficia ayudándote, lo hará. Pero no me hagas mucho caso, yo apenas lo conozco.

El albino sintió escalofríos. Parecía que su hermano más pequeño tenía demasiada razón y eso que, como había sido dicho, no compartía tanto tiempo con él. Tenía coherencia y si lo pensaba mejor, eso explicaba el asunto de la llamada. Bajó la mirada con tristeza. Kalluto silenciosamente se lamentó por herir los sentimientos de su hermano mayor. Killua volvió a prometerse que no se dejaría llevar por el morocho y sus demandas, no volvería a caer en sus juegos. De nuevo, sabía que era muy pronto para hacer promesas.

999

Illumi se despertó el fin de semana, sentía como si le hubieran apaleado rudamente. De esas raras ocasiones en las que sus enemigos eran verdaderamente difíciles como para enfrentarlos sin un buen plan. Al principio se revolvió entre las sábanas de su cama hasta que el recuerdo de Yayin llegó a su mente y se sentó de golpe.

—No puede ser… —se dijo a sí mismo—. No.

« _Tan temprano y molestando_ », se burló el ente al notar que su anfitrión comenzaba a tener recuerdos incómodos.

—Ya, este fue mi límite. Olvídalo, no volveré a dejar que tomes el lugar. Maldito imbécil, todo lo ves fácil.

« _Tranquilo niño; es sólo un poco de sexo, no es la gran cosa_ ».

—¡Maldita sea, siento asco!, ese hombre es de la edad de mi padre —se impulsó fuera de la cama y caminó apresuradamente hacia el baño. Tenía gran urgencia por tomar un baño.

La risa del hombre de la Y no calmaba su ira.

« _Pero no es tu padre, sólo fue un tipo deseoso de sexo, es todo… ¿o preferirías que fuera tu padre?, eso lo podemos arreglar_ ».

—Cuando hablabas de seducción no sé por qué creí que te referías a algo más…

El hombre volvió a reír y eso hirió sus sentimientos, pero se contuvo metiéndose bajo el chorro de agua, intentando no ver su cuerpo desnudo.

« _Illumi, tranquilízate, yo sé que esto es difícil, pero es necesario_ ».

—No, no lo es. Dices que me comprendes, que estás de mi parte. Pues te aclaro que esto no es comprenderme. Yo… yo sólo quiero estar con Killua. Yo quería…

« _¿Reservarte para él?_ —le interrumpió conociendo lo obvio—, _¿en verdad creías que eso era posible?, Illumi, llegó el momento en que te diga una gran verdad sobre tu familia y tendrás que escucharme esta vez_ ».

¿Qué más le quedaba?, no importaba si le decía que no, él hablaría. Era imparable, además invariablemente lo debía escuchar, gracias a que estaba en su mismo cuerpo. Pese a su dolor interno, contuvo sus arranques y dejó que el hombre continuara.

« _Illumi, dentro de muy poco tiempo tu padre te hará casarte con alguien que ya está comenzando a elegir para ti. Esa es la forma en la que los asesinos trabajan, muestran su unidad y expanden su territorio. Dan en matrimonio a sus hijos con otras familias de asesinos_ —lejos de sentirse aliviado, el malestar aumentó dentro de su pecho, ni siquiera para elegir una pareja era libre—. _La costumbre es casarte con una hija de algún asesino que tenga una posición inferior a tu padre, de esa forma hay un balance; ellos se benefician con la posición de tu familia, y tu familia obtiene más seguidores. Es sencillo. El único que tiene la libertad de elegir con quién se casará, es el heredero. La regla no se aplicará con Killua_ ».

Al menos una buena noticia. Pensó con amargura.

« _Hay una forma de hacer que no te cases; a través de tu hermanito. Si Killua te pide para él… no como novio, no te ilusiones; sólo tendría que decir que quiere que trabajes exclusivamente para él y que no sirvas desde una posición como casado, con eso sería suficiente para mantenerte lejos de un matrimonio. Debo advertirte que una vez casado no podrías divorciarte, no es tan simple, no te estás casando por un motivo cursi, te estás casando como una alianza entre tu familia y otra familia de asesinos. Separarte sería visto como traición y te cargarías muchos enemigos. Nada conveniente, créeme_ ».

—Ya, ya entendí. Estaría atado por la eternidad.

« _Sí, y estarías obligado a tener hijos. Gracioso, ¿no?_ ».

—No —de pronto necesitó algo en qué sostenerse, recargó sus manos contra la pared, mirando al suelo.

« _Por eso mismo, he ideado un plan. Uno muy bueno y conveniente para ambos_ —ignoró la repentina falta de interés por parte de su anfitrión—. _Ya has visto que el arte de la seducción se me da bastante bien. He vivido en cuerpos de mujeres por cientos de años, es fácil para mí dominar el arte de las féminas. Ellas son unas artistas de la seducción, no hay duda de ello, y te enseñaré a ti cómo hacerlo. El asunto está en demostrarle a tu padre por qué es más conveniente que te mantenga soltero. Piénsalo bien, si estuvieras casado ¿cuánta posibilidad habría de que Killua se fijara en ti?, serías a sus ojos un hombre de familia, como lo es tu papá. Él no se atrevería a disolver eso, ni gustándole mucho. Mantenerte soltero es la mejor opción. Hay que hacerlo al menos hasta que Killua te pida para él_ ».

—¿Cómo se supone que le demostraré eso a papá? —tenía un mal presentimiento al hacer esa pregunta, pero quería escuchar la respuesta.

« _Sé cómo funciona la hermandad de los Asesinos porque he trabajado con ellos antes. Además del matrimonio, existe algo conocido como apadrinar a un no-heredero, es otra forma de mantener lazos y normalmente se da cuando un asesino no tiene hijas para entregarlas en matrimonio. En lugar de ello, hace que uno de sus hijos que no son el heredero de la familia trabaje para otra familia. Los asesinos de los cargos más importantes tienen gustos muy extravagantes. Como las mujeres no son muy bien vistas, es común que se interesen más en otras cosas_ —remarcó con un aire de doble sentido imposible de ignorar—. _Te llevaré ahí, te involucraré con ellos, será muy sencillo. Te desearan como una rareza, te ofrecerán lo que sea con tal de estar entre tus piernas. Y eso, créeme, tu papá lo agradecerá. Sabrá que no puede dejar que te cases con cualquier persona y procurará que alguien te apadrine_ ».

Notó que Illumi no se movía, estaba con la cabeza pegada a la pared mientras el agua caía contra su cuerpo.

« _No te casarás, sólo te darás a desear por ellos, jugaremos a la cacería y les sacaremos provecho, así cuando Killua suba, tendrá protección de todos para que él se libere de trabajar para el tipo ese que se hace llamar el único. Un dos por uno_ ».

Al menos, eso no sonaba tan patético.

—De acuerdo —dijo con la voz seca.

Quería creer que un día todo eso terminaría y él podría ser libre, envolverse en la calidez de su predilecto hermano. Quería aferrarse a no ser una simple herramienta más. Llegar a ese trato significaba que el ente todavía no iría tras los Iluminados, pese a que ya era de su conocimiento la ubicación exacta de la hermandad. Tendría que esperar, dar un rodeo y pasarse a la tierra de los Asesinos.

La Isla de los Asesinos, públicamente conocida como Tierra Sagrada, era un territorio ubicado en el oriente. Una afamada isla distinguida por su extraordinaria riqueza. Un paraíso pequeño con poca población, rodeado de una hermosa playa, con una arquitectura destacada por sus lujosos edificios que brillaban por las noches, restaurantes de ensueño, y hoteles de servicio impecable; todo parecía sacado de alguna visión extremadamente futurista. Se había vuelto tan popular que llamaba a miles de turistas a recorrer sus calles adornadas con escandalosos ornamentos de oro y plata; que presumía la buena calidad de vida de sus habitantes, la cual parecía sobrepasar los límites de lo normal. De recorrer la isla, cualquiera asumiría que allí no había signos de pobreza. Esa tierra fantástica era gobernada por asesinos y poseían la mejor seguridad del mundo. Cabe aclarar que el presidente era sólo un peón de los asesinos, un mero representante frente a las Naciones Unidas.

Tierra Sagrada no sólo se comprendía de tal afamada isla, también había una región que pertenecía a ellos y esa era totalmente diferente, una enorme zona rural llena de campos de cultivo, gente humilde que trabajaba para la producción alimenticia de los hombres y mujeres de la isla. No se veía que fueran pobres, pero al comparar su pueblo con el esplendor de la ciudad Sagrada, parecía que lo eran.

Illumi se impresionó bastante cuando pisó por primera vez la ciudad Sagrada. Había un ambiente de sospechoso peligro por todas partes. Por supuesto, eso se debía a la presencia de tantos hombres acostumbrados a la sangre.

El ente lo guió a través de la ciudad, rentaron una habitación en uno de los hoteles más costosos del lugar, en un piso alto que le permitía observar la magnífica playa que rodeaba la isla y se quedó ahí hasta el anochecer. Entonces el ente tomó su lugar y salió a dar un paseo. Por supuesto, como lugar turístico, la vida nocturna estaba activa como si fuera de día. Ruido por todas partes, fiestas, música, mujeres semidesnudas caminando por las calles. El ente necesitaba llamar la atención en un lugar donde todo era llamativo. Pagó a dos mujeres, un par de prostitutas que por su complexión, y el sitio donde las encontró, habían valido una suma considerable de dinero por tenerlas varias horas en compañía. Y con ellas a su lado las llevó al bar más lujoso que encontró. Por dos motivos logró su objetivo: las mujeres que llevaba con él, eran conocidas entre los hombres, damas de compañía de lujo; y lo segundo, porque no venía con más escolta que esas dos mujeres. En ese lugar era común ver a gente millonaria de toda clase, pero era imposible verles sin una guardia rodeándoles. Así fuera el lugar más simple de todos, se les veía con un séquito entrenado que estaban ahí para protegerlos. El simple hecho de que apareciera solo, con una clara muestra de dinero, sólo implicaba una cosa para los habitantes de la isla: era un asesino. Uno temerario, porque estaba en Tierra Sagrada, rodeado de otros asesinos que bien podían ser aliados o enemigos, y él no parecía intimidado en lo más mínimo.

—¿Qué hacen aquí para divertirse? —les preguntó a ambas chicas.

Ellas estaban también impresionadas. El elegante joven las había llevado hasta un famoso club, y les había aclarado que no tenía ni la más mínima intención de tener sexo o siquiera tocarlas, sólo las deseaba por compañía.

—Pues… —se vieron con más confusión— esto es lo que normalmente hace la gente de aquí para divertirse.

Era incómodo porque el muchacho ni les sonreía. Las veía como intentando analizar características del lugar en el que estaba, más centrado en descubrir algo que ellas no lograban comprender.

—¿Buscas drogas?, por esta zona uno puede encontrar lo que desea —se apresuró a decir una de ellas.

—No —volteó a su alrededor—, no sirven en mí.

Perdieron la paciencia, como si hubieran encontrado a un cliente demasiado exigente, algo peligroso para su posición dado que ellas estaban forzadas dejar una excelente impresión que hiciera a sus clientes volver. Una de ellas quiso aparentar arreglarse el cabello y un hombre se acercó justo después de ello. Illumi entendió que ella había hecho una señal.

«Al fin, lo que buscaba», se dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

—Buenas noches, ¿tan temprano y ya aburrido? —le saludó alegremente como si se conocieran desde hace tiempo—. Las mujeres no son muy divertidas, ¿verdad?, si uno no las tiene en la cama no hay gracia en ellas.

Ciertamente ellas estaban acostumbradas a ese trato. No hicieron gesto de desconcierto ni se quejaron.

—Me preguntaba si esto era todo lo que hacían para divertirse aquí, estaré una temporada y no me gustaría pasar mis días aburrido —contestó, comprendía el protocolo. Como si en esa ciudad estuviera prohibido estar aburrido con tantos lujos por todas partes.

—¿Qué no te divierte esto? —señaló la fiesta que había a su alrededor—, parece que eres un tipo muy valiente, has venido hasta acá sin tus escoltas —señaló más aventurado—; todos lo han notado aquí.

—¿Es realmente necesario? Yo no lo creo —el tono arrogante les pareció agradable a quienes le alcanzaron a escuchar.

—En realidad creo que tú has venido aquí al coliseo, ¿cierto?, se nota que no eres un tipo normal. Y los asesinos de este lado no parecen reconocerte de ninguna parte.

El ente sintió la adrenalina del cuerpo de Illumi corriendo por sus venas. La sensación más excitante que pudiera sentir en muchos años. No conocía lo que era el mentado coliseo, esa era una idea nueva inventada durante una época en la que él ya no vivía.

—No lo sé, dime, el tal coliseo es de verdad divertido.

—¡Oh! Deja que te lo muestre. En el camino te explicaré lo que es.

Y así fue como lo hizo. Le siguió, dejando a un lado a las mujeres. El coliseo era el lugar más importante y famoso de la isla. No famoso abiertamente, lo trataban como si fuera un lugar ilegal y secreto, con la intención de provocar curiosidad. Era una enorme réplica del coliseo romano. Había sido construido hacía unos ochenta años, se ubicaba en el centro de la isla y servía como un lugar de espectáculos de peleas. Todo aquel que quisiera ser un miembro de algún clan de asesinos elite tenía la libertad de ir ahí a pelear y demostrar sus habilidades frente a miembros del concilio de Asesinos. Según los resultados se hacían contrataciones para servir a las diferentes familias de asesinos. No se requería tener el mismo nivel de quienes les contrataban. Al final les ofrecían entrenamiento, aunque esto dependía mucho de la familia que se interesara en los peleadores.

Las reglas variaban de acuerdo a quién dirigía durante la noche. Las peleas eran evaluadas por los cinco grandes maestros Asesinos, eminencias del arte del homicidio, cuyos puestos eran dignos de respeto entre toda la hermandad. Cinco hombres probablemente de la edad de Netero. No se dedicaban a matar, eso ya era algo innecesario; en cambio enseñaban sus técnicas a la hermandad, siempre y cuando el sujeto mostrara ser un digno candidato.

Cuando el hombre de _Nen_ vio el coliseo a la distancia, sintió nostalgia, varios recuerdos llegaron a su mente.

—¿Acaso veremos a unos cuantos cristianos luchar contra leones? —preguntó con ironía.

—¿Qué?, ¿de qué hablas? —pero el tipo no comprendió su expresión y él no quiso continuar con una explicación.

Una vez dentro observó una versión moderna del coliseo romano que él recordaba. Un enorme sitio repleto de coloridas luces y mesas repartidas alrededor; música para ambientar, meseros, y servicio de venta de comida y bebidas; a primera vista uno diría que era un enorme club como cualquier otro dentro de Tierra Sagrada, con la excepción de que el coliseo funcionaba para otros asuntos. El lugar estaba repleto de gente, y al alzar la vista se encontró con el palco que los cinco maestros estaban sentados, observando el escenario en que el se llevaba a cabo una pelea para espectáculo de todos. Se preguntó qué dirían los fundadores de la hermandad al ver estas actividades. Seguramente dirían que era lo más estúpido que habían visto.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a inscribirte?, aún estás a tiempo —comentó.

Illumi entendió que ese era el trabajo del individuo que lo había llevado hasta ahí, escoltar peleadores nuevos al coliseo, sujetos que encontrara en la ciudad, a los que pudiera encausar hasta allí y ganar algo de dinero sirviéndoles de ese modo. Miró a su alrededor aún más entretenido por el escándalo a su alrededor. Era fácil distinguir a los asesinos de la gente común. Los turistas estaban concentrados y emocionados por las peleas; gritaban y aplaudían como si no hubieran visto peleas antes, manteniendo las apuestas en su máxima expresión; mientras que los asesinos estaban tranquilos conversando, de vez en cuando volteaban al escenario y hablaban entre ellos como si hubieran visto algo interesante o muy gracioso.

Uno de los guardias de la entrada revisó a Illumi, y entonces sucedió el efecto mágico que el hombre de la Y estaba esperando. Lo más destacable que había preparado no era la descarada muestra de dinero realizada esa noche, ni que llegara solo hasta ese lugar, sino la insignia que puso en su ropa deliberadamente, la cual lo identificaba como un Iluminado, un símbolo no muy grande, pero lo suficiente para que fuera captado rápidamente por el guardia.

—No hace falta inscribirme.

—¿Seguro?, bueno, es buena idea que primero veas, así comprenderás de qué trata. Ven, te llevaré con mis amigos, ellos están por acá…

En cuanto señaló el área, el guardia volvió a acercarse a ellos.

—Señor —llamó a Illumi—, lamentamos las molestias, el maestro Caín le invita a tomar asiento en los palcos especiales. Por favor, venga conmigo.

—¡¿Maestro Caín?!, ¡¿quién eres tú?!

La pregunta llegó muy tarde, Illumi ya se había dado la vuelta y marchado junto al guardia. Las miradas comenzaron a fijarse en él. El rumor se esparció increíblemente rápido. Eso le alegró bastante. Justo lo que necesitaba.

 ** _.'._**

 ** _2_**


	30. 93 en Babel Capítulo 9

**93 en Babel**

 **Capítulo 9**

 **.'.**

Alejado del resto de las mesas y la fiesta, había un palco elegante desde cuya vista se podía distinguir con mejor precisión el gran coliseo, allí fue donde Illumi llegó; un lugar privilegiado y reservado sólo para personas con determinada categoría. La iluminación tenue, y la ventilación creaban un ambiente cómodo. Estaba preparado para tener a varias personas, o esa impresión le dio, puesto que vio una mesa alargada de madera roja brillante, tallada finamente y rodeada de sillas que hacían juego. El ruido del exterior no estorbaba ahí, el vacío creado por las paredes, restringían en cierta medida el bullicio, así que asumió que esa clase de palcos estaban hechos con la intención de tener reuniones privadas. Además de eso, contaba con servicio personalizado; un par de mujeres correctamente uniformadas con abrigo y pantalón de vestir estaban a su disposición. Inmediatamente que tomó asiento, las jóvenes colocaron sobre la mesa charolas relucientes, con aperitivos y licor de lujo, como cortesía de la casa. Asomó la mirada hasta donde estaban los cinco maestros y vio que uno de ellos —el afamado maestro Caín—, le saludó con un gesto amistoso a lo que él correspondió del mismo modo.

Tras cinco minutos disfrutando de la comodidad, un silbido resonó detrás de él, llamando su atención.

—Así que los maestros tienen un invitado especial —era una voz masculina—. ¡Vaya lujos que te dan!, lindo lugar.

Un hombre de quizá unos cuarenta años, tal vez menos, recargó sus manos sobre el respaldo de una silla a la izquierda del invitado y luego lo examinó de arriba a abajo. Illumi ni siquiera volteó a verlo; fingía estar muy ocupado viendo la pelea.

—Así que es verdad —siguió hablando confiadamente, con voz potente siendo que no era necesario para ser escuchado—, un Iluminado ha venido de visita… esa insignia…, no puedo creer que la gente la ve todos los días en muchas partes y pareciera que no se dan cuenta, es… como invisible —soltó una carcajada que forzó a Illumi a mirarle—. ¿A qué debemos el honor de su visita?

—En realidad no he venido como un Iluminado, sólo vine a pasear —contuvo su deseo de regañarle por el exceso de ruido. Se giró para seguir viendo la pelea.

El tipo parecía estar eufórico sin motivo alguno, volvió a reír con fuerza.

—¡Si fuera así, entonces por qué usarías la insignia!

—Tú mismo lo dijiste, ¿no?, la gente la ve todos los días y parece que no lo pueden notar.

—Con que usando mis palabras, ¿eh?

—Podría decirse… —el tipo lo miraba muy insistente y se sintió obligado a regresar la vista sobre él.

Era obvio que se trataba de un asesino. Portaba una espada y dos largas dagas en su cintura. Una cicatriz en su cuello relataba una batalla bastante difícil en su pasado. Su cuerpo musculoso de tanto entrenar, y sus prendas ligeras advertían que estaba listo para matar.

—Bueno, este lugar está muy vacío, ¿puedo hacerte compañía un rato?

—El lugar no es mío; puedes sentarte donde gustes.

El tipo se sentó, colocando los pies sobre la mesa, recargándose a sus anchas como si necesitara el doble de espacio de su cuerpo. Una de las mujeres se acercó a él para atenderle.

—Maestro Muath, ¿puedo ofrecerle una copa?

—Aléjate de mí, perra —de un manotazo la apartó lejos de él—, mujeres… siempre tan desagradables e inútiles.

Tuvo que contener su desprecio, si había un motivo importante por el cual detestaba a los Asesinos se debía a su cerrada mente que no les permitía a ver a las mujeres de otro modo más que como objetos. A diferencia de ellos, él aprendió a valorar a las mujeres, después de haber vivido en diversos cuerpos; llegó a comprender mejor la naturaleza de las tales. Por otro lado los Iluminados no discriminaban en lo absoluto los géneros, todos eran seres humanos que debían trabajar en equipo para su propia supervivencia, esa era su filosofía.

Vio que el hombre hizo una seña a las sirvientas para que se retiraran; y en cierto modo prefirió que las cosas fueran así antes que continuar viendo algo tan desagradable.

—¿No te agradan las mujeres? —sonrió tratando de congeniar con el sujeto.

—No, ja… fuera de la cama no veo cuál es su función. Además, ni en eso son buenas, uno tiene que decirles todo lo que tienen que hacer, menuda carga.

Por eso estaba seguro de su éxito. Los asesinos no eran precisamente dados a la heterosexualidad, tener mujeres sólo era símbolo de su falta de miedo. Las veían como un punto débil dado que no las entrenaban, ni consideraban como personas con la capacidad de estar a su nivel. Si un asesino se casaba con la hija de otro asesino era para demostrar su superioridad, que todos vieran que podía darse el lujo de tener un punto débil, ya que era tan temerario que eso no era un problema. No gozaban de ellas. Bajo ese aspecto, Silva era un bicho raro; se había enamorado de una mujer; movió el cielo y la tierra por ella, y ahora vivía apartado del concilio; esperando una oportunidad para pasar entre ellos sin ser visto como alguien que rompía con las tradiciones.

—¿Ahora sí me dirás qué haces por aquí? —preguntó el hombre.

—Ya te lo dije, he venido aquí de paseo. Hay muchas cosas por ver en este lugar.

—Sí, sí… —contestó sarcásticamente—, y que no viniste en son de Iluminado, etcétera. Ahora sólo di la verdad, has venido a observarnos, ¿no es así? Créeme que no me va a molestar si dices que sí.

Estaba tomándole la medida. Illumi revisaba la postura del hombre, las expresiones, su tono de voz. Si el tipo resultaba ser alguien importante, entonces no tendría más opción que meterse en su mente y atraerlo hacia él.

—No, la ciudad Sagrada… tenía años que no venía por aquí.

—¿Años?, chiquillo, tu mami y tu papi son un par de Iluminados que gozan de la buena vida, ¿no es así?

—En realidad mi papá es un asesino, vine con él cuando era muy pequeño —mintió, Silva nunca le había llevado hasta allá.

—¿Un asesino? —lo miró con incredulidad—, que interesante… porque ni siquiera me pareces familiar. Supongamos que tu papá, que es un "asesino", te metió en los Iluminados y luego te hizo venir a la isla Sagrada, ¿me equivoco?

—¿Podría dejar su ironía? —resopló, ya estaba comenzando a fastidiarse con su presencia—. En verdad mi padre es un asesino, pero él no me hizo entrar a los Iluminados. Yo tengo mis habilidades.

—¡Se requiere de algo que valga la pena para poder ser parte de ellos! Sí, he escuchado de eso. Ahora, el nombre de tu papá imaginario es…

—Silva Zoldyck.

Se quedó estupefacto, abrió la boca sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna. Lo miró más de cerca, no dando crédito a lo que veía.

—¿Silva?, ¿él es tu padre?... ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!

—¿Por qué estaría bromeando?, ¿aquí suelen hacer muchas bromas sobre eso?

—Oí que tiene un heredero que es realmente talentoso, y por tu edad puedo asegurar que no eres tú. Eso explica por qué no te había visto antes —ahora parecía tomarlo con seriedad—. Así que el pequeño Silva tiene un hijo que es un Iluminado. Con razón él luce tan confiado, el muchacho nos ha guardado muchos secretos —Illumi continuó prestándole atención, ahora ya no parecía agresivo, su expresión corporal se había ablandado e incluso se inclinó más hacia él—. ¿Cómo hizo Silva para meterte con esa gente?

—Fue mamá. Ella es una de ellos.

—¡Lo sabía! Esos Iluminados son tan extraños; nadie debería confiar en una mujer.

—Nunca lo entenderías —contestó sin poder contenerse.

Respiró hondo y le dirigió una sonrisa. El tipo se quedó con su vista clavada en él, intentado descubrir la ofensa y fallando estupendamente.

—¿Viniste solo?, ¿Silva sabe que estás aquí?

—Vine solo, sí. Y no, papá me dio permiso para vacacionar.

—¿Estás casado o apenas Silva te va a dar la noticia?

—No lo sé. Estoy soltero, quizá por eso papá me dejó salir a divertirme un rato.

«Y "casualmente" vino a la afamada Isla de los Asesinos». Así lo pensó Muath, y se sonrió.

Al fin se dio el lujo de analizar al muchacho frente a él. Se notaba que era diferente a cualquier otro hombre con el que hubiese tratado antes, tenía un aire inteligente poco común en los Asesinos; su forma de hablar denotaba que cada palabra había sido bien calculada; no sólo eso, era joven, soltero, y formaba parte de los Iluminados. La mujer que Silva eligiera para Illumi, iba a ser muy afortunada, más de lo que cualquier hija de asesinos fuera digna de ser. No le pareció buena idea desperdiciar la oportunidad de acercarse a él. Había llegado hasta allí y era libre de hablar con quien quisiera; por tanto debía hacer lo posible por llamar su atención.

Pese a su mala reputación, los Iluminados constituían el grupo más importante en todo el mundo, el más fuerte y mejor organizado. Formar parte de sus filas significaba prestigio, poder y superioridad.

—¡Que interesante! —dijo maravillado por la posibilidad que tenía frente a sus ojos—. Tú y yo tenemos que vernos después, definitivamente. ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?

—Hasta que me aburra, quizá.

—Entonces tengo que hacer que tu estadía sea muy divertida para que no te vayas pronto —su hablar se oyó coqueto y casual—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Illumi.

—¿Es en serio? —se mofó.

—Gustos de mamá.

Continuó riéndose escandalosamente.

—Bien Illumi, mi nombre es Muath Almershed; soy uno de los candidatos a heredar el puesto del maestro Caín, así que no soy cualquier persona; no lo olvides.

—No lo haré.

Posiblemente había dado con alguien grande. Un alumno de Caín, el asesino más poderoso de los cinco maestros; eso quería decir que el tipo podía estar saturado de buenos contactos, quizá encontraría un acceso más a información valiosa con respecto a los Iluminados. Algo que el hombre de _Nen_ deseaba.

Muath se puso de pie, acomodando sus prendas para preparar su salida.

—Me encantaría pasar esta noche contigo, desafortunadamente has caído de sorpresa. Debo marcharme ahora, pero te buscaré, ten por seguro que te voy a encontrar. En esta ciudad, no puede pasar algo sin que yo me entere.

—Lo estaré esperando —asintió.

—Vaya cosa linda que vino a visitarnos —finalizó acariciando los cabellos del muchacho y se marchó.

El hombre de la Y tomó ventaja de la vanidad y exceso de autoestima que el sujeto derrochaba. Supuso que eso era justo lo que él necesitaba para enloquecer por su anfitrión y atinó perfectamente, Muath había caído en la vieja trampa del objetivo difícil de atraer.

El ente agradecía haber elegido a Illumi como su anfitrión por su cualidad andrógina tan llamativa y llena de vida, perfectamente atrayente para ese tipo de hombres, que estaban en busca de otros que pudieran sustituir el vacío que las mujeres les dejaban. Illumi iba a ser como oro entre codiciosos; la mejor herramienta que el ente pudo haber soñado.

No obstante, la noche le aguardaba con más sorpresas. El ambiente era cada vez más ruidoso, la fiesta se volvió más intensa entre más se llenaba el coliseo. Y paulatinamente comenzó a mutar a algo más que una simple reunión para ver peleas. Las luces en algunas zonas parpadeaban con efectos de diferentes colores, había gente bailando a los alrededores sin prestar atención al escenario, venta de diferentes tipos de drogas, más mujeres y muchas apuestas. Las peleas eran sólo foco de atención de los asesinos que de vez en cuando señalaban al escenario como discutiendo entre ellos si iban a contratar a dichas personas.

—Buenas noches —una nueva persona lo saludó desde atrás.

Se giró para verlo. Este era un hombre muy diferente; era mucho mayor que el anterior, y de seguro más que su propio padre. Internamente se burló, Illumi viviría una larga resaca moral el fin de semana, cuando recordara toda su actividad. Lucía mucho más elegante, con un traje nada propio de un asesino listo para pelear. Llevaba un saco largo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y el cabello rojo recogido en una coleta. Sus ojos verdes parecían destellar en la oscuridad. Daba la impresión de no querer aceptar su edad y aferrarse a una juventud ya pasada.

—Buenas noches —respondió y volvió a darse la vuelta.

—Perdona que te interrumpa; nuestro hermano Muath nos dio la gran noticia y tenía que verlo por mí mismo —caminó hasta quedar cerca de él y se sentó a su lado—, dijo que eres hijo de Silva.

—Así es.

—Él no lo sabe, ¿verdad?, Silva no sabe que eres un Iluminado.

—No es asunto suyo…

—Adalfuns, llámame así. Y por lo que más quieras, no me hables con tanta formalidad.

—Como gustes —al fin alguien le hacía reír, aunque no había sido su intención original.

—Soy el tercer favorito de Caín, uno de sus candidatos; Muath sólo es el sexto, de los diez que somos.

—Eso de ser el heredero del maestro Caín es muy popular, ¿cierto?

—Mucho. La mayoría de los Asesinos que vienen aquí, lo hacen con la intención de acercarse a alguno de los maestros. El maestro Caín es el mejor, todos desean ser sus alumnos. Es un puesto codiciable para un Asesino miembro del Concilio.

—¿Por qué?

—Ja… comprendo tu duda. Silva nunca se dio a la tarea de explicarte nada de esto, ¿verdad? No eres el heredero, no se toma tantas molestias contigo.

Aunque el hombre de la Y no tenía nada que ver con los deseos y costumbres de su anfitrión, podía sentir a través de ese complejo inconsciente en el que habitaba, el dolor y resentimiento que esas palabras causaban. Esto debido a que ambos compartían cuerpo. No era como si simplemente bloqueara por completo a Illumi cada vez que ocupaba su lugar, sólo lo mandaba al fondo, a un lugar donde lo podía controlar. Y por fuera, podía sentir, pensar y desear justo como lo hacía el verdadero Illumi, aunque voluntariamente lo ignoraba.

—Tu padre, Silva, ha sido muy injusto; eres joven, atractivo y además, debes tener algo impresionante como para que los Iluminados te hayan deseado, y yo quiero verlo.

—¿Verlo?

El tipo se acercó mucho a él, su rostro estaba a pocos centímetros del suyo; percibió el aroma a tabaco y alcohol.

—Ese algo por el que te desearon —colocó su mano por el hombro de Illumi y apretó en un gesto cariñoso—, puedo ver en ti algo demasiado atrayente…

Esos gestos le provocaron escalofríos, supo de inmediato la clase de persona con la que estaba tratando.

—Espero no incomodarte, soy bastante… ¿cómo lo llaman?… kinestésico.

—Está bien, puedo comprenderlo —se controló para no apartarse, el tipo no parecía entender el concepto de espacio personal—. Sólo no esperes que yo sea igual.

—Tienes un lindo cabello —tomó uno de los mechones y de inmediato cambió el tema—, ¿Muath te molestó?; él es un hombre bastante agresivo, tiene muy pocos modales. Claro, los asesinos no necesitamos nada de eso.

Era un juego, lo sabía. El tipo transmitía mensajes ambiguos todo el tiempo para confundirle y atraerle, calcular qué cosas estaba dispuesto a hacer, cuál era el límite para admitirlo cerca y qué tanto podía ganar con él.

—No, en realidad, Muath no me molestó.

—Él es muy hablador, no sabe detener su lengua. Nos dijo que estás de paseo…, me gustaría aprovechar para llevarte a conocer lugares divertidos, no quisiera que un invitado tan interesante se vaya tan pronto de aquí, ¿puedo invitarte a salir?

No era la primera vez que coqueteaba con un hombre más joven que él. Se veía confiado, firme, como alguien que ya había hecho caer a muchos otros novatos y curiosos.

« _Ese juego también me lo sé_ », pensó el monstruo de _Nen_ con ironía.

—Por supuesto Adalfuns, claro… si es que Muath no me encuentra primero.

«Mensaje captado», se dijo Adalfuns.

Competir le provocaba un torrente de adrenalina adictivo. Illumi no sólo era todo lo que Muath había dicho; era brillante, atrevido; su cuerpo parecía decir "atrápame", como un reto para todos los que se le acercaran. Y por supuesto, lo conseguía. Adalfuns sintió una excitación profunda. De haber tenido el derecho, y haber carecido de ataduras, habría acorralado a su presa contra la mesa, frente a todos, sin darle importancia a lo demás.

—Será juego de niños —besó el mechón que continuaba sosteniendo y se puso de pie—, antes de marcharme, me gustaría saber si te causaría problemas que yo hablara con tu padre sobre ti.

Sintió como su corazón se aceleraba; eran los nervios de Illumi, seguramente para su pobre anfitrión eso había sido terrible.

—No, para nada.

—Bien, porque lo haré pronto. Quizá, después de que tú y yo nos veamos —acarició su hombro y salió de ahí.

Muath esparció el rumor entre toda la comunidad de Asesinos. Un Iluminado, joven, hijo de Silva, atractivo, inteligente y soltero. Esas eran las palabras mágicas para atraer a cualquier asesino de gustos refinados y conociendo a los de altos rangos, ellos matarían por alguien con esas cualidades.

Dos tipos de altos puestos yendo tras él, era un buen comienzo. Esperaba que la presencia de esos dos hiciera aparecer más pretendientes, no importaba si Illumi le regañaba por ello. Lo que más deseaba era encontrar a alguien que no sólo fuera un simple heredero de uno de los cinco maestros; sino a alguien con un puesto más interesante, algo a lo que su padre mismo aspirara. Ser uno de los candidatos del maestro Caín significaba que el sujeto en cuestión era un tipo extremadamente disciplinado, fuerte, con una carrera impecable. Para un asesino, perteneciente a una familia poderosa, no era importante la ambición de tener más territorio; se dedicaba a buscar posiciones dentro del concilio de Asesinos. En cambio su padre aún buscaba extenderse más. Su reputación entre el concilio había decaído desde que contrajo matrimonio con Kikyo, por el hecho de casarse con una mujer de forma escandalosa, justo después de que los Iluminados y los Asesinos hubieran cerrado tratos. A partir de ahí, los Zoldyck consiguieron negocios directos con los Iluminados, como si hubieran procedido de forma secreta, o se hubieran infiltrado. Eso hablaba mal de ellos entre la hermandad de Asesinos, los cuales en el pasado habían intentado por muchos métodos conseguir tener su atención, sin éxito alguno. Pese a que Silva explicó que no había procedido de mal modo, y declarado abiertamente que su esposa era un miembro de ellos, a fin de demostrar su lealtad, no lo tomaron en cuenta. Lo vieron como un traidor y ahora pasaba menos tiempo en la isla y más tiempo centrado en su trabajo. Al único Zoldyck que de vez en cuando se le veía por ahí, era a Zeno; a él se le respetaba. Nadie dudaba de la pulcritud de su trabajo. Era un orgulloso asesino que comprendía el negocio de principio a fin; muchos deseaban ser sus alumnos, lamentaban que cargara con la reputación de su hijo. Zeno se encargó de difundir el asunto sobre el heredero de Silva, anunciándolo por todas partes como una genialidad única. Los miembros del Concilio esperaban impacientes por conocer al famoso niño que llenaba todas las cualidades para ser el mejor de todos los tiempos. Un título extremadamente ambicioso, pero necesario para levantar el nombre de la familia.

El hombre de la Y estaba de suerte; esa misma noche, justo al salir del coliseo, mientras caminaba de regreso al hotel, un automóvil lujoso se detuvo junto a él, y escuchó una voz llamándole desde el interior.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A mi hotel, de vuelta, ya es madrugada y debo dormir —sin embargo no continuó su camino, esperó a que el individuo hiciera su aparición.

—Es muy temprano —el sujeto volteó a ver su celular y confirmó la hora—, sí, muy temprano, las cuatro de la mañana. Ven, te llevaré a un lugar divertido.

—No lo creo; sería muy tonto de mi parte subirme a un auto estando rodeado de asesinos.

—Eres el hijo de Silva, yo también soy un asesino y admirador de tu abuelo, ¿por qué me metería en problemas si puedo conocer a la estrellita de quien todo el mundo está hablando esta noche?

Un tipo precavido y objetivo; un hombre con esa capacidad sólo podía significar una cosa, era alguien con un cargo importante que le brindaba seguridad extra en sí mismo.

—Esa descripción no parece muy convincente, tal vez otro día.

—Me llaman Joab, soy el heredero y descendiente de los Jaco, tal vez eso no signifique mucho para ti, pero aquí, especialmente en este país significa que tengo mucho que perder si no tengo cuidado en lo que hago.

Las emociones del hombre de la Y se dispararon, los Jaco en su época habían sido famosos. Se decía que almacenaban secretos para controlar la vida y la muerte; uno de los motivos por el cual la gente afirmaba tal cosa se debía a que ellos lograban mantener una apariencia joven por muchos años, su envejecimiento era un proceso muy lento y eso desataba muchas leyendas; sobre todo historias con referencia a vampiros. Él conoció al hombre que había dado la fama a los Jaco, no sólo era un asesino, sino también un alquimista poderoso que usaba sus conocimientos para su arte. Su estilo de pelea era tal, que aseguraban que quien se metiera con un Jaco, si no le mataba en ese instante, agonizaría por meses hasta morir. Los Jaco, en la pirámide de los Asesinos, ocupaban los puestos más altos. Justo lo que buscaba, esta era la gallina de los huevos de oro. Y además, conocía bastante bien las tradiciones de los Jaco, su fundador fue un gran amigo suyo por muchos años, así que estaba seguro de cómo trabajaría con él.

—Jaco. Tienes razón, no significa nada para mí —escuchó que Joab reía.

—Acompáñame un rato, te prometo que te llevaré a tu hotel o donde sea que me pidas.

« _Como si lo necesitara_ », se rió internamente, luego aceptó subir a su auto.

El hombre lo llevó hasta un punto en la isla, un lugar alto, que poseía un mirador con una vista espectacular a Tierra Sagrada. El lugar estaba vacío, cosa rara dado que había gente por todas partes a esa hora. Fingió quedar absorto en el esplendor del paisaje, mirando hacia el mar oscuro que a lo lejos se mecía.

—Esta zona es propiedad de los Jaco —le explicó—, aquí no nos verán, ni nos molestarán.

—Gran problema —contestó con sarcasmo.

—Ja, te preguntarás por qué te traje hasta aquí —notó que Illumi le escuchaba con atención y se sintió más motivado a hablar—. Es cierto que en parte me dejé llevar por las palabras de Muath; vi que Adalfuns fue a verte y me intrigó mucho. Adalfuns es demasiado cauteloso como para acercarse a cualquier persona. Es obvio que eres un Iluminado, y eso es interesante, pero yo no sólo veo que eres un Iluminado, me parece que tienes algo más, como una energía fuera de éste mundo, que te rodea.

Lo sabía. El primer Jaco había pasado de generación en generación sus conocimientos sobre los Iluminados. Se sintió nostálgico. Observó con detenimiento al tipo frente a él, lucía como cualquier otro Jaco, un tipo sospechosamente joven y tenía un atractivo interesante, le recordaba al fundador y amigo suyo. No pudo evitar sentir preferencia por él por sobre el resto de los Asesinos.

—Tal parece que no se le puede engañar a un Jaco.

El hombre dejó escapar una risa breve.

—Mi abuelo solía decir eso —Joab sintió la mirada escrutiñadora de su acompañante, y le intimidó, no era común que alguien le analizara—, la verdad no fue por ser un Iluminado, ni por ser hijo de Silva, soltero, y lo que sea que comenzaron a decir todos allá, que quise conocerte. Tienes algo que me llama, no sé qué es; tal vez es esa energía rara que te rodea… no lo sé.

—Vaya, si es así, eres el primero que me dice las cosas con honestidad.

—Los demás están demasiado jóvenes para comprender cómo comportarse decentemente.

—Eres todo un Jaco, con sus edades tan engañosas —agregó.

—Creí que no sabías de los Jaco.

—Sólo lo que papá me ha contado —esa noche estaba dispuesto a coronarse el rey de los mentirosos.

—¡Qué raro!, Silva siempre fue muy reservado. Desde que éramos niños mantenía esa actitud de rechazo hacia todos los asesinos, tengo un largo tiempo sin verlo, ¿cómo está él?

—Está bien.

—¿Sabe que eres un Iluminado?, recuerdo cuando se fugó con la chica de los Iluminados, no le dijo a nadie la verdad hasta que… —pareció palidecer— ¡Eres tú! —y soltó la carcajada—. Que ironía, estoy frente al chico que me quitó a mi mejor amigo. Silva, el loco agresivo, maduró bastante cuando naciste. Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que volviera a Tierra Sagrada; tal vez tú tenías unos ocho años cuando vino hasta acá por consejo y a aclarar las cosas con el Concilio.

—Vaya, así que todo este tiempo fui un problema para papá.

—No tanto un problema —volvió a reír—. Si tan sólo Silva siguiera los consejos e ideales de Zeno, se ahorraría muchos enemigos… pero tú luces muy diferente a él, creo que te pareces más a Kikyo.

—Suelen decir…

—Perdón por lo que voy a decir, pero está loca esa mujer.

No pudo evitar responder con una sincera risa. Todos cuantos conocían a Kikyo coincidían en eso mismo, parecía que el único que no lo notaba era Silva.

—Me alegra conocerte —confesó Joab.

Entonces recordó que tenía que hacerla de jugador, y no perder el tiempo haciendo amistades.

Lo que se suponía que iba a ser una conversación breve, terminó siendo una larga charla hasta el amanecer, Illumi se despidió cuando notó que el Sol se alzaba a la distancia; y Joab le llevó hasta su hotel.

.'.

Killua decidió, a un mes de ausencia de su hermano, que ya no se preocuparía más por el asunto entre ellos. Esta vez logró mantenerse. Se dijo que sí Illumi le había mentido y jugado con él, simplemente lo descubriría cuando que llegara el momento y no antes. Prefirió concentrar su mente en el presente. Su padre le envió junto a su abuelo y a Kalluto a realizar algunos trabajos; esta vez esperaban que los dos niños aprendieran a trabajar en equipo. Era difícil para ambos adaptarse el uno al otro. Los dos eran como agua y aceite. Killua tan eficiente, correcto, siguiendo los ideales de su abuelo y respetando todo el trabajo que hacían juntos; Kalluto era violento, cruel, era como ver una versión mejorada de la mentalidad de Illumi y Kikyo. Gustaba ver sangre, le atraían las muertes lentas y llenas de dolor, y eso fastidiaba a Killua. Constantemente terminaban discutiendo sobre ese punto.

—Te tardas demasiado Kalluto, ¿no te has dado cuenta?

—Pero hice mi parte, ese es el punto.

Kalluto sabía perfectamente cómo argumentar, elegía sus palabras con precisión y era conciso en sus discusiones; mientras que Killua daba largas charlas explicando el por qué y cómo de sus trabajos. Kalluto a veces sólo respondía con movimientos de cabeza o frases cortas, lo que fastidiaba más aún al albino que no comprendía a su hermano más pequeño. Kalluto se sentía frustrado porque él trataba de no discutir y Killua parecía querer forzarlo a hablar. Simplemente no lograban encajar.

—Papá te lo ha dicho, nosotros no matamos por placer. Es un fastidio tener que esperar a que acabes, y peor aún, es insoportable ver todo lo que tienes que hacer sólo para terminar tu trabajo.

—Niños, ¿podrían dejar de discutir? —les advirtió Zeno.

Estaban de pie fuera de un dirigible, listos para abordar y el abuelo estaba cansado de escucharlos hablar del mismo tema por tercera ocasión en el viaje.

—Lo siento, abuelo —se disculpó el mayor de ambos.

Kalluto se sintió herido; en lugar de decir lo que sentía, solía almacenar sus sentimientos y desahogarlos en su trabajo. El pequeño admiraba profundamente a su hermano, quería ser como él, y sus constantes reclamos sólo abrían más heridas en su corazón. Por más que se esforzaba por encajar, cada día se hacía a la idea de lo imposible que sería.

—Vengan conmigo, les enseñaré cómo conducir un dirigible —indicó el abuelo.

—¡Sí! —ambos niños respondieron al unísono.

Se emocionaron mientras seguían a su abuelo; al menos tenían eso en común, les gustaba aprender. El anciano pretendía reparar la relación que ambos niños tenían. No quería que Kalluto se rezagara como lo había hecho Illumi; tenía la intención de rescatarlo de su madre, no perder a otro Zoldyck. Él lo había pensado y lo había hablado con Silva; Kikyo le hacía daño al niño, lo estaba volviendo una versión nueva de ella misma, y eso no era ni de cerca conveniente para la familia. A pesar de ello Zeno se dio cuenta de que Kalluto tenía más esperanza en librarse de su madre de la que alguna vez tuvo Illumi. Tal vez ese amor y admiración que tenía hacía Killua, que provocaba que el menor le intentara imitar, era la clave de su salvación. Podría no ser abierto y expresivo como lo era su hermano favorito, pero tenía una relación bastante estrecha con los mayordomos. Posiblemente, más estrecha que la del mismo Killua.

—Amo Kalluto… —le llamó uno de los mayordomos, discretamente.

Ambos se quedaron observando. El mayordomo tenía un celular contra su pecho, evidentemente alguien estaba esperando por una respuesta al otro lado de la línea, y Kalluto lo miró con intriga; luego levantó la mano, hizo una seña, y el otro agradeció antes de retirarse; un código secreto. Esto solía pasar bastante seguido y pese a todo el secretismo, Zeno lo descubrió rápidamente.

—¿Eh?, ¿qué fue eso? —le preguntó Killua tras percatarse por primera vez de la forma tan sospechosa en que ambos se trataban.

—Cosas de mamá —respondió como si no fuera gran cosa.

Zeno sonrió. Kalluto sin lugar a dudas no era parecido a Illumi, tenía esa habilidad para lidiar con los problemas y soportar la presión, tan bien como Killua; lástima que no pudiera contener su maldad.

.'.

Illumi despertó el fin de semana. Justo como había predicho el ente, tenía una resaca moral terrible. Toda la semana estuvo saliendo con diferentes tipos. Pese a que no se acostó con ninguno de ellos, no se sentía bien, no había sido él mismo. En primer lugar, ni siquiera habría ido hasta allá. Se veía a sí mismo con vergüenza, ¿cómo podría pretender a Killua después de haber actuado como un infiel todo este tiempo?, esperaba que en un futuro todo aquello quedara oculto.

—Esos tipos… son de la edad de mi papá, ¿te das cuenta?; deben ser socios de papá.

 _«Sí, ¿y?»_ , respondió el ente burlescamente. Disfrutaba la vergüenza de su anfitrión.

—No tienes solución. Olvídalo.

 _«Es por un bien, recuérdalo»._

—Sí, sí… —resopló con fastidio y se levantó de la cama.

 _«Illumi, es fin de semana, ¿qué harás?»_

—Nada. Estar encerrado en esta habitación y dormir hasta que sea hora de dejarte salir.

 _«Oye, tengo una idea mejor; no quiero tener ninguna dificultad cuando vayamos a ver a los Iluminados, así que será mejor que aprovechemos el tiempo y nos dediquemos a refinar tus idiomas»._

Illumi ya tenía bastante noción de la mayor parte de los idiomas que el ente hablaba, se le había facilitado mucho durante sus lecturas de las cartas. Su deseo por aprender era tan grande como el de sus hermanos menores, e instruirse en otros idiomas era muy interesante, así que aceptó casi al instante. Ese fin de semana al menos sería de provecho. Apagó el celular y puso toda su concentración en todo lo que la criatura tenía que enseñarle. Lamentablemente descubrió que ya era casi imposible concentrarse; cada cierto tiempo su mente se perdía en su deseo de ver a Killua. Extrañaba escuchar su voz, incluso discutir con él era agradable. Imaginaba cómo se sentirían sus labios si se atreviera a besarlos, tocar su piel, escucharlo decir esas cosas hermosas que solía decirle a Alluka.

 _«Deja ya eso_ —lo regañó el ente—. _Pronto Illumi, más pronto de lo que crees, todo eso va a pasar»_ , mentía con la intención de mantenerlo tranquilo.

.'.

En cuanto Zeno regresó con sus dos nietos a la montaña, se encontró con Silva. Tenía mucho de qué hablar con él, después de todo, había tenido suficiente tiempo para observar el progreso de los niños.

—Estoy anonado, Silva. Había subestimado la habilidad de Illumi. La primera vez, cuando le puso la aguja en la cabeza, creí que sería un grandísimo desperdicio. Era una apuesta demasiado arriesgada, pero luego vi que no hubo grandes consecuencias, sólo se volvió más precavido de lo que ya era. Después, cuando pasó lo de la cámara blanca, creí que definitivamente lo perderíamos, y de nuevo apareció Illumi y mágicamente arregló todo. Esta última vez… esa terrible sed de sangre... creí que en verdad sería el fin, y nuevamente me han cerrado la boca. Nunca imaginé que un ser humano podía ser tratado como si fuera un objeto que se descompone y se arregla tanto como quieras, y sin ninguna consecuencia.

—Lo sé, te comprendo, papá. Yo tampoco tengo palabras para explicar lo que Illumi hace; me causa escalofríos pensar en ello.

—Creo que Illumi conoce mejor a Killua, que nadie más.

La presencia de un mayordomo interrumpió la conversación. Entró con un teléfono en la mano, y su expresión denotaba algo importante.

—Amo Silva, una llamada importante le está esperando al teléfono. El señor Adalfuns Weirdun le llama desde Tierra Sagrada.

—¡¿Adalfuns?! —exclamó extrañado el hombre.

—¿Un Weirdun llamando a la casa? —replicó Zeno con curiosidad tras escuchar el nombre.

—Dame el teléfono. Atenderé aquí mismo —el mayordomo obedeció, y todavía intrigado por lo que fuera a ocurrir contestó—: ¿Adalfuns? —ni siquiera estaba seguro si de verdad se trataba de la misma persona que él recordaba.

—Silva, amigo, demasiado tiempo sin saber de ti —se impresionó al cerciorarse de que sí se trataba de la misma persona, llevaba bastantes años sin contactarlo.

—Aldafuns, es bastante extraño que hayas llamado a mi casa, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

—Silva —el Weirdun chasqueó la lengua—, soy un buen tipo, ¿sabes?, hoy tengo el ánimo de avisarte que en poco tiempo habrá una reunión especial. Volverán a cambiar los términos en nuestra relación con los Iluminados, y dicen, habrá nuevas oportunidades interesantes para participar en sus planes. Aunque claro, creo que todo esto seguramente ya lo sabías.

Silva detestaba que a pesar de los años continuara siendo tratado como un sospechoso cuando tiempo atrás ya había pagado su deuda y se había esforzado por recuperar la credibilidad que era tan importante para su padre. Lamentablemente sólo sirvió para unos pocos, la gran mayoría prefirió ignorar sus pruebas.

—Adalfuns… —respondió con tono amenazante.

—Bromeo, bromeo… —aunque esas expresiones no le parecieron broma—, y lo segundo que te quería comentar, era acerca de la nueva gran sensación en la isla, y estoy casi seguro que sí sabes de qué hablo.

Hubo silencio. Definitivamente Silva estaba ahora más confundido sobre el propósito de su llamada.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Zeno, junto a él, le hacía señas a Silva con la intención de que le explicara lo que ocurría.

—¡Oh! Entonces es cierto, no tienes idea de lo que está pasando aquí —se rió Adalfuns, lo que molestó más al Zoldyck—. La nueva sensación de la que todos están hablando aquí, tu querido hijo.

—¿Mi hijo? —eso fue todavía más extraño—, ¿qué hijo? —después de todo, él tenía cinco.

—Entonces, ¿te suena el nombre de Illumi?

Un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza. De todos los nombres que podía escuchar en boca de Adalfuns, Illumi era el último que imaginó que diría.

—¿Illumi está en Tierra Sagrada?

—Y yo tengo un gran negocio para ti al respecto, ¿vendrás a la reunión?, apuesto a que sí, no te gustaría volver a meterte en problemas con todos, como la última vez.

—¿Qué negocio?

—Calma, no comas ansias. Yo te lo diré, pero será de frente. Illumi es realmente encantador, habrá muchos otros asesinos que querrán contactarte pronto, estoy seguro de eso… por eso te pido que esperes a mi propuesta. En cuanto vengas a la isla, por favor, avísame primero; no quiero que haya retrasos en nuestras negociaciones.

Pero Silva estaba aún con el pensamiento de que su hijo mayor estaba ahí, en medio de todos esos asesinos locos, con un concilio que parecía no tener pies ni cabeza, haciendo algo que ni siquiera él podía imaginar, y para la llamada que estaba recibiendo, parecía que se había metido en algo muy grande.

—D-de acuerdo —dudó—, en cuanto me confirmen la reunión te avisaré.

—Maravilloso. Por el momento, te dejaré reflexionar. Esto será hermoso.

Y la llamada se cortó. Silva observó el teléfono procurando asegurarse de que no estuviera viviendo una alucinación.

—¿Qué quería el Weirdun? —la voz de su padre le sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Quiere hablar sobre Illumi. Parece que el grandísimo tonto está en Tierra Sagrada, no tengo idea de qué esté haciendo ahí pero esto ya comenzó a preocuparme.

—Deberías intentar llamarlo.

—Ya lo probé. No contesta el teléfono.

—¿Y si hacemos que Killua lo llame? —conocía la debilidad que su nieto tenía por el peliblanco.

—Ni siquiera a él le responde —tragó saliva, estaba comenzando a alterarse.

—Se está tomando muy en serio esto de las vacaciones.

—Así parece…

.'.

Tras un fin de semana casi tortuoso para el hombre de la Y, al fin pudo tomar el puesto de Illumi; estaba ansioso por comenzar a trabajar. Lamentablemente apenas despertó, un golpeteo insistente llamó a su puerta. No se habría molestado en abrir de no ser porque los golpes eran muy molestos, estaban hechos con violencia; para colmo una voz lo hizo tener escalofríos.

—¿Illumi? —la reconoció de inmediato y sintió que su estómago se revolvía.

La semana pasada había tenido la gran oportunidad de salir con varios de los asesinos que lo pretendían. Incluso salió con Adalfuns, quien supuestamente era un hombre muy ocupado. Tener muchos pretendientes era justo lo que buscaba, así que no se quejaba de ello, empero había uno de ellos que había encontrado como una terrible molestia. En cuanto salió con él, no pudo evitar detestarlo, por suerte el tipo tuvo que salir de viaje así que sólo lo había visto un corto tiempo, sin embargo, el descanso terminó, el sujeto estaba de vuelta en Tierra Sagrada.

—¿Illumi, estás ahí?

Caminó hasta la puerta y quitó el seguro. Ni siquiera había hecho algún otro movimiento cuando la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y sintió cómo su cuerpo era arrojado contra la pared. Estaba ahora apresado entre dos brazos y un loco asesino que lo había acorralado para examinarlo.

—¡Apagaste tu celular el fin de semana!, ¿qué pasa contigo?, ¿estás bien? —lo escaneaba de pies a cabeza, luego, giró la cabeza para revisar si había alguien más en la cama—. ¿Qué pasó contigo?

Le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad; el tipo actuaba como un loco posesivo. Respiró hondo, rodó los ojos y se dispuso a salir de en medio de esos molestas manos que intentaban retenerlo.

—Soy un asesino, no necesito que me hagas estas advertencias —dijo con aburrición.

Pero los brazos volvieron a arrojarlo contra la pared, esta vez apresándolo con rudeza por las muñecas. La voz de Muath resonó en su oído:

—En esta ciudad hay sólo tres tipos de personas: los turistas ricos que vienen a despilfarrar su dinero; los aspirantes a entrar a alguno de nuestros clanes como servidumbre, y los asesinos. Aquí eso de "soy un asesino" es sólo palabrería. Es como ser cualquier persona —se separó de Illumi, sólo para ver su expresión de seriedad y paciencia, apenas soportando estar en esa posición—. Para colmo tú viniste solo, sin guardias. Es cierto, somos una hermandad, nos defendemos de nuestros enemigos entre todos, pero eso no quiere decir que nosotros seamos amigos. Y Silva, vaya que no es de muchos amigos.

El ente examinó su posición. Con sólo el poder de Illumi sería suficiente para dar buena batalla al tipo que lo sostenía. Podía ser un peleador talentoso y poderoso, pero Illumi estaba aún por sobre esas habilidades si sumaba el _Nen_ ancestral. Difícilmente alguien dentro de esa isla podría darle batalla, no se sentía intimidado en lo más mínimo.

—Enviaré una guarda especial para ti, está dicho. Ellos te vigilarán, no dejaré que estos rufianes se atrevan a acercarse a ti.

—No hace falta —espetó, esta vez liberándose del sujeto.

Caminó en dirección a la cama.

—Ja… Illumi, seré directo contigo.

 _«¿Puede un hombre como tú ser más directo que esto? »_ , pensó.

—No quiero que los demás se acerquen a ti, he decidido que sólo yo tengo derecho a estar a tu lado.

—Muath… —lo detuvo antes de que continuara embrollándose con sus palabras—, no se puede mandar sobre la voluntad de los demás.

—Sí se puede —sonrió orgulloso—. Sí se puede y te lo demostraré —lo tomó a modo de reto—. Ahora, vayamos a desayunar juntos. Es buena hora.

—Seguro —contestó sin ánimo—. Me pondré algo decente —señaló que sólo traía puesto un pantalón negro de cómodo algodón, lo que usaba para dormir.

Se quedó observando al tipo, echándolo con la mirada.

—Un chico tímido, ¿eh?, no te preocupes, puedo esperar —se relamió los labios.

En serio se preguntaba cómo una mujer podría tomar esto como un halago, ni siquiera podía imaginar que alguien soportara tal acoso y menos tomarlo como un cortejo. Se dejó guiar contra su voluntad hasta un restaurante. Después de un par de horas comprendió el dilema en el que estaba. Ese tipo no pensaba dejarlo solo ni por un instante, hablaba demasiado de él, de lo que le gustaba, de sus intereses y metas. En poco le interesaba saber lo que Illumi era, sólo cuando el harto Zoldyck hacía un comentario que apoyara sus posturas o gustos, entonces le permitía hablar. El meollo estaba en que no podía deshacerse de él así de simple. De entre todos sus pretendientes, este era de los que valía la pena conservar para mantener a su padre de su lado, apartado del matrimonio; a los demás seguramente no los tomaría en serio, así que con mucho aburrimiento soportó la larga conversación.

Duró junto a él hasta la noche. Literalmente tuvo que correrlo para que lo dejara dormir, porque el tipo amenazaba con quedarse en su mismo cuarto, cosa que por nada del mundo iba a permitir. Para colmo del caso, el sujeto advirtió que iría a buscarlo al día siguiente. Lo cual ocurrió y con mucha puntualidad. A las nueve de la mañana Muath ya estaba ahí, llamando a su puerta insistentemente, justo como el día anterior. Se arrastró sobre la cama, pensando en lo muy desafortunado que había sido dar con un hombre de su tipo; un molesto lastre que no sabía cómo coquetear.

—¿Ya listo? —le cuestionó cuando abrió la puerta. Definitivamente esto iba a ser malo.

Salir tanto con Muath podía e iba a ser tomado de mal modo frente al resto de sus pretendientes. No lo permitiría, pero tampoco tenía modo para escapar. No podía ser grosero con él ni simplemente rechazarlo, debía encontrar un método adecuado.

El desayuno fue en uno de los tantos restaurantes de lujo de la isla, mientras que él pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo volteando a ver la hora en su celular y pensando distraídamente cómo huir de él. En eso estaba cuando un mensaje llegó; era su salvación.

"Illumi, supe que Muath te ha estado acosando desde ayer, ¿necesitas ayuda? Joab".

El mensaje era corto, pero era perfecto, ¿quién mejor que el superior de Muath para alejar al horrible hombre? Sin dudar ni pensar más, envió un "sí" por respuesta.

.'.

 **3**

 **En vista de que en ésta página no hay apoyo para esta historia, pasaré a retirarme.**

 **Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí. Lo siento.**


	31. 93 en Babel Capítulo 10

_**No sé si hago bien en continuar. Ya sé que dije que no lo haría pero... en fin. Me daré otra oportunidad.**_

 **93 en Babel**

 **Capítulo 10**

 **.´.**

—¡Que ya entendí!, no necesito más explicaciones, es cierto, el bastardo se fue y no me mandó ningún mensaje más, ¿por qué me estás haciendo recordar cosas tan desagradables?

Killua golpeó la mesa, desesperado. La historia iba lenta, se molestaba por tener que recordar eventos tan desagradables que había decidido dejar atrás.

—¿Cuántas veces más vas a interrumpir?, por el amor al dios Sol, cierra la maldita boca. —El tarotista tomó aire, estaba harto de las constantes interrupciones del albino que no hacían otra cosa más que dar rodeos.

El muchacho insistía en avanzar más aprisa y escuchar la respuesta en la tirada del Tarot. Parecía infinito, no le había contado nada que no supiera, sólo le recordó la época en que su hermano le mostró la casa, para luego abandonarlo. Lo único interesante para él fue descubrir que en ese entonces Alluka ya estaba encerrada, y que Kalluto parecía saber mucho más de lo que aparentaba.

—¿Qué pasó con Illumi?, dices que el ente se lo llevó a hacer sus asuntos, ¿qué asuntos fueron esos?

—Pregúntale tú eso…

—No, vete al demonio, no hablaré con ese maldito bastardo.

—¿Quieres hacer una tirada para leer el sólo pasado de tu hermano o dejarás que los Arcanos te respondan a ti primero?

—Me prometiste una respuesta.

—Sí, pero si no aprendes a callarte entonces me tomará un año entero terminar la tirada.

Killua lo miró con fastidio, temía por su hermana, que andaba en otro cuarto de aquella casa. Quizá estaba tranquila, bajo control, pero eso no la exentaba de un accidente, o peor, que Illumi diera con ellos otra vez. Se prometió que esperaría en silencio.

—Esto es un ritual, Killua… para conseguir la respuesta debo terminar el ritual, y necesito que escuches todo lo que sigue de esta parte o tendré que hacer todo de nuevo…, no sabes cuán peligroso sería eso.

—Sí bueno, entonces deja de dar rodeos y termina tu historia.

El hombre giró la siguiente carta.

«Nueve de Espadas»

999

Y tan sólo pasaron cinco minutos justo después de que Illumi respondiera el mensaje cuando un elegante carro se detuvo fuera del restaurante y el Jaco bajó de él. Ingresó en el local, caminó entre las mesas con mucha confianza, venía rodeado por un séquito de mayordomos como si no resaltara por él mismo.

—¡Illumi, qué gusto encontrarte! Qué buena casualidad —exclamó con una alegría poco natural.

Muath dejó a un lado su conversación y se enfocó por completo en el individuo que saludó a su acompañante. La furia que emitía era casi palpable, deseaba matar al intruso.

—Muath, amigo mío, ¿sabías que Illumi es hijo de mi mejor amigo?

—Sí, ya lo sé —contestó entre dientes.

—¡Tengo tanto tiempo sin ver a Silva!, me gustaría mucho saber sobre él, sobre lo que ha sido de su vida. —Tomó a Illumi por una de sus muñecas—. Illumi, me gustaría mucho que me contaras sobre él… Muath, ¿te molesta si te robo a Illumi por este día?, él es casi mi sobrino. Te aseguro que lo devolveré en una sola pieza.

Parecía brillar de tan perfectos modales, poco comunes entre los asesinos.

—Pues sí…, ya qué. No puedo decirle que no a mi superior.

No quería soltar ni de chiste al objeto de sus deseos, pero estaba en una posición nada favorable.

Por supuesto, todos los presentes se dieron cuenta que aquel encuentro era todo menos casualidad. Joab levantó a Illumi del brazo, y lo hizo caminar frente a él, empujándolo hasta salir del restaurante. Demostrando que había ido sólo para recoger a su "sobrino", sin ninguna intención de comer ahí.

En el camino no dijeron palabra alguna. Joab lo llevó a su casa donde ya tenía todo preparado para que desayunaran juntos.

—Seguramente te preguntarás por qué te traje aquí…

—En realidad me preguntaba cómo fue que te enteraste de lo que pasaba.

—Illumi. —Rió por lo bajo—. Somos aproximadamente ciento diez familias, de las cuales ocho no son miembros activos, y de ahí se derivan en ciertos rangos. Los que tienen rangos bajos trabajan por zonas pequeñas, ciudades, o regiones dentro de diversos países. Los intermedios, que atienden países completos, trabajan en conjunto con presidentes, reyes o cualquier gobernante que pueda pagar por sus servicios. De ahí siguen los grados altos, los que no trabajan para un país o región, sino para instituciones como la ONU, el Banco Mundial, y otras más. De estos altos puestos, están los que gobiernan y hacen de jueces en la isla, es decir, los cinco maestros que conforman, junto a tres familias más, el sistema de gobierno de Tierra Sagrada y por tanto de todos los asesinos. Si hay un conflicto en la hermandad, ¿cómo crees que se arregla?: según los intereses de los jueces de la isla. Mi familia es una de las tres familias que gobierna en ciudad Sagrada, y atendemos asuntos de la ONU. Como gobernante y juez, debo saber todo lo que ocurre entre los herederos y sus familias. —Estiró una de sus manos y tocó suavemente la mano de Illumi—. Silva también era juez, como tu abuelo, su palabra era la ley y era muy respetado por todos, pero desde que pasó lo de tu mamá, las cosas se vinieron abajo y fue degradado… Hoy en día varios asesinos compiten por la vacante que tu papá dejó. Siempre me pregunté cómo haría Silva para regresar a su lugar y ahora que te veo, la respuesta está frente a mí.

—No es así; yo he venido por mi propia cuenta. Él ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí.

—¿En verdad? —preguntó incrédulo. Tomó un momento para dar un sorbo a su bebida y luego continuó—. Serías muy útil para tu padre si consiguieras formalizar con alguno de los tipos que andan detrás de ti.

—Eso ha sido un extra. Yo sólo vine aquí por diversión —mentía, y sabía que no estaba engañando a Joab. No era alguien al que pudiera manipular con unas cuantas palabras.

—Como amigo de Silva te daré un par de consejos —se repantigó en su silla mientras colocaba los codos sobre la mesa y comenzó su explicación—: Muath no es un mal pretendiente, tiene una posición muy importante como alumno del maestro Caín, además, su familia tiene mucho poder e influencia a pesar de que no pertenece a una de las élites —comenzó a jugar con uno de los vasos de vidrio que estaban sobre la mesa—. Adalfuns podría arreglar casi todos los problemas que tiene tu padre, tiene los medios y apoyo para hacerlo, pero es un hombre casado, no eres el primero y no serás el último al que ha estado seduciendo. Muchos otros jóvenes han caído en sus redes, formaliza siempre con los padres de sus amantes y los hace sentir que está tomando todo muy en serio. El problema es que si se aburre, dejará todo a la deriva y eso sería terrible para Silva. De todos tus pretendientes, mi favorito sería Ender; no sólo porque es el más joven. Ender proviene de una de las familias élite; aunque no es de los líderes de la isla, es nieto del maestro Caín. El problema es que ese día en que lo viste, va a ser el último también. Ender está siempre ocupado con muchos deberes, su abuelo nunca lo deja en paz, tiene mucho que demostrar. Su abuelo lo trata como su heredero debido a su gran talento... Si tan sólo pudieras seguirlo, Silva te lo agradecería bastante.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó como si fuera nada.

—¿Yo qué? —fingió no comprenderlo.

—¿No serías un buen pretendiente?

Se quedó observando al joven frente a él, como intentando descifrar si bromeaba o no. Le resultaba enigmático y atrayente, pero desde el inicio creyó que gran parte de eso se debía a la nostalgia que le provocaba el tener cerca una parte de su mejor amigo.

—Cuando le dije a Muath que eres como mi sobrino, no bromeaba, niño. Yo tengo la edad de tu padre, no es tan fácil.

—Los humanos así somos, entre más prohibido sea, más nos llama la atención —sonrió coquetamente, pero esto sólo provocó escalofríos en Joab.

El hombre tomó un respiro. Pensando detenidamente lo que respondería, no se prestaría a malas interpretaciones.

—Si tan sólo abriera mi boca para pedir un bocado de lo que está prohibido, viviría para pagar las consecuencias de mis actos —no podía negarlo, una parte dentro de él tenía la tentación de besar a ese chico, lucía extrañamente apetitoso a sus ojos—; no porque no pueda manejar esto frente a todos los asesinos sino que… Silva y yo tenemos una amistad muy larga que debo respetar.

—¿Quieres añadir más motivos para que esto sea más llamativo? —su forma tan confiada de ser, hizo reír al adulto.

—Esto es lo que más me atrae de ti Illumi. Que eres un tipo bastante brillante. —Se quedaron observándose a los ojos un momento, trasmitiéndose un mensaje oculto. Joab optó por cambiar el tema—. El otro día hablabas de cosas impresionantes. No he dormido de sólo pensar en el _akasha_ , dime más sobre él…

No podía permanecer dando señales confusas al muchacho, primero debía definir sus emociones.

Se quedaron conversando hasta tarde, cuando el Jaco tuvo que irse a atender asuntos importantes. Pero antes de marcharse invitó a Illumi a pasar el resto de su estadía en la residencia de los Jaco. Le prometió que tendría un cuarto propio y todo cuando fuera a necesitar; él lo patrocinaría, como un buen amigo de su padre, claro, con un tanto de coqueteo nada inocente de por medio.

Joab se sentía perturbado, el hijo de un amigo de su infancia estaba atrayéndole. Nunca antes se había sentido así hacia alguien tan joven, razón por la que él no se había casado. Planeaba hacerlo con la hija de cualquier asesino, no le era relevante el posible negocio que pudiera conseguir de por medio, sólo mantener el linaje. Sin embargo, llevaba años sin sentirse atraído de forma romántica. En su juventud había sufrido una terrible decepción amorosa que le había dejado sin ánimo de volver a buscar pareja; a excepción de ese chiquillo que ahora se quedaría en su casa. Esperaba que no resultara una mala idea el haberle invitado.

999

Si había alguien en casa que tuviera la capacidad de soportar y escuchar a Kikyo, ese era Kalluto. El niño había vivido las más hermosas vacaciones de su vida al estar al lado de su admirado hermano mayor. No le importaba que gran parte del tiempo la hubieran pasado discutiendo debido a que el más chico tenía muy arraigadas las costumbres de su madre. Estar lejos de ella y convivir con su más grande admiración era todo lo que necesitaba para descansar.

—Necesitas practicar con mayordomos; usar árboles como blancos no te traerá nada de práctica, ya lo dominas demasiado.

—No es necesario mamá.

Las vacaciones terminaron; estaba de vuelta y con más entrenamiento que nunca. Kikyo estaba deseosa de comenzar a realizar sus prácticas de tortura con el personal y el pequeño no tenía la disposición de hacerlo. La convivencia con el albino le habían cambiado su mentalidad con respecto a ese asunto. Era consciente de sus malos hábitos, tenía que deshacerse de ellos, y además, él nunca había sido capaz de matar a sus mayordomos por cuestiones de negocios; tratos importantes que debía respetar.

—¿No?, ¿te contagió Killua su debilidad? —contestó, comenzando a llenarse de ira—. Killua es débil porque Illumi le puso una aguja en el cerebro para volverlo un cobarde, y seguirá siendo un cobarde hasta que Silva diga que tiene permiso de ser otra cosa —mascullaba en voz alta intentando que sus palabras no sólo insultaran al mentado, sino a todos cuantas personas le rodearan.

Kalluto sí resultó ofendido. Él no veía como un cobarde a su hermano en lo más mínimo. Así lo había visto. Quizá era precavido, más de lo necesario. Necesitaba que alguien con una fuerza superior y autoridad sobre él le diera la confianza para ir a enfrentarse a sus enemigos; pero una vez que tenía ambos elemento en sus manos, sin importar cuán complicado fuera el objetivo, él conseguía ejecutar sus planes a la perfección. Era cien por ciento efectivo. Además, comparándose con él, no era tan práctico como en realidad deseaba. Usualmente se demoraba más tiempo en terminar sus trabajos, y en ocasiones era necesario que alguien más terminara de matar a sus objetivos, ya que sus torturas no siempre resultaban en muerte. Cosa desafortunada para quien fuera víctima del pequeño Zoldyck.

—Dime Kalluto, ¿cómo va la relación de Killua e Illumi?, ¿crees que haya esperanza en deshacernos de ese estorbo?

Últimamente hablaba de ese modo, como si ambos fueran un equipo.

Estaba más que enterado del deseo de su madre de usar a Killua como herramienta para matar a su hermano, le enfadaba pero no iba a alegar contra la necedad de su madre.

—La relación entre ambos es buena —contestó, sin voltear a verla. Seguía moviendo sus papeles alrededor del árbol, intentando cortarlo—; a pesar de que tienen desacuerdos, mi hermano Killua está aún dispuesto a mantener contacto con mi hermano mayor. Mamá, no creo que los planes que tienes estén cerca de completarse.

La furia de la mujer se encendió aún peor que antes. Y estaba a punto de ir a golpearle, cuando una voz la hizo detener sus impulsos sádicos.

—Kikyo —Silva llamó desde la puerta, con voz fuerte y seria—; necesito hablar contigo —dijo, y fijó la mirada en su mujer.

Todos los que les rodeaban, incluyendo al pequeño Kalluto, se marcharon de aquella área, dejándolos a solas.

—Silva. Es una sorpresa tenerte en este lugar, ¿ha ocurrido algo malo?

—Recibí una llamada de la Isla, era Adalfuns.

—¿Tierra Sagrada?, ¿es una broma? Hace mucho que no te llamaban.

—Lo sé, también creí que era una especie de broma —pero la voz de Silva demostraba que no estaba jugando—; me informaron que los Iluminados están a punto de cambiar su postura con respecto a la hermandad de asesinos. Kikyo…

—Pero esto es demasiado inesperado, ¿por qué te informaron a ti?

—Kikyo —levantó la voz—, a pesar de que no he ido a la isla en años, no quiere decir que haya dejado de ser leal a la hermandad. Tenemos que ir a la cueva, debo ir a hablar con ellos.

Kikyo sintió una profunda angustia; el llevar a Silva a territorio enemigo era ponerse en riesgo de ser descubierta. Ninguno de esos hombres dudaría en exponer sus mentiras; revelarían en un instante los asuntos del hombre de la Y.

—Silva… —bajó la voz, intentando no sonar desesperada— nuestros negocios con los Iluminados son diferentes a los del resto. Nosotros tenemos trato directo con ellos, no hace falta ir a arreglar nada, todos nuestros negocios con…

—La hermandad de los asesinos, es mi hermandad —le interrumpió Silva—. Yo les soy fiel a ellos. Si el trato con los Iluminados va a cambiar, entonces, nuestro trato también lo hará.

—De cualquier modo Silva —sonrió nerviosamente intentando ganar la aprobación de su marido— no hace falta ir a verlos, con unas cuantas cartas basta.

—No —contestó, cortando toda posibilidad de trato que la mujer fuera a intentar—, iremos a la cueva. Es mi última palabra. Alista las cosas, y asegúrate de que esta vez no nos retengan como lo hicieron cuando fuimos a tratar lo de Alluka. No pienso pasar una semana completa en ese lugar.

—S-sí.

No le quedó más remedio que aceptar la petición de su marido. Contradecirlo significaría que ella le ocultaba algo, prefería sacrificar sus últimas esperanzas antes que parecer una traidora.

999

Era fin de semana e Illumi despertó alarmado. Detestaba que últimamente su vida fuera así; no poder controlar sus acciones, sino recordarlas como si él mismo las hubiera hecho, estando de acuerdo con cada una de ellas.

Gracias a que el ente hizo un trato con el amigo de su padre, pidiéndole un fin de semana libre en algún cuarto —con toda la privacidad posible para "practicar sus meditaciones"—, pasaría los días siguientes descansando de su desagradable convivencia con el montón de hombres de la isla. Joab había aceptado, prometiendo que nadie interrumpiría sus ejercicios y que se aseguraría de que no tuviera espías molestos; todo con tal de mantener a su anfitrión complacido. Pese a que Illumi había estado de acuerdo con todo su retorcido plan, no estaba dispuesto a participar ni fingir ser algo que él simplemente no era. Le advirtió al hombre de la Y que no saldría de ese cuarto ni coquetearía con el amigo de su padre.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que elegir ancianos? —preguntó, a sabiendas que esto era penosamente necesario—, ¿no puedes elegir mejor al otro tipo, Ender?

 _«Ja-ja-ja, Illumi, niño, Ender no nos dará nada. Ya lo escuchaste»_.

—Pero lucía tan interesado como el resto.

 _«¿Ah sí?, ¿y dónde está él, entonces?_ —Illumi se ruborizó, no tenía ni la más mínima experiencia en esos asuntos y frente a eso, se veía a sí mismo como un niño perdido en un supermercado—. _¿Lo ves?, no tienes ni idea de cómo funcionan estas cosas. Déjamelo a mí, yo me haré cargo, sabes bien que yo puedo arreglar todo para ti»._

Se sentía mal; sucio, como si estuviera viviendo cosas no aptas para personas de su edad. Pensaba mucho en Killua, en cuanto le estaba traicionado, que ni una llamada le había hecho al pequeño. Lo extrañaba con todas sus fuerzas y más allá. Se maldecía por no poder hacer algo por su cuenta. Todo esto mantenía a flote al ente, que disfrutaba de esa sensación de necesidad por parte de su anfitrión, era un alimento sagrado que no pensaba desperdiciar ni de chiste.

—Me quedaré en esta cama el resto del fin de semana, muero de sueño. —Anunció, y acto seguido se echó sobre la cama, cubriéndose con las sábanas, intentando escapar de su mala suerte.

El ente había tenido grandes avances esos días, Joab le había atendido como un invitado especial, concediéndole estar cerca de la fuente de información más importante en toda la Isla.

 _«Está bien, descansa, eres un chico con suerte»,_ concluyó.

Cuando llegó a la Isla, lo había hecho con la intención de sacar la información con relación de los Iluminados y los Asesinos, y cuando al fin estuvo en el lugar ni siquiera tenía en mente cómo lo iba a conseguir. Los asesinos eran bestias muy bien entrenadas, guardaban información como espías preparados para morir. Eran rudos, fuertes y tenían barreras impenetrables. Sólo había ideado que a través del arte de la coquetería conseguiría infiltrarse entre ellos, y gracias a Illumi no fue necesario hacerlo por mucho tiempo; Joab apareció en su camino y solucionó el vacío en su plan. Por supuesto, de todos los asesinos, y en mucha de su experiencia, Joab resultó ser de los pocos hombres que le había costado bastante trabajo enamorar; más de lo normal. Era un hombre que sabía lo que quería, tenía los pies en la tierra y no jugaba con sus prioridades. Si había decido no sobrepasar la línea con Illumi, haría lo posible por sostener su palabra. No contaba con que el ente conociera también esta conducta y cómo contrarrestarla.

Durante la semana en casa de Joab, aprovechó el acceso a los documentos históricos de los Asesinos, dado que esa era su prioridad; enamorarlo pasó a segundo plano. Se concentró en buscar información que hablara sobre la aparición de los Iluminados y su relación con la hermandad de los Asesinos. El problema era que tenía que pasar mucho tiempo leyendo pergaminos y hojas impresas, entre montones de carpetas revueltas en una biblioteca mal ordenada. Se prometió que un día, con más tiempo, volvería para terminar de leer toda la historia de los Asesinos. Era algo realmente interesante para él; cualquier oportunidad de adquirir conocimiento, era una buena oportunidad.

A mediados de la semana, pese a la gran resistencia del Jaco, el hombre de la Y consiguió derrumbar su resistencia. Despertó una mañana, desnudo, en cama de Joab, junto a él. Al principio sólo se sentó a observarlo, recordó con ironía lo mucho que se esforzó por tenerlo en sus manos. Joab tenía un punto débil que para un hombre como él, era fácil de satisfacer. El Jaco pertenecía a la pequeña agrupación que no sólo deseaban ser asesinos, sino que se veían atraídos por el conocimiento, y sentían placer al verse envueltos en ello. Illumi estaba lleno de conocimiento antiguo, experiencias únicas, completamente apreciables, y eso terminó por cautivar al hombre que, finalmente, cayó en la trampa.

Vio al sujeto cansado, aparentemente dormido, pero sus instintos estaban ahí latentes, nunca bajaba la guardia. Salió de la cama y caminó hasta una vela que estaba sobre uno de los muebles del cuarto, la cual había sido encendida durante la noche. Una llama violeta alumbraba desde esa esquina, la vela no se había extinguido aún. Se sonrió y extendió sus dedos al fuego. No hubo sensación de calor que le hiciera retroceder, la llama era sólo una luz sin una energía calorífica que le hiriera.

—¿Cómo debemos apagarla? —una voz le habló desde atrás, Joab que se había sentado en la cama y lo observaba con curiosidad—, vaya hermosa vista que me regalas esta mañana…

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta quedar justo detrás de su invitado, paseando sus manos por la cadera y cintura del muchacho.

—Ya luego lo verás —contestó seco. Las manos del hombre se detuvieron en su cintura y hubo un pequeño silencio entre ellos.

—¿Con cuántas personas te has acostado ya?

Illumi continuó en silencio. Esa pregunta era demasiado invasiva como para responder de buena gana.

—¿Silva te usa de este modo?, como su títere para complacer a sus enemigos y amigos. Eres demasiado bueno en la cama como para creer que no has tenido un largo historial.

—Papá nunca me ha usado de este modo. Yo soy quien decide qué hacer con mi sexualidad. No soy un niño… —contestó cortante—, en dado caso, todo esto lo aprendí gracias a los libros de mamá, de algo llamado Kamasutra —y sonrió maliciosamente.

De todas las vírgenes con quienes compartió cuerpo, Kikyo fue la única que había concretado sus deseos sexuales para romper con el voto, él y su esposa habían sido espectadores silenciosos de todos sus actos. Luego él quedó en soledad, observando como un fantasma todo lo que la mujer hacía, hasta que pudo implementarlo en su anfitrión.

—Kamasutra…, así que Kikyo se tomaba más molestias. Eso explica porque no pudiste ser el heredero; una mujer tocó tu mente y pervirtió tu esencia masculina —se inclinó a besar su hombro.

—No veo que te moleste esa "perversión" femenina.

—Eso es porque no eres mi hijo, ni mi heredero. Por supuesto que no me molesta, la estoy disfrutando bastante.

Todo habría sido maravilloso para el hombre de la Y de no ser por esa insistencia de los Asesinos por rechazar la feminidad como si fuera un estorbo y no una herramienta más.

—Los Iluminados por siglos hemos usado a las mujeres como nuestros iguales. Hay un dicho que suele usarse seguido que sugiere que si las mujeres se unieran, sería el momento de ver un mundo hecho por y para ellas.

Joab soltó una fuerte carcajada.

—Es una lástima que eso no pasará, Illumi… —comenzó a deslizar su mano derecha desde el abdomen del muchacho recorriendo su pecho, cuello, deteniéndose en la mandíbula, para luego forzarlo a voltear—, no puedo tener una relación contigo —dijo con seriedad—. No puedo pedirle a Silva que te entregue a mí; soy un hombre de tradiciones, respeto a mi amigo Silva. Tú me pones en una situación terrible.

—Eso sólo está en tu mente —intentó zafar infructuosamente.

—Hablo en serio Illumi. Te quiero para mí, pero desafortunadamente debo decidir entre una vida de explorar y obtener más conocimiento, o una vida de tradición asesina. La regla es: buscar una mujer con la cual copular y tener herederos; conseguir un heredero digno, entrenarle, prepararlo para ser el siguiente líder y retirarme como un sabio. Así como lo ha hecho tu abuelo.

—Que vida tan insípida. Y la última parte, la del sabio, suena como una ambigüedad absurda.

—Aún así es la única elección que se considera correcta. Si te elijo a ti, obtendré una fascinante vida de conocimiento. Pero no tendré herederos, me quedaré sin ello y mi estirpe se extinguirá. No es como si mis padres hubieran tenido más hijos de dónde sacar un nuevo heredero.

—¿Por qué no ambas cosas?

—No me tomes por otro Adalfuns. Él podría tener a su mujer y su harem de Asesinos, pero yo soy un hombre inteligente, sé que esto va más allá de sólo sexo. Tú llenas mucho de las necesidades que tengo todos los días. No podría prestar atención a mi heredero…, abandonaría todo por ti —sonaba casi como una declaración romántica, y todavía no era lo suficientemente convincente para que Illumi pudiera usarlo frente a su padre.

—Ah… matrimonio —su voz sonó molesta.

—Sí, es eso. Yo no podría tener mi romance y mi deber al mismo tiempo, en diferentes camas. Matrimonio.

Joab hablaba en serio, él no era capaz de prestar atención a su deber como líder de una familia y resistir la tentación de permanecer junto al objeto de su deseo. No quería estar dividido, ya no era como un niño que fuera a explorar diferentes caminos antes de tomar uno, él estaba consciente de qué quería, no iba a darse el lujo de volverse un inmaduro sólo por no poder controlar sus emociones.

—El matrimonio hoy en día es tan sobrevalorado. En la antigüedad era un contrato de por vida, ambas partes se daban algo a cambio con tal de mantener una familia. La mujer no tenía permitido casarse si no tenía cierto grado de conocimientos, y el hombre no era digno de tener una mujer si no podía proporcionarle algo estable. La mujer mantenía los negocios de la familia, se aseguraba de que todo estuviera en orden y el hombre le daba un negocio que mantener mientras ellos se inundaban de conocimiento que posteriormente compartirían con sus familias. Lo correcto era que tuvieran el derecho de ser un matrimonio, un grupo de sirvientes fieles que les ahorraran los trabajos que ahora vergonzosamente tienen que hacer por su propia cuenta. Las mujeres dejaron de ser las que mantenían los negocios y pasaron a ser parte de la servidumbre: cuidando niños, limpiando la casa, cocinando…, no sólo eso, los hombres ya no tienen quién se encargue de sus negocios y tienen que hacerlo por ellos mismos. El balance se acabó, por eso ahora las personas tienen que elegir entre ser exploradores iluminados del conocimiento o vivir una vida de cotidiana familiaridad.

—Me encanta escucharte hablar, lo sabes —deslizó su mano derecha de nuevo por su cuerpo, hasta tocar la hombría del muchacho y comenzó a masturbarle—; me excita escucharte hablar de ese modo. Cuando veo cuán maravillosa es tu mente y todo lo que sale de tu boca, me dan ganas de follarte y demostrarte que aún con tus conocimientos, puedo hacerte temblar de placer —acto seguido, empujó a Illumi por la espalda, para hacerlo inclinarse y tener un ángulo más cómodo y así explorar su trasero.

Illumi se dejó tocar. La inteligencia y sabiduría eran las herramientas con las que planeaba someter a ese hombre. No era una presa fácil, tendría que invertir tiempo en él para convencerlo de detener a su padre de casarlo con alguien más. Prefería a este espécimen debido a que él le aseguraría un compromiso lento. No deseaba avanzar tan rápido como hasta ahora lo había hecho.

Dejó al amigo de Silva, disfrutar su cuerpo nuevamente, satisfaciéndolo tanto como se le antojaba. Hasta que lo dejó exhausto y entonces tuvo su libertad para hacer preguntas.

—¿Cuál es la relación que tienen los Asesinos y los Iluminados?

—¿Eh?

Preguntó cuando ambos estaban de vuelta en la cama, después de una intensa sesión de sexo. Aprovechando que el cansancio, le ayudaría a que el hombre no coordinara bien sus límites.

—¿No me entendiste?

—No es eso, es sólo que me extraña que preguntes algo como eso.

—¿Qué tiene de raro?

—No tengo ninguna relación con ellos; si tanto te inquieta. Lo que sé es todo lo que viene en los documentos de los Asesinos, te di acceso a ello. Esperaba que los leyeras con atención.

En efecto, estaba bastante cansado, Illumi tenía un apetito sexual insaciable y extravagante, hacía falta mucho esfuerzo de su parte para conseguir hacerle llegar al clímax.

—La información es insuficiente. Parece que de una fecha para acá, ya no hablan con tanto detalle.

—Eres un gran observador.

Sesenta años atrás, el fallecido dirigente de los Asesinos realizó muchas modificaciones a las reglas, sin dar explicación alguna. Primero, convenció a todos de que los únicos aptos para mantener los secretos e historia de los asesinos eran los Jaco. Quitó todos los documentos de la biblioteca pública de la hermandad y los mandó a la biblioteca privada de la familia Jaco. Luego ordenó que ya no se escribiera más sobre los datos quisquillosos que iban ocurriendo, sino datos generales, simples, bajo la excusa de que estaba siendo precavido.

—¿No hay forma de obtener esa información? —preguntó Illumi, acariciando el brazo de Joab.

—No. Pero si me dices qué quieres saber, yo con gusto te lo diré. Tal vez todo cambió cuando era aún muy pequeño, pero como sabes, todo lo debo saber yo.

—¿Cómo fue que la hermandad de Asesinos se relacionó con los Iluminados? —la pregunta era clara. El ente no podía dar tiempo a más dudas, ni rodeos.

—Estamos de acuerdo en que tú, siendo un Iluminado, es de extrañar que no sepas esto, ¿cierto?

—Que sea uno de ellos, no quiere decir que esté completamente involucrado. Mi viaje aún tiene que continuar…

Lo miró con recelo. No quería hablar del tema porque ello significaba atraer recuerdos y asuntos que aún no lograba comprender.

—Sólo porque eres hijo de Silva… —se rindió ante él y sus seductoras caricias que le provocaban cosquilleos—. Poco antes de que el líder muriera, en misteriosas circunstancias, enloqueció. Decretó que vendría la desgracia a la tierra, se volvió un fanático religioso. No sé de qué religión, pero de alguna muy loca seguramente, ya que afirmaba que el fin estaba cerca. Nos hizo más discretos, decía que la popularidad era mala para nosotros, que a este paso llamaríamos la atención de quienes dominaban la tierra. Dicen que después de su muerte se hizo del conocimiento de aquel mundo que los Iluminados gobernaban tras bambalinas desde hacía muchos años, y que ellos no se habían hecho públicos porque estaban a la espera de un nuevo líder, uno que se haría cargo del mundo entero.

—El único.

—El mesías —añadió—. En aquel entonces, existían muchas logias, fraternidades ocultas que tenían cierto poder en algunas partes del mundo. Varias de ellas tenían a su vez más subdivisiones. Una de ella, los Z, decían que su mesías vendría pronto, y que habían encontrado la fórmula alquímica para darle nacimiento. Tras mucho esfuerzo, hace unos años lo lograron. Creo que fue hace unos quince años cuando todo eso pasó… —dio un largo suspiro y luego continuó—. ¿Estás seguro que quieres escuchar historias aburridas?

—Continua —respondió ansioso.

Otro suspiro largo y siguió su historia.

—De pronto un día llegaron noticias de York Shin. El mesías, o lo que sea, había nacido, y los Iluminados dejaron sus escondites para comenzar a limpiar el terreno. Según tengo entendido, mataron a los padres del niño en un sacrificio para asegurarse de que no tuviera ataduras humanas… toda esa basura de rituales —Illumi asintió, tenía una profunda excitación mientras escuchaba la historia—. Nosotros no le dimos importancia, dijimos "uh, esto no tiene nada que ver con nosotros", realmente lo creíamos. De la nada, un día, un tipo de los Iluminados se paró en nuestra Isla. Apareció así como tú lo hiciste; entró al coliseo, se sentó a ver el espectáculo. La gran diferencia fue que a él nadie le hizo un recibimiento especial.

—¿No tenían una buena relación con los Iluminados?

—No tenemos una mala relación prácticamente con nadie. Nuestro arte y dedicación es el asesinato. Esto es una simple coincidencia… Ellos y nosotros no teníamos un trato, sólo llegamos a trabajar juntos por cuestiones de negocios. Después de que notáramos que era un Iluminado, a la mañana siguiente el maestro Caín envió a sus cinco mejores hombres a hablar con él, a preguntar por qué había venido —hizo un paréntesis para acomodarse en la cama e Illumi aprovechó para pararse y ponerse sus prendas—. Esto no lo verás en ninguno de esos libros, no es una historia pública.

—He venido por esa historia; creo que eso ya lo notaste.

Joab se sintió intrigado, en parte le emocionaba tener a alguien que escuchara una vieja historia sacada de sus memorias, pero tenía recelo sobre lo que su oyente haría con esa información.

—El caso es que al tipo no le pareció respetuoso que el maestro Caín enviara a sus hombres, sin importar si eran los mejores. Nos lo dejó en claro después de matar a cuatro de sus alumnos. El sobreviviente fue hasta el maestro Caín, le dijo que el Iluminado había masacrado a los cuatro, que no iba a aceptar ser tratado por un grupo de subordinados y que sólo hablaría con él o continuaría la masacre ¿tienes una idea de lo que eso significa?

El maestro Caín no era un Asesino activo; era un maestro Asesino, un juez, que dedicaba gran parte de su vida a la enseñanza del arte original de los Asesinos. Él contenía toda clase de técnicas oscuras, exclusivamente para matar. Era como una eminencia, un patrimonio de los Asesinos. Se le trataba con sumo respeto por lo que representaba. No importaba que no se dedicara a matar, para ellos era sagrado que el maestro Caín tuviera la máxima protección posible y continuara enseñando el arte que los había unido como una hermandad.

—Enviar a un representante sagrado, cuando había masacrado a cuatro de sus mejores alumnos. Debió ser vergonzoso…

—No sólo eso; el maestro Caín es el balance entre las diferentes corrientes de pensamiento entre nosotros… Él representa a todas las familias, no es nuestro líder, pero lo protegemos como si lo fuera.

—¿Y sus cinco alumnos eran tan débiles como para ser masacrados?

—¡No eran débiles! —exclamó molesto—. Silva y yo crecimos admirándolos, queríamos ser como ellos. Te juro que no eran débiles. El día en que el último sobreviviente llegó yo estaba ahí, junto a tu papá; nosotros lo vimos. El tipo apenas terminó de enviar el mensaje y se suicidó. Usó sus propias uñas para desgarrarse el cuello mientras gritaba que lo detuviéramos. Nadie pudo, había una fuerza sobrenatural que lo rodeaba y no permitía que pudiéramos tocarlo. Eso cambió todo el curso de nuestra vida, es por ello que hay tanta competencia en ser uno de los nuevos cinco, por eso hay tipos como Muath regodeándose como si fueran la gran cosa.

A estas alturas la conversación parecía afectarle emocionalmente al Jaco, así que Illumi optó por sentarse a una distancia prudente del hombre. No fuera que sus impulsos asesinos le traicionaran en medio de la charla.

—Técnicas de manipulación —explicó Illumi en voz alta—. Sí, he visto algo de eso —quiso reír ante su propio comentario, pero se resistió dado que el tipo lo observaba de un modo poco agradable.

—Yo también, aquí también se hacen esas prácticas, pero ese poder no era normal… Muchos de nuestros hombres comenzaron a desear aprender de ellos. Si habían logrado destruir a los cinco, podía haber más enseñanzas interesantes que aprender —sus palabras sonaban como una petición indirecta, para que le adiestrara en esas artes oscuras. Eran habilidades útiles que le servirían de complemento—. Le pedimos al maestro Caín que no fuera, le aseguramos que iríamos más preparados, pero el maestro estaba resuelto a ir por él mismo. El tipo se hospedaba en una bodega, cerca de las orillas de la ciudad, había una guardia rodeándolo como medida de precaución y esperábamos la orden para entrar, mientras tanto vigilábamos lo que ocurría ahí. Así que, cuando a Silva se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de ir a la bodega, todos lo vimos entrar.

—¿Papá fue allá y sobrevivió?

—Silva siempre fue un arrebatado. Era muy emocional cuando tenía tu edad. Cuando vio lo que había pasado con los cinco, quiso cobrar venganza por su propia mano, y proteger al maestro Caín. Lamentablemente no todos estaban de acuerdo con la forma en que tu papá actuaba.

—¿Cómo sobrevivió?

—Entró a la bodega, escuchamos algunos golpes, y de pronto… nada. Hubo silencio por una hora aproximadamente. Lo que sea que ocurrió ahí dentro, es un misterio para nosotros. Lo cierto es que desaparecieron, ya no estaban en la bodega cuando entramos a revisar, ni siquiera los encontramos en la Isla. No supimos nada de él ni del tipo de los Iluminados hasta un año después, cuando regresó exigiendo lo mismo. Esta vez lo recibimos apropiadamente, le invitamos al mismo lugar donde tú estuviste el otro día; el maestro Caín le saludó y le ofrecimos lo mejor de la noche; llegada la hora, cumplimos su petición de reunirse con el maestro.

Ahora el Jaco lucía más calmado, distante, como si hubiera recordado algo delicado. Illumi volvió a cambiarse de lugar, para acercarse a él y escucharlo mejor.

—A la reunión asistieron los maestros, sólo los más importantes, los líderes, y… tú padre. Silva apareció después un año de ausencia. Ni el mismo Zeno estaba enterado de su paradero. Lo habíamos dado por muerto y resultó que no sólo estaba vivo, estaba con ellos, y venía del brazo de una mujer, tu mamá. Obviamente eso no le hizo gracia a nadie.

—¿Un amor prohibido?, suena romántico —dijo burlescamente.

—Sí, y para ese entonces ya venías tú en camino. Creo que Kikyo tenía dos meses de embarazo, no recuerdo bien…

—Tampoco me hace feliz, si eso sirve de algo —Joab le sonrió, como si esa frase hubiera aliviado cierto dolor dentro de él y aprovechó la cercanía del muchacho para acariciar su rostro.

—Nos pidieron nuestra rendición oficial. El tipo dijo ser el líder de los Iluminados. Por lo menos fuimos derrotados por un líder y no un simple subordinado. Como mi padre estaba en la isla, yo no estuve en esa reunión. No puedo decirte nada, pero tu papá y tu abuelo sí, así que cualquier cosa que quieras saber sobre ello, tendrás que ir tú mismo y preguntarles. Después de ese día comenzamos a tener mucho trabajo por hacer. Desde entonces, no hemos parado de trabajar para los Iluminados, tienen muchos enemigos.

Fue el turno de Illumi de suspirar. Esa historia le había demostrado cuán cerca estuvo todo este tiempo de la verdad, que sus padres eran un par de traidores, conspiradores, que guardaban un montón de secretos y que seguramente, cada hijo que poseían, era sólo una estrategia para algo que ambos habían planeado desde antes. Zeno, seguramente fingía como un espía que se aseguraba de que ambos no cometieran algún otro disparate.

—Estoy satisfecho, gracias.

—Has metido a Silva a la boca del lobo, ¿te das cuenta ahora? Siempre supe que en realidad Silva no te había enviado, sino que caíste en una trampa; una que alguien planeó muy bien.

—En eso te equivocas —le corrigió—, no caí en ninguna trampa, sólo les di a los Iluminados una posibilidad que ellos no habían ideado. Si hubiera sido así, me habrían enviado a los dieciséis, no ahora que ya han pasado tantos años.

999

Ambos Zoldyck estaban de pie frente a la oscura cascada. Silva y Kikyo llegaron a la infame cueva casi al anochecer; el ruido sordo del agua era todo lo que se escuchaba, mientras que el viejo Geppetto salió a recibirlos, junto a un montón de muchachos que se acomodaron tras él, expectantes de la visita inesperada. El hombre de larga melena albina mostraba una seriedad cortante al anciano que le sonreía como era su costumbre, trasmitiendo su sombría amabilidad; mientras que Kikyo lo miraba con recelo y temor, ansiosa por escapar.

—Silva, Kikyo, tiempo sin verlos —les saludó asomándose entre el agua que caía, cubriendo la oscura entrada.

Silva dio un gran salto desde el extremo de las rocas que rodeaban el río y llegó hasta el interior de la cueva, seguido por su mujer que tambaleante logró sostenerse del brazo de su marido; los nervios le hacían fallar sus cálculos. Ambos quedaron frente a frente con el anciano.

—Geppetto —saludó Silva, sin hacer ningún gesto.

—¿Qué los trae por aquí?, ¿de nuevo tienen problemas con el niño?

—El asunto de ese niño ya está en orden —contestó Silva.

—¿Entonces?, ¿otro niño haciendo cosas raras?, ¿quizá un portal en el cerebro de algún otro familiar? —rió en voz alta, pero ninguno de los Zoldyck le hizo segunda.

—Geppetto, he venido por otros asuntos. He escuchado que el trato que los Iluminados tienen con los Asesinos va a cambiar.

—¿Y eso qué tiene de relevante?, el trato que tengamos con la hermandad de Asesinos no tiene nada que ver con ustedes. Nuestro trato quedará igual.

—¿Lo ves?, te lo dije —rezongó Kikyo. Silva le apretó la mano suavemente para que hiciera silencio.

—Si cambian el trato con ellos, el trato con nosotros cambiará también.

—¿A eso has venido? —se mofó—, bueno Silva, no quiero decepcionarte, pero si revisas bien a tu alrededor notarás que sólo estamos mis pupilos y yo en la cueva. No hay nadie más, todos nos reuniremos dentro de poco en un lugar muy lejano de aquí. Si vas a cambiar algo, tendrás que esperar, aunque de todos modos no será necesario; puedo explicarte ese supuesto cambio.

Silva conocía bastante bien la forma en la que procedían, al menos lo suficientemente como saber protegerse de sus malignos trucos. Tras su encuentro con ellos en la isla, cuando apenas era un jovencito, aprendió lo posible para preparar a sus hijos y a sí mismo para ser un mejor asesino, uno que fuera resistente e inmune a los ataques de esos sujetos. Tal vez no era del todo inmune, sin embargo, podía darles una dura batalla que demostraría que su nivel de pelea era el necesario para derrotarles. Aunque de su encuentro aprendió que el hecho de que los Iluminados ganaran contra los alumnos del maestro Caín, y aterrorizaran a los asesinos, años atrás, se debía a un poder terrible pero único en el mundo. Los cinco se habían enfrentado al poder del hombre y la mujer de la Y unidos. Kikyo los acabó usando sus habilidades de aquél entonces, antes de que él apareciera en su vida y erradicara su poder al hacerla romper el voto.

—Comienza a hablar —ordenó el Zoldyck.

Geppetto tragó saliva, y para calmarse dio instrucciones a sus alumnos de que les atendieran. Ese hombre siempre le recordaba que había peligros tan grandes como el poder de un _Nen_ arcaico; por ejemplo, el poder de un Asesino sediento de sangre.

—El "único" ya no es un niño, ha de tener unos quince años. Pronto podrá darse a conocer en el mundo. Necesitamos crear un nuevo caos social. Él ha elegido crear una serie de disturbios en un área, lo suficiente como para crear un retroceso tecnológico ahí y…

—Pues háganlo, de todos modos ya hacen muchas de esas cosas, ¿no?

El anciano le sonrió y luego continuó:

—Sí, pero la zona que él quiere, es dirigida por una de las familias de la hermandad de Asesinos. Estratégicamente es la mejor para hacer el caos. El "único" quiere que nos reunamos con los Asesinos para anunciarles esto, a esa familia se les dará a elegir entre abandonar la zona y tomar otra, una que nosotros mismos le asignaremos, o quedarse y cooperar con nosotros para crear el caos. —Uno de los alumnos del anciano se acercó a ellos cargando una charola con algunas bebidas—. Decidimos hablar en una reunión con los Asesinos… Podríamos hablar con esa familia a solas, pero no sería agradable que se repitiera la misma historia de antes, ¿verdad?

Se refería al trato que pactado con los Zoldyck, cuando nadie más supo que los Iluminados habían tenido un acercamiento con ellos, mismo que convirtió a Silva en un traidor al regresar a su hermandad.

—Iré a la isla —dijo en voz alta y volteó a ver a Kikyo—, necesito ver qué está haciendo Illumi.

Al decir su nombre en voz alta, Kikyo palideció. Geppetto la miró con una sonrisa malévola, amenazante. La mujer tembló ligeramente y se aferró a la mano de su marido, como para disculparse anticipadamente, si es que algo más se llegaba a saber.

—Oh, cierto, Kikyo… —habló fuertemente, con sorna.

Ella escuchó su nombre y su temor se incrementó, su corazón estaba latiendo tan fuerte que creyó que le daría un infarto

—Hoy luces hermosa.

999

Illumi acabó con su misión en Tierra Sagrada. Había decidió que era el momento de marcharse, ya no necesitaba más información de los Iluminados, y largo camino le restaba. Lo malo era que ahora sólo tenía un par de semanas antes de tener que regresar a la montaña. No le hizo gracia a Joab saber que su joven y sensual anfitrión partiría pronto, quería negarle la oportunidad de irse, no obstante se resignó gracias a las palabras del morocho.

—Sólo he venido por la información que ayer me diste, era todo lo que me interesaba saber.

—¿Por qué? —no lo quería decir en voz alta, pero de alguna manera se había sentido usado.

—Por mis propios motivos… Joab, debo irme. He completado esto, ya no tengo nada que me ate a este lugar.

Lo había dicho con ventaja. Esas palabras era un reclamo silencioso de su falta de interés en formalizar la relación, Joab no era tonto, lo sabía y se sintió aún peor, deseaba por completo detenerle y darle una buena causa para quedarse, pero no tenía el valor, en cambio, le tomó del rostro y le besó; quería trasmitirle ese sentimiento tan cruel que le estaba quemando.

—Illumi…, si Silva te compromete con alguien, házmelo saber, por favor. Quiero estar enterado para poder ayudarte aunque sea un poco…

Se fue. Al llegar a la estación donde tomaría el dirigible, se encontró con Muath que estaba esperándolo con una cara de molestia que le provocó un dolor en el estómago. Ese tipo iba a ser una piedra en sus zapatos.

Caminó con aire autoritario quedando de frente, parecía que en cualquier momento se abalanzaría, propinándole un fuerte golpe en la cara.

—Todo este tiempo estuviste con el Jaco ese… —pronunció con desprecio—, ni siquiera pude llamarte porque el idiota aquel se quiso hacer el tío sobreprotector.

Su posesividad no le permitía ver las cosas de forma objetiva. De algún modo intentaba no culpar a Illumi de su ausencia para alegar que no era que el muchacho lo rechazara, sino que las circunstancias eran las que se habían opuesto a sus deseos. Illumi se resistió a contestar cualquier cosa, si lo hacía, corría el riesgo de meterse en una conversación larga que terminaría presionándolo a quedarse unos días más dentro de la isla, y claramente no tenía tiempo para desperdiciarlo en banalidades.

—Illumi —le llamó al ver que no respondería—, no me importa que Joab no te haya dejado pasar el tiempo conmigo, de hecho, no he venido a detenerte, esta vez te dejaré ir.

Inconscientemente sintió un alivio al escuchar eso, no quería tener que batallar con una conversación que fuera a durar más de quince minutos. Permaneció en silencio para dejar que el tipo terminara de desahogarse.

—Hablaré con tu padre, le haré una oferta que no podrá resistir y haré que te entregue en mis manos. Serás sólo mío. La próxima vez que te vea, no será para despedirnos, me pegaré a tus talones y no te librarás de mí nunca más.

Parecía más una desagradable amenaza que a una proposición romántica o de conveniencia. Y para colmo de todo, el tipo dio un paso adelante, tomándolo sorpresivamente por la cintura y besándolo tan escandalosamente que lo hizo avergonzarse de haber sido observado por otros transeúntes y asesinos a su alrededor.

Ni siquiera lo pensó más, se marchó tan pronto como pudo.

 ** _Veamos... el próximo viernes 7 de julio volveré con el capítulo 11 de 93 en Babel_**

 ** _Effy: no es que quiera abandonarla, es sólo que en la cuenta de fanfiction dice que lleva semanas sin que nadie la lea, y bueno... ¿para qué continuar si nadie la lee?, por lo menos en mis stats no sale nada, gracias por aparecer. En realidad no creí que nadie leyera esto._**

 ** _.'._**


	32. 93 en Babel Capítulo 11

_**¡oh! Fanfiction dice que tres personitas leyeron el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias por hacerlo, sean quienes sean, les dejo este capítulo aquí.'.**_

 **93 en Babel**

 **Capítulo 11**

 _Me paré sobre la arena del mar, y vi subir del mar una bestia que tenía siete cabezas y diez cuernos; y en sus cuernos diez diademas; y sobre sus cabezas, un nombre blasfemo. Y la bestia que vi era semejante a un leopardo, y sus pies como de oso, y su boca como boca de león. Y el dragón le dio su poder y su trono, y grande autoridad. Vi una de sus cabezas como herida de muerte, pero su herida mortal fue sanada; y se maravilló toda la tierra en pos de la bestia, y adoraron al dragón que había dado autoridad a la bestia, y adoraron a la bestia, diciendo: **¿Quién como la bestia, y quién podrá luchar contra ella?** —_ Apocalipsis 13:1-4

.´.

El viaje fue largo; un día y medio de vuelo en dirigible, y todavía faltaba reservar habitación en algún hotel. Con las prisas por huir de Muath, ni un plan concreto había preparado. Por cuestiones de conveniencia, Illumi ocuparía el primer plano esta vez. El hombre de la Y consideró más conveniente permanecer oculto y observar lo que le fuera posible mientras encontraba el momento oportuno para salir. Tales cosas no eran relevantes al joven Zoldyck. Estaba cansado de tener que pasar a través del camino astral de la entidad, además era consciente de que no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad sobre su persona.

Llegó fastidiado de su viaje, gran parte del tiempo lo había invertido en practicar sus nuevos idiomas, y tenía ganas de dormir. Apenas puso un pie en la estación, notó a un hombrecillo que le observaba desde la distancia; un tipo quizá de su edad o un par de años más joven. Llevaba unos lentes cuadrados, con mucho aumento; un elegante traje negro, saco y corbata. Su cabello rubio y nariz aguileña le hacían ver como un hombre cualquiera entre la multitud; sólo un ojo observador sería capaz de percatarse de su presencia. Pensó con pesadez que su vida estaba arruinada gracias a la extrema popularidad de su invitado no deseado. Se sintió amenazado, él deseaba ser conocido, le gustaba vivir en la sombra, donde sólo los clientes de los Zoldyck le conocieran.

—Gran Magister Illumi —le llamó, dio una reverencia respetuosa con lentitud, esperando ganar la confianza de aquel asesino.

El Zodyck estuvo a punto de hacer lo que su instinto natural le decía, acabar con la vida del sujeto, sin importar la multitud de personas que llegaban de otros vuelos. Fue el ente quien le detuvo, alegando que podía ser importante, que escuchara lo que tenía que decir, y el muchacho aceptó a regañadientes.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Magister, he sido enviado a usted por los Grandes Maestros para guiarle durante estos días antes de la reunión.

—¿Reunión?, ¿de qué hablas?

El hombre de la Y odiaba la naturaleza franca de su anfitrión, parecía no saber cuándo la sinceridad era conveniente, y cuándo era mejor ser cauto y ocultar sus conocimientos.

« _Pareces sacado de la escuela de Diógenes_ », reprendió a su anfitrión, quien le ignoró.

—Estos días habrá una gran reunión: Iluminados selectos de todas partes del mundo vendrán a ver al elegido. Él nos ha convocado… —Miró hacia la nada, recordando un detalle—. Su invitación, Gran Magister, fue enviada hace unos días, ¿no la trae con usted?

—Ni siquiera era consciente de que había una reunión. He venido por mis propios medios.

—¡¿Eso es verdad?!, no puede ser —dijera lo que dijera, no se le veía sorprendido—. Le daré mi invitación personal, tome. —Le ofreció un sobre y antes de que el muchacho la fuera a tomar, el ente le detuvo.

« _Si de verdad nos quieren ahí, que nos den una propia. No aceptes esa cosa_ ».

—No, gracias. Esperaré a que me den una.

—Oh, sí… lo siento. —Dio otra reverencia y guardó el sobre en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—¿Eso es todo a lo que has venido?

—Guiarle será un gran placer para mí —expresó con extraña sinceridad—. Puedo, si usted así lo quiere, llevarle hasta los puntos de reunión más importantes donde podrá encontrarse con otros Iluminados y sostener conversaciones con én le puedo llevar a las zonas de meditación, los laboratorios de alquimia, centros de investigación científica. Importantes genios de la matemática, física, alquimia, química, entre otras ciencias, se reunirán en nuestros laboratorios de ciencia y tecnología; o si prefiere, también están los centros de artes, filosofía, política e historia; la gran biblioteca privada, donde almacenamos toda clase de manuscritos, incluso encontrará documentos de la biblioteca de Alejandría. Si sólo quiere descansar, le llevaré a uno de nuestros hoteles de lujo, preparados especialmente para invitados de su categoría. Le prometo que será una visita que disfrutará al máximo.

Había un aire de brillante alegría en sus joviales ojos delatando el verdadero motivo por el que le alegraba ser su guía. El trajeado muchacho ni siquiera estaba interesado en hablar de él, sino en las tantas cosas hermosas que había pronunciado, como un paraíso del conocimiento. Tales cosas no eran relevantes para un Asesino, sin embargo, la forma e intensidad con la que había dicho todo aquello lograron antojar a Illumi en probar todas y cada una de las cosas mencionadas. De pronto, esa inesperada compañía, lucía de provecho; no perdería absolutamente nada con aceptar, después de todo, los Iluminados le daban mucha importancia a su presencia. Tanto como para tener un sirviente personal esperándole.

Por otro lado, el hombre de la Y había brincado en su interior cuando escuchó "biblioteca de Alejandría", salir de los labios del rubio. Una nostalgia le embargó y tuvo el impulso de forzar a su anfitrión a ir hasta allá.

 _«Vamos a la biblioteca»,_ le comandó.

Illumi no quería apresurarse, se sentía más atraído por la idea de ir hasta uno de esos hoteles y dormir para recuperarse un poco del viaje. Era cansino portar con una entidad y un _Nen_ que le sobrepasaban.

 _«Vamos allá, sólo veremos los títulos que tienen de Alejandría y no te molestaré más con esto; luego iremos a dormir»_. Tuvo que rogar, para que su anfitrión aceptara.

—Llévame a la biblioteca —respondió Illumi casi sin ganas.

El rubio sonrió gustoso por cumplir su orden y dio la vuelta en camino al lugar indicado. Tenían todo listo, un carro con un adecuado chofer; incluso le hablaron sobre una cena con varios miembros de la hermandad que estaba preparada para esa misma noche.

Nunca antes se había sentido tan absorto por un recibimiento, le resultaba extraño el ser incluido en algo importante y profundo, que él mismo no comprendía. Miró a su alrededor mientras el carro lo llevaba a la biblioteca. El recorrido por las perfectas calles de loza era hermoso; había monumentos, construcciones y capillas por todas partes, junto a edificios gruesos, labrados con cuidadosos ornamentos que daban la impresión de haber sido hechos con el afán de deslumbrar a quien los viera, incluso los muros se prestaban de lienzo para coloridas obras de arte. Sin duda una ciudad renacentista.

Llegaron a la biblioteca; el cual era un gigantesco edificio adornado con luces. Estaba cercado y fuertemente vigilado. Los habitantes de la ciudad seguían su camino sin voltear puesto que eran conscientes que era un recinto reservado para cierta élite del mundo. La biblioteca estaba teniendo más visitas de lo normal, el exceso de vigilancia y carros a su alrededor lo delataban. Illumi se bajó del auto, y caminó como si ya conociera toda la zona, una característica común de un asesino exento de miedo. Mostraba tanta seguridad que su acompañante lucía como un simple lacayo y no un guía. Entró a la espaciosa y pintoresca sala principal, y el Iluminado que venía con él saludo a una mujer que estaba a la entrada, presentando sus credenciales, y anunciando al Zoldyck como el "Gran Magister Illumi, el invitado especial del Gran Maestro Eliphas", y tal presentación produjo que varias miradas se posaran sobre él.

Suspiró, cada vez se convencía más de que no le gustaba ser popular.

—Magister, ¿qué desea ver primero? Tenemos aquí desde tratados de Hermes, textos órficos, algunos libros de los muertos egipcios; hasta colecciones de arte de Da Vinci, y… sólo estoy citando ejemplos comunes. Usted pregunte, yo le guiaré.

—Sólo quiero ver los manuscritos que rescataron de la biblioteca de Alejandría; es todo por ahora.

El guía de inmediato comenzó su recorrido hasta llegar al punto deseado, aclarando que lo que vería serían réplicas exactas; que los textos originales estaban bajo llave un par de pisos más abajo, y si deseaba verlos, también podía llevarlo, sólo si le parecía estrictamente necesario. El ente trasmitió a Illumi cuánto estaba disfrutando escuchar las noticias, pronunciando palabras de júbilo en su idioma natal. El Zoldyck aceptó el trato y se quedó a revisar las réplicas.

Había algo extraño en la forma en que estaban situadas las copias; desentonaban entre los tratados de astrología y colecciones místicas. Incluso notó una pequeña hilera —comparada a las otras tantas— de libros de Thelema y el Kybalion. Seguramente había más en otras partes de la gran biblioteca.

 _«Los libros de Alejandría, Illumi_ —le recordó el ente cuando notó que el muchacho se entretenía viendo distraídamente los otros tantos libros—. _Más tarde juegas con Kundalini, hoy sólo quiero recordar mis viejos tiempos»._

No obstante Illumi le ignoró, siguió repasando rápidamente los libros. Le había nacido la idea de que en algún punto encontraría algo relacionado con sus técnicas de manipulación, hipnosis y más datos sobre el cerebro humano. Tantas cosas interesantes que podía hallar, mucha información por registrar. No le importó la desesperación del hombre de la Y, después de todo, él vivía con esa misma ansiedad todos los días, más ahora que no recibía noticias de Killua. De pronto, como un imán siendo atraído por una fuerza invisible y poderosa, sus ojos se fijaron en una enciclopedia completa. Una que al lomo decía "Tarot", con letras adornadas en colores dorados. Así de simple.

Al principio rió como si le hubieran contado algún chiste. Se acordó de su madre y su obsesión constante por esos artes. Pensó en cuanto ella habría bailado de felicidad al ver una colección tan amplia de un tema que ella adoraba. Tomó el primer libro de esa colección; el que era un enorme índice que conducía a los otros libros, y lo abrió. Las hojas eran delgadas, daba la impresión de que si sus dedos se humedecían estropearía aquellas páginas casi traslúcidas. Buscó algo que fuera de su interés. Pese a que no creía en esos temas, no podía parar de ojearlo. Siempre sostuvo que el futuro era algo incierto, que lo único que podía hacerse para adivinarlo era controlar todo lo que pudiera a su alrededor, de manera que el destino estuviera por completo en sus manos. Sin embargo continuó, leyendo como si fuera un creyente. El monstruo de _Nen_ comenzó a quejarse en su interior, diciendo que sería avergonzado si alguien veía que estaba leyendo falacias infantiles, libros de novatos que apenas han sido iniciados en las artes oscuras. Ninguno de sus argumentos le hizo detenerse, y por supuesto, tampoco evitaron que él diera con una infame página; una que daría un giro a todo lo que Illumi conocía de la adivinación hasta ahora.

«Los amantes. Los hermanos.

Esta carta y su gemela; XIV; Arte; los Atu más oscuros y difíciles. Cada uno de estos símbolos es doble en sí mismo, de modo que los significados forman una serie divergente, y la integración de la carta sólo puede recobrarse mediante repetidos emparejamientos, identificaciones y alguna forma de Hermafroditismo».

Era el título de la página. El anuncio del sexto arcano mayor, y debajo una descripción de todas las imágenes que habían representado el arcano desde tiempos pasados hasta el presente. Observó con detenimiento los dibujos, los encontraba desagradables.

—Mamá cree demasiado en estas cosas.

 _«Sí, esa vieja zorra, ahora deja estas cosas y vamos a lo que nos importa»._

Pero Illumi seguía abstraído por esas imágenes. Dio vuelta a la hoja y vio con intriga una inscripción aún más terrible y maravillosa.

«El sexto arcano. Tirada de Nen».

Sus ojos brillaron con un ardiente deseo de entender lo que ahí veía.

«Es posible que el Maestro Tarotista se encuentre en una situación que implique enamorar a un par de personas, aun contra todo pronóstico, contra toda naturaleza y balance espiritual. En estos casos, "Los Amantes", proporcionarán un camino al Maestro Tarotista que le facilitará llegar a él. Más información, tomo: Los Amantes, página 80».

Ahí estaba, frente a sus ojos, su puerta. Aquella que había estado buscando con tanto anhelo por tantos años. Sintió que sus dedos temblaban de emoción y tuvo la necesidad de soltar aquella página, temeroso de mancharla y perder rastro de la información.

 _«Esto es absurdo_ —escuchó que el hombre de la Y reclamaba—, _estas tiradas de Nen, en realidad son muy complejas de hacer, no pierdas tu tiempo en nimiedades»._

Por mucho tiempo había temido que Illumi llegara hasta esa clase de información, facilidades para conseguir su deseo. La tirada de los amantes era una de esas, y de entre tantas posibilidades, esta era la que había interferido en su camino.

—Dijiste que un día me darías mi deseo —habló en voz alta.

El muchacho de anteojos se le quedó viendo, confundido por escucharle decir algo fuera de contexto.

 _«Y lo haré, a su tiempo lo haré_ —mentía, pero a estas alturas el inocente Zoldyck ya no podía distinguir cuando lo hacía y cuando hablaba con franqueza—. _Hicimos un trato ¿no?; vas a esperar a que tenga una edad en que pueda disfrutar de todos los placeres sin repercutir en su débil mente. Tiene diez años, ¿lo recuerdas? Ponte en su lugar, a ti no te hubiera hecho gracia que un tipo te hubiera acosado a los diez años»_.

Era lo único razonable que tenía para defender con bases sustentables su posición y deseo por no satisfacer a su anfitrión.

—Pero esto… podríamos hacerlo. Podríamos prepararnos para hacer la tirada y asegurarnos de que funcione, ¿o no eres capaz?

Ignoró nuevamente las miradas de quienes le observaban.

 _«Niño. Ni siquiera sabes de lo que hablas_ —masculló iracundo—. _La tirada no la podemos hacer tú y yo. Esto que pides es inútil. Es muy complejo, requiere de muchos años de estudio y un control finísimo de Nen. Fuera de eso, la tirada es para que afecte a dos personas, en este caso, tendrías que conseguir a un Tarotista entrenado para hacer esta clase de técnica y que pueda darte el encantamiento que haga que Killua se enamore de ti, y hay muchos riesgos de por medio. Nos tomaría diez años más entrenar a alguien más para que haga la tirada»._

—No tendríamos que buscar a un novato. Aquí debe haber alguno que pueda hacerlo —interrumpió su discurso tramposo y se sonrió. No desistiría de su idea de la carta de los amantes, a menos que descubriera algo lo suficientemente relevante como para negarse a intentarlo.

 _«Illumi, cuando llegue el momento, te diré el mejor método para hacerlo. Ahora sólo vamos a los libros de Alejandría; por favor»_ , su voz escalofriante, fría, sonaba de ultratumba.

El muchacho dejó el tomo en su sitio, todavía contemplando en la imaginación las palabras de la carta. Despejó su mente. Buscaría más información relacionada con la tirada, así el ente estuviera de acuerdo o no. Lo haría porque él adoraba manipular el futuro, no vivir en la incertidumbre, y esta opción le aseguraría tener a Killua junto a él por siempre. Por ahora sólo haría lo que el ente quería. Caminó hasta los tomos de Alejandría, cubrían una gran franja en la pared, desde el suelo hasta el techo. Varios muros de madera llenos de libros formaban el inicio de un largo laberinto. Ahora el ente comprendió porque estaba esa sección ahí; sólo era el inicio del montón de libros relacionados con la biblioteca fantasma. Los Iluminados los habían rescatado desde sus épocas más violentas, aunque no eran tantos pergaminos, manuscritos y tomos como originalmente existían.

Mientras veía los lomos, buscando alguno que fuera del gusto de su invitado susurraba los títulos para que el ente pudiera acceder a sus memorias y ver los libros con los que se encontraría.

 _«Detente ahí_ —ordenó—, _¿ves aquel libro de color azul?, el que dijiste que eran pergaminos de Zoroastro»._

Illumi lo tomó, y lo llevó hasta la primera mesa que encontró. Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó su lectura. El ente quería escucharle practicar su lengua nueva. Leía con gran fluidez aquel idioma extraño.

Pronto más miradas se posaron sobre él, acompañadas de voces que a lo lejos comentaban el suceso, impresionados por la hazaña. Fue en ese momento que el joven Zoldyck tomó consciencia de que aquello que hacía no era cualquier cosa. Pese a ello continuó su lectura en voz alta, mientras el ente le explicaba los detalles complicados del libro y le escuchaba extasiado, tanto que incluso él comenzó a sentir las mismas emociones del hombre de la Y.

Tal vez pasó una hora cuando su garganta se secó, y dos hombres al fin se animaron a acercarse a él. Uno de ellos, lo reconoció; era Galileo, el sujeto que conoció en la cueva.

—¡Illumi Zoldyck!, usted quiere matarnos a todos de asombro, ¿verdad?, ¿es que ya domina a la entidad que habita en usted? —habló con un exceso de familiaridad que Illumi encontró hipócrita.

—Sólo leo para el ente de _Nen_.

—El afamado hombre de la Y. Es un honor tenerles entre nosotros.

—Así que este es el hombre de la Y, por el cual el Maestro Eliphas anuncia gran prosperidad para la hermandad —secundó el otro hombre.

Este era un sujeto de baja estatura, y cuerpo menudo, su extraña forma de expresarse en el idioma Hunter, junto con su apariencia daban a entender que era alguien originario de algún país muy lejano.

—Es él —contestó Galileo—. Esos pergaminos… ¿el ente te enseño a leerlos?

—¿Tanto escándalo por eso?

—No es por nada, pero no muchos hablan egipcio antiguo, se perdieron los fonemas. La mayoría dice haber descifrado la lengua, pero hablarlo es otro asunto. Hasta ahora creí que sólo lo hablaba nuestro invitado especial, el gran elegido.

—¿Eh?, no es una lengua demasiado difícil, cualquiera podría dominarla.

—Ilústrenos, Magister —se añadió a la conversación el muchacho rubio.

—Además de eso —Galileo lo ignoró—, le vi tomar uno de los libros de la enciclopedia del Tarot ¿está usted también metido en ese arte?

—No. Sólo lo tomé por curiosidad —justo cuando consideraba marcharse, una idea cruzó su mente—, ¿tú si estás involucrado en ello? —se dirigió a Galileo, ya que era el único a quien encontraba más familiar.

—Ah… sólo un poco, ¿buscabas algo en particular?

Dudó en preguntar. Él no era la clase de persona que buscaba ayuda en los demás, no se había propuesto hacerlo; para disimular su necesidad prefería engañarse a sí mismo diciendo que "tomaba ventaja de la situación"; además solía hacer que los demás le debieran favores, para que eventualmente le fueran retribuidos. No siempre funcionaba, pero era mejor que estar a la deriva.

—Las tiradas de _Nen_.

—Las tiradas mágicas. Esas que no están descritas en el libro de Thoth —añadió el hombre que venía con Galileo.

Ambos tomaron asiento junto al Zoldyck, que no precisamente vio con agrado tal acción, pero le alegró escuchar el bufido de molestia del ente; significaba que estaba en buen camino para conseguir su objetivo principal.

—Sobre la carta de los amantes ¿conoces algo de esa tirada de _Nen_?

—Es una carta en extremo compleja, al igual que su tirada. Originalmente debería llamarse "Los hermanos", y no "los amantes", como dice Aleister Crowley. Yo soy más dado a huir a esta tirada.

—¿Por qué la complejidad?, la verdad no estoy involucrado con el Tarot como tal.

—Sirve para enamorar. Es cierto. Según las enseñanzas antiguas, se usaba para estimular el uso de la energía orgásmica que se produce en los actos sexuales.

Por fin algo con lo que Illumi se había estado relacionando, la infame magia sexual, asintió con la cabeza aguardando la explicación.

—Lo dejaron de hacer debido a que era demasiada la complejidad de la tirada. Hay un gran tomo que explica todos los pormenores de la misma. Para empezar, el Tarotista debe tener un control absoluto de su _Nen_ ; debe realizar la tirada a uno de los futuros enamorados o hermanos… como quieran llamarlos; la carta debe salir en la lectura del futuro y debe hacerlo de forma natural, sin hacer trampas. Esto debido a que hay técnicas que te permiten lograr este efecto, pero incluso esas técnicas son para un tipo de _Nen_ especialista; si lo haces con trampa o lo haces mal, el efecto sólo dura la mitad de lo que debe durar el enamoramiento; al finalizar, la carta debe ser entregada al consultante, y el consultante a su vez debe entregarle la carta a la persona con quien compartirá el efecto. Cabe aclarar que no importa que la carta se la entregue a su peor enemigo, ambos quedarán flechados por cupido —tomó aire, eran demasiadas las reglas que venían a su mente—. El efecto, si está bien hecho, durará trescientos sesenta y cinco días completos… También están los puntos no muy claros, como que si uno de los enamorados, ya estaba enamorado del otro a quien se le comparte la carta, entonces no recibirá el efecto, porque su cerebro lo anula, pero el no-enamorado sí lo recibirá y será el doble de lo normal. Eso y que, como no es un enamoramiento producido de forma natural, tampoco el romance vivido entre esas dos personas será normal.

—¡Oh, el magister Galileo es todo un sabio! —exclamó el acompañante de Illumi.

—¿Es posible que alguien de aquí pueda realizar esa tirada?

—No sólo es posible. Hay una persona en todo la hermandad capaz de hacerla a la perfección y esa persona ya la has conocido.

—¿Quién es?

—Alexis von R, el Barón de R —contestó con orgullo—, todo lo que te he dicho, él me lo ha enseñado. Lamentablemente, él no estará aquí, nadie sabe en dónde está. El elegido le ha apresado debido a su traición. Ha intentado mantener en secreto tu deseo, y ocultar secretos a la hermandad no es bien visto.

Hubo un momento de alivio para el ente de _Nen_ gracias la noticia, aunque Illumi había encontrado el método para conseguir su deseo, tendría que aguantar las ganas de ir tras él. Agradecía que aquel individuo que se hacía llamar "el único", le hiciera el favor de mantener oculto a alguien que podía arruinar sus planes.

Con todo, Illumi no dejó de pensar en la posibilidad de realizar la tirada. Sin embargo, como testigo del poder del "único", comprendía que no bastaba su voluntad para hallar al Barón, requeriría de mucha paciencia.

Los días dentro de la gran ciudad pasaron rápido. Illumi estaba embelesado; toda clase de conocimiento era fácil de encontrar en cada esquina. Debido a su falta de estudios no era capaz de comprender por completo los temas, pero cuando encontraba algo que le pareciera interesante, no podía abandonar su puesto y se quedaba ahí como un oyente, aprendiendo y absorbiendo tanto como le era posible; esforzándose por pasar desapercibido. Así estuvo hasta que el gran día llegó. Ese día vio más gente conocida, incluso Geppetto se apareció por esos rumbos y le saludó cordialmente.

El ente tomó el lugar; remarcó constantemente que debía decidir la vestimenta que llevaría para la —esperada— reunión nocturna que tanto se había anunciado. Tomó la decisión de vestir con una larga túnica de seda violeta con bordados de oro, y un cinturón con piedras preciosas que realzaba la forma elegante de su cuerpo; listo para un ritual, un sacerdote poderoso. Se colocó joyas deslumbrantes y arregló sus cabellos con mucha atención. Asimismo usó maquillaje que destacara sus ojos, para resaltar la gran belleza que poseía su anfitrión. Se sentía espléndido. No pensaba llegar temprano, así que se tomó todo el tiempo que quiso para quedar listo. Debía ser perfecto, quería asegurarse de que todos los presentes se quedaran con una gran impresión de él. Revisó por última vez su impecable apariencia antes de salir en dirección al punto donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión.

Era un área gigantesca, como para albergar a miles de personas. Las calles fueron cerradas. La gente de más alta categoría estaba dentro del salón, el resto se encontraba entre los jardines que simulaban laberintos rodeados de hermosas decoraciones, e incluso ahí, podían notarse los niveles. La gente con mayor categoría estaba ubicada cerca del centro, donde el "único" estaba sentado.

Obviamente consiguió lo que deseaba, la gente a su alrededor se detenía un momento a observar al muchacho que caminaba entre las mesas con su atuendo y su galante caminar. La gran mayoría de ellos no tenían ni la más mínima idea de quién era él, sin embargo, era evidente que estaban viendo a alguien importante.

La música a su alrededor le inspiraba a andar con más confianza, y llegó al centro de la fiesta, el área principal, sintiéndose ansioso por hacerse notar por aquellos que representaban a los más altos mandos. Esta noche sería suya. Cuando entró al salón lo primero que vio fue el sitio donde se encontraba el afamado elegido. Había una especie de cortina blanca decorada con perlas y diamantes brillantes a su alrededor. La cortina rodeaba la mesa y la superficie purificada, reservada para el elegido. Dentro de la tela se alcanzaba a ver una mesa cuadrada que apenas se distaba gracias a la tenue transparencia de la tela blanca. Ahí en medio, estaba un niño, apenas un adolescente, sentado frente a un gran banquete para él. Nueve sirvientes —evidentemente ciegos— estaban a su alrededor, muchachos de entre quince y veinte años, que rodeaban la cortina como pilares. El "único" vestía una túnica blanca, alargada, que le llegaba hasta los pies.

En cuanto sus pies tocaron el pasillo que guiaba directamente al elegido escuchó que alguien lo presentaba.

—El hombre de la Y ha llegado —una voz potente resonó en todas partes y atrajo más la atención de los presentes. Ignoró la presentación, sólo agradeció que se le anunciara de ese modo vago, no deseaba molestar más a Illumi.

Algunos hombres giraron sus rostros para verle. Unos cuantos se pusieron de pie y le saludaron a lo lejos. Uno de ellos, le indicó con la mano que se acercara. Era un hombre con traje y zapatos negros, destacaba en él una gran barba blanca que se unía con sus cabellos canosos. Pero el hombre de la Y estaba más ocupado en otro objetivo, aquel que se sentaba en medio de esas cortinas blancas. Esa figura diminuta pero imponente, que hacía sentir a todos pequeños y ridículos. Dado que él no se consideraba el mismo débil que los demás, caminó con autoridad por el pasillo, ante la mirada atónita de la hermandad. Entonces fue que captó la atención de aquel niño. Lo supo porque le vio dejar su cómodo asiento, quizá no podía conocer su rostro, pero podía ver su sombra, y cuando el niño se puso de pie, el ruido poco a poco fue reduciéndose hasta quedar en silencio, observando con atención lo que ahí pasaba.

El elegido dio unos cuantos pasos, lentos pero elegantes, como si su cuerpo fuera de un material delicado y ligero. Se detuvo ante el límite de la tela que le ocultaba, tocando con sus dedos la cortina, apretando y estirando la fina tela decorativa.

—Nunca imaginé que llegaría este día —dijo el ente de _Nen_.

Su voz hizo eco entre el silencio, nadie esperaba escucharle hablar. Estaban atónitos ante su muestra de valor.

—Es un honor para mí tenerle aquí. El primer poderoso, señor de Babel, Nimrod, el vigoroso cazador.

—El honor es mío. Aquel cuyas profecías le nombraban como el Anticristo.

El chico rio. Y el silencio se volvió general.

—No esperaba ser llamado así tan pronto.

—Ni yo esperaba que alguien volviera a usar mi nombre. Hace tanto que nadie me reconocía como Nimrod.

Ni siquiera la comida, ni los placeres a su alrededor atraían tanto la atención como esos dos poderosos hablando.

—¿Quién lo diría?, el primer y el último poderoso en la tierra reunidos en una misma sala… ¿Pero dónde está su mujer, la diosa Semiramis?

—Es precisamente este tema el que me trajo aquí esta noche —barullos mal disimulados se escucharon entre la multitud. Nimrod se refería al Anticristo como si fuera alguien muy cercano, quitando todas las formalidades en su lenguaje—. He sobrevivido a través de un largo periodo en este mundo. He cruzado dimensiones y conocido más de lo que un humano común haría. Viví con mi propio cuerpo hasta que mi corazón quedó satisfecho, y transmuté mi alma, junto a mi mujer. Por un tiempo habitamos pacíficamente en una simple cadena de oro, sirviendo e instruyendo a través de ella a la humanidad. Por azares del destino la cadena llegó a tierras repletas de la hermandad Y. Fue en ese lugar que, como método para reconocer la cadena, le colocaron un camafeo con el símbolo de su hermandad. Luego los M derrotaron a los Y, y terminamos siendo reconocidos como "el hombre y la mujer de la Y"; pasamos de mano en mano hasta que los Iluminados nos acogieron.

El joven Anticristo se alzó de hombros.

—Siempre responsables, como debe ser.

—Y han sido tus hombres y tus mujeres quienes guiados por sus afanes destruyeron mi perfecta unión con mi mujer. Gracias a ellos, no sé dónde está mi amada Semiramis. Exijo justicia. He venido ante ti, como un frater que busca la guía para encontrar lo que de inicio era mío.

El Anticristo le vio a través de la tela blanca estirando de unas delgadas hebras que sobresalían. Un silencio sepulcral inundaba la sala. Sólo los incautos fuera del salón no se dieron por enterados y continuaban con la fiesta; adentro había un silencio ya no reverente, si no de temor. Si el niño atendía su solicitud, muchas cabezas caerían esa misma noche.

—¿Es eso verdad? —levantó la voz el joven mágico—, ¿es a causa de sus inmundicias, su codicia y negligencia que algo sagrado, como la vida y la esencia trascendental de Semiramis se ha perdido? —miró a su alrededor, y encontró muchas respuestas.

No eran sólo unos cuantos los culpables de aquel suceso, no era algo que simplemente Kikyo había deshecho y ya, se trataba de algo más grande que venía desde tiempo atrás y que sólo esos hombres y mujeres que estaban ahí sentados, repartidos entre varias mesas, sabían. El elegido lo vio, y se sonrió malicioso, retrocedió con un corto paso hacia atrás, haciendo gala de sus movimientos elegantes, suaves. Frente a la muchedumbre, se sentó en el aire, cruzando ambas piernas, flotando como si el viento fuera un sostén físico, sencillo de controlar. Las cortinas no se movieron, sólo su cuerpo permaneció flotando ante la mirada estupefacta de todos. El control perfecto de _Nen_.

Illumi también dio un paso atrás, y su energía se tornó oscura. Era un evento astral sin precedentes. Cruzaron un par de palabras en una lengua desconocida para todos los demás. Y entonces, volvió a hablar el elegido.

—Esto es basto. He sido proveído de tantos poderes como mi alma ha deseado. No existe el concepto de "tipo de _Nen_ " para mí, los cinco elementos terrenales y los cinco elementos astrales están a mi disposición, así como cualquier cosa que quiera tomar de cualquier dimensión, todo cuanto requiero está en mis manos. He sido provisto de sabiduría de mis antepasados, el conocimiento y la inteligencia, todo lo que hace falta para controlar un mundo entero. Y aun así, he de ser sincero, no soy omnipresente —el ruido de los susurros se hizo más evidente, había expectación en la sala—. Pese a que mi _Nen_ abarca el mundo entero y puedo controlar mi ambiente a placer, no tengo ojos, ni oídos, ni boca en todas partes. Mis mensajeros, todos ellos, no tienen la pureza ni comprensión necesaria para cumplir esta función más que sólo una vez y luego, es menester que sean sacrificados.

Más murmullos distrajeron a ambos conversadores.

—Callaos —les ordenó a todos—. Nimrod, no quiero faltar a su esperanza, ni defraudar su deseo, por ello he de proponerle un trato.

—Soy todo oídos, aunque te advierto, que sé usar la palabra "no".

—Y no será necesaria —ambos rieron—. Se mis ojos, mis oídos y mi boca. Sé que puedo confiar en ti, en que no me será necesario instruirte sobre lo que debes hacer. Tú ya sabes qué es lo que está mal, y lo que se necesita arreglar. Nuestra hermandad se ha ensuciado de las glorias humanas, que son pasajeras, esos placeres que han sido malinterpretados y vueltos elementos de lujuria, pervirtiendo las mentes más brillantes…, haz todas esas correcciones que ya sabes, y que necesito antes de que suba a mi trono. Si aceptas, desde ahora, tendrás mi autorización de cobrar venganza sobre los responsables, y si haces tú parte del trato, entonces, yo no sólo prometo devolverte a Semiramis, sino que los libraré a ambos, si es que es necesario, de su cuerpo de homúnculos, y ocuparán los cuerpos que actualmente poseen, sin necesidad de pagar algún tributo o cumplir una regla para poder existir en este plano.

Lo que había comenzado como una noche gloriosa de fiestas y baile. Ahora, para muchos de los presentes, era una pesadilla, el inicio de una larga jornada llena de temores y arrepentimiento. No estarían en manos del "único", estarían en manos de un ser vengativo, de Nimrod, quién se cobraría por todas las cargas que le habían sido impuestas. Ahora Nimrod sería algo así como la mano derecha de su líder y no podían rechazarle así de simple. Por supuesto, existía un trasfondo antiguo, alrededor del drama. Kikyo sólo era el resultado de esos asuntos, y era turno de que el rey de Babel lo descubriera, al tiempo que se encargaría de limpiar el mundo de las falacias que parecían haber salido de la imaginación burda de Sade y que diariamente realizaban los miembros corruptos de los Iluminados.

Al Anticristo no le importaba lo que la hermandad hacía, sin embargo, entendía que tarde o temprano, aquello le sería relevante para la paz del mundo que luego tendría que provocar. Ahora, había encontrada a un aliado perfecto, un mensajero que no tuviera que ser sacrificado, uno limpio y perfecto para su uso, dispuesto de todo corazón a servir a la hermandad, para extirpar esas creencias falsas de placer, las cuales no conllevan a la verdadera iluminación, al camino difícil de los iniciados.

Después de eso, la fiesta volvió a la normalidad, como si esa mística conversación no hubiera sido relevante. Los excesos, los placeres y todo cuanto era acostumbrado, no se hicieron esperar. La gran diferencia era que unos cuantos, guardaban con recelo en sus mentes los pecados cometidos, que tarde o temprano caerían en manos del poderoso cazador.

El resto de la semana Nimrod continuó en ese plano, conviviendo con el "elegido", para concretar el pacto entre ambos, definiendo los pormenores y dejando cuantos puntos fueran, aclarados, como un contrato perfecto entre ambos. Nimrod sabía perfectamente que no había alguien mejor que él para cumplir su deseo, así que se despidió, confiado en que quedaría satisfecho. Cerró el trato, solicitado al Anticristo que no permitiera que su anfitrión se enterara de sus negocios para tomar su cuerpo, asegurando así que el joven Zoldyck no pusiera resistencia.

Illumi reapareció durante los últimos dos días de vacaciones en la ciudad de los Iluminados para disfrutar de los escenarios hermosos que aquel país le ofrecía. Se sentía invadido de una sensación de poder que no lograba describir, ahora comprendía mejor lo que tenía en su cuerpo; un ente poderoso que estaba sobre los demás. Era temido y respetado, tal cual como era de su agrado, con la excepción de que no gustaba de ser popular. Cualquier rastro de duda sobre la palabra de Nimrod quedó por fin olvidada; creía en él, en que un día tendría a Killua para él. Debía poner de su parte y ser paciente; esperar el momento perfecto para llegar a su meta, cumpliendo las expectativas del hombre de _Nen_ , el cual aparentemente tenía ideales en exceso elevados, que el mismo Anticristo confiaba en él.

En cuanto Illumi regresó a la montaña, no encontró a Silva y Zeno. Se habían marchado a la isla Sagrada, pero no supo de ellos hasta días después. Su corazón estaba ansioso de ver de nuevo a su adorable copo de nieve, aquel pequeño angelito que había abandonado cruelmente tiempo atrás, así que lo buscó por la montaña. Anduvo por los alrededores y pronto lo halló entrenando duramente, sosteniendo un combate con un par de mayordomos. Esperó para ir tras él, a una distancia prudente hasta que terminó el ejercicio y le vio sentarse entre los árboles a descansar.

Killua apenas tuvo tiempo para reconocer a su hermano mayor. Sus ojos se abrieron, y recordó su dolor. Ese dolor de haber sido ignorado por tanto tiempo, después de haber puesto esfuerzo y dedicación en localizarlo. Las dudas y temores le superaban más que su deseo de saber si aquel sujeto frente a él era o no su aliado.

—Illu… _aniki_ —dijo sin aliento.

Su cuerpo tembló, su estómago se revolvió de nervios.

—Kil —le sonrió, pero lejos de parecer fraternal, su sonrisa semejaba a un demonio. Ya no evocaba más Illumi, y eso provocó que tanto Killua, como otros silenciosos espectadores sintieran escalofríos—. Ha sido mucho tiempo sin verte. Te extrañé.

Lo había dicho de todo corazón, sin embargo sonaba vacío; Killua únicamente pudo asentir para darle por su lado.

Las palabras que el albino había planeado decir con tanto esmero, se volvieron imposibles de pronunciar. El temor que Illumi le provocaba era tal, que sólo podía temblar ante su presencia. Incluso comenzó a dudar si aquello frente a él era su hermano o no. Tal vez una alucinación siniestra había aparecido haciéndose pasar por alguien de su familia. Y no estaba muy lejos de la verdad. La esencia de Nimrod ya era, sin lugar a dudas, poderosa sobre su anfitrión. Podía decirse que Illumi sólo existía en un diez por ciento, mientras que el otro noventa, era aquella entidad oscura.

Kikyo se percató de él y de inmediato se escondió. Ordenó a sus mayordomos mentirle a su hijo mayor sobre su presencia en casa aún si su mentira se volviese insostenible.

—¿No me responderás Kil? —se arrodilló, intentando descifrar la temerosa expresión en su pequeño rostro.

—Yo… yo… no sé qué decir —confesó y sonrió de forma forzada.

—Está bien, ya tendremos tiempo de conversar, ¿no es así?

Illumi ya estaba casi ciego. Pese a que Killua demostraba tener un miedo terrible provocado por él, no era capaz de notarlo. Interpretaba aquel miedo como un rubor pasional, como si lo hiciera temblar por su presencia de forma romántica, y no porque su instinto de supervivencia le estuviera advirtiendo que aquello frente a él no era humano.

Aprovechando que su madre no intervendría, y que sus autoridades más importantes no se encontraban, anunció que se haría cargo del niño, revisando los avances de su entrenamiento. Una excusa para permanecer cerca de él por más tiempo del acostumbrado, liberarse de las tensiones que le provocaba estar lejos de su adicción, y de vez en cuando, aprovechar para tocarlo, acariciar sus cabellos, y halagarlo por su trabajo.

Killua no tenía explicación alguna para lo que sentía. Era terriblemente incómodo. Illumi parecía muchas cosas menos su hermano mayor; constantemente buscaba las miradas de los mayordomos intentando preguntarles si ellos también se percataban de que eso de ahí no era su hermano, pero todos lo ignoraban, actuaban como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

999

Silva y Zeno llegaron a Tierra Sagrada. Cruzaron la gran entrada del Coliseo, y el montón de interesados volteó a verles; desde los grandes maestros hasta cada uno de los representantes de las familias. Algunos cuchicheos los hicieron sentir incómodos, pero prudentes, supieron cómo ignorar toda esa atención desagradable.

La reunión comenzó. Silva había esperado encontrarse a su hijo mayor ahí, y para su mala suerte, se dio cuenta que había llegado bastante tarde. Hace un par de semanas que no estaba en Tierra Sagrada y asumió de inmediato que estaba de vuelta en casa.

Era incómodo, empero nostálgico encontrarse rodeado de toda la hermandad que lo vio crecer. Había líderes de cada familia, o por lo menos un representante, y no podían faltar los cinco maestros. Mientras observaba el panorama, su mirada chocó por un instante con la de su viejo amigo Joab el cual le sonrió a modo de saludo, trasmitiendo un sentimiento de amistad que hace mucho había olvidado.

Los Iluminados enviados en representación a toda la hermandad, hicieron una gran presentación en el centro del coliseo. Eran tres personas: dos hombres con túnicas largas que los cubrían de la cabeza alos pies, y un muchacho de quizá unos quince años, vestido con prendas blancas, al cual en todo momento se lo vio en trance, con sus ojos en blanco, tambaleándose en su sitio. Cuando los dos hombres terminaron la presentación, el muchacho comenzó a retorcerse. Sus brazos se agitaban violentamente a sus costados y su torso se inclinó hacia adelante, abriendo la boca, haciendo arcadas como si fuera a vomitar algo.

De su boca se emitieron dos voces al unísono:

—Ha llegado el día en que he de solicitar su cooperación. La familia Sabó tiene en su poder un territorio necesario para el triunfo de la humanidad. Su cooperación con nuestra hermandad es una exigencia social, un deber que ustedes tienen con el mundo entero. Ofrezco dos puertas, la primera es que voluntariamente me entreguen sus tierras, y entonces, yo les daré unas nuevas tierras a cambio; la otra puerta, es que no me entreguen sus tierras, sino su servicio. Trabajen para mí, y serán recompensados, atiendan mis órdenes, y yo les daré a cambio lo que necesiten —el muchacho luchaba contra esa fuerza que le controlaba a distancia, su cuerpo se contorsionaba de dolor—. ¿Tengo ya una respuesta?

—Tu fama te precede, elegido —habló el líder de la familia Sabó—, ya nos has demostrado cuánto poder tienen sobre todos nosotros y hemos decidido no desafiarte —hablaba con verdad, desde hacía tiempo que los Sabó habían sido atacados constantemente por parte de los Iluminados con amenazas sutiles para que aceptaran la voluntad de su líder sin oponerse a ella—. Te daremos nuestras tierras, mas no trabajaremos para ti. Haz ahí lo que bien te plazca.

—Así será. Mis hombres les entregarán lo que requieren para seguir trabajando. Gracias por su cooperación y esfuerzo, ¿tienen alguna cosa por decir?

—¿Por qué hemos de obedecerte? —con mucha valentía Silva se atrevió a desafiar.

Algunos de los presentes admiraron su valor, otros lo tomaron como un descaro, una forma alzada para demostrar que él era más relevante que los demás.

—Porque así ha sido establecido, las leyes de la naturaleza dictan que el menor se inclina ante el mayor. Tarde o temprano comprenderán su papel en este mundo. Todos al final recibiremos nuestra recompensa.

El niño cayó de rodillas contra el suelo. Su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor y sus brazos, adoloridos, temblaban por cargar con su peso; la respiración agitada demostraba lo muy agotador que había sido eso. No duró más su agonizante situación, un par de lanzas atravesaron su cuerpo, estacándolo al suelo y matándolo al instante. El sacrificio estaba completo, el mensajero había cumplido su papel. Los hombres bajaron del escenario, dirigiéndose al Sabó, extendiéndole un pergamino que cargaban con ellos.

—Aquí está el mapa de sus nuevas tierras; los nombres de sus nuevos clientes y socios fueron seleccionados exclusivamente para ustedes.

—¿Rokairo?, ¿parte de NGL?, ¡¿están hablando en serio?!, esas tierras no permiten hombres como nosotros.

—Sus licencias de cazador han sido emitidas —le entregaron un sobre con dichas licencias, todos con los nombres de cada miembro de la familia—. Ustedes serán los primeros en ocupar ese territorio, felicidades.

Y por alguna razón, no había motivo para sonreír. Sabó casi rompe los papeles con indignación. Años de trabajo enviados a la basura y ni siquiera podía poner resistencia. La reunión finalizó con un aire de conmoción. Los individuos desaparecieron del mismo modo en que se presentaron, como si la magia estuviera a su disposición en cualquier momento.

Silva y Zeno, habían decidido que se marcharían en cuanto la reunión terminara, pero se vieron detenidos en su camino.

—Los afamados Zoldyck —el llamado de Adalfuns les hizo darse la vuelta, para recordarles que entre ellos tenían asuntos pendientes—, ¿ya tan pronto se van?

—Tenemos trabajo por hacer.

—Parece que olvidaste llamarme antes de venir; tenemos una plática pendiente.

Estaban de pie, cerca de la salida del coliseo; algunos curiosos observaban la escena; lo que fuera a pasar se volvería el chisme de la semana. El Weirdun no tenía vergüenza alguna al momento de hablar de sus temas amorosos.

—¿Qué es eso que tanto quieres hablar?, Illumi ni siquiera está en la isla.

—Lo sé, se marchó hace tiempo… —hizo un ademán de molestia, tenía prisa por terminar el asunto con los Zoldyck—. Silva, sabes que tengo buenos contactos en las altas esferas, no por nada el maestro Caín me tiene entre sus herederos, y tengo buenos negocios que quizá te puedan beneficiar.

Silva bloqueó mentalmente lo que querían decir esas ofertas, no podía ser capaz de imaginar a su hijo en manos de un pervertido del tamaño del pelirrojo.

—Te diré esto de una vez Adalfuns. No hablaré de Illumi hasta que yo aclare con él estos asuntos. No tengo idea de lo que haya hecho aquí ni de sus intenciones para cruzar palabra con ustedes. Sólo haré tratos hasta que mi hijo y yo hayamos llegado a un acuerdo.

Quizá su confesión sobre desconocer las acciones de su hijo le hacían ver vulnerable, no obstante supo controlarse lo suficiente como para que su sola presencia impusiera respeto. Ni siquiera Muath, que esperaba su turno para hablar con él, se atrevió a acercarse más. Si Silva había dicho que hablaría primero con su hijo, entonces, todos los que tenían planes esperarían a que llegara el momento.

999

Killua e Illumi yacían sobre la cima de un precipicio. El niño veía en silencio la larga caída frente a él. Tocaba ahora lanzarse a ella, como prueba de su resistencia y valor.

—Vamos Kil, son sólo ochenta metros. No debe ser mucho para ti.

Pero Killua no se movía. Albergaba un montón de emociones en ese momento que le impedían saltar. No quería hacerlo sin antes aliviar esa sensación.

—¿Tienes miedo? —indagó, y estaba a punto de aventarlo sin más, cuando Killua se giró para confrontarlo.

—No tengo miedo —su voz y cuerpo exteriorizaron que hablaba en serio—, no es eso.

—¿Qué ocurre ahora?, ¿te pongo nervioso? —preguntó sintiéndose un poco orgulloso de lo que decía.

— _Aniki_ … no. —Contuvo un poco la respiración, y luego resopló con fastidio, quería darse valor para hablar sin rodeos—. ¿Cuál es tu problema?, te llamé muchas veces, te mandé mensajes, intenté contactarte a pesar de que he tenido mucho trabajo por hacer y tú…, ni siquiera te tomaste la molestia de responder una sola vez, ¿es que acaso juegas conmigo?, ¿por qué vienes y actúas como si yo te importara? No puedo más con esto Illumi, ¡¿quién eres tú?! —y, desafortunadamente, había terminado por gritar sus palabras.

Illumi lo miraba, atónito; la pregunta le había impactado. El ente le había pedido que no se comunicara con el niño durante el tiempo que estuvo fuera de casa, hizo un esfuerzo por complacerle aun si moría de ganas por escuchar la voz del albino; para colmo Killua solía llamarlo justo cuando era el mismo Nimrod quien estaba a cargo de todo, impidiéndole tener un poco de satisfacción. Para todo el mundo podía resultar normal calificar a Illumi como una persona cambiante, imposible de definir con un conjunto de características específicas, porque cada vez que regresaba a la casa era menester volver a interpretarlo; para Killua esos cambios no eran normales. Tenía temores naturales originados gracias a esa particular característica en su hermano, que le hacía imposible de tratar.

—Un día… —Tomó una bocanada de aire por segunda ocasión—. Un día te comportas como un hermano, como un amigo mío, y al día siguiente, soy un desconocido al que no le respondes el celular. Me llevaste a esa casa y después… se suponía que papá te había castigado, y después me enteré que te dio vacaciones, ¿qué se supone que significa eso?, ¿por qué vacaciones?, ¿es que acaso jugar con mis sentimientos es parte de tu trabajo? —intentó controlarse, pero no podía; sus palabras sonaban entrecortadas, y su cuerpo temblaba asustado por no poder detenerse.

Illumi no podía moverse, pensaba en sus palabras. En lo que le contestaría; no encontraba excusas creíbles.

—Kil, tú eres muy importante para mi…, si sólo lo entendieras… —confesó intentando sonar tierno, pero la malévola esencia de Nimrod no le permitió transmitir lo que sus palabras decían.

—Olvídalo, sólo… sólo quiero que sepas que ya no te dejaré volver a acercarte a mí —se dio la vuelta, y dio el brinco al vacío.

Aquellas palabras le dolieron. Se lanzó tras él, quería tenerlo cerca y explicarle que no era así; que él seguía siendo Illumi, su hermano que le amaba. Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta que no podía decir algo que no podía comprobar. Que si quería pararse frente a Killua y defenderse, entonces tendría que demostrar que él era mejor que sólo eso. Su ansia por su hermano había crecido tanto que ahora no podía pensar con coherencia. De cualquier modo, no tuvo oportunidad de hablar con su adorable hermano. Su padre llegó ese mismo día y le citó para una reunión importante que no podía demorar más. Antes de marcharse le dio al albino una confortable palmada en la espalda. Se alegró un poco cuando sintió que la tensión en Killua disminuía. Esperaba ansioso la oportunidad de hablar con él y liberar toda esa tensión.

 _ **Espero volver el viernes 22 de Julio, gracias.'.**_


	33. 93 en Babel Capítulo 12

**_Hola, sé que quizá alguien lea esta historia, así que le dejo este capítulo con mucho cariño *sonreír* espero que te guste! Gracias por tu apoyo.'._**

 **93 en Babel**

 **Capítulo 12**

 **.'.**

Entró al mismo cuarto al que solía ir cuando tenían una reunión familiar formal. Su padre estaba sentado junto a su abuelo, no vio rastro de su madre y sonrió; le hacía gracia que ella le tuviera miedo. De nuevo el ente ocuparía el primer plano, así se aseguraría de que los planes de Nimrod marcharan de acuerdo a lo establecido. Le hubiera gustado hacerse cargo del asunto personalmente, pero era imposible, no era capaz de hablar de temas de sexo ni de relaciones, mucho menos discutirlo con su padre.

—Acabamos de regresar de la isla —explicó Silva—. Illumi, ¿desde cuándo lo sabes?

Silva fue directo al punto, no quería terminar complicando más las cosas. Estaba ansioso por entender lo que tanto se hablaba en la isla sobre su hijo.

—¿Saber...?, ¿de qué hablas? —pero Nimrod fingió demencia, y de muy mal modo.

—No te hagas el tonto conmigo, sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando.

—Me comporto como un tonto, porque ustedes siempre me han tratado como un tonto. Ese es el único trato que me han dado.

Ambos adultos se vieron entre ellos con complicidad. De cierto modo, Illumi les había descubierto. Desde que se decidió que Illumi no sería más el heredero, lo controlaron en cada aspecto posible a fin de tener a un obediente y fiel miembro de la familia, que no conociera más allá de lo que le era permitido. Ahora advertían que él era quien tenía el control y no ellos, como lo habían planeado, por eso mismo le temían y lo acusaban.

—El _Nen_ manipulador va muy bien con tu personalidad —afirmó Zeno e Illumi le sonrió complacido.

—Te seré sincero, Illumi —continuó su padre—, desde hace tiempo que hice un trato con un Asesino, planeo casarte con su hija para conseguir ciertos beneficios. Esa era la idea, pero el otro día hablé con Adalfuns, y parece que tú ya tienes tus propios planes, ¿qué es lo que quieres Illumi?

—¿Hasta cuándo me molestarán con sus inseguridades? —respondió molesto— Todo lo que hago, lo hago por la familia; por el beneficio de todos.

—Es evidente que a través de estos tratos, quieres conseguir algo a cambio —respondió Silva—. Sabes que al entregarte al líder de alguna familia, tendrás cierta posición en la hermandad, ¿es eso lo que buscas?

—Y abrir las puertas a Killua, ¿es que acaso no saben que él es mi máxima prioridad? —ya no hacía falta ocultar el lazo que sentía hacia su hermano, si quería mantener soltero a Illumi, entonces jugaría todas sus cartas hasta quedar libre.

Hubo un silencio comprensible. En casa se sabía de forma tácita que Illumi sentía un cariño especial hacia su hermano menor, debido a que él había sido el principal en su crianza, y la mejor forma de llegar hasta él, de herirle o controlarle, era a través del albino. Admitirlo en voz alta, sólo reafirmaba lo evidente.

—Quizá no sea mala idea —aseguró Zeno, aunque de su parte no creía que su nieto fuera capaz de lograr algo mejor de lo que ellos dos ya habían ideado—. Depende de qué es lo que planeas hacer.

—¿Adalfuns fue el único con el que hablaron?

Preguntó con una gran sonrisa y el anciano abrió los ojos comprendiendo todo lo que estaba pasando. Silva fue el único no captó la indirecta.

—No quise hablar con nadie más —continuó Silva con sinceridad—. Tu abuelo tiene razón, puede que creas que nos ayudarás a todos, pero depende de lo que estés haciendo.

—Sé lo que hago padre, no soy un niño. Sé cómo usar mis talentos.

Zenó giró su rostro, no soportaba ver esa faceta en su nieto. Era como tratar con algo completamente diferente a lo que él conocía, no era el muchacho reservado e ingenuo que vio crecer.

—¿Talentos?, ¿de qué hablas Illumi?, ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo?

—Sexo —se apresuró el anciano para terminar con el juego del morocho—. Illumi está hablando de sexo, ¿te has estado acostando con varios miembros de la hermandad? —lentamente alzó su mirada, encontrándose con la oscura mirada su nieto, llena de sorna.

—No es necesario correr aún, abuelo, hay varios caminos a Roma —contestó con ligereza.

Silva tembló. Por fin se encontró con algo que le conmovió profundamente. Su hijo mayor, al cual continuaba viendo como a un niño, había crecido en un instante. Hablaba con secretismo, trataba con hombres mayores que él, con intenciones escandalosas. En su vida jamás se planteó la posibilidad de que uno de sus hijos —un miembro de los Zoldyck— resultara un coqueto, y menos con hombres que él conocía desde la infancia. Era enfermizo.

—Illumi… —fue todo lo que pudo expresar, mientras un montón de palabras se atoraban en su garganta.

—De cualquier modo, pensabas usarme para sacar un beneficio, ¿no? —recitó sus palabras—. Sólo me estoy adelantando a tus deseos, padre. Y ahora que ya está hecho, hagamos negocio para sacar provecho de esto.

No eran simples frases que lanzaba al aire. Contenían años de dolor y rabia, «pensabas usarme…» había dicho, y entonces Silva recordó que todo este tiempo estuvo tratando con un ser humano, con sentimientos y deseos; que él, aun siendo su padre, lo había visto sólo como una herramienta más. Una vez más había fallado como padre y lo había hecho con él, con su hijo mayor, que actuaba como un loco atentando contra su propio cuerpo.

—Hijo…

—¿Puedes conseguir mejores ofertas que la de Adalfuns? —interrumpió Zeno, previniendo que su hijo se dejara llevar por sus sentimientos paternales.

No era que el anciano no tuviera aprecio por el muchacho, ni que deseara verlo actuar de ese modo que rebajaba su honor, sino que pensaba con mayor frialdad. Silva, al haberse marchado con los Iluminados aquél fatídico día, había arruinado su reputación, y por tanto había perdido un puesto importante dentro de la hermandad, algo por lo que sus ancestros trabajaron con mucho esmero; recuperar su posición sería una labor bastante difícil, y al anciano le molestaba en sobremanera ver la absoluta inacción en Silva por recuperar su posición. Durante los primeros años sólo se presentó un par de ocasiones en la isla, y pese a que Joab era su amigo, no se molestó por comunicarse con él ni pedir ayuda a nadie más.

Si Silva hubiera querido, desde hace tiempo habría contactado a Joab; la persona con mejores recursos para salvar su posición, y por alguna razón desconocida no lo hacía. El talento de Killua había sido una suerte del destino, no algo planeado para ser usado como herramienta a favor de la familia. A este paso el pequeño futuro líder de los Zoldyck, una vez que se presentara ante el concilio, quedaría a la deriva en medio de una hermandad que se había vuelto más hermética y complicada. A Zeno no le convenía que fueran vistos como poca cosa y terminaran siendo exterminados por la misma hermandad; le urgía sentar las bases de su regreso como una familia influyente.

Hasta ahora Silva había logrado librarse bien de sus enemigos, pero ¿sería lo mismo para Killua? Silva había podido enfrentarse a tantos adversarios porque se cobraba algunos favores con Asesinos de élite, pero eso no significaba que ellos le debieran fidelidad. Tarde o temprano las cosas podrían ponerse mal para el heredero si es que no se ponía en marcha un plan lo más pronto posible. Era necesario pensar con frialdad y detenimiento. Si Illumi podía hacer la diferencia, entonces, era mejor aprovecharlo, cerrar los ojos y aceptar la ayuda. Podía doler, y sería vergonzoso, pero había un sacrificio que hacer para compensar el error cometido por el actual líder.

—Adalfuns será juego de niños —contestó—. No sólo puedo mejorar la oferta, puedo hacer que ya cumplan sus promesas desde antes de conseguir algo de nuestra parte.

—¿Sin necesidad de entregarte a alguno de ellos? —continuó Zeno.

—Y manteniéndolos expectantes entre ellos, como una competencia por ver quién será el mejor postor que se quede conmigo. Sí.

—¡Esperen un momento! —exclamó Silva, no soportaba la idea de usar a su hijo de ese modo tan indigno—, Illumi, eres un Zoldyck, no un objeto que podemos usar como premio —se detuvo, dio una mirada severa a su padre y prosiguió—. Papá, no podemos hacer esto, no puedo dejar que Illumi se corrompa de ese modo.

—Silva —de nuevo el líder escuchó ese tono de voz regañón que tanto le había irritado en su juventud—, ahora resulta que te duele ver en lo que se ha convertido Illumi, pero ha sido tu estupidez la que ha llevado a tu hijo hasta este punto. Piensa mejor las cosas y acepta lo que se te da, mejor oportunidad que esta no vas a encontrar.

Dejando a un lado las emociones, su padre tenía razón. Por su culpa Illumi no había tenido una infancia adecuada a los parámetros familiares. Gracias a sus descuidos había lastimado la frágil psique de su hijo, provocando que fuera incapaz de ser el heredero; y por causa de su imposición de autoridad, Illumi pasó de ser un asesino a un niñero, a cargo de la misma persona que le había sustituido, sin escatimar en sus emociones. Quién sabe qué tanto se guardaba en su corazón con tantas decepciones a lo largo de su vida.

—Illumi, te delego esta responsabilidad. Ayuda a Killua, y a cambio nosotros cooperaremos con lo que necesites. Sólo pídelo y yo me aseguraré que se te dé —terminó Zeno.

Silva salió del cuarto sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna.

—Sí, abuelo; por el momento pediré que cancelen cualquier compromiso que hayan hecho con alguna mujer. Desde ahora, yo me aseguraré de conseguir beneficios para Kil.

Illumi poseía un particular defecto en su persona; pese a que estaba consciente de que el trato que recibía no era justo, tenía tanto miedo de pensar en ello que prefería evitarlo. Las constantes humillaciones por parte del hombre de _Nen_ ; el nefasto trato que su abuelo y sus padres le daban al usarlo como un vil objeto, sin posibilidad de discutir su posición y el desprecio de quienes le rodeaban; siempre fingía no enterarse de ello. Illumi hacía caso omiso de la negatividad que día a día lo cercaba; se enfocaba en los pequeñísimos detalles que hacían que su vida valiera la pena. En cuanto supo que su abuelo le había dado carta para que hiciera lo que le placiera, no pensó en lo muy vergonzoso que era ser usado como un objeto sexual para beneficiar a su padre, sino decidió pensar en la victoria que le significaba; estaba a salvo de ser forzado de sostener un matrimonio cuando su corazón pertenecía a su pequeño hermano. Cerraba sus ojos a la verdad, como medida preventiva contra el dolor que le traería la desgracia de su realidad.

Illumi recibió la notificación de que tendría que hacerse cargo de su hermano más pequeño. Kalluto se sumaría a su rutina de entrenamientos con tal de mejorar sus habilidades. Su principal deber con el más pequeño era evaluarlo. Silva quería estar seguro de que Kikyo estuviera haciendo bien su trabajo, confiaba más en su hijo mayor que en ella en cuanto a esos aspectos; era consciente que su hijo tenía mucha habilidad como maestro y aprendiz, puesto que era dedicado y responsable.

Hasta donde Illumi sabía, Killua y Kalluto no tenían una gran relación. Su abuelo le explicó que habían batallado en congeniar, debido a que el más pequeño gustaba de la tortura, cosa que Killua consideraba inaceptable, mientras que Kalluto consideraba a su hermano "exagerado con sus reglas". Así que se preparó para ver un montón de discusiones entre los dos niños.

En cuanto Killua supo que Kalluto tendría que tratar a Illumi como su nueva autoridad, le preocuparon un par de detalles en particular; suponía una terrible desgracia tratar con una persona tan complicada como Illumi, alguien que fácilmente se volvía insoportable; además su hermano mayor era un asesino frívolo y desalmado, temía que Kalluto terminara imitando al morocho, si es que éste continuaba con su mentalidad violenta, heredada de su madre. Así que, hizo un gran esfuerzo por ganarse a su hermano menor, antes de que su otro hermano lo hiciera, y así evitase perder a una persona importante en su vida.

—Kalluto, ¿quieres jugar?

Tras el regreso de Illumi, Killua comenzó a insistir en acercarse al pequeño, el problema era que no sabía cómo hacerlo.

—¿Jugar?, ¿a qué cosa?

Kalluto no le facilitaba las cosas. Era muy tímido, lo cual lo volvía callado; y no sólo eso, tenía costumbres extrañas; no sabía ni lo que era jugar a algo de niños.

—Alluka y yo solemos jugar a ocultarnos en el bosque; ella se esconde y yo salgo a buscarla. Se supone que debe ser difícil de encontrar, aunque con ella siempre finjo no darme cuenta —se burló con una amable sonrisa.

No lo confesaría, pero le daba cierta ternura su hermano menor. Lo veía tan pequeño que le daban ganas de abrazarlo. Le parecía un bebé apenas, sin importar si él mismo era igual de pequeño.

—Pero yo no sé jugar a eso, ¿seguro que quieres jugar?

Kalluto se sentía torpe delante de Killua, detestaba admitir que no entendía eso de jugar a cosas de niños, tampoco tenía juguetes en su cuarto. Kikyo nunca había tenido esa decencia con su hijo menor. Para colmo entre más se esforzaba el albino por tratarlo, más descubría lo complejo que era entablar una amistad con él. Hasta ahora, Alluka era la única persona en el mundo que le hacía olvidar su vida como asesino. Todo lo bueno y divertido que conocía, se lo debía a ella. La amaba con todo su corazón porque le hacía darse cuenta de que el mundo era algo más que sólo sangre. Quería compartir toda esa alegría con su hermano más pequeño, deseaba que Kalluto lo disfrutara tanto como él.

—La próxima semana, planeo llevar a Alluka al peñasco donde entrenamos, ¿te gustaría venir con nosotros? —cierto día se lo preguntó, durante su descanso.

Kalluto era consciente que Alluka estaba encerrada en alguna parte de la casa, y que el peliblanco llevaba meses sin verla, ni saber nada de ella; también que esa ignorancia era cortesía de su hermano mayor. Le asustaban sus habilidades de control mental. Por ello detestaba profundamente escucharle hablar de su hermana como si todos los días la viera, sin darse cuenta que en realidad era una invención de su mente, no podía mantenerse tranquilo ante esa triste realidad.

—No lo sé… —tenía miedo de dejarse llevar por esos juegos mentales y caer en alguna trampa de Illumi.

—A Alluka le encantará venir con nosotros.

Killua sólo hablaba de su hermana. Su máximo tema de conversación era sobre lo mucho que se divertía con Alluka, de todas las travesuras que solían hacer juntos y de lo muy genial que era pasar el tiempo con ella. Esto al principio no le era importante al más pequeño, pero conforme pasó el tiempo, comenzó a parecerle molesto. Todo en su conversación giraba en torno a lo que la niña quería, y hacía. Comenzaba a cansarse de tanta conversación sin sentido, porque Killua no volvería a ver a su hermana y no soportaba que no se diera cuenta de ello.

—No sé —se giró mostrando su descontento. Siendo tan pequeño, le era muy difícil disimular sus emociones como lo hacían sus hermanos mayores.

—¿No sabes?, ¡es todo lo que siempre respondes!

A Killua le comenzaba a fastidiar esa actitud de su hermano, no parecía darle importancia a su esfuerzo por relacionarse con él.

—Y tú todo lo que hablas es sobre Alluka…

El reclamo le pareció irracional, él se esmeraba por llevarse bien con su hermano menor, pero Kalluto sólo se lo dificultaba cada vez más.

—¡Ella es la persona más divertida del mundo!, no sabes de lo que hablas, como no quieres juntarte con ella, no tienes idea de lo que es. Además, tú te la pasas callado, por lo menos yo intento conversar contigo.

—Si no tienes otro tema que no sea Alluka…, no necesitas esforzarte por llevarte bien conmigo —respondió apenado—. Yo no necesito de hablar mucho.

—¡Mejor has tú la conversación!

Killua estaba herido, se había esforzado por ganarse a su hermano y este había resultado tan difícil como Illumi. Hubo un silencio incómodo. Dado que Kalluto quería agradarle, hizo conciencia de que debía poner de su parte para mejorar las cosas, tomó aire y pensó en algo de qué hablar.

—Mamá dice…

—¡¿Mamá?!, ¿en serio quieres hablar de ella?, ¡todo el mundo sabe que es una loca! —interrumpió exasperado, al menos él hablaba de alguien agradable, y Kalluto había optado por mencionar a la última persona con la que quería relacionarse.

—Sólo dices que es una loca por lo que has escuchado, pero ni siquiera la tratas como para que te atrevas a decir eso. No sabes quién es ella.

—Sí, lo sé, es una loca —continuó hiriente.

—Por lo menos no estoy con Illumi, él sí que está loco.

—¡No está loco! —de repente tuvo el impulso de defenderlo, aunque sin argumentos.

—Sí está loco, y está obsesionado contigo —levantó un dedo acusador—. Todos saben que está obsesionado contigo, y eres su bebé.

Se puso rojo de vergüenza. Hasta ese momento creía que nadie lo notaba más que él, y no quería reconocer que Illumi lo trataba como si fuera su propio hijo. Le incomodaba que su hermano lo mimara tanto frente a todos. Quería continuar la pelea, pero un pensamiento le asaltó, fue como una luz de realidad en sus ojos; observó a la persona con la que hablaba y de los temas que hablaban; su hermano menor era la persona con la que compartía más cosas en común, ambos estaban con personas con las que no querían estar, tanta era la convivencia que eran capaces de defenderlas a pesar de que éstas mismas les hacían sentir desdichados. Sí, sabía que Kalluto no disfrutaba su vida junto a su madre, y ahí estaba, actuando como su defensor cuando en realidad atribuía a ella todo su dolor. Suspiró profundamente, apartando toda ira de él.

—Estamos muy jodidos, Kalluto —confesó—. La verdad es que nuestras vidas son muy miserables gracias a ellos.

Kalluto bajó su mano y sonrió con tristeza.

Después de ese día, su lazo se volvió fuerte. Killua mostraba más paciencia con el pequeño, a quien ya no regañaba por sus arranques sangrientos, ni lo trataba como si fuera una copia de su madre. Kalluto empezó a buscar a su hermano durante las horas de descanso, solían juntarse a compartir entre ellos las técnicas y secretos que aprendían de su madre y de su hermano.

Pronto esto llamó la atención de Illumi. Esta extraña y nueva amistad le hizo sentirse en peligro. Kalluto era el único de quien no podía deshacerse tan fácil como lo había hecho con los demás. No era como Alluka: un niño abandonado a su suerte; ni mucho menos era ignorado. Él era un niño fuerte, el peón de su madre y por ello tenía cierta simpatía con él, despertaba en él una compasión especial al ver la tremenda carga con la que tenía que tratar todos los días. Kalluto era inteligente, más de lo que solía aparentar bajo su silenciosa fachada, e Illumi no podía subestimarle.

Dado que al inicio de la relación, los dos niños no se llevaban tan bien, confió en que la situación estaba controlada. Definitivamente, olvidó la capacidad del peliblanco para lidiar con las adversidades. Esta nueva relación parecía ir en ascenso. El instinto protector de Killua sobre su hermano menor le provocaba unos celos desmedidos, y la peor parte era que ya no tenía la capacidad de antes para controlar esos impulsos, mismos que se habían fortalecido en un modo que él no creyó posible.

Le molestaba bastante que en sus horas de descanso pasaran tiempo juntos, hablando a escondidas, en algún recóndito sitio dentro del bosque. Detestaba que durante sus entrenamientos y trabajos, se hablaran en código, sugiriéndose cosas en sus narices, ignorándolo como si él no existiera para ellos. Día a día esa relación se volvía una estaca en su corazón. Kalluto solía hacer comentarios sarcásticos en los momentos menos adecuados, provocando la risa del peliblanco y frustrando sus sentimientos. No podía actuar en su contra. No era como si pudiera ir y solicitar a su padre que le quitaran la responsabilidad sobre Kalluto, ni acusarlo de ser peligroso para su hermano. Estaba en una encrucijada. Sólo le quedaba una opción; aceptar su papel y cumplirlo con decencia.

Muchas veces aguantó las bromas que entre ambos se decían a sus espaldas. Resistió las ganas de responder a las burlas del más pequeño, las cuales le hacían sufrir dolores de cabeza por causa de su impertinencia. Por supuesto, esto era sólo su interpretación, no que Kalluto de verdad fuera grosero con él, más bien solía mostrar una alianza con Killua, se esforzaba en ello y solía seguirle el juego a su hermano cuando se trataba de llevarle la contraria al mayor. No respondía demasiadas palabras, ni daba tantos argumentos, sólo lo suficiente para transmitir unión a su hermano, cosa suficiente para sacar de las casillas a Illumi, quien le dirigía una mirada de desprecio cada vez que escuchaba su voz.

Illumi sólo se comportaba así con Kalluto cuando estaba frente al albino. El resto del tiempo solía ser bueno con él, le daba su espacio y de vez en cuando le daba algún sabio consejo para mejorar su desempeño. Era como tratar con dos personas al mismo tiempo. Y no estaba muy lejos de la realidad. El ente dejaba salir a su anfitrión cuando deseaba que él se arruinara a sí mismo. Lo forzaba a estar en el primer plano cuando le convenía, es decir, en los momentos en que Kalluto se veía más cercano a Killua, o cuando los mayordomos rodeaban a los pequeños y les daban un trato agradable. Siempre que encontraba una escena como esta, le dejaba salir, alegando que era mejor que él aprendiera a batallar con esas cosas, o que estaba cansado; aburrido, o cualquier excusa que viniera a su mente y que le fuera útil para abandonar el plano, dejándolo en una situación imposible. En cuanto Illumi terminaba su escena de celos, haciéndolo ver como el malo de la historia, lo volvía a encerrar en el segundo plano, argumentando que él arreglaría el desastre que había provocado. Esto era terrible. Un plan cruel que pronto comenzaría a dar frutos. Había sido paciente por mucho tiempo, esperando el momento adecuado para que el deseo de Illumi se volviera una carga insoportable para su anfitrión y terminara perdiendo la sana razón.

Illumi comenzó a tener roces cada vez más irritantes con Killua. Al principio el niño se había resistido como era su costumbre. Quejarse con su hermano menor de toda la ira que se guardaba era lo único que había hecho hasta ahora para resistir. Sin embargo, ya tenía suficiente edad para razonar, su hermano mayor no le intimidaba como antes, y no sentía tantos deseos por aguardar en silencio. Lo que al inicio eran sólo gestos de molestia por parte del albino, terminaron por volverse largas discusiones entre ambos. Illumi le reclamaba por su secretismo, por actuar como si él fuera un mueble cualquiera, y Killua le argüía diciendo que él también se comportaba de ese modo con Kalluto, que era lo mínimo que se merecía por ser tan mala persona con el más pequeño.

Esas cansinas discusiones frecuentemente terminaban cuando Illumi cedía a su orgullo, dejando que el niño se desahogara, para que al final le concediera algo a cambio; como tiempo de descanso, o un trato más o menos digno a su hermano menor.

—¿Kalluto, podrías, por favor, subir ahí y hacer la labor de vigilancia mientras yo termino el trabajo?

Le pidió justo después de una larga discusión con Killua por ver quién de los tres terminaría el trabajo. El albino se la había pasado alegando que era demasiado peligroso para Kalluto, y le había reclamado por forzar al menor a hacer los trabajos más complejos. En conclusión, tras la larga pelea, Illumi terminó hablando con Kalluto como si el menor fuera demasiado delicado como para escuchar palabras duras.

—Sí, voy.

—Hasta que por fin haces algo bien —escuchó que Killua le decía con dura ironía.

Illumi se tragaba sus emociones, fingiendo que no le importaban esas palabras dichas con tanto odio. Quería asumir su papel como el adulto que comenzaba a ser, y no era bien visto que un hombre maduro discutiera sin fin con un mocoso.

Contra todo lo que Killua pudiera esperar en respuesta, Illumi sólo le sonreía forzadamente, como si intentara decirle que estaba bien si le hablaba de ese modo, y esa sonrisa irritaba más al albino. Habitualmente el morocho le hacía cumplidos durante sus misiones, alababa su manera de realizar su trabajo, con la inocente intención de hacerlo sentir bien y orillarlo a bajar la guardia. Tristemente eso sólo enfadaba más al albino, porque le hacía recordar que estaba siendo un cretino con su comportamiento irónico, cuando el morocho le trataba tan bien, y al final tenía que lidiar con la culpa de haberlo tratado mal. Usualmente, después de sentir culpa, solía aguantar más los desplantes de su hermano mayor e incluso trataba de ser amable con él, como para compensar su falta de tacto. Al final era un ciclo que se repetía como una espiral hacia abajo. Los halagos de su hermano sólo le daban asco, lo hacían sentir como si tuviera un perro faldero en lugar de una autoridad. A veces le daban ganas de pisotearlo con tal de hacerle ver lo muy ridículo que se veía actuando de ese modo. Illumi se esforzaba mucho por romper con el ciclo, pero apenas veía que Killua prefería mantener su cercanía con Kalluto, perdía los estribos y terminaba diciendo o haciendo cosas tan hirientes, iguales o peores a las que el niño solía responder. El único que disfrutaba aquello era Nimrod, que esperaba con paciencia la caída de Illumi.

Por otro lado, Kalluto solía comprender mejor la situación. Por boca de su madre, sabía que Illumi no era precisamente Illumi todo el tiempo, que había algo en él que, al igual que con Alluka, le dominaba en los momentos menos esperados. El meollo para él, era que no conocía los pormenores que sometían a su hermano a estar bajo esa condición. Entonces, cuando Illumi se comportaba sarcástico y cruel, creía que se trataba de la entidad maligna y resistía, le ignoraba; actuaba como si no le hubieran dicho, ni hecho, nada agraviante. Lo que le molestaba en verdad, era ver a su hermano Killua perder la paciencia y romper en una larga discusión con lo que él acusaba de ser una entidad sin razonamiento. En muchas de esas ocasiones, acostumbraba a marcharse y dejarles hablando solos, al grado que, al regresar, descubría que ambos olvidaban el motivo original de su pelea. Sin embargo, Kalluto, temía por el bienestar de sus dos hermanos. Pelear así no era sano para ellos, ni para la familia. Destrozaba su unidad, su trabajo en equipo y eso los hacía ver débiles. Kalluto comprendía los celos de Illumi, él mismo se había sentido así en muchas ocasiones antes y por motivos similares a los de su hermano, pero no por ello aceptaba ser tratado como un estorbo. Se sometía a sí mismo a permanecer en silencio mientras ambos se embrollaban en palabras hirientes que sólo afectaban el pequeño lazo que alguna vez los unió.

Penosamente Illumi mantuvo ese mal vicio de tratar de alejar a todos de Killua, como si con ello fuera a ganar algo positivo. Nimrod no le detuvo, ni siquiera se tomó la mínima molestia en mostrarle su error al novato muchacho, que no sabía cómo lidiar con sus sentimientos por su hermano. Este ciclo permaneció por una larga temporada, hasta que cierto día, Illumi atinó una forma de solucionar su problema.

Era de madrugada cuando todo pasó, el destello del Sol apenas se podía notar detrás de un montón de nubes que adornaban el oscuro cielo. Killua y él se encontraban en lo alto de un edificio. Lo había vuelto a hacer, apartó a Kalluto de su hermano, enviándolo solo a resolver el trabajo mientras que ellos dos lo esperaban desde ese punto a lo lejos, pretendiendo vigilarlo cuando en realidad no estaba claro si eran capaces de ver más allá del edificio.

El albino nuevamente estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Llevaba horas sin dormir ni comer, por cuestiones de trabajo; el distrés comenzaba a mermar su buen humor y no toleraba ver a Illumi tratando a su hermano menor como si fuera cualquier cosa; enviándolo a la misión, sin ningún tipo de ayuda.

—Di lo que quieras, pero si ese fuera yo, tú estarías adentro del edificio "cuidando que no me pase nada" —habló el albino, mientras desesperado se inclinaba al vacío, tentado a saltar—, ¿cómo se supone que vamos a ayudarlo si ni siquiera sabemos si necesita ayuda? Papá siempre dice que es prioridad que estemos a salvo antes que exponernos a cualquier peligro, y tú lo expones al peligro, ¿no crees que contradices lo que papá nos enseña?, ¿conoces algo llamado "trabajo en equipo"?, no lo creo, no pareces un chico listo…

—Killua… —interrumpió su lista de reproches—, ¿podrías estar en silencio un rato mientras Kalluto termina su trabajo?

—¡Oh, lo siento! Como no puedo ver si él ya terminó su trabajo, creí que ya había acabado. Mi culpa. Cerraré la boca de una vez, a ver si así mi silencio me dota de poderes especiales para ver a través de las paredes. Quizá Kalluto nos necesita, pero el ruido de mi boca impide que podamos ir a ayudarlo.

—Kil… silencio, ¿eso es difícil?

No lo admitiría, pero también le comenzaba a fastidiar la cantidad de reclamos que el niño siempre traía a la luz. Le hacía recordar a las largas discusiones que su madre solía tener con su padre.

—¡No veo en qué te ayudaría que yo actuara como un perro amaestrado!, ¿eso quieres, verdad?, quieres que no abra la boca y te haga ver lo muy indulgente que estás siendo con Kalluto. Yo no te lo permitiré, le diré a papá que no sabes hacer bien tu trabajo. Si él fuera yo…

—Pero no lo es.

Volvió a interrumpir, había caído en sus juegos otra vez y de nuevo empezarían una eterna pelea que terminaría sin saber si Kalluto había salido del edificio o no.

—Tú eres el heredero de la familia, naturalmente tengo un deber más importante contigo que con Kalluto. Además Kalluto está siendo evaluado por mí, no está aquí para que yo lo mime, está aquí para determinar su habilidad. A diferencia del modo en que usualmente trabajo contigo, yo puedo hacer mi evaluación desde esta distancia sin ningún problema, ¿eso es lo que quieres escuchar?

—¿Cómo se supone que lo haces?, yo no veo absolutamente nada en especial en ti como para creer en eso.

— _Nen_ —respondió a secas.

Killua se quedó esperando a que continuara con su explicación, pero esa palabra fue todo lo que recibió como respuesta.

—¿Eso es todo?, ¿se supone que esa maldita estupidez te dota de toda clase de poderes mágicos que resuelven toda tu vida?, ¿me crees idiota?

Volvió a mirarle, sonriéndole de ese modo que sólo le hacía recordar al albino que estaba actuando como un cretino.

—No, Kil…

—Sí, eso es un completo sí. Siempre actúas como el tipo genial mientras nos ves a todos por encima de tu hombro, ésta es sólo otra de tus manipulaciones, pero ya no voy a caer, ¡ya no! Estoy harto, iré a ayudar a Kalluto. Adiós.

Iba a brincar desde aquella planta, lo iba a hacer y correr junto a su hermano, pero la mano firme de Illumi le detuvo, tomándolo fuertemente por el hombro antes de que pudiera moverse.

—Si vas…

—¿Qué?, ¡¿si voy qué?!

Quería seguir retando a Illumi, quería que él se diera cuenta que no podía manipularlo por siempre. Creía que provocándolo, tarde o temprano, terminaría por hacerlo entrar en razón. Ningún buen argumento sería útil con alguien tan cerrado como lo era su hermano mayor, tendría que jugar bajo las reglas de los Zoldyck si es que quería conseguir un beneficio. Contrario a sus deseos, entre más reclamaba, más paciencia despertaba en el mayor.

Le había gritado e insultado, con el objetivo de hacerlo reaccionar de su necedad y que le concediera el permiso de ir tras su hermano menor. Nunca imaginó que su hermano tendría algún arma que frenaría todos sus planes de tajo.

Illumi escuchó ese grito como todas las veces anteriores. Estaba a punto de actuar como ya era su costumbre, darle por su lado; aceptar su derrota y tratar de consolarle siendo exageradamente noble, hasta provocar que Killua se sintiera culpable, así conseguir unos cuantos días de calma. Pero ya estaba harto, ya no quería treguas de un par de días, para luego regresar a la misma basura de la que habían salido, no podía permitir que las cosas siguieran así.

—Te besaré —contestó en un arranque de desesperación, incluso él mismo se impresionó de su advertencia, pero actuó como si fuera cualquier cosa.

—¿Qué? —toda inspiración le fue arrebatada.

No podía contender contra eso porque no era una amenaza verdadera, no le estaban arrebatando algo vital, sólo le estaban diciendo que harían algo dulce en retribución. Por razones obvias, no creyó en esa advertencia.

—Si das un paso más o continúas con tu drama, te besaré. Así de simple.

Se enorgulleció de sí mismo. Killua ya no mostraba esa aura defensiva que no le permitía el paso a sus emociones. Por un momento el albino dudó, pero luego se dio la vuelta, convencido de que la amenaza era demasiado ridícula como para ser tomada en cuenta.

—Lo que sea Illumi, no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces.

Se aproximó a la orilla del edificio, listo para saltar y el brazo de Illumi volvió a detenerlo, esta vez con mayor violencia. El morocho lo tomó de la muñeca, jalándolo con fuerza hasta atraerlo a su cuerpo y quedar de frente. Por supuesto que Killua respondió a ese movimiento, e intentó darle un golpe con su otra mano libre, a lo que el mayor respondió atrapando su otro brazo. Con gran velocidad atrapó ambas muñecas en una sola mano. Agradecía que Killua fuera lo suficientemente pequeño y así manipular su cuerpo sin ningún problema. Con el niño sometido, se inclinó, tomando con su otra mano el pequeño mentón del albino.

—Te lo advertí —susurró contra sus labios.

Sus rostros estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para que sus respiraciones chocaran. Illumi estaba en absoluto emocionado por lo que estaba haciendo —sin ayuda del ente—. No quiso detenerse a pensar en los peligros a los que se aventuraba al realizar tal acción. No dejó pasar más tiempo, y con suma pasión se arriesgó a besar sus pequeños labios, los atrapó con los suyos, en un beso inocente, puesto que quería ser suave con él. Después de todo, sabía de sobra que era su primer beso. Al principio sólo paseaba sus labios de forma sutil sobre los de su hermano, debido a que Killua estaba lo suficientemente confundido para reaccionar. Luego, notó que el niño tragaba saliva, dándose cuenta que en verdad Illumi le estaba besando. En primer instancia intentó separarse con un poco de violencia, como una reacción natural, pero Illumi estaba comenzando a encenderse tanto que no permitió que el niño se apartara. Aumentó su fuerza, le soltó las manos y lo acercó más a su cuerpo, en un semi-abrazo, mientras que sus labios aún se sostenían en un acto que duró unos segundos más, antes de que Killua volviera a recuperar su voluntad y bruscamente se apartó de Illumi.

Killua respiraba apresurado, mientras que lanzaba una mirada de confusión y odio a su hermano mayor.

—¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?!

Exclamó limpiándose los labios con ambas manos, su cabeza dio vueltas intentando contener sus sentimientos. No podía enojarse porque no consideraba aquello como un acto maligno, pero tampoco se podía alegrar de haber sido besado sin su consentimiento.

—Te lo advertí.

—¿Y eso te da derecho a b-b…?

Ni siquiera podía decir la palabra y se ruborizó al grado que ya no pudo continuar hablando, no le quedaba energía para discutir. Se quedó mirando al edificio, esperando a que Kalluto saliera de ahí y rogaba que fuera pronto para no tener que estar cerca de ese desagradable tipo por más tiempo.

Eso fue lo que Illumi descubrió que podía hacer para arreglar cualquier diferencia entre ambos. A partir de entonces bastaba una mirada para que el albino cerrara la boca antes de comenzar una discusión, incluso se ruborizaba ante el pensamiento de lo que su hermano era capaz de hacer si continuaba con su postura rebelde. El indefenso albino entró en pánico, ese beso le había trasmitido algo que él no comprendía, y que le asustaba como si su propia vida estuviera en riesgo. Era un muchacho muy despierto y eso le ayudaba a sobrevivir a muchas desgracias. Kalluto no quiso cuestionar lo que pasaba, mientras que ambos dejaran sus peleas, él estaba satisfecho.

No obstante en Illumi, un fuego abrasador se encendió en su corazón, una poderosa forma de satisfacer el hambre que tenía por su adorado niño. Comenzó a comprender lo que significaba aquello; si había podido besar a Killua, siendo su hermano, sin ningún problema ni una intervención de por medio, significaba que podía volver a hacerlo. Lo único que lo había detenido hasta ahora era una barrera invisible; leyes de la naturaleza y la moralidad establecidas en la sociedad. ¿Quién decía que un par de hermanos no podían amarse como lo hacían los amantes? Illumi conocía lo que los antiguos decían con respecto a las almas, la reencarnación, todo aquello que afirmaba que un alma provenía de cuerpos antiguos, de otros lados y épocas. Quizá en otra vida, Killua y él fueron amantes, y ahora, por azares del destino, habían nacido como un par de hermanos.

«Hermanos», era la limitante que hasta ahora le había detenido. Ser hijos de los mismos padres era lo que había arruinado su fantasía. Se decía a sí mismo que Killua y él eran almas viejas, vividas en otros tiempos y plagadas de historias, ¿por qué habría de respetar esas normas que habían sido establecidas por cuestiones de conveniencia?, no era como si fueran a tener hijos para que le preocupara tener una descendencia corrompida por alguna enfermedad.

Se había vuelto testigo de aquello que los otros Iluminados le hablaron durante la ceremonia donde se inició; esa libertad que el ente poseía y disfrutaba. Libre de las cargas morales y sociales, dogmas y reglas establecidas en otros tiempos por personas a las que no debía darles importancia. Y ahora él era libre de esas cadenas, podía compartir junto con esos seres libres, las bendiciones y placeres que sólo las personas con mentes abiertas e inteligentes podían gozar. No quería limitarse de nuevo, por fin era libre, lo besaría otra vez, lo tocaría de un modo más pasional.

 _«Pero esto es algo que sólo comprendes tú. Killua no lo sabe, a él lo atan sus propias cadenas, y las suyas son más poderosas que las tuyas»_ , le advirtió el ente cuando notó que su anfitrión estaba amenazando con descubrir una solución a su deseo.

—No necesité tu ayuda para besarlo, y no la necesitaré ahora.

Tal vez uno podría creer que Illumi estaba cerca de liberarse de ese poderoso ser, sin embargo, las nuevas ataduras que él tenía eran más resistentes de lo que imaginaba y él ente le conocía en un modo tan profundo que sólo tuvo que halar de ellas un poco para volver a someter a su anfitrión a sus planes.

 _«¿Cómo piensas liberarle, eh? ¿Acaso crees que conoces los secretos que hacen despertar a los hombres de sus letargos y les abre sus mentes a ideas más brillantes?, no puedes despertar a un niño tan dócil que es regido por sus emociones; sus leyes morales implican la protección y seguridad de quienes ama, y es capaz de dar la vida por ellos y no me lo puedes negar. Apenas tocas un área sensible y él enloquecerá contra ti, te retachará de pervertido y no sólo eso…, para lograr lo que deseas necesitarás el apoyo de quienes rodean a tu hermanito, ¿acaso crees que te apoyarán si escuchan al niño quejarse de tus impertinencias sensuales?, si eso ocurriera, entonces no sólo te verían con odio, te alejarían por completo de él»._

Y así, con un montón de palabras bien dichas, logró controlar al Zoldyck. No era que Illumi fuera tonto y no pudiera pensar en un modo de ganar a los argumentos del ente. Resultaba que él era muy inocente a sus propios sentimientos. Años reprimiéndose le habían valido en una completa falta de experiencia para enfrentar sus emociones, años en los que incluso evitó pensar en sí mismo por temor a caer en un pozo muy profundo. Añadiendo que su deseo era ya incontrolable, no le permitía razonar correctamente, era como un sediento en medio del desierto, buscando agua para satisfacer su necesidad sin poder hallarla. Si tan sólo hubiera continuado con aquella idea de satisfacerse con pequeñas gotas, habría encontrado un manantial que le ayudaría a enfrentar a esa entidad maligna. Lamentablemente, no fue su caso.

Killua estuvo paralizado por sus amables amenazas por más tiempo, más de lo que le habría gustado reconocer. Incluso aceptó a pasar unas horas junto a él durante su cumpleaños número once, después de que Illumi le dijera que si no lo hacía volvería a repetirse aquella escena. Eso mismo le hacía sentir escalofríos, porque discernía en esas amenazas un aire de perversión. Con sólo decirle esas palabras, él ya se sentía invadido. Intuía en su hermano algo que le hacía dudar de su honor y de la pureza de sus intenciones; por supuesto, estaba en lo correcto. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera recuperar un poco la paz entre ambos, la tregua volvió a tener un mal giro.

Debido a que la actitud de Illumi solía asustarlo, su deseo por refugiarse bajo la compañía de Kalluto se acentúo bastante. El albino emprendió a buscarle con mayor frecuencia, y de alguna manera esto comenzó a funcionar bastante bien. Kalluto disfrutaba mucho de su compañía. Se esforzaba por ser recíprocamente agradable para él, inclusive comenzaba a aliarse a él en sus opiniones. Quizá no le contestaba a Illumi en sus arranques de celos, pero solía lanzarle miradas cómplices al albino, rodaba los ojos frente a Illumi siempre que salía con sus impertinencias, cosa que lentamente fue hartando al mayor. Las miradas que ambos niños compartían eran un martirio, en todo el sentido de la palabra, porque ya no sólo eran simples miradas, eran mensajes. Muchos de los tales provocaban la risa del albino, y eso indicaba que ambos hablaban sobre él, posiblemente cosas malas y burlescas. Kalluto se animó a imitar la actitud rebelde del albino, en una forma menos remarcada, empero más ofensiva, porque no eran necesarias palabras para ridiculizar a su hermano mayor, simplemente usaba el lazo que mantenía con su hermano para hacerlo sentir miserable.

Illumi resistió, lo hizo tanto como su cuerpo se lo permitió. Callando frente a esos desplantes, amenazando románticamente a su hermano, y conteniendo su deseo por abofetear a Kalluto. Lo resistió como un valiente, reprimiendo sus emociones, hasta que ya no pudo más.

 ** _Volveré el viernes 5 de Agosto. Hasta ése entonces nos volveremos a encontrar.'._**


	34. 93 en Babel Capítulo 13

**_Aquí les dejo este capítulo nuevo._**

 **93 en Babel**

 **Capítulo 13**

 **.'.**

 **Y Cus engendró a Nimrod, quien llegó a ser el primer poderoso en la tierra. Este fue vigoroso cazador delante de Jehová; por lo cual se dice: Así como Nimrod, vigoroso cazador delante de Jehová. -Génesis 10:8-11**

Su padre los envió a completar un entrenamiento en equipo; estarían así dos meses entre pruebas, entrenamiento y trabajo, viajando de ciudad en ciudad hasta completar su objetivo. Illumi les informó que se turnarían entre cada trabajo para que cada uno dirigiera a su modo; así mismo les advirtió que no aceptaría sus "jueguitos", ni toleraría malas actitudes. Los niños lo hicieron bastante bien desde la primer semana hasta que Illumi, deliberadamente, decidió no dejarles compartir más su cuarto, ni siquiera podrían estar en el mismo piso del hotel y los movió de su cómoda habitación. Después se obstinó con prohibirle a Killua pasar tiempo con su hermano, usando sus clásicas amenazas románticas. Olvidó que sus métodos funcionaban porque sometía la actitud de su hermano al regañarlo por su impertinencia, y no afectaba a los verdaderos intereses del menor. Killua podía aceptar contenerse si los regaños estaban propiciados por sus malas actitudes, pero de eso a abandonar su amistad con Kalluto había un mundo de diferencia, eran palabras mayores.

No se quejó, Killua permaneció en silencio al escuchar la noticia, dándole a creer a Illumi que había aceptado sus reglas, en cambio le ignoró y continuó juntándose con el más pequeño. Llegó un punto en que Illumi dejó de ver con buenos ojos esa amistad, y comenzó a proyectarse en Kalluto. Cuando el niño le hablaba al albino, creía que lo hacía con la intención de coquetearle; sus sonrisas, sus gestos compartidos eran parte de una estrategia para conquistarlo, pero una vez más, eran solamente patrañas mentales provocadas por la falta de estabilidad emocional a la que se había orillado tras muchos años de represión. Sospechaba de Kalluto más que nadie en el mundo. Lo veía como un rival, un contrincante que debía derrotar. Había estado teniendo una fantasía frecuente, se imaginaba contendiendo con Kalluto hasta demostrarle a Killua que él era superior en todas las formas posibles y así ganarse el amor del albino, no podía dejar de imaginarlo, así que comenzó a planear llevarlo a cabo.

Los Zoldyck poseían diversos territorios usados con fines de entrenamiento y repartidos en algunas ciudades importantes. Silva les ordenó llegar a uno de esos locales, donde Illumi llevaría a cabo una evaluación especial para Kalluto a base de pruebas y entrenamientos para potenciar y examinar el desempeño del menor. Por la mañana, los llamó para la primer prueba, como lo había hecho los últimos dos días y esperó a que terminaran de prepararse para dar las primeras órdenes. «¿Por qué Killua lo prefiere tanto?», se preguntó mientras los observaba conversar tranquilamente. A su punto de vista él no era fuerte, inteligente, ni mejor que él en ningún sentido; en cambio él podía aportar más a su vida, además de protegerlo, y estaba dispuesto a darle todas las satisfacciones que un ser humano pudiera desear. Kalluto no, él sólo era el niño de mamá. Quería demostrarle a Killua cuan equivocado estaba por darle preferencia a ese mocoso. Después del calentamiento llamó a Kalluto.

—Voy a hacerte una evaluación especial.

Le anunció frente al albino, que frunció el ceño ante tal repentina decisión.

—¿Por qué lo vas a evaluar sólo a él?, ¿qué voy a hacer yo? —como ya era habitual, Killua fue el primero en preguntar.

—Tú puedes observar mientras terminamos.

—¿Por qué a él? —su instinto afinado le indicaba que era una mala idea. Conocía las habilidades de Illumi, entendía que él era peligroso en un modo extremo.

—Kalluto fue enviado aquí para que yo lo evaluara, no para jugar contigo.

Como tenía razón, ninguno pudo refutar. Anunció que pelearía contra él, otra cosa que les intrigó. Lo habitual era que nombrara a alguno de los mayordomos mientras él hacía de espectador y observaba al pequeño asesino, sólo que no fue así, más que un examen, Illumi quería satisfacer su fantasía y ganar delante de todos como un gran héroe.

Killua miró con temor a Kalluto y le sonrió, tratando de brindarle confianza, dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

—Yo sé que tú puedes —le dijo.

Esto sólo irritó más a Illumi, no podía soportar ver cómo su adoración caía en una trampa. Se posicionó para la pelea, al centro del gran almacén vacío que servía como zona de entrenamiento, con paredes metálicas que hacían un eco alrededor del cuarto. Kalluto sintió un terrible escalofrío. Creía que iba a enfrentarse a la entidad oscura que habitaba en su hermano e internamente rogó que no fuera así, que tuviera misericordia.

Sólo llevaban veinte segundos cuando Killua notó que su hermano comenzaba a aumentar la velocidad y fuerza de sus movimientos. Era espeluznante, Kalluto era bueno, sin embargo no tenía ni siquiera el diez por ciento de posibilidad contra su hermano mayor. Había una evidente brecha entre ambos. No estaba usando su _Nen_ , y Killua ya estaba sudando de nervios, sabía que en cualquier momento Kalluto dejaría de defenderse adecuadamente para sólo recibir golpes. El problema era que pese a los clarísimos errores y diferencia de habilidad, ambos no se detenían, y no habrían parado de no ser porque el de ojos azules desesperadamente pidió que lo hicieran.

—Kalluto ya no puede con tu velocidad —fue su excusa.

—¿Y?

Illumi se veía fresco, mientras que Kalluto estaba respirando agitadamente, con sus manos en sus rodillas, intentando recuperarse de tanto esfuerzo.

—¿Se te olvida que es sólo un entrenamiento? No necesitas ser excesivamente…

—¿Es eso Kalluto?

Cortó el discurso con ironía en su voz, y se volteó para ver al pequeño que apenas lograba respirar con calma.

—No te preocupes Kalluto, yo sé que has hecho un excelente trabajo, tienes mucho talento —Killua intentó animarlo a retirarse.

Las palabras del niño sólo encendieron más los celos del enloquecido hermano mayor, que apretó los puños, preguntándose con más furia por qué ese mocoso flacucho era tan relevante para su predilecto hermano.

—¿Qué ocurre Kalluto?, ¿esto es lo que te enseña mamá?, ¿sólo te pone a jugar con papelitos? Esperaba más de ti pero…

—Eso es sucio, Illumi —salió en su defensa el albino.

—¿Necesitas que Killua hable por ti?, ni para responder eres bueno.

Gotas de sudor caían por la frente de Kalluto, el cual se talló los ojos con ira. Llevaba bastante tiempo soportando las ofensas de Illumi, pero estaba cruzando sus límites, la poca paciencia que le quedaba finalmente se agotó. Usualmente prefería dejarlo desahogarse con él, pero ahora no tenía ganas de escucharlo, se había hecho a la idea de que así lo dejara burlarse de él o no, no habría gran diferencia, Illumi seguiría molestándolo sin razón alguna.

—¿Para qué responderle a un necio como tú?, sólo me harás perder el tiempo. Mejor cállate y haz tu trabajo.

Killua soltó la risa, le sorprendió escuchar la respuesta del pequeño, feliz de verlo defenderse. Dio por un hecho de que ganaría al menos en esa batalla.

—¿Tú dándome ordenes?, vaya, esto es digno de verse. Mira que salir de hacer recortes con papeles para entrenar con seriedad… creo que esta es la única oportunidad que tienes para que alguien te tome en serio —dio un paso adelante, y puso una mano sobre su cadera. Su ira no le estaba dejando pensar con claridad; no podía detenerse.

—¡No son recortes!, mamá los usa para su trabajo.

—Sí, claro, aprovecha este momento porque después volverás a ser el juguetito de mamá.

Si algo le fastidiaba de verdad a Kalluto, era ser juzgado como el gran aliado de su madre. La detestaba, su vida era un desastre gracias a ella, y sabía que la vida de sus hermanos también lo era. Volvió a apresurar su respiración, pero esta vez con mucho enojo contenido; levantó la mirada fría sobre el morocho y con sorna respondió:

—Por lo menos no soy la mercancía de papá.

Kalluto no se había defendido hasta ahora porque sabía que el día que lo hiciera diría lo peor que viniera a su mente. Conocía los puntos débiles de toda su familia, tenía más tiempo para observarlos, y contaba con su mamá que le daba información y pormenores de sus asuntos. Esas palabras lo fueron todo para Illumi. Entendió que Kalluto no lo había dicho al azar, estaba haciendo referencia a la desagradable función que ahora cumplía para su padre, y lo más seguro era que su mamá le había dicho que Illumi no sólo trabajaría como asesino, sino que también tendría que trabajar en abrir el paso para Killua, usándose a sí mismo como un trofeo a desear. Una herramienta sexual para la familia.

Su sangre hirvió, ya no sólo los celos le consumieron. Había traspasado el límite de su resistencia y de sus negaciones. Illumi siempre evitaba verse a sí mismo por temor a descubrir lo muy débil que en realidad era, y ahí estaba Kalluto, evidenciando una triste verdad que le avergonzaba en sobremanera, justo frente a Killua. Se sintió más vulnerable que nunca en su vida, desnudo, frágil. No le tomó mucho tiempo para pensarlo, dio una fuerte patada al rostro del niño quien, gracias a sus reflejos ganados tras años de entrenamiento, a duras penas logró disminuir el peso de la patada usando uno de sus brazos como barrera, y salió volando, cayendo inconsciente sobre el suelo. Fue un impulso humano combinado con sus instintos asesinos lo que llevó a Illumi a realizar tal reprobable acción.

Killua horrorizado corrió hasta donde estaba el inerte cuerpo de su hermano. Le descubrió sangrando de la frente empapando el suelo con un pequeño charco de sangre y su brazo lucía herido, la huella del zapato del morocho estaba claramente marcado en un rojo que se volvería un morado seguro, afortunadamente no se había roto el hueso.

—¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?! —gritó con rabia y frustración, después de cerciorarse que su hermano estuviera bien.

Illumi no se movió. Él mismo estaba asustado a causa de su reacción. No lograba asimilar su reacción, se suponía que él estaba hecho de un autocontrol sobrehumano que le daba la ventaja de pensar con claridad en momentos complicados, estuvo orgulloso de sus capacidades hasta ese momento. Humanamente deseó buscar las palabras precisas para arreglar el desperfecto; la vergüenza y el arrepentimiento lo consumían, no saldría bien librado de esto. Observó a Kalluto con ganas de socorrerlo, pero la voz de Killua lo detuvo.

—¡Tú mismo dices que un golpe en la cabeza puede ser muy peligroso! Ni siquiera estaba preparado para recibirlo, eres un irresponsable, ¿qué demonios te ocurre?

Sus piernas temblaron ante una nueva visión del peligro, ¿qué haría si su padre tomaba aquello como un intento de matar a otro de sus hermanos?, no quería que lo separaran de Killua. Tenía que asegurarse de no ser delatado; justificar sus acciones antes de que llegaran más lejos.

—Kil, ¿acaso quieres…?

—¡Cállate, mejor! —pero el albino no le dejó hablar.

Estaba en su límite, no soportaría más acoso por parte de su hermano mayor. Desde hace tiempo guardaba muchos motivos para explotar, y encontró la excusa necesaria para que sus amenazas, y todo lo que su hermano pudiera alegar, dejara de tener sentido, lo volvería contra él.

Illumi esperó a que el niño se expresara, se notaba que estaba luchando internamente por hablar; miraba al suelo y levantaba la mirada hacia él constantemente, apretando los labios y respirando agitado.

—Ese es el motivo por el que eres la "mercancía de papá" —usó el término que Kalluto había usado, la diferencia era que él no entendía a lo que se refería—. Siempre actúas como si nada te importara, haces todo para satisfacerte a ti mismo provocando el miedo en todos los que te rodean. Por eso todos te obedecen, porque te temen, pero nadie te respeta, ni papá ni mamá, ni nadie en la familia, ni los mayordomos ni yo…, ¿quién es tu amigo? Nadie. Y aun así te crees con el derecho de acosarme y acosar a Kalluto como si fuéramos tus bebés. No eres nadie… me das asco y vergüenza —bajó la voz con rabia—, estoy harto de tener que pedir perdón por ti.

Se dio la vuelta, necesitaba revisar a Kalluto.

—Kil…

—¡No quiero escucharte! Siempre intentas manipularme con tus palabras, pero este es el fin Illumi. De no ser porque somos hermanos, te mandaría al demonio de una vez por todas.

Todas esas palabras habían dolido. Era un dolor insoportable que comenzó a quemar su cuerpo. Sentía como si se estuviera desintegrando del dolor. Un pesar que no comprendía. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que era capaz de escucharlo y su visión se iluminó con un color rojo sanguinolento que no le dejaba enfocar bien. Si continuaba así, se derrumbaría en el suelo, frente a todos. Vio que Killua se arrodilló, acomodando con sumo cuidado al menor en sus brazos, y él aprovechó para marcharse en silencio, como usualmente hacía.

El pequeño albino no se dio cuenta del momento en que huyó, estaba nervioso e internamente arrepentido por sus palabras, pero no podía concentrarse en otra cosa más que en su hermano herido. Cuando por fin logró levantar a Kalluto con toda la delicadeza que podía, se percató de la ausencia del mayor. Miró a todas direcciones buscándolo.

—¿Illumi?

Entonces recordó todas aquellas veces en las que lo había insultado, reconocía ese patrón de conducta. Cuando el morocho estaba ofendido solía huir del lugar sin dar tiempo para disculpas. Tragó saliva.

«Esa no era mi intención», se lamentó.

No se trataba de lastimar a Illumi, se trataba de hacerlo ver que él estaba siendo injusto, que recibiera un poco de lo que él daba; de una manera absurda, hacerlo entrar en razón. Tristemente, si Illumi no estaba ahí, significaba que estaba herido de verdad.

—¡Por el amor de dios! —exclamó desesperado por no hallar al mayor— Yo dije…

Se detuvo. Le había dicho cosas muy estúpidas por culpa de su ira; palabras como que "le daba asco y vergüenza", cosas que no eran ciertas; temía a su hermano y le hacía perder la paciencia, pero definitivamente no le hacía sentir nada de eso.

Killua era pésimo para disculparse a sí mismo. Una vez que se arrepentía de algo, solía exagerar las cosas en su mente. Reconoció lo mucho que Illumi se esforzaba por hacerlo sentir bien y darle treguas pese a su mal comportamiento. Básicamente no tenía ningún motivo directo para estar enojado con él, su enojo se derivaba de cómo se comportaba con su hermano menor; Illumi hasta ahora había sido, en gran medida, amable con él, como si quisiera ganarse su amistad haciendo cosas absurdas como halagarlo asiduamente, dejarlo hacer travesuras, no presionarlo ni fastidiarlo durante los trabajos, dejarlo descansar justo cuando él se lo pedía; era prácticamente un buen tipo con él y eso le molestaba porque la diferencia de trato entre él y Kalluto era muy marcada.

Mientras Kalluto dormía en una cama recuperándose del golpe en la cabeza, continuó lamentándose por haber sido tan cruel con su hermano mayor. Recordaba su expresión y tono de voz, lucía sinceramente arrepentido, probablemente hubiera auxiliado a Kalluto si él se lo hubiera permitido.

—¿Por qué tengo que ser tan idiota? —susurró.

Era un niño después de todo, no podía ser tan diplomático como lo era un adulto con experiencia en la vida, además era bastante emocional; después de Milluki, podría decirse que era el más explosivo. Pensó bien las cosas, esperaría tener una oportunidad para hablar con Illumi en cuanto regresara. Ya había vivido cosas similares, creía que en cuanto aclarara el asunto todo volvería a la normalidad.

.'.

Había huido de ahí, se había encerrado en su cuarto del hotel. Ahí nadie lo molestaría, sobre todo porque se trataba de Illumi Zoldyck, no de cualquier persona a la que alguien se atrevería a interrumpir. No tuvo fuerzas de subirse a la cama, cayó de rodillas; su cuerpo se había debilitado en un modo extremo. Sentía como si estuviera sangrando por los poros de su piel, aquellas palabras habían abierto toda clase de heridas internas que con tanto esfuerzo se dedicó a maquillar a lo largo de su vida. Heridas que comenzaban desde su propia infancia hasta la actualidad. Todo apareció delante de sus ojos.

—¿Qué soy? —se preguntó en un susurro.

El ente estaba misteriosamente en silencio, no obstante él no deseaba invocarlo, lo prefería en un rincón, pretendiendo no darse cuenta de lo que le ocurría a su joven anfitrión.

Había un pequeño espejo hexagonal colgado en la pared, justo frente a él. Los administradores de las instalaciones eran supersticiosos, y lo había colocado en la entrada de la habitación. Ese espejo ahora apuntaba directamente al muchacho que yacía sobre el alfombrado suelo de su habitación, sin ánimo de levantarse. Tenía miedo de que su mirada chocara con su reflejo y descubrirse a sí mismo. Cuando quiso ponerse de pie, regresó a su mente lo que lo había llevado a estar en esa penosa posición. Su fortaleza había sido destrozada, era consciente de la herida que tenía.

—Papá… —movió los labios.

Su padre le había ignorado por años. Nunca le había tenido a consideración, no veía por él. Pasaba sobre sus deseos, no se interesaba en conocerlo. Muchas veces hubiera rogado por unas cuantas palabras, de esas que compartía con Killua. Hubiera suplicado por ellas si eso bastaba para recibirlas. Silva inclusive eligió el camino de la humillación para su hijo mayor, aceptando usarlo como si fuera una mercancía, una prostituta para la diversión de todos esos tipos, con tal de subir de posición. Si de verdad hubiera querido, le habría detenido frente a Zeno, alegando su dignidad por encima de sus ambiciones. Sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas e intentó detener sus pensamientos, pero ya era muy tarde, una nueva oleada de ellos volvió a su mente.

—Tampoco es como que el abuelo haya sido diferente…

De hecho era peor que su padre, él le trataba como un enemigo. Sólo cuando Illumi hacía algo conveniente le tomaba en cuenta; si no, le trataba como si su existencia fuera un estorbo. Apostaba que si el anciano veía la oportunidad, lo mataría como a un cerdo. De él sólo había escuchado quejas y amenazas contra su persona. Le vigilaba, sembraba odio a su persona hablando mal de él con su familia y mayordomos. Siempre en su contra, jamás se había sentado a conversar con él ni siquiera para conocerle; como de vez en cuando hacía con Milluki, con quién podía sostener breves charlas.

—Y ella… mamá.

Era la peor. Ella había sido capaz de introducir en su cuerpo un ente de _Nen_ , sin escatimar si este era dañino o no. ¡Pudo haber muerto y a ella no le habría importado en lo más mínimo!, sospechaba que su madre quería matarlo, y no estaba en un error. Lo veía en su actitud agresiva contra él cuando se le acercaba, y en la forma en que Kalluto lo miraba, obra de su madre. Kikyo veía en él a su viejo enemigo, pero él no era el culpable de eso. Él era una víctima de las malas decisiones de esa terrible mujer. No tuvo elección entre poseer un monstruo que había destrozado la vida de su madre o no.

—¿Qué soy? —volvió a preguntarse en voz alta y apretó sus piernas contra su cuerpo.

Nunca antes se había visto de ese modo. Como un muñeco de trapo, arrumbado en alguna esquina, abandonado y sin gracia. Un par de dolorosas lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro. Sus ojos ardieron ácidamente, quemándole hasta las pestañas; no estaban acostumbrados a aquél líquido. El dolor ocular era terrible y tuvo que tallarse los ojos con urgencia, todo con tal de liberarse del ardor. Ni siquiera podía llorar ó a quedar como un papel, débil e inmóvil sobre el suelo.

—Alluka no sabe que yo existo; Milluki sólo me habla cuando le es necesario algún favor; Kalluto, él de seguro ha de odiarme. Le he tratado como basura los últimos días.

De hecho el ente hacía un mejor papel como hermano mayor, en comparación a su desempeño durante toda su vida.

« _No había querido decírtelo, pero en realidad sí estás muy solo_ —escuchó a Nimrod, rematar en su corazón—. _Y no es porque me guste ser obvio, pero siempre que intentas hacer algo bueno por la familia, todo el mundo se vuelve loco creyendo que intentas sacar provecho de algo_ ».

No se molestó en responder, tenía razón. Incluso los Iluminados estaban con él porque el ente de _Nen_ estaba ahí, si no, nunca hubiese formado parte de la hermandad. Los mayordomos siempre le habían tratado como un enemigo. Desde que tenía memoria, nunca se preguntó si podía mantener alguna comunicación con ellos. De hecho, no se molestó por la falta de amor que sufría porque creía que por lo menos tenía una cosa en esta vida, y ahora resultaba que aquello que amaba tanto, era justo lo que más le rechazaba y detestaba.

—Killua…

Desde que era un niño había deseado —con todo su corazón— tener un trato digno hacía su persona. A los doce años, él soñaba con ser un gran asesino, el orgullo de su familia, y no un niñero, tal como terminó siendo.

Killua arrasó con su vida; le obligaron a estar junto a él y había aprendido a amar aquella dulce compañía. Su llanto nocturno, su dificultad para caminar, para hablar, para expresarse y no quejarse tanto; su sencillez y destreza para decir todo lo que pensaba, y recibir halagos y aplausos. Desde hacía un tiempo él dejó de parecer el maestro y responsable del albino, lucía más como un hermano menor admirando a su todo-habilidoso hermano mayor.

Killua siempre recibía regalos y atención. Illumi al inicio lo envidiaba; él prácticamente había reprimido su deseo por tener ese reconocimiento porque desde su infancia le enseñaron a no expresar sus necesidades. En cambio, Killua obtenía esas cosas con tanta facilidad que se dio cuenta de que él nunca estuvo siquiera cerca de tenerlo.

Cuando descubrió que él también era parte del club de admiradores del albino, no se arrepintió de nada. Decidió abandonar sus sueños, por hacer realidad los de su amado niño. No quería que él se frustrara al comparar sus habilidades con las de sus mayores. Todo lo contrario, quería que Killua se viera capaz de superarlo y volverse el mejor líder de todos los tiempos. Él nunca quiso torturarle ni forzarlo a nada. No había tenido elección, era su entrenamiento. Se había presionado, —vaya que lo había hecho— con tal de sacar adelante a Killua.

Por un tiempo creyó que nadie en el mundo tenía una relación tan fuerte como la que ellos dos compartían. Siempre que escuchaba al peliblanco decir cosas horrendas contra su persona, reclamarle o estallar en furia, se decía «me habla así porque me tiene confianza». Se auto-engañaba con tal de no caer en ese pozo de la soledad. Y ahora veía con más claridad las cosas. Todos esos reclamos, habían sido dichos con la intención de atravesarle, y él tan sólo había podido evadir los dardos hasta que ya no tuvo escapatoria.

Su mente tuvo lucidez en ese instante. Trajo a la memoria los momentos que creía que eran su tesoro. Recuerdos felices que escondía en su interior, ocurridos después del día en que Killua le había dicho "te quiero", y halló que en ninguno de ellos había tenido participación. Eran recuerdos de momentos en los que veía a sus hermanos menores jugar y hacerse toda clase de bromas; molestar a Milluki, sonreírse entre ellos. Momentos en los que la gente trataba bien a Killua; los cumpleaños de sus hermanos, llenos de obsequios y felicitaciones, mientras que él sólo sabía cuál era su fecha de nacimiento. Aun él había abandonado su felicidad personal, consolándose con la felicidad de Killua. Se había dicho hasta ahora que si su niño era feliz, entonces él también lo era.

Entonces vino a su mente, recuerdos de rechazo a su persona. En todos sus recuerdos felices, justo cuando él estaba a punto de involucrarse en la divertida situación, veía las caras de desprecio, de incomodidad, y él optaba por mantenerse a lo lejos y simular que él no estaba ahí. Permanecer en silencio mientras escuchaba a todos los demás bromear, aguantando las ganas de decir algún comentario.

Su frágil corazón terminó de romperse.

Killua se avergonzaba de él. Estaba cansado de pedir perdón por él. Ignoraba el motivo por el que se había ganado ese odio a su persona. No era capaz de entenderlo; él no creía que era un monstruo como lo era Nimrod. No se suponía que las personas le detestaran sin motivo alguno, ¿o sí?, no lo sabía. En su vida no recordaba que alguien le defendiese sin esperar nada a cambio.

Hasta ahí llegaron sus fuerzas. Sus ojos se llenaron de más lágrimas dolorosas, esta vez no le dio importancia al ardor. Quería llorar, lo necesitaba.

—Quiero morir —se dijo.

« _¡Ey! Alto ahí niño_ —intervino el ente, asustado de ver al indefenso muchacho levantarse con mucha convicción—. _Entiendo que te sientas así, tienes muchos motivos para hacerlo, pero recuerda que tienes un deseo…_ »

—Pues tengo uno nuevo, y uno que sí puede volverse real.

 _«¡¿Estás escuchando lo que dices?!_ », reclamó.

Debilitarlo era su objetivo, no que Illumi se matara y perder por siempre su oportunidad, esa era la peor de las condiciones en las que Nimrod podía estar.

—Sí —respondió con dureza.

Sacudió sus prendas instintivamente, dispuesto a proceder con su objetivo.

« _No des un paso más_ —ordenó Nimrod, temeroso de que Illumi fuera a cometer una tontería—. _Debes confiar más en mi ¿es que no has notado que cuando estoy yo presente, todo está en orden?_ —logró captar la atención de Illumi un instante».

—Sólo mírame —le dijo— yo no soy el tipo genial que todos aman, yo… no sé qué soy.

« _Eres mi anfitrión Illumi. Yo puedo hacerme cargo de todas tus necesidades. Debes confiar un poco en mí, ¿no te he demostrado ya que puedo hacerlo?_ »

Illumi miró al suelo, invadido por esas palabras, luego Nimrod añadió

« _¿No te has dado cuenta que todo cuanto tienes hasta ahora, ha sido gracias a mí?, sólo vete en el espejo, ¿ves ese nerd en tu reflejo?, eres un tipo con un pésimo sentido del gusto, no tienes gracia, pero cuando me dejas dirigir, ese reflejo es más agradable, ¿verdad que sí?_ »

Illumi se vio al espejo y la imagen que tuvo de sí le asustó. Se veía acabado, cansado, ojeroso, y con un par de ojos enrojecidos que soltaban penosas lágrimas. Miró con más atención, y coincidió con descripción de Nimrod. Un tipo de cabello largo hasta los hombros, desaliñado; traía puesto un suéter blanco con una pantalonera gris, prendas sin gracia que no le favorecían. No se distinguiría en nada de una pared; un mueble. Su reflejo comenzó a engañarle, y se vio como un anciano desagradable. Exageró todas sus facetas y comenzó a criticarse frente al espejo, cada uno de sus detalles era duramente tratado, como si con ello estuviera dando la razón a lo que opinaban sobre él y así no sentirse solitario porque estaba de parte de ellos al pensar mal de sí mismo.

—Me quiero morir… —repitió.

« _No Illumi, no muchacho…_ —Nimrod comprendió que debía cambiar de táctica si quería lograr su meta— _Yo te ayudaré más, no digas eso. Por lo menos me tienes a mí para servirte_ —el silencio de Illumi era buena señal, lo sabía—. _No necesitas morir, si mueres nadie pagara por todo tu sufrimiento, ¿acaso crees que matándote vas a tener la satisfacción de ver a tu madre llorar por su hijo? No, no. La muerte es lo último, de ahí ya no verás más allá, ni sabrás si Killua triunfó o simplemente fracasó_ ».

—Kil…

« _Exacto, eso es, relájate, ¿quieres mi ayuda?, ¡bah, no es necesario preguntar, por supuesto que la quieres_ ».

—¿Qué quieres de mí?, ¿por qué me estás diciendo esto?

Ya estaba harto de tantas pausas y misterios, quería tener al menos la solución a alguna de sus penas aunque fuera una vez en toda su vida.

« _No seas rudo. Yo no quiero seguir viendo cómo destruyen a mi anfitrión_ —esperó en silencio para ver si podía hacer contacto con el deprimido muchacho—. _Quiero ayudarte. No soy una máquina que concede deseos, pero puedo ayudarte a alcanzarlos ¿eso suena bien?_ »

—Entonces deseo sentarme en el suelo y quedarme aquí el resto de mi vida.

Al fin dejó de sonar como un suicida y pasó a verse como un adolescente en plena duda existencial, aunque él ya estaba lo bastante grande como para tener esos arranques.

« _Te daré una mejor opción_ », le señaló pausadamente.

Luchaba por contener la satisfacción de expresar su propuesta, la cual era el desenlace a su elaboradísimo plan que empezó cuando entró en la vida del Zoldyck.

« _¿Quieres descansar? Yo te daré descanso. Déjame tomar tu lugar…, aquí tengo un espacio para que vivas, tengas al fin paz, y no necesites salir. Yo me encargaré de todo y te dejaré volver, justo cuando Killua esté listo para ti_ ».

«Un lugar lejos», no se detuvo a pensar más en lo que decía Nimrod, era más tentador estar en ese segundo plano que seguir su vida o lo que quedaba de ella. Cerró los ojos y entonces encontró el espacio que Nimrod tenía listo para él; una lucecita en el fondo, un lugar cálido en lo profundo de su propia consciencia donde se encontró repleto de agradables espejismos; divisó la sonrisa de Killua, y a sus padres esperándole como si él fuera parte de la familia. Se vio a si mismo rodeado de sus hermanos menores, jugando videojuegos, conversando en la mesa, corriendo por la casa y actuando como si sus vidas fueran diferentes. Era otra vida, una que él hubiera deseado, de saber que algo así podía existir. Ahí, dentro de ese mundo de espejismos no había asesinos, no había armas, ni destrucción. Se sintió aliviado por primera vez. Quería hundirse en ese mundo lleno de mentiras. Eran las mentiras más hermosas y misericordiosas que había visto jamás. Comprendió porqué Nimrod le decía que tenía un espacio para él, sin importar si él un día volvía a la realidad, ese lugar era mejor que ningún otro en el mundo. Una vez que lo descubrió no quiso regresar. No. Nunca más volvería a la realidad, ¿para qué volvería? No sabía cómo vería a los ojos a sus pequeños hermanos; si su padre hubiera estado ahí, lo más probable es que ahora mismo estaría en problemas por atentar contra la vida de Kalluto, y sobre todo le preocupaban los problemas que se acarrearía con Killua por su culpa. ¿Por qué las cosas eran tan complicadas para él? Él sólo quería ser un buen ejemplo y recibir un trato digno a cambio. Al menos, en ese lugar oculto en su propia consciencia, había espacio para él. Permanecería escondido en medio de ilusiones formadas por sus deseos, un lugar del que no quería salir. Ahí no sentiría el pasar del tiempo, ni se preocuparía por nada. Estaba a salvo. La voluntad de Illumi se escondió y desapareció todo rastro de su esencia.

Nimrod ganó. Su deseo por mandar a su anfitrión lejos de él estaba completo. Ya no estaba débil como al inicio, cuando necesitaba urgentemente desarrollar el deseo de Illumi, darle forma para sostener su existencia en el primer cosas se volverían sencillas, Illumi seguiría deseando a su adorable hermano a través de su inconsciente; conseguiría su alimento para existir, pero ya no le estorbaría en sus decisiones ni tendría que pretender ser inofensivo. Su poder se mantendría estable, no requería más que pequeñas dosis del deseo de Illumi, y la mejor parte, era que nada intervendría en su vida para completar sus tareas. No más molestos obstáculos para satisfacer a un muchacho obsesionado con un niño mucho menor que él. Nada de tener que aparentar hacer avances en la mente de un mocoso que menospreciaba los absurdos esfuerzos de su anfitrión. En una pequeña, nimia parte, tenía cierta estima por él, por Illumi. No le había gustado su desenlace. Estaba de acuerdo en que se trataba de un ser humano patético, pero no era motivo para tratarle como un objeto sin sentimientos. Se dijo que como compensación al hecho de que Illumi ya no volvería al primer plano, tomaría represalias contra todos aquellos que se burlaron y ridiculizaron al Zoldyck, y entonces así descansaría su consciencia.

Se miró al espejo y, con desagrado, optó por hacer lo más inteligente que pudo. Cambió sus prendas por algo más adecuado para él. Se arregló correctamente. Se aseguró de lucir espléndido, como el rey poderoso que era, y cuando se convenció de que ya no parecía el patético Zoldyck, salió del cuarto. Caminando a paso lento hasta la habitación en la que se encontraban sus hermanos.

.'.

Kalluto acababa de despertar, estaba sentado mirando las marcas de su mano, mientras que Killua estaba en silencio, sin tener idea de qué hacer para ayudarle. El albino estaba sentado junto a una mesita, esperando a que llegara el mayordomo con algunos hielos para poder atender la inflamación.

Nimrod primero los observó con curiosidad, y burlescamente optó por cambiar su postura para llegar como el hermano mayor preocupado por el bienestar del paciente. Entró dando pasos veloces hasta quedar a un lado dela cama y habló en voz alta, ignorando la presencia del albino quien le dirigía una mirada confundida.

—Kalluto… yo… —se arrodilló junto a él— ¿Esto de aquí es mi culpa? —señaló la mano lastimada y en seguida la tomó con cuidado— Kalluto, ha sido un desastre. Te presioné todo este tiempo con tal de ver lo que te ha enseñado mamá, tanto que te llevé a actuar de este modo, y encima de todo, he caído en mi propio juego —acarició su brazo.

Killua quedó boquiabierto, era un plan muy complicado; tratar mal a Kalluto para hacerlo llegar a un límite y así examinar su resistencia.

—¿Podrías perdonarme Kalluto? —le miró a los ojos.

Entonces los nervios del más pequeño se dispararon, cuando sus miradas chocaron fue como encontrarse con el vacío del universo. Comprendió que aquel que le había pateado, en realidad se trataba de su hermano mayor, y este de aquí, era el verdadero demonio. El que había venido a acabar con todo.

—S-sí —asintió en un susurro.

Tenía miedo de lo que Killua fuera a hacer, lo mejor era seguir el juego de ese monstruo o algo peor podría pasar.

—Gracias yo… ¿ya te están atendiendo?, ¿qué te han puesto?

El pequeño negó con la cabeza y Killua se ruborizó, había tomado a su hermano sin tener idea qué hacer y lo había puesto en una cama como si con ello hubiera ganado algo.

—Maldición, ¿no pueden hacer al menos esto bien? —reclamó para que todos le escucharan—, no te preocupes, yo te atenderé.

Dicho esto, tomó un par de agujas que sacó de entre sus cabellos y los colocó en puntos específicos del brazo.

—Sé que es difícil, pero descansa con esto lo que resta del día, mañana les daré el día libre, quiero que te repongas, es mi culpa que estés así, yo me encargaré de los pendientes que tenemos. Después de eso, volveremos a trabajar ¿correcto?

Kalluto volvió a asentir con la cabeza, mareado por la presencia maligna que despedía su hermano y que él podía notar con extrema facilidad. Descaradamente, Nimrod, simulando ser el perfecto hermano, acarició los cabellos del pequeño para despedirse de él.

—Más tarde enviaré algo para que comas, no te esfuerces mucho lo que resta del día —se dirigió a la salida, andando con mucha seguridad.

Killua le observaba con su mente en desorden. Se sentía avergonzado al extremo porque momentos antes había ridiculizado a su hermano, y ahora, este demostraba no sólo ser bueno y justo, sino que también había dejado en claro que todos sus juegos contra Kalluto sólo habían sido eso, juegos. Él se había involucrado a un punto que ya no tenía vuelta atrás. Debía disculparse de inmediato, tuvo la repentina urgencia de aclarar las cosas; no quería sentirse así de miserable, no importaba si en el trayecto se humillaba también. Se puso de pie, y llamó a su hermano antes de que este desapareciera sin dejar rastro.

Nimrod suspiró, sabía que Killua caería fácilmente en esa provocación.

—¿Qué ocurre, Kil?

—Illumi, yo… en realidad… —hablaba lento y nervioso, sobre todo porque sentía la mirada de su hermano menor sobre él.

—Date prisa, tengo cosas por hacer.

Pero Illumi sonaba molesto con él, y con justa razón. Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de dirigirle la mirada, le daba la espalda como esperando a que le diera rápido su mensaje, para salir de ahí.

—Confundí las cosas, yo, en verdad lo lamento.

—No. Tú te avergüenzas de mí, ¿no?, ¿por qué no te haces un favor y te ahorras las palabras?, no pierdas tu tiempo hablando con gente que desprecias.

Y se marchó antes de que Killua pudiera pronunciar algo para disculparse con él. Quizá Illumi no le escucharía, pero el subconsciente de su anfitrión aún estaría presente, podía captar cualquier muestra que le diera motivos para volver al primer plano y lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos, era que Killua siguiera mostrando ese desprecio hacia su persona.

El labio inferior del albino tembló cuando le vio salir. Mostrando que en verdad había roto toda posibilidad de relación entre ellos. De por sí era difícil tratar con el mayor, ahora se volvería imposible.

—Illumi no… soy un fracaso —dijo, pero el mayor ya se había ido y rompió a llorar en silencio.

—¡No!

El llamado de Kalluto le sacó de sus pensamientos depresivos

—No lo hagas, no sigas su juego. No lo hagas.

Volteó hacia el menor que se mostraba desesperado por llamar su atención. Kalluto no quería que el ente ganara, no después de que le había usado a él mismo para destruir a su hermano mayor.

—¡Pero por mi culpa…! —se ahogó en su dolor—, le dije cosas horribles Kalluto, debo disculparme, está molesto por mi culpa.

—¡Ya pasó!, no dejes que te vea llorar, no dejes que te vea triste. Eso es lo que él quiere, no lo permitas. Por favor, promételo hermano, promete que no dejarás que él gane al final.

—¿Kalluto, de qué estás hablando?

—Tal vez hoy no lo entiendas, pero de todos modos quiero que me lo prometas.

Hizo tanto esfuerzo como pudo para resistir las ganas de echarse a llorar. El menor fue muy serio al respecto, así que tomó sus palabras como verdaderas, intentó concentrarse, pensar que no era un estúpido por haber sucumbido en una trampa emocional. Hizo lo posible por enfriarse. Se dijo que si Illumi se había comportado así por cuestiones de entrenamiento, entonces él debía estar preparado para recibir esta clase de rechazo.

.'.

Su relación se fraccionó por completo. Illumi no le volteaba a ver, no le sonreía, ni actuaba complaciente hacia él; terminó todo el trabajo que tenía con Kalluto y él como si no hubiera sido la gran cosa. Lo que empezó como una complicada relación entre ambos, pronto se tornó en una especie de competencia por demostrar quién de los dos podía aguantar más la presión y el rechazo. Killua no se resistió a entrar a esa competencia, ya que era la única forma en la que su hermano le dirigía la palabra para algo que no fuera trabajo, y él sentía la constante necesidad de llamar su atención. Aunque no de un modo muy positivo.

Volvieron a casa con una tensión terrible entre ellos. Incluso Silva consideró adecuado darles tiempo de descanso a los tres, mantenerlos separados para que no fuera a explotar una bomba entre ellos.

Ni hablar de Illumi, nuevamente era una persona completamente diferente a lo que todos acostumbraban. Sin embargo, ahora tenía la ventaja de que nadie cuestionaba sus cambios. Esto por supuesto beneficiaba a Nimrod, que podía seguir jugando el papel de Illumi y mantener sus intereses ocultos.

Lo primero que debía hacer, era librarse del deber de cuidar al molesto peliblanco. Para ello tenía un nuevo plan, uno que era definitivo y perfecto para quitar de su camino toda posibilidad de volver a enredarse en asuntos de un mocoso. A su punto vista, la constante necesidad de amistad del albino no le permitía tener un mejor desempeño como asesino, y él no era Illumi como para preocuparse por reparar sus problemas, únicamente usaría esa debilidad como una ventaja. Actuaría con paciencia, porque estaba seguro que una vez que se librara del niño, lograría convencer a su padre de darle permiso para estar fuera de casa y encargarse de sus asuntos personales.

Kalluto finalmente optó por distanciarse del albino, dado que se negaba a decirle la verdad; se negó con tanta pasión que no le quedó duda a Killua que algo raro ocurría en Illumi, una cosa que iba más allá de su imaginación. Pero tratándose de su hermano mayor, podía tratarse de cualquier cosa, y además, la nueva actitud del morocho le nublaba la posibilidad de pensar en algo que le ayudara a compensar esos cambios.

Sin embargo, logró acostumbrarse a ser agresivo con Illumi, a despreciar su forma salvaje de ser y la facilidad con la que asesinaba a sangre fría, usando a las personas como herramientas de trabajo. Algo a lo que aprendió a no estar de acuerdo, y tan pronto como veía que su hermano sacaba las agujas, él se ponía a la defensiva como si fuera a usarlas en su contra. En pocas palabras, si antes solía discutir con Illumi por cualquier cosa, ahora, era más evidente la agresión que había entre ellos.

Esto por supuesto dejó de ser entretenido para Nimrod, que tenía la vista en sus metas personales. En el pasado resistía su día jugando con ironías mientras discutía con el niño, pero ya no le daba la gana seguir aguantando, no tenía tiempo para estarlo perdiendo de ese modo.

—¡No voy a entrenar hoy!, si papá sigue mandándome contigo entonces mejor me sentaré aquí y haré lo que me venga en gana.

Un buen día quiso hacerse el fastidiado. Tenía muchas ganas de que su mal humor le afectara a su hermano, que desde hace días no hacía más que darle ordenes sin hacer contacto visual con él, como si no fuera digno de recibir su mirada.

—¿Desde cuándo tienes permiso para dejarme en vergüenza?

Preguntó Nimrod en voz alta, luego notó que el niño lo observaba aprensivo, y con orgullos se adelantó a acabar con su berrinche.

—Haremos esto rápido.

—¿Qué demo…? —Un escalofrío lo recorrió, y no pudo hablar más.

La sensación más horrífica de su vida, una sensación de un frío recorriendo su cuerpo le paralizó. El miedo a instinto de supervivencia estaba despierto y el dolor de la muerte hizo que todo su cuerpo derramara copiosas gotas de sudor. Illumi estaba haciendo eso, dejaba que una cantidad obscena de _Nen_ aturdiera al indefenso niño que sólo quería hacerse el rebelde.

—No me importa que seas el heredero, si no levantas tu trasero y haces lo que te estoy ordenando, puedes estar seguro que te haré ver el infierno.

Esta fue la primera, de muchas otras tantas ocasiones en las que le amenazaba, lo sofocaba y sometía a su voluntad. Esto, con el fin de debilitarlo para lo que vendría.

Su presencia provocaba espanto, pero Zeno y Silva trataban esto como un beneficio, porque lo veían con la capacidad de lograr cualquier cosa que le propusieran. Sin embargo, Nimrod no estaba a gusto, debía hacer todo lo necesario para que su nueva estancia fuera adecuada para él, aprendiendo a respetar sus nuevas reglas de vida. No necesitaba alimentarse tanto del deseo de Illumi, con una hora que se mantuviera lejos de Killua le era suficiente para seguir subsistiendo en ese cuerpo, eso significaba que la presencia del niño ya no era tan peligrosa; de todos modos valía la pena ser precavido. Si quería aprovechar al máximo sus habilidades, entonces debía aprender a manipular y respetar el cuerpo del Zoldyck, mantenerlo fuerte, sano, descansado, y bien entrenado; además de conocer y estimular a su anfitrión, quién, pese a que ya no estaría en primer plano, todavía poseería un subconsciente del cual no podría librarse hiciera lo que hiciera. No estaba en su capacidad librarse del todo de las necesidades emocionales del muchacho, así que le era conveniente mantener estable su vida.

Nimrod podía conocer muchas cosas, pero en esto de poseer un cuerpo era un novato, desconocía las consecuencias que podía acarrearle a futuro el poseer un cuerpo ajeno. Lo que sabía era que debía darse prisa para no esperar esas consecuencias y solicitar la ayuda de aquél que se hacía llamar "el único".

En definitiva su vida como el hijo mayor de los Zoldyck, no era nada cómoda para un rey como él. Ese cuarto que poseía en la segunda planta de la casa no era más que una pocilga comparada con todas las riquezas a las que acostumbró en su vida pasada. No podía permitirse vivir bajo esas circunstancias.

—Mientras no me dejes vivir en mi propia casa, esto es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por mí, padre.

Se preparó para una discusión con el jefe de la familia, y lo único que ganó fue una mirada desconocida por parte del hombre.

—¿Un cuarto más grande?, de todos modos no pasas tanto tiempo en casa como antes, ¿no te parece irracional?

—Así sólo pase una hora en casa, es mi decisión. Te pediría un piso completo para mí, pero con que me permitas tener un cuarto más grande me conformo.

Silva suspiró. La actitud de Illumi era tan pedante que le fue imposible negarle su petición

—Te daré los dos cuartos aledaños al tuyo, y dejaré que construyas lo que quieras. Al fin, así te mantendrás en paz…

Al día siguiente comenzaron los preparativos y con ello, los rumores por toda la servidumbre. Illumi estaba construyendo un pequeño departamento de lujo en lo que era su cuarto. Tumbaron paredes, cambiaron el piso, redecoraron de acuerdo a sus instrucciones, y se decían entre ellos que el muchacho poseía un gusto por demás extravagante y lujoso. Así fue como la oscura y simple habitación de Illumi pasó a ser un espacio bien alumbrado, con cortinas y alfombras blancas con bordados dorados, espejos, libreros que se volvieron un escándalo en casa.

—¿El amo Illumi lee novelas? —se preguntaban los unos a los otros.

De hecho se incentivaban entre ellos a entrar a curiosear a lo que sería la nueva habitación del muchacho. Lo más sorprendente para otros era el enorme baño que había construido, con una bañera espaciosa, con especias aromáticas y un montón de cosméticos que atraían la atención de todas las mujeres. Era como si un nuevo integrante a la familia hubiera llegado.

Esto por supuesto escandalizó a Kikyo, que no cabía en sus propios lamentos al ver que ya no quedaba nada de su hijo.

—Vamos de compras, madre —le escuchó mientras ella caminaba tranquilamente al lado de su hijo más pequeño. De inmediato se encendió en ira mal disimulada.

—¿Tan de pronto? Podías avisar desde antes, además, no tengo tiempo…

—Vamos como madre e hijo —interrumpió sonriente, disfrutaba ver la amargura de su rostro—. Mis ropas son una desgracia, necesito algo más adecuado para mí, y tus costureras no pueden darme el gusto porque no tienen las telas que prefiero.

Kikyo tragó saliva. Nimrod no parecía temerle ni respetarle en lo más mínimo, no le estaba preguntando si podían ir de compras, le estaba ordenando y le estaba dando un papel a interpretar. Pretendiendo ser madre e hijo. Salieron entre murmullos irritados de la mujer, que lo llevó a las tiendas de telas que eran de su elección, y no conforme con ello, la forzó a buscarle un sastre; un equipo para él que diseñara sus prendas a partir de ahora. No quería volver a verse como un ser mundano. Debía sobresalir donde quiera que iba, él era un hombre poderoso, no un cualquiera.

 ** _.'._**

 ** _Gracias a todos por sus mensajes, no he tenido días muy buenos que digamos, y quiero disculparme por ello._**

 ** _Gracias Ruu, Yuuki, Cantanoe y Somela, la verdad es que me apena no responder tan rápido como quisiera, pero quiero que sepan que sí leo, que les pongo atención y atesoro todas sus palabras. Si gustan, pueden buscarme en tumblr como loveovershimja, ahí publico noticias sobre la historia y de vez en cuando hablo sobre lo que va a ocurrir, de igual modo, si a alguien le interesa, puede conversar conmigo. Estaré encantado de conocerles._**

 ** _Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, si las cosas salen bien, espero que sea dentro de dos semanas.'._**


	35. 93 en Babel Capítulo 14

**_Bienvenidos a este nuevo capítulo, gracias por leer._**

 **93 en Babel**

 **Capítulo 14**

Cualquiera pensaría que Killua no se quejaba dado que estaba acostumbrado a los constantes cambios de su hermano mayor al ser su eterno pupilo. Sin embargo, al afirmar esto se cometía un error; de entre todos los que rodeaban a los Zoldyck y miembros de la familia, él era el más confundido e incómodo. Si no se había atrevido a indagar ni a emitir comentario alguno, se debía al miedo que actualmente Illumi le provocaba. Antes quizá le asustaba, pero había una reverencia y cotidianidad entre ellos que le permitía expresar sus sentimientos e inquietudes. No obstante, ya no podría hacerlo más, el lazo que alguna vez hubo, se rompió, y se culpaba, alegando que él lo había provocado con sus gritos y ofensas. Avergonzado de sus palabras, el remordimiento le sometía a la voluntad de su hermano.

Cuando Illumi trabajaba con el albino, solía creer que era mejor discutir con él cada una de sus preocupaciones, sin importar cuanto tiempo invirtiera en ello; era más cómodo para Killua ser libre y pelear por sus creencias, por darse a respetar. Hacía a un lado las heridas que se hacían el uno al otro en el proceso, con tal de darle gusto al albino. Illumi había estado aguantando mucho por él. Sin embargo, Nimrod no tenía paciencia ni la quería tener. ¿Para qué esforzarse tanto si tenía un recurso que le podía facilitar todo el trabajo?, aprovechar el poder de la aguja era mejor que mantener una discusión con un niño de apenas once años. Illumi no recurría a ello a menos que fuera necesario porque sabía el peso que esto tenía en la psique de su hermano. Un dolor de muerte, una advertencia del peligro que podía ser capaz de someter todo su ser; así tuviera mucha voluntad y valor, el poder de la aguja gobernaba sobre su cerebro y lo mantenía atrapado en su propio cuerpo. Esto no significaba nada para Nimrod, él no tenía tiempo para pensar en sus acciones. Él sí que era un monstruo con el albino, y todo lo hacía con alevosía, conociendo cada uno de sus puntos débiles y límites.

Killua estaba en desventaja, le alteraba la idea de que la situación se mantuviera por mucho tiempo. Se preguntaba constantemente qué era lo que su hermano necesitaba para perdonarle y restaurar —así fuera un poco— su relación. Y tras pensarlo mucho, optó por hablar con él, confesarle lo que pasaba por su mente, se humillaría de ser necesario y aceptaría cualquier penitencia que el mayor le impusiera, todo con tal de tener un poco de paz.

— _Aniki_ —le llamó apenas lo encontró en el pasillo afuera de su cuarto; lo había estado esperando para no perderlo de vista— necesito hablar contigo.

Nimrod, a través de la ventana de los ojos de Illumi, le miró con desprecio. Ese niño atentaba contra su propia existencia y no iba a permitirlo.

—¿Qué quieres?

No se dignaba a disimular su desagrado. Esto por supuesto intimidaba al menor, el cual tenía que tragar sus emociones.

—Yo… —no sabía por dónde empezar, estaba a punto de atragantarse de los nervios— en realidad, necesito que arreglemos las cosas, yo sé que cometí un error y…

—¿De qué estás hablando, niño?,date prisa, no tengo mucho tiempo para ti.

—Es so-sobre… lo que pasó… de Kalluto. Yo… —pero sus temores lo traicionaron.

Era terrible intentar arreglar las cosas con alguien que no tenía el mismo interés.

—¿Lo de Kalluto? —alzó una ceja, y sonriendo contestó—, ¿te refieres al día en que me confesaste lo mucho que te avergüenzo?,ah, sí es así, no es necesario…

— _Ani_ …

—No es necesario —remarcó.

Sabía perfectamente que Killua recurriría a su táctica de arreglar las cosas de forma compasiva y noble; el clásico método en el que Illumi caía y esto, por supuesto, no le beneficiaba en lo más mínimo.

Había aún una puerta de acceso al verdadero Illumi, atravesando el inconsciente; cualquier mensaje podía colarse para llegar a él y entonces todo su esfuerzo sería en vano, volvería a empezar desde cero. No podía darse el lujo de permitirle a Killua descubrirlo.

—No volveremos a hablar de ese día de nuevo, no quiero escuchar tus lloriqueos ni excusas sobre tus ridículos motivos sentimentales; tengo muchas cosas por hacer que requieren de mi atención y tú sólo me haces perder el tiempo. De ahora en adelante sólo me hablaras cuando tengas algo qué aclarar con respecto a tu entrenamiento o al trabajo, fuera de ahí, no quiero escucharte, ¿quedó todo claro?

Aquello hirió profundamente al niño. Le dejó sin palabras. Y como presentía que al momento en que dejara salir su voz, sus sentimientos aflorarían y se echaría a llorar, se contuvo tanto como pudo, asintió con la cabeza, dio media vuelta y se marchó velozmente. No quería estar cerca de ese desagradable monstruo, se convenció ese día de que la relación que había mantenido con su hermano no existía más.

Nimrod sometía al niño con tanta pasión que comenzó a parecerle divertido. Le enseñó a ser un sirviente al mero estilo de la antigua Babel. No le permitía hacer ningún desplante, le atormentaba día y noche con sus exigencias; sus entrenamientos se volvieron brutales. Quería asegurarse de tener su absoluta obediencia antes de avanzar con su plan, el método perfecto para librarse de ése chiquillo de una vez por todas.

Así que comenzó a obligarlo a hacerle compañía durante sus misiones, donde él tenía todo bajo control. Solía localizar a su objetivo, controlar a civiles inocentes, amigos o familiares de su víctima y usarlos para matar a su objetivo. Killua se veía forzado a presenciar sus atrocidades, con asco y vergüenza. La cantidad de víctimas al final con frecuencia era ridículamente alta; no importaba la condición de los civiles inocentes, cualquiera era un buen recurso para sus brutalidades. El albino solía regresar trastornado a casa, pensando con dolor en todas esas personas que sufrían por la ambición de su hermano mayor.

Illumi no le dejaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera trabajo. Le tenía completamente prohibido desear algo más que no fuera ser un asesino. Era irracional, pero era otra forma en la que el ente de _Nen_ deseaba alcanzar su meta.

Killua veía con agonía como todo en lo que creía se caía en pedazos. Podía aceptar ser un asesino, pero nunca se había planteado la idea de matar a ese nivel. Su padre y su abuelo le habían enseñado la importancia de su papel, y que esto no era por placer. Él creía en eso, lo había adaptado a sus ideales hasta que su hermano le mostró que era libre de hacer lo que le placiera y sin tener consecuencias de por medio. Cuando el ente vio en los ojos azules el terror y odio que sentía hacia él, que ya no volvería a intentar arreglar el asunto de Kalluto, se ufanó de ello, y decidió que estaba listo para la siguiente fase, su obra maestra.

El único momento en que Killua sentía alivio, era cuando se le enviaba a hacer trabajos por su cuenta. Claro estaba que su hermano le vigilaría, pero al menos ocultaba su presencia, lo cual era preferible a tenerlo cerca y escuchar su horrible voz. Lo único malo de hacer esa clase de trabajos, era que al regresar a casa debía encontrarse con él para responder sus trataba de ser concreto, contestar tal cual como se le pedía y no hacer movimientos extraños durante sus misiones, para ahorrarse las explicaciones. Entre más rápido fuera esa entrevista, era mejor.

—Bienvenido a casa, Kil —escuchó el saludo. Vio la tenebrosa sonrisa que tanto detestaba y miró al suelo.

Killua recién regresaba de uno de sus trabajos, cansado de la rutina, cabizbajo de sólo pensar que volvería a entrenar junto a su acosador. No había sido un trabajo emocionante, le hubiese gustado que durara unos cuantos días más para despejar su mente aunque fuera un poco, pero no había sido así, y no tenía ánimo de hablar.

—Sí —contestó sin ningún interés.

Aguardó en silencio a la ola de preguntas para marcharse cuanto antes.

—¡Pero que fría respuesta!, ¿no saludarás a tu hermano mayor cómo es debido?

Rodó los ojos con desesperación.

—Hola.

—No hay remedio para tus modales, ¿cierto? —resopló—, ¡mira cómo has llegado hoy a casa!, has manchado tus ropas de sangre.

Se inclinó sobre él para señalarle las manchas en su camisa y short. Killua dio un respingo, cualquier cercanía con él le resultaba amenazadora.

—¿Qué ocurre Kil?, ¿te comportarás mal otra vez?

Esa maldita pregunta. Siempre que la hacía era para amedrentarlo, una forma taimada de amenazarle; después le diría que su comportamiento era indigno y le provocaría ese doloroso escalofrío que adormecía su consciencia y lo forzaba a decir que sí a lo que fuera que su hermano le impusiera. Tragó saliva y se quedó quieto.

—Es sólo un-un poco de sangre —forzó una sonrisa, intentando mantener las cosas bajo control—.Vengo de trabajar, es normal que me ensucie.

—¿Seguro?, ¿no será que te has lastimado?

Pero Illumi no cedió, al contrario, cortó más la distancia y deslizó una mano sobre la cabeza del pequeño, provocándole escalofríos.

—No, no, ¡para nada!

—De cualquier forma, quiero revisarte. Quiero estar seguro de que estás bien.

Podía hablar de ese modo, e intentar tener un poco de cercanía afectiva entre ellos, pero sería en vano, ni siquiera era capaz de trasmitir una pizca de amor fraternal ni aprecio. Primero le tomó de una muñeca, levantando su brazo y fingiendo revisarlo con calma; luego el otro brazo, para después acercar su rostro a su cuello y posar sus manos sobre la camisa de Killua.

—Ahora, revisaré aquí —anunció, y sin más, metió una mano debajo de la playera del menor, el cual tensó todo su cuerpo.

Illumi deslizó una mano por su abdomen, recorriéndolo velozmente; paseando sus dedos por su pecho y provocarle cosquillas por la espalda; luego deslizó su mano al borde del short del niño. Ahí fue cuando Killua ya no pudo resistir más y se sacudió para apartarlo.

—¡Ya basta! —exclamó asustado— E-estoy bien, _aniki_ , no hace falta que me revises más. Si te preocupa mucho, pediré que me revise el personal de enfermería y que te envíen todos los resultados.

—No —contestó con seriedad—. Quiero ser yo mismo el que te revise, ¿te comportarás de una vez?

Sintió de nuevo ese terrorífico frío recorriendo su cuerpo y tragó saliva, sudaba de nervios. No sabía qué propósito pudiera tener con eso de querer revisarlo. Asintió nuevamente y bajó la mirada. Illumi le atrajo hacia él, jalándolo del elástico de sus pantaloncillos, y volviendo a colocar sus dedos sobre la fina piel de su abdomen bajo, metió sus dedos entre su ropa interior para explorar esa suave y virginal piel.

—Esta área de aquí es muy suave —susurró.

Killua estaba enrojeciendo de vergüenza, esto era peor que responder a sus preguntas. No era capaz de levantar la mirada para defenderse. Eso sí, Nimrod no bajó más, ni tocó su sexo, sólo el área que le rodeaba, para luego darse por satisfecho

—Muy bien Kil, hoy no habrá preguntas, puedes irte.

Y con sus mejillas aún encendidas por la vergüenza, huyó tan rápido como pudo. Illumi le había tocado de una manera inapropiada, y él no entendía qué estaba mal porque no entendía los límites que debía poner dentro de su familia. Peor, contando con que un montón de mayordomos presenciaron la escena sin objetar en lo más mínimo.

Está fue la primera vez que el ente se atrevió a cruzar la línea. Había un riesgo importante al hacerlo, podía invocar a Illumi de vuelta, pero esperaba que el muchacho estuviera lo suficientemente humillado como para tomar esas señales como una invitación a regresar al primer plano. Estaba jugando con su suerte, sin embargo lo logró; Illumi no salió ni siquiera porque Killua había tenido una reacción adorable. Su rostro sonrojado, sus suaves temblores y su respiración forzada, le habían gustado. Se dijo que al menos disfrutaría morbosamente realizando su plan. El que los mayordomos le vieran cometer esos actos de abuso era lo de menos porque ya los había sometido antes; ellos se mantendrían distantes y obedientes por temor a su poder, podía reconocerlo en sus miradas.

Tenía dos métodos para llegar a su meta. El primero era que su padre se enterara de que había estado tocando inapropiadamente a su hermano menor; si eso ocurría entonces se encontraba en el camino largo porque Silva no creería tan rápido en una acusación de tal magnitud; le amenazaría, torturaría y lo mantendría así hasta que uno de los dos ganara, y con eso, también estaba la posibilidad de perder todas sus comodidades hasta que Silva volviera a tener confianza en él. Ese camino no le parecía agradable, pero no se quejaría si llegara a suceder. Su objetivo era el segundo camino: su abuelo. Esperaba que el anciano fuera el primero en descubrirle. Si él se enteraba, lo más seguro era que él movería cielo y tierra por mantener al niño alejado de él. No tendría que pasar por torturas ni amenazas. Su padre no se dejaría engatusar tan fácilmente por su abuelo, con tal de demostrar su autoridad, así que no perdería sus comodidades. Se encargaría de que fuera él y no Silva quien le descubrieraintentando seducir a su hermano menor.

Dado que los entrenamientos se habían vuelto extenuantes, Killua llegaba a su límite constantemente. Illumi lo ponía a combatir contra los mayordomos, quienes se turnaban para adiestrar al niño mientras que el mayor lo observaba. Por supuesto que Nimrod quería afinar por completo al albino; le interesaba tenerle como un siervo perfecto; esperaba un día poder tomar ventaja de todas sus habilidades y para ello debía encargarse de tener un arma mortal. Se tomaba muy en serio el entrenamiento de Killua, tanto así que, a pesar del miedo que provocaba, no había quien pudiera negar sus capacidades, era un excelente maestro asesino. Su noción sobre cuándo, cómo y cuánto debía capacitar al menor, y avanzar a otro nivel, era perfecto.

El meollo era cuando Killua acababa sus lecciones. Illumi aparentaba una oscura preocupación por él; aprovechaba que estaba cansado física y mentalmente como para ofrecer resistencia, se le aproximaba y comenzaba sus "revisiones". Le decía que debía asegurarse de su condición para saber qué tanto vería en su siguiente lección. Y esto, frente a la mirada indignada de los presentes. Se echaba sobre él, recorría su pequeño cuerpo con sus manos, trazando su piel. Sintiendo la delicadeza de sus zonas más sensibles.

Killua sólo atinaba a cerrar los ojos con fuerza y pretender que no estaba ahí, fingir que estaba tan cansado que no se daba cuenta de lo que le hacían. Era mejor que demostrar cuan consciente estaba de lo que ocurría.

Illumi levantaba su camisa, palpando su abdomen y pecho; apretando sus tetillas con suavidad; le recorría la espalda como si depositara suaves besos en su extensión; luego se entretenía metiendo sus manos en su ropa interior, tocando la piel de sus nalgas y vientre bajo. Siempre sin tocar su sexo, como si lo reservara para un mejor momento. Se iba a sus piernas, levantaba la tela que le estorbara tanto como podía y metía sus manos por debajo de sus ropas. Prestaba una especial atención a las áreas en las que tenía algún golpe, besaba cada parte en la que descubría un nuevo moretón o cortada, diciendo «cuánto le dolía verle herido». Todo esto con la excusa de siempre, que sólo se aseguraba de la salud del menor.

El niño aguantaba reprimiendo su frustración, imaginando que Illumi no le hacía nada malo. Que era sólo una revisión rutinaria, pero estaba seguro de que no era así, no veía que tuviera un equipo de emergencia en caso de que de verdad lo necesitara.

Los mayordomos que debían entrenar con él crearon un acuerdo de palabra entre ellos. Se volvieron cautelosos sobre qué zonas golpeaban, procuraban que sólo fueran sus brazos y ante-piernas, nada de golpear su abdomen, ni muslos, ni ningún área que pudiera resultar atrayente para el mayor de los Zoldyck. Sobre todo porque sabían que Illumi besaría ahí donde dejaban moretones. Entrenar con Killua, se volvió una tarea terriblemente difícil y nadie quería hacerlo, se sentían responsables del futuro abuso que seguiría.

Nadie estaba enterado de que en secreto el niño lloraba. En sus horas de privacidad, cuando se aseguraba que nadie le veía, solía llorar. Lo hacía porque no comprendía lo que le pasaba; sentía que sobrepasaban su intimidad, y que no podía hablarlo con nadie; sentimientos de soledad le rodeaban. La horrible presencia de su hermano mayor le sofocaba cada vez que comenzaba a propasarse con su cuerpo. Como deseaba aprender a controlarse, a veces sólo se tiraba a la cama a pensar en alguna forma de librarse de su dolor y fantasear con otra vida.

999

Illumi tuvo que detener un poco su rutina, debido a que su padre lo solicitó para realizar un nuevo trabajo. Uno que sólo podía confiar en él. Estuvo en una reunión con sus padres y su abuelo, en donde hablaron de algunos detalles.

—¿Ningún cliente?, ¿esperas que vaya sin saber para quién trabajo? —reclamó aunque sin mucho énfasis; le pareció interesante el esfuerzo que su padre había puesto para darle la noticia.

—Tu abuelo y yo nos hemos reunido ya con el cliente. No necesitas conocerle para hacer el trabajo.

—¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que no me conduce a una trampa?, son tres objetivos y dices que son difíciles de cazar.

—No lo hace —respondió Zeno—, Silva y yo nos ocuparemos de otros cuatro objetivos más, te hemos delegado los tres que creemos que podrás terminar. La paga que te toca, será bastante más de lo normal.

Era cierto, había suficientes ceros en la cifra. Eso hablaba de que cazaría apersonas con cierto poder y fuerza; que atraparles sería la parte más fácil de hacer, matarles iba a tomar su tiempo. De todos modos no le era posible negarse, ni alegando que tenía trabajo con Killua. Pero al escuchar los nombres de sus blancos sus ojos brillaron, esos tres nombres los reconoció. Venían en las cartas que habían sido escritas para Gregg, el frater Keros que permanecía encerrado por obra del Anticristo. Eran objetivos importantes, tipos diestros en el uso de _Nen_ , que tenían conocimiento sobre ocultismo y darían una buena batalla.

Se marchó de casa en cuanto tuvo todo preparado. Le sonaba a que se iba a divertir, y que iba a sacar mucho de provecho de su misión. Dejó a un par de vigilantes sobre su niño. Killua sabía que aun si su hermano no estaba ahí presente, no tenía escapatoria, en caso de que su hermano se enterara de que había hecho algo que él considerara inadecuado, le iría mal. Así que era mejor someterse, bajar la cabeza y aceptar seguir sus instrucciones. Su hermano invariablemente, se enteraba de cada detallesobre él. Aunque eso sí, era infinitamente mejor estar con los vigilantes de su hermano, a tener sobre él a su abusador.

Illumi viajó hasta la zona en la que indicaba que se encontraba su primer objetivo. Había optado por ir primero por el que habían llamado "el más fácil", dado que el sujeto en cuestión pronto se fugaría de la zona en la que estaba y quería evitar perder su rastro. Llegó a donde se encontraban los mayordomos que estaban vigilando el área. Dos hombres le recibieron con una reverencia, en lo alto de un edificio de tres pisos.

—Amo Illumi, el individuo está en el edificio de enfrente, creemos que saldrá pronto, pero me temo que hay un inconveniente al respecto.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó asomándose al primer piso del edificio que le habían señalado, como esperando ver algún rastro de su futura víctima.

—Ha contratado a un guardaespaldas. Un asesino, al parecer.

—¿De la hermandad?

—No.

—Entonces no importa.

—Amo Illumi, si me permite… —le miró a los ojos, esperando su aprobación para seguir hablando— el sujeto no parece ser un tipo cualquiera, es fuerte y bien adiestrado.

—¿Me estás diciendo que puede haber alguien superior a nosotros?, ¿asesinos entrenados por la hermandad…? —levantó una ceja, y el tipo le reverenció en son de disculpa.

—¡Ya vienen! —interrumpió el otro mayordomo que estaba vigilando.

Un hombre de baja estatura salió del edificio. Un tipo moreno, de mirada inteligente y buen porte, seguido de otro bastante alto en comparación, pelirrojo, que le resultó increíblemente familiar.

—Ese es el asesino que contrató, el pelirrojo —le advirtieron.

En efecto, se notaba por todos los ángulos que el sujeto aquel era un sanguinario, un hombre sediento de muerte y marcado por múltiples batallas. Sus orbes doradas parecían destellar locura, acentuando su extravagancia con un onírico atuendo que en conjunto con su sonrisa maliciosa le daban un aspecto salido de otro mundo.

Suspiró. Quería recordar dónde le había visto antes, pero se hartó rápidamente al no lograrlo, de todos modos le mataría si es que el sujeto se interponía en su camino. Al observar atentamente, pudo afirmar tener más preparación que su víctima; en comparación con toda su experiencia, ellos eran un par de novatos.

—Acabaré rápido con este —dijo, antes de dar un gran salto para quedar al frente de sus oponentes.

Ambos retrocedieron instintivamente. El moreno estaba asustado, pero se notaba preparado para que esto ocurriera; en cambio el pelirrojo se posicionó listo para iniciar la pelea. Le habían dicho que tendría la satisfacción de enfrentarse a buenos contrincantes, y ahí tenía su respuesta. Sin embargo, en cuanto observó al asesino, el rostro del Zoldyck le pareció familiar.

—Pero sí eres… —su voz sonaba dubitativa— No, no lo eres, ¿o sí? —luego sus ojos brillaron de emoción y su sonrisa se ensanchó— Eres el pequeño Zoldyck, el tipo de las agujas… hoy luces bastante diferente.

Tuvo la tentación de preguntar quién era, de dónde le conocía. Algo dentro de él le decía que era conveniente tratarlo, pero no llegaba a concretar sus sospechas. Estaba listo para acabar con sus vidas, y lo habría hecho de no ser porque el pelirrojo volvió a hablar.

—O debería decir… ya no eres el chico Zoldyck. Debes de ser la entidad que habitaba en la cadena.

Esas simples palabras le desconcertaron por completo. Estaba hablando con alguien que no sólo reconocía a un Zoldyck, también sabía quién era él. La tentación de matarle se volvió tan fuerte, como el deseo de mantenerle con vida e interrogarlo.

—¿Quién eres tú?

—¡Por supuesto que no me reconoces! —se rió, divertido por su reacción—, es la primera vez que nos vemos.

—¿Vas a invitarle un café también?, acaba con él de una vez por todas —la voz del otro sujeto sobresalió con molestia.

La mirada de Nimrod se posó sobre él, y el ambiente se ensombreció. Se sentía espeso, con un aura tan maligna que era palpable, dificultaba la respiración, y el pobre moreno, pese a que estaba preparado para pelear, descubrió con amargura que su desventaja era tan grande que no importaba cuanto se opusiera, el resultado sería el mismo. Moriría a manos de ese monstruo.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó por segunda ocasión.

—Hisoka —le respondió.

El falso mago mantenía la calma de una manera sorpréndete, parecía una escena planeada. Hisoka era mejor orador de lo que cualquiera podía ser. En cuanto notó la gran desventaja que tenía con esa entidad, supo que su mejor arma era la persuasión; llegar a un acuerdo con esa cosa antes de que acabara con su , que él quería vivir. No estaba ni cerca de estar listo para partir de este mundo.

—Bien, Hisoka, ¿notas el abismo que hay entre nosotros? —el pelirrojo respondió alzando una ceja, con su expresión aún burlesca—, ¿quieres morir o te quitarás de mi camino?

—¡Te he pagado una gran fortuna, no puedes abandonarme! —exclamó el moreno.

Algo le decía en su interior que había contratado a un traidor, que si no le recordaba su compromiso, este le abandonaría. Y no estaba en un error, lo supo cuando le escuchó reírse nuevamente.

—En realidad, si gustas te devuelvo tu dinero… —se giró, para mostrarle que su compromiso no era tan valioso para él.

En ese momento las memorias de Nimrod regresaron; recordó ese rostro escarnecedor, y la noción de conocerle se volvió más fuerte; llegó a la conclusión de que se trataba del sujeto con el que su anfitrión se encontró cuando recientemente había adquirido la cadena. Le miró de pies a cabeza, y halló también otro detalle más.

—Tú eres el "mago" aquel, el que adiestró a mi anfitrión.

—Pues parece que tiene un talento natural en la cama, no diría que yo lo adiestré demasiado —de nuevo no perdió la oportunidad para bromear.

Illumi rodó los ojos con fastidio.

—Me refiero al _Nen_ ancestral, pequeño idiota.

Hisoka detuvo su risa, el ambiente se volvía cada vez más denso. Si quería sobrevivir debía idear algo pronto y ser cuidadoso.

—Ya que lograste dominar al Zoldyck, ¿acaso no me debes algo?

Era molesto tener a alguien que le conociera y tuviera la posibilidad de afectarlo de algún modo, no quería arriesgarse. Entonces pensó, dado que Hisoka era un agente externo a los Zoldyck, alguien que no era su enemigo ni amigo, que tampoco estaba relacionado directamente con los Iluminados; podía serle útil, sobre todo considerando que Hisoka reconocía su _Nen_. Necesitaba un arma oculta para proceder con sus planes. Deseaba dedicarse a trabajar para el Anticristo, mas sus deberes como asesino a veces lo absorbían demasiado, y la habilidad de Hisoka para ver el _Nen_ arcaico podía serle útil para encontrar a su mujer, Semiramis. No lo dudó más.

—Debí haber contratado a un verdadero asesino, no a un aficionado devoto a la muerte —murmuró el moreno, no había ira en él, más bien parecía una silenciosa resignación.

—¡Oh qué tristes palabras! —exclamó el pelirrojo—, no es por ser un aficionado que luzco tan indefenso frente a él, ¿acaso no lo ves?, él ni siquiera es un humano común, es una criatura de _Nen_.

Pero el hombre lejos de entender lo que Hisoka afirmaba, frunció el ceño, intentando descifrar sus palabras.

—Sí había notado algo… —contestó con una voz apenas audible.

Quizá no podía ver el _Nen_ ancestral, pero podía intuir en la mirada vacía del Zoldyck una ausencia total de humanidad.

—Un alma atormentada en tu interior —dijo sin más reparos.

La presencia de Illumi se amplificó y sus adversarios doblaron involuntariamente sus rodillas, pero se repusieron al instante, volviendo a retomar su posición.

—Tu nombre es Hisoka, ¿cierto? —habló Illumi, ignorando el diálogo que ocurría entre esos dos—, te tengo dos propuestas.

Hisoka levantó la mirada, observando al muchacho con cautela, sus doradas orbes brillaron al encontrarse con los oscuros ojos sin alma. Deseaba ganar su simpatía y de alguna manera librarse de la muerte.

—Soy todo oídos.

—Quítate de mi camino, déjame hacer mi trabajo y te dejaré ir…, la segunda propuesta, te la diré esta noche si aceptas la primera.

Hisoka miró hacia su cliente, como si con eso bastara para disculparse por su decisión tan repentina.

—No necesitas devolverme mi dinero, a donde voy, no me hará falta —contestó el moreno, quitando su abrigo y arrojándolo a un lado—. He prolongado mi vida tanto como ha sido posible a pesar de que las predicciones decían que hoy me tocaba marcharme de aquí.

—Te veré a media noche en el club de Saint Aimeé —el pelirrojo dio la vuelta y se marchó tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron.

Acercarse al aura tenebrosa de esa entidad de _Nen_ era como estar cerca de una llamarada, una onda de calor terrible que sólo podía provenir del infierno. Era sofocante, dolorosa, como mil agujas atravesando sin piedad los poros de la piel. Cualquiera podía comprender el temor de Killua después de experimentar enfrentarse a esa presencia maligna.

—Sé que voy a morir.

Interrumpió el hombre, ahora lucía como un tipo diferente, ya no como un simple hombre sino como una gran piedra en medio de una corriente de un río, fuerte, libre y sin miedo.

—Pero te diré algo. Esa alma que tienes ahí atrapada, no te presagia nada bueno, la única forma en la que te puede ser útil es si le dejas recuperar la felicidad que merece tener, tú solo no vas a lograr nada, necesitas de un humano que posea el tercer ojo para alcanzar la comprensión máxima del conocimiento de las cosa. De todas las formas en las que imaginé que moriría, nunca creí que sería a manos de un verdadero homúnculo —terminó por aceptar su destino.

Pero estas palabras ni siquiera hicieron mella en Illumi. El muchacho ya estaba listo para matar, extendió sus manos, apuntando sus agujas y las arrojó. No fue una pelea sencilla, como normalmente le resultaba, esta había sido una batalla fuerte. Digna de un hombre con un entrenamiento estricto, justo como se esperaba de un alto mando de la orden de RK. Sin embargo, el resultado ya estaba escrito, y pese a sus intentos poderosos por escapar de las garras del ángel de la muerte, no logró hacer más que alargar la agonía de morir.

Esa misma noche, como lo había prometido, fue a Saint Aimeé. Un club nocturno bastante popular, e incómodamente lleno de gente. Un lugar perfecto para hacer tratos sin ser notados por la multitud. Encontró a Hisoka ahí dentro, sentado en una de las áreas reservadas para clientes adinerados, bebiendo algo. La única ventaja que tenía esa área sobre las demás, era que la música no era tan fuerte como en el resto del lugar, se podía conversar decentemente. Le vio de espaldas, sentado delante de una de las pequeñas mesas redondas con sillas altas; llevando una bebida en la mano, evidentemente esperándole.

—Por un momento creí que llegarías muy tarde.

No le respondió. Pidió una bebida y se sentó junto a él, tomando una de las sillas y colocándola a su lado. Quería estar cerca de él para no molestarse en alzar mucho la voz. Hisoka le vio con curiosidad, esperando ansioso por oír su propuesta.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a ver _Nen_ arcaico? —al fin preguntó Illumi, una vez que su bebida llegó a él.

—Me atrapaste —bromeó, intentando ser complaciente—. De unos libros, soy un buen estudiante.

—La técnica para ver _Nen_ ancestral, no es una técnica que esté escrita en libros, ni es una técnica que pueda ser enseñada por cualquier persona, tampoco es algo que te puedas encontrar en cualquier sitio, es una técnica que sólo puede ser aprendida por ciertos miembros de los Iluminados… No lo preguntaré más, ¿dónde?

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo…, reconozco que pertenezco a la afamada orden de los Iluminados.

—Creo que debo ser más claro con un bromista como tú —exhaló—. Los miembros de los Iluminados que pertenecen a altos cargos, como muestra de fidelidad, hacen donaciones importantes a la hermandad. Donaciones que varían de acuerdo a su interés. Una de ellas, consiste en donar a sus hijos e hijas para determinadas funciones. Dichos niños crecen bajo el título de "sacerdotes", que están ahí para el mantenimiento y preservación de diversos asuntos, entre ellos el _Nen_ arcaico. En esta última función, son entrenados desde niños para mantener dicho _Nen_ , y su entrenamiento es muy variado, depende del objeto al que han sido destinados. Sólo los portadores de _Nen_ arcaico y sus protectores tienen esta habilidad.

Hisoka dejó de sonreír, pero su expresión sólo pasó a ser la de un espectador impaciente por lo que desvelarían esas palabras.

—Sí, estás en lo correcto.

—Niño —la postura de Illumi cambió, recargó su cuerpo hacia su lado derecho, acercándose más a Hisoka, como si quisiera hablarle al oído— por tu porte, tu presencia y falta de modales puedo intuir que no eres hijo de un alto mando en la orden, eres sólo un niño abandonado que alguien recogió de por ahí, y le dio la oportunidad de ser un sacerdote protector de _Nen_ arcaico. No tienes la gracia ni la inteligencia de un niño adepto a la orden —dejó escapar una risa sarcástica que sonó molesta a los oídos del mago—, ¿quién fue?, ¿quién te recogió de la calle?

Frente una criatura de _Nen_ del calibre de Nimrod, no era conveniente callar ni mentir. Al parecer, las preguntas que le hacían eran sólo para aclarar en voz alta lo que él ya sabía de antemano.

—Quizá lo conozcas, se llama o se hace llamar Geppetto —respondió Hisoka.

Pese a todo, quiso sonar relajado, como si tal conversación fuera del todo esperada por él.

—Ah… el abuelo Geppetto. Su gusto por los niños es bien conocido. —Miró con cierto desprecio al pelirrojo y luego expresó en voz alta—. Imagino qué fue lo que vio en ti; un pequeño e indefenso pelirrojo, de ojos brillantes, virginal, listo para calentar su cama. Sin duda, logró domarte después de eso.

Cualquier rastro de resistencia en Hisoka desapareció, y clavó en su acompañante una mirada fría de odio. Sin embargo, se mantuvo quieto.

—Sabes… debido a que el arte del _Nen_ ancestral que protegen los sacerdotes es muy peligroso, se suele practicar cierta clase de rituales para domar la mente de los usuarios que protegen este _Nen_ ; rituales para asegurarse que esos niños no se sublevaran usando su poder para marcharse, llevando consigo los secretos de la orden en sus manos. Me imagino por cuantas torturas te hicieron pasar… después de todo, ser entrenado por Geppetto significa que tu pureza sexual es lo de menos; puedo darme una gran idea de lo mucho que se divertía el viejo usando tu cuerpo como su altar personal… Dime, Hisoka —se acercó aún más a su oído y susurró—, si te pidiera que mataras a Geppetto, ¿lo harías?

Hisoka hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por controlar sus impulsos y su ira repentina. Esa criatura frente a él, en tan sólo unos segundos, reveló toda su infancia; la tortuosa vida que llevaba a sus espaldas. Contuvo su lengua para no terminar delatándose más, pero sus ojos inyectados de sangre demostraban cuán herido y furioso se encontraba.

—No, ¿verdad?,no podrías matarlo —siguió hablando en voz baja, después de notar que el pelirrojo no respondería—, ¿sabes por qué?,porque eres una marioneta, es sólo eso, una marioneta.

Dicho esto, se volvió a alejar de él y soltó una risa burlesca.

—Todo tu ser está controlado por ese titiritero. Tú crees que escapaste de sus garras, pero la verdad es que a nadie le importas, por eso no han venido detrás de ti. Él día que Geppetto te requiera de vuelta, sólo bastará con que truene los dedos para que tú estés de rodillas lamiendo sus zapatos.

De nuevo le escuchó reír, orgulloso de haberle avergonzado de ese modo.

Lo cierto era que Hisoka se había esforzado mucho por escapar de sus captores, de su terrible destino. No quería ser un portador de un ente de _Nen_ y terminar sin voluntad, sin vida, con un destino fatal. La mayoría de los sacerdotes querían huir de su destino, pero les era imposible, sus mentes estaban tan controladas que ni siquiera podían imaginar una forma de liberarse. Aunque poseían un entrenamiento estricto que los volvía poderosos, jamás estaban al nivel de sus maestros, ni de los altos mandos de la orden. Esto le frustraba en sobremanera. Desde el momento en que se dio cuenta de que él, a diferencia de la gran mayoría de los sacerdotes, podía pensar e idear cosas, decidió que escaparía, que buscaría una vida propia, se esforzaría por entrenar y estar al nivel de esas personas; rodearse sólo de gente poderosa y ganarles. Constantemente se decía que si se mantenía así, entonces, si un día iban detrás de él, él estaría preparado para darles batalla de vuelta y seguir conservando su libertad.

Al ser consciente del verdadero significado de la palabra poder, era capaz de intuir cuando estaba frente a un verdadero peligro o un charlatán que quería hacerse el fuerte. Y lamentablemente para él, la mayoría de la gente le parecía ganado fácil de domesticar.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —le preguntó, conteniendo su alma herida.

—Afortunadamente para ti, aparecí yo en tu camino —dio un trago a su bebida y continuó hablando—. El hecho de que Geppetto te haya incluido en el entrenamiento de los sacerdotes de _Nen_ arcaico, es una falta al reglamento de los Iluminados. Una traición. ¿Y qué sucede?, este traidor sigue en su cargo como si nada ocurriera, y no veo que alguien haga algo al respecto. Del mismo modo que sucedió conmigo, por culpa de las negligencias de estos hombres, yo perdí mi otra mitad, mi mujer. En estos momentos, tengo la misión de acabar con esta corrupción.

—Si vas contra la corrupción, me temo que tendrás que matar a todos.

—Lo haré si es necesario —contestó sin dudar—. Esta es mi propuesta: Hisoka, únete a mí, trabaja para mí, y yo a cambio te entregaré la cabeza de Geppetto en tus manos, le mataré del modo en que tú me lo indiques. Sé que no puedes matarle, pero yo sí, no tengo ningún problema en hacerlo, de hecho, merece morir. Mantendremos este trato hasta que encuentre a mi otra mitad, supongo que tú podrías hallarla por mí, si lo haces, te recompensaré del modo en que gustes.

El tipo en verdad venía preparado para forzarlo a aceptar ese trato. Le había demostrado que conocía su debilidad y todo lo que necesitaba para aplastarlo. No estaba en posición de rechazar la supuesta propuesta. Lo único que le halló de ventaja, era que le había ofrecido matar a Geppetto. El anciano que le dominaba, la única persona a quién no podía matar. Nadie mejor que ese ente para acabar con él.

—Si vas a acabar con la corrupción dentro de la orden, necesitas relacionarte con la mafia, las agrupaciones delictivas poderosas que existen en el mundo son las que pueden delatarte sus fechorías. Claro que, al estar en el cuerpo de un Zoldyck, no debe ser gran cosa esto.

—El asunto es que no puedo ir matando a mis clientes. Debo jugar un doble papel en esto.

—Aquí es donde entro yo.

—Así es. Serás mi as bajo la manga.

—Para tu suerte, no hace mucho que entré a la afamada brigada fantasma. Esos tipos son el centro de atención de muchas agrupaciones delictivas y constantemente son solicitados por los Iluminados, aunque ellos no lo saben. En verdad no sé qué papel desempeñen ahí, pero esto podría servirte.

—Quizá, tendría que verlos.

—Podría llevarte hasta ellos.

No le agradaba Nimrod, sin embargo era mejor ganarse su apoyo para sacarle provecho. Además, mientras estuviera bajo su cargo, Nimrod no permitiría que los Iluminados lo atacaran, era una ventaja que no podía desperdiciar.

Se quedaron conversando hasta tarde sobre sus asuntos. Supo que Hisoka, justo en el momento en que estaba a punto de escapar, se encontró a Geppetto en el camino, el cual en una muestra de su poder y de una forma soez, le ordenó no morir. Eso provocó que como reto personal, Hisoka buscara la muerte en todas partes, darle uso a esa orden y tratar con todas sus fuerzas de desafiar y burlar el poder del anciano sobre él.

999

Durante ese tiempo en el que Illumi no estuvo en casa, Killua se sintió aliviado. Era cierto que tenía miedo de los vigilantes secretos que tenía sobre él, no obstante sólo estaban ahí para supervisarle, no le impedirían hacer lo que deseara. En esos momentos de paz, lo que más deseaba era explorar el mundo. Obviamente no podía salir de casa porque no tenía permiso de nadie y porque ni siquiera una vez se le había ocurrido hacerlo. Esta vez añoraba esos días en los que había estado en casa de su hermano, conversando tranquilamente frente a un hermoso jardín, sin nada terrorífico a su alrededor. Entonces recordó, esos libros llenos de historias hermosas y conocimiento impresionante, tenía ansias de volver a leer. Pero en casa, no había otra cosa que manuales de armamento, tortura, y libros técnicos de Milluki; fuera de sus libros que a veces usaba para sus estudios escolares, cosa que prefería ignorar si le era posible. Se preguntó en dónde podía él encontrar esas hermosas joyas, y de inmediato se respondió: el cuarto de Illumi.

Al principio estaba reacio a ir y tomar uno de sus tesoros, pero al final sucumbió a la tentación, y con mucho temor, fue a hurtadillas hasta la recámara del mayor. El cuarto era totalmente diferente a lo que él recordaba; ya no se sentía como el lugar de su hermano. Ahora era un espacio lujoso, una casa dentro de su casa; incluso tenía su propio refrigerador.

«De seguro se da la buena vida aquí» pensó molesto, imaginando lo muy cómodo que él morocho pasaba su tiempo, mientras que él estaba en algún lugar de la casa, temeroso de que su hermano le atrapase. Contuvo su curiosidad de tomar cualquier otra cosa que no fuera alguno de esos libros que rápidamente divisó en la pequeña biblioteca de su hermano; repartidos entre tres grandes libreros repletos de libros.

Leyó el lomo de cada uno, tomando de vez en cuando alguno que tuviera un título que llamara su atención. Quería leerlos todos, estaba tan emocionado que olvidó en qué parte iba cada uno de ellos y cuando se dio cuenta, se puso muy nervioso. Esto definitivamente molestaría a Illumi, ese monstruo era capaz de reclamarle por la más mínima cosa; sería imposible huir de esto. Se recostó en el suelo, preocupado por lo que tendría que enfrentar; cuando una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, haciéndolo temblar de miedo.

—No debería estar aquí, joven amo.

Por fortuna, se trataba de Gotoh y no alguno de los espías de su hermano mayor.

—¡Gotoh, me diste un susto horrible! —exclamó volviendo a sentarse.

—Joven amo, este no es lugar para que usted esté…

Detuvo sus palabras, incrédulo de lo que veía. El niño estaba sentado, rodeado de algunas pilas de libros revueltos en el suelo mientras que en su mano sostenía otro más. Nunca había reparado en la posibilidad de que el albino gustara de leer, y ahí estaba, con sus enormes ojos azules curiosos, explorando montones de libros, palabras e imágenes de cosas que nunca había visto ni indagado.

—¡Lo sé!, lo sé —contestó un poco nervioso—. Tenía ganas de leer algo, pero creo que aquí…, todo está…, por todas partes.

Gotoh le sonrió amablemente.

—No se preocupe, me encargaré de que acomoden los libros en el orden en que estaban.

El niño suspiró aliviado, un peso menos en sus hombros y se relajó por completo.

—Gracias Gotoh, no quisiera ni imaginar lo que me haría si se diera cuenta que estuve curioseando en su cuarto.

—¿Encontró lo que buscaba?

—¿Eh? —no comprendió al principio la pregunta—, sólo buscaba libros, y aquí están.

—Comprendo… ¿estará más tiempo aquí?; ya casi es hora de la cena.

—Sí… no, no te preocupes, yo iré a cenar cuando tenga hambre. Sólo quiero aprovechar un poco más.

—De acuerdo.

Cuando estaba dando su reverencia para despedirse del niño, Killua volvió a llamarlo. El pequeño delató cierta tristeza en su rostro que no pasó desapercibida.

—Gotoh, espera un momento…

—Dígame.

—Gotoh… yo… ¿qué pasaría si yo no quisiera ser un asesino?, ¿qué debería hacer?

Al fin confesó sus emociones. Lo que anhelaba hacer, justo lo que veía en los libros; vivir una aventura, conocer gente de muchas partes, tener amigos, divertirse como lo hacían los personajes de las novelas Molière, conocer otros mundos. Se preguntaba si era mucho pedir.

—Lo lamento, joven amo, yo no puedo responder su pregunta. Si desea conocerlo, deberá preguntar a sus padres.

—¡Pero papá no está en casa! —chilló, lamentándose de que la única persona disponible para hacer el papel de autoridad era su madre. El peor ser humano que conocía.

—Lo lamento.

Gotoh se retiró sintiendo una conmoción por ese niño. Era tan joven, tan frágil, ni siquiera entonaba en esa familia llena de oscuridad. Escucharle admitir que no quería ser un asesino le había estremecido, sabía que un deseo como este le traería desgracias. Estaba atado a esa responsabilidad, no importaba cuanto huyera.

Para Killua el problema no era matar, estaba tan habituado a ello que le parecía hasta cierto punto normal, estaba preparado para desempeñar su papel como asesino. Lo que le molestaba era que tenía que vivir en un ambiente hostil, estar atado a esa vida llena de sin sabores; con un montón de personas que parecían no tener alma, y aceptar el sufrimiento como si fuera algo tolerable, eso simplemente no cabía en su mente. No era como si matar fuera muy agradable, y para colmo, ni siquiera podía sentir algo de paz estando en su propia casa. Quizá fue por esa necesidad tan grande que al final no se resistió a preguntar a su madre, durante la cena, lo mismo que le había confesado a Gotoh.

 ** _Gracias por sus mensajes, Somela y Shiro. No moriré en el intento de publicar el siguiente, o sí?_**

 ** _Esta y más chocoaventuras con loveover.'._**


	36. 93 en Babel Capítulo 15

**_Lamento el atraso, estuve esperando a mi beta Kalen, pero nunca me envió el capítulo._**

 ** _Les tengo una noticia importante, para aquellos que leen las notas de autor._**

 **93 en Babel**

 **Capítulo 15**

 **.'.**

Fue un tonto al creer que nada malo ocurriría si externaba sus dudas; que su madre sólo actuaba como una loca por causa de su entrenamiento. Se llevó una gran decepción al escuchar de su boca un grito horroroso de rechazo.

—¡¿Crees que hemos hecho todo esto sólo porque es nuestro mero placer?!, ¡tu padre y yo hemos trabajado duro por tu entrenamiento!, ¡¿cómo puedes rechazar todo el esfuerzo que hemos hecho por ti?!, mocoso insolente, malagradecido.

Se tiró al suelo en un acto dramático de sufrimiento y acto seguido se cubrió el rostro cubierto de lágrimas, como si las meras palabras del niño hubieran bastado para derrumbarla.

Lejos de sentir pena por ella, se asqueó. Era escalofriante verla actuar como si no tuviera control de sus emociones, sin un rastro de reverente templanza ni comprensión maternal.

—¡Discúlpate con mamá! —reclamó Milluki azotando la mesa, con su rostro rojo de ira. Él sí que era vulnerable a las emociones de la mujer.

Kalluto estaba a un lado, observando la situación, sin la más mínima intención de intervenir. Ya sabía que ella quedaría satisfecha hasta haber terminado su drama; tras escuchar palabras de arrepentimiento por parte del albino.

—¡Fue sólo una maldita pregunta!, no estoy diciendo que…

—¡Me rompes el corazón!, ¡¿cómo puedes ser tan estúpido?! —le gritó nuevamente—, Illumi… ese perverso, de seguro fue él quien te llevó a decir tantas tonterías.

—¡Oh por favor, esto es absurdo! —rodó los ojos con un inmenso fastidio—, no puedo creer que sólo por una pregunta hagas drama.

Milluki soltó un golpe hacia el rostro del menor en un agresivo intento por hacerlo callar, pero el albino ya era bastante veloz y no estuvo ni cerca de atinarle. Esto provocó más al corpulento iracundo que se abalanzó con toda su rabia contra él, provocando que ambos quedaran sobre el suelo asestándose golpes y gritándose cosas ofensivas, mientras que Kikyo lloraba aún más escandalosamente, y Kalluto observaba, silencioso, avergonzado por ver a todos actuar como tontos.

La pelea acabó por gracia de su abuelo, quién llegó en un momento inesperado para separar a ambos niños, y de paso silenció el escándalo de la mujer. Podía congeniar con el más pequeño de los Zoldyck, también le apenaba la absurda escena efectuada frente a los mayordomos. El abuelo tomó a Killua, que era el que lucía más abrumado de todos y lo llevó a un cuarto apartado. Prefería interrogarlo a él, no a los demás porque daba por un hecho que le mentirían en la cara con tal de no quedar como culpables. El único en quien confiaba era en ese nervioso albino que refunfuñaba entre dientes.

—¡Sólo fue una pregunta! Ella es una escandalosa, no puedo creer que sea mi madre.

—Ya cállate. Ya entendí tu historia, no necesitas añadir comentarios —le regañó porque lo merecía; por su falta de control, no porque creyera que en realidad había cometido un error.

Sin embargo guardó en su mente la pregunta que había abierto la discusión; Killua estaba indagando algo que ningún otro Zoldyck había hecho antes, en ninguna generación pasada que él recordara. Todos aceptaban su vida y sus deberes sin cuestionar nada. De nuevo daba muestras de pensar fuera de lo común, lo cual sólo añadiría más problemas a su vida.

«Quizá Illumi necesite saber esto. El efecto de la aguja podría estarse agotando», pensó agobiado y no apartó sus temores en toda la noche.

Una semana y media después, Illumi volvió a casa. Había acabado con sus tres objetivos, las otras dos personas que debía matar, un par de mujeres con habilidades extraordinarias. Le habían dado una excitante batalla, mejor que muchas otras peleas que hubiera tenido antes en su vida, y había ganado —ileso— como era su sello personal.

En el momento en el que entró a la casa, se encontró con un gran tumulto. Corría el rumor de que el pequeño heredero había escapado de casa, llevaban buscándolo alrededor de una hora para su siguiente lección. Al principio no habían hecho escándalo porque creyeron que era sólo una jugarreta, que le hallarían escondido en el cuarto de Illumi o por los alrededores de la casa, pero no fue así. Y tras unos minutos, cayeron en cuenta que no había lugar en el que el niño pudiera estar oculto. Se vieron forzados a dar el aviso a Kikyo; lejos de razonar las cosas, comenzó otro drama ordenando que se le buscara en la ciudad, afirmando que el niño había escapado de casa, interrogando a los mayordomos con montones de preguntas incómodas, sólo para concluir que su niño estaba intentando hacer un acto de rebeldía contra ella.

En cuanto le informaron al morocho lo que pasaba, se dio la vuelta sin mostrar ni un ápice de apuro, ordenó a un pequeño grupo de mayordomos a ir con él y caminaron tranquilamente entre la montaña. Conocía tan bien a ese niño que inmediatamente supo en dónde buscar. Sólo lo buscó para callar las quejas de la mujer que discutía acaloradamente con su abuelo. Quince minutos después, él mismo encontró al albino, oculto como un animal salvaje entre los arbustos. Sus miradas chocaron con mucha intensidad y entonces comprendió el trasfondo de esa huida: Killua se había enterado que él llegaría a casa y había intentado escapar antes de que ambos coincidieran. Había sido un intento desesperado por esconderse de él.

Lo tomó de la muñeca, apretándola con fuerza, y lo arrastró con violencia hasta la casa. El aviso de que el heredero había sido encontrado llegó hasta oídos de su madre y su abuelo, los cuales no atendieron porque estaban más sumidos en su batalla verbal, y les fue fácil asumir que Illumi se haría cargo del problema. No lo llevó al cuarto de castigos, en lugar de eso, lo arrastró hasta el mismo cuarto del menor y cerró con llave la puerta; lo arrojó a la cama, quedando un momento en silencio, mirándolo a los ojos con una ira que erizaría la piel de quién lo viera.

—Así que el pequeño heredero se quiere ir de casa, ¿eh? —inquirió.

Killua comenzó a temblar instintivamente, el temor ya estaba arrebatándole el aliento, se aferraba a la tela de la cama como si así pudiera hundirse y desaparecer de su captor.

—N… n-no —balbuceó tembloroso.

—Al menos esfuérzate por mentirme —se aproximó a él, tomando con fuerza la quijada del niño y acercó su rostro para intimidarlo—, ¿ves el alboroto qué has provocado?, ¿qué se supone que estabas haciendo?

—Yo… yo, sólo… paseaba.

Una bofetada en la cara le hizo perder la visión por un instante. El golpe le había llegado por sorpresa y ahora veía hacia la pared, con sus ojos llorosos por el miedo que le provocaba la presión del Nen y la aguja en su cabeza, intentaba luchar en vano.

—Sigues mintiéndome como si yo fuera un idiota, ¿luzco como un idiota Killua?

—No —apretó los ojos, y volvió a sentir que Illumi apretaba su rostro para forzarlo a voltear.

—Mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo, ¿luzco como un idiota?

—No.

Respondió con dolor, dirigiendo su vista directamente a ese rostro malévolo y dejando escapar un par de lágrimas que habían estado suprimidas en sus orbes.

—Te estabas escondiendo, ¿cierto? Te escondías de mí.

Killua asintió con la cabeza, no podía hablar porque su hermano aún le sostenía de la mandíbula y apenas podía abrir la boca

—De mí… yo que estaba muy lejos.

Mientras hablaba, liberó el rostro de su hermano, deslizando su mano por el pecho del niño, bajando hasta encontrarse con el borde de su playera.

—Todo este tiempo estuve tan preocupado por ti, preguntándome si mi pequeño y adorable hermanito estaba bien.

Metió su mano debajo de la ropa del menor, el cual se estremeció ante la idea de lo que fuera a hacerle. Illumi deslizaba sus fríos dedos por su cuerpo, para amedrentar al niño que estaba mudo del pánico. Killua buscando en su mente una respuesta a su incomodidad, quería entender porque aquello estaba mal; detestaba el modo en que le tocaba, esta vez sin justificación alguna, y veía con insistencia hacía la puerta cerrada con llave, figurando un modo para escapar.

—¿Qué, qué haces? —le preguntó, pero Illumi no le respondió.

Siguió deslizando su mano, hasta su abdomen, buscando el inicio de su pantalón. Killua estaba seguro que si no hacía algo, aquel monstruo encontraría el camino hasta su ropa interior y ese pensamiento le hizo tener escalofríos.

—Aniki, aniki… por favor, lo siento… no lo volveré a hacer.

—Killua, ¿es que no lo entiendes?, te lo he dicho ya, tú eres sólo una marioneta de la oscuridad. Mi marioneta. —Su voz sonaba más profunda de lo usual, suave como en un murmullo— ¿Sabes qué significa?

—Que no puedo desear nada más —contestó.

Esto era algo que Nimrod solía decirle al inicio de todas sus clases y de sus misiones, como una especie de mantra para liberarlo de la culpa de matar. Desde que Nimrod había tomado su lugar, le hacía recordar que no era libre, que todo su ser estaba al servicio de Illumi, y que —salvo que su padre interviniera— esto sería así por siempre. Killua sabía perfectamente cómo responder cuando comenzaba su discurso sobre la marioneta, ya había memorizado todo lo que su acosador deseaba escuchar de su boca.

—Perfecto… —se inclinó sobre el albino, acercándose a su oído y susurrando— dejaré que reflexiones un poco sobre tus acciones. Volveré más tarde.

Luego le dejó ir. Salió del cuarto, no sin antes asegurarse de, una vez más, cerrar con llave. Killua quedó hecho trizas sobre su cama, con su corazón latiendo fuertemente y sus sueños frustrados. No lloró, esta vez, se tragó su amargura y en lugar de eso miró con enfado al techo de su cuarto hasta que se quedó dormido.

.'.

Dos días después, Silva estaba de vuelta en la mansión. Recibió la sorpresa de todo el drama que se había llevado a cabo, y lejos de mostrar preocupación, soltó una carcajada e hizo burla del asunto como si no hubiera sido relevante. Lo único a lo que le dio importancia fue a lo que Zeno le dijo sobre la aguja.

—No hay nada de malo con la aguja —afirmó Illumi cuando se le cuestionó sobre el temor del anciano.

Zeno en verdad quería estar seguro que no fuera un error del mayor que el niño tuviera estas dudas. Ningún otro asesino de la familia había mostrado una preocupación similar, ni se había cuestionado al respecto. Hasta donde él recordaba, todos habían sido obedientes y aceptado su cargo; desempeñando su papel del mejor modo que habían podido. Y ahora, un niño de once años estaba hablando como si hubiera descubierto que tenía otra misión en la vida. Claro, estaba exagerando, pero lo hacía con una causa justa.

Illumi les aseveró que no había error alguno en su trabajo. Si Killua hacía preguntas así, era por causas ajenas a los efectos de la aguja, y también se comprometió a corregir sus dudas. A convencerlo de concentrarse en su trabajo y no desear otra cosa más allá, y a este compromiso también se unieron Silva y Zeno, debía ser trabajo en equipo. Por supuesto, tal trabajo en equipo eran sólo palabras. Cada quién, al final, haría lo que le diera la gana.

.'.

Illumi hizo gala de la gran popularidad que había ganado en Tierra Sagrada. Todos los días recibía llamadas de diferentes asesinos que buscaban consejo de él o le solicitaban para algún trabajo; unos le buscaban más que otros, y esto complacía a Silva y Zeno. Encantados de ver los múltiples beneficios que traía a la familia. Permitía que evaluaran quién era el mejor postor para el morocho, y entre tantas llamadas, pronto se dieron cuenta que sería difícil decidirse por uno.

Adalfuns contactó a los Zoldyck durante esos días, deseaba que Illumi hiciera un trabajo para él. En momentos como este, Silva se apenaba de poner a su hijo en tales situaciones; los hombres de la isla no solían disimular sus intenciones y pese a que usaban excusas laborales, se evidenciaba lo que en verdad buscaban, y esto en muchas ocasiones le incomodaba. Esperaba que entre tanto hombre, pronto apareciera uno que de verdad valiera la pena como para entregarlo.

Para el asunto de Aldafuns decidió enviar a sus dos hijos, Illumi y Killua. No se trataba simplemente de usar a Illumi, también debía recordarle a los interesados que debían dar algo de valor y utilidad para el albino. Un simple mensaje: «si quieres a mi hijo mayor, ¿qué tienes para ofrecer a mi heredero?».

Illumi, o mejor dicho Nimrod, obedeció aunque de mala gana; no quería ser visto como un niñero, actuando como un padre soltero, y así perder toda su aura de libertad que era lo que tanto atraía a esos hombres.

Adalfuns entendió perfectamente el mensaje de Silva, y contrario a lo que Nimrod esperaba, no tuvo ni el más mínimo reparo en continuar con sus intenciones; se entusiasmó al ver que Silva protegía la integridad sexual de su hijo mayor. No podría asaltarlo sexualmente estando un niño a su lado las veinticuatro horas del día, eso significaba que era más valioso para él. Silva había jugado muy bien sus cartas.

Un grupo de terroristas habían estado amenazando con destruir una cede importante en cierto país. Los gobernantes, decididos a poner un alto, contrataron a un profesional recomendado por los organismos mundiales. Los Asesinos de la isla fueron convocados y Adalfuns había tomado el caso sólo porque quería ver a Illumi en acción. En cuanto tuvo el permiso, llamó a los Zoldyck y él fue como observador.

Illumi iba desesperado, ansioso por acabar el trabajo cuanto antes; no quería estar fuera de casa por mucho tiempo. Estaba harto de las interrupciones en su plan. Lo peor era que Adalfuns llevaba horas coqueteándole sin ningún pudor, y frente a su hermano menor. Aunque agradecía que Killua no entendiera a la mayoría de sus acciones e indirectas, no quería darle material para cotilleo con los mayordomos.

—Ahí está el objetivo, señor Adalfuns ¿qué desea que hagamos ahora?

Pero el hombre estaba perdido en su imaginación, observando con deseo el cuerpo del muchacho. Illumi lo había notado, sentía su mirada hambrienta sobre él, incluso Killua se percató del modo en que miraba a su hermano, sólo que el pobre no había podido interpretar lo que pasaba con ese pervertido.

—¿Me está escuchando señor Adalfuns?

Su silencio le fastidió por completo. Se giró para verle con mal humor.

—¿Podría dejar de verme el trasero un momento y prestar atención? —dijo sin más pena. Killua hizo una expresión de evidente confusión y el hombre rió con fuerza.

—Lo siento Illumi. Oye, es que en verdad tienes un lindo trasero.

—¿Qué demonios…? —balbuceó Killua.

—¡Pero si tu pequeño hermano aún es muy inocente! —exclamó el pelirrojo—, lo olvidé un instante. —Luego volvió su vista al niño y habló— no es mi culpa que tu hermano sea tan apetecible. Claro, esto tú no lo puedes entender, porque es tú hermano, sí que tienes mala suerte.

—¿Necesitas orientación para entender que le hablas a un niño o quieres que te haga arrepentirte de tus actitudes?

—No te pongas tan rudo, primor —apretó cariñosamente su hombro—. Ve tras ellos ahora, yo los espero desde aquí.

Y así fue, Illumi terminó su trabajo velozmente, permitiendo al albino tener una buena participación, así probar que él no sólo era un buen asesino, sino un gran maestro. Killua, en esas circunstancias le enorgullecía, le encantaba demostrar al mundo entero que él había creado a una excelente máquina asesina.

Después de lidiar con el hombre, y recibir todos los halagos correspondientes, se marchó, llevándose a un muy confundido niño junto a él. Durante el camino de regreso, veía que de vez en cuando se le quedaba viendo; incluso notó que en algunas ocasiones el niño trataba de ver discretamente su trasero, como intentado descifrar el enigma de las palabras de Adalfuns, cuando dijo que su hermano tenía un «lindo trasero». Tras meditarlo mucho decidió que sería gracioso hacerle entender lo que ahí había pasado.

—No es cosa del otro mundo Killua, sólo se trata de sexo.

—¡¿Qué?!, ¿de qué hablas? —gritó avergonzado, esa palabra había resonado muy profundo en su cabeza y no quería ni repetirla.

—Lo que viste. Eso que te tiene tan confundido desde hace rato. Adalfuns quiere sexo conmigo, por eso me veía tanto el trasero.

—N-no es necesario que me digas esto… —contestó avergonzado—, pero… él es hombre ¿no?

—Así es.

—Y tú también lo eres…

—¿Y?

—¿No se supone que…? —ni siquiera pudo continuar la pregunta, lo que tenía que decir le costaba mucho trabajo de pronunciar.

—Da igual Killua —sonrió malévolamente—. No todo en la vida es hombre y mujer; por eso miraba mi trasero.

Y las piezas tuvieron sentido en su mente, pero le era tan vergonzoso que sólo atinó a hacer un grito de desagrado.

—¡No tenía qué saber tanto!, no le hacía falta a mi vida.

—Dices eso porque no sabes lo muy estimulante que puede resultar…, claro, si lo haces con la persona indicada.

—No puede existir nada así en el mundo —palideció de horror, quería dejar de escuchar las palabras de su hermano.

—No te preocupes — persistió con su oscuro humor—, cuando yo te lo haga, me aseguraré que te guste.

Detuvo sus pisadas. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Escuchó que Illumi reía, alegando que era broma, pero había sonado tan auténtico que tuvo miedo incluso de seguir caminado. ¿Quién sabe?, por seguirle quizá un día terminaría en una situación nada agradable.

—Ya Kil, es broma…, sigue caminado —ordenó.

.'.

Pese a que Illumi demostraba ser útil y fiel a la familia. Zeno no sentía alguna simpatía por él ni mucho menos confiaba en alguien que aparentemente era perfecto, eso incluso lo volvía más sospechoso. El efecto que Killua había mostrado los pasados días, cuestionando lo que tenía qué hacer para liberarse de su puesto era otra señal de que Illumi estaba ocultando algo, o eso fue lo que comenzó a pensar. Si él no ponía en duda las actitudes y palabras de su nieto, nadie más lo haría, Silva prefería evitar pensar en esto y Kikyo parecía más asustada que molesta con su hijo mayor. Lo pensó mucho, tanto que creyó que estaba comenzando a atorarse en un dilema absurdo, en algo que podía resolver investigando.

Convocó a su personal de más alta confianza y sobre todo, de gran habilidad, un grupo reducido de apenas cinco miembros de los mayordomos. Todos en algún punto habían participado junto con Zeno en algunas de sus más grandes hazañas, hombres y mujeres adiestrados, fuertes, y discretos. El anciano estaba decidido a no fallar en su investigación con su nieto, no iba a seleccionar a cualquier personal, como había ocurrido en el pasado. Illumi no era una presa fácil.

Los cinco también conocían la situación de Killua, ellos habían estado actuando junto con Illumi en sus entrenamientos por órdenes de Silva. Nadie mejor que ellos para el trabajo que Zeno solicitaba.

—Necesito que vigilen a Illumi.

Les anunció el anciano, y automáticamente se tensaron, aun si no deseaban hacerlo. La escena parecía hablar más entre líneas y conforme Zeno exponía la delicadeza de la operación, se volvía más evidente.

—Quiero que me informen sobre cada cosa que hace con Killua, quiero saber cómo trata al niño; si le entrena bien, o si hay algo que me estén ocultando.

Por más entrenamiento que esos cinco tuvieran, no eran capaces de disimular que algo estaba tan mal; de hecho no querían disimular, querían que Zeno continuara con esa investigación porque ninguno de los que habían atestiguado los abusos de Illumi, querían que el mayor continuara con esta ignominia.

—¿Tienen algo que decir?

No se atrevieron a mirarle. Sus vistas se perdieron en la habitación, y su mutismo hacía evidente que tenían algo qué de decir, mas no lo harían porque también algo extra los detenía: pudor, vergüenza. Contestar esa pregunta en ese momento preciso, también constituía una forma de admitir que todos eran testigos de algo que erizaba la piel a quien lo escuchara. Y ser testigos, era tan malo como ser el autor mismo, porque sólo observar sin intervenir era un acto de inmisericordia.

—De acuerdo, no me respondan. Yo mismo lo averiguaré, hagan esto que les ordeno y en tres días quiero ver ese informe.

Y los tres días fueron poco para el largo informe que le entregaron. No fue un reporte común, donde todos se reunían y hablaban del tema, con observaciones personales; sólo uno de ellos se presentó, y en nombre de todos, le entregó un bloque de hojas escritas por computadora, con descripciones detalladas de todo lo que había ocurrido; usando palabras técnicas para describir lo que veían y eso, conforme se realizaba la lectura, daba la sensación de que el reporte estaba fuera de la realidad.

Desde que Illumi y Killua habían vuelto a casa, el morocho no perdió el tiempo y se dedicó a acosarle como ya acostumbraba. Esperando a verle cansado y tocar su cuerpo, en momentos en los que Killua se sentía lo suficientemente débil como para poner resistencia.

No podía creer lo que leía. Inocentemente creyó que se encontraría con rituales, algo parecido a lo que había descubierto que Kikyo hacía con Kalluto; imaginó que Illumi había aprendido de ella y que finalmente hallaría al niño siendo usado para cosas siniestras; o que Illumi aprovechaba su posición para maltratarlo y humillarlo. Montones de posibilidades que podía enlistar, y no estaba muy lejos de lo que ocurría, pero no era ese el sentido. Illumi estaba abusando de él de un modo diferente. Acosando sexualmente al pequeño; aprovechando su inocencia y pureza. El informe parecía indicar que si esto continuaba, Illumi cometería un acto de perversidad con el niño.

Arrojó las hojas. Conocía el desprecio de los mayordomos por hijo mayor de Silva, así como el aprecio que todos tenían por el albino, por tanto podía esperar mentiras. Una acusación como aquella era devastadora, de ser cierta entonces tendría que verlo por sus propios ojos, pese a que podría arrepentirse de ello.

Anunció en casa que saldría a hacer un trabajo importante a Tierra Sagrada. Nadie le iba a cuestionar, daban por un hecho todo lo que él decía. En cuanto salió, se preparó para hacer de espía en la montaña. Regresó oculto entre las sombras; nadie, ni siquiera Silva, se percató de su regreso.

Nimrod seguía esperanzado en que sus planes tuvieran éxito, ya a esas alturas lo que menos le importaba era si Silva, Zeno o inclusive Kikyo le descubrían. Estaba seguro que si demostraba ser nocivo para el futuro heredero de la familia entonces se libraría de su responsabilidad. La tortura y el castigo era lo que menos le importunaban. Y gracias a su descaro Zeno no tardó mucho tiempo en averiguar la verdad.

Durante su vigilancia observó el momento en que Illumi llevó al niño a una zona de la montaña, reconoció la destreza con la que realizaba su labor, era un maestro brillante. Conocía a la perfección sus habilidades, y le estimulaba en cada sentido; le hacía entrenar sus debilidades, darse cuenta de lo que necesitaba; explotaba su talento al máximo. Zeno se impresionó del vasto conocimiento que el muchacho poseía. Le oyó darle consejo de batallas mientras Killua realizaba sus ejercicios. No sólo lo ayudaba a mejorar, también desarrollaba su creatividad e inteligencia. Era un paquete completo de clases y ejercicios para volverlo superior. Sin duda, lamentarían que Illumi dejara de entrenarle. No había un mejor maestro que él, que Nimrod.

Hasta que llegó el momento. Vio a Killua caer rendido al suelo, estaba exhausto, física y mentalmente. Lo notó porque el pequeño se quedó tirado sobre del pasto y la tierra húmeda, respirando profundamente; no tenía fuerzas ni para levantar sus brazos para acomodarse en una mejor postura. Illumi se acercó a él, y colocó las manos del niño alrededor de su cuello.

—Sostente —le ordenó.

Luego lo levantó, llevándolo entre sus brazos hasta el tronco de un árbol que había sido cortado y abandonado en medio de la montaña, en donde le ayudó a sentarse. Las piernas de Killua colgaban ligeras por la altura a la que estaba; intentó soltarle, pero el albino se aferró a su cuello, alegando que no tenía fuerzas, que si se apartaba caería al suelo.

—Está bien, no te dejaré caer —le contestó— ¿estás bien?, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Estoy cansado, necesito aire.

Zeno se acercó un poco más para escuchar mejor; sus voces sonaban muy suaves ni un eco emitían. Vio como los mayordomos poco apoco comenzaban a darse la vuelta, a desviar sus miradas y entonces comprendió que aquello desagradable estaba por comenzar.

—Está bien, no te preocupes —colocó sus manos alrededor de la cintura del albino—. Ya es mi turno —le dijo al oído y el niño sintió como los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaban.

Killua cerró fuertemente sus ojos, desviando su atención a lo que estaba por pasando. Illumi acarició la espalda del menor, y comenzó a meter sus manos debajo de su playera para tocar su cuerpo.

—Estás sudando —remarcó, pero eso no lo detuvo, subió sus manos por el pecho del pequeño, y luego volvió a bajarlas hasta las rodillas.

Killua dio un respingo al sentir el cosquilleo en sus piernas.

—Estoy bien, aniki. No me hice daño.

—Déjame revisarte, Kil. No comiences a desobedecer.

—Pero…

—Tranquilo… —musitó, y volvió a mover sus manos, separando las rodillas del niño y colocándose en medio de sus piernas.

Zeno abrió la boca con impresión. Estaba paralizado mientras veía como el ambiente se tensaba; pese a lo que veía, quiso dar una oportunidad, suponiendo que estaba malinterpretando la imagen.

Más que una revisión, aquello parecían caricias, obscenas caricias. Sus manos se deslizaron por debajo de la ropa de Killua, tocando sus muslos, masajeando el interior. El colmo fue cuando subió una de sus manos, desabotonando su short para luego meter su mano al interior de su ropa.

—Tu piel siempre es tan suave… —iba a continuar con sus caricias cuando una voz le detuvo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Zeno salió de su escondite y todos a su alrededor temblaron, unos aprovecharon el momento para escapar de la ira del Zoldyck.

Illumi sonrió para sí mismo. Este era el mejor de los escenarios, estaba de suerte. Sacó sus manos de la ropa del niño y la abotonó de vuelta. Killua abrió los ojos, pero no se movió, continuó abrazándose a su hermano porque su cuerpo estaba tan débil que caería si lo soltaba.

—Abuelo, no sabía que estabas en casa —fingió sorpresa.

Vio la mirada llena de odio en sus ojos, y regresó su vista a su hermano que parecía esconder su rostro lleno de vergüenza.

—¿Esto?, sólo reviso a Kil para asegurarme de que no se haya lastimado. Sería un dolor si mi hermano se lastimara mientras entrena.

—Suéltalo —ordenó.

Daba pasos lentos y su Nen se desprendía peligrosamente, se estaba conteniendo por causa del menor.

—No puedo —alegó—. Killua está muy cansado, se caerá si lo hago.

—Illumi…

—Deberías controlar tu Nen, abuelo. Le haces daño a mi hermano.

Zeno reparó en la advertencia, el instinto de supervivencia estaba alterando los nervios de Killua. Al instante dominó su energía, mirando con desprecio al desagradable acosador que continuaba sonriente.

—Quítate de en medio Illumi. Yo me haré cargo de él.

Lo que más le desesperaba era que el morocho fingía demencia, como si no hubiera entendido que lo había visto tocar al menor inapropiadamente. Apartó bruscamente al albino, y lo llevó hasta su habitación. Ordenando a los mayordomos que quedaban detrás de él a llevar a su nieto mayor al cuarto de castigos y mantenerlo encerrado. En todo momento Illumi continuó con su actitud inocente, dejándose guiar sin dar problema alguno. Se le veía ansioso, feliz por algún motivo desconocido.

Zeno dejó que el pequeño descansara, se alimentara y tomara un baño mientras que él convocaba una reunión urgente con los padres de los muchachos. Su corazón palpitaba con violencia, tenía todas sus emociones en la piel, y de no ser porque había aprendido a controlarse, lo más probable es que Illumi estaría muerto ahora mismo.

En cuanto Silva y Kikyo escucharon la terrible noticia, ambos quedaron paralizados. Como padres, se dieron cuenta que habían estado cometiendo nuevos errores, y eso los hacía pensar en lo mucho que debían cambiar las cosas, si es que querían que su heredero triunfara en la vida.

—He sido yo quien lo ha visto. No les estoy relatando lo que un montón de mayordomos vio, así que no pueden juzgar la situación de otro modo, mas que este.

—¡Silva, esto tiene que acabar inmediatamente! —exclamó la mujer, por dentro sonreía, agradecida por la nueva ventaja. Ahora tenía las cosas tal cual las necesitaba y no había tenido que intervenir—, no podemos permitir que ese monstruo siga aprovechándose del niño.

—Y además, no sabemos qué tanto más le ha hecho. Tal vez esto es lo que hacía a la luz del día, frente a los mayordomos…

Esa insinuación dolía. Ni siquiera podían permitirse imaginar que algo más pudiera haber ocurrido mientras nadie observaba. De modo que los tres planearon una entrevista con el niño. Killua fue citado a una reunión urgente, justo cuando se recuperó del cansancio; iba con temor, nunca antes había sido tomado en serio como para dejarlo asistir a una de esas reuniones. Se esperaba que su asistencia se llevara a cabo cuando tuviera la edad suficiente como para emitir juicios bien elaborados; veían que su madurez mental aún estaba en desarrollo, a diferencia de Illumi, el cual desde muy pequeño había mostrado esa conducta poco común que los había motivado a tratarle como un adulto.

El albino entró mirando a sus padres y a su abuelo con un aire de angustia reprimida. No sabía qué esperar.

—Papá…

—Entra. Siéntate —le indició.

—Papá, no he hecho algo malo, no hay motivo para castigarme.

—Tranquilízate Kil, nosotros no hemos descubierto alguna de tus travesuras. Al menos no hasta ahora —Zeno se apresuró a calmarlo.

—Kil —le llamó su padre—, quiero que te calmes, nosotros no estamos aquí para castigarte. Pase lo que pase en esta reunión, no habrá consecuencias para ti.

Eso le hizo sentir que estaba en un terreno aún más peligroso; que en alguna parte de ese discurso había una trampa. Lo miró con recelo y tras examinar un poco sus expresiones, decidió darles una oportunidad.

—Killua, cariño, ¿te sientes bien, amor?

Quizá no se habría sentido tan incómodo si su madre se hubiera abstenido a hablar. Se mantuvo expectante por unos segundos más, y tragó saliva.

—Kil, necesito que respondas unas preguntas, ¿de acuerdo? —el pequeño asintió— ¿Illumi te trata bien?, ¿te sientes incómodo con él?

Lo pensó detenidamente.

—¿Kil?, no te preocupes por nada, sólo responde.

—¡¿Ese malnacido te trata mal?!

—Kikyo… —la llamó su marido—, contrólate.

—Aniki… él, no me trata mal —contestó pensativo.

—¿Pero…?

—Tampoco me trata bien. Él sólo se limita a tratarme para cosas de mi entrenamiento, fuera de ahí, no hay ninguna especie de trato.

—¿Neutral? —preguntó su padre.

—¿Estás seguro de ello? —continuó su abuelo.

—Sí…, sí.

Se miraron entre sí. Pese a que Illumi realizaba actos detestables, Killua no era capaz de entenderlo. En parte eso les daba un alivio; podían tratar con su inocencia con más cuidado.

—¿Hay alguna "actividad", qué creas que es extraña?, algo que encuentres poco común y que él te haga hacer.

Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Su abuelo también lo había visto, y ahora tenía más vergüenza. No se había puesto a pensar que tal vez lo que Illumi le hacía tuviera un significado relevante. Sus mejillas se encendieron, y no fue capaz de confesarse.

—Responde —ordenó su padre.

—Bueno… sí, hay algo —se mordió el labio, nervioso por explicarse.

—¿Qué?, alza la voz, no te escucho.

—Aniki…, él, a veces hace algo que no me parece cómodo, no es algo malo, de hecho ahora que lo pienso es absurdo. Olvídalo.

—¿Qué es eso?

—No es nada.

—Dilo.

—Papá —torció la boca, reprimiendo sus emociones.

De nuevo estaba rojo, se resistía a hablar y miró a su abuelo con súplica, como si quisiera que él fuera el que explicara todo.

—¿Qué tiene tu abuelo?

—Dilo tú, Kil. Yo no puedo responder a las preguntas que te hacen a ti.

Zeno no podía poner palabras en la boca del menor, eso sólo provocaría sospechas de algún trato entre ambos. Además su aversión por el morocho era conocida.

—Pero yo…

Le intimidaban tantas miradas sobre él; expectantes y dispuestos a presionarlo hasta confesar esos íntimos detalles de su vida.

—Aniki, sólo me revisa muy seguido —se rio nervioso— él… él suele tocarme de forma extraña —de nuevo reía pero con más fuerza— es ridículo, quizá estoy exagerando, pero no me gusta que lo haga.

—¿Cómo hace esas revisiones?, ¿te quita la ropa?

Detuvo sus carcajadas y tomó aire, el hecho de que sus padres no lo tomaran con gracia le angustiaba.

—N-no me ha quitado la ropa —volvió a bajar la voz—, él sólo revisa que no tenga heridas, me-me… mete la mano debajo de la ropa, sólo eso.

—¡No puedo soportar eso Silva!, ¡ya basta! —exclamó Kikyo.

—Kikyo, tendrás que salirte del cuarto si no puedes con esto.

—¿Te mete la mano en la playera?, ¿en tu ropa interior? —preguntó la mujer de forma agresiva.

Killua sintió que las cosas daban vueltas, no quería responder a esa mujer, ni a esas preguntas que sólo le hacían darse cuenta de lo muy mal que habían estado las cosas.

—Kikyo, basta —reclamó Zeno.

La expresión de Killua era de horror, delatando que en verdad no había comprendido esos detalles y ahora temían que por vergüenza se cerrara a la posibilidad de admitir algo tan desagradable como lo que ellos deseaban saber.

—Kil…

Pero era muy tarde, el niño no sólo se notaba seriamente asustado, se había cerrado a ellos, no quiso ya decir palabra alguna y estuvo tratando de desviar el tema, hasta que su abuelo lo tranquilizó con un largo discurso que le ayudó a recuperar la confianza para abrir la boca una vez más.

—Yo… aniki no me hace algo malo, ¿verdad?, sólo se asegura de que yo esté bien.

Por fortuna el niño sólo creía que Illumi había estado intentado usar sus agujas en él. Se había alarmado por eso.

—No creía que él estuviera intentado algo —confesó apenado.

Los presentes no quisieron explicarle que en realidad no era así, pero prefirieron mantener la integridad de la mente del niño antes de comprometerse en largas explicaciones que sólo le harían sentir peor. Por lo menos agradecieron descubrir que Illumi no había llegado tan lejos; que intervinieron a buen tiempo. Killua les explicó lo que había estado ocurriendo, y eso les hizo bajar la guardia. Le despidieron, prometiéndole que no dejarían que algo malo le ocurriese, y se fue más relajado, o al menos así parecía. Ahora sería el turno de enjuiciar a su hijo mayor.

Creyeron que Illumi llegaría cabizbajo, avergonzado, ante la presencia de sus padres por haber sido descubierto en sus oscuras intenciones. Por eso, cuando le vieron entrar con la frente en alto, sonriente, con su expresión de inocencia, todos se pusieron a la defensiva, algo no encajaba bien.

—¿Qué ocurre padre?, ¿hay algún problema? —habló con su voz calmada, incrementando la ira de Zeno.

—Lo sabes perfectamente —le contestó Silva.

—¡Asqueroso malnacido!, ¡has estado abusando sexualmente de mi bebé, tu hermano! —de nuevo Kikyo estaba fuera de control, pero esta vez su marido no la detuvo.

—¿Abusar sexualmente?, esas son palabras mayores, madre, ¿lo habías pensado?

—Reconoce tu error y seré compasivo contigo —advirtió Silva.

Después hubo un breve silencio en el que esperaron a la respuesta del morocho.

—Reconocería mi error si tan sólo supiera de lo que están hablando —pero Illumi seguía aferrado a continuar con su papel. No iba a aceptar fácilmente su culpabilidad.

—Le metes la mano debajo de su ropa… —continuó asqueada, la mujer.

—Sólo es una revisión. Me aseguro de su bienestar.

—¡Esa no es una revisión!, le tocas de una manera indecente, yo mismo te vi allí en el bosque, ¡deja de hacerte el idiota! —intervino Zeno—, ¿cómo es posible que hagas algo tan asqueroso con tu propio hermano?, ¿es que acaso aquí en casa te tratamos de ese modo?

Illumi quedó en silencio, haciendo una expresión que parecía dar a entender que en efecto, alguien ahí le había hecho tal cosa a él en su niñez. Y tanto Silva como Zeno sintieron escalofríos, la única que no se inmutó era la misma Kikyo que sabía de antemano que el que estaba ahí presente —el hombre de la Y— no tenía idea de la infancia de su hijo.

—¿Tienes algo que decir, Illumi? —preguntó Silva, temeroso de enterarse de más novedades desagradables.

—Como sea… no importa lo que diga, ustedes van a ganar. Así que hagan lo que tengan que hacer de una vez por todas.

De todos modos, la decisión ya había sido tomada desde antes de que Illumi se reuniera con ellos. Sólo que la insinuación del posible abuso sufrido en su infancia les hizo ablandar el castigo original.

—De acuerdo, a partir de ahora tus responsabilidades con Killua son ahora responsabilidades de tu abuelo y mías, te relevo de tu cargo con él. Te daré una lista de todos los encargos que deberás hacer y a partir de ahora, como medida de castigo, no podrás volver a casa hasta que yo te lo indique, ¿entendido?

Eso había sido más que perfecto. Había despertado algo de compasión en su padre gracias a su creatividad manipuladora. Sin embargo, lo más importante ya estaba hecho. Se había liberado de Killua, de su responsabilidad de toda la vida. Ahora era el momento de brillar. Esa misma tarde salió a iniciar sus trabajos y a Killua se le notificó el nuevo cambio.

Cabe destacar que el niño fue muy feliz de saber que ya no tendría que pasar tiempo con esa terrorífica persona. Aunque se quedó con la duda sobre lo que había ocurrido con su hermano. Lo más importante era que ya estaba a salvo; buscaría el lado positivo a su situación antes que comprometerse con más angustiantes situaciones. Illumi ya no le pondría más trabas. Ahora su padre tendría el máximo poder sobre él y eso le daba tranquilidad.

 ** _Shiro: Gracias por el apoyo, ¡ojalá hayas disfrutado esta nueva entrega!_**

 ** _Yuuki: Lamento haber roto tu corazón, ¿ya estás mejor?, sí, creo que en cierta forma todos nos esperábamos que esto ocurriera, el pobre de Illumi se fue para siempre(?), *risa* no puedo creer que le aplaudas a Nimrod, el tipo está loco, o eso creo... espero... soy tan, tan, tan feliz de saber que disfrutas y compartes mi visión sobre Illumi, es demasiado complicado encontrar personas así, de hecho casi siempre me dicen que odian a Illumi, pero que les dio curiosidad el fanfic, pero tú 3 hiciste mi día muy especial. No sé si me encontraste en Tumblr, si no, sabes que siempre te recibiré con los brazos abiertos!_**

 ** _Un día como este, 6 de septiembre del 2015, mi mamá dejó de hablar y el 12 de septiembre del 2015, mi madre falleció. Este mes es un mes de luto, así que me tomaré un descanso en su memoria, no publicaré más capítulos hasta que me reponga de esta tristeza. En el mes de octubre es el cumpleaños de mi madre, y viajaré para visitar a mi familia, entonces es posible que vuelva hasta noviembre, o quizá en octubre, todo dependerá de mi situación, si es que mejoro emocionalmente._**

 ** _Muchas gracias por su apoyo, hasta pronto! HIATUS ON.'._**


	37. 93 en Babel Capítulo 16

_**Gracias por esperar, que tengan un buen día.**_

 _ **Capítulo dedicado a mi pequeña niña por su cumpleaños.**_

 _ **.'.**_

 **93 en Babel**

 **Capítulo 16**

Para buena suerte, Nimrod fue enviado a una ciudad que figuraba en su lista de sitios a juzgar sin necesidad de usar alguna trampa para lograrlo. En cuanto salió de casa, se puso en contacto con Hisoka, su nuevo peón, para asegurarse de que el pelirrojo estuviera esperando su llegada y no demorarse en realizar su misión secreta.

A Nimrod en realidad no le importaba si la hermandad era o no malvada, eso era lo de menos, el únicamente buscaba venganza. Estaba bastante dolido, superfecta armonía con su mujer había sido robada; si para perjudicarlos debía destruir el trabajo que a lo largo de los años construyeron en cada ciudad, lo haría; los obligaría a abandonar su comodidad, forzarlos a que le devolviesen lo perdido. Se olvidaría de todo en cuanto la recuperara, dejaría de interponerse en el camino de toda esa gente y continuaría su vida como si nada de esto hubiese ocurrido. Incluso estaba dispuesto a liderarlos, aun si fueran un asco de personas.

Hisoka llegó un poco tarde a verlo. Alegó que se le habían atravesado algunos inconvenientes, cosa a la que Illumi no le dio importancia. Se encontraron en la segunda planta de un Café justo en el balcón que tenía vista a la plaza principal de la ciudad. Tenían una vista más o menos agradable —eso era mucho decir— considerando que el lugar parecía una zona pobre; A su alrededor podían observarse algunos cuantos edificios de fachada desgastada dándole un aura de pesada tristeza que ni el intento de modernismo podía ocultar. Quizá era el polvo que se desprendía por todas partes, la ausencia de mercados, o la expresión desesperanzada de los citadinos, lo que no les inspiraba deseos de permanecer por mucho tiempo en la ciudad.

—¿Ves esa bandera que alzaron en el edificio de la plaza? —le señaló Illumi una vez que su conversación comenzó.

—Oh sí, cómo no verla —se recargó en el barandal del balcón, mirándola fijamente—. Me parece familiar…

—No me extraña —contestó sin hacer ningún gesto—. Ésta clase de banderas las colocan como una señal para los Iluminados en el área, es una invitación para una reunión que se celebrará cerca del anochecer.

—Mmm… ya veo.

—Ese color quiere decir que la reunión será por la tarde, a la hora de comida. Por el día de la semana, puedo intuir que se hará una gran comida, y por el símbolo, que realizarán algún ritual importante. Tal vez es una unificación.

—¿Tanta información en una simple bandera?

—Eso ocurre cuando eres sólo un "sacerdote" —respondió con un aire de ironía que en secreto molestó a Hisoka.

—Lo que tú digas —susurró conteniendo su deseo de responder con el mismo ánimo.

—Tengo algunos trabajos por hacer, mi padre está esperando que suene la alarma de que he completado el trabajo esta misma tarde; aunque no planeo asistir al sitio que me indicó

Sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño aparato y se lo lanzó al pelirrojo.

—Toma. Irás tú mismo a terminar el trabajo, te daré las indicaciones para que sepas lo que tienes qué hacer. Yo me quedaré a esperar la reunión de esta tarde.

Luego procedió a explicarle a Hisoka lo que debía hacer y lo despidió. Se quedó en el local, mirando hacia el panorama. Aquel era un pésimo lugar para convocar a una agrupación importante y estaba seguro de que se trataba de un grupo de categoría inferior que realizaba prácticas oscuras en una zona claramente llena de inseguridad, a la cual no respetaban.

En sus orígenes, esta sería una reunión de intelectuales, hablarían de política, economía y otros asuntos serios; lo habrían hecho en un sitio secreto, lejos de la mirada de los profanos, y no habría ninguna práctica vergonzosa que provocara escándalo. En este caso sólo esperaba que la reunión fuera como las otras en las que había estado; hombres y mujeres de diferentes rangos, unos cuantos magos, y otros maestros, llegarían y dirigirían el ritual que se celebraría en algún lugar privado. Estaba preparado para eso, no para la realidad con la que chocaría.

A la hora esperada los asistentes fueron llegando, sin embargo, para su incredulidad, cada uno de ellos resultaron ser magos negros Practicantes de tiempo completo de la infame magia negra. No había duda de ello. Sus auras estaban rodeadas por completo de criaturas ancestrales espantosas, sus karmas estaban preparados como pistolas en una ruleta rusa que en cualquier momento acabaría con sus vidas. Y ellos, eran la absoluta expresión de ausencia de compasión. Ambición, locura, falta de razonamiento y amor, esto era lo que describía a esos terribles magos. Gente que había llegado a ese camino por medio de métodos rastreros, buscando el beneficio propio.

Los Iluminados de su época, jamás habrían hecho amistad con personas que encajaran en esa descripción. Se decía que ellos habían alcanzado el camino verdadero, el sendero de la perfección por medio de un largo camino de estudio y esfuerzo constante. Cierto que ostentaban una determinada autoridad sobre la humanidad, pero lo hacían de forma oculta para no atraer la atención de magos negros. Una persona que no seguía el buen camino era considerada un mago porque practicaba la magia, no porque tuviera el nivel de un mago real. Aunque a su ver, era preferente usar la palabra «brujo» para llamarlos, rebajar la palabra «mago» era algo que no se podía permitir.

Un practicante del ocultismo se preparaba en todas las áreas, abandonaba sus ambiciones y deseos para alcanzar el verdadero conocimiento de la naturaleza, de la existencia misma. Esos magos, sólo existían porque querían dinero, riquezas, fama, poder, vida eterna, entre otras cosas; para ello practicaban magia negra, magia sexual para controlar y dominar a las personas que desearan en sus corazones. No tenían escrúpulos.

¿Cómo era posible que ahora los Iluminados mantuvieran cierta conexión con gente tan ruin?, ¿no se suponía que ellos habían evitado a toda costa caer en esas prácticas?, ciertamente atraían a sus miembros a través de sus ambiciones, pero siempre eran selectos de una meticulosa manera, cerciorándose primero de elegir intelectuales que fueran movidos por el conocimiento y no por vulgares aspectos cotidianos.

Esta era la realidad frente a sus ojos; un montón de magos negros, lujuriosos y ambiciosos, que se jactaban de pertenecer a la más poderosa organización del mundo. Contó cuarenta y siete de ellos, más de lo que le hubiese gustado encontrar. Notaba que venían con diferentes denominaciones: Luchiferinos, Thelemitas y Enochianos, y muchas otras categorías oscuras. Sus sonrisas malvadas y su forma de expresarse entre ellos demostraban la falta de sabiduría, propia de un verdadero maestro. Los siguió en su peregrinaje; mientras caminaban por las calles libremente, rodeados por policías que les abrían el paso en el camino, como si de gente importante se tratara. Las personas a su alrededor bajaban la mirada, actuaban como si no hubiesen visto nada. Estaban ya tan trastornados por el horror que esa gente producía en su ciudad que ya no podían tener vidas normales, no estaban ya aptos para poner resistencia.

El informe que Silva le había enviado decía que esa ciudad estaba principalmente marcada por los excesos de asesinatos que impunemente eran ejecutados. Millares de hombres y mujeres habían sido asesinados a lo largo de trece años, como si de cucarachas se tratasen. Un asesino más, no marcaba la diferencia. Hisoka mataría a unas cuantas personas que dirigían cierto movimiento opositor al gobierno de la ciudad, el mismo que había instituido que esas muertes no valían nada; el cual estaba coludido con la agrupación que los propiciaba. No había quien investigara las muertes, sólo fingían ante la prensa internacional que estaban laborando; cuando la mayoría de los crímenes habían sido realizados por los magos negros en su afán de obtener más poder. Los cuerpos de sus víctimas eran encontrados en posiciones que delataban ciertos usos macabros, marcas en la piel y en el suelo, que relataban muertes en agonía y terror. Su cinismo era tal que no se tomaban la molestia de disimular sus actos. Un gran desierto rodeaba la ciudad, ahí —si se corría con suerte— eran arrojadas las personas como si fueran basura. Familias iban día tras día a rescatar lo que quedaba de los cadáveres de sus amigos, hermanos, madres; seres que amaron, con la esperanza de hallarles y darles un entierro.

La caravana llegó hasta las faldas de un cerro, donde les esperaba un gran grupo de personas vestidas con sus mejores galas. Gente que tenía cargos importantes en la ciudad. El mismo gobernador se contaba entre los asistentes. Con su ancha y sucia sonrisa, saludaba a los recién llegados, rodeado de sus amigos más adinerados; personal de otras dependencias gubernamentales; más policías, servicios de emergencia, medios de comunicación que cubrían la nota de acuerdo a las órdenes de sus superiores. Listos para disfrazar la reunión como algo para el beneficio de la ciudad.

Cuando Illumi les vio amontonarse y conversar entre ellos a las faldas de aquel cerro, decidió que era el mejor momento para presentarse. Se había preparado para llamar su atención; su vestuario llamativo, decorado con piezas de oro para deslumbrarlos, y su insignia que delataba que era parte de los Iluminados, la había colocado en un punto que con certeza los atraería. Caminó en medio de ellos; no tenía miedo, su mirada delataba cuan decidido estaba a completar su tarea. Poco a poco le notaron; un par de magos vieron su insignia y se animaron a saludarle.

—Frater, amigo, no esperábamos vuestra visita. Me disculpo si le hablo en un tono poco apropiado, pero ¿podría revelarnos su identidad? —una de las mujeres que estaba con ellos preguntó, una que traía el Círculo de Goetia dibujado en su túnica.

—¿Yo?, lamento haber venido sin invitación, vi la bandera y quise presentarme con mis fraters y sorors. Mi identidad es lo de menos. Escuché de este lugar en la reunión con El Único…

—¿El único?, ¿estuvo usted en esa reunión tan importante? —preguntó otro mago, y pronto los demás invitados comenzaron a darse cuenta que había un nuevo personaje entre su grupo—, ¿podría saber, entonces, en qué parte estaba usted sentado durante la fiesta?, yo estuve ahí también y no recuerdo haberle visto.

—Junto al maestro Galileo, en su misma mesa.

Algunos gestos de admiración sonaron, ya que sentarse junto a Galileo significaba que estaba en una posición importante, —al parecer eso era lo único bueno que habían hecho los Iluminados— a los que tenían una posición inferior los tenían en lugares diferentes como medida de prevención. Así que toda esa costosa reunión en medio de una ciudad atormentada, sólo era muestra de que eran puros fanáticos que creían haber encontrado el elixir de la vida.

—¡Por supuesto! Ahora lo recuerdo a usted. Claro que sí, siéntase bienvenido.

Sus ojos delataban que estaba mintiendo. Era imposible que reconociera a Illumi, debía haber estado en el interior del recinto durante la fiesta y haber presenciado la discusión que tuvo con el anticristo si es que en verdad estaba al tanto del asunto. Pero trataron a Illumi con mucha faramalla, rodeándolo de bocadillos "para el camino", y tratándolo como su superior. Por supuesto, Illumi insistió en ser tratado como a un igual, alguien que estaba interesado en aprender de ellos.

—¡Fraters y sorors!, atención por favor —alzó la voz uno de los hombres de la reunión; hubo silencio parcial y el hombre siguió hablando—, comenzaremos la ascensión, por favor, prepárense para el camino, les recordamos que arriba habrá todo lo que necesiten, así que no se preocupen por llevar con ustedes algo de aquí. Recuerden caminar lo menos posible.

Y tras organizarse en una caravana más grande a causa de los políticos y gente adinerada que se habían unido, subieron el cerro. Los magos cargaron a unos cuantos de sus acompañantes y se marcharon como si flotaran. Tenían una fuerza extraordinaria.

Illumi los siguió a paso lento observando todo ese ridículo panorama, y al llegar a la cima descubrió que había más gente esperándoles. Su corazón se llenó de desprecio; mafiosos, narcotraficantes, cabezas del crimen organizado. La gente menos apropiada para pertenecer a un círculo tan importante como lo eran los Iluminados les aguardaban en el punto final del recorrido; esto sobrepasó el límite de lo que él estaba dispuesto a soportar. Esas personas no podían ser sus hermanos, ni considerarlos miembros de la misma orden en la que él estaba.

La cima era sede de una mansión vulgarmente decorada con muchos colores, figuras y símbolos populares en la magia. Contaba con un espacio apropiadamente techado, alberca, y muchas mesas para sus invitados; escuchó un molesto sonido de fondo bastante fuerte, algo que él identificó como música vulgar, propia de gente de esa calaña. La fiesta que se estaba llevando a cabo tenía como meseros hombres, mujeres y niños que habían sido secuestrados, muchos de los cuales aún tenían rastros de tortura y terror en sus rostros. Y sus secuestradores estaban ahí, con sus armas, sus Kalashnikov, rifles de asalto, municiones sobre la mesa y hasta en el suelo; entre otras cosas que demostraban las vidas al límite de los maleantes. Adoradores de la santa muerte.

Illumi rodó los ojos con desagrado, no planeaba estar ahí por mucho tiempo; si se demoraba sería sólo para preparar en su mente cómo proceder exitosamente.

Los recién llegados se repartieron entre las mesas, invitándole a tomar asiento entre ellos. Uno de los brujos incluso le indicó que cualquier persona que él quisiera tomar, era libre de hacerlo; refiriéndose a los secuestrados, que públicamente eran abusados en diversas formas, a lo que él se negó amablemente alegando que se estaba conservando para un ritual.

Siguió sigiloso, determinando cada movimiento que haría. En un momento vio cómo un grupo de brujos se ponía de pie y se acomodaban al centro, donde descubrieron en el piso un enorme Círculo de Goetia; trajeron diversos elementos, velas, y algunas mesas altas que acomodaron alrededor del mismo.

—¡Tres veces noventa y tres, hermanos míos!, procederemos a hacer el ritual que corresponde a este día —levantó la voz el brujo que entró al centro del círculo.

El hombre vestía una túnica blanca y morada, bordes dorados, acompañada de una decoración de tela de colores en la cabeza. Portaba una cadena con símbolos coloridos y un cetro con el que comandaba a las otras brujas que se acercaron. Las brujas se desnudaron, tenían sus cuerpos marcados con líneas que pasaban sus pechos, hasta su abdomen, y se colocaron cadenas con símbolos extraños, cada una cogió una copa y tomó asiento alrededor del círculo. Otra de las brujas, portaba una pequeña capucha roja con estrellas en los bordes, en cuya espalda se alcanzaba a leer la palabra «ABALON» y junto a otros símbolos en el interior de la tela; descubrió su rostro y mostró su cuerpo desnudo. Un hombre, un brujo de mayor rango, también se desnudó y se recostó sobre el Círculo de Goetia y procedió todo el ritual. La mujer se sentó sobre él, uniendo sus sexos, mientras que el mago recitaba algunas palabras.

«Mis amigos estarían avergonzados de que usaran sus símbolos en situaciones tan ridículas, con gente tan poca cosa», pensó Nimrod con amargura.

Hubo escándalo por todas partes mientras que el ritual se llevaba a cabo. Illumi dejó que ellos lo completaran, a fin de cuentas no quería intervenir en sus asuntos, ya que ese no era el propósito por el que él había elegido ese lugar para comenzar su trato con el anticristo.

—Frater, amigo nuestro, ¿nos haría el honor de participar en alguno de nuestros ritos? —le invitó el mago que seguía en el centro del círculo, una vez que terminó el primer ritual.

—No, gracias, prefiero aprender de ustedes —contestó levantando su copa mientras forzaba su sonrisa.

—Por favor, permítanos esto. Sería un honor que un hombre como usted nos acompañe.

Como iban a presionarle más y no podría negarse por siempre, se levantó de su asiento. Dio un último largo trago a su bebida y se aclaró la garganta.

—Mejor que eso, haré una oración a Amón Ra para ustedes.

Una ovación entre la multitud le provocó una gran sonrisa, mientras que él caminaba hasta el centro, evitando cruzar por el Círculo de Goetia; caminando entre la multitud mientras recitaba:

—Gobernador de todos los dioses, el dios bello, y amado que da la vida a todo; te saludo Amón Ra, señor del trono de Egipto. Tú que moras en Tebas, tú el toro de tu madre que vives en tu campo, que prolongas tus viajes en los países del sur; tú, señor de aquellos que permanecen en occidente; el gobernador de Pont. Tú, el rey de los cielos y soberano de la tierra, el señor de las cosas que existen, que estabilizas la creación; el sostén del universo, eres único entre los dioses por tus atributos. Tú el bello toro de la asamblea de los dioses, el jefe de todos los dioses, señor de Mahad, la verdad; padre de los dioses, creador de los hombres, el que hizo los animales y el ganado, señor de todo lo que existe, fabricante del sostén de la vida, creador de las hiervas que hacen vivir a los animales y el ganado, tú eres el creador de las cosas celestes y terrestres, tú iluminas el universo…

Había un silencio reverente mientras le escuchaban terminar su oración. El sonido de las aves, de la naturaleza le envolvía, incluso había atraído la atención de los criminales y los esclavos que en silencio caminaban sin verle. Y cuando hubo terminado su oración, y escuchado sus aplausos, los hizo callar para hacerse notar.

—Durante la reunión con «El Único», tuve una conversación con él —los cuchicheos del fondo le hicieron sonreír, esperaba que pronto le reconocieran—. Me encomendó una simple tarea muy importante para la orden de los Iluminados, ejercer como juez de todos, y esta tarde, se hará justicia.

Una repentina aura oscura y tenebrosa los paralizó en un instante. Habían estado jugando con fuego todo este tiempo, era el momento de conocer su karma en persona. Algunos alcanzaron a ponerse de pie cuando un montón de agujas fueron disparadas por todas partes, en pocos segundos la mitad de los asistentes habían sido controlados con el poder de su _Nen_. Había sido mucho más rápido de lo que él mismo esperaba que fuera, pero eso no era una mala señal.

La carnicería que hubo en esa fiesta fue digna de una película de terror. Los gritos, la sangre por todas partes, el dolor que ahí hubo despertarían los más grandes temores de los más valientes. Aquellos que cayeron controlados por él, se dedicaron a devorar a los que estaban libres de su poder, mientras que Illumi les manipulaba a su antojo; los maleantes sacaron sus armas para contrarrestarle, siendo incapaces de enfrentarle, en cambio el morocho les destrozó como si fueran de papel. Aniquiló a todos los presentes, sólo dejó escapar a los civiles inocentes, los esclavos que encontraron la oportunidad de huir, sin embargo, no todos corrieron con esa suerte. Muchos murieron en los disturbios, entre balas perdidas y debido a que otros brujos que los usaban como escudo. Pilas de cuerpos ensangrentados rodearon el lugar. Fue una terrible escena.

Illumi quedó de pie, admirando el panorama. Había paralizado a uno de los brujos con intención de por medio, conservando su vida durante todo el ataque. Era el último mago que quedaba y temblaba de miedo mientras veía al Zoldyck caminar hacia él.

—Necesito un mensajero —anunció en voz alta y le pateó para hacerlo reaccionar.

—Aquí, sí, sí, yo seré su mensajero, yo lo seré —lloró su mala suerte, no podía ocultarse.

—Así que sólo eres un vil ambicioso y sucio embustero que osa portar el título de "mago", ¿verdad que eso eres?

—Así es, sí, eso soy. Por favor déjeme vivir.

—Tranquilo, te dejaré vivir.

Lo tomó de un pie y lo arrastró hasta un área más o menos limpia, donde extendió sus dos brazos por encima de su cabeza, acostándolo boca arriba.

—Dije que necesito un mensajero, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, sí —lloraba sus palabras porque veía todo lo que había pasado a su alrededor. No quería ni imaginar lo que le harían si no cedía a la voluntad de aquel asesino.

—Un maestro Iluminado fue el que los colocó en esta zona, ¿no es así? —preguntó, agachándose a la altura del rostro del tipo.

—Sí, la maestra Aroth. Te lo diré todo, todo…

—Aroth mmm… no me suena, ¿en serio esa mujer es tan importante como para nombrar a un grupo de magos negros como dueños de una ciudad?

—¡Sí! —gritó asustado el hombre, cuando Illumi ató sus dos manos por encima de su cabeza para amedrentarlo—. Ella… ella es mensajera del concilio de los Iluminados, trabaja bajo el mando del maestro Galileo. Pero el maestro Galileo no trata con ella, sólo la deja hacer lo que desea. Es todo lo que sé…

—Aroth, bien. Esto es lo que quiero que hagas. Vas a ir a buscarla, no me importa lo que tengas que hacer para encontrarla, vas a buscar a esa mujer y le vas a decir que Nimrod, el primer poderoso de esta tierra, hizo justicia esta tarde con ustedes. Le contarás exactamente todo lo que pasó aquí y le dirás que les doy una oportunidad de expiar sus culpas, que abandonen sus vicios y busquen sus buenos caminos o yo los encontraré y los juzgaré, así como lo hice con todos ustedes, ¿entendido?

—Sí… lo haré, le diré todo. Lo juro por mi vida.

—Ahora tengo una pregunta para ti, ¿qué necesitas para poder llevar mi mensaje?

—¿Qué necesito… de qué?

—Sí, ¿qué objetos necesitas para poder dar mi mensaje a la tal Aroth?

Guardó silencio, el terror no le permitía pensar en una respuesta atinada.

—Te ayudaré un poco. Lo que necesitas son tus piernas para caminar, y tu boca para hablar, no necesitas más tus dos brazos, te son una carga.

Y sin piedad afiló sus uñas, manipulando su cuerpo para volver sus manos como dos garras afiladas y cortó sus extremidades por encima de ambos codos. Mientras el hombre gritaba desquiciadamente; la mirada de Illumi lo acompañaría el resto de su vida. Le quitó la aguja y lo obligó a bajar por el cerro, donde fue recibido por los paramédicos que habían escapado de la masacre. Efectivamente el hombre sobrevivió para llevar el mensaje que condenaba a todos los infieles, una cuenta regresiva en son de venganza.

.'.

Bajó de vuelta al punto en el que había quedado de verse con Hisoka, ni siquiera se cambió de prendas. El pelirrojo se sorprendió al verle cubierto de sangre.

—Parece que tuviste una tarde muy emocionante —le dijo, pero como siempre, Illumi no reaccionó a sus comentarios.

—¿Sonaste la alarma?

—¿Dudas de mí?

La mirada fría de Illumi a veces le quitaba su inspiración. Prefirió prestar atención a cualquier otra cosa a su alrededor.

—Sí, la soné, toma —le regresó el aparato que pertenecía a los Zoldyck—, ¿ahora a dónde iremos?

—No, tú irás a hacer lo que tengas que hacer. Aun no me has dado noticias de las arañas. Yo iré a otra parte. Llámame si ya tienes una cita para mí, de lo contrario yo te llamaré cuando sea el momento.

Illumi se disponía a partir, pero Hisoka no estaba de ánimo para dejarlo partir tan fácilmente. Le detuvo por el hombro, no quería sentirse simplemente usado al antojo de nadie, él no era más un juguete. Nimrod no se opuso, comprendía como se sentía, era el sabio sobre las emociones y deseos de los humanos por excelencia.

—Ven conmigo, esta noche te dejaré estar en mi cama —le contestó sonriente.

Hisoka le sonrió divertido, en parte esa respuesta le infundió alivio. No sería tratado como un simple siervo al que le daban órdenes a ciegas, y jamás conocía la voluntad de su señor; compartir la cama con Illumi significaba una relación más estrecha, con un grado de complejidad más alto.

—Sólo te advierto que no soy como el niño que alguna vez conociste, a diferencia de él, yo nací bajo la constelación de Escorpio, no me ando con niñerías.

Tras pasar la noche con él, se marchó a Tierra Sagrada, el lugar donde Zeno Zoldyck lo estaba esperando.

.'.

Mientras eso ocurría, otro suceso se daba en el mundo. Una mujer vestida con elegancia y seriedad, caminaba con sus tacones altos, haciendo ruido en medio del largo pasillo de un hotel. Llamó a una puerta sin recibir respuesta, lo hizo por un par de minutos hasta desesperarse; no tenía tiempo para detalles así que ella misma ingresó. El panorama con el que se halló ya no la impactaba, se había vuelto insensible después de trabajar tanto tiempo para la persona que venía buscando con urgencia; había comprendido que la humanidad podía guardar tantas sorpresas como su imaginación le permitiera llegar.

Una gran cama redonda, con telas brillantes, paredes rosas, una ventana enorme que permitía la entrada de un viento agradable del exterior; el tenue olor a incienso que alguna vez estuvo encendido atrajo su atención por un segundo; un muchacho flacucho, quizá de dieciocho años, desnudo, acostado sobre el suelo alfombrado, estaba tirado a un lado de la cama, mientras que al otro lado de la cama, igualmente en el suelo, había una mujer de enormes pechos y un gran pene al desnudo, estaba recostada con las piernas abiertas; claramente habían estado tomando, lo notó cuando vio la cantidad de botellas vacías que estaban alrededor de ella. Y sobre la cama estaba su jefe, abrazado a una chica de unos veinticinco años que mordía celosamente un chupón; cerca de un biberón sobre un babero a punto de caerse de la cama; de no ser por el pañal que traía puesto, estaría completamente desnuda.

—¿Qué ocurre?, no hagas ruido que tengo resaca —le contestó su jefe, un muchacho de unos veintiséis años, piel morena, un cuerpo más o menos decente, y una belleza bastante peculiar. El chico acariciaba a la mujer del pañal, como arrullándola para que no se despertara.

—Alan… yo… —se vio interrumpida cuando la chica se giró para abrazar un oso de felpa que estaba a su espalda—, llegó una carta urgente del concilio, solicitan tu presencia de inmediato.

—¿Ya?, ¿preparaste todo para mi viaje?

—Sí, tienes un vuelo en una hora y media. Ya empaqué tú equipaje, y va en camino; tu cambio de ropa es éste —le mostró un traje que traía colgado en su brazo—, y el chofer te espera, almorzarás en el vuelo.

—Tan eficiente como siempre.

No tuvo más remedio que marcharse. Tomó el vuelo, viajando hasta un lugar que detestaba, el Gran Salón Iluminado. El Concilio de los Iluminados le esperaba, no había lugar que maldijera más en el mundo, ni gente que despreciara con tanto fervor como lo hacía con ellos. Los «todopoderosos-arruina-vidas», como los solía llamar.

Cuando era joven, él no hacía otra cosa que trabajar para su familia, tenía una vida modesta, una esposa que no era ni mucho ni poco, podría decirse que todo en su vida estaba en una medida estándar. Esa monotonía detonó en su juventud una curiosidad natural por lo paranormal, y terminó enredándose en dilemas con ciertos Iluminados que descubrieron en él un talento especial, era —con exageración— un buen negociante, tenía la gracia de mil personas al mismo tiempo, lograba conseguir todo lo que se propusiera y desgraciadamente, esa habilidad lo había llevado a atarse sin remedio a una hermandad que no lo iba a dejar libre. Se volvió el títere no de uno, ni dos amos, sino de diecinueve. Y a todos los odiaba por igual. Debido a ellos sufrió torturas como ningún otro títere jamás. Su mente era un laberinto que almacenaba secretos de toda la organización, muchos de los cuales él desconocía, pero que bajo las ordenes de ellos, los pasajes de su mente abrían y cerraban cuando le indicaban. Mientras tanto, era el secretario del Concilio, y representante oficial de su palabra.

El mensaje de Nimrod había llegado a manos del Concilio. Como un efecto dominó, muchos comenzaron a preguntarse lo que pasaría, y sólo bajo las órdenes de las personas más importantes de la hermandad llegarían a una solución. La hermandad esperaba que la decisión se repartiera a través del comunicado oficial, y sólo una persona en el mundo podía dedicarse a dar la noticia sin peligro de fallar. Una carta podría ser intervenida, otro medio tecnológico podría ser interceptado, pero Giovanni, la marioneta más importante, capaz de llevar sus mensajes protegiendo los secretos de la hermandad. Al fin de cuentas, ni él mismo tenía acceso a toda su mente.

—Giovanni —le llamó uno de los ancianos del concilio—, ¿sabes a qué has sido llamado?

—Por asesinatos propiciados por el maestro Nimrod, el mismo Elegido le dio la orden de obrar de ese modo. Estoy enterado.

Por supuesto que lo iba a estar, era parte de sus deberes.

—La decisión del Concilio no puede contradecir los mandatos del Único; deberemos acatar sus órdenes tal cual nos fueron dadas. Sin embargo —volteó a ver a los otros hombres y mujeres en la mesa, como esperando su aprobación—, no podemos dañar los intereses de nuestros miembros. Muchos de nuestros asociados más importantes tienen costumbres que Nimrod podría catalogar como «pecaminosas», y no pueden dejar simplemente sus adicciones, son parte de su libertad.

—La libertad es una de esas cosas que nosotros ofrecemos a nuestros miembros —añadió otro de los hombres—. Nimrod podrá estar en contra, pero nosotros no podemos satisfacer a todos por igual. Es menester que hagamos un balance entre lo que él pide y lo que ellos desean.

—Gio, tu deber es entregar estas treinta y seis cartas a sus respectivos dueños. En ellas vienen las indicaciones detalladas de lo que cada uno deberá hacer, tú deberás resolver sus dudas…, ya te explicaremos la dinámica.

Se quedó en la reunión, que se extendió unas cuatro horas, mientras ellos debatían sobre lo que era conveniente y mesurado para todos. Introdujeron las instrucciones y detalles de lo que debía hacer en su mente, y le prepararon para un largo viaje; definitivamente este trabajo le tomaría un largo tiempo. Estaría recorriendo los países donde se ubicaban los Iluminados más importantes para repartir las treinta y seis cartas. Como siempre, viajaría solo. Su asistente del otro día sólo le atendía en cierto lugar, fuera de ahí, él tenía personal diferente en cada país.

Él no era una persona y nada más. Los laberintos de su mente habían creado protecciones para. Gio era una persona de género fluido, había aprendido a aceptarlo, desde el momento en que lo descubrió; fue muy feliz, nunca antes podría negarse a sí mismo que disfrutaba siendo tanto hombre como mujer, o cualquier otra posibilidad. No habría tenido problemas por aquello de no ser porque, debido a las torturas, había tenido un desprendimiento casi accidental de la personalidad. Su género cambiaba de acuerdo al lugar en el que residía y no sólo eso, también su personalidad, su nombre, gustos, amistades; todo cambiaba. Esto era peor que la misma tortura, no tenía idea de quién era en realidad él, —o ella—. Había nacido como un hombre, con una familia modesta que le había puesto un nombre y apellido, se había casado bajo un nombre, pero dentro de él había un tormento. Uno que ni siquiera su familia conocía. En una ciudad se despedía de su mujer, mientras que en otras ciudades le esperaban un montón de vidas diferentes.

Su nuevo asistente, un muchacho de corta estatura, lo acompañó hasta su siguiente vuelo. Gio venía distraído leyendo nuevamente la documentación que le atañía sólo a él.

—¿Es cierto que el maestro Nimrod mató a cuarenta y siete magos en Zerauj?

Giovanni detuvo sus pasos, prestando atención a la pregunta de su asistente.

—Me preguntó cómo fue. Ninguno de esos magos estaba catalogado como novicio, debió ser complicado… o quizá no lo fue. Para un tipo tan poderoso como Nimrod, quizá acabar con un mago avanzado sea cualquier cosa —respondió con curiosidad.

—¿Es cierto que tiene tantos poderes como el mismo elegido?, ¿por qué cree que está amenazando a nuestra hermandad?, ¿no cree que es extraño?

—Fua, estás haciendo muchas preguntas. Debo irme pronto, lo sabes —el tipo dio un paso atrás e hizo una reverencia en disculpa—. Toma, haz lo de siempre, quiero un juego de copias de toda la documentación.

Todas esas dudas él también las tenía. Creía compartir con Nimrod su odio hacia la hermandad, de facto apostaba que él lo hacía con mayor ímpetu. Deseaba que todas esas personas que se habían atrevido a destruir su vida y personalidad pagaran por todo lo que le habían hecho. Pero no tenía medios para hacerlo, ninguna fuerza en él estaba dispuesta para salvarle. Por muchos años se había preparado para un momento como este, el momento en que la persona indicada apareciera. Había estado sacando copias de todas las pruebas que incriminaban a cientos de Iluminados a lo largo de los años, todas sus culpas, toda la suciedad con la que habían trabajado se hallaba en sus almacenes personales. Listas para ver la luz. Sólo le hacía falta un eslabón en su plan.

«Tengo que conocer personalmente a Nimrod —se dijo, su corazón latía con fuerza de sólo imaginarlo—, si me mantengo viajando tal y como lo estoy haciendo, en cualquier momento me lo encontraré, me aseguraré que reciba mi mensaje».

Gio estaba dispuesto a todo. Originalmente su plan estaba enfocado a encontrar al Elegido y exponer sus casos, pero descubrió lo imposible que era esto, el anticristo era intocable. En cambio Nimrod era un humano al cual podía acceder. Por ahora, sólo viajaría, con la esperanza de encontrarle en el camino.

.'.

Antes de ingresar a la isla, se alistó para verse presentable frente a su abuelo, sobre todo porque sabía que entraría a un lugar donde era importante que él luciera atractivo. Sólo que, como venía acompañad de su abuelo, tuvo que optar por vestir más austero, evitando los símbolos, y los atuendos ajustados. Optó por algo parecido a la ropa que su padre usaba a diario. Su abuelo ya estaba esperándolo. Cuando le vio entrar, el anciano fijó su mirada en él, estaba concentrado en encontrar algo que su nieto delatara lo que atraía a los demás. Estaba seguro que su atractivo no era el único detonante a tanta insistencia.

—Ven, niño, caminemos juntos —le indició mientras Illumi le seguía—, tengo mucho tiempo sin pasear por esta ciudad, este lugar siempre está cambiando.

—¿Iremos a algún lugar en especial?

Pero su pregunta fue ignorada, estuvo así un rato mientras caminaban por las calles sin un aparente rumbo.

—Hace años, antes de que tú nacieras, nosotros vivimos aquí, justo bajo esa colina —le señaló un edificio alto—, y la casa que ves enseguida a ella, pertenece a la familia Jaco, tu padre y el heredero de los Jaco fueron amigos de la infancia, prácticamente se entrenaron e iniciaron al mismo tiempo. Silva habría tenido un gran éxito de no ser por que actuó como un traidor cuando no era así, se marchó de casa y volvió hasta que ya tenía un bebé en camino —suspiró—. Actualmente esa casa, la usamos como una de las instalaciones para el entrenamiento de nuestros mayordomos.

—¿Conoceremos a la familia Jaco? —preguntó con naturalidad, no era el momento para que su abuelo supiera que ya conocía esa historia.

—No aún, pero estaremos aquí el tiempo suficiente como para que eso ocurra.

Venían pensando en sus asuntos, no notaron que una persona se acercaba a ellos hasta que ya estuvo bastante cerca como para evitarlo.

—Illumi, es un honor tenerte de vuelta.

Y no era precisamente una persona agradable.

—Muath —murmuró, y se hizo a un lado para que su abuelo lo divisara e interviniera antes de que el tipo terminara haciendo algo vergonzoso.

—Joven Almershed —le saludó Zeno.

—Maestro Zeno, es toda una novedad tener tantos Zoldyck en la isla en tan poco tiempo.

Pero la mirada la tenía enfocada en Illumi, no le interesaba otra cosa; en cambio el morocho fingió no notarlo, prestando atención a los alrededores.

—¿Qué podemos decir?, se han presentado motivos suficientes para que estemos aquí.

—¿Sí?, ¿por casualidad Silva está de visita?

—No, yo he venido a tratar asuntos con Adalfuns. Él fue quien primero nos presionó a venir.

Dejó de prestar atención a Illumi cuando escuchó ese nombre salir de la boca de Zeno. Definitivamente no le había agradado saber que su rival se le había adelantado.

—¿Ese idiota? Adalfuns es sólo un hablador, sólo dará promesas vacías a cambio de… —volvió a fijar su mirada en Illumi, en verdad que le atraía con locura.

—Eso lo decidiré yo —cerró sin ningún arrepentimiento en sus palabras—. De cualquier modo, si tienes algo que alegar, podrás hacerlo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estarán aquí?

—Tres meses.

Illumi sintió un escalofrío cuando escuchó esa respuesta y volteó a ver a su abuelo, intentando averiguar si hablaba en serio o sólo era un decir.

—¿Está semana tendrá tiempo para una reunión?

—Posiblemente.

—Estoy seguro que así será, no los interrumpo… Oh, una cosa más, ¿irán al coliseo?

—Ahí estaremos.

—Entonces, ahí los veré. Hasta pronto.

Por más que intentó captar la atención de Illumi, no lo logró. Eso por supuesto, le hizo sentir todavía más ganas de atraer a ese difícil muchacho.

—¿Este es otro de los que quieren apadrinarte? —preguntó el anciano una vez que Muath se marchó.

Illumi asintió con la cabeza y recordó su problema.

—¿Tres meses…? —eso interfería en sus planes.

Para su desgracia, esta no era una de las cosas con las que podría contar con Hisoka para hacerse cargo, tendría que cambiar sus planes.

—¿No es excesivo?

—Creo que no has entendido bien la dinámica de nuestro trabajo —con una voz inteligente respondió Zeno—. No importa, te ilustraré, ¿crees que estos hombres darán lo que sea por ti sólo porque te han visto durante unos días o unas horas?, es mejor esperarlos a que te conozcan, que vean que atraes la atención. Muchos de estos hombres son capaces de darnos lo que buscamos, así de fácil y rápido, pero no estarán dispuestos a hacerlo porque representa un riesgo, y no nos lo ofrecerán de inmediato.

—Ya comprendo… —contestó sin ánimo.

—Si en tres meses están dispuestos a darnos lo que de buscamos, entonces en seis meses nos doblarán la apuesta. Eso es lo que en realidad queremos. La mejor oferta.

Nimrod lo sabía, Illumi era una mercancía para su familia y él tendría que encargarse de alargar el tiempo tanto como le fuera posible antes de terminar siendo apadrinado por algún asesino que no le permitiera seguir con sus planes con el Anticristo, cualquier trato que se fuera a cerrar, debía hacerlo después de haber hallado a su mujer. De ahí ya no le importaría lo que sucediera.

Tal y como lo había dicho Zeno, asistieron al Coliseo. Esa misma semana había llegado Adalfuns a la isla y estaba ansioso por reunirse con el Zoldyck mayor. Planeaba cerrar el trato lo más pronto posible, así que en cuanto se dio el momento hicieron la reunión.

Illumi fue enviado a un palco privado, donde podía presenciar las peleas y, como la vez anterior, recibir un trato de invitado especial, sólo que ahora todo estaba costeado por su abuelo. Zeno lo tenía todo bien preparado, puso a su nieto como en un aparador de exhibición, y ordenó que no permitieran el paso a nadie, el muchacho debía estar a solas durante toda la reunión, no quería que los demás vieran que su mercancía estaba al alcance de todos.

Por supuesto que el muchacho estaba aburrido, viendo las peleas de los novatos que no tenían nada interesante qué ofrecer al público experimentado. Entonces comprendió el plan de su abuelo, cuando notó las miradas que estaban sobre él. Entre más imposible y protegido se viera delante de todos esos ambiciosos asesinos, más interés despertaría. Se le ocurrió que no tendría que esforzarse tanto por alargar el tiempo, ellos mismos lo alargarían porque no tendrían otra oportunidad mejor que esa para pertenecer a una hermandad tan influyente. Ellos harían el trabajo y él sólo intervendría cuando fuera necesario.

Zeno fue a un cuarto privado en el que el ruido del Coliseo estaba casi anulado, se escuchaba el exterior como un eco suave, y podía, si es que lo apetecía, ver desde un cristal las peleas que ocurrían mientras que él estaba ahí. El cuarto era un poco oscuro, no tenía mesas, sólo cojines elegantes y cómodos, en los que ambos hombres se sentaron mientras que en el centro había bocadillos y un narguile color negro, con cuatro mangueras para que los invitados pudieran disfrutarlo. El olor a hachís inundaba la habitación mientras que los dos hombres absorbían el relajante efecto de la yerba. Algunos trabajadores del Coliseo estaban en las esquinas, junto a unas mesas con licores y otras bebidas, listos para atender a sus clientes, en caso de que fuera necesario. Después de un rato en silencio, cuando hubo que añadir más hachís, Adalfuns se animó a hablar.

—Illumi está muy bien cuidado, ¿verdad?, ¿dónde le has dejado?

—Está en un palco privado, no tiene permitidas las visitas. Por supuesto que está bien cuidado, es un Zoldyck después de todo.

—¿Es virgen aún?

—¿Es mi asunto lo que mi nieto haga o deje de hacer con su cuerpo? Nosotros no le privamos de su libertad, él tiene capacidad para decidir con quién acostarse y con quién no.

—Tampoco es que me sea relevante, pero si vamos a hacer trato esta noche, me gustaría que te aseguraras de que Illumi ya no vuelva a estar con nadie más hasta que yo tenga los derechos sobre él.

—¿Y cuándo será eso?

—Sé lo que están buscando. Lo sé perfectamente. Pero eso que ustedes desean no puedo dárselos por el momento. Habrán más cambios debido a las ordenes nuevas que hemos recibido por parte de los Iluminados… aunque eso claro ustedes seguramente ya lo sabían —Zeno dio otro sorbo al hachís y aguardó en silencio—. Cuando todo se estabilice, se removerán ciertos cargos y yo podré tomar provecho de ello…, en un año o quizá menos, yo podría ofrecerles lo que ustedes están buscando.

—¿Un año? —contestó el Zoldyck dejando escapar el humo de su boca—, ¿estás consiente de que pides mucho? Probablemente en menos de un año tus rivales podrían darnos lo que buscamos, sin ningún problema. No sólo nos estás asegurando nada, sino que ni siquiera tú mismo sabes qué pasará en un año. No puedo hacer tratos con promesas que pueden ser vacías. Desperdiciaría muchas oportunidades.

—Tú mismo sabes que darte aquello significaría mucho riesgo para el que lo haga. Si las cosas no se dan cómo debe ser, podríamos salir perdiendo todos los involucrados, ¿acaso crees que mis rivales te lo ofrecerán así de simple?

—Quizá, claro, si tanto desean a Illumi…

Y claro que Illumi era una tentación para todos, no sólo porque les pareciera atractivo sino que Illumi pertenecía a los Iluminados, un rango superior a lo que ellos habían aspirado. Los Zoldyck ya tenían los beneficios de ser parte de la afamada hermandad, ellos también querían una oportunidad para alcanzarla, solo que disfrazaban su deseo con rechazo, por la envidia que despertaba en ellos que hubieran llegado a ese punto sin batallar.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué quieres?, ¿quieres que te ofrezca otras cosas mientras que consigo mis objetivos?

—Eso sería mejor, mientras nadie mejore tu oferta, al menos tendré esto en cuenta y me encargaré de que Illumi no esté con nadie más en su cama.

Se le hizo agua la boca de sólo imaginar a ese suave manjar en su cama junto con el poder que representaba, y las metas que alcanzaría a través de él. Definitivamente deseaba tenerlo; no codiciaba algo más. Ofreció tanto como pudo y quedó satisfecho, había puesto sus mejores armas, y no esperaba que otro pudiera interponerse en su camino.

Cuando Zeno salió, vio con ironía como uno de los asesinos había escalado hasta el palco donde Illumi se encontraba, y conversaba con él desde el filo de la barda, mientras que el morocho tomaba una distancia prudente de él para seguir el juego de su abuelo. Hacerse el difícil. Se sonrió, su nieto era mucho más brillante de lo que jamás había esperado. Creyó que todos sus planes serían pan comido.

.'.

Había pasado ya mes y medio desde que Illumi había partido de casa. Killua disfrutaba su tiempo con mucha precaución, ya que, a pesar de que su hermano no se encontraba, nadie le había informado de que Illumi no sería más su maestro, ni se habían tomado la molestia de decirle que ya no tendría que estar cerca de él de nuevo. Sólo sabía que su padre era ahora el encargado de todos sus avances. Silva iba de vez en cuando a verle, era un hombre realmente ocupado así que la mayor parte del tiempo informaba a Gotoh, Tsubone o cualquier otro mayordomo de confianza sobre las rutinas que debía cumplir, luego este se encargaba de vigilar al muchacho mientras completaba sus ejercicios.

En definitiva su vida era tranquila. Cierto que se aburría, pero ya no vivía bajo estrés. Además, no siempre se fastidiaba, de vez en cuando su madre llevaba a Kalluto para que entrenaran juntos. La mujer sólo podía sentarse a distancia y observar sin derecho a intervenir, como la tradición de los asesinos señalaba, así que no resultaba latoso tenerla ahí como espectadora.

Gotoh, quien era el que más le vigilaba, consideró que la mejor señal de que Killua estaba al fin a salvo, era que él niño había cesado de preguntar por Illumi y que tampoco hacía esfuerzo por contactarlo. Después de haber sido su confidente por muchos años, ver que el niño ya no tenía preocupación alguna por ese loco, era mejor que nada. Si Killua podía afirmar que vivió una buena época en su vida, era precisamente esa, cuando Illumi al fin había salido de su vida.

.'.

Las reuniones en la Isla habían sido tan fructíferas como la reunión que había tenido con Adalfuns; incluso cuando Muath había tomado su turno para hablar con el abuelo Zoldyck, y no había tenido mayor éxito que los demás. Nadie había podido ofrecer hasta ahora lo que ellos buscaban. Era frustrante, sin embargo, Zeno no era tonto, sabía que dentro de un tiempo, y con la persistencia adecuada, obtendrían buenos resultados. Los asesinos no eran tipos fáciles de seducir, a pesar de aparentar lo contrario.

Claro que cuando Adalfuns se enteró que su rival Muath había ofrecido más que él, se enfureció. Al principio amenazó a Zeno con palabrerías sobre su posición y otras cosas, y al final, volvió a intentar arreglar el acuerdo mejorándolo. La competencia definitivamente había comenzado y esa era buena señal. Significaba que estaban listos para el siguiente paso, llevar a su nieto a casa de los Jaco. El único lugar, de entre los aliados de Silva, al que podría llevarlo y estar seguro del éxito sin riesgos.

La casa de Joab estaba bien vigilada, las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par para que entrara el que así lo quisiera, siempre y cuando pudieran llegar hasta el interior; atravesando el camino a la entrada, el cual estaba rodeado de gente leal a los Jaco. En dicha ocasión los estaba esperando Joab, quién fue el primero en saludarles una vez que ambos Zoldyck cruzaron la puerta.

Debía reconocer que estaba nervioso por ver la reacción que tendría Joab al verlo, se preguntaba si inmediato lo abrazaría o actuaría como si nunca lo hubiera visto. Incluso tuvo temor de que Joab se asustara al verle de vuelta junto a Zeno. Y se relajó al ver que el hombre procedió con decencia. No se puso nervioso, actuó como nunca en su vida lo hubiera conocido. Saludó con énfasis a Zeno, y a él simplemente le extendió la mano como si fuera por compromiso; por tanto le siguió el juego, no iba a permitirse perder una oportunidad con el tipo si es que había una.

—Joab, ¿cómo ha estado tu padre?, tengo bastante tiempo sin verlo.

—Sigue en el continente oscuro, la última noticia que tuve sobre él fue hace dos semanas. El trabajo lo consume.

—Envíale mis saludos cuanto te sea posible.

—Por supuesto.

Joab ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada a Illumi, actuaba como si el muchacho fuera un guardaespaldas de Zeno, y lo tomaba por un desconocido. Esto claro que no le molestaba, se mantuvo en silencio mientras escuchaba la conversación.

—Como verás, no he venido solo — indicó Zeno—, esta vez he traído a mi nieto. Indudablemente has escuchado hablar sobre él, es lo más popular en la isla. No me sorprendería que lo hubieras conocido ya antes.

—El famoso muchacho, Illumi, ¿cierto? —dirigió un rápido vistazo al morocho y siguió hablando—, por supuesto que he escuchado hablar de él.

—Estoy seguro de que sabes lo que estamos buscando, en realidad me preguntaba si podíamos hablar a solas.

—Por supuesto Zeno, ¿Illumi, te gusta leer?; tengo una gran biblioteca aquí al fondo, si gustas, puedes esperar mientras lees para que no te aburras en lo que converso con tu abuelo.

—Soy su invitado, usted decida lo que le parece apropiado —contestó sonriente.

Joab se dio la vuelta y habló con uno de su personal.

—Nin, lleva a Illumi a la biblioteca, asegúrate de que tenga lo que necesita y sea bien atendido.

 _ **Gracias por leer.'.**_

 _ **Yuuki: Gracias por tanto apoyo, por buscarme en tumblr, he tratado de mantenerlos al tanto con la historia, espero que al menos te hayas divertido viendo mis tonterías. Te eché de menos, ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo. Un abrazo.'.**_

 _ **Un agradecimiento especial a Kalen, KaiD23, y Cynthia mis maravillosas betas por sus correcciones.**_


	38. 93 en Babel Capítulo 17

**_Este capítulo es el inicio de la nueva temporada._**

 ** _El capítulo anterior quedó dedicado a los muertos de cd. Juárez Chih._**

 ** _Capítulo 17_**

 ** _93 en Babel_**

 ** _.´._**

Tras despedir a Illumi, Zeno y Joab se dirigieron a otro cuarto. Un lugar especial para realizar las ceremonias habituales de los asesinos acompañadas de hachís y licor; en donde se podía tener una conversación de negocios privada.

—Tenía dos semanas sin consumir hachís; me sorprende que sea así, casi todos los días viene alguien a hablar conmigo. Desventajas de vivir en Tierra Sagrada.

Dio un pequeño golpe a la manguera del narguile, para sacudir el orificio.

—No te molestes, no tienes qué hacerlo si no gustas.

Mientras que Zeno, se relajaba en los cojines. Uno de los mayordomos le ofreció otra manguera que el anciano tomó sin darle mucha relevancia.

—Me gusta. No te preocupes, ¿vas a querer?

—Si tú lo haces, yo te seguiré.

Era una de esas tradiciones que aguardaban a los asesinos una vez que eran reconocidos abiertamente en la hermandad, así que no les molestaba. Además, no era como si el hachís les afectara, puesto que se trataba de una de esas tantas sustancias a las que eran inmunes.

—¿Conseguiste lo que querías? —preguntó al fin Joab, movido por la curiosidad; necesitaba saber si el destino de Illumi estaba ya decidido.

—Todavía no —sacudió la cabeza—. Sabes que muchos temen a las consecuencias; traer de vuelta a Silva a su antigua posición podría ser considerada una traición. Las envidias son una carga para todos.

—Sé de algunos que no temerían a esas consecuencias, pero no sé si estén interesados en Illumi.

—Seré franco contigo Joab —Zeno no tenía la intención de andarse con rodeos, si recibiría un «no», entonces era mejor tenerlo de una vez por todas—. De todos los miembros de la hermandad, preferiría que Illumi estuviera bajo tú tutela, nadie mejor que tú para ayudarlo a ascender y también sé que las consecuencias para ti no serían fatales.

—Zeno…

Dejó escapar el vapor del hachís formando una pequeña nube que se desvaneció en el aire con lentitud. La mirada de Joab tembló un instante y levantó la voz, más de lo que deseaba.

—Tú sabías todo desde el inicio. No me hagas recordar cosas desagradables. Hacer aquello sería humillante, después de todo lo que pasó.

Joab, en su época, estuvo enamorado de Silva. Habían crecido juntos —casi como hermanos— además él siempre admiró al albino por todas sus habilidades y talentos. Zeno descubrió sus sentimientos cuando accidentalmente escuchó una conversación en medio de una reunión; fue el mismo Zeno quién le llevó la noticia a Joab cuando Silva escapó de Tierra Sagrada junto a una mujer, y le hizo saber del momento en que su hijo volvió, con un compromiso serio; cuando Illumi ya estaba en el vientre de Kikyo. Su orgullo fue herido y terminó confesando sus sentimientos, sólo para verse rechazado.

La vida parecía jugarle una broma con Zeno frente a él, pidiéndole que acogiera al hijo de esa mujer, la que le había arrebatado al amor de su juventud; hablando de un muchacho por el que no podía confesar abiertamente su deseo y excitación. Pasó por su mente el responder con un «sí», alejar a Illumi de sus padres y hacerles ver su suerte, pero ni siquiera estaba seguro si esto representaría un daño emocional para la pareja. No se trataba de su heredero, sino de un simple Zoldyck más; un chico usado como una herramienta, y por más que quisiera venganza a través de él, no podía, gracias a que su corazón se había apegado hacia el inocente muchacho. Se maldecía por su debilidad ante el morocho.

—Fue hace muchos años Joab. No puede ser que aún conserves esos sentimientos.

—¡Todo el mundo se enteró! —dio un manotazo sordo sobre uno de los cojines—, ¿qué les diré a los que pregunten por qué el gran Jaco se dejó convencer de tomar al hijo de la traición?; no puedo Zeno, no soy lo que estás buscando.

—Bien, no te lo pediré dos veces. Sin embargo, si te pediré un favor importante.

Respiró hondo, buscando controlarse.

—Si puedo ayudarte, cuenta conmigo.

—He escuchado rumores de que Illumi es un miembro de los Iluminados, como su madre. En realidad no sé si esto sea verdad, ¿sabes tú algo al respecto?

Se alegró al saber que Illumi no le había mentido cuando le dijo que su familia no estaba enterada de sus decisiones. Pese a que sentía un extraño cariño por él, tenía una segura tendencia a desconfiar en todos; un instinto natural de protección que le había hecho creer que Illumi quería aprovecharse de sus circunstancias. Descubrir que no le había engañado, era entonces un alivio.

—No quiero involucrarme en problemas familiares, pero yo diría que es más verdad que mentira.

Zeno comprendió que Joab lo sabía todo, era su deber como miembro destacado de la hermandad y ahora no dudaba de que el deseo que Illumi despertaba, se debía a su posición dentro de una agrupación tan poderosa.

—De acuerdo… tengo que reunirme con la junta de los altos mandos. Estos días estaré muy ocupado, quisiera pedirte que cuidaras a mi nieto, ¿es eso mucho problema para ti?

—Zeno, a la vista de todos, Illumi es como un sobrino para mí. Será un gusto tenerle en mi casa.

No pudo disimular lo contento que estaba de tenerlo en privado. Extrañaba tocarlo, satisfacer su ridícula venganza contra Silva y Kikyo, y disfrutar de su conversación inteligente. Por supuesto que no pasó desapercibida su expresión. Zeno se alegró, quizá con el tiempo Joab cambiaría de opinión.

En cuanto Zeno se marchó, Joab fue a darle el aviso al muchacho como era necesario. Le halló en la biblioteca de pie con un libro en una mano mientras leía, y junto a dos libros más que estaban sobre la mesa.

—¿Encontraste algo interesante?

—No sabía que te interesara la alquimia.

—Ni yo lo sabía —comenzó a reír— algunos de esos libros son de mi padre, a él le debo mi gusto por el conocimiento.

—Tú padre sabe lo que hace.

—¿Sí?, ¿cómo tú? —caminó hacia él, halándolo de la camisa para atraerlo a su cuerpo—. Gracias por seguirme el juego, habría sido muy complicado explicarle a tú abuelo mis condiciones.

—También a mí se me complicaría todo. Pero descuida, no seré un problema.

Illumi no parecía prestarle la atención que él deseaba. Mientras hablaban seguía con su vista sobre alguna página del libro que sostenía en su mano; pese a la cercanía que Joab tenía con él, no tuvo reacción alguna que delatara un sentimiento de atracción. Esto sin embargo no confundía al hombre, entendía que debía esforzarse por ganar su atención; si quería que Illumi cayera en sus encantos, debía provocarlo. Illumi no era un juguetito con el que pudiera hacer cuanto le placiera.

—Tú abuelo te ha dejado aquí conmigo ¿sabías?

Illumi alzó la vista encontrándose con la expresión orgullosa del hombre; le cayó de sorpresa la noticia.

—Eso explica tu sonrisa —y nuevamente escuchó la risa de Joab.

—Tendremos tiempo para hacer algunos experimentos, ¿qué te parece?, ¿con qué deberíamos empezar? —sin mayor preámbulo, tomó el libro que tenía en las manos y lo arrojó a la mesa; luego, sosteniendo sus mejillas le besó apasionadamente. Estaba ansioso por hacerlo; especialmente por tocarlo—. ¿Alguna vez lo has hecho en una biblioteca?

Nimrod rió, recordando su época en Alejandría, cuando descubrió que su amigo el Magno tenía ciertas preferencias sexuales, mismas en las que participó como parte de sus experimentos, cuando apenas abría su mente a otras posibilidades.

—¿Qué vas a querer aprender ahora? —contestó mientras los labios del Jaco humedecían la piel de su cuello.

—Lo que tú quieras, soy sólo tu alumno.

—¿Has escuchado de la magia enochiana?

—No, cuéntame sobre ella.

Era difícil hablar cuando el hombre sólo deseaba desnudarlo y ponerlo contra las mesas. Sin embargo, tenía experiencia y lograba controlar los impulsos propios y los de Joab con mucha destreza. Prolongando el placer y el acto en general. Sabía que sería una estancia larga en casa de ese hombre, el cual lo celaba de forma inconsciente. Cuando acabaron de disfrutarse mutuamente, se vistieron y salieron de la biblioteca para comer. Entonces fue que Illumi sacó a colación el tema de su abuelo. Si había alguien en Tierra Sagrada que pudiera darle a Zeno todo lo que él buscaba y deseaba para la familia, y con quién mantener un acuerdo más que conveniente, precisamente era el heredero de los Jaco. Y de todos los posibles candidatos, Nimrod temía a la voluntad Joab; ese hombre podía apadrinarlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y por lo tanto arruinar el resto de sus metas.

—No sabía que la magia enochiana fuera tan compleja. Dices que muchos la malinterpretan como de la época de Babel. En realidad no sabía que existiera dicha magia. Me ha gustado bastante tu relato esta tarde.

—Debemos aprovechar —le sonrió y dio un trago a su bebida—, antes de que papá entregue mi tutela a cualquier tipo de por aquí y no pueda enseñarte más.

Esa frase cayó como balde de agua fría sobre la cabeza de Joab, no se imaginaba que Illumi se alejaría de él en cuanto alguien le tomara como su ahijado. Detuvo sus movimientos para mirar con asombro al joven Zoldyck.

—¿Qué has dicho?, ¿por qué dejarías de enseñarme?

—Joab, ¿en serio crees que podría estar viniendo a tu casa a darte clases?, ¿cuánto tiempo duraría tu mentira? Peor aún, ¿crees que quien me tome, me dé permiso de estar aquí contigo todos los días?, lo más probable es que me tengan para usos personales.

Tenía toda la razón, de hecho, esa iba ser la realidad del muchacho una vez que fuera entregado. Había rechazado la propuesta de Zeno por motivos personales, y no se le ocurrió que al hacerlo, disiparía la posibilidad de tener al mejor maestro que había encontrado en su vida. Su molestia incrementó, no quería perder, no lo iba a aceptar.

—Quizá haya algo…

—No lo sé, eso dímelo tú. Yo no pienso arriesgar nada, sólo te lo aclaro de una vez.

Con nula cooperación por parte del morocho, se vio contra la pared. Definitivamente este era un trato que no quería hacer, no iba a comprometerse a tomar al hijo de esa mujer como su ahijado, pero tampoco quería perderle.

—Aunque… quizá… quizá pueda retrasar el trato.

—¿Puedes?, en verdad eso sería útil, podrías retrasar el trato tanto como sea posible, y mientras tanto yo te visitaría sin ningún compromiso, nadie vería mal que yo venga a ver a mi querido tío.

—Lo haré, Illumi. Eres un gran manipulador —le sonrió—. Mira lo que me haces hacer… ¿te das cuenta?, haré que nadie termine de hacer tratos con Zeno, hasta que yo me canse de aprender de ti y esté listo para dejarte ir. Soy un maldito egoísta, ¿eso te molesta?

—Ni siquiera entiendo la definición de esa palabra —sonrió orgulloso de su efecto sobre el experimentado asesino.

Se quedaron hablando de sus planes, por lo menos Nirmod ahora tenía algo más seguro. Un trato que se resumía en tiempo para terminar con todo lo que se había propuesto para recuperar a su mujer.

A los tres meses, salieron de Tierra Sagrada. Illumi se había ganado el triple de su popularidad, sin embargo, y para molestia de Zeno, no obtuvo la respuesta que esperaba. Ofrecían muchas cosas, algunas de esas propuestas eran interesantes, pero no eran lo que él buscaba, al final del mes se enteró que había alguien en medio de todos intentando obstruir su meta. No era sencillo descubrir al culpable, los Asesinos no se caracterizaban por ser de poca confianza, nadie delataría a quién les estaba frenando; sólo había algo seguro: se trataba de alguien con mucho poder.

.'.

Illumi retomó sus trabajos fuera de casa, se le encomendó salir a un nuevo país. Revisó el mapa y vio que no muy lejos de la ciudad a la que iría estaba la capital, en donde vivía una de las personas que aparecía en los registros de las cartas de Gregg. Un rey, un gobernante poderoso que patrocinaba las más grandes atrocidades contra la humanidad que se tenían conocidas. Como Iluminado, protector de los dogmas sagrados, sabía que debía dar seguimiento a este caso del cual seguramente se desprenderían otros tantos. Así que llamó a Hisoka, y le esperó hasta que se encontraron. Entonces le entregó las siguientes instrucciones de lo que debía hacer, mientras que él se encargaba de su misión personal, y se marchó directamente a ver al rey.

La capital de aquel país era un lugar hermoso, digno de verse. Calles tranquilas y limpias, con ciudadanos agradables y amables. Un lugar así era libre de sospechas y perfecto para los que tenían algo que ocultar. El rey estaba en una reunión como era de esperarse, esta vez se trataba de algo de carácter urgente y secreto; pero ni los guardias, ni las prevenciones, ni siquiera un horario detendrían a Illumi de ir a su encuentro. Atravesar esas barreras era todo menos un reto. Cabía aclarar que esperaba encontrar a un hombre con la mirada de maldad, la clásica mirada que delataba haber visto y vivido horrores con un gran placer de por medio, un hombre frío y calculador. Cuando lo vio, interrumpiendo la mentada reunión privada, se encontró con un hombre de no más de cuarenta años, con un tanto de sobrepeso, ojos afables y de un evidente carácter tonto. Alguien que era fácil de manipular y maltratar. En pocas palabras, el peón de alguien más.

Sus ojos negros recorrieron la sala, sólo estaba el rey y una extraña mujer que de inicio no supo cómo interpretar; era como si su feminidad no terminara de convencerle. Y entonces entendió que bajo todas esas prendas y maquillaje, se encontraría quizá un varón. Sus miradas chocaron, y percibió una expresión en ella, que no logró comprender.

—¡Pero si es el Gran Maestro y Juez Nimrod! —la chica pronunció sus palabras poniéndose de pie, junto con el rey y ambos le saludaron cordialmente.

Se sintió un tanto intimidado al ser llamado de aquel modo. No todos los días se encontraba con alguien que pudiera determinar su rango dentro de la misma orden, esto no le era revelado a cualquier persona.

—Por favor, Gran Maestro, entre, siéntese con nosotros —el mismo rey fue quien le cedió su lugar y se paró en busca de otro asiento.

—Gran Maestro, estamos aquí precisamente hablando de los términos de rendición. Sabemos que usted está haciendo justicia a todos aquellos miembros de la hermandad que están cometiendo atrocidades y manchando el buen nombre de los Iluminados, sólo queremos ponernos a su servicio —le explicó la chica, una vez que Illumi, aun con desconfianza, se sentó en medio de ellos.

—Supe que acabó con un montón de magos negros que estaban usando nuestro buen nombre para acabar con toda una ciudad. Debo agradecer que sólo me haya enviado una advertencia, estoy a sus órdenes —incluso el rey parecía entender que estaba dirigiéndose a alguien con un rango superior al de ellos y debía respetar esa posición.

Al parecer, el mago que había enviado como mensajero, cumplió su trabajo de forma satisfactoria. El Concilio había tomado la decisión más acertada, trabajar hombro a hombro con Nimrod y protegerle como un líder más. Entonces comprendió que la mujer que estaba ahí, era el mensajero oficial del Concilio.

La rendición que le mostraron no era mala, sin embargo, era evidente que ese rey era inocente de las acusaciones que se cargaba. Había alguien más aprovechando su torpe nobleza para alcanzar metas personales y aunque aceptara su rendición absurda, las cosas se mantendrían tal cual, a menos claro que lograra alcanzar a los que en verdad estaban incurriendo en actos contra la naturaleza de la orden. Y viendo la situación, ni el mismo rey seguramente estaba enterado de los asuntos que se le imputaban.

Se marchó decidido a mantenerse cerca por un tiempo, vigilando a la gente alrededor del rey hasta encontrar a quien en realidad era el responsable de las maldades. Sólo que, antes de que pudiera salir del edificio, la mensajera del Concilio le llamó.

—Gran Maestro, perdone que le detenga —se dio la vuelta y le sonrió de forma forzada— tengo esta carta para usted.

—¿Quién la manda?

—Es… es del Concilio.

La tomó, la dobló y guardó en su ropa. Retomó su camino hacia el hotel en el que se hospedaba. Esperaba leer ahí en privado el mensaje que le habían mandado, creía que se podría encontrar con una amenaza debido a la extraña forma en que el mensaje le había sido entregado. Cuando se aseguró de estar a solas, tomó la carta y comenzó a leerla.

«Gran Maestro y Juez Nimrod, el primer poderoso:

Si usted está leyendo esto, es porque no he tenido otra opción más. Tengo en mi posesión información y pruebas de todo lo que usted está buscando, incluso de cosas que no son de su conocimiento. Deseo fervientemente entregarle todo, y ponerme a su servicio en secreto. No me es fácil presentarme formalmente debido a que mis manos están atadas. Si usted acepta mi propuesta, le invito a dejarle una respuesta a la persona que le entregó la carta.»

No había firma final. No había posibilidad de saber algo más sobre el autor, no tenía _Nen_ , era una impresión de un montón de letras. No sospechaba de alguien en particular, de cualquier modo, nadie que afirmara tener pruebas de cosas tan grandes y no se atreviera a dar la cara ante la única persona en la que supuestamente decía creer, podía ser considerado serio. Destruyó la carta y siguió con su día.

Era cosa del destino que, mientras seguía con su investigación, volviera a encontrarse con la misma mujer que le había dado la carta. Él no lo sabía porque no le daba la más mínima importancia, pero ella lo había estado esperando, hospedándose en la capital sólo porque deseaba una respuesta, así que cuando se encontró por casualidad en la calle, percibió sus intenciones y se dio cuenta de la realidad. Era fácil de deducir, sin embargo, siguió sin darle relevancia. Cuando la mensajera le vio, le sonrió ampliamente, creyendo obtener una respuesta positiva, tristemente en cuanto Illumi se giró, ignorándola, comprendió que las cosas no habían salido como ella había esperado.

—¡Gran Maestro!, Gran Maestro, no se vaya por favor —tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo.

—¿Qué buscas? —pero se detuvo, consideró que era mejor dejar las cosas en claro y librarse de esos asuntos cuanto antes.

—Yo… me dijeron que usted tendría una respuesta a la carta que le enviaron. Me pidieron que me quedara a esperarlo.

—¿Me ves cara de idiota?, ¿por qué vienes a burlarte de mí?

—Gran Maestro… —intentó fingir que no comprendía de lo que hablaba, pero la mirada asesina del morocho le dejó en claro que no podía jugar con él— ¿tan mala soy guardando secretos?

—No es tu culpa, estás intentando jugar con alguien que puede leer las emociones y deseos de los humanos, ¿por qué hiciste aquello?

—Yo, Gran Maestro… en realidad no podía revelarle ni mi nombre ni mi género, porque no tengo alguno. Si le escribía afirmando ser una mujer de nombre Annie, y usted me conocía como un hombre de nombre Alan, no habría creído en mí, y no es que le hubiera mentido, soy esos dos más otros tantos. No quería ocultarle nada, sólo quería evitar una confusión.

—¿"Eres esos dos más otros tantos"?, ¿una marioneta?

—Así es. Soy el resultado de todo lo que ellos me hicieron. Tengo diecinueve titiriteros, y a todos respondo en el Concilio.

—Niña, yo ya tengo un títere, no me hace falta otro más. No soy el salvador de los títeres, sólo estoy haciendo justicia porque es lo correcto, no porque me interesen personas como tú.

Pero ella no le dejó, se aferró a la punta de su manga, como si con ese gesto pudiera despertar un poco de compasión por su condición.

—¡Por favor!, se lo ruego, déjeme servirle. Yo no pido que usted me salve, yo ya no puedo ser salvada. Si tan sólo pudiera ayudar a otros, mientras que arruino los planes de quienes merecen morir, podré dormir tranquila otra noche más. Se lo ruego.

Lucía desesperada, y en realidad Illumi no tenía motivos para rechazarle, sabía que incluso, como mensajera del Concilio debía tener acceso a mucha información importante, cualquier tema le habría resultado fácil de indagar. Así que como primera obra, le ordenó que alistara todo el material que poseyera con respecto al rey; los detalles que conocía sobre quienes estaban usando su buen nombre para hacer sus fechorías a sus espaldas. Annie, como era que se llamaba en ese momento, aceptó la orden e Illumi se marchó de la capital, con la determinación de volver en cuanto tuviera en sus manos la información.

Hisoka ya había acabado con todo su trabajo cuando fue por él. Según las ordenes de Silva, debía permanecer al pendiente del siguiente trabajo, así que sólo restaba esperar esa llamada, lo que significaba que tenía tiempo libre de más. Para su suerte, Hisoka le informó justo unos minutos atrás, que el líder de las arañas le había llamado para hacer un trabajo, la oportunidad de conocerle estaba al fin a la mano.

Elaboraron un plan para lograr presentar al Zoldyck sin ser tratado como un enemigo. No era sencillo conocer al líder de las arañas, sobre todo considerando que él siempre estaba rodeado de su gente, y además, no aceptaba hablar con cualquier persona. Hacía falta un verdadero motivo para que el líder de las arañas accediera a prestar interés en alguien fuera de su agrupación. Por esto mismo, al Zoldyck se le hizo fácil aceptar la propuesta del pelirrojo, porque no era nociva y si llegaba a fallar, nada malo ocurriría al final.

Llegada la fecha, Illumi fue tras los objetivos que habían sido seleccionados para Hisoka, mientras que el pelirrojo, de acuerdo al plan establecido, se dirigió al punto donde el líder le esperaría para una reunión informativa. Hisoka claro que pensaba cumplir su trato con Illumi, pero también deseaba conseguir algo para él, llamar un poco la atención de Chrollo. Para sorpresa del "mago", al llegar a la guarida, en lugar de ver al esperado _Danchou_ , se encontró con dos mujeres, Machi y Pakunoda. Ambas interrumpieron su conversación para observar con molestia al pelirrojo que se acercó sonriente a ellas.

—¿Tú qué estás haciendo aquí?, ¿no deberías estar haciendo tu trabajo? —habló Machi con su tono habitual de voz.

—Vine a saludar —ambas lo examinaron con precaución, no se fiaban de él y eso era evidente—, ¿dónde está el jefe?

—Eso es lo extraño —contestó Pakunoda—. Se supone que él fue a vigilarte, pero estás aquí, no sé qué estará vigilando entonces.

Del otro lado de la ciudad, Illumi llegó al punto que Hisoka le había indicado. Fue fácil distinguir a los dos hombres que debía matar, desconocía los motivos para hacer tal papel, pero no le importaba, era como hacer cualquier otro trabajo. Sin embargo, desde el inicio sintió una presencia detrás de él que le observaba en todo momento, le era difícil concentrarse con esa persona analizando cada uno de sus movimientos. Así que optó por hacer su trabajo más rápido de lo habitual, usando una técnica especial para no delatar mucho sus habilidades.

Al fin sus agujas no eran algo fácil de imitar, dado que al poseer su _Nen_ ancestral, la corrosión y el efecto que tenían sobre el cuerpo humano era inmediato e imperceptible para cualquier ser humano. En cuanto terminó de corromper las mentes de ambos hombres, hizo que atacaran a su silencioso espectador.

Chrollo, quién había observado a una distancia prudente reaccionó con rapidez, evitando los ataques torpes de las marionetas, atrapándolas y destrozándolas en sus manos como si fueran papel. Su rostro nunca cambio a una mueca de sorpresa, era como si pudiera ver el futuro y esperar con paciencia el siguiente movimiento. Nada lo inmutaba. Se paró frente a Illumi, aun con su rostro sereno.

—Se suponía que Hisoka estaría aquí.

Miró los dos cuerpos sobre suelo y notó las agujas que estaban clavadas en ellos, resplandecían por la luz como dos finas líneas, y se agachó a observar con atención lo que contenían, pero no vio nada extraño; supuso que el _Nen_ de su dueño se había desvanecido.

—Él me contrató para hacer este trabajo.

—Soy Chrollo Lucifer, si es a quién estás buscando, lo has encontrado.

Sus miradas por fin se toparon y vio en los ojos de ese extraño hombre algo que no había visto en años: el infierno. Era la típica mirada de alguien que ya había sido adiestrado en los caminos más oscuros y sinuosos de las artes ocultas; alguien que fue enseñado a admirar y respetar esas fuerzas poderosas que atrapan a los hombres con sus numerosos anzuelos; que comprendía y despreciaba a la humanidad por su inmensa ignorancia. Alguien que simplemente no podía manipular porque ya había aprendido a cruzar la línea que separa a un títere de un titiritero. Seguramente había sido instruido por un Gran Maestro, alguien como Nimrod y luego fue abandonado a su suerte, como suelen hacer los Maestros de altos grados, cuando dejan que sus aprendices crucen por diversas pruebas para alcanzar su iluminación, antes de reencontrarse en un nuevo punto de aprendizaje.

Chrollo también vio en los ojos de Illumi ese poder sobrenatural que tanto anhelaba. Se le hizo agua la boca cuando notó ese antiguo conocimiento que fluía a través de los poros del Zoldyck. Sus manos temblaron un momento, deseaba detener al hombre que estaba frente a él, no entendía cómo Hisoka tenía tanta cercanía a una persona de tan alto grado. Desde hace tiempo sospechaba que la broma del pelirrojo, de decir que era "un mago", no venía de un origen gracioso, ni de un capricho infantil. Sus actitudes y movimientos no eran naturales de un huérfano o alguien que se encuentra buscado el mundo violento sólo por placer.

—No soy a quien buscas —continuó Illumi cuando notó ese fuego que comenzaba a crecer en la oscura mirada de Chrollo.

—¿Estoy siquiera buscando a alguien?, ¿no será "algo" en realidad?, no lo sé tampoco.

—Y seguiré sin serlo.

Se arrepintió por completo de haber accedido a conocerle. Un hombre instruido, ansioso por cumplir su siguiente nivel, y consciente de que no tenía absolutamente nada que perder al presionar a un Gran Maestro a guiarle; no tenía temor, al contrario, la excitación de tener una posible respuesta era suficiente motor para meterse en el camino de Nimrod y si no tenía cuidado, Chrollo se volvería un estorbo con la que forzosamente tendría que cargar.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte?, te has tomado muchas molestias para llegar hasta mí —preguntó elegante, no perdiendo el contacto visual.

—¿Qué te hace creer que necesito tu ayuda?, puede que sólo haya tenido curiosidad por conocer al afamado líder de la Brigada Fantasma. Escuché a mi padre hablar sobre ella antes, y sonaba interesante.

—¿Tengo el placer de conocer a tu padre?, eso es más interesante aún.

Con esas palabras Illumi se dio por satisfecho, le era urgente desviar el foco de la conversación; después de todo, su único propósito, por el momento, era llamar la atención del _Danchou_ y ocultarlo como su as bajo la manga, como parte de sus ventajas personales.

—Silva Zoldyck.

—Zoldyck… por supuesto, pero entonces… —se acercó más para ver mejor al muchacho— creí que tenías más edad. Tu apariencia no es una fachada.

—Supongo que estás acostumbrado a ver gente que cambia su aspecto con algún propósito, pero yo no soy uno de esos —se volvió a alejar de Chrollo, acomodando sus prendas—. En fin, Hisoka debe estar esperándome. Iré a verlo.

—Espera… —se interpuso en su camino.

Chrollo llevaba años aguardando el preciso momento en el que volviera a encontrarse con uno de esos impresionantes maestros que estaban llenos de conocimiento, y que le habían mostrado el infierno antes. Un hombre que le guiara en su camino para completar su transición; esa que secretamente había estado buscando, y no iba a permitir que se le fuera de las manos una segunda vez.

—Ya te lo dije, no soy a quién buscas.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?, ¿lo viste en tu futuro?; yo no busco a alguien en especial, y sé que tú puedes ayudarme a entender esto.

—No soy tu maestro, y no tengo intenciones de serlo —contestó con seriedad.

Chrollo parecía estar metido en su papel de aprendiz a toda costa; Nimrod no estaba preparado para dar con un hombre de esa categoría; alguien que supiera sacarle el máximo provecho hasta dejarlo agotado. Cierto que él disfrutaba de enseñar, pero prefería ser él quien eligiera al alumno; no verse responsable de alguien que apenas conocía y que seguro se encontraba en una etapa de despertar, donde los límites de la curiosidad eran imposibles y le era conveniente meterse en dilemas infinitos.

—¿Cómo hiciste esto? —señaló las agujas, cualquier excusa que le sirviera para retener al Gran Maestro era útil.

Era un hombre inteligente, sabía que si no podía convencer a Illumi de buenas a primeras, entonces tenía que conseguir tenerle en su lista de objetivos, mantener un contacto era conveniente.

— _Nen_ —contestó a secas e intentó seguir su camino, pero Chrollo volvió a interponerse sutilmente.

—Fue bastante interesante el método que usaste, ¿puedes manipularlos después de la muerte o sólo mientras están vivos?

—No es tu asunto. Ahora, déjame marcharme.

—Para ser un asesino asueldo eres un mal comerciante —Illumi se detuvo para reír por la ironía de sus palabras— ¿si quisiera contratarte qué tendría que hacer?

—Conoces a mi padre, puedes hablar con él.

—No, no con él. A ti, solamente a ti. Si quisiera contactarte para algún trabajo privado ¿cómo tendría que hacerlo?

Illumi rodó los ojos, no quería hacerlo pero en primer lugar ese era su propósito, hacer de un lazo para el momento en que fuera conveniente. Apenas estaba incursionando a la realidad, era importante tener un grupo de aliados, y empezar con una agrupación fuerte, era buena señal. Sacó su celular del bolsillo y se lo extendió.

—Anota tu número, yo te llamaré luego.

Y Chrollo sonrió por primera vez, tomó el aparato, marcó su número y luego se llamó así mismo.

—No te preocupes, yo te llamaré —dicho esto, le devolvió el aparato a Illumi y se quitó de su camino.

.'.

Illumi se mantuvo con este ritmo por más tiempo. Pretendiendo hacer trabajos para su padre mientras que se hacía cargo de sus asuntos personales, usando a Hisoka para cubrir sus faltas; mientras que mantenía la comunicación con Chrollo, haciendo preguntas estratégicas sobre lo que conocía de los Iluminados. Para su desilusión, el sujeto no estaba del todo implicado en la hermandad, era parte de ella, pero no aspiraba a un cargo serio; sino que su fascinación por el ocultismo le había atraído hacia grandes personajes dentro de la agrupación, pero desconocía por completo su papel dentro del crimen. La parte positiva de mantener ese lazo, era que Chrollo le serviría para confirmar las acusaciones de Annie, cualquiera que fuera la intención de la mensajera del Concilio, quedaría al descubierto antes de caer en una trampa, gracias a la intervención oportuna del líder de las arañas. Ya tenía una marioneta a su disposición, no necesitaba otra más, menos una que podía resultar peligrosa. Su hambre de venganza era un deseo potente al que no podía negarse, después de todo, no tenía mucho que perder si es que resultaba una trampa. No obstante, combinar ambos peones le resultaba una estrategia interesante.

.'.

La parte más divertida de no tener a Illumi en casa, era que durante las ocasiones en las que Silva se ocupaba, tenía tiempo libre para relajarse. Entonces Killua solía buscar a los mayordomos que se prestaran para conversar; también acostumbraba caminar por los alrededores, escalando los árboles, o simplemente deambulando por la casa en busca de algo en qué entretenerse, como yendo al cuarto de Milluki a jugar videojuegos.

Últimamente veía que llegaban visitas a su casa. Esto era particularmente extraño contando que eran asesinos y no cualquiera podía pasar por la puerta de la entrada; desde hacía tiempo se encontraba con hombres que iban acompañados de una guardia personal, al menos contó cuatro de estas visitas. Entendía que se trataba de negocios, que las visitas terminaban en el cuarto de su padre y eso significaba que eran asuntos que no le competían. Prefería ignorar cualquier cosa que no tuviera que ver con él; tampoco se ocupaba en pensar sobre la situación de su hermano mayor, lo último que quería era hablar sobre él. Hubiera continuado así de no ser porque cierto día, mientras caminaba por la casa, pasó cerca del cuarto de su padre y escuchó la voz de uno de esos esporádicos invitados que estaban hablando con su abuelo y Silva.

—¡Vine desde muy lejos para verlo!, ¡no me digas que no lo harás venir! —la voz sonaba apagada por causa de las paredes, pero de igual manera podía escucharlo; no era normal que alguien le gritara a su padre—, ¡exijo ver a Illumi ahora mismo!

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Ese nombre le hizo sobresaltarse. Se preguntó qué clase de persona podía estar buscando a su hermano mayor, por un momento pensó en alejarse y continuar con su vida pacífica, pero le ganó más la curiosidad y se aproximó un poco a la pared para así escuchar mejor. Le avergonzaba espiar a su padre, nunca antes lo había hecho; esperaba que sus habilidades fueran lo suficiente buenas como para cubrir su rastro; tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para controlar su emoción.

—Baja la voz.

Escuchó que su padre le ordenó al hombre; seguido de unas palabras que no logró entender, por lo que se pegó más a la pared en un intento desesperado por entender el contexto.

—Illumi estará fuera un tiempo más, está ocupado.

—Cuando Zeno fue a la isla pasó muy poco tiempo entre nosotros. Todo el mundo se acercó a hacer ofertas y la mía fue rápidamente desplazada, merezco una oportunidad de verlo; saben bien que les conviene. Después de hablar con Illumi, les mejoraré la oferta.

Gradualmente el invitado fue bajando la voz, pero hablaba tan rápido que en momentos el albino no lograba comprender todo cuanto alegaba.

—Muath, ¿cuál es tu prisa?, aún no hemos tomado una decisión —Contestó Zeno.

—Haré esto —interrumpió Silva— cuando Illumi termine su siguiente trabajo, prepararé una cita para que ustedes dos se vean en cualquier lado que quieras y puedas hablar con él.

—¡Hasta que dices algo coherente!

Volvieron a hablar en voz baja, y tuvo que resignarse a que no escucharía más lo que discutían. Luego de unos minutos, el hombre salió del cuarto; fue tan sorpresivo que apenas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, sus ojos azules se enfocaron en el asesino que estaba de visita. El sujeto reconoció a Killua por el gran parecido que tenía con Silva, por un segundo se preguntó si ese era el verdadero heredero de los Zoldyck. No se detuvo más, caminó en el pasillo, guiado por los mayordomos hacia la salida. Luego vio que su abuelo se recargaba en el marco de la puerta, notando la presencia de su pequeño nieto.

—Este es el quinto que viene a buscar a Illumi. Algo está ocurriendo dentro de Tierra Sagrada como para que vengan en secreto. Creo que va siendo hora de que me prepare para hacer otra visita.

—Debería traer a Illumi de vuelta a casa.

Escuchó la voz de su padre desde su cuarto. Miró con angustia a su abuelo el cual no se inmutó, tenía la mirada puesta en él, examinando sus reacciones.

—Necesito hablar con él. No sé cuánto tiempo más aceptaré estar bajo sus condiciones —Silva en cambio estaba más intrigado por hablar de su hijo mayor y no se percató del pequeño heredero.

—¿Irás por él pronto?, yo pienso ir dentro de dos semanas a Tierra Sagrada. Necesito averiguar quién está obstruyendo mi camino.

—No puedo ir por él ahora, pero tan pronto como me sea posible iré a verlo.

Silva caminó hasta la puerta y entonces notó lo que su padre estaba viendo mientras hablaba con él. Advirtió la confusión en su hijo e ignoró su expresión, no le era relevante lo que pudiera sentir sobre Illumi, consideraba que ya se había fortalecido lo suficiente como para enfrentarlo de un modo menos infantil.

—Kil, ven conmigo.

Así, otro día de entrenamiento estaba comenzando.

.'.

La principal razón por la que Nimrod no temía que el pelirrojo resultara ser un espía doble o un traidor, era porque lo mantenía lejos de sus asuntos personales. Era conveniente usarlo para los trabajos de los Zoldyck, no le importaba que se enterara de esos negocios porque él no era un miembro directo de la hermanada de los Asesinos, y mientras fuera así no tomaría con seriedad cualquier asunto que pudiera relacionarse con ellos. Sus asuntos personales prefería mantenerlos con la máxima privacidad posible. Mientras Hisoka estaba de vigilante, él decidió aceptar un siguiente encuentro con el otro títere que estaba a su disposición. Esta vez conoció a la personalidad masculina del mensajero; Gio, un muchacho refinado, que siempre actuaba como si fuera un sabelotodo.

Del caso del rey al que había visitado, se desprendía en otros tantos casos que eran complejos de revisar, pero en los que estaban involucrados al menos diez personas con altos grados. Ese era el punto importante, dar con ellos. Su venganza era mucho más profunda que sólo reclamar que había perdido a su mujer por la incompetencia de un montón de Iluminados negligentes.

Kikyo era también una marioneta, alguien que no podía tomar decisiones por sí misma, débil de mente y manipulable. El hecho de que ella hubiera logrado tener un matrimonio no se debía a su determinación, se debía al plan de alguien más; una persona que había encontrado conveniente controlarla para hacerla fallar. Por eso no tenía un rencor particular a ella, ni se le había cruzado por la mente atacarla o forzarla a hablar. Sería absurdo. En primera, ella creía que había decidido romper el sello por su propia voluntad —porque se había enamorado— por tanto, hablar con ella resultaría una gran pérdida de tiempo. Él quería encontrar al verdadero autor de su mala suerte, y comprender qué lo había llevado a tomar esa decisión. No le daría tregua ni le perdonaría, sólo quería saber sus motivos antes de acabar con él y recuperar a su mujer. Por otro lado, comprendía que no cualquier persona podía ser el autor intelectual de semejante traición, debía ser alguien con suficiente autoridad para estar cerca de una sacerdotisa con una entidad tan poderosa; era evidente, porque no cualquier mago o maestro tenía acceso a los protectores de las entidades de _Nen_ , para esto se debía probar cierto grado de lealtad a la hermandad. Partiendo de ahí, podía suponer que era un alto mando que se había aprovechado de su posición y que seguramente ya no sería fácil de capturar ni de seguir su rastro porque había obtenido lo que quería y había huido.

—Aquí están los datos y pruebas de todos los altos mandos que se han visto envueltos en el caso del rey —le extendió Gio una caja de cartón repleta de papeles— estos sólo son los diez más importantes, en cuanto me indique que requiere el resto de la información se la traeré.

—¿Estos son todos?, ¿dejaste la ubicación de cada uno?

—Sí, los organicé para que pudiera ver todos esos datos rápidamente —pero hizo una expresión de inconformidad que no le dio confianza.

—¿Qué ocurre ahora niño?

—¿Irá usted mismo a buscarlos?

—Ese es el punto.

—Me refiero, usted así tal cual…

—¿Cuál es el problema con eso?

—Verá… —hizo una pausa para pensar las palabras que usaría con él. No quería molestar a Illumi con sus explicaciones—, en cuanto usted lanzó la amenaza muchos de los criminales huyeron a lugares de difícil acceso, los que vienen en la caja son sólo maestros que se encuentran en sitios como NGL, Valtat y Us; lugares que no se puede acceder sin un permiso especial.

—No creo que se me dificulte entrar.

—No, los Iluminados tenemos permiso inmediato para entrar, pero si usted va, ellos van a estar esperándole, seguramente ya han investigado al menos cómo identificarle, no se dejarán atrapar tan fácil. Si usted va allá…

—Ya, ya entendí niño. No soy estúpido. Claro que cambiaré mi apariencia para buscarlos, no me es difícil hacerlo.

—No sólo su apariencia, Gran Maestro, hace falta que haga algo como lo que yo hago.

—Mi nombre y datos, por supuesto que puedo hacer eso.

—A lo que quiero llegar —se puso más nervioso, Illumi lucía terriblemente impaciente— es que si usted va así, con otra apariencia e identidad, entonces no tendrá permiso de entrar. Usted podría decir que sólo conseguiría otra membresía a los Iluminados, pero me temo que, debido a su amenaza, los miembros del concilio están denegando la entrada a todos los candidatos; no están admitiendo a nadie hasta que usted cambie su amenaza a una vigilia sencilla.

—Entiendo tú punto. No te preocupes por ello, yo me encargaré de entrar, no importa lo que tenga qué hacer.

No era necesario quedarse a escuchar sermones ni consejos por parte de un títere, fue en busca de Hisoka, con quien compartió la información a fin de hallar más posibles datos que el pelirrojo pudiera tener sobre los nombrados.

—¿NGL?, ¿piensas ir allá?

—Sí, no debe ser tan difícil.

—En realidad no lo es… al menos, no con un permiso adecuado ¿has escuchado hablar del examen _Hunter_?

—La hermandad de los Cazadores, sí, nunca he pertenecido a ella, pero sé cómo funcionan.

El pelirrojo se echó hacia atrás sobre el sillón del hotel, le era bastante cómodo hablando de temas en los que tenía bastante conocimiento.

—A inicios de este año intenté pasar el examen… tuve la mala suerte de que terminé matando a uno de los examinadores.

—¿Qué hay con ellos? —le preguntó cortando su discurso, sabía que si se lo permitiría terminaría escuchando una historia aburrida sobre la vida del mago.

—Ellos tienen derechos sobre los territorios que vienen en las hojas, con una licencia de Hunter podrías entrar fácilmente a NGL y sin levantar sospechas —debía reconocer que era una excelente idea—, se me ocurre que quizá tú y yo podíamos tomar ese examen.

—¿Juntos? —levantó una ceja, no era como que disfrutara de la compañía de ese títere.

—Yo tengo intenciones de entrar. Con una licencia de _Hunter_ puedes matar sin tener consecuencias… —Illumi suspiró, era más sencillo ver a través de la mente del pelirrojo— con tus agujas podrías asegurarte de que yo controle mis instintos asesinos y ayudarme a pasar el examen, en tanto yo puedo guiarte en el examen, nuestra entrada a los _Hunter_ estaría completamente asegurada si trabajamos en equipo.

La idea de Hisoka al fin terminó por convencerle. Conseguiría una identidad nueva, cambiaría su apariencia y pasaría ese examen, entonces se marcharía directamente a esas tierras, listo para pasar desapercibido y capturar a esos tipos. Una licencia de cazador le daría muchas ventajas.

.'.

Su abuelo se marchó dos semanas después del suceso con el invitado de su padre, eso lo puso de nervios como hace mucho que no le ocurría. Veía constantemente a su padre, en busca de rastros que le dieran esperanza de que no volvería a ver a su hermano. Ahora le guardaba un miedo especial; tras caer en cuenta que podía tener una vida medianamente decente mientras que él se encontrara lejos de su vida. Sin embargo, para su desgracia, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando su padre anunció que se marcharía, que iría por Illumi; tomó a su grupo más fiel de mayordomos con él, y partió. Ahora no le quedaba más que contar los días para que su pesadilla regresara a casa.

Comenzó a tener insomnio, temeroso de que durante sus horas de sueño, su hermano apareciera entre la oscuridad y volviera a tocarlo de ese modo tan atroz que le provocaba el espanto más terrible de su corta vida, o simplemente su presencia volviera a enloquecerlo. Perdió el apetito y al tercer día, apareció un pensamiento imposible de abandonar: su vida era un infierno y debía encontrar una solución pronta a sus problemas. Entonces se le ocurrió que quizá podría escapar. Tras analizar la vez anterior en que lo había intentado, reconoció que lo había hecho bajo malas circunstancias. Aquella ocasión sus vigilantes estaban en casa; su madre había hecho un gran escándalo, y su hermano Illumi regresó en el mero momento en que él ya estaba por conseguir su objetivo. Esta era una ocasión diferente, quizá sus mayordomos presentes le observaban, pero no estaban los más allegados a su padre; Gotoh, Tsubone y el resto se habían marchado, y fuera de ellos, no había personal que tuviera alguna intención de detenerle si es que planeaba escapar. No sólo eso, tampoco estaba su padre, su abuelo y sobre todo, no estaba Illumi. Si deseaba fugarse de casa, no tendría mejor oportunidad que esta, y eso él lo sabía. Además estaba la posibilidad de ser atrapado y traído de vuelta, no sabía si podría soportar ser arrastrado hasta la presencia de su padre; y estaba el otro lado de su salida, aunque lo lograra se preguntaba por cuánto tiempo podría permanecer fuera de casa, ¿cuánto pasaría antes de que alguien fuera y lo forzara a regresar?, de sólo imaginar lo que pasaría le daban escalofríos y resistía a su deseo de marcharse.

Kikyo, por cuestiones de tradición, no tenía permitido entrenar al muchacho y no era como que ella estuviera dispuesta a fallar a sus deberes, lo único que podía hacer para disimular su ausencia en la educación de su hijo era llevar a Kalluto a entrenar junto a él; en ese caso no había problema, él era su hermano menor, no había una regla al respecto. Así alegaba que era necesario que sus hijos convivieran mientras ella los observaba a distancia. Luego, durante sus horas de descanso, se acercaba bajo la excusa de que iba a darle consejos al menor, de modo que, indirectamente, hacía que el albino terminara por escuchar sus palabras.

—Papá me llamó hoy, temprano —llamó la atención de ambos niños— me dijo que mañana a medio día llegará junto con Illumi, ¿pueden creerlo?

La mujer observó como la mirada del albino se endurecía un instante, y luego volvía a su expresión habitual. Eso sí, sin tomar parte de la conversación.

—Ese desgraciado malagradecido, ¡no puedo creer que tu padre no se dé cuenta que ese infeliz no merece volver a casa!, de sólo pensar en todo lo que nos ha hecho me hierve la sangre… merece un verdadero castigo.

Esperaba que Killua participara en sus insultos, en su deseo por castigar al muchacho pero no lo hacía; confundía su expresión silenciosa por desinterés, cuando en realidad estaba paralizado de miedo.

—Kil, mi pequeño niño, si tú deseas tomar venganza por mamá y por ti, yo estaré de acuerdo con ello, tú sabes lo que ese infeliz merece…

Killua no había captado hasta ese momento lo que su madre quería alegar, estaba tan preocupado por saber que su hermano volvería, que tardó en entender las palabras de Kikyo; recordó que desde hacía tiempo ella le insistía que matara al mayor y él hasta ahora se había mostrado reacio a satisfacer los deseos de su madre. De todas las personas ahí, ella era a la que tenía menos ganas de complacer.

—Yo…

—Tranquilo, Kil. Si tú llegaras a hacer algo así, ten por seguro que no tendrás consecuencias, yo te apoyaré; incluso, si lo deseas, te ayudaré a lograrlo. Sólo tienes que pedirlo y te lo concederé.

Killua volteó a ver a su hermano menor, ambos entendían lo que su madre quería. Kalluto sabía ella quería matar a Illumi pero no tenía el valor suficiente ni la capacidad para lograrlo. Los dos pequeños callaron y dejaron que ella continuara con su largo discurso sobre lo mucho que Illumi merecía un castigo ejemplar y otras cosas, mientras que Killua, dentro de su inestable corazón, comenzaba a perder el control.

 ** _.'._**

 ** _Yuuki: Te eché de menos! Sí, como verás, Nimrod tiene muchos planes ahora que tiene un cuerpo libre de Illumi, *suspiro* pobrecito de mi Illumi, lo extraño. Creo que estos meses me ayudaron mucho a refrescar la mente. Descuida, yo soy muy puntual para publicar, aquí me tienes, y me tendrás por un largo tiempo más. Gracias por tu apoyo y tus mensajes, siempre me suben el ánimo._**

 ** _Nos vemos pronto!, si no, nos vemos en Tumblr._**


	39. 93 en Babel Capítulo 18

_En efecto; en presencia del peligro es natural tener miedo y tratar de huir; ¿por qué es esto una vergüenza? Porque el honor nos dicta una ley según la cual preferimos nuestro deber a nuestras atracciones o a nuestros temores. ¿Qué es, desde ese punto de vista, el honor? Es el presentimiento universal de la inmortalidad y la estimación de los medios que a ella pueden conducirnos. La última victoria que el hombre puede alcanzar sobre in muerte es la de triunfar del gusto de la vida, no por desesperación, sino por una más elevada esperanza, que está encerrada en la fe, por todo lo que es bello y honesto, debido al consentimiento de todo el mundo. —dogme et rituel de la haute magie, Eliphas Levi_

 **93 en Babel**

 **Capítulo 18**

 **.'.**

No iba a ser detenido por el personal si ese día elegía irse; ya había comprobado su falta de interés cuando, al poco tiempo de empezar su entrenamiento, se detuvo sin previo aviso o justificación alguna, y no hubo quien lo sermoneara **.** Normalmente Gotoh estaba ahí para convencerle de que terminara sus ejercicios, pero libre de las autoridades, podía elegir cuando parar sin obstáculo alguno.

Continuó meditando la idea de huir. Primero que nada, debía concluir lo qué haría y cómo haría para que no lo atrapasen tan fácilmente. Conocía los protocolos de los mayordomos, sabía cuándo sería el mejor momento para escapar, sin embargo, la idea de no permanecer fuera por un largo periodo, y ser arrastrado para recibir un castigo le hacía dudar de su deseo.

De noche continuó debatiéndose entre huir o no; pensando en los pros y contras de tomar una decisión tan extrema, y cada vez se convencía más de que valía la pena irse aunque fuera sólo por una semana, un periodo corto que le permitiera descansar. Pensó entonces que sería bueno tomar todo su dinero para vivir cómodamente durante ese tiempo, no le quedaba mucho de su época en la Torre, pero todavía tenía algo guardado, lo suficiente como para sobrevivir una semana o un poco más. Se le ocurrió que quizá en esos días podría hacer más dinero trabajando de cualquier cosa interesante, y seguir así por otros tantos días.

—Come.

La voz de Milluki lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Lo único malo de que sus más importantes autoridades no estuviesen presentes, era que Milluki se autonombraba el «hombre de la casa». Nadie le había dado ese papel, él lo asumía por su voluntad, y solía darse de muy honorable y respetuoso hijo mayor; quería que todos reverenciaran su poder y a su madre, cosa que Killua no estaba dispuesto a obedecer. Así que constantemente y por detalles nimios solían encenderse en largas peleas hasta que uno de los dos cedía; normalmente era Killua quien terminaba por hacerlo porque Milluki era tan necio que resultaba imposible llegar a un punto balanceado.

—No tengo hambre.

—Que comas, he dicho ¡No te pregunté si tenías hambre, estúpido!

—Me niego —arrastró la silla hacia atrás, alejándose de la mesa, dispuesto a salir del comedor y encerrarse en su habitación.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?, ¿vas a despreciar la comida por la que tanto se esforzó mamá?

—Ella ni siquiera la hizo. No me importa.

—Kil —lo detuvo su madre, modulando su voz para sonar amorosa—, es importante que comas bien, es para tu entrenamiento como asesino.

—No me interesa ser un asesino. No voy a ser un asesino —contestó tajante.

Kikyo hizo una expresión de dolor que le hizo sentir escalofríos, su rostro anunciaba el inicio de una batalla campal.

—¡No puedes decir algo como eso!, ¡eres el futuro de esta familia! —y en seguida se echó a llorar dramáticamente—, ¡me siento traicionada, no puede ser!

—¡Hiciste llorar a mamá!, ¡discúlpate! —Milluki golpeó la mesa con fuerza, los vasos y platos se sacudieron por un instante, haciendo sobresaltar al resto de los comensales.

No obstante, Killua no se sentía con ánimos de fingir arrepentimiento. No, él ya estaba cansado de ceder ante todos, de dejarse controlar y aceptar cualquier cosa que le impusieran; este era su límite. El desaire de Milluki y el ridículo llanto de su madre le inspiraron a tomar su decisión, se marcharía, ya era definitivo.

—Tu padre e Illumi volverán mañana, ¿quieres que se enteren que has vuelto a hablar de este modo?

—Hagan lo que quieran. Me largo.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó a paso firme fuera del comedor. Escuchó que Milluki lo llamaba a gritos escandalosos, pero lo ignoró. No quiso correr porque sabía que si lo hacía llamaría más la atención, así que caminó con lentitud. A los pocos segundos se percató de que Milluki iba tras él. Sus planes quizá no saldrían como él lo quería, pero con la decisión tomada, no le quedaba de otra más que seguir adelante. Antes de verse perseguido por su hermano, planeaba llegar a su cuarto, tomar un par de cosas, dinero y marcharse brincando el muro que daba directamente al camino principal de la montaña, porque el resto de los caminos conducían a kilómetros larguísimos de bosque, cosa por la que no estaba dispuesto a pasar. Con Milluki persiguiéndole, tuvo que improvisar. Corrió entre los pasillos, intentando despistar a su hermano y en su camino dio con el cuarto de sus padres, el cual estaba abierto. Imaginó que ese era un buen lugar para esconderse, entró y se quedó en silencio mientras escuchaba a su hermano alejarse.

El cuarto de sus papás estaba oscuro, como siempre, sólo una lámpara morada aluzaba débilmente el lugar. Con su plan original arruinado no podría alcanzar a llegar a su cuarto y tomar su dinero, entonces se le ocurrió una idea desesperada, sus padres debían tener ahorros en alguna parte del cuarto. Comenzó a moverse velozmente en toda la habitación en busca de algo que le ayudara a sobrevivir aunque fuera unos pocos días, ya no pensaba en la cantidad, lo que sea que pudiera tomar era útil, y largarse cuanto antes. Empezó a revolver todo, si no se daba prisa su hermano lo alcanzaría.

—Esa maldita loca seguramente carga con el dinero para todas partes —dijo en voz alta, refiriéndose a su madre.

En su afán de encontrar algo, terminó por hacer más ruido del que esperaba y una voz le hizo sobresaltarse.

—¡Te encontré!,¡cobarde sabandija!

Milluki le obstruyo la salida de la habitación, alzando sus manos para iniciar un combate, pero para ese momento Killua ya no podía coordinar sus pensamientos apresurados, con sus emociones; si se quedaba por más tiempo, no sólo su hermano llegaría, el resto del personal estaría al tanto, listos para frenarle. Todo para que al final, Silva e Illumi se enteraran del problema que provocó durante la noche, acreditándole un castigo. Su padre normalmente enviaba a alguien más a aprisionarlo en el cuarto y torturarlo, con su hermano mayor de vuelta en casa, era seguro que él sería quien lo castigaría; así que ya sabía lo que eso acarrearía, escapar no era una opción, era lo único que podía hacer para salvarse a sí mismo.

Milluki se movió tan rápido como su peso se lo permitió, para tomar al niño por la espalda, así apresarlo y no permitirle escapar, pero Killua reaccionó instintivamente; tomó uno de los cuchillos Benz de la colección de su papá y sin pensar, lo clavó en la pierna del mayor, el cual lanzó un agudo chillido de dolor y se apartó para protegerse, pero se recuperó rápidamente y volvió a azotar sus manos, intentando asestarle un buen golpe, sin embargo Killua era bastante escurridizo, y no alcanzo a atinarle ninguna de las ocasiones. El albino, con el cuchillo en la mano, volvió a clavarlo, esta vez en el estómago de Milluki, quien cayó al suelo gritando de dolor; tomó una vez más el cuchillo y huyó tan rápido cómo pudo. Visualizando su salida, sin vuelta atrás, ya vería cómo hacer con el dinero.

Bajó por la montaña, y como era de esperarse nadie le detuvo. Se marcharía por la puerta principal, no tendría problemas para hacerlo; nadie le negaría la salida, a excepción de un detalle que había olvidado.

—Kil, ¿a dónde se supone que vas?

Su madre estaba de pie en la entrada, esperándole. Tal vez ningún mayordomo pondría de su parte para localizarlo, pero su mamá sí, y ella era rápida, fuerte y difícil de evadir.

—Me voy de aquí. Quítate de mi camino.

—¿Crees que te dejaré irte así de simple?

—Quítate.

Tenía dos opciones: continuar con esa discusión hasta que se viera rodeado y sin salida, o actuaba ahora mismo y salía de ese lugar antes de que sus planes se vieran mermados. Tomó el cuchillo de su padre, apretó el mango en su mano derecha y sin previo aviso lo arrojó. Kikyo apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar el filo, nunca hubiera imaginado que su propio hijo le haría algo como esto; era un firme intento de matarla. Sintió como el filo del cuchillo se deslizaba desde su mentón, destrozándole el labio, parte de la nariz, rozando peligrosamente sobre su ojo derecho; posteriormente abriendo parte de su frente, hasta abrir una profunda herida en su cabeza. Una larga línea sangrienta se abrió en su rostro y ella lanzó un corto grito de espanto, pero Killua no le dio tiempo de reaccionar se abalanzó en su contra, pateándole la cabeza y noqueándola en un instante. No quería matarla, no pensaba ser un matricida. Justo cuando su madre había caído al suelo, escuchó un segundo alarido de ira.

—¡Mamá!

Era Milluki quien, desangrándose, había corrido tras él y en su intento por atraparlo dio con una horrenda escena. El corpulento muchacho fue a toda prisa por su madre, e hizo lo que su instinto le indicaba, es decir, atender sus heridas. Esta preocupación le sirvió a Killua para continuar con su camino sin mayor demora. Se dio la vuelta y se apresuró a la puerta que estaba a pocos metros. Justo en la entrada una sombra pequeña lo detuvo.

—Kalluto… —habló con seriedad— no me estorbes, o te lastimaré.

Kalluto se asomó discretamente, lo miró a él y luego a la distancia, donde vio a Milluki arrodillado mientras sostenía a su madre, y sacó de entre la manga de su atuendo una bolsa de tela negra atada con un cordón dorado, el cual lanzó a Killua.

—Ve —fue todo lo que dijo, y se quitó de la puerta, permitiéndole al albino escapar. Luego se dio prisa para ayudar a atender todo la catástrofe que su hermano había dejado atrás.

Killua tenía la mente en blanco, su corazón latía apresurado, sólo tenía un enfoque: conseguir su libertad; hacerlo antes que su padre y su hermano llegaran a casa, y lo pudieran atrapar. Tan sólo pedía un día más lejos de su verdugo.

Efectivamente Silva e Illumi llegaron al día siguiente, mucho más temprano de lo anunciado y se habían topado con ese panorama desastroso de por medio. Kikyo en cama, ensangrentada, con la nariz inflamada y roja, y la piel levantada; se quejaba adolorida por las curaciones, mientras que Milluki se encontraba en otro cuarto, recién atendido y con un malhumor que nadie soportaba. Silva sintió que la sangre le hervía de ira al ver a su mujer así, convaleciente. En cuanto Kikyo vio los ojos de su marido inyectados de sangre, supo que debía actuar con cordura o perdería su aparente oportunidad de éxito. Tomó su mano, amorosamente y la acarició mientras se esforzaba por sonreírle.

—No te enojes, querido mío —entrelazó sus delgados dedos entre los gruesos de su marido— estoy orgullosa de ver a mi pequeño al fin actuando como un asesino. Tantos años esforzándonos porque él se volviera un mejor heredero para la familia, que perdiera ese exceso de bondad y ésta —señaló su rostro— es la firme muestra de que nuestro niño será un gran asesino. No puedo sino sentirme orgullosa de estas heridas —y dejó salir un par de lágrimas de felicidad que conmovieron a su esposo.

Illumi, quién estaba a unos pasos detrás de su papá, viendo la escena que su madre estaba haciendo, rodó los ojos. Nadie mejor que él para comprender que detrás de toda esa actuación, había mucha manipulación de por medio. Claro que así lo era, Kikyo imaginaba que con el estado mental en el que se encontraba su hijo, estaba en el punto exacto para lograr su meta: forzarlo a matar a Illumi.

—Illumi, que bueno que estás aquí —ambos padres voltearon a ver al morocho—.Yo estoy feliz de que mi muchachito ya esté madurando, pero me da miedo que se vaya de la casa, ¡es tan pequeño aún!, no es bueno que aprenda malas conductas de la gente de allá afuera.

Silva se levantó del lado de la mujer, y se giró para ver a su hijo mayor.

—Haz lo que tu madre te pide, ve. Pero requiero que primero te ocupes de Muath, como habíamos acordado, no debe tomarte mucho tiempo, además, no creo que Killua llegue muy lejos.

—Claro que sí —asintió fingiendo interés—. Nos vemos luego —y de inmediato salió tras su misión.

Tenía dos cosas en mente, primero, atender a Muath lo cual sabía por experiencia, que no sería cosa de un día o dos. Ese tipo era capaz de presionarlo por toda una semana si así se lo proponía, esperaba encontrar una salida sin tener que dañar las buenas oportunidades que Muath atraía de por medio.

.'.

Killua descubrió con alivio que lo que la bolsa que Kalluto le había entregado, contenían el poco dinero que le quedaba de la torre, y otro dinero extra, que seguramente eran los ahorros del menor. En total era una cantidad que le permitiría vivir cómodamente por una corta temporada. No pensaba en asaltar gente, no iba con su estilo, prefería hacer trabajos como espía o algo similar, antes de involucrarse en algo tan bajo como eso.

En su escape había tomado el primer dirigible con la ruta más larga disponible. No lo pensó dos veces, en cuanto logró estar en un hotel a solas, se dio cuenta de la realidad. Estaba en otro lugar, fuera de casa, sin el consentimiento de sus padres y libre de hacer lo que le placiera. «Libre», era una palabra extraña y desconocida para él, ¿qué podía hacer ahora con tanto tiempo disponible? No tenía ni la más remota idea, sólo sabía que no quería volver a casa. Pensó en deambular por la ciudad en busca de cualquier cosa que le pareciera interesante. Estuvo haciendo eso durante varios días. Encontraba un hotel, se quedaba ahí, salía, iba a restaurantes que le parecieran llamativos, visitaba diferentes sitios, sin tomar mucho sentido; se mantenía distante de la gente, porque sabía que a nadie le iba a agradar tener a un asesino cerca, así que fingía ser otra cosa. Estuvo en varias ciudades, intentando encontrar una actividad atrayente, y en eso estaba cuando escuchó, en uno de esos restaurantes callejeros, una conversación que le llamó la atención.

—¡Dejaríamos de ser pobres! —esa frase lo hizo detener sus pisadas, y se quedó a una distancia prudente, oculto para escuchar lo que hablaban.

Su primer objetivo era encontrar de dónde sacar dinero, y que no fuera algo relacionado con el bajo mundo donde fácilmente podría ser detectado y atrapado por su padre.

—Llevas diciendo eso mismo por años, no veo que lo estés logrando —le contestó el otro hombre.

—¡No es nada fácil!, si cualquier persona fuera capaz de ser un _Hunter_ , todo el mundo sería un _Hunter_. Pero no, las pruebas son horribles y el año pasado tuvimos un loco entre nosotros intentando matarnos a todos.

Esas simples palabras le habían atrapado. Algo que le redituaría bastante bien, y que fuera difícil, era como si le estuvieran diciendo en ese momento "aquí tienes algo interesante por hacer". Decidió que usaría sus habilidades de seguimiento para ir tras esos dos, con suerte encontraría el camino rumbo al examen del que tanto hablaban. Pasó algunos días observándoles, a la espera de tener buenos resultados; hasta que por fortuna, el hombre se decidió a tomar nuevamente el examen de _Hunter_ , y con ello, la oportunidad de cambiar su vida estaba cerca.

.'.

Illumi hizo un gran esfuerzo por mantener controlado e interesado a Muath. Había muchos intereses de por medio en juego, mismos que no podía despreciar. Estuvo usando todas sus habilidades para que Muath no tuviera sexo gratis, pero continuara igual de motivado como si lo hubiese logrado o estuviese cerca de obtenerlo. Detestaba la idea de que ese hombre tuviera acceso a él, pero era un elemento necesario para atraer el interés de otros más. Lo que al principio se trató una reunión de un día, terminó por volverse unas molestas vacaciones junto a ese tipo que no lo dejaba en paz. Cada vez que alegaba tener un trabajo por hacer, él se ofrecía a acompañarlo, a no dejarlo solo porque tenía "preocupación por su bienestar". Cosa que no tenía absolutamente nada de coherencia puesto que era un asesino entrenado desde su niñez y no necesitaba excesiva protección, pero era imposible decir que no. Muath se aferraba a él, profería discursos llenos de emoción para convencerle de mantenerse cerca, descargaba todo su furor en montones de frases que sólo lo irritaban hasta que terminaba por aceptar sus favores. En esos momentos deseaba que Joab le llamara, le sacara de esa mala situación y pudiera volver a casa, pero su padre le había exigido que estuviera con ese hombre hasta que quedara satisfecho. Ahora no tenía suficiente tiempo para dedicarse a sus asuntos personales, y lo peor era que el examen _Hunter_ estaba muy cerca. Necesitaba idear algo para tenerlo lejos sin causar mucha conmoción.

Muath creía que si presionaba a Illumi, si le demostraba que él tenía un absoluto, sincero y devoto interés en él, éste le abriría las puertas a ese mundo al que tanto aspiraba. Tenía la idea inverosímil de que el morocho convencería a Silva de entregarlo a él y que sólo a través de él podría obtener todo lo que buscaba. Por eso, entre más se veía rechazado, más se aferraba a estar junto al Zoldyck, a ofrecer todos sus recursos y entregarse a él.

—Muath, debo irme —le informó, preparándose para un nuevo drama—. Pronto tendré que ir a hacer unas pruebas personales a cierto lugar. No podremos seguir juntos.

—He hablado con tu padre ya. Me ha dicho que tú prioridad es estar conmigo hasta que a mí me plazca. Tú prueba puede esperar, estoy seguro que sí.

Y era verdad, Silva había dicho tales cosas porque él no tenía que cargar con Muath, el único que tenía que soportar esa carga era Illumi, además Silva desconocía las necesidades y propósitos de su hijo, por tanto no le daba prioridad a sus asuntos personales.

Justo cuando la situación se había vuelto insoportable, que el Zoldyck estaba a punto de tirar todo por la borda y arrancar de una vez esa oportunidad, recibió una llamada que le hizo recordar su principal propósito de haber salido de casa.

—Mi hermano ha sido visto, mi principal deber es él —esta vez sabía que ni su mismo padre podría alegar nada en contra—. Me marcharé a buscarlo.

De inmediato se ajustó las prendas, sacudiendo sus pantalones y dio media vuelta, listo para irse.

—¡Espera!, te acompañaré.

—Esto es asunto familiar. No puedo involucrarte en algo que sólo compete a los Zoldyck.

Hizo berrinche, amenazó con derrumbar todos los buenos tratos que se habían hecho hasta ahora; después ofreció su ayuda absoluta en la búsqueda de Killua, pero Silva esta vez no lo permitió. Le dijo con firmeza que Illumi debía ir tras su hermano y que esta vez no habría más palabras que pudiera argüir para convencerle de lo contrario; si por casualidad decidía cancelar los tratos, entonces no habría problema, Illumi sería entregado al siguiente postor sin mayor demora. De este modo, el hombre se rindió y lo dejó marcharse.

Hisoka había visto a Killua caminando tranquilamente durante el examen _Hunter_. Sabía que el niño no le reconocería ya que en el pasado nunca se habían encontrado, y en cuanto lo vio decidió informar al Zoldyck. Lo hizo por mera curiosidad, por ver lo que ahora ese niño significaba para el portador del ente de _Nen_ , si es que por casualidad la presencia del menor traería de regreso a Illumi, o Nimrod continuaría presente. Lo estuvo observando hasta que se encontró de vuelta con el hombre de la Y, justo a tiempo para el examen. De hecho había llegado más tarde de lo acordado, pero él no tenía ningún motivo para saber lo que había retrasado a su socio.

De inicio no reconoció al Zoldyck, su aspecto había cambiado por completo; tenía una apariencia grotesca poco propia de él. Supo quién era cuando vio en su vestimenta las insignias discretas de la hermandad a la que pertenecía, sólo un ojo agudo y conocedor podía ser capaz de notarlo. En cuanto cuestionó su apariencia, Illumi admitió haber matado a un sujeto para robar su identidad cuando iba de camino al examen, y dado que no podía tomar la prueba con su propia persona, no le dio importancia a los detalles. Además, le pareció ventajoso usar esa identidad para ocultarse, nadie tenía ánimo de mantener cercanía con alguien que lucía tan escalofriante.

El resto es historia. Killua se enfrentó a su pesadilla estando en el examen _Hunter_ y terminó por volver a casa con un gran vacío en su interior. Se había visto débil y poco leal, ya no tenía credibilidad para hablar y decir que él deseaba alguna cosa más allá de sólo matar. En cuanto puso un pie en la mansión, quedó anonadado. Su madre lo recibió con un abrazo, diciendo —con palabras dulces— lo muy orgullosa que estaba de él, incluso habían ordenado a Milluki no hacerle nada, más que quedarse encerrado en su cuarto sin hacer ningún aspaviento. Su estómago se retorció, el castigo merecido era la tortura, posiblemente dos semanas o más, dependiendo del daño, pero no fue su caso. Se le trató como si no hubiera hecho cosa mala, le respetaron y le atendieron como era la costumbre. Y él estaba tan abstraído con sus sentimientos confusos que no le dio mayor importancia.

Kikyo estaba feliz, creía que si él había vuelto a casa sin la compañía de Illumi, sólo significaba que se había deshecho del mayor. Felicitó mucho a su pequeño, le dijo en secreto que eran cómplices, que ella estaba dispuesta a defenderlo a toda costa, y no permitiría que se le refutara nada. Lo atendió como nunca antes había hecho y estuvo así hasta que tres días después, Illumi volvió a casa.

No lo vieron venir, ni siquiera sintieron su presencia hasta que ya estaba ahí. Apareció frente a ellos, justo cuando Killua intentaba evadir a su madre mientras que la mujer lo perseguía. Ambos se dieron la vuelta cuando escucharon la voz del muchacho.

—Veo que al fin volviste a casa.

Killua se horrorizó tanto que, en cuanto se aseguró de que sus ojos no le estuvieran engañando, se giró nuevamente para evadir su figura, respirando con velocidad e intentando calmarse.

—¿Pero qué…?, ¡¿qué haces tú aquí?! —gritó Kikyo desesperada.

Al fin cayo en cuenta que Killua había vuelto no porque se había deshecho de su hermano, sino porque en efecto, se vio forzado a volver.

—¿Mamá ya te felicitó por tu hazaña?, por fin comenzaste a actuar como un asesino, debes estar orgulloso de ello.

Killua no se movió. Su lucidez volvió, y pudo reflexionar lo que esas palabras significaban. Era cierto, no le castigaron porque habían asumido ese acto de sublevación como una expresión de violencia positiva, no como lo que en verdad quería trasmitir. Había fallado en su esfuerzo por darles a todos una lección, decir que él no era un juguete de nadie. Ahora no sólo se había afirmado su falta de voluntad, tampoco tenía credibilidad como una persona decente que deseaba sólo una vida normal.

—Hubieras visto madre. Killua hizo un amigo, un chico de nombre Gon. Una pequeña bestia salvaje que seguramente te habría entretenido mucho.

Todo su esfuerzo se desvaneció frente a sus ojos, nada valió la pena. Le habían aplaudido, alabado como un héroe, mientras que menospreciaban su deseo verdadero de ser libre. Apretó los dientes, no importaba ya nada. Ellos siempre ganaban. Si lo castigaban era como admitir que él había hecho algo mal al querer demostrar su autonomía; y si no recibía una sanción, simplemente admitía su acuerdo con la familia, y en cualquiera de los casos él, y todos sus sentimientos, eran lo de menos. Escuchó que su madre profería algunas ofensas hacía su hermano mayor, y que éste le respondía, pero no prestó atención a nada de lo que se dijeron, él sólo tenía una idea en su mente: hacer lo correcto, mostrar bondad. Caminó lejos de ese par, ignorando si le llamaban o no, y se dirigió por su propio pie al cuarto de castigos, solicitó que se le tratara de acuerdo al reglamento. Además esto era preferible a estar en casa, cerca de su hermano mayor.

Mientras Killua era torturado, Illumi se marchó de vuelta a sus asuntos. No vio el momento en que su padre decidió concederle el permiso de irse de casa, ni supo nada de su hermano durante un tiempo. Él tenía asuntos más importantes por hacer.

 **.'.**

Un golpe en la mesa resonó en la sala, y el tarotista dio un sobresalto, el albino estaba fuera de sí, su rostro expresaba un sinfín de emociones.

—¿Ahora me crees lo que digo?

—¡Lo exijo!, ¡exijo saber de dónde obtuviste esto!, ¿cómo supiste todas estas cosas?, ¿quién te dio derecho a inmiscuirte en mi vida? —gritó Killua con un aura tenebrosa y amenazante.

Cierto que habían muchas cosas que el hombre no había dicho, sólo había hablado de aspectos generales y él ató cabos en su mente; terminó por recordar finos detalles que antes no había pensado. Sin embargo, cada cosa que el hombre le había dicho era cierta, en el orden cronológico en que habían sido relatados, y sin lugar a dudas conocía muy bien los aspectos emocionales ocultos que había en el inter de la historia; cosa que le atemorizó.

—Son los Arcanos, ya te lo dije.

—Pero Illumi… Illumi no…

—No es Illumi. Sí, pero aún no termino la tirada.

—Ya lo dijiste todo, ¿qué más podrías decir?

—¿Qué tal el presente?, digamos que veo en tú presente y decides si yo soy un tarotista o un jugador muy inteligente.

Tuvo que pensarlo dos veces antes de responder. Temía que una vez que escuchara sus palabras, no pudiera negar todo lo que le fuera a decir.

—De acuerdo…

Pero esta era su única esperanza. Sus problemas no se solucionarían sólo por huir después de haber escuchado la verdad en la boca de alguien que aparentemente nunca estuvo cerca de él como para saber detalles íntimos de la familia, pero que sabía cada aspecto de su vida.

El hombre dio la vuelta a la primera carta del presente y dijo en voz alta:

—El loco.

.'.

Mientras Killua estaba de vuelta al lado de Gon rumbo a la Torre Celestial, Illumi se marchó a NGL; había decidido llevar a cabo todos sus planes, tenía el listado de las cuatro personas ocultas a lo largo de todo ese verde país. El cual era una zona gigantesca y difícil de explorar. Encontrar a sus objetivos, con tan poca información iba a ser una tarea difícil.

De entrada conocía los negocios sucios que se realizaban desde el mismo gobierno de NGL; conocía a fondo la forma en la que Jairo actuaba, oculto tras su puesto, trabajaba en secreto para los Iluminados, proporcionando las drogas que servían para ciertos experimentos sociales y de control de masas; mismo por lo que Illumi no le dio la consideración adecuada para ser enjuiciado, porque pese a que lo que hacía estaba mal, era un mal necesario. Lo que él buscaba era un tipo de trasgresión diferente, una que estaba más arraigada a la lucha contra la autoridad que corrompía el orden de la hermandad.

De sus próximas víctimas, dos sólo eran un par de novatos en los asuntos bancarios, trabajando de forma ilegal, para la promoción de sus intereses personales, y los de los políticos que se acercaban a ellos. Solían apoyar causas injustas, pero que pagaran bien, causas como genocidios, extinción de especies animales o plantas, y por supuesto, tráfico de diversas cosas que no tenían razón de existir dentro de la hermandad.

Luego estaban las otras dos víctimas, los peces gordos; una era una mujer que estaba dedicada en cuerpo y alma al tráfico de humanos y el otro, un hombre responsable de uno de los actos más vergonzosos que se habían llevado a cabo los Iluminados. Un asunto que había salido a la luz pública y de todos modos él continuaba trabajando como si no hubiera hecho nada. El infame laboratorio de experimentos humanos de Sergile, que había sido supuestamente clausurado hacía años.

Con su nueva apariencia, estuvo viajando entre los poblados, sin despertar sospechas de nadie. Salía a hacer preguntas durante sus días, y cada cierto tiempo, descansaba su apariencia; se quitaba las agujas de todo el cuerpo y se enterraba a sí mismo para seguir manteniéndose como un extraño turista que desaparecía y aparecía. Le gente no se le acercaba fácilmente, así que podía deambular sin problemas viendo a sus alrededores. Con el tiempo la gente comenzó a pasarse la voz, hablando del extraño turista que visitaba todos los poblados, esto lejos de afectarle, le ayudó a encontrar más rápidamente a sus primeros objetivos, gracias a su popularidad la gente se había vuelto menos reservada a la hora de que les interrogaba.

—Madame Courté, sí, ella llegó hace tiempo al poblado, esta semana se llevó a las mujeres de esta región para ofrecerles un banquete. Es una mujer muy querida por todos, ella es muy accesible, seguramente le recibirá sin problemas. Pasando este tramo la encontrará…

La mejor parte de todo era que nadie ponía resistencia, era como si no fueran conscientes de que existía algo llamado "peligro", así que le daban la información que pedía, sólo era cuestión de preguntar.

Encontró a la mujer junto a dos de las personas que estaba buscando, los divisó a lo lejos y se escondió, no era buena idea llegar sin un plan, cuando posiblemente podían haber preparado algo para su encuentro. A estas alturas todos estaban enterados de que la persecución que Nimrod había iniciado. La observó, había una gran mesa rectangular sobre el fresco pasto, con algunas mujeres charlando, otras más estaban alrededor de un árbol, parecían estar hablándole. Lo que ocurría tenía más que ver con rituales femeninos que con una convivencia sana. Según recordaba, nada era más terrorífico que una bruja bien entrenada. Caminó hasta llegar a un arroyo, cerca de allí estaban los dos hombres que identificó como los banqueros; mismos que conversaban tranquilamente, ajenos a todo. Era un todo o nada, caminó de vuelta al árbol, donde estaba Madame Courté. La mujer detuvo el bullicio, presintiendo que había algo en ese intruso que acreditaba su atención.

—¿Quién eres tú? —hubo silencio a su alrededor, los hombres se acercaron a la escena, curiosos por ver lo que la mujer había notado.

—Soy un mensajero —contestó Illumi.

—¿Del gran mago Nimrod? —preguntó la mujer—, ¿no me he ganado el honor de verle en persona?

—Antes que nada, quiero saber cuánto tiempo hace que trabajan para la hermandad.

Los aludidos se observaron entre ellos, nadie más sabía de lo que estaban hablando. Cada uno se preparó para contestar.

—Yo llevo cinco años, tengo poco que me aceptaron… —contestó uno avergonzado.

—Yo llevo diez años. He trabajado por el bienestar de todos.

—Treinta años —contestó la maga, orgullosa de su récord.

No lucía como una mujer mayor, y no se veía que usara alguna técnica especial para modificar su apariencia, debía ser magia antigua, rituales ocultistas que le habían ayudado a permanecer joven.

—Treinta años al servicio de la hermandad, ¿me culparás por trabajar gran parte de mi vida a favor de mis hermanos?

Sus ojos brillaron, esta era la primer pista que encontraba para descubrir la verdad detrás de todo lo ocurrido con Kikyo.

—Todas ustedes —señaló a las mujeres de atrás—, pueden irse ahora.

Madame Courté asintió y una a una se marcharon. Cuando las mujeres se alejaban, miró a los tipos que estaban detrás de la señora y les habló:

—Ahora ustedes pueden irse, me quedaré con Madame Courté, pero les advierto, si continúan con sus prácticas, iré tras ustedes sin dudarlo.

—¿Me juzgarás sólo a mí? —preguntó Courté.

Pero Illumi la ignoró. Los hombres se apartaron, sin añadir palabra alguna, se percataron de que él no era un simple mensajero. Y en cuanto les dejaron a solas, justo cuando Madame estaba a punto de hablar, él la traspasó con varias agujas y cayó al suelo, inconsciente. Nimrod la recogió y recostó sobre la mesa, esperando a que despertara.

Pasaron dos horas, hasta que la mujer abrió los ojos; se sentía mareada y débil, e intentó ponerse de pie, pero no pudo ni levantar una mano para tocar su propio rostro. Se dio cuenta que todo su cuerpo estaba paralizado y quiso gritar de desesperación, sin embargo la presencia de Illumi que estaba cerca de ella, observándola con curiosidad le hizo frenar su miedo, creyendo que tenía la oportunidad de salir bien librada.

—Si entiendes lo que digo, responde —le dijo Illumi, y ella contestó con un sí casi sin aliento— vamos a iniciar el interrogatorio.

Caminó rodeando la mesa, revisando que el cuerpo de la mujer aún tuviera las funciones básicas para mantenerla con vida, sin deteriorar su inteligencia mientras la forzaba a confesar.

—¿Sabes quién soy?

Ella asintió.

—Madame Courté, dices llevar treinta años trabajando para la hermandad, dime, ¿qué tanto estuviste involucrada en los asuntos de los sacerdotes del _Nen_ arcaico?

Madame lo sabía, conocía aquéllo que Nimrod quería saber, comprendía perfectamente los peligros que representaba el hecho de que él se enterara de los sucesos del pasado y de todos los errores que se habían cometido en ése entonces. Quiso callar, decir una mentira que la librara, pero sin que supiera cómo, su boca comenzó a hablar. Entonces comprendió que hace mucho tiempo su consciencia había abandonado su cuerpo, ella ahora sólo estaría enterada de lo que ocurriría durante el interrogatorio, pero ya no volvería a tomar el control de lo que alguna vez fue su cuerpo.

Le habló de sus recuerdos, cuando los Iluminados pasaban por una crisis debido a que llevaban años de experimentos fallidos; experimentos para traer al mundo al anticristo. Tenían tiempo aceptando magos de muchos tipos, gente que afirmaba haber desarrollado una fórmula secreta y absoluta que les diera el poder que buscaban. Todo absurdo e imposible. Una época en la que sólo los Grandes Maestros y miembros del Concilio sabían que había algo llamado " _Nen_ ancestral", del que nunca había tomado provecho porque sólo los Maestros que se dedicaban en cuerpo y alma al estudio del mismo, sabían su uso y ellos lo tenían para sus objetivos secretos. Fue cuando nació —casualmente— el rumor de la existencia de seres con poderes más allá de las capacidades humanas que trabajaban de forma oculta en la misma hermandad. Muchos Iluminados se dieron a la caza de la verdad, y lo que al principio creían que eran los mismos Grandes Maestros quienes dominaban estos poderes, descubrieron a los poseedores de objetos con _Nen_ ancestral. Se trataban de simples personas que habían sido seriamente dañadas para poder ser controladas por sus amos. Estaban tan controlados que no era capaces de usar sus habilidades, salvo para lo que sus amos lo solicitaran y mientras tanto debían fingir llevar una vida normal, como seres entregados a la hermandad.

La bomba explotó. Unos opinaban que era un acto desleal, que mientras todos se esforzaban por el desarrollo del Anticristo, ellos estaban jugando a vivir una vida cómoda, sin poner nada de su parte para la causa; otros lo vieron como una posibilidad para conseguir sus objetivos; y un grupo menor, pero de mucho poder, los señaló como enemigos dentro de la misma hermandad.

Una época de persecución, donde asesinaron a varios Grandes Maestros sólo para conseguir el poder de esos jóvenes que portaban objetos con poderes misteriosos. Y luego, apareció la infame cadena de la Y, una cadena que podía conceder los deseos más profundos del corazón de quien solicitara su ayuda. No muchos estuvieron enterados de su existencia, pero los más poderosos, los que consideraron a estos usuarios como amenazas, temían particularmente a este objeto. Y para desgracia, Kikyo sólo tenía doce años cuando ellos la ficharon.

Madame Courté no sabía más al respecto, ella acababa de entrar a la hermandad cuando la tragedia empezó y no fue involucrada en los asuntos más serios con referencia a la cadena de la Y. Illumi, finalmente tuvo que matarla para asegurarse de no levantar sospechas.

Luego de eso, cambió nuevamente su apariencia ya que las personas del poblado lo identificaban. Existía la posibilidad de ser señalado como el posible responsable de la muerte de aquella querida mujer. Los otros dos hombres no sobrevivieron, las mujeres enfurecidas por la muerte de Courté, los lincharon en un arranque de ira.

Illumi, con su nueva apariencia, viajó por varios poblados dentro de NGL, repitiendo el mismo patrón que la vez anterior, preguntando de pueblo en pueblo; asombrado por la cantidad de personas que ahí vivían, que aunque era pocas, se habían adaptado maravillosamente a esa vida. Después de semanas de viajar, encontró un área que parecía deshabitada, ahí sólo podía escuchar el sonido de los animales salvajes y naturaleza libre, sin intervención humana. Sin embargo, notó a lo lejos varias chozas construidas y supuso que podía encontrar a alguien. Sin nada que perder, se acercó a investigar. Fue en ese momento que captó un sonido en el fondo, un tarareo proveniente de una voz masculina. Escuchó el sonido de algunos árboles meciéndose como si alguien estuviera trepando sobre ellos, se acercó todavía más y vio que todas las chozas a su alrededor estaban abandonadas, sólo el silbido que se opacaba entre el viento y la naturaleza, podía delatar la existencia de un habitante. Dio unos pasos más y notó que uno de los árboles tenía una cuerda fuertemente atada a una de sus ramas y que esta misma cuerda estaba ligada a otro árbol, como un tendedero. Tras acercarse para ver con detenimiento a la persona que estaba tarareando esa canción, y lo que hacía que los árboles se balancearan por el peso de lo que estaba colgado en el tendedero, divisó con desagrado un panorama inesperado.

Había un hombre, uno que parecía de edad avanzada, tal vez unos sesenta o setenta años, que mientras canturreaba una canción, colgaba en un tendedero pieles humanas. Una pila de cuerpos arrojados sobre el pasto sobresalía a un lado de él. Algunos cuerpos se veían abiertos grotescamente, otros estaban sumergidos en tinas con líquidos que desprendían olores insoportables. Una escena bastante tétrica.

—Doctor Simons —le llamó Illumi con naturalidad.

—Ah… tú debes ser el mensajero de Nimrod.

—Así es.

—Jovencito, da unos pasos atrás, este lugar comienza a oler terrible, no quiero ser recordado como el hombre que tenía mal olor —continuó, dando media vuelta y caminando hacia Illumi, quien retrocedió instintivamente.

Aquel doctor parecía haber perdido su humanidad hace muchos años atrás, su mirada enrojecida, sus dientes amarillos, la extraña curvatura en la espalda y el cabello blanco, resaltaban su extravagante personalidad, provocando escalofríos.

—Creí que si venía a una ciudad, lejos del vicio de la tecnología, dejaría mis malos hábitos y viviría una vida tranquila hasta el final… pero… —miró a su alrededor. Cuerpos de hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos sólo delataban el horror que un día desató con su decisión.

—No se pueden evitar hábitos arraigados desde épocas muy antiguas —advirtió el morocho.

—No… —volvió a ver a Illumi— tenía la esperanza de que un hijo nacido entre esta sociedad tan limpia, tuviera la oportunidad de volverse el nuevo anticristo —caminó un par de metros y entonces el Zoldyck descubrió lo que en ese punto el hombre escondía, un bebé, quizá de unos pocos meses de nacido que estaba rodeado de tubos y agujas por varios puntos de su pequeño cuerpo.

—Doctor, no quiero dar muchos rodeos, pero le recuerdo que ya hay un anticristo.

—Lo sé… pero nosotros buscamos una raza nueva, una raza pura que pueda tener todos los beneficios del mismo anticristo y erradicar este mundo de todo lo que…

—Ya es suficiente —cortó el discurso, comprendió que si le daba oportunidad, esa conversación se volvería a rumbos inútiles. Seguramente le daría cátedra sobre cómo mutaría aquel pequeño inocente.

—Mensajero —le sonrió con su horrible sonrisa amarilla—, quiero ser recordado como el hombre que trabajó hasta el último instante.

Se dispuso a dar la vuelta. El doctor aún creía que podía mantenerse haciendo sus experimentos, esperando vulgarmente una bala o algún arma que atravesara su cráneo para morir de forma romántica, entre su trabajo. En lugar de eso, unas agujas le hicieron caer, y al igual que con Madame Courté, despertó dos horas después sobre el mismo pasto con su mente alerta; para cuando notó que no tenía control de su cuerpo, vio con ironía su situación, un sentimiento de agonía que le hizo empatizar por primera vez con todos a los que había matado con ulterioridad.

—Doctor Simons, usted lleva trabajando para los Iluminados cincuenta años, ¿qué sabe usted sobre los sacerdotes del _Nen_ ancestral?

—¿Sobre los niños que ocultaron para volverlos marionetas y controlar sus habilidades? —dijo en voz alta.

—Sí, esos. ¿Reconoce al collar de la Y?

—El hombre y la mujer de la Y, sí, he escuchado hablar de ellos.

—Cuénteme lo que sabe al respecto.

Muchos Iluminados temían al poder que traía Kikyo consigo, pero la pequeña era tan obediente que era difícil acceder a ella. Además, tenía guardias vigilándola todo el día, asimismo la niña había sido enseñada para ser un arma letal; no podían simplemente acercarse y convencerla de volverse su aliada.

Pero el doctor Simons no sabía más allá. El resto de la información que tenía, era la misma que todos conocían, las habilidadesdel artículo en cuestión, la historia de su origen y quiénes eran los que protegían a Kikyo, fuera de ahí, lo único nuevo que supo fue la historia terrorífica que en el trasfondo ocurría mientras la cacería por los sacerdotes de _Nen_ ancestral comenzaba.

Ofrecieron una pequeña fortuna al doctor Simons; le prepararon un equipo de especialistas, un gran laboratorio perfectamente equipado, cámaras lujosas y todo lo que pudiera desear con tal de que mantuviera la atención en su trabajo; un lugar con base en el Continente Oscuro, con el único propósito de crear esos supuestos anticristos que buscaban, una nueva especie con capacidades superiores e inteligencia que les permitiera desarrollarse desde el momento en que su nacimiento se daba. Buscaron especies dentro del Continente Oscuro, particularmente, las hormigas-quimera que junto con una alimentación que ellos prepararon realizaban sus experimentos. Por supuesto, parte de esa alimentación pasados los años comenzó a incluir humanos.

No tenía nada que ver con sus asuntos, no le dio relevancia a ese punto, sólo prestó atención a los nombres de las tres personas que estuvieron involucradas tanto en el asunto de Kikyo, como en el de los laboratorios. Lamentablemente su tiempo había acabado, y no podría investigar hasta después de reportarse con Silva, de lo contrario tendría un gran problema.

No obstante algo extraordinario le esperaba; justo cuando acabó de matar al doctor, escuchó el llanto del bebé que yacía acostado en esa pequeña base, conectado a un montón de tubos; lucía espectral, pálido, se veía que no estaba bien alimentado y sintió el deber de matarle. Levantó su mano, listo para acabar con la vida del pequeño, y de pronto los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron, advirtió una emoción que nunca antes había experimentado. Era como una especie de melancolía y apego por una criatura inocente. Sus piernas temblaron, eran las emociones de Illumi que, seguramente, como una referencia a lo que él sentía por su hermano menor, fluían por los poros de su piel y le frenaban con una fuerza a la que no podía resistirse. Optó por no matarle, ya el destino se ocuparía de esa pobre criatura. Él tan sólo dio la vuelta y se alejó tan rápido como pudo, sin mirar atrás.

Llevaba ya dos meses sin comunicarse puesto que no había necesidad, su padre le había dicho que descansara porque pronto volverían a enviarlo a la isla y eso implicaba mucho esfuerzo mental. En cuanto pisó territorio fuera de NGL, su celular sonó, Silva llevaba dos semanas intentando localizarlo, tenía nuevo trabajo para él.

Así que durante el siguiente mes se dedicó por completo a trabajar en los asuntos de la familia. Tenían ahora un poco más de trabajo ya que Killua no estaba en casa y no se podían distribuir del modo en que antes hacían. Illumi tuvo que hacer lo que le correspondía al menor, al tiempo que ayudaba a Kalluto a habituarse cada vez más a los negocios familiares, a fin de asignarle algunos otros trabajos de mayor dificultad. Sin duda, no era lo que tenía en mente hacer, se la pasaba deseando contactar a Gio.

Terminando el mes, tal y como le habían advertido, fue enviado a la Tierra Sagrada. Esta vez su abuelo fue un poco más estricto con él, al grado de que no le permitía fácilmente dirigirles la palabra a los demás asesinos, bajo la excusa de que "era estrategia para llamar la atención", cuando en realidad tenía tiempo que sospechaba de las intenciones de su nieto. Como era su costumbre, no confiaba en él, no le parecía correcto dejarlo decidir lo que era conveniente para la familia.

Esto por supuesto no era del agrado de Nimrod, quien pronto se cansó de estar bajo la vigilancia poco o nada disimulada del anciano. Incluso intentó convencerle de que le dejara andar por su cuenta y a lo más que llegó, después de dos semanas de insistencia, fue a casa de Joab. Zeno le solicitó un espacio en su casa, mientras que el anciano se dedicaba a hacer negocios y otros asuntos.

Joab estuvo feliz, tenía de vuelta a su adorado Illumi en casa. Se notaba que le quería de un modo especial. Tenía todo listo para cuando llegara; un cuarto personal, espacios en toda la casa, como su propio lugar para leer; un equipo de sirvientes que estaban disponibles exclusivamente a su servicio, entre otras cosas que aseguraban la comodidad de su invitado especial. La cosa fue que al tercer día de estar en la mansión de los Jaco, Muath llegó de improviso, rodeado de un grupo de guardaespaldas y con una actitud agresiva, dispuesto a amenazar si era necesario, con tal de obtener lo que quería.

—Te dejaré pasar a mi casa bajo la condición de que entres solo —señaló el Jaco.

Muath la pensó dos veces antes de aceptar. No venía en calidad de invitado, sino como un intruso, y eso ponía en riesgo su vida. Joab le aseguró que si mantenía una actitud respetuosa, no sería molestado y le dio dos horas para hablar con su "sobrino".

—Illumi estará ocupado el resto del día, así que no lo hagas perder mucho tiempo.

—Recuerda esto Joab, algún día seré yo quien decida cuánto tiempo vas a verle y me aseguraré de que lo extrañes de verdad.

El mayor soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Muath, siempre tan gracioso.

Illumi estaba recostado en la cama de Joab, era de mañana cuando eso ocurrió y él acababa de despertar. El Jaco llamó su atención cuando entró a buscarle y avisarle que tenía una desagradable visita esperándole un piso abajo.

Al inicio el chico no quiso levantarse, estaba demasiado cómodo como para ir a atender al persistente Muath del cual ya estaba harto. La única razón por la que continuaba frecuentándole se debía a que gracias a él ganaba mucha fama. Siempre estaba hablando y presumiendo a Illumi, todo lo que el Zoldyck le enseñaba o que veía de él; todo lo que le impresionaba, iba y lo proclamaba a todos los asesinos quienes movidos por la curiosidad, terminaban buscando a Illumi y haciendo buenos negocios con los Zoldyck. Mejor publicidad no podía tener.

Salió de la cama, moviéndose con lentitud, desidioso entre bajar o no.

—Illumi… —le llamó Joab— date prisa, ponte algo de ropa.

El muchacho levantó una ceja, viendo cómo el hombre le devoraba con la mirada.

—También puedes salir del cuarto y dejar que me vista solo.

—Necesito asegurarme que vayas. No quiero tener a Muath refutando que no te dejé ir a verlo cuando vino a buscarte.

—¿Y por eso tienes que verme desnudo?

—Quiero decir… si sigues así, no te dejaré ir.

—Yo no fui el que invitó a Muath a verme. Ahora sal de aquí, requiero mi privacidad.

Joab se dio la vuelta, maldiciendo en voz baja por tener que dejar ir a su sobrino.

Fue otra de esas conversaciones aburridas, donde él tenía que responder un montón de preguntas "profundas" sobre la vida y la muerte, magia, secretos, misterios y otros temas que a Muath le atraían, pero que ni siquiera con todo el estudio que según él afirmaba tener, lograba a comprender. Parecía que entre más leía, más hueco estaba, más idas absurdas se creía. Lo gracioso era que a pesar de que Illumi hacía el esfuerzo por explicarle las cosas, él volvía a encerrarse en su idea original y no aprendía nada. Esto era desgastante.

Una vez que terminó su larga charla, regresó al cuarto de Joab, y encontró a su anfitrión recostado en un sillón, mientras parecía revisar algunos apuntes.

—Voy a salir —llamó su atención.

—¿Eh? —Joab levantó la vista sin comprender lo que le había dicho.

—Voy a salir —repitió— quedé en tener una reunión con Ender.

—¿No se supone que tu abuelo no te dio permiso de salir de aquí?

—¿Y qué?, ¿me vas a detener?

Joab bufó levantándose de su asiento.

—No puedo detenerte, y lo sabes. Pero tu abuelo me pidió un favor y estoy tratando de cumplir mi parte.

Illumi sacó su celular del bolsillo e hizo una breve llamada. En tan sólo unos segundos Zeno ya le había concedido el permiso para ir a la reunión. El nombre de Ender dejaba una buena impresión que no se podía simplemente evadir.

—Ya… ve, pero te advierto Illumi, no te dejaré volver muy tarde. Iré hasta donde estés para traerte de regreso si es que demoras mucho, ¿entendido?

«Sólo rodó los ojos, y asintió con la cabeza— se supone que sólo me quieres para tu diversión ¿dónde ha quedado el casanova seguro de sí mismo? —pensó con ironía».

 **Gracias por continuar leyendo.**

 ** _Yuuki: Oh, eres la única persona que creo que lee esto xD bueno, como ves, estoy publicando YA, parece que sí, has estado muy ocupada con tantas cosas de la escuela, pero vamos, aguanta un poco, ya casi es la temporada de vacaciones. Vas a estar muy bien. Yo todavía me acuerdo del momento en que pensé "oh, y sí Joab estaba enamorado de Silva..." me reí tanto, tanto, que no pude evitar escribirlo. Yo también tengo mi lado fan de Alejandro Magno, el problema es que destruyó la cultura egipcia *llanto* y por culpa de su mal marketing, es que satirizaron a los magos, haciéndolos pasar por simples adivinadores, o gente que hace trucos para fiestas... es una pena. Chrollo es un personaje muy difícil, no teme contradecirse, no teme salir mal, eso hace que nunca pueda estar seguro si lo interpreto como debe ser o no. Como viste, sí, Kil se fue, pobrecillo, le hacía falta. Ahora comienza la historia de Nimrod y Kikyo, espero la disfrutes. Recuerda que siempre podrás encontrarme en mi tumblr por si un día te apetece charlar. Gracias Yuuki-chan. Un abrazo!_**


	40. 93 en Babel Capítulo 19

_**Hola, he vuelto, sólo te advierto que la historia se volverá un poquito más oscura**_

 **93 en Babel**

 **Capítulo 19**

 **.'.**

No mintió al decir que iría a ver a Ender. El nieto de Caín le había contactado hace unos días por medio de un mensaje, solicitando su presencia. Por supuesto que Nimrod no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de ir a verle, ya le había dicho antes Joab que éste era el mejor candidato de todos los que estaban interesados en él.

Habían quedado de verse en la gran casa del maestro Caín. En cuanto puso un pie en la entrada le recibieron con muchas atenciones. Se notaba la gran diferencia entre una familia poderosa y una de un rango inferior desde la puerta principal; ellos tenían una seguridad especial dado que no confiaban en su personal, los tenían distribuidos en puntos específicos de su casa, además había especialistas en diferentes armamentos, y muchos filtros de seguridad por los cuales cruzar. No fue fácil llegar hasta el cómodo salón donde Ender le estaba esperando.

—Gracias por venir Illumi. Por un momento creí que no me harías caso.

—¿Por qué habría de ignorarte?

Su risa fue todo lo que escuchó como respuesta. Creyó que era una pregunta retórica.

—Illumi, seré breve, hoy de nuevo tendré que salir a arreglar unos asuntos de la ONU, pero he escuchado muchos rumores sobre ti, ¿sabes de lo que hablo?, me interesa saber qué es verdad y qué es mentira.

—Creo saber de lo que hablas, pero dime, ¿qué te interesa conocer?

—Sé que perteneces a los Iluminados, pero ser parte de ellos no quiere decir que… bueno, quiero ver qué traes entre manos y si me conviene apostar por ti.

Le sonrió como si fueran cómplices, y el ente de _Nen_ hizo sus cálculos basado en lo que percibía del interior del sujeto frente a él. Un engreído, fue su conclusión; Ender trataba de parecer el gran tipo que todos estaban esperando, pero en el fondo sólo era un presumido, un mimado, que había nacido en una buena posición. Sabía que tenía dos opciones, la primera era seguir su juego, tratarlo como todos sus subordinados lo trataban y así él, con una mala actitud, terminaría por aceptarle o su segunda opción…

—¿Y a mí en qué me conviene tu compañía?

Ender se sintió herido, nunca se imaginó que obtendría una respuesta tan desagradable y retadora, menos de alguien que había llegado a la isla a ofrecerse voluntariamente.

—No sé si te has dado cuenta Illumi, soy nieto del maestro Caín —se recargó, cruzándose de brazos con mucho orgullo—, pertenezco a una gran élite de asesinos, una tradición grande e importante, nosotros no trabajamos con mafias como el resto, trabajamos con asuntos de política mundial.

—Ender, no pregunté por tu familia. Pregunté por ti. ¿Por qué te revelaría secretos delicados y te haría parte de algo tan importante a ti?

De nuevo se repantigó en su asiento y tragó saliva. Ender se sintió aprisionado en esa pregunta, nunca antes se había visto en la necesidad de indagar en su propia situación. Tardó varios minutos analizando lo que iba a decir, sonriendo nerviosamente a su invitado y mirando al suelo en varios momentos hasta que se decidió a hablar.

—¡Vaya reto! —aclaró su garganta—, sin duda me has puesto a pensar, y concluyo que sí soy apto. Soy un tipo inteligente, aprendo rápido, sé trabajar con la presión que se me imponga y…

—En realidad, Ender, no era necesario que me respondieras, ya lo sé todo.

El tipo creyó que Illumi bromeaba, pero su rostro estaba plano, no mostraba ni un signo de estar jugando o fanfarroneando. Era tan firme en lo que decía que le provocó escalofríos.

—Tu verdadera duda no es si yo te soy útil. Quieres saber si esa persona que alguna vez estuvo en tu vida, volverá, pero sabes perfectamente que no es así y que debes dejarla ir. Yo no puedo ayudarte en eso, ni nadie más.

Los ojos de Ender se abrieron, y deseó ahora más que nunca tener tiempo para hablar con Illumi. Volteó a ver su reloj que estaba colgado en la pared y maldijo en su interior.

—Illumi, en verdad, en realidad me gustaría mucho conversar contigo, pero debo irme. Regresaré en cinco días, ¿puedo verte en el coliseo esa noche?, prometo que llegaré, sólo espérame.

—Estaré ahí hasta que Joab me pida que me marche. No prometo nada.

—Maldición —volvió a morderse el labio, con nerviosismo—. Estaré ahí, no importa qué…, estaré ahí.

Se despidieron, pero Ender guardaba ahora la necesidad de verle y haría lo que fuera necesario para lograrlo.

Esto era demasiado conveniente para Illumi, si Ender lo tomaba en serio, no sólo atraería la atención de personas con mayor relevancia, pondría a Joab en una situación más complicada y quizá lo podría orillar a tomar una decisión drástica. Controlar al Jaco era una de esas cosas que en verdad comenzaba a disfrutar. Y como su reunión había sido muy breve, no fue preciso que le recogiera el personal de los Jaco.

En cuanto pasaron los cinco días, Illumi asistió junto a Joab —como era ya la costumbre— al coliseo. Una vez dentro se separaron, el Jaco iba a su palco privado, enviaba a Illumi al lugar al que su abuelo le había reservado, y ahí se quedaba a solas hasta que era hora de marcharse. Normalmente, esto le aburría bastante, puesto que Joab y su abuelo no le permitían tener contacto con nadie, sólo dejaban que los demás le observaran e hicieran conjeturas cada quien por su parte. Eso permitía mantener al muchacho en una posición atractiva, que asegurara que Illumi no iba a repartir por todas partes esos sagrados secretos de familia y que quién le obtuviera, también tendría consigo exclusividad; por otro lado, también dificultaba el darse a conocer a aquellos que aún no se habían visto interesados en él y que podían ser postores importantes. Para Nimrod esto era una pérdida de tiempo, pero se contenía porque no era su problema, él quería tener al mejor postulante posible y asegurarse una posición que le fuera útil en un momento determinado.

Joab estaba muy seguro de sí mismo, creyendo que nada arruinaría sus planes, hasta que vio a Ender irrumpir en el palco privado en el que se encontraba Illumi. Sabía que pocas personas tendrían acceso a ese sitio, y una de ellas era precisamente el nieto de Caín. Alguien contra quien no podía simplemente decir que no. Ese evento arruinó su noche.

Illumi le sonrió a Ender como si estuviera viendo a un viejo amigo, le recibió con una naturalidad que los que les observaron creyeron que ya llevaban tiempo frecuentándose. El efecto fue positivo, de inmediato, casi todos los que hasta el momento no le habían prestado atención tenían puesta su vista sobre ellos, con curiosidad. Antes no lo hacían porque daban por un hecho que Joab lo apadrinaría, y lo justificaban por el historial que tenían con la familia Zoldyck.

—¿Te hice esperar mucho?

—No me di cuenta, he estado muy entretenido viendo a la nada —bromeo recargando su rostro en su mano, colocando el codo sobre la mesa en la que se encontraba.

—Illumi, no quiero sonar mal pero, ¿cómo supiste de… "eso"?, yo sé que investigándome a fondo, es posible descubrir ciertas cosas, pero para hacerlo se requieren de años de interés en mí, y no creo que tú hayas tenido el tiempo ni el deseo de hacer algo como tal. Sólo concluyo que lo sabes de otro modo.

Y tenía razón. Esta era la especialidad del ente de _Nen_ , conocer los deseos más íntimos de los seres humanos. Todo aquello que escondían y que les atemorizaba de sí mismos, él era capaz de sacarlo a la luz, de verlo y tratarlo a la perfección. Sin herir ni intimidar, el ente comprendía lo delicado que era el tema y podía tratar a cualquier persona que se le acercara sin ninguna dificultad; él podía haber hecho esto mismo con todos los otros asesinos que se le acercaban y llamar de ese modo su atención, pero era más inteligente que eso, podía usar sus habilidades de forma más discreta y sacar el máximo provecho siempre.

—Responder a tu pregunta, y decirte uno de los grandes secretos de la vida, serían lo mismo.

—Eso quiero saber, exactamente, quiero ser parte de ese mundo…, sé que tú puedes llevarme ahí. Estoy listo para hacerlo.

—No, me temo que no entiendes cómo funciona esto. No se trata de que creas «estar listo», es si eres digno de saberlo, ¿lo eres?

—Entonces… ¿qué debo hacer?

Definitivamente sonaba diferente a la última vez que lo vio, cuando con una actitud presuntuosa se había dirigido a él; esto sólo demostraba que debajo de toda esa fachada confiada, había sólo un chico hambriento de conocimiento. Nimrod no pudo evitar compadecerse de él, en otra época habrían sido amigos.

—¿Estás dispuesto a hacer lo que yo te pida?

Sus miradas chocaron, Ender estaba apenado; así que tomó ventaja de su posición para comenzar a trabajar en el inconsciente del muchacho; discretamente envió señales a su mente, efectos subliminales para hacerle sentir excitado. Ender se intimidó ante los movimientos de Illumi, no podía desviar la mirada de sus manos; la forma en la que tocaba su cabello, sus gestos, sus ojos negros atrayentes; la extraña manera en la que se expresaba y cambiaba su postura, era como si de le estuviera diciendo "tómame aquí y ahora"; pero no era así. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por concentrarse durante la siguiente hora en la conversación para no quedar como un tonto.

—Está bien, el _Kybalion_ , puedo leerlo. Me tomará tiempo, verás, no soy un hombre muy letrado y me apena bastante.

—Puedes comenzar con ello y si tienes dudas, puedes preguntarme; por supuesto, si es que estoy disponible y no estoy obligado a responderte siempre —ponía las reglas y Ender las entendía. No debía darle lo que él buscaba sin poner un precio, era forzoso hacer algo que sirviera como base para excusar su cercanía.

—Illumi, oye… —desvió su mirada hacia el público y se encontró con unos ojos que le observaban con recelo, Joab no podía apartar su atención de ellos— Yo no puedo hablar con tu padre tan fácilmente como el resto de los asesinos, creo que ya lo sabes —Joab dejó de mirarle cuando notó que Ender no se intimidaba—, ¿en algún punto, podrías tú hablar con él, sobre la posibilidad de darme una entrevista?

—Mi abuelo se está encargando de eso.

—Preferiría hablar con tu padre —insistió— sé que es lo mismo, pero al menos a Silva lo he visto muy pocas veces en mi vida…

No quiso admitir que le intimidaba Zeno, y que le desagradaba Silva, tampoco era como si Illumi supiera de lo que hablaba dado que desconocía el trasfondo de la historia de su padre dentro de Tierra Sagrada. Nimrod fingió comprender porque no quería quedar como un tonto. De cualquier modo, vivía con la fuente de información más fiable de toda la isla, y podía preguntarle en cualquier momento sus dudas. Sabía que él se lo diría, directa o indirectamente.

El caso es que Joab no se encontraba de buen ánimo cuando llegaron a la gran mansión. Estaba evidentemente fastidiado de haber pasado la noche vigilando los movimientos de Ender y su sobrino adoptado, pensando con morbo que quizá Illumi le estaba coqueteando y eso le hacía hervir la sangre.

—¿Qué tanto hablabas con Ender?, ¿te ofreció apadrinarte?, estás perdiendo tu valioso tiempo, Illumi.

—¿Ahora alegas que es un mal partido?, la primera vez dijiste que era el que más te convencía.

—¿Se te olvida que tenemos un trato?, no vas a entregarte a nadie hasta que yo quede satisfecho —y era evidente que las cosas para él estaban comenzando a salirse de control, que ya no sólo estaba interesado en el conocimiento que le ofrecían.

—Eso déjamelo a mí, yo soy quien lo va a controlar.

—He estado llevando el control de esto desde hace tiempo. Sin mí no podrías lograrlo tan fácilmente —lo tomó por los hombros y lo obligó a verle de frente—. No voy a permitir que te lleven lejos de mí, no tienes idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer con tal de conseguir lo que quiero.

—¿Cualquier cosa menos pedirle a mi padre que te entregue mi tutelaje?

Apretó los dientes, Illumi tenía un buen punto a su favor.

—Eso es diferente.

—Joab, se te está olvidando lo que vine a hacer aquí: son negocios. —Apartó las manos que le sujetaban y remarcó todavía—. Negocios. Eso hago, así que no me estorbes, o sino simplemente perderé el interés en enseñarte.

—No me retes.

Fue su última advertencia. Después de ese día, comenzó a considerar la posibilidad de adoptar a Illumi, ir frente a Silva y pedirlo, pero cuando lo meditaba, recordaba todas las dificultades que eso traía. Ver de nuevo al albino, ver a su mujer junto a él, hablarle, y no para cualquier cosa, sino para pedirle a su hijo; eso hacía que su voluntad flaqueara y descartaba su decisión, pensando para sí mismo que mientras pudiera evitar cualquier compromiso, y poner trabas en los negocios del morocho, no había problema. Lo que temía era que después de ese día, otros poderosos solicitaran audiencias con Illumi, y eso le ponía los nervios de punta.

Después de discutir con él, ya no permitió que Illumi continuara con un palco privado, lo hacía sentarse junto a él y de ese modo evitaba cualquier otro contacto. Se justificaba diciendo que eso beneficiaría a la familia, llamando la atención gracias a su presencia, y sí lo hacía, pero no era lo suficiente como para decir que era una ayuda bien intencionada. Todos asumían que Joab lo sobreprotegía por ser hijo de su mejor amigo, no lo veían como el juego de intereses que había despertado Muath o Ender.

No duró mucho tiempo más en la isla, solicitó permiso a su abuelo para irse a atender sus asuntos personales. Ahora iría de vuelta al encuentro con Gio, la vio en otra ciudad, ahí ella se volvió Johana. La primera impresión que tuvo de Johana no fue agradable. La chica llevaba una blusa de tirantes ajustada con transparencias, demostrando su falta de pudor; una chaqueta de cuero hasta la cintura, una minifalda tan corta que bastaba simples posiciones de su cuerpo para mostrar el inicio de sus nalgas, y unas botas altas hasta las rodillas; todo combinado con un excesivo maquillaje que le hacía verse increíblemente vulgar.

—¿Para qué me has mandado a hablar… Johana? —preguntó impaciente mientras veía como ella se acomodaba en el sillón de aquel cuarto, cruzando las piernas de forma sugerente.

—Ah… sí, Gran Maestro —su voz sonaba floja, estaba mascando un chicle y haciendo bombas. Illumi incluso pensó en marcharse y no perder el tiempo con esa mujer— aquí traje los nuevos informes, ¿recuerda que le dije que los Nakamura y el maestro Euler estaban en NGL?, me temo que se movieron de lugar, hay un rumor que dice que usted consiguió un mensajero de los _Hunter_ y que está trabajando para usted.

Cuando la escuchó hablar del tema, recordó que ella era sólo una marioneta, que si actuaba y lucía así era porque alguien la estaba forzando a hacerlo. No podía culparla, entonces se concentró en algún punto dentro del cuarto para no prestar atención en las apariencias.

—Sí, ¿a dónde se han ido?

—A la ciudad de Zebleg. Es casi el mismo caso de NGL, sólo que ahí es una ciudad pequeña y no un gran territorio; además, es posible el uso de tecnologías, pero sólo las tecnologías que aparecen en el listado que le dejé en el informe, ciertas marcas de ropa, aparatos, medicamentos, entre otras cosas… está todo ahí detallado. Si usted comete el error de ir con alguna de las cosas que no están permitidas, se le sancionará con un mes de castigo «por ser un _Hunter_ », a las personas normales se les sanciona con diez años. El código indica que los únicos que tienen la libertad de entrar sin ninguna restricción son los niños, ellos pueden pasar junto con sus padres, pero una vez dentro, no pueden salir hasta que cumplan la mayoría de edad según las leyes de Zebleg. Recomiendo entonces que lea lo que le di, antes de que se marche.

—El único que me interesa aquí es el maestro Euler, él ha estado involucrado directamente con los sacerdotes del _Nen_ arcaico, y estoy seguro que tiene información para mí. Fue un profesor muy reconocido durante la época en que Kikyo Zoldyck huyó de sus protectores. Los crímenes cometidos por él son delicados.

—Debería tomar más atención a los Nakamura. El señor y la señora Nakamura tienen el tráfico de niños más poderoso en la actualidad.

—Niña te voy a decir algo muy importante… ¿Qué pasaría si acabo con esa pareja? —Johana no respondió—, ¿hay alguien aparte de ellos que sepan dónde están esos niños?, ¿su listado de víctimas?

—No. Esa es una información que sólo ellos poseen —contestó con pena.

—No puedo simplemente ir y matarles, su red seguirá existiendo aun después de sus muertes. No dependen de los Nakamura; en cambio, si me deshago de ellos, no sabremos quién controla a quién y dónde está el resto. Por lo demás, mi principal objetivo tiene que ver con otros asuntos, ya lo sabes.

—¡No podemos simplemente ignorarlo!, ¡tiene que hacer algo!

—Para los Nakamura tengo planes diferentes, pero matarlos es algo que está muy lejos de suceder.

—Pero…

—Johana, no tengo tiempo para estupideces, ¿hay algo más que deba saber?

—Sí, en realidad esto no era lo que yo quería decirle.

—Deja de perder el tiempo.

Johana miró al suelo, se notaba claramente nerviosa y confundida, como si una fuerza interior quisiera frenarla de hablar; Illumi comprendió que debía ayudarla a hacerse presión en sí misma, que no era ella quien se detenía a confesar lo que ocultaba, y con sus habilidades de manipulación logro mantenerla bajo control.

—Los Nakamura fueron los últimos padres adoptivos de la sacerdotisa Kikyo, antes de que ella se fuera, ellos no se dedicaban al tráfico de niños, eso fue justo una semana después de que Kikyo se marchara. Así que puedo asumir que hay una relación ahí…

Illumi salió a toda prisa, después de terminar la reunión, tenía en mente ya su objetivo. Esos Nakamura, de todos los que hasta ahora tenía conocimiento, eran los más cercanos a los enemigos que él estaba deseando encontrar. Aquél que dio la orden, que le robó su paz y le quitó a su mujer. Deseaba completar su venganza, destrozar a esos dos, no era opción, pero tenía un plan especial reservado entre manos.

Hisoka había intentado contactarle un par de veces; no respondió a sus llamadas, pero vio en sus mensajes que intentaba atraerle infructuosamente, hasta que mencionó que Killua estaba en la Torre, justo donde él se encontraba. Cuando lo leyó su corazón saltó, quiso ir a ver al niño, y de nuevo se dio cuenta que algo andaba muy mal. Él era una entidad, una energía poderosa, sin ninguna debilidad, ¿por qué desearía estar con un niño de doce años? No, se negó a su deseo y siguió su camino. Sólo avisó en casa que estaría ocupado en sus propios negocios.

.'.

Cuando llegó a Zebleg, sintió un escalofrío desde la misma frontera. Una sensación de saber que algo muy complejo le estaba esperando ahí dentro, y por supuesto, estaba consciente de que hasta ahora se había encontrado con magos negros, es decir, con gente no muy poderosa que se había conformado con sólo algunos detalles oscuros de la magia; lo más probable es que los siguientes de la lista no serían iguales, al contrario, eran seres verdaderamente peligrosos.

Con su apariencia en forma de Gittarackur, dentro de esa ciudad, pasaba por completo desapercibido. La gente de ahí era tan extravagante que difícilmente él sobresalía. Sus ropas comprendían de capas y capas de tela de diferentes colores que semejaban a un cuadro surrealista; aretes, tatuajes, cabello de muchos colores. Un lugar que parecía un montón de puntos coloridos que hacían sufrir dolores de cabeza ante la forma tan mal combinada del ambiente y las personas, como si quisieran hacer sufrir a sus visitantes por atreverse a pisar sus terrenos sagrados. Al pasar los días se dio cuenta que no sería fácil dar con su objetivo, sobre todo porque la gente de Zebleg parecía haber sido entrenada para no dar respuestas cuando eran requeridas, y él tuvo que ejercer presión en las personas para conseguir la información solicitada.

Por un momento dudó si encontraría a los Nakamura, hasta que al final, a casi tres semanas de búsqueda los halló en una pequeña casa al otro extremo de la ciudad, viviendo como si fueran una familia feliz y normal; con seis hijos adoptados de entre dos y diecisiete años. Cuando llegó a su casa, ellos dos no estaban. Aparentemente habían salido a realizar unas compras mientras que su hija mayor cuidaba a los niños. Ella fue quien le recibió, con un rostro de seriedad absoluta. La chica parecía haberse adaptado perfectamente a la sociedad en la que vivía: labios pintados de negro, ojos rojos con profundas líneas amarillas que daban la impresión de estar frente a un ser de la noche, una especie de vampiresa, cabello de diferentes tonalidades rojas y una ropa extravagante, hacían que Illumi y su apariencia punk pareciera más normal que ella.

—Mis padres no están, puede volver más tarde si gusta.

—No, gracias. Me quedaré aquí a esperarlos —se adelantó y entró a la casa, no iba a esperar una invitación, parecía que ella no tenía modales comunes y tampoco era como que a él le importara seguir protocolos.

Ambos se sentaron en la sala, la chica lo miraba insistentemente mientras se escuchaban risas y gritos de fondo; eran los niños que estaban jugando a todo volumen. Él se detuvo a observar el lugar, a simple vista parecía una casa común, portarretratos en las paredes, una televisión grande, muebles desiguales; al parecer a los Nakamura no les importaba buscar un tema específico para adornar su hogar. En apariencia no delataba nada. Era un simple hogar.

Una hora después se percató de algo extraño, la chica enfocó su vista en la nada y sus ojos se giraron, con la boca paralizada; apenas iba a revisarla, cuando llegaron los Nakamura. Illumi asumió que ella era una marioneta que estaba bajo los efectos de su entrenamiento, pero cuando escuchó a la mujer expresar asustada:

—Kei, ¡está teniendo otra convulsión! —se dio cuenta que ocurría otra cosa.

Gracias a su _Nen_ , tenían la apariencia de una pareja joven, cuando en realidad eran un par de ancianos, y se movieron a una velocidad impresionante para hacer reaccionar a la muchacha. Ambos notaron la presencia de Illumi, pero no le prestaron atención hasta que su hija había vuelto en sí.

—¿Es usted acaso el mensajero del Gran Mago Nimrod? —preguntó el señor Nakamura.

—Tenemos hijos que cuidar, por favor, atienda primero a nuestras palabras antes de tomar una decisión —suplicó la mujer.

Pero sólo eran eso, palabras, excusas; sabían que un posible enfrentamiento sería la respuesta si no actuaban con cuidado.

—Tener hijos no es ningún motivo para detener mi trabajo.

—Mimi, somos dos contra uno —le dijo Kei—. Esto lo podemos manejar.

Nimrod celebró en su interior, estos dos le intentarían dar batalla y eso era lo mejor de todo. Tenía ganas de entretenerse peleando; demasiada energía acumulada no era buena. Salieron de la casa, huyendo lejos de la mirada de los curiosos. Ambos eran realmente buenos, no se les escapaba casi nada, y es que tenían un control magnífico de _Nen_ , el problema era que ambos pasaban más tiempo defendiéndose y protegiéndose mutuamente, que dando batalla y esto a la larga fue tornándose contra ellos. Estuvieron peleando hasta que Illumi terminó por comprender sus ataques de rutina, y en una milésima de segundo, justo cuando fingió un ataque a la mujer y el hombre bajó ligeramente la guardia por ir a socorrerla, lo sometió usando una de sus agujas que atravesó su cuello y lo hizo caer al suelo, al borde del ahogo. No permitió que Mimi ayudará a su marido otra vez, tomó al tipo del suelo, levantándole por los cabellos y profirió una advertencia.

—Si tuviera tantas ganas, podría tomar su vida ahora. Platiquemos un poco Mimi, tal vez tu marido sobreviva otro día más si me haces caso.

No le quedó otra opción, Nimrod no estaba jugando. Entre lágrimas obedeció. Caminaron de vuelta a la casa y ahí sentó a la pareja, uno junto al otro. Mientras Kei hacía un esfuerzo por mantenerse vivo, respirando agitado, pero permaneciendo inconsciente. Mimi temía verlo y darse cuenta que su hombre estaba muriendo lentamente mientras ella tartamudeaba sus ruegos al ente de _Nen_.

Los niños se asomaban detrás de las puertas de sus cuartos, no sabían lo que pasaba, pero intuían que no era nada bueno. La hermana mayor los escondió a todos y los vigilaba para que no se escapasen a curiosear por la sala.

—Mimi, necesito información sobre los Iluminados. Las cosas que estuvieron ocurriendo hace treinta años, la conspiración del _Nen_ ancestral, ¿te suena?

—No, no… N-no —estaba nerviosa, tan alterada que no podía pensar coherentemente lo que debía decir. Ni podía fingir de forma adecuada, sus emociones la estaban traicionando.

—Niña, al menos esfuérzate por mentirme —pero Illumi estaba tranquilo, no alzaba la voz, más bien, parecía que quería reírse de lo que veía.

—Lo siento, lo siento… —se cubrió el rostro bañado en sudor y lágrimas— no puedo con mis nervios, no está vez.

—Tranquila, tengo el remedio perfecto para tus nervios.

Tomó sus manos y ella le vio a los ojos, se enfocó en esos oscuros orbes que le atrajeron de una forma siniestra.

—Eso es, respira.

Ella quedó en trance, Illumi se sentó en otro de los sillones y más relajado, comenzó con su interrogatorio.

—Mimi, platícame un poco de tu pasado. ¿Cómo se involucraron ustedes en esta conspiración?

Mimi comenzó a hablar, ante la mirada agonizante de su marido, que temblaba de miedo mientras que ella relataba los sucesos que recordaba.

Los sacerdotes elegidos para ser portadores de _Nen_ arcaico, se suponía que siempre eran hijos ilegítimos de miembros de altas categorías de los Iluminados, los cuales habían sido entregados a la hermandad como muestra de fidelidad. Eran ofrecidos una vez que eran destetados, y arrancados de los brazos de sus madres. No había misericordia. Esos niños crecían de acuerdo al objeto que portaran o la misión por la que debían trabajar; en el caso de Kikyo, ella debía mantenerse virgen el resto de su vida, o mientras portara el collar de la Y, así que, para evitar cualquier problema, ella se encontraba en constante vigilancia por diferentes personas, rodeada día y noche de gente que era capaz de cuidarla, sin tener ningún deseo sexual que pusiera en riesgo su objetivo. No estaba permitido que ella estuviera cerca de parejas de enamorados, porque tampoco querían que sintiera curiosidad al respecto. Debía mantenerse firme, así que le quitaban cualquier tentación posible aun si ella era sólo un bebé.

Los sacerdotes del _Nen_ arcaico, no tenían un hogar; vivían en las casas de cada uno de los miembros de los Iluminados que estaban encargados de cuidarlos y frecuentemente estos fingían ser los padres o familia de los sacerdotes, para disimular su presencia. Durante ese trascurso, eran entrenados para obedecer sin importar las circunstancias, les practicaban el mismo ritual por el que Illumi hizo pasar a Killua cuando estaba en la Torre Celestial. Sólo que en lugar de ponerles agujas en el cerebro, les dañaban a tal grado que jamás podían dejar de ser títeres de sus amos. Ellos tenían mucho poder, un _Nen_ que les proporcionaba la facilidad de hacer cosas que otros humanos no podían, pero estaban tan lastimados que no eran capaces de sacar provecho. Especialmente Kikyo, quien portaba a dos de los entes más poderosos de los sacerdotes, los cuales le daban la capacidad de conceder deseos; la más profunda, la más difícil, y secreta de sus ambiciones. Era capaz de conocer el interior de las personas, con sólo verlas un instante. Kikyo sabía todo de todos, hasta las cosas más perturbadoras, no obstante nunca pudo usarlo en contra de nadie, y no porque fuera tonta, sino porque la habían discapacitado para que le fuera imposible.

Durante esa época de su niñez, los Iluminados tenían muchas fracciones en su institución; todas por motivos políticos, intereses personales o económicos. Los círculos con personas que compartían intereses estaban por todas partes, y eso los hacía ser una agrupación poco unida, lo que los volvía débiles. Por todas partes parecía haber una competencia por hacer nacer al anticristo, como si el grupo que lo lograra primero, sería el más poderoso de todos y a causa de ello había más peleas internas. Los que creían que con magia era más fácil y los que creían que con ciencia era más seguro; mientras que una pequeña parte, creía que vendría con el tiempo.

Con el paso de los años, los círculos fueron reduciéndose para formar agrupaciones más grandes y fuertes. Dos de ellas destacaban: los que tenían mucho poder, gracias a su _Nen_ , y los que tenían poder, gracias a su posición social. Ambos tenían muchos seguidores, sin embargo, el grupo de los que eran influyentes en la sociedad, pese a que tenían más territorio, temían enormemente a los poseedores de _Nen_ , ya que sus habilidades eran superiores a las de ellos, tanto que no necesitaban poder político para influir en esos ambientes. Eran odiados y temidos.

Los que carecían de _Nen_ , eran de mente profunda, obsesiva y maligna. Los políticos gastaban mucho esfuerzo en vigilar y atacar a los del _Nen_ , sin importar los recursos. Mientras que los de _Nen_ , simplemente los ignoraban porque sabían que bastaba un poco de decisión de su parte para aplastarlos. No contaban con que ellos, precisamente ahí, se crearían las conspiraciones más fuertes. Porque quizá parecían los más débiles, pero ellos poco a poco se ganaron la simpatía de gente que controlaba el _Nen_ a la perfección, y que, no obstante, valoraban más los intereses políticos que otros asuntos. Y ellos no eran cualquier clase de persona, ejemplo de sus simpatizantes, eran los Hill, millonarios, estrafalarios que tenían mucho conocimiento de uso de _Nen_ , sólo que no era su especialidad; su vida política era bien conocida y todos sabían que había un lado turbio dentro de ellos.

Del otro lado de la balanza, así mismo había problemas. Entre los usuarios _Nen_ que estaban en el otro grupo, también había rencillas y envidias debido a que pasaban tiempo compitiendo entre ellos por ver quién era el mejor, y constantemente se creaban problemas con los _Hunters_. Además, todavía en su interior, había un grupo más pequeño, de los usuarios _Nen_ más poderosos de todos. Los cuales tenían por misión secreta e interna, proteger el _Nen_ arcaico. No eran tipos populares, no trataban de llamar la atención. Ellos tenían su objetivo claro y firme; daban uso de ese _Nen_ de acuerdo a las reglas y tradiciones de la hermandad, e ignoraban al resto de los grupos, sólo fingían ser parte de uno para no tener que lidiar con nadie.

Lamentablemente no duraron mucho tiempo así, gracias a los espías que estaban constantemente a su alrededor, los protectores del _Nen_ arcaico quedaron al descubierto como un grupo de traidores. Todos se volvieron en su contra. Reclamaban su secretismo, les acusaba de tener el poder de ayudar a la hermandad completa, pero eligiendo mantenerlo oculto para beneficios sospechosos; además no podían aceptar que ellos tuvieran acceso exclusivo a poderes tan fascinantes. Por supuesto, todos ambicionaban tener el uso de esas personas y aprovechar al máximo sus capacidades, por ende comenzaron a perseguirles.

Kikyo en aquella época, sólo tenía diez años. Ella había crecido muy solitaria, pasaba largas horas de entrenamiento como asesina para enfriar sus sentimientos hacia la humanidad, no tenía permitido hablar mucho, era usada para tratar con personas de altos cargos alrededor del mundo, se la pasaba viajando, visitando presidentes, reyes, gente importante a quienes les concedía unos cuantos deseos, y enjuiciaba dependiendo de la situación. Dado que su poder era muy importante y vital, cuando se descubrió el asunto de los sacerdotes, la ocultaron tanto como pudieron; tratando de no descuidar los asuntos para los que ella era dedicada.

Permaneció escondida durante la temporada de decadencia, donde los aliados y enemigos se confundieron entre ellos y al final, ya nadie sabía para quién trabajaba. En algún momento, cuando estaba por cumplir los trece, el secreto de Kikyo salió a la luz, cosa que resultó en un terrible problema. Si ya había guerra por usar a los sacerdotes, la sola existencia de Kikyo era señal de fatalidad, había quienes deseaban matarle, y obviamente, aparecieron montones de interesados en que ella les cumpliera deseos.

«Ella podría darnos la solución a todos nuestros problemas», alegaban los que se querían hacerse los justos.«Ella podría traernos al elegido», decían los que fingían interés en la hermandad, pero desconocían que entre cada deseo había un ritual que respetar y que no podían simplemente concederse deseos sin tener consecuencias en repercusión. Nada de eso les importaba, ellos sólo eran egoístas y fue así hasta que se volvió casi imposible proteger a Kikyo.

No era como que Kikyo fuera tratada bien de todos modos; era atormentada a diario, todo para mantenerla bajo control, la forzaban a matar y a torturar a otros para que no tuviera sensibilidad a las personas y no terminara por conceder deseos por lástima ni se sintiera atraída por otras personas; tampoco le era permitido presenciar muestras de amor, para su suerte, todo esto la salvaba de sufrir abusos sexuales. Los protectores de Kikyo se organizaron para incrementar su vigilancia, incluso descuidaron a los otros sacerdotes, con tal de mantenerla a fuera de peligro.

Fue así como la conspiración pasó a otro nivel. Los líderes de ese movimiento querían a toda costa deshacerse de ella, y estudiaron al máximo la posibilidad de romper con el trato que tenía hacia su objeto, pero era imposible; nunca estaba sola, rodeada día y noche de los protectores más fuertes y difíciles de vencer. Comparados con ellos, no eran nada y además, bastaba con pedirle deseos a Kikyo para poder someterlos. Por eso, como líderes, se mantuvieron ocultos tanto como pudieron, y así lograron hacer que el movimiento perdurara sin preocuparse de ser descubiertos y derrotados. ¿Cómo podían entonces acabar con los que protegían a los sacerdotes?, ¿cómo obtendrían su deseo de eliminar a Kikyo?

—No importa que ella posea ese objeto, sigue siendo un ser humano.

—No se trata de que sea o no un ser humano, ¿cómo llegaremos a ella?

—Eso es a lo que voy, es un humano, tiene emociones y eso conduce a las aspiraciones. Su entrenamiento como marioneta le ha impedido soñar o desear algo, pero no quiere decir que no pueda hacerlo.

Hablaban los líderes de la conspiración.

—El punto es: ¿cómo llegaremos a ella si todo el tiempo está rodeada?

—Yo lo haré. ¿Saben mi habilidad nueva?, gracias a mis entrenamientos ahora puedo hacer viajes astrales. En el mundo astral soy imparable. No importa cuántos vigilantes tenga, ella allá será vulnerable.

A partir de ahí, diseñaron un plan muy bien estructurado. Ese hombre esperó pacientemente para perfeccionar su técnica y enseñar a otros, esperar hasta que Kikyo cumplió quince años, cuando ya tenían todo para no fallar en su misión. Una obra maestra.

Desde el momento en que notaron que ella ya tenía madurez suficiente como para desear conocer el amor, el primero de ellos se le apareció durante sus sueños. Lucía como un hombre joven, más o menos de su edad, vestido con atuendos blancos y dorados, y le sonreía con dulzura, le coqueteaba sutilmente hasta que finalmente tomó su mano. Kikyo despertó asustada como nunca antes lo había estado en su vida; jamás imaginó que algo así pudiera ocurrir, en ningún modo lo había imaginado y sin embargo, le había gustado mucho, lo suficiente como para desear más.

Ese hombre continuó apareciendo en sus sueños, la llevaba a pasear por diferentes lugares, le hablaba de amor, la abrazaba y acariciaba. Ella sentía que eso estaba mal, porque jamás lo había visto en el mundo, pese a que solía leer mucho, y conocía los términos románticos bajo una perspectiva retorcida, tampoco veía posible que ella cayera en esos juegos. Le habían dicho que sus padres eran los entes de _Nen_ que vivían dentro de ella y que ellos tenían una relación parecida a esa; era algo que ocurría con los demás, como si de una enfermedad se tratase. Por tanto, este acoso la orilló a mantener el problema en absoluto silencio, temerosa de que alguien lo descubriera.

Los ataques contra los sacerdotes empeoraron, redujeron el grupo a la mitad y perdieron a una parte de los portadores de entes de _Nen_. Necesitaban desesperadamente de personal de confianza para protegerlos a todos, y entonces hubo un desliz, uno que cambió la historia por completo.

A pesar de la precaria situación, continuaban trabajando como si no ocurriera nada, porque comprendían que tenían deberes que atender, sobre todo ahora que el nacimiento de "el único", estaba cerca, y todo debía quedar listo para recibirlo; así que tenían por plan someter a la hermandad de los Asesinos. Para ello habían dejado a un encargado de realizar el trato, un tipo llamado DaLozza, a quien se le encomendó solicitar la rendición de los Asesinos. El plan era llevar a Kikyo con los últimos aliados que estaban disponibles para cuidarla, y por recomendación especial de DaLozza, ella fue a dar a casa de los Nakamura. Al principio se suponía que estaría ahí sólo por dos semanas, debido a que los Nakamura no cumplían con la reglas necesarias para poder cuidarla; eran un matrimonio, justo lo que no debía ver ni desear; pero terminó quedándose dos largos meses, y adoptó todas las costumbres de esa familia, porque ellos aparentaron todo el tiempo ser padres de la chica frente a los vecinos curiosos y visitantes que de vez en cuando iban a la casa.

Estando allí, continuó con sus sueños; ahora ella misma los ansiaba, esperaba impacientemente volver a ver a ese hombre de blanco que tanto amor le prodigaba; deseaba ser tocada por él, estar en sus brazos. Pese a que eran solo ilusiones, su deseo empeoró tras ver cómo los Nakamura se amaban con tanta pasión. Comenzó a tener una envidia atroz, internamente los maldecía. Por suerte, DaLozza regresó por ella justo a tiempo, antes de que los asesinara.

—DaLozza la llevó a Tierra Sagrada a fin de usarla contra la hermandad, cosa que funcionó a la perfección. Fue él quien la ayudó en su escape junto a un Asesino, alegó a los demás que ellos dos lo habían intentado matar. Pero él era un espía doble, trabajaba para ambos bandos, los conspiradores y los protectores de los entes de _Nen_ ; él fue quien nos recomendó a los líderes de la conspiración para dejarnos formar parte de su plan.

—¿Cuál es el objetivo de ellos? —preguntó Illumi.

—Unos esperaban al elegido… Nosotros creíamos que no era necesario esperar a uno en particular, ¿por qué tener un líder cuando todos podemos desarrollar la misma capacidad?

Lo comprendió, por eso requerían del tráfico de niños, de seres humanos en general, porque experimentaban con ellos en el Continente Oscuro todo con tal de encontrar la fórmula perfecta que los volviera a todos en seres llenos de sabiduría y poder. Un deseo caprichoso que bien habían podido cumplir usando a Kikyo y que por temor a las consecuencias, no lo habían hecho.

Esa era toda la información que Mimi había podido darle y ahora entendía lo que tenía qué hacer, pero antes debía ir en busca del maestro Euler; alguien que estaba relacionado directamente con los sacerdotes y que tenía cargos de crímenes por orquestar genocidios llevando a sus víctimas al Continente Oscuro. Hasta ahí, había una clara relación entre el maestro Euler y los conspiradores.

Justo cuando estaba por salir de casa, vio que uno de los hijos adoptivos de los Nakamura, el pequeño de dos años corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar junto a su madre, el infante se lanzó a su regazo y entonces sintió un hueco en su estómago. Por primera vez en su vida, experimentó una autentica ternura, una nostalgia que lo detuvo de marcharse.

—Dentro de unos días enviaré a alguien por la información de la red de tráfico de niños —expresó en voz alta, no sabiendo a quién se refería, sólo lo había dicho porque su instintito protector lo había impulsado a hacerlo—. Le darán toda la información que les pida y con eso su cuenta será saldada.

La mujer soltó unas lágrimas de alivio cuando vio como Illumi removía la aguja del cuello de su marido y lo liberaba de su _Nen_.

—Sí, sí…, nosotros queríamos salir de ese grupo, pero nos era imposible, tenemos hijos y…

—No me importa. Sólo hagan lo que les ordené.

—Sí…

Salió de la casa en busca del maestro Euler. Esa ternura que había sentido lo tenía preocupado, ¿acaso los sentimientos de Illumi estaban comenzando a salir? No lo sabía y temía averiguar la respuesta.

999

Por supuesto que encontrar a su nuevo objetivo en esa colorida ciudad no fue fácil, vagó por muchos sitios antes de dar con su paradero. Se podría decir que su encuentro fue más obra del destino que algo que él hubiera logrado, lo halló en la cima de una colina, junto a un árbol, mientras veía el horizonte, con una mirada de decisión. Su cuerpo se veía deforme, se notaba que había tomado un gran esfuerzo para llegar a ese sitio. Sus piernas estaban hinchadas como dos grandes bolas, al igual que su mano izquierda; tenía un ojo blanco, estaba comenzando a perder la vista del único ojo que tenía disponible y además, tenía un gran tumor en su garganta que lo forzaba respirar con mucho dolor. Illumi se preguntó cómo pudo llegar a subir con tantas dificultades, seguramente le tomó todo un día hacer toda esa labor con su cuerpo maltrecho.

Si lo había reconocido fue precisamente porque Johana le había indicado que él siempre portaba consigo determinadas insignias de la hermandad, mismas que reconoció en sus prendas. Un tipo que por muchos años fue el director del laboratorio del Continente Oscuro, definitivamente esas malformaciones eran bien merecidas.

—Eres Nimrod, ¿no es así? —le preguntó el hombre justo en el momento en que Illumi estuvo de pie detrás de él.

Gracias a su decisión de morir, sus sentidos estaban más agudos ahora y podía percibir la realidad de un modo más crudo.

—Así es —contestó sin rodeos.

—He venido aquí a suicidarme. —El viento desordenó los cabellos de ambos—. No tiene caso vivir con esta condición de vida, pensaba firmemente en acabar todo aquí, pero gracias a ti, creo que podría tener un poco de venganza, ¿tienes tiempo para un condenado a muerte?

—¿Tienes algo qué ofrecer?

—Te lo diré todo. El Continente Oscuro, la conspiración que buscas.

Más tiempo para información no podía tener. Accedió e incluso usó sus agujas para anular los dolores que padecía, todo con tal de no tener interrupciones antes de matarle.

Los horrores que la gente vivía en el Continente Oscuro no tienen nombre. Cientos de miles de personas, de todas las edades, habían muerto ahí después de agonías terribles, en busca de la fórmula que los volviera perfectos. Habían caído en prácticas terribles, donde todo era permitido hasta la cosa más sucia y vil, ya no les importaba analizar nada, sólo experimentar y descubrir qué resultados obtenían. No había gloria en ello, y los que estaban encargados de realizar los experimentos habían perdido su humanidad en el proceso, o se habían suicidado ya.

El maestro Euler había caído en la vanidad durante su juventud, debido asu avidez por alcanzar la perfección. No le había importado dar nada, ni su propia familia, a cambio de encontrar ese futuro prometedor que nunca llegó.

—Ixchel R, Dante C, Nicolás B, DaLozza, Winner, Mical… ellos son los seis. Los líderes de la conspiración.

DaLozza, era el líder. Esto fue particularmente interesante, los Nakamura ni siquiera estaban enterados de esto, ellos habían creído que se trataba de un tipo que tenía contacto con los líderes del movimiento.

—Es un hombre que parece como cualquier otro. No tiene nada de especial, no es popular con las mujeres, ni se ve tan brillante. Incluso cuando yo lo conocí, creí que se trataba de un invitado más sin ninguna relevancia. Piel morena, ojos negros, cabello negro, sin ningún dato interesante a añadir, de estatura media, ni siquiera era fornido… se hace pasar por cualquier persona, lo único que tiene de interesante es que conoce a demasiada gente y es agradable, trabaja sin paga en varias fundaciones en causas por la humanidad, los animales y la naturaleza, no tiene un rango relevante en la hermandad, obedece ordenes de todos y a la vez, sutilmente los convence a apoyarle por su causa. En la conspiración, los líderes lo conocen como la bestia, incluso ellos creían que él era el "único", debido a sus cualidades sociales y sus habilidades con _Nen_. Lamentablemente sobre ese último punto no puedo darte información, no conozco nada al respecto…

DaLozza, el tipo que supuestamente era un doble espía, en realidad era el líder del movimiento, y por tanto, su principal enemigo. Él había llevado a Kikyo a Tierra Sagrada, y seguramente él había provocado que ella se relacionara con Silva. Su sangre hirvió, debía hablar con ella lo más pronto posible.

Apuntó los nombres de los líderes, junto con datos de cada uno, mató al hombre y se marchó. Quería ir a casa, ver a su madre y forzarla a hablar. Lamentablemente no pudo hacerlo, tuvo que regresar a la isla, donde su abuelo lo estaba esperando.

Estuvo ahí, aburrido, junto a Joab, Muath, Adalfuns, Ender, —éste último sólo apareció en dos ocasiones—, los nuevos clientes interesados en él, y continuando la rutina de ir al coliseo a llamar la atención. Por supuesto que deseaba huir, pero no lo hizo porque no le era conveniente.

—¿Illumi? —una tarde, de forma inesperada, Hisoka le llamó—, no he tenido noticias de ti.

—No ha sido necesario —contestó cortantemente—, ¿qué necesitas?

—Por el momento, nada… —sonrió, era la primera vez que escuchaba que Illumi le preguntara tal cosa, eso significaba un ligero avance en su relación— yo era quien deseaba saber eso mismo de ti.

Illumi suspiró, estaba tan fastidiado de estar en Tierra Sagrada que agradecía la llamada de Hisoka para entretenerse.

—No, no hay nada qué atender, ¿alguna novedad?

—Sí, Chrollo nos llamó a todos los miembros de la araña. Tiene planeado un nuevo movimiento.

Eso daba mucho a pensar, si Chrollo había comenzado a hacer un plan, significaba que eventualmente le llamaría bajo la excusa de que tenía un trabajo para hacerle partícipe y forzarlo a verle de nuevo.

—¿Estás con él?

—No aún… voy en camino. Quizá sea mi oportunidad para tener un buen enfrentamiento.

—Bien —respondió, en realidad prefería mantener esa conversación pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

—Ah y otra cosa más… me encontré a tu hermanito menor, estuvo en la Torre Celestial hasta hace poco. Me parece que ya se fue, pero comenzó a desarrollar su _Nen_ , deberías verlo, es bastante interesante.

La mano derecha de Illumi tembló, por poco deja caer el celular, la imagen de Killua apareció en su mente como si estuviera rodeado de un aura angelical. El inconsciente de su anfitrión añoraba la compañía del peliblanco, deseaba verlo. Su ansiedad era como un hambre que no podía ser saciada, y dolía de una manera inexplicable; por primera vez tuvo miedo, no sabía lo que le estaba ocurriendo, posiblemente el deseo de Illumi estaba volviendo a evolucionar o eso quiso creer.

—Más tarde… —contestó con la boca seca.

—¿Todo bien?

—¿Necesitas hablar de otro asunto?

Inmediatamente identificó que algo no estaba bien en Illumi, y sonrió malévolamente, ¿podría ser que Nimrod era débil a Killua? Quizá, y si era así, entonces quería decir que después de todo no era invencible como tanto aparentaba. Solo bastaba mover las fichas en cierto modo para que todo cuadrara a su favor.

—Descuida, si requiero algo te lo haré saber. En cuanto llegue a la base te llamaré, espero verte pronto, tenemos trabajo por hacer —Hisoka se estaba regocijando ante este nuevo golpe de información, debía encontrar un uso en ello.

Después de un largo mes allí, se le concedió a Illumi la oportunidad de marcharse bajo la excusa de que estaría haciendo trabajos para la familia. Después de todo, era el mes en que más trabajos recibían a causa de que las subastas de York Shin estaban por empezar. Nuevos casos de políticos, millonarios, venganzas y otros asuntos en los cuales debía relacionarse. Nada que no hubiera hecho antes.

Por fortuna, pudo tener la reunión que tanto necesitaba con Gio para confirmar sus sospechas. Le habló de los detalles importantes que Gio era apto para escuchar sin ponerse en riesgo y darle más información a cambio, resultaba que cada uno de los nombres de la lista, tenían un historial interesante en su camino y ninguno de ellos, especialmente DaLozza, sería fácil de localizar.

Continuó con su trabajo, y estuvo así hasta que la infame llamada que tanto esperaba, se dio.

—Illumi, tiempo sin hablarte.

—¿Qué ocurre, Chrollo?

—Tengo aquí entre manos, un trabajo para ti. Es algo que te va a interesar bastante durante la subasta de York Shin y la paga que te ofrezco es justa. Me gustaría discutir contigo los detalles, pero prefiero que sea en persona, ¿crees que podamos vernos pronto?

Pusieron fecha y lugar para verse. El único problema era que en verdad Illumi tenía trabajo por hacer, así que no tuvo otra opción que decir la verdad a su padre.

—Un trabajo para el Genei Ryodan, no suena nada mal —le dijo del otro lado de la línea. Incluso su abuelo se veía entusiasmado con la idea—. Dices que el mismo Chrollo Lucifer te llamó. Será mejor que le des prioridad, no sabemos en qué otros puntos vayan a repercutir y cómo podremos sacar provecho de esto.

—Claro, papá.

 ** _En fin, el 14 de diciembre es mi cumpleaños y quiero traer un buen regalo para todos, para festejarme con ustedes, ojalá pueda... Ya más de un año publicando ¿puedes creerlo?_**

 ** _Shiro: ¡Oh!, sí, siento que Kalluto quiere más a Killua de lo que él lo imagina, siempre he tenido esa imagen de él, creo que desde que vi la obra de teatro. En cierto modo me imagino que así fue, o que si llevaba dinero, no llevaba tanto, sólo lo suficiente para aguantar unos días. Y cierto... *risa nerviosa* no puedo imaginar que Illumi voluntariamente eligiera esa apariencia (_** ** _Gittarackur) creo que debió ser una improvisación o algo por el estilo, mmm de todos modos hice lo que mi imaginación me dio a entender. Gracias por tomarte un tiempo para dejarme un mensajito, es adorable llegar y ver un poco de atención. Muchas gracias!.'._**

 ** _Yuuki: Te respondo por acá *risas* es que en el otro fanfic no te puedo responder porque sólo es un oneshot y entras como un host, así que se pone difícil. Sí, sólo hablar, pero en esa historia es así, acá es otro asunto. Ja ja soy una horrible persona por romper tu burbuja de amor-sexo. Y por supuesto, quiero publicar mis oneshot en cuanto me sienta listo. Gracias por escribirme, siempre es un placer conversar contigo.'._**

 ** _¡Hasta pronto!_**


	41. 93 en Babel Capítulo 20

_**Hola, para los que me siguen en amor yaoi... perdí mi cuenta, sí, no puedo entrar y a menos que Marfil lo arreglé, ya no podré publicar en el sitio. Como quiera, aquí lo publico. En fin...**_

 _ **93 en Babel**_

 _ **Capítulo 20**_

 _ **.'.**_

Y con el permiso de su padre, se fue al encuentro con Chrollo. No tenía la motivación suficiente para atenderlo, pero era un paso obligatorio. Como Gio le había dicho, el hijo menor de Mical era el dueño de una mafia famosa que formaba parte de los diez dones, el cual, dada la ocasión, se encontraba en York Shin. La única excusa válida que podía tener para estar en la ciudad de las subastas durante esas fechas, y tener tiempo de indagar era el trabajo que el _Danchou_ le tenía preparado. Así que fue en busca de Chrollo, esperando hacer el trato para investigar a los diez dones y sacar información de su primer objetivo.

El problema de acercarse a Chrollo era que el tipo le agotaba bastante. Illumi sabía que no se trataba de cualquier persona; era un iniciado que le reconocía como un Maestro, y aspiraba a más grandes poderes que cualquier otro ser humano. No podía sacar provecho de él fácilmente, en cambio, Chrollo si podía sacar provecho de su relación, siempre que tuviese los objetivos claros, era capaz de todo. Eso era precisamente lo que le molestaba de verlo, pero no iba a demostrarlo, no iba a dejar que Chrollo supiera su incomodidad porque esta era una pelea más psicológica que física.

A finales de agosto, Killua y Gon estaban ya en York Shin, recabando dinero para comprar _Greed Island_ , mientras que Illumi se reunía con el líder de las arañas, poco antes de que éste uniera el resto del _Genei Ryodan_.

Se encontraron en la habitación del hotel en el que se hospedaba, estaba impaciente mientras veía al líder de las arañas sentado en la cama, llevando sólo unos pantalones. Su torso desnudo le hacía sentir cómo si él estuviera intentando seducirle, esperaba que no fuera así, porque entonces las cosas se pondrían más difíciles, pero si no era así, ¿cuál era el punto de mostrarse de ese estado entonces?

—Por un momento creí que no vendrías —resaltó Chrollo cuando lo vio de pie, dentro de su recámara.

—Te recuerdo que estoy aquí por negocios, no vine por otra cosa —advirtió, y escuchó una suave risa por parte del hombre.

—Descuida, tomaré mi distancia, pero acércate tú a mí —le sonrió malévolamente e Illumi dio un paso atrás.

—Desde esta distancia estoy bien.

No le agradaba la situación. Hubiera preferido que Chrollo se enfocara en el negocio, pero parecía que quería alargar la charla. Comenzó a hablar de otras cosas, a divagar sobre lo que representaba para él tenerle ahí, sobre la sociedad, las costumbres e Illumi no participaba mucho en la conversación por precaución. El líder de las arañas en verdad quería agradarle, eso era complejo. En un punto, se levantó de la cama, tomó una camisa y se paró frente al Zoldyck.

—Sé que te estoy haciendo perder tu valioso tiempo, no es mi intención, pero parece que necesitas relajarte un poco.

—Creo que no lo has entendido —esta vez no quiso retroceder, dejó que el tipo tuviera cercanía a él—. Yo no he venido por otro asunto, más que por negocios.

Chrollo se le quedó viendo, estaba ansioso por crear una excusa de cercanía entre ellos, pero debía ser paciente, no presionarlo tanto o acabaría por obtener lo contrario a lo que deseaba.

—De acuerdo, toma asiento… —le señaló una silla que estaba al fondo.

Illumi la tomó y la colocó frente a Chrollo quien volvió a sentarse en la cama, esta vez no se saldría del asunto por el que había traído a ese Zoldyck.

—Atacaré a los diez dones en un par de días, necesitaré que me cubras. Sé que robarlos significa que la mafia estará sobre mí, ¿podrías deshacerte de ellos?, sólo requiero que te asegures de que no me sigan una vez que tenga todo lo que deseo.

—Sí —no iba a hacer preguntas, si el cliente quería eso, eso mismo le daría—, ¿algo más?

—¿Puedes…? —se quedó dubitativo un instante, detestaba que Illumi fuera tan cerrado e imposible de ganar, pero era un ladrón, no se suponía que jugaría sin trampas—, ¿podrías encargarte de los daños colaterales?

—Sí, puedo controlarlos para que hagan lo que quieras, ¿eso es todo? —pero Illumi intentó acabar con la conversación tan pronto como pudo.

Con esa pauta intentó congeniar un poco más, averiguar esas maravillosas habilidades naturales que poseía. Estructuraron un plan para atacar la subasta, acabar con los dones y de paso, mantener la situación en perfecta calma. Illumi crearía unos cuantos cadáveres falsos con la apariencia de los miembros del Ryodan, Chrollo quedó de entregarle los cadáveres para que los deformara y por supuesto, todas las referencias para cambiar sus apariencias de acuerdo a cada uno de los miembros de la organización.

—Illumi, podrías decirme lo que sigue…

Aprovechó el momento, la conversación se había tornado más tranquila, el ambiente ya no estaba tenso como antes y consideró adecuado hablar de sus asuntos.

—En lo que a mí respecta, hasta aquí llegó nuestra conversación.

Iba a marcharse, pero Chrollo le obstruyó el paso.

—Esta es mi oportunidad, Maestro, no voy a desperdiciarla —escuchó que murmuró el hombre.

Illumi lo sabía, estaba tratando con un obsesivo. Buscaba provocarle a toda costa para que sintiera necesidad de estar en contacto con él, ya sea por venganza o cualquier otro motivo. Pese a estaba fastidiado por la insistencia del líder de las arañas, se contuvo, no reaccionó y optó por esquivarlo, usar sus habilidades para salir del cuarto sin dejar rastro.

No conocía bien al líder de las arañas, no sabía que entre más rechazo y dificultades le presentara, más iba a insistir. Después de todo, trataba con un ladrón, ambicionaba todo lo que no podía tener y para conseguirlo se valdría de cualquier herramienta a su mano.

Durante esos días mantuvo comunicación con Hisoka por medio de textos. Ambos estaban en situaciones en las que era mejor no hablar, sobre todo el pelirrojo, que se encontraba en la guarida de los _Genei Ryodan_ , y no le era conveniente para nada levantar sospechas.

El primero de septiembre, justo en el momento en que el _Ryodan_ había robado a la mafia y asesinado a todos los invitados de la subasta nocturna, Chrollo llamó a Illumi, los planes habían salido mal. No habían encontrado los tesoros que se suponía que tomarían esa noche. Illumi decidió cobrarle más dinero a Chrollo por forzarlo a detener sus planes y hacerlo esperar.

Al día siguiente, justo cuando esperaban que Uvogin regresara a la guarida, nuevamente Chrollo lo llamó, para constatar una nueva reunión. El Zoldyck hizo lo posible por negarse, por supuesto que no se iba a dejar manipular, comprendía que era un intento desesperado por parte del _Danchou_. Tras otra reunión incómoda, donde él hizo lo posible por mantenerse distante, el hombre le aseguró que una vez que encontraran los tesoros de la mafia le mandaría un mensaje para que se hiciera cargo de los dones.

—Illumi, ¿sabías que alguna vez me enfrenté a tu padre?

—Uh… sí, escuché al respecto —contestó Nimrod escarbando en la memoria de Illumi.

—Si hubiese tenido el conocimiento que ahora tengo, en ese entonces le habría ganado, de eso estoy seguro.

De nuevo ahí estaba, haciendo lo posible por prolongar más el encuentro, pero Illumi no estaba dispuesto a ceder, no con facilidad.

—¿Tienes alguna otra cosa que añadir al trabajo?

Chrollo no estaba frustrado, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para hallar el modo de obtener una reacción por parte de ese muchacho. Si fue paciente esperando para tener una excusa como un asalto a la mafia y contratarle eso, también lo sería en cualquier otra cosa.

—Chrollo… sólo quiero dejar claro esto, no soy la persona que estás buscando. Yo no seré tu Maestro.

—No estoy buscando un Maestro —se apresuró a decir— hace tanto que no encontraba a alguien con quién pudiera compartir mis conocimientos…

—Estoy seguro de que encontrarás a alguien más —trató ser grosero, y de hecho, en cierto modo lo era, sólo que la ambigua y poco clara personalidad de Chrollo lo hacía dudar si estaba logrando el efecto que buscaba o no.

Y lo peor es que esta vez, no volvió a escuchar la insistencia Chrollo para detenerle, o inventar cualquier excusa. Lo dejó marcharse, quizá porque tenía ya planes.

Ese día Hisoka hizo lo que pudo para cuidar a los dos niños que se enredaron en asuntos que no debían, vigilando constantemente que Gon no se metiera más en problemas ni se llevara a Killua entre su falta de control. Por otro lado, gracias a los mensajes que mantenían, Nimrod pudo conocer el deseo de Hisoka por pelear con Chrollo, nada le apetecía más que deshacerse de él. Lo más probable era que Hisoka no lograra matarle, sabía que carecía de mucho conocimiento, el cual había sido despertado dentro de Chrollo y no sería cosa de una simple pelea para derrotarlo. De cualquier modo, era mejor concederle al pelirrojo la oportunidad que buscaba y aprovechar para medir las consecuencias que podría atraer una pelea como esa.

Esa noche, Silva y Zeno, le notificaron que habían sido contratados por la mafia para dar batalla al _Genei Ryodan_. Ellos habían aceptado, conscientes de que Illumi se desharía de los mismos que los habían contratado, así que sólo iban por dinero; además tendrían la oportunidad de tener un rato interesante con los miembros de la araña que ambos recordaban. Lo único que le pidieron al muchacho, fue que no olvidara informarles justo en el momento en que terminara su trabajo.

Hisoka aprovechó esa misma ocasión para informarle que su pequeño hermano estaba ahí en York Shin, exponiéndose al peligro.

—¿No piensas ayudarle? —le preguntó por mensaje de texto, una vez que le contara la historia de su encuentro, tenía curiosidad por ver si lo que Illumi sentía por el niño, iba en aumento o no. Y por desgracia para él, no obtuvo respuesta.

Nimrod supo en ese instante, que su karma se iba a volver en su contra. El padre de Illumi estaba ahí y seguramente más tarde le daría nuevas órdenes que arruinarían sus planes; Hisoka le había enviado un mensaje que lo había perturbado bastante, y ahora tenía la fuerte necesidad de ir a ver cómo estaba el albino; hizo un esfuerzo terrible por contenerse, no entendía qué le estaba pasando. Se recordó a sí mismo que debía ir a matar a los dones de la mafia, y cuando llegó al lugar, para su mala suerte, se encontró con Kalluto y Maha Zoldyck. Más mala señal no podía ser.

Había creído que Silva sería quien arruinaría sus planes, pero no, fue Maha Zoldyck quien lo hizo. La única razón por la que había aceptado el trabajo de Chrollo era porque quería se encontraría con los dones, y tendría una «charla» con el hijo de Ixchel, la mujer que formaba parte de la lista de los seis líderes de la conspiración. Era todo lo que quería, y esperaba al menos conseguir eso, pero con Maha y Kalluto presentes, no sabía cómo iba a hacerlo.

—Has crecido mucho, niño —le dijo el anciano y él fingió una sonrisa, no tenía memorias de Illumi conviviendo con ese hombre y eso le hacía dudar sobre qué actitud tomar. Lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió hacer, fue guardar silencio.

—Nosotros iremos a los otros pisos, y nos haremos cargo de todo el personal que haya en la mansión —indicó el anciano, refiriéndose a él y a Kalluto— tú ve y encárgate de los dones.

Asintió y en cuanto lo vio marcharse se sonrió, esperaba tener el tiempo suficiente para hacer su interrogatorio, se conformaba con sólo saber la posible ubicación de Ixchel, o alguna forma de contactarla. Eso era todo. No podía darse el lujo de pedir más porque no sabía si el anciano se tomaría su tiempo para volver o no.

Fue tan veloz como sus agujas se lo permitieron, le tomó un par de segundos someterlos a todos, por suerte, estaban en plena reunión cuando él llegó y logró controlarlos.

—¿Quién de ustedes es hijo de Ixchel? —Preguntó, y al instante, uno de ellos respondió.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pero la voz de Maha le hizo detenerse. Eso había sido mucho menos tiempo del que deseaba tener.

—Ya terminé el trabajo.

—¿Le avisaste a Zeno? —el silencio del muchacho reveló su respuesta— anda, date prisa, confirma el trabajo.

Se quedó observando al anciano un instante, y obedeció. No había duda, se lamentó no haber leído los astros un día antes, para asegurarse de que la fortuna estuviera a su favor. Se prometió que no volvería a dejar pasar estos detalles para otros días.

Una vez que el trabajo fue terminado, y que su abuelo prácticamente lo obligara a liberar los cuerpos de los tipos, salió de la guarida y siguió al anciano hasta un hotel.

—¿Qué se supone que hacías, Illumi? —le preguntó con mucho interés.

—El trabajo que me solicitaron.

—¿Luzco como un tonto? —más silencio—, ¿por qué me intentas mentir?, ¿por qué querías interrogar a ese hombre?

—Necesitó saber unas cosas con respecto a la mafia.

—Ah… —Maha suspiró largamente— eres hijo de Kikyo, no me sorprendería en lo más mínimo que ella te incluyera en su mundo. Si no te conociera mejor, diría que estás investigando a ciertas personas involucradas en cierta conspiración… pero esos asuntos fueron hace ya muchos años, antes de que nacieras.

Nimrod se dio cuenta porqué ese hombre era considerado intocable. Su intuición, su inteligencia, su fuerza, habilidad, todo estaba en un nivel agudo de consciencia y libertad. Bien podía tratarse de un Gran Maestro Iluminado.

—Yo…

—¿Desde cuándo empezaste con eso?

—Trabajo para ellos desde hace unos meses, espero que comprenda que no puedo permitir que esto se sepa.

—Ve, arregla los asuntos que tengas que arreglar y te veré mañana a media noche.

Maha se fue a encontrarse con Zeno y Silva. Había sido un plan bien elaborado por parte de Zeno, quién sospechaba desde hace tiempo del muchacho y no iba a dejar pasar una oportunidad como esa para descubrir lo que sea que estuviera intentando ocultar, y las cosas le habían salido bastante bien. Este golpe ni siquiera Nimrod lo había previsto.

Al siguiente día decidió no perder tiempo, debía ir por un sextante y un astrolabio para hacer sus cálculos, informarse bien sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, calcular la hora babilónica y prevenir cualquier otra desgracia. Ya había perdido una gran oportunidad, una segunda no iba a ser admisible. Y entonces, en medio de sus rituales lo vio, su desgracia venía en camino, una que no tenía cálculo de tiempo, pero que seguro llegaría.

—Tengo el tiempo en mi contra —se dijo con certeza. Vio que aparecía una futura caída en la Luna, su signo natal como Nimrod, el cual era Escorpio, no había duda que se acercaba una mala época para él. Debía sembrar acciones a su favor, dar para recibir. Pero Illumi no era alguien de amigos, sus únicos contactos eran sus clientes, sólo tenía dos personas fuera de su familia a quienes podía satisfacer con favores, el primero se encontraba en un país lejano, sirviendo al concilio de Iluminados y el segundo estaba en la guarida del _Genei Ryodan_ , esperando su oportunidad para pelear contra Chrollo.

 _«¡Demonios, Illumi! ¿No podrías dejar a un lado tu naturaleza de vez en cuando?»_ , pensó, recogiendo todos sus dibujos del suelo y acomodando las cosas en la habitación del hotel. Si vería a Maha esa noche, lo mejor era cargar con sólo lo necesario, no sabía qué esperar por parte del hombre. Con el reloj en su contra, sólo imaginaba que terminaría matando a ese anciano, todo con tal de seguir su trabajo rastreando a los tipos de la conspiración, e interrogando a Kikyo. No se le había olvidado que ella podía ser clave para el enigma detrás de la conspiración.

Ya era tarde cuando terminó de prepararse, y el clima estaba empeorando. La lluvia no había cedido desde el día anterior, y se preguntó si era buen momento para salir a buscar a Killua. Lo último que había sabido de él era que se encontraba atrapado con las arañas, por supuesto que confiaba en que Hisoka lo iba a proteger, sabía que el falso mago había notado ese hueco de debilidad en él y no dejaría pasar una oportunidad como esa. No podía darse el lujo de jugar con él, con un poco de descuido, podía volverse un terrible adversario.

Salió a caminar, sin prestar atención a la lluvia, necesitaba encontrar algo, tener ideas que le ayudaran a resistir a la futura caída. Sintió que el agua helada comenzaba a escurrir por su frente y vio cómo varias personas corrían a su alrededor intentando esconderse. Se rió en voz baja, quizá sería buena idea ayudar a los transeúntes que huían de la lluvia para así salvar su pellejo, pero sabía que eso sería nada para el karma. Dio un gran salto hasta comenzar a caminar sobre los techos de los edificios. Prefería estar a solas un tiempo, antes de enfrentar su realidad.

En eso estaba, cuando un mensaje sonó en su celular.

«… en otras palabras, estoy atorado aquí… si pudieras ayudarme…»

Hisoka le había pedido ayuda para salir de la guarida del _Genei Ryodan_. Ya había terminado el trabajo de Chrollo, por supuesto que nada era gratis, pero era un favor que bien podía rechazar hacer y esta vez, la acción de ignorar a quien le solicitaba, se volvería en su contra. No se podía dar el lujo de maltratarlo y hacerse el importante.

«De acuerdo», contestó.

Era una de esas oportunidades que el destino le daba para poder reivindicarse.

Hisoka le dio instrucciones sobre cómo vestir, le dio la ubicación de su recámara en algún edificio de York Shin y una hora exacta para verse, y él siguió sus instrucciones sin poner objeción alguna.

«Killua está de nuevo con las arañas, lo intercambiarán como rehén, ¿está bien si lo cuido por ti?»

Ese mensaje le hizo recordar su preocupación; Hisoka no iba a pagar con dinero por su favor, iba a pagar con otro favor.

«¡Cómo no lo pensé antes…!»

Él requería de una retribución del karma para poder estar seguro de que su destino no fuera en su contra, pero si Hisoka le pagaba con otro favor, entonces no crearía el balance que estaba buscando. Sería un favor echado a la basura, sin embargo, no podía detenerse. El nombre de Killua había resaltado en las líneas y la ansiedad que le despertaba era irresistible, no podía abandonarlo, debía protegerlo, mantenerlo con vida. Después de todo, Killua seguía representando su principal fuente de energía. No podía dejar que muriera porque entonces el deseo de Illumi se apagaría, y con él su propia existencia perdería el sentido. Bloqueó cualquier cosa de su mente, deseoso de proteger a ese niño. Salió en busca de Kalluto, el único que podía ayudarle a hacer su trabajo con éxito.

Kalluto llevaba ya un mes viajando con su bisabuelo, su madre había aceptado dejarlo ir, debido a que ella tenía otros asuntos que atender, los cuales no los dejó en claro. Por supuesto que el pequeño no se resistió, en verdad prefería estar ahí que en medio de los asuntos de esa mujer, ya tenía bastante información sobre lo que en verdad estaba ocurriendo en la familia y no quería estar fuera de todo. Iba a involucrarse más. Trabajar con Maha le había enseñado que si quería aspirar a ser más fuerte, había que salir de casa y enfrentarse a cosas más grandes que las simples metas que su madre le dejaba día a día. Ver a Illumi, no, a esa cosa en posesión de Illumi, le hizo darse cuenta que su decisión era la mejor de todas. La única viable. Él tenía el poder der arreglar todo lo que su madre había destruido o eso creía. Tal vez Kikyo no lo sabía, pero él ya había adivinado lo que hacía que el ente de _Nen_ siguiera con vida. Aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta cuál era el deseo de Illumi, entendía que estaba directamente relacionado con su hermano mayor.

Illumi entró por la ventana de su cuarto y lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

—Ven, necesito que hagas algo por mí.

—¿Qué cosa?

—No necesitas entender nada, sólo sígueme.

Le molestó sinceramente que lo tratara de ese modo, él no estaba para recibir órdenes de su hermano mayor, pero no quiso hacerlo enfadar. Recordó que trataba con la entidad, no podía tener la confianza de decir cosas hirientes; un ser extraño que no sentía apego por nadie, excepto Killua.

Lo siguió hasta un edificio, en el que le vio entrar al cuarto y salir con un par de prendas en la mano; de nuevo le indicó que le siguiera, hasta llegar una zona deshabitada, un lugar lleno de edificios que parecían no concordar con la ciudad. Era York Shin, después de todo, una ciudad con mucha gente y ruido, un lugar con esas características no tenía coherencia. Se detuvieron justo cuando estaban fuera de uno de aquellos descuidados edificios y de nuevo Illumi le habló.

—Esta es la guarida del _Genei Ryodan_ , entraremos al edificio en el que se ocultan, cuando yo te dé la indicación saldrás corriendo y huirás de esta zona, ¿está claro?

—¿Quieres que te ayude a…? —se detuvo.

Illumi deformó su apariencia, lo cual lo había dejado sin palabras. No había visto que su hermano hiciera algo así antes, y encontró aquella acción escalofriante.

—¿Decías?

Tragó saliva. No recordaba ni su propia pregunta.

—Un cliente me pidió que lo sustituyera mientras él va a encargarse de unos asuntos —comenzó a explicar mientras se cambiaba de ropa— necesito que crees una distracción mientras que él y yo hacemos el cambio.

—Sí —susurró.

No podía creer lo que veía, ya no había rastro de Illumi en esa personalidad. Siguió a su hermano hasta llegar al sitio exacto en el que se ocultaba los miembros de la araña.

—Vamos.

Illumi dejó que sus pisadas sonaran en el pasillo y escuchó una voz en un eco:

—Iré a ver —era la voz de Hisoka, quien se adelantó al resto de las arañas presentes.

Sólo se vieron a los ojos, no hacía falta añadir alguna palabra. Illumi levantó el dedo índice, y Kalluto corrió desde fondo del pasillo hasta atravesar la guarida, permitiendo que el resto de la araña le viera, y saltó por una ventana. Sabía que Illumi no iba a permitir que fueran tras él, así que iba confiado. Hisoka salió a la caza de Chrollo, mientras que Kalluto regresó al hotel donde se hospedaba junto a su bisabuelo.

Esa noche fue particularmente incómoda, en su apuro por estar pensando en proteger a Killua olvidó usar sus agujas para cambiar su apariencia, Hisoka estuvo mandándole mensajes de vez en cuando, para informarle de la situación del albino, y estuvo esperando hasta que le indicó que se podía marchar asegurándole que su hermano ya estaba en un lugar a salvo.

Llegó tarde a su reunión con Maha Zoldyck quién estaba conversando entretenidamente con el pequeño Kalluto, el anciano no lucía satisfecho y era obvio el motivo. Tuvo que ser honesto y decirle que estaba en medio de un trabajo.

—¿La araña se quedó sin otra pata?, vaya que están perdiendo calidad.

—Supongo…

—Bueno, ya es momento… Kalluto, ve ya con Silva. Illumi y yo seguiremos el viaje juntos.

El menor asintió y salió a toda prisa. Lo único que le había interesado de toda esa conversación era que había encontrado una oportunidad para él, para pertenecer a algo más grande que le diera la preparación que tanto le hacía falta. Él lo sabía todo. Mejor que ningún otro miembro de la familia, y desde que su madre le había confesado la verdad detrás del trato de los Zoldyck con los Iluminados, supo que no le quedaba opción alguna, más que correr detrás de su hermano mayor.

Kikyo le había confesado que, durante la época en la que ella quedó embarazada, los Iluminados que la protegían se volvieron en su contra y la habían condenado a muerte. Ella no podía hacer mucho para protegerse y sabía que Silva, pese a todo, se enfrentaría a seres contra los que dudaba de su capacidad para sobrevivir, aunque en aquel entonces ella desconocía por completo la habilidad del asesino; de cualquier modo no se permitiría enviudar tan pronto. Así que firmó un pacto con ellos. Los Zoldyck, lo hicieron, se volvieron miembros de los Iluminados, trabajarían para ellos con un sueldo especial, y no podrían negarse a ninguno de sus trabajos. Entregarían a todos y cada uno de sus hijos para el servicio del futuro elegido, «el único». Y desde el momento en que nombraron a Killua, como el sucesor, quedó marcado de por vida.

—¡Bah!, Killua cree que puede dejar el hogar tan fácilmente, pero si nosotros no lo hacemos volver, ellos lo harán…

En efecto, eso harían; era un miembro de la gran hermandad. Si él no podía alienarse por sí mismo, ellos lo forzarían a obedecer. Primero de forma amable, le dejarían en claro que debía regresar, luego se volverían cada vez más violentos, hasta destrozar su capacidad de autonomía y finalmente lo mantendrían en ese estado hasta que él, con su voluntad deshecha, se rindiera. Los Iluminados no mataban a sus miembros, los hacían desvariar, usaban un montón de técnicas con personal especializado para mantener a sus miembros fieles a sus ideales. Provocarían que Killua perdiera su razonamiento, si es que era necesario para hacerlo volver a casa.

—Killua se cree inmune a todo, pero no es inmune al _Nen_. Nunca lo fue, ni siquiera con Illumi lo fue. No lo será con ellos tampoco.

Esa advertencia había sido suficiente. Nadie mejor que él para hacer entrar en razón a su hermano y traerlo de vuelta a casa, sin importar el costo. Luego estaba el asunto de su hermano mayor. Él ya sabía que Nimrod iría tarde o temprano detrás de Killua, quizá no sería pronto, pero se había enterado por boca de su madre que Illumi estaba atrapado dentro de su propio cuerpo, que no era consciente de lo que pasaba en esos momentos y la persona que ocupaba su lugar no se tocaría el corazón ante nada. No podía confiar en que su hermano estaría bien con ese ente merodeando por sus alrededores.

—Nimrod es un tonto si cree que por ser un ente de _Nen_ es intocable.

Su madre le había explicado que Nimrod seguía dependiendo de la existencia de su anfitrión para permanecer en primer plano. Si Illumi dejaba de existir, él también lo haría y dado que estaba usando un cuerpo ajeno, tarde o temprano los propios deseos y emociones de su dueño terminarían por acabarlo; necesitaba del mismo Illumi para obtener su balance.

—Si se alterna entre Illumi y él, estará a salvo. Dejará que el cuerpo de Illumi descanse de su presencia y no le exigirá a su verdadero amo. Si se queda en ese plano, tarde o temprano el cuerpo de Illumi lo rechazará y él no tendrá otra opción que sabotearse. Vive gracias a un deseo oculto que Illumi tiene, irá por ese deseo, lo buscará con locura y si se satisface, entonces perderá su existencia en el primer plano e Illumi regresará… es la regla del balance. Tal vez el muchacho no sea tan estúpido como para dejarlo volver a tomar su lugar.

Pero Kalluto se preguntaba cuál era ese deseo, ¿acaso no podía ser algo tan devastador que era mejor evitarlo a toda costa?, y en cuanto comenzó a suponer que tenía relación con el albino, no quiso esperar más tiempo. Killua podía estar muy feliz fuera de casa, pero allá no era su sitio, forzosamente debía volver, o su destino sería el peor de todos. Ser tomado por un falso Illumi o ser tomado por los Iluminados. Dos terribles opciones. Era preferible apurarse a decirle la verdad, llevarle pruebas y prepararse para tomarlo por la fuerza.

Corrió, esta vez no obedecería las órdenes de Maha, iría por su propia meta. Se adentró a la zona que recordaba como el lugar de reunión de la brigada fantasma y se detuvo, ¿cómo los convencería de permitirle formar parte de ellos?, gracias a Illumi descubrió, que su líder no podía contactarlos o sufrirían graves consecuencias. Era de suponerse que el _Danchou_ era el responsable de decidir quién era digno de ser parte del equipo. Se mordió el labio. Debía encontrar una solución. No llegar improvisadamente frente a una agrupación tan poderosa. Tomó su celular y marcó.

—¿Gotoh?

—Amo Kalluto. Dígame.

—Necesito el número de Chrollo Lucifer, ¿conoces alguna forma en la que pueda contactarlo?

Tuvo que esperar veinte minutos antes de que el mayordomo le diera una respuesta, le envió por mensaje el contacto del hombre y se preparó mentalmente para llamarle. Pensó muy bien las palabras que diría. Sabía que Illumi había trabajado para él y que conocía a los Zoldyck; quizá si usaba su apellido, causaría mejor impacto para conseguir lo que buscaba.

Marcó, tenía temor de que no le fuera a responder por ser un número desconocido, así que no lo hizo con mucha esperanza. La línea comenzó a sonar. Justo cuando iba a colgar, decepcionado de la falta de respuesta, Chrollo atendió la llamada.

—¿Quién habla? —sonaba más serio de lo que imaginó que sería y se ruborizó por los nervios.

—Kalluto —contestó en voz suave; luego recordó que no era buena idea sólo decir su nombre— Kalluto Zoldyck.

Había pensado correctamente, Chrollo no perdería su tiempo en un mocoso que no tenía nada interesante para ofrecerle. De no haber sido por su apellido, Chrollo habría colgado al instante.

—Vaya, otro Zoldyck esta semana.

—Yo… escuché que hay una nueva vacante en el _Ryodan_ —se le había olvidado todo lo que había pensado decir, estaba mucho más nervioso de lo que imaginó en un principio.

—Ah… ya veo. Debo colgar ahora mismo, pero dime una cosa, ¿qué eres de Illumi Zoldyck?

—Soy… —dudó, tuvo miedo que le estuviera preguntado eso porque estuviera molesto con su hermano mayor, pero era un todo o nada— soy su hermano menor.

—Perfecto. Nos vemos Kalluto.

La llamada se cortó y sintió un hueco en el estómago. Esta era su única oportunidad para conseguir algo, no estaba dispuesto a perderla.

Entonces su celular vibró y vio que había llegado un mensaje.

"Yo, Chrollo Lucifer, doy mi aprobación a Kalluto Zoldyck para formar parte del _Genei Ryodan_ ".

Se sintió tan feliz, tan satisfecho por su propio éxito que no quiso permanecer oculto, salió corriendo hasta que estuvo dentro de la guarida. Había una reunión ahí y sus nervios regresaron, quizá tenía la aprobación de Chrollo, pero desconocía lo qué diría el resto del grupo cuando le vieran llegar. Era un simple niño que no había mostrado sus habilidades a nadie. Nadie tenía por qué darle su apoyo. De todos modos, ya era tarde, ya todos lo tenían en la mira y sus piernas temblaron un instante.

—¡Es la niña! —exclamó Bonolenov y Franklin le secundó.

—¿Qué niña? —preguntó Feitan.

—Hace varias horas, ella estuvo aquí; no sé qué era lo que buscaba, seguramente trabaja con los tipos que secuestraron al jefe —contestó Franklin.

—Cometiste un error al venir sola, niñita —ahora quién le amenazaba era Phinks, el cual dio un paso hacia él. Kalluto reaccionó preparándose para lo peor.

—Deténganse —advirtió Machi—. No es una niña, es un niño y no creo que sea parte del equipo del tipo de la cadena. Ya vieron los recuerdos de Paku. Él viene por otra causa.

—¿Intuición?

—Yo soy Kalluto, Chrollo me envió un mensaje hace un momento —sacó su celular de entre su ropa, controlando su excitación, sabía que después de eso, toda su vida cambiaría y estaba ansioso porque fuera así.

—¿El jefe te envió un mensaje? —el primero en verlo y confirmarlo fue Phinks—, ¿eres una Zoldyck?, ¡vaya novedad!

Feitan tomó el celular para asegurarse de que fuera cierto. Ya que no podían contactar a su jefe —a causa de las restricciones que Kurapika le había impuesto— Chrollo había enviado ese mensaje para que no fuera interpretado como que estaba rompiendo las reglas de la cadena de Kurapika, sino que simplemente expresaba un deseo al aire.

—¿Estás segura de que es un niño Machi?, a mí no me parece…

—Soy niño —contestó Kalluto, pero no tenía intención de molestarse en corregirlos, estaba acostumbrado a que le confundieran.

—Ahí lo tienes.

—Después de todo, sí terminamos incluyendo a un niño a nuestras filas…

Chrollo vio la oportunidad, sabía que esta era una puerta para entrar a Illumi y no la iba a desperdiciar sólo porque nunca antes había visto a la persona que le había llamado, sonaba como un niño, y de todos modos no le importaba que así fuera. Gracias a su influencia, el resto del grupo no rechazaría al Zoldyck, lo aceptarían como un nuevo miembro, y él usaría esa carta contra Illumi en el momento en que recuperara su _Nen_ , mientras tanto no haría nada estúpido.

.'.

¿A dónde lo llevaba Maha? No lo sabía. El anciano no le respondió cuando se lo preguntó, sólo siguió su camino. Le informó que sus padres estaban enterados de que viajarían juntos. Nadie podía objetar a las órdenes del hombre.

Durante esos días, comprendió mejor lo que había pasado con los Zoldyck en el momento en que Kikyo y Silva dejaron de ocultarse.

Los Iluminados no iban a matar a Kikyo por su traición, en lugar de eso, la castigarían para volver su mente moldeable a su gusto. Sin embargo, había un gran problema de por medio, el ente de _Nen_ estaba corrupto y no se trataba de cualquier ente, era el hombre y la mujer de la Y, los poseedores del conocimiento de los deseos y la satisfacción de los mismos. Que esto ocurriera era la más grande de las desgracias; los conspiradores creyeron que ambas entidades simplemente dejarían de existir —como había ocurrido en otros casos—, fuera de ello, ambos espíritus se volvieron en contra de su misma anfitriona como un castigo, y para colmo del asunto, ahora ella era protegida por el actual heredero de los Zoldyck, no cualquier asesino.

Apostaron por ir tras ellos y cuando los tuvieron rodeados, Kikyo, víctima de sus temores y conocimientos sobre lo que les esperaba a los dos, ofreció un trato para que sus vidas fueran respetadas. Entregó a los Zoldyck como si se tratase de algo que a ella le perteneciera y Silva no se negó. Afirmó que esperaba un bebé, un sucesor y que éste serviría para los propósitos que los Iluminados le asignasen. No sólo a su heredero, sino a cualquier hijo que proviniera de su simiente y que los Zoldyck estarían a su servicio, por supuesto, con una paga conveniente.

Ese fue el inicio del fin de las guerras internas que había entre los mismos Iluminados. Zeno, Silva y Maha, empezaron a encargarse del extermino de los rebeldes y de aceptar cualquier trabajo que sus nuevos socios les solicitaran. De ese modo, todos ganaron, los Iluminados estaban agradecidos por la ayuda que esa familia de asesinos les brindaba, y pagaban sumas exageradas en gratitud por su silencio y buen trato; les daban garantías especiales y libertad para conocer los trasfondos de sus trabajos. Eso a la larga los llevó a involucrarse en un montón de situaciones no deseadas.

Por lo menos, sus vidas se mantuvieron pacíficas hasta la aparición de «el único». El afamado niño llegó a sus vidas cuanto Illumi tenía alrededor de siete años y se encontraba Torre Celestial, entrenando. Recordó que acompañó en diversas ocasiones a sus abuelos a ver sus trabajos, y nunca se preguntó porqué había tantas matanzas, dado que no estaba acostumbrado a cuestionar a sus autoridades. Cuando el anticristo nació, hubo una reunión con Silva y Kikyo, en la que acordaron que el futuro heredero de la familia iba a ser leal al nuevo líder del mundo, que le iba a servir como un fiel escudero. Por supuesto que esto lo vieron conveniente, recordando los grandes beneficios que habían ganado desde que se involucraron con la hermandad.

Pero cuando el elegido, fue capaz de dar órdenes, las cosas cambiaron. Los Zoldyck tenían más trabajo de lo que se habían imaginado; no sólo era el exterminio de los rebeldes y las otras logias que se opusieron al poder del nuevo líder, sino que ahora se veían en la necesidad de trabajar en grandes genocidios clasificados como "vitales" para proteger la sobrepoblación mundial. Cientos de hombres, mujeres y niños, eran sacrificados por el bien de los recursos primarios del mundo, y ellos eran los principales responsables de que esto se completara. Maha, era quién lideraba los encargos, en conjunto con otras familias de asesinos que no podían negarse a sus peticiones.

No importaba cuánto dinero hubiera de por medio, nadie quería hacer esto porque era ver mucha sangre inocente en sus manos. Más que la de costumbre, pero Maha, de todos los Zoldyck, se involucró todavía más en los asuntos de los Iluminados, al grado de que conocía de primera mano, muchas de las actividades turbias que ocurrían en la hermandad y sobre los conspiradores, a los cuales, él conoció. Si no les mató fue porque nunca le había sido dada la orden. Maha era un astuto, frío e intocable asesino que incluso su misma familia temía y respetaba.

Durante esos meses que se vio forzado a viajar junto a él, conoció su trabajo, comprendió cómo realizaba estos genocidios silenciosos que nadie reportaba ni conocían en los medios de comunicación. No eran muertes que se cometían de un día para otro, eran exterminios que tomaban tiempo, eran preparados para que la población mundial, en caso de que llegara a notar la cantidad de muertes, lo tomara como un asunto de la naturaleza, una fatal casualidad y no como una matanza bien orquestada. Salvo que hubiesen recurrido a métodos más drásticos.

Vio de cerca todo lo que los Asesinos, secretamente hacían. Genios entendidos en su arte, sin duda, denotaban años de preparación y experiencia.

—Ahora que comprendes el trabajo de la familia. Dime, ¿estás listo para hacer otro pequeño viaje?

Le preguntó Maha, viendo que Illumi ya no ponía resistencia a seguirle el paso, lejos de casa.

—Estoy a tu disposición. Lo sabes.

Esa noche abordaron un barco, uno que tenía un equipo sofisticado, diferente al resto de embarcaciones en las que él había estado. No cuestionó nada, no quería que su abuelo terminara por darle largas explicaciones.

—¿Tienes idea de a dónde vamos? —le preguntó Maha al verlo aburrido a la orilla del barco, observando el horizonte.

—No. Es la primera vez que viajo a esta dirección.

—Cuando te vi, me dijiste que estabas trabajando para los Iluminados por tu propia cuenta —Illumi le prestó atención, siempre que Maha hablaba, no era en vano—. Me explicaste que estabas detrás de ciertas personas. Los conspiradores, los tipos que quieres atrapar. Si hay un lugar en el mundo dónde puedes hallarles, es a dónde vamos y te lo advierto, lo que vas a ver puede hacerte desistir de tu negocio.

Illumi entendió que ahora iba rumbo al Continente Oscuro. Esto ocurrió durante la época en la que Killua presentó su examen de Hunter.

Maha le explicó que no podía entrar allá a menos que tuviera los permisos adecuados que le hicieran merecedor de ir a ese viaje. Así que cuando dijo que tenía una licencia de _Hunter_ , Maha se relajó más, de todos modos él pensaba mover sus influencias para conseguirle una entrada.

El paisaje del Continente Oscuro era aplastante incluso desde una distancia lejana. Le hacía recordar a la vieja Babilonia que le trajo una nostalgia terrible mientras iba llegando. Un grupo de nativos estaban listos para atacarlos en caso de que no fueran aliados, cosa que no fue necesaria. Nimrod cambio la apariencia del cuerpo de Illumi para que nadie sospechara quién era él, en caso de que su imagen en la licencia no coincidiera con su cuerpo.

Caminaron entre la naturaleza, con la advertencia de que podían encontrarse con animales terribles en su trayecto. Pero eso no les daba miedo tanto a ellos como al personal que les acompañaba. El panorama cambio cuando se adentraron en la ciudad que estaba habitada por personas procedentes de otros países. Fue algo que no esperaba ver jamás.

En ese punto del mundo era evidente la verdadera naturaleza de la humanidad. Había hombres, mujeres y niños de diversas edades, razas, y mutaciones de seres humanos, en diferentes puestos, como si de mercancía se tratase. Mientras que otras personas, caminaban por el mercado observando y discutiendo sobre ellos, sobre cuáles comprar y cuáles no. También había áreas en las que había jaulas elevadas a metros sobre el suelo, con gente en su interior, y leyendas que explicaban su fecha de llegada, procedencia, edad, entre otros datos; gente que había sido recientemente secuestrada para ser vendida en esa parte del mundo, ¿con qué propósito? La experimentación humana, más tráfico, prostitución y venta de órganos. Pero el principal de todos, en definitiva, era la experimentación.

Había gente ahí que ya no tenía tantos rastros de humanidad en sus cuerpos, lucían mezclados con especies de animales y no era por efectos de _Nen_ , sino por asuntos más depravados. Cualquier persona, desde el científico más inútil, era un experto maestro de _Nen_. La explicación era que ninguna persona débil era tratada con respeto en el Continente Oscuro. Si no les atrapaban para ser usados por los más fuertes, entonces eran devorados por las bestias que ahí habitaban. Sí había sitios pequeños donde los débiles podían habitar y se les aceptaba porque tenían algo muy fuerte qué aportar; como genios eruditos que usaban sus conocimientos en pro a los más fuertes, y generalmente estaban rodeados de las personas a quienes servían, los cuales les daban protección contra los enemigos.

En el Continente Oscuro existían los más grandes laboratorios de los conspiradores; vigilados por personal especial. Incluso supo que varios del grupo de Dalozza vivían en esa zona, dentro de esos edificios, trabajando en algunos de sus proyectos.

¿Qué le hizo detenerse? Vio lo que su abuelo le decía. No era un lugar normal, nada parecido al mundo del que provenían. Provocar una guerra estando en ese territorio, era condenarse a sí mismo a la muerte. Además, vio que algunos portadores de _Nen_ arcaico vivían ahí; otros trabajaban en los laboratorios. Contó cinco en total, un gran número. Si es que se enfrentaba a ellos. Definitivamente no tendría oportunidad.

Su abuelo quería decirle esto, no con palabras si no con la misma realidad. No sabía cuánto tiempo iban a estar en el terrible continente, pero sabía que mientras estuviera en los lugares donde su abuelo le indicara, nada malo ocurriría. Este mundo le había golpeado con una gran fuerza que por poco lo hace rendirse a sus planes, pero Nimrod no era un tipo cualquiera.

« _Si David que era un mocoso tonto, que cuidaba ovejitas, mató a Goliat que era un gigante entrenado desde su niñez para la guerra, ¿por qué yo no voy a vencer a mi propio gigante?_ » Se dijo, tomando esto como un reto. Creía que esta era la luna que había visto en su lectura del cielo, y podía tomarla como una derrota o alistarse para aprender, preparase más antes de dar la batalla que los conspiradores estaban esperando.

.'.

Cuando Kalluto por fin pudo ser parte del Ryodan, no esperaba que su padre ordenara que fueran tras él. De hecho, no creía que nadie en casa se darían cuenta de su ausencia hasta pasado el tiempo, pero al parecer Maha notificó a Silva que su pequeño había sido enviado a buscarle al hotel y fue cuestión de horas antes de que Silva notara que el niño se estaba ausentando más de lo debido.

Conocía a su hijo, sabía que era muy respetuoso de la puntualidad, esa era una de las pocas cualidades decentes que les enseñaba a sus hijos; inmediatamente sospechó que se estaba rebelando, imitando a Killua y no iba a permitir una segunda insurrección. Envió a sus mayordomos por él y les dejó en claro que usaran la fuerza si era debido, todo con tal de traer de vuelta al menor.

No fue necesaria la fuerza, Kalluto supo que iban tras él y tuvo que resignarse. Se regresó a casa, avergonzado de no haber logrado nada con el _Ryodan_ , lo único que agradecía era que los mayordomos fueran lo suficientemente discretos para no humillarle frente a los tipos de la araña, lo llevaron como si los Zoldyck lo estuvieran solicitando y se marchó asegurándoles que volvería.

Nadie le dio importancia a su desaparición. Por lo menos, antes de irse, supo que ellos estaban en la misión de ayudar a su jefe y conoció los detalles del asunto por el que había tanta urgencia por buscarle. Así que cuando se fue, se quedó con eso en mente. Quería ayudarles, demostrarles que valía la pena, pero estando en casa eso sería imposible.

Silva no tuvo piedad, lo envió al cuarto de castigos en cuanto puso un pie en casa, y estuvo ahí encerrado por tres semanas, atado con cadenas, siendo azotado y golpeado, para que comprendiera cuál era su lugar. Ese tiempo de encierro le fue quitando poco a poco su esperanza de volver al Ryodan, cada segundo era valioso para él.

Hasta que su madre fue a sacarlo de su encierro.

—¿Qué intentabas hacer? —le preguntó mientras lo ayudaba a curarse las heridas.

—Mamá… no quiero permitir que ellos vayan detrás de mi hermano. Quiero traerlo de vuelta a casa.

Lo dijo con toda la seriedad que su infantil cuerpo le permitía expresar.

—Kalluto… entiendo —fue a traerle ropa limpia y se quedó pensando.

Era su hijo menor, no quería dejarlo irse y que también terminara siendo objetivo de los Iluminados, pero siendo francos, era más probable que Killua terminara atrayendo la atención de la hermandad que él.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo Kalluto. Silva cree que los Iluminados traerán de vuelta a Killua explicándole la situación en la que está y de forma amable. Lo cierto es que cuando lo hagan, primero lo torturarán hasta que se le quiten las ganas de estar fuera de casa —observó la mirada de su niño y entendió lo que quiso decirle— sí, es cierto, ustedes son muy fuertes, resistentes, aguantan descargas eléctricas que no cualquier ser humano podría, son inmunes a cualquier veneno y muchos de los químicos que se usan contra las personas. Eso no los exenta de otras prácticas, unas que ellos conocen y que no se tocan el corazón al momento de usarlas.

—No me importa mamá, yo… con toda seguridad haré lo posible por traerlo antes de que ellos lo hagan.

—¿Y?, ¿cuál es tu plan? —sonaba retadora. No estaba dispuesta a soltar a su bebé si no había una causa ganada de por medio.

—Me uní al _Ryodan_ —confesó—. Sé que papá dijo que no nos metiéramos con las arañas, pero yo estoy dispuesto a todo con tal…

—Te uniste al _Ryodan_ , sí, ¿y?, deja tus discursos bonitos para otro momento Kalluto. No estoy de humor.

—El abuelo Maha dijo que para que yo creciera, debía salir de mi zona de confort. Eso hago. Quiero ir con ellos, volverme fuerte. Papá dijo que el jefe de las arañas era peligroso, y yo quiero estar al nivel de él, quiero volverme su mano derecha y que las arañas me ayuden a recuperar a mi hermano mayor. Estoy seguro que Killua me respetará si yo le demuestro que no soy un niño más y me escuchará cuando le diga por qué tiene que volver a casa.

—¿Qué necesitas ahora? —le preguntó Kikyo, ya más convencida de que Kalluto estaba tomando en serio las cosas y no sólo estaba actuando por actuar—, ¿dónde está el jefe de las arañas?, ¿ya hablaste con él?

—Sólo hablé con él por teléfono, me dio su aprobación para entrar a las arañas y él… ya no puedo contactarlo, alguien le impuso _Nen_ en su cuerpo, así que no puede entrar en contacto con ningún miembro de las arañas durante todo este tiempo.

Kikyo sabía bien una cosa. Kalluto no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba hablando, él aún no dominaba el _Nen._

—Entonces necesitas encontrar a alguien que le quite el _Nen_. Bien, pero ahora mismo no puedes hacer nada.

—Mamá… debo ir, déjame ir —rogó por primera vez y Kikyo le sonrió.

—Kalluto, no te preocupes por esos asuntos por ahora. Primero me aseguraré que estés listo para salir e ir tras ellos. Yo te diré cuándo será el momento.

 ** _Oh bueno, gracias por leer._**

 ** _Felices fiestas._**

 ** _Yuuki: Nimrod es un hijo de... ¿qué te diré?, no sé de dónde salió tanta maldad. Jaco, sí, pobre, lo que le toca vivir, si no es con un Zoldyck, es con otro *risa nerviosa* Hisoka es un personaje bastante difícil para mí. Siempre que me toca escribir sobre él, casi lloro. Lloro porque muchas de sus actitudes no las entiendo. Ya verás lo que tengo reservado para él... ya, no lo abandono, no lo puedo abandonar porque todavía le queda buen rato, aunque sea publicaré este segundo libro. No sé en qué momento escribí una saga. Yo también extraño a Illumi, y descuida, que de conspiraciones vive esta fanfic lol GRACIAS por acordarte de mi cumpleaños! Me hace muy feliz. Nos vemos pronto.'._**


	42. 93 en Babel Capítulo 21

**_He vuelto, aunque un poco triste, el país en donde vivo está cayendo muy, muy bajo y no existe nada que podamos hacer para levantarlo. En fin. El capítulo nuevo ya quedó listo y les agradezco a todos por su paciencia *risas* cómo si fueran muchas personas, Shiro, Yuuki, ustedes dos hacen que esta historia siga viva._**

 ** _93 en Babel_**

 ** _Capítulo 21_**

 ** _.'._**

Kalluto pasó lo siguientes meses en entrenamiento para controlar y dar forma a su _Nen_. Su madre no le dio descanso, pasó muchas horas perfeccionando su técnica, mientras Kikyo, para darle confianza a su hijo, empezó a hacer lecturas del futuro, buscando orientación en las runas, los astros y todo material guía que encontrara; deseaba tanto asegurarse de que las arañas aun no tuvieran alcanzar éxito sin la ayuda de su hijo, que volvió a realizar rituales con Kalluto para augurarse toda la suerte posible.

Orientó al más pequeño a desarrollar una técnica para localizar a cualquier persona sin importar la distancia o la falta de pistas, a espiar y robar información sin ser detectado; tan sólo enfocándose en determinados factores que eran difíciles de percibir a simple vista. Misma técnica que le bastaría para vigilar a Killua, y dar con el sujeto que la araña precisaba localizar.

Cuando su pequeño estuvo listo, su primer prueba fue localizar al _Ryodan_ mismo, y al cabo de unos días logró dar con Machi, a quién siguió hasta que pudo establecer un contacto con ella. Machi quedó impresionada, cuando vio que el pequeño había sido capaz de encontrarle pese a que apenas le conocía y prácticamente lo que sabían el uno del otro, era casi una nimiedad; así que, con esa habilidad como prueba, llevó a Kalluto hasta Greed Island. Allí, después de tantos meses de entrenamiento, Kalluto puso su nueva habilidad en práctica, localizando al exorcista de _Nen_.

.'.

Esa temporada, Nimrod la tomó como algo positivo para su vida. No quería actuar como un niño pesimista que se ponía a llorar en un rincón sólo porque las cosas no salían como él las esperaba. Si iba a atacar a esos hombres, entonces los haría tomarle en serio. Comenzó a entrenarse, a prepararse física y mentalmente para derrotarlos. Sin importar el costo debía ganar. Le daba risa ver que la gente en el Continente Oscuro se sentía poderosa haciendo un montón de experimentos, probando e indagando entre manuscritos que eran de la época de su reinado. Estaba seguro que sólo entendían un porcentaje pequeño de la magnitud que en ellos se encontraba. La gran diferencia era que él sí lo entendía; las palabras e imágenes en los pergaminos eran materia básica, fáciles de entender, claras como el agua. Fue a varios mercados y compró varios de los manuscritos que estaban abandonados porque no podían ser comprendidos y los leyó para refrescar sus memorias. Maha tenía un laboratorio pequeño en sus propiedades, era sólo un cuarto, pero tenía todo lo justo para que Illumi pudiera trabajar sin batallar tanto.

Él era un alquimista completo. Perfeccionó todo su cuerpo, lo pulió, retrasando su envejecimiento, fortaleciéndolo más para no ser fácilmente dañado, cada tejido, cada cabello los volvió más resistentes; podía permanecer bajo tierra por más tiempo, soportar temperaturas extremas, y estar sumergido en agua por periodos considerablemente largos. Esto igual lo podía conseguir entrenándose como un asesino, tal y como lo había aprendido de su padre, pero Nimrod no tenía ese tiempo, así que se aseguró que su cuerpo estuviera en un límite superior. Preparó todas sus técnicas, y se alistó como nunca antes lo había hecho, esta vez no permitiría ningún fallo. Iba a superarlos a todos.

Todos los días caminaba por un tramo cercano a uno de los laboratorios de los conspiradores, a diario cambiaba su apariencia para no llamar la atención; añadiendo las medidas adecuadas para obtener información. Revisaba los alrededores y, poco a poco, fue descubriendo lo que ocurría en el recinto. Tenían un experimento que llamaban "el más exitoso de todos"; llevaban meses con un criadero de hormigas-quimera, el cual lo había alimentado y reforzado hasta volverlas del tamaño de un ser humano promedio, y les ayudaron a desarrollar un sistema de comunicación. Se decía que usaban los órganos y fluidos de estos insectos para diferentes medicamentos y otros asuntos extra con el fin de hacer dinero.

Las hormigas vivían en una especie de colmena en forma de montaña que estaba rodeada con un muro electrificado especial para que ellas no pudieran escapar, y no permitían que animales voladores se acercaran, así se aseguraban que esas criaturas no pudieran generan la capacidad de volar. De ahí en más, no se sabía a ciencia cierta para qué las usaban. Sin embargo lo trataban como un asunto del cual se enorgullecían. Illumi quería quitarles eso que tanto adoraban. Si les gustaban mucho sus hormigas, entonces se desharía de ellas.

Un día, sin más, se paró frente al gran muro electrificado. En el suelo había un punto unido hasta el otro extremo de la montaña que representaba una falla en la arquitectura hecha por las hormigas y que desde ese punto, si se provocaba el suficiente movimiento, podía lograr un sismo con la magnitud adecuada para hacer colapsar la construcción. Colocó sus manos en el suelo; como su alcance y fuerza eran ahora superiores al día en que llegó al Continente Oscuro, no dudó en que lograría su meta. Su _Nen_ manipulador comenzó a ejercer presión en la estructura y provocó un fuerte temblor que alarmó a todos en el área. La pequeña montaña comenzó a comprimirse y cientos de hormigas quimera huyeron por montones, achicharrándose al contacto con los muros electrificados, los cuales aún permanecían de pie gracias a su resistente estructura metálica. Illumi ejerció más fuerza. Los muros comenzaron a lanzar chispas, y alcanzó a escuchar un grito desesperado de entre todo el bullicio:

—¡Abran las puertas, salven a las hormigas!

Pero fue de inmediato opacado cuando una gran explosión hizo que la tierra, el fuego y todo el material a su alrededor saltara a todos lados; esta vez hubo más gritos. Una parte del laboratorio había explotado provocando un fuego que se extendió por el terreno de las hormigas.

El autor del desastre sonrió, aún faltaba un acto más para sentirse satisfecho, quería estar seguro de que fuera imposible recuperar su ó a provocar otro temblor, aprovechando que las estructuras estaban reaccionando por sí mismas; esta vez vio sombras veloces brincando sobre su cabeza. Los guardias habían llegado, tarde, pero estaban ahí dispuestos a detenerle.

—¡Es él! —gritó uno de ellos—, doctora Ixchel, es él.

Gracias a ese llamado, pudo encontrar por primera vez a uno de los conspiradores. La reconoció, era imposible no hacerlo. Una mujer que aparentaba tener unos treinta años, de larga melena rosa y piel oscura. Quiso centrarse en ella, pero un ataque lo hizo retroceder. Ixchel corría sobre el montículo, intentando recuperar alguna de las hormigas que buscaban escapatoria entre los muros.

Corrió, ocultándose entre la naturaleza y los hombres le siguieron; aprovechó que el humo negro comenzó a inundar la zona, dificultando la visión. Escaló entre los árboles y desde ese ángulo se concentró en matar a sus atacantes, uno a uno, con maestría y una destreza digna de un Zoldyck. Los primeros cinco fueron flancos fáciles, los siguientes se dieron cuenta del patrón e intentaron alcanzarlo trepando los árboles pero cayeron en la segunda trampa de Illumi, quien los estaba esperando con sus nuevos humanos aguja. La batalla continuó hasta que ya sólo quedaba uno de ellos, su líder, el único superviviente.

Se vieron entre el humo, sabía que no iba a ser una pelea sencilla, cualquier error sería fatal. El líder creía estar en ventaja porque conocía al dedillo la zona, mientras que veía que Illumi improvisaba sus movimientos aprovechando a sus marionetas, de las cuales él se deshizo tan rápido cómo pudo para alcanzar a su objetivo.

No se sabe cómo, pero en algún punto durante la batalla el hombre logró tener muy cerca al Zoldyck, lo suficiente como para usar uno de sus trucos y matarle, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado, otra explosión, una más fuerte que la primera hizo que se detuviera. Hubo fuego por todas partes y el humo negro volvió a esparcirse. El hombre nunca supo que venían refuerzos, puesto que su vida fue tomada por Illumi; lo trasformó en su marioneta y lo puso en contra de la ayuda que venía por él. Para ese momento, el morocho ya había atravesado el muro y estaba en busca de Ixchel.

La encontró mientras ella intentaba huir del calor intenso que la estaba sofocando, apenas logró salir de entre todo el infierno que se había desatado y escuchó a sus servicios de emergencias haciendo un esfuerzo por controlar el desastre. Cuando alzó la mirada, el Zoldyck ya estaba frente a ella, con un par de agujas listas para ser arrojadas.

—Nimrod —pronunció, tosiendo por aclarar su garganta.

Apuntó las agujas, sabía que no iba a ser así de fácil, así que estaba calculando sus movimientos, listo para pelear.

—¿Crees que con esto has ganado?, llegas tarde, pero no tengo tiempo para explicártelo.

—¡Doctora! —un grito interrumpió el momento.

Ixchel extendió un par de alas enormes, sus ojos parpadearon de forma vertical y le sonrió con malicia. A una velocidad exagerada, voló lejos, fuera de su alcance, zigzagueando en el cielo. Illumi entendió que ella no se dejaría atrapar, le daría una gran batalla antes de permitirlo.

Tras presionar a los pocos doctores que quedaban supo que ella había hecho experimentos en su propio cuerpo, combinándolo con la naturaleza de los insectos y plantas, era una botánica experta y sabía lo que hacía. Luego se marchó. Al menos se quedaba con la satisfacción de haber dañado su más preciado logro.

Lo que él no notó, por el calor del momento, fue que la gran mayoría de las hormigas quimera se habían esforzado por salvar a la reina que estaba en lo más profundo de la montaña, entre todas la sacaron de ahí. Muchas habían muerto en el intento, todas menos la reina, se tomaron entre ellas formando una especie de plataforma y se arrojaron al mar por un orificio que se formó en el muro a causa de las explosiones, mientras que la reina descansaba sobre ellas. Dado que el fuego estaba por todas partes esa había sido su mejor opción. Viajaron durante días por el mar, una a una fueron ahogándose, permaneciendo unidas por los químicos que desprendían sus cuerpos, así salvaron a la reina, que era lo único que importaba.

Illumi regresó a la casa de Maha, donde el anciano lo esperaba. Al principio pensaba regañarlo, acusarle por el escándalo y advertirle nuevamente que ellos irían tras él, sólo que al momento de verlo entrar a la casa, vio lo que todos los Zoldyck habían visto por años pero que ninguno había sido capaz de interpretar.

—No eres mi nieto, ¿verdad?

Nimrod sonrió orgulloso, ese hombre era un verdadero peligro.

—No me importa lo que hayas hecho, ni lo que quieras hacer. No tienes nada que ver conmigo ahora. Vete, toma uno de mis barcos y márchate, a partir de aquí ya no responderé por ti.

—Me parece perfecto. Ya me has ayudado demasiado. Estamos en deuda.

—Ahórrate los discursos, no le diré a Silva que no eres su hijo, esperaré pacientemente a que caigas. Si algo he aprendido en la vida, es que nadie puede ser dueño de nadie por siempre.

Nimrod tomó las pocas cosas que le interesaba conservar aún y se deshizo de sus experimentos caseros. No quería dejar rastro de sus conocimientos en un sitio donde podían volverse un arma poderosa. Luego se marchó, tal cual se lo había pedido Maha, tomando una de las embarcaciones del anciano.

Ixchel no regresaría en un largo tiempo, si es que quería que él no la encontrara; por ende no le importó salir del continente, además, con el escándalo provocado, se había dado aviso de que él estaba comenzando a acercarse a los conspiradores, así que lo más obvio era que ninguno se ocultaría en el Continente Oscuro por un tiempo.

Al séptimo día de su viaje de vuelta, su teléfono comenzó a vibrar y recuperar los mensajes que no habían llegado, dado que en el continente el servicio satelital estaba restringido. Tenía tres mensajes relativamente importantes por parte de Hisoka, y uno por parte de Gio.

Hisoka le avisaba que ahora había hecho un trato con Chrollo, que le ayudaría a recuperar su _Nen_ a cambio de que le diera una oportunidad para pelear. En otro de los mensajes le decía que ya llevaba con él al exorcista de _Nen_ y que había visto a Killua en un lugar llamado _Greed Island_ , y que se encontraba bien. Sus manos temblaron un momento y casi suelta el aparato, leer el nombre de Killua le había provocado escalofríos, su cuerpo lo extrañaba, deseaba volver a ver a ese niño, sentir su presencia. Sin embargo, se contuvo nuevamente, no podía dejarse dominar por el cuerpo de Illumi.

—Por eso necesito al anticristo —se dijo. Él era el único capaz de erradicar la presencia del Zoldyck, sin que se perdiera a sí mismo.

Luego leyó el mensaje de Gio.

«En cuanto lea esto, por favor póngase en contacto conmigo».

Inmediatamente le llamó, no sólo quería saber qué era lo que tenía de nuevo, también quería desviar su mente lejos del albino.

—Gio, ¿qué ocurre?

—Gran Maestro, sé que no tiene mucho tiempo para mí, pero mataron al hijo de Ixchel y…

—Ah, ¿es eso?, no hay ningún problema, he sido yo quién lo hizo.

—¿Usted mismo? —escuchó un suspiro al otro lado de la línea—, supongo que todo está bajo control ahora. De todos modos, tengo unos asuntos importantes que hablar con usted, me gustaría saber si tendría un poco de tiempo para mí.

—Llegaré en siete días a tierra, ¿dónde estarás?

—En Tibru, ahí seré, Gio. Un hombre.

Y así lo hizo, en cuanto estuvo en tierra, se dirigió inmediatamente al encuentro de Gio, en una habitación de algún hotel bastante céntrico.

—Hace tiempo se había perdido el rastro de Ixchel. Sabía que tenía algún asunto en el Continente Oscuro, pero ese lugar es gigantesco y hay muchos tabúes que lo rodean así que, por más que escuche noticias por parte del concilio, no puedo saber todos los pormenores. Ixchel se había mantenido oculta bastante bien estando lejos, se ha vuelto imposible de rastrear. Hace unos días ella llegó al concilio, yo estaba ahí, dijo que había perdido una posesión importante en el Continente Oscuro…

—¿Detalló lo que pasó?

—No, sólo dijo que una criatura lugar derrumbó su laboratorio.

—Me llamó, "criatura". ¡Ja!

—¿Usted lo hizo? —esperó la respuesta del Zoldyck—, ella no habló de nada de eso, supongo que no quiere que nadie se enteré que ya está siendo perseguida por usted.

Illumi continuó en silencio, y él no quiso perder su tiempo dando explicaciones.

—Como sea, ella regresó pidiendo nuevos fondos para recuperar su posesión. El concilio estuvo a punto de aceptar, dado que ella, se supone, realiza experimentos en beneficio a la hermandad, sin embargo, sabían que había grandes posibilidades de que fuera usted quién lo hizo y no desean tenerle como enemigo. Así que alegaron algo lo suficientemente razonable; rechazaron su petición diciendo que ella nunca ha hecho reportes de sus avances. La hermandad sólo se entera cuando ya tiene un resultado y no saben del procedimiento. Eso no quita la posibilidad de que esté ocultando más detalles de sus trabajos. Ixchel se marchó con las manos vacías.

—Fue la mejor decisión —contestó con orgullo.

—Sí, yo creí que ella dejaría sus experimentos por un tiempo, pero no fue así. Descubrí, tras rastrear sus gastos, que de hecho lleva el control de todas sus posiciones gracias a un hombre en Girei, un abogado llamado Yayin Santi.

El nombre resonó en su mente, tenía tiempo que no lo oía. Soltó una carcajada. Yayin había sido muy inteligente al ocultar toda esta información.

—Yayin conoce todas y cada una de las posesiones de Ixchel, maneja un despacho de contadores y conoce cada prestanombres que Ixchel posee. Solo hace falta ir allá.

Illumi agradeció la información y se marchó, ir tras Yayin sería fácil, tenía al hombre sometido a sus deseos, sólo era cuestión de ir a presionarlo un poco. No le convenía matarlo, ni usar sus agujas con él, tenía el presentimiento de que si lo hacía, podía llevar las del perder en la balanza del karma. Más riesgos a estas alturas serían su perdición. Así que en cuanto llegó a Girei, fue a darle un vistazo a su antigua mascota.

.'.

Mientras él estuvo ocupado en los asuntos del continente, Hisoka terminó de ayudar a Gon y Killua en su juego, y se dispuso a ir con las arañas, todo para encontrar la novedad de que ya tenía un sustituto dentro del grupo. Un miembro que además había sido capaz de localizar al exorcista de _Nen_ que tanto necesitaban. El rostro de Kalluto le pareció familiar, pero la emoción del momento le hizo olvidar este detalle.

Le delegaron la responsabilidad de negociar con el exorcista, cosa en la que estaba confiado. La suerte que Chrollo había leído para sí mismo era que un hombre le estaría esperando en el este, así que tenía fe en que el sujeto aquel no rechazara su propuesta.

—¿Exactamente quién es esa persona?

—¿Es tan importante saber quién es?

—Le pusieron _Nen_ en el corazón. Hacen falta agallas para que alguien haga algo de esa magnitud y tener éxito.

—Una mujer despechada —contestó alegremente, si el tipo necesitaba mentiras, entonces eso iba a decir.

Abegane, el exorcista, le lanzó una mirada de enojo.

—Soy un hombre serio, si vas a querer hacer esto, entonces, más vale comenzar a ser sincero, porque remover el _Nen_ podría provocarme daños también.

Hisoka se rió a causa de esa reacción.

—La persona que requiere tu ayuda, preferiría mantener las cosas en secreto, es importante que sea así. Si esto representa un problema, entonces simplemente daré media vuelta y buscaré a otro que quiera hacer el trabajo. Sólo quiero remarcarte que estoy dispuesto a pagarte cualquier cantidad de dinero que desees.

—Es precisamente esa parte la que más me intriga. Alguien que acepta cualquier cantidad no puede ser cualquier persona…

—Veamos, estabas aquí por la paga que el señor Batera estaba ofreciendo, ¿no es así?, ¿qué tal si te ofrezco el doble?, ¿si te doy una cantidad, dejarás esos detalles atrás?

Abegane no podía mentir, él estaba detrás de dinero. Tenía asuntos pendientes que lo movían a buscarlo. Finalmente aceptó, sólo puso una condición.

.'.

—Iré con Abegane yo sólo. Si él ve que alguien más hace contacto conmigo durante el viaje, se marchará —les dijo al resto de las arañas, y ellos aceptaron.

Se sentían más confiados con Kalluto en su equipo. Eso les aseguraba que tendrían a un buen espía, como lo había sido desde el momento en que llegó a _Greed Island_ para demostrar sus habilidades.

Hisoka guío a Abegane a través de viaje que duró tres días hasta que se encontró con Chrollo en medio de un desierto. El exorcista tuvo miedo de encontrase en un lugar asolado, donde no podía escapar si es que era atacado, más aún cuando el sujeto que se encontró ahí le hizo bastantes preguntas sobre su habilidad y lo que iría a pasar. Chrollo le había dicho que tenía la necesidad de entender lo que ocurriría una vez que el _Nen_ fuera removido de su cuerpo. Estando en medio del desierto, frente a esos dos testigos, realizó el ritual y eliminó el _Nen_ que obstaculizaba a Chrollo; luego, todo se volvió confuso para Abegane, divisó a un pequeño niño caminando entre la arena, acercándose a ellos tres y le entregó el dinero que le correspondía, indicándole que podía marcharse. Abegane huyó tan rápido como pudo, mientras que Chrollo festejaba secretamente, su nueva habilidad.

Entonces ocurrió lo esperado.

—Hemos hecho un trato —le recordó Hisoka.

—Lo sé.

Chrollo le sonrió de un modo en que no le dio buena espina.

—Hisoka, ¿no podrías esperar?, prometo que después pelearé contigo.

—Chrollo, creo que no lo comprendes, yo no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad, sólo por causa de tu itinerario. Lo que sea que tengas pensado hacer podrías posponerlo… Si es que sobrevives.

—Lo siento Hisoka, por ahora tengo asuntos qué atender, así que me daré prisa.

Chrollo tomó su libro y lo abrió en alguna página. Hisoka se puso en guardia, el hecho de que tuviera su libro en mano era suficiente señal de que algo estaba por ocurrir. Chrollo corrió, como si fuera en dirección hacia el pelirrojo y luego, simplemente desapareció. Se había escapado usando su habilidad de teletransportación y había dejado a Hisoka en medio del desierto, aunque no solo, Kalluto estaba con él, había sido enviado por los otros miembros de la araña para que se presentara frente a su líder y le llevara a donde ellos estaban esperándole. Dado que su apariencia era de alguien débil, estaban seguros de que el exorcista no se sentiría amenazado por él. Sin embargo, no contaban con que Chrollo le abandonaría sin cuestionarlo.

—Chrollo —se rió Hisoka, mientras veía al pequeño niño que lo observaba cautelosamente—, se te olvidó tu juguetito.

—No soy un juguete —espetó Kalluto.

—Llévame con Chrollo. Pudiste encontrar al exorcista usando tu habilidad secreta, estoy seguro que puedes encontrar a Chrollo donde sea que se haya metido.

—¿Por qué haría yo eso?

Una carta voló en dirección a su cara y él fue más rápido para evadirla. Justo cuando creía que ya estaba a salvo y que Hisoka no lanzaría otra carta más, escuchó su voz.

—Porque ahora estas atrapado a mí —estiró la línea pegajosa de su _Nen_ que se había adherido al rostro del menor— y a menos de que estés dispuesto a morir en una forma lenta y tortuosa, entonces, dejaré que me ocultes lo que he estado buscando todo este tiempo.

Pronto Kalluto se dio cuenta de la diferencia de capacidades que había entre ellos, no tenía opción. Si las arañas no se metían con él y Chrollo mismo había evitado pelear, significaba que no podía tomarse a juego a ese hombre, y Kalluto no podía darse el lujo de morir cuando su hermano le necesitaba tanto. Tragó saliva, y maldijo en voz baja.

Desconocía que en realidad Hisoka no le mataría, tal vez si lo golpearía hasta hacerlo creer que iría a matarlo, pero el mago no tenía ni un pelo de tonto, no se desharía de la única pista que tenía hacía su objetivo.

Decidió caminar y guiar a Hisoka por un sendero muy largo que le permitiera darse tiempo para hacer un plan y huir de él.

.'.

Conseguir la información de Yayin fue extremadamente fácil, sólo lo había pedido y él se lo había entregado poniendo un poco de resistencia. Le rogó que no le delatara frente a Ixchel, porque ella era capaz de quitarle a sus hijas para usarlas en sus experimentos si es que lo veía conveniente. De todos modos, no pensaba ir a sentarse a conversar con la doctora acerca de sus aliados. Yayin le dirigió de vuelta a su bodega personal, y le entregó copias de todas las propiedades de la mujer, eran treinta y dos en total, repartidas entre los diferentes continentes.

Nimrod no tenía tiempo para dedicarse a ir uno tras uno, en busca de la doctora, así que optó por el camino más fácil. Eligió entre las personas de la calle marionetas que pudieran repartirse entre los diferentes puntos y les ordenó incendiar dichos lugares; casas, edificios, tiendas, todo lo que ella poseyera, ellos lo quemarían. Esperaba que con esa señal, ella se diera por enterada de que no podría evadir la persecución.

Una vez que tuvo todo listo, y que sólo le restaba esperar a ver los resultados, su resistencia terminó. Se sentía ansioso, como si estuviera evitando una adicción poderosa, vital para su vida. Tenía demasiada sed, pero aun cuando ingería constantes líquidos, no se saciaba; su cuerpo temblaba, e incluso comenzó a delirar. Tuvo que reconocer que el momento había llegado.

—Hisoka, ¿dónde está Killua? —le llamó, estaba desesperado por recibir noticias de él, aunque lo que más quería era ir a verlo por sí mismo. Esta vez no le bastaría con escuchar un "está bien".

Escuchó que el pelirrojo reía y se molestó más.

—¿Ya extrañado a tu pequeño hermano? —Hisoka caminaba a paso lento junto a Kalluto. El niño arrastraba los pies, alegando que necesitaba ya un descanso.

—Mis asuntos no son de tu incumbencia, requiero saber su ubicación.

—Es sólo una broma, Illumi —Kalluto detuvo sus pasos, ese hombre estaba hablando con su hermano justo en ese momento, pero se maldijo por haber reaccionado ante ese nombre. Hisoka ahora lo veía con más curiosidad—, no sé dónde esté tu hermano, la última vez que le vi, estaba en _Greed Island_ y eso fue hace dos meses…, tal vez…

Había pasado bastante tiempo. Colgó el teléfono y respiró hondo, ¿cómo podía saber la ubicación exacta de su pequeña adicción? Una idea vino a su mente. Llamó de inmediato a Milluki, él podía rastrear los gastos que Killua hubiera hecho en los pasados días, y así fue, en cuestión de minutos ya tenía el registro de todo lo que había estado haciendo, se enteró de que se encontraba viajando, junto a un grupo de Hunters, rumbo a Yorkshin. Se preguntó qué asuntos podrían tener en un lugar como ese, y con esa idea, justificó su deseo de ir a verle.

Hisoka fue ahora quién dejó de caminar, y jaló a Kalluto para acercarlo más a él.

—¿Qué fue esa reacción cuando escuchaste el nombre de Illumi? —le preguntó, pero el niño se mantuvo en silencio.

Ahora sabía que su hermano estaba buscando a Killua, y eso le asustaba bastante.

—¿Qué eres tú de…? —apenas iba a preguntar, cuando el pelirrojo por fin recordó su rostro— Eres el niño que venía con Illumi ese día —se respondió sonrientemente—. Seguramente eres su hermano, otro de sus hermanos. Qué adorable coincidencia, ¿qué necesidad tiene un Zoldyck de volverse un ladrón?

Kalluto insistió en permanecer en silencio, con la mirada hacia la calle, conteniendo sus expresiones para no delatarse más.

—De acuerdo, no respondas ahora. Más tarde me lo dirás, claro, si es que no te mato antes de que me lleves con Chrollo… ¿crees que soy tonto?, sé que me has estado llevando por un camino falso, te he tenido suficiente paciencia porque me eres divertido, pero tengo un límite.

Haló de su aura de goma y lo hizo moverse bruscamente hasta que retomó su camino. Kalluto estaba seguro de una cosa, la mejor opción que ahora le quedaba, era llevar a ese hombre a la presencia de Chrollo y que él se hiciera cargo de sus asuntos, él tenía el deber de asegurase de que sus dos hermanos no se encontraran.

.'.

Illumi, con los datos que Milluki le dio, se dispuso a ir tras su hermano. No tenía planes de llevarlo con él, solo quería verlo. Su cuerpo lo necesitaba con urgencia. Le tomó varios días llegar. Una vez dentro de Yorkshin se dedicó buscarlo en medio de esa gran ciudad. No tenía ningún plan en mente, se conformaba con hallarlo. Volvió a consultar con su hermano, si es que era posible encontrar el hotel en el que se hospedaba, eso le facilitaría mucho las cosas.

Milluki sabía que Illumi no tenía ninguna razón para buscar al niño, pero le daba igual. Killua no era precisamente alguien con quien simpatizara, y si su hermano mayor le ponía un alto a su aire presuntuoso, era mejor para él. Así que con todo gusto le envió los datos del hotel en el que estaba, al sur de Yorkshin.

Estuvo caminando por más de una hora sin rumbo fijo. Recorriendo desesperadamente el lugar, consumido por el sentimiento que atravesaba su pecho, hasta que captó su presencia. Fue un breve instante; controló todo su _Nen_ , no sólo estaba su hermano, había otras personas cerca de él, y reconoció a Gon entre ellos. Cambió a Zetsu, no quería verse involucrado en los asuntos del grupo que rodeaba a su pequeña adicción, tampoco quería que se percataran de él, sólo quería observar a lo lejos al albino. Se acercó con precaución y lo vio, corriendo entre los árboles, como buscando algo en medio de la playa; esa melena blanca apareció, y él tomó su distancia.

De momentos se detenían, y el sujeto que acompañaba a ambos muchachos, un hombre de una larga cabellera blanquecina, les decía de vez en cuando algún comentario sobre el entorno. En una de esas pausas, en los que el viento dejó su ruido, alcanzóa escuchar una frase que involucraba a las hormigas-quimera. Tragó saliva. ¿Cómo podía ser que esas criaturas llegaran a una playa tan lejana? No lo sabía, quizá la doctora había tomado un puñado de hormigas pequeñas que pudo trasportar con facilidad. Dejó de pensar en el asunto y se enfocó en lo más único que quería era satisfacer su hambre.

—Killua —murmuró, viéndole a distancia.

Lucía más fuerte y maduro, aunque todavía tenía ese aire infantil y presumido de siempre. Pensándolo bien, no se veía maduro, sólo un poco más alto y con más experiencia. Presintió que algo malo estaba por ocurrir, pero era fútil preocuparse. Killua podía defenderse por sí mismo, no obstante su instinto protector lo estaba controlando. Trepó un árbol alto y un poco retirado de con ellos, desde ahí podría ver todo lo que ocurría y se dio cuenta de una mirada que se había fijado en él, fue un segundo en el que Kite le hizo ver que sin importar su Zetsu, él sabía que había alguien arriba de un árbol.

«Al menos está con un tipo bien entrenado, puedo relajarme más», sintió un poco de alivio y continuó observando al niño.

Entre más lo veía, el peso de la adicción se iba retirando de sus hombros, y la ansiedad se fue calmando. Se marchó con la satisfacción de que Killua no sólo sabía bien cómo defenderse, pese a tener esa aguja impidiéndole meterse en problemas grandes, además estaba con esos dos peleadores prometedores. Ya no había mucho de qué preocuparse, o eso creyó.

.'.

En primer lugar, la brigada fantasma había enviado a Kalluto en busca de Chrollo, a fin de que él previniera la pelea con Hisoka, sugiriendo ir a un lugar más adecuado, y así atraer al molesto mago a un sitio donde todos pudieran observarlos e intervenir si es que era necesario. Además tenían curiosidad de ver la posible pelea, y no querían que Hisoka les tendiera una trampa si es que Chrollo les llamaba para avisar que el _Nen_ había sido removido. Sin embargo pasaron dos días sin rastro de Kalluto, en cambio Chrollo se había puesto en contacto con Machi, para preguntar su locación, y no fue hasta que Chrollo llegó a la guarida, que se enteró que aquél pequeño niño que estaba con Hisoka, era en realidad el nuevo miembro de la tropa, el Zoldyck que tanto necesitaba.

Se golpeó la frente. Estaba tan emocionado por tener una excusa para atraer a Illumi que no reparó en detalles cuando tuvo la oportunidad de huir del pelirrojo.

—Kalluto sabe dónde estamos. Seguramente en algún punto volverá aquí —señaló Nobunaga.

—A menos que Hisoka lo haya matado —agregó Feitan.

Chrollo maldijo en su interior, si Feitan tenía razón, significaba que debía empezar desde cero.

—Por motivos personales, espero que no sea así. Necesito recuperar a ese niño.

Nadie cuestionó su decisión. Era el jefe y si tenía un motivo para querer tener a ese niño de vuelta, entonces le ayudarían.

Dos días después, Kalluto apareció con Hisoka. El pelirrojo, burlesco señaló su _Bungee Gum_ , con el que sometía al infante, como trofeo. Kalluto estaba avergonzado, ahora los demás lo verían como alguien débil, pero esperaba que eso no significara gran cosa, su única preocupación era su hermano.

—Veo que pudiste encontrarnos. Felicidades —Chrollo se puso de pie, y caminó, vigilando que Kalluto tuviera una escapatoria.

Durante los pasados días, habían ideado un método lo suficientemente bueno para librarse de Hisoka y tener de vuelta al niño.

—No fue gran cosa —alegó Hisoka, halando al niño atado a él.

Los presentes confirmaron que el _Nen_ del mago era el que lo mantenía atrapado, observando de punta a punta el pegajoso hilo rosa.

—Si no te molesta, preferiría que me lo devolvieras —Chrollo se puso de pie, y los otros miembros presentes, se dispersaron a su alrededor.

—Lo haría, pero no creo que les haga falta un Zoldyck en sus filas.

—En realidad no nos importa si es un Zoldyck o no. Tengo asuntos con ese niño, así que te agradecería que lo liberas.

—Oh…

Sonrió malévolamente. Se había estado preguntando desde hace tiempo qué clase de relación sostenía Chrollo con Illumi. El morocho nunca le habló sobre sus resultados después de que él le ayudara a entrar en contacto con el líder de las arañas, tenía curiosidad y había sido lo suficientemente paciente para averiguarlo.

Estaba tan entretenido que no vio un hilo atravesándose en su camino, la afilada punta cortó el lazo de su _Nen_ que se unía con la mejilla del pequeño Zoldyck. Machi había tajado la ligadura y Feitan, aprovechando que era el más veloz, había tomado a Kalluto; lo habían elegido a él para ser el encargado oficial de quitarle al mago la oportunidad de recuperar a su nuevo miembro. Esto por supuesto no le hizo gracia a Hisoka, aunque ya sabía que la araña fácil se haría con el pequeño Zoldyck.

—Me preguntó qué diría Illumi de verte en este lugar.

Kalluto no se inmutó cuando le escuchó decir aquello, estaba seguro que su hermano no iría por él, después de todo, él no era Killua.

—¿Debería llamarlo para preguntarle si está bien que tú estés aquí?

Los ojos de Chrollo brillaron un instante. Recordó en ese momento que fue gracias al pelirrojo que había obtenido contacto con Illumi. Tenía deseos de descubrir que relación guardaban ellos dos, encontrar la motivación para atraer al Zoldyck, sin importar el medio.

—Olvídalo, él ahora mismo está ocupado en otros asuntos —esta vez fue Kalluto quién reaccionó; esos otros asuntos eran concernientes a Killua y eso sí que le importaba.

Ahora Hisoka tenía lo que quería, es decir, motivar a Chrollo para tratar con él y, Kalluto dando señales de lo que en verdad le atañía.

—¿Qué otros asuntos? —preguntó Chrollo.

Tal vez no iba a aceptar el reto de Hisoka, pero sí iba a tratar de sacar toda la información posible.

—¿Eso sí te importa?, te lo diría si cumplieras tu palabra… —el pelirrojo se adelantó a alegar, a pesar de no saber a ciencia cierta de lo que Kalluto hablaba.

Chrollo miró a los otros como asintiendo a algo que ya habían pensado antes.

—Cuiden a Kalluto. Los contactaré en una semana, no antes.

Buenas noticias para Hisoka, o eso pensó. Tomaron un camino hacia otra parte fuera de la ciudad, un lugar donde pudieran tener un enfrentamiento sin ser interrumpidos. Al inicio sí había sido tal cosa, Hisoka lo había disfrutado bastante, de no ser porque notaba que Chrollo no daba lo mejor de sí mismo. De hecho, la pelea había sido bastante lenta para su gusto; apenas tenían pocas heridas ambos contendientes y nada de eso podía ser considerado como serio. Era un ir y venir de sus habilidades. Incluso logró robar el libro de Chrollo usando su Bungee Gum, para que luego Chrollo lo recuperara mostrando sus habilidades como peleador, hasta que el mago entendió que no era tomado con seriedad.

—¿En serio esto es lo que quieres? —esa pregunta le había dicho todo.

—Si tan sólo dejaras de fingir, ya podríamos abandonar el calentamiento…

—Hisoka, en lo que a mí respecta, no te necesito muerto. No me servirías de mucho así.

—¿Illumi, cierto?, ¿qué tiene él que no tenga yo? —preguntó fingiendo dramatismo.

—¿De dónde es que lo conoces?

—¿Por qué tanto interés en él?

—¿Acaso tú sabes…?

Detuvo sus palabras, no creía que Hisoka fuera a conocer temas sobre los Iluminados, no lucía como alguien serio con el que pudiera hablar de cosas así. Dudaba que él pudiera pertenecer a una hermandad poderosa.

Hisoka sudó frío, se preguntó si esta era otra de esas malas casualidades como la que había tenido con Illumi, y al igual que Chrollo, creyó imposible que éste pudiera pertenecer a la gran hermandad. Lucía más como un ladrón, un tipo que no sabía bien lo que quería; una mentalidad demasiado débil para lo que ellos buscaban.

—Sólo hay dos motivos por los que puedes estar interesado en Illumi, una es como el Zoldyck que hace excelentes trabajos; y la otra…

—Me voy por la segunda opción.

Hisoka detuvo sus deseos de pelear. Esa respuesta le había confesado algo que no quería saber.

Chrollo pensaba en hacer las cosas más fáciles, estaba dispuesto a intercambiar información si con ello conseguía parte de sus intereses.

—¿Qué sabes sobre él?

—Preguntas algo sin ofrecer nada a cambio. Has perdido tus modales, Chrollo.

—Hisoka, creo que lo sabes… en realidad te traje aquí sólo con la intención de preguntarte esto. Sé que te debo una pelea y si no estás satisfecho, puedo continuar haciendo este espectáculo —se refirió a su pelea poco inspiradora—, sólo espero que puedas responder mis preguntas.

Hisoka se molestó por saberse usado. En materia de los Iluminados, las cosas siempre resultaban de ese modo, gente que sólo quería sacarle provecho, lo entendía, pero no lo aceptaba. Repentinamente se dio cuenta que todo le estaba saliendo mal. Ese Nimrod que le atraía a la gente indeseable junto a su mala suerte quizá le estaban comenzando a afectar. Dejó su fachada, contuvo su aliento un momento, ideando la forma en la que haría las cosas difíciles al presumido ladrón.

—Eso sería muy aburrido. Me has hecho perder mi motivación —al inicio respondió con seriedad y luego levantó la mirada—, pero si quieres la información, entonces debes decirme lo que sabes tú sobre él, antes de que yo te diga algo al respecto.

Chrollo ya suponía que no sería tan sencillo; tampoco estaba dispuesto a soltar información, era peligroso declarar algo sin estar seguro de la posición de la persona con quién hablaba. Podía resultar terriblemente erróneo.

—¿No hay respuesta?, ¡ah, qué pena!

—No puedo simplemente responder sin antes recibir un poco de información de tu parte.

—¿Y esperas que yo te dé información sin ninguna garantía?, mejor aún, hagamos una apuesta, si puedes encontrarme después de esto, seré todo tuyo.

Acto seguido, Hisoka desapareció. Chrollo se quedó en medio de la nada, supuso que era un viejo truco y amplió su _Nen_ para localizarlo. Por más que buscó, no le encontró. El problema era que no podía contactar con el _Ryodan_ porque les había dicho que mantuvieran oculto al pequeño Zoldyck hasta la siguiente semana, y eso implicaba que no responderían llamadas de su celular, especialmente porque podía ser una trampa. Ahora era su turno de ser paciente y esperar hasta su momento.

.'.

Illumi recibió una llamada mientras estaba en el hotel. Tras hacer lo posible por despegarse de su necesidad de ver a Killua. La persona al otro lado de la línea ni siquiera podía hablar, era una de sus marionetas, sabía que ellos le llamarían si es que Ixchel se aparecía por ahí. Afortunadamente esto lo hizo olvidar su mal momento y salió a toda velocidad en busca de su marioneta. Aunque lo más probable era que la mujer ya no estuviese más ahí; por tanto revisó la ubicación más probable en la que la encontraría y decidió llegar a una de las propiedades relativamente cercanas a la casa donde se le había visto.

Tuvo un golpe de suerte, ella estaba ahí, era un edificio que se usaba como centro de rehabilitación, parte de sus propiedades. Esta vez Illumi fue precavido, no llegó anunciándose, entendía que ella podía sacar sus alas y volar, así que quiso evitarse la molestia de atraparla en el aire y se aseguró de encontrarla dentro del edificio, donde el vuelo se le iba a dificultar.

—Tuve que fumigarte como cucaracha para poder localizarte —le dijo en cuanto la atrapó en uno de los salones.

Ixchel no se inmutó, iba a pelear. Ella estaba dispuesta a pasar por lo que fuera. Si debía enfrentarse a Nimrod en persona, lo haría, ya no le quedaba otra opción. Desde que descubrió que él tenía toda la información sobre ella, huir había dejado de ser viable.

—Si quieres hacer esto por las malas, entonces no te lo negaré.

Ella se preparó para la pelea, aunque estaba en desventaja desde el inicio, no le dio importancia y arremetió con toda su fuerza. No era que Ixchel se caracterizara en ser una gran peleadora, era mejor como científica, pero era requisito indispensable tener un buen nivel, si es que quería sobrevivir en el continente. Así que no se rindió, Illumi la hacía retroceder en varios momentos, y de vez en cuando ella lograba lo mismo con él. Pero era obvia la diferencia entre ambos, él era un Zoldyck después de todo; ni siquiera los venenos que ella usaba le causaban el más mínimo efecto, lentamente fue viendo su caída. Ni su magia, ni sus fuerzas, nada la iba a salvar de las garras de un asesino de elite. Lo peor era que él no la iba a matar, no así de simple, primero la forzaría a hablar y luego la mataría en el mejor de los casos.

Ixchel comprendió por qué Illumi usaba agujas para pelear cuando su cuerpo dejó de obedecerle, sus piernas se doblaron haciéndola caer de rodillas, Illumi dio unos pasos, mostrando cuán orgulloso estaba de su hazaña. El edificio había comenzado a incendiarse, obra de una de las marionetas que aún seguía haciendo su trabajo y él no podía estar más ansioso por sacar la verdad a esa mujer.

—Comienza por lo básico, ¿sabes dónde está DaLozza? —no tenía prisa, esto lo quería disfrutar lentamente.

Lo que ocurrió fue extraordinario, ella habló pero no se le entendía nada. Illumi creyó que el ruido del lugar junto con la distancia que tenían entre ambos había afectado su audición, pero pronto cayó en cuenta que no era así. Tomó el mentón de la mujer y con fuerza abrió su boca, sólo para descubrir que la loca había cortado su propia lengua, probablemente desde el momento en que vio que él iba a cazarla pronto.

Se encendió su ira, ese cuerpo no valía la pena para nada, no le serviría ni en la más mínima cosa. Si se había cortado la lengua, lo más probable es que se había hecho algo más que le impidiera ser útil. No pudo resistirlo, arrancó la cabeza de Ixchel y la arrojó al suelo. Su mala suerte no había acabado y maldijo en voz alta.

Salió del lugar antes de que fuera consumido por las llamas. Escuchó que su celular volvía a sonar, esta vez era un número conocido.

—¿Ahora qué requieres Chrollo?

—¿Interrumpo en un mal momento?

Dio un profundo respiro. No podía permitir que él se diera cuenta de sus emociones, independientemente si tenían que ver con él o no.

—No. Dime, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

—Por casualidad, ¿el nombre de Kalluto te suena?

Iba a contestar de inmediato que no, mas recordó que se trataba del hermano menor de Illumi.

—¿Qué hay con Kalluto?

—Me preguntaba si está bien que trabaje con él. Vino aquí a pedir unirse al _Ryodan_ , espero que no te moleste…

Eran excusas para hablar con él, Illumi lo sabía perfectamente y de no ser porque ya tenía otros asuntos en qué pensar, le habría puesto más atención al sospechoso comportamiento del más pequeño, al rebelarse contra la familia y unirse a una agrupación tan diferente a sus negocios y sin necesidad alguna.

—¿Él?, ah… no, en realidad no hay nada relevante…

Estaba tan absorto en su problema que no sonó convincente, hubo un silencio incómodo. Así que aprovechó para respirar, seguía alterado, con sus manos temblorosas y ensangrentadas.

—¿Tienes algo qué decir?

Chrollo continuó pensando en silencio. Obvio, si Kalluto era necesario para el morocho, no daría muestras que pusieran en riesgo su vida o intereses.

—Tengo un trabajo que podría serte útil —dijo sin pensar, en realidad no tenía nada para Illumi, sólo una excusa para traerlo.

—¿Puede esperar?, necesito resolver unos asuntos…

—Sí, claro… te llamaré en unos días, espero que puedas estar disponible.

Chrollo decidió que iría tras Hisoka. Usaría a Kalluto para encontrarlo y luego lo interrogaría sobre los asuntos de Illumi. No iba a ser fácil, suponía que ese niño tenía mucho qué ocultar y que estaba bastante entrenado como para soltar la información de buenas a primeras. Sólo esperaría hasta que pudiera contactar con los demás ladrones, ya se haría cargo de eso después.

Illumi apenas había cortado la llamada, cuando de nuevo sonó su celular. Su mal humor volvió a estallar, quería ocuparse en otras cosas, pero no podía evadir esta conversación.

—Illumi —la voz grave de Silva sonó—, ¿te encuentras muy ocupado?

—Un poco, padre. Dime en qué puedo ayudarte —no le importaba mucho si le dejaban trabajos, de eso simplemente haría que Hisoka se encargara.

—Necesito que vayas con tu abuelo a la isla en este momento. Es urgente que estés ahí.

Con mucho dolor, tuvo que recordar que él era un Zoldyck, que servía a la familia y que tenía planes con los Asesinos, tenía mucho en qué dedicarse y todavía estaba su problema de falta de control del cuerpo que habitaba. No le quedó de otra más que aceptar ir a Tierra Sagrada, dejaría todo lo demás pendiente. De cualquier modo, estaba consciente de que encontrar a los conspiradores se complicaría más. En cuanto la noticia de que Ixchel estaba muerta se divulgara, no tardarían en hacer lo posible para desaparecer. Dado que él no tenía la información suficiente para saber quién podría ser su enemigo y quien no, le era conveniente tener a un nuevo jugador que no levantara sospechas y había comenzado a considerar a Chrollo en su desesperación para usarlo como espía, Hisoka era ya títere de alguien, si se llegaban a enterar de la relación que tenían ellos dos, lo más probable era que tomaran a Hisoka y le sacaran la información como si tomaran una rebanada de mantequilla.

Dejó de pensar, no le estaba funcionando, sólo deliraba. Se fue directamente a la isla.

 _ **Shiro: Gracias por tu mensaje. Espero que la historia te parezca mucho mejor ahora. Ya casi esto llega al punto por el que empecé a escribir el fanfic.**_

 ** _Yayin, ¿lo recuerdan?, apuesto que no *llanto* no fue un personaje tan relevante, pero si se acuerdan quién es les regalo un especial, ¿qué tal... el siguiente capítulo para la próxima semana?, ¿suena bonito?_**

 _ **Un agradecimiento especial a KaiD23 mis maravillosa beta, por sus correcciones.**_


	43. 93 en Babel Capítulo 22

_**Bien, aquí está tu premio Yuuki, por adivinar quien era Yayin. Felicidades, espero que disfrutes esta continuación.**_

 **NOTA: lo que viene en paréntesis son referencias que están explicadas en sus fuentes. Por favor, tomen un momento para detenerse y leer cuando las vean, será más comprensible todo. Gracias.**

 _ **93 en Babel**_

 _ **Capítulo 22**_

 _ **.'.**_

Su abuelo estaba desesperado. En cuanto llegó, tras de regañarlo por hacerle perder tiempo, le informó que Ender había estado yendo a hacer tratos con él.

—Lo más seguro es que él ofrezca lo que estamos buscando —afirmó el anciano—, y si es así, no dudaré en dejarte en sus manos.

Illumi sabía que era muy complejo que Ender ofreciera limpiar el historial de Silva. La última vez que lo vio, le dejó en claro la enemistad que guardaba con su familia, pero era una pelea que no le concernía. Si Zeno había pedido que fuera a ver a Ender, era porque las rencillas del pasado no eran gran cosa.

Esa misma noche, durante la reunión en el coliseo, vio al nieto de Caín en su balcón. Estaba ansioso, lo notó en el constante movimiento de sus manos. Traía con él un regalo que torpemente intentaba ocultar, una pequeña cajita que gracias a la envoltura dorada llamaba la atención.

—Lo hice —anunció con una gran sonrisa—. Leí el Kybalion, pude terminarlo y debo decir que tengo muchas dudas al respecto.

Illumi tomó el regalo y lo colocó sobre la mesa, interesado más por lo que Ender acababa de expresar.

—Sentémonos entonces —sugirió el morocho—. Déjame escuchar tus preguntas, pero te aclaro de una vez que no todo lo podré responder hoy. Mi tiempo siempre es limitado.

—Descuida —sacó de entre sus bolsillos un papel, sus manos sudorosas se pegaban a la textura, haciéndole ruborizar—, he escrito todo lo que quiero preguntar; así me evitaré rodeos y si no termino hoy, otro día volveré a verte.

La conversación continuó por alrededor de dos horas. Nimrod se complacía en enseñar. Esa era una de sus más grandes diversiones en la vida, así como lo había hecho alguna vez con Killua. Trasmitir sus conocimientos con esos seres brutos, que sólo conocían la muerte como herramienta de vida, era lo más fascinante de todo. Hubiera sido una conversación amena de no ser por las constantes miradas amenazadoras que Joab solía lanzarles. Ambos se dieron cuenta, y era evidente que esto le importaba muy poco a Ender, quien se mantuvo relajado durante la noche.

—Illumi, necesito hablar con tu abuelo. Quiero pedirte para mí, pero sé que me dirá que hable con Silva y eso es algo a lo que no estoy dispuesto…, ¿puedes arreglarlo?, no quiero tener que hablar con tu padre. Podría aceptar el trato si tú ofreces todo en mi nombre.

La respuesta era fácil: no. Illumi no podía hacer tal cosa, era una grosería, una terrible falta de respeto que no podía ser tolerada. Ender se estaba atreviendo a ofender a Silva, al enviarle a su propio hijo a hacer su trabajo, restándole formalidad. Aun si Ender hablaba en serio, no había manera de comprobar sus intenciones.

—Ender, yo no haré de mensajero. Si tanto te duele hablar con papá, has el acuerdo con mi abuelo, si no entonces trágate tu orgullo y has lo que tengas qué hacer.

Ender sabía que era más seguro recibir un no por respuesta, así que no refutó. Decidió que pensaría mejor las cosas, antes de ir a buscar a Zeno para pedir el trato; quizá sólo le faltaba más motivación.

Illumi fue llevado por su abuelo a casa de Joab esa misma noche. El amigo de Silva se había ausentado durante la semana dado que se tuvo que marchar por cuestiones de negocios. No obstante, había dejado en claro que quería que los Zoldyck fueran sus invitados especiales, y cuando volvió se sintió aliviado al encontrar esos rostros familiares que tanto deseaba ver.

Saludó a Illumi como si fuera un sobrino, y frente a Zeno lo trató como tal. Hablando de las anécdotas de su padre, haciendo preguntas sobre las negociaciones que se estaban llevando a cabo y otros asuntos particulares; esperó pacientemente hasta que Zeno se marchó y tuvo su momento de soledad con el muchacho.

Se arrojó sobre él y le besó apasionadamente, pegando su cuerpo en un abrazo posesivo.

—Te extrañé demasiado…, ya necesitaba tocarte —volvió a besarle, extasiado ante la idea de estar besando al hijo de su mejor amigo—. Ya deberías considerar mudarte aquí.

—Tengo trabajo por hacer. No sólo estoy de adorno.

—Vamos, háblame de esas cosas maravillosas… necesito escucharte.

Lo llevó entre caricias y besos hasta su habitación, estaba comenzando a enloquecer de pasión por ese muchacho que parecía seducirlo con su mera existencia. Hacía que Illumi le hablara de magia, de misterios, ocultismo, cosas que él ni siquiera entendía pero que deseaba conocer a la perfección. Recordó entre la conversación que su adorado sobrino había pasado una noche hablando con Ender.

—Illumi, no quiero tener que quitar a Ender del camino, ¿podrías quitarlo por mí? —preguntó mientras besaba su cuello, desnudando su pecho para entretenerse en esa delicada piel blanca.

—¿Recuerdas a qué vengo a la isla?, esto es parte de mi trato.

—No…, no… —siguió con lo suyo, remarcándole cuerpo con sus dedos.

—¿Qué cosa? —levantó la mano para acariciar los cabellos del hombre.

—Que no quiero que esto acabe tan pronto, no lo voy a permitir. Además… —lo tomó del mentón— además ya te reconozco como mío —confesó y volvió a hundirse en sus labios.

Continuaba acariciando y deleitándose en ese cuerpo perfecto, hasta que decidió que era momento de subir las cosas de nivel. Bajó los pantalones del muchacho. El cuerpo de Illumi reaccionaba maravillosamente, pero Nimrod estaba perturbado, su mente sólo podía enfocarse en una sola cosa, el pequeño peliblanco que tanto recurría a su corazón. Su cuerpo se había calentando con las atenciones del hombre, pero su deseo era sólo uno, que fuera ese albino con quien estuviera compartiendo todo. Entre cada caricia el nombre del niño resaltaba y su fantasía volvía. Empeoró cuando sintió una lengua saboreando su sexo.

—Mmm… —gimió quedamente— Killua.

Fue sólo un breve instante, uno que él no fue consciente hasta que se vio azotado contra la cama y sostenido por la mandíbula con fuerza.

—¡¿Qué has dicho?!

Abrió los ojos, confundido por lo que estaba pasando.

—No…

—¿Quién es él?

—¿Quién…?

—¿Quién es Killua? —dudó si ese era el nombre que había escuchado.

Y los nervios de Nimrod se dispararon. No había sido para nada consciente del momento en que había pronunciado su nombre, y estaba ahora más preocupado porque las cosas comenzaran a salirse de control.

—¿Dije eso?

—¡No me mientas!

Apretó con más fuerza el rostro del muchacho, quién tuvo que arremeter en su defensa, pero Joab estaba tan molesto que no lo dejó escapar, volvió a arrinconarlo contra la cama.

—No es nadie… es sólo un asesino.

—¿Nadie?, dijiste su nombre hace un momento… ¡Estás conmigo Illumi!, además, sabes que yo conozco a todos los asesinos de la hermandad, ¿quieres que dé con el tipo y lo mate?, ¿eso quieres?

Esa amenaza había sido suficiente para activar el instinto más peligroso de Illumi, su sobreprotección.

—«Pon tu mano sobre él; te acordarás de la batalla y no lo volverás a hacer» (1)—contestó con una voz tétrica. Quizá iba a hacer algún otro movimiento ofensivo, pero se contuvo, aún tenía su consciencia como ente; no iba a permitir que Illumi ganara.

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre ambos. Aunque Joab ya tenía bastante experiencia enfrentando malos momentos, así que respiró hondo.

—No indagaré más sobre eso, pero te diré esto, si doy con el tal Killua, me aseguraré de que cualquier plan que tengas con él quedé totalmente arruinado, ¿lo entiendes?

—Haz lo que quieras, hombre… —contestó fastidiado, de todos modos, si descubría de quién se trataba, lo único que haría sería reírse y disculparse por intentar dañar al heredero de los Zoldyck— Ha sido una casualidad muy desagradable, eso es todo.

El hombre tomó su rostro con suavidad, como olvidando la violencia con la que había tratado a su joven amante.

—¿Ves en lo que me has convertido?, soy tu maldito esclavo —le besó, en un intento de atraer de nuevo su atención—. Sólo yo quiero tenerte.

—Háblalo con mi padre, y deja de perder tu tiempo…

Joab no respondió, sabía que Illumi tenía razón, pero todavía no estaba dispuesto a ceder ante esto. Tratar con asesinos resultó más difícil de lo que había creído.

Estuvo en la isla un mes entero antes de que se le permitiera marcharse. Lo cierto era que tener la atención de Ender había atraído a otras oportunidades; gente que Joab no podía amenazar y que estaban dispuestos a dar cosas interesantes a cambio. Pero todavía seguían sin conseguir lo que buscaban. Para Nimrod, esto era lo menos importante, de todos modos, tenían bastante tiempo antes de tomar una decisión. Zeno se la pasaba repitiendo que pronto comenzarían a ceder.

Illumi no se enteró si hubo un progreso o no dado que logró hacer que le dejaran ir. Llegó a otra ciudad con su mente divagando entre lo que debía hacer para sus intereses personales y sus problemas con el cuerpo de Illumi, que cada vez parecía rechazarlo más; recordándole constantemente que tenía un deseo dentro que le consumía y que imploraba por atención. Era una dolorosa carga de la que nunca antes había estado consciente hasta que apareció; por primera vez se percató de toda la responsabilidad y resistencia que Illumi se había impuesto con tal de mantener su deseo a raya, el sacrificio que hacía para no lastimar a ese albino malagradecido.

Estaba por lanzar una moneda para decidir su destino, cuando su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, y contestó. Descubrió con sorpresa que Hisoka continuaba con vida.

—¿Ya terminaste tu jueguito con Chrollo?

—En realidad, tu querido Chrollo decidió darse a la fuga, ¿puedes creerlo?

Resopló.

—Como sea…, sólo no se te ocurra incluirme en tus problemas.

—¿Terminaste con tus asuntos? —preguntó Hisoka—, me preguntaba si podías echarme la mano en esto. Estoy seguro de que el resultado te gustará.

En realidad sí le interesaba. Una parte de él quería tomar provecho de Chrollo. Cuando pensaba en el asunto de los conspiradores, se daba cuenta que requería ayuda extra, alguien que no fuera como Hisoka o Gio, es decir, una marioneta que podía ser un espía de su verdadero amo. Necesitaba de alguien diferente. No abandonaba la idea de que Chrollo pudiera ser la clave, después de todo, él era un iniciado, podía inmiscuirse en los asuntos de la hermandad sin necesidad de dar excusas muy elaboradas, sólo con la finalidad de cooperar con el grupo y de tal modo, volverlo un espía contra los conspiradores. Con la diferencia de que Chrollo no sería una débil marioneta, podría actuar libremente.

—Hisoka, deberías hacerte cargo de tus propios asuntos. Tengo otras cosas qué atender, en cuanto te requiera, te llamaré, ¿entendido? —colgó.

Sus planes eran punto y aparte. No iba a solicitar ayuda de un loco como ese pelirrojo, no para algo tan delicado. Cuando fuera necesario lo llamaría para hacerle cumplir con sus deberes como Zoldyck; justamente la clase de asuntos a las que él no tenía tiempo y tampoco requerían una atención muy precisa. Ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de guardar su celular, cuando volvió a sonar, esta vez era un número diferente.

—¿Illumi?

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Lamento llamarte hasta ahora, sabes, me preguntaba si tenías tiempo para reunirte conmigo.

—Chrollo, estoy en medio de algo más… —no era que quería evitar al tipo, sólo que necesitaba planificar bien sus asuntos, antes de comenzar otros— ¿de qué trata?

—Hay alguien a quién deseo encontrar…

—Maldición —contestó con brusquedad. Nuevamente la ansiedad por Killua estaba haciendo mella en su cuerpo, y ya no tenía mente para otra cosa que no fuera el albino— ustedes dos, dejen de meterme en sus asuntos, hagan lo que quieran, pero no me interrumpan.

Colgó sin pensarlo mucho. Aunque estaba en lo correcto, Hisoka y Chrollo deseaban usarlo a él para su propia satisfacción, sólo que ninguno de los dos había pensado en que las cosas terminarían de ese modo.

Chrollo había usado a Kalluto para dar con el supuesto mago de forma infructífera, se dieron cuenta que durante todo el tiempo que él niño había estado cerca de él, Hisoka había aprendido sobre sus técnicas y seguramente había creado alguna especie de inmunidad. Así que Kalluto debía tomarse el tiempo para seguir entrenando y contrarrestar la habilidad del pelirrojo si es que quería encontrarlo, por tanto Chrollo había optado por solicitar al resto de las arañas que vigilaran que Hisoka no volviera a secuestrar al niño, mientras que él mismo se dedicaba a buscarlo desde las sombras. Por un momento creyó que conseguiría algo de atención de Illumi, pero pronto descubrió que había llegado tarde, Hisoka ya le había arruinado la jugada. Debía pensar en una nueva estrategia.

Una tercera llamada sacó de quicio a Nimrod, pero al ver de quién se trataba, sus nervios se calmaron.

—Gio.

—Gran Maestro, necesitamos hablar urgentemente en privado, por favor, si tiene tiempo libre hoy, le suplico que me conceda verle.

Esto sí que era relevante. Gio hasta ahora había sido útil y no se metía en sus asuntos.

Aceptó viajar y verlo en un poblado cercano a la zona donde estaba, allí se encontró con Annie, quien estaba vestida con toda elegancia puesto que acababa de tener una reunión con algunos líderes importantes. Ella lucía nerviosa, más que en otras ocasiones. Traía un montón de carpetas que se resbalaban constantemente de sus manos debido al temblor de su cuerpo.

—Gio, ¿qué ocurre?

—Maestro… —su cuerpo convulsionaba, era víctima de los espasmos típicos de las marionetas que estaban siendo controladas para no desobedecer las órdenes de sus amos— yo… tengo mucho qué decir…

—Respira hondo… Annie, piensa en quién eres, en lo que deseas lograr.

Fueron necesarios un par de minutos antes de que ella pudiera reponerse, y entonces procedió a explicarle sus descubrimientos.

—Hasta hace poco, el asunto de las hormigas-quimera habían permanecido oculto en el Continente Oscuro, lejos de la sociedad, donde podían ser controladas para que no tuvieran un incremento de poder, pero ahora, por alguna razón, ellas llegaron al poblado de NGL, un territorio en absoluto conveniente para los que desean tomar provecho de la situación. La gente no se enterará de lo que ocurre. Es como si ellas continuaran en el Continente Oscuro, sólo que, esta vez, están al alcance de la sociedad, donde pueden ser usadas y…

—Annie, no me interesa. Esto no es mi asunto.

—Sólo quiero que comprenda el trasfondo. Lo siento. Esto me ha tenido alarmada las últimas semanas.

—Ve al punto, entonces.

—Las hormigas-quimera se volvieron asunto de la Asociación de _Hunters_. Hace algunos años, un tipo apareció, un hombre que parece no definir su puesto. Actúa como _Hunter_ e Iluminado, y a la vez, trabaja tanto para los miembros del concilio, como para los conspiradores. Su nombre es Pariston Hill.

La memoria de Illumi tuvo un destello de recuerdo, un tipo que en algún punto de su vida se había presentado y al cual no le había prestado suficiente atención. (2)

—Ese tipo es un loco, nadie conoce su propósito. Busca sacar provecho de todo lo que puede y toca. Él hizo un trato con los conspiradores, desconozco los detalles, pero hace poco llegó una carta a la oficina. Aquí está la copia.

Illumi la tomó y la leyó. Descubrió un asunto muy oscuro dentro de él.

Las investigaciones de Ixchel se habían llevado siempre con un propósito conocido, es decir, alcanzar el nivel del anticristo. Todos creían que era posible, si lo habían logrado una vez, la formula podía repetirse infinita cantidad de veces. Parte de sus investigaciones, incluía un gen que provenía de las hormigas-quimera, las cuales se perfeccionaban de acuerdo a las especies que devoraban, pero dichas investigaciones nunca habían alcanzado un nivel interesante debido a que estaban restringidos. Podían usar humanos provenientes de la trata de personas, pero ninguno de esos humanos era alguien con los nutrientes deseados para alcanzar un nuevo nivel. Además, cuando encontraban a usuarios _Nen_ , preferían añadirlos a sus filas y usarlos como peones, o en su defecto, como parte de otros que estaban a cargo de otro conspirador, el dueño del segundo laboratorio. Pariston Hill, había proporcionado a lo largo de los últimos años a algunos _Hunter_ que actualmente habían sido declarados como desparecidos (3). Gracias a sus conexiones, ninguna investigación procedió a realizarse. No sólo eso, Pariston mantenía contacto con un tipo llamado Dante D, un muchacho prometedor del cual hablaban en la carta, diciendo que llevarían a Dante a NGL, justamente para «ayudar» en el asunto de las arañas.

—Dante D, es el alumno estrella de DaLozza. A DaLozza jamás le gustó ser el líder de nada, incluso entre los conspiradores, él y Nicolas B, nombraron a Winner como el líder de todo. Nicolas y DaLozza son grandes amigos, y ellos usan a Dante, quieren nombrarlo el futuro sucesor de los _Hunter_ , si Dante está en NGL, por ende, Nicolás y DaLozza están allá. Seguramente tomarán provecho de las investigaciones de Ixchel… Maestro, tiene que hacer algo, tiene que detener el progreso de las hormigas, ellos piensan usar esto para su beneficio.

No había duda de ello, Pariston Hill estaba de por medio, ocultando todo el asunto como si fuera una paga para los _Hunter_ por sus servicios. Ellos iban allá como carnada, serían devorados por las hormigas; con los nuevos nutrientes más las investigaciones de Ixchel —que seguramente ellos poseían— quizá tendrían grandes progresos, además estaba ese algo que todavía desconocía, que era el propósito que ellos tenían para proceder desde lo oculto.

Los usuarios _Nen_ eran más útiles vivos que muertos, y no era fácil convencerlos de trabajar para las causas de los conspiradores; considerando que ellos hacían cosas terribles contra la humanidad. Desde que Partiston se había unido a ellos, esa dificultad había pasado a segundo plano. Él mismo había movilizado a varios _Hunters_ a trabajar por su causa. Dieciocho en total, era el número de _Hunters_ que estaban en calidad de desaparecidos para propósitos que él había organizado de forma clandestina.

—No me importa el asunto de las hormigas, los _Hunter_ se pueden hacer cargo.

—Pero…

—DaLozza, Annie —cortó irritado, tenía muy poca paciencia desde que su adicción se había pronunciado—. Ese es mi asunto, esperaré a que terminen de hacerse cargo de las hormigas y después me ocuparé de ellos. El proceso de perfección implica debilidad; los atacaré cuando estén débiles y pueda matarlos sin problemas. DaLozza ha estado aprendiendo de mí, si sigo atacándole, sabrá cómo defenderse. Debo quitarle la atención sobre mí, que vea que él no es el único que me importa, mientras, esperaré a que baje la guardia.

Ellos planeaban hacer todo para estar al nivel de «el único», las hormigas quizá eran sólo un paso para conseguirlo. Ese asunto no le importaba a Nimrod, no obstante, hacerlo en contra de los designios de la hermandad y, a menos que su conocimiento lo usaran para beneficio de todos, entonces era su deber detenerlos.

Annie estaba sin aliento, era inverosímil que justo ahora que tenían la localización exacta de DaLozza y compañía, él prefiriera desistir de buscarle para centrarse en otros casos. A su punto de vista, volver a tener una oportunidad como esta, sería un martirio.

—Yo…

—Dime el siguiente de la lista.

Annie miro la mesa en donde estaban sus carpetas, y tragó saliva.

—¿El siguiente?, no entiendo.

—Sí niña, el siguiente de la lista. Dices que tienes todos los miembros de la hermandad que han cometido crímenes contra la humanidad, ¿no?

Caminó temblorosa hasta tomar las carpetas y moverlas, deseando no encontrar nada, y entonces un nombre resaltó en su lista.

—Están los herederos de los Crowley… ellos…

Volvió a pasar saliva, no quería soltar el tema de DaLozza, no podía darse ese lujo. Pero sabía que estaba hablando con un Gran Maestro, un Mago poderoso que había sido nombrado Juez; no podía darle ordenes, ni intentar demostrarle que ella era mejor. Él no iba a escucharla

—Ellos viven en esta área —señaló el mapa que estaba extendido en la mesa, desde hace cinco años comenzaron a ganar popularidad. Tienen control del mercado de esclavos, además manipulan el gobierno con magia. El territorio es rico en materia prima, así que lo han ido explotando, creando guerrillas internas constantes para justificar sus recursos extraídos de las Naciones Unidas y organizaciones sociales. Así mantienen sus crímenes ocultos.

Nimrod tomó la carpeta y comenzó a ojearla.

—¿Qué tipo de magia?

—Magia negra. Tal parece.

—¿A esto llamas crímenes menores? —alzó la voz con ironía—, aquí hay trata de blancas ligada al laboratorio de los conspiradores, crean guerrillas para bajar fondos de los bancos mundiales y solventar sus gastos en la explotación del territorio; hacen sacrificios humanos, abuso infantil con fines de ritual y…, ¿viste el mapa?, ¡es un territorio muy grande!.

—No les pertenece a ellos.

—En serio, Annie, esto requiere mi atención ahora mismo.

Iba a salir de ahí, pero la chica le detuvo.

—¡Espere!, Gran Maestro.

—¿Y ahora qué quieres niña?

—Tome… —levantó la mano y le mostró una hoja doblada por la mitad—, es la lista de otros criminales que están al nivel de los Crowley.

Illumi sonrió, y salió con las carpetas listas. Cualquier cosa era mejor que pensar en Killua, y ciertamente esto era algo de carácter urgente.

.'.

Una carta llegó a una gran mansión. El personal de la casa la tomó, colocándola sobre una bandeja plateada, junto a una tetera y una taza de porcelana fina; una cajetilla de cigarrillos y un par de bocadillos para que el amo de la casa pudiera leer con tranquilidad. Con la música del fondo y una hermosa vista al jardín, era la mejor hora para comenzar con noticias urgentes.

«Alex.

Me dirijo a ti porque no me queda de otra. Hace varias semanas Nimrod, en posesión del cuerpo de Illumi, comenzó una cacería de brujas contra la misma hermandad por órdenes del único. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo con su proceder desde el inicio, debido a que él tenía viejas rencillas con los del grupo de Waldy y Nicolás. En realidad a mí no me importaría que ellos fueran eliminados, nos harían un bien a todos, pero Nimrod eligió desviar su objetivo y a comenzado a atacar al resto del grupo.

Acabó no sólo con el joven Crowley, sino con toda la familia. Los fondos con los que la hermandad se abastecía gracias a ellos, se vieron fuertemente mermados, y no conforme con eso, destruyó las principales familias poderosas que solventaban los proyectos más delicados del grupo. Nimrod no sólo mata al líder, se encarga de que ninguno quede con la capacidad de tomar su puesto. Esto ha sobrepasado nuestra capacidad de resistencia y el concilio ha asentido en unirse al grupo de Nicolás para acabar con él.

Te escribo esta carta porque recuerdo que fuiste tú quien hizo un juramento a Kikyo hace años, le dijiste que liberarías a Illumi en venganza, pero si los Iluminados atacamos, no quedará rastro alguno de él en la Tierra y tu juramento no podrá cumplirse. Si deseas salvar al muchacho, házmelo saber, estoy dispuesto a ayudarte por los viejos tiempos. Hermano, amigo, no me importa si Illumi muere o no, pero tú sabes las consecuencias que te traería el no cumplir con un juramento, tu castigo está por terminar, ¿qué harás?

Galileo»

El Barón de R dobló la carta y miró hacia las otras tantas hojas que yacían sobre su mesa. Estaba enterado de todos los sucesos en los que había estado envuelto Nimrod, y nunca esperó que la hermandad se uniera por un motivo tan absurdo como el acabar con un ente de _Nen_. Entendía que él era extremadamente poderoso y peligroso, pero el Barón, más que cualquier otra persona, sabía las debilidades que poseía ese espíritu. Tal vez había sido encerrado en esa mansión como castigo por omitir un secreto, pero había pasado los últimos años estudiando a profundidad el origen de Nimrod, sus habilidades a través de los cuerpos que había poseído y actualmente entendía mejor cómo atacarle. Temía por supuesto por su seguridad, pero cargaba con una responsabilidad más grande; no cumplir con su palabra, hacía que su habilidad _Nen_ se perdiera, era una de esas condiciones que debía cumplir, como portador temporal de un objeto con _Nen_ arcaico.

Suspiró, debía darse prisa para preparar su plan si es que quería evitar que la hermandad acabara con Illumi. Nimrod se creía seguro porque «el único» estaba de su parte, pero seguía poseyendo un cuerpo humano, con las debilidades de su portador, y por más que estuviera entrenado o tuviera poder, no era invencible. Tarde o temprano caería en las manos justicieras de la hermandad, que quizá no mataba a sus miembros, pero él era una entidad de _Nen_ , con quién no se podía llegar a un acuerdo. Poco a poco los había dejado sin opción alguna. Ahora todos sabían que si Nimrod lograba su objetivo, aplastaría al resto de la agrupación y él ocuparía sus puestos bajo las órdenes del único, de ese modo nadie podría pelear contra él.

Sacó su baraja de tarot y decidió iniciar su ritual. Su siguiente tirada debía ser perfecta, no tener ningún punto débil, o sería la desgracia de todos.

Miró su reloj, calculando la hora babilónica que le guiaría en su proceso completo. Esa tirada tomaría mucho tiempo de preparación. Luego se dispuso a escribir una carta en respuesta a Galileo. Después de todo, sí requeriría su ayuda. Estando encerrado, no podía hacer todo lo que quería.

.'.

Nimrod había conseguido acabar con varias familias, sin descuidar sus deberes como Zoldyck con la ayuda de Hisoka, que no se había negado a conseguir un poco de diversión gracias a él. Tuvo tiempo de regresar a casa en un par de ocasiones, todo para descubrir con gracia como Kikyo se escondía de él. La mujer que tantas veces había insistido en verle, ahora huía de su presencia, temerosa de ser castigada por él. Quiso interrogarla por los asuntos del pasado, pero prefirió reservar eso para otro momento. Hubiera continuado con toda esa actividad de no ser por un pequeño detalle que se disparó en su interior a finales del mes. Como un recuerdo veloz que recorrió todo su cuerpo, sintió el momento en que Killua removió la aguja de su cabeza. Tuvo un intenso escalofrío, temiendo que la consciencia de Illumi comenzara a dar batalla por retomar su lugar, y al pasar de los días, notó que lo único que había cambiado era que su deseo por ver a Killua empeoró.

Su cuerpo dolía con un hambre atroz por verle. Temblaba por su ausencia con síntomas de abstinencia, y clamaba por satisfacerse. Lo necesitaba tanto que detuvo todos sus asuntos por ir a buscar al niño. No le importaba lo que tuviera qué hacer, ya no estaba como para darse el lujo de pensar en detalles, llamó inmediatamente a Milluki en busca de ayuda.

—¡¿De nuevo?!, no, no… No te saldrá gratis está vez —Milluki sentía cierto respeto hacia él, pero no estaba dispuesto a verse desplazado por el albino.

—Sólo hazlo de una maldita vez —masculló—, o si no me encargaré de destruir toda tu juguetería, me importa un carajo lo que pidas, sólo no te tardes.

Esperó varios minutos, para después recibir en su correo la lista de gastos de Killua en los últimos días, con dirección y detalles. Comida, ropa, dulces, eso no le llamó la atención; vio que se había hospedado en un hotel aledaño a NGL y que estuvo allí por un mes, había pagado la membresía a un gimnasio, el tal delataba su estancia temporal. Después vio con horror que había abordado, no hace mucho, a un tren con rumbo a las afueras de NGL. No tuvo duda alguna, se estaba dirigiendo a ese sitio. Se sobresaltó. Si él estaba allá, entonces podía toparse con DaLozza y las hormigas-quimera, estaba en un riesgo terrible al que no podía permitir que se expusiera. Su sangre se heló.

«¿Qué carajos puede ser más importante que la vida de ese chiquillo en estos momentos?» Se preguntó con dolor. Se sintió un irresponsable. De ese niño dependía su existencia, si Killua desaparecía, ya no había deseo de Illumi y él se desvanecería en la nada. No podía permitir que el heredero de los Zoldyck muriera. Debía ir tras él.

Olvidó sus planes y se preparó para viajar en su búsqueda. Reservó un dirigible privado que lo llevaría a toda prisa hasta NGL, pero descubrió que no estaban aceptando llegar ni a los alrededores, tuvo que usar toda su influencia para cruzar las fronteras sin ser cuestionado. Se dio mucha prisa y cuando estuvo en el interior del territorio, extendió su _Nen_ , no el natural de Illumi porque no quería ser detectado, usó su _Nen_ espiritual, el cual extendió a su máxima capacidad.

Era de tarde cuando se rindió de buscarle en los alrededores sin sentido alguno. Al día siguiente comenzaría la famosa selección que el rey había convocado, así que no tuvo opción alguna, debía ir hasta el castillo para encontrarlo, lo más probable era que Killua estuviese allí. Se había querido dar esperanzas de hallarlo en los alrededores, luchando contra algunas quimeras, pero no, sólo había poblados devastados, abandonados por la gente. Una situación terrible que daba un aspecto deprimente.

Tardó un par de horas en llegar al castillo, aunque apareció a buen tiempo porque aún faltaba tiempo para la afamada selección, todavía no sonaban disturbios o explosiones a distancia. Significaba que Killua, y quién sea que estuviera con él, estaban a salvo, en algún lugar que él no podía encontrar.

El problema era que no podía usar un medio más veloz para llegar al castillo, y temía que en el camino oscurecería, lo que dificultaría su trabajo. Miró a la distancia, si tenía tiempo para estar observando a su alrededor, entonces tenía tiempo para correr hasta allá. Iba apresurado, no obstante intentaba no desgastarse demasiado, ahorrando energías puesto que desconocía lo que le deparaba en el punto más peligroso de NGL. Deseó que Killua no fuera tan imprudente, si tan sólo ese mocoso no se hubiera quitado la aguja, no tendría necesidad de irle a ver.

Calculó mal, para colmo del caso. Había oscurecido bastante, pero no tenía modo de saber la hora, lo único que podía hace era entrar al castillo que parecía estar asediado por las quimeras. Por todas partes, había enemigos, no iba a ser nada bueno que él se involucrara en esos asuntos o llamaría la atención de DaLozza. Maldijo mil veces mientras iba de camino al interior del castillo, bajó la intensidad de su _Nen_ astral con temor de encontrar otros usuarios que pudieran detectarle. No era bueno bajar la guardia sólo por creerse muy especial.

Entró por un costado del castillo, andando por los alrededores en busca de su objetivo. Caminando sigilosamente en su intento para no ser detectado, y entonces, notó una presencia familiar. Un montón de explosiones ocurrieron a continuación, era la técnica de su abuelo, "lluvia de dragones". Retrocedió, era peligroso ser alcanzado por una de esas cosas. Se quedó quieto hasta que la lluvia pasó.

«Si él está aquí, entonces Silva y Killua también lo están», eso era lo más probable. ¿Dónde? Todavía no lo sabía.

Después de varios minutos, en los que se dedicó a vigilar alrededor del castillo se encontró con Silva. Él también merodeaba sin rumbo fijo, esperando a que el abuelo le diera una señal o saliera del sitio al que se había metido.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Illumi? —le llamó la atención y él sintió escalofríos, no había planeado nada, sólo había improvisado.

—Supe que Killua estaba aquí, vine a buscarlo.

Silva lo vio a los ojos. Compartían la misma preocupación por el niño. No querían verlo involucrado algo que podía costarle la vida. Su preciada vida. Así que cuando Silva asintió, Illumi pudo respirar tranquilo.

—Está en el interior del castillo, ¿irás a buscarlo ya?, tu abuelo está atendiendo unos asuntos, vine como refuerzo en caso de que lo necesite, quizá podrías ayudar ya que estás aquí.

Pero Illumi negó con la cabeza.

—Killua es mi prioridad, no puedo permitir que muera en un lugar como este.

Silva rió, ni siquiera él que era su padre se había puesto a pensar en esa posibilidad. Confiaba en su hijo, en su habilidad y sobre todo, en la aguja que Illumi le había puesto. Creía que el niño aún la conservaba. Mientras tuviera eso en el cerebro, no había duda de que estaría a salvo.

—Está bien, ve y vigila que no haga algo estúpido. Después de eso, espero verte en casa, necesitamos hablar de unos asuntos importantes.

—¿Un nuevo postor para la familia?

—Así es —le sonrió amargamente—. No sabes cuánto me desagrada hacer esto, no entiendo como mi padre y tú pueden verlo con tanta frialdad.

—Son sólo negocios, no es como si no te fuera a beneficiar —dio un paso hacia atrás, como indicándole que se marcharía.

—Me pregunto qué es lo que estás buscando con todo esto. Preferiría que no lo hicieras.

Esas palabras lo habían hecho dudar un momento, Silva nunca antes se había mostrado como un padre para Illumi, no del mismo modo en que lo era para Killua y era la primera vez que expresaba abiertamente que no deseaba que su hijo se usara como un producto.

—Después hablamos, papá, necesito encontrar a Kil… donde sea que se haya metido.

—No te olvides de ir a casa. Ya te has ausentado bastante.

—Allá te veré.

Se había resistido a entrar al castillo por ser el lugar con mayor vigilancia. Respiró hondo, no era momento de ponerse quisquilloso, se adentró al lugar y agrandó más el rango de su _Nen_ , se ponía en riesgo pero ya a esas alturas se había dado cuenta que estaban ocurriendo demasiados disturbios como para que él fuera considerado una atracción allí.

Anduvo entre los pasillos cuidando que su presencia no fuera captada hasta que de pronto lo vio, la melena blanca se dejó ver por unos segundos, lo distinguió mientras caminaba junto a una criatura extraña y luego desapareció.

« _Eso debe ser… es por eso que no lo había podido encontrar, él esta con esa hormiga que lo oculta_ ».

Mereleon llevaba a Killua al sitio en que Knuckle se encontraba. Para su desgracia en cuanto la criatura volvió a ocultar su presencia, perdió rastro del niño. Rechistó los dientes, no estaba dispuesto a caminar en círculos por todos los pasillos, esperando a que volviera a aparecer. Salió, movido por una explosión que llamó su atención.

« _Killua parece estar buscando algo o a alguien, quizá éste es su objetivo_ », inmediatamente se asomó para ver lo que ocurría. La tierra se había levantado gracias a la explosión y no permitía la visibilidad, esperó pacientemente hasta que un pequeño rayo se disparó en medio de la polvareda.

—¡ _Narukami_!

Esa voz. Su cuerpo la reconoció. Lo había encontrado. Killua estaba frente a sus ojos. Lucía fuerte, mucho más inteligente y maduro, ya no parecía haber ese rastro dulce que antes le caracterizaba tanto, quizá por culpa del enojo en su mirada.

—Todo lo que voy a hacer es golpearte unas ocho veces, ¿está bien?

Hablaba con toda seguridad, como si no tuviera duda de que lo golpearía ese mismo número sin importar las probabilidades. Quedó sin palabras cuando vio la increíble velocidad con la que había procedido a completar su amenaza, ni siquiera pudo ver cómo lo hizo, sólo un montón de descargas eléctricas rodado por el cuerpo del tipo y luego Killua retrocedió. La energía del albino se había agotado en medio de la batalla. Tuvo miedo de que la extraña criatura contra la que se estaba enfrentando lo atrapara, pero apenas dio un paso cuando la hormiga que venía con él lo tomó del hombro provocando que ambos desaparecieran en un instante. Se relajó momentáneamente, la hormiga no fue detrás de ellos (4). Todo estaba de nuevo bajo control, sólo debía hallarlo otra vez.

No podía darse el lujo de dejarlo andar por ahí, con tantos monstruos como ese rondando por la zona. Expandió su _Nen_ un poco más, caminando apresuradamente entre los pasillos hasta que captó su presencia. Lo vio sentado junto a una pared, mientras sostenía un par de cables, no había nadie junto a él, lo cual lo incitaba a acercarse. Verlo ahí, tan fuerte y frágil a la vez, le daban ganas de correr y abrazarle. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y descuidó un instante su _Nen_ , notó que Killua se había percatado de él, lo vio en su postura que cambió de inmediato a una defensiva. Se alejó de la esquina en la que estaba, Killua corrió hacia él y se ocultó en el primer sitio que le pareció adecuado; vio que lanzó algo al suelo, un objeto metálico que identificó como un yoyo y entendió que quería asomarse a través del reflejo antes de salir de su escondite. Iba a rendirse y confrontarlo, pero entonces, su suerte cambió. Una mujer hormiga que deambulaba por los pasillos apareció. Una que hizo sobresaltar al albino y se sonrió. Esto le había servido para distraer al muchacho al tiempo que se recordaba a si mismo que él no estaba ahí para complacer el cuerpo de Illumi, sólo quería un poco de alivio para poder seguir trabajando en sus asuntos sin que su consciencia se nublara cada cierto tiempo (5).

Observó la pelea contra aquella mujer, y notó que no se encontraba mentalmente estable. Creyó que era un efecto secundario de la aguja, su cuerpo estaba batallando para asimilar la realidad. Esperaba que no fuera así porque estaba en una situación de vida o muerte y necesitaba todos sus sentidos alerta para pelear. Pero cuando Killua cayó de rodillas y rompió en llanto, sintió que su mundo se desmoronaba.

« _No debí quedarme a ver…_ ». Se regañó, mientras apretaba la tela de su pantalón, buscando dominar su cuerpo. Por suerte las cosas se ajustaron antes de que él terminara por perder el control.

Se quedó hasta el final. Fue testigo del momento en que Killua llevó a Palm con el resto del grupo, cuando protegió a una niña que parecía muy importante para el equipo y finalmente, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por localizarlo cuando se fue en busca de Gon.

En todo el camino realmente detestó a Gon por todos los problemas en los que había implicado al albino, que no sólo se sacrificaba por él constantemente, pensaba en él y lo deseaba proteger sin importar su vida. Esa devoción él la comprendía; detestaba que Killua se sintiera así por ese niño, no podía soportarlo. Dejó de quejarse cuando llegó al lugar donde Gon estaba. Era tarde, Killua estaba junto al cuerpo de su amigo, conteniendo un montón de emociones.

Tragó saliva, Gon estaba vivo. Killua lo cargó en su espalda y se apresuró a sacarlo de ahí. Era un tormento de emociones lo que estaba pasando en su corazón porque no sabía si moverse rápido para conseguir ayuda o lento para no lastimarlo más. Al final el albino optó por correr hacia uno de los portales que Knov tenía listo para escapar. Illumi no le siguió más, sabía lo que pasaría, de hecho, su peor pesadilla estaba comenzando a ocurrir frente a sus ojos.

Tal y como le había dicho a su padre, en cuanto terminó de vigilar a su hermano, fue directamente a casa. Iba con una visión en su mente. En el camino a la montaña volvió a hacer el cálculo de las posiciones de los planetas, quería estar seguro de que la corazonada fuera real. Calculó la hora babilónica y se dio por vencido, sí estaba en lo cierto. La mente de Killua ya había derrotado la barrera más fuerte que tenía, ahora sólo le quedaba ser libre del adormecimiento al que lo había sometido para tenerlo protegido.

.'.

—Eso suena impresionante. Me agrada saber que Killua ha progresado bastante —afirmó Silva, después de escuchar la historia de Illumi.

Illumi había decidido tomar todas las medidas de precaución para detener a Killua de usar a Alluka. Las lecturas le habían mostrado que seguía esa luna continua en Escorpio, su mala suerte todavía estaba anunciada, así que creyó que eso sólo significaba que él ya no podría seguir trabajando por su cuenta. Requeriría más ayuda de la que antes había solicitado en su vida. Su padre, seguramente estaría de acuerdo con detener al ya adolescente, por eso se había confiado al ir y contarle a todos los presentes de las dificultades por las que pronto pasarían.

—Lo que no entiendo es… ¿no se supone que eliminaste de su mente la existencia de… «esa cosa»? —le preguntó Silva, y los demás presentes esperaron en silencio a escuchar la respuesta.

—«Esa cosa» —remarcó— creció con él. Él no sería el mismo sin la existencia de cada componente que le ha ayudado a crecer. Si Nanika hubiera sido algo que estuvo un corto periodo de su vida, no habría problema, con sólo remover esos simples recuerdos hubiera bastado…, pero no fue así. Sólo le impuse un placebo que satisficiera su necesidad de estar cerca de él.

—¿Sólo un placebo? —Silva sonó descontento.

No era lo que habían planeado desde el inicio, él creía que podía hacer que se olvidara de Nanika para estudiar las habilidades de la niña con calma y sacar provecho de ella.

—La mente humana es muy delicada —se acomodó los cabellos, fastidiado de dar explicaciones a simples mortales—, ¿o dime, tú conoces algo que yo no sepa al respecto?

—No vuelvas a faltarme el respeto, Illumi. Te lo advierto.

—Suficiente —interrumpió Zeno—, si estás tan seguro de que Killua volverá a casa por esa criatura, será mejor que te vayas. No queremos que haga un drama al verte…

Recordó el motivo principal por el que Illumi había sido echado de casa. Sus servicios eran preferibles que se realizaran lejos del albino. Nimrod no podía alegar en su contra, porque desde un principio él mismo había propiciado esta situación.

—Sí, quedarte aquí sólo traerá más problemas en casa —remarcó Kikyo con saña, ella era la principal que no quería ver su rostro merodeando por ahí.

—Yo sé en qué concepto me tienen. La verdad no me importa, no pensaba quedarme aquí. Tengo asuntos qué atender.

—¡Si él se va de casa, nadie va a detener a ese mocoso llorón de hacer lo que quiera!, desde que se fue, nadie ha hecho una maldita cosa por traerlo aquí —era Milluki, quién recientemente había sido añadido a las reuniones familiares, por supuesto, los demás se arrepentían de esa decisión.

—Se hará cómo yo diga —Silva los calló a todos. Estaba harto de que en cada reunión tuviera una discusión con ese muchacho que parecía que nunca entraría en la adultez— yo atenderé a Killua si es que viene. Illumi puede hacer como mejor le parezca. Yo ya le he perdonado su falta.

De nuevo era Silva el que, como cabeza de la familia, tomaba las decisiones más difíciles. En su opinión ya habían sido suficientes años de castigo para Illumi y, Milluki tenía razón; por lo menos antes Killua estaba bajo control, durante el periodo en que el morocho cuidó y entrenó a ese niño. Illumi se había propasado con el albino sin mayores consecuencias, le habían echado de casa para que mantuviera sus manos apartadas del menor. Además, confiaba plenamente en que había aprendido la lección.

—¡En primer lugar, ha sido tú falta que Killua esté allá! —reclamó Kikyo.

—¿Dónde está Kalluto, entonces? —preguntó entre dientes.

Desde que el más pequeño se había marchado de casa, Kikyo había estado usando evasivas para tratar el tema. La mujer sabía perfectamente cómo tratar con su marido pero él ya estaba comenzando a llegar a su límite.

—Kalluto está con el _Ryodan_ —contestó Illumi; había notado el nerviosismo de su madre y quiso tomar ventaja de ello—. Él está bien, ya hice buenos tratos con Chrollo.

—¡¿El _Ryodan_?! —miró amenazadoramente a su mujer, no estaba molesto porque su hijo estuviera con esa agrupación, le serviría bastante para entrenar y madurar, pero le hubiera gustado que desde el inicio se le tomara en cuenta para una decisión como esta.

—Por favor, guarden sus peleas maritales para otro momento. Estamos tratando el asunto de Killua —Zeno se puso de pie, frente a la pareja que parecía que iniciarían otra de sus insufribles peleas.

—La única idea que se me ocurre para detener esto, es matar a esa cosa —Illumi concluyó en voz alta.

Todos palidecieron, cada uno guardaba una postura diferente con respecto a esa niña.

—Eso es imposible —objetó Silva— lo hemos estado estudiando por años, no podemos desaprovecharlo. Es posible que aprendamos un poco más sobre su comportamiento si Killua lo lleva con él. Estoy seguro que él sabrá cómo tratarlo.

—Ese llorón se sacrificará por su amigo —chilló Milluki—. No hará nada para nuestro beneficio, y lo saben.

—¡Es de la familia, Illumi!, no voy a permitir que mates a uno de mis hijos —volvió a chillar Kikyo, con tal de llevarle la contraria al maligno espíritu que yacía en él.

—¿Familia? —se rió Illumi—, yo soy uno de tus hijos, madre. Yo no soy una amenaza para todos, no estoy atentando contra ustedes. Esa cosa no tiene lazos hacia nadie…

—Illumi tiene razón —murmuró Zeno, captando la atención. Era raro ver que el anciano estuviera de acuerdo con su nieto—. Por más que nos esforcemos, no podemos integrar a «esa cosa» a la familia, no podemos contarlo como parte de nosotros porque no sirve para nuestro beneficio. Si tan sólo dejara su postura infantil, que no nos permite el paso a nosotros y cooperara, las cosas podrían cambiar, pero mientras continúe así, Illumi tendrá la razón.

—De todos modos, no pienso matarle. Familia o no, nos es útil.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo contigo Silva, es útil y creo que Killua nos podría enseñarnos más sobre él si es que le diéramos la libertad de usarlo bajo nuestra tutela.

—Bueno…, ustedes quédense hablando del tema, yo me retiro a mi cuarto. Si me necesitan, saben cómo localizarme.

Se rindió, igual no le harían caso. Ese no era el estilo de los Zodyck. Illumi no dio tregua a que le detuvieran, desapareció dejando una posible discusión abierta. Sólo Milluki decidió que terminando esa reunión iría en busca de su hermano, sentía que el mayor merecía una sincera disculpa por parte de la familia, pero él no era el indicado para dársela, al menos trataría de dejar su relación en buenos términos.

 ** _1) Biblia. Libro de Job capítulo 41, versículo 8_**

 ** _2) Pariston Hill en la ceremonia de iniciación de Illumi. Capítulo 22_**

 ** _(3) Tomo 30, Capítulo 319, manga._**

 ** _(4) Tomo 27, Capítulo 281, manga._**

 ** _(5) Tomo 28, capítulo 293, manga._**

 ** _La luna en caída en el signo de Escorpio representa mala suerte para los nacidos en ese signo. Sé que era obvio, pero quería aclararlo._**

 ** _Un agradecimiento especial a KaiD23 mi maravillosa beta, por sus correcciones._**

 _ **Ahora sí, continuaré con el ritmo normal. Este fue un capítulo especial, así que la fecha no cuenta, pero el que sigue sí, es decir, que lo publicaré el Jueves 19 de Enero. Hasta pronto.'.**_


	44. 93 en Babel Capítulo 23

**_Me he rendido en este sitio, simplemente no se puede._**

 ** _93 en Babel_**

 ** _Capítulo 23_**

 ** _.'._**

Tras una larga discusión, todo en cuanto a lo referente a Killua, quedó en manos de Silva. Nadie más tuvo derecho a intervenir. Milluki se dispuso a ir al cuarto de su hermano, vio que la puerta estaba abierta y se sonrió, era un buen momento para arreglar las cosas con él.

—¿Dónde obtuviste mi número? —escuchó que argumentaba, mientras sostenía su celular y caminaba frente al gran librero de su habitación.

Illumi dio la vuelta y captó su presencia, con un gesto de seriedad, se dirigió hasta la puerta y la cerró. Milluki comprendió que lo que sea que estuviera pasándole era delicado y requería su completa atención.

—¿No es una suerte?, yo, de todas las personas en el mundo, me puedo comunicar con el afamado Maestro Nimrod.

—Estoy por colgar la llamada, Pariston. No tengo humor para payasos.

—¡Oh no, no!, lo siento mucho Maestro Nimrod, permítame explicar las cosas —aclaró su garganta— hace un par de días el Presidente de la Asociación Hunter, Netero, murió a manos de unas criaturas conocidas como las hormigas-quimera. Dentro de poco se celebrarán las elecciones por un nuevo presidente, y yo me postularé… la verdad es que sé que no voy a ganar.

—Esto no tiene nada qué ver conmigo, Pariston. No entiendo por qué estás perdiendo tu tiempo.

—Espere Maestro… —dejó escapar una risa nerviosa— la verdad es que es un buen momento para la hermandad. Es hora de infiltrarse en los Hunter. Me pareció que usted es la persona más adecuada para ayudarme con algunos asuntos internos.

—Pariston —remarcó— la asociación Hunter hace mucho que se rindió ante nosotros. Como prueba de ello, te nombraron a ti como vicepresidente. Es evidente que no necesitamos "infiltrarnos". Ellos no son una amenaza.

—Maestro, yo entiendo. Esto es algo que no puedo hablar por teléfono con usted, preferiría hacerlo en persona. Si no le molesta…

Nimrod lo pensó. No había duda de que se trataba de una trampa, pero ¿por qué se tomarían las molestias de enviarle a Pariston?, ¿cuál era la finalidad de hacerlo ir para tener una conversación privada?, como sea no se sentía amenazado, confiaba plenamente en sus habilidades y además, sabía que no le podrían aprehender tan fácilmente. Sería muy ingenuo de su parte si es que creían que lo harían caer como a un novato.

—Te daré una oportunidad, Pariston. Mañana estaré allá, si no me convence, me marcharé y no me volverás a llamar de nuevo.

Illumi colgó y salió del cuarto, justo para ver que su hermano Milluki estaba recargado a la pared, esperando por verle.

—¿Te irás tan pronto?

—Necesito encargarme de unos asuntos —contestó monótonamente.

—Kil vendrá. Papá lo dejará hacer lo que quiera y lo sabes, ¿qué piensas hacer?

Nimrod sintió escalofríos. Tenía razón, Silva nunca se había caracterizado por someter a ese niño. Durante la reunión lo había escuchado, querían aprovechar la ocasión para experimentar con Alluka en algo mucho más grande, lo que significaba que en efecto, no lo detendrían.

—Independientemente de lo que diga o haga papá, yo me haré cargo a mi modo.

Milluki sonrió. Después de tantos años, Illumi seguía siendo su héroe.

—Yo te ayudaré. Si él viene, te avisaré. Ve a donde sea que vayas, cuenta conmigo —se dio la vuelta, listo para marcharse— ah… Illumi, una cosa más. Hagas lo que hagas, no permitas que Kil se salga con la suya.

Illumi sonrió, era mejor tener un aliado en casa; podría marcharse tranquilamente.

Se dirigió a toda prisa a la ciudad donde se llevarían a cabo las votaciones. Ya estaba anunciado en todas partes. Era un gran evento, mucha gente importante estaba haciendo sus declaraciones al respecto y notó caras conocidas, miembros de la hermandad que parecían muy interesados en lo que sería de los resultados. Al parecer la aparición de un tipo llamado "Ging Freecs" era la sensación, inmediatamente reconoció el apellido, supuso que era un familiar cercano al amigo de Killua. Vio que también en las noticias se hablaba de Gon, de forma menos relevante que la muerte de Netero, pero también considerado un asunto serio. Su estado de salud era un problema, eso significaba que Killua ya estaría en camino para ver a su padre.

Cuando llegó al edificio se aseguró de tomar su apariencia como _Hunter_ , el hecho de que le hubiera dicho a Pariston que iría, no querría decir que hablaría con él, sólo tenía intenciones de observarlo. Descubrir qué clase de persona era y qué era lo que quería de él. Pronto notó que era difícil de cazar, Pariston se movía entre personas que podían detectarle, gente con entrenamiento y uso de _Nen_ a un buen nivel. Esto incrementó sus sospechas sobre lo que planeaba hacerle.

Los asuntos de las votaciones le parecían aburridas, él había sido un rey en su época, nunca tuvo la necesidad de pensar en temas como democracia o cualquier otro sueño guajiro posterior a su época. Anduvo por los alrededores del edificio cuando una presencia captó su atención. Hisoka había entrado a la escena. Estaba sentado cerca de los miembros del Zodiaco que dirigían las votaciones y lo miraban con recelo. Convencido de que esa continúa luna en escorpio le traería desgracia, decidió apostar por usar la suerte de los demás a su favor, y se dirigió a donde el pelirrojo, dispuesto a convencerlo de hacer esto por él. Hisoka nunca antes se había negado a hacer trabajos como asesino, pero esta vez, su intención era involucrarlo directamente en asuntos personales, no era cualquier cosa. No podía estar cien por ciento seguro de que fuera a aceptar, pero él tenía una carta oculta con la que lo convencería. Estaba enterado de su interés por el amigo de su hermano, podía aprovechar esa debilidad para forzarlo a trabajar en algo más privado. Así que, decidió dejar en el olvido el asunto de Pariston, sus prioridades eran otras.

—¿Tienes algo de tiempo? —lo llamó.

Tras hablar brevemente, concertaron una cita en un bar más tarde, mientras él se dedicó a observar a Pariston, en busca de información que le diera más motivos para sospechar de las intenciones del tipo. El rubio era un hombre de lo más extravagante y con una mente claramente siniestra. No mostraba jamás sus ambiciones a pesar de que a la vista de todos era evidente que tenía objetivos ocultos, no le daba buena espina. Mientras que Pariston no mostrara sus verdaderas intenciones, no planeaba mostrarse. Hizo bien, ya que el rubio ya tenía planes de entregarlo a la hermandad. Los Iluminados habían lanzado una consigna que ofrecía una fuerte recompensa por ayudar en su captura. En el momento en que Nimrod se apareciera frente a él, el equipo de DaLozza haría su siguiente jugada, una que posiblemente le hubiese salido muy cara.

Fue a ver a Hisoka, en dónde terminó por envolverlo en un trabajo personal, sin paga alguna. Simplemente no podía darse el lujo de trabajar solo. Y al día siguiente, justo cuando él y Hisoka estaban por llegar a la montaña, Milluki le llamó.

—Kil tiene rato hablando con papá —le advirtió.

Ambos se detuvieron a medio camino, si Killua advertía de su presencia, estaría más alerta y tomaría más precauciones de las que eran convenientes. Seguramente procuraría salir a escondidas y se le escabulliría muy rápido. Ni siquiera estaba seguro si la criatura que había visto con él, el camaleón que lo había estado ocultando durante la pelea contra el rey, estaba cerca; de ser así era preferente evitar mostrarse y no perder su rastro.

—Ve y detén un par de carros, tal vez sea necesario usar algunas personas que nos sirvan como vigilantes.

Le ordenó a Hisoka quien a regañadientes terminó por hacer caso.

«Mantenme al tanto de lo que ocurra». Le escribió a su hermano, para luego él ocuparse de las personas que Hisoka había conseguido.

—Necesitamos escondernos en algún punto donde podamos observar lo que pasa.

—¿Qué tal allá arriba?

Iba a ser una espera larga, posiblemente unas tres horas. Así que revisaron minuciosamente la zona para asegurar su victoria. Habían elegido un lugar lleno de árboles y vegetación que les ayudara a ocultarse y seguirlos desde lejos.

«¿Puedo llamarte?, esto es importante». Recibió otro mensaje de texto por parte de Milluki.

Aprovechando que Hisoka estaba en el otro extremo, atendió la llamada de su hermano.

—Killua sabe usar a la «criatura esa» de otra manera. De un modo que yo nunca pensé que era posible. Illumi, esto puede ser importante.

Milluki le explicó entonces todo lo que había pasado en casa. De cómo había amenazado con matar a su madre y el supuesto deseo que Killua pidió.

—Te mandaré el vídeo en un momento. Por cierto… papá le pidió a Tsubone que fuera con él. Si ella va, usarán el monóculo…

Era la cámara de vigilancia de sus padres. Cuando Tsubone era enviada a asistir a alguno de los chicos y necesitaban revisar los movimientos de sus hijos solían usarlo. Se suponía que el único que conocía de esto era Milluki, pero claro, el chico no sabía mantener bien sus secretos cuando se trataba de su hermano favorito.

—Ah… podrías, ¿reenviarme las imágenes de lo que vaya pasando?

—Justamente eso te iba a decir. Es mejor que veas todo por ti mismo, me ahorrarías tiempo de explicaciones.

Obviamente, esto lo hicieron a escondidas, procurando que sus padres no se enteraran de sus planes.

Y tras colgar, optó por ir con Hisoka, el momento de atacar se acercaba.

Su mente se había clavado en lo que su hermano le había dicho. Revisó la grabación que había guardado sobre Alluka y se percató de algo más. Milluki parecía no saber de lo que estaba hablando, pero él sí que lo había captado; Killua sabía más detalles de Alluka, cosas que no había dicho a nadie y que quizá eran convenientes. Desde que fue consciente del peligro que esa niña representaba había deseado acabar con Alluka, era la única que podía evadir toda clase de reglas y arruinar sus planes en un instante; por esto mismo nunca consideró conveniente usarla para su beneficio. Pero ahora, si había algo que rebasaba sus intereses de supervivencia era su ambición, por la que tanto había peleado. Si la niña tenía un modo de saltar las reglas sin mayores consecuencias, entonces podía significar que podría ser útil. Lamentablemente por la mente de Nimrod, ya no había lugar para pensar más allá de Killua, su cuerpo ahora exigía la protección y compañía de ese niño, como si se tratara de respirar. Por ello, no pudo evitar confiar en Hisoka, ni siquiera él era capaz de darse cuenta que tenía ya un problema fuera de control. Aunque su interior fuera el poderoso rey de Babel, todo su ser obedecía una orden: Killua, sus necesidades y su existencia. Sentía un amor tan profundo por él, que ya no le importaba más que se tratara del deseo de un muchacho que alguna vez ocupó ese lugar, era ahora su hambre; estaba dispuesto a matar por satisfacerla. Iba a presionar al albino hasta tocar el límite. Su cuerpo se había puesto a trabajar de forma automática.

.'.

Más allá del odio y miedo que despertaba la presencia de Illumi, Killua se sentía frustrado por no poder comprender cómo tratarlo. Era su hermano, en algún punto ambos compartieron una buena época y a pesar de estar enojado, sabía que no hablaba en serio cuando pedía que le mataran. Ese tipo era imposible de matar si no era hecho por verdaderos asesinos, y en su experiencia, los _Hunters_ no eran precisamente una agrupación de grandes peleadores. De suerte lograrían lastimarlo, pero había usado palabras fuertes cuando se refirió a él porque era de vital importancia que lo tomaran en serio, que se enfrentaran a él siendo precavidos y evitar una masacre. Por otro lado, todavía no estaba preparado para verlo. Después de descubrir que por muchos años había sido manipulado y controlado por él, y no sólo por Illumi, si no por toda su familia. Se sentía decepcionado, terriblemente abrumado por la situación. Gon estaba muriendo, y él huía mientras intentaba proteger a toda costa a su hermana menor, la cual había sido usada y menospreciada como un vil objeto. Definitivamente no estaba de humor para hablar, sólo quería que esta pesadilla terminara.

Pero luego, Illumi le había dicho esas palabras.

—¿Estás listo para matarme? —le preguntó a sabiendas que el albino podría alardear lo que quisiera, pero no se atrevería a terminar con su vida.

«¿Cómo se atreve a preguntar algo como eso?—se preguntó—, ¿cómo es posible que me haga esto?, Illumi no valora nada, sólo es un egoísta bastardo». No tuvo más opción que revelar uno de los secretos de Alluka (2). No había querido hacerlo, pero si Illumi estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse —haciéndose la gran víctima como siempre— entonces era mejor demostrarle que sus temores eran mal infundados, y que debía confiar en él por una vez en su vida. Aunque a esas alturas ya no le importaba tanto ganarse su confianza, sólo quería que lo dejara en paz.

.'.

Tras sanar a Gon, para ser enviado de vuelta a la montaña. Su mente despertó. Por fin fue capaz de reaccionar y darse cuenta que estaba siendo controlado por el cuerpo de su anfitrión, no podía resistirse a actuar estando cerca de la presencia de ese niño. Sin embargo, debido a que él era quién tenía la batuta, en todo lo referente a la existencia de Illumi, sus acciones estaban delimitadas a las reglas y reacciones de Nimrod.

Ahora que podía pensar con mayor claridad, se dio cuenta que frente a él estaba la llave que estaba buscando. Con el poder de Nanika, derrotaría a los conspiradores y acabaría con todos los asuntos que rodeaban sus problemas; se ganaría el favor del único, recuperaría a su mujer y retomaría su vida con una posición importante. Definitivamente esa era la solución más efectiva y segura, el único problema era que tendría que atravesar por el dolor que representaba ver al albino.

Killua poseía una terrible fuerza magnética que podía volverlo loco si continuaba acercándose a él sin tener nada a cambio. Entonces entendió que debía encontrar un balance pronto, una forma de ir aliviando las necesidades de Illumi, para permanecer con la mente fría y actuar en su propio favor.

Estando en casa, perdió el interés de enfocarse en sus asuntos personales. Sentía un vacío mortal en su corazón, la falta de balance le estaba mermando su visión del mundo. Ni siquiera se animó a ir a interrogar a Kikyo, se mantuvo encerrado en su cuarto. Dado que su recámara era como un pequeño departamento, no le hacía falta salir a comer puesto que tenía suficiente alimento en su cocina personal. Sólo se concentró en su problema, debía, con causa justa, expulsar de sus necesidades a Killua.

Los siguientes días los dedicó a planear una estrategia de emergencia que le ayudara a trabajar, no bajar la guardia. Además, con la clase de enemigos que él poseía, era muy posible que ellos estuvieran detrás del albino y su angustia incrementaba cada vez que lo pensaba. Killua podía ser fuerte, pero no era oponente para esa gente, ellos no irían a pelear contra él en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, lo acabarían a distancia con magia, lo atormentarían y debilitarían hasta volverlo un muñeco de trapo fácil de destruir.

Estuvo practicando rituales que leía en sus libros, se puso a estudiar como si no supiera nada, en busca de algún hueco que hubiese pasado desapercibido cuando recién inició a aprender todo lo relacionado con los entes de _Nen_. Creía firmemente que había alguna otra solución que le ayudara a lidiar con la ausencia del elemento que lo ataba a la Tierra. Incluso un día, harto de tanto divagar, salió a la ciudad y convocó a todas las brujas que habitaban en los alrededores. Las juntó al pie de la montaña y estuvieron tres días en medio de un gran aquelarre que resonó entre los pueblos aledaños y se volvió una leyenda urbana.

Luego, decepcionado de sus constantes fracasos, regresó a la mansión de los Zoldyck para enclaustrarse en su cuarto; de nuevo con ese vacío y su hambre por Killua. Era tan doloroso que se atrevió a ir al cuarto del niño a dormir. Robaba sus pertenencias y las mantenía en su habitación, en busca de cualquier rastro de su presencia.

Pasadas dos semanas, Silva decidió confrontarlo. Illumi estaba actuando más extraño de lo que alguna vez lo había hecho y era necesario que alguien le diera orientación. Kikyo era consciente de que Nimrod no podría sobrevivir sin Illumi y no aceptó intervenir en el extraño comportamiento de su hijo; le era conveniente que él se autodestruyera, y más ahora que el morocho parecía no tener interés en atacarla. Supuso que sin la ayuda de Killua, probablemente llegaría a la misma solución que originalmente quería llegar.

De todos modos Silva quiso hablar con él en privado. Un nuevo pretendiente había aparecido. Desde hace días le había informado a su hijo y éste ni se había molestado en preguntar, simplemente se había encerrado en su cuarto como si nada ocurriera y esto le resultó perturbador. ¿Por qué Illumi se recluiría cuando había tanto por hablar?, se preguntó si quizá el muchacho al fin había reaccionado; lo que estaba haciendo en la isla iba en contra de todo lo que él era. Silva jamás imaginó que un día su muchacho regresaría a casa con esa mentalidad y actuando como si fuera natural en él, el seducir y atraer a extraños, hombres mucho mayores que él. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que su hijo un día iba a actuar de ese modo, le hubiera roto el cuello por hablar mal de un Zoldyck. Caminó hasta la habitación y llamó a su puerta.

—Illumi, voy a pasar.

Cuando entró, se impresionó de lo que estaba frente a él. Illumi estaba acostado boca abajo, semidesnudo, y tenía una gran marca en su espalda, una que reconoció de inmediato y comprendió porqué todos los hombres de la isla lo buscaban tanto. Sintió una enorme urgencia por preguntarle sobre ello, saber qué demonios había pasado con él y por qué tenía ese símbolo en la espalda, pero se resistió porque su preocupación paternal era más importante.

—Levántate, necesitamos hablar.

—No ahora —respondió contra las sábanas, su voz ahogada delataba sus sentimientos. Estaba deprimido.

Pudo haberse marchado, dejado las cosas así y olvidarse del asunto, y en lugar de eso, mostró su autoridad como padre, líder de los Zoldyck.

—He dicho, levántate. Ahora.

—¿Qué… quieres? —masculló, colocándose sobre sus manos y rodillas, obedeciendo la orden dada.

Esos ojos que él vio no eran los de su hijo. Lucían como los ojos de una bestia salvaje, algo inhumano y terrorífico que no pudo describir, le dio la misma sensación que tuvo cuando se encontró por primera vez a Nanika, de hecho podría jurar que poseía esa misma esencia destructora, poderosa y sin límite.

—Quiero que hablemos, necesito saber qué ocurre contigo. Has estado encerrado en tu habitación por mucho tiempo. Yo necesito que salgas de aquí y te pongas a trabajar.

Nimrod suspiró. Sus intentos por mantener su mente lejos del niño ya habían fallado y sólo tenía un objetivo ahora, ir a verlo. Quería ir y no sólo observarlo a distancia, deseaba hablar con él, tratarlo de cerca y sentir su mirada puesta sobre él.

—Lo siento, padre —contestó, deteniendo todo su poder. Fue un cambio radical que Silva hizo lo posible por ignorar, no podía dejarse llevar por sus temores— no he tenido buenos días. Creo que salir me vendría bien.

Silva se sentó junto a él, intentado comprender qué estaba pasando. Antes de llegar a su cuarto había creado su propia teoría de lo que le ocurría.

—Illumi, no tienes qué hacer lo de la isla si en realidad no quieres. Tierra Sagrada no significa todo para mí, como significa para tu abuelo. Para él la tradición es más importante de lo que es para mí. He visto… Hemos visto muchas cosas, lo que en realidad sucede en el mundo. Nosotros no tenemos una venda en los ojos como para que nos dejemos guiar por meras tradiciones que no tienen tanto valor como podría ser involucrarse en causas más grandes.

—Papá, está bien. No me molesta ir a Tierra Sagrada… —replicó antes de que continuara con su discurso motivacional—, es sólo que —suspiró— necesito ocuparme de otros asuntos, cosas que me conciernen a mí. Sólo ignórame, dame el maldito trabajo e iré hoy mismo a donde sea que me mandes.

Era imposible hablar con él, se notaba que cualquier cosa que le alegaran, la evadiría como si no fuera importante; cualquier argumento sería resistido de ese modo tan peculiar y molesto. Decidió dejarlo ir, era mejor eso que tenerlo encerrado en su cuarto, haciendo esas actividades extrañas de las cuales Milluki no quería hablar. Que por cierto, Milluki estaba molesto porque al final de cuentas su hermano había hecho justo lo contrario que él deseaba; Killua estaba de nuevo en la calle y ahora con la niña por la que tanto peleaban. No había querido involucrarse con su hermano mayor hasta que su enojo se le pasara.

Illumi se marchó y ese mismo día contactó a Hisoka. Tenía un plan en mente.

—¿Estás aun jugando con Chrollo?, tengo trabajo para ti.

—¿Mmm… Algo interesante?

—El trabajo de siempre, requiero que lo hagas porque esta vez estoy a punto de llegar a mi menta.

—Deja el dinero en mi cuenta y me haré cargo.

Sonó sencillo, Hisoka también tenía planes para él. Ya estaba absolutamente seguro de la debilidad que Nimrod poseía y quería divertirse a su costa, averiguar dónde estaba el límite del espíritu de la Y. Fue tras él, decidido a presionar los botones que llevarían a la locura a ese ente. Sin embargo no tuvo lo que quiso, Illumi le dejó el trabajo por medio de una de sus marionetas para luego marcharse sin dar oportunidad de más. Ni siquiera supo a dónde había ido. Ya tendría más oportunidades para hacerlo caer.

Illumi se dispuso a localizar al albino. Esta vez no dispondría de Milluki, sino que se valdría de sus habilidades. Había hecho una tablilla con ayuda de las mujeres con las que se había reunido, consiguiendo así un método de adivinación para localizar al niño sin importar al lugar al que fuese. Confiaba en que no fallaría y estuvo en lo cierto, porque lo halló en una ciudad muy lejana a la montaña Kukuru, andando por las calles junto a Alluka. Caminaban tomados de la mano, felices.

Planeó acercarse a él, le haría notar que él estaba ahí y no temería a sus reacciones, confiaba en su poder. Killua podía tener miedo, podía atacarlo en respuesta, y de todos modos, no habría nada en el mundo que pudiera detenerlo. Si moría a manos de Alluka no le importaría porque moriría por boca del albino. De algún mórbido modo, esta idea le producía paz, un alivio que no podía disimular.

Caminó a paso lento mientras los veía detenerse en frente a varios locales, decidiendo lo que iban a comer, y luego vio que daban la vuelta, movidos por Killua. No le dio importancia y siguió caminando tras ellos. Hasta que el albino se detuvo.

—¿Acaso crees que soy idiota, Illumi? —alzó la voz, dándole la espalda— puedo notar tu presencia desde hace rato, ¿qué carajo quieres?

Sonaba retador y esto le motivaba más a seguirlo. Nimrod no le contestó, espero a que Killua volteara, y fue hasta que lo hizo que se apartó de ellos. Killua tuvo temor. No lo iba a demostrar porque no quería que Alluka se asustara pero, si su hermano estaba ahí, nada bueno vendría a continuación. Eligió viajar lejos, moverse a otra ciudad antes de que su hermano volviera a localizarlo, al menos ganaría tiempo y podría descansar por otros días. El problema fue que, así como la primera vez que se lo encontró en la calle, le ocurrió dos veces más, de forma continua. Era como un fantasma, como una pesadilla recurrente. Lo peor era que no comprendía lo que hacía, simplemente se aparecía así sin decir nada y, en cuanto él lo miraba, su hermano se apartaba de su vista. Parecía una advertencia, y la tercera vez, le quedó claro que así lo era, porque vio una leve sonrisa que no le inspiró confianza. Illumi volvería y cuando lo hiciera, sería peor.

No quiso tener dudas, fue a un banco, sacó cuánto dinero cupo dentro de una mochila y se cambió de ciudad, si Illumi le estaba rastreando por medio de sus cuentas bancarias, entonces era preferible no usar sus tarjetas, ni registros como _Hunter_ , nada de eso, sólo en efectivo y viajando como en el pasado, usando un pseudónimo, aprovechando que era menor de edad y que nadie le preguntaría si era cierto o no la identidad que mostraba.

Alluka no tenía miedo, ella estaba segura de que tenía a sus dos personas favoritas junto a ella, la entidad que vivía en su interior y su hermano mayor, no podía pedir más. Confiaba en que ambos la protegerían de lo que fuera. Illumi no representaba una amenaza para ella. Se dejó guiar si con eso calmaba a su hermano, decidió ayudarlo a enfocarse en disfrutar su viaje, que era lo mejor que les había pasado en sus vidas.

Illumi regresó con Hisoka, se sentía recuperado, listo para seguir trabajando. Estaba animado, así que no se dio cuenta del momento en que empezó a hablar de más con el pelirrojo.

—¿Tanto bien te hace Killua?, ¿por qué no lo vas a ver más seguido?

Le dijo mientras estaban en un bar, tranquilamente conversando. Illumi debía informarse de todos los movimientos realizados por el pelirrojo en los últimos días.

—No me es necesario. Sólo requería esta dosis y debo continuar con mi labor.

—¿Está bien qué siga pretendiendo ser tú?, yo no tengo tus habilidades de metamorfosis…

—A mi padre no le importa cómo haga mi trabajo —bajó su bebida y sonrió—. Ya es momento de involucrarme en cosas más grandes.

Y hablaba en serio. Después de que estuvo listo, regresó a sus trabajos. Llamó a Gio, quién estaba más preocupado por su bienestar que el mismo Illumi. Después de recuperar su energía, se sentía libre para hacer lo que fuera.

—El concilio dio permiso de darle cacería —le informó Gio, en la llamada— debería reconsiderar dejar sus actividades contra el resto de la hermandad y centrarse sólo en los conspiradores. Aún está a tiempo.

—Gio… yo sé lo que hago —pero Nimrod era un rey, había sido un rey poderoso, el primero en la Tierra y ahora no estaba dispuesto a escuchar consejo de una marioneta cuya experiencia y conocimiento estaban limitados por su posición—. Ellos creen que podrán conmigo, pero no es así.

—¿Cómo está seguro?

—Eres una marioneta, no te diré cómo lo sé…

Nimrod tenía algo a su favor, no sólo contaba con el apoyo de "el único", también estaba eso de que él había vivido un gran número de vidas a través de muchos tiempos, y su conocimiento y experiencia eran superiores a los de cualquier miembro de la hermandad, ni siquiera los otros poseedores de entes de _Nen_ podían comparársele. Pero eso sólo provocaba que él tuviera un exceso de confianza, basado en sus conocimientos, pero que al final podía ser su perdición.

El problema aquí era que no había información suficiente con respecto a lo que él estaba padeciendo. Sabía que era algo relacionado con el balance de dos entidades en el mismo cuerpo, llegó a escuchar de entidades que perdían la razón debido a esa falta de balance, y entendía que él estaba jugando con su suerte desde el momento en que se apoderó del cuerpo de Illumi. Según sus cálculos le quedaba bastante tiempo antes de que esto comenzara a pasar.

Lamentablemente no pudo hacer mucho, su deseo por Killua volvió, incluso con más fuerza que antes. Soñaba con él, ya no se sentiría satisfecho con sólo sentir los fríos ojos azules mirándole fijamente, quería escuchar que dijera su nombre, sentía que sólo así estaría de nuevo con calma.

Sacó la tablilla, y calculó la posición del albino. Descubrió que había viajado más lejos del sitio donde se habían visto la última vez, y se alegró mucho de ver que estaba actuando con miedo.

—¿Qué es lo que ahora quieres lograr, Illumi? —le preguntó Hisoka al saber que el morocho de nuevo estaba solicitando sus servicios.

Se habían reunido antes de que el poseedor de la Y volviera a ir tras el rastro del albino.

—Sólo quiero ver si mi vela está encendida —contestó refiriéndose al niño y su deseo por huir de su hermano.

—Lo sé, pero, ¿con qué fin?

—Nadie mejor que yo conoce a Kil. Sólo lo estoy domando antes de ponerle la correa.

Nimrod ya lo había pensado. Quería controlar a Killua, volverlo su marioneta había sido su primer opción, sin embargo, el cuerpo de Illumi no se lo permitió. Lastimar a Killua le resultaba imposible, entonces optó por su conocimiento del pasado para debilitar la moral del albino y someterlo de otro modo.

.'.

De hecho Killua sentía un déjà vu. El comportamiento de Illumi le recordaba al tiempo en que sus temores por Kozi existían. Había pasado las noches durmiendo a la defensiva, su sueño era extremadamente ligero porque incluso cerrar los ojos era algo peligroso cuando se trataba de Illumi. Hacía bien al temer de ese modo. Illumi le volvió a encontrar con mucha facilidad.

Le halló en el hotel en que se hospedaban. Fue durante la noche, mientras ambos muchachos dormían. Killua se percató de su presencia cuando ya estaba en el interior de la habitación, en una pequeña sala y se levantó de inmediato. Caminó hacia la puerta de su cuarto donde vio con horror la peor situación que podía haber imaginado.

Nanika había despertado también, estaba de pie, fuera de su cuarto mientras observaba a Illumi a menos de dos metros de distancia entre ambos. Él se paralizó, un movimiento tonto y estaría perdido.

—Kil —está vez escuchó que su hermano le llamó.

—Maldito…, ¿qué quieres?, no tengo nada para ti.

Volteó a ver a Nanika, esperando llamar su atención para indicarle que huyera, pero Illumi se interpuso en su mirada.

—Sólo vine a visitarte.

Rechistó la lengua, y sin temor pronunció.

—Nanika…

Apenas hubo dicho aquello, unos objetos que identificó como agujas, fueron arrojados en dirección a su hermana. Había sido mucho más rápido de lo calculado. No recordaba que su hermano fuera así de veloz, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para gritar. Por reflejo corrió hacia donde estaba Alluka, preocupado por su bienestar mientras veía como Illumi huía por la ventana, alejándose de ellos. No le dio importancia, quería asegurarse que la niña estuviera bien.

Descubrió con confusión que aquello no eran agujas, sino botones. Tres botones habían sido arrojados hacía Alluka, dos de los cuales habían acertado al blanco y probablemente le dejarían un par de moretones. Se dio cuenta que si no tuvo la voluntad de matarla, significaba que su interés iba más allá, pensó en lo peor. Si Illumi atentaba contra la vida de su hermana, tendría el valor de luchar a muerte contra él, pero si su deseo era otro, entonces la implicación moral sería más conflictiva y no sería capaz de herirle con seriedad. De hecho no era capaz de matarle. Era su hermano, podía intentar atraparlo para hacerlo entrar en razón, le dolía la idea de matarle aunque quizá esa sería la única solución factible a sus problemas.

Para colmo el albino no podía contar esta vez con sus amigos. Kurapika y Leorio estaban envueltos en los eventos del Continente Oscuro, no podían ir a ayudarle, desconocía su paradero y difícilmente respondían mensajes; pedir ayuda a la asociación era un imposible, su vida no era un asunto de talla internacional, y recordaba la cantidad de Hunters que fallecieron a causa de su deseo por curar a Gon, pedir ayuda sería un absurdo más; y Gon no podía usar _Nen_. Estaba solo, debía idear una estrategia para sobrevivir.

En cuanto a Nimrod, el ataque nocturno perpetrado, le provocó un arranque de adrenalina increíble. Se sintió tan lleno de vida que repitió el ataque dos veces más, sólo que Killua había optado por dormir junto a Alluka así que no fue tan interesante como en la primer ocasión.

El viaje para conocer el exterior se había vuelto una pesadilla para ambos. Killua estaba estresado la mayor parte del tiempo, y no disfrutaba nada de lo que veía. No bajaba la guardia, no se explicaba cómo era posible que Illumi siempre le encontrara. Y lo peor era que no entendía lo que quería, era terriblemente angustiante. Con su mente cansada, sus ánimos abajo y sin ganas de seguir, decidió que era momento de dejar de huir, y buscar un enfrentamiento. Si Illumi no iba a atacar, él lo haría, no lo dejaría marcharse como siempre, no se dejaría vencer como cuando tenía siete años y estaba solo en la torre, haría las cosas justo como hubiera deseado hacer cuando Kozi estaba ahí. Se preparó mentalmente y esperó a que el día llegara.

Una noche, mientras dormía Alluka y él le esperaba, sintió la presencia de su hermano entrando a su habitación. Se levantó de la cama, despertando a su hermana en el proceso. Esperó en silencio a enfrentar la oscura mirada de su hermano mayor, pero lo que vio fue diferente.

No había palabras para describirlo, sólo sabía que eso que estaba frente a sus ojos no era su hermano Illumi, era otra cosa, algo que poseía las mismas características que él, pero que en definitiva no era la misma persona que había conocido. Había una maldad tan increíble en su presencia que su corazón comenzó a latir velozmente, reconociendo esa sensación, era la misma que alguna vez sintió estando frente a Pitou.

—¿Quieres enfrentarte a mí? —preguntó el morocho, como si pudiera leer su mente.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó, abrazando a Alluka protectoramente. No iba a dejar campo para fallas.

—¿Eso quieres?, te mostraré porqué nadie puede enfrentarme. Mírame Killua.

Extendió su sed de sangre y su _Nen_ , como nunca antes lo había hecho. La habitación se rodeó de penumbras y tuvo que retroceder con miedo, ¿cómo se iba a enfrentar a eso por su cuenta?, no podía arriesgarse a morir y dejar sola a su hermana, tampoco quería perderla. Se dio cuenta que estaba atrapado en un dilema imposible. No había ninguna solución ni escapatoria. Si Illumi planeaba matarles, entonces lo haría, tal vez podría darle batalla, pero el resultado seguramente no cambiaría.

«No… Biscuit dijo que incluso así había oportunidad» intentó animarse, desviar su atención del pánico que sentía.

La energía oscura se detuvo, e Illumi volvió a la faceta que él conocía. Una menos monstruosa y más humana.

—Podrás esforzarte lo que quieras, y al final, sabes bien que yo tendré la razón.

Se esfumó en la oscuridad, y Killua se dejó caer con Alluka en brazos.

—Perdóname Alluka —imploró. Estaba confundido, quería pelear pero no podía.

Salieron de ese hotel rumbo a otro, ya sin ganas, a sabiendas de que de nada les serviría hacer tantos cambios; iban en silencio mientras el peliblanco pensaba en alguna estrategia más, algún hueco que estuviera olvidando y del cual pudiese tomar ventaja. Sacó su celular y se dispuso a marcar a toda prisa, creyendo recordar alguna esperanza.

—Gotoh, comunícame con papá, ¿puedes?

—El amo no está en casa ahora, ¿tiene su número de celular?

—¿El abuelo está ahí? —ignoró la pregunta.

—No, tampoco; su madre está aquí, si requiere puedo comunicarlo con ella.

—No… no, cualquier persona menos ella.

—Está aquí el amo Milluki.

—Por supuesto que lo está… —pensó velozmente las cosas y se animó. Después llamaría al celular de su padre, pero primero debía cerciorarse de conseguir la información que le faltaba.

—¿Qué quieres? —la voz cortante de Milluki lo hizo entrar en razón.

—¡Hey cerdito!

—Ugh, no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces, habla rápido.

—¿Por casualidad sabes dónde está Illumi?

—Está trabajando. Si tanto quieres encontrarle por qué no le llamas tú mismo, estoy seguro que bailaría de felicidad si tú lo contactaras —el tono irónico de su hermano le hizo sentir escalofríos.

—¿Trabajando?, ¿en dónde está trabajando?

—Kil, no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías, ¡ya te lo dije!, está en Yorkshin, hace unos minutos dejó un aviso de que se había hecho cargo de otro trabajo y que ya iba en camino a… no recuerdo dónde.

Sus sentidos se pusieron alerta. Había posibilidad de que Illumi estuviera usando sus marionetas para hacer su trabajo. Él siempre trabajaba sólo, era imposible que contratara a alguien. Seguramente no tenía permiso para vigilarle, podía tomar esa excusa para acusarlo con su padre y hacer que él lo alejara. Eso era mejor que usar a Alluka para sus intenciones.

—Está bien, eso es todo.

—Illumi acaba de entregar su otro trabajo en Vera, ¿ves?, allí está…

—Espera, espera… —lo detuvo antes de que colgara—, ¿cómo sabes que es Illumi?

—No sé.

Se cortó la llamada. Decidió contactar a su padre. El tono sonó a través de la bocina, y después de tres timbres en espera, colgó. ¿Qué iba a alegar con su padre?, ¿qué Illumi no estaba donde decía estar y que estaba acosándolo?, ¿cómo pretendía hacer que su padre le creyera?, Silva nunca aceptaba argumentos absurdos; no iba a hacer nada sin estar seguro de que estuviera hablando con seriedad. Además su padre estaba molesto con él después de todos los problemas que había provocado. Planeaba disculparse más adelante, después de que satisficiera la curiosidad de Alluka por conocer el exterior.

«Soy un tonto, papá nunca me haría caso en algo como esto». Lo reconoció, lo más probable era que su padre argumentaría que ya era lo suficiente mayorcito como para resolver los conflictos con su hermano.

.'.

Para ese entonces, la mente de Nimrod ya no podía enfocarse en otra cosa que en el albino. Había ya olvidado su plan de buscar a su mujer, su deseo por destruir a los conspiradores, y acabar con la corrupción de la hermandad. Dejó de responder llamadas de sus clientes, de los hombres de la isla, en ocasiones hacía caso omiso de su padre y su abuelo. Sólo respondía a las llamadas de Hisoka; se dedicaba día y noche a analizar los movimientos de su hermano. Pensando qué haría y por qué, era un juego extremadamente divertido para él, no podía dejarlo.

Se dio un respiro después de que Hisoka le pidiera que se vieran, le pareció buena idea ir con el pelirrojo a tomar algo y escuchar las novedades que habían surgido en su trabajo. Todo mientras planeaba su siguiente movimiento para atacar a su adorable objetivo. No contaba con que el falso mago tenía ya un as preparado para su siguiente truco.

—Killua ya no es un niño —le dijo el pelirrojo después de un rato de conversación—. Me imagino en qué clase de persona se convertirá.

—Yo lo he entrenado, seguramente hará las cosas bien.

—Me refiero a lo otro… debe estar ya entrando en la edad de la curiosidad sexual, de seguro ya debe haber tenido alguna experiencia.

Illumi abrió los ojos con sorpresa, de todas las cosas que esperaba que salieran de boca de una marioneta, eso era lo último que se hubiera imaginado.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ya no es un niño, te lo dije, Illumi. Ya llegó la hora de que lo dejes experimentar un poco; lo acosas mucho, ¿sabes?

Decía esto fingiendo inocencia cuando sabía perfectamente lo que esto provocaría. El fuego interno de la posesividad de Illumi, su sed por ser todo para el joven heredero.

—En lo que a mí respecta, sigue siendo un niño y no Hisoka, no permitiré que alguien… —detuvo sus palabras con miedo a reconocer que estaba pareciéndose más a su anfitrión que a él mismo.

—No importa lo que creas. Alguien tarde o temprano se lo ganará y no tendrás más remedio que aceptar la realidad.

Tragó saliva. Después de esa noche no paró de tener pesadillas donde veía a su adoración buscando el contacto y la compañía de alguien más. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que todo aquel que le rodeaba, muriera. Killua sólo debía tener ojos para él. Su oscuridad comenzó a atraparlo.

Nimrod tenía un sólo problema. De entre todas las personas en el mundo capaces de atacarle, había uno que podía darle batalla de la forma adecuada. El hombre que conocía el secreto de Illumi, el Barón de R. Para su desgracia, no se trataba de cualquier persona, lo descubrió desde que sacó la tablilla e intentó localizarlo. El Barón usaba técnicas especiales para evadirle. Sin importar sus esfuerzos no podía localizarlo, ese hombre se había preparado para enfrentarse a él, era posible que contara con la ayuda de otras personas que lo protegían y eso le preocupaba. Sin embargo, no podía concentrarse en él teniendo su mente tan perturbada.

Dejó de usar el _Nen_ de Illumi que sólo lo delataba, y comenzó a usar el suyo, ese que no era detectable más que para personas con la habilidad para verlo, se volvió una fiera terrible, y salió en busca de su hermano, con un sólo pensamiento en mente: demostrarle quién mandaba. Killua era muy llamativo, cualquier persona podría desearle y no quería que nadie tuviera la oportunidad de cruzar palabras seductoras con él.

Fue a buscarlo, esta vez era indetectable. Se paró en lo alto de un edificio por el que sabía que pronto los dos jóvenes Zoldyck pasarían y se quedó esperando, hasta que los divisó. Su cuerpo fue más rápido que su mente. En un instante, unas milésimas de segundo, atrapó a Alluka, y corrió con ella en brazos. Killua activó su velocidad, y pronto alcanzó a su hermano en su huida. De todas las cosas que no iba a tolerar, esta era la peor de todas.

—Dame a mi hermana —exigió, mostrando su ira. La electricidad de su _Nen_ comenzó a fluir amenazando con mostrar su mayor potencia.

—¿Y aun así te quieres poner violento Kil?

Esa aura maligna reapareció. Sus ojos se tornaron por completo negros, su presencia era otra, no era Illumi. Killua dio un paso atrás, y agarró valor cuando vio que Alluka seguía atrapada.

—Dame a mi hermana…

—Sólo quiero decirte, que esto ha sido extremadamente fácil —soltó a Alluka, acarició sus cabellos— y si yo quisiera, esto pudo haber terminado peor. No se te olvide.

Era imposible olvidar un detalle como ese. No podía enfrentar a Illumi, era también su hermano aunque no lo quisiera, él no podía jugar ese juego de matar a su propia familia. Quería atacarlo pero cada vez que lo tenía de frente, notaba su incapacidad para hacerlo, sus sentimientos le impedían llegar a más.

Al fin optó por una salida diferente. Tal vez Illumi no estaba atacándole del todo debido a que siempre se encontraban en lugares públicos, sitios donde no era conveniente para ninguno de los dos llevar a cabo una pelea. Buscó un lugar apartado, una casa rústica, elegante, a las afueras de un poblado. La encontró en renta, como opciones de retiro espiritual. El lugar no estaba tan mal, Alluka era feliz saliendo al jardín, caminando en los alrededores, donde no era posible encontrar gente con la cual meterse en problemas.

Al tercer día de su hospedaje, escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. Sorprendido por lo extraño de la situación, puesto que se encontraban muy lejos de cualquier posible vecino, no quiso abrir. En cambio vio una carta deslizarse por debajo de la rendija.

—¿El correo?, ¿aún hay cosas como esta?

«Killua Zoldyck

Sé que tienes más motivos para temerme e ignorarme, que para prestarme atención, pero quiero decirte que no soy tu enemigo, hace tiempo hice un juramento y he venido a cumplirlo. Quiero ayudarte a enfrentar a Illumi. Si estás dispuesto a recibir la ayuda de un extraño, abre la puerta, te estaré esperando.

Alexis Von R»

Vaya que tenía muchos motivos para ignorar esa carta. Su hermano podía estar rondando por la zona, bien podía ser un nuevo modo de atormentarle, y tras pensarlo un poco más, se convenció a si mismo que estaba pensando cosas muy raras debido al estrés y cansancio, pero eso no quitaba que el tipo sólo dio una pista de cómo localizarlo.

—Abrir la puerta, ¿uh? —volteó a un lado, Alluka se había quedado profundamente dormida en un sillón. Supuso que era un buen momento para hacer lo que decía la carta, así no quedaría en ridículo si se trataba de una mala broma— es imposible que sea una broma. Dice mi nombre.

Caminó hacia la puerta, tomó la perilla y con algo de nervios la abrió. Casi da un brinco cuando descubrió a hombre ahí, de pie, sonriendo amistosamente.

—Buen día, Killua.

 ** _(1) Manga capítulo 330, tomo 30. En el anime le cambiaron para que dijera que Kikyo les estaba ayudando, pero en el manga está claro que no fue así, fue Milluki ayudando a Illumi._**

 ** _(2) Manga capítulo 330, tomo 30. Cuando le explica que Nanika es buena para curar._**

 ** _Vuelvo el 2 de Febrero_**

 ** _Un agradecimiento especial a KaiD23 mi maravillosa beta, por sus correcciones._**


	45. 93 en Babel Capítulo 24

**_Publicar este capítulo este día no estaba nada planeado *risa nerviosa* lo hice porque me enteré que mañana es el cumpleaños de la única persona que lee este fanfic en esta cuenta Yuuki!_**

 ** _Feliz cumpleaños, Yuuki, espero que disfrutes este capítulo tanto como yo y KaiD23 lo hicimos, la aventura oscura comienza!_**

 ** _93 en Babel_**

 ** _Capítulo 24_**

 ** _.'._**

Se quedó sin palabras. Un hombre fuera de serie estaba de pie frente a él; portaba un traje negro con un moño del mismo color, eso era, hasta cierto, punto normal. No obstante, su sombrero de copa atraía su curiosidad, era algo que imposible de ignorar; un sombrero adornado con fotografías, unido a una máscara que cubría la mitad de su rostro, dejando un ojo expuesto y continuaba en varias medias caras que rodeaban su cabeza. Para colmo, le sonreía con naturalidad, como si llevaran tiempo conociéndose.

—¿Quién eres?

—Alexis von R —contestó, extendiéndole la mano en un saludo formal.

—Eres… —su nombre le pareció familiar—, ¡¿el tipo que me rentó la casa?!

—Así es, ¿qué lugar mejor que este para esconderte de Illumi?

Como era de esperarse, se colocó a la defensiva, mostrando una hilera de afiladas uñas, listas para cortar la garganta del sujeto. Sus ojos brillaban con amenaza.

—¿Cómo sabes quién soy?, ¿de dónde conoces a mi hermano?, ¿qué quieres de mí? —en ese momento tenía muchas dudas y no sabía por dónde empezar.

—Soy un mago —contestó, aunque temía a su destino en manos del joven asesino, continuó sonriendo—. Un mago de verdad, no como otros que has conocido, ¿puedo pasar?, no voy a entrar sin tu invitación.

Reconoció que estaba un tanto paralizado por la sorpresa. Las palabras de la carta continuaban dando vueltas por su mente. Volteó de nuevo a ver a su hermana, dudando si era buena idea o no aceptar un hombre extraño en casa mientras ella estaba descansando.

—¿Alluka está dormida? —preguntó, asomándose sobre marco de la puerta—, no te preocupes, no despertará hasta dentro de un rato.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —su voz tensa. Estaba claro que no bromeaba con eso de atacarle si hacía falta. No podía fiarse de alguien que había dicho el nombre de su hermana, bien podía tratarse de Illumi disfrazado de alguien más.

—Soy un mago, ya te lo dije.

—¿Cómo sé que eres lo que dices ser?

—Debes dar un paso de fe, antes de llegar a la solución que deseas. Has estado en medio de muchos problemas, dudas sobre lo que tienes qué hacer con tu hermano y yo he venido a expandir tu panorama, a darte las respuestas que buscas.

¿Qué podía ser peor que lo que ya había visto a lo largo de su vida?, si ese hombre no era más que su hermano disfrazado de otra cosa, entonces era el plan más estúpido de todos los tiempos. Fingir ser otra persona para entrar a su casa y atacarle era ridículo en muchos niveles, tratándose de un asesino adiestrado que ya había irrumpido varias veces en su habitación sin necesidad de un truco tan bajo.

Dio un paso atrás, y le hizo la seña de que entrara, no muy seguro de lo que hacía.

—Ah… —suspiró el invitado—, ¡mi buena casa!, tenía años sin venir —miró de reojo los alrededores y se quitó el sombrero junto con la máscara.

—Alexis, ¿cierto?

—Así es.

—¿Qué clase de juramento hiciste para que tuvieras que buscarme?

—Te lo diré, dalo por seguro, pero todo viene en partes.

El hombre, miró hacia el sillón y vio a la pequeña niña recostada. Dormía profundamente y no pudo evitar maravillarse al recordar a la criatura que habitaba dentro de ese cuerpo. Killua se interpuso, no le gustaba que observaran a su hermana por tanto tiempo, menos un extraño.

—Comienza, entonces.

—¿Ya lo notaste, cierto?, aquello que está detrás de ti no es tú hermano, es otra cosa y, esa cosa, está buscando a tu hermana…, quien tampoco es lo que parece.

—Cuida tus palabras —advirtió, no quería escuchar más cuestionamientos sobre la falta o no de humanidad de su hermana.

—Buenas tardes, Semiramis.

Nanika se levantó de inmediato. Abriendo los ojos y sonriendo como si fuese una niña pequeña.

—Hace mucho que nadie me llamaba así —contestó ella, pero se mantuvo en su sitio, como si aguardara una indicación.

Killua se quedó sin palabras. Ahora tenía más dudas que nunca.

—He venido a hablar con Killua, posiblemente necesitaremos privacidad… todo depende de si el joven Zoldyck acepta a venir conmigo.

Nanika asintió, y se levantó, llevaría a dormir a Alluka a un cuarto diferente.

El barón se dio la vuelta y dijo.

—Te daré diez minutos a solas, me moveré al cuarto de atrás, si te decides a aceptar a hablar conmigo en privado, ahí te esperaré…

Alexis se encerró en la habitación que había previamente señalado, asegurándose de dejar la gruesa puerta de madera entreabierta para que Killua se sintiera invitado a entrar. El albino miró a ambos lados; el sitio por el que su hermana se había marchado y la puerta que el Barón había atravesado. Se vio a sí mismo indefenso, con dudas, y en la más grande desventaja; ese hombre conocía el nombre real de la cosa que habitaba en su hermana, mientras que él apenas podía comprender que había algo especial en ella. ¿Quién era él entonces?, ¿debía aceptar seguir al mago y descubrirlo?, no era tan sencillo como parecía, aunque fuera la única solución a sus problemas. Sus piernas temblaron. Miró por última vez el pasillo por el que Alluka se había marchado y se decidió entrar al cuarto donde el Barón le esperaba.

El Barón estaba cerrando la última cortina cuando él entró, dejando el cuarto a oscuras. La mesa del centro tenía unas velas que habían sido anteriormente encendidas. El extraño se dio la vuelta y se sentó en la esquina, sacando de sus bolsillos un objeto que parecía estar envuelto en un pañuelo rojo.

—Bienvenido, toma asiento.

Killua le siguió.

—Te prometo que te daré todas las respuestas a tus preguntas. Esta es mi más grande investigación.

—Deja el misterio, anciano. Habla ahora.

La historia procedió, y con ella llegó el mar de emociones, producto de encontrarse con la verdad. La realidad en su más crudo sentido invadió el cuarto. Killua ya no estaba en condiciones como para continuar con la lectura, y en cuanto terminó de leer su presente se percató que desde hace unos minutos había comenzado a sudar por montones. El tarotista había atinado a todo, ese hombre había viajado en el tiempo para descubrir los detalles más increíbles que hubiera imaginado en su vida. Por supuesto que el Barón no le contó todo con lujo de detalles, sólo en forma general, esperando no aburrir mucho a su consultante. Y por la expresión de su rostro, pudo deducir que estaba listo para escuchar la respuesta a su pregunta.

—Killua, ¿estás bien?

—No puedo… no puedo creer que Illumi… tantos años…, ¿por qué mamá nos hizo esto?, ¿ahora qué haré?, él no está en sus cinco sentidos, sería muy injusto pelear con él, pero… ¿debería matarle entonces?, dices que yo soy su debilidad.

—Killua, ¿recuerdas que cuando entré a casa, llame a Semiramis por su nombre?

—¿Semiramis?

—Alluka, la entidad que vive en Alluka.

—Ah… sí.

Miró al suelo, sus manos jugaban nerviosas con el mantel, haciéndolo casi añicos. Había descubierto que la realidad en la que vivía era un engaño, un sueño hermoso hecho para que la humanidad se doblegara ante el verdadero poder que los dirigía a todos, y él era parte de esa realidad.

—El collar de Babel, o el collar de la Y, poseía dos espíritus. El hombre y la mujer, un matrimonio que era uno mismo, Nimrod y Semiramis.

—¡No! —azotó la palma de su mano sobre la madera y las velas tiritaron, no había sido un golpe tan fuerte, pero fue lo suficiente para provocarle a Alexis un sobresalto—, no…, estás jugando, dime que estás jugando.

Esto era el peor de los casos. Si tenía pesadillas después de ese día, ésa sería la nueva recurrente. Nimrod, el temible ente que se apoderó de su hermano, que arruinó su vida y la de su hermana, y cuyo propósito real era encontrar a su mujer, resultó ser que a quién más protegía en la vida era la contraparte de su tormento.

—Semiramis fue una diosa. Ella es buena y benevolente, posee toda la energía positiva que Nimrod no tiene. Luz y oscuridad; femenino y masculino; bien y mal; juntos eran balance, separados pues…, tú lo entiendes mejor. Semiramis parece que se encariñó con Alluka y contigo, así que no debes temer, ella no te traicionará a menos que… a menos que Nimrod se le presente. Ella no debe escuchar su voz llamándole o será su perdición.

—¡¿Qué demonios quieres que haga?!, no puedo permitir que mi hermana… —lo pensó, se dio cuenta que sus dos hermanos podían volverse algo obsceno que no estaba dispuesto a ver—, ¡no!, lo mataré, cueste lo que me cueste…

—No puedes.

—¿Qué? —quedó en silencio, observando como el individuo frente a él intentaba tranquilizarlo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

—Bueno, en realidad sí puedes, pero los espíritus viven de la misma energía vital de tus hermanos, y ellos son un mismo espíritu, si uno muere, el otro también, ¿entiendes de lo que hablo?

—No puedo matarlo —se desparramó sobre la silla, sin aliento; ahora sí no veía solución a sus problemas—. No puedo y…, tampoco él me matará porque me necesita, pero usará a Alluka para su beneficio y, tarde o temprano, descubrirá que ella es a quién busca… Un momento, ¿cómo es que no se ha dado cuenta que ella es Semiramis?

—No se ha dado cuenta porque él no puede verla a menos que ella lo llame por su nombre, cada vez que la ve, es como si viera un espejo, por eso buscó ayuda con «el único», porque por su propio poder no puede buscarla. Tampoco Semiramis puede verle, pero si ambos saben quién es quién, entonces sabrán qué hacer para volver a tenerse el uno al otro.

Al menos una buena noticia después de tanta tragedia.

—¿Entonces… qué se supone que deba hacer?

—Te queda una carta Killua. Tú respuesta.

Miró a la carta que seguía boca abajo, y se relamió los labios, tenía una sed tremenda y su cuerpo no paraba de temblar. Darle la vuelta a esa carta, era como apostarse la vida.

—¿Puedo girarla ahora?

Los ojos azules se detuvieron en el rostro del Barón un instante, y luego asintió.

«Los amantes».

Frunció el ceño; la figura de un hombre y una mujer tomadas de la mano le llamó la atención, pero no veía cómo podía complementarse con su lectura.

—Killua. En unos días, tú hermano volverá, sediento de ti. Muriendo por dentro, porque su cuerpo ya no puede soportar tú ausencia. Nimrod ha estado bajando tus defensas para poder atacarte, sabes bien que no te lastimará porque el deseo de Illumi nunca fue herirte, así que no será un ataque normal. En la historia, supongo que entendiste cuál es su debilidad, ¿no es así?

—Estar cerca de mí —respondió con seguridad.

—El viene, te ve, y se va; porque sólo quiere calmar la herida que se provocó. Se recupera y continúa haciendo su trabajo. Puedes optar por elegir seguir así, él sólo hará esto, vendrá, te hablará, te intentará quizá acariciar, abrazar, algo que calme su dolor, lo que sea, y luego se irá satisfecho para seguir su trabajo; pero ten por seguro que en un momento, Nimrod será derrotado y morirá gracias a la venganza de los Iluminados y con ello tú hermana.

—Créeme anciano, si pudiera, no lo permitiría. Lo que sea con tal de proteger a Alluka, ella no tiene la culpa de nada.

—Tampoco Illumi, Killua. Él es otra víctima de tu madre. La segunda opción no es mejor, eso sí.

—Dila, sólo dila… yo veré qué hacer.

—Lo que tienes que hacer es debilitar a Nimrod. Cuando él esté débil, debes convencer a Illumi de retomar su lugar. Si Illumi regresa, él recuperará sus memorias y sabrá qué hacer.

—Si Illumi regresa, ¿las cosas volverán a la normalidad?

—Posiblemente… —tiró una carta de su mano y luego la giró— Nimrod vendrá a ti, te propondrá un trato que es conveniente que aceptes, ese trato definirá si Illumi y Alluka viven o mueren.

—Debo entonces mantenerme cerca de él, eso es todo, ¿cierto?, si estoy cerca, Nimrod se debilitará.

—No sólo eso. Recuerda que Illumi huyó de la realidad porque tú lo rechazaste; debes sanar esa herida, hacerle entender que en realidad no sientes desprecio por él; tienes que hacer que deseé volver porque tiene un propósito.

Por un momento, la idea sonaba sencilla. Podía tratar de mantener conversaciones más prolongadas con Nimrod cada vez que se vieran, hasta convencerlo de quedarse, luego recordó que Alluka estaba ahí y se dio cuenta que no era tan fácil.

—No puedo dejar a Alluka cerca de Illumi, tampoco puedo dejarla sola.

—Si deseas recuperar a Illumi, entonces, si te parece de fiar, puedo darte mi palabra de que cuidaré a Semiramis. Yo sé cómo lidiar con ella sin que su necesidad de cumplir deseos se alimente de mí, además, le vendría bien a Alluka resguardarse en un lugar seguro…

Era difícil, muy difícil aceptar esa propuesta. Después de todo, ese tipo era un hombre, uno que acababa de conocer, aunque él parecía saber todo de sus vidas. De no haber sido por ese detalle, posiblemente hubiera titubeado. Era su única oportunidad de salvar a su hermana y de paso, recuperar a Illumi, sin que hubiera intercambio de violencia.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo tendría que estar cerca de él?

—La última vez fueron cuatro días y le tomó dos meses recuperarse, quizá unos quince días sea suficiente.

—¡¿Quince?!, no… no puedo ni soportarlo una hora y tú quieres que lo aguante por quince días.

—Es tú decisión. Podrías intentar de poco en poco, y visitar a tu hermana para cerciorarte que ella esté bien.

Al menos podía decir que el Barón tenía buena voluntad. Después de haber escuchado esa historia y encontrar las coincidencias tan impresionantes; la sabiduría con la que le había aconsejado borró todo rastro de duda. Cada palabra había sido real. Hicieron un trato, viajarían juntos, se hospedarían en un hotel en cuartos separados. Si durante esos momentos Illumi hacía acto de presencia para proponer su trato, entonces él se esforzaría por mantenerlo el mayor tiempo posible, y mientras tanto Alluka quedaría bajo el cuidado del Barón. Si no soportaba, al menos, podría seguir cuidando a su hermana por él mismo, mientras se armaba de valor para volver a intentar mantener entretenido a su hermano por más tiempo. Era el mejor plan que tenían por ahora.

—Te pediré una cosa más —el Barón le detuvo, tomó la carta de la respuesta y se la extendió—. Toma esta carta, y escúchame con atención.

Killua asintió y esperó en silencio.

—Esa carta es la solución a todos tus problemas. Originalmente esa carta poseía una ilustración de Caín y Abel, dos hermanos. Podrías considerarlo la representación de ti e Illumi pasando tiempo, juntos, pero hay un detalle, Illumi no está aquí, al menos no en este plano existencial. Cuando Illumi despierte de su largo letargo y estés listo, dale la carta —y remarcó—: sólo a él, y no a nadie más. No permitas que nadie más vuelva a tocar esa carta. Tenla contigo, y dásela a tu hermano cuando despierte. Es sumamente importante que sea así. Si alguien accidentalmente tomara esa carta, todo se iría al carajo, ¿lo entiendes?

—¿Qué tiene de relevante esta cosa?

—Imagina que es el sello que mantendrá a Nimrod apartado de ti y de tu hermano, ¿no sería maravilloso sellarlo de por vida?

—Obviamente.

—Pues así sería, si es que esa carta llega a manos de Illumi.

Killua la guardó en su pantalón. Ahora ya no se sentía indefenso, ya tenía las herramientas necesarias para combatir a Nimrod, y estaba impresionado de que la solución fuera tan sencilla. Tan sólo bastaba con darle de su tiempo. Eso era todo. No peleas, no heridos, sólo dos hermanos conviviendo. Illumi no le lastimaría, al contrario, quería beneficiarlo. Debía agradecer esa fuera la intención original de su hermano o si no enloquecería.

.'.

El Barón se mantuvo escondido, como una sombra tras ellos dos, brindándole confianza. Pensaba en la suerte que tenía por encontrarse con alguien que había jurado salvar a Illumi. Quizá era orgullo personal el que lo motivaba a ayudar a un par de desconocidos, pero agradecía tener una oportunidad para su hermana.

Se dirigieron al hotel en el que esperarían a Illumi. Desde el momento en que llegaron, se dieron cuenta que Alluka no estaba cómoda, no se habían tomado la molestia de disimular que algo pasaba, pero tampoco le habían explicado lo sucedido. De por sí, ya era lo suficiente sospechoso que un hombre extravagante estuviera con ellos, aunado con el constante secretismo que mantenían cuando veían que ella estaba por ahí. Por primera vez confesó que tenía miedo y Killua sólo le pudo compadecer.

El albino optó por hablar con ella, se le ocurrió ir a su recamara poco antes de dormir para ayudarla a estabilizarse. Lo último que quería era darle problemas. Apenas ella estaba comenzando a disfrutar su vida libre y, llevar a un extraño, del cual no conocía su nombre, ocupación ni nada específico, sabía que era bastante malo. Sobre todo si quería que ella aceptara quedarse con él por unos días, debía convencerla de empatizar con él.

—Alluka, sé que esto es difícil pero…

La niña miraba por la ventana, era difícil atinar si estaba molesta o no. Particularmente él no recordaba haberla visto enojada más allá de la vez en que habían discutido por el asunto de Nanika, y ciertamente, que no le dirigiera la mirada mientras él intentaba hablar con ella, incrementaba la dificultad.

—Lo sé…, sé que algo está pasando con Illumi. Sé que algo malo pasa, y también sé que no harías nada para lastimarme. Confío en ti, es sólo que…

—¿Quieres estar sólo conmigo, verdad?

—No es tan simple. Quiero que estés feliz también, cada día pienso más en que deberíamos volver a casa. Por lo menos allá no tenías miedo de que Illumi me atacara.

Suspiró, ¡cuánto añoraba esa época en la que era un simple ignorante que sólo aspiraba a ser fuerte, ágil y talentoso para pelear!, cuándo sólo bastaba esperar su hora de descanso para ir a jugar y explorar la montaña junto a su hermana, escucharla discutir con Kalluto…

—¿Kalluto? —la voz de Alluka, coincidiendo con sus recuerdo lo hizo sentir escalofríos—, ¿por qué está Kalluto aquí?

—¿Qué dices?

—Allí —Alluka señaló a un punto fuera de su ventana y el muchacho corrió a asomarse.

Vio no sólo a su hermano menor, también contó a cuatro hombres de la Brigada Fantasma caminando junto a él. Se conmocionó, comenzó a procesar la imagen en su mente Esa gente era peligrosa, eran personas que él había enfrentado con anterioridad y lo peor es que su hermano más pequeño estaba junto a ellos como si fuera algo natural, en aparente silencio, caminando hacia el interior del hotel en el que él mismo se hospedaba.

—Alluka, espérame aquí, ¿de acuerdo?, iré a ver a Kalluto.

«¿Más mala suerte?—se preguntó con amargura. No podía asimilar la idea de que el pequeño estuviera con esa gente que tantos problemas le habían ocasionado antes. Además, no le agradaba que estuviera usando a un Zoldyck a su favor—, ese niño… me las va a pagar si cree que puede estar jugando con estas cosas».

Ocultó su presencia con Zetsu, y cuidadosamente bajó en busca de su hermano. Era fácil de identificar. La entrada del hotel era bastante amplía y sin tantos muebles que le ocultaran la visión. Dos de los tipos estaban haciendo una reservación mientras que veía como el resto conversaba, luego los siguió a una prudente distancia mientras iban rumbo a sus cuartos. Killua tragó saliva, en su experiencia, sabía que no bastaría con usar Zetsu, pero su preocupación por Kalluto era más importante; debía sacarlo de ahí cuanto antes, así que esperó un poco hasta que vio que el pequeño se encerraba en un cuarto.

Calculó un poco la distancia del piso en el que su hermano estaba, y optó por irrumpir en su habitación desde una de las ventanas. Tal vez llamaría la atención, pero se aseguró de ser lo más veloz posible para tomar a su hermano y salir de ahí sin que nadie pudiera alcanzarle. Por supuesto, llamó la atención pero fue apenas un instante, mismo en el que sacó a Kalluto y lo llevó a su habitación. Al parecer, nadie temía por la integridad del pequeño, ya que nadie salió a buscarle.

—¡Qué demo…!

—Kalluto… ¡¿Qué tienes en la maldita cabeza?!, ¡¿qué estás haciendo ahí?!, papá dijo que esa gente es peligrosa, ¡maldición!, me expones a esto…

—¿Eh? —Kalluto apenas reaccionó, estaban en el cuarto de Alluka, que era el que tenía más cercanía al cuarto del más chico— ¿Killua?, ¿Alluka?

Quizá el más confundido era él. Le habían atrapado en un momento inesperado.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? —preguntó preocupado, mirando hacia la puerta, no quería que el resto del Ryodan apareciera en esos momentos.

—No, no… ¡Yo pregunté primero!, Kalluto, haz el maldito favor de poner atención.

Miró de nuevo, de reojo a la puerta y volteó a ver a Alluka.

—Yo…

—¡Te ves tan lindo! —Alluka se lanzó hacia su hermano menor y lo abrazó intensamente—, tenía mucho tiempo sin verte.

—¡Su-suéltame! —exclamó rojo de vergüenza—, ¡me estás avergonzando!

La risa burlesca de la chica, hizo que Killua regresara a la realidad. En su mundo jamás imaginó que vería una escena como aquella, tantos años afirmando que el más pequeño no tenía relación con su hermana, verlos juntos era como una especie de alucinación.

—¿De qué me he perdido? —se preguntó en voz alta.

—¡Ya suéltame! —esta vez hizo un ligero movimiento para quitarse a la chica de encima. Lo hizo con cautela, no queriendo lastimarla.

—Es sólo un abrazo —se quejó ella.

—¿Podrían sólo explicarme que está pasando?, caray, siento que una parte de mi vida fue borrada de la historia.

La situación era irreal, no concordaba con nada de lo que él conocía. Kalluto siempre fue tan apegado a su madre que consideraba que él se volvería de la misma calaña que sus hermanos mayores; verlo con su hermana, la cual no era expresiva con cualquiera, daba a entender que en verdad algo había pasado entre ellos dos, durante esos años en los que él se ausentó.

—Es una larga historia —contestó serio, el de ojos violetas.

—Es cierto —continuó ella, dirigiéndose a Kalluto—, nunca te lo dije en persona pero… gracias.

Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, aún estaba el efecto de Nimrod en su mente. Desde que le había hecho olvidar a su hermana, esas sensaciones le marearon al grado de que tuvo que sentarse en la cama, junto a Alluka, para no caer contra el suelo.

—¿Estás bien? —escuchó la voz de su hermano.

—S-sí…

—¿Podrían esperarme unos minutos?, ya volveré, es que… —se ruborizó un poco— estoy trabajando. No quiero traer problemas aquí, ¡sólo esperen!

Kalluto salió a toda prisa, sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera hacer nada para detenerle. Killua continuó mareado. La palma de su hermana sosteniendo su hombro le brindó tranquilidad, y se inclinó hacia ella.

—Cuando papá decidió enviarme a ese cuarto… él se encargó de que no me faltara nada. Tal vez papá cuidaba que no me enfermara, que comiera y tuviera una vida decente, pero Kalluto era quién me enviaba los juguetes; al inicio no sólo mandaba juguetes, también dulces y libros, todo lo que a él le gustaba para mí. Él nunca me lo dijo, lo quería mantener en secreto, pero Nanika fue quién me lo hizo saber. Después de que papá se diera cuenta de lo que Kalluto estaba haciendo, comenzó a mandarme juguetes…, pero todo empezó porque Kalluto quería que yo no me sintiera mal por estar ahí.

Era como un sueño. Nunca en su vida hubiera atinado a creer tal cosa. Para él, todos esos juguetes eran símbolo de manipulación, de deseos de controlar a esa niña haciéndola sentir agradecida por el trato recibido y que aceptara —en su ignorancia— hacer lo que le pidieran. Ahora resultaba que una parte no había sido hecha con mala intención, sino con un deseo de sacar adelante lo poco que había de familia y esa fuerza había salido de la última persona que creyó que daría algo por alguien en casa. Del pequeño al que siempre juzgó como un peón más de su madre.

Se sintió mal, más de lo que antes se hubiera sentido por haber juzgado a uno de sus hermanos. De por sí aun no podía asimilar que Illumi hubiera padecido tantas cosas, y ahora resultaba que había un hermano más que podía ser símbolo de esperanza en su deforme hogar.

Kalluto regresó, había ido a avisar al _Genei Ryodan_ que estaría ocupado en algunos asuntos personales. Se había preparado mentalmente para esto. Primero intentaría negociar verbalmente con su hermano mayor, ese era el método más humano antes de proceder a presionarlo de otros modos. No esperaba llegar a ese extremo, menos con Alluka como testigo. Se preguntó si la presencia de esa chica ayudaría al albino a decidir volver a casa sin hacer tanto drama, aunque no se dio muchas esperanzas. Siendo sinceros, todavía sentía celos de verla junto a Killua, él no tenía ninguna influencia positiva sobre el albino, y envidiaba eso.

—Necesitamos asegurarnos de que nadie nos espíe. Esto es información muy delicada —anunció, comenzando a revisar por todos los rincones, ignorando los consejos de su hermano de despreocuparse. Colocó sobre el suelo un hilo rojo que extendió en derredor a todo el cuarto.

—¿Qué se supone que haces? —pero ignoró a su hermano, se sentía con el firme deber de hacer lo posible por mantener toda el área asegurada, y hablar con libertad—, ¿Kalluto?

Terminó de hacer el ritual para sellar el área y decidido comenzó con su discurso.

—Hay algo que debes saber con respecto a nuestro hermano mayor, Illumi… No sé cómo explicarte esto pero…

—¿El ente?

—¿Eh? —vio los ojos azules indicándole que no debía dar más información de lo que estaba a punto de responder.

—Lo sé, también lo sé —contestó con complicidad.

—¡Ya los vi a los dos!, no soy tonta —hizo un puchero infantil Alluka, estaba molesta de ser excluida de la conversaciones.

Killua se dio la vuelta mirándola con ternura y, aprovechando que estaban sentados sobre la misma cama, acarició sus cabellos.

—Tranquila —la consoló—, esto es algo que tienes que hacer por nosotros, tal vez sea difícil, pero es mejor que no lo sepas por el momento.

Aún con el puchero, se dio la vuelta. Consideraba que tenía la inteligencia suficiente para escuchar aquel secreto que tanto le reservaban, pero se conformó, al menos tenía la promesa de que luego lo sabría.

—Pero no entiendo, ¿cómo es que lo sabes? —preguntó Kalluto, interrumpiendo la escena.

—Un hombre me buscó para decírmelo. Por un momento creí que era una farsa muy bien montada, pero al verte…, ¿cómo es que lo sabes?

—Mamá me lo dijo. No sé qué tanto sabes, pero ella es la mayor responsable de todo.

—Sí —resopló—, lo sé… y estoy en medio de esto, decidiéndome si hacer lo que me dicen o idear algo más.

—¿Hacer qué cosa?

Ya más relajado se sentó sobre la cama, junto a sus hermanos, los tres mirando hacia una pared, recargados en la cabecera.

—Debilitarlo. Usar su deseo en su contra.

Kalluto sabía que tenía huecos en su historia, este era uno de esos huecos en los que no podía dar su opinión.

—Yo no sé lo que él quiere, pero sé que si lo tiene, ya no va a seguir recibiendo la paga que le falta para vivir.

—Parece un plan viable —respondió un poco más resignado y seguro de su decisión, entonces recordó un detalle más— un momento… ¡Ni creas que he olvidado que vienes con el _Ryodan_!, ¿qué clase de maldito trabajo estás haciendo?

—¿Volverás a casa, Killua?

—¡Esa no es una puta respuesta! —se despegó del respaldo para mirarlo amenazadoramente.

—¡Tampoco la tuya, imbécil!

—¡Dejen de pelear los dos!, ¿no ven que estoy en medio? —los detuvo Alluka—, Kalluto, no es correcto llamar de ese modo a tu hermano mayor.

—Es que él…

—¡Ya basta! —de vez en cuando Alluka sabía muy bien cómo poner las reglas.

—No, no pienso volver a casa —contestó tajante.

—Ni yo. La araña me adoptó, y no pienso dejarlos —se cruzó de brazos.

—¡No!,vete a casa Kalluto, es una maldita orden.

—Vuelve a casa —contestó sin reparos.

—No.

—Entonces yo tampoco lo haré —ahora el mismo albino se cruzó de brazos.

—Le diré a papá —intentó sonar amenazante, justo como hacían con él cuando se trataba de someterlo—, ¿eso quieres?, ¿qué él te haga volver a la fuerza?

—A diferencia de ti, mamá me apoya en mi huida.

—Ugh… por eso no podemos llevarnos bien. Tenías que apoyar a mamá…

—¡Y tú a Illumi!

—¡No apoyo a ese bastardo!, ¡sólo estoy protegiéndonos! No sabes nada Kalluto, mejor no opines.

—¡Les dije que no pelearan!, bajen la voz o se las verán conmigo.

Ambos chicos tragaron saliva. No era bueno hacer enojar a Alluka, algo dentro de ellos se los estaba advirtiendo.

El albino se levantó de la cama y se puso al borde, viendo a los dos menores frente a él.

—Kalluto, yo no tengo motivos para volver a casa, y no pienso dejar que te pongas en riesgo, la Brigada Fantasma es peligrosa.

—Son mis amigos, ¿algún problema? —Killua rodó los ojos. Hablar con Kalluto era más difícil de lo que recordaba.

—Después volveremos a casa Kalluto, no te preocupes —contestó con seguridad la pequeña—. Sólo queremos explorar un poco. Además Killua tiene que volver a ver a Gon, ya habrá tiempo.

—¡Espera, espera!, ¿quién dijo que volveríamos? —la mirada enojada de Alluka lo hizo callarse.

Entonces Kalluto se vio en un dilema, quería decirle a Killua todo lo que sabía. Decirle de los Iluminados y las trampas, pero tenía miedo del resultado, ¿qué tal si, tras conocer la verdad, le hacía desistir en sus planes de ayudar a Illumi?, ¿y si se metía en un problema más grande al decir todo aquello frente a Nanika?, tal vez sólo no era el momento indicado. Miró hacia la puerta, pensando que ya se había demorado mucho y debía volver.

—No vas a ir —le advirtió el albino, comprendiendo lo que estaba pensando.

Se sonrió, quizá no podía decir ahora la verdad completa, pero si seguía manteniendo la atención de su hermano sobre él, tal vez luego encontraría la ocasión adecuada.

—¿Vas a volver a casa?

—No. Ya te lo dije.

—Entonces yo tampoco.

Cuidaron su tono de voz, esta vez no iban a hacer que su hermana se sobresaltara o sería la última advertencia. Alluka tuvo que defender al más chico cuando fue el momento en que se tuvo que ir del cuarto. No iba a dejar que Killua le detuviera, por más argumentos que presentara; para ella era bastante justo dejarlo ir si es que ellos dos también salían a pasear. Claramente ella no comprendía que Kalluto trabajaba con personas peligrosas en asuntos riesgosos y, por supuesto, nada loables.

Para la noche Killua estuvo dando vueltas en su recámara, pensando indeciso si ir por su hermano menor y llevarlo a su cuarto, o simplemente seguir su camino. Habían sido demasiadas sorpresas en poco tiempo, se preguntaba si ahora resultaría que Milluki era el superhéroe amoroso que tanto estaba haciendo falta. Se miró en el espejo y notó una presencia que por sus delirios metales no había captado.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo hermano? —le preguntó la adorable Alluka desde la puerta.

Tenía la sensación de que el hombre que se les había unido en el viaje la estaba observando aún si estaban encerrados en su cuarto, miró a los lados intentando localizarlo, pero no vio nada sospechoso. Probablemente era alguna habilidad secreta.

—Uhm, Alluka, no es que no quiera, pero… —no pudo continuar, ella se lanzó a él y lo hizo caer sobre la cama.

—¡Tomaré eso como un sí!

Sonrió, le hacía feliz, aun si fuera imposible negarle algo a esa adorable niña cuando decidía algo.

—Alluka… de acuerdo, pero sólo por esta noche, ¿entendido?

—¡Sí! —se echó sobre la cama. Killua acomodó las sábanas y se preparó para una divertida noche.

Se quedaron despiertos conversando hasta que en un momento Alluka dejó de responder. Quería que la vida fuera siempre así de sencilla, conversando cosas triviales, agradables, y felices, nada de problemas. Olvidarse de todo ese asunto oscuro que lo envolvía a él y a la humanidad. Poco a poco comenzó a quedarse dormido.

Un peso sobre su cuerpo lo hizo despertar. Había sido tan repentino que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de gritar.

—Sshh… —escuchó una voz intentando calmarlo, y quiso moverse angustiado por defenderse, sabía muy bien quién era— Tranquilo Kil…, no quieres asustar a Nanika, ¿o sí?

Negó en silencio. Respiró profundo para calmarse, recordando que el Barón le había advertido que esto pasaría.

—Tengo algo qué decirte. Algo que te va a alegrar bastante, pero no aquí. Vamos al otro cuarto.

«Illumi sabía todo… sabía que teníamos dos cuartos…», tuvo temor de que también conociera el paradero del Barón, pero no era momento de pensar en esas cosas.

Illumi se quitó de encima y caminó hacia la puerta. Killua se levantó cauteloso de la cama, observando a Alluka por última vez antes de seguir a su hermano. Atravesó el pasillo hasta que el morocho le abrió la puerta del otro cuarto que estaba disponible. Se asustó, reconoció lo estúpido que era haber dejado que Alluka durmiera en otra habitación. Illumi detuvo la puerta, indicándole que entrara y él obedeció, encendiendo la luz en el trayecto.

—Siéntate, esta será una conversación que quizá se prolongue un poco.

Killua buscó sitio en la cama, se sentó cerca de una esquina mientras que veía cómo Illumi se sentaba a pocos centímetros de él, mirando hacia un punto fijo en la pared. Se le veía muy confiado, tranquilo, incluso pensó que era una buena oportunidad para entretenerlo con una conversación.

—¿Qué qui-…?

—Tengo un trato qué proponerte. Es un excelente trato para ti, así que antes de que comiences a alegar, escucha todo hasta el final.

Asintió. Nimrod estaba un poco ofuscado porque el niño no parecía estar a la defensiva como usualmente lo estaba.

—Hace tiempo que mis ambiciones han cambiado. Debo ser sincero, esto me es absolutamente necesario y, aunque me hace ver débil, quiero que sepas que en realidad no lo soy…, ha sido extremadamente fácil seguirte. No sabes la cantidad de oportunidades que he tenido para matarte, o matar a Alluka —la expresión de ira en su hermano menor le complació—, pero he venido a ofrecerte una oportunidad única. Te ofrezco esto: no volveré a molestarte, no me meteré en tu vida, ni con tus amigos, ni con Alluka o nadie más en la familia; no volveré a usar mis agujas ni trucos en ti, te dejaré absolutamente libre, ni siquiera te volveré a pedir que seas el heredero de la familia. Bajo una condición…

Killua no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Illumi le estaba prometiendo libertad, no cualquier libertad si no la más extrema y perfecta. Ya no tendría que temer por Gon, por su hermana, ni por nadie. Podía seguir viajando con Alluka y tener la seguridad de que nadie se aprovecharía de ellos. Tener una vida decente.

—¿Qué condición?

—Dame de tu tiempo. Déjame estar contigo…, unas dos horas máximo. Dos horas para hacer lo que yo desee, y es todo. No será a diario, sólo será cada cierto tiempo, e incluso esperaré a que sea en la noche, cuando no tengas más pendientes por hacer. Como te dije, no te atacaré ni siquiera volveré a tocar el tema de Alluka, sólo seremos tu y yo, eso significa que incluso vendré a ti desarmado.

Era un sueño, era increíble lo que le estaba pidiendo. Dos horas cada cierto tiempo, a cambio de tantos beneficios. Y esas dos horas, pensándolas en su mente, podían volverse diez días, si es que lograba acostumbrarse a estar junto a él.

—Espera…, dos horas, ¿haciendo qué?

—Lo que yo quiera.

La inseguridad en el rostro de Killua le demostró que estaba siendo precavido, de que hubiera alguna falla en el trato.

—No te pediré que hagas nada estúpido, nada de matar, nada de entrenamientos. Te doy mi palabra, no te lastimaré, no lastimarás a nadie tampoco.

—Es…

—¿Demasiado perfecto para ser real?, bueno, no tengo alternativa. Sé que no soy de tu agrado, y debo sacrificar mis deseos para tener un poco de ti, pero te lo advierto, si rechazas hoy, la siguiente vez que te ofrezca el trato, será con menos beneficios.

Era un sí ahora, y de hecho, desde el inicio, cuando habló con el Barón, ya sabía que iba a acceder a sus deseos.

—¿Si digo que sí… cuándo empezaríamos?

—Podemos empezar hoy mismo, he venido especialmente preparado para la ocasión. Claro, si es que aceptas.

Tembló un momento, presentía que algo estaba mal, debía evadir las señales de alarma con tal de aceptar el trato, y no podía simplemente ignorarlo, pero tampoco podía hacerle caso sin pensar mejor las cosas. No obstante, iba decir que sí, esa era la idea original.

—D-de acuerdo —su voz titubeó—, ¿qué… qué se supone que haremos?

—Ven, sube a la cama. Recuéstate.

Aun temeroso, obedeció. Recordó la narración del Barón, el tipo prácticamente había estado ahí cuando la magia se inventó. Vino a su mente la idea de que quería usarlo para rituales y quiso levantarse, no podía permitirse participar en esas terroríficas cosas.

—Tranquilo, recuerda que dije que no te lastimaría —honestamente, esas palabras lo tranquilizaron, el Barón también se lo había dicho. Nimrod no podía lastimarlo, el cuerpo de su hermano no se lo permitiría.

En cuanto sintió que Illumi se ponía sobre él, apresándolo contra la cama, la calma se perdió.

—¿Qu-qué haces a-aniki? —su cuerpo se sacudió con pánico, le hizo recordar a esos tiempos en los que Illumi solía avergonzarlo tocándolo de forma inapropiada.

—Sabes… la verdad es que he estado pensando mucho esto —comenzó a hablar suavemente en su oído—.Ya no eres un niño pequeño… Tú cuerpo ha estado cambiando, y pronto comenzarás a experimentar cosas que no puedo permitir que hagas con nadie más. Kil…, yo debo ser el primero, y el único.

«Definitivamente no puede estar hablado de lo que creo que está hablando», pensó alertado, deseando salir de esa prisión.

—¿De qué hablas? —jadeó.

—¿Aún no lo puedes imaginar? —se separó para acariciar sus blancos cabellos—, bueno, creo que será buena idea decirlo de otro modo.

Se inclinó sobre él, sosteniéndolo por la barbilla y lo besó justamente en los labios, presionando los suyos con pasión. Todos los temores de Killua se dispararon y quedó paralizado, atontado con lo que estaba sucediendo. Hasta que reaccionó y por reflejo empujó a Illumi por el pecho, logrando hacer que se apartara.

—¡¿Qué carajos te ocurre?!, ¿qué crees que haces? —el rojo de sus mejillas por la ira y la vergüenza delataron sus emociones.

—Eso es lo que ocurre Kil. Esto es lo que yo quiero de ti, no puedo permitir que alguien más te toque, yo quiero la exclusividad sobre tu cuerpo —tomó una de las manos de Killua, que lo presionaba para que se apartara, y besó sus dedos—. Aunque aún estas a tiempo, todavía puedes decir que no aceptas el trato.

El cuerpo de Killua tembló incontrolablemente. Estaba en un dilema terrible, si rechazaba el trato, perdía los privilegios que le habían sido ofrecidos, pero si aceptaba, significaba dar más de lo que estaba dispuesto a dar. Él creyó que sólo pasarían tiempo desagradable, esto era peor de lo que había imaginado.

—Claro, te lo volveré a pedir… aunque con menos beneficios —continuó Illumi, intentando convencerlo de que aceptara en ese momento—. Piensa bien las cosas Kil. No soy estúpido, sé que Gon no puede usar _Nen_ , sé que Kurapika y Leorio están en medio de un viaje con el zodiaco; Alluka puede ser mi gran final.

Abrió los ojos con asombro, ¿tanto así se había informado antes de ir contra él?, era de esperarse, se trataba de Illumi. Nimrod podía ir tras Gon y él no podría darle pelea, no estaba en condiciones. Además Killua tendría que protegerlos a ambos, era demasiado sacrificio. No podía permitir que algo así sucediera.

Comenzó a llorar involuntariamente. «Si tan sólo Illumi reaccionara…», se lamentó.

—Aniki… por favor, reacciona, ¿no recuerdas quién soy? Soy tu hermano menor.

 ** _Yuuki: Como verás... Killua entró a escena para rescatar lo que se pueda de su hermano, la tirada de Tarot al fin quedó resuelta después de... 45 capítulos *risas* Todos agradezcamos nuevamente a Hisoka por meterse en lo que no le importa y arruinar la vida de Killua por segunda ocasión sin que él mismo se enterase. Sí, ya me rendí, nadie más que tú la lee aquí, por eso acepté adelantar el capítulo para ti, al fin nadie se dará cuenta más que tú xD aunque la mala noticia es que tendrás que esperar hasta el 16 de febrero, si es que no me pica la locura otra vez._**

 ** _Oh... oops... lo corté en la mejor parte *risa diabólica*_**

 ** _Hasta pronto!_**


	46. 93 en Babel Capítulo 25

**_¿Hola?, ¿alguien lee esto?_**

 ** _.'._**

Quería hablar con Illumi, se preguntó si dirigiéndose a él, su hermano le escucharía.

—Lo sé, lo sé… —aspiró su aroma deleitándose con el sutil temblor del albino—, eso es lo que más me gusta. Que eres mi pequeño, dulce y tierno hermanito.

Su voz grabe, peculiar, le hizo darse cuenta que definitivamente su hermano no le escuchaba; que Nimrod estaría presente por más tiempo, respondiendo en lugar de él; el rey de Babel no empatizaría con su pobre alma, no le importaban sus lazos consanguíneos ni su desprecio.

—Aniki… no… no, por favor —las palabras salía entrecortadas, estremecidas.

—Ssh… respira hondo —se acercó a su oído—, ¿seguimos con el trato o debo irme ahora?

Killua continuó en silencio, atormentado, a sabiendas que cualquier respuesta que diera sería mala.

—Piensa en los beneficios. Después de esto, me iré, y no te molestaré, sólo vendré cuando te necesite de nuevo. Podrían ser semanas…, no lo sé…

Más lágrimas. No podía matarlo, no podía pelear contra él y, en cualquier momento, tendría que aceptar, si es que quería que su hermano regresara.

«Cuando Illumi vuelva, cuando él recupere su memorias y sepa que me hizo esto… me aseguraré que sufra el hijo de puta. Que se arrepienta de lo mucho que me hizo sufrir».

—No tienes que hacer nada. Sólo dejarme a cargo, sin resistencia, no quiero abusar de ti, quiero hacerte el amor —susurró, su aliento chocó en la mejilla del albino provocándole escalofríos—, todo lo que deseo es que sientas lo que yo siento por ti. Te haré el amor y me aseguraré que sea la mejor de las experiencias para ti. No te lastimaré, lo prometo.

—No puedo _aniki_ …, tengo… —tragó saliva—, tengo miedo —su voz se ahogó al final.

—Aaaww… comprendo, puedo entender cómo te sientes. Debe ser impresionante que yo, siendo tu hermano mayor, tenga tanto deseo por ti…, pero no puedo permitir que alguien más te posea, además, ¿no es mejor dejarlo en familia?

Soltó una risa que a oídos del menor sonó más molesta de lo que en realidad era.

—Illu- _nii_ —susurró, pero su boca fue ocupada por unos labios hambrientos que parecían querer traspasar su cuerpo.

—¿Vas a decir que no? —se separó, esperando una respuesta que sabía que tomaría tiempo en llegar.

—Tú no quieres que te odie Illumi, no… yo…

—¿Sí o no, Kil?, no aceptaré otra respuesta.

—Ah —se sobresaltó cuando sintió que una de las manos de Illumi entraba por debajo de su camisa—, Illumi…

—¿Sí o no? —insistió.

—Por favor… no lo hagas…

—¿Sí o no? —musitó, deslizando sus dedos por la mejilla y labios del menor; comprendió que Killua era demasiado tímido para aceptar responder— Puedes cerrar los ojos, eso te facilitará las cosas.

Killua observó, durante unos segundos, esos vacíos ojos negros, pero no halló nada humano, sólo alguien que quería sacar provecho de la desventaja que él tenía frente a su poder. Cerró los ojos, y dejó de poner resistencia, esa era su respuesta y, Nimrod, jubiloso, la tomó.

Volvió a besarlo, esta vez con mayor intensidad, sin ser correspondido.

« _Muy conveniente_ », pensó alegre.

Era justo el balance que necesitaba. Killua relajado, dejándose tocar y a la vez odiando ser objeto de tal abuso. Era como un dudoso «sí», y eso le gustaba bastante. Metió por completo su mano bajo la camisa del albino y tocó esta vez, con morbo, toda esa blanca piel. Le levantó la camisa para acomodarse mejor. Entre besos y lamidas fue marcándole el pecho y cuello, deseando dejar huella, una prueba que demostrara cuán suyo era.

Killua tiritaba de nervios. No pudo evitar abrir los ojos con miedo cuando sintió que la mano de Illumi se posaba sobre sus shorts.

—E-espera, no… no…

—Quita tus adorables manitas, Kil. Recuerda el trato.

«El trato —pensó con amargura—. No quiero ni pensar en mi propia existencia y este bastardo quiere que recuerde el sucio trato». Alejó sus manos y volvió apretar los ojos. Al menos en eso no se había equivocado el infeliz. Era más sencillo si cerraba los ojos y pretendía que no existía. Podía ignorarse a sí mismo en la oscuridad de sus pupilas.

Nimrod terminó por quitarle las prendas, dejando desnudo su joven cuerpo y se detuvo un segundo, Killua lucía adorable en todo el sentido de la palabra, con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, y sus jadeos inconscientes.

La ausencia de acción hizo que volviera a abrir los ojos, para arrepentirse por completo. Era imposible aceptar que estaba en esas condiciones frente a Illumi, quiso escapar, pero una mano en su cintura le detuvo.

—Tranquilo, cierra tus ojitos. Sólo estaba buscando algo, pero ya lo encontré.

Era cierto, no podía simplemente escapar. Ya se había resignado a la desgracia. Más lágrimas nublaron su visión. Se preguntó ahora qué querría hacerle Illumi.

Escuchó un susurró extraño proviniendo de la voz del morocho. Esta vez resistió el deseo de abrir los ojos cuando sintió una mano moverse por su miembro, provocándole una erección involuntaria. Sus mejillas se encendieron, ¿en verdad era capaz de dejarse? Estaba comenzando a dudar de ello, no quería esto, no lo soportaba. Entonces repasó en su mente los motivos y nombres de las personas por las que se estaba sacrificando; en la compensación al final de la adversidad. Era sólo una paga por los crímenes cometidos a sus hermanos. Poco a poco el consuelo mental le fue dando fuerzas.

La paz se terminó cuando la lengua de su hermano humedeció su entrepierna. Chilló suavemente. No lo podía admitir, no lo iba a hacer, pero esa sensación era nueva. Le producía un calor y un deseo extraño, como si deseara seguir sintiendo aquello. En verdad que era nuevo en esto y no sabía cómo controlarse, además, Illumi lo hacía con sumo cuidado, acariciándole en todo momento como si con ello fuera a simplificar las cosas. La boca de Illumi rodeó por completo su miembro y él movió su cuerpo instintivamente, dejando escapar su aliento.

—Ah —fue un quejido suave, apenas perceptible, y por reflejo se cubrió la cara con ambas manos. Las sensaciones le estaban matando de una manera muy diferente. Le invadió la culpa por excitarse, pero es que no acababa de comprender qué era lo que le estaba gustando, no era como si Illumi le atrajera.

El morocho se detuvo. Se estaba esforzando mucho para que el niño se relajara y disfrutara; era vital para él que Killua respondiera de forma positiva a sus estímulos. Por causa de esto se iba a dedicar con mucha pasión a su placer. Las emociones de Illumi no se calmarían hasta verlo satisfecho. Tomó con su mano derecha aquello que había estado chasquido de una tapa sonó, era lubricante. No por nada había dicho que se había preparado, que se aseguraría de que fuera una grata experiencia, no permitiría que su niño sufriera tanto en el proceso, el dolor mínimo posible.

Levantó las caderas de Killua y acomodó una almohada bajo su cuerpo, para asegurarse de que la posición no dificultara las cosas.

Killua temblaba, continuaba con sus ojos cerrados y hacía movimientos involuntarios entre querer huir o quedarse a experimentar esa extraña sensación nunca antes conocida. Por supuesto que había escuchado hablar de sexo, había sido enseñado como cualquier otro púber que en su momento recibe educación sexual, pero nunca se había preocupado por realizar el acto, ni siquiera había pensado en tener una relación. Sólo quería viajar y vivir nuevas experiencias.

Justo en ese momento de su vida, sólo podía pensar en que Illumi le estaba abriendo las piernas. Las cerró de inmediato. Estaba fuera de sí, ya no quería continuar.

—Kil… no me hagas insistir, relájate… —y acto seguido, se inclinó a lamer de nuevo su miembro.

—Ah… ah… —de nuevo esos gemidos silenciosos, cortos, salieron de su boca sin que él pudiera comprenderse a sí mismo.

Illumi aprovechó la distracción para acomodarse entre sus piernas, y llevar uno de sus dedos humectados justo a su objetivo, empujando la sensible piel alrededor de sus nalgas. Escuchó como comenzaba a respirar con velocidad, no podía calmarse aunque se lo pidiera, y encontraba divertido seguir con el ritmo lento. Deslizando con mucha delicadeza su dedo, poco a poco al interior.

—¡No!

—¿No? —se detuvo—, ¿quieres romper el trato ahora?

Killua apretó las sábanas de la cama, mirando hacia todas partes del cuarto, menos hacia sus piernas, sus labios temblaban y hacía un esfuerzo por calmar su respiración.

—¿Kil?

—No…, no… —se dijo a si mismo que sería un grandísimo idiota si rechazaba a su hermano ahora, justo cuando ya había tomado una decisión, simplemente dejaría que las cosas continuaran y después tendría tiempo para vengarse— S-sigue.

Illumi sonrió. No iba a ser precisamente fácil de asimilar para su niño lo que estaría a punto de experimentar, tampoco era como que el cuerpo de Illumi le permitiera herirlo, pero verlo en esas circunstancias en verdad lo estaba encendiendo. Su respiración agitada, sus manos estirando las sábanas mientras iba introduciendo lentamente su dedo índice, le hacía sentir deseos de ir más rápido, pero se contenía.

Killua se preguntó cómo era posible que alguien pudiera disfrutar algo como eso. No se sentía bien, era desagradable, una intrusión como aquella en su cuerpo le mareaba y asqueaba.

—Es sólo el inicio. Es normal que no te sientas a gusto, pero yo sé cómo se debe hacer.

Provocó que el niño volviera a dar un respingo y tuvo que sostenerlo de nuevo por la cintura cuando introdujo por completo su dedo. Se sonrió complacido.

Killua de nuevo cerró los ojos. No podía creer que su hermano en verdad hubiera introducido algo en su cuerpo, quería huir a toda costa. Lo peor no fue eso. Illumi, entre susurros extraños que no lograba descifrar, comenzó a mover su dedo, y como distracción, volvió a pasear su boca por su miembro. Eso lo estaba consumiendo, no podía concebir que su cuerpo sintiera placer cuando su mente sólo pensaba en lo muy desagradable que era aquello.

Nimrod no era tonto. Tantos años experimentando le habían enseñado todo el arte del placer a la perfección. Necesitaba un poco más de cooperación por parte de Killua y no sólo hacer que el niño se dejara tocar de esos modos.

—Relájate, Kil —le ordenó— respira hondo.

Por alguna razón comenzó a hacer un esfuerzo por controlar su respiración. Hasta que su cuerpo dejó de temblar. Escuchó un siseo pero no comprendió qué era. Nimrod de nuevo estaba diciendo algo en voz muy baja, en algún idioma extraño, y esas mismas palabras, supuso que eran las responsables del calor en su cuerpo, algo que lo comenzó a relajar de un modo inexplicable.

—Tranquilo. No es nada malo, sólo uso el idioma natural, lo uso para proclamar tu cuerpo sin que te de miedo.

No tuvo palabras para responder. Ni siquiera había entendido lo que le había querido decir, fuera lo que fuera, agradecía que su cuerpo ya no estuviera tan tenso. Sin embargo, el alivio no duró mucho. Illumi continuó con su juego, esta vez, metiendo otro dedo, y él se asustó. Un dedo era mucho, dos era terrible, y entonces recordó el rumbo que luego tomaría, y tuvo más miedo. Illumi sólo estaba preparando su cuerpo para lo que en realidad tenía interés.

De nuevo más tensión, Nimrod sintió que el pequeño volvía a atemorizarse, e hizo un esfuerzo por calmarlo. Largos minutos donde seguía con ese juego de rezar en voz baja, mientras tocaba a Killua hasta que consideró que era suficiente.

Killua gimió suavemente cuando sintió que los dedos de Illumi rozaban con una parte de su cuerpo que le hizo vibrar. Eso, y el placer debido al sexo oral le hicieron olvidar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Con sus ojos entrecerrados, sus labios se abrieron y dejó escapar un suspiro de placer que no fue ignorado.

Ya no se movía por desesperación, sino que, inconsciente, empujaba sus caderas hacia el interior de la boca de su hermano, con un ritmo suave, hasta que, abruptamente, Illumi se detuvo, y con cuidado sacó los dedos de su interior, permitiendo que el albino recuperara el aliento un instante. Se acomodó de nuevo sobre él, besando su abdomen, su pecho, dejando más marcas de chupetones en su cuello, hasta detenerse en su lóbulo izquierdo.

—Kil, Kil… me fascinas —le susurró, y comenzó a lamer su lóbulo.

Killua se ruborizó. Sus sentidos se habían incrementado, iban más allá de cualquier cosa que él pudiera controlar. Ya no pensaba en lo que ocurría en su exterior, sólo sentía un calor que lo estaba consumiendo, lo que sea que Nimrod estuviera haciendo para excitarle, había tenido un éxito rotundo. Ni siquiera notó el momento en que su hermano se arrodillo para bajarse los pantalones y dejar su miembro al descubierto. Sólo sabía que quería de nuevo sentir ese placer que le había nublado la mente.

Illumi se separó, dejando un poco confundido al pequeño, y comenzó a ponerse lubricante, masturbándose frente al menor que, otra vez, cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, y antes de que perdiera ese enfoque por el que tanto se había esforzado lo tomó por la cadera.

—Abre tus hermosas piernas…

No había podido evitar ver la erección de Illumi y se había asustado como nunca antes lo había hecho. No era un miedo a la muerte, era un miedo diferente; algo que no lo mataría pero que sería inminente y le marcaría de por vida, como si todo lo experimentado hasta ese momento no hubiera sido lo suficiente traumatizante.

—No… no _aniki_ …—suplicó, pero de nuevo los profundos ojos de su hermano le dijeron que hablaba con la persona equivocada, que él sólo buscaba un objetivo personal, un balance que lo estaba volviendo loco.

Illumi sujetó sus rodillas, separándolas y colocándose entre ellas. Killua mostraba una resistencia no muy fuerte, pero sí notoria.

—No tengas miedo, esto es normal, es algo natural —comenzó a besar sus labios, a tocar su cuerpo, estimulándole para que volviera a su estado de éxtasis y no se detuvo hasta que escuchó un quedo gemido que le indicó que iba por buen camino.

En realidad era más sencillo de lo que parecía, principalmente porque era virgen y todo lo que experimentaba era totalmente nuevo. Se mantuvo así hasta que por fin se atrevió a avanzar, llegó el momento por el que tanto había hecho sufrir a su anfitrión, y entre besos, comenzó a penetrarle, era lento, suave porque sabía que esto iba a resultar doloroso.

El albino no sabía cómo es que lo había conseguido, dejó de respirar en el momento en que su cuerpo fue invadido. Illumi, su hermano, había introducido la mitad de su miembro y se había quedado quieto. Volvió a respirar cuando ya no pudo contenerse más.

El morocho acomodó su rostro en el hombro del muchacho, respirando agitadamente.

—No sabes cuánto había deseado esto… no sabes… —su voz sonaba más grave de lo normal.

No había querido penetrarle por completo hasta que el chico se acostumbrara a estar en esa situación, y por más que lo deseaba, no iba a moverse aún, quería que todo fuera perfecto, ni un sólo quejido de dolor.

Jadeantes los dos, Illumi le besó y empezó a mover lentamente sus caderas, penetrándole más. Killua quiso huir otra vez, pero fue apresado. Su hermano continuaba con esos movimientos, y rezos; para colmo, de nuevo le masturbaba aunque con mayor intensidad. Tanto así fue, que comenzó a perder de nuevo la conciencia, el placer era mucho, cerraba los ojos para no ver lo que sucedía, pero su cuerpo le decía que quería probar el éxtasis máximo de los humanos. Hasta que no pudo más, y su cuerpo se contrajo en un orgasmo intenso.

Illumi, excitado al máximo por la visión, del menor corriéndose delante de él, no se contuvo más e incrementó la velocidad de sus movimientos hasta que terminó en su interior. El orgasmo fue tan fuerte, que cayó sobre el cuerpo del adolescente, ensuciándose con el semen esparcido en su vientre.

Se quedaron quietos hasta que ambos se recuperaron.

—Eres hermoso —murmuró Nimrod.

Después de meses de locura, al fin estaba satisfecho, su mente se sentía más liviana, mejor que dormir por días, mejor que cualquier otra cosa que prometiera alivio. El descanso que tanto estaba implorando. Se apartó del cuerpo del menor para que pudiera respirar.

—Esto era todo lo que quería.

—Entonces vete… —pronunció con ira el albino.

Le importaba un carajo lo que le había dicho el Barón, no quería tener a Illumi en su cuarto nunca más. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a humedecer sus mejillas.

—No llores, hermanito —Illumi no se contuvo y acarició sus mejillas, mirándole como si sintiera tristeza de verle así—. Esto es hacer el amor, así se hace el amor.

—Sólo vete, ya… vete —ni siquiera tenía voz para gritar.

—Me iré si me prometes que estarás bien, no quisiera que estuvieras triste.

Le dirigió una mirada llena de desprecio, recordándole a Nimrod quién era él, esto era justo lo que estaba necesitando. Odio y amor; el balance que le alimentaba, junto al alivio que conllevaba no cargar por tanto tiempo los deseos de su anfitrión.

—Te aseguro que estaré bien en el momento en que te largues de mi vista.

Illumi se puso de pie, arregló sus ropas.

—Desahógate entonces, pero ten por seguro que volveré, y si no quieres que esto pase de nuevo, ve pensando cómo vas a proteger lo que amas o te lo arrebataré uno a uno…

Ese sí era Nimrod en su total esencia. Ahora sí reconoció la esencia maligna de lo que por muchos años creyó que se trataba de su hermano. Quedó hecho un ovillo en la cama, no controlando su llanto, sólo quería liberarse.

.'.

A la mañana siguiente, no fue necesario despertar. Él prácticamente había pasado la noche en vela. Ya no lloraba, simplemente tenía su mente en blanco, sus ojos puestos en la nada, sin ganas de levantarse, esperando que algo lo sacara de la realidad. No sabía cómo interpretar lo que había ocurrido. De cierto modo, uno muy retorcido, había experimentado una sensación de éxtasis que jamás había imaginado; al mismo tiempo, tenía un vacío interior. Culpa, porque él lo había permitido todo, no podía ponerse de pie y luchar; decir que lo habían sometido en contra de su voluntad, no, ese bastardo se había asegurado de hacerle admitir por su propia boca que él prestaba su voluntad a cambio de paz.

Escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, era Alluka, preocupada había ido a buscarle. Era casi medio día y él no se había aparecido ni para almorzar. A duras penas se levantó y vistió, no iba a ver a su hermana, sólo quería pedirle que se marchara, se daría una ducha y luego volvería a la cama, a esperar que la muerte viniera a él.

Afortunadamente, Alluka creyó que era una broma eso de que se quedaría en cama, o quizá su hermano, por alguna razón contra su propia naturaleza, había pescado un resfriado. Por otro lado, Killua batallaba frente al espejo, viendo con vergüenza las marcas que tenía en su cuello y pecho.

«No puedo salir con esto… no quiero que nadie me vea»

Podía confiar en que Illumi no iría tras su hermana, así que ni siquiera se preocupó por asomarse por la puerta, se echó a la cama tal y como lo había planeado y miró al techo, ¿en verdad quería soportar revivir esa situación? Lo dudaba, no podía pasar más tiempo con Illumi. Pero regresaba al dilema original, no era cosa de pasar tiempo por mero gusto, lo estaba haciendo porque Alluka moriría si no lo ayudaba, si no lo hacía volver.

«De haber sabido que ese bastardo era tan emocional, no le habría dicho nada el día que me enojé con él por lo de Kalluto», nunca había imaginado que en verdad lo había herido ese día. Era muy niño, inocente e inmaduro, no podía simplemente callar sus ideas para no enfrentar consecuencias. Todo eso se había vuelto una bola de nieve enorme que estaba aterrizando sobre él. Quizá no era el método más agradable, pero poco a poco fue consolándose; convenciéndose de que estaba haciendo todo eso por una causa justa, que era la clave para resolver los problemas en los que se había metido. Y aunque le disgustara mucho, lo haría.

«Por Alluka»

Esta vez no escuchó que tocaban la puerta, alguien abrió y entró de golpe.

—Alluka me dijo que estás enfermo, ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó el Barón, de entrada él ya estaba enterado de los sucesos de la noche, pero necesitaba confirmarlo.

—Lárgate, no pedí tu compañía.

—Vino ayer, ¿verdad?

Comenzó a conectar las idas y se llenó de energías.

—¡Tú lo sabías!, ¡tú en verdad sabías lo que él quería y por eso no me dijiste nada!, tu maldita carta decía esto y no me lo dijiste.

—¡No, no es así!, detén tu discurso, niño —sacó un cigarrillo de entre sus prendas y se sentó en un pequeño sofá que estaba al extremo de la cama—. Maldición, mocoso… el futuro es impredecible, puedes calcular muchas variables de acuerdo a las decisiones que se tomen, pero no atinarás por completo lo que pasará, ni con cartas, ni con profecías, ni habilidades. Sólo obtendrías aproximaciones, ¿lo entiendes?, todo está en constante cambio.

—Pero la carta que me diste…

—¡Es un sello, niño!, entiéndelo. Hice un ritual para que esa carta saliera y pudiéramos aplacar a Illumi una vez que él despierte. Aunque te hubiera dicho que tu hermano te haría esto, si hubiera fallado en mi predicción, no me habrías creído nada. Hubiera quedado como un farsante y esto se habría complicado más…

—No lo entiendes, ¿verdad?, él… él… abusó de mi —su voz se cortó, contuvo su deseo de llorar, no iba a hacerlo frente a nadie, no por una causa como ésta, aun si tuviera todo el derecho de hacerlo.

El Barón suspiró, dio una bocanada a su cigarrillo y confesó:

—He visto tanto abuso… niños mucho menores que tú, en manos de viejos más grandes que yo, esto pasa todos los días. Lo he visto tantas veces que, sinceramente, ya no tengo sensibilidad al abuso infantil. Tú eres una cifra más en la cuenta.

Esas palabras lo ofendieron aún más, sólo que no tenía argumentos para alegar. Si el hombre no empatizaba con él, era como hablar a la nada. Para colmo ese hombre era lo único que tenía para resolver sus enigmas y atravesar sus dificultades, tendría que enfrentar todo sin el consuelo que necesitaba.

—Así que te hablaré con toda objetividad y franqueza —otra bocanada más y atrajo la atención del adolescente—, ¿qué harás?, ¿abandonarás a tu hermano en las manos de los Iluminados para que lo maten y tu hermana muera con él o seguirás adelante?

Se tiró a la cama, viendo hacia el techo, y dejó salir un par de tibias lágrimas.

—Seguiré adelante.

—Pues ya empezaste mal, eh, lo dejaste ir.

—¡Vete al carajo!

—¿Cómo fue que abusó de ti, entonces? —Alex lucía serio, aunque sus preguntas y comentarios parecieran un tanto burlescas.

—Eso es irrelevante.

—¡Si fuera irrelevante no te preguntaría!, ¿qué crees que soy, niño?, ¿eh?, ¿un maldito psicólogo?,todo lo que yo hago es vital para ti y para mí —agitaba el cigarro, inundando con su aroma la habitación.

Secretamente Killua apreciaba ese olor, que le hacía olvidar la esencia de su hermano.

—Ahora contesta, ¿qué te fue lo que pasó anoche?, ¿te amarró?, ¿usó algún método de control para someterte?, ¿te drogó?

—No.

—¿Te dijo que quería abusar sexualmente de ti?

—No.

—¿Te amenazó, entonces?, ¿amenazó con matar a tu hermana? —detestaba ese juego de adivinanzas, pero entendía que Killua estaba demasiado sensible como para hablar abiertamente del tema, necesitaba estimularlo si quería conocer los detalles detrás de las intenciones de Nimrod.

—Sí… —dudó un poco—, algo así.

—Perfecto, ya tenemos un progreso, ¿entonces te amenazó y luego te dijo que quería tener sexo contigo?

—Sí —contestó con amargura.

—¿Así dijo?, textualmente, quiero decir, dijo con su propia boca "quiero tener sexo contigo". Recuerda muy bien sus palabras Killua, esto es vital.

—Entonces no… maldita sea, deja de hostigarme.

Suspiró exasperado, ese niño no le estaba facilitando las cosas, quería respuestas rápidas para analizar la situación y saber cómo proceder, su falta de sensibilidad no le permitía darse cuenta que en verdad Killua no podía responder, no sólo por tristeza, sino por vergüenza a causa de la humillación.

—No te estoy hostigando, niño. Te estoy ayudando, ya que tú no pareces querer hablar, tengo que hacer las cosas de este modo.

Killua se dio la vuelta, para mirar al sujeto sentado frente a él, sin ánimo de levantarse de la cama.

—¿Te lastimó?, físicamente, me refiero…

—No, físicamente, no.

—Entonces, si me permites dejar de jugar este juego de adivinanzas, ¿no será que dijo algo sobre "hacer el amor"?

A juzgar por la expresión que el muchachito hizo, desviando la mirada con pena por escuchar esas palabras, había acertado al fin.

—Entonces no abusó de ti —de nuevo, los ojos azules se dirigieron a él, esta vez con desprecio—. Me refiero a Illumi. Inconscientemente él cree que te hizo el amor, con tu aprobación. Que Nimrod haya conseguido ese balance milagroso que necesitaba es otra cosa. A Nimrod tú le importas al mismo grado que… no se me ocurre nada ridículo… —el barón se puso de pie en busca de un cenicero— Lo que quiero decir es, no le importas a Nimrod, pero a tu hermano sí, mucho, por lo visto, al grado de querer darte más amor del que un par de hermanos se dan.

—Sólo debo dejarlo seguir, ¿no?, ¿si lo hago, Illumi eventualmente despertará?

—Sí, si no lo dejas ir y sigues accediendo a sus deseos por ti, sí.

Esta vez ya no pudo contenerse, dejó que sus lágrimas siguieran apareciendo, lo necesitaba para recuperarse del profundo daño en su corazón.

—¿Qué pasará cuando él despierte?

—Bueno, primero que nada, él recordará todo lo que pasó desde la vez que decidió huir de la realidad y sabrá todo lo que te hizo. Después, su cuerpo ya fortalecido, podrá mantenerse a una distancia decente de ti, y tú podrás vengarte todo lo que quieras, reclamarle hasta el infinito si gustas… con el sello, Illumi sólo requerirá verte de vez en cuando para calmar sus ansias y mantener a Nimrod oculto.

No era como si le agradara el resultado, pero era mejor que el presente. Cerró los ojos. Se había dicho que cuando Illumi volviera, por supuesto que le haría la vida imposible, pero también, sentía que debía comprender a su hermano de un modo en que nunca antes lo había hecho. Sin embargo, no tenía el ánimo de hacerlo, no hoy.

.'.

Los siguientes días, trató de pasarlos de forma tranquila junto a Alluka. Saliendo a pasear como antes, relajados, o al menos, él pretendía estarlo, no quería preocuparla. No era capaz de distinguir que ella veía a través de su sonrisa, ella sabía que él no estaba bien, no importaba cuánto se esforzara en ocultarlo. Alluka tenía ese sexto sentido nato, no necesitaba convivir mucho con las personas para determinar si eran de fiar o no, o si tenían algún problema, simplemente lo sabía.

Viajaron a otra ciudad, y se entretuvieron visitando los alrededores. Hasta que ella se cansó de pretender que no se enteraba del estado de su hermano mayor, ya no eran un par de niños en medio de las presiones familiares cotidianas, donde tenían que manejar un nivel de secretismo especial.

—¿Ya me dirás qué te ocurre?

Killua se asustó, quiso fingir que no entendía la pregunta.

—¡Hermano, no mientas!, no puedo seguir pretendiendo que no pasa nada. No más.

Increíblemente esas palabras sonaban más consoladoras que cualquier discurso que hubiera escuchado antes. Tenía a su lado a una personita que podía atravesar sus barreras, todo para hacerlo sentir mejor. Vaya que se había esforzado por disfrutar su viaje cuando pasaban por tantas adversidades. Simplemente, Alluka era fenomenal.

—Alluka… no te preocupes —acarició sus lacios y negros cabellos—, con esto es suficiente. Me gustaría compartirte mi situación, pero no me es posible —su hermana estaba a punto de hacer un mohín—, ¿me harías un favor?

—¡Sí!, lo que sea por ti.

—Ignora esto, sólo, sigamos viajando. Nadie nos molestará ahora, todo estará bien. Yo arreglaré las cosas, ¿puedes hacerlo?

No quería. Esto era justamente lo que él siempre le pedía desde que ella tenía memoria, seguir una vida llena de tranquilidad y felicidad sobre las circunstancias, para que ella fuera capaz de compartirle un trocito de ese mundo a su hermano mayor, al que consideraba digno de vivir feliz. No obstante, si esto era lo que él pedía, se lo daría, con la idea de que en un punto, trataría de involucrarse más en las circunstancias.

.'.

El Baron de R se había distanciado de los Zoldyck. Le avisó Killua que iría a visitar a un amigo suyo, el cual vivía cerca de la ciudad donde se estarían hospedando ellos dos. Así que volvería tan pronto como terminara de arreglar sus asuntos.

—Necesito que los detengas.

Galileo vivía en una mansión en medio de una ciudad famosa por su arquitectura y arte. Era un hombre fiel a sus principios, así había sido desde que ingresó en la organización, junto a su amigo de la infancia, un hombre que ahora fungía como el verdadero líder de los conspiradores, DaLozza. Habían entrado al mismo tiempo, eran amigos de toda la vida, pero Galileo siempre destacó por su postura ortodoxa, a pesar de recibir la invitación de DaLozza de formar parte de sus planes para crear sus propias fuentes de energía, se negó, sin importar si eran amigos o no. DaLozza, lejos de enojarse, aceptó que su amigo era un hombre de principios, tampoco era como que Galileo apoyara a sus enemigos, él simplemente trabajaba a favor de la organización y por eso mismo Galileo se estableció como el punto neutro entre toda la hermandad. Si había alguien dentro de los Iluminados, cuya opinión era aceptada ciegamente y respetada, era Galileo.

El Barón y Galileo eran grandes amigos. Galileo sentía un especial apego por Alexis, era por ello, que le había ido a avisar de los planes de la hermandad, porque sabía que si Alex no cumplía su juramento, se metería en serios problemas.

—¿Detenerlos?, Alex, quisiera ayudarte, pero no puedo detenerlos si no veo un progreso. Nimrod viajó hasta la sede de los R, los fondos de todos se vieron en peligro cuando él amenazó con atacarlos.

—¡¿Los fondos?!, espera… no los atacó, ¿cierto?

—No. Pero no van a aguantar por siempre, DaLozza no va a permitirlo, y quedará como el héroe.

Un silencio tenso se situó entre ellos.

—En cierta forma se lo merecen… —contestó con ironía el Barón.

—Sí, pero ese no es el punto, lo van a matar.

DaLozza tenía especialistas en entidades de _Nen_. Desde el momento en que les declaró la guerra se habían dedicado a estudiarlos, a comprenderlos hasta que, poco a poco, comenzaron a volverse enemigos competentes contra esas criaturas.

—Alex, no me has dicho el deseo de Illumi. Supongo que juraste privacidad al muchacho, pero de acuerdo a las palabras de Geppetto, Illumi estaba enamorado de alguien, si a esto le sumo que Kikyo afirmó que Killua, su hijo menor, era la balanza justiciera de Illumi. Llego a la conclusión de que Illumi está enamorado de Killua, ¿es así? No respondas, sé que es así. De este modo no estás fallando a la promesa de Illumi.

—Killua ya aceptó cooperar con nosotros. A ese progreso me refería.

—No se nota —ironizó.

Galileo solicitó unas bebidas para ambos, el salón elegante estaba rodeado de sirvientes que al parecer estaban habituados a esta clase de conversaciones.

—Necesito que Killua pase tiempo de calidad con su hermano. Unos quince días, es todo, con eso Nimrod volverá a su forma débil.

—Sólo ponle en la cama a ese niño y ya. No entiendo la complejidad del asunto.

El Barón bufó, tampoco Galileo tenía sensibilidad al abuso infantil y le parecía ridículo que ambos hablaran de esos temas sin sentir incomodidad.

—No es tan fácil. En cuanto Killua se dio cuenta de lo que en verdad iba a pasar, se asustó. Era virgen hasta que su hermano lo tocó, y ahora me está costando trabajo convencerlo de que siga haciéndolo.

—¿No puedes hacer que se enamore de él? —rodó los ojos, no tenía paciencia para actitudes como esa.

—Le di los amantes.

—¿Los amantes?, interesante…

—Le dará la carta a Illumi, pero primero tiene que despertar. Sería nuestra ruina si Nimrod obtiene esa carta.

El ambiente volvió a relajarse. Esa carta era bien conocida por Galileo, quien en su pasado había hecho uso de ella, y era consciente de los peligros que atraía. La fuerza que se conseguía a través de ella, era como una maldición.

—Necesito que detengas a todos, en lo que Killua logra permanecer diez días con él. Es todo lo que te pido.

—Puedo detenerlos si me dices que ya llevan tres días juntos. No antes, ahora mismo no puedo… —se cruzó de brazos— Alex, esto te pasa por estar haciendo juramentos a lo tonto —vio la mirada desesperada de su amigo y se dio por vencido—. Pediré que se unan a tu experimento. Les diré que tenemos un plan y que no interfieran, pero eso no significa que se van a detener, simplemente te dejarán trabajar. No nos conviene que ellos se enteren cuál es la debilidad de Nimrod o usaran a Killua en su contra.

—Eso es mejor que no tener nada. Gracias, amigo.

.'.

Killua despertó en la madrugada en su cuarto, vio la hora de su celular, las 3:42 a.m., demasiado temprano para despertar, contando con que se había dormido tarde. Últimamente su descanso se había mermado, su hora de dormir era irregular debido a que tenía miedo a que su hermano fuera durante la noche a verlo. Cuando dormía tenía pesadillas con él observándolo desde algún punto entre la oscuridad de su cuarto, vigilándolo, con su furtiva mirada clavada su cuerpo entre las sábanas y luego despertaba bañado en sudor, temblando.

Esa noche no había sido diferente, pero quiso hacer algo nuevo para sentir un poco de alivio. Se levantó de la cama y bajó a la cafetería del hotel. Compró un chocolate caliente y un par de donas, y se dispuso a ir a su cuarto a ver películas. Con suerte, tarde o temprano, terminaría durmiendo sobre el sofá y soñaría con la tonta película que estuviera viendo.

Encendió la televisión, se relajó un poco con el aroma dulce, y de pronto, mientras daba un sorbo de su bebida, vio que su celular sonaba. Sus manos tiritaron cuando vio quién era el que le buscaba. Illumi. Su paz se acabó, no quería contestar, estaba a punto de arrojar el celular por la ventana, cuando el recuerdo de su hermana caminando libremente por las calles, vino a su mente.

—Ho-hola —contestó con su voz apagada.

—Kil… Kil… no puedo estar sin ti —sintió escalofríos al escuchar su voz, era como un ruego—. Lamento haberte despertado, pero no puedo apartar de mi mente tu cuerpo. Necesito verte. Iré a tu cuarto en veinte minutos. Ya dormirás el resto del día, sabes que no te molestaré.

Su pesadilla estaba por comenzar otra vez, no quería verlo, y se quedó sin habla, hasta que la llamada se cortó.

Olvidó todo lo planeado para relajarse esa noche, ya no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el peligro que estaba por enfrentar. Miraba a la puerta constantemente mientras revisaba su celular; el tiempo pasaba lento y doloroso. Luego pensaba en Alluka, en todo lo que protegía si accedía a tales cosas. Detestaba sentir que estaba prostituyéndose al aceptar dicho trato. No tenía opción, no debía dejarse vencer.

Escuchó que llamaban a la puerta y con mucho pesar, fue a abrir.

—Illu- _nii_ —su voz apenas era un murmullo, quería hablar más fuerte, pero no podía, se le había secado la garganta.

—Buenas noches, hermanito —extendió una mano para tocar su suave rostro, y sintió como le temblaba la mandíbula.

Killua tragó saliva, luchaba por controlar su deseo de alejarse, pedirle que no lo tocara, que se marchara y se olvidara del trato. Illumi cerró la puerta detrás de él y con firmeza, tomó al chico por la cintura, acercándolo a su cuerpo, para besarlo acaloradamente, sin ser correspondido.

—Extrañaba tanto tu delicioso sabor —le dijo al oído, y Killua se sacudió con violencia— ¿por qué tiemblas?, ¿estás nervioso?

Killua no contestaba, no era capaz de pensar en una respuesta.

—No estés nervioso…, tranquilo —Illumi le rodeó con ambos brazos, acariciando su espalda para confortarlo—, respira hondo…

Inconscientemente Killua siguió su instrucción, inhalando y exhalando con calma, y aun así su temblor no cesaba.

—Ven, vamos a la cama…

—¡No, no!, ¡espera…! —apretó la camisa de Illumi, y su agitación incrementó. No soportaba la idea de lo que vendría, no quería que su hermano volviera a tomar su cuerpo.

Illumi rió.

—Ya, ya… tranquilo.

Comenzó a empujarlo a la cama sutilmente mientras fingía que lo calmaba. Killua se sobresaltó al sentir el borde del colchón en sus muslos, no quería estar ahí, tampoco quería sentir los brazos de su hermano a su alrededor. Se preguntó si podría distraerlo abrazándolo así hasta que pasaran las dos horas, pero se respondió cuando notó que las manos del Illumi bajaban por su abdomen para comenzar a desnudarle.

—¿Por qué traes tanta ropa?

Soltó una carcajada al descubrir que Killua, debajo del pijama, traía más ropa puesta. Esta vez se había molestado en hacerle batallar un poco más para desnudarle. De todos modos, no era un problema, esto sólo añadía diversión al asunto.

Desabotonó su playera, entre los ruegos mal disimulados de su hermano, y con un poco de esfuerzo, terminó por quitarle la otra playera que traía debajo, dejando su pecho expuesto. Killua temblaba con más insistencia, y empeoró cuando desabrochó el nudo de sus pantalones, empujándolo hacia abajo.

—¡No!, Illumi, no. No, por favor.

—¿No qué, Kil?, ¿ya no quieres el trato?

—Sí —lloró, se había esforzado mucho en decirlo—, sí, pero vas muy rápido… por favor, no… no me siento bien.

—Mi adorable hermano —volvió a besar sus labios—, ¿se te olvida que es un trato?, te sentirás muy bien cuando me dejes avanzar, vas a ver que será mejor que la primera vez.

Mientras hablaba, había conseguido bajarle los pantalones, y se había encontrado con que traía un short más, se sonrió, Killua debía estar aterrorizado para recurrir a un truco tan absurdo.

—Vamos a quitarte esto de una vez, y te prometo que seré lento. Aprovecharé las dos horas al máximo.

Pero Killua lloraba, las lágrimas no paraban de fluir y se tallaba los ojos porque no quería que su hermano, o mejor dicho, Nimrod lo viera de ese modo. Sabía que Illumi no disfrutaría verlo sufrir, pero el principal propósito del ente de _Nen_ , era hacerle llorar, buscar su odio. Forzarlo a detestar a su hermano, el cual sólo quería darle amor.

—Sube a la cama, por favor, hermanito —le pidió una vez que lo tuvo completamente desnudo.

Killua no se movió, y se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de cargarlo. El muchachito ni siquiera se quejó cuando sintió que su hermano lo tomaba entre sus brazos para recostarlo en la cama, reaccionó justo en el momento en que su espalda tocó la suave tela, ahí se dio por enterado que Nimrod estaba a punto de tener lo que quería.

—¡No!,espera, espera… espera, espera —insistió, apretando con fuerza la camisa de Illumi. No permitiéndole que se alejara, que lo soltara para que siguiera con su juego.

—¡Ay mi pequeña adoración!, ¿sigues nervioso? —tomó las manos del albino, y se inclinó sobre él para besar sus labios otra vez—, tranquilo, tranquilo… —deslizaba sus dedos con lentitud por sus hombros, como si en verdad buscara relajarlo— Sólo soy yo, Illumi. No te haré daño, Kil.

Prácticamente tuvo que quitarse la camisa para que Killua no tuviera de donde sostenerlo. Y estando ya libre, se posó sobre él. Buscando las marcas de los chupetones que ya estaban prácticamente invisibles, remarcándolas nuevamente, reclamando su piel.

—No hay nada que temer, Kil. No soy tu enemigo. Yo te cuidaré, vas a ver que será mejor…

—Illumi… —Aprovechó que su hermano estaba besando su cuello para abrazarlo y así detenerlo.

—¿Qué ocurre Kil? —se sonrió divertido, sintiendo cómo Killua lo presionaba contra su cuerpo.

—Illumi, por favor, tu y yo… somos hermanos, recuérdalo, ¿lo recuerdas? —contenía sus lágrimas, deseaba con todo su corazón llegar a los oídos de su verdadero hermano— crecimos juntos, hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos…

—Lo sé, lo sé… —aprovechó la cercanía para acariciar los blancos cabellos con toda la ternura que su maldad le permitía trasmitir—, por eso te amo, por eso mismo quiero hacerte el amor. Yo debo ser el único que pueda hacerte el amor.

El albino sintió como sus fuerzas volvían a desvanecerse, había hablado al viento. No había sido escuchado por la persona a la que quería llegar.

—La primera vez fue hermosa, ¿verdad?, yo me sentí tan lleno de vida… —se detuvo, fue sólo un instante en que a la mente de Nimrod vino una idea que le dio escalofríos— a menos que… ¿te lastimé?

Se separó para ver a los ojos azules, buscar algo más que miedo en ellos, luego bajó la vista hacia la entrepierna del muchacho como si pudiera notar algún rastro de una vieja lesión interna.

—Kil, dime la verdad, ¿te lastimé?, ¿te provoqué una herida?, no debería ser así, yo… yo fui estrictamente cuidadoso… Kil…, responde —tenía miedo de haber hecho las cosas mal, ese no era el deseo de Illumi.

Nimrod estaba atemorizado porque desde hace días, sin importar cuánto se había permitido satisfacer el deseo de su portador, tenía un hambre atroz por el albino, lo deseaba como si nunca lo hubiera tocado. La imagen de su cuerpo desnudo, los recuerdos de su encuentro lo atontaban, encendían cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Se había asustado, y si existía la posibilidad de haber lastimado al niño, entonces, era posible que esa fuera la explicación al porqué seguía deseándole con tanta fuerza.

—N… —no pudo contestar, sólo negó con la cabeza, ni siquiera tenía mente para mentir.

Illumi exhaló aliviado.

—Por supuesto que no te iba a lastimar… sé cómo debe hacerse esto. Confía en mí.

 ** _Gracias por leer.'._**

 ** _Yuuki: Lo siento. Si hubiese tenido los capítulos a tiempo no te hubiese hecho esperar tanto tiempo. Espero que ahora si te compense un poco la espera. Creo que lo valió... creo... Pobre Kil, tener que cargar con una responsabilidad que no le corresponde, debe ser duro. Aunque por otro lado *sonrisa maligna* sí, mmm yo no me quejo. Quería que Alluka fuera algo que un simple personaje delicado y femenino, creo que puede potenciarse bastante, por eso es que tanto ella como Kalluto, tendrán una participación muy importante. Espero que la hayas pasado fenomenal, hermosa! Lo mereces._**

 ** _Hasta el 2 de Marzo!_**


	47. 93 en Babel Capítulo 26

**_He vuelto con más porn... historias lindas y tiernas._**

 ** _93 en Babel_**

 ** _Capítulo 26_**

 ** _.'._**

Se levantó, buscaba el lubricante entre sus pantalones. No estaba dispuesto a continuar si no traía el valioso líquido que le facilitaría la labor. Killua intentó aprovechar el momento para escapar, pero Nimrod le detuvo colocando una mano en su cintura.

—¿Trato? —pronunció con lentitud y Killua se detuvo—, no te preocupes, sólo me cercioraba de haberlo traído —le mostró el frasco, triunfante de haberlo hallado—. Ahora sí me podré concentrar en lo que deseo.

Más besos, caricias en su piel. Killua cerraba los ojos intentando concentrarse en alguna imagen que le ayudara a salir de su estado, pero no lo conseguía. Además Nimrod era bastante bueno en lo que hacía; sabía usar su lengua y dedos para complacerle; al grado que comenzó a excitarse sin siquiera pensarlo. Nimrod no iba a avanzar si no veía al niño encendido, deseaba hacerle arder de placer tanto como él lo hacía.

Hasta que vio que Killua involuntariamente movía las caderas, buscando más contacto, fue cuando decidió que era momento de usar el lubricante. Se vació un poco del contenido en los dedos de su mano izquierda, mientras que con la otra mano, sostenía una de las piernas del menor, empujándola para que sus instintos no le dificultaran el trabajo. Al igual que la vez anterior, antes de introducir su dedo, comenzó con sus rezos. De ese modo, la sensación se volvía más compleja y difícil de controlar. Los jadeos suaves del peliblanco eran la pauta para seguir, ya consciente de que el niño no sentiría dolor.

Killua tuvo que reconocer que la sensación no era como la primera vez. Era un tanto diferente, incómoda, bochornosa, pero ciertamente no como antes. Sintió que un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas cuando los dedos de su hermano comenzaron a entrar y salir de su cuerpo, rozando ese punto dentro de él que le hacía sentir escalofríos.

—Ah… —rápidamente se tapó la boca, asustado del sonido emitido. Lo último que quería era complacerlo, pero era difícil, podía jurar que Nimrod hacía trampa con sus murmullos en otro idioma.

—Te gusta, ¿cierto? —Illumi se colocó sobre él, deseaba verle a los ojos, antes de penetrarlo, quería ver ese sonrojo que tanto se esforzaba por disimular.

—Dijiste —tragó saliva—, dijiste que no usarías trucos.

—¿Lo dices por mis palabras en otro idioma?, es el idioma natural, el original antes de que todos se separan en Babel… —la mirada confundida del muchacho le desanimó a seguir dando explicaciones— Como sea…, sólo entiende que es un idioma que se comunica con tu naturaleza, no importa si no lo hablas, de todos modos tu inconciente lo sabe interpretar.

Volvió a hablarle en ese idioma, justo al oído. Sintió que su cuerpo se calentaba con una excitación irrefrenable, mientras que Illumi rozaba su entrepierna contra la suya. Apretó la mandíbula, no quería gemir otra vez, resistiría. Se concentró en entender lo que decía a su oído, y poco a poco fue figurando parte del mensaje, de alguna manera entendía que le pedía sentir placer, le insistía en ello, mientras le tocaba de ese modo que atrapaba sus sentidos.

Illumi se acomodó entre sus piernas, alzándolas. Le recordó que no debía preocuparse por cooperar con él, que él se encargaría de todo y, dicho esto, contra su voluntad, volvió a penetrarle. Contuvo la respiración, esa sensación era terrible, un dolor en su orgullo y en su amor por su hermano. Quiso perderse en sus pensamientos, buscar algo en qué enfocarse pero no lo logró. Illumi seguía pronunciando palabras en ese idioma que le erizaba la piel. La parte buena de eso, era que él sabía que no estaba escuchando a su hermano y bajo esa idea, se animaba a no ver a Illumi como su abusador, sino a Nimrod.

No supo en qué momento fue, pero comenzó a perder el razonamiento, su cuerpo estaba ardiendo de placer, debido al idioma extraño que le incitaba a sentirlo. Se dejó tocar y usar del modo en que mejor le pareciera a Nimrod. Hasta que por fin, su pesadilla terminó. Illumi se dejó caer a su lado, ambos con sus respiraciones aceleradas, intentando recuperarse de la actividad.

Killua se cubrió el rostro, no quería ver su cuerpo. Esta vez Illumi se había venido sobre él. La sensación de su propio semen y el de su hermano, que comenzaba a escurrirse por su vientre y piernas, le dio asco. El aroma, y la presencia de su hermano no mejoraban la situación para nada. Estuvo así un rato, recuperándose del agotamiento, hasta que una mano acariciando sus cabellos suavemente le trajo a la realidad. Él no respondió, estaba paralizado.

—Eres hermoso… me fascinas —escuchó que decía.

Y sin querer, víctima de su deseo de protección personal y decepción, le ordenó:

—Ya, ya vete… —lo había murmurado, con su garganta cansada, pero había sido suficiente para que de inmediato Illumi se pusiera de pie, dispuesto a salir.

Quiso detenerlo, recordando su deber; que no se había sacrificado una noche más en vano, pero su voluntad flaqueó y para cuando pudo reaccionar, su hermano ya se había marchado.

Avergonzado por su condición, caminó hacia el baño a lavarse. Mientras la tina eléctrica se llenaba de agua, se dedicó a limpiarse con sus manos temblorosas; deseando morir mientras veía todas las marcas que le había dejado esta vez. Era terrible. Después, mecánicamente se metió a la tina, y se quedó ahí hasta que durmió sin pensar en nada más.

.'.

Alluka se levantó temprano, estuvo llamando a la puerta de su hermano insistentemente, sin éxito; decidió darle tiempo, hasta que, a medio día se rindió de esperar y fue nuevamente a buscarle. Nanika le ayudó a abrir la puerta, esperaba no molestar a su hermano mayor, pero era extraño que no se presentara ni para asegurarse que se encontrara bien. Para su sorpresa, no lo vio en los alrededores, lo que le hizo pensar que estaba en el baño.

«Quizá está enfermo», se preocupó y llamó a la puerta.

—Hermano, ¿estás ahí?

Killua despertó gracias al eco de su voz, apagada por la madera. De un sobresaltó se levantó. El agua continuaba tibia y burbujeante, gracias al sistema de la tina que había dejado encendido. Ese aparato en verdad que funcionaba para relajar, agradecía haberlo usado, de no haber sido por eso, habría sido otra horrible noche.

—Alluka, aquí estoy…

—¡¿Estás bien?!, ya es medio día, hermano… ¿qué ocurre?

—Me quedé dormido en la bañera, eso es todo…

—Debes comer, ¿te traigo algo de la cafetería?

Al momento de levantarse se percató de las marcas en su cuello gracias al ancho espejo que poseía el baño. Esa imagen en definitiva le mermó las ganas de comer o hacer cualquier otra cosa.

—No…, no…, no saldré hoy. No te preocupes por mi iré por…

—Killua, ¿lo dejaste ir de nuevo? —la voz que le había interrumpido era del Barón de R.

Killua se alteró, no había estado consciente de su presencia hasta que escuchó su voz.

La ausencia de respuesta le hizo darse cuenta que el niño se encontraba de vuelta en esa faceta depresiva y eso le iba a costar más semanas antes de que Nimrod regresara. Tiempo que no tenían para perder.

—Semiramis, cariño, ¿podrías ayudarme a tener una conversación privada con Killua?

—Sí —contestó complacida la pequeña Semiramis al escuchar de nuevo su nombre.

—¡No, detente ahí! —suplicó, no deseaba que su hermana les dejara a solas y tener esa supuesta conversación privada, sin embargo Semiramis le ignoró y se vio forzado a resignarse.

—Sal, toma tu ropa y vístete en el baño —le dijo el Barón—. No me iré del cuarto hasta que hablemos.

Killua abrió la puerta, molesto por escuchar esa sutil amenaza. Se había cubierto el cuerpo con su bata de baño y miraba con furia al hombre que se encontraba de pie a la orilla de la cama. Siguió las instrucciones del tipo, tomando su ropa y cambiándose en el baño.

—¿Por qué dejaste que se marchara?, Killua… creí haberte dejado en claro tu papel.

—¡Cállate!, no sabes hacer nada más que pedir cosas. Estoy harto.

El servicio de cuarto se había encargado de limpiar durante la mañana, mientras él estaba en el baño, motivo por el que no encontró rastro de lo que había sucedido durante la noche.

El Barón buscó un asiento donde acomodarse, eligiendo para sí una silla frente al tocador, acomodándola para quedar frente a la cama, en donde Killua se había recostado, con ambas manos cubriendo su rostro, estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso. A juzgar por la postura de Alex, supuso que tenía algo muy importante que decirle, así que guardó sus palabras para otro momento.

—Mis aliados me prometieron cooperar con nosotros, no atacar a Illumi si tú cumples tu parte de mantenerlo contigo por tres días. Si no, seguirán con su plan hasta matarlo… ¿pero qué veo?, llego y tú lo has vuelto a hacer, lo dejaste ir, ¿sabes qué eso significa que en estos días, puedes no volver a ver a tu hermana?, no estoy jugando Killua —hurgó entre sus bolsillos, deseando uno de sus amados cigarrillos—. DaLozza, el enemigo de Nimrod, es capaz de juntar a toda la hermandad para que unidos acaben con tu hermano. Sin importar el poder, sus capacidades, y fuerza. La unión de la hermandad es todo lo que hace falta para derrotarlo sin problemas.

—Ya…, ya sé —suspiró frustrado—. No tienes qué recordármelo cada vez que nos vemos. Sé que comprometo la seguridad de Alluka cuando él se aleja de mí, pero no es tan sencillo, no me siento motivado a ver su cara después de… eso.

«Motivación», esa palabra resonó en la mente de Alexis. Recordó entonces que la constelación madre de Killua era Cáncer, ese signo emocional que necesitaba conmoverse para aceptar cooperar por una causa. Lo examinó con mucha atención, y se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar.

—Killua. Sé que esto es más difícil de lo que parece, y sé que no te importa mucho lo que yo opine, pero te diré algo que a mí me motivo por años para ayudar a tu hermano.

Killua se extrañó por sus palabras, el tipo prácticamente hablaba como un maldito insensible y de pronto parecía que había algo de corazón, después de todo.

—Cuando comencé a investigar, sólo pensaba "es un chico abusado, como cualquier otro", un niño a quién ignoraron como persona hasta que tuvo nueve años y comenzó a matar mayordomos; rodeado de adultos que no le permitían expresarse; nunca tuvo juguetes; nadie lo atendía si se enfermaba o salía herido durante los entrenamientos porque según Kikyo eso "lo volvería independiente"; un niño que nunca nadie abrazó, ni le dio palabras de amor. Un niño abandonado…

Se detuvo, el humo del cigarro ya se esparcía por toda la habitación, miraba a Killua con mucha atención, analizando sus reacciones pese a que el albino evitaba el contacto visual.

—Y tú podrías pensar "y a mí qué", porque eso mismo yo pensé. No me importó porque era otra historia triste más. Y entonces lo vi. A través de su historia, lo vi esforzarse, buscando desesperadamente por un poco de eso que a él no le dieron, pero que a ti sí…

Eso último le hizo sobresaltarse, dejó de cubrirse el rostro y prestó más atención, mirando hacia el techo, escuchando con mucho cuidado puesto que presentía que había algo importante en medio del filo con el que clavaba sus palabras.

—¿Sabes en qué momento tus padres comenzaron a festejar los cumpleaños?, cuando Milluki, tu hermano, cumplió ocho y quiso una fiesta, seguramente porque se la pasaba viendo caricaturas y veía eso en sus programas.

Killua aguantó la respiración un par de segundos, como si de este modo se preparara para el siguiente golpe, ya sabía lo que le diría a continuación. Inclusive él mismo llegó a pensarlo, pero no le dio relevancia.

—Tal vez te parezca que hablo de detalles sin relevancia —dejó escapar el humo del cigarro sacudiéndolo un poco—. Alguna vez te preguntaste por qué a Illumi no le festejan sus cumpleaños.

Killua negó con la cabeza. Jamás, ni siquiera en broma se le había ocurrido la idea, era algo tan natural en la familia que él nunca lo vio extraño.

—Porque como a él nunca le habían hecho algo por su cumpleaños, pensaron que quizá no quería nada. Nunca se lo preguntaron.

Killua tragó saliva, de pronto vino a su mente momentos como ese; los cumpleaños de sus hermanos y de él, donde veía a Illumi sentado a la mesa, dejando algún regalo para ellos, y su corazón se estremeció. No recordaba ni una sola vez en que él siquiera lo hubiera felicitado por el suyo.

—¿Sabes desde cuando tus padres comenzaron a procurar revisar que no estuvieran heridos o enfermos por causa de sus entrenamientos? Desde que tú hermano Milluki nació con su problema en las rodillas y no sé qué más… —dio una calada a su cigarrillo—, después descubrieron que, en secreto, Illumi te curaba y protegía.

No pudo permanecer recostado, tuvo que sentarse. Debía asegurarse de que ese hombre estuviera diciendo esas palabras. No que estuviera viviendo una alucinación porque le dolía, el colmo del asunto es que comenzaba a sentir la carga de haber formado parte del grupo de personas que ignoró a su hermano.

—Cuando Illumi estaba herido, cuando estaba enfermo por tantos venenos, nadie hacía nada por él, ¿sabes por qué Illumi era tan bueno curándote?, ¿por qué sabía tanto de medicina?, ¿lo sabes o ya lo supones? Él tenía que atenderse solo.Y luego llegaste tú, y él estaba tan asustado de sentir apego por ti; creía que estaba cometiendo algún crimen contra la familia al cuidarte, así que lo hacía a escondidas.

Casi podía recordar la verdadera mirada de su hermano cuando éste se tomaba la molestia de revisarle fingiendo que no lo hacía, mientras que aquel extraño le echaba en cara una realidad que había evadido por años.

—Cuando tú tenías tres años, tu padre hizo que te fueran quebrando los huesos para fortalecerlos. Es una práctica horrenda y dolorosa, e Illumi la recordaba, estaba tan asustado de que te hicieran eso que, a escondidas, te puso anestesia para que no sufrieras tanto como él lo hizo. Si te hostigó, si te fastidió en tu infancia, si te pareció que era sobreprotector y obsesivo, era porque vivía con miedo de que pasaras por lo mismo que él pasó, y vivía con miedo de sentir amor porque a él le privaron del conocimiento de esa simple palabra. Él te amaba, y te ama. Dentro de su mente, eres el único en su familia que le dio algo de afecto y tocaste su alma, está asustado, confundido, creyendo que está enamorado de ti y…

Cuando el Barón levantó la vista, se quedó en silencio, Killua de nuevo lloraba, pero esta vez no trasmitía furia por causa de su desgracia, sino que había dado en el clavo. La intensión de su discurso era este. Conmoverlo.

—Y luego mamá le hizo eso como si él fuera basura que pudiese desechar, y papá lo usa para su beneficio, y él es siempre tan obediente y estúpido que no se fija que le están haciendo más mal… Es un idiota, un completo y patético idiota —dijo, limpiándose las lágrimas. Detestaba que el Barón usara sus sentimientos nobles en su contra. Sin querer le había hecho recordar cosas que ahora tomaban un sentido diferente.

Se lamentó terriblemente no haberle dado aunque sea una nota de felicitaciones por sus cumpleaños; no haber mostrado una actitud más agradecida mientras le curaba de sus heridas; no haberle hecho hablar un poco más para conocer sus deseos. Tan sólo se había empeñado toda su vida en pensar en sí mismo, hasta que se olvidó que Illumi también podía sentir y desear algo; el desdichado siempre ocultaba sus sentimientos por miedo, y él había juzgando mal esa actitud como otra forma de manipulación, cuando en realidad, sólo no sabía expresarse. Illumi estaba ahí, oculto tras todos los trucos de Nimrod, esperando por un poco de comprensión.

—Lo haré, acabaré con Nimrod, no me importa ya lo que deba hacer. Después, golpearé al idiota de Illumi por no haber sido franco antes y le enseñaré con mis puños que no vuelva a ocultarme nada.

—Así se habla. Bien, se lo debes. Alguien debería salvar a ese torpe muchacho que cayó en todas las trampas… nunca me siento perturbado por causa de los débiles, sólo por la gente que lucha sin ganar ninguna batalla. Y tu hermano es uno de esos. Alguien que merece una mejor vida.

El albino se limpió las lágrimas, asintiendo a las palabras de Alex. Esa era toda la inspiración que necesitaba escuchar para aceptar un reto tan grande como este. Se sentía fortalecido ahora. Por supuesto que tenía miedo de hacerlo, pero ya tenía más motivos para luchar y seguir adelante.

—Claro, eso no quiere decir que no me parezca horrendo tener que hacer esto con… con mi propio hermano. Quieras o no, es el cuerpo de Illumi el que está usando para hacer estas cosas.

El Barón se le quedó viendo, sorprendido por lo rápido que cambiaba de humor, de un montón de lágrimas a una fuerza emocional increíble.

—Bueno, Killua… sé que probablemente suene como a un grandísimo idiota, pero… ya que estás ahí, al menos podrías… no sé… podrías encontrarle el gusto, digo, es sexo, el sexo es placentero. Sé que es tú hermano, pero al menos, para que no sufras tanto, quizá deberías dejar tus paradigmas y disfrutarlo. Al fin de cuentas, lo que Illumi en realidad quiere es que satisfacerte.

Hubo un silencio prolongado en el que el albino mantuvo sus ojos en el hombre, mirándole como si fuera un bicho raro y luego suspiró.

—Tienes razón —se talló la sienes, la expresión de sorpresa del hombre sentado frente a él le sacó una sonrisa—. En verdad tienes razón… sonaste como un grandísimo idiota.

—De nada…

.'.

Illumi viajó a la montaña, tenía la urgencia de interrogar a Kikyo. La estuvo buscando durante días por la casa, esperando la oportunidad para hablar con ella. Es que la mujer se la pasaba ocultándose de él, evitándolo a toda costa, esperando que el momento de hablar no sucediera y ella saliera bien librada como las veces anteriores.

Esta vez no tuvo éxito, aunque no tenía tanto miedo como antes. Estaba enterada de que Nimrod estaba siendo enjuiciado por la hermandad así que albergaba cierta confianza de verlo, tenía la esperanza de que aunque la amedrentara un poco y la hiciera miserable, en algún momento ese ente tendría su merecido y su venganza estaría completa.

—Madre… —le habló Nimrod, satisfecho de encontrar el momento para hablar con ella en el jardín.

Su sonrisa confiada, su postura, todo había cambiado la esencia de su hijo. Difícilmente podía reconocer a su primogénito a través de esos oscuros ojos llenos de maldad.

—Tú… hombre de la Y —se mantuvo firme, no quería que nadie notara su debilidad—. Me has encontrado ahora, ¿estás satisfecho?

—Mami, ¿recuerdas cuando decías que Killua traería el balance? Tenías razón, sabes. Agradezco la pista que me dejaste, ya lo estoy disfrutando mucho.

Soltó una carcajada escandalosa, Kikyo quiso retroceder, pero él la jaló por la muñeca. Se había esforzado mucho para ir tras ella y tener su entrevista con esa mujer, no iba a permitir que se fuera tan fácil.

—¿Qué le has hecho a mi bebé?, iré con Silva, él…

—¿Qué sabes de DaLozza, mujer? —la pobre no conseguía liberarse del agarre, miró con desconcierto al muchacho—, ¿te suena el nombre, verdad?, responde.

—¿DaLozza?, no sé de quién me estás hablando.

Si ella estuviera intentando mentir, él lo habría sabido. Era experto en emociones humanas, así que estaba seguro de que la respuesta de la mujer era completamente sincera. No había rastro de duda, ella no parecía ni siquiera haber escuchado hablar de DaLozza antes.

—DaLozza, el tipo que te ayudó a escapar con Silva hace años. Cuando fuiste a Tierra Sagrada a someter a los Asesinos.

El temblor leve de la mujer le fue trasmitido a través de su mano. Como si quisiera ocultar algo, y eso le dio confianza.

—Te has de referir entonces a Aydian, él fue quién me llevó y ayudó en…

—En tu escape, lo sé, lo sé —soltó su muñeca y se sentó sobre el barandal del kiosco en el que ambos estaban—. No me estás contando una historia íntima.

—¿Buscas a Aydian?, yo supe que le mataron después de que me ayudara a salir con Silva. Nunca más volví a verle, ¿ocurrió algo?

Volteó a verla con aburrición, lo último que quería era entablar una conversación con alguien que ignoraba de lo que hablaba. Se puso de pie y se despidió. Silva le había pedido que fueran juntos esta vez, a Tierra Sagrada, así que tenía trabajo por hacer.

No era que disfrutara mucho yendo a ese lugar, pero prefería tomarse con calma su nueva libertad, además, quería darles un descanso a los Iluminados, los últimos ataques habían resultado particularmente fuertes.

Llegaron al día siguiente a la isla. Para sorpresa de los presentes, dado que habían pasado bastantes años sin que Silva pusiera un pie en la ciudad de los Asesinos, y mucho se decía entre ellos, como si fuera una gran novedad social. Obviamente, el primero en ir a visitar a los Zoldyck en su residencia, fue Muath, el cual llegó con regalos, y llamando la atención, a diestra y siniestra.

—Cuándo me dijeron que Silva estaría aquí, no podía creerlo. Espero que se queden una larga temporada. A Illumi le vendría bien salir un poco.

Illumi se aguantó las ganas de salir corriendo lejos de ese tipo. Silva se aclaró la garganta, antes de hablar. Llevaba, desde la mañana, impresionado por la forma en que los hombres de la isla —tipos que había conocido desde su niñez y personas que conocía por su renombrado apellido— miraban y trataban de acercarse a su hijo. Incluso él se sintió tonto por no haberse dado cuenta de lo valioso que era su muchacho.

Le explicó a Muath que no estarían mucho tiempo. Silva había accedido a ir debido a que los nuevos cambios en las reglas de los Asesinos estaban comenzando a efectuarse y era preferente reunir a todos los contactos que tenían con la hermandad de los Iluminados; un grupo de apenas cuatro, los cuales que conocían los aspectos más importantes de la hermandad, y que de alguna manera podían ser escuchado gracias a los negocios importantes que mantenían con ellos. Muchos de los cambios nuevos estaban afectando seriamente en la economía de los asesinos, aunque cabe aclarar, en realidad se trataba de una repercusión de los ataques de Nimrod, y necesitaban que los líderes de la hermandad les tomaran con más seriedad. Habían recurrido a Silva como una muestra de su desesperación.

Esta era la verdadera razón por la que Silva había comenzado a cambiar de parecer en su idea de usar a su hijo mayor como herramienta para su regreso, porque creía que encontraría otro camino a través de esa necesidad de los Asesinos. Siendo sinceros, no le agradaba la idea de que esos tipos pusieran sus manos sobre ninguno de sus hijos. Sin importar si Illumi estaba de acuerdo o no, él los quería lejos de esos pervertidos. Gracias a tantos años actuando como padre en la distancia, tenía una percepción diferente sobre su relación con sus hijos; por tanto la culpa sobre su hijo mayor le carcomía.

Era difícil ver cómo actuaba el morocho. Era como si él hubiera nacido para coquetear, su postura, su ropa ajustada, el porte, e incluso sus gestos; tenía tal gracia que él nunca antes había notado hasta el momento en que lo vio de pie junto a Muath. El hombre no podía quitar la vista de él, y le sonreía como un idiota asintiendo a todo lo que dijera, luchando torpemente por congeniar con su hijo como si así ganara puntos para que Silva aprobara su relación. Definitivamente, fue incómodo.Y siguió siendo vergonzoso, conforme el desfile de hombres se iba dando. Adalfuns fue a visitarles por la noche, llevando regalos, al igual que Muath, pero con menos faramalla que el primero. Solicitando una audiencia privada para hablar de los detalles de negocios para poder adoptar a Illumi. El problema de Silva era que ya no encontraba el método para decirle a su hijo que no estaba de acuerdo con su persistente búsqueda por ser apadrinado, lo miraba de reojo en un tonto intento por llamar su atención y ver si dudaba de sus acciones. Claro, sin éxito alguno.

—¿No te parecería mejor casarte con alguna hija de un Asesino?, con tu popularidad podría conseguir a una chica hija de un alto mando —preguntó por la noche, cuando había despedido a la última visita del día. Mañana sería la primera reunión con el Concejo de Asesinos y tenía la esperanza de que la privacidad que mantendría con su hijo le ayudaría para descubrir alguna brecha que le ayudara a cancelar cualquier trato con otro Asesino, con respecto al futuro de Illumi.

—Papá, se supone que esto te conviene a ti. A ambos. No creo que sea bueno dejar pasar una oportunidad como esta —sus ojos brillaban ambiciosos—. Además, si lo que te preocupa es que me case, una vez que tenga un tutor nuevo, podría casarme con quien se me dé la gana…

—Sabes… si tú me dijeras que te quieres casar con una persona en especial, yo no te forzaría a estar con alguien con quien no quieras estar —se sentía abochornado de tocar esos temas, ni siquiera él en su juventud llegó a hablar de ello con su padre. Por lo que hablar de eso con su muchacho era difícil, tratándose de un tipo estoico y asocial a niveles estrafalarios, incluso sospechaba que la verdadera razón por la que lo hacía era por causa de su orientación sexual.

—Sí… supongo, pero este era el trato al que habíamos llegado el abuelo y yo. No me gustaría hacerlo enojar con esto.

—Illumi… temo preguntar esto, pero ¿alguno de ellos te gusta? —rogaba internamente que su respuesta fuera un no. No quería imaginar a su hijo en cama de alguno de sus compañeros de la infancia.

—No —contestó con firmeza, Silva respiró profundo, aliviado de escucharlo—. Pero yo a ellos sí, y mucho —su risa al final, no le dio nada de confianza, lo hizo sentir como si estuviese hablando con una persona que no conocía. Illumi parecía todo menos alguien que tuviera experiencia en el arte del coqueteo.

—Lo importante para mí, es lo que tú quieras.

—¿Por qué el cambio papá?, ¿le temes a algo?, no te preocupes por mí, ya no soy un niño. Sé lo que estoy haciendo.

Y esos días le demostraron cuán serio iba al respecto. Dejó de pensar en lo que su hijo hacía, le resultaba perturbador. Las reuniones se volvieron peores de lo que se imaginó, de hecho, se dio cuenta que había ido a perder el tiempo y a recibir miradas acusadoras cada vez que abría la boca para advertir asuntos sobre los Iluminados. Lo único que consiguió al final, fue un "bienvenido" por parte del Concejo de Asesinos. Una especie de perdón temporal mientras durara su visita, con el afán de hacerle partícipe de las reuniones y sacarle tanta información posible. Quizá lo más rescatable para su beneficio, fue que pudo ir a visitar a su mejor amigo de la infancia.

Había escuchado por boca de su padre, que Joab le había tomado cierto cariño a su hijo mayor; lo cual le parecía algo extraño debido a que por años creyó que su antiguo amigo debía odiarlo, después de tantas desgracias ocurridas en el pasado, sobre todo cuando el Jaco intentó justificarle frente al Concejo de Asesinos, sólo para quedar como un tonto. Sin embargo, le pareció agradable saber que su amistad no estaba del todo perdida.

Joab casi se desmaya cuando vio a Silva entrar hasta la sala donde él se encontraba, había ido sin Illumi, lo cual le devolvió la sangre a las venas, de lo contrario no hubiese sabido cómo lidiar con ambos Zoldyck. Su viejo y su nuevo amor reunidos en su casa habría sido una pesadilla.

—Los años han pasado ya sobre ti eh, vaya que has crecido —le dijo Joab, invitándolo después a entrar y charlar, tenían mucho de qué hablar.

Si Silva se había atrevido a ir, fue porque tenía el perdón temporal, lo cual suponía que su presencia no representaba una vergüenza. Eso no quitaba que seguían viéndole como si fuera peligroso, pero era mejor que nada.

—Escuché que te dejarán trabajar con Roboam para los asuntos de los Iluminados, me da gusto que hayas sido tú y no el idiota de Ender —le dijo Silva—, no hubiera querido lidiar con él, es un dolor de cabeza como su tío. Además Roboam necesita ayuda y su hijo todavía es muy joven como para asistirlo.

—Ender es el fan número uno de tu hijo, ¿lo sabías?, parece que se volvió a la religión "Illumi" desde que comenzó a buscarle.

—No seas ridículo, Joab. Ese tipo es como su tío, un cretino que se cree superior al resto —se acomodó en su asiento, colocando los pies sobre la mesita para café, misma en la que Joab también descansaba sus piernas.

—No estoy bromeando, deberías echarle un vistazo. Busca a Illumi, le pide consejería e incluso se le ha visto cargando libros que, según cuentan las historias, han sido recomendados por tu hijo. No sé qué le hizo Illumi, pero vaya que debió marcar su vida.

—¿Por qué ahora todos conocen más a mi hijo de lo que yo lo conozco? —se quejó en voz alta, esto era algo que rondaba bastante por su cabeza, y no lo había querido aceptar. Cosas como esta, sólo le echaban en cara lo muy mal padre que era.

—Ay Silva, ¿qué te quejas?, es tu karma. Zeno jamás imaginó que terminarías escapándote con una Iluminada y menos que volverías hasta que la dejaste embarazada. Maldito caliente hijo de perra. ¡Al fin lo dije! Me siento de maravilla.

—¿Caliente yo?, ella fue la que empezó…

—Nunca quise saberlo… —bajó la mirada, apenado por los recuerdos—, pero creo que ya estoy listo para escucharte.

Silva le sonrió. Hacía años, él había intentado contactar con Joab, disculparse con él y aclararle los sucesos, pero Joab se había escabullido, sumido en su depresión. Se escondió hasta que Silva comprendió que no quería hablar con él y lo dejó pasar sin hacer más esfuerzo.

—Tal vez otro día.

—¡No jodas! —volteó a ver a sus sirvientes—, trae el narguile, esto tiene que tomarse con calma.

—Ya no fumo. Soy un padre de familia —dramatizó en son de broma.

—Sólo escuché que eres pendejo, pero los pendejos también fuman. No me dejes en mal, tenemos años sin hablar…

Ahí escuchó la historia de cómo Silva había sido atacado violentamente, librándose por poco de la muerte, cuando esa mujer confesó que su presencia le recordaba a un tipo que ella conocía en sus sueños. No quiso dar muchas explicaciones, puesto que la historia que guardaba aun le parecía reciente, no podía sacarla de su mente. Las dudas que Kikyo le despertaban le hacían desear huir de su lado, sin embargo, esto no lo diría frente a Joab, tenía miedo de que al final no le creyera. Así que desvió, tan pronto como pudo, la conversación a algo más agradable.

Se quedaron hablando hasta la madrugada; durmió en casa del Jaco, y a la mañana fue a buscar a Illumi que recién regresaba del coliseo con buenas noticias. Justo lo que Joab le había dicho la noche anterior, Ender estaba detrás de él, buscándolo insistente. Sólo atinó a reírse cuando su hijo le avisó que había pasado la noche hablando con el sobrino de Caín, de todas las cosas increíbles que esperaba encontrar, esa era la última de todas. No sólo porque Ender no le agradaba, sino porque dicho sujeto se comportaba obediente y elegante con su hijo, era como otra persona. Le daban escalofríos.

Por otro lado, Nimrod, esa temporada, que había empezado tan agradable, en la que se había encontrado tan lleno de vida, gracias al tiempo que había compartido con Killua, se tornó una pesadilla cuando, una mañana, recibió un mensaje a su celular, era un mensaje que provenía del mismo peliblanco. Con una sola palabra:

«Illumi…»

Su mente comenzó a divagar en lo que pasaba, imaginó cómo fue que el niño escribió y envió ese simple mensaje; es decir, se había animado a mandarlo pese a que él sólo se dedicaba a abusar de su cuerpo. Se preguntó qué era lo que quería conseguir con ello, si se encontraba bien, o si era un mensaje de emergencia. Y todo se fue abajo. De nuevo comenzó a sentir ansiedad por verlo, se volvió torpe y distraído. El hambre por Killua se tornó en una terrible carga, y pensar que sólo había bastado un mensaje para volverlo inestable, y arruinar todo su trabajo. Definitivamente quería vengarse, pero no podía. Su cuerpo, o mejor dicho, el cuerpo de Illumi le pedía a gritos descubrir el motivo tras ese mensaje; protegerle y darle todo su amor. Con mucho trabajo, consiguió salir bien librado de Tierra Sagrada y correr en busca de Killua.

.'.

El Barón le había dicho al albino que tiempo era lo último que tenían, y Killua había jugado bien su carta al mandar el mensaje, habían apostado que Nimrod no podría ignorarlo, y habían acertado.

Killua llevaba días sin poder dormir. Salía con Alluka y seguía con la ansiedad. No quería ver a Illumi no lo quería, pero no podía evitarlo. Constantemente, abatido, pensaba cuánto había sufrido su hermano a causa de la familia; cuando el morocho, de entre todos, era quién más se esforzaba por ellos. Incluso cuando lo analizó en retrospectiva, él a los doce años se había ido de casa y estaba orgulloso de ello, pero Illumi, a sus doce años, cuidaba de un bebé. No podía imaginar lo difícil que debió ser. De sólo pensar en él cuidando a un bebé le hacía sentir escalofríos, la palabra «aburrido» sobresalía en su cabeza. Illumi había perdido una etapa interesante en su vida, gracias a él, a su nacimiento. Meditar tanto en los sufrimientos de su hermano, era lo que en verdad le había quitado el sueño, angustiado por consolarlo, por ayudarlo a enfrentar sus problemas por primera vez en su vida, quería recuperar el tiempo perdido y curar las heridas. Quería abrazarlo, pero primero, debía salvarlo de Nimrod, y salvarlo de él mismo.

—Escúchame Killua, cuando tu hermano llegue, quiero que me mandes un mensaje vacío, no pongas nada, yo entenderé lo que quieres decir. Tomaré a tu hermana y nos marcharemos a un lugar seguro, así tendrás que esforzarte sin preocuparte por lo que le ocurra. Sé que yo no le agrado a ella, pero siendo honestos, Semiramis está más segura conmigo que contigo, yo sé cómo tratar entidades.

—De acuerdo… —se había mentalizado todo este tiempo para no fallar, no echarlo de su recámara, y tras reflexionar le nació una duda importante— ¿cómo sabré que mi trabajo ha terminado?

—Es fácil. Primero, ya no te sentirás amenazado por él ni por su presencia, y de pronto, un día, Illumi no podrá despertar; probablemente tendrá mucho sueño y dormirá por horas, quizá días y seguramente tendrá mucha fiebre por causa de los recuerdos que regresarán a él. Cuando eso suceda, háblame, ¿entendido? Seguramente querrás saber qué diablos hacer, y mientras él está en cama, podría tomarme el tiempo para cerciorarme de que tu hermano esté volviendo de su mundo astral. Así daré aviso a la hermandad para detener sus ataques…

Esa había sido la instrucción. Esperaba esta vez no ser débil, no perder ante el tipo que le había arrebatado su vida y a una persona importante. Estuvo aguardando por varios días después de haber mandado el mensaje, permaneciendo despierto, en alerta, creyendo que en cualquier momento entraría por una ventana o le llamaría, y en lugar de eso, sólo se quedaba frustrado por la mañana, viendo que nada cambiaba. Fue así hasta que una noche no aguantó más y se quedó dormido, profundamente cansado, ni siquiera era muy noche cuando sus fuerzas cedieron, lo que demostraba que en realidad ya no podía permanecer despierto.

Nimrod había pasado el día vigilando a distancia la habitación del muchacho, esperaba ver alguna señal externa que delatara si estaba en peligro, si lograba intuir qué era lo que lo había llevado a mandar el mensaje. Vio que salía con Alluka y luego volvía sin más. Lo que le llevó a pensar que le había mandado ese mensaje por una motivación diferente, una que le hizo estremecerse y agonizar: estaba pensando en él.

« _Pensando en mi… pensando en lo que le hago sentir_ », se sonrió, después de todo, él sabía bien cómo forzarlo a disfrutar. Tomó la decisión de ir a su recámara cuando ya era de madrugada, y las luces continuaban apagadas, quería darle una sorpresa.

Entró por una ventana, asegurándose de no ser visto por nadie y se detuvo cerca de la cama, observando al albino acostado, boca-arriba, con las sábanas revueltas dado que se había recostado sin fijarse en detalles, estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera se había puesto algo cómodo para dormir. Lo miró con deleite, traía puesta una camiseta de manga larga y pantalones, como si hubiese aprendido a no mostrar su cuerpo sin permiso. Al observarlo más detenidamente, tuvo que reconocer que era un chiquillo muy atractivo, con un cuerpo maravilloso, y unas facciones seductoras.

No lo resistió más, se subió a la cama, acomodándose sobre su cuerpo, respirando su dulce aroma, repartiendo tibios besos en su cuello, desabotonando su camiseta, para encontrarse con otra más, una de tirantes. Killua comenzó a moverse, entre sueños, todavía no lograba darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Despertó hasta que sintió la lengua de Illumi lamiendo su cuello hasta llegar a su oreja.

Se atemorizó, e instintivamente quiso empujar a su hermano, pero este tomó una de sus manos y la besó.

—¡Pobrecito!, estás tan cansado y yo vine a despertarte.

Killua enrojeció, la sensación en su cuello, junto con esa voz, le hizo confundirse entre la fantasía y la realidad, bien podía ser que se encontrara en una de esas recurrentes pesadillas que últimamente tenía. Lamentablemente no fue así, y el beso en sus labios le hizo darse cuenta de la realidad. Por supuesto que lo primero que deseó fue echarlo de ahí, sólo que se resistió. Esta vez estaba preparado mentalmente para dar batalla real y no sólo dejarse llevar por sus emociones.

«Illumi, él no es Illumi…», pensó para darse aliento.

— _A-aniki_ … lo siento, no creí que fueras tú.

—¿Si no soy yo, quién más? —se rio suavemente—, no podría permitir que alguien más te tocara.

Dicho esto, procedió a continuar con su labor, desabotonando el resto de su camisa y pantalones. El pulso de Killua se aceleró e ideó algo para intentar salvarse de su hermano.

—¿Podrías… podrías detenerte?, ¿podrías, sí? —detestaba sonar nervioso, pero era inevitable.

—¿Detenerme?, ¿por qué?, me muero de hambre por ti, no creo resistir tanto tiempo.

Se apartó del niño, colocándose a su lado, observándolo a través de la oscuridad. Deseó encender la luz, y se levantó de la cama para hacerlo. Killua aprovechó el momento para sentarse, y acomodarse la ropa de vuelta.

—Alto ahí —tronó los dedos.

La voz de Illumi le paralizó

—¿Por qué te vistes de nuevo?, no seas tramposo, hermanito. Sólo tengo dos horas y cada segundo es valioso para mí.

—Pero… pero _aniki_ … Podríamos hacer otra cosa, ¿no?, algo diferente —se estaba presionando para sobrellevar la noche lo mejor posible.

—¿Sí?, ¿cómo qué cosa quieres hacer? —preguntó sin interés de conocer la respuesta, de igual forma regresó la cama, acomodando las cobijas a un lado, y volviendo a desabotonar la ropa del muchachito.

—Eh —aquel movimiento le había hecho temblar, su hermano volvía a quitarle la ropa, justo como las veces anteriores, y antes de que terminara de desnudarle recuperó el hilo de sus ideas—. Podríamos… podríamos hablar un poco, ¿no crees?

—Hablar —susurró, recorriendo con sus manos las piernas del albino hasta tomar el filo del pantalón de Killua y comenzar a bajarlo—, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

—De… —pese a que no se detenía, no perdía la esperanza, esto era lo más lejos que había llegado hasta ahora—, ¿cómo estuvo tu día?

Se lamentó la pobreza de la pregunta, en realidad no tenía ningún tema de conversación con su hermano.

—¿En serio quieres hablar de mi día?, ¿o es esta una adorable táctica para distraerme y hacerme perder mis dos sagradas horas en una conversación trivial que me dejará con hambre? —Killua tuvo que recordar que no estaba hablando con un tonto, su hermano no era fácil de engañar, y ciertamente tampoco lo era un espíritu de miles de años.

El jalón fuerte en sus pantalones le hizo recordar que iba en serio, que de nuevo abusaría de él, engañando la mente de su hermano. Debía esforzarse más, aunque ya era tarde, le había vuelto a desnudar por completo.

—Sí, claro que sí… yo, tengo mucho que no sé sobre ti.

—Ah… —recostó al niño en la cama, paseando sus manos por su pecho, abdomen hasta casi llegar a su entrepierna—, mi día es aburrido hermanito. No he hecho otra cosa que trabajar para papá y hacer cosas de asesinos. Nada que no conozcas ya —continuó su recorrido acariciando su entrepierna.

Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para desviar sus pensamientos del hecho de que su hermano lo tenía desnudo y que estaba comenzando a masturbarle sin ninguna inhibición.

—Mejor cuéntame tu día. Apuesto que tú haces cosas más… interesantes —bajó por su cuerpo besando su abdomen, satisfecho por las reacciones del menor—, ¿a dónde fuiste?

—Yo… —tragó saliva— llevé a Alluka al zoológico, ella quería ir.

—¡Qué tierno! —se distanció un poco, acomodándose entre las piernas de su hermano—, ¿te gustan los animalitos?

La voz del morocho sonaba tan molesta a sus oídos, sobre todo cuando no se detenía en su empeño por tocarle; sus manos, sus labios, su lengua, paseaban por su piel, sentía como esos negros ojos recorrían ávidos cada parte de su cuerpo y le hacían perder la concentración.

—Sí… ah…

Puso una mano en su boca, Illumi lamía su erección, provocando que su respiración se acelerara. Repentinamente ya no quería tener esa conversación, sólo se distraía a sí mismo y permitía que su cuerpo reaccionara al gusto de Nimrod.

—Mmm…

Le encantaban esas reacciones, tan inconscientes, levantaban su ego, se sentía el rey todo poderoso del placer.

Killua intentó mantener el hilo de la conversación tanto como pudo hasta que se convenció que no importaba en realidad, Nimrod no le prestaba atención a la plática, sólo quería seguir tocándolo de ese modo.

—¿Lo ves Kil?, no podemos platicar si estoy a punto de entrar en tu cuerpo —murmuró en su oído, provocándole escalofríos.

—¡No-no!

Ya había tenido suficiente con todo lo que le había hecho hasta ahora, no quería continuar, pero se repitió que debía resistir «diez días», se dijo, y gimoteó.

—No estoy listo, no lo estoy…

—Claro que sí, ya te he preparado lo suficiente —contestó mientras tomaba sus muslos para levantarle las piernas—, nunca te lastimaría hermanito, ¿qué no ves que adoro hacerte el amor?

Apretó las sabanas mientras sentía como penetraba su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos, en un intento de no dejar que Nimrod le viera llorar, no iba a llorar frente a esa maligna entidad, jamás le volvería a dar ese gusto. Respiró hondo, si Nimrod no quería que en realidad esto fuera placentero, si no traumatizante, entonces le daría lo contrario. Abrió los ojos, los enfocó en el rostro de su hermano, con su respiración agitada, se mantuvo así, mientras este comenzaba a moverse.

«Pensó— ¿cómo puedo volver esto en algo que Nimrod no quiera? —él era inteligente, se aseguraba de que Killua al menos sintiera un poco de placer mientras le hacía todo aquello. ¿Qué era lo que Killua debía hacer para que se viera amenazado? Y aun haciéndolo, temía que huyera de él al darse cuenta de sus planes».

Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en la sensación. En verdad, era agradable, cálido, sus piernas se tensaron cuando el miembro de su hermano comenzó a rozar un punto sensible dentro de él. Podría jurar que había enrojecido completamente, y decidió ignorar el hecho de que era vergonzoso.

«Esto… se siente… bien» se dijo mentalmente, quería convencerse de eso. Ya el barón le había dicho que el sexo era placentero. Tal vez esa idea de "dejar sus paradigmas y disfrutarlo", no era tan mala, considerando que precisamente esto era lo que Nimrod no quería que él hiciera.

Nimrod estaba asombrado, Killua estaba comenzando a ceder sin necesidad de usar el lenguaje con él que lo había forzado a excitarse. Aunque se había asustado al notarlo, no podía parar, aquello le estaba comenzando a gustar. El albino era por demás excitante, incluso no podía comprender cómo era que su anfitrión había logrado resistir tantos años sin recibir nada a cambio.

Killua consiguió lo impensable, tuvo un orgasmo por su propia voluntad. Incluso él no podía creerlo, había logrado dejarse llevar por los movimientos en sus caderas y las manos que constantemente le masturbaban y acariciaban. Descubrió que estaba completamente agotado, sólo que su hermano, no se detenía, incluso ahora era más rudo, estaba casi llegado a su clímax, y tuvo que resistir hasta que sintió que había terminado.

«Maldición…»

Olvidaba que lo tenía en esa posición, y ahora, su interior estaba lleno de ese desagradable fluido. Quería morirse, echar a Illumi de ahí, y volver a encerrarse a llorar un día entero sin la compañía de nadie. Darse una larga ducha y sufrir en silencio por días.

«Él te amaba, y te ama, dentro de él, eres el único en su familia que le dio algo de afecto y tocaste su corazón, está asustado, confundido creyendo que está enamorado de ti y…»

La voz del Barón resonó en su mente, más fuerte que nunca antes.

«Descubrieron que en secreto, Illumi te curaba y protegía…»

Alzó la vista, mirando como Illumi se levantaba de la cama, recogiendo las prendas del suelo y colocándolas junto a él. Todo de forma mecánica. Se arreglaba, se peinaba el cabello y le sonreía con malicia.

«Estaba tan asustado de sentir apego por ti, creía que estaba cometiendo algún crimen contra la familia al cuidarte, así que lo hacía a escondidas».

—¡Espera! —alzó la voz, temeroso, sus emociones se habían fortalecido. Esta vez, no pensaba perder frente a Nimrod, no, liberaría a su hermano. Su verdadero hermano.

Illumi se congeló antes de poder poner la mano sobre la puerta. Podía ser Nimrod, el rey de Babel, pero la voz del albino regía sobre su vida, sus deseos y necesidades. Recordó que si había ido hasta allí se debía a un simple mensaje de celular. Se giró para ver al niño, que estaba cohibido entre las sábanas, cubriéndose torpemente con la camisa que le había quitado.

—No te vayas… _aniki_ …

—¿Este es otro de tus juegos? —suspiró—, Kil, no voy a perder mi sagrado tiempo, no quiero desperdiciar mis oportunidades de estar contigo. Podrías intentar otro juego, después, en la siguiente visita.

—No es nada de eso. Lo juro. Es…

—El mensaje, ¿es eso?, ¿qué era lo que querías?

—¿Mensaje? —había olvidado que le había escrito. Ese mensaje lo había enviado por sugerencia de Alex, sólo era una táctica para atraer la atención del ente de _Nen_ — _aniki_ …, ¿podrías quedarte a dormir?

Trepidó al escuchar esa pregunta. Killua le estaba pidiendo que se quedara más tiempo, tiempo en el que podía debilitarse. No obstante, verlo de rodillas sobre la cama, nervioso, tembloroso, desnudo y apetecible, en definitiva era imposible decir que no a su invitación.

—¿Por qué me quieres aquí?, ¿vendrán tus amigos a matarme?, ¿planeaste algo nuevo y divertido para arruinar tu oportunidad?

—¡Nada eso!, ya te lo dije.

Vaya que le estaba costando el aliento expresar esas palabras, era complejo pedirle a la persona que acababa de abusar de él, que se quedara más tiempo. Preferiría arrojarse a lava hirviendo, sólo que perder a Alluka tampoco estaba entre sus planes.

—No te haré perder tu tiempo, podrías volver luego, no pienso matarte es sólo que…

—No pienso quedarme. Prefiero no arriesgarme.

—¡ _Aniki_! —tuvo que hablar fuerte; esta vez, se levantó de la cama, jalando las cobijas para cubrir su desnudez y aproximarse a Illumi antes de que este se marchara—, no te vayas, por favor…

—¿Qué ocurre niño?, ya habla.

— _Aniki_ … es que…

El Barón le había aconsejado lo que debía decir. Lo había repetido muchas veces en su mente, este era el momento, debía aprovechar el consejo.

—Vienes, y te vas así de simple…, ¿es tan fácil dejarme así después de…? Bueno… —se le había olvidado todo el discurso, era más difícil de lo que había calculado—, siento que me usas, siento que… sólo soy un objeto sexual para ti. Vienes y me usas y luego te vas… —bajó la mirada, en verdad, así se sentía, pero tampoco era como que quisiera que él se quedara. Al menos la tristeza que le mostró era autentica.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —escuchó que exclamaba, Illumi lo tomó de una de sus muñecas— Kil, mírame. Mírame, ¡ahora!

Las emociones de Illumi se habían vuelto locas cuando escuchó esas palabras, se había alterado terriblemente, no podía permitir que las cosas se salieran de control.

—Kil, escúchame con atención. Yo te hago el amor, te muestro mi veneración, no te uso… no rebajes a sexo todo mi esfuerzo nunca, ¡nunca!, ¿lo entiendes?

—Pero…

—Me quedaré está noche, ¿eso te haría feliz?

—Sí…

—Perfecto, ven.

Lo tomó del brazo, recogiendo de vuelta la ropa del niño, y acomodándola a un lado, pasándole la ropa interior, luego se quitó la camisa que traía puesta y se la puso, como sugiriéndole que durmiera con eso. El menor obedeció aun no muy convencido.

—Así estarás más cómodo, no quiero que duermas con toda esa ropa… además, honestamente, te ves muy sexy… podría volver a hacerte el amor.

Killua le dirigió una mirada acusadora. No quería pasar por eso una vez más, al menos no por esa noche, ya se había hecho consciencia de que esto sería algo que tendría que resistir.

—No lo haré, descuida. Estoy satisfecho por esta noche —despeinó sus blancos cabellos— ahora, sube, vamos a dormir.

Se recostaron en la cama, guardando un tanto de distancia entre ambos. Con cuidado, porque no quería provocar a su hermano, tenía miedo que sus roces, se volvieran otra cosa.

—Kil… dime la verdad, ese mensaje…

—Quería verte —dijo, ya cubierto por las cobijas, evitando su mirada— por favor, sólo durmamos.

Nimrod tenía otra duda más, ¿qué pasaría en la mañana?, después de todo, Killua estaba cuidando a Alluka o eso se suponía. Si su hermana llegaba y los veía, seguramente se volvería un problema, pero no podía preguntarlo porque se suponía que había prometido que no hablarían de ella. No era tan sencillo como eso, miró que el pequeño poco a poco comenzaba a relajarse y se dejó llevar. Dormir junto a él era muy agradable, le hacía sentir en casa.

 ** _Vaya! Me han sorprendido, Yuuki y yo creíamos que eramos los únicos por este rumbo._**

 ** _Muchas gracias_** ** _Shirosakurai, Yuuki, rukiakuran1997 por sus mensajes!, fue increíble. Les dejé una respuesta en sus bandejas de fanfiction, ojalá les hayan llegado!_**

 **Yuuki: Ya te estoy escuchando quejarte injustamente *llanto* Ya te expliqué que yo cuento 15 páginas y corto el capítulo, no es como que quiera dejarlo a medias. En cierto, muy retorcido modo... quería un poco de NimKillu, es horrendo, pero sñdjskdjs mi pobre Killua bebé, ya no es virgencito otra vez *llanto* me la he pasado muy triste por él, pobrecito. Todo por culpa de Nimrod. Yo estoy muy ansioso por llegar al final de ésta larga novela, la que sigue es pura cursilería, no creo que nadie quiera leer eso. Descuida, mi maldad fue activada hace mucho xD y te cuento que lo que estás leyendo es una historia de mi maldad hace dos años. Y descuida, ya se que AY está haciendo las cosas mal, desde siempre. No te preocupes. Me alegra mucho saber que la pasaste bien en tu cumpleaños, y me sigo riendo de haberte trolleado por el chat de tumblr cuando te dije que había porno...**

 _ **Un agradecimiento especial a KaiD23 mi maravillosa beta, por sus correcciones.**_

 ** _Nos vemos el 16 de Marzo con más aventuras. Gracias por el apoyo.'._**


	48. 93 en Babel Capítulo 27

**_Va, esto se está calentando.'._**

 _Qué es justicia, e injusticia. En esta ley de naturaleza consiste la fuente y origen de la JUSTICIA. En efecto, donde no ha existido un pacto, no se ha transferido ningún derecho, y todos los hombres tienen derecho a todas las cosas: por tanto, ninguna acción puede ser injusta. Pero cuando se ha hecho un pacto, romperlo es injusto. La definición de INJUSTICIA no es otra sino ésta: el incumplimiento de un pacto. En consecuencia, lo que no es injusto es justo._

 _-El Leviatán, Thomas Hobbes-_

 **93 en Babel**

 **Capítulo 27**

A la mañana siguiente despertó alarmado, preguntándose cómo demonios le habían convencido a hacer algo que iba en contra de su verdadera voluntad; arriesgando su fuerza. Satisfacer a su anfitrión sólo le colocaría en la peor desventaja posible. Se levantó de la cama, cuidando de no despertar al peliblanco, aunque sin éxito; el menor estaba alerta incluso mientras dormía; esperando el momento en que su hermano se levantara para evitar que se marchase.

—Me voy —le anunció con seguridad—. Debo ocuparme en otros asuntos.

—¿Tan temprano?, no creo que necesites irte tan pronto.

Lo miró, incrédulo de lo que escuchaba, ¿en verdad Killua le estaba sugiriendo que se quedara?, creyó ser víctima de una mala interpretación de su mente, ese niño debía odiarlo, repugnar su sola presencia; no debería estarlo invitando a quedarse más tiempo del acordado.

—Kil, seamos honestos. Tú en verdad no me quieres tener aquí, no te he pedido que me des más de lo establecido, y no necesitas engañarme.

—Nunca he dicho tal cosa. Ya te lo dije, no estoy mintiendo.

Ver esa actitud en el morocho, tan precavida y temerosa, le hizo darse cuenta de la ventaja que tenía. Nimrod no podía negarse a él, estaba imposibilitado a marcharse sin más, pese a que le afectaba. Lo mejor era que, implícitamente, le estaba diciendo que temía a su compañía. Esto a su vez significaba una sola cosa, que estaba haciendo justamente lo que necesitaba para debilitarlo.

—¿No?, ¿no tienes algo más por hacer?, alguien podría venir a verte.

—No. Alluka fue a un campamento, me rogó mucho que la dejara ir sola, y yo… bueno, quería aprovechar estos días.

—¡¿Días?! —exclamó—, ¿estás bromeando?, no puedo estar tanto tiempo aquí.

—¿Me dejarás solo? —lo miró fingiendo tristeza.

Su actuación tuvo que ser muy buena, ya que el ente no pudo negarse una segunda vez.

—Kil, ¿para qué me quieres?, si me quedo aquí —lentamente fue empujándolo contra el colchón— querré hacerte el amor no una vez, si no varias veces más. Eso creo que no te vendría bien.

«Tragó saliva— se está esforzando el hijo de puta por hacer que lo rechace —se dijo, y misteriosamente, eso le hizo sentir mejor, como si tuviera el poder sobre ese ser que lo acechaba. Ya no se intimidaba sólo por estar en desventaja»

—E-está bien, yo… no me dejes solo, eso es todo lo que te pido.

Nimrod se alejó. Confundido con la respuesta, de algún modo preocupado por lo que el menor estaba sufriendo.

—De acuerdo, creo que algo te ha afectado severamente, y es mi deber asegurarme de que vuelvas a la realidad, hermanito.

Esperaba que al usar esa última palabra, Killua recordara que estaba tratando con su hermano mayor, y forzarlo a desistir, pero la sonrisa del menor, no sólo lo convenció de que sabía lo que hacía, también derritió su corazón. Ese niño era encantador, adorable, deseaba estar con él, besarlo nuevamente. Cosa que hizo con extrema delicadeza.

—Está bien… —susurró el albino una vez que su hermano se separó de sus labios— Puedes hacerlo. Prométeme que no te irás, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo prometo —respondió, ni siquiera él mismo supo de dónde vino esa respuesta. No de él, de Nimrod, eso estaba seguro—. Pero primero, iré a darme una ducha rápida, ¿está bien si uso tu baño?

—Eh… sí, sí, está bien.

Se dio la vuelta, y fue directamente al baño. Killua esperó paciente, hasta que escuchó el sonido de la regadera. Entonces se levantó, buscó su celular y mandó el mensaje al Barón. Esta era la señal, Alex tomaría a su hermana y la llevaría a un refugio seguro, y de ahí, esperarían hasta que Killua avisara del cambio, o que sus planes volvieran a fallar. Por el bien de todos, más le valía que no fuera así.

Luego se vio, en el reflejo de un ía puesta la camisa de Illumi, y se horrorizó. Se la quitó, y notó las marcas en su cuello y piernas. Volvió a sentir nauseas, no era agradable verse de ese modo tan vulnerable. Se quedó revisando las marcas rojas de su cuello, esas huellas oscuras, en áreas muy delicadas de su piel, le hacían recordar que habían sido hechas con unos labios ardientes de deseo por él. Miró a un lado, pensando con asco la situación. No quería volver a verse en un espejo, no así. Se echó a la cama y esperó hasta que su pesadilla saliera del baño.

—Iré a bañarme.

—Sí, está bien.

—No te irás, ¿cierto?, me prometiste que estarías aquí. No lo olvides.

Illumi lo miró nuevamente con recelo. Era como si ese chiquillo hubiera leído su mente justo en ese momento, cuando pensaba escaparse de él, y ahora le había impedido la posibilidad.

«¿Cómo es posible que un ser como yo no pueda negarme a sus deseos?», se preguntó angustiado. No soportaba la idea de que la voluntad del albino lo sometiera, cuando él ya tenía suficiente poder para controlar y dominar naciones completas.

—Lo prometí, hermanito.

Killua había llevado su celular consigo, poco antes de que el ente saliera, no quería darle oportunidad de que revisara sus contactos y encontrara más información sensible. Y al terminar, pese a que no quería salir del baño, tuvo que hacerlo.

Ahí estaba él, iniciando la complicada travesía de hacer amistad sin desearlo. ¿Cómo podía mantener al ente ahí cuando tampoco él lo quería?, no tenían nada en común, no había tema de conversación qué tratar, ni siquiera albergaba el ánimo para ello. No podía soportarlo y, aun así, debía esforzarse. Al menos el barón le había dado pistas en su relato, las cosas que Illumi disfrutaba hacer y que Nimrod compartía con él.

—¿Tienes hambre? —le preguntó Nimrod cuando el albino ya estaba vestido.

—Mmm… —no sabía qué responder, normalmente perdía el apetito después de pasar una noche con él.

—Tomaré eso como un sí, debes comer. Además yo si apetezco algo, ¿tienes comida guardada?

La expresión silenciosa del albino le indicó que ni siquiera estaba consciente que había rentado un pequeño departamento con una cocina.

—Olvídalo. Vamos a comprar comida y de ahí iremos al centro comercial, quiero ropa nueva y preferiría comprar algo decente para cocinar.

—Olvidaba que cocinabas… —confesó distraído, en realidad era Nimrod el que cocinaba, pero tras varios años en esa posición, resultaba complicado diferenciar entre las actividades de su hermano y las del ente de la Y.

Caminaron al centro comercial, y se detuvieron a desayunar en algún sitio que Nimrod señaló como atractivo. Killua iba desganado, pretendiendo tener interés en Illumi; en su presencia. Ni siquiera sabía de qué hablar con él, hacía preguntas al azar, sin pensar si eran tontas o no, sólo quería mantener alguna especie de conversación, y llegó al punto en que era obvio que no tenían nada de qué hablar. Tuvo que convencerlo en quedarse varios días, y forzarlo a comprar ropa de más para que no tuviera excusa de marcharse; le insistió hasta que regresaron al hotel. Ahí acomodaron todo en silencio.

Nimrod no había querido decir nada porque estaba esperando descubrir cuál era el supuesto interés del niño en hacerle permanecer por tanto tiempo a su lado. Tenía curiosidad por entender el motivo de su obstinación; no sospechaba que Killua deseaba arruinar sus planes porque veía al albino tan inferior al él que no creía que fuera capaz de comprender su mera existencia. En cambio a él comenzaba a divertirle molestarlo con sus indirectas sexuales.

—No tienes por qué fingir que me quieres tener aquí, ¿cuál es el punto en mantenerme en este cuarto contigo si me detestas tanto?

—¡Que no te detesto!, ya deja esas ideas, ¿quieres?

—Entonces, Kil, ¿qué quieres hacer?

Difícil pregunta, Illumi se había acomodado en la sala, sentado en uno de los sillones, con las piernas extendidas a lo largo del mismo, y lo miraba burlesco, como diciéndole "vamos, no tienes nada qué decirme, sólo me quieres hacer perder el tiempo y las cosas no te funcionan".

Entendía lo que tenía qué hacer, pero tenía sus dudas. Dado que dentro de ese cuerpo habitaban dos personalidades, estaba inseguro de su plan, quizá este sólo funcionaría con Illumi y no así con Nimrod.

—Has desarrollado muy buenas técnicas —interrumpió—, me alegra ver que todo lo que se te enseñó desembocó en algo positivo. Mi _Nen_ es manipulador, no me resultaría sencillo hacer eso que haces con la electricidad, pero en verdad se nota que tienes un talento impresionante.

—¿Gracias?

—Aunque por la forma en la que lo usas… me dice que no puedes expandirlo mucho.

Killua permaneció en silencio, a la expectativa de ese cambio. El tipo quería conversar, eso era bueno, al menos no se aburriría infinitamente.

—Por tu expresión deduzco que he atinado, ¿ya has pensado en trabajar en eso?

—No, no realmente. He tenido otros asuntos qué atender.

—Sé que te dije que no te entrenaría, y no lo haré, pero puedo darte algunos consejos al respecto. Si quieres, claro está.

Y ahí estaba la naturaleza de Illumi, su maestro dispuesto a ayudarle a progresar. Esa invitación era mejor que nada, y además, debía reconocer que alguien tan experimentado y serio como lo era su hermano, no le daría un montón de consejos sin comprender sus habilidades. Quizá Biscuit había sido una excelente maestra hasta ahora, pero ella no conocía los detalles de sus entrenamientos en casa, así como sus capacidades ni defectos. En cambio, Illumi y Nimrod, sí, y podían enseñarle basado en cosas que él sería capaz de comprender a profundidad.

Esa conversación derivó en otros temas del mismo género, e incluso resultó interesante a excepción de que en ocasiones Illumi solía detenerse a hacerle comentarios poco agradables; recordándole que no debía relajarse, que en cuanto él quisiera, volvería a tomarle de ese modo que tanto asco le daba.

Al final, no se salvó. Volvió a abusar de él esa misma noche, con el pretexto de que era su paga por hacerle quedarse todo un día entero. Al menos había aprendido a relajarse y pese al desagrado que sentía, lo usó como práctica para los siguientes días. Estaba preparado de antemano a soportar estas situaciones; así que más le valía trabajar por evitar mostrar angustia y depresión.

Justo como la noche anterior, no opuso resistencia, se concentró en lo placentero que podía resultar ser tocado hasta perder la consciencia y regresar cuando todo terminara.

Se odiaba, detestaba admitir que Illumi lo hacía muy bien. Que conocía cada punto de su cuerpo, y entendía mejor que él sus gustos; que no era violento, si no suave, delicado, protegiéndole en cada movimiento; era paciente y no lo lastimaba; eso hacía que fuera doloroso en otro sentido, y se consolaba pensando en que pronto acabaría, que era un día menos para que todo terminara. Recordar que Nimrod quería alejarse de él, pero que no era capaz, gracias a que él lo detenía, le hacía recuperar la confianza.

—¿Vas a querer que me quede a dormir?

Sin voz, sintiéndose sucio por los actos cometidos anteriormente, tomó de la muñeca a su hermano y asintió con la cabeza. Sus ojos tristes mostraban que en verdad se arrepentía de sus palabras y de haberse convencido en disfrutar de aquella actividad; su inmensa tristeza evocó a las profundas emociones de Illumi.

—No llores, Kil. Por favor no lo hagas —lo tomó entre sus brazos—. Sé que debe ser difícil aceptar que tu hermano mayor te ama de este modo, pero entiéndeme un poco…

Killua se rindió al sentir su abrazo. Era un abrazo que en verdad necesitaba, no de él, no obstante le hacía falta. Normalmente era Alluka quien sin darse cuenta lo consolaba. Pasar un día con su abusador, no era cosa fácil.

—Sé que debes odiarme. No entiendo porqué te obligas a mantenerme aquí contigo, si sólo estas llorando por mi culpa. Lo sé, no soy tonto.

—No, no te odio —gimoteó, no quería darle el beneficio de alimentarse más de su hermano, no mientras él pudiera dar batalla—. No te vayas.

—No me iré Kil, no. Tengo que verte sonreír otra vez, irme y dejarte así… —estaba siendo demasiado sincero, se quedó en silencio al darse cuenta que no estaba controlando sus palabras.

Continuó sin añadir palabra alguna mientras ayudaba al chico a vestirse y recostarse. Pasaría ahí la noche, vigilando que durmiera y que no continuara en ese estado de depresión; de nuevo impedido a marcharse. Hasta ese momento cayó en cuenta del porqué el cuerpo de Illumi ya no soportaba tanto tiempo estar lejos de su deseo: porque las noches anteriores en que había abusado de él, lo había abandonado triste. Ese recuerdo se le había grabado en su mente, penetrando hasta el inconsciente de su anfitrión, e Illumi no podía abandonar a Killua en una situación como esa. Debía animarlo, debía hacer que Killua lo dejara marcharse estando él feliz o si no, todo volvería a ponerse mal.

No sólo debía satisfacer el deseo de Illumi por hacerle el amor a su hermano, también debía mantener al albino a salvo, sano y feliz. Esa era parte de la verdadera naturaleza del deseo de su anfitrión. No era tan sencillo como había calculado.

Se quedó despierto hasta que estuvo seguro de que Killua dormía tranquilamente a su lado.

Killua despertó primero, había tenido un sueño muy profundo, lo cual le asustó. Un descuido bastaba para perder el rastro de Nimrod. Se relajó cuando constató que Illumi todavía dormía en la cama. Quería levantarse y ducharse, no le gustaba tener restos de semen en su cuerpo, le recordaba cuán vulnerable era, pero no deseaba despertar a Illumi, quería descansar de él. Optó por levantarse y, en silencio, colocar un cartel en la puerta, con un simple "no te vayas" escrito; si es que su hermano se levantaba esperaba que ese letrero le hiciera desistir.

Con temor fue al baño. Realmente le hacía falta esa ducha, se relajó cuando el sonido del agua y el vapor le despejaron la mente de tantos problemas.

Illumi no era aburrido, en realidad, tratar con él había resultado interesante, mientras se mantuviera a raya. Aceptaba que era un excelente mentor, con todos los conocimientos de Nimrod, a lo largo de su existencia, estaba claro que guardaba una amplia experiencia en casi toda clase de cosas y sólo hasta que su mente estuvo clara, fue capaz de notarlo. Si esa criatura había vivido en muchas diferentes épocas, entonces debía tener montones de anécdotas y datos históricos qué compartir. Si no fuera tan renuente a tratar con él, probablemente lo estaría interrogando todo el día, en busca de más datos interesantes.

Cuando menos lo pensó, se había demorado bastante en salir, y al darse cuenta, se dio prisa. Se cambió y salió del baño buscando a su hermano, lamentablemente no lo encontró en la cama. Se alarmó, volteó a ver a la puerta y vio que el cartel ya no estaba. Asustado de que se hubiera marchado, corrió a localizar su celular, dispuesto a llamarle y pedirle que volviera, pero el ruido de la puerta abriéndose le hizo sobresaltarse.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó el morocho, viendo que tenía un tiradero en el cuarto. Había arrojado las sábanas al suelo en un intento torpe por localizar su celular.

—¡Estás aquí!, maldición, Illumi, no me des estos sustos.

—Me pediste que me quedara —se rio— sólo fui por algo para tomar, preparé el desayuno, ¿tienes hambre?

Ese era el instinto de Illumi por proteger y cuidar a su hermano, Nimrod lo sabía y temía a ello, pero no podía resistirse a esa necesidad.

Miró a la estufa, en efecto, no había notado que había algo preparado ahí. Se le hizo agua la boca, Illumi o Nimrod, quién fuera, tenía buena sazón y agradecía que tuviera ese gusto por cocinar. Volvía las cosas más simples, podía estar en ese cuarto por días, trabajar con Illumi sin tener que salir. Aceptó la invitación, aunque tuvo que comer solo, su hermano le dijo que iría ducharse, que no le esperara y se sirviera cuanto quisiera.

«Más tiempo de paz», pensó mientras comía. Ahora que podía, debía planear un método para pasar el resto del día sin levantar sospechas de sus verdaderas intenciones. Nimrod definitivamente no sería fácil y podía darse cuenta de sus intenciones.

Consiguió que Illumi hablara, le contara algunas anécdotas de su vida como asesino, y que le explicara temas sobre política. Cosas que él no había imaginado que ocurrían en el mundo. Killua era un muchacho muy curioso, inteligente y con ganas de aprender, eso hacía que fuera sencillo explicarle todos estos complejos y delicados temas; llenando con preguntas retóricas a su hermano, a fin de encontrar un hueco en sus palabras. Resultó en un intenso debate que ambos disfrutaron por igual.

Incluso a la hora de comer, todavía estaban tratando de llegar a una conclusión que satisficiera a ambas consciencias.

—Es el llamado "derecho a la guerra".

—No. Seguramente te lo acabas de inventar. Ningún acto violento puede considerarse una defensa justa, ¿en serio crees que matar en masa a personas que crees peligrosas te hace ser justo?

—Kant. Killua, se llama Kant, un filósofo. No lo inventé yo; y sobre lo que alegas, es muy sencillo si lo ves desde ese punto; pero te diré una cosa, existe algo que a ti no te pasa porque creciste como un Zoldyck…, no obstante, la gente común, todos los días escucha eslóganes contra la supuesta violencia, y aparecen grupos pacíficos que intentan luchar por sus derechos constantemente violados, y nunca piensan en quién les enseñó que no debían armarse y prepararse para pelear. Si durante sus protestas pacíficas, ellos son atacados por el mismo Estado que, se supone, trabaja para ellos, usando toda la fuerza de sus armamentos y oficiales, ¿qué acaso no tienen derecho a defenderse?

—Defenderse es otra cosa… —tragó saliva pensando que también su respuesta estaba mal, era un caso muy extremo, dudaba mucho que algo así ocurriera—, pero eso…

—Una niña de quince años, asesina a sus padres tras diez años de tortura y abuso, pero ella es encarcelada, ¿tiene sentido humanitario para ti? —no dejó que respondiera—, una mujer mata a su violador en un intento por salvar su vida; es juzgada y condenada a treinta años de cárcel; un muchacho asesina a un ladrón que entró a la casa y amenazó con matar a su familia, es condenado a prisión; dime, ¿es que acaso somos tan estúpidos como para seguir las leyes como si se trataran de reglas en un videojuego que no puedes modificar de acuerdo a nuestra conveniencia o sentido humanitario?

—Eso… eso no puede ocurrir, ¿o sí? —de pronto se dio cuenta que desconocía las profundidades del verdadero mundo en el que vivía.

—Eres muy joven y te fuiste de casa antes del tiempo. Papá no te ha enviado a esa clase de trabajos, por eso no lo conoces de primera mano. A mí se me ha contratado para ir a matar a los líderes opositores de gobiernos corruptos, ¿qué se supone que deba hacer yo bajo esas circunstancias?

—Por eso no quiero ser un asesino… —contestó con amargura.

—¿Y los que matan a los ciudadanos por "justicia" no lo son?, si nosotros matamos por dinero, lo llaman asesinato, si la policía lo hace o los juzgados condenan a muerte a un criminal, lo llaman "justicia". Si lo hace un soldado, lo llaman "guerra". Es cuestión de semántica. Son oficios, las personas normalmente no se dan cuenta de eso.

—Eso sólo demuestra que no hay cara bonita en el oficio familiar. Sólo me das la razón.

—La gente nunca ser prepara para luchar, literalmente cree que con pancartas y hambrunas despertarán las consciencias de quienes los violentan y mandan a matar. Mientras que los que despiertan a la razón para enseñarles que luchar no es tan malo como suena, son juzgados como violentos, alborotadores de la paz, ignorantes. Delincuentes. Incluso usan palabras como "anarquista", sin siquiera conocer sus orígenes, creyendo que se refieren a grupos revoltosos cuando generalmente es el mismo gobierno quien provoca la violencia para justificar el uso de fuerza excesiva.

—¡Basta!, esto hace que me duela el estómago. Es muy complicado para resolverse.

—No es complicado, es sólo una postura. Toma tu postura e ignora la otra, de eso se trata toda la política, no tiene gran dificultad.

—¿Puedo decidir no hacer nada y pretender que no es mi problema? —se recostó, comenzaba a oscurecer cuando notó que llevaban horas luchando por llegar a un acuerdo que por lo visto, no ocurriría.

—Sí, normalmente eso hacemos todos. Pretender que no ocurre nada, es más sencillo que lidiar con la realidad.

Continuaron con el tema. Aparentemente conversar con él era muy sencillo y se detuvieron cuando vieron que era muy noche.

—Ya es hora Kil, hemos conversado demasiado. ¿En verdad me quieres sólo para esto?

No se había puesto a pensar en lo que debía decir para mantenerlo cerca, sólo había usado las líneas que Alex le había aconsejado usar para convencer al hombre de la Y a quedarse una noche más.

—Como sea, quiero mi paga. La necesito.

Se levantó de la silla en la que estaba y caminó hacia el menor quien instintivamente retrocedió con vergüenza. De todos modos, ya estaba en la cama, se le había olvidado por completo que la entidad tenía un propósito más que sólo conversar con él. Se estremeció cuando lo vio subirse al colchón, acomodándose sobre él, con su sonrisa malévola. Mientras que él sin desearlo, ni pensarlo, le mostró lo muy asustado que en realidad estaba.

—¿Qué ocurre hermanito?, ¿ya se te quitaron las ganas de tenerme cerca?

Sí, en definitiva quería responder que quería que se marchara, que ya no era necesaria su compañía. Pero él no iba a arruinar su trabajo de dos días; un esfuerzo que valoraba bastante.

—P-pero _aniki_ —tragó saliva, inconsciente levantó sus manos para evitar que su hermano se acercara mucho a su rostro—, aún no me has explicado la postura de los asesinos en los eventos políticos de… ah… —no pudo terminar la frase, Illumi había tomado una de sus manos para lamer su dedo índice.

—Ya hablamos bastante de política, Kil. ¿En serio creías que me iba a conformar con sólo platicar?, desde hace horas que sólo estoy pensando en todo lo que deseo hacerte esta noche —se inclinó sobre él, besando sus labios y bajando hasta su abdomen, mordiendo la tela de su camisa para levantarla y así besar la blanca piel debajo de ella.

— _A-aniki_ , espera, detente… —colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de su hermano, en un sutil intento por hacer que parara. No quería repetir esas escenas terribles una vez más, no esta noche.

—¿Mmm? —se acomodó sobre él nuevamente, haciendo a un lado su cabello para que no estorbara, y besó de nueva cuenta sus labios—, ¿qué ocurre ahora?

—Es que, es… —no podía concentrarse, Illumi sólo se había detenido en ese momento y regreso a su cuello, recorriéndolo con besos, tuvo que empujarlo con más fuerza para que se separara de él— Tengo dudas, todavía, yo…

—Dilo Kil, di que ya no quieres seguir y me iré.

Eso era terriblemente tentador, pero debía resistir. Se mordió el labio, conteniendo las ganas de decirle que se marchara.

—No, yo quiero saber. En realidad quiero saber cuál es la postura de los Zoldyck en los ambientes políticos…

Escuchó la risa de Illumi. Detestaba que se burlara de él en esas circunstancias.

Illumi tomó las manos del menor, y las puso a los costados, apresándolo contra la cama, acercándose mucho la cara del muchacho y susurró a su oído:

—Kil, déjame hacerte el amor, lo necesito esta noche. Necesito mi dosis antes de explicarte lo que quieras.

—Pero, pero es-es interesante —si sonaba más nervioso, era porque esa petición se la había dicho mientras restregaba sus caderas contra su entrepierna, sintiendo la erección de su hermano.

—Te lo diré después de hacer el amor. Me quedaré esta noche y platicaremos hasta que te quedes dormido, luego me iré.

—¡No!, no te vayas.

—¿Me dejarás hacerte el amor entonces?

Se aferró a su ropa, rogando por ser escuchado.

—En verdad _aniki_ , en verdad quiero saber —esperaba que si se mostraba un poco asustado, lo convenciera de no tener relaciones sexuales, mas pedía demasiado. Más de lo que Nimrod estaba dispuesto a ceder.

—Oh Scheherezada, deja tus cuentos para otra noche, tu rey está esperando —la expresión extrañada que le devolvió el niño le hizo recordar que trataba con una hoja casi en blanco—. Más tarde te explico el chiste.

Ya no quiso insistir más, Illumi lo tomaría le gustara o no. Decidió relajarse, no mostrar resistencia o si no estaría dándole satisfacción a Nimrod. Ya había visto que él tenía la capacidad de dañar profundamente al ente, no era un efecto que fuera simple de ver, pero desde el momento en que consiguió hacer que él se quedara, a costa de que fuera a perder su fuerza, significaba que él tenía influencia sobre él. Que no tuviera aún la suficiente autoridad para controlarlo, no quería decir que no estuviera teniendo un progreso.

Lamentablemente para él, no fue una buena noche. Después de que su hermano lo hubiera tomado, terminó avergonzado y deprimido. No pudo conversar después sobre los temas que tanto le habían maravillado durante la tarde, así como tampoco prestó atención a lo que Illumi le decía.

—No estés triste, Kil —le dijo, acariciando su mejilla—. No se supone que estamos haciendo algo malo, yo sólo quiero hacerte sentir bien.

El forzó una sonrisa y asintió. Estaba preocupado, temía que su miedo y tristeza fueran lo suficiente para provocar que Nimrod continuara ganando terreno sobre su hermano, sin embargo, fue precisamente gracias a esa actitud que el ente no pudo marcharse, tuvo que quedarse otra noche completa, intentando consolarlo. Los impulsos de Illumi eran dolorosos y sofocantes en gran manera. El balance por el que tanto se había jactado en definitiva no era lo que había creído de inicio. Sin embargo, hacía falta más tiempo para que el monstruo de _Nen_ cayera en cuenta de esta realidad.

999

De nuevo se levantó alarmado por la mañana, había estado tan cansado que cuando despertó ya pasaba de las diez. Se levantó de golpe, imaginando que Illumi se había marchado —arruinando así su trabajo— y tras escuchar el sonido de alguien en la cocina, se relajó.

—Después de que te des un baño, ven a almorzar. Vamos a tener un día agradable.

Escuchó que le decía desde el otro lado de la cocina. Se puso de pie, preguntándose a qué podía referirse. Daba igual, lo que quería era concentrar su mente en algo que no fuera sexo.

Dicho y hecho, al ir a la cocina, su hermano ya le tenía un buen desayuno preparado, y él estaba de pie junto a la ventana, con un pequeño libro en la mano, leyendo a la luz del día, mientras que a su lado, sobre el borde de la ventana había una taza con café humeante. El aroma de la cocina era delicioso, y se sonrió al ver el esfuerzo que había puesto en preparar algo para él, de no ser por el doble sentido en sus intenciones, le habría agradecido el gesto.

Detestaba que Nimrod tuviera posesión del cuerpo de su hermano, tenía curiosidad por saber qué clase de persona escondía en su interior. Si Illumi tenía ese deseo por amarlo y ser correspondido, quería decir que dentro de esa oscuridad se encontraría con alguien que probablemente no le estaría haciendo nada parecido y que jugaría de su lado en los debates y asuntos familiares, una persona inteligente y dedicada, gracias a la experiencia ganada con la entidad. Justo lo que le hacía falta para tener lejos a sus padres de Alluka y sus decisiones. Con ese pensamiento en mente, se dio ánimos para seguir adelante con su plan.

—Sé cuál va a ser tu respuesta pero de todos modos quiero escucharla. Kil, ¿continuaste aprendiendo después de que te llevé a mi casa? —le preguntó tras verificar que Killua hubiese terminado de comer, dejó a un lado su libro, para concentrarse en el albino.

—¿Y cuál se supone que es mi respuesta?

—"Sí su majestad, así como usted me enseñó que debía hacer" —contestó con sarcasmo.

—¿Por qué te llamaría "majestad"?, idiota.

Soltó una carcajada. Eso era lo que quería, que se relajara y rompiera el hielo, no quería que el chico continuara con su actitud silenciosa y depresiva que sólo lo forzaba a quedarse más de lo necesario.

—Bien, ahora que tengo tu atención, quisiera saber tu respuesta.

—Creí que ya la sabías —respondió con ironía y continuó—. Lo intenté, en verdad que lo hice, inclusive yo… —se ruborizó recordando ese momento de su vida— llegué a escabullirme a tu habitación para leer tus libros, pero, desde que me fui de casa, sólo he entrenado.

—El buen Gon Freecs; una pequeña bestia con tan poco conocimiento.

Se mordió la lengua conteniendo su deseo por cerrarle la boca de un puñetazo, no le agradaba escucharlo hablar sobre su mejor amigo de ese modo.

—Bueno, no es tan relevante. Supuse que ni siquiera leerías algo después de salir de mi casa, es una sorpresa saber que al menos lo intentaste.

Killua podía jurar que ese que hablaba en definitiva no debía tener nada que ver con su hermano. Hasta donde recordaba, Illumi tenía tan poca educación como él. Quizá, sus conocimientos sobre la mente y el cuerpo eran lo único que le daban la apariencia de un tipo inteligente, pero esos conocimientos se debían a la experimentación y no precisamente al estudio, o eso creía él.

—Ayer me dejaste impresionado con tu forma de ver las cosas, no me defraudaste, sabía que no eras cualquier persona más.

—¿Debería decir gracias?

—No, no es importante. ¿Te gustaría aprender algo nuevo? —preguntó sin más rodeos.

La mirada del albino se iluminó y esa fue su respuesta, era un completo sí. Killua adoraba aprender, era estimulante, le hacía sentir que estaba consiguiendo salir de los paradigmas asesinos. Se imaginaba que algún punto lograría encontrar un camino diferente, de esos que por su propia cuenta no había sido capaz de hallar. Siempre había tenido que depender de los demás para descubrirse a sí mismo, pero la puerta que su hermano le ofrecía, invariable, parecía estar llena de muchos otros pequeños y grandes elementos que estaban ahí listos para que él continuara explorándolos.

Illumi sacó su celular de entre sus bolsillos e hizo una llamada a la directora del departamento de cultura de la ciudad en la que se encontraban, presentó sus credenciales como miembro de los Iluminados y al instante le prepararon una sala privada en la biblioteca principal, con acceso a servicio ilimitado y todo lo que fuera a requerir para pasar un agradable día de estudios.

—¿Desde cuándo conoces a la directora de cultura de este lugar?, yo ni estaba al tanto de la existencia de esta ciudad.

—Conozco mucha gente, Kil.

—¿Y lo de no tener amigos?

—¿Quién dijo que éramos amigos? Son negocios.

Luego partieron rumbo a la biblioteca. Inicialmente se había imaginado un lugar aburrido y silencioso. Dudaba tener un día agradable. Apuntaba más bien a un pesadísimo día con empolvados libros, y apuntes, se imaginaba algo parecido a lo que su maestro solía hacer con él. Sin embargo, al entrar a la sala que tenían reservada, se llevó la sorpresa al ver un lugar elegante y acogedor; algunas personas que se presentaron como su personal privado, un espacio bien amueblado, con un buen clima. Escuchó que Illumi solicitaba traer unos libros y otras cosas que no prestó atención por observar la sala. Se preguntaba, cuánta gente tendría acceso a un lugar como aquel. Lo más probable era que muy poca.

—¿Recuerdas lo último que estudiamos juntos? —le preguntó una vez que terminó de dar las instrucciones.

Les habían dejado en privado por petición del morocho. Si requerían algo, sólo sería cuestión de llamarlos por el teléfono para recibir todo cuanto les hiciera falta.

Killua estuvo en silencio, rememorando lo que había ocurrido en aquel entonces. Deseando en verdad recordar sus enseñanzas, tenía la noción de que era algo genial, que había abandonado sólo porque Illumi era quién se lo había enseñado.

—El renacimiento —respondió—, Da-DaVinci, Shakespeare, John Dowland.

—¿Te acuerdas de Bach?, el período barroco…

—¡Ah! —las palabras golpeaban su memoria sin poder atinar concretamente a algo que le diera la pista definitiva— Bach, es…

El morocho se levantó a toda prisa, y colocó una pista que empezó a sonar.

—La pasión según san Mateo. Bach, el más grande genio músico de todos los tiempos. Incluso, me atrevería a decir que hoy en día, no ha nacido un hombre superior a él en su área.

—¿Por qué es mejor que todos los demás?, todos somos superables, ¿no?

—Escucha. Escucha la pieza —ambos quedaron en silencio un momento, mientras las voces del coro y los instrumentos iban uniéndose—. Probablemente no te estés dando cuenta, pero esta complejidad en la composición no tiene igual, este hombre lo escribió en una época en la que sólo podía contar con su imaginación y un instrumento incompleto que resonaba varios segundos después de haber presionado las teclas, y de todos modos, lo hizo como si estuviera escuchando todo al mismo instante en que las ideas venían a su mente… Lo entenderías mejor si tocaras al menos un instrumento.

—¿Tú sabes de música?

—Por supuesto, no lo hago con frecuencia, pero sé tocar laúd, citara, piano y arpa. Las cuerdas se me dan bastante bien.

—No lo entiendo —continuó pensativo—. Tú y yo crecimos en el mismo ambiente, mismos padres, y nunca vi siquiera interés de tu parte en estas cosas. De la nada resulta que sabes tocar varios instrumentos, hablas varios idiomas, sabes de medicina, arte, filosofía y eres un sabelotodo, ¿en qué momento ocurrió eso?, que yo recuerde, nunca teníamos tiempo para otra cosa que no fuera entrenar y hacer trabajos.

—Cuando yo era pequeño mamá me hacía estudiar música. Luego se dieron cuenta de lo fútil que era. Yo fui el conejillo de indias antes de que Milluki llegara y pusiera sus reglas.

Debía reconocer que era un excelente mentiroso. No había titubeado al hablar. Usando de excusa a su madre —alguien a quien no interrogaría— para respaldarse, y añadió una época en la que él no había nacido, así que no podía alegar que era mentira sin caer en algún vacío.

—Aparentemente en tu época había tiempo para todo. Es una lástima que conmigo no fuera así —quiso sonar más listo y hacerle ver que su historia podía tener huecos.

—Bueno, Kil, yo no tenía hermanitos con quién perder mi tiempo.

Le sonrió, lo que sea que el menor estuviera intentando no funcionaría. Él ya había pensado muchas veces lo que respondería en caso de necesitarlo, estaba listo para enfrentar a cada uno de los miembros de su familia.

—¿Por qué la queja?, ¿quieres aprender algún instrumento? —cambió de tema antes de terminar inventando fantasmas y cosas absurdas así como inexistentes.

—¿Me enseñarías? —preguntó sin querer, no lo había podido evitar, no era como si quisiera darle motivos a su hermano para tener más cercanía con él, pero esas invitaciones por el aprendizaje encendían sus venas; le hacían desear adquirir todo ese conocimiento que le mostraba un mundo diferente al que siempre había visto.

Illumi se aproximó a él, tomando una de sus manos, acariciándola con suavidad para luego observar sus dedos.

—Tan menudos y adorables —besó su mano, Killua sintió desagrado por el gesto aunque fingió indiferencia— si aprendes piano, aprendes todo lo que necesitas para tocar cualquier otro instrumento. Te enseñaría con gusto, pero no hoy, otro día.

Respiró hondo. Esa respuesta era mejor, la guardó en su memoria en caso de que tuviera que usarla como un recurso más para frenar a su hermano.

—En fin…

Se quedaron reflexionando sobre período barroco, pasaron al clasicismo y luego llegaron al romanticismo como si las horas no hubieran pasado. Se detuvieron un momento cuando fue la hora de comida y llegaron los del servicio a atenderles como era debido. Killua disfrutaba la experiencia como si aquel ser frente a él no fuera la cosa monstruosa que en realidad era. Se dedicaba a escuchar, a debatir y comprender cada palabra que su hermano le decía.

—Anécdotas de Haydn hay muchas. Eso pasa cuando recoges a un genio indigente que no tiene miedo de volver a la calle.

—Tenía bastante aguante. Su esposa se parece a mamá, ¿no crees?

Illumi se rio, secundado por el menor, había cierta gracia en comparar a Kikyo con las mujeres famosas por su carácter histérico.

—Es que Haydn tenía bastante sentido del humor, sólo escucha "la sorpresa", te habla de alguien que estaba harto de ver a la gente dormida durante sus interpretaciones.

—Lo sé…, ¿te imaginas a toda esa gente despertando de golpe?, apuesto que debió ser muy gracioso.

—Lo fue —se sonrió recordando haber estado ahí—, pero incluso el rey lo tomó como tal. Una buena broma —suspiró melancólico— ¡Qué recuerdos!

—¿Recuerdos?, eso fue hace cientos de años, ¿no?

—¿Qué te parece mejor el clasicismo o el romanticismo? —cambió el tema, ignorando la pregunta del albino.

Killua sabía perfectamente lo que le ocurría. Nimrod estaba evocando cosas de su pasado. Tenía curiosidad en saber si podía orillarlo a confesar su viaje a través de los tiempos, pero cada vez que se acercaba el hombre de la Y, éste cambiaba astutamente el tema hacia algo que de igual modo le atrajera.

En medio de la conversación, el celular de albino comenzó a sonar. Se sobresaltó, observando con pena a su hermano quién le indicó con la mirada que atendiera la llamada. Su corazón latió rápidamente cuando lo hizo, tenía miedo de que fuera el Barón con malas noticias en un momento nada oportuno, y para su sorpresa fue la persona que menos creyó que le llamaría.

—¿Hermano?, ¿eres tú?

—Kalluto —exclamó en voz baja, y se puso de pie para hablar en un lugar privado—. ¿Dónde demonios estás?, ¿qué estás haciendo?, ¿estás bien?

—Estoy bien —lo escuchó resoplar al otro lado de la línea—, estoy en medio de un trabajo, pero… pero mamá me llamó, dijo que Illumi estaba contigo, ¿es eso cierto?

—¿Mamá? —se extrañó, no imaginaba que algo así llegaría a oídos de su madre. Luego recordó que ella era una Iluminada y que podía tener contactos que le informaran lo que ocurría. Eso sólo significaba una cosa, todos estaban a la expectativa de sus resultados combatiendo al ente de _Nen_.

—Sí. Dijo que él te ha estado buscando y ella tiene miedo por ti.

—¡Esa mujer está loca! Kalluto, no le hagas caso a mamá, toma tu distancia. Créeme, ella no es alguien seguro.

—Yo sólo quiero saber si eso es cierto. Por favor, dime…

Kalluto tenía temor de que la cercanía con Illumi desembocara en su pesadilla, que se llevaran a su hermano para torturarle y lavarle el cerebro.

—Yo sé lo que hago.

—Pero…

—¡No!, basta, no quiero hablar del tema. Kalluto, por lo que más quieras, no vengas, no me busques… —tenía ganas de desahogarse, contarle a alguien lo muy mal que lo pasaba, pero no podía, menos preocupando a las personas que estaban pendientes de su situación, esta era una batalla que debía enfrentar solo— Ahora no puedo atenderte, ¿puedo pedirte algo en especial?

—¿Qué es? —no era que quisiera aceptar. Su hermano sonaba inseguro, cosa que iba en contra de su naturaleza y preparación como asesino. Definitivamente algo importante estaba sucediendo.

—Busca a Alluka, por favor, asegúrate de que ella esté bien. Búscala y dime qué ha sido de ella. Lo necesito mucho…

—¿Ella no está contigo?, ¿qué demonios está pasando?, dime. Dímelo ahora.

—No puedo Kalluto —susurró, su voz tembló un instante— si lo haces, prometo decírtelo.

—Lo haré —miró hacia el cielo, sabía que se arrepentiría por decir lo siguiente, pero no soportaba la idea de ver a su héroe derrotado—, pero no tienes que contarme nada si no quieres. Lo haré porque quiero que estés bien.

—Gracias Kalluto. Debo colgar. Esperaré tu llamada.

Regresó a la sala, y escuchó el sonido de música renacentista al fondo, había puesto alguna pieza para acompañarle mientras repasaba un libro con pinturas de Caravaggio, y se detuvo absorto ante alguna obra. Lo observó en silencio, si tan sólo pudiera unir esas dos personalidades, alguien así de brillante, pero no que fuera abusivo ni despreciable, seguramente tendría al mentor perfecto. Alguien que le guiara de verdad.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sí.

Estuvieron ahí hasta tarde, cuando Illumi decidió que era hora de volver al hotel. Killua sintió que su estómago se revolvía. Regresar al cuarto significaba que su hermano de nuevo reclamaría su cuerpo. Tragó saliva. Debía encontrar el modo de mentalizarse para que esto no le resultara tan enfermo y escalofriante. Pensó en las palabras del Barón y la palabra "disfrutar" salió a la luz. Ya había aprendido a relajarse e ignorar quién era el que le hacía sentir de ese modo, pero no podía aún asociarlo con esa palabra, aunque tal vez era momento de hacerlo. Quedaban otros diez largos días en los que todo podía ocurrir. El hecho de que tuviera éxito hasta ese momento no quería decir que continuaría con esa buena suerte.

Se dejó tocar, cedió al final sin poner resistencia, ni intentar crear distractores. Se concentró en sólo sentir. Illumi cada noche mejoraba, le acariciaba con dulzura y perversión, el cielo y el infierno al mismo tiempo. Eso le ayudaba bastante a no sólo sufrir a costa de él si no pasar un acalorado rato que terminara en un éxtasis real, como agotador.

Al final, sin necesidad de pedirlo, Illumi se quedó a dormir ahí junto a él.

De nueva cuenta, a la mañana siguiente, tras desayunar Illumi le anunció:

—Me iré esta misma tarde, Kil, tengo trabajo por hacer.

Eso había sido totalmente inesperado, por un momento había creído que tenía la situación dominada.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No!, no puedes irte aniki.

—¿Por qué no?, tú estás bien, no me necesitas aquí. Además ya te lo dije, tengo que trabajar, papá necesita que me encargue de unos asuntos.

Estaba mintiendo, en realidad no quería verse más involucrado con ese chiquillo, no debía arriesgar su valiosa energía.

—No puedes irte. No.

—¿Por qué no? —remarcó, en verdad detestaba que intentaran detenerle cuando tenía tantas cosas importantes por hacer.

—Porque… —necesitaba desesperadamente una excusa, escarbó en sus recuerdos en busca de lo que el Barón originalmente le había sugerido como motivo para retenerlo—, ¿por qué te quieres ir?, ¿me quieres abandonar? Seguramente para ti, resulta muy fácil tratarme de ése modo y luego irte.

Abrió los ojos, incrédulo de lo que acababa de escuchar. Sonaba como si estuviera desesperado por atención; como una expareja adolorida y deseosa por retener más tiempo una relación inexistente.

—¿Qué demonios…? —musitó—, Kil, por el amor al Creador, no digas sandeces, ¡me quedé tres días contigo para demostrarte lo mucho que me importas!, no puedo creer que estés diciendo semejante estupidez.

—Llévame contigo entonces. No sería la primera vez que voy contigo a un trabajo —al inicio se había arrepentido de usar un recurso tan ridículo para frenar a su hermano, pero el efecto en Nimrod le produjo una retorcida satisfacción. Illumi parecía estar en un verdadero apuro.

—Kil, es en otra ciudad, lejos de aquí, ¿estás seguro de que puedes viajar? —lo que en verdad quería preguntar era tenía más que ver con Alluka. Killua no podía simplemente abandonarla.

—Sí te estoy diciendo que me lleves contigo, es porque no tengo problema.

—Kil… no, no puedo trabajar así. Me distraeré por completo si te veo cerca de mí. Voy a querer tocarte de nuevo, ¿qué no ves que matar me excita?

Mentía y eso Killua pudo percibirlo. Illumi nunca expresó en su vida sentirse atraído por tales cosas; sólo por el control, de eso sí que no tenía duda que le provocara una emoción profunda. Debía estar urgido por alejarse de Killua para recurrir a una mentira tan mal planteada.

—¿Y?, no sería la primera vez que… —se ruborizó, no podía completar la oración sin imaginar lo que eso conllevaba.

—¿Qué…? —sonrió satisfecho de ver ese rubor.

—¿Me vas a abandonar cierto?, no importa nada de lo que yo diga, de igual modo me dejarás. No te interesa cómo me sienta yo, debí sospecharlo —se cruzó de brazos y se dio la vuelta para que su expresión facial no delatara sus falsos sentimientos.

—¡Maldición! —tomó del hombro al chico, girándolo violentamente para mirarlo a los ojos— Ya, ya… no digas esas cosas Kil, está bien, puedes venir conmigo, ¿eso te hará feliz?

Y partieron juntos rumbo a una nueva ciudad. Tuvo que pedir a Hisoka que le dejara los siguientes trabajos para él, para que su mentira no terminara mal.

 ** _Lo siento, quizá esperaban más lemon, pero esta no es una historia porno... todavía *risa nerviosa* es una historia que usa todo como recursos literarios, y bueno... ¿tengan paciencia?_**

 ** _Yuuki: Nunca, nunca me canso de leerte, puedes escribirme cuanto deseas. Me hace feliz saber que lo has disfrutado. Y sí, todos queremos ver ese momento en que Illumi, Silva y Joab están en la misma habitación con la tensión sexual a todo lo que da. Pues mira que disfrutarlo... ya medio lo hace, pero dale tiempo, que respire el niño! Esta vez no puse porno pero por que así estaba escrito *risas* yo sólo corto, pego y modifico. Quiero más doujin illuKillu o un fanfic más *llanto* es que yo también quiero sorpresas! Gracias Yuuki, te mando un abrazo fuerte, espero que te haya gustado toda esta... esta cosa._**

 ** _Nos vemos el... bueno, no sé cuándo.'._**


	49. 93 en Babel Capítulo 28

**_Se que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que no estuve aquí, pero dejo el capítulo por si alguien, algún día, lo lee.'._**

 ** _93 en Babel_**

 ** _Capítulo 28_**

¿Cómo fue que él, el poderoso rey de Babel, una entidad de _Nen_ que había trascendido a través de tantas épocas, se volvió tan débil al enfrentarse a un simple humano de catorce años? Él no era tonto, sabía que estaba arriesgándose demasiado y que estaba pasando los límites de lo permitido en su resistencia. Cierto que subestimaba al peliblanco, lo veía como un objeto que podía usar una y otra vez a su antojo. Mas cuando Killua se entristecía o enojaba, se doblegaba ante él, las emociones que surgían desde el profundo origen de su existencia lo ataban con tanta fuerza que su voluntad flaqueaba. No importaba lo que hiciera, si no satisfacía a Illumi, no podría seguir su vida como lo había hecho hasta ahora, era absolutamente necesario recuperar la estabilidad que había perdido al haber maltratado al preciado tesoro de su anfitrión.

Fuera de eso, también había otro motivo por el cual estaba actuando como un rebelde a su propio bienestar; se había confiado pese a que la situación apuntaba que estaba poniéndose en riesgo. Cuando Illumi controlaba su cuerpo, él era capaz de notar el incremento del poder del ente de _Nen_. El simple hecho de que el ente fuera capaz de comunicarse con él a través de su mente era una señal de poder, y conforme fue creciendo, fue capaz de tomar el control de su cuerpo. Durante ese tiempo Illumi siempre fue consciente del poder que el ente tenía, aunque lo negara, nunca tuvo duda de que en verdad estuviera creciendo. Ahora la situación era al revés. Nimrod tenía el control pero, a diferencia del morocho, desconocía si podía enterarse de la situación actual de Illumi. El Zoldyck nunca se comunicaba con él, no tomaba partido en su consciencia explorando sus recuerdos y actividades en el exterior, y mucho menos se hacía presente en el primer plano.

Illumi había quedado suspendido en un espacio sin tiempo, en medio de un sueño en el que todos sus problemas estaban solucionados, era libre y feliz dentro de la profundidad de su consciencia. Él también sabía que sólo se trataba de un largo sueño y que la realidad estaba afuera esperándole, pero había puesto pausa en el momento en que Killua le dijo que se avergonzaba de él, y no quería salir. Mientras no se diera oportunidad de saber lo que Nimrod hacía con su cuerpo, llamarle iba a ser complicado.

El Barón de R, le había explicado a Killua que debía pasar alrededor de quince días cerca de su hermano para hacerlo volver, lo cual era parcialmente cierto. Si Killua se alejaba de su hermano, el ente se fortalecía alimentándose del deseo, pero si estaba cerca del peliblanco, su fuerza disminuía; aun así eso no significaba que haría volver a Illumi. Para que eso ocurriera, tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por contactar a su hermano en un modo más profundo. Conforme fuera disminuyendo el poder de Nimrod, Illumi se tornaría capaz de actuar del mismo modo en que el ente había hecho cuando sólo un destello de energía, una sombra sin una forma concreta, haciendo contacto con el actual anfitrión, —revisando en su consciencia y memorias, y tomando repentinamente el control del cuerpo— pero, si Illumi lo hacía, le delataría a Nimrod que se estaba fortaleciendo y el ente tomaría medidas preventivas al respecto. Además, había un pequeño detalle que Killua desconocía. Si Illumi, pese al esfuerzo del albino por llamar su atención y atraerlo al primer plano, no daba muestras de seguir existiendo, al pasar los quince días estimados, significaría que Illumi ya sólo sería un recuerdo existencial, se le declararía como muerto y el único anfitrión que se tomaría en cuenta sería Nimrod, por tanto los deseos y emociones del Zoldyck, sólo serían consecuencias de usar un cuerpo ajeno. Alex había evitado revelar esto porque no quería atemorizar al chico, tenía fe en que lo lograría, y creía firmemente que aún si pasaban más días de los calculados, siempre habría esperanza en traer de regreso al muchacho, esa esperanza no debía perderse nunca.

En cuanto terminó su trabajo, Illumi llevó al chico a cenar mientras que él se encargaba de la reservación del cuarto. Había rentado una gran habitación, con todos los servicios, tal y como le gustaba, prefería estar en compañía de él mismo donde quiera que iba, y no desperdiciar tiempo yendo a aburridos restaurantes cuando él tenía mejor habilidad para preparar cosas a su gusto.

Killua sintió escalofríos cuando puso un pie en el nuevo cuarto, no importaba cuantas veces se acostara con su hermano, eso no menguaba lo perturbador que era. No obstante, durante el día estuvo pensando seriamente que, si su intención era traerlo de regreso, entonces más le valía esforzarse de verdad, y no sólo dejarse tocar como si de un objeto se tratase. Es decir, rendirse de una vez a los deseos de Illumi, los verdaderos deseos, y no con la superficialidad que le había otorgado al ente. Al repasar en su decisión, volvió a temblar, esta vez no de miedo, si no de nervios. Planeó hacer su nuevo movimiento esa misma noche. Sería la primera vez que lo haría y esperaba tener buenos resultados, o por lo menos algo que le inspirara a continuar con su objetivo.

Respiró hondo, aprovechó el momento en que Illumi ingresó al baño para revisar el cuarto. Sábanas oscuras, un ambiente cálido y silencioso. Tragó saliva. Nimrod usualmente era directo al momento de pedirle sexo, no se detenía a darle tiempo para mentalizarse, simplemente se echaba sobre él, lo desnudaba, y le susurraba cosas que le hacían dudar en seguir adelante con el plan.

Se quitó los pantalones, era mejor colocarse algo para dormir antes de que su pesadilla saliera del baño, así evitaría que lo viera con poca ropa. Un pensamiento un poco tonto porque, de todos modos, lo vería con poca y sin nada de ropa. Buscó su pijama, había jurado que estaba arrumbada en el clóset, como lo había dejado cuando salió tras su hermano para ir a cenar, pero no fue así, y antes de que pudiera volver a ponerse los pantalones para seguir buscando, una voz lo hizo detenerse.

—¿Qué haces?

Miró hacia otra parte, apenado por ser visto en esas condiciones.

—Busco mi ropa para dormir.

—Volví a guardarla en la mochila, no creí que fuera necesario que la tuvieras a la mano.

—Idiota, no necesitas mover mis cosas —se asustó recordando que en su mochila había dejado guardada la carta de los amantes.

—Puedes dormir así. Te ves sexy.

Killua quedó paralizado cuando vio que su hermano caminaba hacia él. Significaba que ya comenzaría con sus retozos sexuales.

El mayor lo tomó de la mano y besó sus dedos. No quería batallar otra noche para hacerlo ceder. Si debía ser más paciente con el chico, al menos haría el intento de hacerlo sentir apreciado.

—Ven conmigo a la cama, te necesito —dicho esto, le indicó con la mirada que se subiera al colchón.

Esta vez no refutó, obedeció evitando mirar a su hermano a los ojos. Se sentó, recargando su espalda contra el cabecero.

—Aquí estoy, ¿para qué me necesitas? —preguntó sin pensarlo, consciente de lo que le respondería. No perdería la esperanza de escuchar algo diferente por una vez en tantos tortuosos días.

Escuchó una risa orgullosa y luego, Illumi lo tomó de los pies, halándolo hasta hacerlo quedar acostado sobre el colchón. Se subió, gateando sobre su cuerpo, respirando el dulce aroma que el albino desprendía.

—Estoy tan hambriento esta noche —susurró a su oído—, es mi deber hacerte el amor.

—I-Illumi, oye…

No pudo terminar la oración, sus labios fueron reclamados por otros más. Contuvo la respiración, reprochándose mentalmente por no seguir su propio plan.

—No sabes cuánto te deseo esta noche, te advertí que esto ocurriría si veníamos juntos —le recordó murmurando y besando su cuello, lamiendo la sensible piel cercana a su mandíbula.

Killua tragó saliva, esa sensación era poderosa y sensual.

—Aniki yo…

De nueva cuenta Illumi le besó. Esta vez más apasionado. Usualmente Killua sólo se quedaba paralizado cuando su hermano comenzaba a hacer estas cosas; no respondía, sólo se quedaba ahí tumbado hasta que su mente se perdía en la excitación del momento. Esta vez quería hacerlo diferente, si el deseo de Illumi era trasmitirle amor y ser correspondido, entonces, eso era lo que le estaba faltando, o así lo creyó. Debía jugar el mismo juego que Nimrod si es que quería hacerlo perder. Se armó de valor y comenzó a mover sus labios al ritmo en que su hermano lo hacía, permitiéndole mayor contacto. Fue un breve instante cuando el mayor se detuvo, alejándose del chico y mirándolo como si estuviera viendo la cosa más extraña del mundo.

—Kil, ¿qué haces? —acarició su mejilla—, ya te lo he dicho, no necesitas hacer nada, yo soy quien se hará cargo de todo.

Esas palabras revolucionaron en la mente del menor. Había atinado a sus sospechas. Si Nimrod tenía que tomarse el tiempo para solicitarle que no le correspondiera, significaba que estaba tocando puntos sensibles en el corazón de su hermano. Illumi volvió a besar sus labios, esperanzado en encontrar esa ausencia que tanto necesitaba para su existencia y para su desgracia se encontró con esos dulces besos que Killua tiernamente le ofrecía.

Era la sensación más excitante que hubiese experimentado en el cuerpo de su anfitrión. El pequeño niño que había visto crecer, estaba ahí, correspondiendo con inocencia, sin darse cuenta que despertaba en él un fuego de pasión más allá del que hubiese conocido jamás.

Se separó, aterrorizado por la sensación.

—Kil… —su voz apenas salía— me estás excitando, ¿eso es lo que quieres?, no necesitas hacer algo tan desagradable como eso.

—Aniki, no… —lo miró a los ojos, podía ver cuán afectado en realidad estaba. También él estaba intranquilo, pero esa respuesta le dio valor para continuar— yo… he entendido…

Sus nervios incrementaron, el temblor emocional era imposible de reprimir. Se había prometido durante todo el día que diría esas palabras, que lo diría por el bien de sus hermanos, de su propia vida y amigos, ahora tenía más motivos que lo empujaban a hacerlo.

—Yo ya comprendí que soy tuyo.

Fue un simple susurró, pero su mirada atemorizada, acentuada con su rubor transformaron las palabras en una verdad absoluta. Nimrod tuvo que tomar aire, de pronto la realidad parecía un torbellino incontrolable, pero se contuvo, logró recuperar sus fuerzas y se hizo a un lado.

—¿Ah sí? —entre burlesco e incrédulo pronunció, en un nuevo intento por hacer desistir al menor de seguir con sus intenciones.

—Sí —Killua era consciente de que no sería fácil, que no debía dejarse vencer sólo por la mala actitud que pudiera presentar para desalentarlo.

Acarició sus blancos cabellos, enredando sus dedos entre ellos.

—Mi pequeño hermanito, es tan difícil creer en eso… digamos que te doy una oportunidad para demostrarlo.

—¿Demostrarlo? —eso si no se lo había esperado. Tuvo miedo de que le pidiera algo de lo que se fuera a arrepentir, algo como pedirle a Alluka.

—Sí, por supuesto. No puedes simplemente decir que entiendes tu posición, y no ser congruente con tus palabras, ¿o es que ya quieres retractarte?

Detestaba que fuera así, más que retador, sonaba como alguien inseguro. Como si fuera imposible que alguien le amara.

—Y… ¿qué se supone que debo hacer?

La sonrisa de su hermano le hizo sudar. Illumi volvió a acariciar su mejilla y se acercó a su oído para hacer su solicitud en voz baja.

—Desnúdate, Kil. Desnúdate para tu hermano mayor.

—¿Eh? —no podía creerlo, de todas las cosas que habían pasado por su mente esto era lo último que se le había ocurrido, inclusive creyó que había escuchado mal.

—¿No puedes hacerlo?, eso es no ser coherente con tus palabras.

—¡No he dicho que no lo haré!, pero…

—Vamos, puedes empezar.

Definitivamente no iba a hacer un espectáculo de desnudos como los que su hermano Milluki miraba a escondidas en casa cuando creía que nadie se daba cuenta. Se sentó en la cama, y entonces fue consciente la dificultad que representaba. Sus manos no podían ni levantar la tela de su camisa. No por debilidad, si no por falta voluntad. Era bochornoso y era peor estar frente a unos lujuriosos ojos negros observando cada uno de sus movimientos.

—¿Lo ves?, no puedes ni hacer esto…

Brusco, levantó la tela, descubriendo su abdomen, y arrojó la camisa a un lado, mirando a su hermano entre molesto y avergonzado por mostrar demasiada piel para un pervertido de su magnitud.

—Ya, ¿satisfecho?

—Kil… —deslizó sus dedos por la espalda del albino y continuó— Todo, quítate toda la ropa.

Esto fue más complejo aun. Su cuerpo volvió a temblar. Comenzaba a dudar si lograría su cometido o se retractaría. Se mordió el labio inferior, evitando pensar en nada desagradable, necesitaba enfocarse en su objetivo.

Al ver la inactividad del menor, decidió darle un impulso más. Lo empujó levemente por el pecho, forzándolo a acostarse y luego, se acomodó para besarlo. Tal y como lo esperaba, el pequeño le correspondía, aunque torpemente, lo cual lo encendía más. Esa falta de habilidad le demostraba que él había sido el primero y él único con el que había estado.

—Si estas siendo sincero y reconoces que eres mío, quiero que me hagas caso, quiero que escuches lo que te pido. Quítate la ropa, déjame disfrutarte tanto como yo lo desee.

Con ello buscaba intimidarlo, orillarlo a retractarse. Tenía un impulso feroz por ver qué otras reacciones tendría, si sería capaz de reconocer lo que decía o eran sólo palabras para hacerlo caer en alguna otra trampa. Las emociones de Illumi se estaban volviendo más fuertes conforme Killua actuaba.

El menor, con sus manos trémulas, cerrando los ojos para no ver la cara de su hermano mientras hacía aquello, deslizó sus manos a su ropa interior, levantando sus caderas y dejando su cuerpo completamente expuesto. En cuanto quedó desnudo, sintió como las manos de Illumi se deslizaban por su piel, bajando desde su abdomen hasta llegar a su entrepierna y masturbarle lentamente, provocándole una erección.

Odiaba eso, se sentía tan bien y mal a la vez. Quería sentir esa excitación, el calor de su cuerpo comenzó a aumentar y con ello, su respiración empezó a agitarse. Illumi se detuvo un momento y él abrió los ojos, curioso por descubrir lo que ocurría. Vio que su hermano comenzaba a desnudarse y de inmediato se cubrió el rostro.

—Ni que fuera la primera vez que me ves desnudo —se mofó.

Pero él continuó así, ruborizado hasta las orejas. Debía reconocer algo, cediendo y participando, su cuerpo había comenzado a desear más de aquello. No entendía cómo ni por qué deseaba esas sensaciones, aunque no precisamente deseaba desahogarse con Illumi.

Sorpresivamente, el mayor tomó sus manos y las puso a sus costados, posando su cuerpo desnudo sobre el suyo. Sintiendo la erección de su hermano rozando la suya. No pudo evitarlo, su voz delató la confusión por el placer, encendiendo aún más al morocho.

—Eso es, déjame escucharte —comenzó a mover sus caderas y besarlo cada vez más ansioso.

Esta vez no se limitó a solo usar sus labios, colocó su dedo pulgar sobre el mentón del muchachito, y apretó suavemente para abrir un poco más su boca y así, introdujo su lengua. Esto era increíble, no podía parar, ninguno de los dos en realidad quería detenerse, ambos estaban sumidos en ese placer extremo que no les permitía pensar en los detalles.

—Ah… Kil —pronunció, separándose un poco del peliblanco—, podría venirme en este momento pero no lo haré… prefiero hacerlo dentro de ti.

Killua lo miró con desesperación. Podía estar muy excitado, tanto como su hermano, pero aún tenía la capacidad para controlarse. Illumi disfrutaba al máximo entrar en su cuerpo, le dejaba en claro que esto era lo más importante para él cuando estaban en la cama y siempre conseguía hacer que él no pudiera resistirse a su cuerpo.

Sus lenguas volvieron a unirse. Nunca antes imaginó lo delicioso que podía resultar saborear una lengua en su boca; lo morbosamente caliente que era y que le hacía sentir escalofríos y hambre por más.

—Abre tus dulces piernas para mí.

Ordenó y Killua no se resistió, separó sus piernas para permitirle que se acomodara entre ellas, levantando sus caderas para que su hermano le colocara una almohada debajo de su espalda. Esta vez no se cuestionó por qué Killua cooperaba tanto, estaba demasiado extasiado como para preocuparse por eso, bajó para comenzar a darle sexo oral. Saboreando su entrepierna, provocando más soniditos de placer en la boca del menor, que por primera vez los dejaba escapar sin tanto esfuerzo.

De no ser porque tenía bastante experiencia, probablemente a este punto se habría dejado llevar ya por sus pasiones y habría terminado por tomar el cuerpo del menor sin ninguna precaución. Killua era delicioso, y si cooperaba, se volvía terriblemente adictivo. Eso lo descubrió después de que terminó de humectar su entrada, preparándolo para penetrarlo, disfrutando cada una de sus reacciones.

Entre besos y lamidas, subió por su piel dejando algunos chupetones en su cuello y pecho antes de acomodarse sobre él.

—Kil, es momento, relájate —anunció, llevando su miembro hacia las nalgas del adolescente, deslizándolo hasta comenzar a penetrarlo.

La respiración del albino se aceleró, esa era la parte más incómoda de todo el acto, cuando su hermano entraba en su cuerpo y entonces veía esa expresión libidinosa que tanto le intimidaba. Pero esta vez había algo diferente, ahora él estaba tomando parte de todo. Rodeó con sus manos el cuello su hermano, empujando sus caderas con suavidad para permitirle más comodidad. Las manos de Illumi levantaron sus piernas, y él se dejó guiar.

—Ya estoy completamente dentro… mmm…

—Ah…

Esta vez fue Killua quien indicó que podía empezar a moverse, pidiéndole con su cuerpo que continuara con su ritmo. Por obvias razones Illumi no pudo resistirse, y besándolo, mantuvo los movimientos de caderas tan candentes, que erizaban su piel.

Entre besos, embestidas, y caricias, ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo. Sólo el sonido de la cama, sus voces y respiraciones, era todo lo que prestaban atención. Killua nunca antes se imaginó que participar sería tan placentero, podía guiar qué tan profundo y con cuánta intensidad deseaba sentir ese miembro en su interior, y le permitía a Illumi masturbarle, hasta perder el control.

Killua fue el primero en terminar, dejando escapar un gemido no muy fuerte, pero sí lo suficiente como para que Illumi se percatara que en verdad había disfrutado todo aquello, y al ver esa imagen del pequeño con su boca entreabierta, su respiración agitada, sus mejillas sonrojadas y la excitación de sus ojos, terminó por eyacular, como se lo había dicho, en su interior.

Se quedaron en esa posición hasta que recuperaron el aliento. Este era el momento que más perturbaba al peliblanco, cuando se volvía consciente de que acababa de tener relaciones sexuales con su hermano mayor, recodaba su desnudez, y la situación en la que se encontraba. La vergüenza reaparecía. Quería pararse y encerrarse en el baño, pero resistía la tentación, hasta que su hermano se quitaba de encima de él, permitiéndole ir a limpiarse y colocarse de nuevo su ropa interior, aunque esta vez, por el cansancio y necesidad, optó por dormir sólo con la camisa puesta.

—¿Qué fue eso Kil?

—¿Qué cosa? —la pregunta lo había tomado desprevenido.

—Lo que hiciste, lo que dijiste.

Se sonrió, no esperaba tener un éxito tan positivo, la mirada consternada de su hermano sólo le demostraba que había logrado ir más hondo en las emociones de Illumi, esperaba que llegaran al lugar, cualquiera que fuera, donde se encontraba su hermano escondido.

—Es eso aniki, no hay una explicación o algún truco.

—¿De verdad lo vas a aceptar?

—Sí.

Nimrod pasó saliva. Había algo mágico, una fuerza que superaba cualquiera de sus trucos por huir del albino. Ese niño tenía un hermoso karma a su favor.

—Ven a la cama, vamos a dormir.

Nimrod estaba asustado, ahora más que nunca, no quería separarse del niño, y no precisamente por causa de las emociones de su anfitrión. Habría hecho un esfuerzo por abandonar al peliblanco de no ser por el silencio de Illumi. Era como si su anfitrión ni siquiera se hubiese enterado de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Eso fue lo único que lo calmó, y terminó por convencerse de que ya había ganado la batalla, ese cuerpo era suyo por completo; el dueño original no regresaría aún si Killua fuera más meloso y permisivo con él.

Una vez acostados, se dio el lujo de besarlo. Esta vez, con ternura, fascinado por los deliciosos besos que el menor le prodigaba. En verdad consideró a su anfitrión un tonto por no haberlo hecho antes; se estaba perdiendo de algo más fuerte que cualquier otra adicción que hubiese conocido en su vida.

.'.

Él fue el primero en despertar. Killua solía dormir profundamente sin darse cuenta, además, siempre se aseguraba de cansarlo lo suficiente como para que no se quedara despierto llorando hasta muy tarde. Esta vez había sido diferente, Killua no requirió de que lo consolara, él voluntariamente se había acostado y dormido sin ninguna intervención de su parte.

Lo observó por un largo rato mientras dormía. Su respiración era suave, pausada, y sus facciones eran más claras ahora. Lucía delicado, todavía podía ver rastros de infancia en sus mejillas rosadas, llenas de vida, su piel blanca, de marfil. Los detalles de todo su rostro le eran fascinantes, en una forma diferente.

Ese sentimiento que lo atravesaba le parecía familiar. Totalmente familiar. Era el mismo sentimiento que alguna vez albergó junto a Semiramis. Comprendía que no eran sus sentimientos, que eran los del dueño original de su cuerpo, y se maravilló al notar que otro ser humano, semejante a él, también fuera capaz de amar con tanta pasión. Probablemente eso se debía a que él también estaba ocupando ese cuerpo, y dado que su espíritu se alimentaba de esa unión, sus emociones se estaban mezclando. Se alegró por ello, significaba que al momento de encontrar a Semiramis, podría disfrutar de una vida amorosa sana, como lo fue en su época.

Se levantó de la cama, se duchó y preparó todo como usualmente hacía. Tomó uno de los libros que había traído con él de la biblioteca y se quedó a esperar a que el albino despertara.

Por algún motivo inexplicable, esa mañana, cuando se levantó, el peliblanco no sintió temor al no ver a su hermano, estaba absolutamente seguro de que él estaba en la otra habitación, así que despertó relajado. El asunto fue que al momento de bañarse los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a su mente. Se ruborizó, nunca antes creyó posible que él pudiera hacer cosas como las que había hecho la noche anterior; el momento en que se desnudó, cuando abrió sus piernas y permitió que su hermano lo penetrara; cuando dejó que sus caderas estimularan a su hermano, dejándose llevar por el placer que sentía. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo, por suerte no había nadie ahí para verle. De todas las cosas que le habían pasado hasta ahora, consideraba que esta era la peor y que no podía haber algo más aberrante que pudiera superarle.

Se concentró, recordó que al final, pudo ver un poco de Illumi oculto tras esas emociones que no lograba definir. La ira de Nimrod junto a la felicidad de su hermano.

Lo vio sentado con un libro sin nombre en la mano y le dio curiosidad. Al fin, lo mejor que podía hacer era conversar con él, y él siempre tenía un tema bueno qué compartir.

—¿Qué lees?

Illumi volteó a verle y le sonrió de forma que le hizo recordar lo muy satisfecho que lo había dejado en la noche. Volvió a ruborizarse y se dio la vuelta, para sentarse y comer lo que le había preparado.

—Algunos textos órficos. Una colección de himnos, poemas y otras cosas bastante interesantes. ¿Te gusta la poesía?

Killua miró hacia la ventana, intentando recordar si en su infancia llegó a interesarse por esos temas, pero se dio cuenta que no había nada como eso en su mente. Sólo novelas, historias de personas salidas de otros mundos, con otras culturas y diversidad que nunca creyó posible.

—No… no que yo recuerde.

—En mis tiempos…

Se quedó en silencio, notando el efímero desliz que había cometido, aunque no lo había demostrado en su rostro así que asumió que no había sido tan serio. Suspiró.

—Antes había mejor estructura.

Por supuesto, Killua captó el error y se sonrió. Nimrod era cada día más débil, tanto como para delatarse de forma absurda.

—¿A qué te refieres con "mejor estructura"?

Nimrod siguió en silencio un momento y luego alzando la voz, recitó:

«Cerrar podrá mis ojos la postrera  
Sombra que me llevare el blanco día,  
Y podrá desatar esta alma mía  
Hora, a su afán ansioso lisonjera;

Mas no de esotra parte en la ribera  
Dejará la memoria, en donde ardía:  
Nadar sabe mi llama el agua fría,  
Y perder el respeto a ley severa.

Alma, a quien todo un Dios prisión ha sido,  
Venas, que humor a tanto fuego han dado,  
Médulas, que han gloriosamente ardido,

Su cuerpo dejará, no su cuidado;  
Serán ceniza, mas tendrá sentido;  
Polvo serán, mas polvo enamorado».

Killua quedó en silencio, no encontraba sentido a aquello que había dicho, si bien a sus oídos había parecido una melodía bien planificada.

—Es un soneto de Quevedo. Es un lenguaje repleto de riqueza, una expresión fina y pura, hecho sólo para mentes brillantes.

—¿Riqueza?, no tuvo sentido, ¿cuál es el punto de expresar un mensaje si no se entiende?—contestó con ironía.

Tomó una hoja, escribió en ella lo que acababa de recitar y se la mostró al peliblanco.

—Cada una de las frases, tiene un número preciso de silabas y una estructura de rima; por ser un soneto, tiene que componerse de dos cuartetos, es decir, cuatro versos y dos tercetos. Además de cumplir esas reglas, debe tener un contenido a ofrecer —lo tomó por el mentón, para forzarlo a verle—. En este soneto Quevedo expresa un amor tan sublime que incluso es capaz de rebasar los límites de la muerte.

Se quedó sin palabras. Su mirada intensa era lo que más le sobrecogía. Era como si el soneto hubiese sido recitado para él, con la intención de declarar un amor que no era de este mundo; en verdad deseó que no se tratara de su hermano, que fuera un ser ajeno a su mente para poder prestar atención y considerar sus palabras. En otra vida, habría aprendido de él como un alumno a su servicio.

Illumi se acercó a él, acarició sus cabellos, y aprovechó la cercanía para depositar un fugaz beso en sus labios. El menor había quedado paralizado, pero no dejó que el desagrado lo venciera, se quedó viendo de forma neutral al morocho, como si esa acción hubiera sido algo común entre ambos.

Al menos no fue un día terrible, olvidó todo lo que le aquejaba después de escuchar algunas anécdotas y aprender más cosas interesantes sobre la vida; con la excepción de que, de vez en cuando, su hermano ahora solía abusar de esas libertades con él. Como tomándolo de la mano, besándole, o haciendo expresiones de cariño como si fueran algo natural en él.

Lo malo era que al anochecer, recordó lo que eso traía consigo. Sus piernas temblaron, y bajó la mirada, de pronto perdió el hilo de la conversación e Illumi lo notó y se sonrió.

—¿Nervioso? —Killua captó que él lo podía leer como un libro abierto entre sus manos—, está bien, te permito estarlo. Tengo planes para ti esta noche.

—¿Planes?

—Dejemos eso para su momento.

Pero ahora su corazón latía con fuerza, y ya no podía ni escuchar una sola palabra de lo que le decía el morocho. Estaba perdido en su mundo imaginario, repasando todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Debía seguir con su papel de rendición, sumisión y con la nueva actitud que Nimrod tenía sobre él, se preguntaba qué le haría ahora, a qué papel jugarían, no quería ir demasiado lejos.

—Bien, ha sido suficiente por éste día —le informó poniéndose de pie, y acomodándose la ropa.

Killua tragó saliva, mirando a su alrededor en busca de algo que le sirviera de distractor.

—Vamos a la cama —interrumpió imaginando qué estaba intentando hacer.

—Por favor, aniki…

—¿No dijiste anoche que eres mío?

—Sí, pero…

—Si dices ser mío entonces debes saber que ahora mismo estoy hambriento de ti, te requiero ahora, más tarde será peor, ¿quieres eso?

¡Como detestaba que usara esas expresiones!, usando las emociones de su hermano para satisfacerse a sí mismo. Se preguntaba por qué aun siendo consciente de que entre más tiempo pasara junto a él y su cuerpo perdiera fuerzas a causa de esto, no se ponía más límites. Un poco de frialdad no le vendría a mal.

Lo siguió hasta su habitación, apenas dio un paso al interior, su hermano lo tomó por la cintura, aprisionándolo contra la pared y besándolo profundamente, presionando su lengua contra sus labios, demandando entrar en su boca, y él respondió dándole permiso de explorar su sabor. Mientras que sus manos recorrían y desnudaban su cuerpo, ansioso. No podía explicarse como de un momento a otro podía cambiar sin un previo aviso, como si se tratase de una eventualidad natural.

Desabotonó su pantalón y se inclinó sobre él para bajarlo con brusquedad.

—¡Espera, espera! —no pudo evitar sobresaltarse, su torso desnudo era una cosa, pero estar completamente expuesto era algo a lo que, juraba, nunca lograría habituarse.

No le hizo caso, e hizo que el chico levantara una a una sus piernas para terminar por sacarle la ropa y dejarlo completamente desnudo. No paraba de maravillarse ante tanta belleza, un cuerpo perfectamente entrenado, elegante, su piel delicada y esos ojos que le suplicaban que se detuviera al tiempo que le imploraban por más placer. Sí, Killua no sabía que también eso expresaba, en su mirada destellaba esa ligera lujuria natural al tiempo que su cuerpo era estimulado con paciencia.

Instintivamente el albino uso ambas manos para cubrir su miembro, pero Illumi no lo permitió, lo tomó por las muñecas, colocándolas por encima de su cabeza y atrapándolas con una sola mano, llevando su otra mano a la entrepierna del menor y tocándolo sin pudor, estimulándolo para provocarle una erección.

—Detente…

—¿Detenerme?, ¿para qué hermanito? —continuó acariciándolo, mirándolo a los ojos azules que, confusos, demostraban que vivía un mar de emociones desde el momento en que no pudo evitar disfrutar de su cuerpo—, en mi mente te he puesto ya en varias posiciones, quiero probar al menos una de ellas.

—¡Ah! —inesperadamente se quejó. Quería insultarlo, decirle que era un pervertido, que no podía seguir aceptando ser usado de ese modo. Sus labios fueron nuevamente reclamados.

—Ven, sube a la cama —susurró, tomando al chico por la cintura y conduciéndolo sutilmente hasta ella.

Killua obedeció, cubriéndose a su paso con las sábanas de la cama, en un torpe intento por ocultar su desnudez por más tiempo.

Illumi comenzó a desnudarse, ansioso por disfrutar a ese pequeño adolescente que ruborizado desviaba la mirada. Luego, empujando sus prendas a un lado, se inclinó hacia adelante, colocando sus manos sobre el colchón.

—Adoro esa timidez tuya, es tan fascinante.

El albino se maldijo, ni siquiera podía darse el lujo de mostrar su incomodidad sin ser interpretado como otro atractivo más para deleite de su verdugo. Vio que su hermano se subía a la cama y se sobresaltó cuando las sabanas le fueron removidas con rudeza.

El morocho se posó sobre él, rozando su erección contra la del adolescente como en la noche anterior, besándole el cuello, hasta subir por su mandíbula y continuar con sus labios. Estaba profundamente excitado.

—Mío… —murmuraba entre beso y beso— eres única y exclusivamente mío.

Killua sintió escalofríos cuando lo escuchó decir aquello. Se dijo mentalmente que debía prestar atención a eso, que no estaba ahí para acobardarse ahora. Apenas completaría cinco días junto a él y tenía todavía un camino por delante, empezar desde cero no era una opción. Deseó concentrarse en su papel, pero era más difícil que el día anterior, no se explicaba cómo era posible que ahora no fuera tan sencillo. Miró hacia al frente, esta vez la cama era su campo de batalla, era el momento de darse fuerzas para ganar.

Illumi tomó distancia, tocando los labios del menor con dos dedos.

—¿Sabes qué deseo hoy? —no esperó la respuesta, empujó sus dedos a la boca del menor— lámelos —ordenó.

Killua se preguntó cómo es que un acto tan ridículo podía resultar tan sugerente al grado que él también se sintiera excitado. En algún punto estos gestos dejaron de ser inocentes.

—Más Kil, usa tu saliva para que estén muy húmedos.

Dudoso movía su lengua, saboreando esos dedos en su boca, intentando darle lo que le pedía. Humedeciéndolos tan rápido como podía, viendo la mirada complacida de su hermano, que no paraba de ver a su boca, excitándose con algo que parecía cruzar por su mente.

—Eso es —dijo, y sacó sus dedos cubiertos de saliva, de la boca del menor, para luego bajar por su cuerpo—. Abre tus piernas Kil.

Entonces fue que comprendió lo que seguía y tuvo miedo.

—Espera… _aniki_ …

—Sólo hazlo, eres mío, ¿no? Haz lo que te pido.

Miró hacia la cabecera de la cama, pretendiendo que no estaba ahí, que no se daría por enterado de lo que pasaba debajo de su cuerpo, pero fue imposible, esos dedos empezaron a humedecer sus nalgas, provocando que enrojeciera de vergüenza, ¿cómo podía permitir que algo así hicieran con su cuerpo?

Se mordió el labio inferior, soportando la sensación, misma que empeoró cuando algo viscoso terminaba por empapar más la zona, Illumi había dejado caer un hilo de saliva con el fin de permitir que sus dedos humectaran mejor el interior del albino.

—¡Aniki! —no pudo evitar reclamar, eso era peor, prefería mil veces que el aceite que su hermano había comprado se usara para aquello, que saber que su cuerpo estaría lleno con más fluidos ajenos.

Nimrod estaba más que complacido, se sentía como una fiera salvaje al borde de la locura, deseaba poseer de nuevo ese cuerpo, reclamarlo como suyo y olvidarse de los detalles y problemas que traería consigo el hacerlo.

—Tócate —ordenó, pero Killua fingió no escucharlo.

Nunca en su vida se había tocado porque, para empezar, no había tenido tiempo para pensar en detalles como ese antes, y repentinamente se le pedía que hiciera algo como eso como si fuera normal.

—¿No te has tocado antes, verdad?

Escuchó que reía suavemente y no entendió porque se sintió molesto al respecto.

—Entonces, déjame enseñarte.

Illumi tomó una de sus manos, guiándola hasta el miembro del menor, haciendo que él mismo rodeara con sus dedos su erección, y apretando su pequeña mano para luego moverla con lentitud, de arriba abajo, sintió como esa mano temblaba un instante y se sonrió. Era perfecto en cada detalle. Siguió estimulándolo de ese modo hasta que estuvo seguro.

—Continúa por ti mismo —y soltándolo, prosiguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

Killua ya no pensaba, no quería hacerlo porque en el momento en que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, no resistiría la vergüenza y probablemente se rendiría ante esa demandante entidad. Estimularse a sí mismo era, bochornoso si se hacía frente a alguien más, aunque esperaba que si continuaba con esa actitud al final pudiese atraer la atención de su hermano.

Cuando por fin sus dedos terminaron de humectar tanto como se podía, Illumi decidió que era momento de ir por el lubricante, lo último que quería era lastimar al peliblanco, deseaba seguir disfrutándolo por más tiempo.

Killua lo siguió con la mirada. Vio que se deba la vuelta, vaciando unas gotas del contenido sobre su pene y lo frotaba, caminando de regreso hasta quedar de nuevo entre las piernas del menor y observó detenidamente su expresión. Adoraba esa ternura que trasmitía con su miedo inconsciente.

—Vamos a probar tu flexibilidad, veamos si es tal y como recuerdo que era.

El menor se sobresaltó cuando su hermano tomó uno de sus tobillos, levantándolo para colocarlo sobre su hombro. No tuvo tiempo de quejarse, su hermano se empujaba hacia adelante, al tiempo que, lentamente, comenzaba a penetrarlo.

—¡Ah! —la sensación era terriblemente excitante, dolorosa en algún punto, pero enervante, para ambos por igual.

—Sí… —susurró, introduciendo su virilidad al interior del adolescente— es tan buena como recuerdo.

Comenzó con el vaivén de caderas, aquel ritmo que le hacía perderse en su mente, deleitándose con los sonidos que escapaban de la boca del menor. Tan cortos, disimulados, resistiendo fallidamente al placer que le provocaba. Deseando en momentos que dejara esa obstinación y se permitiera expresarse abiertamente, pero no quería forzarlo, quería que fuera natural totalmente. Se detuvo un momento, para acomodarse mejor, sentándose mientras sostenía aún la pierna de Killua sobre su hombro, tomando las caderas del menor y volviendo con su ritmo.

Cada uno de sus movimientos era hermoso, perfecto. Estaba convencido de que Illumi debía ser un completo idiota al no haber podido lograr llegar a su nivel. Eso mismo se lo dijo, cientos de veces mientras penetraba al pequeño, provocándole más y más sonidos. Acelerando su respiración. Entonces deseó hacer algo más. Volvió a detenerse, saliendo del interior de muchacho.

—Ven, sígueme—tomó su mano derecha y lo ayudó a sentarse.

—¿Illumi?

—Quiero que te pongas sobre mí —susurró a su oído—. Ahora quiero que seas tú quien controle los movimientos.

No, definitivamente esto era más de lo que estaba dispuesto a dar. Su rostro se puso completamente rojo, y tensó todo su cuerpo, mientras que veía a Illumi sentarse a su lado.

—Ven aquí…

—Pero…

—Sólo hazlo, no es tan incómodo como te imaginas.

Tragó saliva. Sí iba a hacerlo, era mejor proceder con rapidez, entre más pronto lo hiciera terminar, más tiempo tendría para descansar. Se puso sobre él, colocando ambas piernas a los costados de Illumi, y volvió a enrojecer. Definitivamente le faltaba determinación para lograrlo. No quería seguir y se quedó quieto, ante un expectante Illumi que parecía reírse ante su incapacidad.

—Déjame ayudarte.

Sintió que era atraído por su cintura, hasta que sus nalgas tocaron la erección de su hermano y quiso retroceder, pero fue detenido por esa fuerte mano que siguió obligándolo a bajar. Illumi aprovechó su mano libre para sostener su propio miembro y dirigirlo hacia el interior del menor. Empujando sus caderas para volver a penetrarlo.

—Ahora, baja, lentamente.

Esto era por demás quería ni hacer comentarios acerca del tamaño de esa erección que tanto le intimidaba. Sentía como todo el miembro de su hermano entraba a su cuerpo, y él no podía más que continuar bajando hasta que por fin estuvo completamente sentado. Impresionado de haber logrado algo tan complejo para él. Se quedó quieto nuevamente, respirando agitadamente mirando fijamente hacia la pared, evitando el contacto visual.

—Muévete Kil. Disfrútalo a tu gusto.

¿Cómo podía disfrutarlo si estaba sintiéndose avergonzado de estar en esa posición?, pero otra vez, las manos de su hermano tomaron sus caderas y comenzaron a guiarlo. La sensación era poderosa, tuvo que reconocer que en cierta medida era excitante cuando de nuevo de su boca escapó otro gemido corto.

—Tócate, así como te enseñé.

Y obedeció, se rindió al fin a la lujuria y el placer que le provocaba estar en esa posición. Tocándose para excitar aún más al mayor que comenzó a mover sus caderas para incitarlo todavía más.

—Mmm… Kil, vas a ser que me corra dentro de ti…

Sus respiraciones eran veloces, ambos estaban entrando en el clímax y pronto acabarían. Killua se echó hacia adelante, no resistiendo más la sensación pero su hermano no dejó que simplemente descansara, y apretando la mano del albino, comenzó a masturbarle con más velocidad, provocándole un fuerte orgasmo, a la vez que él aprovechó para mover con más intensidad sus caderas, extasiado por la voz de su hermano menor que continuó gimiendo mientras que él lo penetraba hasta que al fin terminó.

Abrazó al muchachito a su pecho, acariciando su espalda, ambos trataban de recuperar la compostura. Aquello había sido verdaderamente agotador. Killua reaccionó, siendo consciente que había hecho más de lo que él supuso que lograría, incluso había gemido en voz alta, y ahora su hermano estaba cubierto de su propio semen. No quiso levantarse por la pena de verlo a la cara.

—Kil, debo ir a limpiarme. Deberías hacer lo mismo.

No quería despegarse de ahí, aún si esto fuera tan vergonzoso como lo otro. Se obligó a sí mismo para pararse velozmente y buscar algo con qué limpiarse. El morocho fue al baño, y cuando salió, él ya se había colocado algo cómodo para dormir. Al menos estaba completamente cansado, lo cual significaría que dormiría una larga noche. Y así fue, Illumi y él durmieron nuevamente juntos, esta ocasión fue más cómoda, porque ya se había habituado a la idea de que dormirían de ese mismo modo por las siguientes noches.

.'.

Al principio que había sido llevada por el Barón, usando a Semiramis para hacerla salir del hotel, se sintió tranquila; no entendía lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, tampoco le pareció relevante, si la entidad de su cuerpo no le daba muestras de estar en peligro. Así que no consideró importante investigar, ella confiaba totalmente en la entidad que vivía en su interior. Tantas veces le había salvado, habían pasado muchas cosas juntas y más que una deuda, sentía un fuerte lazo de amistad y hermandad hacía ella. Nunca pondría en duda sus intenciones, y no hacía falta. Sólo que al tercer día sin recibir noticias de su hermano, comenzó a desesperarse. Lo peor fue cuando Semiramis le confesó que ella tampoco sabía lo que estaba pasando, que sólo había hecho caso a lo que el Barón le había dicho, agradecida por haber sido llamada por su nombre.

Alex había llevado a Alluka hasta una de sus casas, un lugar que aseguró contra Nimrod, y en donde nadie molestaría a la niña. Temía que tarde o temprano ella se volviese en su contra si no era cuidadoso, y había tomado todas las precauciones posibles para los ataques que pudiera recibir.

Es cierto que la casa era un lugar muy agradable visualmente, y que no le faltaba absolutamente nada, incluso le habían regalado ropa nueva y tenía mucho en qué entretenerse, pero no podía vivir así, no sin saber qué su hermano mayor estuviera bien.

Pero el hombre, pese a que era amable, sonriente y paciente con ella, no le daba confianza. No se sentía cómoda con él, especialmente porque mantenía un secretismo con su hermano y ella desconocía su nombre. Sólo sabía que tenía alguna especie de trato con su hermano mayor, lo cual le enfadaba bastante. Nunca antes se había sentido tan excluida en la vida de su hermano, ni cuando la abandonó, como ahora; que no tenía ni el más mínimo conocimiento sobre él.

Al anochecer escuchó que algo hacía un ruido en la ventana de la habitación donde ella dormía, se extrañó porque eran cinco pisos hacia abajo, así que no era posible que alguien llegara ahí a menos que tuviera habilidades especiales. Dio un brinco cuando vio un rostro conocido que se reflejó en el vidrio, era su hermano menor pidiéndole que le permitiera entrar.

Corrió a abrir la ventana y se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar.

—¡Kalluto! —se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo efusivamente. Como era de esperarse, el más chico sólo se quedó de pie, ignorando el abrazo.

—¿Estás bien?, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó.

Esa mañana había llamado a su hermano mayor, y ahora tenía una misión que cumplir, debía averiguar la situación de su hermana.

—¡No lo sé!, no lo sé.

—Baja la voz, se supone que nadie más sabe que estoy aquí.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —murmuró, estaba emocionada de ver a alguien más después de tres pesados días encerrada.

—Digamos que es fácil dar con alguien con un _Nen_ tan peculiar… ¿estás bien?, no me has respondido.

—Lo estoy.

—Killua me pidió que te buscara y me asegurara de tu bienestar.

—¡¿Cómo está él?!, ¡¿qué está pasando?!

—¡Que bajes la voz! —repitió haciendo aspavientos, incluso él había fallado a lo que pedía. Era frustrante.

Se quedaron en silencio, viéndose furiosos, peleándose con la mirada. Kalluto no estaba seguro de lo que debía responder, si había algo que debía o no decir, Killua había sonado desesperado ese día, como si estuviera pasando por problemas muy serios y tenía miedo de su bienestar. Se preguntó si el propósito de su hermano para localizar a Alluka se debía a que ella era capaz de ayudarlo a enfrentarse a Illumi. La miró un momento y se decidió a intentarlo.

—Él está con Illumi. Parece que está batallando con algo.

—Illumi…

Se sorprendió, lo que más recordaba respecto a esa persona, era el momento en que Killua estando arrepentido por su conducta, le confesó que siempre había temido y odiado a su hermano mayor, el cual lo forzaba a hacer cosas desagradables.

—Debemos ir por Killua, él debe estar en problemas.

—No podemos… —dijo al azar, no estaba seguro si era conveniente o no, quizá era un asunto que sólo su hermano mayor podía resolver y si irrumpían, arruinarían algo—, ¿sabes qué estás haciendo aquí?

—No… sólo sé que un hombre me sacó del hotel en que estábamos y me hizo venir a esta casa.

Se hizo un nudo en la garganta. Lo más probable era que fuera parte de un plan orquestado por su hermano, posiblemente se trataba de algo tan delicado que Alluka no debía saber y por ello había sido llevada lejos. No podía quedarse ahí más tiempo y estropear todo.

—Debo irme —anunció, retrocediendo hasta quedar de nuevo junto a la ventana.

—Kalluto, no, no… debemos ayudar a Killlua, él… Illumi es peligroso.

Sintió un dolor en su corazón por ver a su hermana así, se notaba pronto se echaría a llorar si él no intervenía.

—Confía en Killua, yo sé que él estará bien, ¿confiarás en él?

Se mordió el labio, mirando al suelo. Por supuesto que sabía que el albino podría cuidarse bastante bien, sin su ayuda, pero aun así no quería dejarlo sólo, cuando había tantas cosas en juego.

—Sí… —contestó dudosa— está bien.

—Alluka, me iré por el momento, pero estaré vigilándote, no estás sola aún si te sientes sola. Estaré cerca por si algo pasa, ¿entendido?

Afirmó con la cabeza y dejó que el más chico se fuera.

 ** _Hasta luego.'._**

 ** _Un agradecimiento especial a KaiD23 mi maravillosa beta, por sus correcciones._**


	50. 93 en Babel Capítulo 29

**_Ya casi llegamos al final!_**

 **93 en Babel**

 **Capítulo 29**

 **.'.**

Alluka se había quedado con el recuerdo de su hermano; debatiéndose si debía ayudar a Killua o no. Mirando por la ventana, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos y recuerdos. No quería volver a ver a su hermano triste por causa de los sufrimientos que ser un Zoldyck implicaba. Estando fuera de casa, la vida era mejor para ambos. Consciente de que Kalluto vigilaba el área, no quería arruinar las cosas, así que no pensó ni de chiste en escapar, prefería batallar consigo misma antes que dar más problemas a los demás.

Le explicó a Nanika lo ocurrido, en busca de consejo. Ambas coincidieron, siempre habían dejado a Killua ser quién resolviera todos sus problemas solo, y encima él acababa por ayudarles en cada etapa de sus vidas, hasta que fue forzado a abandonarles. No era justo dejarlo de nuevo en ese mismo estado; Alluka ya no era un bebé que no fuera capaz de distinguir las circunstancias. No iba a permitir que su hermano sufriera en soledad.

No sería fácil escapar de la casa en la que se encontraba, así que permitió que Nanika fuera quien se encargara de esa parte. No sólo tendría que huir de aquel edificio alto, sino que también debía perder a Kalluto de vista y esa parte era más compleja.

Nanika hizo labor de investigación todo el día siguiente hasta que estuvo segura de que podría escapar sin ser seguida ni arriesgar nada. Pasarían horas antes de que Kalluto o el Barón se dieran cuenta de su desaparición y esperó al anochecer. Ya habían sido cinco largos días sin noticias de su hermano, no dejaría pasar otro día más o sería el fin. Por fortuna, Nanika también tenía sus métodos para localizar a Killua, aunque le tomó toda la noche descubrirlo puesto que había una fuerza que rebotaba sus habilidades cada vez que estaba a punto de dar con el paradero de su hermano, y cuando estaba por rendirse y volver a casa, hubo un pequeño instante en el que, sea lo que sea que detenía su _Nen_ , perdió su poder y ella pudo aprovecharlo para localizarlos. Descubrió que se habían movido de ciudad, pero no estaban muy lejos de su locación original.

.'.

Había pasado el día conversando con su hermano —como los días anteriores— se sorprendió al ver que el sexto día no había sido tan terrible, incluso podía afirmar que no se aburría del todo ante tantos retos mentales. Escuchó el sonido de su celular, llamando su atención.

—Contesta, adelante —con la indicación de su hermano, salió del cuarto y se paró en el pasillo del hotel para responder.

—Hermano…

—¡Kalluto! —exclamó con alivio, si él le estaba llamando significaba que había noticias de su hermana—, ¿qué ha pasado?, ¿pudiste localizar a Alluka?

—Por eso mismo te estoy llamado —continuó—. Llevo este tiempo vigilándola, y todo está bien…, ella está en un departamento con un tipo que parece saber lo que hace. No le falta nada, no se ve triste, enferma o débil. Así que despreocúpate, me quedaré aquí vigilándola todo lo que me sea posible y te mantendré informado, ¿de acuerdo?

—Gracias Kalluto… —murmuró, después de tantos días difíciles al menos tenía una noticia buena— te debo una.

.'.

Esculcó sus bolsillos y sacó unos cuantos billetes, dinero que Killua le había dejado desde hacía días. Era suficiente como para ir a donde él estaba, y viajar a un lugar seguro de regreso. Esperaba que al menos de ese simple modo pudiera ser útil a su hermano, le había insistido a Nanika que le permitiera hacerse cargo de todo, porque quería ser ella, esta vez, quién ayudara y la entidad había accedido bajo la condición de que a la primer amenaza contra su seguridad ella procedería a tomar su puesto, con o sin la previa autorización de su anfitriona. Se dio prisa, le tomó todo el día en camino hasta que dio con el hotel en el que ambos Zoldyck estaban. Llegó durante la noche. Dejó que Nanika se hiciera cargo del resto, controló su _Nen_ , transformándolo a _Zetsu_ para no ser notada, y caminó entre los pasillos hasta que dio con el que buscaba. Respiró hondo, estaba nerviosa. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y usó sus habilidades para abrirla. En silencio y con precaución caminó a través de la oscuridad, hasta que escuchó un ruido. Un par de respiraciones que sonaban alteradas, unas voces y sonidos que le intrigaron.

—Ah…

—Mmmm…

Escuchó en la habitación del fondo, identificó una de esas voces como la voz de Killua. Aguantó la respiración para no hacer ninguna expresión de sorpresa; dejó que fuera Alluka quien se encargara de lo siguiente. La pequeña caminó de puntillas hasta la entrada de la habitación de la que provenían los sonidos. Temblorosa giró la manilla, nerviosa por no ser descubierta y lentamente abrió la puerta, que por suerte no rechinó, e hizo lo primero que consideró fácil de hacer, asomarse por la rendija. Entonces lo vio, la escena más inverosímil que hubiera imaginado. Killua estaba sobre su hermano, con una sábana cubriendo parcialmente su desnudez, e Illumi tenía las piernas dobladas, permitiendo que el albino recargara su espalda en ellas al tiempo que movía sus caderas con ritmo.

No entendía lo que veía. A diferencia de los otros Zoldyck, ella no tenía tanta educación, y no lograba dar una traducción de lo que sucedía, sin embargo, era impresionante, sea lo que sea que estaba ocurriendo ahí dentro, no parecía ser tan malo, considerando las posibilidades que rondaban por su mente; sólo se veía confuso y sin saber porqué sintió unas terribles ganas de llorar.

Percibió algo que le hizo atemorizarse, una mirada negra clavada en ella. En efecto, Nimrod la estaba observando. Se había sentado, abrazando a Killua a su pecho. Sus ojos lucían extraños, como si tuviera una maldad infinita en ellos revueltos con desdén y orgullo.

—Eres mío, Kil —susurró a su oído— dilo.

Seguía clavándose en el interior del menor que no resistía los efectos del placer al cual se entregaba ya sin miramientos.

—Dilo, Kil.

—Soy… soy… ah… —los movimientos se volvieron más intensos, Illumi continuaba viendo a Alluka, la cual permaneció paralizada ante el temor y la confusión.

—Dilo.

—Soy… tu-yo… mmm…

—Mmm… Kil, dilo de nuevo…

—Ah… soy… tuyo.

Y tras escuchar eso, Alluka, con mucha tristeza, cerró la puerta, se dio la vuelta y salió. Todo en su interior dolía y no quería saber más de lo que estaba pasando. Corrió hasta llegar a la calle; con su carita llena de lágrimas, su pecho dolía y se llevó una mano a la zona del corazón para consolarse. Gimoteo triste, no entendía la escena, no entendía qué había visto ni qué significaba, pero no le parecía natural; ambos, sus hermanos estaban desnudos, de eso estaba consciente, a pesar de las sábanas que disimulaban un poco su desnudes, era evidente que debajo de ellas no había más que piel. Los sonidos, la voz de su hermano era indescriptible, como si en verdad estuviera disfrutando todo aquello; no había visto ni un rastro de oposición, no supo qué pensar y rendida ante su dolor, caminó consternada hasta la entrada de un hotel; donde sin pensarlo rentó un cuarto con el poco dinero que ya le quedaba y se quedó despierta hasta que no pudo más.

Miraba por la ventana, caminaba en círculos sin poder dormir, tampoco respondía a las preguntas de Nanika, ni permitía que ella tomara su lugar, quería estar ahí, estar consciente y analizar lo que había pasado. No se atrevía a ir de vuelta al hotel donde estaban sus hermanos porque tenía miedo de haber descubierto algo terrible. No iba a avergonzar a Killua con preguntas sobre su intimidad; apostaba que preguntarle algo como "¿por qué estaban desnudos en la cama?" no era precisamente algo común de indagar, pero estaba preocupada. ¿Qué tal si en realidad eso era algo muy malo y ella de nuevo había huido, abandonado a su hermano a su suerte? Volvió a llorar, incapaz de poder responderse a sí misma.

Quería hablar con alguien así que tomó su celular. Tenía muy pocos números registrados y no creía que alguno de sus contactos le fuera útil. Se lamentó no haber pedido el número a Kalluto, en momentos como este hubiera sido muy útil tener alguien con quién conversar. Estaba el número de Gotoh, Tsubone y algunos otros mayordomos de relativa confianza, el número de su casa, de su padre, de Killua, e incluso el teléfono personal de Milluki estaba ahí y, entonces un nombre resaltó mientras pensaba a quién podía marcar para pedir ayuda: Gon, el amigo de su hermano.

No lo conocía muy bien. Habían conversado un poco a través de internet, y sabía que, para que su hermano hubiera arriesgado todo con tal de salvarle la vida, y haberle presentado a Nanika, significaba que era alguien especial, de verdadera confianza. ¿Era mala hora para llamarle? Se preguntó, y luego recordó en su mente el momento en que Killua pronunció "soy tuyo", y se angustió. Si Killua necesitaba ayuda y Gon podía hacerlo, entonces valdría la pena despertarlo.

Había dos horas de diferencia entre la ciudad en la que ella estaba y la Isla Ballena, significaba que eran alrededor de las cinco de la mañana cuando Gon se despertó a contestar su celular. Extrañado al ver que se trataba precisamente de Alluka, la última persona de la que imaginó que recibiría una llamada, así que consciente de que podría tratarse de algo importante se dio prisa en responder.

—¿Hola? —bostezó sin querer.

—Gon… —su voz se quebró y no pudo evitar llorar, apenada de que el amigo de su hermano se diera cuenta.

—¡¿Estás bien?!, ¿qué ocurre?, ¿dónde está Killua?, ¿dónde estás tú? —se asustó, aunque luego reflexionó que quizá ambos hermanos habían peleado y posiblemente lo estarían buscando por algún consejo, después de todo, eran seres humanos y podían discutir por la más mínima cosa.

—Gon… —quería hablar, explicar lo que había ocurrido pero se le iba la voz.

El pobre tuvo que hacer de todo por calmarla, hasta que poco a poco la niña comenzó a recobrar la compostura, respirando hondo y por fin armándose de valor para hablar.

—Mi hermano está… mi hermano… está con Illu-nii.

—¡¿Qué?! —su miedo volvió, en esos momentos no tenía la habilidad para dar una batalla decente contra otro usuario _Nen_ , pero eso no le importaba, iría tras ese Zolydck así le costara la vida— ¿están peleando?, Alluka, dímelo, por favor.

—No… no están peleando, ambos están bien.

—¿Eh? —eso cortó su inspirada furia, extrañado ahora porque las respuestas de la chica eran cada vez más confusas.

—Ellos están en un hotel, están juntos pero no sé qué están haciendo —volvió a llorar.

—Ya… ya… tranquila, ¿cómo sabes que no están peleando?, ¿Killua está en problemas?

—¡No lo sé!, ¡ese es el problema! No entiendo qué está pasando Gon. Sólo sé que no estaban peleando.

—¿Qué viste Alluka? —pese a que quería ayudar, la confusión de la chica era contagiosa y llegó a creer que quizá había tenido un mal sueño y por eso estaba perdida, diciendo cosas sin sentido.

—Fui… fui a su cuarto y los vi juntos, y… eh… —tuvo vergüenza de decir que ambos estaban desnudos eso iba a ser bastante extraño— estaban sobre la cama e Illu-nii lo abrazó y Killua le dijo "soy tuyo" —y de nuevo se echó a llorar.

Tenía que reconocer que para ser una pesadilla, era una muy cómica, Gon hizo un esfuerzo por no reírse por lo extraño de la descripción. Era totalmente ilógico que Killua estuviera en el mismo cuarto que su extremadamente loco hermano mayor en la misma cama, abrazados y sobre todo, decir algo como aquello.

—Sólo fue un mal sueño, tranquila…

—¡No fue un sueño, Gon!, ¡debes creerme!, por favor…

Quería comprenderla, darle el apoyo que necesitaba, pero con una descripción así era imposible.

—Tal vez viste mal Alluka, sabes bien que Killua tiene serios problemas con tu hermano mayor, él no iría a verlo bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—Estaban desnudos —al fin confesó, en realidad eso era lo único que perturbaba y que le hacía llorar. Recordar a su hermano actuando de ese modo le alteraba todavía más.

Esas eran palabras mayores. Decir que Killua estaba abrazado a su hermano, podía incluso ser un poco creíble si en un momento, por alguna mágica razón, ambos se reconciliaban y un abrazo se diera a cabo en medio del drama. Afirmar que estaban desnudos, abrazados, sobre una cama eso no tenía el más mínimo sentido. Empezando porque ambos eran hermanos, se odiaran o no, lo eran y esos actos no eran algo natural en las familias. Si no le pudo creer lo primero que dijo, menos esto último.

—¿Qué fue lo último que viste antes de irte a dormir?

—¡Que no fue un sueño, Gon! No sé ni siquiera lo que vi… ¿por qué estarían desnudos?, ¿qué significa eso, Gon?, ¿los hombres hacen eso?, ¿por qué mi hermano le dijo eso a Illu-nii?

«Diablos, en verdad cree en lo que dice» pensó angustiado. Se le ocurrió que quizá había visto una escena pornográfica en algún lado y su inconsciente lo trajo a luz en una pesadilla desagradable. Le dolía insistirle a la niña en que lo que creía era irreal, entonces pensó que sería buena idea llamar a Killua quién seguramente se encontraba cerca, y no había despertado con el llanto de la chica. Tal vez si él aparecía, ella se tranquilizaría.

—Déjame llamarle, ¿de acuerdo?, le hablaré y le diré que vaya a verte. Espera un momento.

—S-sí… —aceptó, tal vez y era una confusión, así que esperó a recibir la llamada del muchacho.

Gon colgó, apenado por tener que molestar a su amigo; no estaba seguro de que hora era allá, pero si no había atendido el escándalo de su hermana, sólo significaba que estaba muy ocupado. Marcó, y espero; esperó por largo rato hasta que se dio cuenta que no contestarían. Volvió a marcar una y otra vez, cada vez más preocupado por la ausencia de respuesta hasta que se rindió, seguro de que el albino no respondería. Así que volvió a llamar a Alluka.

—¿Alluka?

—Sí, te escucho.

—¿Dónde está Killua?, no responde, ¿no está ahí contigo en el cuarto?

—Te lo dije, Gon. Está con Illu-nii en otro hotel.

Se quedó en silencio, pensando en la posibilidad de que en verdad estuviera en otro sitio, haciendo cualquier otra cosa diferente a lo que afirmaba la chica.

—¿Qué estaban haciendo Gon?, ¿lo sabes?

La pregunta de ella lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se detuvo a analizar si era conveniente o no explicar la imagen que había visto la menor. Podía ser que él no era un experto en el tema, pero comprendía lo que ella describía aún con la pobreza de detalles.

—Pues… —a fin de mantener a la pequeña tranquila, decidió explicar las cosas de la forma más simple que le fuera posible— no te asustes Alluka, pero ellos estaban mm… haciendo cosas de adultos… —su rostro enrojeció, no podía situar a Killua en una frase como esa y colocar a Illumi al otro extremo de su mente, no, definitivamente eso estaba mal, pero tampoco sabía cómo expresarlo.

—¿Es algo malo?

—Es… mmm… no te preocupes, lo intentaré contactar después.

Ni siquiera hallaba palabras para describirlo. Alluka era demasiado inocente. Según lo que escuchó de Killua, ella había vivido encerrada en casa por mucho tiempo, seguramente no sabía mucho sobre la vida y no quería hacerle daño con palabras erróneas cuando él no era un experto que supiera tratar esos temas.

—Sí… está bien. Te esperaré.

—Ahora, ve a dormir por favor.

—Sí… gracias, Gon.

Siguió angustiada, la explicación de Gon tenía menos sentido de lo que esperaba. Así que se rindió, decidió que era mejor hablar las cosas con Semiramis, ya que ella estaba insistiendo en saber lo que ocurría. Se tomó tiempo para calmarse y dejar que Semiramis viera por sí misma lo que había pasado.

Hubo un momento de largo silencio. Ambas estaban aclarando el tema poco a poco. El asunto fue que Semiramis lo interpretó como una reconciliación amorosa, porque entendía que Killua tenía una mala relación con Illumi, pero para ella, que vivió en el abrazo y protección de su marido, no había algo más hermoso que esas expresiones de amor. Calmó a la pequeña, explicándole que de ese modo quizá Killua había arreglado sus diferencias con su hermano y que les diera tiempo y espacio para que ambos salieran y volvieran tranquilos.

A la mañana siguiente, al momento de salir de su cuarto para desayunar, dio con la sorpresa de que Kalluto y el Barón estaban entrando por el pasillo que llevaba a su habitación, ambos se habían topado en la entrada del hotel y en silencio caminaron juntos hasta llegar frente a la niña.

—Semiramis, majestad, este no es lugar para usted. Volvamos a casa —le dijo Alex, y la mujer aceptó, siguiendo de vuelta a ambos. Ahora tendría que dar explicaciones, lo bueno era que podría indagar sobre el evento visto y sacar más conclusiones.

.'.

Killua escuchó el celular vibrando durante quince minutos, quién sea que le estaba marcando se esforzó mucho para localizarlo a una mala hora, eran poco más de las cuatro de la mañana y estaba realmente cansado, demasiado como para levantarse, salir de la habitación y atender la llamada. Lo haría esperar, de todos modos, aún si fuera una emergencia, prefería no enterarse porque se arrepentiría de tener que decidir entre fallar la misión que tenía con su hermano o atender al amigo que estuviera llamándolo. «Igual podría ser Kalluto, Alluka o el Barón, y ellos podrían esperar…» se dio ánimos. Pero no pudo dormir tranquilo porque estaba pensando en quién podría haberle marcado con tanta insistencia, y cuando su hermano se levantó justamente a las diez de la mañana, tras desvelarse la noche anterior, esperó a que fuera a ducharse para revisar su celular y llamar si es que era necesario.

Su sorpresa fue peor cuando vio que quién le había llamado con tanta insistencia no era otro que Gon. Como resultado, tenía veinte llamadas perdidas. Se apresuró a marcarle, asustado por lo que fuera a pasar. Rogaba que no fuera nada malo.

—¡Killua! —escuchó el grito de su amigo y tuvo que alejarse del teléfono— ¡¿dónde estás?!, ¿qué ha pasado?, Alluka me llamó asustada anoche, ¡¿estás bien?!

—Tranquilo Gon… baja la voz —tragó saliva, sentía un nudo en la garganta. Era su mejor amigo, merecía saber la verdad y sin embargo, estaba demasiado angustiado como para atreverse a decirlo. No tenía las palabras para expresar lo que estaba haciendo, no podía explicarlo aunque se esforzara en intentarlo.

—Pero…

—Estoy bien Gon, no pasa nada malo.

—¡Alluka me dijo que te vio con Illumi!, ¿cómo puede estar eso bien?

—¿Alluka me vio? —abrió los ojos, impresionado por lo que acababa de escuchar. Era imposible; se suponía que su hermana estaba en algún lugar seguro, a salvo del malévolo poder de Nimrod.

—Ella… no sé, creo que fue a buscarte a donde sea que estés… Killua, no sé qué está pasando pero ella sonaba muy alterada, ¿no estás con ella?

—¿A qué hora te dijo eso?, ¿por qué te dijo algo así?

Sonaba como algo verdadero desde el momento en que mencionó a Illumi en la oración. Si alguien lo viera durante esos días, lo encontraría en compañía de su hermano mayor. Así que era posible que le hubiesen contado algo cierto a Gon, pero no podía creer que fuera su hermana quién le habló quizá era algún impostor intentando sacar información.

—Ella me llamó en la madrugada, eran las cinco de la mañana. Estaba llorando, muy alterada, contando una historia extraña de que fue a buscarte y te vio con Illumi haciendo… bueno… seguramente fue un mal sueño.

—¿Cinco de la mañana? —haciendo cuentas con la diferencia de horario, había sido aproximadamente las tres de la mañana cuando ella le llamó, eso significaba que ella o quien fuera que lo vio, se había encontrado con ellos en su cuarto, mientras él estaba con su hermano haciendo cosas extremadamente desagradables.

«No, es imposible, debe ser un error»

—¿Estás con ella?, Killua, ¿qué está pasando? —debía admitirlo, se sentía molesto de no haber sido informado antes que estaba teniendo problemas o algo estaba cambiando. No podía creer que el albino no tuviera la suficiente confianza para contarle algo como eso.

—Gon… es que —escuchó el ruido de la regadera, que parecía apagarse un momento y esperó en silencio alguna señal de que su hermano siguiera ahí. Hasta que escuchó que de nuevo sonaba el agua cayendo siguió hablando— no puedo hablar ahora mismo, pero te prometo que te contaré… —iba a decir "todo", pero no estaba seguro de cumplirlo— te explicaré lo que pueda.

—¡No!, si estás en problemas quiero saberlo, quiero ayudarte. No te guardes esto.

Eso sonó desesperado y podía comprenderlo. Gon se sentía profundamente agradecido con él desde que le había salvado la vida, deseaba poder retribuir con creces la ayuda obtenida.

—No puedo, no ahora. Por favor, ¿puedes esperar?

—Killua… —insistió— ¿cuánto?

Lo pensó bien, llevaba seis días completos con su hermano, si cumplía este serían siete.

—Cinco días más —contestó, un poco inseguro, sabía que tal vez le tomaría un poco más, pero esperaba que para ese momento su hermano estuviera lo suficientemente débil como para tomarse el tiempo para hablar con Gon y Alluka.

—¡Es demasiado!, te doy tres días.

—Gon —reclamó—, no estoy jugando.

—Tres.

Pero conocía bastante bien a su amigo, aún si le explicaba la importancia de esperar, no lo escucharía, se pondría necio e insistente hasta tener lo que quería y se saldría con la suya.

—¡Ya pues!, está bien, tres días. En tres días hablamos, ¿entendido?

—Bien, pero, si estás en problemas, yo debo saber, ¿de acuerdo?

—S-sí… —no podía decir que estaba en problemas, no era esa clase de problemas que pudiera resolverse, era algo más allá de las posibilidades de ambos.

Colgó y se quedó viendo a la puerta del baño, esperaba que su hermano no hubiera escuchado nada. Bostezó, aún seguía cansado, de alguna manera se había relajado después de haber hablado con su mejor amigo. Se recostó y se quedó nuevamente dormido.

.'.

Alluka y compañía llegaron por la tarde a la mansión en un dirigible privado que era propiedad del Barón. Fue un viaje largo, pero ahora estaban seguros de que la pequeña se encontraba a una distancia prudente de sus hermanos. Kalluto había aprovechado para regañarla durante el proyecto, explicándole lo peligroso que había sido eso, alegando que Killua velaba por su seguridad como para que ella se expusiera como si fuera cualquier cosa; la niña venía bastante consternada, ni siquiera tenía el ánimo de discutir por detalles. Espero hasta que los tres estuvieron en la privacidad del departamento para comenzar a hacer sus preguntas.

—Estaba preocupada por mi hermano —confesó—. Ustedes no me quieren dar respuestas así que fui por ellas.

—Tú hermano está bien, ya te lo dije, él vendrá por ti más tarde.

Se mordió el labio, no sabía cómo introduciría el tema de lo que vio ahora que comprendía lo que eso representaba. Entonces Semiramis, sin advertir, salió para terminar con los rodeos. Conociendo lo problemática que Alluka podía ser para expresarse.

—Alluka vio a Illumi y a Killua juntos…

—¿Juntos?, ¿a qué te refieres? —indagó Alex.

—En la cama —fue lo último que dijo antes de ceder nuevamente el lugar a Alluka, antes de que ella reclamara por su iniciativa.

El Barón quedó en silencio, observando disimuladamente la expresión de Kalluto analizando qué tan conveniente sería hablar frente a él.

—Kalluto, ¿cierto?

—Sí.

—Kalluto, ¿te molestaría dejarme hablar con tu hermana a solas?

—Sí, me molesta —afirmó con rudeza—. Es mi hermana, ella es débil y sensible, no puedo dejarla a solas con un hombre que no conozco y no sé lo que vaya a hacer con ella. No pienso dejarla sola otra vez y que se vaya en busca de nuestros hermanos. No.

—Lo siento, pero es un tema privado, no puedo permitir que te enteres de cosas para las que no estás preparado.

—¿Es sobre Illumi?, entonces déjame informarte que lo sé todo. Mamá me lo dijo, así que no es nada nuevo —alegó.

Kalluto no iba a permitir que lo excluyeran de algo referente a su propia familia. Si tenía que mentir en el proceso, lo haría.

—Kikyo es demasiado irresponsable para ser madre —se talló la sienes—, esa mujer me va a volver loco.

—¿Qué ocurre con Illumi? —interrumpió Alluka.

El Barón sacó su cajetilla de cigarros del bolsillo y, tomando uno del montón, se dispuso a fumar.

—Es difícil de explicar lo que viste Alluka, pero trataré de ser sencillo.

—¿Tú lo sabías cierto?, siempre supiste todo lo que Killua estaba haciendo y me lo ocultaste.

—Fue por tu bien —dio una calada a su cigarrillo—. No era necesario que te enteraras de algo así, pero supongo que después de que tu hermano complete el trabajo, esto será oficial para ti… —se repantigó en su sitio, inclinándose hacia adelante— si te dijera que tus hermanos son ahora "más que hermanos", ¿qué dirías?

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Kalluto.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Si Killua se enamorara de alguien y ese alguien significara para él una felicidad más grande de la que ha vivido jamás, ¿lo detendrías sólo porque no te agrada la persona de la que se enamoró?

—Espera, espera… —salió Kalluto en su defensa— si lo dices de ese modo, cualquier cosa va a sonar agradable, estás forzando las cosas. Eso se llama manipulación.

El Barón lo vio con incredulidad, ese niño era más brillante de lo que había pensado, lo había subestimado.

—¡Si Killua se enamorara, por supuesto que me importaría la persona con la que él querría estar! —continuó Alluka, motivada por la expresión de su hermano menor.

—Sí, una cosa es que esté con alguien que acaba de conocer, y otra es que se involucre con nuestro hermano mayor. ¡Es nuestro hermano!, ¡ten uso de razón!

—¡Pues les guste o no, así son las cosas! Cielos… por eso no voy a tener hijos, los niños son un dolor de cabeza —se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar alrededor del cuarto, fumando enérgicamente.

—¿Cómo es que puedes decirlo con tanta ligereza?, no estás hablando de cualquier cosa —alegó Alluka.

—¿Es realmente necesario que sea así?

—Ya mocosos, acéptenlo y déjenme fumar tranquilo…

Empero tuvo que reconocer que no era el modo de tratar con los hermanos menores de Killua e Illumi. Requerirían el apoyo de la mayor cantidad de personas posibles y él debía ganárselo; ayudarles a ambos a permanecer juntos aún si fuera antinatural todo con tal de mantener la situación en calma.

—Miren… —suspiró— sé que es difícil, y a nadie le gusta el incesto, pero Illumi pasa por algo bastante poco convencional y aun si a lo largo de su vida ha sido un imbécil con ustedes, necesita su ayuda. Si Killua, quién es el que más lo ha padecido, está dispuesto a ayudarlo, ¿no creen que deberían darle una oportunidad?

Ambos Zoldyck se quedaron en silencio, observándose, intentando averiguar lo que pensaban cada uno, no queriendo decir algo inapropiado que les contradijera e hiciera pelear delante de alguien que no les trasmitía confianza suficiente como para expresarse abiertamente.

—Entiendo lo que dices. Illumi fue dañado por mamá hace mucho tiempo, así como dañó a Alluka. Odio esta situación, pero aceptaré la decisión de Killua, al fin de cuentas él es el único que puede dar una solución a esto —Kalluto había visto suficiente como para comprender la delicadeza de la situación, oponerse al poder de los Iluminados nunca le trajo nada positivo.

Alluka en cambio continuó en silencio. No quería aceptarlo, una relación incestuosa sobrepasaba los límites de lo que ella podía aceptar. Debía pensar mejor las cosas; decidir cómo podía ayudar a su hermano. Luego pensó que, si comprendía mejor la situación, Nanika podía atender las cosas. Levantó el rostro, decidida a intervenir.

—No —pero la voz de Kalluto la detuvo—, ya sé lo que estás a punto de decir y la respuesta es no, no puedes ayudar usando a la entidad que vive en ti. En un principio, esa misma entidad es parte del problema. La única forma en la que esto tendría una solución sana, es encontrando la forma de deshacernos de la entidad que habita en ustedes, al mismo tiempo.

—Ni siquiera así —aclaró Alex—. Esas entidades ya están atadas al flujo natural de la energía vital de sus anfitriones, si ellos desaparecieran, morirían; tanto Alluka como Illumi. Primero tendríamos que separar sus energías y luego transmutarlas para que sean independientes de sus anfitriones, y eso, ni siquiera en toda la historia de la humanidad ha sido probado. Nadie sabe cómo se hace.

Esas eran las palabras más desalentadoras que habían escuchado en todo el día. Significaba que debían rendirse, aceptar lo que Killua e Illumi estuvieran pasando. Ambos pequeños bajaron la mirada, meditando en la dolorosa postura que debían tomar al respecto. Eso era todo lo que les quedaba por ahora.

.'.

Nimrod se había demorado un poco más de lo acostumbrado en tomar su ducha matutina. Se había quedado perdido en sus pensamientos. Repitiéndose mentalmente cuál era el propósito original para que él permaneciera en ese lugar junto al objeto de su debilidad. Se lo repetía a fin de encontrar la salida. Quizá al inicio había decidido estar cerca del albino, buscarlo para satisfacer esa horrible sensación de separación e incontrolables emociones que no le permitían concentrarse; que le hacían perder cualquier enfrentamiento que se le presentara. Sin embargo, estar tanto tiempo cerca de él no sólo le robaba su sagrada energía, sino hacía flaquear a su voluntad hasta transformarse en la entidad minúscula que habitó originalmente en el cuerpo de Illumi; no quería regresar a ese punto. Hacía falta usar toda su fuerza para salir de ese hotel sin el albino a su lado. Si tenía que amenazarlo, lo haría, se decía constantemente que lo haría, se libraría de él. Pero al recordar lo delicioso que era tomar su cuerpo, su estómago se revolvía y dudaba de su decisión. ¿Qué excusa le daría al adolescente para que le dejara partir sin más oposición? Por más descabellado que fuera el pretexto, debía alegar algo.

En cuanto salió del baño lo vio despierto, recostado en la cama mientras veía el techo, sin darse cuenta que él le observaba.

—¿Qué piensas? —preguntó y salió en busca de sus prendas.

—¿Eh? Uh… —se avergonzó al voltear, para descubrir que su hermano estaba completamente desnudo— nada en especial.

—Kil, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer…

—¿A dónde iremos…?

—No. Yo. Tú no irás, tienes que seguir tu viaje, ese es el trato que tenemos.

—Illumi…

—Ya te di una semana completa de mi compañía, no te daré más de mi tiempo.

Se mordió el labio. Nimrod era muy difícil de tratar, pese a que intentaba no ser ofensivo, sonaba por demás grosero; cualquier otro se habría desanimado de seguir cerca de él. No obstante, él no estaba en esa posición de hacerse el ofendido, «adiós dignidad» se dijo mentalmente.

—¿Has estado jugando conmigo? —detestaba hacerse el dramático por cosas como esta, particularmente cuando no sentía nada especial por ser desplazado de aquel modo; de hecho, ni le importaba, pero debía darle motivos a Nimrod para sentir que no estaba haciendo bien su trabajo.

—Kil, es suficiente, ya te he demostrado que no es así.

—¿Por qué insistes en abandonarme?, si fueras coherente con lo que dices, las cosas no serían de este modo.

Esa actitud en el peliblanco le provocaba unas serias ganas de aplicar algo de hipnosis para convencerlo de que no estaba jugando con él y forzarlo a dejarlo ir, pero no tenía la fuerza de voluntad suficiente como para hacer algo de tal magnitud.

—Me quedaré, ¿de acuerdo? Pero será sólo hasta esta noche, te dejaré en el cuarto, después de la cena y me iré. No más.

Asintió con la cabeza, fingiendo que estaba herido. Al menos esas horas le iban a dar el tiempo para pensar en una nueva forma de presionarlo para hacer que se quedara. No iba a ser sencillo porque Nimrod abogaría por su supervivencia, y por ella haría lo que fuera, seguramente esa urgencia por marcharse iba a ser el primero de muchos arranques desesperados por mantenerse como el dueño del cuerpo de Illumi. Así que debía ser, no sólo persistente, sino convincente.

Nimrod pasó el día junto a Killua pensado una sola cosa: Semiramis. No sabía cómo, pero ese niño le hacía recordar mucho a ella, su atención, sensibilidad, pureza, la agudeza de su mirada que demostraba que, pese a su inocencia, no trataba con alguien meramente vacío; esa fuerza que provenía de su interior la que, pese a los abusos y el dolor a lo largo de su vida, le hacía mantenerse de pie, hablando y conviviendo con él como si una noche antes no hubiera sido forzado a realizar actos incestuosos en contra de sus deseos. No era tonto, sabía que Killua lo detestaba. Lo que al inicio había sido un experimento por encontrar el límite en el menor, ahora era un grandísimo misterio, ¿cuál era el motor que lo mantenía tan firme en seguir junto a él?, ¿acaso estaba frente a un caso de síndrome de Estocolmo?, se preguntaba y sin embargo, no veía patrones mismos del síndrome; no veía culpa, miedo, sino como una especie de amor que no podía interpretar. De nuevo volvía a ver a Semiramis, la sentía en el aire, la extrañaba con tanta pasión que comenzó a reflejar en el albino lo mucho que la deseaba. En algún punto, olvidó por completo su plan de marcharse esa noche, y de vez en cuando hablaba de lo que harían otros días, lo besaba, lo tomaba de la mano, le decía halagos y acariciaba, así hasta que se recordaba que no estaba tratando con su esposa. Se apenaba, pero se tragaba su orgullo, fingiendo que esto había sido producto de su propia decisión.

Mientras tanto Killua, no sólo estaba preocupado por hacer que Nimrod se quedara, también tenía muchas dudas con respecto a la llamada de Gon. ¿En verdad Alluka le había llamado?, ¿los había visto juntos? Rogaba que no fuera así, mataría al Barón si se enteraba que su hermana los había visto en una situación tan comprometedora. Se preguntaba qué le diría a Gon cuando le llamara, estaba de acuerdo en que no quería decir la verdad, cualquier cosa estaba bien. Gon sentía desagrado por su hermano; la primera vez que se vieron hubo cierta clase de agresión entre ellos, dejando en claro su enemistad; incluso Gon se había enfrentado a su propia familia con tal de sacarlo de casa, y ahora, ¿qué pasaría si se enterara que estaba en una misión para rescatar al tipo que por muchos años lo había amedrentado? Definitivamente le diría que tenía algo mal en la cabeza.

Los besos, las palabras dulces y el buen trato que recibía por parte de Nimrod le hacían sentir escalofríos constantemente, quería escapar, y se resistía a hacerlo porque entonces, el incoherente sería él. Cayendo la noche, tal como era de esperar, Illumi anunció que se marchaba, recordándole que implícitamente se había comprometido a aceptar su partida y que no le daría más problemas para hacerlo. Entonces fue cuando sacó su carta, lo que esa misma tarde se le había ocurrido.

— _Aniki_ , antes de que te vayas… hay algo que he querido preguntarte.

—Una última pregunta antes de que marche, está bien —le sonrió, acariciando sus blancos cabellos.

—¿Está bien si yo… como no sé cuándo volverás… está bien si yo estoy con alguien más?, ¿qué pasaría si alguien más se acerca del mismo modo que tú lo haces?

Su sonrisa se borró. La sensación que experimentó era casi inhumana, no fue un instinto natural de Nimrod, fue como si toda la energía de Illumi saliera de golpe en su cuerpo; un impulso más allá de sus fuerzas o su capacidad. El poder de los celos. Tomó al niño de la mandíbula, presionándolo con fuerza.

—¿Quién? —demandó entre dientes, su sed de sangre, su _Nen_ oscuro, poderoso se desprendía por su cuerpo provocando escalofríos y terror a cualquier persona que estuviera a unos cien metros a la redonda.

—Me estás lastimando —intentó soltarse, pero Illumi lo tomó por la cintura, presionando con más fuerza su mentón.

—¡¿Quién?!

—¡Nadie! —usó su fuerza para empujarlo.

El efecto no fue el imaginado, sólo quería asustarlo un poco, no desatar una bestia.

—¡Es sólo una pregunta!

—Kil… —tomó sus muñecas y las alzó por encima de su cabeza, para comenzar a revisarlo con la vista, de pies a cabeza, de un lado a otro— nadie más te ha tocado ¿verdad? No… —se respondía a sí mismo— es imposible, yo he estado contigo desde… Kil… dime la verdad, ¿quién más te ha intentado tocar?

—¡Nadie!, ¡ya suéltame!

—No… tú no jugarías con algo como eso ¿verdad?

—No, y ya te dije que nadie más me ha… —se ruborizó involuntariamente, viéndose incapaz de terminar la oración— nadie… ya detente Illumi.

Soltó sus muñecas, pero lo mantuvo arrinconado a la pared, pegando su cuerpo al del menor, entre intimidándolo y seduciéndolo.

—¿Por qué preguntarías algo como eso Kil?, ¿es esa la verdadera razón por la que me quieres cerca?, ¿alguien ha estado rondándote?

Tembló, esa idea no sonaba tan mala, decirle que alguien más estaba intentando llegar a ese extremo con él sonaba tentador; era una buena excusa para hacerlo quedarse, pero no, existía una persona con esa descripción, y si Illumi quería presionarlo, no podría decirle algún nombre ni se atrevería a incriminar a nadie más.

—No te lo preguntaré de nuevo, ¿quién es…? —susurró a su oído, con su ira malamente contenida—, si lo dices ahora, tendré misericordia. Un poco. Lo dejaré vivir, mutilado y deforme, pero libre. Esa será mi piedad, si no me lo dices y lo averiguaré por mi cuenta, lo torturaré por años hasta que muera, lo tendré como mi mascota personal para experimentos, y me aseguraré de que viva mucho, viva sabiendo que no debió intentar tocar algo que me pertenece.

—Era… era sólo una pregunta —susurró sin aliento, agradecía que en verdad no hubiera alguien con esas intenciones sobre él o al menos así lo creía.

Illumi se quedó en silencio, observándolo detenidamente hasta convencerse que en realidad no había un alguien más sobre su pequeño hermanito, que era una pregunta casual, y cuando menos lo esperó, se dio cuenta que era muy tarde. Se sentía inseguro sobre dejarlo solo. ¿Qué tal si lo decía porque tenía la sospecha de que alguien podía comenzar a mostrar esas actitudes?, ¿qué tal si en verdad había algo más oculto detrás de esas palabras? No, sus celos provocaban estragos en su interior.

—Eres mío Killua, desde el momento en que lo pronunciaste, te has condenado, no permitiré ni siquiera que alguien imaginariamente aspire a tenerte. Nunca te dejaré ir.

Se le erizó la piel, probablemente esas emociones tan profundas y salvajes provenían directamente de su hermano, y eso le hizo temer a lo que fuera a ocurrir en un futuro. Contuvo la respiración un momento hasta que su hermano comenzó a besarlo con tanta pasión que seguirle el ritmo se volvió complicado.

Lo tomó de la mano y lo hizo caminar hasta la habitación.

—Me tienes, no me iré, no… —en el camino iba desnudándole, arrojando las prendas a los lados, sin dar mayor relevancia— te haré el amor hasta que se te olvide el nombre de cada una de las personas que has conocido en tu vida y sólo recuerdes el mío.

Fue difícil, Illumi estaba más excitado que en otras ocasiones y eso provocó que él también terminara enredado en un montón de emociones y sensaciones difíciles de controlar. Ambos terminaron tan agotados que ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de levantarse y ponerse sus ropas; durmieron desnudos.

Killua despertó a las siete de la mañana por una razón que nunca antes esperó que le pasara. Un sueño bastante peculiar, sin ningún sentido o trama, sólo situaciones de la vida real que reconocía como placenteros en lo más profundo de su consciencia, ahí donde nadie podía llegar. Eso fue lo que provocó que despertara con una dolorosa erección y su mano derecha sobre su entrepierna, rodeándola. En un principio se asustó de sí mismo, creyendo que era imposible que él cayera en ciertas prácticas, su primer instinto fue alejar su mano de ahí, pero la sensación de su entrepierna caliente atraía su atención, con una constante necesidad de desahogo.

Estaba recostado sobre su lado izquierdo, no podía ver a su hermano que dormía detrás de él. Se quedó quieto unos minutos, analizando si el morocho se encontraba dormido o no, hasta que se convenció de que, en efecto, tras una larga sesión de sexo estaba lo suficiente cansado como para dormir profundamente.

Recordó cuando su hermano lo hizo tocarse por primera vez. Fue vergonzoso, pero también debía reconocer que no era consciente del placer que se podía provocar a sí mismo porque nunca antes se había interesado en ello. Bajó instintivamente la mano y volvió a detenerse, todavía no estaba del todo convencido en hacerlo, pero su miembro parecía reclamar atención. Bajó de nuevo la mano, con la máxima lentitud posible para no llamar la atención de su hermano y volvió a rodear su pene, «está muy duro» pensó, y comenzó a acariciarse con lentitud, con sus mejillas encendidas.

Sintió que su hermano se movía, acomodando su postura y se alarmó, se quedó quieto esperando a que dejara de moverse, asustado de haberlo despertado. Esperó varios segundos que le parecieron una eternidad, y se calmó hasta que la respiración pausada de Illumi le indicó que todo estaba en paz. Volvió a mover su mano, suavemente de arriba hacia abajo, y apretó las piernas, se sentía bastante bien y eso que no estaba ejerciendo la presión ni velocidad que en realidad deseaba, se concentró en esos pausados movimientos; no quería dar un espectáculo, sólo tocarse. Se le ocurrió la idea de salir de la cama e ir al baño, apenas iba a moverse obedeciendo su idea, cuando sintió que era tomado por las caderas, Illumi había pegado su cuerpo desnudo al suyo.

—¿Qué haces hermanito? —le preguntó, bajando su mano por el abdomen del menor, encontrándose con la agradable sorpresa de que la mano del chico aún estaba sosteniendo su miembro endurecido—, quita tu hermosa mano de aquí, deja que tu hermano mayor se haga cargo de esto.

— _Aniki_ … —susurró— yo…

Su hermano colocó una mano sobre la suya apretándola, guiándola para masturbarle y no pudo evitar gemir suavemente. Era agradable y enloquecedor despertar tan excitado para recibir la atención que requería justo en el momento en que más lo necesitaba. Sintió la erección del mayor contra su espalda, Illumi se había excitado tanto como él al darse cuenta que estaba tocándose tan temprano. No sólo le tocaba, también frotaba su miembro contra su espalda y trasero.

—Ah…

Illumi apretó más su mano y él se estremeció, movía sus caderas de forma inconsciente, humedeciendo con el líquido pre-seminal su propia mano. Había dejado de pensar en detalles, para centrarse sólo en disfrutar, pero Illumi no lo dejó así de simple, en un movimiento sorpresivo, lo tomó de la cintura y le hizo darse la vuelta, para luego tomar ambos miembros con una mano y comenzar a frotarlos.

Al principio eran movimientos sin un ritmo constante, acostumbrándose el uno al otro, pero conforme fue humedeciendo su mano gracias a sus fluidos, empezó a moverse con mayor velocidad y ritmo. Killua respiraba pesadamente, aferrándose al pecho de su hermano quien también estaba agitado. Era tan delicioso que pronto ambos acabaron ensuciándose mutuamente.

Tardaron unos minutos en reponerse. Killua sentía sus oídos tapados y necesitaba aire para poder recuperarse. Eso había sido demasiado fuerte para su joven cuerpo.

—El sexo matutino es lo máximo —escuchó que Illumi decía con un aire de burla en su voz.

Enrojeció, molesto de tener que escuchar palabras como esas tan temprano, prefería a Nimrod cuando se controlaba y se comportaba como un adulto sabelotodo que estaba ahí para educarlo.

Illumi se dio la vuelta, besando la mejilla del menor y susurrando contra su piel.

—Me atrapaste otra noche, no sé exactamente cómo lo haces… pero te lo agradezco.

Dicho esto se puso de pie y caminó hacia el baño.

Killua apretó los ojos y se concentró, debía limpiarse, sentía bastante desagrado de estar así, el aroma que desprendía el semen le daba nauseas, le recordaba que había caído en actos contra la naturaleza y eso lo hacía enfadar más. Se levantó para tomar una de los pañuelos desechables que tenían sobre el tocador y tras limpiarse, se volvió a acostar, iba a esperar que su hermano desocupara el baño, mientras dormía un poco.

Nimrod volvió a demorarse en el baño, estaba impactado por el efecto Killua, por primera vez cientos de años se sentía tan lleno de vida, las emociones de su anfitrión le traspasaban, le atraían hacia ese albino, y se preguntó por qué Illumi había elegido a ese chico como el amor de su vida, ¿qué tenía él de especial que lo atrajera tanto? Su belleza era sin duda destacable, no la belleza común que había visto antes, un par de luceros azules combinados con un adorable cabello blanco; su piel pálida le daba la apariencia de ser hijo de la luna, o una antigua sacerdotisa del templo de Semiramis; un cuerpo envidiable, como el de los jóvenes espartanos que llevaban una vida de riguroso entrenamiento; no obstante, la belleza nunca le había atraído con tanto poder, él siempre se había mantenido neutral al respecto, y pasaba de largo todo rasgo y aspecto físico que pudiera atraerle una caída durante su reinado. No, Killua tenía algo más, y entre más lo pensaba, más se perdía en el laberinto de emociones que Illumi había trazado para su autoprotección. Salió del baño y se vio a sí mismo alegre de verlo ahí, recostado, con sus ojos cerrados fingiendo estar dormido. Definitivamente no se iba a ir, quería verlo despertar otra vez.

Por otro lado, el albino se preguntaba cuánto tiempo más tendría qué aguantar esta tortura. Eran los ocho días más largos de su vida y todavía no veía vestigios de su hermano o eso creía; se estaba comenzando a desesperar y lo peor era que ahora era consciente de que no podría distinguir una actitud propia de su hermano, de una de Nimrod. Dudaba en absoluto que su hermano fuera cursi, o dijera cosas como "te lo agradezco", no, definitivamente ese seguía siendo Nimrod. Él de verdad deseaba ver algún rastro, algo que le dijera que todo su esfuerzo estaba teniendo éxito, cualquier cosa estaba bien, la que fuera. Recordó el arranque de celos que había tenido la noche anterior, justo cuando se iba; se preguntó si esa reacción violenta era propia de Illumi, y se consolaba diciéndose que sí, que lo más probable era que su hermano tuviera arranques violentos de celos. Con ese pensamiento, volvió a relajarse. Era difícil trabajar sin ningún apoyo ni ánimo de por medio.

 ** _Dos capítulos más y ya no seguiré la historia. Así que nadie más se aburrirá conmigo._**


	51. 93 en Babel Capítulo 30

**_Ejem... bueno, este es el penúltimo capítulo del segundo libro, ¿pueden creerlo?, el que sigue es el final..._**

 ** _FINAL... todavía no me lo puedo creer._**

 ** _Este capítulo es largo, muy largo, lo siento..._**

 ** _93 en Babel_**

 ** _Capítulo 30_**

 ** _.'._**

Después del almuerzo Illumi lo hizo acompañarle a sus otros trabajos. Ya había abandonado su renuencia a mantener al albino cerca; secretamente Killua agradecía que fuera así, eso facilitaba un poco su trabajo y le permitía concentrarse en su meta.

Desde el inicio esto se había tratado de una lucha de voluntades entre Illumi y Nimrod. El ganador, que ocuparía el primer plano, sería quien mostrara una resistencia y estabilidad mental que el otro no pudiera mantener. El problema con Illumi es que él nunca fue capacitado para controlar sus emociones, a pesar de sus entrenamientos y crianza, sólo sabía reprimirse. Era capaz de guardar y conservar para sí mismo sus secretos y sus necesidades, ocultando sus sentimientos con todas sus fuerzas porque así fue como se le enseñó que debía ser, pero esto sólo constituía el inicio de su error más grave.

Ocultar sentimientos no es señal de estabilidad emocional, al contrario, significa que hay una incapacidad, una falta de inteligencia emocional que ayuda a trasmitir el interior con la prudencia necesaria. Illumi era tan inestable que requería de una máscara para sobrevivir, una faceta falsa de él para enfrentar a sus enemigos y a su familia, pero que en realidad provocaba que guardara para sí un montón de energía que no salía y que tarde o temprano explotaría. Esa misma inestabilidad le había costado el juego a Illumi y había provocado que Nimrod ganara. Dándole así el poder de su cuerpo.

Ahora, Nimrod le estaba dando al inconsciente de Illumi la más grande satisfacción que a lo largo de su vida había buscado, es decir, tener a su hermano menor para él. Con la falsa correspondencia, no sólo simulaba darle amor, sino recibirlo a cambio; tal vez, no era Illumi mismo el que lo estaba llevando a cabo, pero eran las emociones y el inconsciente de él, los cuales desembocaron en este punto. Darle esta satisfacción provocaba que el balance emocional de ambos comenzara a cambiar su equilibrio.

Nimrod no tenía un cuerpo, no tenía ya una humanidad, su existencia era una extensión de Illumi, sus emociones eran flujos provenientes de recuerdos de una existencia de miles de años; habían dejado de ser reales, por lo tanto, las emociones de Illumi influían más sobre las suyas, las cuales permanecían guardadas los almacenes ancestrales de su interior. Eran más ricas, poderosas, auténticas y llenas de vida, por eso, cuando comenzó a fluir el amor de Illumi por Killua, este le atravesó y lo convenció de que eran sus propios sentimientos los que estaban comenzando a cambiar, se creyó a sí mismo enamorado de ese muchacho. Lo que no sospechaba era que, mientras él le daba ese alimento a su anfitrión, el morocho por fin había comenzado a despertar.

Fue un instante en el que se asomó a la ventana del exterior, vio en sus recuerdos internos un pequeño trozo de memoria de la convivencia entre Nimrod y Killua, lucía como si sólo estuviera entrenando a su hermano, o eso creyó al inicio, porque al ver su presente —por primera vez en muchos años— vio que Nimrod estaba en un trabajo con Killua, sin embargo, descartó que fuera un entrenamiento dado que Killua no estaba haciendo nada, sólo estaba ahí como espectador. Luego, volvió a su interior, a la oscuridad donde se había sumido porque se convenció de que todo iba bien sin él. Así que no le dio importancia.

.'.

Tras terminar sus asuntos, Nimrod ofreció enseñarle algo nuevo, algo que quizá en su vida no se había puesto a pensar.

—En muchos idiomas se ha puesto un particular esfuerzo para distinguir las emociones, odio, alegría, tristeza, y la más importante de todas, amor. ¿Sabes por qué digo que es la más importante?

Estaban en el nuevo hotel, y como bienvenida les habían dejado algunos regalos. Una caja con algunos recuerdos del lugar; de ahí Killua sacó una pelota de goma anti-estrés. La tomó y fue a sentarse a uno de los sillones, mientras se distraía con el juguete.

—No me digas… eres de esos que les encantan las historias cursi llenas de escenas empalagosas por todos lados.

—Sí —dijo con certeza, desconcertando al menor que esperaba una negativa— nada mejor que el amor para explicar los más difíciles fenómenos de la humanidad, y si está lleno de escenas empalagosas, quiere decir que tiene un efecto más largo, emocional y poderoso.

—De todas las cosas que me has dicho, está es la más estúpida e inútil de todas…

—Eso lo dices porque no lo has experimentado.

—¿Y tú sí?

Lo acusó, antes de que se pusiera moralista, afirmando que le estaba "haciendo el amor", como tantas veces había afirmado. Para él, todo lo que le había hecho hasta ahora era sólo abuso. Alguien que le amara jamás le hubiera forzado a caer tan bajo. Tal vez Illumi sí podía sentir algo así, pero no él, no Nimrod. Esa entidad maligna que se había aprovechado de todos los sentimientos de su hermano y arrebatado su dignidad con tal de mantener su existencia.

—Sí. Y te puedo decir que tú has probado un nivel de amor intenso…

—¡¿Yo?!, déjate de sandeces hermano.

—¿No sacaste a Nanika de casa, y moviste el cielo y la tierra sólo para salvar la vida de tu amigo?, porque si eso no es amor, entonces me marcho de aquí de una vez por todas.

—¡¿Qué?! —se ruborizó al máximo, jamás había interpretado eso como un acto de amor— Gon es mi amigo, idiota, no tienes porqué decir cosas tan…

Comenzó a clavar sus uñas en la pelota, afilándolas para traspasar la goma de un extremo a otro sin terminar de romperla.

—El amor viene en muchas presentaciones, ¿amas a tu familia, Kil?, y no digas que no la tienes.

Sí, esa era la respuesta. Alluka era su familia, y la amaba, por ella haría lo que fuera, incluso, aceptar mantener una relación incestuosa con su hermano sólo para salvar su vida. De nuevo se dio cuenta que esa entidad tenía algo más que enseñarle, pero no quería oírlo, no quería escuchar hablar de amor a un ser tan siniestro que le había robado gran parte de su felicidad y libertad.

—Tus actos de amor, te han dado la fuerza más grande que jamás en la vida imaginaste lograr.

—Sí, sí… —rodó los ojos—, ¿a qué viene este tema?, ¿se te acabaron las historias interesantes?

Se rio con fuerza. Podía percibir de sólo un vistazo que lo estaba haciendo rabiar.

—Es curioso ver que en realidad no has experimentado esa fuerza, no eres capaz de aceptarla, quizá porque eres todavía muy niño…

—¡¿Muy niño?!, novedad genio, te has estado acostando con un niño. Maldito pederasta.

Illumi volvió a reír.

—Bueno, lo tuyo siempre ha sido opcional, tú eres quien decidió aceptar, ¿qué diré a mi favor?, al menos sé que te gusta.

Lo miró con reclamo. Nunca fue opcional, desde ahí estaba mal, y quizá su cuerpo estaba tomándole el gusto, pero no iba a aceptarlo en voz alta ni en un millón de años. Era un ser humano que gustaba del sexo, probablemente como cualquier otra persona. No precisamente disfrutaba que fuera su hermano mayor el que estuviera gozando de su cuerpo.

—De cualquier forma si dices que no he experimentado esa "fuerza" —puntualizó, en un intento por cambiar el tema—, ¿por qué entonces usas de ejemplo a Gon y Alluka para hacerme reconocer que sí siento amor?

—Hay diferentes formas de amor, te lo dije. —Se levantó de su sitio y fue a servirse algo para beber—, y el más relevante de todos los tiempos, la fuerza de la que hablo, es la que es capaz de revolucionar el mundo, un gobierno, cambiar una ideología, despojar a un hombre de todos sus bienes, de sus creencias, valores y llevarlo a la locura. El infame romance, el amor por alguien que a quien deseas pertenecer y quien deseas como única posesión hasta la muerte.

—¿Alguna vez te he dicho que hablas como si estuvieras en un diálogo en una de esas novelas dramáticas? —le seguía incomodando el tema, y la pelota en sus manos pronto quedaría inservible.

Illumi regresó, con un vaso lleno de alguna bebida alcohólica con bastante hielo y se sentó de vuelta frente a su hermano.

—No, y tampoco es que me preocupe mucho.

Killua dejó de observar a su hermano para ocuparse ahora de cortar en pequeños cuadros la goma en sus manos

—Hay cosas que no estarías dispuesto a hacer por Gon, eso seguramente lo has de tener muy claro.

Killua levantó el rostro, observándolo brevemente, no había entendido de qué podría estar hablando. Momentos antes había dicho que por causa de su amigo él había sido capaz de pelear contra su padre, sacar a Alluka de casa y arriesgar su vida, y ahora parecía cambiar de parecer.

—O dime, ¿dejarías de nuevo sola a Nanika por ir detrás de Gon?

—No, eso está fuera de discusión —había salido del fondo de su corazón esa respuesta.

Eso mismo había hecho el día en que Gon y él se separaron. Él se fue detrás de su hermana, abandonando a su amigo para que él siguiera con su etapa nueva. Siendo honestos él deseaba que Gon mismo se uniera a su viaje, pero no se lo pediría y además, prefería seguir con su hermana, cuando se trataba de ella, la balanza se inclinaba muy fácilmente a su favor.

—¿Ves?, tu amor por Gon no es suficiente para trascender en tu vida. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, estás aquí y no donde ella está. Eso demuestra que hay cosas que no harías por ella.

Se quedó en silencio, era preferente que Illumi creyera que estaba ahí con él por causas diferentes a ella. Por supuesto que quería corregirlo y hacerle ver que no era tan relevante como creía.

—Pero incluso ese amor del que te hablo, si no está bien fundamentado, puede fallar y transformarse en el error más grande de la vida de cualquier ser humano. Pasar de la gloria a la derrota en sólo segundos.

—Entonces es una debilidad inútil —intentó cerrar el tópico y hablar de otra cosa, pero era imposible.

—Ese amor es una debilidad en manos de un novato. Un adolescente típico se enamora y cree que ama con locura por ninguna causa real. A esto se le llama predilección. ¿Has escuchado hablar de la predilección?

—¿Cuando prefieres a algo en lugar de otra cosa?

—Es más que eso… —remarcó— la predilección es un amor que sientes sólo por algún factor externo, algo que te llamó la atención de por medio y que quizá no tiene mucho sentido.

Killua dejó los restos de la pelota a un lado y se acomodó, prestando más atención al discurso de su hermano. Al fin, no tenía otra cosa por hacer.

—Puede que ese objeto de tu predilección no sea tan destacable, que sea torpe, tonto, no sea tan profundo e interesante como tú, y conozcas de antemano que tú tienes más que ofrecer de lo que esa persona tiene para ti, aun así ahí estás, interesado en su bienestar, en su salud, le admiras por cualquier cosa que te salga de la cabeza porque en realidad no es que lo conozcas demasiado, sino que has ido aprendiendo poco a poco, sin estar completamente seguro de lo que verás a continuación…

Por alguna razón esa descripción le hizo recordar un poco a Gon. Alguien con quien se había encariñado sin un motivo real, sólo porque lo conoció en el examen de cazadores, era de su edad y tenía un talento nato especial.

—Pero tarde o temprano, esa persona te romperá el corazón porque de entrada no era para ti. Esa persona es tan diferente de lo que creías al inicio que pronto te das cuenta que te ha quedado a deber más de lo que nadie ha quedado en toda su vida, porque sacrificas más de lo que jamás recibirás a cambio.

Y se recordó a si mismo llorando frente a Palm, con su corazón en un puño, adolorido, sufriendo por alguien que le había lastimado profundamente. La deuda, esa quizá podía ser el momento en que salvó su vida, arriesgándose a sí mismo y a su hermana en el camino. Sacudió su cabeza, deseando sacar de su mente esos pensamientos comparativos.

—La predilección le pasa a los adolescentes que apenas experimentan esas emociones. Lo que te lleva al verdadero amor es la dilección, el amor reflexivo. La antítesis de la predilección. Un amor que surge de una travesía, conocimiento y uso de la inteligencia. Cuando eres capaz de apreciar las virtudes y defectos de quién amas, eres consciente de sus más grandes errores y sin embargo, sabes que es sólo un detalle en la inmensidad de detalles que conforma a una persona.

No creía que Illumi fuera capaz de expresar algo así, más bien sonaba como Nimrod hablando de su esposa. Lo cual era bastante romántico.

—¿Por qué dices esto?

—Kil… —dejó su vaso a un lado y caminó hasta quedar frente a su hermano, donde se arrodillo quedando más cerca— te conozco desde que naciste, te vi crecer y desarrollarte, conozco tus miedos, tus defectos y virtudes, todas tus habilidades, he aprendido a conocerte y a ver a través de tus ojos, de tus actitudes y respuestas.

Se quedó analizando la expresión de Illumi y comenzó a ver que su expresión cambiaba, de su clásica apariencia dura, fría, a algo más, como una especie de tristeza.

Illumi tomó una de sus manos y besó sus dedos, para luego ponerse a jugar con ellos, paseando sus dedos entre los del albino.

—Cuando eras muy pequeño, que papá te nombró su sucesor, removiéndome así del puesto; yo no podía creer lo que pasaba, estaba decepcionado, molesto, no era capaz de ver en ti ninguna cualidad positiva que te hiciera acreedor de ese lugar; entonces, el día en que salí del cuarto de torturas, justo después de que papá me castigara por haberte lastimado, tú fuiste a verme y me abrazaste, me diste la comprensión que yo necesitaba, no sólo eso… fuiste muy valiente, más valiente de lo que cualquier ser humano con tan poca edad y experiencia podía ser; no me odiaste ni me tuviste miedo pese a que yo te había lastimado; fuiste capaz de hacer más de lo que yo en toda mi vida he hecho, me hiciste ver cuán débil y tonto era yo en comparación a ti. Desde ese momento de mi vida, aprendí a verte con dilección, a entrenarte como lo merecías, y puedo decir, que no me arrepiento de nada.

Todo eso, esas palabras tan sinceras, llenas de afecto, las reconoció de una sola fuente, era Illumi. Después de tantos días ahí, al fin lograba ver un rastro de su hermano. Era él quien había dicho todo eso, probablemente llevaba años pensándolo, eran palabras muy agradables, sin ninguna intención oscura de por medio. Tan sólo le angustiaba ver esa mirada llena de tristeza y vacío.

Vio que su hermano se paraba y daba la vuelta, evitando más contacto visual. Se lamentó después el haberlo dejado irse al otro cuarto, justo cuando podía haberlo provocado más para hacerlo salir. Se quedó en silencio analizando sus posibilidades, esperaba encontrar más, y más pruebas de la existencia de Illumi.

Esa noche fue algo más resistible que las noches anteriores. Nimrod parecía no tener la intención habitual de tomar su cuerpo sin darle descanso; podría decirse que fue más sutil que las noches pasadas, sus besos, sus caricias, y todas sus expresiones parecían tener menos energía y eso le había servido bastante para descansar después de tantas noches sin poder respirar. Eso sí, su hermano al final lucía como si hubiera realizado la actividad más cansina y difícil de su vida y, por su parte, estaba cansado pero por otras causas.

Se quedó perdido en el recuerdo de las palabras de su hermano, y su mirada parecida al de un condenado. La misma mirada que había visto en otras personas justo en el momento de su muerte. Eso le hacía tener miedo por la seguridad de su hermana.

«¿Por qué se veía así?, ¿por qué no parecía estar feliz de haber dicho todo eso?».

Eran palabras positivas, un sentimiento grato y cálido —dilección por alguien— pero no; ahora comprendía que Illumi no estaba feliz de amar a su propio hermano de un modo antinatural. Ese "no me arrepiento de nada" era como si estuviera consciente de que no era correspondido y sin embargo, seguiría amando de ese modo.

«Illumi debió pasar un infierno, con lo tonto que es y guardándose todos sus problemas…»

Cada vez que reflexionaba sobre él, se preguntaba por qué eran tan complejo de entender; yendo por la vida, amando en secreto sin buscar ayuda, ni consejo; debía ser absurdo. Se prometió que él nunca haría algo como eso, esconderse cuando algo en verdad necesitaba salir a la luz.

Pronto su cuerpo fue cediendo al sueño, y su mente comenzó a formar las alucinaciones nocturnas. Veía a una persona en medio de una terrible oscuridad, un vacío profundo, sin piso, ni techo o cosa en qué sostenerse. Sintió que se ahogaba en medio de la nada, y quería alcanzar a esa persona, corría, o eso creía hacer pero no lograba avanzar. El eco de su voz, su respiración se iban intensificando hasta volverse pesados, haciendo ruidos estrepitosos que le mareaban.

—¡Illumi! —gritó, reconociendo la figura del individuo de pie en la nada, pero este se desvaneció como si fuera humo. Volteó a todas partes, buscándolo, de pronto sintió que todo se movía, como un terremoto y escuchó una voz en medio de la nada.

—¡Kil! —esa voz le pedía ayuda, la presencia de su hermano estaba ahí, pidiendo auxilio, rogando que le liberara de la jaula en la que se veía prisionero.

—¡¿Dónde estás?! —su voz se ahogaba, no era capaz de gritar tan fuerte como quería, no podía moverse y entonces, cuando descubrió que los destellos de su voz no se volverían más intensos y el terror comenzó a consumirlo, sintió una calidez que lo traía de vuelta a la realidad.

—Kil, tranquilo, aquí estoy.

Era la voz de su hermano, la reconoció por completo, no la del ente de _Nen_ , era su hermano quien le abrazaba por los hombros protectoramente y sintió deseos de abrazarse a él. Alzó su mano derecha, tocando apenas la punta de los cabellos negros que caían sobre su pecho y sintió que la mano de Illumi se apresuraba a tomar la suya para estrecharla con ternura.

—Illu- _nii_ … —susurró.

—Ya pasó, sólo fue un sueño, vuelve a dormir —pero de nuevo era Nimrod quien terminó por reaccionar y sintió que esa voz le hería profundamente, ¡extrañaba tanto a su hermano! Un ser que cada vez que aparecía le trasmitía algo que no había sentido antes, una protección y amor que le brindaban seguridad. No podía creer que debajo de esa frialdad y maldad estuviera algo así. Siempre creyó que el día en que viera a su hermano, se encontraría con un asesino desalmado y cruel, algo que sólo sería la continuación del ente de _Nen_ , no un ser humano. Tal vez, existía la posibilidad de que estuviera malinterpretando las cosas, juzgando a su hermano antes de tiempo o quizá era su desesperación por terminar con su misión lo que le hacía creer cosas extrañas.

Asintió, se relajó y volvió a dormir. Esperaba no tener más pesadillas, esa había sido una muy angustiante.

Todo el día siguiente lo pasó pensando en su hermano, en lo que se debía sentir estar oculto en medio de su propia mente, sin poder hablar, sentir, ni notar el tiempo. Debía ser la peor de las prisiones, a sabiendas de que estaba dejando su vida en manos de una criatura que no velaba por sus intereses, y que sea lo que estuviera haciendo, posiblemente no era nada bueno. Se imaginó que esto debía ser doloroso, asfixiante y entre más pasaba el tiempo, más tortuoso debía volverse. Lo imaginaba y se amargaba, presionándose a dar lo mejor para traerlo de vuelta a la realidad.

Nimrod gustaba mucho de hablar, siempre tenía algún tema que compartir y gracias a su extensa experiencia, tenía bastantes anécdotas y conocimiento para discutir. Lo mantenía entretenido y agradecía no sufrir por una ausencia de relación que le inspirara a continuar. El Barón le había dicho que su hermano, al despertar, recordaría todo como si él lo hubiese vivido, por tanto le daba curiosidad lo que su hermano tendría que decir de todas esas experiencias; recuerdos de épocas antiguas y de idiomas extraños que a veces Nimrod usaba; ¿qué sería de su hermano cuando su mente trajera recuerdos de una esposa que nunca tuvo y de la que solía hablar constantemente? Le prestaba más atención, escuchaba mejor que nunca sus enseñanzas porque quería conservar algo interesante de qué hablar con él una vez que lo volviera a ver. Le motivaba escuchar a Nimrod para tener algo con qué hostigar al morocho, ya deseaba poder hacerlo.

Era casi la hora de comida cuando su celular vibró. Sus manos temblaron un poco, había olvidado por completo que Gon llamaría ese día. Miró a su hermano que estaba observándole desde la mesa y sonrió nervioso, trataría de sonar lo menos tenso posible para disimular las preguntas de su amigo, no quería perder de vista a su hermano cuando se encontraba tan cerca de su meta y éste bien podía escapar.

—Gon… —murmuró, intentando no llamar la atención de su hermano.

—¡Killua!, estuve esperando que llamaras, pero creo que lo mejor es que yo lo haga, no quiero que se te olvide tu promesa.

—No se me olvida —reclamó, pero lamentaba haberse comprometido a algo que no deseaba hacer—, pero en estos momentos estoy algo ocupado —vio que a distancia su hermano le sonreía complacido por ver preferencia de su parte.

—¿No puedes hablar cierto?, si es un no, sólo di un número, una hora a la que pueda marcarte.

Miró a su hermano, y le sonrió forzado; no creía encontrar una hora adecuada, quizá hasta la mañana siguiente, mientras su hermano se bañaba. En eso pensaba cuando la voz del morocho sobresalió:

—No te preocupes por mí, atiende tu llamada, iré al otro cuarto, ven conmigo cuando te desocupes. No hagas esperar mucho a Gon.

Aunque había sonado amable, su postura tensa revelaba que no era así, que no estaba complacido. Sabía que debía colgar rápido.

—No me demoraré mucho, dame un minuto —aseguró, alejándose del teléfono.

—¿Killua? —escuchó a Gon pronunciar su nombre.

—Toma lo que quieras, te espero —volvió a sonreírle.

Killua se dio cuenta que estaba reprimiendo su ira, creyó que quizá se debía a que Gon le desagradaba.

—Gracias, no tardo —volvió a asegurar, y una vez que su hermano salió, se apresuró a atender a su amigo— lo siento, Gon, en verdad ahora mismo no me puedo demorar.

—Estás con Illumi, ¿cierto? —preguntó con un aire de desdén. Gon había reconocido a la persona que le había hablado a su amigo, pese a que sólo la había escuchado una vez en su vida, él siempre se caracterizó por ser alguien muy atento a los detalles. No sólo había entendido que su amigo sí estaba con Illumi, cómo Alluka había indicado, sino que, posiblemente, su amigo estaba en problemas más allá de las palabras. No podía creer que Killua estuviera sosteniendo relaciones sexuales con su hermano, pero seguramente algo serio estaba pasando.

—Gon, yo…

—¿Por qué no estás con Alluka?

—Gon, esto es difícil de explicar… no es algo que pueda responder tan rápidamente.

—Pues comienza desde el principio —cada vez sonaba más enojado y tenso. En definitiva no iba a ser fácil de explicar su situación.

—No puedo ahora —miraba a la puerta por donde había salido su hermano, deseaba terminar rápido esa conversación pero no podía, menos con Gon comenzando a derrochar ira. Lo había visto enojado antes, y no era nada grato—. Necesito tiempo.

—Ya tuviste tiempo, te di tres días.

Se controló. Es cierto que estaba enojado y decepcionado por no saber lo que le pasaba a su mejor amigo cuando requería ayuda, pero no era culpa de Killua, o eso pensó; quizá su amigo si planeaba decirle, pero en el momento exacto, y tampoco era como si quisiera importunarlo con sus deseos por protegerlo de todo.

—Killua…, sólo dime, ¿estás bien?, ¿cuándo podré saber lo que pasa?

—Estoy bien, Illumi no me ha lastimado ni nada parecido —odiaba mentir, pero al menos en parte era cierto, mientras su hermano no sintiera necesidades sexuales, todo iba bien—, no sé si pueda decirte pronto, pero… intentaré hacer que lo sepas, quizá hoy o mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sabes que no estoy de acuerdo del todo, pero… confiaré en ti. Dejaré que tomes las decisiones adecuadas.

—Gracias, realmente aprecio esto.

Y tras colgar, se dirigió al cuarto donde estaba su hermano. Lo vio recostado en la cama, con un libro abierto; se sonrió al ver que era un libro de poesía, a juzgar por la portada, eran textos de amor. Esperaba que esa suave lectura lo mantuviera calmado.

Aparentemente así lo fue, Illumi lo recibió con una sonrisa y él tuvo que tomar la iniciativa para cambiar el tema sobre Gon. No le duró mucho la satisfacción, en cuanto su hermano vio que él estaba dispuesto a conversar, de inmediato recordó que no estaba del todo contento.

—¿Qué quería Gon? —le preguntó, y había sido tan sorpresivo que fue difícil controlar su expresión.

—Sólo quería saber cómo estoy… no he hablado con él en días y eso le ha preocupado.

—¿Por qué?, ¿es tu dueño?

Celos, lo vio en sus ojos, estaba sentado sobre la cama, recargado contra la pared, y el libro que sostenía en sus manos, comenzó a doblarse gracias a la fuerza manipuladora de su _Nen_.

—¡¿Qué sandeces dices Illumi?!, se preocupa porque es mi amigo —dio un paso atrás, no quería estar cerca de un loco iracundo.

—¿Sí?, ¿y por qué tus otros amigos no te han llamado? Aparentemente es el único amigo que se preocupa por ti, entonces… —notó su reacción temerosa y se puso de pie, caminando a donde estaba el adolescente que retrocedió hasta dar con una pared.

—¡Esa es tu mente!, deja de imaginar cosas que están fuera de lugar.

—¿Seguro? —le tomó del mentón—, no se te olvide que eres mío… no quieres que lastime a tu amigo, ¿verdad?

—Illumi, no es necesario que me amenaces… tú… tú sabes la verdad —odiaba decir esa clase de cosas, decir lo que Nimrod quería escuchar.

—¿Qué cosa? —se acercó más al rostro del menor, intimidándolo, complacido de sus reacciones—, dilo.

—Mm… —quería liberarse de él, y lo único inteligente que podía hacer era darle lo que pedía para aliviar sus celos—, soy tuyo.

Uno beso acalorado fue lo que siguió, labios húmedos y demandantes que encendían su piel. Que le recordaban que era un humano frágil, débil al pecado, rendido ante los deseos de la persona a la que se entregaba nuevamente.

Illumi no lo dejó salir del cuarto el resto del día, se quedaron ahí, a petición del mayor que ardía en celos de sólo recordar que Gon había irrumpido su agradable tarde. Se quedaron en la cama, complaciéndose, tocando sus cuerpos y disfrutando, hasta que el cansancio los forzó a detenerse.

El hombre de la Y ya no se quedaba junto al albino porque tuviese pensado balancear su energía, sino por una mera excusa que no iba con sus ideales. Había decidido tomar a ese chico como si fuera el amor de su vida. Dado que las emociones de Illumi le habían posesionado, ya no importaba ahora distinguir en donde comenzaba él y en donde su anfitrión; él sólo quería seguir tomando a ese muchacho como su pertenencia pasional, hacerlo gemir y retorcerse de placer; enloquecía de sólo verlo, y su resistencia se iba al demonio cada vez que Killua accedía a sus deseos. No había nada mejor que ello, por eso no le importó llegar al agotamiento esa noche, y dormir profundamente, más de lo que en otros días había sido.

En algún punto de la noche el albino se quedó dormido, y no pasó mucho cuando un sonido en medio de la oscuridad lo hizo despertar alarmado.

—Kil…

Era un susurro, una voz llamándolo, justo detrás de él. Se levantó inseguro de haber escuchado su nombre.

—Kil…

Se dio la vuelta y cayó en cuenta de dónde provenía la voz.

—¿Illumi? —preguntó en voz alta, enfocando su mirada a través de la oscuridad para ver el rostro de su hermano.

—Kil, ¿eres tú?

Tragó saliva, escalofríos lo recorrieron. Su hermano cerraba los ojos, todavía estaba dormido, creyó que estaba hablando con un sonámbulo y temeroso de atraer su atención, se enfocó en responder.

—Sí, soy yo, _aniki_ …

—¿Por qué estás aquí?, no deberías estar aquí.

Al escuchar la pregunta sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa. No estaba hablando con Nimrod, esta era una oportunidad especial. Illumi era quien estaba haciendo una aparición, pero era tan débil que ni siquiera era capaz de emitir su presencia, era imposible afirmar totalmente que era su hermano el que estaba hablando a través de los sueños del hombre de la Y, sin embargo, decidió intentar contactar con él, en el caso de que no se hubiese equivocado.

—¿Por qué?, no seas tonto, estoy aquí por ti.

Hablaba moderando el volumen de su voz, si Nimrod estaba dormido, y su hermano todavía no tenía la capacidad suficiente para dominar su cuerpo, despertarlo podría ser un poco peligroso, además, no estaba seguro de lo que pasaría.

—No… esta debe ser otra de las ilusiones del hombre de la Y.

Se alarmó, «¿ilusiones?, ¿Illumi ha estado viendo alucinaciones?».

—¡No! —exclamó en voz baja, esta era su única oportunidad para atraerlo a la realidad, no debía desperdiciarlo en discusiones absurdas—, esta no es una ilusión hermano, soy yo, ¿no me reconoces?

—Kil me odia, él no podría estar cerca de mí, no de nuevo —su voz temblaba, era tan lastimero que Killua creyó que se marcharía sin darle oportunidad de volver, la luz de la esperanza casi se apaga en su corazón.

—No te odio Illumi, no es cierto…

—Dijiste que te avergonzabas de mí, que te daba asco. Esta es otra de las ilusiones del hombre de la Y.

—Illumi… no, no… escúchame por favor —aunque trataba de controlarse, no podía evitar alzar un poco la voz a causa de la desesperación—. Necesito que salgas, necesito que vuelvas aquí, ése hombre me ha estado haciendo cosas horribles, por favor… no puedes permitir que esto siga así…

Pero su hermano se quedó en silencio, lo cual era terrible, temía que no hubiera escuchado sus últimas palabras. Sería el fin de ser así, no sabía si Illumi aceptaría salir si es que todavía conservaba ese rencor en su memoria.

—¿Illumi?

Le alarmó al no escuchar nada, ni la respiración de Illumi, ni otra señal que delatara alguna presencia, se quedó en silencio esperando algo, cualquier cosa. De pronto sintió que lo empujaban contra la cama y lo apresaban con fuerza impidiéndole cualquier movimiento.

—¿Con quién diablos estás hablando? —esta vez, reconoció la presencia de Nimrod, estaba hecho una furia e involuntariamente comenzó a temblar—, Killua, responde.

— _A-aniki_ me lastimas, quítate de encima —forcejeó inútilmente.

—¡Responde! —pero la falta de respuesta enfurecía más al ente de _Nen_.

—¡Con nadie, idiota!, ¡suéltame!

—No. No juegues conmigo Killua, ¿con quién estabas hablando?

No podía pensar en algo que lo librara de dar una respuesta ridícula, estaba batallando para idear un plan que salvara su vida, no podía creer que tuviera tan mala suerte. Le preocupaba que el suceso provocara que Nimrod huyera de él, consciente ahora de que estaba perdiendo fuerza a gran velocidad.

—¡Con nadie ya te lo dije!

Nimrod, enfurecido, tomó la quijada del menor, apretándola con fuerza, deseaba ser contundente y peligroso; Killua no debía resistirse a él.

—Última oportunidad —murmuró entre dientes.

Killua luchó por liberarse, pero era imposible, estaba contra la cama, fuertemente sostenido, indicándole que en realidad no le iba a liberar hasta que diera respuestas. No podía decir cualquier cosa, todo podría ser usado en su contra, así que aprovechando el tiempo de pelea, se le ocurrió una idea que bien podía ser la solución.

—T-tuve un mal sueño, idiota, ¡suéltame!

—¿No me mentirías, verdad? —se aproximó peligrosamente al rostro del albino, respirando contra su piel, con un aire maligno que era difícil de evadir.

—Hablaba solo, ¡no, no te mentiría! —giró su rostro, pero fue devuelto a su posición a la fuerza.

Lo empujó de nuevo contra la cama, colocándose sobre él, sosteniendo sus muñecas sobre su cabeza, y aplastando su torso, se acercó hasta sus labios y susurró:

—No… tú no me mentirías, ¿por qué le mentirías a tu amo?

Tuvo la tentación de gritarle que no era su amo, que él era libre y que dejara en paz a su hermano, pero no pasó de ser una fantasía. Se quedó quieto, esperando a que él se calmara por su cuenta.

—Oh… mi pobre y dulce hermanito, no ha podido dormir tranquilo.

De pronto actuó como un tipo amable. Dejó de aprisionarlo para acariciarle el rostro y besarlo con suavidad. Un lento y tortuoso beso que luego continuó bajando por su barbilla.

—Cambiemos esa mala impresión, por algo mejor —sorpresivamente metió debajo de su ropa interior su mano, tocándole sin ninguna vergüenza.

—¡No hace falta! —expresó con desagrado—, estoy bien, ya…

Sin embargo el ente no le hizo caso, y apretó los ojos fuertemente cuando sintió que la molesta mano continuaba ahí abajo, tomándolo abiertamente, provocándole una erección. Dejó escapar su aliento cuando su cuerpo comenzó a encenderse, Illumi había bajado por su abdomen hasta introducir en su boca su miembro.

Illumi se divertía a costa de las reacciones del adolescente que hacía todo lo posible por librarse de él, y él lo sabía, sabía que Killua no deseaba ser tocado de ese modo, de todos modos, lo iba a hacer, porque incluso cuando no le apetecía el sexo, era delicioso.

Estuvo jugueteando con su lengua, saboreando la erección del albino y tocándole hasta que consiguió su objetivo. Killua tuvo un orgasmo en su boca que él tragó, orgulloso de su capacidad sobre el menor. Killua todavía respiraba con dificultad, recuperándose del éxtasis vivido, cuando Illumi se posó sobre él y le besó furtivamente, adoraba molestarle de ese modo, hacerle ver cuán vulnerable y humano en realidad era.

El pobre albino sólo podía luchar por corresponder a como diera lugar, se sobresaltó cuando se dio cuenta que su hermano se había bajado los pantalones, para masturbarse sobre él, al ritmo de sus besos. Apretó de nueva cuenta los ojos, sólo rogaba internamente que acabara rápido para poder dormir, y pretender que no pasaba nada. El pene de su hermano rozaba su piel, humedeciéndola, hasta que fue sintiendo que sus movimientos se intensificaban y de pronto su cuerpo se vio cubierto de semen desde su ombligo hasta su entrepierna. Una mezcla de vergüenza e ira le inundó, ¡deseaba con gran pasión que Nimrod dejara de aprovecharse de su posición! Lamentablemente no tenía muchas opciones, además internamente algo le decía que todo estaba por acabar, que pronto quedaría libre de todas sus cargas.

La risa triunfante de su hermano le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, detestaba que hiciera burla de sus emociones.

—Lo siento hermanito, no pude evitarlo —respiró libremente cuando vio que el morocho se levantaba, acomodando sus ropas y caminando fuera de la cama, para luego regresar con un par de toallas húmedas— toma, límpiate —se las entregó y procedió a subirse a la cama.

.'.

Por la mañana, tan pronto como escuchó el ruido del agua cayendo en el baño, se levantó dispuesto a hacer una llamada. Desde el día anterior se había dispuesto a hacerla, pero no había tenido oportunidad.

—¿Kalluto? —el chico al otro lado de la línea respondió tan pronto como notó que se trataba de una llamada del albino.

—Hermano… ¿cómo va todo?

Hubo un breve silencio, aunque se había propuesto hacer la llamada, en realidad no tenía idea de cómo empezar esa conversación, no quería dar muchos rodeos puesto que no sabía con cuánto tiempo disponía antes de verse atacado por su verdugo.

—Alluka está bien. Hace unos días usó a Nanika para ir a buscarte —no podía ocultarlo, Killua se estaba esforzando mucho como para mentirle, eso sería por demás injusto—. Ella… te vio con Illumi. Hermano, tú y él…

No supo qué decir. No había podido comunicarse con Kalluto antes, y lo que Gon le había dicho creyó que era cualquier cosa menos la verdad. Ahora que escuchaba todo de boca del más chico, no le quedó más duda. Su corazón se rompió en pedazos, gruesas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, no pudiendo controlar sus emociones.

—No, olvídalo, no me respondas… —continuó Kalluto, asustado de escuchar el llanto de su hermano mayor; era evidente que lo que sea que estuviera pasando ahí, no lo estaba disfrutando ni un poco.

—No es que yo quiera —al fin tuvo fuerzas para responder. Por lo menos no fue necesario dar explicaciones.

—Hablé con el hombre que cuida a Alluka, él me explicó todo. Quiero que sepas que… aunque no estoy ni un poco de acuerdo en que mis dos hermanos mayores estén haciendo algo como esto, no te voy a abandonar ni rechazar —quizá había sido demasiado apresurado de su parte decirlo, pero no encontraba más palabras para darle alivio a su hermano. Se le cortaba la voz; escuchar a Killua de ese modo, había debilitado su espíritu—. Estudiaré, me esforzaré por ayudarles a librarse de la maldición. Mamá merece… —tragó saliva— mamá merece el peor de los castigos.

Killua se limpió las lágrimas y respiró, debía ser fuerte, mantenerse estable, no podía arriesgarse a darle una satisfacción a Nimrod, menos ahora que tenía un progreso importante. No dejó que la noticia le derrumbara, ya habría tiempo para eso después, o eso creyó.

—Gracias… —dijo con voz ronca, debilitada por la tristeza— Kalluto, yo… necesito, necesito pedirte algo especial.

—Dilo, cuenta con ello. No importa lo que sea, lo haré —contestó movido por sus emociones.

—Necesito que hables con Gon, mi amigo; el que una vez fue por mí a casa, ¿lo recuerdas?

Se extrañó, tenía bastante tiempo que no escuchaba hablar sobre ese muchacho.

—Sí… creo.

—Gon ha estado llamando, está preocupado por mí por causa de Alluka. Yo no tengo el tiempo ni el ánimo de explicarle lo que pasa, pero creo que tú sí podrías hacerlo.

—¿Qué debo decirle? —lo dudaba, involucrar a una persona fuera de la familia le resultaba absurdo, no importaba qué tan cercano era a su hermano, esa persona seguía siendo alguien desconocido, cuya confianza ponía en duda.

—La verdad. Explica lo que creas que requiere saber sobre mi situación. Yo no quiero vivir escondiéndome de Gon, él es mi mejor amigo, debería saber lo que pasa.

Como ya había comprometido su palabra de que haría lo que fuera por él, con mucho pesar, aceptó; le aseguró que eso mismo haría. El peliblanco, apresurado, le indicó que debía pedirle a Alluka el contacto de su amigo y finalizó la llamada; justo en el momento en que escuchó que Illumi salía de bañarse, ni siquiera le dio tiempo para despedirse.

Ahora el más pequeño de los Zoldyck tenía una difícil tarea por cumplir. Antes de decidirse a hacerlo, tuvo que pensar mucho lo que diría, los pros y contras; consideró los sentimientos de Killua en cada una de sus palabras. No iba simplemente a hablar sin dar un razonamiento seguro, sincero y que no diera pie a malos entendidos. Iba a ser una llamada difícil. Cuando se animó, fue a pedirle a su hermana el teléfono de Gon.

—¿Para qué lo quieres? —le preguntó intrigada.

—Killua me pidió que hablara con él —respondió seguro de sí mismo.

—¿Sobre qué? —tenía la sospecha, y si sus cálculos eran correctos, no iba a permitir que eso ocurriera, no quería que su hermano mayor quedara expuesto de ese modo.

—De algo que él quiere que hable con su amigo.

—No puedo pasarte su número si no sé para qué lo quieres…

Ambos se vieron con sospecha, tampoco era algo que a Kalluto le apeteciera hacer. No obstante, recordar el llanto de su hermano le incitaba a obedecer sin pensarlo.

—¡No es tú asunto!, él me lo pidió, al menos hay que darle esa satisfacción cuando se está esforzando demasiado…

Justo cuando creía que ella cedería, notó su mirada de absoluta seguridad.

—De ningún modo. No. Killua se esforzó mucho para que yo no lo supiera, y seguramente tampoco hubiera esperado que tú estuvieses enterado. Ahora mismo él no puede pensar con coherencia, debemos ayudarle.

Kalluto comprendía su punto de vista, él tampoco estaba de acuerdo con difundir la situación de sus hermanos. Era un tema tan íntimo, privado, algo que incluso en su mente lo consideraba exclusivo de ellos dos, y que lamentaba saber, pero no por nada se había animado a hacer contacto con el amigo de su hermano.

—Lo sé, yo también pensé eso… —Alluka se quedó en silencio, esperando lo que fuera a decir su hermano menor— y sabes, llegué a una conclusión diferente. ¿Cuánto tiempo Killua e Illumi permanecerán así?

—El hombre dijo que en cuanto nuestro hermano mayor despertara, ya no sería estrictamente necesario que ellos dos estuvieran juntos todo el tiempo.

—No todo el tiempo, y sí de "ese" modo.

—No necesariamente —refutó—. Mientras no sea necesario ellos…

No quería decirlo, no quería hablar de ese tema, era incómodo y en cierto modo, repugnante. No obstante Alluka tenía razón; si Illumi despertaba, su deseo estaría satisfecho, bastaría con que mantuviera cierta buena relación con Killua para que todo estuviera en calma, sin embargo, esto sólo sería temporal, funcionaría así hasta que Illumi tuviera que volver a tener ese acceso al albino para mantenerse estable por otra larga temporada. Desconocían los pormenores de ese futuro, no sabían si Illumi lo requeriría con constancia o por periodos muy alejados, y en todos los casos sería igual de perturbador.

—Se dice fácil Alluka, pero no estamos considerando los sentimientos de ambos, ¿qué tal si Illumi no quiere hacerlo?, ¿no sería terrible que ambos se sintieran así por verse forzados a verse sólo cuando sea necesario y para algo como "eso"?, además no has respondido mi pregunta, ¿cuánto tiempo?

Ahora era el turno de la chica de entender el punto al que su hermano quería llegar. No había un tiempo determinado para resolver el problema, podría ser desde un par de meses hasta muchos años, y eso, considerando que llegaran a la solución, de lo contrario esto sería algo que quedaría fijo en sus vidas.

—Yo… apoyaré la decisión de Killua, sin importar lo que diga. Aún si me parece mal —afirmó la chica Zoldyck.

—Entonces, ¿estás afirmando que aceptarás hacer la llamada?

—No, hablo sobre lo que él desee hacer con respecto a Illumi.

—Es obvio que lo aceptaremos —se levantó de su asiento, ambos estaban en la cocina, y el menor fue por un par de vasos que llenó con agua para luego ofrecerle uno a su hermana—. No es nuestro asunto después de todo… la cuestión es que tarde o temprano todos quedaremos enterados, no sólo nosotros dos, también papá y mamá, y todos los que mantengan alguna relación con ellos. Esto es algo que no se oculta fácilmente.

—Sí se puede ocultar —dio un trago grande al vaso y se dio un respiro—. Ni que uno de ellos fuera a quedar embarazado…

Involuntariamente ambos rieron, era un pésimo sentido del humor que Kalluto desconocía de su hermana.

—¿Y si no?, ¿y si después de todo, esto se difunde?, ¿qué tal si por algún motivo que desconocemos, resulta que papá se entera que ellos dos tienen algo? Papá no se tocará el corazón ni valorará el esfuerzo de Killua, él los hará trizas a ambos. No sé cómo sea Gon, pero si un día accidentalmente los viera juntos, no sé qué pasaría… es mejor crear precedentes que los avalen. A ambos.

La pequeña visualizó el momento en que ella vio a su hermano y sintió deseos de llorar, si para ella había sido aterrador y eso que no tenía comprensión de lo que veía, seguramente para Gon sería una experiencia más allá del horror. Lo consideró entonces, y tras un largo silencio tomó su decisión.

—De acuerdo… pero iremos a donde Gon y se lo diremos en persona.

—¡¿Qué?!, no… Alluka, si Killua tiene un problema y nos llama, no quiero estar a dos días de distancia, no, sólo aceptaré ir si el lugar no queda muy lejos de aquí. No más de ocho horas.

Quedaron en averiguar primero el sitio en que Gon se encontraba. Fueron en busca del Barón, el cual les ofreció su dirigible privado en caso de que tuvieran que salir y, antes de simplemente decir que irían, hicieron la infame llamada.

Alluka había puesto el altavoz, para darle a su hermano una idea de la persona que vería. El más chico tenía un breve recuerdo de haberlo visto, pero no había sido gran cosa. Así que estuvo de acuerdo en primero examinar la clase de persona con la que tendría que tratar.

Gon contestó alarmado, cosa que los extrañó bastante.

—¿Has sabido algo de Killua?, presiento que algo importante está pasando…

—Killua nos pidió que habláramos contigo, pero yo preferiría verte. Esto es algo que deberíamos hablar en persona.

—¡¿Para eso querían ir a la Isla Ballena?! —el reclamo de una tercer persona se hizo notar desde la entrada de la cocina.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Gon, pero fue severamente ignorado.

—¡Fue algo que mi hermano nos pidió!, él tiene el derecho de decidir a quién informar y…

—Me importa un carajo a quién le digan… mocosos —interrumpió a la chica— escúchenme con atención —buscó entre sus bolsillos uno de sus amados cigarros, últimamente esos dos Zoldyck le estaban agotando su sagrada paz— estamos en plena misión, en cualquier momento Killua llamará y nos avisará que terminó todo, si eso ocurre, no tendremos tiempo para volver desde la Isla Ballena hasta Seltem en unas horas. Este es el mejor refugio contra Nimrod; en caso de que algo salga mal, es el mejor lugar para esconderse, y no, no pienso moverme. Si se van, se irán sin mí, bajo su propio riesgo, si no, entonces al menos quédense aquí hasta que Killua nos dé noticias de su situación.

—¿Alluka?, ¿qué está pasando?, ¿con quién estás hablando?

Hubo un breve silencio, Alex encendió su cigarro y dejó que el humo impregnara el cuarto.

Alluka, molesta por la falta de cooperación del sujeto, tomó el teléfono, y lo extendió hacia el Barón, deseando avergonzarlo por su falta de sensibilidad.

—Bien, si no nos llevarás, entonces sé tú quien le explique a Gon lo que está pasando; yo pensaba hacerlo en persona, pero en vista de que no te interesa ayudarnos, no me queda de otra.

Kalluto tuvo un mal presentimiento al respecto, vio el rostro enfadado de Alex y quiso evitar que el tipo abriera la boca.

—Killua ha estado teniendo relaciones sexuales con su hermano mayor —soltó sin la menor pena.

—¡¿Qué?! —se escuchó la voz de Alluka y Gon al unísono.

Kalluto miró al hombre con ira apenas contenida.

—¡Se supone que el niño de doce años soy yo! —espetó, arrebatándole el teléfono a su hermana.

—¡Eso no se dice así, explica bien las cosas! —continuó Alluka.

—Ustedes dos tienen la culpa.

Kalluto se alejó de ambos, para que el ruido de la pelea de esos dos no le interrumpiera. Apagó el altavoz y se armó de valor.

—¿Gon Freecs?

—Sí.

—Soy Kalluto Zoldyck, el hermano menor de Killua.

—Oh… mmm… —le pareció reconocer una imagen mental de él, pero era muy borroso como para acertar en los detalles— Hola Kalluto, lo siento, no te recuerdo por completo.

—Descuida —no esperaba en realidad que lo recordara, él tampoco estaba seguro de cómo era Gon—. Lamento que hayas escuchado algo como lo que dijo el Barón.

—¿Es verdad?, Killua e Illumi… Alluka me lo dijo antes, pero ella no sabía lo que había visto, dudo mucho que me haya mentido con eso…

Su voz sonaba tenebrosamente molesta, como si fuera a explotar en cualquier momento, y a la vez estuviera conteniendo una oscura ira dentro de él, con apariencia de noble paciencia. Una persona escalofriante.

—No quiero que pienses mal al respecto. Nuestro hermano mayor no tiene en realidad la culpa de lo que ocurre…

—¿Eh? —de nuevo la confusión aparecía. Había dado por un hecho que Illumi estaba tomando ventaja de su hermano, y por supuesto que estaba hirviendo en ira, pero esas simples palabras le hicieron sentir que pisaba en falso.

—Esto es complejo de explicar…

Y en un lenguaje más o menos decente, lleno de rodeos y olas de preguntas por parte de Gon, fue que termino contando, a grandes rasgos, el asunto de Illumi y el motivo por el cual Killua estaba sacrificándose para traer de vuelta a una persona que ni siquiera estaba seguro si era buena o mala. Era mucho más frustrante de lo que creía, y por supuesto que se compadeció de su amigo, era terrible saber que ahora mismo él estaba haciendo algo tan penoso, por una noble causa, por salvar a sus hermanos —y sin saberlo, también salvaba montones de intereses que giraban en torno al hombre de la Y—. Su corazón se rompió. Imaginaba el dolor por el que pasaba su amigo día a día y nacían ganas de ir a buscar venganza en la madre del albino, la autora de las múltiples maldiciones en casa de los Zoldyck.

El Barón y Alluka se habían quedado en silencio escuchando la conversación de esos dos. Era un tanto cómico dado que Kalluto apenas tenía paciencia para explicar las cosas y Gon parecía no entender, pese a la extensa explicación del más chico. Que en algunas ocasiones alzaba la voz en son de reclamo por no prestar la suficiente atención, no se podía explicar cómo alguien tan atolondrado podría ser amigo de su hermano.

—Listo, toma Alluka —sin despedirse, le pasó el móvil a su hermana.

—¿Gon?

—Alluka, ahora lo entiendo, o eso creo… ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar?

Eso mismo era lo que todos querían saber, ¿qué podían hacer para aligerar la carga del peliblanco?, cualquier cosa sería buena, todos estaban dispuestos a ayudarle, lamentablemente sólo les quedaba esperar.

—Debemos saber primero lo que Killua desea hacer, cuando lo sepamos, tendremos lo necesario para ayudarlo.

—Por favor, hazle saber que pase lo que pase yo lo apoyaré.

—Sí, te avisaré cuando él nos llame.

.'.

Killua tuvo un día en extremo pesado. Esta vez Nimrod estaba pasando por problemas de personalidad increíbles, en momentos era un tipo extrañamente cursi y romántico, y de pronto se perdía en la inmensidad de sus pensamientos por lo que permanecía por largos y aburridos silencios, eso era malo porque hacía sentir como que el tiempo pasaba muy lento. Incluso por la noche, se sorprendió cuando esta vez, por voluntad propia el hombre de la Y decidió no forzarlo a realizar ningún acto sexual. Simplemente lo dejó dormir tranquilo. Cabe destacar que en cuanto apagaron las luces, se dedicó a llorar en silencio, agradecido de no tener que hacer nada desagradable, después de tantas noches infinitas, tan dolorosas y desagradables. No importaba si sentía placer, el hecho de que se tratara de su propio hermano no cambiaba el dolor emocional y moral que después le inundaba.

Mientras dormía, en medio de la noche, sintió que lo estrechaban en un sutil abrazo; la mano de Illumi le daba palmadas, y lo acariciaba tiernamente. Cosa que optó por imaginar que se trataba de su verdadero hermano quien lo hacía, como una forma de decir que estaba ahí con él, que pronto, muy pronto volvería a casa.

Durmió imaginando las diferentes venganzas que arremetería y contra quienes, estaba claro que castigaría a Illumi, sólo que todavía no se decidía la forma en que lo haría. Pensó en su madre, la detestaba, la consideraba la principal criminal, pero si la culpaba a ella, entonces también debía culpar a todos los que la volvieron de ese modo. Había un largo camino de odio por recorrer.

Despertó cuando escuchó a su hermano cambiándose de ropa por la mañana, traía el cabello húmedo. Su torso desnudo le hizo cerrar los ojos de vuelta, esperando a que él se terminara de vestir. Al menos había dormido decentemente, y no podía quejarse de que algo le doliera. Una vez que escuchó que salía del cuarto, decidió levantarse. De nuevo el día avanzaba con lentitud, como si tuviera algo de extraño en él. Probablemente la carga de energía que había en el ambiente era el culpable de dicha sensación. Las emociones, y la doble personalidad de Illumi yendo y viniendo, hacían que todo se volviera más denso.

Al salir de bañarse vio un mensaje en su celular que provenía de Gon. Con un simple «lo siento mucho» que le hizo tragar saliva; no quería romperse en esos momentos, ya habría tiempo para hablar con él y seguramente llorar como bien lo tenía merecido.

El comportamiento errático de Nimrod lo estaba fastidiando. Killua se esforzaba por hacerlo hablar, que dijera cualquier cosa, lo que fuera con tal de no sentir más lento el día. Incluso se animó a hacer preguntas sobre arte y filosofía, lo cual fue bueno porque al final logró entablar una conversación decente. Hasta la hora de comida, en que su hermano sugirió que fueran a comer fuera del hotel, a algún lugar lejos, dado que no se sentía con el ánimo para cocinar.

Allí descubrió que ese comportamiento extraño sólo le ocurría cuando se dirigía a él, dado que con el resto de las personas parecía ser el mismo tipo de siempre. En medio de su conversación, el celular del morocho comenzó a sonar. Miró al menor y le pidió que ordenara la comida por él mientras atendía la llamada. Killua hizo caso, mientras que, discreto, prestaba atención a la conversación de su hermano.

—¿Muath?

Le pareció extrañamente familiar ese nombre, pero no logró asociarlo con alguien en concreto.

—En estos momentos estoy ocupado, no puedo, tal vez la siguiente semana…

Se preguntó si en verdad esa "próxima semana" ocurriría o sólo quedaría en palabras. Miró por el rabillo que su hermano comenzaba a mostrarse de nuevo como era Nimrod, un tipo excesivamente seguro de sí mismo.

—No, ¿ya hablaste con mi padre?, Adalfuns no tiene la última palabra.

Otro nombre más, y lo relacionó con su padre. Supuso entonces que se trataba de algún asunto de negocios.

—¿Ender?, veras, mientras ninguno de ustedes le dé a mi padre lo que busca, no habrá negociaciones, ni asuntos de por medio.

Después un largo silencio. Lamentaba no poder escuchar lo que el tipo hablaba, aunque eso no significara que estuvieran tratando un tema interesante, los negocios familiares le habían dejado de atraer desde hacía buen tiempo atrás.

—Sí, gracias, no hace falta —más silencio—. Gracias, bien. Debo colgar, estoy en medio de algo… —volteó a ver a Killua y este le respondió con una breve señal de que continuara— Muath no estoy jugando, debo colgar… no, no estoy… Muath, ¿podrías dejar ese drama para otro día?

Ahora veía algo que en todos sus años no creyó que vería: a su hermano exasperado por una persona. Siempre se preguntó si él era capaz de aguantar a alguien o simplemente lo resolvería matando, y para que esa persona siguiera conservando su cabeza y localizando a Illumi a través de su celular, significaba que ese alguien tenía un poder especial sobre él.

—Muath… es imposible, nadie te está engañando.

—¿Illumi? —se extrañó cuando vio que su hermano tenía esa aura asesina, indicando que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—Ya tuve suficiente, si no vas a escucharme, entonces olvídalo, no tengo por qué aguantar…

Al fin creyó que colgaría y no fue así; había dicho eso con la intención de hacer sentir mal a la persona del otro lado de la línea, fue evidente porque hubo de nuevo otra pausa, Illumi parecía prestar atención a un largo discurso lleno de disculpas y promesas.

—Sí, sí, bueno… tengo que irme, estoy en medio de algo importante, te marcaré luego —y colgó, lo hizo antes de que el tipo volviera a insistir en su conversación.

—¿Todo bien? —se atrevió a preguntar.

Illumi le dirigió una larga y malhumorada mirada, y resopló.

—Hay gente que no sabe cuándo ha sido suficiente para todos.

Tenía mucha curiosidad, quería saber en qué asuntos había implicado a su hermano y familia. Lo observó intentando determinar lo que ocultaba.

—¿Quién era él?

 ** _*enojo* sí, Illumi, ¿quién era él? tururu_**

 ** _No saben la emoción que me da saber que el que sigue es el final, al fin podré decir que terminé de publicar 2 libros._**

 ** _Yuuki: Tú y yo sabemos bien que tu mente perversa es la que te hizo disfrutar esa escena de Illumi coshando con su hermano mientras Alluka los ve *ojos acusadores* mal, muy mal. Sobre los celos de Illumi, bueno, no sé quién es el gracioso que cree que los celos son lindos y tiernos... es un depravado! No, los celos son un infierno tanto para el que los siente como para el que los recibe. Sobre la tercer parte... mmm... mmmmmmmm... mmmsmmmsdksjdlskjdskdjskdsmmmmmmm... oye, ya viste que tengo un autógrafo de Kubo y Yamamoto? no es genial?! *fingir inocencia* Ya, este capítulo fue largo, y el final también lo es, así que no te preocupes. Al rato te molesto por tumblr *sonrisa*_**

 ** _Muchas gracias Fujoshi83 y GiisselCassari por su apoyo! Ya casi estoy por terminar con esta historia._**

 ** _Un agradecimiento especial a KaiD23 mi maravillosa beta, por sus correcciones._**

 ** _Nos vemos en el final.'._**


	52. 93 en Babel Capítulo 31

_**Mi corazón late muy aprisa, estoy... no tengo palabras para describir este sentimiento tan profundo. Es el final de 93 en Babel.**_

 _ **No les interrumpo más, en las notas finales sabrán mi decisión con respecto al fanfic.'.**_

 **93 en Babel**

 **Final**

 **.'.**

 _Te saludo a ti que has cruzado el umbral. Te saludo, Mago, que te has convertido en el dominador de los tres mundos. Ahora por fin has roto las propias ataduras, has liberado tus fuerzas de la ruda y sutil materia. Ahora permanecen en ti, puedes disponer de ellas. A partid de este momento ya no te ata ninguna determinación. -El León Rojo, Mária Szepes_

No recibió respuesta. Illumi dirigió sus ojos negros a su rostro, con una expresión un tanto amenazante. Sin embargo no se intimidó, al contrario, le pareció retadora la idea de presionarlo.

—¿Quién era el hombre con el que hablabas? —insistió, con más autoridad.

Illumi se inclinó hacia adelante sobre la mesa, colocando sus codos a los lados del plato frente a él. Los cubiertos se sacudieron y Killua dio un respingo, su cuerpo reaccionó a un posible ataque.

—Muath, un tipo de la isla de los Asesinos.

—¿Isla de Asesinos? —preguntó extrañado.

—¿Papá no te ha hablado de ella?

Contestó negando con la cabeza.

—¿No sabes lo que es?

—No.

—Qué extraño… siendo el heredero de la familia, es poco convencional que papá no te haya hablado de eso.

Hizo un mohín molesto, detestaba tocar esa clase de temas donde su pasado aparecía como si fuese todavía su destino. Prefería verse a sí mismo como un ave libre de las ataduras de la sangre.

—No pienso tomar el lugar cómo heredero de la familia.

—Eres lo que eres —recalcó con malicia—, y serás lo que has sido destinado a ser, la razón por la que naciste. No importa cuánto te esfuerces —se hizo hacia atrás, colocando un puño sobre la mesa, sentía una satisfacción especial al ver el enojo en el rostro del albino, y le echaría en cara todo cuanto quisiera con tal de conseguir esa expresión.

—Papá me dejó ir. Él dijo que podía vivir como yo lo deseara —retador, respondió.

—Te dejó ir con un propósito especial. Seguramente quiere dejarte caer la verdad. Una forma de castigo por tu rebeldía. Como dije, eres lo que eres, no puedes huir de ello por mucho tiempo.

Aunque había tensión entre ambos, Killua se controló lo suficiente para no hacer enojar más al morocho. No era conveniente tenerlo molesto, bien podía usar cualquier excusa para irse.

—¿Papá quiere castigarme?

—Lo que él desea hacer no es mi asunto.

Con eso quedó en claro que su mal humor se derivaba de algo personal y no por su conversación. Era mejor cambiar el tema, pero Killua prefirió averiguar aquello que tanto enfurecía a Nimrod.

—¿Por qué hablabas con ese hombre?, creí que los asesinos no podían tener amigos.

Para su sorpresa, el enojo pasó tan rápido como había surgido. Nimrod incluso se atrevió a sonreírle de forma maliciosa. Killua suspiró y decidió comenzar a comer.

—Tenemos muy buenos negocios con los hombres de la isla, son como parientes lejanos… quizá en verdad lo sean.

—¿Parientes? —eso sí que le parecía inesperado.

Se relajó, ese niño con su ignorancia le resultaba adorable, esa era la razón por la que no podía permanecer molesto por mucho tiempo.

—La tradición asesina es bastante antigua, no es algo que inventaron los Zoldyck, tiene mucha trascendencia. No te contaré la historia, eso queda de ti investigar, pero te diré que los que continuaron con la tradición se fueron a vivir a una isla desierta; la cual, en la actualidad, es un paraíso; un lugar turístico que es visitado por personas adineradas. El negocio de los asesinos es bastante redituable y lo sabes bien… Si alguna vez te preguntaste por los orígenes de nuestra familia, ahí están.

Killua estaba intrigado, nunca le había dado importancia a los detalles de sus raíces, eso era lo de menos. Quizá lo que encontró extraño fue que no se había dado cuenta que los Zoldyck mantenía un contacto con ese sitio, que estaba estrechamente relacionado con el futuro que su padre deseaba para él.

—Cuando crezcas, irás ahí, y te presentarás como un asesino, el heredero de los Zoldyck.

Lo miró de forma acusadora, pero no había nada por decir, en realidad Nimrod sonaba hasta cierto punto escalofriante; seguro de que lo que decía se volvería realidad.

—¿Tú qué haces ahí?

—Yo… bueno —hizo una expresión extraña que no supo interpretar— arreglo los negocios familiares, digamos que es algo que cuando seas presentado como el heredero comprenderás mejor.

Eso le preocupó bastante, ¿en cuántas cosas Nimrod había implicado a su hermano? Cosas que estaban contra su voluntad, que podrían afectar su futuro y estabilidad. Quizá castigar a Illumi no sería necesario. Con un espíritu desconsiderado habitando en él y arruinando su vida era más que suficiente. Pobremente Illumi tendría muchos problemas qué arreglar antes de tener una vida más o menos estable. Debía darse prisa y averiguar todos esos pormenores antes de que su hermano despertara, nada le aseguraba que Illumi le diría sus problemas, no recordaba que él fuera una persona comunicativa en ninguna etapa de su vida así que había una posibilidad de que el morocho se volviera a esconder, guardando así sus secretos. Sintió que su estómago se revolvía, ya sabía qué sería lo primero que le exigiría a su hermano una vez que tuviera su atención.

Por la noche Nimrod volvió a amenazarle con marcharse, pero él lo convenció al final haciéndose la víctima, acusándolo de querer abandonarle, de jugar con sus sentimientos. Para ese momento, dado que ya predominaba más Illumi, no fue para nada difícil detenerle. Tan sólo tuvo que soportar de nuevo estar bajo su cuerpo, sentir sus manos recorrerle y corromperle una vez más; aunque con un aire de torpeza que no pasó desapercibido. Para su suerte, ya dominaba el arte de ignorar la realidad y pudo terminar la noche tal y como las veces anteriores.

.'.

Despertó tarde nuevamente, vio la hora en su celular y notó que marcaba las diez de la mañana, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue ver que su hermano seguía ahí dormido. Se había acostumbrado a verlo despierto por las mañanas, debido a sus hábitos matutinos. Se acercó a él cuando notó una expresión de dolor y pudo escuchar que respiraba con dificultad; así que supuso que estaba teniendo alguna pesadilla. Dejó que continuara acostado y fue a darse un baño, preguntándose qué pasaría cuando él se despertara. Todavía al salir, Illumi continuó dormido, pero a juzgar por sus movimientos, calculó que pronto despertaría. Se sentó cerca de él, a la orilla de la cama, esperando a que abriera sus ojos.

Illumi sentía que su cuerpo pesaba una tonelada, su pulso era lento, y batalló bastante en abrir los ojos, hasta que poco a poco, la energía que le quedaba le permitió levantarse. Vio al joven albino mirándole con mucha curiosidad, y se mordió el labio inferior decepcionado de sus capacidades.

—¿Estás bien? —escuchó que le preguntaba.

—Sí… creo que he dormido mil años —hizo un intento por sentarse, pero sus manos resbalaron vergonzosamente, y se dio cuenta que no tenía fuerzas para levantarse— debería…

—¡No te levantes! Se nota que estás bastante cansado hoy —le sonrió, aparentando compasión y comprensión— yo haré el desayuno, será mejor que descanses.

—¿Exactamente de qué estoy descansando? —preguntó volviendo a hacer el esfuerzo por sentarse. Esta vez lo logró, pero a base de mucha fuerza.

Escuchó la risa traviesa del menor. Tenía una auténtica sonrisa adornando la belleza de su cara, y quedó sin palabras.

—No te preocupes, yo me haré cargo.

Esto era precisamente a lo que Killua había querido llegar desde el principio, debilitarlo, no dejar que se recuperara para deshacerse de él por completo. Estaba emocionado, no obstante hizo lo mejor que pudo para ocultarlo.

—¿Tú, cocinar? No lo creo…

—¡Oye! —reclamó— he estado solo por dos años, aprendí a hacer varias cosas, no soy un inútil.

—Ja… de acuerdo, pero harás lo que yo te diga, ¿entendido?

Le explicó paso a paso lo que deseaba comer. Su narcisismo no le permitía aceptar ser alimentado con algo improvisado o aburrido; menos, tratándose de un niño asesino al que mentalmente llamaba "una pequeña bestia ignorante", así que se cercioró de recibir lo que consideraba que merecía.

Killua salió del cuarto, para preparar justo lo que le habían indicado, era sencillo así que no se preocupaba por hacerlo, quizá había uno o dos detalles que pasaría por alto pero no le daba importancia, al fin de cuentas él era quien cocinaría. Después de unos minutos escuchó que azotaban la puerta del baño, Illumi había tenido fuerzas para pararse. Él continuó concentrado en su tarea. Estaba feliz de ver un resultado más, significaba que el final estaba cada vez más cerca, pronto todo su dolor se volvería más ligero y sólo le quedaría su lucha por mantener esa sana estabilidad que tanto merecía.

Nimrod sentía que resbalaría en cualquier momento, se sostuvo de la pared como pudo y entonces cayó en cuenta de algo. Un detalle que no había creído posible por culpa de su orgullo, su situación no era casualidad. Su amor por ese niño no era suyo, nunca lo había sido; esa debilidad no había aparecido de la noche a la mañana. Illumi estaba ahí, como observador, sabio, consciente de hallarse en medio de una batalla entre la realidad y la fantasía, y que pronto retomaría su lugar. Había perdido como un novato, sólo faltaba que su anfitrión decidiera salir para terminar el ciclo, porque él ya no tenía más fuerzas para seguir existiendo en ese plano, únicamente continuaba ahí porque Illumi no estaba haciendo el cambio. Desconocía la causa de su falta de motivación, si según sus cálculos él debía estar ya comenzando a recuperar parte de su consciencia. Por otra parte, estaba aquello que mantenía al albino a estar con él. El muchachito debía tener una conexión con su hermano tan profunda como para saber exactamente cómo debilitarlo. No importaba cuanto se dijera que entre ellos no había un lazo, en realidad si el niño estaba ganando, era porque todo lo que hacía era justamente lo que Illumi necesitaba. Seguramente, tampoco esto era casualidad, sino algo planeado con alevosía mientras él actuaba como un tonto presuntuoso.

Lo detestaba. Amaba a su mujer. Todo lo que quería en la vida era reunirse con ella de nuevo, y ahora, su sueño estaba cada vez más lejos, allá en el mundo de las fantasías incompletas.

Salió arrastrando los pies y se sentó al borde de la cama, Killua regresó al cuarto, colocando sobre un buró el desayuno de su hermano y se aproximó a él para ayudarlo a acomodarse.

—Déjame secarte el cabello —se ofreció amablemente, tomando una toalla para hacerlo.

Illumi, en silencio, dejó que lo atendiera, y en un momento aprovechó la cercanía para tomar una de sus manos y besarla.

—¿Ya desayunaste?

Killua le vio a los ojos, estaban perdidos en la inmensidad de una oscuridad interna, y se sobresaltó. Nunca creyó que un par de ojos pudieran reflejar algo tan hondo y tenebroso.

—Ya… te preparé lo que querías.

.'.

En casa del Barón, Alluka comenzó a sentirse mal, estaba muy cansada y no tenía ánimos ni para hablar. Kalluto se asustó al verla así y corrió en busca de ayuda. Alex tuvo que calmarlo, asegurándole que su hermana no estaba enferma.

—Significa que Illumi pronto regresará. Déjala que descanse, debe ser agotador tener que trasformar toda su energía en dos diferentes entidades. Después de esto, ya no volverás a ver a Semiramis; vivirá dentro de ella, pero no saldrá al exterior a menos que Nimrod tenga un mínimo fuerza para tener una existencia superficial…

Kalluto miraba a su hermana en la cama. Le preocupaba que hubiese detalles desconocidos para ambos. Trataba de imaginar lo que podía estar sintiendo en esos momentos y cómo podría ayudarla, pero luego recordó que si ella estaba así, entonces significaba que Killua estaría pasando por una situación similar.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar, y se dio prisa en contestar, asumiendo que se trataba de su hermano con buenas noticias.

—¿Kalluto? —era la persona que menos hubiera esperado—, soy el amigo de Killua, Gon Freecs. Alluka ayer me pasó tu número.

—Oh… sí —respiró profundo, estar nervioso no le ayudaría a solucionar nada.

—Sé que quizá no sea el mejor de los momentos, pero… estaba pensando… ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que yo pueda reunirme con Killua?, tal vez no ahora, tal vez luego. Creo que él, bueno yo… yo quisiera verlo. Sólo lo veré una vez y volveré a la isla con mi tía…

No quería ser una carga, menos para su amigo, pero Gon se moría de ganas por verlo. Lo conocía muy bien, y sabía que necesitaría consuelo, pese a que siempre estaba haciéndose el fuerte y valiente cuando bien podía estar al borde de la muerte. Seguramente esta situación representaba algo más allá del dolor. No podía dejar solo a su amigo por más tiempo, al menos, debía verlo una vez más.

—Me gustaría poder responder a tu pregunta, pero… esto es muy irregular, tendrás que esperar sin saber nada.

—Mmm… —se lamentó por recibir esa respuesta.

Kalluto parecía una muralla impenetrable, esa era la sensación que le daba cada vez que hablaba con él. Como alguien que era difícil de convencer, lo que le daba menos esperanzas.

—Entiendo.

—Debo colgar, lo siento.

Kalluto no disfrutaba hablando con Gon, su conocimiento de ese niño le había demostrado que era una persona de poco fiar, y además, secretamente le desagradaba por el hecho de haberse llevado a su hermano de forma irresponsable, poniéndolo en riesgo sin saber las grandes consecuencias que había traído a su vida, aunque no lo consideraba una mala persona. Al fin decidió que llegado el momento le diría a Gon que fuera a ver a su hermano.

.'.

—Sé exactamente lo que necesito para mejorarme —le dijo Illumi al peliblanco pasado el tiempo, tras calcular si tendría la resistencia necesaria para salir de ese hotel.

—¿Eh?, ¿qué cosa?

—Debo salir de aquí, irme a otro lugar. Kil, tú no necesitas una carga como yo en estos momentos. Deberías estarte haciendo cargo de Nanika, no de mí.

—¡Ya te dije que ella está bien! —lo empujó de vuelta a la cama, viendo que atentaba con levantarse— yo te estoy cuidando, ¿no te es suficiente?

—Kil… —atrajo la mano del albino hacia él, quería sentir un poco de vida, resistirse a desaparecer— ¿Yo te gusto?

Killua percibió aquella pregunta como una trampa, un intento más por fortalecerse. Si respondía con un "no", le estaría dando la razón a Nimrod, y rechazando a su hermano, pero tampoco quería mentirle, tenía la sensación de que su hermano recordaría aquello y no quería darle falsas esperanzas.

—No, ¿verdad? —volvió a preguntar— lo sé… cómo podría gustarte tu propio hermano. No entiendo por qué haces todo esto si yo no te atraigo. Deberías odiarme.

—No, no te odio… —pese a que se había resistido a responder, alzó la voz— sinceramente… aunque no quiera reconocerlo, me gustas… como un hermano.

Nimrod soltó una carcajada dolorosa, comenzaba a faltarle el aire.

—¿Por qué haces todo esto?, ¿por qué me sigues el juego entonces?

—Porque me importas, eres mi hermano y me preocupo por ti.

—¿Ah sí? —bravucón todavía, apretó los dedos del menor.

—Sí.

—¿Y quién te gusta más?, ¿Illumi o yo?

El peliblanco sintió escalofríos, intentó alejar su mano del morocho, pero este lo sostuvo con las pocas fuerzas que todavía poseía.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

No forcejeó más, de hecho, podía zafarse fácilmente de él porque éste no tenía tantas fuerzas, sin embargo comprendió que Nimrod ya se estaba dando por perdido, era su rendición.

—Desde el principio… —ahora ya no lucía como el chiquillo del cual podía abusar, se veía fuerte e inteligente.

—Te he subestimado —se rio adolorido por su mala suerte—, nunca creí que accederías a tanto, a sabiendas de lo que pedía tu hermano.

—Márchate, Nimrod —ordenó severo—. Estoy dispuesto a seguir con mi hermano si eso significa no ver tu existencia de nuevo.

—Me extrañarás. Lo sé… has tenido el privilegio de estar con un ser superior. Te he enseñado más de lo que esa bestia asesina de tu hermano habría podido enseñarte en su corta vida, te he dado el más grande placer que un ser humano puede aspirar jamás, ¿no he sido un buen galán para ti?

Quería responderle, no podía concebir que Nimrod profiriera tales palabras, ¿cómo podía creer que extrañaría al tipo que le hizo la vida un infierno cuando era más pequeño, que intentó matar a su hermana, a su mejor amigo y que le robó una parte esencial de su vida? Jamás extrañaría a su abusador, nunca. Contuvo sus palabras, no valía la pena dirigirse a un ser que pronto dejaría de existir.

—Illumi no te merece —continuó—. Es un pobre diablo que quiso matarse sólo porque le dijiste que te avergonzabas de él. ¿Qué imbécil se quiere matar por algo tan estúpido? Alguien así no está a tu nivel. Sigo aquí porque él no se atreve a salir, el muy canalla bien podría elegir tomar mi lugar, pero es un cobarde.

Lo miró con horror, hasta donde tenía entendido, Illumi se había rendido por causa de su rechazo, no recordaba haber pronunciado unas palabras como aquellas.

—Illumi es mi hermano mayor… a veces peleamos, pero no por eso dejamos de ser hermanos.

Se sintió un idiota por haber dicho tales cosas, desconocía cómo era su relación si es que la tuvieron. De no haber sido por el Barón, no habría recordado que alguna vez se llevaron bien, más de lo creíble.

—Yo sólo quería ver a mi esposa de nuevo. Ver sus hermosos ojos y besarla así, tal como lo he hecho contigo. La extraño tanto…, pero veo que es sólo una quimera más. ¡Estuve tan cerca!

Por más que Nimrod quisiera, Killua no sentiría lástima por él. Sus acciones hablaban de alguien embustero, que quería ganarse todo a base de trampas, cuando pudo haber aprendido a llevarse bien con su anfitrión, tal como Semiramis había hecho con Alluka —sacudió su cabeza— de todos modos, si se hubiera enterado de que su esposa estaba ahí, cerca de él, no quería ni imaginar lo que pasaría entre Alluka e Illumi.

—En lugar de eso —Killua volvió a prestar atención a las última palabras de ese hombre— en lugar de eso, me volviste tuyo. No sabes cuán tuyo soy. Me has seducido como Dalila a Sanzón. Sé que ya me has cortado mis cabellos y estoy rodeado de filisteos, y aun así… aun así yo deseo un beso de tus labios, más que de cualquier otro ser humano en la Tierra.

Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, atrajo al chico hacia él, acercándose todo lo posible a su rostro. Killua no opuso resistencia, después de todo, algo le decía que ya era el fin, que no volvería a vivir tales desgracias. Dejó que le besara, e incluso él mismo se acercó un poco más para que el contacto fuera menos superficial.

—Quédate aquí, conmigo.

Se dejó guiar, hasta quedar recostados juntos, Killua lo abrazó, y permaneció quieto hasta que la respiración de Nimrod se volvió cada vez más lenta. Al principio creyó que estaba dormido, pero en algún punto, se dio cuenta que no era así, y fue demasiado tarde cuando, sin aceptarlo, Illumi dejó de respirar. Su corazón se había detenido.

—¿Illumi? —tocó sus mejillas, aún estaba tibio, pero sus manos, sus piernas estaban comenzando a enfriarse.

—No… no… Illumi, no por favor, no me hagas esto.

Recordó entonces todos los manuales de primeros auxilios que en sus entrenamientos llegó a aprender, y todo comenzó a agolparse en su mente, paralizado entre lo que veía y preguntándose por el bienestar de su hermana. Vio la realidad corriendo en cámara lenta mientras lo demás se volvía como un lejano eco.

.'.

—¡Alluka!

Kalluto se había lanzado sobre Alluka, dando masaje en su corazón, y respiración de boca a boca. Estaba demasiado asustado que no vio al Barón entrar en la habitación, hasta que sintió la palma de su mano tibia sobre su espalda.

—Detente. Tranquilo, todo está bien.

—Alluka… —tenía un nudo en la garganta, no podía hablar, sentía una pena muy profunda de verle ahí, inerte.

—Ella está bien, el espíritu de Semiramis está pasando por un proceso astral, y requiere de que haya una separación con la realidad. Eso significa muerte: separación. Cuando todo esté en orden, Alluka revivirá.

No quería separarse de ella, nada le aseguraba que ese hombre estuviera hablando con la verdad, pero ninguno de sus intentos por revivirla servirían. Ella ya no estaba ahí, no más.

Un par de lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, incapaz de alzar la voz.

—Eso me recuerda, debo llamar a Killua —sacó su celular y se apresuró.

Esperó en la línea, un poco preocupado porque el muchacho debía estar al borde de un arranque al ver a su hermano aparentemente muerto. Hasta que tras varias llamadas, el sonido de la línea entrando le indicó que al fin había respuesta.

—¡¿Por qué no contestas el maldito teléfono?!

—¡Me mentiste!, ¡mentiste!, ¡dijiste que Illumi volvería, que estaría bien!

—Killua, espera…

—¡Te has metido con un Zoldyck!, ¿tienes una maldita idea de lo que eso significa? Voy a acabar contigo.

—¡Killua, tranquilízate, sólo escúchame!

—No.

—¡No está muerto, carajo!, sólo está comenzando a hacer el cambio, ¿te vas a calmar de una maldita vez?

Kalluto observaba al hombre haciendo aspavientos, desesperado porque su hermano le prestara atención y se sonrió. Su hermano era el digno ejemplo de un líder, alguien que defendía a la familia y sus intereses. Él se había quedado paralizado y deprimido por ver a su hermana ahí, mientras que Killua había accionado de inmediato, dispuesto a todo.

—¿Qué se supone que pasará entonces?

—Sólo serán ocho minutos, el ocho representa el infinito, el número karmico por excelencia. Después de eso volverán. Tus dos hermanos despertarán, sus entidades pasarán a un segundo plano, sin ningún poder más. Es como si renacieran y tuvieran una segunda oportunidad para hacer esto bien.

Miró de reojo el cuerpo de su hermano, y tragó saliva, debía confiar. Tenía más motivos para creer que su hermano despertaría, aunque Nimrod había dicho que si Illumi no despertaba era por su falta de voluntad. Debía intentar convencerlo de regresar, quizá hablarle mientras estuviera dormido, estimularlo a salir de ahí.

—Voy para allá, Killua. No me demoraré, tu hermano estará dormido tal vez por algunos días.

Colgó, tenía que hacer los preparativos y marcharse.

Kalluto escuchó cuando el hombre les decía a sus sirvientes que se ocuparan de Alluka, dando instrucciones sobre cómo cuidarla, y luego se despidió de Kalluto, dejándolo a cargo de que se cumplieran sus órdenes. Mientras que él hizo lo único que consideró que podía hacer por el albino.

«Te enviaré la dirección del hotel donde se hospeda mi hermano. Ve a hacerle compañía. Kalluto»

Fue el mensaje que envió a Gon. Deseó con todo su corazón que su hermano tuviera consuelo, después de haber pasado las casi dos semanas más miserables de su vida.

Cabe decir que Gon no lo pensó dos veces, se olvidó incluso de avisar a su tía, simplemente salió y se dirigió al mismo hotel al que Alex iba.

.'.

Alex llegó de madrugada, justo para encontrarse con un Killua decaído, pero tranquilo. Illumi respiraba de nuevo, no había muerto como había creído. Estaba deprimido porque ahora podía meditar en su situación, todo lo que había sufrido; estaba más consciente ahora del dolor a causa de los abusos vividos, y también se hacía una idea de lo que vería cuando su hermano despertara. Se mantuvo cuidándolo mientras que Illumi ardía en fiebre y balbuceaba de momentos cosas que no entendía. Así que estaba mentalmente cansado.

—Déjame revisarlo —pidió el Barón.

Antes de llegar había anunciado al resto de la hermandad que todos sus problemas habían terminado, aunque todavía tendría que ir a una reunión con ellos, donde se decidiría lo que harían con los Zoldyck. Ya no se sentía presionado como antes, así que revisó a detalle al muchacho que yacía en la cama, inconsciente.

—¿Es normal?

—Así es —se animó a dar una palmada en su hombro, no podía comprenderle, pero a leguas se notaba que estaba destrozado internamente—, ¿quieres descansar? Mañana hablaremos con calma, necesitas fuerzas porque esto todavía no termina.

—Nimrod…

—No —interrumpió— él ya no está en este plano, no te asustes, pero Illumi es por quién te debes preocupar.

—¿Está grave?

—No… no necesariamente —se aclaró la garganta—. A lo mucho puede que no vuelva a despertar jamás, pero eso no afectaría a tu hermana. Mañana hablaremos de esto, ¿de acuerdo?

—Pero…

—Mañana. Sólo mírate en el espejo, ve a dormir, báñate, no sé… has algo para relajarte. No pienses hasta que tú y yo terminemos de hablar.

A regañadientes obedeció. Al fin el Barón se ocupó de su hermano; no se preocupó por preguntar lo que hacía con él, ni porqué había optado por ir a ayudarle. Ya al fin luego se enteraría. Durmió bastante mal, se levantaba a cada rato, preguntándose si su hermano estaba ya despierto, si algo nuevo había ocurrido mientras estaba dormido o si por casualidad se había quedado dormido por mucho tiempo. Se rindió al final, con dolor de cabeza, durmió sobre el sofá de la sala al menos unas tres horas seguidas.

El tiempo avanzaba tan lento, que incluso en la mañana, cuando vio que la luz se colaba por la ventana, no quería levantarse. Pensaba de nuevo en todo lo que había tenido que hacer con su hermano y sintió que una lágrima resbalaba, se consolaba pensando en la vida que Alluka tendría por delante, y en que quizá, con la ayuda de la gracia divina, su hermano se volvería alguien mejor.

—Vaya, ya estás despierto —la voz del Barón lo hizo levantarse.

—¿Cómo sigue? —se estiró, todos sus músculos dolían.

—Igual, al menos ya controlé la fiebre, ¿cómo te sientes?

Lo miró perplejo, era el tipo más arisco que conocía y ahí estaba, haciendo una pregunta casual como si en verdad le importara lo que él sintiera.

—Mejor, creo… creo que comeré algo.

Y así se levantó, se aseó y preparó un desayuno mientras que el Barón se encargaba de sus propios asuntos. Al menos, para el medio día, cuando se asomó al cuarto de su hermano ya no se sentía tan decaído como antes. Vio que Illumi se movía de un lado a otro y el Barón simplemente le tallaba las palmas de sus manos, sin prestar atención a su presencia.

Entró al cuarto y tomó asiento cerca del Barón, arrastrando un pequeño sillón.

—Killua —le llamó—, ¿cuál es tu plan con tu hermano?

—¿Eh?, ¿un plan?

—¿Seguirás ayudándolo o preferirías que nunca despertara?

«Nunca despertar» la idea resonó en su mente, imaginando cómo sería su vida si así fuera. Fue un breve instante que le hizo reflexionar lo muy triste que sería eso. Una persona que probablemente merecía una oportunidad de vida, y él no tenía el derecho de negárselo, sin importar cómo se sintiera.

«Pero seguir ayudándolo… »

—¿Qué significa "seguir ayudándolo"? —preguntó abiertamente.

—Veamos… —se acomodó en el suave colchón, buscando entre su saco uno de sus cigarrillos. Desde el día anterior no había fumado nada y ya comenzaba a tener ansiedad— hacer lo mismo que has estado haciendo hasta ahora, pero con ciertas variaciones —remarcó y encendió su cigarro—. Primero, tú hermano tendrá la suficiente energía para valerse por sí mismo, no necesitará verte por tanto tiempo, quizá su límite sea un par de meses, pero cuando te vea, debes tratarlo bien, cómo si le hubieses extrañado. Ahora, aquí tengo un hueco, en verdad no sé si él va a necesitar que mantengan alguna actividad sexual contigo, pero de ser así, sólo sería una vez cada, dos meses o algo así. Yo estoy apostando que no será necesario.

—Me habías dicho que no sería así.

—Es sólo una posibilidad. Quiero ser honesto contigo, no quiero que creas que te estoy manipulando.

Exhaló. Ya nada podría ser peor que esas dos semanas interminables.

—De acuerdo, creo que podría con esto. Sí.

—¿Estás seguro?

«No», pensó.

—Sí —pero contestó lo contrario, él era un tipo muy correcto. Pese a su deseo personal, no iba a abandonar a su hermano.

—Bien, entonces pasemos a la siguiente parte —sacudió su cigarro, para eliminar la colilla atrapada—, ¿qué pasará cuando tu hermano despierte? Ahora mismo tu hermano esta en esta situación porque su cuerpo y mente está asimilando toda la actividad y conocimientos de Nimrod como si fueran propias, así que le tomará tiempo ajustar tres años de su vida perdidos en la nada. Cuando despierte, necesitará de ti, él recordará todo y puede que se lamente… Te lo advierto, si ya se dejó vencer por el ente una vez, puede volver a hacerlo. Tienes que animarlo, ¿entiendes? No debes dejar que se rinda o que crea que te afectó demasiado como para que merezca morir o algo por el estilo. Es por ello que te dije que necesitas fuerzas.

Tragó saliva, la misión todavía no terminaba.

—Sí, entiendo. Me aseguraré de que él no intente nada estúpido.

—Con eso aclarado, entonces me queda dos puntos más —tomó aire—. Me iré, hice un juramento que debo cumplir. Juré que una vez que Illumi volviera, iría tras tu madre y le sacaría los ojos, ¿tienes algo qué decir al respecto?

Se quedó quieto, apenas respiraba, sus manos temblaron, así como sus pies que repiqueteaban ansiosos, agitó la cabeza mirando de un lado a otro. La noticia le había caído de sorpresa.

—Tomate tu tiempo, hazlo lentamente y asegúrate que sufra mucho. Quiero que en verdad extrañe tener ojos.

—Por razones de seguridad no podré acercarme a ti por algunos meses, no podrás contar conmigo directamente, así que te dejaré algunos métodos para contactarme en caso de que sea muy necesario. No me llames por cualquier tontería que puedas resolver por ti mismo.

—De acuerdo —de hecho esperaba no tener que buscarlo jamás.

—Sólo por si acaso, te dejaré dos opciones más. Tengo un par de amigos que quizá te servirían bajo una circunstancia muy extrema. Piénsalo bien, porque debe ser algo por cual estés dispuesto a lo que sea —extendió dos tarjetas de presentación con los nombres de sus amigos, Galielo y Geppetto—. El primero, no te recibirá por nada del mundo, no acepta contacto de ninguna persona ajena a la orden o con un cargo muy inferior, puedes mandarle mensajes, y si él se interesa te responderá. Yo te recomiendo que uses el nombre de Illumi para que te ponga atención; el segundo, es experto en entes de _Nen_ , y es un genio en el área, sin embargo, cuando te vea, y sepa quién eres, te pedirá sexo a cambio, tiene cierta fijación con los chicos jóvenes, y tú tienes todavía edad para que él se interese en ti.

Killua recordó el momento en que le dijo que había visto demasiados abusos de chicos cómo para tener sensibilidad y creyó comprender el motivo; no esperaba que tuviera esa descripción de su concepto de amigos, mas deseaba no volver a ver al Barón, ni a nadie relacionado con la hermandad.

—Procura pasar tiempo con él, a solas, cuando despierte, ¿tienes la carta que te di contigo?

Se apresuró a buscarla entre sus cosas y se la mostró.

—Aquí está.

—Perfecto, entrégaselo a él, sólo a él. ¿Alguna duda?

Luego, simplemente procedió a explicarle lo que tendría que hacer para mantener el estado de salud de Illumi estable. Se aseguró de no tener dudas sobre lo que pasaría, y memorizó todo lo que consideró relevante. Pese a que no estaba mentalmente preparado para verlo despertar, se propuso mantener una postura firme al menos hasta que Illumi comprendiera su papel. Obligarlo a mantenerse a salvo y vivo.

Tocaron a la puerta del cuarto del hotel, y ambos se sobresaltaron, preguntándose quién podría ser el que estuviera llamando. Killua fue a abrir con precaución, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando vio de quién se trataba.

—Gon —quiso gritar pero se había quedado sin aliento.

—Killua —del mismo modo contestó. No tenía voz, sólo atinó a responder con su mente en blanco. Hasta ese momento no había sido consciente de lo muy real y serio que era el asunto de su amigo, y que no estaba preparado para enfrentarlo.

Killua ya no pudo emitir palabra alguna, por fin sentía algo de alivio al ver un rostro familiar; no de cualquier persona, alguien que extrañaba de verdad. Sin más demora, se rompió, el joven peliblanco comenzó a llorar sin parar. Se talló los ojos, no quería dar un espectáculo, pero era imposible, las lágrimas salían por sí solas, sin esfuerzo.

Gon deseaba abrazarlo, apretarlo con fuerza y trasmitirle sus emociones, pero su amigo lucía tan frágil que pensó que si le tocaba se desharía en cientos de partes. Además, Killua trasmitía eso, parecía decir con su cuerpo que no quería que nadie le tocara, así que se resistió. Tomó con delicadeza su hombro, empujándolo hasta un sillón, para invitarlo a sentarse; no sería agradable que se mareara con su propio llanto.

—¿Él… está aquí? —preguntó temeroso de abrir una herida aun no sana.

Pero Killua negó con la cabeza, limpiando sus lágrimas con su ropa.

—Él está… está inconsciente aún.

Gon también se había rendido a sus emociones, empatizando con su amigo; dejaba que las lágrimas fluyeran sin pena alguna. No podía ni imaginar el dolor que le traspasaba; la vergüenza y decepción que debía sentir. Lo que más quería era que confiara en él, en ser libre de expresar sus emociones. Al menos de ese modo podía ayudar.

—Lamento haber venido sin avisarte —se disculpó, dando una palmada en la espalda al albino—. Kalluto me pidió que vinera.

—Él está cuidando a Alluka —aclaró, mirando fijamente a una pared, respirando hondo para calmar su llanto.

—Kalluto me explicó que tu hermano ha estado bajo una posesión y que tú… has estado con él todos estos días para exorcizarlo —forzó una sonrisa, había medido sus palabras para decirle que comprendía su situación y que no estaba ahí para hacerle hablar de algo desagradable, sino de cosas útiles.

—Sí… —si él estaba diciendo eso, significaba que Kalluto había cumplido su parte, le había dicho a Gon las muy penosas cosas en las que se había tenido que involucrar. Al menos eso le daba alivio, no tendría que enredarse en una conversación difícil.

—Killua… tú —tampoco era que él quisiera hablar de esos temas, pero era necesario. No podía ir hasta Seltem y pretender que quería hablar de algo que no tuviera relación con los problemas de su amigo, además, si él no lo hacía, Killua con menos razón lo haría—, ¿seguirás haciendo esto?

—Es una posibilidad… —se aclaró la garganta, era bastante bochornoso referirse a su relación con su hermano como "esto"— depende de las necesidades de Illumi. Cuando despierte hablaremos de ello.

—Oh… eso suena mejor —Gon también se limpió las lágrimas, no era precisamente bueno llorar frente a su amigo, debía trasmitirle la fuerza que él necesitaba— ¿no hay algo que se pueda hacer para eliminar ese _Nen_ de su cuerpo?

—No, no que se sepa aun. Estaremos averiguándolo mientras tanto.

—Si puedo ayudarte, dímelo. Puedo hablar con mi padre y preguntarle al respecto.

—Gracias, Gon. Aunque… en realidad, no quisiera que esto se esparciera. No más de lo que ya está.

Era entendible. Se trataba de un asunto delicado e íntimo. No podía pedir ayuda a su padre evitando dar las referencias sobre su amigo sin tener en consideración que Gin querría saber para qué o a quiénes tendría que ayudar, quizá Gin terminaría juntando a todo un grupo de personas que se enterarían de la situación del albino, lo cual sería muy desconsiderado de su parte si no tomaba en cuenta los deseos de su amigo. Tal vez, con el tiempo, Killua reflexionaría y solicitaría la ayuda de tantas personas como fueran posibles, pero por el momento le daría su espacio y lo dejaría decidir por su cuenta, brindándole siempre su apoyo y protección.

—Así que tú eres Gon Freecs —una tercera voz surgió, era Alex que acababa de asomarse para ver lo que ocurría afuera del cuarto.

—Hola, mucho gusto —saludó el muchacho.

El Barón observó que el joven Zoldyck estaba todavía llorando y se alegró de que fuera así, de que ya no tuviera que reprimir sus emociones cuando necesitaba desahogarse, de otro modo terminaría enfermando y sería peor para todos. Al fin de cuentas pronto acabaría el terror de Nimrod además, con la carta, sabía que Killua olvidaría toda esa tragedia y se volvería en algo mejor y positivo. No esperaba que lo superara, pero sí que lo trasformara.

—Killua, me marcho ahora. Te dejo este termómetro —le entregó el objeto— en cuanto veas que su temperatura está estable, sólo será cuestión de horas para que despierte, ¿entendido?

—Sí.

—Ha sido un gusto conocerte en persona, Gon —se despidió—. Killua, espero que la próxima vez que te vuelva a ver, sea en mejores condiciones.

Tomó sus pertenencias y dejó a ambos chicos a solas. De todos modos Illumi demoraría todavía en despertar, así que Gon podía permanecer ahí sin problema. El deseo de su amigo era quedarse cerca de él por lo menos una semana, pero Killua le advirtió que no podría ser así dado que no sabían bajo qué condiciones despertaría su hermano y en serio necesitaban estar a solas, hasta que todo quedara en buenos términos para ambos. Contra todo pronóstico, Gon aceptó quedarse sólo hasta que la temperatura de Illumi se regulara, y quedara poco para despertar.

—Killua —le dijo después de un tiempo conversando relajadamente— no quiero que vuelvas a sentirte apenado de decirme algo. Sea lo que sea que decidas hacer con Illumi, yo te apoyaré.

—Lo sé… —sonrió.

Ya no había más lágrimas. Estaba nervioso, sí, y tenía muchas emociones dentro de él, pero realmente había desahogado su frustración durante las semanas anteriores. Gon, sin saberlo, le había ayudado más que nadie hasta ahora.

—Lo estuve pensando mucho, sabes… yo… habría hecho lo mismo que tú. Lo que hiciste fue muy valiente, te sacrificaste por tus hermanos, ¡hiciste algo impresionante!

—Sólo hice lo que creí correcto. No sabía lo que pasaría.

—No deberías avergonzarte, los actos heroicos pueden aparecer en diferentes presentaciones. No todas son batallas cuerpo a cuerpo.

Estaba profundamente agradecido de que Gon hubiera tomado las cosas con más calma de la que esperaba. Incluso cuando se enteró de que Alluka e Illumi estaban conectados, no se alarmó y ni quiso intervenir, simplemente aceptó la realidad. Dejó todas esas decisiones difíciles a su amigo, salvo que le pidiera ayuda. Esa disposición de su parte, era algo que valoraba con todo su corazón.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Killua volvió a tomar la temperatura de su hermano, notó que ya estaba completamente estable, ya no parecía tener pesadillas, estaba quieto, respirando sin dificultad, todo comenzaba a normalizarse. Asumió que estaba descansando de haber pasado por todo el proceso astral, así que después de almorzar con su amigo, se despidió de él. Ya no estaba tan asustado de ver a Illumi después de tantos años, tampoco estaba deprimido, ahora tenía valor, estaba seguro de cuál papel tomaría. Las palabras de Gon le habían inspirado a verse no como una víctima desafortunada, sino como la esperanza de una persona que merecía una oportunidad más. Se quedó sentado junto a su hermano, esperando el momento en que éste abriera los ojos.

.'.

La luz de la tarde alumbraba el cuarto, la suave brisa que entraba por una ventana le hizo sentir escalofríos y apretó los ojos; su cuerpo pesaba, los párpados le ardían y le dolía bastante el cuello. Levantó una mano para darse un masaje y en ese instante recordó algo: no era hora de dormir; ahora lo sabía todo, se preguntó qué pasaría cuando abriera los ojos. Esperaba estar sólo, abandonado en un lugar del mundo donde en silencio pudiera desaparecer. Con mucho temor fue abriendo los ojos, y vio la blanquecina figura de su hermano menor a través de sus pestañas.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos.

«No, esto no está pasando», se dijo mentalmente.

Después de tanto dolor, tanta angustia en la oscuridad; apartado de todo contacto humano. Viviendo en un lugar donde sus fantasías se volvían realidad, se deshacían y se volvían a crear —en constante flujo y con diferentes connotaciones— había regresado a la realidad. Consciente de todo el sufrimiento que había infringido en su hermano menor. Tuvo que reconocer, que si él estaba ahí sentado, esperando a que él despertara, al menos debía darle ese beneficio.

Con temor y vergüenza abrió los ojos y se encontró con los azules que con intriga le analizaban. Ambos estaban pasmados, trasmitiéndose con la mirada un sinfín de emociones. Illumi abrió la boca sin poder articular palabra alguna, mientras que Killua fue el primero en decir algo.

— _Aniki_ …

Hasta ahí llegó su fuerza.

« _Aniki_ … por favor, reacciona, ¿no recuerdas quién soy? Soy tu hermano menor»

Recordó el momento en que le imploró misericordia.

«No puedo _aniki_ … tengo… tengo miedo»

Las palabras le atravesaban como dagas afiladas, en puntos vitales de su cuerpo. Puso una mano sobre su frente, y se giró en dirección opuesta a donde estaba Killua.

—¿Por qué sigues aquí? Deberías irte ya… —tenía vergüenza de verlo, los recuerdos de su hermano asustado mientras él abusaba de su virginal cuerpo le revolvían en el estómago. No era justo, Killua no debió haber sufrido tanto a su costa, pese a que se había esforzado tanto por protegerlo.

— _Aniki_ … ¿eres tú? —se puso de pie, acercándose un poco más a la cama, Illumi estaba evitando el contacto visual, eso era evidente porque se giró un poco más para no encararlo.

—Killua… —murmuró— no puedo verte, no tengo derecho, yo… —se apoyó en sus palmas para levantarse— No tengo derecho a verte. Debo irme entonces.

Pero el menor no lo iba a dejar marcharse tan fácilmente, lo empujó de vuelta a la cama, deteniéndolo por el hombro para que no se levantara.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?, no he terminado contigo.

Illumi no movió ni un músculo, si su hermano decía eso, debía tomarlo en serio.

—No soy digno de verte de nuevo —continuó con su mirada fija en algún punto de la pared—, no después de todas las cosas horribles que te hice.

—No… no fue tu culpa. No fuiste tú.

—Es mi culpa —remarcó—. En primer lugar esto no habría pasado si yo no hubiera deseado algo tan perverso.

Sutilmente se apartó de la mano del albino, no podía ni darse el lujo de sentir su calor, estaba totalmente arrepentido por lo que le había hecho Nimrod a él, usando su cuerpo, su deseo, recordaba su rostro asustado, sus labios temblorosos, las lágrimas y suplicas. No podía perdonarse sin sacrificar nada primero.

—Merezco morir —murmuró con odio a sí mismo, odio a su deseo y a sus sentimientos por su hermano menor.

—¡¿Qué has dicho?!

Illumi levantó su mano, manipulándola para volverla como un afilado grupo de garras, y con gran velocidad las llevó hasta su cuello, pero Killua lo detuvo a tiempo, apretando su muñeca con mucha fuerza.

—¡Tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que esto es lo justo! —reclamó Illumi, forzando su mano para que el menor le soltara—, es lo que merezco.

—¡Mírame! —gritó con furia.

—No puedo —bajó la voz, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos.

Al instante un par de lágrimas resbalaron sin que él fuese consciente de su condición, Illumi en verdad se estaba culpando, creía que no tenía derecho a llorar, ya que se decía que él era quien menos había sufrido.

—¡Mírame, maldita sea!, ¡mírame! —lo estrujó obligándolo a girar su rostro.

Illumi apenas abrió sus ojos y vio a su hermano que ya no se limitaba a darle ordenes, sino que estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas.

—No hice todo esto, no me sacrifiqué para que despertaras y te cortaras la garganta. Si en verdad estás arrepentido por todo lo que me hiciste, si de verdad lo lamentas… entonces… entonces tendrás que aceptar seguir viviendo, y lo harás bajo mis términos, ¡¿lo entiendes?! Vas a hacer todo lo que yo te diga, cuando yo te lo diga y cómo yo te lo diga.

Illumi se quedó en silencio, estaba paralizado. No podía creer que Killua le estaba poniendo condiciones de vida, es decir, ofreciéndole una oportunidad más para redimirse de sus acciones, pero estaba dispuesto a ser su prisionero, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él.

—¡Te estoy hablando, responde!, ¡¿entiendes Illumi?!, no puedes morir, no tienes mi permiso.

Asintió con la cabeza, y con la voz rota contestó:

—Todo. Todo lo que tú digas, así será.

—Perfecto, ahora abrázame, idiota.

No tenía idea de porque le había solicitado precisamente a él que lo hiciera, pero después de haber escuchado su historia y haber reflexionado sobre la posible mentalidad que tenía, con respecto a sus sentimientos, había deseado abrazarle y al final se dejó llevar pidiéndolo. Se arrojó sobre su hermano, acostándose sobre su pecho ahogando sus lamentos.

Illumi apenas reaccionó, temblando. A duras penas se atrevió a tocarle; tenía mucha vergüenza en su interior, porque él era, en su mente, el culpable de todo el mal de su hermano menor, y no podía darse el derecho a abrazarlo, ni recibir ningún consuelo.

—¡Abrázame bien, idiota!

No obstante, el reclamo del albino le hizo desistir de su idea de controlarse, y lo estrechó con amor, abriendo su corazón, trasmitiéndole cuánto lamentaba haberlo lastimado, dejando que el llanto silencioso también se apoderara de él. No podía hablar a causa de tanta emoción contenida.

—Idiota… idiota —lloraba el albino—. Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabías?

—Sí —contestó.

—No vuelvas a ocultarme nada. No vuelvas a guardarte estos secretos, nunca, ¡nunca!

—No lo haré —apretó con más fuerza a su hermano— lo… lo siento —su voz bajó todavía más, era la primera vez que se disculpaba de todo corazón y no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Permanecieron así en silencio un rato, en lo que ambos lograban controlarse de nuevo. Un buen abrazo que ambos merecían, tras haber pasado por tanta amargura, al fin respiraron.

—No vuelvas a decir que es tu culpa Illumi. Tú también eres una víctima de mamá, Alluka, Kalluto, tú y yo, quizá Milluki también tenga algo en su contra, pero no lo sé…, pero tú también estabas indefenso ante ella, ella te manipuló para su satisfacción. Nada de esto habría ocurrido si ella no nos hubiera lastimado.

Ya no lloraban, ya sólo había comprensión entre ellos, un silencio cómplice y unas buenas palabras que les daban esperanza a ambos.

—Será como digas… —ya se había hecho a la idea de que ahora sería su esclavo personal, no se resistiría a nada de lo que él quisiera, aun si no estuviera de acuerdo.

Quedaron en silencio. Era agradable poder dejar a un lado tantos malos momentos. Es cierto que Killua tenía heridas en su corazón, pero no era con Illumi con quien quería vengarse, pensaba más en su madre como la verdadera culpable de su vergüenza. En el silencio, y tras meditar recordó un detalle más.

—¡Ah, es cierto! —se levantó, destanteando a su hermano quien lo soltó en el impulso.

Killua corrió hasta el buró, tomando entre sus manos la mentada carta que tanto se había esmerado en proteger. El Barón había sido muy claro en ese asunto, debía entregársela tan pronto como Illumi despertara. Además de eso, Alex, antes de marcharse, había dejado un sobre para su hermano, no quiso abrirlo e invadir la privacidad del morocho, lo mantuvo cerrado. Esta vez, con ambas cosas regresó hasta la cama y se las extendió.

—Toma, el Barón de R me dijo que te entregara estas cosas.

Illumi de inmediato tomó el sobre, y vio que debajo de él estaba la carta.

«Los amantes»

Abrió la boca, impresionado. Miró la carta, luego a su hermano, de nuevo la carta y volvió su rostro para asegurarse de que no fuera un sueño.

—Kil… —dudó un momento, pero luego se dijo que no podía quedarse así, tenía que estar seguro— ¿hiciste alguna tirada de Tarot?

—Sí, hicimos el ritual para el sellado —seguro de sí mismo respondió asintiendo con la cabeza— esa carta salió al final, el Barón me explicó que para concretar el ritual, debía entregarte la carta a ti.

—¿Un sello? —se extrañó, él recordaba perfectamente ese ritual del que hablaba, y podía jurar que era todo menos un sello—, ¿fue todo lo que te dijo?, ¿estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo?

—Sí, completamente —estaba confundido por la reacción de Illumi, parecía de pronto que iba a salir corriendo ante algo horrible—, ¿qué hay de malo en ello?

Sus ojos quedaron fijos sobre el albino que, estaba claro, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que acababa de hacer. No quiso arriesgarse a decírselo sin antes abrir el sobre, que contenía una nota.

«Illumi:

Killua ha hecho un esfuerzo bárbaro por ti. Ha sufrido más de lo que un chico de su edad debería sufrir, ya no le des más penas. Le he dado esta carta para que él no viva esta relación con amargura y asco, sé que tu deseo original no era esto, pero ya tomaste su virginidad, ahora hazte cargo. Se responsable, cuídalo, hazle más feliz de lo que nadie en el mundo lo haría.

No le digas que la carta hará que se enamore de ti porque esto sólo le dará dolor. Tienes un año completo para que el amor por ti se vuelva real y no un efecto de _Nen_ , y yo te recomiendo que te esfuerces porque él ya se esforzó más de lo que debería. No seas un imbécil y no rechaces su amor.

En la Biblioteca Principal de la Iluminación hay libros y manuales con los cuales podrás guiarte para ganarte su amor y para que comprendas todo lo que va a pasar a partir de ahora. No creas que se enamorará de un día para otro, tomará tiempo, aproximadamente un mes o menos.

Cuídalo, y paga tus deudas.

Alex von R»

Dobló la hoja y la hizo trizas, no quería que Killua leyera accidentalmente esa nota. Volvió a enfocarse en su pequeño hermano y tomó la carta de los amantes para guardarla entre su ropa.

—¿Qué deseas que haga ahora? —preguntó con calma, aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo de nervios.

Killua se enamoraría de él. Esto no era precisamente su deseo, pero tampoco se quejaría, claro que amaba a su hermano, más de lo que un hermano normal lo haría, sin embargo, lo amaba con tal claridad que estaba consciente de que eso no sería bueno para su vida.

—Quisiera que dejáramos en claro lo que necesitas para que ese monstruo no vuelva a aparecer. Debo conocer tu deseo y tus reglas para hacer un balance entre ambas.

Respiró hondo. Sí, él jamás rechazaría tener una relación amorosa con Killua, sin embargo lo principal para satisfacer su deseo era estar con él y hacerle feliz, mientras pudiera verlo estable, podría contener sus ganas de ir más allá con su convivencia.

«Pensándolo mejor…creo que no debo desperdiciar esta oportunidad», debía dedicarse seriamente a conquistar su corazón. Ganarse el derecho de ser amado por él de verdad, tal como el Barón había dicho. No estaba seguro si su cuerpo, para mantenerse estable necesitaría algo más que palabras y cercanía, tampoco deseaba que Killua cargara con esto y forzarlo otra vez a fingir para mantenerlo estable.

—Necesito… estar contigo de vez en cuando, verte y saber de ti; ayudarte y, si es posible, hacerte sonreír, con eso me conformo. Tal vez… con una vez por semana estaría bien.

—Una vez cada tercer día —ordenó Killua—. No me arriesgaré, no aceptaré que por siete días desaparezcas y luego ver vestigios de esa horrenda cosa en ti, ¿eso es todo?

—Sí.

—Illumi —amenazó— no voy a jugar con esto, si necesitas otra cosa, dila, yo… yo estoy a tu disposición.

Se ruborizó y esta vez no supo por qué si en un principio estaba seguro de lo que decía.

Por dios que era terriblemente tentador para Illumi. Quería decirle "y besarte, y hacer el amor y todo lo que yo quiera", pero se contuvo, no era una necesidad básica y no tomaría ventaja de su hermano sólo porque se lo estaba poniendo en bandeja de plata.

—Sí… —luego aclaró— por el momento, con eso será suficiente. Si llegara a necesitar más, te lo diré a tiempo.

—Más te vale. Nada de secretos. No más.

—Lo intentaré. Aunque si hay algo que debo ocultar, te lo diré para que sepas que…

—No, no quiero secretos Illumi.

Hubo un silencio retador. Killua era más emocional de lo que Illumi podía ser, y este a su vez quería evitar malos entendidos.

—Kil, no es que quiera guardarte algo, pero conozco cómo es papá, sé que él me hará cargar con cosas.

—Ah… —suspiró— eres imposible, demasiado calculador —rodó los ojos—. Obvio entenderé si me explicas que es algo que no puedes decirme, pero deberás ser lo más sincero posible.

—Lo prometo.

Al fin soltó una breve risa, sabía que conocía a su hermano, instintivamente lo reconocía. El morocho poseía cierto aire de nobleza en su forma de responder, que le tomó por sorpresa. Tenía esa personalidad ceremoniosa, que infundía respeto, eso le alegraba porque ahora podía estar seguro de que hablaba con alguien que no jugaría con él.

Se quedaron conversando sobre las nuevas reglas que habría entre ambos, lo que sí se permitía y no hacer, debían conocerse bien porque de ahora en un tiempo imposible de determinar estarían atados. Así que tendrían que asimilar todo lo necesario para mantener una buena y sana convivencia. Después de eso, Illumi le anunció que se marchaba. Killua no quería que se fuera pero no se opuso dado que estaba cansado y quería pasar el resto del día durmiendo, al fin de cuentas, su hermano volvería en tres días.

Por otra parte, Illumi tenía una urgencia terrible por irse a la ciudad de los Iluminados, ir a la biblioteca principal y estudiar todos los instructivos que Alex había mencionado en la nota. Si su hermano comenzaba a enamorarse de él, entonces, debía ser estricto y buscar todo lo que necesitaría para que ese amor se prolongara más, se volviera un amor real y no un efecto de _Nen_. No importaba cuánto invirtiera ni cuanto se esforzara, o si tendría que volverse un excelente actor, no iba a dejar que Killua se arrepintiera de mantener una relación incestuosa con él. Pagaría su deuda.

Así fue como ambos, tras tantos años de dolor, de pesar y tantos tiempos amargos. Descubrieron un nuevo camino en sus vidas. Uno que marcaría sus destinos por siempre.

.'.

 ** _Yuuki, gracias por tanto apoyo en esta historia, te responderé todo por tumblr, por favor ten paciencia._**

 ** _Gracias KaiD23, eres la mejor beta que una persona como yo podría pedir_**

Quiero agradecer con todo mi corazón a las personas que han seguido esta historia hasta aquí y que se han tomado la molestia de escribirme o dejarme una notita aunque sea en mi tumblr para expresarme su apoyo. Es un trabajo increible esto de escribir capítulo tras capítulo, deseando que este nuevo sea mejor que el anterior y que el contenido que les ofrezca sea de calidad, así como entretenido y no sólo un montón de letras... que bien podría escribir porno y ya, se me da fácil, pero no, no quiero eso para ustedes. Gracias por regalarme esto, unos minutos de su tiempo para leerme, para escribirme y forzarme a publicar otro capítulo más!

Comencé a escribir esta historia, en Septiembre del 2014, un largo tiempo, y he pasado por muchas cosas desde entonces, las cuales he reflejado, casi sin querer, en la novela... Caray! me estoy desviando de nuevo. Cometí un gracioso error al publicar los dos libros juntos, me pasó porque no pensaba separarlos al inicio, y para cuando me di cuenta, era muy tarde. Ahora sí, lo que ustedes, los que sí me leen, quieren saber... **¿continuaré la historia?**

Ha sido una decisión muy difícil de tomar. Al incio yo estaba totalmente seguro de mi respuesta. No quería, no lo iba a hacer, y actualmente, bueno... creo que ya lo saben. Soy un tipo miedoso, dudo mucho si hacer las cosas o no, no quiero ofender a nadie, no quiero meterme en problemas, pero mi lema como escritor es:  
 **"Escribo para mí, publico para el fandom"**

Sin fandom, no hay publicación, así de simple. Yo no gano absolutamente NADA por publicar, salvo leer sus comentarios, sin ellos, no tendría sentido esto. Si me pagaran, bueno, ya sería otra cosa... Publicar es un trabajo muy pesado, muchísimo, implica poner todo mi corazón, todo mi esfuerzo, concentración y dedicación. Me he perdido de fiestas, de comidas, de idas a museos, festivales, me he desvelado aun cuando al día siguiente debo ir a trabajar, todo por no fallarles con la actualización y... me he dado cuenta que mi verdadero objetivo no fue alcanzado, deseaba formar un fandom que disfruta de mi OTP! Llegar y ver que no soy el único que escribe, que hay otros artistas que aportan y entre todos hacer un grupo, pero no fue así. Y ya me resigne a que nunca lo será.  
Así que, ¿publicaré?, sí, pero ya no le dedicaré el mismo esfuerzo, comenzaré a traducir la historia y me enfocaré un poco más en eso. Estuve hablando con mi beta y creo que lo mejor es aprender a dejar ir el sueño que nunca pude lograr con ustedes. El siguiente libro comenzaré a publicarlo en Agosto y de ahí sólo serán publicaciones mensuales.  
Espero no haberles ofendido, ni que se sientan mal por esto, pero me he roto el corazón tanto por querer lograr hacer crecer el fandom, que ya no quiero herirme más. Y si por casualidad quieren hablar conmigo, les he pasado mi tumblr varias veces, (tumblr tiene chat ¬¬ por si no lo sabían), y podemos hablar por ahí.  
La siguiente novela la publicaré como una nueva historia que podrán encontrar bajo el nombre de _**"Historias de amor, desamor, odio y de sodio**_ " xD porque soy un puto genio con los titulos ya saben... le puse "Y" al fanfic, qué carajo estaba pensando? incluso darle click es difícil, pffff... pero tengan por seguro que volveré y la siguiente parte estará plagada de cursilerías, porque si no, el título condenado no tendría sentido. Hasta pronto!

loveOver▲


End file.
